VISIONES DEL ALMA
by Selenemitir
Summary: Final alternativo Sailor Stars. Cuando el corazón manda a donde te diriges? hay sueños que se volvieron pesadillas y visiones de una tragedia anunciada. Todo mundo la desea, ella solo desea ser libre y feliz, hasta donde el pasado es capaz de perseguirte para hacerte infeliz? (Mi primera publicación cocinada durante 10 años) UsagiXMamorouXSeiya MinakoXYaten (Summary de suspenso)
1. Prologo

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

N/A: La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo al final del anime de los 90´s contando con muchas referencias con el Manga

* * *

PROLOGO

En este mundo no existen las casualidades... Solo lo que es inevitable... Esta mal pagar demasiado y está mal recibir demasiado, sin disparidad en igualdad y por partes iguales de lo contrario resultara herido

Que?- pregunto la clienta

-El cuerpo de tu vida actual, a tu futuro destino, a tu alma reencarnada.. Esta es una tienda, una tienda donde tus deseos son concedidos, a cambio... Me llevare una compensación... Ha de ser algo equivalente... Aunque se trate del alma...

-Como fue que todo termino así?... Por que esta pasando todo esto?...

Se repetía una y otra vez la princesa de la Luna... sentada en un rincon, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sola en su habitación, con una pequeña luz sirviéndole de consuelo y el repicar de la lluvia de la ciudad salpicando sus ventanas...

-Supongo que tengo lo que merezco... Cada decisión al parecer crea una línea alterna o de alguna forma lo modifica... O será que sólo vi el futuro que yo quería ver... Será que galaxia tenia razón y ese futuro nunca llegaría? ... Volviendo la cabeza todo cambio con la llegada de galaxia... Ya hace tantos años... Si ahí fue donde lo perdí todo...

-FLASHBACK -

Usagi se dirigía hacia galaxia, ella había estirado la mano rompiendo la voluntad de caos, usagi la tomó de la mano y galaxia comenzó a gritar, su cuerpo comenzó a despedir una luz dejando ciegas a las Star Lights, de pronto galaxia desapareció al igual que las Star Lights, una sombra oscura salió de la nada y se lanzó contra usagi, azotandola contra el suelo y enterrandola en los escombros, la sombra se disperso y usagi recuperó su ropa, cerro los ojos mientras decía el nombre de Seiya por lo bajo...

Después de lo que parecían horas Usagi abrió los ojos, todo le daba vueltas...

Silencio... Y ahora ruido... Donde estoy? Que sucedió?...

Abrió los ojos, había mucha gente corriendo, ahí tirada en el agua de una tubería rota... como había llegado ahí? Como había resultado tan herida? Por que estaba ahí?

Los paramédicos llegaron pronto, la sacaron de entre los escombros y la metieron a la ambulancia para llevarla al hospital...

Paramédico: Srita. Esta bien? Como se llama? Puede decirnos que le sucedió?

\- tsu... Tsuki...no... Usagi...

Y cerró los ojos, la princesa había perdido la conciencia...

* * *

N/A: oook, primera parte del principio, quería dejar claro este fragmento que será muy importante en el desarrollo de la historia, en algún punto todo vuelve a este punto, originalmente lo había planeado con el final del manga ya que pensaba basarme en este y alternar con el anime, pero analizando la relación Usagi/Mamorou supuse necesario que fuera el anime alternando con el manga, ojala lo disfruten ya que llevo 10 años escribiendo esto y haciendo miles de correcciones para llegar a este punto, hay capítulos largos y otros más cortos pero todos digeribles, la historia es un poco larga pero agradable a voz de los que la han leído para ayudarme a buscar errores, de nuevo muchas gracias y bienvenidos a VISIONES DEL ALMA...


	2. Chapter 1

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 1

Los reflectores se encendieron, por la pasarela comenzaron a salir las modelos, una rubia se veía apurada, un cambio de ropa y correr, inhala... Caminar, gira, posa, sonríe, regresa, que importaba que se hubiera torcido el tobillo hace una hora, otro cambio ahora hasta el peinado, así fueron las 5 vueltas, maldito tobillo pensaba la rubia, un vestido mas el final, el que la convertía en la modelo principal... La chica auriazul salió con un vestido purpura con cuello alto en gasa y satín a partir del escote, por el frente llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas pero el vuelo de atrás era largo, para, posa, sonríe, los fotógrafos se desvivían por tomar todas las fotos posibles, el escote en la espalda era impresionante, llegaba justo a la cadera, la rubia regresaba tras bambalinas... El diseñador no se hizo del rogar, salió del brazo de la rubia y todas las modelos atrás, agradeciendo la visita...

-me pregunto si te volveré a ver?...

Nicholas se encontraba en el templo, barría y pensaba, donde estaría Rei, regreso a buscarla y solo supo que se había ido sin decir nada... Por las escaleras escucho unos pasos, Nicholas inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos...

Nic: Bienvenido al templo...

-Nicholas? Que... Que haces aquí?

Nicholas volteo y vio el objeto de su anhelo... Rei... Después de 3 años ahí estaba... El abuelo en la distancia la veía y no lo podía creer, Rei solo pudo agachar el rostro, como explicar donde había estado si ni ella lo sabia, solo sabia que había muerto a manos de galaxia protegiendo a usagi...

Abu: Rei hija... Volviste... Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Rei: uh... Yo...

Nic: creo que lo importante es que volviste...

Rei: ah.. Si... Es que... Yo... Solo...

Abu: hija pasa a la casa, descansa, no importa... Lo importante es que estas aquí...

Rei: si... Gracias...

Mientras tanto Minako hacia lo propio en su casa, que le diría a sus padres? "Soy Sailor Venus y fui asesinada... Pero no se preocupen ya volví..." no no era buena opción en definitiva, minako tomo aire y abrió la puerta, vio las zapatillas de su mamá, debería de decir ya volví de forma natural o mejor...

-Mi...Minako...

Su mamá salió de la nada y la vio ahí parada, Minako empezó a llorar, que debía decir, como explicar su ausencia tantos años...

Mina: yo... Mamá...

Sra. Aino: me preocupaba un poco, que tu carrera no fuera como esperabas, pero no se por que tenias que huir, la pobre de Usagi ya había sufrido bastante...Minako eso fue muy inconsiente de tu parte...

Mina: que le paso a Usagi?

Sra. Aino: que no viste las noticias? La encontraron muy mal herida... Y...y... Fue horrible...

Mina: y... y papá?

Sra. Aino: tuvo una crisis nerviosa, ha estado mal desde que te fuiste sin avisar... Hace unos días se puso mal, esta en el hospital... Iba de salida... Me acompañas?

Minako sin pensarlo dijo que si, que daño tan grande había dejado la batalla con Galaxia, y Usako... Seguramente esas heridas eran de esa batalla...

Mako entro en su departamento, todo era como lo sospechaba... Polvo y telarañas acumulados, sus plantas muertas... Como ella, tenia todo que revivir, se fue a su habitación y comenzó por ahí su tarea... sacudir, barrer, la noche empezó a caer sin que se diera cuenta, trato de encender la luz pero en vano, era obvio que había sido cortada...

Mako: ya es tarde para ir al banco... Creo que será mejor ir a la tienda por velas y algo para cenar...

En la tienda mientras veía unas revistas vio en el periódico la foto de una modelo, el cabello le llegaba a los hombros, y el vestido era tan bonito... Parecía una princesa...

Mako:: princesa? No, no Usako no podría... No...

Algo le inquietaba a Mako, tomo el periódico y lo abrió...

Mako: "contra todo pronostico la cantante y ahora modelo Selene triunfo en la pasarela de esta noche"... cantante y modelo eh? Definitivamente dos cosas que Usako no podría hacer...

Mako tomo el periódico y paso a la caja a pagar, estaba cansada, frustrada, y preocupada por Usako, no hace apenas unas horas amaneciendo habían aparecido en la playa, sin saber el día que era...

-Flashback -

Silencio, oscuridad... Ahora luz, se podía sentir calor, humedad, ese ruido era... ¿El mar?... Sintió agua circular por sus piernas, si... Definitivamente era el mar, quería abrir los ojos pero le pesaban tanto, empezó a oír unas voces conocidas... eran las chicas. Mako abrió los ojos y podía ver la arena, empezó a incorporarse, todo le daba vueltas, levantó la cabeza y vio a las chicas, inconscientemente empezó a contar, 1,2,3...4,5...6,7... Mamorou 8... Ella 9... Usako... Usako?

Mako: y Usako?

Todos voltearon para todos lados, pero no veían a Usagi por ningún lado, trataron de incorporarse pero aún se sentían mareados... Al cabo de una hora pudieron ponerse de pie y caminaron hacia la carretera, todos se sentían extraños, solo el ruido de sus pasos les hacían compañía, nadie hablaba, solo simplemente caminaban... De repente una patrulla se paró a un costado y los detuvo, le explicaron que los habían asaltado y no tenían para regresar a Tokio, el policía los llevó a la estación dónde les dieron algo de comer y les ayudaron a regresar, seguían sin hablarse entre ellos, Mako pensaba una y otra vez en Galaxia... Que había sucedido, donde estaba Usagi... Las Star Lights estarían con vida?... Según un periódico de la estación ya habían pasado 3 años... Llegando a Jubangai por fin alguien empezó los cuestionamientos que ella se había hecho...

Mamo: 3 años... Alguien me puede explicar que sucedió?... Yo... Estaba rumbo a América cuando me atacaron... Que sucedió después?

Silencio...

Amy: pues... Eso... Ella era Sailor Galaxia... Nosotras nos enfrentamos a ella... Pero nuestro destino fue el mismo que el tuyo...nos quito nuestra semilla estelar...

Mamo: que quieres decir?

Ray:... Nos asesinó...

Mamo: y Usako?

Haru: la última vez que la vimos fue en ese momento... Quiero creer que derrotó a Galaxia... Y por eso estamos aquí... Por que tanto tiempo no lo se, pero algo es seguro... La princesa ganó la batalla...

Michi: lo mejor será descansar... Mañana nos vemos en el templo...

Ray: no en el templo no... Digo... 3 años... Primero hay que dar una explicación lógica, no creo que podamos llegar así como si nada...

Mako: pues Amy, Rei y Minako son las únicas que tienen familia... Yo tengo que ver los gastos del departamento, e ir al banco...

Michi: nosotras igual y Mamorou

Mamo: a mi no me importa nada de eso, mi familia es Usako... Y quiero saber de ella...

Rei: Mamorou lo mejor es descansar por hoy... Mañana iremos a su casa...

Amy: me parece buena idea, no creo que sea prudente llegar así, sería una gran impresión, hay que hacerlo con calma...

Y así cada uno con un dolor en el pecho se alejo, tomando cada uno su rumbo sin saber que explicar...

-Fin Flashback-

Mako caminaba hacia su casa, pensando en Usagi... Cambio de rumbo, iría a su casa, había algo que la inquietaba, Mako camino y camino hasta que estuvo frente a la casa, sus ojos no lo creían, la casa estaba abandonada, con un letrero de venta... Algo se movió en los arbustos y Mako se puso en posición de ataque, de entre la hierba salieron Luna y Artemis.

Luna: Mako? Eres tú?

Luna y Artemis se veían mal, sucios, mal alimentados...

Mako: que... Pero que les paso?

Artemis : los papás de Usagi pusieron en venta la casa desde que ella...

Luna: ESO ES MENTIRA! ella no...

Mako: Usagi que?

Artemis: ella falleció, a consecuencia de las heridas de la batalla con Galaxia...

Luna: no, no, no es cierto, NO!

Mako: QUE?!

Ese era el dolor que sentía Mako? El mal presentimiento? Luna se desmayo, cuanto tiempo llevarían ahí esperando... Sin comer... En el frío... Mako tomo a luna y Artemis y los llevó a su casa... Volteo a ver la casa por última vez y emprendió el camino...

Mientras tanto en el hospital Amy lloraba en el consultorio de su madre, la misma noticia había recibido

Amy: dime que es mentira!

Sra. Mizuno: Amy tranquila... Yo atendí a Usagi, yo la atendí en el coma... Y yo firme su acta de defunción... No es fácil lo se, pensé que tu suerte había sido la misma... Pero estas aquí y a mi... Es lo que me importa...

Amy entendía el sentimiento de su madre, pero ella jamás podría entender la tristeza de haber perdido a su princesa, la razón de su nacimiento en la tierra, o peor aún, la única verdadera amiga que tenía, la única persona que la quería como era, la preciada persona que les había abierto el corazón y alejado la soledad, ahora estaba sola de nuevo...

Sra Mizuno: Amy por que no vas a la casa, descansa...

Amy cual zombie asintió y salió...

Cuando salía del hospital vio a Minako dirección opuesta a ella, Minako vio algo raro en la mirada de Amy, siguió caminando mientras la llevaba de la mano de regreso al interior del hospital, pararon frente al elevador, ya adentro...

Minako: que sucede Amy?

Amy veía a Minako con tristeza como decirle lo que su madre le acababa de decir?

Salieron del elevador y la Sra. Aino se acercó a la central de enfermeras dejando a las chicas solas...

Minako: Amy dime que sucede? Dime!

Minako tenía a Amy sujeta de los hombros y la sacudía mientras le pedía una explicación, Minako no sabía que era pero una parte de ella tenía miedo de saber... Lo necesitaba...

Amy:...es... Usagi... Ella...ella...

Minako: ella que? Que le paso a usagi?

-falleció...

Minako volteo, atrás estaba su madre... Minako se desplomó en el suelo, la mirada la tenía pérdida, Amy se pegó a una pared y siguio llorando...

Minako: no...ella...no... Ella...no...

No podía creer lo que oía, como? Por que? Su princesa, el motivo de su nacimiento... Que tan inútil era como sailor? Ni siquiera había podido mantener a su princesa con vida...Y Minako se desmayo...

* * *

N/A: NOOOOO! bueno si, matamos a la protagonista... se que no es comun esto pero créanme valdrá la pena.

Spoiler? Preview? quien es Selene y cual es su relación con la muerte de Usagi? hay sentimientos mas fuertes que no mueren, tengo oportunidad o estoy abusando?


	3. Chapter 2

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 2

Selene abrió los ojos, apenas las 5:30 de la mañana... Ufff como le costaba conciliar el sueño en las noches de luna llena... Se levantó y fue hacia el balcón de su departamento que hermosa se veía la ciudad... Adoraba el aire que se respiraba ... De repente sintió algo extraño... La ciudad tenía un aire distinto... Que sería? Selene no le dio más importancia y se volvió a meter, fue a la cocina y prendió la cafetera, salió a la puerta a buscar el periódico y regreso a la cocina... Abrió el refrigerador y sorpresa... No había nada, Selene suspiro resignada, había estado tan ocupada que ni había comprado despensa, se dirigió al baño, necesitaba un buen baño rápido, anoche de tan cansada que estaba ni siquiera se había bañado... Después del baño Selene salió para vestirse, pero primero una taza de café... Apenas le estaba dando un sorbo cuando sonó el timbre

Selene: ah? Quien podrá ser a estas horas?

Selene abrió la puerta y a la altura de su rostro encontró a un gato gris...

Gato: miau!

Selene: Me...fisto?

-Jejeje y alguien más!

Atrás del gato apareció un joven apuesto.. Complexión delgada, cabello castaño con un corte en degrafilado, traía una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones ajustados a los que le colgaba una cadena al costado, traía varios anillo en la mano y un dragón tatuado en el brazo izquierdo... Tenía toda la pinta de una estrella de rock...

Selene: Hiroku!

Hiroku: y también traigo el desayuno

Selene: pasa amor, deja me visto

Hiroku: gracias, aunque mejor me gustaría quitarte esa toalla...

Hiroku se metió y puso a Selene contra la pared y comenzó a besarla... Selene no pudo resistir mucho y se dejó llevar... Hiroku la cargo y la llevó a la habitación... Mefisto solo suspiro y recogió la bolsa con el desayuno, la dejo sobre la mesa y se fue al sillón...

El sol brillaba intensamente... Minako abrió los ojos... Donde estaba? Volteo a ver a todos lados y en una silla estaba Amy dormida, sus ojos se veían rojos de tanto llorar...llorar?... Ya recordaba... Anoche... Minako apretó las sábanas y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo... Sus leves sollozos despertaron a Amy.

Amy se acercó y la abrazo, ambas lloraban... Cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, era la madre de Amy... Ambas se separaron mientras intentaban limpiar sus lagrimas, la Sra. Mizuno se acercó a la cama y la abrazo a ambas...

Sra. Mizuno: lloren mis niñas... Es válido... Una persona tan querida para ustedes... Ya no está...

Amy: madre que fue lo que pasó? Explicame!

Minako: por favor señora igual y puede ser un error...

Sra. Mizuno:... No hay error... Les contaré, aquella tarde que desaparecieron el cielo se empezó a tornar oscuro, hubo un terremoto muy fuerte, mucha gente empezó a desfallecer en el suelo por una especie de corto circuito que al parecer electrifico hasta el suelo...

Amy y minako se vieron... Eso era...el ataque de Galaxia...

Sra Mizuno: cuando todo paro empecé a tener muchos pacientes, unos graves y otros sólo con crisis nerviosa, yo rogaba no ver a ninguna de ustedes, cuando la comunicación se restableció te marque al celular sin ningún logro... Y fue ahí cuando vi que traían a una chica de urgencia, parecía que el edificio había colapsado con ella adentro... Cuando la vi...me aterro el pensar que tu estabas bajo los escombros dónde habían encontrado a Usagi...

-Flashback-

Todos corrían hacia la sala de terapia intensiva con una camilla, la Doctora Mizuno veía las notas iniciales...

Camillero: Tsukino Usagi, 17 años, fractura de peroné izquierdo y diversas lesiones que le generaron las hemorragias, le pusimos 2 bolsas de sangre, aún no recupera la conciencia...

Doctora Mizuno: dónde la encontraron?

Enfermera: intravenosa con suero listo doctora...

Camillero: la encontramos entre los escombros de la televisora vía láctea...

La doctora tomo al Camillero de los hombros y empezó a sacudirle...

Doc. Mizuno: había alguien más?

Camillero: Se sacó mucha gente, pero fueron llevados a distintos hospitales...

La doctora temía lo peor para su hija, pero su deber estaba en salvarle la vida a la amiga de su hija, si ella estaba herida esperaba que estuviera en manos de un buen doctor...

Dra. Mizuno: gracias, enfermera, ministra 2 ml de morfina y vamos para rayos X hay que ver que más viene lastimado...

En los estudios no salió más que lo que ya sabían... el peroné izquierdo fracturado a la altura del tobillo, nada grave como para operar, solo yeso... Habían ya parado las hemorragias y detuvieron la transfusión de sangre ya sólo tenía el suero con medicamentos, se encontraba en terapia intensiva por no haber despertado aún...

Había pasado un mes y nada... Usagi no se movía, no despertaba... Solo respiraba, sus padres estaban destrozados...

Dra. Mizuno: le hemos dado mucho tiempo para despertar... Y no hay ninguna señal de mejoría... Sres. Tsukino, con mucho dolor debo de declarar que Usagi tal vez no salga del coma...

Ikuko se desmayo, Kenji apenas alcanzó a sujetarla... Su pequeña... Como había acabado así?...

La dra. Mizuno llamo a una de la enfermeras que checaba a Usagi, cuando de pronto está comenzó a convulsionarse, el equipo médico comenzó a correr, Kenji no entendía lo que sucedía, trato de acercarse pero le cerraron la puerta y las cortinas... La sangre se le helo ... Algo no estaba bien...

La Dra. Mizuno trataba de parar las convulsiones, subieron la dosis de calmantes pero nada, las máquinas pitaban como poseidas, los signos de Usagi seguían bajando hasta que de repente Usagi dejo de moverse, todo quedó en silencio, solo un pitido quedaba sonando...

Dra. Mizuno: NO! El DESFIBRILADOR!

La doctora comenzó a hacer las maniobras de resucitación, una, dos, tres veces...

Dra. Mizuno: ATRÁS!

Otro shock más, una, dos, tres, un shock más... La doctora estuvo así por un tiempo hasta que un colega la detuvo...

Dr.: Dra... Ya pare... Ya pasó más de 15 minutos...

La doctora respiraba agitadamente...ella era la única pista para encontrar a su hija... Y ahora hasta eso había perdido...

Dra. : hora de defunción... 1425 hrs...

-Fin Flashback-

Minako y Amy estaban llenas de lágrimas... No era posible...

Dra.: la tumba de Usagi está en el cementerio fuera de la ciudad, ahí los Tsukino tienen una cripta familiar... Pusieron en venta la casa y el Sr. Tsukino acepto un trabajo fuera del país... No se donde estén lo siento...

La Dra. se levantó y se acercó a la puerta..

Dra.: Minako ya está tu alta lista para cuando te quieras ir... Amy si quieres puedes acompañarla, pero por favor avísame cuando llegues a casa...

Amy: si...

La doctora salió... Era difícil de aceptar pero tenían que saber la verdad... Minako se levantó y vistió, ambas chicas salieron del hospital y caminaron hacia la casa de Minako en total silencio...

Después de un rato de caminar en silencio Amy se detuvo en seco... Se veía con la mirada perdida, Minako se preocupó, el ser inteligente no le quitaba lo humana...

Amy: no está muerta...

Minako: de que hablas?

Amy: ella no está muerta...tuvo heridas peores y sobrevivió!

Minako: pero estábamos con ella...

Amy vio a Minako con cara de no entender...

Minako: todas morimos en esta batalla... Ella no tenía esperanzas de vivir, no tenía para que seguir...

Amy: entonces...

Minako: quiero creer...tener la esperanza...de que al igual que nosotras regresamos ella renació... Tal vez... La volvamos a ver...

Amy asintió con una sonrisa entre lagrimas... Minako estaba muy positiva ante esa posibilidad... Y tal vez...podría ser...Amy corrió y se colgó de minako como lo hubiera hecho Usagi... Las dos comenzaron a reír mientras lloraban... Dolía pero tenían esperanza...

-se puede saber por qué la risa?

Ambas pararon de reír y se limpiaron las lágrimas... Mako estaba frente a ellas... Con una cara que denotaba que no había dormido...

Minako:... Mako... Uhm... Creo que tenemos que hacer una junta en el templo... O en algún lado... Hay algo...

Mako: yo también tengo algo que decirles... anoche me encontré a Luna y Artemis y...

Mina: AH! Artemis!

Mako: están en mi casa...

Amy: pues vamos!

Minako y Amy comenzaron a correr en dirección a la casa de Mako... Pffff no quería que se enteraran de golpe de la noticia... Mako suspiro y corrió tras de ellas...

Mamorou: se sentía pesado... No había podido dormir muy bien... Sin luz, sin comida, ahora que había luz busco en unos cajones, había dejado dinero ahí, contó... 50,000 yens... Le había dicho a Usagi que ahí estaban... Para cualquier cosa que se tuviera que pagar del departamento... Por que no lo tocó?... Mamorou sintió un dolor en el pecho... Por que nunca cuido el departamento?... Algo había pasado...

Se levantó y tomó su ropa, bajo y fue a los baños públicos... Mientras se bañaba más cosas pasaban por su cabeza...

Mamorou: Usako... Donde estas? Si estuvieras cerca...

El agua caliente lo estaba relajando... Comenzó a quedarse dormido... Y empezó a soñar... Estaba entrando a su departamento... Y veía todo limpio... Oliendo a rosas... Se podía percibir que había algo en la lumbre... De repente de la habitación salía Usagi... Solo con una blusa de él puesta...

Usako: no fui por ti al aeropuerto por que pensé que te gustaría más está sorpresa...

Mamorou corrió a abrazarla, la necesitaba... Su piel, su aroma... Se arrodilló con ella en sus brazos...

Mamo: Usako! Te necesito... Necesito estar contigo...

Usa: si te quedas aquí pronto lo harás...

Mamorou abrió los ojos y salió del agua, comenzaba a ahogarse... Salió del agua... Agitado... Tratando de recuperar el aliento...

Mamorou se fue a vestir...necesitaba comer algo... Así que fue hacia una plaza cercana, así aprovecharía y pasaría al banco para pagar las cuentas...lo malo era que Usako no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza

Ya empezaba a acabarse la tarde... Mamorou estaba en un parque... Ese parque en el que siempre sin querer se encontraba con ella...recostó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos... Había ido a casa de Usako y el ver la casa en venta solo aumento su preocupación... Su papá era reportero... Tal vez sólo habían cambiado de casa... Máximo de ciudad...tal vez ella estaba en la ciudad estudiando la universidad... Pero por más positivo que fuera ese dolor en el pecho no lo dejaba...

De repente alguien le tapó los ojos, su corazón latió con fuerza, eran manos de mujer, sin fijarse solo tomo una mano de la persona y la jalo mientras el se ponía de rodillas sobre la banca y la abrazaba...

Mamorou: Dios sabe lo que te necesito...

-en serio?

Mamorou se separó de ella... Claro... Si hubiera sido Usako hubiera sido escandalosa al verlo...

Mamorou: R... Ray... Yo... No...

Ray: no te preocupes... Pensaste que era Usako?

Mamorou que estaba rojo de vergüenza asintió al mismo tiempo que se giraba para volverse a sentar...

Ray lo veía de espaldas, ella también estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas... Aunque no por la misma razón...

Ray: si... A veces lo he deseado...

Mamo: que?

Ray: no... Nada...

Ray le dio la vuelta a la banca y se sentó a su lado... El silencio solo se supo hacer presente...

Ray: y como pasaste la noche?

Silencio...

Ray: ya comiste algo? Quieres que te ayude en tu departamento?

Silencio...

Mamo:...fatal...

Ray: eh?

Mamorou: pase la noche más horrible de mi vida, si comi pero la verdad no tengo hambre... Y supongo que la ayuda... No gracias...

Ray agachó la mirada... Se sentía impotente... No le gustaba verlo así...

Ray:... Hay una junta a las 6 en el crown... Supongo que es para ir a buscar a Usagi...

Mamorou: no está en su casa...

Ray: lo se... Fui a buscarla temprano... Pregunte a los vecinos, la casa lleva 3 años en venta...

Mamorou: vamos...

Ray: eh? A donde?

Mamorou: al crown...quiero saber...el por que de este mal presentimiento...

Mamorou se encaminó dejando a una Rei consternada, ella se levantó y corrió tras de él, caminaron en silencio, Rei sentía tanto coraje, quien rayos se creía Usagi para hacerlo sufrir así...

Ambos llegaron al Crown, una chica rubia los atendió...

Chica: buenas tardes, mesa para dos?

Rei: ah... No... Somos...

De repente un grito y el sonido de una charola cayendo al suelo la interrumpió... Acto seguido había una joven pelirroja abrazando a Mamorou...

\- oh cielos! Que gusto verlos! Donde estaban? Por que dejaron a Usako así?

Mamorou: así como?

Unazuki vio las miradas de confusión en sus rostros... Al parecer aún no sabían...

Unazuki: ah... Yo me encargo Mizu... Esperan a las demás?

Rei asintió, Unazuki camino hacia adentro, llevándolos a la mesa más grande... Estaba junto a la ventana... Mamorou se sentó y Rei le siguió... Unazuki los veía, como la cuestionaban con la mirada...

Unazuki: Ammmm... No se como decir esto... Pero Usagi... Amm... Hace un tiempo ella... Pues...se fue...

Rei: de eso ya nos percatamos en su casa...

Unazuki: no... No así... Ammmm...

-Unazuki está lista la orden!

Unazuki: un momento, regresó...

Unazuki se fue... Como carajos decirle al mejor amigo de su hermano que su novia...ya no existía...

Rei y Mamorou se miraron consternados, Rei comenzó a reír, se refería a que ya no estaba en la ciudad o en el país cierto?.

Mamorou tenía la mirada perdida... Los nervios le traicionaron... Y comenzó a reír junto con Rei, Unazuki los vio desde lejos...

Unazuki: creo que no lo entendieron...

El tiempo pasaba lento, ya habían dejado de reír... Unazuki no había querido regresar al tema, comieron algo por cortesía de la casa...

Rei se levantó para ir al baño... Mamorou ni siquiera le preguntó nada...

Rei camino al tocador, después de salir, mientras se lavaba las manos se vio en el espejo, de pronto vio una mano de fuego que desapareció... Se arrojó agua al rostro para tranquilizarse...

Rei: una visión? Debo de avisarles a las chicas?

Rei salió del baño y regreso a la mesa... Y ahí estaba su dolor... Mamorou estaba con la misma expresión de nostalgia que Usagi aquel día... Rei se acercó y se sentó a su lado, tomo su mano y la alzó...

Mamorou se volvió a verla, Rei tenía una expresión muy triste, el no entendía esa mirada, pero sentía que podía ahogar sus penas con ella...

Mamorou: por que?

Rei:... (suspiro)... Puedes contar conmigo... Yo siempre...

-hola!

Rei soltó a Mamorou y trato de controlar su acelerado corazón, volteo tranquilamente y se encontró con la expresión jovial de Hotaru y las miradas incómodas de las outers... Definitivamente la habían visto...

Haruka: ganando puntos?

Ray: no es lo que piensan!

Mamorou: no estoy para sus intrigas, que saben de Usako?!

Setsuna: que no ustedes nos citaron aquí?

Ray: fue Minako, dijo que ella, Mako y Amy habían descubierto algo pero no podían decirlo por telefono

Michi: bueno aparte debo de decirles que tuve una visión...

Ray: tu también?

Hotaru: al parecer todas las tuvimos, mamá Michiru, mamá Setsuna, tu y yo.

Setsuna: básicamente yo vi una fractura en la puerta del tiempo y oscuridad, como si la puerta al S. XXX hubiera desaparecido.

Ray: yo he visto fuego... Mmm más bien como si fuera más sólido...

\- como?

Todos voltearon y vieron a Amy, Mako y Minako paradas a un costado de la mesa...

Hotaru: visiones que tuvimos... Pero más importante es lo que nos tienen que decir...

Amy: lo mejor será que salgamos...

Todas se voltearon a ver unas a las otras... Definitivamente algo andaba mal...

Las senshis caminaron hacia un parque cercano... El atardecer estaba en pleno y la oscuridad caería pronto...

Haruka: y bien? Que averiguaron sobre la princesa?

Mako: uhmmm... Bueno fuimos a su casa y la encontramos en venta, ahí encontré a Luna y Artemis...

Amy: hace 3 años se puso en venta la casa, de hecho averigüe que la casa se vendió hace 6 meses, pero por lo visto nadie la habita...

Minako: también averiguamos que la familia Tsukino se mudo a Nara y después se fueron a Inglaterra...

Setsuna: eso reduce la búsqueda...

Amy: bastante... Sabemos el nombre del periódico dónde trabaja su padre...

Minako: pero...Usako no está con ellos...

Mako: Usagi nunca salió de Japón, ni siquiera de Tokio...

Ray: saben donde está entonces?

las 3 tragaron saliva...ahora venía lo bueno... Se miraron unas a otras y Minako decidió hablar...

Mina: chicas... Esto puede ser un poco difícil de entender y no requiere que lo acepten... Después de la batalla con Galaxia…. Usako sufrió muchas heridas Uhm... Profundas, suponemos que no sólo físicas... Digo todos fallecimos... Estuvo internada y entro en coma...

Michi: quieres decir que sigue en coma? En que hospital?

Amy: no, ella salió del coma al mes... Pero...no Minako yo no puedo...

Amy se dio la vuelta... Las lágrimas querían salir... No, aún no podía encarar la verdad...

Mako: chicas la verdad es que ella...

De repente todas oyeron gritos que venían del otro lado del parque, y vieron como cerca de ellos caía un carro desde el cielo

Haruka: que rayos?

Minako agradeció unos minutos más para dar la noticia...

Minako: creo que no tenemos tiempo para preguntas...¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!

Las chicas le siguieron y se transformaron, y corrieron en dirección a los gritos...

La noche había caído, la chica rubia se sentía extraña...

Hiroku: Selene estas bien?

Sel: eh? Si, lo siento me decías?

Hiroku: que si te gustó la cena?

Sel: si gracias... El restaurante es hermoso, pero no es muy caro?

Hiroku: jajaja no te preocupes, quizá no venda tantos discos como tu pero tengo mi dinero

Sel: no es cierto, no vendo tanto... Ni canto bien...

Hiroku: eres la promesa local, escuche en la agencia que piensan hacer más grande tus próximos conciertos, tal vez con artistas internacionales

Sel: mientes!

Hiroku: no, espera y veras... Llegamos...

Selene bajo del carro, portaba un hermoso vestido negro con encaje hasta las rodillas con abertura en el costado derecho hasta un poco más del muslo, el escote era en v y sólo tenía una cinta que pasaba por el cuello para sostener el vestido, el corte de la espalda era recto, se quitó las zapatillas de cintas y los dejo dentro del carro, camino hasta el barandal del mirador, ya había estado ahí varias veces y no dejaba de admirar las luces de la ciudad...

Hiroku bajo del carro y se recargo en el cofre de su convertible deportivo negro... Selene volteo y le sonrió el solo se cruzó de brazos, ella se acercó y se sentó en el cofre, el se puso delante de ella entre sus piernas, y acarició su pierna que quedaba descubierta...

Sel: que? Alguna fantasía selvática?

Hiroku: no, pero me gustaría castigarte por sentarte en el carro...

Sel: huy que delicado... Después te compro otro...

Selene empezó a reír y Hiroku le siguió, la beso y se alejo, metió la mano a un bolsillo de su saco...

Hiroku: Selene, te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo... Y sólo tengo una manera de decir esto...

Hiroku se arrodilló mientras sacaba la mano del bolsillo y abría una pequeña caja dejando al descubierto un anillo de oro blanco adornado con 4 hermosos diámantes amarillos alrededor de uno blanco grande al centro...

Selene lo vio sorprendida, era hermoso quiso tomarlo para verlo pero si lo tocaba sería decir que si? Selene bajo la mirada, Hiroku sentía ganas de huir avergonzado, Selene bajo del carro y se arrodilló con el, le cerró la caja y lo condujo para levantarse...

Hiroku: Selene yo...

Sel: Hiroku no... No es que... Yo...

Selene camino hacia el barandal, respiro hondo y volteo hacia el cielo, la luna le daba confort...

Sel: hace tiempo tuve un novio... Pero se fue... Nunca volvió... Y no creo que lo haga... Lo amaba más que a mi misma... Sentía que nuestro amor rompería las barreras del tiempo... Pero no fue así... Me gustó que me invitaras a salir, este año ha sido fabuloso, nos hemos divertido tanto dentro como fuera de la cama...

Hiroku se sonrojo y Selene igual, ella se volteo para verlo de frente mientras se recargaba en el barandal...

Selene: no es que no me guste la idea de casarme y formar familia, tampoco es por ti, solo... Que en este momento estoy en una búsqueda, de mi misma... La razón de mi existir...

Selene apenas término de decir esto y del barranco salió un monstruo gigante de lava, el cual levantó su mano si es que eso era para asestar contra Selene, Hiroku corrió y abrazo a Selene tirándose al suelo y el carro salió volando, la gente que estaba cerca comenzó a gritar y a correr en distintas direcciones, Selene se levantó y tomó a Hiroku de la mano y comenzaron a correr, pero el ser extraño al ser tan grande les alcanzó a dar un manotazo y salieron volando hacia un árbol, Hiroku recibió todo el impacto y Selene sobre el, ambos cayeron al suelo, Selene se logró incorporar de rodillas solo para ver que su novio yacía inconsiente, Selene volteo al monstruo que ya preparaba su siguiente ataque, sin tiempo para moverse solo pudo poner su cuerpo sobre el chico esperando sobrevivir al golpe.

De pronto sintió que había pasado mucho tiempo como para recibir el golpe, abrió los ojos y volteo hacia el monstruo y lo que vio la paralizó... Frente a ella estaba una chica, de cabello corto y traje de marinero, portaba un báculo que generaba un campo de fuerza y evitaba que la mano del extraño ser los tocará...

Saturno: están bien?!

Saturno rompió su campo de fuerza cuando el resto de las senshis lograron captar la atención del monstruo, Júpiter se acercó y levantó a Hiroku del suelo...

Júpiter: vamos los llevaré a un lugar seguro...

Selene sentía que todo le daba vueltas, trato de ponerse de pie pero fue inútil, de pronto sintió como se levantaba del suelo y al voltear el rostro se topo de frente con Tuxedo Mask, Selene sentía desmayarse, Júpiter y Tuxedo llevaron a los chicos en cuestión lejos del punto de ataque, de hecho hacia donde estaba el auto, Júpiter bajo a Hiroku y Tuxedo hizo lo mismo con Selene

Tuxedo: puedes sostenerse?

Selene seguía muda de la impresión, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Júpiter: en cuanto despierte váyanse lejos.

Tuxedo y júpiter dieron la vuelta para regresar cuando Tuxedo sintió que algo lo sostenía, al voltear vio a Selene con la mano hacia el... Y su pulsera atorada en su frac, la nerviosa chica intentaba sacar su pulsera, Tuxedo sostuvo su mano y con más tranquilidad le ayudó a desatorar la pulsera, Selene sentía que su corazón estallaba, y sólo le quedó verlos marchar...

Selene cayó al suelo, sus piernas no le respondían, sentía un nudo en su garganta... Pero no podía llorar... Ya no salían las lágrimas de sus ojos, levantó el rostro no tenía tiempo para ser débil, vio el carro volteado y corrió hacia el y busco su bolso entre los vidrios y piezas del carro, jalo el bolso y busco en una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo, sacó un collar con un dije negro y una luna de plata abrazando el cristal...

Sel: quedate dormido un rato más por favor... Por el poder… del sagrario lunar…. ¡Transformación!

El cristal brillo y el cuerpo de Selene comenzó a brillar, unas zapatillas negras de tacón bajo y cintas hasta la pantorrillas que emulaban a zapatos griegos aparecieron en sus pies, un top que se sujetaba por dos cintas cruzadas en la espalda con escote recto al frente que dejaba ver su abdomen y una falda larga hasta las rodillas con aberturas a los costados hasta los muslos, sostenida por un cinturón de plata y cristal, el conjunto de color violeta combinaba con su cabello que de corto pasaba a alargarse hasta abajo de los hombros y cambiando de rubio dorado a uno más cenizo dando la apariencia de ser plateado, dos mechones a los costados de sus orejas se alargaron hasta la cadera, un antifaz apareció frente a sus ojos y el símbolo de la luna en su frente, Selene paso la mano por la marca y esta desapareció

Selene: más vale guardar apariencias... ¡Guardiana del sagrario, concédeme tu poder para proteger la corona!

Selene puso sus manos al frente y en ellas apareció una espada de cristal con el mango de plata, en la base de la espada junto al mango la espada tenía un cristal redondo incrustado, envaino su espada en el cinturón, volteo a ver a Hiroku y corrió hacia donde estaban las senshis...

Las senshis peleaban pero nada parecía hacerle daño... La mayoría cayó al suelo cansadas y heridas, solo quedaban de pie Mercury que tecleaba en su computadora buscando el punto débil del monstruo... Saturn junto las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se puso de pie...

Saturn: lo siento...

Las inner no entendieron lo que Saturno dijo pero las outers...

Uranus: no pretenderás usar "ese ataque"!?

Saturn: es preferible perder medio planeta a todo... Lo siento príncipe...

Saturn giro su Hoz del Silencio en un movimiento particular, con la cuchilla hacia abajo... Esta comenzó a brillar y el aura de la senshi aumento de tal forma que se podía sentir su esencia a kilómetros.

Cuando Saturn estaba a punto de clavar su Hoz en el suelo una voz la hizo detenerse...

-no es necesario...

una imagen como extraída de un sueño... Los tacones sonando al eco de la noche, una silueta que aunque claramente era femenina no se vislumbraba con claridad por la luz a su espalda...

-no soy una sailor scout... Pero lucho por la justicia y para proteger este planeta en nombre de la corona lunar... Soy la Suprema Revolucionaria y en nombre de mi reina te destruire

Las senshis no daban credito a lo que veian... quien era esa tal suprema revolucionaria?

La chica en cuestión vio como el monstruo se acercaba hacia ella, asentando un golpe en dirección a ella, levantó su espada al aire y esta brillo con un tono violeta, mercury con su computadora veía que el brillo provenía del cristal en la espada...

SR: SATURN... Campo de energía!

El golpe no llegó a ella, el campo generado que era igual al de Saturn había parado el golpe... Las senshis no lo creían, el monstruo había salido disparado por el impacto, la chica corrió hacia Mercury y se puso a su lado

SR: necesito que te concentres... Necesito tu rapsodia acuatica...

Mercury: pero no funcionó...es muy grande

SR: inténtalo... Se que puedes

Mercury no sabía por que pero sabía que tenía razón...se puso en posición de ataque... Pero de pronto Usagi vino a su mente, podía escuchar su voz... Las lágrimas vinieron a su ojos y bajo sus manos, el monstruo ya se había levantado y amenazaba con volver a atacar...

SR: salgan todas del camino!- se volteo hacia Mercury y la tomó de los hombros - reacciona! No hay tiempo de ser débil!

Mercury la vio, podía ver a través de su antifaz unos hermosos ojos violetas, se veía preocupada, cierto no había tiempo.

Mercury volvió a ponerse en posición y su aura aumento, la revolucionaria tomo su espada y la puso al frente de ella, la luz volvió a salir pero esta vez de color azul, Mercury podía ver todo de cerca y en el cristal de la espada podía ver que aparecía el símbolo de mercurio

SR: cuando estés lista...MERCURIO!...

La luz aumento Mercury sentía que su cuerpo se llenaba de energía... Una energía que la resucitaba...

-RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!

Las dos gritaron al unísono Mercury se sentía desmayar por el poder que sentía, la revolucionaria tuvo que poner un pie atrás para no salir volando al suelo.

El ataque dio de golpe al monstruo que de inmediato comenzó a cristalizarse aunque lentamente, lanzó un golpe hacia Mercury y la Revolucionaria, esta última abrazo a Mercury para protegerla con su cuerpo pero el ataque no llegó, a escaso un medio metro quedó la mano congelada del monstruo... Todos estaban impresionados..

SR: SI! Funcionó!

Mercury: como? No estabas segura?

SR: no, tu corazón no estaba al 100 % así que era una técnica que no había podido probar por que ustedes estaban durmiendo... Pues no tenía seguro que funcionaria...

Tuxedo: Durmiendo?

SR: en el caldero primordial... Ese lugar a donde van las estrellas cuando mueren y todo renace nuevamente...

Uranus: eres una invasora?

SR: no, pertenezco al milenio de plata, renací al igual que ustedes en la tierra, pero no soy como ustedes, mi misión es proteger el trono de la luna de algún usurpador hasta que nazca una princesa...

Plut:si es cierto quien dices ser... la princesa ya nació y sabe su destino, que haces aquí...

SR: no lo saben cierto?

Tuxedo: saber que?

La revolucionaria los vio preocupada, como decirles... Vio a Júpiter, Venus y Mercury con la cabeza agachada... Y comenzando a llorar, Uranus tomo a Venus de los hombros y la comenzó a sacudir...

Uranus: que sabes dimelo!

Venus no podía hablar del llanto al igual que las otras dos, Uranus se lanzó contra la Revolucionaria tratando de asestar un golpe, ella lo desvío girando y quedando su espalda al frente de Uranus y su brazo derecho sobre el hombro, tomo el brazo y levantó a Uranus para dejarla caer de espaldas al suelo...

SR: no necesitas de violencia para que te diga lo que quieres saber- se giro hacia las sailors y suspiro - la princesa Serenity murió hace 3 años...

Que? Que había dicho? Uranus seguía en el suelo impavida sin creer lo que oía, Tuxedo no pudo sostenerse de pie y cayó en el suelo... Las 3 que lo sabían también colapsaron en el suelo el resto de las senshis no creían lo que oían...

SR: la tumba de su familia en la tierra está en el cementerio a las afuera de la ciudad, entrando se van derecho hasta el fondo, ahí hacia la derecha y ahí la encontrarán a escasos metros... Lo siento...

La revolucionaria se fue sin que nadie le dijera una sola palabra o la tratará de detener...

Pasaron unos minutos y Tuxedo como pudo se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr, las senshis hicieron lo mismo, todos tenían la misma idea... El cementerio...

Corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar a su destino, Mamorou entro, y siguió las instrucciones... En realidad no habían siquiera considerado que fuera una trampa... Llegaron al fondo del cementerio y se encontraron con los mausoleos...

Caminaron en el sentido que les dijo, alrededor de los 5 metros encontraron el que buscaban... Estaba abierto, se veía bien cuidado, tenia flores frescas e incienso encendido, junto a la placa había una foto... Del día que entró a la preparatoria... Usagi se veía feliz en la foto... Mamorou sintió que todo le daba vueltas, cayó de rodillas, la senshis reaccionaron de diversas formas, Hotaru se abrazo a Setsuna y Michiru se refugio en el pecho de Haruka... El mundo se les vino abajo, nadie decía nada, solo se oían los sollozos en la oscuridad...

* * *

N/A: uoooo creo que se me paso la mano... pero esto es bueno, no me gusto la idea de guardar la identidad de la Revolucionaria ya que en realidad su pasado es mas complicado y es en el que necesito concentrarme

Spoiler? Preview?

Hay mas cosas involucradas que una beca para abandonar la ciudad, el pasado siempre nos alcanza y un traidor entre nosotros, primer misterio de la muerte de Usagi resuelto...


	4. Chapter 3

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 3

Las senshis que habían resucitado en el otoño experimentaban el inicio de la primavera... Habían ya pasado 6 meses desde aquella fatal noche, con frecuencia atendían la tumba de Usagi y se turnaban para las flores y el incienso, en esta ocasión le tocaba a las outers...

Hotaru acomodaba las flores a un costado de la foto que habían cambiado, habían buscado a sus padres y les habían pedido fotos que tuvieran más las que ellas llegaron a tener...

Setsuna: el flujo del tiempo ha cambiado, algo paso en la puerta del tiempo.

Haruka: sigues sin poder entrar?

Setsuna negó con la cabeza, Michiru puso el incienso y lo encendió, todas juntaron sus manos y oraron por la princesa.

Michi: dónde quiera que estés...

Haruka la abrazo de costado, que difícil era hacerse a la idea, renaceria en esa época?, en otro tiempo? No había respuesta al respecto...

Hotaru: alguien ha sabido algo del príncipe?

Setsuna: nada, no contesta en su departamento ni el teléfono... Ya las otras han ido a buscarlo sin resultados...

Haruka: entiendo que no tenga ni ganas de vivir, ella era todo lo que tenía...

Las outers se alejaron del cementerio y al mismo tiempo una chica rubia de negro salió de su escondite apenas se fueron.

Selene: crees que debería decirles?

Un gato gris brinco de su hombro y se acercó a la tumba...

Mefisto: ni cuidado tienen en sus conversaciones... Mmm bonita foto...

La foto mostraba a Usagi con Hotaru y la Pequeña Dama, Selene se arrodilló y junto sus manos...

Mefisto: ahora que volvieron tu trabajo con la tumba término...

Sel: no puedo venir diario pero no le dejare de hacer... Esta tumba es todo lo que tengo... Todo lo perdí cuando sellaron este lugar...

Mefisto: no puedes decirles nada...

Sel: por que no?

Mefisto: recuerdas ese sueño dónde apuñalaban a la neo reina?

Selene se estremeció, le dolía la espalda de solo recordar, se abrazo a sí misma, era el sueño más horrible que había tenido jamás...

Mefisto: que fuera por la espalda y aparte en el suelo se sentara encima de ella para seguirla rematando es señal de una traición, de alguien cercano... No podemos confiar en ellas hasta saber quién es la traidora...

Sel: entonces?

Mefisto: cuando sepamos la situación ya será posible que sepan dónde está la princesa, mientras es mejor así, este renacimiento ha sido el mejor... No hay sellos en la memoria, no podemos desperdiciarlo...

Selene entendió, tomo a Mefisto en sus brazos y se levantó, vio la foto por última vez y camino hacia la salida, algo dentro de ella se movió cuando escucho lo que pasaba con Mamorou...

La tarde apenas comenzaba, Rei estaba afuera del departamento de Mamorou, no sabía si tocar, entrar, o que hacer, escucho un golpe seco en el interior del departamento y por instinto movió la cerradura... Para su sorpresa estaba abierto, se asomo y todo estaba oscuro, un olor putrefacto salía del departamento, Rei se tapó la nariz y entro, rogando que el olor no fuera de un cadáver...

Rei: Mamorou? Estas ahí?

Siguió caminando a tientas hasta que algo la hizo caer al suelo, volteo y vio un bulto moverse, por un momento se aterro pero se incorporó y se acercó al fétido bulto...

Ray: Mamorou?

Un quejido salió del bulto Rei se levantó y encendió la luz, bendijo que los pagos los había automatizado.

Y ahí estaba Mamorou tirado en el piso, con varias cervezas vacías a su lado, el apartamento estaba lleno de basura y polvo, Rei se levantó y fue a abrir las cortinas y las ventanas, se puso a limpiar mientras brincaba a Mamorou cada que pasaba...

La noche había caído, eran las ocho, Rei se acercó a Mamorou y lo ayudó a incorporarse, y lo llevó al baño...

Rei: Ya se te bajo la borrachera?

Mamorou: preferiría estar muerto... Yo por ella...

Rei lo dejo caer al suelo y el volteo a verla, tenia los ojos hundidos, el cabello largo ya pasado de las orejas, y una barba que lo hacía irreconocible, el cabello estaba enredado...

Rei: el agua está lista, si no te bañas tu lo haré yo...

Rei salió del baño, ahí estaba el agua caliente y ropa limpia, sin muchos ánimos se desvistió y metió al agua... Sabía que Rei cumpliría su amenaza... Pasaron 10 minutos y Rei entro, ahí estaba Mamorou solo remojandose...

Sintió un balde de agua y como le tallaban la cabeza... Rei estaba cumpliendo...

Ray: pareces un niño que perdió a su mascota... Sientes que el mundo no vale... Crees que nosotras no sentimos lo que tu?, tampoco ha sido fácil, yo no me atrevo a pisar el cementerio... Así lidio con mi negación... Las demás se hacen las fuentes y van con frecuencia...

Mamorou solo escuchaba en silencio sabía que tenía razón, embriagarse hasta esperar su muerte no era lo correcto pero no tenía ganas de nada...

Ray: bajaste mucho de peso...seguramente ni comes bien...o por lo menos comes?

Sin respuesta... a Ray esto empezaba a serle muy molesto... enjuago su cabello y lo dejo sólo en el baño nuevamente, con la amenaza de que si no se bañaba y se vestía volvería pero para cepillarlo con la escoba...

Ray salió, sentía que su corazón explotaría, se podía ver claramente su cuerpo en el agua... sacudió su cabeza, no, no podía pensar en esas cosas, pero Usagi no estaba cierto? Debería seguía callando lo que sentía?, como debería sentir? Como senshi o como mujer... Que ridículo una sailor enamorada del hombre de la persona que debería proteger...

Ray fue a la cocina y sacó los bentos que había llevado, calentó la sopa y algunas cosas más, después de un rato salió Mamorou del baño ya vestido...

Ray: toma, cena algo para recuperarte...

Mamorou se dejó caer al sillón y suspiro...

Mamorou: deja todo y vete...

Ray agachó la cabeza ya no podía sentirlo así, ya estaba harta, apagó la lumbre y se fue a parar frente a el

Ray: basta! Ya no puedo más! Que necesito hacer para que sonrias de nuevo?

Mamorou: a ti que más te da?...

Ray: que más me da? Que no te das cuenta que te amo?! Y no puedo soportar verte así?!

Ray se sentó encima de él... Comenzó a desvestirse, ya estaba en un punto de no retorno, Mamorou no sabía cómo reaccionar, entre lo que decía y lo que hacía lo estaba dejando en shock...

Ray: no me importa nada, perder el pudor, mi virginidad, tu amistad... Solo quiero que vuelvas a ser el de siempre...

Ray lo beso, Mamorou respondió al beso, no sabía por que lo hacía... Si Usagi se enterara... Pero no lo haría cierto?

Mamorou giro a ray y la puso contra el sillón, se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo desnudo y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, luego bajo hacia los pechos, ray se sentía desfallecer, no sabía si estaba soñando o era real no quería que acabara, Mamorou continuó bajando hasta su cadera, cuando metió la mano a la entrepierna de Ray noto que ya no necesitaba más para lo que seguía, se levantó y quito la ropa, de pronto algo se le vino a la mente...

Mamorou: no tengo preservativos... Estas segura?

Rai: totalmente... Aunque es poco probable me encantaría quedar embarazada...

Mamorou continuó y no sabía por que pero lo que le había dicho Ray de cierta forma lo exitaba, Usagi siempre se quejaba que no quería quedar embarazada antes de que se casaran, Mamorou comenzó a embestir a Ray cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez, Ray sangro un poco, aunque al principio le dolia poco a poco empezo a sentirse a gusto, aunque Mamorou sabía que no todas sangraban eso lo exitaba, de su mente salió Usagi y dejó que Ray ocupará sus pensamientos, la tomó de la cadera y la levantó para que quedará sentada sobre el y el en cunclillas, las embestidas ahora estaban a cargo de Ray, su falta de experiencia fue notoria y Mamorou la ayudó tomándola de las caderas, una y otra vez Ray quería detenerse pero su cuerpo y su corazón mandaba, el daño ya estaba hecho, Ray de pronto sintió un calambre recorrer su vientre hacia su entrepierna, se asusto y se abrazo a Mamorou y dejó salir un gemido que lo provocó a ser un poco más rudo, Ray sentía que todo le daba vueltas, seguía abrazada a el, aferrándose y clavando las uñas a su espalda, Mamorou ya no resistía, pronto terminaría planeaba salirse pero era tan placentero que decidió terminar adentro, tomo las caderas de Ray y las clavo con fuerza al fondo mientras las sostenía con fuerza, Ray arqueo la espalda y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Mamorou la jalo al frente para besarla mientras su erección bajaba dentro de ella...

Mamorou: necesito ir a la farmacia...

Ray: para que?

Mamorou: para comprar una píldora de emergencia... No hay nada claro ente nosotros, no te puedo exhibir de esa manera...

Ray:... De acuerdo...

Mamorou la Hizo a un lado con cautela, la cargo y la llevó al baño...

Mamorou: por que no preparas un baño para los 2 en lo que vuelvo?

Ray se alegro de escuchar algo así, asintió con la cabeza, Mamorou salió y se vistio, Rei por su parte al caminar se sentía rara y adolorida, pero se sentia a gusto... aunque su conciencia empezaba a molestarle ella hacia mucho que anhelaba ser su mujer en todo sentido, termino de preparar la tina y se recogió el cabello, se lavo el cuerpo y se metió a la tina... ahora que seria lo que pasaría entre ellos, a Rei se le hacía eterno el tiempo cuando entro Mamorou y le acercó un jugo y una caja con una pastilla...

Mamorou: es un poco fuerte, tal vez te sientas mal en unos días no te angusties es por las hormonas...

Rei abrió el jugo y la caja, mientras se la tomaba veía a Mamorou volverse a lavar el cuerpo y meterse a la tina con ella abrazandola por la espalda...

Mamorou: perdóname por hacerte esto...

Rei: no hay nada que perdonar, yo fui quien me ofrecí a ti... no quiero que sientas que te presiono... pero que va a pasar ahora?

Mamorou : no lo se, siento que no estoy listo para una relación... en estos momentos dudo incluso de mis sentimientos por Usagi. ...

Rei volteo consternada a que se refería?, Mamorou entendió esa mirada y continuo...

Mamorou: varias chicas me habían pretendido seducir, pero desde que había empezado con Usako, no les hacia caso, hasta... en realidad a últimas fechas había sentido que mi relación estaba un poco forzada, por eso y otras cosas acepté la beca y me fui a EU...

Rei: pero le diste un anillo...

Mamorou: si, en realidad si era de compromiso para casarnos, pero quería pensar, y analizar mis sentimientos... Supongo que estaba muy emocionada por la boda...

Rei: no... despistada a más no poder, además andaba muy ocupada con Seiya...

Mamorou: quien?

Rei: nadie, es una parte de la historia pérdida...

Rei se recostó sobre el pecho de Mamorou, no quería que esa sensación acabará...

Amy entró a su habitación a escondidas, traía un disco en una hoja de papel, nunca habría creído que haría algo así, esperaba que su madre no se diera cuenta de que había hakeado su computadora y robado una copia del expediente de Usako... aun no tenía todo claro, quería ver las notas, y esperaba encontrar la respuesta al por que había fallecido...

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y no encontraba nada, ya casi era media noche, y se levantó por un sándwich, regresó a su lap, puso una marca donde se había quedado y cuando estaba por apagar la computadora volvió a abrir el archivo, reviso un par de renglones bajo la marca " encontrándose XXX XXX, por lo cual se procedió a realizar un estudio xxxxxxxxxx, encontrándose xxxxxx, de aproximadamente xxxxxx"

Amy no creía lo que veía... bajo un poco mas y encontró notas de 15 días después "continuar con el proceso en ese estado sería complicado para la salud de la paciente, la familia tomo la decisión de proceder para que la paciente trate de recuperarse del daño en su cuerpo, como es que una niña de 17 años termina en una situación así?, esto va contra mis principios pero primero esta la salud de la paciente..."

Vio la hoja del quirofano, la fecha y la hora, sabía que eso no era lo que la había matado... tal vez si... por el proceso, la anestesia... Amy rompió en llanto, no podía decir nada, lo único que conseguiría sería causar más dolor, apagó la computadora y se recostó, lloro toda la noche hasta que el sueño la venció...

-si usted su majestad esta aquí es por que tiene un deseo, de otro modo no hubiera podido encontrar está tienda.

-que clase de tienda es está?

La chica de pelo negro sonrió a la rubia.

-esta es una tienda de deseos, se le puede cumplir cualquier deseo, incluso la libertad que desea...

Selene desperto de golpe, se había quedado dormida en el sillón estudiando, era la 1 am... Vio la tele encendida, que raro no recordaba haberla prendido... Estaba la señal cortada, ya sólo se veía la estática, buscó el control y cuando la estaba por apagar una imagen apareció, una imagen conocida, cabello largo y negro, bien peinado, su piel blanca y porcelanada...

Sel: Yuko?

Yuko: Hola hermosa, ya no has venido a verme...

Sel: la última vez que te vi fue algo caro...

Yuko: vamos, se que quieres saber que significan esos sueños...

Sel: no gracias...

Yuko: vale te lo daré gratis... Solo por que estoy involucrada...

Selene se sentó bien para escuchar...

Yuko: lo que acabas de ver es un encuentro entre la neo reina y mi próxima encarnación... pero contrario a lo que piensa tu gato el otro sueño no es una traición... en realidad... van a intentar matar a la reina...

Selene se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la pantalla arrodillandose ante ella...

Sel: quien Yuko? Tu lo sabes cierto?

Yuko: eso te costará 30,000 yens!

Selene soltó la pantalla... 30,000 era mucho... una gota escurrió por su cabeza...

Yuko: también puedes esperar, la respuesta vendrá sola, acompañada de un mayor dolor... en algo estoy de acuerdo con ese gato, no les digas nada aun a las senshis... cuando quieras puedes venir a contarme tus angustias mi niña, normalmente mis clientes sólo buscan su satisfacción personal, pero tu... renunciaste a todo por la demás gente...

La tele se apagó...Selene se quedo un rato más frente a la pantalla, ahora resulta que no tenía que enfrentar una traición... sino a un asesino!?

* * *

N/A: los misterios tras la muerte de Usagi no paran, que encontro Amy? Rei siempre se me hizo de las chicas que actuarian asi en situaciones personales espero tenerlos interesados ^^

Spoiler? Preview?

las metiras y los secretos son de patas cortas, los celos son inevitables cuando una rubia se acerca. A quien añoras? Quien es el dueño de tu voz?


	5. Chapter 4

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 4

La primavera había llegado y las senshis retomarian la escuela, Michiru le pidió ayuda a una tía lejana para que les diera los papeles de la preparatoria, con una historia convincente creada por Haruka y Amy habían convencido a la tía, no sin antes corroborar sus conocimientos con un examen, y les otorgó una beca para entrar a la universidad de paga más prestigiosa, al grado que competía con la Todai, solo que era para hijos de políticos, artistas, y la élite de Japón en general, la mayoría de los artistas jóvenes estaba ahí ya que tenían facilidades de justificar faltas por el trabajo, la escuela contaba con todos los grados y daba pase automáticamente al siguente grado si tenias el promedio correspondiente.

Minako, Amy, Rei, Mako, Haruka y Michiru comenzarían la universidad, Setsuna trabajaría en la enfermería del colegio de primaria, Hotaru cursaria el 2 de secundaria y Mamorou tomaría el posgrado para terminar su titulación.

Haruka: me alegra que decidieras aceptar la beca, me sorprendió tu recuperación

Mamorou: digamos que encontré una motivación...

Mamorou veía hacia en dirección a las chicas, particularmente a Rei, aunque su "noviazgo" no era público disfrutaba mucho las conversaciones que tenían a solas, que diferencia tan grande era con Usagi...

Todos se dispersaron hacia sus salones respectivos habían quedado de verse en la cafetería para almorzar, todas menos Hotaru y Setsuna tenían esa hora libre...

Mako estudiaría gastronomía, Amy medicina así como su madre, Minako había optado por periodismo, si no resultaba como artista por lo manos seguiría en el medio, Rei le había costado decidir, era muy pronto en su relación para pensar en casarse pero aún así había optado por relaciones públicas, si no lo practicaba en el templo lo haría como reina... Rei se sonrojo, ella una reina? Siguió su camino que cosas se le venían a la cabeza

Haruka decidió por Geología y Michiru tomo la carrera de biología marina.

El primer día las dejo a todas exhaustas, y apenas era medio día en realidad, todas estaban en la cafetería platicando de trivialidades...

Minako: por cierto Rei, últimamente te has visto más misteriosa que de costumbre, tienes ese aire que no engaña a la diosa del amor...

Rei : pues si, salgo con alguien...

Todas quedaron mudas, la información había salido fácilmente de la sailor del fuego

Mako: con Nicholas?

Rei: no, apenas llevamos unas semanas, cuando sea algo más formal se los presentaré

Mako, Minako: aaaah

Michi: hablando de semanas, mi espejo lleva un rato comportándose extraño, de repente se nubla y se despeja sin razón. ...

Haruka: al mismo tiempo Hotaru a entrado en trance diciendo " la oscuridad ceñira la luz de la luna blanca, el fuego hará que la luna sangre"

Amy: y tienen alguna idea de lo que significa eso?

Minako: la luna blanca... es respecto a la princesa... querrá decir que ya ha renacido?

Mako: tal vez es una bebé, y el enemigo quiera aprovechar esa oportunidad...

Rei no estaba a gusto con esas suposiciones... No por la pelea... Sino por Serenity... Ella era el amor de Mamorou...Aunque le llevaría un poco más de 20 años temía a los sentimientos que se generarán en el... rayos, su mente se nublaba cada día más... Cada día era más feliz con el, no quería que todo acabara...un pitido la sacó de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de él...

"nos vemos atrás del edificio de la cafetería, ya compre algo"

Rei sonrió, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por las chicas... Tal vez sólo hacia suposiciones irreales...

Rei: lo siento chicas debo irme, salió algo urgente...

Las chicas no preguntaron suponían que era del supuesto galán así que siguieron en sus asuntos...

Rei corrió hacia atrás del edificio y ahí encontró a Mamorou sentado en una banca bajo el árbol...

Mamorou: pensé que te costaría más trabajo...

Rei: siempre he sido reservada con mis cosas, así que no me piden explicaciones...

Rei se sentó a su lado, Mamorou le paso una lata de café y un sándwich y sacó uno para el...

Rei: si quieres te puedo preparar el almuerzo... Para que no gastes...

Mamorou: no...-volteo a verla con ternura- dejame consentirte...

Rei sintió que el corazón se le saldría, Mamorou la tomó de la barbilla y la acercó para besarla, un el ruido de cosas cayendo en seco los separó, cerca de ahí una chica rubia tenia en el suelo su bolsa con su almuerzo, Mamorou se levantó para ayudarla a levantar sus cosas, si recogía algo se le caía los libros y viceversa...

Mamorou: le ayudó?

La chica volteo, traía unos lentes de 3 piezas, mamorou quedó encantado con sus ojos... Tenían un azul hermoso... Como los de ella... La chica no podía dejar de verlo, estaba temblando, es que acaso vio bien? Ya se había acabado el luto?, trago saliva, pensaba decir algo pero no pudo, Rei sintió nervios, algo no estaba bien en ese ambiente, tosio un poco tratando de aclarar su garganta...

Mamorou: lo siento perdón, Chiba Mamorou

Al mismo tiempo le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse... Cuando la vio de pie se dio cuenta que era la chica que ayudaron aquella noche...

Sel: ki... Kisa... Mhhh... Kisaragui Selene...

-Hino Rei... La novia...

Rei se acercó, no le gustaba nada el ambiente, no sabía por que pero no le gustaba... Celos? O solo por que era rubia?

Mamorou: perdóname que mal me vi, ella es mi novia...

Selene se sintió mareada...novia?

Sel: ah yo... Lo siento... Siempre estudio aquí... Yo... Con permiso...

Selene se fue... Sentía que todo le daba vueltas... Un nombre se le vino a la cabeza... Quería llorar... Pero quien era ella para reclamar...

Se metió al primer baño que encontró, dejó caer sus libros y su guitarra... El almuerzo lo había olvidado con ellos, recordó la imagen y golpeó el espejo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo... Su puño quedó ahí, estático y comenzaba a sangrar, selene seguía con el rostro agachado, comenzó a respirar muy rápido, se sentía desfallecer, el aire le empezaba a faltar, las piernas le fallaron y cayó, alguien la sostuvo mientras otra persona gritaba algo... Cerro los ojos, la vista se le había nublado...Sintió como se acercaba alguien y tomaba sus manos

-se está hiperventilando, respire en sus manos...

Sentía su reparación caliente... Las manos las tenía sobre el rostro, poco a poco sentía como su respiración volvía a la normalidad...

-esto sucede cuando se respira muy rápido el aire frío...

-wuau! Amy eres una genio sin duda...

Selene abrió los ojos sorprendida, y efectivamente eran las senshis... Haruka era quien la sostenía, Amy estaba arrodillada a su lado, Selene aventó a Haruka y trato de levantarse pero no podía, sus piernas no le respondían, acaso era el destino lidiar con ellas?... Mientras más trataba de alejarse más cerca estaban ellas...

Mako la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente...

Mako: vamos a que te sientes...

Mako la encaminó hacia afuera sosteniendo, y la llevó a la mesa donde estaban sentadas, Minako le llevó un jugo y las demás traían sus cosas... Selene se tranquilizó y ya podía respirar mejor...

Minako: ya estas mejor? Que fue lo que te paso? Digo si se puede saber...

Selene: me lleve una mala sorpresa...

Michi: es está tu guitarra?

Selene tomo la guitarra y la abrazo...

Michi: tiene nombre?, mi violín se llama "Catedral Marina"

Selene se sonrojo... Tan sólo acordarse de él le traía paz...

Selene: es... Es mi secreto... Lo siento...

El silencio reino hasta que Mako grito

Mako: ya se quien eres! Eres selene Kisaragui! La cantante y modelo!

a Minako le brillaron los ojos de emoción

Minako: cantante y modelo?!

Selene: umh si... Más cantante...lo del modelaje es reciente... Estoy escribiendo para mi segundo disco...

Haruka: canta autora?

Selene: mh...si...

El timbre que marcaba el cambio de clases sonó, Selene tomo sus cosas y se levantó, levantó la mano y agradeció la ayuda, mientras se alejaba Selene se maldecia por ser tan confiada con las senshis, se desvío hacia la azotea del edificio, no quería entrar a clases, se sentó en una de las bancas, sacó su guitarra y la abrazo...

Selene: perdóname te deje caer, pero me sentía mal...

Reviso la afinación de la guitarra y empezó a tocar...

 ** _Qué será de tí,_**

 ** _necesito saber hoy de tu vida._**

 ** _alguien que me cuente sobre tus días;_**

 ** _anocheció, y necesito saber._**

 ** _Qué será de tí,_**

 ** _cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida,_**

 ** _motivo de una paz que ya se olvida._**

 ** _no sé si gusto más de mí, o más de tí._**

 ** _Ven,_**

 ** _que esta sed de amarte me hace bien,_**

 ** _yo quiero amanecer contigo amor,_**

 ** _te necesito para estar feliz._**

 ** _Ven,_**

 ** _que el tiempo corre, y nos separa,_**

 ** _la vida nos está dejando atrás._**

 ** _yo necesito saber, que será de tí._**

 ** _Qué será de tí,_**

 ** _cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida..._**

 ** _motivo de una paz que ya se olvida._**

 ** _no sé si gusto más de mí, o más de tí._**

 ** _Ven,_**

 ** _que esta sed de amarte me hace bien,_**

 ** _yo quiero amanecer contigo amor,_**

 ** _te necesito para estar feliz._**

 ** _Ven,_**

 ** _que el tiempo corre, y nos separa,_**

 ** _la vida nos está dejando atrás._**

 ** _yo necesito saber..._**

 ** _...qué será...de tí_**

Selene abrazo su guitarra y vio hacia el cielo...

Selene: te necesito, necesito saber por qué te fuiste, prometiste llevarme... cumplirás con tu promesa?

La tarde paso rápido. .. Selene no bajo de la azotea en todo el día, su novio Hiroku estuvo marcandole pero no le contesto... no tenía ánimos. ... de repente sintió algo en el horizonte... se levantó y se acercó a la reja... Vio a lo lejos... el ambiente se ponía tenso, no permitiría que algo destruyera la tierra... no permitiría que sucediera lo que pasó con Caos... Nunca más...

Selene: Por el poder del sagrario lunar, ¡Transformación!...

Selene brinco la barda y levitando en el aire se dirigió hacia el horizonte...

Mamorou se sentía extraño, ya había estado en casa de Rei pero nunca en ese plan, esperaba un té que le había prometido Rei en la tarde, Nicholas entro a la habitación donde estaba Mamorou...

Nicholas: así que rápido te olvidaste de Usagi no?

Mamorou volteo, Nicholas estaba siendo directo...

Mamorou: las cosas no son como crees...

Nicholas: ah no? Saliste con Rei, estabas con Usagi y hasta se iban a casar, y ahora que murió en unos cuantos meses ya se te paso el amor? A que juegas?

Rei estaba en la puerta, quería detener a Nicholas pero también quería saber los sentimientos de Mamorou...

Mamorou: ya te dije que no es como piensas, simplemente las cosas se dieron y estamos probando...

Probando? Y si tenían algún problema? Se acabaría? Si aparecía Usagi se acabaría? Y si llegaba Chibiusa del futuro con noticias? Se acabaría? Rei sacudió la cabeza, ellos ya habían hablado no? Rayos las conversaciones de la tarde y lo de la rubia la tenían alterada

Rei: Nicholas ya basta!

Rei traía la tetera con el té, Nicholas volteo a la puerta y se acercó a Rei.

Nicholas: no vez que te está usando? Cuando se canse o se aburra buscará a otra y te hará lo que le hizo a Usagi... Dejarla en ese estado y huir... Eso es de cobardes...

Rei: nadie tuvo que ver con su muerte

Nicholas: pero si tuvo que ver en la situación en que la puso... Para que la operarán... Su cuerpo no resistió... Cobarde...

Nicholas salió Rei volteo a ver a Mamorou, de que operación hablaba? Amy no mencionó nada al respecto...

Rei: temo la reacción de las chicas...

Mamorou la tomó de la mano y la jalo hacia el y la sentó en su regazo, le quitó la tetera y la beso, Rei se abrazo a el y profundizó el beso, se separaron para respirar

Mamorou: no me importa lo que piensen, estoy contigo y eso es lo que importa... Te pedí que fuera secreto para darnos el tiempo de conocernos...

Volvieron a besarse ahora con más intensidad, las caricias no hicieron esperarse y Mamorou metió mano bajo la blusa de Rei, de pronto el fuego crispo y Rei se separó de Mamorou...

Mamorou: solo fue el fuego...

Rei: no... Un enemigo se acerca...

La revolucionaria bajo al suelo, había un círculo de luz que emanaba del suelo, lo rodeo y lo veía, como es que eso era peligroso? Acercó su mano y cuando estaba por tocar la luz...

\- es una puerta dimensional no la toques...

La peli plateada volteo para encontrarse con las senshis, una mueca y un chasquido de boca les dejo en claro que no eran de su agrado...

Revo: se les perdió algo? Un gato tal vez

Uranus: te crees muy graciosa?

Revo: has de querer otra golpiza...

Uranus: inténtalo...

El ambiente se puso tenso al derredor de ellas, las chicas solo podían ver, Neptune movía la cabeza como negando que aún se comportará así...

Plut: si no les molesta hay que cerrar esa puerta o no sabemos que pueda salir...

Revo: bueno tu eres la experta en los asuntos de las dimensiones no?

Plut:-una gota le recorrió la cabeza- pues...

Todas suspiraros, la revolucionaria se llevó la mano a su frente...

Revo: de todas formas no hay tiempo...

Del círculo comenzaron a salir...

Mamorou: arañas?

Los pequeños bichos salían a montones llenando el suelo y pasando entre los pies de todas, Rei piso unas cuantas...

Mars: que clase de enemigo es este? Y que tiene de peligroso?

Mercury: eso...

Mercury señaló hacia atrás, cuando voltearon las arañas estaban juntandose y formando, si, arañas gigantes...

Revo: son 6... Yo me encargare de una y ustedes dividanse...

Uranus: no eres nadie para ordenarme!

La espada de la revolucionaria paso cerca del rostro de Uranus y una de las patas de las arañas cayó frente a ella

Revo: como quieras... Solo no me estorbes...

Uranus estaba roja del coraje... Neptune reía por lo bajo era como ver un espejo de Uranus y eso era lo que le molestaba a la otra...

La batalla no se hizo esperar las senshis atacaban con todo y la revolucionaria bueno pues se divertía, ella no había sido como las senshis, había tardado mucho en asimilar su deber, su posición, pero ahora le había encontrado gusto a la batalla, aunque no gustaba de la violencia aprendió a que no se podía dialogar con todo el mundo, a veces solo su espada era el mejor diálogo...

Mercury por lo bajo había dejado una microcamara para grabar a la revolucionaria para ver si algo les podía dar una pista de su identidad...

La pelea se estaba alargando... Cada que cortaban o acababan con una de esas arañas se regeneran y se volvían a levantar...

La revolucionaria sujeto el cristal de su cuello, debería usar ese poder? O mejor pregunta su cuerpo resistiría el poder?

las senshis estaban por rendirse, todas sus fuerzas ya se habían esfumado, las arañas reanudaron su ataque y Mars estaba en una situación desventajosa pero TM no permitió que llegará a ella, para nadie paso desapercibido la acción... La revolucionaria se levantó y fue hacia Saturno y la levantó poniéndose un brazo atrás de ella para mantenerla de pie

Revo: recuerdas el ataque que hice con Mercury?

Saturn: si pero como es que puedes usar nuestros poderes?

Revo: es lo de menos ahora, usemos la tumba del Silencio...

Plut: ya hemos usado todos nuestros ataques!

Revo: ahi es donde entras tu, necesito que vuelvas a abrir la puerta por donde salieron...

Plut: pero no se como...

Revo: eres una sailor del tiempo y del espacio y no sabes hacer algo tan sencillo?

Plut se sonrojo, por que le dolía su comentario?...

Revo: rayos... Tendré que usarlo...

la revolucionaria se apartó de Saturno y puso su espada frente a ella y comenzó a brillar, la energía que desprendía era muy potente, la luna por su parte tomo su forma de luna llena y brillo con tanta intensidad que parecía de día

Revo: explosión dimensional!

Clavo su espada en el suelo y tuvo que sujetarla con ambas manos para mantenerse aferrada al suelo, el cual comenzó a brillar y dejó cubierto todo de una niebla brillante, pero donde estaban las senshis no estaba iluminado

Revo: no vayan a salir del círculo... O morirán...

Las arañas una vez que salieron del aturdimiento por la energía volvieron a moverse y salieron al área iluminada de pronto se detuvieron y empezaron a incharse hasta que explotaron y se absorbieron en un círculo negro que estaba en su centro, el suelo regreso a la normalidad de pronto la revolucionaria comenzó a toser y cayó de rodillas al suelo, Venus se acercó solo para ver que estaba vomitando sangre...

Revo: aún es mucho para mi...

Venus: tranquila, si quieres te podemos llevar a un medico

\- solo necesita descansar...

Todas voltearon y vieron un gato gris que se acercaba a ella, le lamio una de las manos que tenía en el suelo

Mefisto: imposible no percibir lo que hiciste

Revo: lo siento no tuve opción...

Mefisto: sailor Plut como Guardiana del tiempo y el espacio también debes saber controlar todas las puertas dimensionales, sino que caso tiene que tengas un poder tan sagrado...

Plut: quien eres tú?

El ruido de una bofetada los sacó a todos del ambiente voltearon y vieron a Uranus frente a Mars la cual se sostenía una mejilla roja

Tuxedo: que te sucede?

Uranus: que te sucede a ti, jamás habías protegido a nadie más que a la princesa!

Tuxedo: y que?! No puedo ver por nadie más?!

Uranus: no es normal! Que hay entre ustedes?!

Todas esperaban esa respuesta, la revolucionaria no sabía que se estaban escondiendo de las senshis...

Mars: n...no... No...no confundas... Yo... E...el...

Tuxedo: estamos saliendo y durmiendo juntos... Contenta?

Todas sintieron como si les cayera un balde se agua fría encima, la revolucionaria los veía sin creerlo... Dormían juntos? Tan pronto? Desde cuando? Sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella, Mars lo veía incrédula... Así de fácil? Y ahora que? Uranus apretó los puños y se lanzó contra TM, la revolucionaria corrió hacia ellos y la tomó de la cintura tratando de que no llegará a ellos, Neptune hizo lo mismo mientras Uranus trataba de llegar, TM tomo a Mars de la cintura y se alejaron de ahí, Uranus grito y se dejó caer en el suelo con las otras dos encima de ella, la revolucionaria se abrazo a su espalda...

Revo: dejalos... No vale la pena...

* * *

Cancion: que sera de ti

Interprete: Thalia (o por lo menos con ella la escuche) /kanyeO5uoNo por si quieren escucharla al ritmo

N/A: mi ama dice que las mentiras son de patas cortas y la verdad siempre sale a la luz, la relacion de Rei y todo lo que desata es crucial tampoco vale la pena tenerla en secreto XD

Spoiler? Preview?

Las pesadillas no paran, cada vez es mas claro que alguien del palacio busca matar a la Neo Reina, empiezan las dudas, Usagi asesinada? quien es Selenemitir?


	6. Chapter 5

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 5

"en realidad te importa cierto? Si quieres intentar hablar con ellas adelante"

Y con ese pensamiento Rei se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las chicas en la cafetería con su almuerzo

Rei: hola chicas...

Y a pesar de su saludo el silencio reino...

Rei: tienen un asiento libre?

Y Mas tardó Rei en sentarse que las chicas en levantarse e irse, Rei se sintió mal, quería llorar...

Amy: yo no te puedo juzgar...

Amy, la única que seguía sentada

Amy: soy de las pocas... No, soy ahora la única que sabe que salias con Mamorou antes que Usagi, creía que habías decidido hacerte a un lado...

Rei: lo hice, pero mi corazón no me lo permitió ahora que lo vi tan mal, solo quería animarlo y ahora todas me odian... No era mi intención que esto pasará...

Amy: lo que está mal es que ni siquiera se ha calmado la situación de Usako y tu ya estas calentado su lado de la cama... Debiste haber esperado...

Ray bajo la mirada, era cierto, se habían precipitado, Mamorou le dijo que en ese momento habló por que pensó que si los iban a acusar de algo pues por lo menos fuera cierto, Amy se levantó y tomó sus cosas

Amy: hay una junta hoy en la casa de las outers, estábamos viendo quien les avisará a ustedes... A las 7...

Rei:...gracias...

Selene se encontraba en su habitación, tenia una base en la ventana que le permitía sentarse para ver la ciudad, Hiroku entro a la habitación con un te en la mano y un flan en la otra, se sentó junto a Selene y se los dio, puso la frente junto a la suya...

Hiroku: parece que ya bajo la fiebre... Que buen susto me diste Sel

-Flashback

Selene caminaba por la calle de regreso de la batalla, aparte de las declaraciones y el discutir con las senshis después, el desgaste de energía había sido casi fatal, Mefisto caminaba cerca de ella y ella tambaleante, con un hilo de sangre en la boca tropezó y cayó encima de una persona que salía de una tienda, por suerte era Hiroku, Selene perdió la conciencia y Hiroku aunque quería ir al hospital de alguna forma entendió a Mefisto y la llevó para su casa a atenderla, ya había pasado una semana desde ese día, y apenas había logrado hacer que la fiebre bajará...

\- Fin Flashback -

Sel: lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, la fiebre me golpeó mucho y no supe ni donde me rompí la boca...

Hiroku: no te preocupes, así por lo menos te puedo cuidar, últimamente me has tenido descuidado

Selene se recostó sobre su pecho, se sentía tan mal emocionalmente...

Sel: necesito estar sola...

Hiroku: de acuerdo, cualquier cosa que necesites llamame

Hiroku la beso y se fue, pasaron unos minutos y Selene se levantó, comenzó a aventar todo y tiro la mesa y las sillas, Mefisto trataba de calmarla pero sólo recibió un plato por respuesta, la puerta se oía resonar y un hombre del otro lado

-Srita. Kisaragui abra, esta bien? Srita!

El joven pateó la puerta y la abrió, al entrar vio a Selene hecha una furia, Aventando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, sonrió para si mismo, como si le gustara ese arranque, se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos por la espalda, Selene forcejeo pero fue inútil, era más fuerte que ella, poco a poco fue dejando de pelear y cayó de rodillas al suelo, el joven la abrazo por la espalda sujetandola aún de las muñecas...

Joven: si quieres puedes llorar, no le diré a nadie...

Selene veía hacia el suelo, solo supo reír...

Sel: no se llorar, he olvidado como hacerlo...

Selene movió sus manos gentilmente dándole a entender que ya estaba tranquila, el joven se levantó y se sentó frente a ella

Joven: se puede saber que paso?

Selene: celos sensei... Son celos... Celos Ajenos...

Sensei: como esta eso?

Sel: si, es que... Va a decir que estoy loca... Tengo...Uhm... Una amiga que falleció... Y su novio, de hecho su prometido apenas a 6 meses que se enteró ya está con otra!

Sensei: bueno no querrás que la siga a la tumba?

Sel: no es eso... El problema no es que haga su vida sino con quien, no dio el luto necesario y se fue con la "mejor amiga" de ella...es... Es... Es como si la engañara!

Sensei: el corazón humano es caprichoso, no se puede mandar en el o si Srita? Nunca ha cedido a los latidos de su corazón?

Selene se puso roja y desvío la mirada, de sólo acordarse de esa persona, bueno no era que se arrepintiera pero si tenía un cargo de conciencia...

Sel:...

Sensei:...

Sel: no es lo mismo...

Sensei: está segura?

Sel: no lo se...

Sensei: te enamoraste?

Sel:...

El sensei beso a selene, ella lo aventó y se le quedó viendo...

Sel: que le pasa?

Sensei: no es secreto que me gusta, así que no perdía nada, tal vez corría con la misma suerte que ese joven

Selene se sonrojo, no, no, y no, eso estaba mal...

Sel: salga por favor...

Sensei: de acuerdo, solo recuerde lo que le dije...

El profesor salió y selene cerró la puerta y puso la cadena para que no se abriera, volteo a ver el departamento y era un caos, decidió que mañana lo limpiarla el servicio, se fue al baño, necesitaba despejarse...

Mamorou caminaba con Rei por la calle hacia la casa de las outers, Rei se veía nerviosa y no pasaba desapercibido para el

Mamorou: estas segura? Podemos regresar si quieres

Rei: no, ya sabíamos que esto pasaría, aunque pasaran mil años...

Rei se reprendió a sí misma, no quería hacer comentarios que pudieran hacerlo pensar en usagi... Y pues "mil años" era un poco sugestivo...

Mamorou: Rei entiende, estoy contigo, quiero darme una oportunidad de elegir libremente, así como en su momento lo hice son Serenity...

Rei y mamorou se besaron, Rei sentía que el mundo se podía acabar en ese momento y no le importaria...

Siguieron su camino hasta el jardín de la casa de las outers, tocaron el timbre y esperaron, salió a la puerta Setsuna y los invito a pasar se sentaron en el sofá dónde ya estaban Haruka, michiru y hotaru, faltaban las inner aún, luna y Artemis...

Haruka: les ofrecería algo pero en eso Rei es la experta...

Michi: Haruka!

Haruka desvío la mirada hacia otro lado, Rei estaba temblando no sabía cómo defenderse ya que era cierto...

Michi: ya saben como es Haruka, en mi opinión tampoco estoy de acuerdo pero creo que son adultos y creo que saben lo que hacen, no los juzgare por que mi relación tampoco es algo que la gente acepte con facilidad...

Haruka: no compares lo nuestro con lo suyo... Agh!

Haruka se levantó y fue a la cocina, michiru la siguio, se podía oír la discusión sobre todo cuando Setsuna abrió la puerta y salió con unas bebidas

Setsuna: falta decir que nadie está de acuerdo?

Rei: pero por que!? Por que no pueden aceptar lo que sentimos?!

Setsuna: por que hay un futuro escrito

Mamorou: el futuro no se escribe en piedra, se supone que usagi estaría viva y en este año nacería chibiusa no? Pero la batalla con Galaxia lo cambio todo, que quieren? Que me quede tirado? Que sea tan débil como lo fue ella en el milenio de plata y me suicide?

Mamorou recibió un puñetazo de parte de Mako que acababa de llegar junto con las inner

Minako: ella te amaba hasta ese extremo, sin ti no sentía que la vida valiera la pena y tu la llamas débil?

Mako: si no fuera gracias a ella hace mucho que la tierra hubiera sido destruida

Amy: seguramente se sacrificó para salvar la tierra... Tu planeta... El que ambos juraron proteger...

El silencio reino, Mamorou sabía que tenían razón, Rei también se sentía mal por lo que dijo mamorou...

Rei: sea como sea... No la estámos engañando... Luna y Amy lo saben...

todos voltearon a verlas esperando una respuesta a esa acusación.

Luna: Rei salió con Mamorou antes que Usagi, cuando despertaron sus memorias Reí decidió alejarse...

Rei: pero hay cosas inevitables... Lo siento, deje de pensar como sailor y dejé que mi mente fuera como la mujer que soy, y el acepto mis sentimientos y si eso les molesta, les incómoda o no les gusta lo siento, pero ahora voy a ser egoísta.

Artemis: entonces debo preguntar, desde cuando no sientes nada por Usako?

Mamorou: no es que no sienta nada por ella, simplemente nuestra relación cambio, no lo entenderían por que no estaban ahí, no saben lo que sentíamos, ella anhelaba algo y yo empecé a anhelar diferente, me sentía distanciado de ella...

Luna: no quiero seguir escuchando pretextos baratos... A lo que venimos por favor...

Todos tomaron asiento, Amy inicio una proyección en la pantalla, aunque el video se veía editado ponía movimientos y puntos claves para identificar...

Amy: en un principio quise creer que era la princesa jugando con nosotras, pero sus movimientos, actitudes e incluso la fuerza la superan por mucho...

Haruka arrugo la servilleta que tenía cerca y la hizo pedacitos al recordar como la había dejado en el suelo...

Ahora bien, como siempre tenemos la mala suerte de que los aliados o enemigos siempre están más cerca de lo que creemos hice un escaneo entre las chicas y chicos de la escuela y dio solo un 1%... Natasha Romanov, estudiante de intercambio rusa... El único inconveniente es que ella no ha llegado de Rusia, entrará hasta el próximo ciclo

Haruka: De todas formas el 1% no es nada, necesitaríamos una coincidencia del 85% como para investigar cierto?

Amy: exacto, ahora bien lo único que sabemos es que esta de nuestro lado, puede usar nuestros poderes y al parecer tiene poderes prohibidos como Setsuna

Minako: dice que despertó por la muerte de la princesa no? Y por qué cuando aún no despertabamos ella no aparecio

Artemis: no se, ustedes eran unas niñas en aquel entonces, tal vez ella también o no era necesario

Mako: había un gato como ustedes con ella, supongo que el fue quien le dio sus poderes...

Luna: no se, nunca había escuchado algo así, sobre un sagrario o una Guardiana de la corona... Aunque... No se, vagamente recuerdo una historia que le contó la reina a la princesa cuando era una niña... La princesa le preguntó sobre sus origenes...

" nuestros orígenes son muy antiguos y se remontan a millones de años atrás, cuando cuatro guerreras con los poderes del universo cedieron su luz a las distintas partes de la galaxia, formando los reinos principales, el del norte, el del sur, el del este y el oeste, nuestro reino es el de la galaxia del Norte, y representa la luz y la oscuridad ya que una no puede existir sin la otra, claro ejemplo sucedió hace 5 millones de años cuando hubo 3 princesas, una desaparecio y otra desterro a la que se convirtió en reina por que había vuelto el reino una miseria, era un reinado de terror y pobreza, una de esas 3 princesas no era hija legítima de la reina pero si ilegítima del rey, se llamaba Selenemitir..."

Luna: la reina estoy segura que le dio más detalles pero no puedo recordar con claridad...

Hotaru: entonces quien era la ilegítima? La que subió al trono?

Luna: creo que si, no puedo recordar los nombres pero 2 nacieron el mismo día...

Haruka: la historia nos demuestra que la sangre de la luna siempre ha sido pura, la derrocada y la que implantó el mal en el reino es aquella que no portaba la sangre de la luna

Rei: entonces, si la Suprema Revolucionaria que está aquí ahora es la reencarnación de esa Selenemitir... No creo que quiera proteger el trono...

Michiru: ni a la princesa cuando renazca...

Hotaru: la luna se teñira de sangre...

Setsuna: ella asesinara a la princesa para tomar el trono...

Amy: si no es que ella la asesinó ya...

Mamorou: ella sabe quienes somos...

Minako: por que lo dicen?

Mamorou: ella fue quien nos dijo claramente la ruta de la tumba...

Amy: nos dijo "la tumba de su familia en la tierra" conoce nuestros poderes, conoce nuestra identidad y seguramente conoce nuestras debilidades...

Haruka: debemos de tener cuidado con ella entonces, aunque sea alguien de la luna no significa que no busque el trono...

Todas asintieron, mamorou se quedó pensando, "asesinada" es muy distinto a "fallecer"...

Selene se recostó en su cama, mefisto no estaba por ningún lado... Estaría enojado seguramente, suspiro y decidió que iría a meter su baja de la universidad, no quería verlas, no quería estar cerca se ellas, cerró los ojos, y recordaba a un chico de cabello negro que besaba uno de sus muslos dejándole un morado "está noche jamás la olvidarás" selene recordaba ese noche como si sucediera en ese momento, las caricias, lo que le hacía sentir los besos, como la dejo toda marcada de morados y así los tuvo una semana tratando de que no se vieran y claro, lo bien pero bien "dotado" que estaba...

Selene se quedo dormida con ese recuerdo y comenzó a soñar... Veía a la neo reina arrodillada en el suelo, con su vestido rasgado y cubriéndose con una capa ajena, estaba en shock aunque las lágrimas fluían sin problemas, Neptune se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazo mientras que lo que parecía ser un guardia del palacio se incaba junto a ellas

guardia: no tardará en darse cuenta que la sacamos de ahí...

Neptune: tendrá que matarme para lastimarla de nuevo...

Selene abrió los ojos, el pecho le dolía, sentía como su corazón se rompía... Vio su reloj eran las 7, mefisto estaba en la habitación en la ventana, se levantó y lo cargo, lo abrazo y lo beso, el gato se puso rojo a más no poder.

Sel: lo siento no quise lastimarte, tu no tienes la culpa de nada...

Mefisto: no parecía lo mismo anoche

Sel: tuve otro sueño... Pensaba meter mi baja a la universidad pero... Debo salvar a la reina, hasta que esto se aclare debo lidiar con las senshis...

* * *

N/A: bueno tenemos a otro metiche interesado en Selene, no es fastidioso cuando de pronto parece que todo mundo esta sobre de ti? Pfff esos recuerdos de Selene... quien es ese chico que añora? pista: super guapo!

Spoiler? Review?

Nadie es inmune a sus ojos, cual es el misterio tras ellos? Mamorou adora a las rubias ojiazules


	7. Chapter 6

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 6

Selene llegó a la escuela, tenia la primera hora libre así que se puso a buscar a Hiroku al cual encontró acompañado de una ¿fan? Si seguramente si, selene se acercó por la espalda y lo abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla y diciéndole buenos días, Hiroku le movió los brazos y rompió el abrazo...

Sel: ah... Te molesta que haga eso?

Hiroku: me molesta que me interrumpan cuando hablo con alguien...

Sel: ah... Lo siento... Entonces después hablamos...

Selene se fue del lugar... Hiroku nunca había sido así con ella, seguramente era por como se había comportado los últimos meses, y es que lo único que quería era evitar que lo lastimaran... Y anoche había estado tan mal que lo corrió... motivos tenía para estar enojado... Selene se dirijo al salón de música, últimamente todo lo nuevo que le enseñaban lo aprendía y dominaba fácilmente, el piano no había sido la excepción, se sentó y comenzó a tocar:

 _ **kiss me sweet**_

 _ **I'm sleeping in silence**_

 _ **all alone**_

 _ **in ice and snow**_

 _ **in my dream**_

 _ **I'm calling your name**_

 _ **you are my love**_

 _ **in your eyes**_

 _ **I search for my memory**_

 _ **lost in vain**_

 _ **so far in the scenery**_

 _ **hold me tight,**_

 _ **and swear again and again**_

 _ **we'll never be apart**_

 _ **if you could touch my feathers softly**_

 _ **I'll give you my love**_

 _ **we set sail in the darkness of the night**_

 _ **out to the sea**_

 _ **to find me there**_

 _ **to find you there**_

 _ **love me now**_

 _ **if you dare...**_

 _ **kiss me sweet**_

 _ **I'm sleeping in sorrow**_

 _ **all alone**_

 _ **to see you tomorrow**_

 _ **in my dream**_

 _ **I'm calling your name**_

 _ **you are my love...**_

 _ **my love...**_

-no sabía que cantara...

Selene volteo solo para encontrarse con...

Sel: Chiba...

Mamorou: alguna otra cualidad? Canta, modela, toca el piano y la guitarra... Y por los rumores es buena estudiante, de las mejores en Derecho...

Sel: le molesta?

Mamorou: no, solo es un halago...

Sel: se le ofrece algo?

Mamorou: no... Solo estaba rumbo a la biblioteca y la escuche y quise saber de donde venia esa voz...

la campana sonó, selene se sintió salvada, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón...

Sel: será mejor que se deje de esas imprudencias o podría tener problemas...

Mamorou: la verdad la estuve buscando pero supe que tenía un resfriado...

Selene sintió que el corazón se le saldría...

Sel: y... Como para que?

Mamorou: tengo la impresión de que nos hemos visto antes...

No, corrección le estaba a punto de dar un infarto, la habría reconocido... Uh oh estaba en problemas...

Mamorou: está bien?

Selene estaba pálida, peor que hoja de papel, sacudió su cabeza y acomodo sus pensamientos.

Sel: no, no lo recuerdo lo siento, a lo mejor tengo una gemela...

Mamorou: una gemela?

Selene se alejo tratando de calmar sus pulsaciones, pero que rayos le pasaba a ese tipo?, llegó afuera de uno de los pasillos y comenzó a patear uno de los pilares tratando de desahogar todo lo que sentia

-creo que necesita terapia de manejo de ira...

Selene se maldijo para sus adentros, esa voz la conocía...

Michi: creo que deberían las dos de tomar la terapia

Haruka refunfuño, si, también había tenido sus arranques pero no era para tomar terapia, selene sonreía por lo bajo, si, de cierta forma se parecía a Haruka...

Sel: que mal que siempre nos encontramos así...

Michi: como así?

Sel: si, cada vez que ese tipo me hace enojar las encuentro a ustedes...

Haruka: cual tipo?

Sel: alguien que realmente no debería valer la pena, con permiso...

Selene se alejo y se perdió en la distancia, Haruka y Michiru se vieron sin entender muy bien, en eso Mamorou salió de la dirección que venía selene y los 3 se quedaron viendo, Haruka arqueo la ceja y volteo a ver a Michiru la cual entendió su mirada, ambas se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron sin decir ni una palabra dejando un Mamorou confundido

En un lugar oscuro se podía ver una mujer, su rostro estaba cubierto con una capucha, solo se veía un vestido rojo que llegaba al suelo, frente a ella había otra mujer sentada con un traje negro, esta última fue la primera en hablar...

mujer de negro: esa tipa mató a mis bebés, me dijiste que no tendría ninguna dificultad

Mujer de rojo: ella no debería estar despierta en el S. XX es una falla técnica... Pero por mi no hay problema, al contrario me estorba de igual manera que Serenity...

Mujer de negro: me puedo quedar con su alma también?

Mujer de rojo: toma las que quieras mientras respetes las 2 que acordamos...

Y la mujer de rojo desaparecio, la mujer de negro comenzó a reír, que tan desesperada estaba esa mujer para recurrir a ella... Estiró la mano y unas sombras se movieron desde todas direcciones

Mujer de negro: vayan mis bebés, probemos si esa alma vale la pena...

Las sombras desaparecieron en la oscuridad mientras la mujer soltaba una carcajada que se perdía en la oscuridad...

Selene llegó a su casa, había sido un día pesado, las clases de defensa personal la dejaban muerta, lo único que quería era meterse a la tina y dormir y así fue, se recostó en su cama con un libro sobre Derecho... Por que había tomado esa carrera? No era que fuera difícil... En realidad ejerceria? Comenzó a ganarle el sueño y cerró los ojos, no supo ni cuanto tiempo pasó cuando sintió a Mefisto brincarle encima...

Selene: deja dormir...

Mefisto: no hay tiempo levántate... La ciudad es un caos...

"Caos" la peor palabra que podía escuchar, recordó esa sonrisa retorcida y se levantó como resorte...

Selene: que sucede?

Mefisto: la gente... Se volvió loca

Selene se levantó y salió del departamento con su pijama puesta y su dije en el cuello, llegó a la calle y la escena le era familiar... La gente gritando, corriendo, atacandose unos a los otros, selene se transformó y noqueo a los que la atacaban, corrió en dirección donde sentía esa energía y al llegar al parque no podía creer lo que veia...

Esto no estaba bien, que hacían en el hospital? Las senshis se veían una a otras, estaban todas en una habitación, pero no en cualquier habitación era la habitación de Usako, estaba en la cama postrada con varios aparatos que decían que aún estaba "viva" si es que eso se podía decir que era

Haruka: que es esto?

Amy: -tecleando su computadora- es una ilusión tengamos cuidado

Minako: pero por que esto?!

pronto vieron lo que ya sabían usako comenzó a convulsionarse y entro la mamá de amy y les pidió que salieran, seguían consternadas las imágenes seguían corriendo, minako se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se arrodilló al suelo

Minako: BASTA!

Mamorou y Rai estaban en el apartamento cuando de pronto escucharon que la puerta se abrió, al voltear a la puerta de la habitación vieron a usagi en la entrada, tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Rai se cubrio como pudo mamorou no podía creer lo que veia estaba mudo de la impresión...

Mamo: Usako... Yo...

Usako: crei que me amabas... Yo...

Y salió de la habitación, mamorou y Rai se pusieron algo y salieron tras de ella encontrandola en el suelo en un charco de sangre con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, Rei comenzó a gritar horrorizada...

la revolucionaria retrocedió unos pasos, un hombre de cabello y ojos negros se acercaba a ella, su piel era blanca y porcelanada, ella temblaba y las piernas no le respondían, el hombre llegó a ella y la tomó de la cintura con una mano y del rostro con la otra, la acercó hacia su cuerpo intentando besarla mientras ella se resistía y el lo disfrutaba

Revo: tu no existes, esto es un sueño...

Hombre: sienteme y veras lo real que puedo ser, ahora serás mía...

El hombre la beso y ella aprovecho que bajo la guardia y logró zafarse de sus asquerosas manos, el comenzó a reír, ella trato de tranquilizarse, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente mientras oía la risa del hombre...

Revo: Yo acabe contigo "Caos"...

Caos: nunca podrás acabar conmigo... siempre existire en el corazón de los seres en el universo... Soy eterno...

Revo: no, se que nunca te extinguirás por completo, pero mientras YO exista no permitiré que vuelvas a tener ese poder, yo soy la esperanza, yo soy eterna!

La revolucionaria se lanzó contra Caos clavandole la espada en el pecho, de pronto todo se desvaneció y ella quedo parada en medio de la oscuridad, cual cristal todo comenzó a quebrarse, dando paso a la noche... La revolucionaria se vio en medio de la calle

Mamorou no sabía que hacer, se arrodilló en el suelo y tomo el cuerpo de usagi y retiro el cuchillo, la abrazo y comenzó a llorar, Rai arrodillada en el suelo también lloraba...

Rai: esto no era lo que queria

Voz: estas segura? No desearías estar segura que no va a regresar?

Mamorou: quien eres tú? Por que haces esto?

Las senshis estaban en el funeral de Usagi, la pesadilla era tan real... Aunque trataban de mantener la calma minako no podía tranquilizarse, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, sentía que en cualquier momento se quebraria...

Minako: cuando va a terminar esta pesadilla?!

Voz: yo puedo acabar con su dolor... Jamás volverían a sufrir por ella... Es lo que desean? Estar con ella?

Las senshis estaban cayendo en la trampa, si, tal vez era lo mejor, morir y renacer con ella...

Voz: déjenme llevarlas a los campos eliseos...

Voz 2: no la escuchen... Morir no soluciona nada... Despierten!

Las senshis estaban en trance, no podían hablar, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro se sentían pesadas, con mucho sueño, poco a poco fueron cayendo al suelo y quedando dormidas

Voz 2: ustedes no pueden darse por vencidas...

Mamorou soltó el cuerpo de usagi y tomó a Rai de los hombros y la sacudió

Mamorou: esto es una ilusión, recuerda, que estábamos haciendo antes de despertar en el departamento?

Rei: esto... No es real?

Mamorou: no, están jugando con nosotros, usako ya no está desde antes...

Rei: el parque, estábamos junto al lago... Con las chicas...

Todo se volvió oscuridad... Y pronto cual cristal se fragmento todo el panorama...

Las senshis se sentían en paz, había mucho silencio, un par de tacones se oían en el fondo, minako quería abrir los ojos pero no podía...

Voz: descansen en paz senshis...

Minako como pudo se giro sobre su espalda y entre abrió los ojos, vio un vestido blanco cerca de ella, sintió unas manos levantarla...

Minako: Se...Serenity?

La chica sonreía y minako volvió a cerrar los ojos el peso en el cuerpo era excesivo, de pronto se sintió liberada y abrió los ojos, estaba en el parque, volteo la cabeza y se encontró con que la revolucionaria la tenía recostada en sus piernas...

Venus: tu... Tu me sacaste de esa pesadilla?

Revo: si, quien creías que era?

Minako se sonrojo y se levantó como resorte, volteo a buscar a las demás, encontró a Mars llorando en brazos de TM, volvió a girar y vio a las chicas en el suelo con unas masas negras sobre ellas

Venus: eso... Que es eso?!

Revo: no tengo idea, pero supongo que son los causantes de las pesadillas, aunque más que pesadilla parece ser placentero, no quieren salir de ahí... Si no hacemos algo...

TM: que sucederá?

Revo: morirán...

Venus: una voz... Decía que nos llevaría a los campos eliseos con la princesa...

Mars se abrió paso entre las dos guerreras, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y la cara roja se podía sentir su aura aumentando, sacó varios talismanes y tras recitar un conjuro los lanzó a las masas las cuales se comenzaron a retorcer y huyeron hacia la oscuridad, las senshis poco a poco recuperaban el color y la temperatura en su cuerpo venus se acercó a verlas, la revolucionaria se disponía a marcharse cuando mars la tomó del brazo

Mars: quien eres en realidad?

Revo: ya se los dije...

Mars: tu eres Selenemitir la usurpadora? Que le hiciste a Serenity? Por que renaciste en realidad?

Cada pregunta calaba en la cabeza de la revolucionaria como una daga, le causaba un dolor y comenzó a desmayarse , cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras Mars la tenía de la muñeca, una imagen recibía la revolucionaria en la mente, una chica de cabellos plateados estaba parada sobre un charco de sangre, a su alrededor había monolitos de cristal, la revolucionaria dio un grito que se ahogo cuando quedó inconsiente, Mars la seguía sosteniendo mientras la veía con terror volteo a ver a Venus y todas las observaban incredulas ante lo que veian, Mars pronto sintió un dolor en la mano y soltó a la revolucionaria...

Mars: pero que?

Ahí estaba el gato gris de nuevo lamiendo el rostro de su ama sin respuesta alguna, de pronto luna y Artemis encararon al recién llegado

Artemis: que haces aquí? !

El aludido volteo y luna se acercó a el...

Artemis: luna espera...

Luna: Mefisto? Eres tú?

Mefisto: de carne y hueso luna...

Luna: que hace el capitán de la guardia Real con alguien como ella?

Mefisto: no se por que hablas así de ella... Hay secretos que ni a ti te confió la reina...

Mefisto comenzó a brillar y tomó su forma humana, era un joven de cabello grisáceo a la altura de los hombros y unos imponentes ojos verdes, de un cuerpo atlético y bien formado, Luna se sonrojo y algunas senshis no lo evitaron igual, para Artemis el momento era aún más incómodo recordando cosas, Mefisto tomo a la revolucionaria en brazos y se alejo del lugar, luna se quedo viendo a la distancia con nostalgia...

Artemis: aún lo prefieres sobre mi?

Luna: eh? No, no es eso...

Artemis se alejo de luna y fue con las senshis, luna se sentía incómoda pero aún así fue a ver a las senshis...

Júpiter: que fue lo que pasó?

Venus: con que específicamente?

Uranus: con todo...

* * *

Canción: You are my love

Intérprete: lo desconozco en esta versión, pero es de Tsubasa Chronicle Reservoir

N/A: uuuuaaaa la identidad de Mefisto es revelada, pero aun nos falta saber quien es Selenemitir, las cosas se pondrán interesantes e intensas, por favor dejen review si les gusta o no, que lo disfruten!

Spoiler? Preview?

Los celos de Artemis y parte de su historia en la Luna marca ciertos parámetros, una visión y un trabajo en conjunto complicarán las cosas para las Senshis


	8. Chapter 7

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 7

Artemis estaba viendo por la ventana, llevaba una semana así, con la cabeza en las nubes, y Luna... Tenía una semana sin llegar, estaba en casa de Mako, pero aún así Minako quería saber, esa tonta curiosidad siempre la carcomia por dentro...

Minako: y... Entonces... Quien es "el"...

Artemis: "el" es la peor pesadilla de cualquiera...

Minako: no entiendo por qué los celos aunque bueno es atractivo no cabe duda pero tu ya tienes un futuro con luna no?

Minako dio un sorbo al vaso que tenía en la mano mientras Artemis meditaba la respuesta...

Artemis: un futuro como el de la princesa?

Un crujido... Artemis volteo y vio a minako estrujando el vaso en su mano, el líquido empezaba a fugarse entre sus dedos...

Minako: are! Que torpe...

Artemis: lo siento, no debería desquitarme contigo... Te contaré... En la época del milenio de plata mucha gente le juro lealtad a las diosas de la luna, entre ellos el planeta Maou, luna fue nombrada consejera y acompañante de la reina, y a la vez institutriz de la princesa, yo fui designado como guardián del palacio e instructor de las senshis, mi trabajo era asegurar el palacio y asegurarme que ustedes recibieran el entrenamiento adecuado para proteger a la reina y a la princesa, y "el" Mefisto... El fue nombrado el Capitán de la guardia Real, el comandante era comúnmente el Rey, Mefisto y yo cortejamos durante mucho tiempo a Luna, pero en una ocasión los vi juntos...

Minako: juntos caminando, conversando o...

Artemis: juntos besándose en un jardín posterior...

Minako: ou...

Artemis: tan solo un par de noches después Metália atacó el palacio... y entramos en hibernacion, cuando despertamos sabíamos lo que había que hacer, yo no vi jamás a mefisto, y por la reacción de luna ella tampoco, creí que esta vez tendría más oportunidad. ... luego llegó Diana y me ilusione, pero bien lo dijo la Reina en una ocasión "el futuro es incierto, nada está escrito"

Minako: lo siento, pensé que las cosas eran diferentes entre ustedes...

Artemis: yo también minako, yo también. ...

Minako salió a tirar los restos del vaso y apagó la luz para dormir, Artemis tenía muchas imágenes en la cabeza y comenzó a soñar...

Milenio de plata...

Artemis caminaba furioso por los pasillos, tan solo la noche anterior había visto a Luna besándose con Mefisto, no quería creer los rumores de que estaban comprometidos, quería tener una esperanza, pero todo se desmoronaba con cada segundo, de pronto se encontró de frente con su rival de amores...

Mefisto: te sucede algo?

Artemis: esa confianza que sientes se te podría acabar cuando le diga a la Reina el tipo de conducta que muestran dentro del palacio tu y Luna

Que rayos estaba diciendo? Los celos estaban haciendo presa de Artemis...

Mefisto: vaya, nos has visto?... lo siento, quería esperar al anuncio oficial, que será dentro de un par de lunas...

Artemis: en...en el cumpleaños de la princesa?

Mefisto: claro... ademas, aunque le dijeras a la Reina, no pasaría nada, tengo una misión concedida por ella, y no permitiría que se arruinara por tus celos, mejor encargate de tus senshis, si estuvieran bien entrenadas no sería tan importante mi presencia en el palacio...

Mefisto se alejo dejando un celoso y aturdido Artemis con los ecos del pasillo de mármol. ...

Artemis abrió los ojos, volteo y vio que minako ya se había marchado a la escuela, estaba decidido, entrenaria mejor a las senshis, le demostraría a Luna que era mejor que "el" y que Mefisto podía dar por terminada esa "misión especial". ...

Selene caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela tratando de esconderse entre la carpeta que llevaba en las manos, los murmullos que escuchaba le causaban cierta molestia, las miradas de los chicos la hacían sentir incómoda, llegó a su salón y pronto todas las miradas se posaron en ella, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, selene estaba más roja que un semáforo, pero era su trabajo no?, camino y se sentó en su lugar habitual cuando una chica (con la que no la llevaba) y su par de amigas se pararon frente a su lugar...

Chica 1: de ahí a un desnudo no te falta nada, aunque probablemente ya les hiciste privados a los directivos...

Chica 2: por que de talento no tienes nada...

Chica 3: aunque no creo que seas tan buena en la cama...

Chica 2: por algo Hiroku tiene nueva novia...

Chica 1: siento pena por el, obligado a estar contigo para que le fueras redituable a los que les ofreces tus servicios...

Selene pensó en la chica del otro día, tal vez era mejor para Hiroku... Por otro lado los comentarios respecto a su trabajo si le causaban molestia

Selene: celos o envidia? A ustedes no las pelan ni las moscas, seguro que la virginidad la perdieron entre ustedes...

Selene se levantó y puso a la cabecilla de las acosadoras contra la mesa del profesor, poniendo su rodilla en la entrepierna de la susodicha, le desabrocho un botón de la blusa, la acosadora no podía moverse ya que sus manos las tenía sujetas por la otra mano de selene...

Selene: ahora bien, si quieres te puedo enseñar lo que es verdaderamente el placer...

Selene acercó su boca al cuello de la chica que sólo dejaba escapar unos gemidos mientras el resto de la clase seguía con atención el espectáculo, la puerta se abrió y un joven de cabellos castaños ojos negros se quedo viendo a las chicas sobre su mesa...

Chico: les molesta si siguen su amorío después de clases

Selene: lo siento sensei, en realidad no es mi tipo...

Selene soltó a la acosadora la cual corrió tras el profesor mientras se recargaba en su pecho y sollozaba...

Chica: sensei protegame de esa loca, castiguela... Que la expulsen...

Sensei: me encantaría castigarla pero en mi departamento Srita Kisaragui... Acepta?

Selene: crei que eso ya estaba claro no? Además creo que a alguien le gustaría más esa oferta...

El joven profesor se quito a la joven de encima y la hizo a un lado haciéndola enojar, por que todos se enamoraban de Kisaragui?... El profesor ya había sentido su rechazo tras el beso de unas semanas atrás, pero no dejaría de insistir... Todos pasaron a sus asientos, pero entre los estudiantes aún se podía percibir el murmullo...

Sensei: vale guarden silencio, se que la revista de Kisaragui es tentadora pero dejenlo para después de clase... Aunque me gustaría que me autografiara la mía...

Selene se sonrojo y desvío la mirada... Era de esperarse...

Sensei: bueno como bien saben hoy le pedí que vinieran sin excusa por que varios de ustedes están por perder el semestre por faltas...

Los reclamos por parte de los alumnos se hicieron escuchar, algunos alegaban que habían dado los justificantes, otros que ya sabía del trabajo, enfermedades, viajes etc...

Sensei: guarden silencio por favor... Si, si, si, yo entiendo... Pero necesito que compensen esas faltas... Por eso requiero un trabajo para antes de la Golden Week...

Chica: pero profesor eso es en un mes!

Sensei: será en equipo no se preocupen... Aunque tiene sus reglas este juego... Pueden aceptar o nos vemos en los extras...

El silencio se hizo presente... Todos se voltearon a ver, y asintieron, a pesar de sólo tener 25 años era ya el titular de la materia, el tenía esa jurisdicción...

Chico: y el tema será libre?

Chica: armará los equipos o lo podemos escoger?

Sensei: los temas serán sorteados así como las parejas, los temas yo los tengo y los equipos... Necesito que me acompañen afuera...

Todos se voltearon a ver de nuevo... Como los pensaba sortear...

Mamorou estaba concentrado leyendo cuando se percató de unos murmullos, volteo a la parte de atrás de él y vio a 3 chicos hojeando una revista para caballeros...

Mamorou: es este un buen lugar para esa literatura?

Chico 1: oh vamos Chiba, estamos estudiando la anatomía femenina...

Chico 2: y vaya que anatomía mira...

Le extendieron la revista y a quien vio en la página central era "esa" chica... Kisaragui, con un traje de baño muy, extremadamente revelador, los chicos se sentaron a su lado y comenzaron a hojear... Mamorou no escuchaba lo que decían estaba perdido viendo las fotos...

Chico 3: verdad que esta buena la revista...

Mamo: no pensé que hiciera estas cosas...

Chico 1: dicen que no acepto desnudarse pero si acepto el bikini...

Chico 3: no se ustedes pero yo podría tomar ese pecho de almohada y hasta morir ahi

Los 4 comenzaron a reír, voltearon la página... Mega poster... 4 cartas... Recostada de costado en la arena... Cadera hacia los pies de espalda... Cadera hacia cabeza volteando, todo quedaba acomodado, los 4 ladearon la cabeza... Mamorou se percató de algo en su tobillo izquierdo...

Mamorou: que es? Un tatuaje?

Chico 3: si un fénix... Ahora en verano lo luce el suficiente tiempo...

Fénix... Un ave de fuego... Fuego... Rayos, de pronto Rei vino a su mente y mamorou cerró la revista... Pero ya era tarde, Kisaragui ahora se había colado a sus fantasías...

Chico 3: que pasa Chiba?

Mamorou: no, nada es que no... No es correcto ver esto aquí...

Chico 2: será que le temes a tu novia?

Mamorou: no, solo es... Es que...no...

Mamorou estaba rojo, temor? No... Pero no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía, aunque bueno tampoco era que se fuera a enterar o si?, de pronto la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, entró una mujer un poco mayor, de unos 40 años pero bastante atractiva y de un cuerpo envidiable para jovencitas de 20, su nombre Dra. Naoko Kashidi, titular de la carrera de medicina y maestra del posgrado...

Dra. Kashidi: buenos días jóvenes doctores, el día de hoy ya les tengo su trabajo de final de semestre preparado, trabajaremos un proyecto de medicina forense, estaremos practicando en un laboratorio externo y trabajaremos en escenas durante este mes, lo quiero para antes de la Golden Week, será en equipos...

Chica: podemos escoger?

Dra.: no, serán sorteados, el trabajo lo haremos en conjunto con el grupo de 2o de derecho, ambos podrán prácticar medicina legal...

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, mamorou no entendía el por qué los chicos se emocionaban y las chicas se veían disgustadas con la idea...

Chico1: por favor kamisama! Que sea mi compañera!

Mamorou: y ahora que te picó?

Chico 2: no sabes quien está en ese grupo?

La puerta se abrió, entró el guapo y atractivo joven profesor de derecho, detrás de él entro el grupo de alumnos un poco consternados ya que en realidad no sabían aún del proyecto...

Sensei: buenos días jóvenes, soy el profesor Derek Kalashnikov titular de Derecho... Dra. Kashidi tiene ya los equipos?

Mamorou se encontró con los ojos de selene, ella se veía incómoda con la situación y el pues no dejaba de pensar en la revista...

Dra. Kashidi: les aviso que los equipos no se pueden cambiar, fue por sorteo, el primer nombre será de medicina y el segundo de Derecho, así sabrán a donde sentarse... Ayasuma...

-Presente

Dra. Kashidi: Himura

-presente...

Dra. Kashidi: siéntate con el por favor...

Los nombres fueron pasando, Selene estaba nerviosa, pero si sucedía lo peor entendería el por qué... Derek se veía incómodo, cada nombre que pasaba era mortal... Conforme pasaban los nombres todos aguantaban la respiración...

Dra. Kashidi: Chiba

Mamorou: Presente...

Dra. Kashidi: Kisaragui

Selene contuvo la respiración... Los murmullos no pararon, unas palabras de felicitación llegaban a sus espaldas así como las miradas de odio... Pero por que era el profesor quien lo veía con más odio?, Derek se volvió hacia la Dra. Tratando de ver si la podía cambiar, lo cual no fue posible, Selene se consterno por la actitud del profesor, seguramente prefería que le hubiera tocado una mujer... Selene suspiro y encaminó hacia mamorou, de pronto sintió una mano en su cintura jalandola de regreso, volteo y vio a Derek a su espalda, le susurro algo al oído y la dejo ir, se sentó a lado de mamorou y la lista prosiguió...

Mamorou: sin ofender pero... Tiene algo con el profesor?

Selene: no... El quiere pero ya le he dicho que no...

La lista término y los equipos quedaron conformados, Derek prosiguió...

Derek: bueno, ya les habíamos dicho de que va el trabajo, para entregar cada quien hará su reporte y se entregará así: Licenciado Himura con asesoramiento del Dr. Ayasuma y viceversa para medicina entendieron? Bien el tema es respecto a con que les toque trabajar en el laboratorio, que queremos decir?

Dra.: en la medicina forense se necesita mantener el orden legal, para que se pueda diagnosticar la causa de muerte, natural, accidente, suicidio, homicidio... El trabajo de los médicos es dar una causa, analizar la escena, hora etc...

Derek: ustedes abogados registrarán la legalidad de la autopsia, certificaran la evidencia y que no sea comprometida, asesorados por los médicos encontrarán un responsable si es que hay...

Todos asentian mientras tomaban nota, una chica levantó la mano...

Dra.: si doctora?

-el laboratorio donde practicaremos dónde queda y como entraremos?

Derek: mañana nos veremos a las 7 en la estación Shinjoku bajo el reloj de ahí nos trasladaremos entendieron? Ahora vayan a prepararse para mañana...

Todos comenzaron a salir, los chicos que platicaba con Mamorou se acercaron nuevamente junto a sus equipos

Chico 1: vaya Chiba, envidia de la buena te tengo

Chico 2: Ammmm ki...Kisaragui... Podría pedirle algo?

Sel: mientras este en mis posibilidades...

Chico 2: me podrías dar tu autografo...

Sel: claro...

El chico sacó la revista de nueva cuenta y se la dio a Selene, la cual sólo atinó a ponerse roja... Firmó el poster central y después de disculparse salió del salón...

Chico 3: oye Chiba no se pusieron de acuerdo para mañana cierto?

Mamorou: rayos, los veo mañana

Mamorou salió tras de ella pero al salir por el pasillo se encontró con un puño que lo llevó al suelo, cuando volteo vio al profesor Derek sobando su mano, Mamorou se levantó sobandose la quijada...

Derek: joven chiba debería tener cuidado por donde camina...

Mamorou: que pretende con Kisaragui?

Derek: lo mismo le pregunto... Una cosa es que tolere al supuesto novio y otra que acepte pretendientes como usted...

Mamorou: no pretendo nada, pero no creo que sea una forma propia de un profesor comportarse así...

El ambiente se tenso, mamorou no tenía un buen presagio sobre ese tipo... Derek sonreía y comenzó a caminar pasando a un costado de mamorou...

Derek: espero que se mantenga con ese desinterés por Kisaragui...

Mamorou se alejo también, tenia que encontrarla... Sentía que corría peligro...

Selene salía de la escuela tratando de alejarse de todos, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió una mano tomando la suya grito, cuando volteo vio a Hiroku...

Sel: Hiroku... Me espantaste...

Hiroku: lo siento... Necesitamos hablar...

Sel: es de la chica del otro día cierto?

Mamorou observaba la escena de lejos... Tampoco le gustaba verla con ese chico, ni en la revista, ni que la vieran... Rayos... Que le estaba pasando? Por que le daba tanta importancia a esa chica...

Hiroku: se te ofrece algo?

Mamorou salió de sus pensamientos y los vio que lo observaban ambos chicos...

Mamorou: ah... No... Es... El trabajo...

Sel: lo dijo el profesor, nos vemos en Shinjoku... No hay aún tema definido como para acordar algo o si?

Mamorou: si, tiene razón... Bueno hasta mañana...

Hiroku y Selene se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron... Mamorou se sentía como un tonto... La sola presencia de ella lo alteraba... Tomo camino de vuelta a la escuela por su novia... Aunque se sintiera así tenía a alguien que respetar y una memoria que honrar...

Selene y Hiroku llegaron al departamento de esta y pasaron, Hiroku paso a la sala mientras ella preparaba café... Ella pensaba que sería la última vez que se lo prepararía.

Hiroku: y tus amigas?

Sel: fueron a sus casas... Tenían asuntos pendientes... Querían ver a sus familias...

Hiroku: ya tiene bastante que no están...

Sel: las extraño... Pero me gusta la paz que está en la casa...

Selene dejo una charola en la mesa y le preparó su café a Hiroku, cuando se lo dio el la tomó de la muñeca puso el café en la mesita lateral y la sentó en sus piernas, la abrazo y se escondió en su cuello...

Sel: tienes algo con ella?

Hiroku: no...

Sel: entonces por qué siento que escondes algo?

En un movimiento rápido la puso en el suelo y se sentó sobre ella...

Hiroku: soy yo quien siente que me escondes algo... Has cambiado en estos meses, desde que te pedí matrimonio...

Sel: no es eso... No es por ti... Solo que... No puedo estar contigo como deseas...

Hiroku: me estas terminando?

Sel: no, pero tampoco te pido que te quedes... Tengo un problema y es ponerte en peligro si te dijera todo... Irte o quedarte es tu elección...

Hiroku se levantó y Selene igual, de pronto Hiroku la puso contra la pared y golpeó la pared con la mano...

Hiroku: creo que tengo cosas que pensar...

Hiroku salió y Selene se dejó caer al suelo, se abrazo a sus piernas y escondió su rostro entre su abrazo... La tarde empezaba a caer...

Rei se sentía soñar, caminaba del brazo con ese hombre que la había vuelto loca desde un principio, pero al recordar su pasado había perdido las esperanzas, ahora su única preocupación era mantenerlo interesado en ella para que no la abandonará...

Rei:... Y hoy nos encargaron un proyecto para cuando volvamos de la Golden Week, así que tengo un poco más de un mes... Me ayudarias?

Mamorou:...

Rei: mamo-chan?...

Mamorou: eh? Lo siento que decías?

Rei: que si me ayudabas con el proyecto pero creo que tienes cosas más importantes...

Mamorou: no, no es eso, tengo un trabajo que entregar antes de la Golden Week...y... Probablemente no te pueda ver mucho, es trabajo de campo...

Rei: tu solo? No será pesado?

Mamorou: no, es en equipo...

Rei arqueo la ceja, se notó la preocupación de que fuera con una mujer... Los celos fueron obvios...

Mamorou: de que te preocupas? Estoy contigo no?

Rei: si pero eso no evita que otras te voltean a ver...

Mamorou se acercó y la beso, cuando se separó su cabeza jugo chueco con el...

Mamorou: Kisa...

Mamorou se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se aclaró la garganta y siguió...

Mamorou: quizás quieras quedarte hoy...

Rei: me gustaría...

Siguieron su camino abrazados... Mamorou solo podía pensar en que casi metía la pata, quizá su actitud misteriosa y las conmoción que se hacía dónde entrara era la causante de todo... Si claro solo era el ajetreo popular...

Mientras en la casa de las outers, Hotaru ya llevaba unos minutos en trance, Haruka vigilaba el proceso y guiaba a la joven Senshi...

Michi: están jugando a crear el universo otra vez?

Setsuna: no, estamos reproduciendo la batalla contra Galaxia...

Haruka: hasta en representación la luna tiene ese brillo tan cálido...

Michiru la abrazo, que difícil se había vuelto para Haruka la muerte de la princesa, lo que parecía ser la tierra pronto se vio envuelta en tormentas eléctricas...

Setsuna: ese es el ataque de galaxia...

La representación siguió su curso, pronto todo se calmo y una luz brillante inundó la habitación cegando a las senshis, tras recuperar la vista vieron que la luna aún mantenía su brillo...

Hotaru: ese fue el poder del cristal de la princesa... Avanzaremos un poco en el tiempo...2 meses...

La tierra se empezó a poner oscura, la luna elevó su luz y absorbió la oscuridad... Aún brillaba la luna, pero su brillo era muy tenue...

Hotaru: eso que mantiene la luna brillando es la esencia de la Revolucionaria...

Michiru: tienes razón, es igual que ella...

Setsuna: amiga o enemiga? Es ella la que la ilumina o quien la oscurece?

Hotaru: la Princesa que haría?

Haruka: le daría el beneficio de la duda...


	9. Chapter 8

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 8

Mefisto se levantó, eran las 5:30 am y veía que Selene sacaba la ropa, se veía y sacaba más ropa...

Mef: cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

Selene volteo a ver el reloj... "una hora" penso... La ponía nerviosa la situación podía negarlo? El causaba ese efecto en ella, estaba mal lo sabia...

Mef: pareciera más una cita... se lo que sientes, pero no puedes dejar que tus emociones te controlen... si eso sucediera...

Sel: lo se, se pondría en riesgo la operación. ... hay días que me veo tentada de ir con yuko y acabar con esto de una vez...

Mef: aunque supieras en este momento quien traiciona al Milenio de Plata no creo que Plut te abra las puertas del S XXX tan fácilmente... ademas estas segura que lo que sientes por Endimion no es cargo de conciencia?

Selene se puso roja a más no poder y arrojó un cojin a mefisto que salió burlándose, lo malo de que fuera su confidente es que sabía todo sobre ella... Selene tomo unos pescadores y una blusa sencilla, salió hacia el pasillo y se puso unas sandalias de plataforma pero cómodas, tomo su portafolios y abrió la puerta volteo a ver a Mefisto y le saco la lengua cerrando la puerta y dejándolo sólo

Mef: nunca cambies...

Mamorou bebía una taza de café mirando por la ventana, de pronto unos brazos rodearon su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos...

Mamorou: Buenos días Rei

Rei: Buenos días, quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar? También te puedo hacer algo para el medio día...

Mamorou: con el desayuno estaría bien, para el medio día seguro iremos a algún lado no te preocupes...

Haruka miraba al vacío, no era típico de ella, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se veían a sí mismas angustiadas

Hotaru: mamá Haruka estas bien?

Haruka: sólo pensaba...

Michi: y se puede saber que piensas?

Haruka: 2 cosas, la primera es si ya habrá nacido la princesa y por ende donde esta... y la segunda es si puedo obligar a Setsuna a abrir la puerta del tiempo y regresar a salvarla...

Setsuna: concéntrate en la primera, por que aunque pudiera abrir la puerta no lo haría. ...

Michi: sigues sin poder entrar?

Setsuna: algo causó una distorsión que no me permite entrar o ver lo que sucede... Es como si algo o alguien me intentara detener...

Hotaru: no creo que la muerte de la princesa tenga que ver con eso...

Haruka: no yo tampoco lo creo...

Ya era medio día y las Senshis se encontraban almorzando cuando llegó Rei y se sentó, esperaba que se fueran pero esta vez todas se quedaron sentadas para su sorpresa...

Rei: y como les va con la escuela?

Haruka: y tu novio?

Rei chasqueo la boca, que acaso no podía haber otro tema?

Rei: no va a estar por aquí un tiempo si eso te complace...

Amy: oí que su grupo junto con el de 2o de Derecho tenían prácticas de campo...

Rei: si, solo que no sabía que otro grupo estaría ahí...

Minako: vamos Rei no confías en el? Estas peor que Usako...

La cara de todos se ensombrecio, Minako se llevó las manos a la boca, ella y su bocota tan imprudente...

Haruka: hablando del tema... Setsuna definitivamente no puede abrir la puerta, estuve trabajando con Hotaru en una representación del universo desde la batalla con galaxia... La Luna tiene un brillo muy tenue, podría ser que la princesa renaciera al mismo tiempo que murió...

Mako: y que podemos hacer?

Rei: Luna fue la primera en encontrarla, así como Artemis supo dónde buscar a la primera Sailor... Ellos deben saber más que nosotros

Michi: tu de que lado estas Rei?

Rei: que este con Mamorou no termina mi obligación como Sailor... En el corazón no se manda...

Haruka: espero que a futuro pienses igual...

Makoto: nos vemos en mi casa en la tarde para hablar con luna

Minako: yo llevaré a Artemis a ver que razones nos pueden dar

Rei miro al vacío, sabía del riesgo que Usako volviera, con la edad que fuera... Había un gran riesgo, pero tampoco podía dejar de lado su deber... Su cabeza le dolía de solo pensar en perderlo...

Selene se levantó de la silla para estirarse, estaba en un pasillo solamente con Mamorou esperando al forense asignado

Mamorou: si platicamos el tiempo será más ligero...

Selene: y así conquista a las chicas? Usted se me hace de esos chicos que le gusta romper los corazones de las chicas...

Mamorou: a ver ni usted ni yo nos conocemos, no se de donde puede pensar eso de mi

Selene:...

Mamorou: además le guste o no estaremos trabajando un mes juntos y no pretendo perder esta oportunidad de terminar mi carrera por una niña caprichosa como usted...

Mamorou se levantó y salió del pasillo, Selene se quedó sin palabras... Tenía razón no debía desquitarse con el, el solo era una víctima más, de pronto por el otro lado del pasillo apareció un señor, se le veían ya los años pero era bastante atractivo a su parecer, cuantos años tendría?

Selene:... 38...40?

Sr: 45 y viudo si le interesa

Sel: eh que... Yo...

Sr: jajaja es normal todos me lo preguntan Dr. Tsumeragi y usted es la famosa Srta. Kisaragi... Donde esta su compañero?

Selene: ummm... Lo hice enojar y se salió...

Mamorou: de hecho fui a la máquina por 2 cafés...

Dr. Tsumeragi: hubiera traído 3 joven jajaja, bueno, pasemos a mi oficina...

Mamorou le extendió una lata a Selene, ella la tomó y le dio un apenas audible gracias y se fueron detrás del médico, ya en la oficina del médico ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio, ambos veian la oficina con asombro, Mamorou conocía todo lo que estaba ahí pero Selene se veía un poco asustada, Mamorou la tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla, si así se ponía con frascos de formol y piezas disecadas que sucedería cuando trabajarán directamente con el cadáver?

Dr. Tsumeragi: bueno el proceso será el siguiente, tengo 3 casos en la morgue, hay uno que tiene una herida de bala, se sospecha que fue suicidio, uno que se quedo atorado en un cruce de tren... bueno tendremos que reconstruirlo... y el último fue encontrado en su departamento, parece un asalto... ustedes decidan hoy, mañana nos vemos a las 8 aquí en la oficina para pasar a la plancha que decidan... les parece?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, se disponían a retirarse cuando el Dr. Le pidió a Mamorou que se volviera a sentar, selene salió y decidió esperar, quería pedir una disculpa a mamorou...

Dr. Tsumeragi: joven Mamorou creo que necesitaré que me ayude con su compañera, se puso pálida cuando hable del chico del tren, tal vez no sea la carrera para ella...

Mamorou: lo que pasa es que los equipos son de Doctores con abogados, ella no está estudiando medicina, de todas formas lo estaba considerando desde que entramos...

Dr. Tsumeragi: jajaja desconocía el tipo de trabajo, sabía que eran 2 grupos pero no tan diferentes

Mamorou: ideas locas de los profesores...

Dr. Tsumeragi: bueno, nos vemos mañana joven...

Mamorou salió del centro y vio a Selene sentada en la jardinera de afuera, cuando lo vio se levantó y se acercó a él...

Mamorou: se le olvidó algo?

Selene: yo... Quiero disculparme... No es correcto como lo he tratado...

Mamorou: disculpa aceptada... Por cierto el Doctor me hizo un comentario respecto a su reacción... Acaso le teme a la muerte o es...?

Selene agachó la vista, sus ojos cambiaron por completo... Se volvieron fríos como el hielo...

Selene: no... La muerte es mi compañera... Es lo único que hay en mi camino... He visto morir a todos mis seres queridos... Yo misma he muerto incontables veces...

Mamorou sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba, no sabía si era por lo que decía o por como lo decía, sin pensarlo la jalo hacia el y la abrazo, Selene se congeló, su corazón empezó a acelerar y los colores se le subieron, sintió un nudo en la garganta, llorar? No, se había prometido no volver a llorar, logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo y lo separó de ella, le dio la espalda y respiro hondo, Mamorou se fijó en la hora, no habían comido nada...

Mamorou: disculpa fue sin pensar... Puedo invitarte a comer?

Selene: con postre incluido?

Mamorou: te puedes dar ese gusto?

Selene volteo de forma coqueta, lo vio fijamente...

Selene: mañana lo quemo y si guardas el secreto no pasará nada...

Mamorou río, ella amaba esa faceta de él, algo que solamente le habia mostrado a "ella", era una lastima que fuera imposible o no? Odiaba sentirse tan confundida... O era la culpa por tantas mentiras? Mamorou le ofreció el brazo pero ella lo rechazó y caminaron juntos hacia el Crown...

Amy: lo veo y no lo creo...

Mako: a final de cuentas si resultó ser como Haruka dijo...

Minako: no deberíamos hacer algo? O decirle?

Las tres chicas se veían entre sí, la situación no se veía prometedora, mamorou sentado con una chica rubia que no le veían el rostro por que quedo de espaldas y platicando amenamente...

Artemis : ya van a empezar con sus intrigas? No se supone que tiene un trabajo en equipo?

A todas le corrió una gota por la cabeza y cambiaron el tema, aunque la situación empeoraria ya que Rei estaba entrando justamente al crown...

Rei: perdón, tenia que ver un asunto con mi abuelo, y bien?

El silencio se hizo presente...

Rei: que les pasa?

Minako: eh?! No, no, nada, nada!

Todas vieron a minako con una cara de "no sabes mentir" que Amy decidió decirle...

Amy: es que vimos a mamorou...

Rei: a sí? En donde?

Amy: en la mesa del fondo...

Rei se asomo con alegría, hasta que vio que era una chica su acompañante, y no cualquiera... "una rubia", Rei se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos...

Mako: por que lo hiciste?

Amy: digamos que se algo que ya no me permite ver todo con "inocencia" prefiero que se encaren las cosas a creer que todo es inocente...

Minako y Mako no entendían, pero sabían que esa no era la Amy de siempre...

Rei llegó a la mesa de mamorou y se paró de mal modo, volteando a verlos a cada uno, reconoció a la rubia, era esa modelo de la escuela, malditas rubias...

Rei: y? Que tienes que decir a tu defensa ahora que te descubrí con esta zorra!

El tono de voz de Rei era muy alto, todo el restaurante voltearon a verlos, mientras selene se escondía tras su postre mamorou se levantó, se disculpo con selene y el resto de los comensales y sacó a rei del Crown jalandola del brazo

Rei: sueltame me lastimas...

Mamorou: y seguramente crees que es una gracia lo que hiciste adentro?

Rei: desde cuando me engañas con esa!

Mamorou: esa como tu le dices tiene nombre y es Selene

Rei: ah! Hasta por su nombre se hablan!

Mamorou: en primera no te engaño, es mi compañera del trabajo, en segunda si le hablo por su nombre es por que voy a trabajar diario con ella

Rei: te pregunte si tu compañero era mujer y dijiste que no!

Mamorou: ok de acuerdo, mentí, pero esto era lo que queria evitar...

Rei: y por qué sales con ella?! Si ya habías salido por que no me hablaste?! Que tienes que hacer con ella?! Yo soy tu novia!

Mamorou: basta! , estas peor que Usagi!

El silencio se hizo... Fue tan profundo que parecía que toda la ciudad había callado... Rei comenzó a llorar... Mamorou se llevó las manos a la cara... carajo la había regado...

Rei: es por que no soy rubia? Puedo teñirlo... yo puedo... hacer lo que quieras...

Mamorou: no, no es eso, lo siento... no se por que lo dije...

Mamorou la abrazo, Rei seguía llorando, jamás la había sentido tan frágil...

Mamorou: mira no era lo que quería decir, hagamos esto, vámonos a donde quieras

Mamorou volteo a las escaleras y vio a selene irse, ella se alejo tranquilamente hasta que sabía que nadie podía verla y comenzó a correr sin rumbo, sabía que tenía que sacar esos sentimientos que la hacían tan frágil y débil... llegó a un puente, se sentó a una de las orillas del río que cruzaba el puente, mefisto tenía razón, debía aclarar esos sentimientos antes que cometiera una tontería, selene se quedo sentada un rato bastante considerable meditando sobre Muchas cosas, se recostó en el pasto y se quedó dormida, cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche, y no cualquier hora pasaban de las 10...

Selene: como fue que dormí tanto?

-eso fue un regalo mío. ..

La voz de una mujer resonó en el aire, venía de todos y de ningún lado, Selene se levantó y metió la mano a su bolsillo sacando su collar...

Selene: quien eres?! Que quieres!?

-vine por un alma que me prometieron, y gracias a ti la puedo obtener...

Selene: Por el poder del sagrario lunar, ¡Transformación!...

De entre las sombras salió una mujer de cabello rojo y lacio que le llegaba a la cintura, llevaba un traje negro que constaba de dos piezas, arriba solo eran unas cintas que cruzaban por todo el pecho tapando ligeramente los puntos exactos del pecho y unos pantalones a la cadera bastante ajustados, dejaba ver que portaba un cuerpo escultural, levantó la mano y la revolucionaria salió volando a un costado golpeándose contra un árbol, la peli plateada se levantó y volvió a salir volando esta vez dio contra un poste, la mujer se divertía golpeándola una y otra vez, contra el suelo, contra un muro, contra los árboles y postes, incluso la dejo caer sobre el cofre de un carro, la mujer camino hacia el puente y se sentó en la orilla, sacó una lima y comenzó a arreglar sus uñas...

Mujer: crei que me darías más pelea, pero ni siquiera creo que te levantes de esta golpiza, no se por que me dijeron que era un alma interesantemente poderosa la de Serenity... aun así un trato es un trato, me la llevaré...

Revo: primero tendrás que matarme...

La mujer volteo y vio a la revolucionaria levantarse con dificultades del carro, sintió que las piernas se le doblaban, de pronto algo la sostuvo, subió el rostro y vio a Uranus sosteniendola

Uranus: eres un hueso duro...

Revo: te gustó el espectáculo?

Uranus: será mejor que te vayas no estas en condiciones de pelear

Mujer: ella solo se irá conmigo, no se metan senshis que esto no es con ustedes

Venus: lo es si dices que te llevaras el alma de Serenity

Mujer: niñas tontas... no saben nada verdad? Son tan transparentes, buscan a su princesa y ella les oculta la verdad...

La revolucionaria trago saliva

Uranus: tiene razón, no te irás, no hasta que me des esa información que ella ya tiene...

Revo: si salimos con vida te reto a intentar sacarme la información...

Mars: chicas mejor no la hagamos enojar, Uranus entrégale a la revolucionaria...

Plut: te conviene eso no?

Mars: no, no es eso... es que ella es... es...

Mars temblaba y sudaba en frío, nunca creyó que viviría para ver algo así, o más bien nunca creyó que "eso" se les presentara...

Saturno: la conoces? Quien es?

Mujer: yo soy Chamoriel...un Duque del inframundo, o como ustedes nos conocen un "Demonio"

Mars trago saliva, todas se quedaron paralizadas, "un Demonio"? Por que buscaba el alma de Serenity?

Chamoriel: eso no les incumbe niñas...

Las senshis se sorprendieron, podía leerles la mente, la revolucionaria se soltó de Uranus y se puso su mano sobre el pecho y una luz la cubrió, una vez que se disipó ella estaba como nueva sin un rasguño...

Neptune: como?

Revo: ventajas de ser yo... váyanse de aquí, a mi es a quien quiere...

Chamoriel: cierto, pero todas me estorban y aburren...

Chamoriel levantó la mano y todas salieron volando, después de caer las volvió a lanzar a una por una, Neptune cayó por el puente y una mano la sujeto, volteo a ver y era la revolucionaria quien la sostenía, de pronto una imagen apareció en la cabeza de Neptune, podía ver a la Neo Reina sentada en sus aposentos con una daga en la mano apuñalandose ella en el pecho, la imagen desapareció y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la senshi, la revolucionaria logró levantarla y ponerla sobre el puente..

Neptune: que fue eso?

Revo: también lo viste?

Neptune: la Neo Reina... ella se...

Revo: lamento que vieras una de mis visiones...

De pronto algo sujeto las piernas y brazos de las senshis sujetandolas a un árbol mientras que la revolucionaria quedaba frente a la mujer...

Chamoriel: el juego se acabo hermosa, tomare lo que es mio

La mujer se acercó a la revolucionaria y acercó su boca a la de ella para absorber su alma, Selenemitir le escupió a la mujer haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos y se limpiará la cara

Chamoriel: eres una perra sin modales

Revo: creeras que no peleare? no me llevaras al infierno tan fá...

Chamoriel apretó más lo que fuera que la estuviera sujetando cortandole la palabra ya que lo tenía sujetandola por el cuello y las muñecas, sintió como algo le daba vueltas alrededor del cuerpo y las piernas, pronto unas líneas carmesí empezaron a marcar el cuerpo de la revolucionaria, en el cuello empezaban a verse más gruesas y la sangre comenzaba a ser muy fluida

Chamoriel: te cortaré la cabeza insolente, la pondré a un lado de mi trono para que vean lo que pasa a las de tu clase y tu cuerpo lo partiré en pedazos tan pequeños que nunca lo podrán reconstruir para meterlo en un ataúd...

Las senshis por más que se movían no podían liberarse, si no hacían algo verían la cabeza de la revolucionaria desprenderse de su cuerpo, Selenemitir sentía como se cortaba su carne, era muy lento, la estaba torturando, sentía la sangre en su boca y como su voz se apagaba, pronto todo comenzó a nublarse, cerro los ojos y esborzo una sonrisa, este era el fin, su cuerpo paso de un dolor intenso a nada, se sintió liberada, acaso eso era la muerte? Pero si estaba muerta como es que aun pensaba?

Un golpe en seco y un grito ahogado de la Demonio fue lo que le hizo saber que aún vivía, sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo y una energía cálida le devolvía las fuerzas...

-puedes salvarla?

-las heridas son profundas... Pero pararé la hemorragia...

-pero vivirá?

-eso te lo aseguro...

Selenemitir entre abrió los ojos y al ver quien la estaba curando solo supo reír...

Chamoriel se levantó furiosa ocasionando que el suelo comenzara a temblar

Chamoriel: malditas insolentes, como se atreven a tocar a un Duque del Inframundo!

La revolucionaria levantó el rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras veia a Chamoriel

Revo: la única insolente aquí eres tú!

Una luz golpeó a Chamoriel directamente haciendo que saliera disparada y escupiendo sangre, se reincorporó y se sujeto el abdomen permitiendo que su cuerpo traspasara el suelo para desaparecer

Chamoriel: ahora entiendo ese es el poder que trasciende en el tiempo y el espacio...

La revolucionaria cayó agotada en brazos de quien la curaba mientras el demonio desaparecia

-eres una niña tonta por que lo hiciste?

Revo: debo aprovechar la ocasión

Venus: quienes son ustedes? Son Sailors como nosotras?

-no querida, ustedes nunca serán como nosotras

Tres mujeres se pusieron de pie, sus trajes eran del mismo corte que los de las sailors, una tenía el cabello azul y largo hasta las rodillas, otra el cabello largo y negro hasta la cadera siendo ella la curadora y la tercera el cabello rosado hasta la barbilla, la primera en hablar fue la de cabello rosado

-yo soy Sailor Lotit, ella es Sailor Aquarius (cabello azul) y ella es Sailor Eternity

Uranus: de donde vienen? Que quieren?

Aqua: vaya no sabía que el carácter se podía heredar...

Lotit: cof, cof...

Eternity: entiendo que estén renuentes por la batalla de Sailors que vivieron, si les quisiéramos hacer daño simplemente las hubiéramos dejado morir

TM: como príncipe de este planeta les pido esa información

Lotit: así que tu eres el famoso Endimion? Vaya amiga es mas guapo de lo que... AY!

Aqua: (pellizcando a Lotit del brazo) Nosotras somos las Sailors Supremas

Mercury: sailors... supremas?

Eternity: será mejor que nos vayamos, ella debe descansar...

Plut: ustedes no se irán hasta que conteste todas nuestras preguntas

Plut y Saturno levantaron sus armas en dirección a las recién llegadas, Eternity entregó a Lotit a la revolucionaria, alzó la mano y apareció un báculo en su mano, de pronto ya no estaban las sailors ni la revolucionaria

Júpiter: desaparecieron?

Venus: como hicieron eso

Plut: no, no lo hicieron... pararon el tiempo...

Saturno: pero... es una técnica prohibida no?

Plut: para mi si...


	10. Chapter 9

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 9

La Neo Reina estaba sentada en una habitación con el cabello enredado llorando mientras una chica de cabello largo y negro ondulado le cepillaba tratando de quitar lo maltratado y una furiosa Neptune daba vueltas por la habitación se detuvo en seco y la miro severamente...

Neptune: que te dijo exactamente...

NR: que no se me ocurriera hacerlo de nuevo...

Selene desperto, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se levantó como pudo de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, pero el dolor la doblaba, abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar la casa llena...

Sel: POR QUE NO FUNCIONA?!

Las "intrusas" voltearon a verla, una era una chica de cabello rosado hasta la cadera amarrado en 2 trenzas, una de cabello azul hasta los hombros y otra de cabello negro hasta la barbilla, la chica de cabellos negros se levantó y se acercó a ella, puso una mano sobre su hombro, selene se dobló y cayó al suelo revolcada de dolor

Chica: casi te hacen pedazos literalmente, créeme que esta funcionando, tu poder de auto regeneración...evitó que murieras...

La chica de cabello azul se acercó para levantarla...

Chica: Tabatha por que eres tan dura con ella

Tabatha: y tu tan blanda Aqua...

Chica de rosa: quizás por que una es una sailor de las dimensiones y la muerte y la otra es del agua y del amor...

Aqua: nunca te habías quejado Kary...

Sel: me podrían llevar a mi cama... me siento mareada...

Las tres chicas espabilaron y la llevaron de vuelta a la habitación, ya en su cama le pasaron un espejo, el cuello mostraba unas lineas muy profundas, quizás eran las peores de todas...

Sel: se quitarán pronto?

Tabatha: tienes un compromiso?

Sel: no exactamente, es por un trabajo de equipo de la escuela...

Kary: pues tendrá que esperar, con el daño que tiene "eso" ni con nosotras cerca sanaras en menos de 4 dias...

Aqua: Tabatha podría ayudar a que sean menos?

Tabatha: si seguro todo yo...

Las tres chicas discutían entre sí, Selene las veía y se sentía más tranquila, Kary era la princesa de la galaxia del Este, Sailor Lotit, tenia poderes de tierra, fuego y trueno, Aqua, Sailor Aquarius y princesa de la galaxia del Oeste, controlaba los poderes del agua, aire y amor, y Tabatha, Sailor Eternity, princesa de la galaxia del sur, la sailor de la destrucción, la restauracion y el tiempo...

Amy: como los puntos cardinales...

Mako: pero faltaría una no?

Luna: la princesa de la galaxia del Norte... La que controla las dualidades, luz y oscuridad, vida y muerte y también los poderes místicos... Serenity...

Las chicas se veían entre sí, usako era una sailor suprema?

Mamorou: lo que no entiendo es el término "suprema"

Artemis: la leyenda cuenta que en los orígenes del universo 4 chicas con grandes poderes los repartieron al universo a través del caldero primordial, la Guardiana del caldero destinó los poderes a distintas estrellas conforme fueron naciendo, así las mando a sus destinos, esas cuatro sailors formaron reinos en los 4 puntos cardinales del universo formando los reinos Milenio de Plata, Eternidad, Holy y Mistic, Norte, Sur Este y Oeste respectivamente...

Minako: entonces esas chicas son muy poderosas, hemos llegado a ver el poder de usako y supongo que no fue nada a comparación...

Rei: pero que hacen aquí ellas 3? tan lejos de sus lugares de origen, no podemos considerarlas intrusas o si?

Luna: no, no se que hacen aquí pero es mejor mantenernos a distancia de ellas, sus poderes son más fuerte que los de ustedes...

Setsuna : pero por que para mi es taboo el manejo del tiempo y para ella no?

Luna: bueno supongo que pusieron restricciones para que no se volviera alguien loca de poder...

Hotaru: como Galaxia...

Michi: creyó que con las semillas podría conseguir el universo

Luna: una suprema no se hace, nace, un motivo más por el que debemos encontrar a Usako en cuanto nazca

Haruka: ellas son más fuerte que nosotras, la revolucionaria puede usar nuestros poderes y la princesa esta muerta, creo que no tiene caso seguir en la lucha, no entiendo que hacía un demonio en la tierra pero esto ya esta fuera de control...

Todos voltearon a verse entre ellos, las cosas no estaban fáciles, todos se dispersaron a sus respectivos salones y mamorou se fue al centro forense, solo para darse cuenta que Selene se había reportado enferma...

Chico1: no te espantes, es común en ella, supongo que su cuerpo es frágil

Mamorou: es frecuente entonces?

Chico 2: lo dejaremos en que tiene más faltas por salud que por trabajo jajaja

Mamorou se quedó pensativo, seria buena idea ir a su casa, para llevarle los apuntes y no se atrasaran?

Selene se levantó de la cama, se sentía con más fuerzas y menos dolor, pero las marcas en su cuerpo aún eran bastante visibles, al grado de que si una senshi la veía seguro sabría por que fue, de pronto Tabatha entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Tabatha: oye hay un chico en la puerta, un tal Chiba que te viene a dejar unos apuntes y a verte, lo dejo pasar?

Selene palideció, ella y su maldita boca de profeta, se llevó las manos al cuello, no podía dejar que la viera así, sería el principio del fin, Tabatha salió de la habitación sin decir nada y se dirigió a la puerta

Mamorou: entonces?

Tabatha: lo siento esta dormida, apenas le bajo la fiebre y pudo conciliar el sueño, yo le entregó los apuntes y las rosas cuando despierte

Mamorou: le dejo mi numero de teléfono por si tiene alguna duda al respecto...

Mamorou fijo sus ojos azules en los grises de Tabatha, sintió como si ella pudiera adentrarse en su alma y ver los más oscuros secretos...

Tabatha: eso me explica muchas cosas...

Mamorou: disculpa?

Tabatha: no, no es nada

Mamorou se fue del departamento bastante consternado, había algo raro en esa chica, y Selene... por que rayos le había llevado rosas? Ya suficientes problemas tenía con Rei como para complicarse la vida haciendo una estupidez...

Tabatha entro en la habitación de Selene, con un florero y las notas, las cuales le aventó en la cama y las flores las puso en el tocador

Selene: y esas flores?

Tabatha: las trajo tu novio

Selene: no es mi novio, el es...

Tabatha: lo se, es Endimion...

Selene: leíste su alma? Por que?

Tabatha: te pusiste muy nerviosa, debía saber por qué y tu no pretendías ser honesta...

Tabatha salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo algo que apenas si pudo ser audible para selene, lo suficiente para hacerla sonrojar "piensa mucho en ti" selene sacudió la cabeza, pensaba en ella o en "ella", selene tomo las notas de la cama y comenzó a leerlas... rayos, de medicina estaba totalmente pérdida, no entendía nada, debía de recuperarse pronto para acabar con el trabajo, se levantó y se dirigió al comedor, ahí estaban sus 3 locas compañeras de departamento

Selene: alguna tiene algún conocimiento sobre medicina?

Las tres: no

Selene se recargo en la pared, estaba pérdida y alguien tenía que ayudarla...

Rei se encontraba meditando en el templo con Amy, Mako y Minako tras de ella, el fuego crispaba mucho pero no le dejaba claro el asunto a Rei, cansada y mareada salieron de la sala de oración y fueron a la habitación de Rei, Nicholas les llevó té y las dejo solas...

Amy : pudiste ver algo

Rei : no, estoy igual que en un principio, no puedo ver nada, todo me lleva de vuelta al principio.

Mako: esa "demonio" dijo que le habían ofrecido el alma de Serenity, eso quiere decir que hay alguien atrás de ella

Rei: los demonios se guían por pactos, al ser invocados otorgan los deseos del invocador a cambio de algo, generalmente del alma y una vez que se obtiene el deseo el demonio obtiene su recompensa

Minako: eso quiere decir que Chamoriel le dio algo a alguien pero esta persona le ofreció el alma de la princesa en vez de la suya

Artemis: a veces haces comentarios acertados Minako

Luna: y es correcto hacer eso?

Rei: supongo que es mas interesante el alma de Usako que del pactante...

Amy: pues la revolucionaria no es, casi la mata...

Rei : no creas, si ella hizo el pacto el Demonio enfurecido por no obtener su parte traicionara al pactante, es algo muy delicado el tratar con demonios, jamás creí ver uno de ese nivel...

Minako: y que debemos hacer?

Mako: Luna tu encontraste a Usako y a nosotras la primera vez, no la puedes encontrar?

Luna: no será fácil me llevo más de 10 años encontrar a Usagi... y fue por accidente, rondaba la zona y ella me encontró, cuando me quito la curita de la frente pude sentir su energía de nuevo

Artemis: vamos a intentarlo Luna, quizás renació en Tokio, no hay que perder la esperanza...

Luna: tienes razón... Amy, puedes conseguir información respecto a todos las niñas nacidas a partir de la fecha de muerte de Usa? Veré a cada niña a ver si percibo algo...

Amy: si, en cuanto lo tenga te lo mando a la computadora del Arcade

Minako: operación encontrar a la princesa inicia

Mientras tanto las Outers tenían sus problemas propios, Michiru llevaba inconciente desde que habían regresado de la escuela

Haruka: debo llevarla a un hospital

Hotaru: no, mamá Michiru esta en un viaje espiritual, ellos no podrán hacer nada, algo le sucedió tras tocar a la revolucionaria

Setsuna: se que es difícil pero sólo podemos esperar

El tiempo pasó, una semana después Selene estaba totalmente recuperada, se veía en el espejo del baño, ni una marca, ya podía volver al trabajo y a la escuela, Mamorou y ella habían estado en contacto por video llamadas, lo cual le permitía a ella ponerse ropa que la cubriera, así que habían podido avanzar sin problemas, se vistió y salió hacia el laboratorio de prácticas, por su parte Mamorou se terminaba de arreglar mientras Rei le servía el desayuno...

Mamorou: y han avanzado algo? Con la búsqueda?

Rei: mejor cuéntame, como vas con tu trabajo, ya pronto va a regresar la niña mimada?

Mamorou: por que no quieres decirme nada? Ya habíamos aclarado que si estaba contigo era por algo no? Y deja a Selene en paz...

Rei volteo los ojos, era inevitable sentir eso por esa chica, había algo que le recordaba a Usako y no le gustaba, los celos la carcomían, de escucharlo tan emocionado cuando estaba en sus video llamadas con ella, suspiro, no quería tocar el tema de nuevo ya que acabrían peleando, Mamorou se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la mesa tras terminar, se dirigió a la puerta y volteo a ver a Rei

Mamorou : como quieras, hoy no te veré, tengo trabajo pendiente que no se puede resolver a distancia...

Rei: uh esta bien, nos veremos mañana? Hablamos en la noche?

Mamorou: yo te hablo

Y sin más salió de su departamento, se sentía sofocado ahí, con los celos constantes de Rei era imposible avanzar...

Michiru había despertado 2 días después y no había querido hablar con nadie sobre sus sueños, eran tan horribles y dolorosos, mientras se peinaba no dejaba de pensar en la Neo Reina, lo peor es que solo tenia información incompleta, no sabía aún que sucedía pero sentía que esos sueños eran una pista de lo que sucedía en el futuro y el por que Setsuna no podía abrir la puerta...

Michi: tendré que resolverlo por mi cuenta, si les digo sólo las preocupare más, pero por donde empezar?

Michiru recordó que todo sucedió después de haber tocado a...

Michi : la revolucionaria...

Haruka: que quieres con ella?

Michi: es un misterio todo alrededor de ella...

Era una delicia verla reír, no podía pensar en otra cosa, Selene y Mamorou habían aceptado ir a comer con otros compañeros y el ambiente estaba muy agradable

Mesera: les traigo más cerveza

Chico: si trae otra ronda, pero ahora si traes las 10

Selene: no! A mi me traes otra jarra de té

Chica: oh vamos Selene, estamos en confianza

Selene: aún no cumplo 21, y digamos que el juicio de alguien que bebe no es muy propio

Todos estaban bebiendo y la mirada fue muy obvia hacia ella, la mesera llevo las cervezas y la jarra, dejándole una cerveza a Selene

Mesera: por si se te antoja...

Todos siguieron con el ambiente, Mamorou se sentó a un lado de Sel

Mamorou: se va a calentar

Selene: si la quieres tómala

Mamorou: no te preocupes, yo te cuido

Selene se sonrojo, no sabía si por las palabras o por el hecho de que le estaba rodeando los hombros con su brazo, un recuerdo le vino, justo esas palabras se las había dicho esa persona, en una noche de fiesta, Sel se puso nerviosa, tomo la cerveza y la bebió de golpe, si, la culpa la carcomia en ese momento….

Chica: hey Sel bien hecho! Otra ronda!

Las horas pasaron, Sel y mamorou caminaban, en realidad no estaban muy bebidos, pero si lo suficientemente para nublar el juicio, Mamorou abrazo a Sel y ella no lo rechazo

Mamorou: estamos cerca de mi casa, quieres pasar a repasar las notas mientras se te baja

Sel: si prometes no intentar algo...

Mamorou : no haré nada que tu no quieras...

Sel asintió, sabía lo que implicaban esas palabras y el aceptar subir, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía llegar a su casa así, las chicas y Mefisto la matarían, trataría de mantener distancia mientras recuperaba la cordura, Mamorou abrió la puerta del departamento y pasaron, Sel se sentó en el sillón y recargo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Mamorou preparaba café, lo llevó a la sala, selene se veía graciosa, tumbada en el sofá como si estuviera extremadamente bebida

Mamorou: toma te hará bien

Mamorou lo dejo sobre la mesita y Selene se levantó, pretendía sentarse en el suelo pero quedo de frente con Mamorou, no sabía que la había impulsado pero lo beso, y el por supuesto que no la rechazó, el beso se torno más agresivo y la recostó en el suelo, Mamorou estaba haciendo lo que queria con sus manos, Sel esperaba recuperar un poco de su cordura pero de sus labios sólo salía su agitada respiración, de pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió pero se escuchó atorada por la cadena, la voz de Rei los espabilo y Selene salió corriendo al baño a arreglarse, todo sucedió tan rápido que Mamorou no se percató de un detalle, se arreglo la ropa y el cabello y fue hacia la puerta dejando pasar a Rei

Mamorou: que pasa?

Rei: que pasa? Mejor dime TU que pasa, por que la puerta esta cerrada y tienes zapatos de mujer ahí?!

Mamorou suspiro cuando de pronto apareció Selene con sus cosas en la puerta

Sel: creo que tu noche aun es larga, me retiro continuaré con la transcripción en mi casa... buenas noches Srita Hino...

Selene salió despavorida al elevador, sabía que no debía haber subido, la culpa llevaba atacandola toda la noche, si de algo no había podido deshacerse era de su conciencia, entró al elevador y Mamorou detrás de ella, el elevador se cerró, Mamorou trato de besarla pero lo rechazó

Mamorou : pero...

Selene: no pasó nada, será mejor olvida esto, regresa a casa con tu novia, esto no puede ser...

Mamorou : pero...

Sel: estoy comprometida de acuerdo?

El elevador se abrió, Selene salió y se alejo, Mamorou volvió a subir, entró al departamento y vio a Rei, la tomó de la muñeca y la jalo hacia la habitación, Rei sintió como la estaba lastimando, sabía lo que Mamorou quería, trato de negarse pero sólo consiguió que la apretara más la muñeca, ella pagaría los platos rotos...


	11. Chapter 10

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 10

El reflejo del espejo no era muy favorable, mientras la radio sonaba la chica trataba de maquillarse un moretón en su pomulo izquierdo, quizás no era grande ni muy oscuro, pero quien la conocía lo sabria de inmediato aunque lo peor de todo era su mal manejo del maquillaje,salió de su casa esperando no ser vista y se dirigió a la escuela, rayos si no fuera por ese estúpido trabajo faltaría era el pensamiento que cruzaba por la cabeza de la chica

Selene caminaba hacia el laboratorio, le dolia la cabeza por el alcohol de la noche pasada, definitivamente no era lo suyo, siempre cometia no un error, pero si sus actos dejaban de tener coherencia y acababa lastimando a la gente, levanto la vista y como lo suponía ahí estaba Mamorou en la puerta, seguramente esperándola .

Mamo: buenos dias

Selene siguió de largo, temia acabar haciendo o diciendo algo incorrecto, se adentro al edificio y la siguio, de pronto en un pasillo un poco solitario Mamorou la tomo de la muñeca y la puso contra la pared, los segundos pasaron, Selene se sentía tan atraída por sus ojos que sintió que el tiempo paraba, Mamorou trato de besarla pero ella pudo hacer el rostro a un lado, se sentía tan confundida que no sabia ni que hacer

Mamo: dime que no sentiste nada anoche

Selene: .. que tiene que ver lo hormonal con el corazón?, no me diras que te has enamorado de mi .

Mamo: no lo se, no se que sea lo que siento, si es deseo, si es amor, o culpa .

Selene: .. culpa?...

La mirada de el cambio de pronto, de decidida a triste, como si su alma se vaciara de tan solo recordarla, solto a Selene y suspiro

Mamo: . .por una novia que fallecio mas bien mi prometida . Tal vez por eso te busco .. tal vez que las mujeres siempre han estado sobre mi y tu no . Quizás tu manera de ser me gusta, no se, no se lo que sea, pero te quiero a mi lado

Selene: estas loco, apenas me conoces, además tienes novia y yo estoy comprometida, además, si respetabas a esa chica como respetas a Hino . Pues tienes un problema .

Mamo: no es eso... es que Rei es tan... . Sabes que olvidalo

Mamorou se dio la vuelta y se fue, Selene sintió que algo dentro de ella estaba por quebrarse o explotar, corrió buscando un lugar para refugiarse encontrando un armario de aseo y se metió encerrándose, se puso de espalda contra la puerta, su respiración estaba muy agitada, claramente sentía como su garganta se hacia nudo y las lagrimas querían salir, trataba de respirar para contener las lagrimas, no, se había prometido jamás volver a llorar, puso el dorso de su muñeca en su boca y lo mordió, tenia que ser fuerte, no solo era su vida la que estaba en juego, era toda la tierra del S XXX, no tenia tiempo para debilidades emocionales

Dentro de la escuela podía sentir como 2 figuras la seguían, estaba casi segura de quienes eran pero aun asi trataba de darles vuelta desde la primera clase, pero sinceramente ya se estaba cansando de escapar, por fin en un punto alejado la chica decidió enfrentarlas

-no se cansan de seguirme? Haruka? Michiru?

Michiru: no eres muy buena con el maquillaje Rei

Haruka: tratas de esconder algo?

Rei: no se díganmelo,ustedes son las que me siguen

Haruka se acerco a Rei y la tomo de una muñeca, esta hizo un gesto de dolor a lo que le levanto las mangas dejando ver sus muñecas moradas, después le paso un pañuelo por la mejilla en la que se veía la plasta de maquillaje, y de igual forma comenzó a asomarse un moretón

Michi: y como explicas eso?

Rei se solto de Haruka y salió corriendo sin mas explicaciones

Haruka: me preocupa esa situación ..

Michi: crei que te daba igual lo que sucediera entre ellos ..

Haruka: me da igual hasta un punto asi, además si Rei que es mas fuerte emocionalmente permite algo asi ..

Michi: crees que le hiciera algo asi a la princesa?

Haruka: la única persona que lo puede desmentir ya no esta aquí

Selene se encontraba frente a una puerta, suspiraba y se mortificaba, debía tocar? Estaba bien que estuviera ahí?

-que haces aquí?

Selene volteo, mamorou venia con una bolsa llena de latas de cerveza y una en la mano, Selene se molesto, le tiro la cerveza y le arranco la bolsa de la mano

Mamo: quien te crees para hacer eso?

Sel: crees que esto es lo correcto?, yo no he tomado las mejores decisiones de mi vida con el alcohol, y no creo que tu tampoco

Mamo: ese es mi problema, no tuyo

Sel: tienes razón no es mi asunto, solo te traia esto .

Selene le avento un folder y camino con la bolsa hacia el elevador, mamorou abrió el folder y vio que eran los apuntes del dia, trato de alcanzar a Selene pero ya se había cerrado el elevador, mamorou se llevo una mano a la cabeza y suspiro, esa chica lo ponía muy nervioso, pero tenia razón no estaba bien que le hiciera eso a Rei, mamorou tomo la lata del suelo y entro a su apartamento para limpiar la cerveza derramada.

El elevador abrió, Selene salió furiosa, si era su asunto, si era su problema, salió del edificio y volteo hacia el departamento con nostalgia

Sel: si tan solo pudiera decirte

-que a quien?

Selene volteo, ese era el dia de las sorpresas, tenia a Rei frente a ella, Selene temió lo peor asi que trato de salir del paso

Sel: pues todo lo que puede perder si sigue ese camino

Selene levanto la mano y le enseño la bolsa de cervezas

Sel: vine a dejarle unos apuntes y me encontré con esto, deberías de cuidar mejor a tu novio .

Rei: yo ya aprendi a no meterme en sus asuntos

Selene vio algo raro y se acerco a Rei, y ella se trato de hacer hacia atrás, Selene le movio el cabello y vio el moretón en su pomulo

Sel: el te hizo esto?

Rei: por que todo mundo cree eso? Me cai y me pegue de acuerdo?!

Rei la hizo de lado y avanzo hacia el edificio..

Sel: Rei, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla .

Rei: a ti ni un vaso con agua te pediría

Sel: no tienes que venir conmigo, pero si con quien tengas confianza, buenas noches .

Selene se dio la vuelta y se alejo, Rei la vio alejarse y tomo camino hacia el departamento,

Mamorou limpiaba la cerveza tirada cuando se abrió el elevador, mamorou sabia que no se debía emocionar pero aun asi se ilusiono pero quien salió era Rei, vio el moretón de su cara y dejo caer el trapeador, fue a abrazarla, ella estaba un poco asustada, temia que volviera a reaccionar como la noche anterior y de eso se percato Mamorou

Mamo: lo siento, se que tal vez no valgan mis palabras, estaba bebido y aun tengo muchas cosas que duelen, no tenia que desquitarme contigo y menos hacerte esto

Rei: yo no se que pensar .. Haruka y Michiru los vieron y me estuvieron molestando

Mamo: los?

Rei: se levanto las mangas y mamorou volvió a abrazarla con mas fuerza repitiéndole constantemente que le diculpara

Selene cruzaba el parque para llegar a su casa, se detuvo en un puente con un pequeño rio que lo cruzaba, volteo hacia la luna, llena de nuevo fue el pensamiento de Selene, no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a gritarle a la luna, sabiendo que esta la escuchaba

Sel: por que yo?! Por que siempre yo?! Por que me haces cargar con todo esto?! Entiendes que no me permites ser feliz?! Que quieres que haga?! Que mas quieres que sacrifique?!

Un dolor en el pecho la hizo doblarse, sentía como si le estuvieran clavando agujas en el corazón, pronto cayo al suelo inconsciente, de entre las sombras salió Chamoriel rodeo a Selene y con su pie la pateo haciéndola quedar boca arriba

Chamoriel: me queda muy en claro que solamente sola y por la espalda puedo acabar contigo, si no fuera un Demonio me preocuparía

Hizo un movimiento con su mano y sus uñas se alargaron, las coloco sobre el cuello de Selene pero de pronto algo la hizo alejarse, volteo hacia un lado y vio una rosa roja clavada en el suelo

Chamoriel: que rayos?!

Tuxedo: te aconsejo que te alejes de ella ..

Chamoriel: o si no que su majestad?

Tuxedo: tendras que pelear contigo

Mars: y conmigo..

Chamoriel: no me lo podían poner mas fácil? En fin adiós

Chamoriel desapareció entre las sombras nuevamente, TM y SMrs se acercaron a Selene, TM le tomo los signos y vio que seguía viva..

Tuxedo: no se que le hizo pero su pulso es débil

Mars: deberíamos llevarla a un hospital?

Tuxedo: si es lo mejor

Mamorou tomo a Selene entre los brazos y ambos salieron hacia el hospital mas cercano

Minako se estiro en su silla, definitivamente no era lo suyo las investigaciones de escritorio, Mako se acerco a la mesa con una charola de sándwiches mientras Amy tecleaba en su computadora

Mako: Luna y Artemis ya se durmieron

Minako: pobres pasaron por muchas cosas todo este tiempo, ahora nos toca hacernos cargo, pero preferiría andar en la calle buscando

Amy: y por donde piensas buscar?

Minako: seria mas fácil si Rei no tuviera intereses involucrados, quizás eso no le ayuda a pensar claro y no puede ver nada

Mako: tienes razón, es difícil pensar cuando te enamoras

Amy: como?

Minako: si, cuando te enamoras no mides las consecuencias de tus actos, solo piensas en esa persona, por ejemplo si tu novio no es del agrado de tus padres buscaras la forma de verlo

Mako: incluso hay casos de asesinato por eso, no soportan perder a su amor y les matan o se suicidan

Minako: como el el libro de la trampa de Troya, todo comienza por Helena, que romantico

Amy: es el caballo de Troya minako .

Minako: bueno sea como sea, un ejemplo cercano son Haruka y Michiru, o lo que vivimos en el Milenio de plata, cuando Serenity pues ya saben .

Amy: incluso traicionar a tu pareja?

Mako: puede ser, ya sea por que estas enojada con tu pareja y busques su atención o que te enamoraste de otra persona pero no sabes como dejar a tu pareja

Amy: el amor es algo confuso saben .

Minako: por eso yo la GRAN DIOSA DE AMOR les prometo buscarles un amor a cada una sin complicaciones

Luna: primero encuentra uno para ti y luego les buscas uno

Amy: te despertamos?

Luna: casi no duermo, descansare cuando encontremos a Usagi

Mako: y sólo con estar cerca lo sabrás?

Luna: tuve mucha ayuda de la luna antes, pero pareciera que no responde a mis ruegos, quizás si fueramos a la luna podríamos esclarecer estos misterios

Amy: y podremos ir sin la princesa?

Luna: mientras yo las lleve no habrá ningún problema

Mamorou caminaba en círculos, aún no les daban razón de Selene...

Rei: ya siéntate, me pones más nerviosa...

Mamorou: no hasta saber que le hizo, por que a ella?, si venía por otra alma no?

Rei: los de esa clase son muy caprichosos, aunque tengan un pacto con alguien mientras no logren su objetivo podrían buscar el alimentarse con cualquiera

Mamorou : osea que pudo ya haber dañado a alguien mas?

Rei : si, si no fuera por que estaba cerca ni la hubiera sentido, lo que me gustaría saber es por que se fue cuando llegamos?

Mamorou : tal vez estaba débil para pelear, como dices buscaba alimento...

-familiares de Selene Kisaragui

Rei: ah si yo, es mi prima...

Doctor: mire le voy a ser honesto, necesita pasar la noche aquí, sufrió un infarto y nos costó regresarla, necesitamos monitorearla, pero necesitamos que la vigilen por si acaso

Mamorou: hay problema si nos quedamos los dos?

Doctor: en este caso no, todas las manos nos serían de ayuda

Rei : gracias doctor

El doctor se retiró y Rei volteo a ver a mamorou con cara de asombro...

Rei: quedarnos?, que no vive con alguien mas? No tiene un novio?

Mamorou: tienes razón, vamos a pedir sus cosas para buscar en su teléfono, mientras alguien llega podemos cuidarla no?

Rei: esta bien...

Mamorou fue a la recepción para pedir el celular de Selene mientras Rei caminaba hacia la habitación, cuando tomo el cerrojo de la puerta todo se volvió oscuro, podía escuchar una voz conocida hablándole. ..

-esta es tu oportunidad, nadie sabrá. ... deje el camino preparado... Solo jala ahí. ...

La mano de Rei se movió por instinto hacia la oscuridad, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y todo volvió a la normalidad, volteo y era Mamorou quien le hablaba

Mamorou: Rei, que estas haciendo?

Rei: abriendo la puerta por que?

Mamorou : segura? Mira tu mano y vuelvemelo a decir...

Rei bajo la vista y vio su mano agarrando los cables que mantenían con vida a Selene, Rei se llevó las manos a la boca y dando un grito ahogado se alejo del aparato

Rei: yo... yo... yo no...

Mamorou: tenías razón es mejor no quedarnos...

Rei: no no no no pienses eso, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y luego llegaste... y ahora estaba... no se que me esta pasando...

Mamorou no respondió sólo se sentó en el sillón cercano, Rei se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la habitación, que rayos había sucedido?

Pasaron un par de horas para que por la puerta entraran 3 chicas, Rei levantó la cabeza, se podía ver que había estado llorando

Kari: no sabia que te doliera nuestra amiga...

Tabatha: que fue lo que le paso?

Mamorou volteo, no sabia que decir, Tabatha tomo la cara de Mamorou y se la volteo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Rei se levanto y salio del cuarto seguida de Mamorou, Tabatha cerro la puerta tras ellos, y puso el seguro.

Kari: que pasa? Por que cierras la puerta?

Tabatha: ustedes vigilen que no entre nadie…

Tabatha se sentó en la cama junto a Selene, tomo su mano y se la puso en una mejilla, inmediatamente cayo inconsciente sobre Selene, Aqua trato de agarrarla pero una energía no se lo permitió…

Aqua: que hacemos?

Kari: esperar y vigilar…

Mamorou alcanzo a Rei y la tomo de una muñeca lo cual le causo dolor por los golpes que ya traía, la jalo hacia el y la abrazo….

Mamorou: ya, lo siento no se que esta pasando

Rei: te juro que yo no hice nada, no tenia intención de…..

Mamorou: te creo, te creo, vamos a casa…

Selene abrió los ojos se sentía mareada, todo estaba oscuro, de pronto empezó a oir una risa que conocía muy bien….

Selene: Chamoriel….

Chamoriel: jajajajaja hola princesa, bienvenida al Limbo…

Selene: al Limbo?

Chamoriel: asi es, la maldición que te puse me permite absorber tu alma desde lejos, y aquí será tu nuevo hogar por toda la eternidad, nunca podras volver a reencarnar mientras te tenga aquí, Pero te contare un secreto, digo, ya que nunca podras salir de aquí…

Sel: que información tuya podría interesarme?

Chamoriel: quien fue la que pacto conmigo tal vez….

Selene quedo muda… "LA" eso quería decir que era una mujer, pero quien, debía obtener la información y salir de ahí….

Chamoriel: na, no te lo dire hasta que seas de este espacio totalmente….

Sel: vamos, crees que podría salir a estas alturas de aquí, en teoría ya estoy muerta no?, por que no te dejas ver?

Chamoriel: no soy tonta, me han hablado de tus poderes, y tengo lealtad a mi pactante hasta que se cumpla el contrato, lastima que tus amigas no pueden venir a ayudarte….

-Eso crees…

Selene conocía esa voz, de entre las sombras apareció Sailor Eternity, Selene estaba rebozando de alegría, incluso comenzó a despedir una luz de su cuerpo cubriéndola entera, Eternity se acerco para abrazarla

Sel: que me esta pasando?

Eternity: lo que ya sabíamos, la maldición de Caos impide que se libere tu poder, pero mientras nosotras estemos cerca por alguna razón se bloquea, como estamos dentro de tu alma el efecto es mas poderoso…

Chamoriel: como llegaste aquí estorbo?

Eternity: Soy una Sailor Suprema, que lucha por el honor y la justicia, Soy la Sailor de las dimensiones, Soy Sailor Eternity y te mostrare el poder de una galaxia…

Sel: entonces puedo?...

Eternity: adelante, aquí no tienes ninguna restricción

Selene volteo hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, puso las manos frente a su pecho, la luz se hizo mas intensa y comenzó a aparecer la marca de la luna sobre su frente, pronto comenzó a materializarse una flor de cristal en sus manos y la luz invadió toda la oscuridad, el poder era tan intenso que Eternity se abrazo a la cintura de Selene para no salir despedida por los aires, se oian gemidos de chamoriel a la distancia…

Chamoriel: acaso, eso es? No puede ser!

Selene: asi es, y es hora de irme de aquí, lo siento no puedo permitir que mi alma no se transmute….

Y asi pronto todo se ilumino, Chamoriel en realidad veía todo desde una esfera de cristal la cual se rompió en fragmentos y causándole unas quemaduras por la luz, se recostó sobre la mesa en la que tenia la esfera y lamio los vidrios…

Chamoriel: ahora mas que nunca deseo tu alma….. que poder tan delicioso…..

De pronto Tabatha y Selene abrieron los ojos esta ultima dando un gran sorbo de aire, inmediatamente empezó a arrancarse los cables y tubos que estaban conectados, las maquinas ya pitaban como locas y eso alerto a la guardia de médicos, Kari y Aqua se abrazaron, no sabían que había pasado pero estaban contentas que todo estaba bien, Tabatha ayudaba a Selene a desconectarse…

Selene: quitalos, quitalos!

Tabatha: tranquila ya voy!

Kari: oye eso de tu frente no es?

Aqua: tienes la marca de la Luna…..

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron los médicos con las enfermeras que llevaban las llaves, Tabatha tomo la cabeza de Selene y la recostó sobre su pecho, las enfermeras trataban de que la soltara pero ella se negaba, hasta que lograron separarlas, por fortuna ya había desaparecido la marca

Dr.: me pueden explicar que pasa aquí?

Aqua: ah mire Dr. Nuestra amiga despertó y pues como que no le gustan los hospitales, por eso quería que le quitaramos todos los cables y tubos.

Dr.: Aun asi debieron llamar a la enfermera, salgan las 3 ahora que debo revisar a la paciente

Las 3 salieron y el Dr. Cerro la puerta….

Kari: que genio…

Aqua: y que fue lo que paso?

Tabatha: al parecer la cosa esa llamada Demonio estaba absorbiendo su alma desde lejos, la buena noticia es que su alma no fue afectada por la maldición de Caos, pudo usar su cristal…

Kari: y ahí que podemos hacer?

Tabatha: lo que hemos venido haciendo, esperar que sane su corazón, solo asi podrá romper la maldición

Aqua: y si volviéramos en el tiempo y evitáramos el daño?

Tabatha: aunque para mi no existen taboos, el pasado no es algo que se deba de modificar, en cambio el futuro siempre puede cambiar

Kari: por que no?

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una de las enfermeras les hizo una seña para que entraran

Dr.: afortunadamente la paciente se encuentra bien y como si fuera un milagro no parece correr ningún peligro su vida, por favor, si sucede algo informen, de lo contrario las sacaré de aquí, se quedará esta noche para observación.

Las 3 asintieron, y salió el doctor, Tabatha cerró la puerta y viendo que Selene dormía procedió a contestar la pregunta de Kari

Tabatha: por que puedes hacer que incluso tu existencia deje de existir, si no tienes cuidado al ir al pasado, no solo modificas el futuro, alteras tu presente, se abren líneas de tiempo paralelas con cada brinco en el tiempo, los saltos que permitió Plut del SXXX al SXX abrió varias líneas, una es donde black moon conquista la tierra del pasado, otro donde la pequeña dama jamás llego a su destino, uno donde se salvo la tierra del SXXX y otro donde ya no existe ni la tierra, y asi infinidad de finales alternativos a esa batalla se desarrollaron….

Kari: entonces hay una linea de tiempo donde estamos aquí y otra….

Aqua: en la que jamás llegamos a la tierra?

Tabatha: hay líneas de tiempo en donde gano Galaxia, vivieron las Senshis, se destruyo la tierra o se reinicio el universo, las posibilidades son infinitas, si a esas lineas que se crean con cada acción o descision que tomes le sumas que brincas al pasado y lo modificas…..

Kari: de acuerdo, pero por que no puedes ayudar así?

Tabatha: por que aunque arregle el pasado no se va a cambiar en nada lo que vivimos, esta línea de tiempo no se modificará

Selene que estaba de espaldas hacia ellas sólo las escuchaba, no sabía que pensar, cerro los ojos con una gran tristeza...


	12. Chapter 11

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 11

Le dolía la mano, la jalaba con mucha fuerza, cada vez se adentraba más en el bosque, la mujer rubia era quien abría paso, atrás venían otras 3 chicas cuidando las espaldas

Mujer 1: nos está alcanzando...

Mujer 2: debemos hacer algo o no lo contaremos

Mujer 3: debemos esconder a la Señorita

La chica ya no podía mas, sentía que sus piernas se le quebraria en cualquier momento, la mujer rubia decía algo que le parecía conocido pero no lo pudo escuchar, de pronto sólo sintió como la aventaba hacia adelante, de pronto una luz blanca la cubrió, alcanzó a voltear para ver a la rubia diciéndole algo, pero la luz la cubrió completamente , la chica cerró los ojos dejando escapar unas lágrimas. ...

Mamorou se arreglaba el cabello mientras subía por el elevador, había hablado al hospital en la noche y le habían dicho que Selene había despertado así que decidió ir a visitarla, llevaba un ramo de rosas, tal vez le gustarían y le harían sentir más animada, se sentía culpable, no habían tenido la oportunidad de acabar con Chamoriel y eso casi le costaba la vida a esa chica, esa que le estaba robando el pensamiento, Mamorou llegó y tocó la puerta, esta se abrió y un joven fue el que le abrió, Mamorou lo reconoció inmediatamente era Hiroku, el novio de selene...

Hiroku: se te ofrece algo?

Mamorou: vengo a ver a Selene...

Hiroku : que pena, se está bañando por que la dieron de alta, así que si me disculpas. ..

Hiroku intento cerrar la puerta, pero mamorou se lo impidió...

Mamorou: que sea ella quien me corra de aquí. ...

De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Selene con Tabatha detrás de ella, mamorou no podía dejar de verla, a pesar que solo traía un pants y una sudadera holgada para el era como si trajera el mejor vestido del mundo, selene sintió la mirada y se sonrojo

Sel: chiba... que... que lo trae aquí?

Mamorou: supe que despertaste y quería ver como estabas, te traje una flores pero veo que ya tienes el cuarto lleno...

Selene: si, Hiroku me lleno la habitación. ...

El aludido se hinchó del pecho y abrazo a Selene por sobre los hombros, ella movió el hombro para hacer que la soltara y tomó las flores que le trajo mamorou.

Hiroku: oye!

Sel: el me salvo la vida, deberías ser mas agradecido Hiroku...

Hiroku: mh... si... gracias... te espero en el auto...

Salió de la habitación refunfuñando, hasta parecía que Selene le daba entrada, Sel por su lado sólo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro...

Sel: disculpalo, últimamente nuestra relación se ha visto tensa, tengo mala suerte en ese aspecto...

Mamorou: no te preocupes, pero puedo hacerte una pregunta...

Sel: si dime?

Mamorou: que fue lo que te paso?

Selene abrió los ojos, no podía decirle la verdad, eso solo la pondría en el ojo del huracán, ya se veía asediada por Haruka tratando de sacarle el paradero de la princesa, por su parte Mamorou quería saber si Chamoriel se le había presentado, le había dicho algo, o si sabía el por qué le había pasado eso...

Sel : no lo se, solo sentí un dolor en el pecho y todo se volvió borroso, cuando desperté estaba aquí. ...

Mamorou: ok, bueno si vuelves a sentir algo raro, que te sientas observada o cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme... me voy...

Sel: ah! Espera!

Mamorou detuvo su marcha y volteo a ver a selene que sacaba un sobre de su bolso, mismo que le extendió, mamorou lo abrió y vio 2 boletos y 2 tarjetas VIP...

Selene: son para el concierto que daré, y los pases son para la fiesta por el lanzamiento de mi disco, se los pedí a mi manager, como agradecimiento, considere a ti y a tu novia, pero si necesitas mas te los doy...

Mamorou: me gustaría decirte que no, pero de seguro todas querrán ir...

Sel: cuantos más dime...

Mamorou: somos 9 en total...

Sel: Mañana te llevo los faltantes...

Selene salió de la habitación junto con Tabatha, Mamorou se quedó en la habitación viendo hacia afuera, la vio como la abrazaba su novio y la ayudaba a subir al carro, ya no tenía dudas, sentía algo por ella y en ese momento los celos lo estaba consumiendo...

Mako, amy y minako se encontraban comiendo un helado en un parque vigilando la zona de juegos infantiles a lo lejos...

Amy: insisto que estos niños son muy grandes minako...

Minako: pero si te fijas tienen hermanitos pequeños algunos, esos son lo que me interesan

Mako: pues creo que minako tiene razón esta vez amy...

Las chicas vieron como Luna y Artemis se acercaban a los bebés con intención de percibir la esencia de Usagi, así estuvieron todo el día, en el parque, las chicas se alejaban y acercaban para no verse tan sospechosas, al final solo consiguieron llegar a la puesta de sol...

Amy: debo admitir que tu idea fue buena...

Artemis: lo malo es que ninguna de las bebés ni niñas pequeñas resultó positivo...

Luna: tal vez soy yo, pero siento como si Usagi nunca se hubiera ido y a la vez como si no hubiera existido nunca...

-debo de admitir que son tenaces

Las chicas levantaron la vista sólo para encontrarse con un gato sobre un cesto de basura, acomodado cómodamente, desde hace cuanto estaba ahí? Fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza de todas...

Luna : Mefisto...

Mefisto : no van a encontrar a la princesa Serenity de esta forma, aunque me pareció divertido verles perder el domingo Oliendo niños jajajajaja

Minako: como te atreves a burlarte de nosotras?

Mefisto : venus, venus, venus... como líder no crees que fuiste muy deficiente, te dejaste morir y le perdiste el rastro a la princesa, les falta mucho adiestramiento como guerreras, pero que se podía esperar de las pupilas de Artemis verdad luna?

Luna se sonrojo, había cosas muy confusas en sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos, pero de algo estaba segura...

Luna: no, te equivocas, Artemis ha hecho un excelente trabajo con las chicas, y te aseguro que será su protegida quien encontrará a la princesa.

Mefisto: bien me gusta la apuesta, su protegida contra la mía, el premio serás tú Luna...

Todas se quedaron en silencio, Artemis no sabía que hacer, no, si sabía, pero sus pleitos con Luna lo hacían dudar, se sacudió sus temores y se armo de valor

Artemis: no, no pienso apostar a Luna, ni a nadie, tu no valoras ni a tu protegida, estoy seguro que te ganaremos pero aún así ellas y Luna valen mucho para mi, no permitiré que intentes dañarlas...

Mefisto: y quien hablo de dañarlas? Me refiero a que mi protegida es mas capaz que las tuyas, pero en fin al final veremos quien pierde, tengo mucha ventaja sobre ustedes…..

Minako: si estas tan confiado yo haré una apuesta contigo pero no será Luna

Mefisto: esas palabras me gustan Venus, vamos dispara...

Selene se encontraba recostada en su cama, de pronto la puerta se abrio y entro Hiroku con una charola...

Sel: que es eso?

Hiroku : te mandaron una dieta especial por el infarto que tuviste

Sel: mmmmmmmhhhh...

Hiroku : Selene vamos, no quiero irme sin asegurarme que comiste algo antes de irme

Sel: por eso no te preocupes... Hiroku... necesito preguntarte algo, pero quiero que me contestes con la verdad

Hiroku: dime

Sel: por que no supimos de ti hasta la mañana?

Hiroku: estaba ocupado y me quede sin batería en el celular

Sel: y en que estabas ocupado, o con quien?

Hiroku: que pretendes decir?

Sel: no me molestaría, no he sido la novia perfecta y últimamente he estado muy atareada como para vernos, pero no me gustaría que me mintieras

Hiroku: no Sel, no estaba con nadie, estaba trabajando, no hay nadie más en mi vida... pero. ... y en la tuya?

Sel: de que hablas?

Hiroku: de Chiba, te interesa?

Sel: entre el y yo no hay ni puede haber nada, solo es el trabajo que estamos haciendo, no, no imagines cosas

Hiroku: de acuerdo, aclarado esto me voy, necesitas algo mas?

Sel: si... que te quedes esta noche

Hiroku se sonrojo, no esperaba eso y menos después de los reclamos que se acababan de hacer, Selene con señas le pidió que se acostara a su lado, y ella se enterró en sus brazos

Sel: Hiroku. ...

Hiroku: dime...

Sel: si sientes que algo me pasa, podrías hablarle a las chicas?

Hiroku: claro, descansa

Selene cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por la sensación de seguridad, se sentía miserable, reclamando cuando ella misma ya había fallado, pero de algo estaba segura, sentía que Hiroku merecía otra novia...

Mako: es que acaso estas loca!?

Amy: como piensas ganar esa apuesta?

Minako: confíen en su líder esa apuesta es de trampa

Luna: de trampa?

Minako: claro, la apuesta en que consiste?

Amy: en que quien encuentre y proteja a la princesa primero gana, si no tú...

Minako: exacto, pero nunca especificamos que se debían de cumplir los 2 requisitos, quizás ellos den con la princesa primero, pero seré yo quien la proteja, quedaremos empatados y fin del asunto

Artemis: vaya minako, tienes razón

Minako: claro, confíen en mi, la diosa del amor solucionará esto

Luna: bueno y cual es el siguiente plan?

Selene abrió los ojos, podía vislumbrar por la ventana que ya era de noche, volteo a su mesa de noche sólo para ver que era la 1 de la mañana, acaso había dormido tanto?, escucho una respiración cerca, volteo solo para ver a Hiroku a sus espaldas, selene se levantó y salió de la habitación, necesitaba tomar algo, abrió el refrigerador y sacó un té, al voltear se encontró con Mefisto

Sel: no vas a entrar a la habitación? ?

Mefisto: no, esta tu novio y no le agrada que este ahí

Selene se sentó en el sofá y mefisto se acomodo en su regazo mientras ella lo acicalaba

Sel: donde estuviste?

Mefisto : molestando a las Senshis... incluso obtuve algo interesante hoy

Sel: deberías de dejarlas, nos puede causar problemas...

Mefisto : pues no veo que tu guardes distancia con Endimion...

Sel: eso es otro asunto!, en fin que conseguiste, tienen alguna pista sobre la princesa?

Mefisto : no tienen ni la más remota idea, sospechan un renacimiento pero sus teorías están muy lejos de la verdad, así que aposté con venus...

Sel: que apostaste?

Mefisto esborzo una sonrisa que cualquier demonio hubiese envidiado, un grito sacudió todo el departamento, Hiroku y las chicas salieron de las habitaciones sólo para ver a Selene sujetando la cola de mefisto dejándolo colgando y a este con una cara de dolor, Hiroku que aunque no le gustaba tenerlo dentro del cuarto fue a su rescate, quitandoselo de las manos

Hiroku : pero que le haces? Eso es cruel Sel!

Selene : se lo merece, es mas debería despellejarlo vivo y meterlo en agua hirviendo!

Hiroku : ok de acuerdo el gato duerme conmigo y tu afuera

Mefisto sonreía al ver que lo protegían, selene sólo le hizo una seña que le hacía saber que estaría esperando a que salieran de la recamara, Hiroku cerró la puerta dejando a una furiosa selene lista para dormir en el sillón. ...

Tabatha : que fue lo que pasó? ?

Sel: Mefisto apostó con las inners, pero es injusto, nosotros llevamos la ventaja al cien

Kari: cual fue la apuesta?

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, era obvio que las senshis perderían. ...

Aqua: jajajajaja sólo está divirtiéndose con ellas no seas tan dura

Sel: se me hace un abuso

Tabatha : bueno si crees que es injusto, diles donde esta la princesa y acaba la apuesta

Selene trago saliva, decirles? Y que todo volviera a ser como antes?

Sel: no, eso no puedo hacerlo, no hasta saber 3 cosas, 1 quien quiere muerta a Serenity, 2 si ya aprendieron a valorarla y 3 si son capaces de seguir y respetar su estilo de vida...

Kari: es mas fácil que rompas la maldición de Caos

Sel: gracias por tu apoyo

Tabatha : por cierto, hablaste con el?

Sel: si...

El sol ya se asomaba, el olor del café había llevado a Hiroku a desayunar aún con Mefisto en su regazo...

Sel: me vas a reemplazar con el gato?

Hiroku: tal vez, dependiendo como te portes con el...

Sel: si te prometo no intentar matarlo de nuevo?

Selene puso unos ojos encantadores, Hiroku trataba de resistir a esa cara, pero era imposible, sabía que ella amaba a ese gato, así que pensaba que podría haber hecho el gato que la enfureciera de esa manera...

Hiroku: no se que hizo pero no creo que esa sea la forma de corregirlo

Sel: lo se, te prometo que no volverá a suceder...

El teléfono de Hiroku sonó, se disculpo y salió a la terraza a tomar la llamada, selene tomo a Mefisto en sus manos y lo acarició mientras veía a Hiroku tras el cristal...

Mefisto: Sel...

Sel: lo se, además tu tienes que ir con ella y retractar la apuesta y eso no está a discusión

Mientras tanto mamorou llegaba junto con Rei a el Crown, Amy les había dejado un mensaje que los había dejado preocupados

Mamo: que será lo que hizo minako?

Rei: no lo se pero nada bueno para que nos citará tan temprano

Mamorou pidió la carta y pidió su desayuno, Rei de la misma forma pidió algo y se recargo en el hombro de mamorou, este hizo un gesto para que se apartará, Rei se incómodo pero tenia razón, estaban en un sitio público, pero es que el la volvía tan osada, las ordenes llegaron y comenzaron a desayunar, pronto llegaron todas las chicas y se sentaron en la mesa, mamorou les ofreció que pidieran algo, el silencio era sepulcral mientras todos desayunaban, así que mamorou rompió el hielo...

Mamorou : y que hiciste minako?

Amy: apostó con el gato de la revolucionaria...

Rei : y que apostaste?

Todas quedaron en silencio, las miradas juzgadoras sobre minako no se hicieron esperar, ante lo cual ella se sentía realmente incómoda

Haruka: eres estúpida o solo finges?

Michiru: Haruka controla tu vocabulario

Setsuna : yo pensaba lo mismo sólo que no encontraba el valor para decirlo así

Hotaru : mamá Setsuna, mamá Haruka, dejemos que nos de una explicación para semejante tontería

Minako: pero esta todo calculado y planeado, no perderé lo juro, pero es que no podía permitir que siguiera insultando a Artemis y burlándose de nosotras, ustedes que hubieran hecho?

Rei: quizás soy quien menos debo de opinar, pero esta vez te extralimitaste, las cosas no son tan sencillas, no puedes jugar con esas cosas...

Minako: se que usagi me apoyará, ella no lo permitirá, no hay riesgo...

Rei: tal vez me escuche mal, pero nunca vamos a recuperar a usagi, recuperaremos a la princesa, tal vez con algunas memorias de usagi, pero no será usagi, así como usagi no era Serenity, ella no sabe de esto, y que tal si no podemos dar con ella, y mucho menos protegerla, que tal que lo que estamos enfrentando nos lleve a otro destino fatal, o quizás sólo nos deje en mal, quizás ya no somos tan necesarias en este punto y aun así estamos aquí buscándola, queriendo protegerla, hagan a un lado mis acciones y sentimientos personales, hablo como la Guardiana, y tu te pones a jugar y apostar como si nada, es un juego peligroso el que estás jugando minako, pero al final de cuentas es tu decisión...

Todas quedaron en silencio, Rei quien se había mantenido a raya de las acciones y situaciones tenía razón, últimamente nadie estaba pensando claro, excepto ella, al parecer todo el tiempo estaba calculando cualquier escenario posible...

Rei: lo mejor es que deshagas esa apuesta, aunque bueno solo es una sugerencia... me marchó, tengo que trabajar en mi proyecto...

Rei se levanto de la mesa, le dio un beso a mamorou y salió del Crown rumbo a la universidad

Mamorou: Rei tiene razón, debería tener mas cuidado con esas cosas, en realiadad no sabemos nada sobre la revolucionaria y ese tal Mefisto, esto me suena a una trampa y estas cayendo, miren tengo que irme al laboratorio estoy a unos días de entregar el proyecto, así que minako piénsalo y yo también creo que lo mejor es que te retractes

Minako: por que nadie puede comprenderme!

Minako se levantó y salió corriendo del Crown, llegó a un callejón y se recargo en la pared dejando salir sus lagrimas, una mano se apoyo en su hombro y le ofreció un pañuelo, minako lo tomo y cuando volteo la vista no pudo contener un grito al darse cuenta que era la revolucionaria quien estaba ahí. ..

Minako: que, que, que, que estas haciendo aquí? ?

Revo: vengo a hablar contigo

Minako: de que?

Revo: de la apuesta...

Mamorou estaba impaciente, selene no llegaba y no le contestaba el teléfono, tenían revisión de proyecto y ya estaban atrasados, decidió empezar sin ella y se presentó ante el Dr. Tsumeragi, este último vio que Mamorou estaba solo, decidió no preguntar, y mejor comenzó a revisar

Minako pensaba, se levantaba y caminaba en círculos y se volvía a sentar, la revolucionaria se veía impaciente y de vez en vez se asomaba a ver el reloj del edificio

Revo: y que piensas hacer?

Minako: es que, como se que la información que me vas a dar es fiable

Revo: tan fiable que me meteré en un problema con Mefisto si se entera, mira el no piensa dejar pasar la oportunidad de lo que apostaron, y no me parece justo por que tengo la ventaja, esa información te pondrá casi a ese nivel

Minako: y por qué casi?

Revo : aceptas o no?

Minako: de acuerdo, no pagare la apuesta gane o pierda y sin embargo le haré creer a Mefisto que lo haré...

Revo: creo en tu palabra, mira la princesa esta viva...

Minako abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pero la revolucionaria se encargó de regresarla a la tierra

Revo: ella ya no es quien ustedes conocieron, por el momento no te puedo revelar su ubicación, como has visto la quieren muerta y mi misión es evitar que la encuentren, por eso se me hace una abuso la apuesta

Minako: entonces ella no murió?

Revo: eso si sucedió... ella... mira eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, al respecto, y a cambio necesito una información...

Minako: sabía que esto no sería gratis

Revo : no hay nada más caro que lo que es gratis, hay alguien cercano que va a traicionar a la neo reina, me gustaría que me informaras de alguna pista, algo que escuches, veas, te percates que pudiera ocasionar que en el futuro empeore la relación para con ella llevándola a esa fatalidad, pero eso si, nadie debe de saber lo que se habló aqui

Minako: pensé que sería algo más caro

Selene corría por el pasillo, minako se había tomado mucho tiempo para aceptar su propuesta y que sin saberlo ayudaría a castigar a Mefisto, dio la vuelta, el último pasillo, vio a mamorou salir de la oficina del Dr. Tsumeragi, se acercó un poco más calmada arreglandose el cabello, ambos hombres voltearon a verla, mustio un audible "lo siento" mientas hacia una reverencia

Dr. Tsumeragi : bueno espero eso en mi escritorio mañana

Mamorou : cuente con el

Ambos caballeros se despidieron y mamorou caminó hacia afuera del recinto, selene caminaba lo más rápido que podia tras el

Sel: lo siento, tuve un imprevisto, no pude zafarme, y no podía hablar, de verdad lo siento no era mi intención

Mamorou : ya no importa, yo también tuve un problema en la mañana y no por eso falte a la revisión, el Doctor quiere las correcciones en su escritorio temprano

Sel: yo lo hago, aunque me lleve toda la noche, te lo prometo

Mamorou : claro que lo harás, nos vamos a mi departamento ahora, pasa del medio día y si no empezamos ahora no vamos a acabar, mañana entregamos y pasado presentamos, y si no quieres irte a extras camina y sin excusas

Selene sólo asintió, rayos en que estaba pensando cuando siguió a minako, lo único que la reconfortaba era el tremendo castigo que recibiría Mefisto

Selene se estiro, ya eran las 8 y parecía que nunca acabarían, mamorou se sobaba el cuello y los hombros, en general el trabajo estaba bien, pero la redacción les había fallado por completo, prácticamente parecía que tenían que hacerlo desde el principio, selene se levantó a poner agua a calentar, mamorou reviso su celular y vio 15 llamadas perdidas

Sel: preocupado? Por que no le contestabas?

Mamorou : no tengo tiempo para perder, es como si no hubiéramos hecho nada

Selene se acercó y le masajeo un poco los hombros, mamorou solo podía pensar que se sentía muy bien

Mamorou : no te detengas, se siente muy bien

Sel: y eso que no has visto todo lo que se hacer con las manos

Mamorou abrió los ojos y se levantó de la silla completamente rojo, selene de igual forma tomo el mismo color

Sel: di...Digo. ... artes manuales, bueno, pues... pintura, musica... eto. ...

Mamorou : es que sonó muy...

Sel: si lo se... yo... ughhhhh... mejor voy por el agua...

Mamorou trataba de controlar su agitación, claro que no lo había dicho con esa intención, ni siquiera uso un tono sugestivo, pero es que tenerla cerca le hacía pensar en sexo, volteo a verla, era estúpido negarse que la deseaba, en momentos como ese se lamentaba haberse relacionado con Rei

Sel : y dime, como es que te hiciste novio de Hino?

Mamorou : bueno, fue algo raro, yo andaba mal, muy mal por la muerte de mi prometida y pues ella venía a cuidarme, limpiar y esas cosas, ellas eran muy amigas

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por el pasillo se asomo Rei, la sonrisa que traía en el rostro se desvaneció al ver a Selene tan cómoda y tan tarde en la cocina de su novio preparando café

Rei: interrumpo? Digo para retirarme

Mamorou: no, pero podías haberme avisado que venias

Rei: te marque un millón de veces y no contestaste

Sel: en realidad fueron 15

Rei: disculpa pero esto es entre el y yo, mejor ya retírate Kisaragui

Mamorou: no se va a ir, tenemos un trabajo que acabar, la que se va eres tú

Rei: que?! Pero por que, yo quería que me ayudaras con mi trabajo!

Sel: por que no dejas que se quede, ella podrá hacer su trabajo y nosotros el nuestro, además así no le dejaremos ninguna duda de que entre tu y yo no hay nada

Mamorou: está bien, solo por favor dedícate a lo tuyo

Rei sonrió, había ganado esta, mamorou se volteo, sintió que lo acababan de batear sin decir una palabra, Rei le saco la lengua a Selene dejándola consternada con esa actitud tan infantil.

La noche parecía no acabar, para selene y mamorou era una ventaja pero Rei sentía que se moría de aburrimiento, en realidad casi no se dirijan la palabra si no era para acordar algún párrafo de la transcripción o buscando un archivo, Rei solo los veía teclear y teclear, se sentía en los zapatos de Usagi, viendo a mamorou estudiar y ella queriendo divertirse, pronto el sueño la hizo presa, mamorou la despertó, pidiéndole que se fuera a acostar a la cama

Rei: que hora es?

Mamorou: casi la 1, nosotros ya casi acabamos ahorita te alcanzó

Cual niña pequeña Rei se fue a regañadientes y escoltada a la habitación unos 10 minutos después Selene seguía en la computadora escribiendo

Sel: pensé que no saldrías

Mamorou : el cansancio me quería traicionar

Sel: no te preocupes ya esta esto, ya sólo falta imprimir

Mamorou: podemos hacer eso temprano?

Sel: si lo mejor será descansar, pediré un taxi, me prestas tu teléfono? Me quede sin batería...

Mamorou : quedate a dormir te llevo temprano a cambiarte si eso te preocupa

Sel: yo, no creo que sea lo correcto, esta tu novia y...

Mamorou : tengo un cuarto de huéspedes ven

Mamorou llevo a Selene a otra habitación, tenia lo básico pero serviría para pasar la noche, Mamorou se quedo estático en el marco de la puerta, selene volteo y podía sentir como se la comía con la mirada

Mamorou: sobre tus habilidades...

Sel: no, no lo pienses, olvidalo, fue un mal comentario...

Mamorou: Selene, yo... es que...

Sel: no compliques más las cosas por favor, ya habíamos hablado de eso, buenas noches.

Y así sin mas le cerró la puerta a mamorou, sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, mamorou se quedó unos minutos tras la puerta, tratando de controlarse, después se marchó a su habitación a descansar.


	13. Chapter 12

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 12

El olor de la comida en la estufa le alegro la nariz, mamorou se levantó y vio el reloj, "las 6, y Rei ya esta haciendo el desayuno", volteo y se dio cuenta que no era Rei la que ya se había levantado, se puso su pantalón y salió hacia el comedor, y ahí estaba, como un sueño

Sel: Buenos días, me tome la molestia de hacer el desayuno, como pago por quedarme

Mamo: no te hubieras molestado, mejor hubieras descansado más

Sel: yo ya no se que es dormir bien, estoy acostumbrada

Selene le acercó una taza de café, mamorou tomo asiento y comenzó a desayunar, Rei salió de la recamara, solo con una camisa de él puesta, con mucha somnolencia se sentó a la mesa, selene le acercó café también, la vio y le dio las gracias y también probó la comida, mamorou y Rei se voltearon a ver, estaba realmente delicioso, quizás hasta mejor que Mako

Sel: y?

Rei: odio admitirlo pero esto esta increíble

Mamo: definitivamente uno nace con estos dones

Sel: en realidad yo era un desastre en la cocina, cuando perdí a mi familia empeze a trabajar en un bar para mantenerme, en la cocina me tuvieron mucha paciencia y me enseñó un Chef ya retirado, que de hecho es el dueño del lugar.

Mamo: eres el ejemplo de los cambios que se pueden lograr cuando hay voluntad

Sel: y ni se imaginan cuanto... bueno, yo ya me voy, ya imprimí el trabajo, voy a mi casa a ducharme y a cambiarme, nos vemos en 2 horas en el laboratorio de acuerdo?

Mamorou : si claro, muchas gracias

Mamorou se levantó y acompañó a selene a la puerta y regreso a sentarse con Rei

Rei : no sabía que había perdido a su familia

Mamorou : algo me había comentado, perdió a toda su gente, por los tiempos fue también por culpa de Galaxia, después se vino a vivir a Tokio, en realidad sólo tiene a su novio y sus compañeras de piso

Rei: no pensé que estuviera en esa situación

Selene llego a su casa, se sentía conforme con las reacciones de Mamorou y de Reí, al abrir la puerta su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el rostro de pocos amigos de Tabatha

Tabatha: donde pasaste la noche, avisaste que llegarias tarde pero ni siquieras llegaste

Selene: ammm yo…. Pues pase la noche en su casa…..

Tabatha sentía que el aire se le acababa, Kari y Aqua comenzaron a hacer gestos y ruidos que Causaron que selene se sonrojara

Sel: no… no es eso, además estaba su novia

Kari: y si no hubiera estado seguro aun no llegabas

Sel: NO!, no digan cosas!

Selene salio hacia su habitación encerrándose, lo peor es que sus sentimientos la traicionaban, aunque en realidad no sabia que era lo que sentía por mamorou, sacudió su cabeza, necesitaba despejar su mente, abrió la regadera y se comenzó a bañar, su mente seguía trabajando, pero siempre que pensaba en mamorou pensaba en "ese" otro chico, pero sabia que era algo imposible, y mamorou bueno… el era harina de otro costal.

Selene salio del baño y empezó a buscar su ropa, tabatha entro y se sentó en la cama a observarla

Sel: vienes a regañarme?

Taba: no, solo no vayas a cometer una imprudencia

Sel: no te preocupes, solo un par de días y esto se termina lo prometo

Tabatha vio a Selene cambiarse e irse, algo le decía que esta tranquilidad no duraría mucho….

Kary: sucede algo?

Tabatha: nada, solo pensaba en eso, tengo un mal presentimiento

Aqua: y si sucede podrás con ello?

Tabatha: soy una Sailor Suprema debo hacerlo

Kary: seria un lastima

Mamorou caminaba hacia el edificio principal cuando volteo a ver hacia el estacionamiento como Selene bajaba de un carro y decidió acercarse

Mamorou: no sabia que tenias carro

Selene: no lo uso mucho pero si

Mamorou: oye el desayuno estaba delicioso muchas gracias

Selene: no hay de que, entramos?

Mamorou: claro

Ambos entraron al recinto para pasar con el Dr. El cual los recibió y comenzó a leer el documento, se acomodo, seguía leyendo, no quería dejar de leerlo por mas que necesitara parar, después de un rato y manos nerviosas cerro el documento y lo coloco en la mesa….

Dr.: es increíble, como pudieron hacer esto en una noche, destruyeron todo, no hay ni un rastro de la anterior, aparte la conjetura en que se basan?

Sel: fácil, la víctima es zurda, y la bala sale por el hemisferio izquierdo…..

Dr.: muchachos esto es increíble, la exposición de mañana sera la mejor…..

Mamo: eso esperamos, mi profesora no es muy exigente pero el de otra persona me deja sin palabras…..

Dr.: vamos, vayan a descansar seguramente se desvelaron

Ambos se despidieron del Dr. y salieron del recinto, Mamorou tomo la mano de selene y la jalo hacia el, ella solo atino a sonrojarse mientras su corazón se aceleraba

Mamo: me dejas invitarte a comer? Conozco un lugar increíble pero es a las afueras de la ciudad….

Sel: EH… ah… si… bueno… si….

Mamo: puedo manejar?

Selene aprovecho para alejarse de el, y le dio las llaves de su carro mientras se dirijian hacia el. Mamorou conducía por la autopista que estaba a la orilla del mar, Selene lo miraba encantada….

Sel: hace mucho que no vengo al mar…

Mamo: si gustas podemos venir en la Golden Week….

Sel: no le gustara a tú novia, además trabajaré esa semana en los promos de mi disco, de hecho este fin de semana empiezo

Mamo: vaya y los del grupo querían hacer algo este fin

Sel: lo siento no cuenten conmigo, salgo el viernes por la tarde

Mamo: bueno ya llegamos

Llegaron a un restaurante que estaba en lo alto de una montaña el cual tenia un mirador increíble, Mamorou le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para bajar, llegaron a la puerta del restaurante, Mamorou se acerco al señor que estaba ahí, selene podía escuchar como trato de conseguir una mesa, incluso como trato de sobornar por esa mesa, al ver que no conseguía nada se acerco a ver

Sel: sucede algo?

Mamorou: no nada es que….

Señor: oh! Srita. Kisaragui no sabia que la mesa era para usted! Pasen!

Sel: pero tendrá una con las características que le dijo el joven?

Señor: claro, claro, pasen por aquí!

Selene y Mamorou se sentaron en una mesa en el mirador, la vista era excelente, Selene se acerco al barandal y se asomo, podía sentir el aire correr y desbaratarle el cabello, Mamorou recibió la carta y pidió una botella de vino

Mamorou: tinto o blanco?

Sel: tinto…

El mesero se retiro mientras Selene recobraba la compostura y se sentaba en la mesa

Mamorou: no que no bebias?

Sel: una copa de vino de vez en cuando, ademas es buena para el corazón

Mamo: y como sigues?

Sel: mucho mejor gracias

La tarde se fue entre platicas y risas, Mamorou se sentía increíble a su lado, desde esa noche en la que supieron lo de Usako, cuando la había rescatado en el parque sintio como algo le había recorrido el cuerpo, y lo sentía cada vez que la tocaba, la noche ya empezaba a caer, Selene se recargo en el barandal con su copa en la mano, Mamorou se acerco y se puso a su lado, Selene puso la copa frente a ella y fijaba la vista mientras veía a través de ella

Sel: así debió de ser no?

Mamo: que?

Sel: mi pasado, mi futuro…..

Mamo: te oyes muy melancólica, extrañas lo que pudo ser?

Sel: mas bien me frustra lo que no sera, pensar que podía ser como soy y no lo hacia, y saber lo que no quiero ser, creó que vivo frustrada con mi realidad

Mamorou tomo la mano de Selene y la jalo hacia el, la sujeto de la cintura y tomo su mentón con la otra mano, así ella no tenia escapatoria

Sel: no lo hagas, por favor…

Mamo: si hablamos de frustaciones TU me tienes frustrado

Sel: conoces el término "tensión sexual"

Mamo: crees que sea eso? Yo digo que no

Mamorou beso a Selene, ella quería resistirse pero no podía aun así busco la manera de zafarse de el

Sel: aquí no, alguien podría vernos….

Mamo: entonces vamos a un lugar mas privado

Mamorou pidio la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, mamorou condujo aproximadamente una media hora y llegaron a un pequeño hotel, Selene trago saliva, no estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo meditaba y meditaba cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la habitación, no, tenia que salir de ahí fue su pensamiento, cuando quizo dar la vuelta ahí estaba mamorou en la puerta, se quito y la abrazo por la espalda, comenzó a besar su cuello y ella sólo pudo comenzar a retorcerse entre sus brazos, era débil ante sus caricias, comenzó a pasar las manos por las caderas de ella

Mamo: no te voy a obligar a nada, puedes irte en el momento que quieras…..

Selene se volteo empujandolo hasta dejarlo caer en la cama, y se sentó encima de el, comenzaron a besarse con mas intensidad, Mamorou se deleito cuando la blusa de ella cayo, el retomó el control dejando a Selene bajo el, las caricias no paraban, Selene gimió cuando Mamorou le mordió un pecho, le encantaba oírla gemir, sabia que no estaba con una niña, que lo que tenia entre los dedos era una mujer, bajo sus manos hacia sus piernas y comenzo a acariciarlas mientras subia la falda, Selene enredo sus piernas en el, el tomo sus manos y las puso sobre la cabeza mientras la besaba por el cuello y hacia el resto de su cuerpo, ambos tenian la respiracion muy agitada, el la levanto sentandola sobre el, ella se acomodo el cabello, la veia tan hermosa y sensual

Mamo: eres... eres tan...

Sel: calla...

Ella volvió a tomar el control de la situación dejando a Mamorou sobre la cama, se dirigió directamente a su entrepierna, sintiendo la reacción que ella le provocaba, ella volteo a verlo mientras le sonreia

Selene: creo que alguien esta incomodo, te parece si le damos espacio?

Selene desabrocho el cinturón y comenzaba a bajar el cierre cuando el teléfono de mamorou comenzó a sonar, Selene lo veía esperando una respuesta

Mamorou: disculpa si no contesto va a seguir y sera incomodo, prometo apagarlo -bueno?

Reí: donde éstas?

Mamo: estoy con unos amigos, que sucede?

Reí: amigos? Y no esta también tu "amiga"?

Mamorou: no, es mas quieres que te los pase?

Reí: no, te hablaba por que Chamoriel esta atacando en el centro

Mamo: de acuerdo….

Mamorou suspiro, se acerco a Selene y se arrodillo frente a ella y le tomo la mano

Mamo: discúlpame surgió algo urgente, podemos dejarlo para después?

Selene: no te aseguro que tengas una segunda oportunidad

Mamo: no me digas eso

Selene: vámonos pues

Ambos se vistieron y tomaron camino, Selene era quien manejaba, sospechaba la situación así que aceleró lo mas que le permitía, en 30 minutos ya se encontraban el centro de la ciudad

Mamo: deberías ir a las pistas de carreras, dejame aquí

Sel: estas seguro que aquí? No quieres que te espere?

Mamo: no, podría ser peligroso mejor vete

Mamorou comenzó a caminar, se detuvo y regreso corriendo al carro, bajo a Selene y la beso, después volvió a tomar camino, Selene arranco el carro, las palabras de Tabatha resonaban en su cabeza "alejate de las batallas con Chamoriel a menos que estés dispuesta a matarla, por que ella si esta dispuesta…" Selene paso sus dedos por sus labios, dio la vuelta al volante para regresar

Sel: por eso odio relacionarme con la gente

Estaban perdiendo, las inners ya no podían, sentían que las fuerzas se les acababan, las outers estaban resistiendo los ataques con sus escudos, Chamoriel reia al verlas, de pronto de la nada Chamoriel salio disparada lejos de las Senshis, Uranus cayo pero fue sostenida por alguien al voltear vio a Selenemitir

SR: descansen, yo me encargo de ella

En cuestión de segundos Chamoriel ya estaba frente a la revolucionaria, ambas tenían las manos entrelazadas ejerciendo fuerzas contrarias

Chamoriel: crei que no vendrias

SR: acabemos con esto de una vez

La revolucionaria dejo de ejercer fuerza y jalo a su rival dejándole su rodilla de regalo en el estomago, Chamoriel dejo salir un hilo de sangre mientras el aire se le escapaba, Selenemitir corrió en sentido contrario para alejarse de las senshis, Chamoriel trato de sujetarle un pie pero se le escapo, recupero el aire y corrió tras ella, cuando estaba por alcanzarla Selenemitir se agacho y tiro a Chamoriel con un barrido, Selenemitir aprovecho y comenzó a invocar a su espada junto con una Daga, de igual materíal que la espada...

Chamoriel se levanto, al ver que ya portaba su espada convirtio uno de sus brazos en lo propio y se lanzo de nueva cuenta contra Selenemitir, ambas espadas chocaron, Selenemitir empezaba a retroceder, estaba consciente que aun no tenia la habilidad para enfrentarse a ella pero tenia que acabar con esto, tal vez perdería la vida pero no dejaría a Chamoriel con vida, un golpe la mando a volar y Uranus la atrapo, pudo claramente ver los golpes y heridas que ya portaba así como las rasgaduras que portaba su traje…

Uranus: vienes por el relevo?

SR: por favor… (se levanta) tal vez no salga con vida de esta, de alguna manera tengo que acabar con ella….. Les pido una disculpa por adelantado…

Selenemitir se volvió a avalanzar contra Chamoriel, esta empezó a perder terreno ahora, al sentirse acorralada se desvaneció y apareció en el aire, buscaba a la revolucionaria sin éxito, de pronto arriba de ella estaba selenemitir con sus manos juntas formando un puño el cual le dejo caer en la nuca a Chamoriel la cual se estrello contra el suelo quedando cubierta por los restos del pavimento.

Selenemitir caminaba tambaleante hacia donde estaba Chamoriel revolcándose de dolor, Selenemitir sabia que esta tal vez seria su última oportunidad, era una u otra, bajo por el hueco que había dejado el impacto y se acerco a Chamoriel

Chamo: y dime como piensas acabar conmigo, soy un demonio!

Selenemitir tomó su daga y la clavo en el pecho a Chamoriel, la cual comenzó a retorcerse, sentía como si se quemara

SR: solo supondre…

Selenemitir extendió su mano hacia la daga y luego la cerro, de pronto Chamoriel comenzó a brillar y sin esperarlo se suscitó una explosión y la revolucionaria salio volando por los aires cayendo en brazos de Tuxedo Mask

TM: estas bien?

SR: acaso me veo mal?

Tuxedo Mask la observo, tenia golpes y resguños por todo el cuerpo al igual que heridas tanto con sangre fresca como seca, un par de hilos de sangre bajaban por la comisura de sus labios.

Las senshis se acercaron, Saturno intento curar sus heridas pero fue en vano

Sat: pero por que no puedo?

SR: no te preocupes, por cierto su majestad buena atrapada

Se acerco y le dio un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla, mars no pudo disimular su molestia y selenemitir al darse cuenta se le abrazo al cuello a Tuxedo Mask

SR: cuando te aburras de la niña llámame….

Tras decir esto se separo de sus brazos y comenzo a caminar tambaleándose para los lados, Júpiter sostenía a Mars que pretendía rematar a la Revolucionaria

Plut: no quieres que te acerquemos a tu casa o a un hospital?

SR: no gracias aun no quiero revelarles mi identidad

Vio hacia el cielo y cerro los ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse y desapareció frente a todas

Mars: me quieres explicar?!

TM: que te explico, no te das cuenta que lo hizo para molestarte

Más: y tu bien dejado no?!

TM: sabes que no estoy de humor nos vemos

Mamorou se fue dejando a Reí llorando en los brazos de amy, en algo tenia Razón Selenemitir, se estaba cansando de la niña


	14. Chapter 13

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

*ADVERTENCIA: LEMON*

* * *

Capitulo 13

Tabatha entro a la habitación, Selene se estaba retorciendo de dolor y fiebre en la cama la cual ya tenía las sabanas llenas de sangre, aqua trataba de limpiarla pero cada que la tocaba Selene gritaba y se retorcía

Tabatha: te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de eso

Kari: no es momento de reclamos hay que bajarle la fiebre

Aqua: deberíamos llevarla a un hospital

Sel: NO! SI MUERO QUIERO QUE SEA AQUÍ!

Tabatha: NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!

Aqua: no se griten!

La noche paso lenta, en algún punto el sueño venció a Selene por sobre el dolor, mefisto le daba vueltas vigilando la fiebre así como Aqua y Kari, Tabatha se había salido desde hace mucho y Kari la busco solo para encontrarla llorando

Kari: estas bien?

Tabatha: no, le dije que se alejara, no la quiero ver morir, la maldición en su cristal no le permite curarse, que voy a hacer?

Kari: ella decidió salvarlas, fuera ahora o más adelante, no puedes cambiar sus acciones

Kari salio de la habitación, la noche siguió su curso, en la mañana Selene se levanto y vistió, cuando paso hacia la salida, las chicas solo veían como era poco lo que le faltaba para arrastrarse por el dolor

Tabatha: a donde vas?

Sel: hoy tengo la presentación, no puedo faltar

Tabatha: y prefieres que se den cuenta de una de tus identidades

Sel: no, diré que choque anoche, así como estuvo el centro -uhg-

Tabatha se acercó a Selene, tomo su rostro y la beso, Selene sentía el poder de tabatha recorrer su cuerpo al grado que el dolor disminuyó considerablemente

Tabatha: no puedo evitar que seas tu, pero por favor cuidate

Mamorou llegó al salón para preparar la presentación y Selene ya estaba ahí, de pronto noto algo raro aunque ella estaba de espaldas, se acerco y la tomo de un hombro

Mamo: estas bien?

Sel: me duele mucho el estómago es todo (y como no si hasta me mando a volar del golpe)

Mamo: dime donde te duele

Mamorou comenzó a tocar el estómago y Selene solo podía aullar del dolor

Mamo: te golpeaste con algo?

Selene trago saliva, definitivamente ya se estaba delatando sola, así que decidió usar el plan b

Sel: si te lo digo prometes no delatarme?

Mamo: claro, que sucedió?

Sel: es que yo…. Yo…. Yo…

De la nada de pronto Selene recibió una bofetada, el dolor que ya tenia la multiplico doblándola de dolor

Reí: así quería verte de ofrecida, levantate ni que fuera para tanto

Mako: que te pasa?

Mamo: estas loca

Rei: loca? Te acabo de ver a acariciandola

Mamo: la estaba revisando!

Reí: ahora así le dices

Mina: hay enfermería aquí?

Reí: ni que fuera para tanto

Reí volteo y vio a Selene escupiendo sangre, mas de la que seria por la bofetada, Mamorou se agacho a tratar de levantarla, pero Selene se quejaba si la movian

Mamo: que fue lo que te paso?

Sel: a… anoche…. Cho… cho….que, n..no…no me puse….el cint…..cinturón…y me clave el volante….

Mamo: y por que no me llamaste o fuiste al hospital?

Sel: lo siento…. Solo necesito ir al tocador

Selene se incorporo con muchas muescas de dolor y sosteniéndose del estómago salio al baño

Mamorou volteo a ver a Reí que estaba roja de la pena

Reí: lo siento, no pensé…..

Mamo: no si ya veo que no piensas, esto no puede seguir así, tus celos son enfermizos, sinceramente no se si sea correcto seguir juntos

Reí sentía que el mundo se le acababa, se sentó por que la cabeza le daba vueltas

Selene llego al baño, vio que habia alguien dentro, abrió la llave y comenzó a enjuagarse la boca, pensaba llamar a alguien para que fuera por ella, de pronto quien estaba en el baño salio, Selene no alzo la vista lo cual le costo caro, de pronto le taparon los ojos pero no podía ni moverse

-shhh no pienso dañarte. Al contrario…

Era la voz de un hombre estaba segura pero no sabia de quien era la voz, le doblo un brazo hacia atrás y solo pudo sentir una descarga eléctrica que le hizo perder el conocimiento

Los profesores entraron al salón y vieron a todos con una cara fatal

Derek: no me digas Chiba no tienes tu presentación….

Dr.: sucede algo?

Mamo: sensei Tsumeragi Selene tuvo un accidente y no esta nada bien

Dr.: ya esta aquí? Pasala al servicio

Mamo: fue al tocador pero ya se tardo

Mina: si quieres Mako y yo podemos ir a buscarla

Así ambas chicas salieron a buscarla al tocador, al llegar vieron la puerta entre abierta y a Selene en el suelo con los ojos aun vendados y ambas manos amarradas a la espalda

Mako: minako busca ayuda!

Minako salio corriendo al salón mientras Mako la desamarraba y la cargaba, cuando salio del baño ya se acercaban Mamorou y los profesores, el Dr. Le indico que lo siguiera y se fueron a la enfermería del recinto. En el área los doctores la atendían mientras el resto del grupo se fue a la presentación ya que los 3 profesores lo permitieron, al terminar la presentación todo el grupo regreso, Mako y Minako daban su declaración al equipo de seguridad y a la policía, ya que sospechaban de que la querían secuestrar, mientras los médicos hablaban con los profesores. El Dr. Tsumeragi se volvió a acercar a Mamorou y las chicas para explicarles la situación

Dr.: Chiba la Srita. Kisaragui ya despertó, necesito que la lleve a la estación a declarar, seguridad vio las cintas y efectivamente un hombre salió del baño unos minutos después de que ella entro, probablemente vio que llegaron y ya no la saco o se arrepintio, el punto es que no logro su objetivo

Mamo: claro yo me encargo

Los profesores se fueron dejando al grupo, mamorou y las chicas entraron al cuarto donde estaba Selene, al entrar ella estaba sentada en la cama, se veía las manos asombrada, mamorou también noto que sus movimientos ya no estaban limitados

Selene: que me sucedió?

Mamo: pudiste ver a quien te atacó?

Sel: no, no pude ver a nadie (el dolor se fue... como si no me hubiera pasado nada...)

Mako: recuerdas que te hizo?

Sel: de pronto alguien me tomo por la espalda, y luego sentí como una descarga eléctrica y no recuerdo más... Ah! La presentación!

Mamo: no te preocupes eso ya fue solucionado

Sel: lo siento, solo te he causado problemas

Selene agachó la mirada, Mamorou quería abrazarla pero Rei estaba ahi así que contuvo sus impulsos, así que decidió irse para despejarse

Mamo: tengo que llevarte a declarar, voy a ver que dice el medico para dejarte ir

Mamorou salió, dejando a las inners dentro con ella, sSlene se sentía rara, con todas ellas cuidandola cómo si fuera "ella"

Rei: te pido una disculpa, me deje llevar por mis celos, y es que es estúpido que niegue que ya se que le gustas

Todas voltearon a ver a Reí, Selene no dijo nada, sabía que en realidad la tenía bien merecida, Mamorou entro y les dijo que ya se podían ir, pidieron un taxi y se fueron Rei, Mamorou y Selene a la estación, las chicas se quedaron y tomaron camino al crown

Mako: que sucede Amy, has estado muy pensativa

Amy: no se les hace sospechoso que Selene se accidentara justamente anoche y que la Revolucionaria se fue con una golpiza? De igual forma Selene se "enferma" casualmente cuando la Revolucionaria queda mal herida...

Mako y Minako voltearon a verse, era cierto...

Mako: y la única vez que no aparecio fue cuando Chamoriel atacó a Selene directamente

Mina: si así fuera, como la delatamos?

Amy: tal vez si Haruka y Michiru la acorralan podríamos obtener una confesión, habría que ver

Selene seguía sorprendida, sea lo que sea que le hubiera hecho su atacante ella se sentía de maravilla ni siquiera Tabatha había podido curarla, de lo que si se percató fue de un sabor extraño en los labios, probablemente su atacante la habría besado, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando llegaron a su edificio, Mamorou dejo a Rei en el taxi y acompañó a selene a su departamento, ya que el elevador se cerró Mamorou no se contuvo para abrazarla, Selene se lo correspondió, había estado asustada como hace mucho no lo estaba, se había sentido tan vulnerable

Mamo: me aterro la idea de que te hubiera pasado algo, no se que me hiciste pero ya no puedo vivir sin ti

Sel: me besaste mientras dormía?

Mamo: no, hasta ahorita estoy a solas contigo, por que?

Sel: creo que me beso...

Mamo: de haber sabido que esa era la técnica...

El elevador se abrió y ambos bajaron, la acompañó a la puerta y la volvió a abrazar mientras trataba de besarla pero esta vez no lo permitió

Mamo: por que me torturas así?

Sel: por que no somos libres, ademas lo que estamos haciendo no esta bien y créeme tu novia ya se percató de que algo pasa entre nosotros, es mejor que lo dejemos así, sigamos cada quien su camino...

Selene abrió la puerta de su departamento y entro sin voltear a verlo siquiera, se quedo recargada en la puerta, era lo mejor, poner distancia, estaba segura que la próxima vez que la besara acabaría contándole toda la verdad, Mamorou se quedo pasmado, se fue con un vacío por dentro, le dolía pero sabía que era cierto, además se sentía culpable de que se accidentara anoche, solo la ponía en riesgo, bajo y trato de verse lo más animado posible para Rei, cierto debía arreglar sus asuntos con ella...

La tarde empezaba a caer, Selene les había contado a las chicas y estaban igual de sorprendidas, aparte trataba de localizar a Hiroku sin éxito una vez mas

Tabatha: será otro enemigo?

Selene: Tabatha me estaba muriendo, podía sentir el frío recorriendo mi cuerpo, por que me salvo?

Kary: lo impresionante es lo que hizo, ni siquiera Tabatha pudo curarte y el te dejo como si nada

Aqua: hay una flor que hace eso... si bebés el elixir te sana cualquier clase de heridas, claro depende de cuanto bebas, sin embargo cuenta la leyenda que si la comes te vuelves inmortal, te da juventud y salud eterna

Selene: como el Cristal de plata?

Aqua: no, el cristal de plata tiene limitantes, solo vives entre 1000 y 1500 años, sin embargo con la flor puedes vivir millones de años, por eso nadie se atreve a buscarla y comerla, es demasiado ser inmortal

El teléfono de Selene comenzo a sonar, Selene salió a la terraza, ya que en realidad Hiroku no era del agrado de las chicas, colgó y regreso a la mesa con ellas

Kary: y? Ahora cual es el pretexto?

Sel: el mismo, trabajo... dijo que en un par de horas regresaba a su casa y me hablaba

Tabatha: ya que te sientes mejor por que no vas?, así sales de dudas de una vez y ya te acuestas con Endimion sin remordimientos

Aqua: TABATHA!

Sel: tienes razón. ...

Kary: SELENE!

Sel: en que debo hacer algo con mi relación, no en lo de Endimion...

Selene se levantó y fue a su habitación, quería creer en la palabra de Hiroku, se puso el babydoll que le había regalado en su cumpleaños y se puso un vestido, tomo su bolso, su abrigo y salió, dejando en claro que no pretendía regresar esa noche. Selene llegó al departamento que solo quedaba a uno 15 minutos caminando, en el camino compro una botella de vino para los 2, quería salvar su relación, Hiroku era quien la había sacado de las calles prácticamente, si no fuera por el y por Oshige-san (manager de ambos) seguiría cantando en bares, escondió sus zapatillas y se fue a la habitación, quería sorprenderlo así que se quitó el vestido y se recostó en la cama, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida y la noche cayó, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la despertó pero antes de poder reaccionar algo cayó sobre ella, el quejido de ambas partes se confundió y mientras Hiroku prendía la luz quizo que la tierra se lo tragara cuando vio a Selene en la cama viendo con sus enormes ojos a lo que la había golpeado, Selene volteo a verlo, tenia el cabello alborotado, la camisa entre abierta y labial por toda la cara, la chica en la cama la veía aterrada mientras se limpiaba el labial y se cerraba la blusa, Selene sin decir nada se levantó y vistió para salir con Hiroku tras ella hablando y musitando mil cosas "deja te explico" "estoy bebido", Selene se detuvo y volteo a verlo, negó con la cabeza y llamo al elevador

Hiroku : Sel, muñeca, dejame explicarte...

Sel: que tienes que explicar? Creó que todo esta muy claro, pero me molesta la mentira, te lo pregunté por que ya me lo habían dicho...

Hiroku: y tu? Cuantas veces ya te involucrarte con el?

Selene : para tu mala suerte ninguna, y sabes que, en este momento me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho anoche

Hiroku sintió como un balde de agua fría, el elevador se abrió y Selene entro, Hiroku detuvo la puerta y la veía con lágrimas que luchaban por no salir

Hiroku: dime que mientes... no... no me importa, te juro que jamás volverá a suceder, fui un estúpido perdóname. ...

Selene tenía esa mirada fría que si pudiera mataría, Hiroku soltó el elevador y este se cerro no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar un "no me vuelvas a buscar" de parte de Selene, Hiroku golpeó la puerta del elevador y dejaba salir las lágrimas, si la amaba como pudo dejarse llevar por la calentura, la chica en cuestión salió del departamento y sólo mustio una despedida y bajo por las escaleras.

Selene caminaba a prisa por las calles en sentido contrario a su casa, no quería llegar y escuchar a las chicas regañadola, la lluvia pronto se dejó caer y detuvo su marcha, permitió que la lluvia corriera por su cuerpo, mientras todos corrían ella estaba quieta, no sabía que hacer, a donde ir, le dolía por que había confiado en el, ella y su estúpida confianza, se había contenido a sí misma por no fallarle, para no volver a hacer las cosas mal y que recibía, o simplemente estaba pagando lo que había hecho ya antes? Tenía que enfrentar las cosas, y esto pronto se volvería un escándalo de la prensa rosa, así que tomo una decision y cambio su rumbo...

La mañana entro perezosa por la ventana, Rei despertó a Mamorou para desayunar juntos, a pesar de los problemas aún estaban juntos y eso la alegraba, además sabía que Selene al ser una figura pública y teniendo novio no se arriesgaría con la prensa rosa, mamorou prendió las noticias mientras tomaba su café y Rei hacia el desayuno, cuando en el noticiero anunciaron que Kisaragui haría una conferencia de prensa de ultima hora, enlazados en vivo vio como entraban 2 señores y Selene en medio de ellos...

-Buenos días, soy Nishikawa Reiji presidente de la disquera Nishikawa, antes de todo quiero agradecer su asistencia con tanta premura y a estas horas, me acompañan la Srita Kisaragui Selene y su manager Oshige Saito, al cual le cedo la palabra

Oshige: Buenos días, el motivo de esta conferencia es para desmentir algunos rumores y situaciones alrrededor de la vida privada de Kisaragui, no lo habíamos hecho antes por cuestiones ajenas, pero el nuevo disco que iniciará su promoción este fin de semana podría verse afectado así que sin más podran hacer preguntas una vez que Kisaragui termine

Sel: antes que nada gracias por venir, lamento las molestias que esto pueda causarles, el motivo de esta conferencia es para dejar en claro mi rompimiento con el cantante Hiroku y las razones, ya que no me gustaría que los malos entendidos terminen con nuestra amistad y la relación laboral, el trabajo y la escuela nos junto y eso mismo nos separó, quiero dejar eso en claro, no fue por nadie más que por nosotros, fue una decisión de ambos y esperamos seguir con el apoyo de los fans aunque nuestros trayectos sean distintos

Reportera: Kisaragui recalcar que no hay nadie más lo hace sospechoso no crees?

Sel: no, no lo creo, pero con la prensa rosa hay que dejar todo en claro, si el del fondo...

Reportero 1: Jump, hay rumores de que a ambos los han visto con diferentes personas, de hecho a usted hace poco en un restaurante lujoso con un chico de cabello negro

Mamorou trago saliva, Rei lo volteo a ver esperando una respuesta a esa acusación...

Sel: si, es un compañero de la escuela, terminamos un trabajo en equipo y fuimos a festejar es todo, si el del saco azul...

Reportero 2: si, periódico local de Jubangai, había planes de boda? Se rumora de una compra de anillo, pero no vimos nada...

Sel: me vieron algo puesto alguna vez? Entre nosotros tocamos el tema a futuro pero nunca hubo nada concreto...

Oshige: ultima pregunta, ud. La Señorita del vestido morado

Reportera 2: revista musical milenio, Selene pareciera que se nos olvida lo más importante, escuche el demo de tu disco y debo decir que es mas maduro que el anterior, que mas podemos esperar de este proyecto y cuando lo podremos adquirir?

Sel: esa pregunta me gusta mas, eh si, yo también siento un gran cambio, creo que podemos esperar una gran aceptación por parte del público y estará a la venta a finales de la Golden Week o unos días después, pero será antes de los conciertos, gracias a todos

Los 3 se levantaron y retiraron del recinto, Rei apagó la tele y volteo a ver a mamorou esperando una aclaración

Mamorou: antenoche, estábamos todos, si te negué que estaba ella por que sabía que te pondrías así, por eso estaba en el centro esa noche... ella me llevo...

Rei se levantó de la mesa y fue a vestirse sin decir una palabra, salió y sin decir nada se fue del departamento, mamorou se quedó pensando, y se alegro de que Selene ya no andaba con nadie, si fastidiaba a Rei y ella era quien lo cortaba ya nada lo detendría para ir tras ella.

Selene metía su equipaje en el coche, mientras las chicas le ayudaban

Sel: seguras que no quieren venir?

Kari: mientras estés lejos de mamorou y de los problemas no pasa nada

Tab: aunque tienes un imán para ello

Aqua: estar sola te ayudara a despejar la mente

Las chicas se despidieron y Selene tomo camino

Mamorou se encontraba haciendo una maleta pequeña

Reí: a donde van?

Mamo: a Kyoto….

Reí: y por que no me llevas, no importa si va Selene

Mamo: ella no va, estará trabajando, además solo vamos hombres no pienso arriesgarte, vamos te llevo a tu casa

Mamorou dejo a Reí en su casa y se dirigió a la estación, ahí se vio con el resto del grupo, de los cuales algunos llevaban a sus novios y novias

Chica 1: hey Chiba y tu novia?

Mamorou: no quizo venir, como es sacerdotisa de un templo tendrán muchos visitantes, esta semana son días difíciles

Chica 2: sin novia y sin Kisaragui a lo mejor ceno rico jejejeje

La bocina anuncio su partida, todos subieron al camión y partieron, durante el trayecto las platicas y las risas llenaban el camión

Ryo: mamorou puedo preguntarte algo

Mamo: si que pasa?

Ryo: que sucede? Pareciera que andas en líos de faldas, vi las declaraciones de Selene por la tele, tienes una aventura con Selene?

Mamo: no puedo mentirte, me encanta, me vuelve loco

Ryo: y a quien no?

Mamo: la cuestión es que la he besado, los tonos han subido pero no, no ha habido nada

Ryo: y tu novia?

Mamo: quiero mucho a Reí, pero no la amo, no me apasiona, deja tu de Selene, tenia una novia que, bueno es por demás decirlo, pero me apasionaba buscar tiempo para tenerla en mi cama

Ryo: y que paso con ella?

Mamo: falleció hace unos años, estaba yo en estados unidos y no me entere hasta mucho después

Ryo: lo siento amigo, bueno si te interesa Selene en verdad puedo conseguirte su agenda

Mamo: en serio? Pero como?

Ryo: su mánager es mi papá se donde van a estar, hoteles, nombre para las reservaciones todo

Mamo: hasta la razón de lo de ayer?

Ryo: ah eso….. Hiroku la estaba engañando, ella le cayo y pues antes de que las revistas la señalaran como cornuda mi papa decidió anunciar las cosas

Una vez que llegaron alquilaron unas camionetas para poderse mover sin restricciones, mamorou se sentía a gusto, como si su vida hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, y ahora el destino le había puesto a alguien que le llevara a Selene

Selene llego a su hotel, era del tipo tradicional, grandes salones con tatami y la asistencia de cámara con yukata, Selene veía las yukatas y ya quería cambiarse por una, era lo mas fresco que podía ponerse en ese momento, se quito el sombrero y se acerco a la recepcion

Recepcionista: tiene reservación srita?

Sel: Tsukino

La recepcionista reviso y efectivamente estaba registrada, le dio la llave y llamo a un joven mientras Selene contemplaba el hotel

Recepcionista: lleva a la srita Tsukino a su habitación en las villas, es cliente con cuenta abierta y con confidencialidad, que nadie se acerque a su suite sin previa autorización, entendido.?

Joven: entendido, niña rica no paparatzzis

Selene agradeció y siguió al joven, llegando a la habitación el joven se quedo en la puerta como queriendo decir algo

Sel: sucede algo?

Joven: es que….. Me regalaría una foto y su autógrafo?

A Selene le escurrió una gota por la cabeza, aunque usara un nombre falso su cara no cambiaría jamas, se tomo una Selfie con el y le firmo en una servilleta del servicio, el joven se fue muy contento, Selene vio la hora y sabia que tenia un poco de tiempo libre, se cambio y salio a pasear

El grupo caminaba alrededor del centro, ya habían visitado varios lugares y buscaban algo de comer aunque en realidad estaban armando mas escandalo y uno de los chicos accidentalmente cayo sobre una chica, inmediatamente se levanto y la levanto, solo para darse cuenta que era Selene

Chico: oh disculpa no te vi

Sel: no te preocupes….. Que hacen aquí?

Chico: hicimos un viaje por la finalización del trabajo

Sel: ah si, algo supe

Chico: y tu?

Sel: trabajando

Chico: buscábamos algo para comer, quieres venir?

Sel: pues si aun tengo tiempo

Mamorou no sabia si enojarse por que el chico a leguas se veía que quería ligar o alegrarse por que el universo la había puesto cerca de el otra vez. El chico que le coqueteaba aprovecho para tratarse de sentar con ella pero mamorou le gano el asiento aludiendo su caballerosidad, Selene río, eran obvios lo celos

Chica1: y dime Kisaragui cuales son tus planes de hoy

Sel: pues veamos en 2 horas tengo una entrevista radiofónica, a las 8 tengo una por la television

Chica 2: ouuu no tienes tiempo hoy...

Chico1: y cuanto vas a estar en Kyoto?

Ryo: se va pasado mañana en la mañana

Sel: si, dependerá del evento mañana en la noche

Chica 1: vaya igual que nosotros, igual tenemos una reunión en la noche por si quieres pasar

Sel: trataré, en que hotel están? ?

Ryo: en el mismo...

A selene le recorrio una gota en la cabeza, las palabras de Tabatha resonaban en su cabeza mientras veía al hijo de su manager darle unas palmadas a mamorou en la espalda. El resto de la comida paso en calma entre dimes y diretes, con el ambiente a Selene se le antojaba asistir a la reunión, pero temía quedarse a solas con mamorou, vio la hora y disculpandose se retiró.

Las senshis trataban de ingeniarseas para saber si en realidad selene y la revolucionaria tenían alguna relación

Haruka: así que selene eh?

Michi: pues físicamente no les encuentro mucho parecido, además Selene tiene un tatuaje en el tobillo y la revolucionaria no

Amy: que extraño, en su expediente sólo dice que es huérfana, pero no ponen ni los nombres de sus familiares, tampoco encuentro el folio de su expediente de nacimiento, todo lo marca como confidencial, lo único a lo que da acceso es a su fecha de nacimiento...

Mako : que sucede Amy? ? ?

Amy: 30 de junio...

Minako: no juegues con eso Amy

Amy: no en serio miren...

Amy volteo su computadora las chicas lo veían y no lo creían, mismo día. ... mismo año...

Setsuna : eso es imposible...

Hotaru: bueno no seria la primera vez que alguien tiene una gemela astral

Minako: gemela astral?

Hotaru: se le denomina así a las personas que nacen el mismo día y a la misma hora

Haruka: con eso me basta para considerarla sospechosa a partir de este momento

Mako: y como lo hacemos? Irle a preguntar directamente no creo que funcione…..

Reí: podríamos seguirla… tiene una -ugh- buena amistad con mamorou, es cosa de decirle para que nos ayude

Setsuna: no te agrada mucho verdad?

Reí: no, mamorou quiere ver otra cosa en ella y no puedo evitarlo, quizás el definitivamente en ningún universo sea para mi…

Selene llego por fin a su habitación aventando los tacones, pidió una botella de vino y se metió a la tina, mientras bebía de su copa pensaba lo irónico que era el gusto que le habia tomado ya que la primera vez que lo probo la habían obligado a beberlo, entre otras cosas, Selene sintió un escalofrío de recordar la boca de ese sujeto recorriendo su piel, sacudio su cabeza, tenia que dejar morir ese recuerdo. El cansancio comenzó a hacer presa de ella así que decidió salir con la intención de dormir, justo cuando salia del baño tocaron a la puerta

Sel: quien?

-soy Ryo

Sel: espera…..

Selene se puso un vestido ligero y abrió la puerta

Sel: que sucede? Paso algo?

Ryo: no nada, solo venia a ver si no querías ir, estamos en la suite 105

Sel: gracias pero la verdad estoy agotada…

Ryo: esta bien, de todas formas ya tiene buena compañía, descansa…..

Ryo se fue, Selene se quedo pensando, ella portándose bien para que otra cenara? eso si que no, tomo la llave de su cuarto y alcanzó a Ryo y fueron hacia la habitación, cuando entraron Selene vio a una de las chicas literalmente sobre Mamorou, cuando la vio se levanto dejando a la chica dándose contra el suelo y maldiciendo la presencia de la rubia, aun con todo y lo molesta que estaba con el lo acompaño a sentarse de nuevo en el circulo en el que estaban

Ryo: estamos jugando botella de verdad o reto, lo aprendí en uno de mis viajes, las reglas son fáciles Selene giramos la botella, esta parte apunta a quien hará la pregunta y esta quien es el preguntado, empezamos?

Varias vueltas fueron dando hasta que por fin llego la pregunta a Selene…..

Chica: Selene dime verdad o reto?

Sel: esto…. Verdad…..

Chica: por que terminaste con Hiroku?

Sel: infidelidad…. Lo atrape con otra…..

La botella siguió girando hasta llegar a mamorou

Chica: mamorou verdad o reto?

Mamo: mmm….. Verdad…..

Chica: cuantas mujeres, números reales han pasado por tu cama….

Mamo: de verdad?

Mamorou se puso rojo Selene le daba un trago a su bebida mientras lo veía, era hablar o atenerse a un reto peor, pero también quería que ella supiera que la experiencia estaba garantizada

Mamo: 15…..

Selene se atraganto de escucharlo, de verdad tantas? En que momento? Y ella se sentía mal por… la botella volvió a girar hasta que Selene volvió a ser interrogada

Chico: verdad o Reto?

Sel: verdad

Chico: alguna vez has sido infiel de verdad y por que?

Sel: no puedo cambiar a reto verdad?

Chico: tu reto sera tomarte 3 vasos de sake seguido… tu dirás…..

Selene lo meditaba, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que pensaba decir…

Sel: pues….. No se si se considera infidelidad, tenia a mi novio pero prefirió sus estudios en un punto extremo, llego un día que deje de saber de el, sin llamadas, sin mensajes, incluso supuse que se había olvidado de mi, un compañero de clases me ayudo a sobre llevar esa soledad pero el también tomo su camino, nunca hubo un nosotros, lo consideró una etapa para valorarme a mi misma, luego sufrí el accidente, nunca volví a saber de el

Chica: y tu novio? Que nunca lo buscaste?

Sel: el estudiaba en otra ciudad y nunca volvió….. Hace poco supe que se comprometió con otra chica, pero ya nunca nos volvimos a hablar…. Creo que ni sabe que me mude a Tokyo

Chico: seguramente te habrá visto en la tele

Sel: probablemente pero yo respeto sus decisiones…..

Mamo: creo que ni el supo lo que dejo ir

Selene se sonrojo ante el comentario, el juego siguió pero cada vez eran ya raras las veces que se volteaba la botella, simplemente ya se preguntaba la siguiente cuestión, después de lo que Selene había dicho Mamorou empezó a pensar en Usagi, el la había dejado sola, por no saber arreglar los problemas y preferir huir, así debió sentirse ella, sin darse cuenta empezó a beber mas de la cuenta Selene se percato y lo vigilo, aunque la combinación del tinto con el sake no era muy favorable para ella

Chico: Mamorou, de todas esas chicas a alguna la amaste de verdad?

Mamo: si, solo a una…. Se llamaba Usagi…..

Chica: llamaba?

Mamo: si….. Ella… falleció hace ya casi 4 años…. Y yo….. Ni siquiera estaba cerca, fui un cobarde que no podía enfrentar los problemas de su relación, me sentía acorralado y en vez de hablar tome una beca en el extranjero….. Para cuando supe lo ocurrido…

Mamorou se quebró y comenzó a llorar, se levanto como pudo y salio, Selene se levanto y fue tras de el, todos quedaron en silencio no esperaban eso

Mamorou se tambaleaba por el pasillo tratando de llegar a su habitación, pronto Selene puso el brazo de el por sobre sus hombros, el volteo y ella le sonrio e iniciaron la marcha, ya dentro de la habitación lo llevo hasta la cama donde el se dejo caer, quedando boca arriba, Selene lo veía, tenia que salir de ahí, se levanto y se acerco para besarlo

Mamo: Usako…

Sel: por que me haces esto?

Mamo: vendería mi alma por verla una vez mas, pedirle perdón…..

Sel: no sabes lo que dices…..

Mamo: dejame solo por favor…..

Sel: seguro?

Mamo: solo un favor, dile a Reí que me disculpe pero ya no pude mas

Sel: no digas estupideces, eso no va a solucionar nada…..

Mamo: pero podre volver a empezar, buscarla de nuevo

Selene se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba perdiendo la calma…..

Sel: nunca la vas a encontrar en la siguiente vida

Mamorou se incorporo un poco y sin darse cuenta comenzó a gritarle

Mamo: QUE SABES TU?! SE QUE CUANDO LA VEA LA VOY A RECONOCER

Sel: NO , NO PUEDES NI PODRAS, JAMAS LA RECONOCERIAS AUNQUE LA TUVIERAS FRENTE A TI

Mamo: CLARO LA VOZ DE LA EXPERIENCIA HABLA VERDAD? EN QUE TE PUEDES BASAR? VES EL FUTURO O ALGO ASI?!

Sel: ES QUE NO LO VEZ?! NO PUEDES VERLO?!

Mamorou le bajo a su tono de voz, la veía sin comprender sus palabras

Sel: mirame bien Endymion…..

Mamorou se levantó de la cama como un resorte, sentía como si agua helada le corriera por el cuerpo y el efecto del alcohol desaparecia

Mamo: como….. Por que…. Quien te dijo ese nombre…..

Sel: tu me lo dijiste hace mucho tiempo….. En otro tiempo….

Mamorou: quien eres? Que quieres?

Sel: de verdad es imposible creer de lo que soy capaz? Es tanto lo que cambie que ni tu me reconoces?

Mamorou: no se de que hablas…..

Selene se levanto de la cama y se acerco a el, tomo su rostro y clavo la mirada en el

Sel: mirame bien….. Soy yo… Usagi….. Tu Usako…..

Mamo: eso… eso…. No….. Eso no es posible…..

Sel: déjeme te lo demuestro…

Selene lo beso pero tiernamente esta vez, mamorou no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba aun así le correspondió, los besos tomaron mas forma, ella lo jalo a la cama de nuevo, y las caricias tomaron vuelo, la ropa no tardo en salir, mamorou la contemplaba, aun brillaba la luna en el cielo y dejaba pasar la luz por la ventana, mamorou sin perder más tiempo hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de Selene, su lengua recorría todos los rincones, mientras selene solo podía poner sus manos en su cabeza en modo de señal de que no se detuviera, cuando comenzó a usar su dedos ella se arqueo dando por entendido lo placentero que era, mientras la boca de mamorou recorría su cuerpo que empezaba a dar muestras de sudor, se enfrasco en sus pechos, los olia, los lamia, cierto eran iguales, la forma, el tamaño, el sabor de su piel, como había sido tan ciego, selene lo beso con intensidad, ella estaba a todo, lo necesitaba, lo recostó por que ahora era su turno así que tomo su miembro entre las manos y se lo llevo a la boca, mamorou sentía ese placer exquisito, vaya que lo necesitaba, Reí definitivamente no lo hacia, no le gustaba, en cambio a Usa si, eso la excitaba mucho y la veía, veía como Selene lo disfrutaba, sintió un calambre y tomo a selene de los hombros

Mamo: espera vas a hacer que termine…

El rostro de placer de Selene era delicioso, Mamorou la acercó y la beso mientras la jalaba hacia la cama, y continuaba besandola, comenzo a acomodarse entre sus piernas, ambos comenzaron a moverse, Mamorou la sentía, sentía lo mojada que estaba y ella lo sentía palpitando dentro, Mamorou empezó a embestirla con ternura, pero pronto la excitación hizo presa de ambos, Mamorou pensaba en otras cosas, no quería terminar, quería mas, pronto los gemidos de selene se convirtió en un grito, el cuerpo de ella se tenso y sus piernas se endurecían a sus costados, Mamorou tomo velocidad, los gemidos de selene eran mas fuertes, sin recato ni pudor, poco le importaba que todo el hotel se enterara, en algún punto los gemidos de ambos se fusionaron, pronto fue el cuerpo de Mamorou el que se tenso y lo dejo salir, mientras veía a selene con el cabello revuelto, su rostro ruborizado y el sudor que salia de su cuerpo, se recostó sobre su pecho, sentía que estaba soñando alcanzo a musitar un "lo siento" antes de caer dormido entre las caricias de Selene…

* * *

N/A: HOLAAAA si ya lo se me pase de lanza, pero sinceramente nunca me gusto que subestimaran a Usagi en vez de darle votos de confianza, asi que tenemos a una chica completamente diferente, en el proximo capitulo les explico como fue que se convirtio en Selene, dejen review, les gusta o no?, aun estamos a tiempo de hacer cambios


	15. Chapter 14

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 14

Mamorou intentaba abrir los ojos obligado por la luz del sol, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría, por que había tomado tanto? por que no había cerrado las cortinas? Todo se veía diferente, pero si era su habitación, como había llegado a su habitación? Tratando de forzar sus recuerdos de pronto abrió los ojos y se levanto de la cama, busco a su lado… nada, se metió al baño y nada tampoco, acaso lo había soñado? Pero por que? Mamorou se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, es que acaso se estaba volviendo loco? De pronto se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta principal, seguramente seria alguno de los chicos, salio de la habitación y en la puerta la vio, como en cámara lenta hacia la puerta, abriendo y dejando pasar al servicio dejando el desayuno en la mesa, volteo a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa

Sel: buenos días, dormiste bien?

Mamorou la abrazo, quería disfrutar su aroma, claro que era ella, que ciego era...

Mamo: todo es cierto?

Sel: de verdad es difícil creerme? Que quieres que te diga para que me creas?

Mamo: es que eres tan diferente, y a la vez parece que no has cambiado en nada... pero como? Que fue lo que pasó? Por que?

Sel: es una larga historia, siéntate... Si efectivamente llegue al hospital en fatales condiciones, si efectivamente entre en coma un mes y si, mi corazón se detuvo... fueron 5 minutos….. Pero lograron regresarme….. Dos días después desperté y ahí inicio mi pesadilla….

-Flashback: -

Usa: donde….estoy?

Enfermera: esta en el hospital central, como se siente?

Usa: me duele todo…..

Enfermera: deje llamo a su doctora….

La enfermera salio, usagi volteo hacia el espejo, se veia mal, tenia vendajes en la cabeza, brazos y en el cuello, tenia curaciones en la cara pero lo peor fue cuando trato de incorporarse, se dio cuenta que su pierna izquierda le pesaba, levanto la cobija y vio que tenia media pierna enyesada, Usagi no podía mas y se soltó a llorar, que le había pasado? Por que estaba en el hospital? La puerta se abrió y entro la Dra. Mizuno junto con sus respuestas…..

Dra.: usagi como te sientes, seguro con dolor pero del 1 al 10?

Usagi: 4….. Disculpe Dra. Emh…..

Dra.: no recuerdas mi nombre?

Usa: no es la primera vez que nos vemos?

La doctora comenzó a examinarla a profundidad, cuando termino de checarla se jalo una silla para sentarse a su lado

Dra: cuanto es 15x3?

Usa: ammmm… 45…..

Dra.: de acuerdo, tu nombre y tu edad?

Usa: Tsukino Usagi….. 14 años…..

Dra: conoces a Amy Mizuno?.

Usa: ahhh la chica genio de la secundaria jubangai?! Solo de vista, por?

Dra.: espera un momento voy con tus padres

Usa: Dra. Que me sucedió?

Dra.: hubo un terremoto, te sacaron de los escombros, no recuerdas nada?

Usa: no, no recuerdo nada

La doctora salió, esto no era posible, perder la memoria? y de tantos años? Tenía que hacerle otra tomografía necesitaba saber que afectaba su memoria, la Doctora fue embestida por los papás de usagi

Kenji: dra. Nos hablaron para decirnos que Usagi despertó

Dra.: si, solo hay un problema

Ikuko: por los cuidados no se preocupe estaré pendiente al 100%

Dra.: aparte de eso, al parecer perdió la memoria, dice tener 14 años

Ikuko: entonces no nos podrá decir donde esta Amy?

Dra.: ni Amy ni nadie más, necesito hacerle unos estudios para diagnosticar la gravedad del asunto

Kenji: haga lo que sea necesario

La doctora se dedicó a hacerle todo tipo de análisis a Usagi, dos días después ella aun no podía creer que no hubiera salido nada

Dra: Usagi ya tengo tus analisis

Usa: y tengo algo doctora?

Dra.: bueno antes que nada debo de decirte que no solo no recuerdas tu accidente, tampoco tienes noción de lo acontecido durante 3 años…..

Usa: 3 años pero…..

Dra.: tienes 17 años ya y asistes a la preparatoria, de hecho eras muy amiga de mi hija, y disculpa que te presione pero eras mi única pista para encontrarla…..

Usa: es en serio?... Pero….. Lo siento es que no…

Dra.: lo se, solo quería que lo supieras por si llegas a tener algún destello de memoria

Los padres de Usagi entraron y continuaron escuchando a la Dra.

Dra.: al parecer no hay nada físico que lastime el cerebro y que causara la perdida de la memoria, sin embargo puede ser que regrese de un momento a otro o nunca regrese, tendremos que vigilarte constantemente, dentro de un mes te quito el yeso, te puedes ir a casa en tus papeles ya tienes fecha y hora para los estudios antes de quitarte el yeso

Kenji: muchas gracias doctora

Dra.: no me agradezcan a mi, ella resistió mucho

Ikuko ayudo a su hija a vestirse mientras Kenji pagaba la cuenta que resulto ser sólo el material de curacion, la Dra. Mizuno había cubierto el resto, kenji regreso con una silla de ruedas y se fueron al carro, ya en la casa el la subió hasta su habitacion

Ikuko: cualquier cosa que necesites aquí esta el radio hija, te prepararé algo de cenar

Papa e hija se quedaron solos, kenji la abrazo y comenzó a llorar…..

Kenji: creí que nunca mas te vería en la casa

Usa: lo siento papá, ni yo se que paso…..

Kenji: en lo sucesivo no hay salidas, directo a la casa de acuerdo?

Usa: si papá…

Kenji salio y de la nada aparecieron sobre ella 2 gatos uno negro y uno blanco, Usagi grito causando que ambos gatos corrieran

Usa: ahh… lo… lo siento….. Supongo que soy su dueña no? Lo siento pero no los recuerdo…..

Luna y artemis voltearon a verse, era posible que hubiera perdido la memoria de nuevo?, su comprensión se limitaba a saber que la única sobreviviente era ella. Ikuko llego con una charola para que Usagi cenara

Ikuko: supongo que ya los viste, ella es Luna, esta gatita ha estado contigo todos estos años, y el es su Esposo Artemis, es de tu amiga Minako….

Usa: quien es minako?

Ikuko tomo una foto de la mesa, ahí estaban todas las Senshis y los three lights usagi vío la foto sin mejora

Usa: esta es Amy, la he visto en la escuela, entonces su mamá decía la verdad…..

Ikuko: mira esta es Minako, ustedes son muy parecidas, esta es Reí, creo que es tu mejor amiga, siempre tiene una palabra de aliento para ti, Mako… mi competencia, siempre hablas de lo rica que es su comida, ellas son Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna son mas grandes que tu pero siempre te cuidan, Haruka también es mujer recuerdalo, esta pequeña es Hotaru, mmmm no recuerdo de quien de ellas 3 es hija…. Y ellos son Taiki, yaten y Seiya Kou, eran un grupo musical, Seiya era tu mejor amigo, no lo puedes recordar nada?

Usa: no, no puedo….. Pero el corazón me duele…..

Ikuko: el corazón no olvida hija…. Mira no quiero que te presiones pero todos ellos desaparecieron el mismo día que te encontraron…. Y todo mundo esta preocupado, pero no dejes que te presionen, trata de de recuperarte si?

Ikuko salio le dolía ver a su hija así, no recordaba nada, temía que los familiares de sus amigas la molestaran y empeoraran la situación

Paso un mes, usagi y su mama regresaban del hospital tras tomarse unas placas donde se veía el hueso ya sano por lo cual tenia cita al día siguiente para que le quitaran el yeso, ikuko se fue a hacer la comida mientras usagi se sentaba en la sala y levantaba el pie en una silla, poco después llego su hermano Shingo y le pateo la silla provocando que el pie cayera al suelo

Shingo: ay lo siento inútil…..

Usa: que te pasa shingo?

Shingo: me molesta tener a alguien como tu de hermana…..

Shingo tomo sus cosas y se fue a su habitación, Usagi no entendía nada, apenas la noche anterior había sido tan amable con ella, incluso cuando llegó a la casa le había llorado…

Al día siguiente Usagi veía por fin su pie, estaba mas pálido de lo normal, y muy flaco…..

Enfermera: no te apures, es normal, ya volverá a la normalidad, pasa a rehabilitación para que te den cita

Usa: gracias…..

Al salir del hospital vio a dos hombres discutiendo en la entrada.

Usa: desde hace unos días pareciera que todo el mundo esta de malas no crees mamá?

Ikuko: si, claro…

Usagi lo noto, ella estaba igual que shingo, un día de pronto dejo de ser linda

Una semana después Usagi había dejado las muletas y ahora se apoyaba con un bastón, por lo cual volvió a la escuela, esta vez no hubo buenos días, ni desayuno ni almuerzo, misteriosamente su mama seguía dormida, Usagi se fue a la escuela y es que ya estaba harta de la casa.

"creo que estaba mejor en casa" era lo único que podía pensar al escuchar los murmullos….. "por que no se murió?" "dicen que ella los mato a todos" y cosas por el estilo, los días se empezaron a volver insoportables, cada día el trato hacia ella era peor. Usagi caminaba por las calles cuando un grupo de chicas de su escuela comenzaron a apredearla, usagi trato de huir pero su velocidad no era mucha, la falta de fuerza en el pie le hizo caer y las chicas pretendian aprovechar la oportunidad cuando de pronto un chico alto y delgado, de piel pálida con ojos de diferente color, uno café y el otro azul se acercó a ellas y salieron corriendo, el chico le tendió la mano a Usagi que temblaba y lloraba tirada en el suelo recargada en una pared

Chico: vengo conmigo señorita, se quien la puede ayudar...

Usa: me... puede ayudar? A que?

Chico: a saber que esta pasando...

Usagi se vio tentada por la oferta, cualquier lugar donde no la insultaran o golpearan era mejor, le dio la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, caminaron unos pasos y para su sorpresa la pared donde ella se había a recargado cuando cayó era parte de la casa a donde la llevaba el muchacho, la casa era de corte antiguo, Tras pasar la puerta dos chicas de coletas de color rosa y azul respectivamente le dieron la bienvenida, el chico llevo a Usagi al fondo y entro a una habitación de la que se podía percibir el humo del tabaco, ambos chicos entraron y en el sillón recostada había una mujer de largos cabellos negros, portaba un Kimono acomodado de forma muy provocativa, dejaba sus piernas y pechos muy descubiertos, Usagi se sonrojo era la mujer mas hermosa y misteriosa que había visto

-gracias por el cumplido princesa

Usa: eh? Pero no dije nada...

\- lo pensaste cierto?

Chico: aquí está sana y salva, por poco y quien sabe que hubiera pasado

-vez Watanuki tienes que hacerme caso a la primera

Watanuki: me retiro entonces Yuko

Yuko: no espera, se acabó el Sake, trae más!

El chico salio suspirando, Usagi pensaba si era correcto tomar a esa hora, de pronto Yuko la tenía sujeta por el mentón y la veía detenidamente

Yuko: en realidad eres tan hermosa como se rumora princesa

Usa: por que me sigues diciendo princesa

Yuko: por que lo eres -da una fumada a su cigarro- dígame que la trae por aquí

Usa: pues el chico me trajo...

Yuko: no, este lugar tiene un sello y sólo aquellos que tienen un deseo pueden encontrarlo

Usa: se trata de un error, me tope con la casa por casualidad

Yuko: en este mundo no existen las casualidades... Solo lo que es inevitable... Esta mal pagar demasiado y esta mal recibir demasiado, sin disparidad en igualdad y por partes iguales de lo contrario resultara herido

Usa: Que?

Yuko: el cuerpo de tu vida actual, a tu futuro destino, a tu alma reencarnada.. Esta es una tienda, una tienda donde tus deseos son concedidos, a cambio... Me llevare una compensación... Ha de ser algo equivalente... Aunque se trate del alma...

Usa: MI ALMA?!

Watanuki entro con una nueva botella de sake y les sirvió a ambas, aunque Usagi ponía excusas para no tomarlo, con la mirada Yuko le convenció de probarlo, tras unos minutos Usagi comenzó a relajarse, por lo cual Yuko decidió que ya podía sacarle su deseo

Yuko: tranquila, cuéntame que te aflige

Usa: perdí 3 años de mi vida, no recuerdo nada, y al parecer tiene que ver con la desaparición de unas amigas que tampoco recuerdo... También pareciera que todo el mundo me odia, y me siento mal... como si yo quisiera odiarlos también. ...

Yuko : tu no sabes odiar y lo mejor es que no lo aprendas, dime querida quieres recuperar esas memorias?

Usa: claro que si, pero la doctora empieza a perder la esperanza...

Yuko: yo puedo darte lo que quieres a cambio de algo importante para ti...

Usa: Mi Alma?

Yuko: tu alma tiene un propósito en este universo y vale más de lo que pides, solo quiero algo sencillo... tu ser... quiero a Usagi Tsukino...

Usa: que quieres decir con eso?

Yuko: te lo explicaré llegado el pago, tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo, si decides aceptar el servicio trae todas tus cosas de valor por que nunca regresaras, pero no te tardes mucho en decidir que el mundo ya no tiene tiempo, Watanuki acompaña a Usagi a su casa...

Usagi caminaba lentamente con Watanuki, el silencio era lo que reinaba durante todo el trayecto, ya en la puerta de su casa por fin se rompió el silencio

Watanuki: si Yuko dice que puede ayudarte lo hará

Usa: pero tendría que renunciar a todo

Watanuki: tomes la decisión que tomes todo lo que conoces se acabará, dentro de tus memorias dormidas sabes que no es normal lo que pasa en la ciudad, busca en tu corazón

Watanuki se fue, usagi entro en su casa y todo estaba apagado, al parecer no había nadie, subió a su habitación, luna y Artemis le maullaron dándole la bienvenida, luna se percató del golpe de una de la piedras y la lamio

Usa: pareciera que son los únicos en la ciudad que no están enojados...

Usagi se levantó y se asomo por la ventana, las palabras tanto de su mamá como de Watanuki resonaban en su cabeza, "la memoria del corazón" Vio el coche entrando a la casa, quería hablar con su mamá, necesitaba un consejo, bajo las escaleras sólo para escuchar como estaban peleando sus padres, cuando llegó a la puerta vio como su papá golpeaba a su mama, se abalanzó y abrazo a su mama que estaba en el suelo

Kenji: quítate Usagi, esto es cosa de adultos

Usa: no! Esto no está bien!

Ikuko: nadie te pidió que te metieras

Usa: no! Ustedes no son así! ! Que les pasa?

Ikuko aventó a Usagi y se levantó ella solo podía ver como seguían peleando sus padres, un golpe más fuerte dejo a ikuko en el suelo inconsciente y por mas que usagi la llamaba no reaccionaba, Kenji hizo una muesca de disgusto y se salió de la casa, Usagi tomo el teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia, para cuando ellos llegaron ikuko había despertado por lo cual sólo la revisaron dejándola en la casa

Paramedico: mira niña si no es una emergencia no nos quites el tiempo

Usa: pero se pegó en la cabeza y quedo inconsciente, eso no está bien

Los paramédicos se fueron e ikuko se fue a su habitación no sin antes decirle a Usagi que no se volviera a meter en los asuntos de ellos, usagi subió a su habitación, se recargo en la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo mientras lloraba, por que estaba pasando esto?, como es que habían cambiado tanto sus papás?, luna y Artemis se acercaron a su regazo para poder consolarla, odiaban verla llorar y no poder hacer nada, los tres se quedaron dormidos en el suelo, poco antes del amanecer Usagi se despertó, sin molestarlos se levantó y acercó al espejo, abrió un cajón y sacó su diario, tal vez había alguna señal que le dijera que hacer, bajo el diario encontró un broche en forma de corazón con alas, estaba quebrado y quemado pero al abrirlo el interior estaba casi intacto, sacó un collar con un cristal redondo, cuando se había comprado eso? Vio las fotos que tenía ahí, estaba con las chicas, otra con una niña de cabello rosado, el corazón se le estrujaba, otra donde estaba sola con un chico muy abrazados y otra los 3 juntos

Usa: que este no es el pedante de los video juegos?

Al abrir su diario empezó a leer algunos pasajes

-"las citas con Mamo-chan son divertidas mientras no tenga que estudiar, por que entonces me pide que haga mi tarea y como Chibiusa ya la término ellos juegan y a mi me dejan a un lado, definitivamente ella se parece mucho a el"

"Mamo-chan me ha pedido espacio, las cosas no han marchado bien, tomo una beca para irse a Estados Unidos, creo que ya se canso de mi"

"Supongo que es cosa de tiempo, mamo-chan me dio una sortija, cuando regrese supongo que me pedirá frente a mis papás"

"Las chicas me dicen que no me junte mucho con Seiya, Haruka cree que es el lobo disfrazado de cordero"

Encontró tras esa hoja una serie de fotos junto con Seiya, el corazón le dio un vuelco, tenia que saber que había sido de todos ellos, esto no podía seguir así, tomo las fotos y álbumes que tenía, tomo una maleta pequeña y empaco un poco de ropa, la sortija y el dije, todo lo que le parecía una pista, cosas que no recordaba tener las ponía en la maleta, encontró unos sobres con dinero, se pregunto para que era pero lo tomo, por algo lo había ahorrado y este era el momento de usarlo, se puso su abrigo, le dio un beso a luna y Artemis y sin despertarlos salió, se asomo a la recamara de su mamá y desde la puerta se despidió, paso a la de shingo y le dio un beso en la frente, al bajar vio a su papa dormido en la mesa, con una botella abierta, le puso una manta y lo beso

Usa: no se que pasa, pero si lo que voy a hacer te va a regresar a ser el maravilloso hombre que eras lo haré sin dudar, no volveré a dudar lo juro...

Usagi salió de la casa, volteo una ultima vez, el corazón le decía que era lo correcto, no importaba si dejaba ese espacio físico, los recuerdos regresarían y se quedarían esta vez, Usagi emprendió la marcha con su equipaje y las lagrimas en los ojos

Yuko la observaba, mientras Watanuki preparaba el te, Usagi veía con nervios todas las esquinas, hasta que decidió preguntar

Usa: y el pago es por adelantado o...

Yuko: no te preocupes una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad tu misma vendrás a pagar, confío en ti, y dime, que tanto quieres recordar

Usa: que tanto? ? Pues que es lo que debo de recordar? ?

Yuko: lo que sucedió en estos 3 años es parte de una historia antigua, si desbloqueamos sólo lo ocurrido en esta vida, los recuerdos anteriores seguirá sellados, no afectaría mucho en el concepto de lo que quieres hacer, pero... si quieres ir más allá...

Usa: ya tome una decisión, quiero un desbloqueo completo

Yuko: de acuerdo, la memoria inmediata que te regresare será la actual, la otra vendra con el tiempo, poco a poco, seria mucha información y podrías volverte loca y así no te servirá de nada

Watanuki sirvió el té, usagi se sorprendió que solo a ella le pusiera taza, tenia una esfera dentro de esta, cuando Watanuki sirvió el agua la esfera se reventó soltando algo vivo pero brillante que se movía en el té...

Yuko: es el gusano de las memorias, es un ser espiritual que proviene del lago Lethe, el lago del olvido y Mnemosyne, el lago de las memorias

Usa: como se que me darás el correcto?

Yuko: eso es lo interesante, no lo sabes...

Ya había tomado una decisión, no tenia tiempo de dudar, tomo la taza y la bebió, dejó caer la taza de golpe y se llevó las manos a la garganta, se levantó y trato de caminar, sentía como si se ahogara, pronto todo le dio vueltas y se volvió oscuro, Watanuki alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo...

Yuko: ya esta lista su habitación?

Watanuki: si...

Usagi abrió lo ojos, desconocía el lugar por completo, que estaba haciendo ahí? La cabeza le daba vueltas, se incorporó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, paso su mano por su cabello el cual lo tenia suelto

Usa: Rubio?

Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la ventana, abrió las cortinas y vio Luna llena...

Usa: si esa es la luna... esta es... La tierra

Abrió los ojos de golpe, todo estaba claro ahora, pero su Broche estaba roto, lo saco de la maleta y lo observaba bajo la luz de la luna, su cabello había vuelto a crecer y le arrastraba, sacó el Cristal de plata y lo puso a contraluz

Yuko: le paso algo a esa magnífica joya?

Usa: no, al parecer el broche se llevó todo el impacto de Caos...

Yuko: y que piensa hacer su majestad?

Usa: iré al palacio de la luna, tal vez encuentre una respuesta, algo me dice que si, y regresare a poner orden en la tierra...

Sin demorarse salió al patio seguida de Yuko, levantó las manos hacia la luna

Usa: por favor, abre tu camino...

Y sin más usagi desapareció del jardín

Yuko: y que tal? Que se siente?

Watanuki: es increible, con solo haberla sostenido en mis brazos me cargo de una energia increible, crees que tarde en bajar?

Yuko: prepara el Sake que la fiesta va a comenzar

Usagi llegó al palacio de la luna, ella misma estaba sorprendida, no sabía que podía hacer eso, se sentía muy diferente, por un instante hasta dudaba de haber sido terrícola, camino por el palacio, muchas cosas le venían a la mente, juegos de la infancia, regaños, y todo tipo de instrucción para convertirse en reina, hasta la fatal noche, llegó al salón del trono, sabía donde encontrarlo, se sentó, se sentía extraña, muchas veces de niña se sentaba a jugar soñando en ser como su madre, igual que Chibiusa seguramente lo hacía, el corazón se le estrujaba, todo el mundo estaba muerto, comenzó a llorar, acabo recostada sobre el asiento del trono, que estaba haciendo ahí? No tenía la respuesta para nada, de alguna forma al moverse golpeó la base del trono y esta se sumió, pronto vio que la pared tras el trono comenzó a abrirse y la llevó a un pasillo, usagi se levantó y entro al pasillo, la pared se cerro tras de ella y este se ilumino, camino y se encontró con unas escaleras de cristal que bajaban, al bajar el primer escalón un aire se dejó venir desde el fondo, pronto ella dejo su forma mortal y se vio con su traje de princesa, el aire cedió y pudo continuar con su marcha, al llegar al fondo se encontró con una habitación de cristal, había en las paredes retratos de todas las reinas anteriores, al centro de la habitación había una espada que parecía formar parte de la estructura en la que estaba clavada, en el mango había un collar con una luna abrazando un cristal en el que se podía ver el universo moviéndose, usagi tomo el collar y lo observaba de cerca, estaba hechizada por el movimiento de las galaxias

-bienvenida su majestad...

Serenity volteo buscando al dueño de la voz encontrándose con un gato de color gris con una luna marcada en la frente

Serenity: quien eres tú?

-yo soy el capitán de la guardia Real y el guardián del Sagrario Lunar... Mefisto a sus ordenes mi Reina

Serenity: el Sagrario? ?

Mefisto: no debería estar aquí, sucedió algo?

Serenity: todas las senshis están muertas, soy la única sobreviviente y no puedo pelear, vine a la luna en busca de poder para salvar la tierra

Mefisto: esta en el lugar correcto, este sagrario es el ultimo bastión del palacio, es una lastima que Metália destruyera el milenio de plata y ni la reina ni usted lograrán refugiarse aquí

Serenity: entonces... Este lugar nunca se destruyo?

Mefisto : no, yo me puse a dormir hasta que sentí su despertar igual que luna y Artemis, ese collar que tiene en sus manos es un poder exclusivo para la Reina de la luna, saque la espada que esta en el centro, lea la inscripción para que pueda liberar el poder de las reliquias de la luna

Serenity se acercó a la espada, parecía imposible de mover pero decidió intentarlo, tan pronto su mano tocó la espada esta se libero por si sola, leyó la inscripción que tenía la espada

Serenity: Que el poder apagado de los planetas renazca en esta espada

La espada comenzó a despedir una luz cegadora, el poder que despedía hizo retumbar a la Luna, cuando todo se detuvo pudo sentir el poder que corría por su cuerpo, se miraba y veia que sus ropas habian cambiado ahora tenia unas zapatillas negras de tacón bajo y cintas hasta la pantorrillas que emulaban a zapatos griegos, un top que se sujetaba por dos cintas cruzadas en la espalda con escote recto al frente que dejaba ver su abdomen y una falda larga hasta las rodillas con aberturas a los costados hasta los muslos, sostenida por un cinturón de plata y cristal, el conjunto de color violeta combinaba con su cabello que de largo y con dos coletas paso a hacerse más corto y suelto, pasando por debajo de los hombros y cambiando de rubio dorado a uno más cenizo dando la apariencia de ser plateado, dos mechones a los costados de sus orejas se alargaron hasta la cadera, un antifaz apareció frente a sus ojos y el símbolo de la luna en su frente

Mefisto : y así es como nace una reina guerrera, tu eres la Suprema Revolucionaria

SR: no entiendo...

Mefisto: eso te lo explicaré luego, es hora de probar esa espada, si has visto todos los ataques de las Senshis podrás imitarlos con solo invocarlos

Mefisto cerró los ojos y para el siguiente parpadeo de la Revolucionaria ya estaban en la tierra, no tuvo ni tiempo para sorprenderse, la gente en la tierra parecía haberse vuelto loca, todo mundo se encontraba peleando, había incluso ya gente muerta, la revolucionaria corría por las calles tratando de calmar a la gente pero era imposible

SR: que es lo que sucede?

Mefisto: al parecer algún ser ha poseído la tierra, aprovecharon para invadir mientras tenías tus memorias selladas...

SR: pero de donde, como encontrarlo, la gente se está asesinando entre ellos

Mefisto: esto es un completo caos, su majestad vayamos a un lugar mas despejado, aquí corremos peligro

Ambos corrieron hacia lo profundo del parque, al parecer estaba solo, la revolucionaria trataba de recuperar el aliento

Mefisto : le falta condición majestad. ...

SR: ca...lla...te...

Mefisto: voy a ver de aquel lado si encuentro algo sospechoso, no se mueva de aquí. ...

Mefisto salió corriendo, la Revolucionaria se sentó en una banca próxima, volteo a la derecha sin ver a nadie pero cuando volteo a la izquierda había un hombre sentado a su lado, la revolucionaria se volteo hacia el, trato de hablar con el pero no le respondia, mefisto se acercó corriendo, y por mas que le gritaba ella no lo podía escuchar, el hombre volteo a verla, era muy pálido, fuera de lo normal, su cabello oscuro lo hacia aun mas pálido, lo que la asustó fueron sus ojos, completamente negros, mefisto trato de llegar a ella pero un campo de fuerza se lo impidió, el hombre se abalanzó sobre la revolucionaria para estrangularla, ella trataba de librarse pero sin éxito. Su malévola risa la mareaba

SR: q….qui….ien…..

-tu lo sabes perfectamente Sailor moon…..

SR: C….Ca…..Caos…..

Caos: te gusta como destruyo tu planeta? Es increíble como los seres vivos son tan manipulables, en todos los planetas que visito es igual apenas digo una palabra y todos se matan entre ellos…..

La revolucionaria sentía ya la falta de aire, sentía como la vida empezaba a abandonarla… tanto para nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar, pronto su cuerpo perdió fuerza, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, estaba en un punto entre la vida y la muerte, Caos la soltó, su intención no era matarla, comenzó a desabrochar su saco y a quitárselo al igual que su ropa mientras hablaba con ella

Caos: sabes? Si no hubieras recuperado la memoria no valdrias tanto, hiciste hasta lo imposible por hacerlo, pensaba hacerte lo mismo que a Galaxia….. Pero solo poseer tu cuerpo es una gran perdida, que clase de ser crees que nazca de nuestra unión?

La revolucionaria abrió los ojos y sacando fuerzas de algún lado comenzó a forcejear con el, no permitiría que la hiciera suya, las fuerzas eran muy diferentes, caos la tomo del cabello y la beso mientras con la otra mano la sujetaba, Mefisto tomo su forma humana y con las pocas fuerza que le quedaban seguía intentando romper ese escudo sin éxito alguno, Caos aventó a la chica al suelo, comenzaba a quitarse la camisa y aflojo su cinturón, se sentó encima de ella, sujeto sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, por mas que forcejeaba no hacia mas que lastimarse, Caos recorría su cuerpo con la otra mano

Caos: jajajajaja si sigues resistiendote sera doloroso…. Para ti claro, aunque las chicas difíciles son las mejores, relajate solo es cuestión de que lo disfrutes, este es el inicio de un hermoso y oscuro futuro

Caos metió su mano bajo la falda de la revolucionaria, ella sólo supo comenzar a llorar, tenia miedo, quien la rescataría? Nadie…. No había nadie…. Paro de llorar, no podía depender de nadie ahora, tomo desprevenido a Caos y clavo su rodilla en su estomago, logro zafarse e incorporándose salio corriendo, caos volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, instintivamente puso su espada al frente causando que caos se clavara el brazo en el filo, la revolucionaria lo veía sin dar crédito, estaba sangrando y estaba riendo

Caos: así quieres jugar, cuanto resistiras?

Puso su mano en el abdomen de ella causando que saliera disparada, un poste la obligo a parar, cuando intentaba incorporarse sintió un vomito de sangre, se limpio y como pudo se puso de pie, sujeto la espada, caos se reía, la veía y tan sólo su posición era fatal, demostraba que no sabia usar una espada, "esto será muy fácil" pensó caos

Caos: así Serenity….. Abandona toda esperanza… deja que la oscuridad te consuma… tus sentimientos siempre serán tu perdición….

La revolucionaria no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo, miles de pensamientos estaban en su cabeza "si tan solo supiera pelear... si supiera usar una espada... que haría Haruka?", la espada comezón a brillar, la revolucionaria claramente podía ver el símbolo de Urano en la esfera que se encontraba en la base de la espada, volteo a ver a mefisto, este le asintió con la cabeza, "a esto te referías cierto?"

SR: URANO!... Space Sword Blaster!

La espada emitió un brillo intenso y una ráfaga de energía salio disparada hacia Caos ocasionando que ella cayera al suelo, sin embargo Caos logró esquivar el ataque y se lanzo contra ella, un brillo morado salio esta vez de la espada

SR: SATURNO! CAMPO DE ENERGÍA!

Caos retrocedio, la Revolucionaria estaba empezando a entender el poder de la espada

SR: Plutón! Tifón de Chronos!

Caos se cubrió, no se esperaba que reaccionaria para pelear así

SR: Marte! Mandala ardiente de marte!

Caos desviaba las bolas de fuego, la revolucionaria rápidamente volvió a cambiar de planeta

SR: mercurio! Burbujas de mercurio!

Todo se lleno de neblina, caos podía verla perfectamente tras de el

Caos: una desventaja, el brillo de tu espada te delata

SR: "tal vez sea mi ultima oportunidad" Saturno! Tumba del silencio!

Caos recibió el golpe de lleno en la espalda haciéndolo caer, la neblina lo había engañado, le hizo calcular mal la distancia, prácticamente estaba atrás de el, Caos se levanto, la vio, algo había cambiado en ella, no se parecía a la dulce princesa que pensaba poseer, esto era más interesante….

Caos: terminemos con esto de una vez, no quiero dañar el recipiente de mis semillas jajajajajajaja

La revolucionaria lo vio con asco, se coloco la espada frente a ella en posición vertical, dejando la punta en su otra mano, caos se lanzo sobre ella era todo o nada, si no lograba acabar con el desataría el poder prohibido de Saturno, no le importaba morir otra vez, el casi llegaba, ella se agacho dejando una rodilla en el suelo, levanto el filo de su espada justo cuando el pasaba sobre ella, sin pensárselo mucho la enterró en su pecho, todo se detuvo, Caos daba unos pasos hacia atrás con la espada atravesandolo, la revolucionaria, se levanto y se alejo unos pasos mientras veía a Caos reír aun en esas condiciones, todo estaba perdido, ya no se le ocurría otra cosa…

Caos: sabes es interesante lo que puedes hacer cuando haces a un lado tu patética forma de ser, queriendo parecer pura, al final siempre volveré….. Como me quieras llamar… Metália….. Pharaon 90…. O el que gustes ponerme….. Volveré una y mil veces por ti…

Tras decir esto Caos se desintegro dejando un rastro de polvo que con el aire se disipio, mefisto logro acercarse a la revolucionaria mientras esta levantaba su espada

Mefisto: se termino?

SR: solo volvió a donde pertenece… Al corazón de las personas…

Mefisto: algún día volverá cierto?

SR: y ahí estaré nuevamente, una y mil veces…..

Yuko entro en la habitación, busco y al no encontrar lo que deseaba procedió

Yuko: aun no sale?

Watanuki: no aun estaba vomitando

Mefisto: después de lo que le hizo ese tipo no es para menos

Watanuki: solo a ti se te ocurre dejarla sola

Mefisto: pues yo que hiba a saber, se supone que luna y Artemis la habían entrenado como senshi

Yuko: no es culpa de ella, siempre dependió de las Senshis, no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer sus capacidades

Usa: -entrando- disculpen no deja de dolerme el estómago…

Yuko: eso es por que jamas habías lastimado a alguien con tus propias manos

Usa: bueno tu ya cumpliste tu parte del trato, ahora voy yo….. Como funciona esto? Seré tu esclava hasta que muera?

Yuko: no es mala la idea….. No querida, todo lo que tienes que hacer es poner tu nombre aquí, dejaras la identidad de Usagi, podrás llevar otro nombre, pero ya no se te reconocerá como tal, para todos estarás muerta

Usa: como si fuera una fugitiva y cambiara de identidad?

Watanuki: así es

Usagi se acerco a la mesa y puso su nombre, Watanuki lo doblo y metió en un frasco, pronto el papel empezó a brillar y ella sintió nuevamente ganas de vomitar y sin poder poner resistencia algo forzo su garganta y salio, era una pequeña esfera de luz la cual se metió al frasco.

Usa: dijiste que no seria mi alma

Yuko: así es. Esta es la esencia de Usagi, quien te conoció podrá ver similitudes pero jamas te reconocerían, a menos que se los digas

Mefisto: por ejemplo las Senshis?

Yuko: esa será tu decisión…. Y bien como piensas llamarte ahora, te quedarás en la tierra, te iras a tu palacio?

Mefisto: por que no selene? Como la primera reina de la luna

Ella asintió, Yuko levanto la mano en dirección a ella y un circulo con varios dibujos apareció en el suelo, la luz que emanaba le grabo los mismos recuerdos que a toda la gente…. Nunca había salido del hospital…..

-Fin Flashback-

Selene le dio un sorbo a su café, Mamorou estaba en Shock, no podía creerlo, era demasiado lo que había pasado, selene se levanto y se acercó a el puso sus manos sobre su cabeza

Mamo: que piensas hacer?

Sel: fue bueno poder hablarlo con alguien… pero la situación actual no me permite que lo sepas….voy a borrarte la memoria, toda…. Desde los tiempos de Serenity y Endymion….

Mamo: y crees que eso será suficiente? Estoy seguro que cuando te vuelva a ver me enamorare de ti otra vez

Sel: no lo hagas mas difícil, se feliz con Reí, a todos les devolveré una vida normal

Mamo: no soy feliz con Reí….. Quiero estar contigo, Usagi, Selene, Serenity o como sea…..

Mamorou se levanto y la volvió a atraer a sus brazos, volviéndola a besar con toda la intensidad que tenia, Selene no sabia negarse a sus brazos y besos, permitió que volviera a tomar su cuerpo

Selene despertó y esta vez mamorou la tenía bien abrazada sentía que se le eacaparia

Sel: mamo-chan que hora es?

Mamo: van a dar la 3, tienes hambre?

Selene se levanto como resorte y comenzó a vestirse

Sel: lo siento debo irme….. Te busco cuando regrese

Salio de la habitación, segundos después se asomo por la puerta

Sel: ya quedamos que no dirás nada de acuerdo?

Mamo: te lo prometo por mi no lo sabrán…..

Selene se fue convencida que era un error lo que estaba haciendo, pero quería darse una segunda (o tercera?) oportunidad con el….. El….. El nunca volverá cierto?


	16. Chapter 15

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 15

Selene guardaba su maleta mientras cual niño mamorou colgaba de su espalda

Mamo: regresa conmigo…..

Sel: de cual me hablas?

Mamo: de las dos formas…

Sel: mamo-chan tengo que ir a trabajar, cuando regrese a Tokio te hablo vale, además no es correcto esto, tienes novia…

Mamo: eso se puede solucionar ahorita

Mamorou saco su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje, Selene le arrebato el teléfono furiosa mientras lo apagaba

Sel: las cosas las vas a hacer bien de ahora en adelante, si vas a terminar con ella no quiero ser la causa, así que arregla tus problemas y haz las cosas de frente, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan cobarde frente a mi….

Mamo: lo siento, creo que me deje llevar

Sel: que no vuelva a pasar, ya me voy

Mamo: cuando vuelves?

Sel: nos vemos en un mes

Mamo: un mes?!

Sel: se alargo mi agenda, esa es otra cosa, debes aceptar mi estilo de vida

Mamo: …. Es que tanto tiempo sin ti… te necesito a mi lado…

Sel: mamo-chan ya hablamos de esto, no quiero un noviazgo ahora, además que debo realmente redefinir mis sentimientos por ti, te quiero si… pero no se si quiero una vida contigo….

Mamo: cada vez que lo dices me matas….

Sel: lo siento, pero eso es parte de las consecuencias de las acciones y decisiones que tomamos en aquel entonces, si no te hubieras ido a estados unidos, tal vez yo no hubiera…..

Selene calló, no era correcto lo que estaba a punto de decir, sacudió su cabeza y se acerco a mamorou, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió al auto, el solo pudo verla irse, pero tenia razón, debía hacer las cosas bien, prendió su teléfono y comenzó a marcar

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa…..

Mako: era Mamorou?

Reí: si, dice que nos vemos en la noche….

Amy: puedes aprovechar y pedirle el favor…

Reí: no me gusta mucho la idea, Mamorou esta interesado en ella, y si los acerco…

Mako: sinceramente la primera vez que la vi la confundí con usagi, no dudo que sea a lo que se aferre….

Reí: pienso lo mismo, no se que hacer….

Minako: y si se lo dices en otro modo?

Rei: tal vez….

Luna: hablando del tema, alguna de ustedes sabe que piensan hacer Haruka y las demás?

Minako: Michiru dijo que tenia un plan, pero como siempre nos hacen a un lado

Artemis: eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que están acostumbradas a hacer las cosas de otro modo

Mako: ellas no reparan en las consecuencias de sus acciones mientras logren su cometido

Amy: por un lado esta bien, pero nosotras estamos mas acostumbradas a otro estilo…

Minako: oye y donde anda Mamorou que no lo hemos visto

Reí: salio con sus compañeros a un viaje a Kyoto

Mako: y por que no fuiste?

Reí: por que era viaje de hombres

Mako: pues no creo por que unas Sempais del club de Botánica fueron…..

Minako: no seria por que Selene iría y por eso no quizo que fueras

Rei: se supone que está trabajando

Minako: ammmm por eso... ella ayer estaba en Kyoto... Estuvo en un par de programas...

Rei cambio de color, estaba totalmente pálida, mamorou le había mentido por completo, no la llevó para estar a solas con ella... no creía que fuese casualidad que los dos estuvieran en Kyoto, Rei se aclaró la garganta, no quería verse celosa, debía confiar en el...

Amy: sea como sea, igual y deberíamos ir a su casa si no esta igual podríamos meternos a buscar una pista no creen?

Rei: si claro vamos...

Minako: vaya Amy cada vez tienes planes mas malévolos

Las chicas se levantaron y fueron en dirección al departamento de Selene, mientras tanto Haruka y Michiru salían de un edificio corporativo

Haruka: estas segura de esto?

Michiru : es la única forma de que no sospeche de mi presencia, tendría que cuidarse mucho la espalda para que no la descubra o solo fueran coincidencias su situación

Haruka : tu sabes lo que haces, confío en ti...

Ambas se miraron y el rubor en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar y siguieron su camino perdiéndose entre la multitud, mientras las inners llegaban al departamento, tocaron el timbre con la esperanza de que nadie respondería, pasaron un par de minutos y Minako saco unos ganchos, cuando estaba a punto de meterlos a la cerradura la puerta se abrió, la chica de cabellos negros las recibió con mala cara, las vio directo a los ojos y a sabiendas de sus intenciones pregunto con inocencia

Tabatha: que se les ofrece?

Amy: veníamos a buscar a Selene...

Tabatha: no está...

Minako: podemos espe...

Tabatha: esta de gira... adiós. ...

Tabatha cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a minako con la palabra en la boca, al parecer mala idea, tenia compañeras de departamento y eso imposibilitaba el paso, tabatha por su parte dejaba ver su mal genio

Kari: que querían las extensiones?

Tabatha: meterse a hurgar entre las cosas de Selene...

Aqua: crei que eran más torpes... al parecer ya sospechan...

Mefisto: son tontas, a estas alturas ya deberían haberse dado cuenta que ella es Serenity...

Tabatha: es mejor que no la relacionen, sigo sintiendo el peligro alrededor de ella….

Kari: el peligro siempre va a rodear a los cristales supremos, es nuestra maldición…

Aqua: y nuestra bendición!

Aqua giño un ojo tras decir esto lo cual provoco el sonrojo de tabatha y Kari, Tabatha se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió

Tabatha: me refiero a las pesadillas que la asedian del SXXX, supongo que lo que estuvo enfrentando y lo que le sucedió en el baño tienen que ver con eso…..

Aqua: te preocupas de mas por ella no?

Tabatha: Kari…..

Kari: ya mejor para Aqua que luego no aguantas su mal genio

Kari y Aqua seguían jugueteando y regañadose, Tabatha miraba por la ventana, si, ella sabía que se preocupaba de más, pero no le importaba, poco a poco la tarde se convirtió en oscuridad, Rei se terminaba de arreglar, llevaba un pantalón ajustado y una blusa con bastante escote, sabía que Mamorou no podría resistirse, al terminar de arreglarse salió para encontrarse con Mamorou, inmediatamente que lo vio se acercó y se abrazo a el, no podía ser grosero y la abrazo, estaba decidido a terminar esa relación, aún así Rei se dio cuenta de la frialdad que el le daba, le abrió la puerta del coche y en lo que el se dio la vuelta ella rápidamente reviso el carro buscando alguna evidencia, Mamorou se metió y ni siquiera noto su comportamiento, se encaminaron a un buen restaurante, en el cual ahora si tenía reservación, la cena paso tranquila, casi en silencio, a Rei no le gustaba la situación, en que tanto pensaba el?, llegado el postre decidió atacar

Rei : y... como te la pasaste en Kyoto?

Mamorou no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa mientras la recordaba

Mamorou: bien, yo diría que excelente, mejor de lo que hubiera esperado

A Rei ya le comía las ansias... Tenía que preguntar...

Rei: y no viste a Selene?, supe que andaba trabajando por el lugar

Mamorou: mmmm la encontramos cerca de los palacios y comió con el grupo pero de ahí tenía su agenda llena, ya no fue a una reunión en la noche...

Rei: ahh... y... como estuvo eso de que si fueron chicas?

Mamorou: yo no estaba enterado, cuando nos reunimos me entere, y no creí que fuera prudente hacerte salir corriendo, si te molesta dilo

Rei: ehhhh ... no, solo preguntaba... en realidad necesito saber que... que relación llevas con Selene

Mamorou debía de ser cuidadoso, había prometido no delatarla, pero tenia unas ganas enormes de decirlo para que Rei no le pusiera una situación difícil

Mamo: de compañeros de trabajo, solo eso, por que? Sigues con tus celos? Por que entonces...

Rei: no, es por algo más. ... sospechamos de ella...

Mamo: de que sospechan?

Rei: de que ella y la Revolucionaria son la misma persona...

Mamorou se quedó con su copa a medio camino, incluso el mismo se había dado cuenta que era una situación tan obvia que era difícil ver, pero en realidad que quería Rei?

Rei: las chicas piensan que como te llevas tan bien con ella, podías ayudarnos a espiarla, claro si quieres...

Mamo: el problema no es ella, eres tú. ...

Rei : lo se, pero quieres volver a verla no? Sea con la forma que tenga no?

Rei sabia donde golpear, pero si supiera... Mamorou bebió de su copa, y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, fingiendo que meditaba la cuestión, tenia que avisarle que ya estaban sobre sus pasos

Mamo: no se si sea prudente, ya no tengo el trabajo como para estar cerca...

Rei: si no se puede no se puede y ya fin del tema... mejor para mi...

El resto de la velada transcurrió con platicas efímeras del trabajo de Rei, después la llevó hasta su casa

Rei: de verdad solo íbamos a cenar?

Mamo: Rei necesito hablar contigo de algo importante...

Rei: de que?

Rei trago saliva, había algo en su tono de voz que no le gustaba, mamorou suspiro era ahora o nunca...

Mamo: creo... creo que esto no va a funcionar

Rei: co...como... por que?

Mamo: yo...yo...

Era más complicado de lo que creía, que le pensaba decir? Encontré a Usagi y me quiero quedar con ella?, quiero estar con Selene?, te acabo de engañar con la nueva identidad de mi ex?.

Rei estaba impaciente, quería una respuesta pronto o pensaría lo peor... no, ya pensaba lo peor y las lagrimas se asomaban...

Rei: no importa lo que hiciste, yo no se nada...

Mamo: no, estas pensando mal (si como no)... La verdad es que no he podido dejar ir su recuerdo... y no puedo seguir estando contigo pensando en ella...

Rei sintió un balde de agua helada, otra vez, como fuera, pero Usagi otra vez se interponía, Rei tenía la garganta con un gran nudo, que de continuar no podría hablar

Rei: no importa, yo puedo esperar...

Mamo: no, no es correcto, mejor dejemos las cosas así, no te pido tu amistad por que se que no me la darás, pero si trabajo en equipo cuando se requiera... no estaré en paz hasta que la encuentre, si me puedes entender?

Rei ya se encontraba con el rostro agachado y llorando, ella simplemente abrió la puerta y salió corriendo sin decir nada, Mamorou se maldecia a sí mismo, por que rayos se había involucrado con ella? , Mamorou arrancó y se alejo del templo, quería meditar y pensar así que decidió salir de la ciudad a dar un paseo

El mes paso muy lento para todos, de vez en cuando Mamorou y Rei se cruzaban por los pasillos de la escuela, volviendo el ambiente tenso y silencioso, cuando Mamorou llegaba a la mesa de ellas o quedaban de verse fuera para hablar de lo investigado Rei prefería irse la mayoría de las veces si no era necesaria su presencia.

Las outers llamaron a todas al templo, por obviedad Nicholas no recibió muy bien a Mamorou, y Rei se sentía muy incómoda así que decidió ir por te y galletas

Haruka: y ese es el resultado de las acciones inconscientes

Michi: Haruka!

Mam: dejala tiene razón, hice cosas sin pensar claramente, ahora por favor acabemos con esto para no incomodar más

Amy: que era lo tan importante

Setsuna: sentí una alteración en la puerta del tiempo hace un par de días, trate de abrir la puerta y lo logre, solo que se cerro de improvisto, digamos que la pude abrir unos segundos, pero eso fue por que alguien del otro lado también la abrio

Minako: que quieres decir con eso?

Setsuna: que alguien atravesó la puerta del tiempo

Mamo: podría ser... Chibiusa?

Setsuna: no lo creo, la energía desprendida era muy diferente

Hotaru: en pocas palabras debemos cuidarnos, es posible que un nuevo enemigo aparezca, no mas bien un nuevo esbirro del enemigo que estamos enfrentando...

Mako: debemos de mantenernos en contacto, al más ligero cambio hay que hacérnoslo saber

De pronto el teléfono de mamorou sonó, era un mensaje de Selene "lo prometido es deuda, regresó esta noche a Tokio, probablemente de madrugada, yo te hablo". Mamorou le contesto con un simple pero por sobre entendido cariñoso "gracias, ya anhelo verte, con cuidado y descansa"

Mamorou dejo su celular en el suelo y regreso a ponerle atención a lo que hablaban las chicas, tanto que no se percató que Rei lo tomo y vio los últimos mensajes...

Rei: "Usagi... si Cómo no... pero esta me la van a pagar los 2..."

La reunión término un par de horas después, Las outers querían hablar a solas con mamorou por lo cual se fueron todas con el

Rei: lo sabia, le encontré mensajes con Selene

Minako: le revisaste su celular? Si se entera menos posibilidades tienes de que regresen

Amy: estoy de acuerdo con Minako

Rei: no pude evitarlo, y ver el "ya anhelo verte" me pone ahhhg

Mako: bueno, entiende que has sido muy celosa y pues prácticamente lo arrojaste a sus brazos, hasta ahorita no he conocido a un chico que no ande fantaseando con Selene y Mamorou es solo un hombre

Minako: el típico que de la fantasía paso a la realidad, pero ella igual y ni lo pela, como era su mensaje?

Rei: "lo prometido es deuda, llegó hoy...yo te llamo"

Minako: ahí está, le dice que no la busque... igual y es el quién la acosa...

Rei: no lo se, solo se que desde que la vi por primera vez, como se quedaron viendo... me dio mala espina

Amy: mira a lo mejor cuando encontremos a Usagi verá más claro, pero tu sabias el riesgo, creo que no es buena la a actitud que tomas con el...

Minako: Amy tiene razón, deberías ser mas amable, que vea que eres comprensiva con sus problemas y así cuando se canse de ella regresara

Rei: nunca creí que me apoyarían de esta manera

Las inners junto con Mamorou entraron a una cafetería del centro Haruka no tardo mucho en disparar una vez que tuvieron su orden en la mesa

Haruka: que tan cierto es que Selene tuvo que ver?

Mamo: ver en que?

Michiru: en que dejaras a Rei

Mamo: no, ya eran varias cosas….

Setsuna: pero ella fue tu razón final cierto?

Mamo: podría ser, pero esas son cosas que nos competen solo a 2

Haruka: te propongo un trato… nosotras no nos metemos en tu vida si tu aceptas alejarte de la princesa

Mamorou arqueo la ceja, aceptaría solo para que no lo molestaran, al final cuando ella decidiera hablar haría valer sus decisiones

Mamo: acepto, pero no puedo prometer que si ella me busca rechazarla….

Haruka: eso se vera con el tiempo….

Haruka esborzo una sonrisa, confiaba en que las dudas que Seiya había sembrado en Usagi fueran mas fuertes, a Mamorou no le gusto esa sonrisa, las dudas que Reí había sembrado por el tal "Seiya" estaban latentes, de alguna forma debía averiguar si paso algo entre ellos o no

Selene llego a su casa, pasaba de la 1 de la mañana, conforme avanzaba a su habitación dejaba la ropa de camino, al llegar a su cama simplemente se dejo caer, estaba muerta, y aun le faltaban los conciertos…

Sel: ahhhh ya no quiero….. Creo que voy a renunciar

-no que harías que tu voz se escuchara por el universo hasta alcanzarlo?

Selene solo hundió su cara en la almohada, Tabatha se recostó a su lado

Sel: que haces despierta a esta hora?

Tabatha: dijiste que llegabas hoy

Sel: si pero no tenias que esperarme….

Tabatha se levanto y se puso sobre selene la cual solo se sonrojo

Tabatha: yo quería esperarte….

Tabatha la beso, Selene le correspondía y la abrazo jalandola hacia ella, Kari las veía desde un entre abierto de la puerta…

Kari: yo también quiero jugar….ay ay ay!

Aqua le tomo la oreja a Kari, y tras cerrar la puerta la jalo hacia su habitación

Aqua: han tenido mucha tensión dejalas…..

Kari: y mi tensión que?! Eh eh eh?!

La mañana no tardó mucho en llegar, Selene salió de entre sus cobijas sólo para ver que ya eran las 10 de la mañana, buscó a Tabatha pero ya se había ido, así que se levantó y tras levantar su ropa se metió a bañar, cuando salio el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa

Tabatha: Buenos días creí que dormiriás más. ...

Sel: vaya desayuno y toda la cosa has de haber dormido bien

Kari: pues después de lo que hicieron anoche como no, los gemidos de Tabatha se escucharon por todo el universo

Tabatha se puso completamente roja de la pena, y siguio haciendo el desayuno mientras Kari trataba de convencer a Selene de jugar juntas por lo que Aqua alegaba molesta, Selene se divertía, de verdad ya las extrañaba en la casa

Tabatha: y que piensas hacer hoy?

Sel: supongo iré a pedir los apuntes

Aqua: y si se los pides al vecino?

Sel: si bajo a su departamento seguro no saldré. ... mejor voy a la escuela

Selene tomo su desayuno y se fue a la escuela, las chicas se encontraban en el patio cuando Mamorou salió de una de sus clases, Rei decidió hacerle caso a las chicas y se acercó a el

Rei: Buenos días

Mamo: buenos dias, sucede algo?

Rei: no, solo quiero que sepas que lamento haberme comportado así estos días, no me comporte nada madura

Mamo: en realidad te comportaste mejor de lo que esperaba...

Rei: no se si sentirlo como un halago o como que...

Mamo: no, no es e...

Y ahí estaba pasando frente a el, seguida de Hiroku...

Hiroku: de verdad muñeca lo siento, te juro que jamás volverá a pasar

Sel: te dije que me dejarás en paz, yo fui muy amable y sólo quiero que me dejes de molestar

Hiroku: pero nena no se vivir sin ti, te necesito

Sel: dije no...

Hiroku: nena, princesa, dejame te explico….

De pronto sólo sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba, Selene se llevó la mano a su frente, solo esto le faltaba...

Mamorou : te está molestando?

Hiroku se solto de la mano de Mamorou, y se fue bufando, Mamorou volteo a ver a Selene, ambos se sonrojaron levemente, Selene se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja, esto lo vio Rei perfectamente claro, ella también estaba interesada en el...

Mamo: estas bien, te hizo algo?

Selene : no, solamente quería llorar sobre la leche derramada

Mamo: estas desocupada? Te puedo ver en la biblioteca? Es importante...

Sel: de acuerdo...

Selene sigo su camino, Mamorou solo veía alejarse a la chica de sus sueños, ese modo de caminar contoneando las caderas le gustaba, los cambios que sufrió le fascinaban

Reí: ya regresaste?

Mamo: lo siento decías?

Reí se dio la vuelta y se marcho molesta, Mamorou sacudió la cabeza y se encamino a su clase.

Selene entró a la biblioteca, pero no habian quedado en un punto en específico, para su suerte estaba a la vista, discretamente se fueron hacia el fondo procurando que no los vieran, una vez estaban en donde casi nadie entraba Mamorou la jalo y la beso, tras unos segundos se separaron

Sel: eso era lo importante?

Mamo: si, aparte, necesitaba besarte, tocarte…

Sel: ya en serio, alguien nos puede ver y decirle a tu novia

Mamo: que yo sepa no tengo novia….

Sel: en serio?

Mamo: tan enserio que si aceptas ser mi novia lo salgo a gritar

Sel: no lo siento te quedaras con las ganas

Mamo: antes que se me olvide, las chicas sospechan de ti como la revolucionaria, quieren aprovechar mi cercanía para que te espíe…..

Sel: y de que lado estas?

Mamo: del tuyo por supuesto….

Sel: mmmm….. Tendré que cuidarme si no quiero arruinar la fiesta…..

Mamo: oye mira, se que las cosas son distintas ahora, pero dame una oportunidad, dejame enamorarte de nuevo, vamos a cenar hoy

Selene suspiro, si le decía que no le siguiria insistiendo, así que acepto

Sel: pero tengo clases en la tarde me desocupo como a las 7

Mamo: a las 8 entonces? Te mando la ubicación

Sel: si esta bien

Mamorou la volvió a jalar y a besar, a pesar de haber tenido cuidado alguien los había seguido, y aunque no había escuchado toda la conversación había escuchado lo de la cita y tenia que informarselo a Rei

Rei caminaba junto con Amy, bueno en realidad Rei caminaba aprisa con Amy tratando de alcanzarla, tenia que encontrar a Selene, no pensaba dejarle el camino libre tan facil

Amy: oye espera, que piensas hacer?

Rei: velar por mis intereses, no pienso permitir que se vean esta noche...

Amy sacudió la cabeza negativamente, lamentándose el haberle contado lo de la biblioteca, Rei se asomo al salón y al ver que no había profesor y que no estaba Selene decidió entrar

Rei: disculpen saben donde está Selene?

Chico: pues sólo vino por apuntes y ya se fue, tiene otras clases en la tarde

Rei: y no saben donde la puedo encontrar ahorita, me urge hablar con ella...

Chica: vienes a reclamar por lo de tu novio?

Rei y Amy voltearon a ver a la chica, era la misma con la que selene siempre tenía problemas, Rei se dio cuenta que algo más sabían pero no se delataría, tenia que sacar la información...

Rei: Sobre lo de Kyoto te refieres?

Chica: entonces ya sabes que pasaron la noche juntos? Que descaro no?

Chico: y como te consta? Estuviste ahí?

Chica: yo vi a Kisaragui salir de la habitación de Chiba pasado el medio día después de que ella lo acompañó a su habitación en la noche

Los murmullos y cosas que vieron, que no vieron y reclamos llenaron el salón, Rei se sentía morir, el mundo le daba vueltas y hasta sentía náuseas, pero no podía dejar que lo supieran, acababa de destapar la caja de Pandora y ahora hasta sabía más de lo que hubiera querido

Chica: mira esta es la dirección del gimnasio donde ella entrena en las tardes que tiene libres, ahí la encontraras antes de las 7

Rei: Muchas gracias...

Rei tomo la tarjeta y busco salir del lugar Amy la veía y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaria

Amy: estas bien? Deberías sentarte...

Rei: no, voy a buscarla... pero antes...

Rei salió corriendo en dirección al edificio de posgrados, Amy se dio perfectamente cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer y corrió tras ella, al llegar a su destino, justamente Mamorou estaba a punto de entrar a su clase cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba con furia, al voltear lo único que recibió fue una bofetada por parte de Rei

Rei: ME MENTISTE! QUE USAGI NI QUE CARAJOS! TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA! Y NO LO NIEGUES POR QUE LA VIERON SALIR DE TU HABITACION!

Mamorou se quedo callado, que podía tratar de alegar en su defensa, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y menos las risas ya que todos sabían y lo que paso en Kioto se quedaría en Kioto

Reí: todos ustedes lo sabían cierto? Ahora soy hasta la burla, pero esto te juro que no se va a quedar así!

Reí se dio la vuelta y junto con Amy emprendió la marcha

Ryo: hay que buscar al soplón o varios tendremos episodios así…..

Mamo: hay algo mas preocupante

Ryo: debo advertir a mi padre? Preparamos a la prensa?

Mamo: no!, Selene me mataría…..

Amy y Reí caminaban buscando la dirección que les habían dado

Reí: 298…. 298….

Amy: es mala idea, ya deja las cosas como estan

Reí: voy a preguntar…. Disculpa el 298?

Una chica que se encontraba acomodando un letrero las vio sorprendida

Chica: el 298? Pero si es aquí…

Ambas voltearon y se encontraron con un gimnasio de Artes Marciales

Chica: buscaban a alguien?

Reí: ahh si, a Kisaragi Selene…..

Chica: No, lo siento aquí no esta….

Amy: somos de la escuela ella nos dio esta dirección, nos dijo que salia a las 7 que la buscáramos aquí por que tenemos un trabajo de equipo

Chica: la encuentran en el segundo piso

Reí: muchas gracias!

Ambas chicas entraron y subieron, había una sala para observar y la podían ver a través de una ventana

Amy: piensa bien lo que vas a hacer…..

Reí: me vieron la cara desde quien sabe cuando, no les voy a dejar el camino libre tan fácil….

El tiempo pasaba lento, Amy confíaba en que Reí se calmaría para el final de la clase, una vez que vio que empezaban a entrar a los cambiadores ambas chicas se encaminaron igual, ya adentro

Chica 1: oye Selene vamos a una nueva heladeria

Sel: lo siento tengo un compromiso….

Todas: uuuhhhh

Chica 2: no me digas que es con el que te han visto?

Sel: pues si… andamos "viendo"….

Reí: viéndome la cara dirás

Y sin mas Reí se fue sobre Selene, esta ultima solo evitaba algún golpe en la cara pero Reí estaba con todo, ambas chicas ya estaban en el suelo y entre Amy y las compañeras de Selene lograron quitarle a Reí de encima aunque le había alcanzado a golpear en la boca y por ende abrirle el labio….

Reí: a ver, por que no te defiendes?! Muy buena para meterte con hombre ajeno no? Para que te enteres AUN es mi novio!

Sel: de verdad? Pues felicidades…

Reí: si tienes algo de dignidad no vayas a terminar de perderla en la noche, por que NO va a llegar…

Chica 3: por Dios Selene por que no te defendiste?

Sel: no pienso pelearme por un hombre….. Si tengo dignidad….

Reí salio junto con Amy Mientras Selene se limpiaba la sangre de la boca, no importaba como se había enterado, sino que Mamorou le habia vuelto a mentir….. No pensaba participar en ese juego de la segundona

8 pm

El celular sonó y selene vio el mensaje de Mamorou con la ubicación del restaurante, lo vio y lo guardo en su bolso. Entro a su casa, que mal día había tenido….

Kari: que no dijiste que tal vez no llegabas?

Sel: cosas de la vida, si alguien me llama no estoy…..

Dicho esto se metió en su habitación y se puso a leer

\- 8:30 pm

El teléfono de Selene volvió a sonar, esta vez era una llamada de el, así que lo dejo entrar a buzon

\- 8:45 pm

Dos llamadas nuevas, Selene las dejo entrar a buzón de nuevo, en algún momento se cansaría…

\- 9:00 pm

Otra llamada, esta vez la desvío, quería que supiera que no le contestaria, llegaron varios mensajes seguidos preguntándole donde andaba, que si estaba bien, que por que no le contestaba, Selene decidió apagar el telefono

\- 10 pm

Sonó el teléfono de la casa, Aqua fue quien contesto

Aqua: si diga?

Mamo: Aqua por favor pasame a Selene

Aqua: que no esta contigo? Dijo que tenia un compromiso

Mamo: por favor….

Aqua: buenas noches

Colgó el teléfono, Mamorou estaba tan extrañado, por que ese cambio de actitud?

\- 11:00 pm

El teléfono de la casa volvió a sonar, esta vez fue Tabatha quien contestó

Tab: que?

Mamo: de verdad por favor pasame a Selene

Tab: bueno no entiendes que no quiere hablar contigo, no quiere verte, no quiere saber nada de ti

Tabatha colgó quien carajos se creía para jugar con ella, no se lo pensaba permitir, Tabatha fue a la habitación de Selene, la cual estaba recostada leyendo

Tab: oye que onda con ese tipo?

Sel: dejalo ya se cansara….

Tab: que te paso? Por que traes el labio así

Sel: nada, dejame!

Ambas chicas comenzaron a forcejear, Tabatha gano terreno y sometió a Selene, esta cerro los ojos y giro la cabeza

Tab: seguramente es el único metodo

Tabatha puso una mano sobre la frente de Selene

Tab: pero que carajos le pasa a esa tipa! Debiste ponerla en su lugar…. Deberías retirarle sus pod…..

Selene la callo con un beso mientras la jalaba nuevamente hacia la cama

Sel: lo que quiero oír es muy diferente

Tab: no abuses Serenity…..

\- 00:30 am

En la puerta se oían golpes, incluso como si quisieran tirar la puerta

Aqua: Sera un ladrón?

Kari: los ladrones no tocan la puerta… o si?

Ambas chicas se acercaron y abrieron la puerta temerosas solo para encontrarse con un desesperado Mamorou

Mamo: por favor dejenme hablar con ella, 5 minutos, necesito saber que paso…..

Mamorou aprovecho que las vio un poco dudosas y se metió al departamento, no tardo mucho en salir Selene de su habitación poniéndose una pequeña bata de seda azul, lo cual le dejó en claro que sola no estaba

Sel: que sucede?

Mamo: ocupada?

Tabatha salio detrás de ella con el cabello alborotado y el camisón de la bata que traía Selene, Mamorou arqueo la ceja, esto no estaba bien…

Sel: que?

Mamo: no, me preguntaba si lo del labio fue por ella….

Tabatha: no, yo no le haría eso, por que mejor no le preguntas a tu novia….

Mamo: cual novia? Oye necesitamos hablar….

Selene suspiró con la mano les indico que los dejaran solos, Tabatha jalo y beso a Selene frente a Mamorou, Selene fue hacia la cocina y puso café

Mamo: no creí que te tomarias tan literal lo de ser como Haruka y Michiru

Sel: no soy tu novia, no tengo por que rendirte cuentas de a quien meto en mi cama, en fin, que quieres?

Mamo: por que me dejaste plantado?

Sel: mejor pregunta, por que mandaste a tu novia a golpearme?

Mamo: Reí te hizo eso?, yo no la mande, ella ya no es mi novia

Sel: pues ella me dejo muy claro que aun eran novios

Mamo: mira no se como, pero se entero de Kyoto, fue también a cachetearme y me amenazo que se las pagariamos, te juro que ya no estoy con ella

Sel: desde lo de esa ex ya no te creo mucho…..

Mamo: otra vez con eso? De verdad nunca paso nada, no gano nada escondiéndotelo…. Sel de verdad no vez que Reí esta obteniendo lo que quiere…..

Selene solo tenia la mirada en su café, debería creerle?, debería dejar por la paz la situación?

Sel: y que es lo que quieres?

Mamo: ya te lo había dicho, una oportunidad de salvar lo que tuvimos, entiendo que ya no eres Usagi, y tengo que empezar desde ceros contigo, creeme…..

Mamorou se levantó y fue hacia Selene, la tomo por la cintura y la jalo hacia el….

Mamo: bonita….. Se que me equivoque al andar con Rei…. Pero… Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que todo va a ser diferente

Sel: te daré una oportunidad…... Quiero algo…..

Mamo: que? Pidelo y pondré el mundo a tus pies….

Sel: no es tanto…. Lo que viste no es lo que piensas….. Bueno si pero no por lo que puedas creer, quiero que averigues el destino del Cristal Makran y el origen de las Supremas, si me traes eso con la conjetura correcta saldré contigo toda la noche y haré lo que quieras

Mamo: en serio?

Sel: en Serio…..

Mamorou la beso, sus labios sabían diferentes pero decidió ignorar ese detalle, Selene lo encamino a la puerta y tras irse decidió intentar dormir….


	17. Chapter 16

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 16

Mamorou quería reclamarle a Reí, llevaba una semana soportando su molestia, pero ya no quería mas problemas, la junta se le hacia eterna, quería irse a su casa, necesitaba seguir investigando si quería salir con ella, y pensar que Tabatha era quien la estaba disfrutando y el….

Mamorou se sacudía el cabello con frenesí tenia que evitar pensar en eso, todas lo voltearon a ver

Mako: sucede algo?

Mamo: ah no…. Es que tengo algo dándome vueltas, no se si alguna sepa algo…

Amy: de que se trata?

Mamo: escuche sobre un cristal…. El cristal Makran…..

Setsuna: donde escuchaste ese nombre?

Mamo: se… se lo escuche a una de las supremas, pero no se por que no deja de darme vueltas ese nombre

Hot: ese cristal…. Es el cristal que dio vida al universo….. Cuenta la leyenda que una persona poseía ese cristal, al verse sola en el universo creo toda la existencia, planetas, soles, estrellas y por ende los cristales sailors

Luna: en Realidad es un poco mas complicado que eso Hotaru

Haruka: a que te refieres con eso?

Luna: alguna vez la reina le explico a la princesa su lugar en el universo y esto fue lo que le dijo:

"Hace mucho tiempo, al principio de la historia existió el primer cristal Sagrado el Cristal Makran….. El ser que lo custodiaba fue responsable del origen de la vida en todo el universo, todo fue perfecto a su manera de ver, pero muchos empezaron a codiciar el poder del cristal lo cual al mismo tiempo fue corrompiendo a su portador, llegado el momento logró expulsar la oscuridad que empezaba a habitar en su ser, al darse cuenta de lo que causaba el poder de su cristal decidió fragmentarlo en 5 cristales, uno es el Cristal de la Luz que se encuentra en el caldero primordial, se encargaría de custodiar a las estrellas que llegarán a su origen y volverlas a hacer nacer, los otros 4 cristales se separaron en los distintos puntos de la galaxia, El Cristal del Infinito responde a la galaxia del Este, El Cristal de la Destrucción pertenece a la galaxia Sur, El cristal de la Sanación pertenece a la Galaxia del Oeste y el Cristal de la Resureccion a la galaxia del Norte, este último es mas conocido como el Cristal de plata..."

Todas quedaron en silencio, hasta que Luna decidió seguir

Luna: ustedes han comprobado que el cristal de plata tiene la capacidad de restaurar, ya sea la salud, el planeta o la vida entera... pero también por su poder en mal uso puede causar destrucción... Estos cristales son los que portan las Sailors Supremas...

Amy: pero entonces... si sus cristales vienen de uno... ellas son una?

Luna: así es, las 4 son la misma existencia, de hecho no deberían estar aquí, por eso se había designado que estuvieran en polos opuestos, si una se lástima las otras lo sentiran

Minako: por eso vinieron? Sintieron lo que le paso a Usagi?

Luna: casi podría asegurarlo, el problema es que ahora hay un desbalance en el universo, a menos que la princesa ya naciera... aun así ellas saben que esta prohibido que estén tan cerca

Mamo: por que?

Luna: en realidad nadie sabe que sucedería si se volvieran a juntar los 5 cristales, pero de algo estoy segura y es que ellas saben donde está el Cristal y por ende la princesa, todas estan conectadas, aparte están bajo la protección de la Revolucionaria... si descubrimos a la revolucionaria encontraremos a la princesa

Todos se quedaron en silencio meditando,

Mamorou: Norte y Sur, polos opuestos se atraen...

Haruka: supones algo?

Mamorou: eh? No, solo pensaba...

Un par de días después Mamorou encontró a Selene recostada en un árbol en las jardineras donde se escondía en un principio con Rei, si sentó al lado de ella para no despertarla mientras pensaba en voz alta...

Mamorou: no me gusta que seas tan fría ahora

Sel: lo siento, así pasa...

Mamorou: estabas despierta?

Sel: en realidad casi no duermo, pero dime que puedo hacer por ti?

Mamorou: dejarme estar a tu lado de nuevo...

Sel: y yo que voy a ganar?

Mamorou: es en serio?

Sel: lo siento, pero ya es parte de mi carácter ser así, creo que la soledad y lo que viví me hicieron muy dura, además recuerda que vendí el alma de Usagi, la esencia de ella ya no esta en mi...

Mamorou: lo se, me gusta tu madurez, lo sensual que te has vuelto, pero también eres muy fría, supongo que eso era a lo que se refería Chibiusa con lo dura que era su madre, supongo que es la naturaleza de tu otro yo...

Sel: Mamo-chan...

Mamorou: en fin, ya hice mi tarea, te doy la versión corta o ampliada como tesis...

Sel : versión corta por favor...

Mamorou: ustedes 4 nacieron del cristal Makran, son una parte de él, por lo cual todas estan unidas, sus cristales se atraen entre sí, les provoca una atracción sexual entre todas, pero polos opuestos se atraen más, por eso la atracción entre Kari y Aqua es mas fuerte, igual que tu y Tabatha... por lo cual haga lo que haga mientras ellas estén aquí puedo toparme con más escenas como esa o me equivoco?

Selene suspiro y le dio un ligero aplauso

Sel: esta bien, aunque hay detalles más complicados no los sabrías hasta que convivieras con nosotras, pero si, ganaste tu oportunidad y la cita sin límites...

Mamo: bien, te parece este fin?

Sel: este fin tengo el concierto...

Mamo: rayos lo había olvidado, de todas formas nos podemos ver tras el concierto

Sel: si no has perdido tus pases si...

Mamo: de verdad quieres que vayan las chicas?

Sel: si claro...

Mamo: y ahora que somos?

Sel: pretendiente y pretendida...

Mamo: al menos no me iré limpio...

Mamorou jalo a Selene y quedaron tumbados en el pasto, Mamorou comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella sólo podía reír pidiéndole que la dejará ir, Mamorou paro sólo para buscar sus labios, Selene enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Mamorou alargando y haciendo más profundo el beso, a la distancia las inners veían la escena, Rei se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras salía corriendo...

Amy: y eso que hizo lo imposible por separarlos

Minako: no es nada contra Rei pero... veo más feliz a Mamorou... La mirada le cambio mucho...

Mako: Rei esta cometiendo muchos errores por celos... mejor vámonos de aquí...

Amy: tienes razón, todos merecemos ser felices... lo malo es que Rei se esta obsesiónando...

Las chicas se alejaron y buscaron donde poder almorzar, Selene fue quien rompió el beso entre ellos, la respiración de ambos ya estaba muy agitada...

Sel: yo... yo...ya me tengo que ir. ...

Mamo: mejor vámonos a mi casa... estás igual que yo...

Sel: no... no... ya me voy...

Mamo: de verdad... me vas a dejar así...

Sel: tu lo dijiste. ... no soy la única... bye...

Selene se alejo mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura y calmar su calentura, Mamorou se recostó en el pasto y trataba de controlarse, miraba al cielo y meditaba Muchas cosas, no es que antes no sintiera una exitacion cuando la besaba o tocaba, pero ahora ella se había "soltado" no sentía esas limitaciones de antes, en definitiva ya no era una niña...

Selene llego a su salón, estaba totalmente vacio, se alegro de haber llegado antes así podía relajarse, se sentó y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, su cuerpo le estaba reclamando el haber parado...

Sel: rayos... creo que no es bueno quedarse con las ganas...

-las ganas de que?

Selene se levantó sólo para encontrarse con el profesor Derek, inmediatamente se sonrojo y por inercia se levantó de la silla...

Sel: c. ... c. ... con las ganas de almorzar...

Derek: pues yo puedo invitarte y dejar las clases para otro día...

Mientras le decía esto, Derek la acorralaba contra la pared, Selene no sabía por que pero estaba paralizada, nunca antes se había sentido así cuando el se acercaba, aunque últimamente se había sentido extraña...

Sel: sensei... alguien podría entrar y mal interpretar...

El se acercó más a ella, Selene sentía como se volvía a acelerar su respiración...

Derek: acaso te has estado portando mal?

Tras decir esto colocó su rodilla en la entrepierna de ella, Selene no pudo evitar hacer un ligero gemido delatandola...

Derek: yo puedo ayudarte con eso...

Selene sentía todo su cuerpo entumido, en realidad quería salir corriendo, pero no entendía que le pasaba, por que su cuerpo no respondia... de pronto tuvo un segundo de lucidez y logró apartar a Derek de ella, tomo sus cosas y salió de la escuela, corriendo a su casa, Derek chasqueo sus dedos...

Derek: Rayos... bueno a este paso algún día me dirá que si...

Los días pasaron y llego el día del concierto, Mamorou estaba en la entrada del auditorio, había quedado con las chicas y aunque lo hacían más por sus intenciones Mako, Minako y Hotaru realmente lo disfrutaban

Minako: aaaah y son lugares VIP

Mako: y podremos conocer gente importante y quizás. ... y quizás. ...

Ambas: consigamos un novio!

Hotaru: puede ser y yo también conozca a alguien

Haruka: pero que?!

Hotaru: era broma mamá Haruka!

Minako: con la mala suerte que tengo eso si podría pasar...

Todas comenzaron a reír, en el altavoz se escuchó que ya se podía pasar a tomar sus asientos, se acercaron a una puerta y les mandaron a otra ya que esa no era su entrada, ahí les regalaron unas barras luminosas

Staff: les recordamos que las enciendan una vez se apaguen las luces...

Comenzaron a pasar y el lugar que les tocó era en verdad muy bueno...

Rei: algo le habrás dado para estos lugares...

Mamorou: pues me los dio desde la vez del hospital, tu dirás...

Las luces se apagaron y las chicas vieron las pequeñas luces comenzar a encenderse, una luz ilumino el escenario y el sonido de los tacones llenaron el vacío hasta que todo mundo comenzó a gritar llenando el lugar, selene portaba un vestido azul de tirantes que le llegaba por el frente hasta las rodillas y hasta los muslos por detrás, traía una mascada corta en la mano derecha y el cabello lo traía ondulado, tenia un maquillaje muy lijero pero la hacia ver muy bien, mamorou no podía quitarle la vista de encima

Sel: Buenas noches a todos!

Los gritos fueron más intensos, la música comenzó a sonar y Selene comenzó a cantar

Kanashimi ga ima seeraa sumairu / Dale a tu tristeza una sonrisa de guerrero

Kiseki wo okosu no seeraa uingu / con tus alas de guerrero crearás un milagro

Dare datte kagayaku hoshi wo motsu / todos tenemos una estrella interior

Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru / no me rendiré! Al mañana llegare

Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Seeraa sutaa / Seguro! Yo lo alcanzare!

Kono chikai todoke ginga made / hagamos que este canto se escuche por toda la galaxia

Anata ga kieta sono toki kara / en el momento que desapareciste ante mi

Sagashi tsuzukeru tabi ga hajimatta / inicie un viaje para encontrarte

Kiban da chizu ni wa sutenshiru no tenshi no e / un ángel me señaló la estrella en el mapa

Yubisasu saki wa daaku na koroseumu ga matteru / mis destino apuntaba a un oscuro coliseo

Furueru mune ni wa ano hi no himitsu no kisu / mi corazón temblaba por el recuerdo de ese beso secreto

Donna ni tsurai sadame de mo / no importa que tan duro sea el destino

Oitsuzukeru kara / me mantendré en el camino

Koukai wa shinai seeraa aizu / con estos ojos de guerrero no miraré para atras

Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa uindo / con mis alas trataré de llegar hasta ti

Kono uta wa hoshi no michishirube / esta canción es la guía para las estrellas

Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru / no me rendiré! Al mañana llegare

Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Seeraa sutaa / Seguro! Yo lo alcanzare!

Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no / con las alas de un ángel yo partiré

Hitori de hashiru mishiranu michi / sola voy por un camino desconocido

Yatto tadoritsuita kono toride ni / hasta que llegue a esa fortaleza

Furasuko no soko anata ga nokoshite itta / en la parte inferior del frasco que has dejado atras

Shiren no hoshi no hitokakera saa jumon wo tonaeyou / esa estrella, ahora canta un mágico hechizo

Kore wa futari no mirakuru na sadame / este es nuestro destino

Kako mo mirai mo tobikoete oitsuite miseru / el pasado y el futuro, atravesare todo, para llegar a ti

Kurushisa ga ima seeraa aizu / Dale tristeza a tus ojos de guerrero

Kiseki wo okosu no seeraa uingu / con tus alas de guerrero crearás un milagro

Dare datte unmei no hoshi wo motsu / todos tenemos una estrella del destino en nuestro interior

Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru / no me rendiré! Al mañana llegare

Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Seeraa sutaa / Seguro! Yo lo alcanzare!

Kono chikai todoke ginga made / hagamos que este canto se escuche por toda la galaxia

Koukai wa shinai seeraa aizu / con estos ojos de guerrero no miraré para atras

Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa uindo / con mis alas trataré de llegar hasta ti

Kono uta wa hoshi no michishirube / esta canción es la guía para las estrellas

Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru / no me rendiré! Al mañana llegare

Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Seeraa sutaa / Seguro! Yo lo alcanzare!

Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no / con las alas de un ángel yo partiré

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Selene trataba de hablar pero cada vez que decía algo era callada, las chicas sentían que el corazón se les partía, no entendían por que esa canción las había puesto tan triste, la multitud se controlo y por fin Selene pudo hablar

Sel: la siguente canción es del nuevo disco, alguna vez han extrañado tanto a alguien?, esta es para todos aquellos que esperamos el regreso de esa persona especial... con ustedes "Little pain"...

TRAVEL TO THE MOON / viajando a la luna

Kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku / cuando duermes tus sueños se desenredan

Dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara / no hay nadie más aquí, podemos jugar con las estrellas

Tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao / mientras estemos juntos podremos regresar

Kitto futari nara torimodosu / con esa sonrisa que perdimos pero que regresa otra vez

Kizuite / por favor date cuenta que

I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU / estoy aquí esperandote

Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo / incluso si el futuro que nos espera es distinto

I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU / estoy aquí esperándote

Sakebitsuzukete / y me mantengo gritandolo

Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru / estoy segura que mi corazón tira de esa cadena que nos une

Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni / de un modo que me hace abrir los ojos

NO NEED TO CRY / no hay necesidad de llorar

TRAVEL IN SILENCE / viajando en silencio

Te wo nobaseba fureru no ni / estoy segura que podría tocarte si te alcanzara

Kimi wa tooi sore wa omoide no naka no koto / pero estas tan lejos que solo te veo en mi mente

Koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba / puedo oír tu voz si cierro los ojos

Chiisana itami sae itoshikute / este pequeño dolor es preciado para mi

Mitsumete / por favor mirame

I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU / estoy aquí esperándote

Kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo / incluso si me pierdo llegare con el viento

I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU / estoy aquí esperándote

Sora wo miagete / contemplando el cielo

Zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru / mi corazón siempre abrirá mis manos para protejerte

Ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made / hasta que regreses y me mires...

NO NEED TO CRY/ no hay necesidad de llorar

(FEEL SOMETHING, FEEL NOTHING) / ( siente algo, no sientas nada)

(LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY) / (escucha claro, escucha claro)

WIDE OPEN EARS / amplia tu escucha

DISARM THE DREAM TICKLER / desarma las cosquillas del sueño

IN THE CONSTANT MOMENT / en el momento preciso

(YOU WILL FIND ME WHERE IT'S QUIET) / (Podrás encontrarme en el silencio)

(LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY) / ( escucha claro, escucha claro )

LET THE BLOOD FLOW / deja que la sangre fluya

THROUGH ALL THE SPACES / por todos los espacion

OF THE UNIVERSE /del universo

Kizuite / por favor date cuenta que

I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU / estoy aquí esperandote

Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo / incluso si el futuro que nos espera es distinto

I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU / estoy aquí esperándote

Sakebitsuzukete / y me mantengo gritandolo

Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru / estoy segura que mi corazón tira de esa cadena que nos une

Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni / de un modo que me hace abrir los ojos

NO NEED TO CRY / no hay necesidad de llorar

(LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY) / ( escucha claro, escucha claro)

(LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY) /( escucha claro, escucha claro)

(LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY) /( escucha claro, escucha claro)

La música cesó y nuevamente los gritos resonaron en todo el recinto, el concierto siguió entre gritos y luces, al final cuando Selene estaba a punto de irse el público pedía otra

Selene: quieren otra?

Multitud: Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!

Selene: pues que sea Lucy!

Selene tomo una guitarra electrica, junto con el resto del equipo la música no se hizo esperar

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Keep going on!

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Keep going on!

Baby I'm standing alone wasurenu Rainy day / en este día me encuentro parada sola en la lluvia

anata no kage wo otte And it's over suna no you ni / corrí tras tu sombra pero se esfumó, como arena tras mis dedos

I sigh every night I scream like a child and cried / suspiro todas las noches, grito y lloro como un niño

shizuka ni tadayou Sorrow Please Please god tsumi wo yurushite / el dolor se desplaza sobre mi, por favor Dios, por favor perdona mis pecados

I don't need to hide no more aoku hikaru hou e / no necesito esconderme más, la luz se ha vuelto azul

nagareteku Just keep going on / esto fluye y yo debo de seguir

You've got the chance now / ahora tienes esa oportunidad

You've got the power / tienes el poder

kizuite so true yourself / sólo propontelo y se fiel a ti mismo

I show you my life now / te muestro mi vida ahora

I show you my love now / te muestro mi amor ahora

I show you everything yeah yeah / te muestro todo yeah yeah

Baby don't be afraid / Baby no tengas miedo

Selene levanto el micrófono y esta vez fue el público quien coreo

Publico: hey!... hey!...hey!

Baby I'm lying alone mezamenu drowning days / Baby me miento a mi misma, en estos días en que no puedo despertar

owari no nai my misery Now I know that furimukanai / mi miseria no tiene fin, ahora se que no hay marcha atras

Life goes round and round Just silence surrounding me / la vida gira y gira a mi alrrededor en silencio

moetsukite like a phoenix And I'm falling ubawareteiku / caigo y me quemo como un fénix que es atrapado

I don't need to lie any more yureru nami no you ni / no necesito mentir más, se que estaré bien

ikirebaii Just keep going on / si puedo vivir al compás de las olas y seguir

You'd better change now / será mejor que cambies

You'd better catch now / será mejor que lo tengas

kawaranai so be yourself / yo no cambiare, así que se tu mismo

I show you my life now / te muestro mi vida ahora

I show you my love now / te muestro mi amor ahora

I show you everything yeah yeah / te muestro todo yeah yeah

Baby don't be afraid / Baby no tengas miedo

Un solo de guitarra interpretado por Selene se dejó escuchar, hasta ese momento Mamorou lo entendió, esa ya no era Usagi...

You've got the chance now / ahora tienes esa oportunidad

You've got the power / tienes el poder

kizuite so true yourself / sólo propontelo y se fiel a ti mismo

I show you my life now / te muestro mi vida ahora

I show you my love now / te muestro mi amor ahora

I show you everything yeah yeah / te muestro todo yeah yeah

Baby don't be afraid / Baby no tengas miedo

You'd better change now / será mejor que cambies

You'd better catch now / será mejor que lo tengax

kawaranai so be yourself / yo no cambiare, así que se tu mismo

I show you my life now / te muestro mi vida ahora

I show you my love now / te muestro mi amor ahora

I show you everything yeah yeah / te muestro todo yeah yeah

Baby don't be afraid / Baby no tengas miedo

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Keep going on!

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Keep going on!

El concierto término y todo el mundo comenzó a salir, a todos los invitados de la sala VIP fueron conducidos hacia otro lugar en donde encontraron a gente de los medios, reporteros, empresarios, productores y varios famosos, minako no cabía de alegría al ver alegría tantos famosos, tras unos minutos Selene entró con un atuendo más sencillo, unos zapatos de piso color mezclilla, una blusa roja con blanco y unos mallones negros, el cabello lo tenia recogido en una coleta alta, mamorou la observaba y veia más cambios en ella, cuando se acercaron la escuchó hablando un ingles perfecto con un grupo de chicos altamente atractivos, lo cual le daba celos, Selene presentó presento a los chicos con las senshis, para que ellas tuvieran con quien platicar, y se percataron que hablaban japonés perfectamente, las chicas estaban contentas pasando la velada, mamorou paso su brazo por los hombros de selene

Mamorou: que tanto observas?

Sel: las veo disfrutando, quizás si sea buena idea que les de una vida normal

Mamo: aunque no lo creas están sufriendo mucho, deberías decirles...

Sel: todo a su tiempo de acuerdo?

Selene bostezo, el cansancio comentaba a hacer presa de ella

Mamo: quedate a dormir conmigo

Sel: se a donde quieres llegar

Mamo: te prometo que me portare bien, solo quiero abrazarte...

Sel: no se deja lo pienso...

Mamorou y Selene se sonrieron mutuamente, para Rei nada había pasado desapercibido, sentía que debia darse por vencida, pero una voz le decía que no, esa misma voz era la que le hacía odiar a Selene. La noche paso en calma, las chicas se divirtieron mucho con los modelos que les había presentado Selene, por un lado Haruka era acosada por uno de ellos y otro pretendía a Michiru, la cual le seguía el juego provocando los celos de Haruka quien también debía cuidar a Hotaru, pero con todo y esos percances la noche paso en calma, una vez todo termino Selene fue la primera en huir junto con las senshis...

Haruka: pedirás un taxi?

Mamo: yo la llevare no te preocupes

Rei: quedaste de llevarnos

Sel: no te preocupes puedo pedir un taxi, de verdad...

Minako: por mi no se preocupen, a mi me llevan...

Mamorou: ven asunto resuelto, subamos el resto

Sel: oye minako, te puedo dar un consejo?

Minako: si dime

Selene se acerco a su oído y se lo susurro, minako río, era un buen consejo y pensaba tomarlo, y fue entonces cuando tomaron camino, al principio Selene quien venía al frente con Mamorou venían platicando del concierto, los preparativos que hizo, los ensayos en fin, Rei no venía muy a gusto y menos cuando en una alto Mamorou tomo la mano de selene y le dio un beso, Selene le quito la mano rápido, entendía los sentimientos de Rei y eso la ponía en una situación difícil, pasaron a dejar primero a Amy, luego a Rei, Mamorou no quería arriesgarse a dejarlas solas, cuando volvió Selene se encontraba completamente dormida

Mako: es un milagro que llegará de pie al coche

Mamo: si, desde hace rato ya la veía cansada

Mako: no le quitaste la vista en toda la noche, de verdad te gusta cierto?

Mamo: hay algo de malo?

Mako: no, solo que es extraño verte con alguien que no sea Usagi, no me acostumbraba tampoco tampoco a verte con Rei...

Mamo: lo se, para nadie lo fue

Mako: en días como hoy me acuerdo mucho de los Three lights...

Mamo: también eran sailors no?

Mako: shhh no lo digas así con ella aquí. ..

Mamo: no hay problema, esta dormida...

Mako: ... pues si, me pregunto donde andarán

Mamo: Rei me llego a contar algunas cosas de ellos, sobre todo de Seiya...

Mako: supongo que habrá exagerado algunas cosas…..

Mamo: dime la verdad, hubo algo entre ellos?

Mako: No, nunca hubo nada…. A lo mejor Usagi se refugio con el de tu abandono

Mamo: pero no fue asi y lo saben….

Mako: nosotras nos enteramos hasta que resucitamos que habías muerto antes que nosotras, según Haruka ellas se enteraron cuando nosotras fallecimos, en ese instante también lo supo Usagi, la situacion se presto, yo no le podría reprochar en este caso…

Mamo: Reí me dijo que Usagi le confeso que sentía algo por Seiya…..

Mako: trata de entender que todo lo que te dijo tu ex novia de tu anterior novia no va a ser bueno

Mamorou lo medito, tenia razón mako, miró de reojo a Selene, tan solo de pensar que fue de otro le hacia hervir la sangre, ya suficiente tenia con soportar a Tabatha y a Hiroku como para pensar en Seiya. Llegando al departamento de Mako Mamorou la acompaño a la entrada, Selene se incorporó, de verdad Reí la había traicionado hasta ese punto?, y quien sabe que cosas mas habría inventado, volvió a hacerse la dormida y Mamorou entro al coche

Mamo: aun duermes?

Sel: jejeje te diste cuenta?

Mamo: empiezo a entender algunas cosas….

Sel: oye vamos a tu casa?

Mamorou bufo riendo, era obvio que quería desviar la atención del tema, una vez en el departamento Selene lo jalo e intento besarlo pero el la tomo de la parte de la nuca y la puso contra la pared….

Mamo: tuviste algo con el?

Sel: por que te angustia tanto ese tema?

Mamo: me hierve la sangre de pensarlo, de imaginarlo, de suponer que fue el quien te dio esta soltura….. Hiroku y Tabatha son historias diferentes…..

Sel: por que no mejor dejas de pensar en eso y disfrutas esto…...

Selene lo jalo hacia la habitación, y lo aventó a la cama sentándose sobre el mientras se soltaba el cabello y se quitaba la blusa, Mamorou no podía dejar de pensar e imaginarla así con el, se incorporo y la beso, el quería quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza pero le era imposible, ella sentía los besos y las caricias muy agresivas, en fin este era el precio de la traición…..

* * *

N/A: vaya vaya, y asi Seiya empieza a hacer ruido en esta historia y el que falta! review plis, como va? les gusta? espero los tomatasos!

canciones: Sailor Star Song, Sailor moon Sailor Stars, opening de la temporada interpretado por Hanazawa Kae watch?v=mh0K6ZMbovI

A Little Pain, OST NANA, primer opening, interpretado por Olivia Lufkin watch?v=Wlj7eRfNTYc

Lucy, OST NANA, tercer opening, interpretado por Anna Tsuchiya watch?v=WNjorBg_B7U

preview:traiciones y celos, una verdad que Selene guardaba en lo mas profundo de su memoria


	18. Chapter 17

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 17:

Mamorou abrió los ojos, nuevamente selene no estaba en la cama, salió sólo para encontrarla con una camisa de él medio abotonada tomando una taza de café mientras miraba por la ventana...

\- Flashback -

Rei se encontraba afuera de la casa de Usagi, dudaba en entrar aún con todo y la lluvia que no paraba, al final decidió tocar, usagi se encontraba en el baño, no sabía que pensar, ni que sentir, Seiya le pedía algo de lo que ella no se sentía capaz, extrañaba a mamorou, lo necesitaba, pero Seiya... Seiya le había dado una nueva perspectiva a su vida, había hecho incluso que el dolor por el abandono de mamorou se fuera, hasta ese momento... en el que su corazón había pedido a gritos que fuera el. Usagi salió de la bañera y tras vestirse se dirigió a su habitación donde Rei ya la esperaba...

Usa: Rei...

Rei: que piensas hacer? Tendremos más problemas si no decides bien las cosas, no puedes estar jugando con las personas

Usa: pero...

Rei: nada de peros, eso no sirve, si no decides bien las cosas Seiya puede salir lastimado, no puedes estar jugando, recuerda que tienes una persona a quien querer, o no?

Es como si Rei hubiera visto su pecado, si supiera las dudas que estaban en su mente, Usagi volteo el rostro y miró la foto que tenia con mamorou, el mundo se le venía abajo, no sabía que sentir...

Rei: lo quieres más que a nadie no es cierto?

Más que preguntarle parecía que buscaba que se lo confirmará

Rei: entonces no tienes por qué dudar, sobre todo en este momento...

Usagi soltó una lágrima, era demasiada la carga que estaba llevando en sus hombros, ya no podía mas...

Rei: que te ocurre?

Usa: allá debe ser de día por que aquí ya nos vamos a dormir... me pregunto si irá bien en todas las materias de la universidad... me imagino que ha de tener muchos amigos por que el es muy agradable

Rei: Usagi...

Usa: espero que no se haya enfermado seriamente de algo...

Rei: oye Usagi que estas diciendo? Mamorou no te ha escrito ni hablado?!

Usagi negó con la cabeza, esto... que el había desaparecido de su vida, era uno de sus más grandes secretos...

Rei: por que?

Usa: no he recibido ninguna respuesta...

Rei: no la has recibido? Desde cuando?... Usagi...

Usagi:...desde que se fue...

Todo se volvió claro para Rei, no era que ella estuviera jugando, no era que lo hiciera a propósito... a quien más amaba la había abandonado...

Rei: por que no nos dijiste algo tan importante como eso Usagi!?

Chibi Chibi prendió la radio, Rei se distrajo y Usagi aprovecho para limpiar las lagrimas que querían escapar por sus ojos

Rei: escucha Chibi Chibi, usagi y yo estamos hablando de algo muy importante, te molestaría apagarla

Locutor: vaya esto si que es una sorpresa, el grupo three lights se desintegrara

Rei: que three lights se desintegrara?

Usagi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no quería creerlo, ahora el también la dejaría? ?

La voz de Taiki sonó por la radio

Taiki: sólo queríamos avisarle a nuestras admiradoras que mañana sera el ultimo concierto que daremos

Locutora: habrá otro proyecto en el que vuelvan a participar juntos? Taiki nos puedes explicar el motivo de su separación?

Usagi apagó la radio, sabía que era por "ella" y no entendía por que le dolía el corazón, su teléfono sonó, era Seiya, no quería contestarle con Reí ahí pero... tal vez ya no podría hablar...

Usa: dime...

Seiya: bombón... supongo que ya escuchaste... necesito hablar contigo una vez más... anota la dirección para que puedas llegar sin problemas...

Usagi tomo una pluma y su libreta, comenzó a anotar las instrucciones que le daba Seiya, Usagi colgó el teléfono y lo veía sumida en sus pensamientos

Rei: dime... hay algo entre ustedes?

Usagi calló, no podía decirle la verdad, por mucho que confiara en ella simplemente no podía...

Usa: creo... no se... creo... que siento algo por el...

Ni ella sabía que sentía, Rei enmudeció, nunca creyó escuchar que ella pensara en alguien mas que en Mamorou...

\- Fin Flashback -

Mamo: empiezo a preguntarme si duermes...

Sel: si, si duermo, solo que los malos sueños me despiertan, por eso tomo siestas en el transcurso del dia

Malo: pesadillas?

Sel: mira, una de las razones por las que no se debe saber mi identidad es por que he tenido visiones del futuro, alguien lástima a la neo reina, no se si la logran matar o queda en el intento, pero debo encontrar a quien la traicionara...

Mamo: por que no me habías dicho nada?

Sel: ni siquiera deberías saberlo... bueno que quieres de desayunar?

Mamo: mejor vamos fuera...

Sel: si no te gusta mi comida sólo dilo...

Mamo: no es eso, solo quiero invitarte a desayunar, es domingo, vamos a pasear

Sel: aún no me acostumbro a que tu me pidas una cita

Mamo: bueno no eres la única que ha cambiado...

Mamorou se dio un duchazo y se cambio, llevo a Selene a su casa para que ella hiciera lo propio, en realidad no se sentía muy cómodo con las tres supremas y mefisto sentados frente a el y viéndolo con desconfianza, Selene salió y se despidió de las chicas mientras jalaba a mamorou del brazo, mamorou la llevó a desayunar en Ginza, de verdad adoraba poder hablar con ella, le platicaba sobre su carrera y ella esta vez le ponía atencion

Mamo: debo aburrirte por que no conoces el tema

Sel: pues si conozco algunos términos y conceptos, el semestre pasado casi lo pierdo por faltas, así que me inscribí a un diplomado de criminalistica, se que igual no es como estudiar medicina pero aprendí algunos conceptos

Mamo: de verdad que cada día me sorprendes mas

El día se les fue rápido, fueron al cine y a pasear en las tiendas, esta vez mamorou quería consentirla, había sido muy cruel antes, siempre pidiéndole que fuera más responsable, más madura y ahora extrañaba a esa niña que adoraba colgarse de su brazo y gritar a los 4 vientos su sentir, ahora era una mujer madura y muy fría, que procuraba no tener muestras de cariño públicas, aun así la amaba, no había dejado de parecerle la mujer mas increíble y hermosa del mundo, ya caída la noche la llevó a su casa, ya en la puerta del departamento Mamorou le tomo la mano y le dio un beso, y asi la dejo ir, mamorou salió del edificio y se encontró con el profesor fumando en la puerta

Derek: acaso no había dicho que no le interesaba Mi Chica?

Mamo: ella es libre de elegir y usted no es una opción para ella

Derek tiro su cigarro al suelo apagandolo con el pie, mamorou lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

Derek: crees que me ganarías niño?

Mamo: ya supe lo del otro día, mejor dejala en paz, no le interesas

Derek: por ahora, pero ya veras que será ella quien vendrá a mi

Derek le tomo las manos e hizo que lo soltara, camino hacia el edificio, se volteo y sacudió sus llaves en señal de la cercanía que tenia de ella, mamorou se sentía angustiado de que la obsesión del profesor por ella lo llevará a hacer una locura, de alguna forma tenía que protegerla, debía sacarla de ahí lo antes posible...

Al día siguiente Selene caminaba hacia su salón, cuando vio a Rei entrar al baño, Selene dejo que la maldición de Caos actuara y se metió tras de ella cerrando la puerta por dentro, cuando Rei se percató fue demasiado tarde, Selene la azoto contra la pared

Rei: que te pasa estúpida?!

El puño de selene contra la pared la hizo callar, Rei trago saliva, podía sentir el coraje de Selene

Sel: como pudiste hacerlo? Cómo pudiste traicionar a quien te adoraba, te considero incluso una hermana... ella te confío sus alegrías y tristezas y tu... tu...solo por acostarte con el le dijiste lo que ella te confío...

Rei: de que estas hablando?

Sel: te lo de dejo a tu conciencia...

Selene salió del baño, Rei se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar, no entendía que le pasaba pero las palabras de Selene le calaban, Mako ya le había dicho las preguntas de Mamorou, sabía que se había equivocado, lo que no entendía eran las palabras de selene, algo le vino a la mente, Rei se levanto, se limpio las lagrimas y corrió corrió a buscar a las chicas

Minako: no chicas fue IN-CRE-I-BLE

Amy: no puedo creer que lo hicieras... Digo. ... no es tu novio ni nada. ... acababas de conocerlo

Mako: Amy hay cosas que no puedes detener y creo que ya no estamos en una edad de quedarnos con las ganas, yo quiero los detalles

Minako: bueno empecemos por el principio, el consejo de selene fue "sólo vives una vez, no desperdicies la vida poniendo líneas de bueno y malo", el me llevo a mi casa, me dijo que tenia ganas de pasar la noche conmigo, pero que selene le advirtió que no se pasará de listo conmigo, así que ayer salimos y después de que lo pensé toda la noche le pregunte si aun tenía ganas, y pues... ahhhh fue tan lindo, tan tierno... me dio su numero, me dijo que podemos seguir en contacto, y que cuando venga de nuevo podríamos salir, no somos novios... pero somos amigos íntimos... La verdad desperté viendo el mundo completamente distinto...

Mako: auuuhhhh quiero uno asi...

Amy: pero que no piensan que después nadie las va a aceptar así. ...

Minako: amy no crees que esas son ideas pasadas? aunque si tu quieres hacer asi las cosas es muy respetable, pero seamos realistas, nos vamos a encerrar en el palacio de cristal cuidando a la Reina...

Mako: crees que sea malo tener un desliz de vez en cuando?

Amy se quedo meditando lo que decian, claro que había tenido esos sentimientos por alguien, pero eso era imposible y se había resignado, aun así creía que no estaban haciendo las cosas con la cabeza

Haruka: por eso insisto en seguir vistiéndome así, es poco probable que cuestionen mi relacion

Mako: pero aun así, deberían de hacerlo publico, tampoco creo que sea correcto que se escondan

Minako: estoy de acuerdo si, si…

Reí llego de improviso y azoto las manos en la mesa, espantando a las chicas….

Minako: pero que pasa?!

Reí: Yo ya no tengo dudas, Selene y la revolucionaria son la misma persona…

Haruka: por que lo dices

Reí: por un comentario que acaba de hacerme, incluso estoy segura que Usagi ya Renació y tiene conciencia de quien es….

Amy: como puedes estar tan Segura?

Reí: Yo cometí una indiscreción con Mamorou, y ella me vino a reclamar hablandome de sentimientos de Usagi…. Cosas que de que otra manera podría ella saber, o cualquiera…..

Michiru: indiscreción? Mas bien diría que quisiste hacerla ver mal…..

Haruka: aunque para nuestros intereses ayudaste mucho…

Reí: el punto no lo están entendiendo…..

Michiru: no te preocupes, nosotras ya tenemos un plan, y no creo que el que te pongas histérica solucione algo

Mako: o mas bien ahora quieres hacer quedar mal a Selene…

Reí se percato que las chicas habían cambiado mucho con ella, ya no la tomaban en serio, ni tomaban en cuenta su opinión, empezaba a creer que si había cometido un gran error, Reí se marcho con mas penas que gloria, solo Amy se percato de la situación mientras las demás seguían con la plática….

Reí busco a Mamorou tenia que hacer que controlara a Selene, lo encontró en el patio de su facultad estudiando con Ryo

Reí: Mamorou puedo hablar contigo?

Mamo: que sucede?

Reí: es sobre Selene….. Me golpeo en el baño…..

Mamorou levanto la vista del libro que tenia en las manos, volteo a ver a Ryo y este solo se encogió de hombros

Mamo: a ver no entiendo, la que la agrede eres tu, seguramente esta vez se defendió….

Reí: no, es enserio, yo no hice nada esta vez, y aparte me reclamo de lo que te dije de Seiya, eso solo era entre nosotros y ahora todas lo saben, si no controlas a esa no respondo…..

Reí se marcho dejando a Mamorou consternado…..

Ryo: debo decir que en ese aspecto Selene tiene mala fama

Mamo: como? De que?

Ryo: si, quien se la hace se la paga…

Selene se encontraba con el Director de la Universidad tratando de hacerle ver el acoso que sufría por parte del Profesor Derek….

Dir: a ver si entendí Srita. Kisaragui, dice que el profesor le metió la mano bajo el pantalon

Sel: no, me restregó su rodilla en mi entrepierna, me puso contra la pared, vamos que no es la primera vez que intenta besarme

Dir: no estará confundiendo las cosas, digo su rodilla pudo ser un accidente

Sel: pero el incluso lo ha dicho abiertamente que quiere algo conmigo

Dir: y le ha especificado el "algo"

Sel: no pero…

Dir: ahí esta, el profesor ya vino a hablar conmigo para evitar problemas, esto es un mal entendido….

Sel: pero…..

Dir: por favor cierre cuando salga….

Sel: pero…..

Dir: cierre cuando salga….

Selene salio de la oficina del director muy consternada, como era posible que minimizaran el acoso que estaba sufriendo? Y que astuto era el profesor se le había adelantado. Mamorou alcanzo a verla a distancia, necesitaba aclarar el asunto de una buena vez por todas

Mamo: Sel! Oye espera!...

Sel: que pasa?

Mamo: que paso con Reí? Como que la golpeaste en el baño?

Sel: golpearla yo? Solo la azote contra la pared, no es mi culpa que su cabeza rebotara e hiciera eco por que esta vacía…

Mamo: por que?

Sel: por boca floja….

Mamo: entonces si sientes algo por el?

Selene se cruzo de brazos y suspiro, esto ya estaba hartandola…

Sel: mira, tu y yo quedamos en algo, lo que fue nuestra relación como Usagi ya fue, bueno o malo, se supone que empezariamos desde cero no?

Mamorou la puso contra la pared, Selene trago saliva, desde cuando se había vuelto tan agresivo?

Mamo: te lo juro, si me entero que me fuiste infiel vamos a tener problemas

Mamorou la soltó y se alejo, Selene se quedo helada, el jamas había actuado así, en verdad los celos por Seiya lo estaban alterando, y ella era la única culpable….

Selene llego a su casa, solo para encontrar a Mamorou afuera del departamento esperandola

Sel: que quieres?

Mamorou: disculparme, los celos me están volviendo loco

Sel: y que? El círculo seguira?

Mamo: cual círculo?

Selene abrió la puerta y se encontró con el departamento lleno de flores y velas….

Sel: donde están las chicas?

Mamo: Les di dinero para que se fueran a pasear sabia que no querrías ir a mi departamento...

Selene avanzo solo para ver lo bien estructurada que estaba esa disculpa, en la mesa había una botella de Champán enfriándose, Mamorou la abrazo por la espalda, ella se volteo y el se arrodillo

Sel: no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no….

Mamo: no puedo vivir sin ti, y eso me esta sacando de quicio, quedate conmigo para siempre, como lo soñamos….

Mamorou tomo de su saco una pequeña cajita y se la abrió a Selene, era un anillo de oro amarillo, la parte que quedaba abajo del dedo era lisa, pero pasando la zona donde se unen los dedos se dividía en 2 hilos que se cruzaban entre si llenos de diamantes hasta llegar a la punta donde se coronaba un diamante en solitario de uno kilates, ella ya lo había visto el día que fueron a pasear, pero no se imagino que lo compraria ni siquiera que se hubiera dado cuenta de que se lo probo…..

Sel: mamo-chan….. Yo…. Yo no….

Mamorou se levanto y tomo su mano, Selene recordó aquel día en el aeropuerto, quito su mano, y retrocedió unos pasos…

Sel: yo no…. No….. Es que no….. Ahorita yo…..

Mamorou: entiendo…

Mamorou volvió a guardar el anillo y cerro la caja, se acercó a Selene y la abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente y le puso la caja en la mano

Mamo: cuando tengas una seguridad usalo o devuelvemelo, descansa

Mamorou salio del departamento desilusionado, esperaba una respuesta positiva, pero sabia que no debía de presionarla, le daría tiempo, seguiría reconquistándola para asegurar el "Si".

Selene se quedo pasmada, no esperaba que tan pronto Mamorou volvería a pedirle matrimonio, no sabia que sentir, toda su vida sonó con algo así pero ahora….. Ahora no sabía lo que queria, se asomo al balcón, y miro al cielo suplicando le ayudara a decidir, entro y tomo la botella de la mesa, no pensaba desperdiciarla puesto que ya estaba abierta.

La puerta se abrió y las chicas entraron, las velas ya se habían apagado pero el aroma de las rosas se mezclaba con la cera quemada

Kari: y que creen que sucedió?

Tab: pues esperó que nada

Aqua: pues nada bueno eso se los aseguro

Miraron hacia donde Aqua señalaba, Selene estaba recostada en el sillon con la botella vacía en las manos, Tabatha y Kari suspiraron entre las dos la llevaron completamente noqueada a su habitación, Aqua miro la cajita en la mesa, la abrió y la volvió a cerrar, Tabatha y Kari acostaron a Selene y las 4 se recostaron en la misma cama, Tabatha tomo la mano de Selene y le dio la mano a Kari, esta le dio la mano a Aqua, quedando todas unidas, y así pasaron la noche….

Selene abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, trato de mover su mano y se dio cuenta que Tabatha la tenia sostenida y así estaban todas, así que decidió quedarse recostada.

Un par de horas después el Teléfono de Selene comenzó a sonar, se soltó de Tabatha y corrió a contestar, ese tono era para el trabajo

Sel: moshi moshi?

Oshige-san: Selene necesito que vengas, hay una junta, en cuanto tiempo llegas?

Sel: ammm… deme 2 horas

Oshige-san: de acuerdo aquí te veo

Selene se metió a bañar y se vistió, el sol la deslumbraba, beberse la botella no fue buena idea, se llevo unos lentes y tomo un taxi, una vez que llego a un gran edificio entro y tras saludar a los de la entrada prosiguió al elevador, salio de este una vez que llego a su piso y se encamino hacia unas puertas de cristal, paso un largo pasillo y entro a la sala de juntas, abrió el minibar que había en la oficina y saco una botella de agua que tras desplomarse en la silla se la puso en la cabeza

Oshige: mala noche?

Sel: Creo que de las peores…..

Oshige: que paso?

Sel: es el chico con el que salgo...

Oshige: ya son novios? Avísame de esas cosas por favor...

Sel: no, solo salimos y probamos...

La puerta se encontraba entre abierta y dos personas tomaron interés en la conversación

Sel: el problema es que anoche me pidió matrimonio…. Digo, si fue muy lindo y romántico, me lleno el departamento de rosas, había velas y champán, con decirte que hasta corrió a mis amigas del departamento…

Oshige: entonces fue con todo….. Sobre entiendo que la respuesta fue no….

Sel: si, ósea si esto me hubiera sucedido hace unos 4 años no hubiera ni titubeado…. Ese sueño de casarme, tener hijos y hacer la sopa ya quedo atrás…

-y ahora cual es tu sueño?

Selene reconoció la voz y volteo, ese par que escuchaba tras la puerta eran Haruka y Michiru

Sel: Tenho! Que….. Que hacen aquí?!

Oshige: es por esta razón la junta, la señorita Kaioh va a regresar a los escenarios y su compañía arreglo todo para que colaborara contigo…

Sel: colaborar?

Oshige: así es, tenemos que modificar las partituras para que entre el violín de Kaioh, permitanme ver si ya esta el contrato y si ya llego su manager Srita...

Oshige salio de la sala, Selene se dejó caer sobre la mesa, solo esto le faltaba, suponía que esto era parte de Investigarla

Haruka: veo que no te agrada mucho la idea

Sel: no es eso, me van hacer trabajar el doble... ahora debo de cambiar toda la música de mis canciones

Michi: puedo adaptarme a tu tono

Sel: no, se debe cambiar, sino pasaría lo mismo que en concierto de los Three lights, se puede perder el violín

Hakura: estuviste en ese concierto? No tenias viviendo menos en Tokio?

Selene se maldijo para sus adentros, aunque no habia llegado a ese concierto si habia escuchado en los pasillos de la empresa los errores de esa vez, si no tenia cuidado podría hasta acabar delatandose, no era lo mismo lidiar con las inners que con ellas, eran más astutas, más precavidas y menos confiadas, esa era su ventaja...

Sel: pues no sabia que tenia que vivir en la capital para entrar un concierto... yo era fan de ellos

Michi: así es Haruka, mejor no le hagas caso, le gusta molestar molestar la gente

Haruka refunfuño y volteo el rostro, michiru le dio un pellizco por debajo de la mesa, tenían que tener cuidado para no delatarse.

Oshige regreso con el manager de Michiru y con el contrato, el cual se pusieron a leer cada quien con su representante, estipulando presentaciónes y porcentajes

Sel: si tu crees que esta bien adelante, sabes que en eso yo te lo dejo todo a ti, solo me preocupa esta presentación, es en 20 días...

Michiru busco a lo que se refería selene, era una fiesta privada en un yate, tenia razón era muy pronto, tendrían que en empezar a ensayar desde ya, no tendrían tiempo para la escuela

Oshige: mandare una copia del contrato a la escuela para que les justifiquen las faltas, no tenemos mucho tiempo para regalar

Todos asintieron, Selene se lamentaba por que les había prometido prometido a las chicas que las llevaría, y ahora no podía arriesgarlas

Oshige: bueno mañana nos vemos en el estudio, necesitamos ajustar los tonos para modificar las canciones, Sel, no quiero que tomes por favor, esta fiesta es importante y últimamente has estado bebiendo y tu no eras así...

Selene suspiro y asintió, Oshige tenía razón, últimamente andaba haciendo las cosas mal, despues de afinar detalles Haruka y Michiru dejaron el edificio y se encaminaron a comer mientras caia la tarde para una reunión que habian organizado en el templo

Amy: Mamorou viene tarde, no es típico de el...

Haruka: el no va a venir, no le informe de la junta

Mako: se puede saber por que?

Hotaru: no podemos confiar en el en este momento….

Michiru: esta endiosado con Selene, no podemos arriesgarnos a que si nuestras sospechas son ciertas le diga las cosas

Reí: no creo que fuera capaz….

Haruka: disculpa que te contradiga, y mas por lo que te va a herir esto, nos enteramos hoy por boca de ella que anoche le rechazo una propuesta de matrimonio

El silencio reino, rei queria llorar, en todos los meses que estuvieron juntos nunca tocaron el tema y con apenas un mes y sin ser novios ya estaba pidiéndole matrimonio, el resto de las chicas no sabia ni que pensar….

Amy: y si….. Y si ella si es la revolucionaria….. Y ese es su plan?...

Mako: quedarse con el reino de la luna y de la tierra?

Minako: entonces por que lo rechazo?

Michiru: no creo que ese sea su plan, o por lo menos no lo parece, sin que lo supiera escuchamos que el matrimonio no era su deseo

Haruka: en dado caso desde el principio se hubiera presentado como heredera y no como protectora, hay muchas cosas por descubrir respecto a ella, en fin, Michiru urdió un plan para poder vigilarla

Michiru: voy a participar en varios conciertos de ella, así que no andare mucho por aquí

Mako: así que ese es su plan? meterse a su mundo...

Minako: si Yaten y los demás estuvieran serian de mucha ayuda

Mako: me pregunto que habrá pasado con ellos?

Hotaru: nosotras debemos resolver nuestros problemas, no podemos depender de los demás siempre

Setsuna: nuestro deber como Sailors es buscar a la princesa y mientras proteger el milenio de plata

Haruka: les recomiendo que no cuenten con el príncipe de la tierra, el ya decidió su camino y va lejos del que se contemplaba…..

Rei: pero el siempre ha estado con nosotras

Mako: no podemos hacerlo a un lado...

Amy: vivimos en la tierra, si actuamos así no seria contraproducente para nosotras?

Minako: algo así como expulsarnos de la tierra?

Hotaru: esta vez tienen razón mamá Haruka, no es bueno hacernos al príncipe de enemigo aunque no este con nuestra princesa

Michiru: no es hacernos su enemigo, solo que en lo que respecta a los asuntos del milenio de plata no debemos de incluirlo, eso solo es asunto de nosotras las sailors, si no quieren tendremos que hacerlas a un lado también

Las chicas guardaron silencio, a pesar de lo que les molestaba esa actitud ellas tenían razón, si el había decidido ya no estar con su princesa no tenían que rendirle cuentas o mantenerlo informado, las outers se retiraron a su casa quedándose las chicas junto con Luna y Artemis

Minako: aunque no esté de acuerdo esta vez tienen razon

Rei: si pero... Era la única manera de estar cerca de él...

Mako: Rei. ... de verdad debes de dejarlo ir, te estás lastimando más

Rei comenzó comenzó a llorar, no entendía que tenia de malo, que había hecho tan mal para que las cosas resultarán así. ...

Rei: me pregunto que tiene ella que no tenga yo? Será que de verdad llegue tarde a su vida? O que nunca hubo una oportunidad para nosotros en un universo?

Las chicas solo podían escucharla, en realidad estaba devastada, no sabían como apoyarla, por que aunque estuviera haciendo mal las cosas la comprendían, todas en algún momento se habían enamorado de un imposible...

Por su lado las Outers llegaron a su casa, Michiru y Hotaru hicieron la cena mientras Setsuna y Haruka hablaban

Setsuna: volví a sentir otro temblor en la puerta

Haruka: no entiendo que este sucediendo, pero siento que la Revolucionaria tiene las respuesta a todas las dudas

Setsuna: lo he meditado y el temblor se me hace conocido

Haruka: a que te refieres?

Setsuna: cuando Black Moon atacó trataron de pasar por la puerta pero no pudieron, en ese entonces se sentía el mismo temblor, al final usaron otro camino para viajar...

Haruka: entonces... alguien trata de entrar?

Setsuna: no lo se, ni siquiera yo puedo accesar al tunel... pero... si me gustaría hablar con la Suprema que me corresponde...

Haruka: con Eternity?

Setsuna: en lo que respecta al tiempo y las dimensiones hay muchos caminos, a lo mejor ella al ser la Suprema puede accesar o darme una pista de lo que sucede

Haruka: el problema es que quieran darnos la informacion

Hotaru llegó corriendo para decirles que la cena estaba lista, una vez que terminaron la cena Hotaru se fue fue a bañar mientras ellas levantaban y limpiaban.

Hotaru comenzó a quedarse dormida en la bañera y comenzó a soñar...

Podía ver un gran campo verde, sentía que estaba en ese jardin, podía sentir la brisa y el olor de las flores, empezó a escuchar un llanto y comenzó a buscar el origen, pronto llegó a un árbol que tendía una una gran sombra, tendida boca abajo estaba una chica llorando en el pasto, conforme se acercaba se le hacia familiar la figura, ya que estuvo a los pies de la chica vio que estaba sobre una tumba, lo que leía en la lapida le helo la sangre, de pronto el sol se perdió dando paso a una tormenta, la chica se sentó mientras la lluvia las empapaba, la chica volteo, las lágrimas se perdían entre la lluvia que corría por su rostro

Chica: por que? Por que mi mama Saturn? Por que a ella?

Hotaru se llevó las manos a la boca, la tumba pertenecía a la Neo Reina, pedía respuestas, acaso era una visión? Una pesadilla?, comenzó a llorar, este futuro era el que les esperaba? Hotaru ahogo en la tormenta sus gritos junto con el llanto de la pequeña dama, pronto abrió los ojos sólo para ver a Haruka sosteniendola por los hombros y a una Michiru y Setsuna angustiadas, se abrazo a Haruka y dejo salir el llanto de nuevo, Haruka volteo hacia las demás, los gritos que habia dado era lo que las habia alertado, que clase de sueño habría tenido?

Después de un rato Haruka logró calmar a Hotaru y que logrará dormir de nuevo

Michiru: logró decirte algo?

Haruka: cada vez que le preguntaba rompía en llanto, solo logre entender le que se trataba de algo relacionado a la pequeña dama

Setsuna: me pregunto si también le habrá sucedido algo

Haruka: ella la quiere mucho, es normal que le afecte a ese grado

Michiru: no tenemos mucho tiempo, si es necesario y resulta ser la revolucionaria llevare a selene al límite lo más pronto que pueda

Haruka: sólo ten cuidado, aunque no sabemos las verdaderas intenciones de la revolucionaria tampoco podemos bajar la guardia

Selene estaba en la sala haciendo algunos ajustes a unas canciones para permitir que sonará el violín de michiru, Aqua se sentó a su lado y se recostó en su hombro, no era normal en ella, selene dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la abrazo, tras unos minutos Selene fue la primera en hablar

Sel: que sucede?

Aqua: malos recuerdos...

Sel: quieres que los borre?

Aqua: ... no... esos me hacen ser yo...

Sel: es lo malo, nuestros cristales son los más nobles...

Aqua: te ha paso algo así? digo no en esa medida pero te has visto en una situación así?

Sel: una vez, hace tiempo... cuando viaje al SXXX me secuestraron... fueron días horribles, no sabía si las senshis estaban vivas o muertas, no podía usar mi cristal y el Cristal oscuro me estaba absorbiendo la vida

-Flashback -

(Está parte es apegada al manga de lo contrario no daría los tiempos)

Usagi se encontraba llorando en esa gran habitación, la acaban de besar, se sentía como si hubiera traicionado a Mamo-chan, pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir, Diamante entro con su copa en la mano y la botella en la otra, se sentó en la cama junto a ella, trato de hacerse hacia atrás pero el la tomo por el rostro y la volvió a jalar hacia el tratando de besarla pero esta vez si podía moverse y trataba de mantenerlo lejos interponendo los brazos

Diamante: por que lloras mi querida Futura Neo Reina?

Usagi: Sueltame! ! Dejame ir!

Diamante: no entiendes que nunca podras salir de aquí? El futuro, nuestro futuro inicia aquí. ..

Diamante se levanto y la tomo por la nuca empinandole la copa de vino, aunque ella no quería término tomando algo y otro tanto se derramaba por su cuello, la soltó y sirvió otro tanto de vino, Usagi trataba de recuperar el aire ya que casi se ahogaba, una vez mas Diamante le hizo tomar otra dosis, dejando más mojado el escote del vestido que le habían puesto, Aun sosteniendola Diamante se agacho y comenzó a pasar su boca por el cuello de ella limpiando el vino derramado, usagi lloraba y trataba de hacer que la soltara, Diamante la arrojó sobre la cama y se sentó sobre ella, le sujeto las manos y seguía bajando por su cuello hasta que llegó al escote del vestido, la soltó y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le arranco el vestido, Usagi se llevó los brazos al pecho tratando de cubrirse...

Diamante: esta noche, a partir de esta noche serás mi mujer para siempre

Usagi: no... no te atrevas... por favor... detente...

Diamante: te prometo que seré amable, tanto que tu misma pedirás más. ...

Volvió a sujetarla de las manos y se dirigió a sus pechos, Usagi sólo podia llorar, estaba sola, tan lejos de quien le pudiera ayudar, sin poderes... seria mejor resignarse?... si no la mataba el cristal negro ella misma pronto lo haría... no sabría vivir con la vergüenza...

Diamante comenzaba a acomodarse entre las piernas de ella, por mas que intentaba mantenerlas juntas su fuerza era superior, sentía que todo acabaría pronto, que sus esfuerzos no valdrían de nada, Usagi cerro los ojos y los apretó, esperaba que la pesadilla durará poco, la puerta abriéndose y alguien llamado a Diamante le dieron un respiro, algo urgente sería para atreverse a soltarla e incorporarse, Usagi no podía creerlo, sus ruegos habían sido escuchados...

Diamante: no te relajes mucho, volveré pronto...

Salió de la habitación, Usagi se incorporo y se tapó con las sabanas, se dejó caer en la cama y se soltó a llorar nuevamente, tenia que huir de ahí, la próxima no tendría tanta suerte...

\- Fin Flashback - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aqua: y que paso después?

Sel: pues... dejalo asi... al final pude escapar casi intacta...

Aqua: y tu novio como lo tomo?

Sel: eres la primera con quien lo hablo, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie...

Aqua: gracias

Selene solo le sonrio, ambas quedaron recostadas y abrazadas en el sillón, Kari las había escuchado tras su puerta, le dolía que Aqua no se hubiera refugiado en ella, pero sabia que era su culpa, siempre le decía que debia superarlo y Selene sólo la apapachaba, sabía que tenía que cambiar pero así era su carácter, se resigno y volvió a la cama a tratar de dormir mientras pensaba en su propia mala experiencia, si, esa que la había vuelto tan dura...

* * *

N/A: En lo personal yo siempre crei que en el manga paso mucho tiempo para que ella escapara de Nemesis (si, ella escapa y rescata a las senshis, para quien no lo ha leido) entonces siento que Diamante consiguio mucho mas que un beso de ella, esperemos que se revele el casi intacta

preview: un secreto revelado, Michiru se vuelve parte de la conspiracion


	19. Chapter 18

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 18

Mamorou se encontraba en el crown con las inners, habían decidido mejor decirle la situación, lo cual las Outers estaban seguras que lo harían

Mamo: entonces no me volverán a dar información de Usagi cierto?

Mako: si lo hacemos hasta nosotras seremos desinformada

Rei: además no se para que quieres información de ella si pretendes casarte con Selene

Mamo: de que hablas?

Amy: Haruka y Michiru le escucharon hablando con su manager...

Mamo: y que hacían ellas cerca de ellos?

Minako: no te lo ha dicho selene?

Mamo: solo me dijo que tenia mucho trabajo y hace una semana que no hablamos, que sucedió?

Rei: pues que esta trabajando con Michiru, y tienen un evento próximo, me sorprende que solo te hiciera a un lado...

Mamorou se recargo en la silla, si lo había hecho era por algo, los habían atrapado con la guardia baja, que tramaba ese par?

Minako: y todo para poder vigilarla, si alguna estuviera estudiando Derecho hubiera sido más fácil

Mamo: para eso están ahí?, tengo... tengo cosas que hacer...

Mamorou se levantó y salió del Crown dejando a las chicas pensando en que tal vez Haruka tenía razón, mientras caminaba al departamento donde sabía que seguramente no la encontraría le intentaba marcar a su celular sin éxito alguno, llegó al departamento y tocó a la puerta, siendo Aqua quien le recibió

Aqua: buenas tardes su majestad que se le ofrece?

Mamo: puedo pasar?

Aqua: adelante...

Mamo: sabes donde esta ensayando Selene? Necesito hablar con ella

Aqua: pues tenemos la dirección y el teléfono pero solo para emergencias

Mamo: puedo esperarla

Tab: no, aquí no te quiero

Mamorou volteo solo para ver a Tabatha retandolo con la mirada, en definitiva no era de su agrado, Mamorou no entendía el por que, ella ya se había metido a su mente, le gustaría saber que había visto en el para odiarlo o sería que estaba enamorada de Selene?

Mamo: aunque sea afuera pero me urge

Tab: así será. ...

A Mamorou no le gusto la sonrisa de Thabatha, entre ella y Kari lo sacaron del departamento, solo le quedo sentarse afuera a esperar, se quedo dormido y Aqua le puso una cobija, de verdad que ellas eran las más duras, varias horas pasaron, Mamorou sintió que lo movian, abrió los ojos y tras enfocar vio a Selene viéndolo...

Sel: cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

Mamo: ... no lo se, que hora es?...

Sel: es casi media noche, vamos levantate

Selene ayudó a Mamorou a levantarse, y entre somnolencia lo paso al departamento llevándolo a su recamara, Tabatha la vio y no pudo evitar molestarse, Selene salió a tomar un vaso con agua...

Tab: Sel, voy a sonar celosa pero deberías de hacer que se vaya a su casa...

Sel: no para nada celosa, pudieron dejarlo al menos en el sofá, por que no me llamaron?

Tab: no era una emergencia...

Sel: si lo hubieran hecho ya se habría ido de aquí, y ahora tendrá que pasar la noche aquí conmigo

Selene le dio un beso a Tabatha dándole las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación, se cambio y se recostó al lado de Mamorou

La mañana llegó pronto, y aun así Selene se levantó antes que Mamorou, este salió de la recamara sólo para ver que Selene estaba terminando del desayunar y lista para salir

Sel: buenos días, más descansado?

Mamo: buenos dias, ya tan temprano te vas?

Sel: si, tengo mucho trabajo, si quieres me puedes acompañar supongo que era importante para que me esperaras así

Mamo: ah, si te cuento en el camino

Selene le preparó un bentos y puso 2 termos de café, les grito a las chicas que ya se marchaba y tomo camino con Mamorou de copiloto, quien aprovechaba para desayunar

Sel: entonces no estaba errada, bueno pero no les será tan fácil descubrirme

Mamo: por cierto, por que les dijiste que te propuse matrimonio?

Sel: yo no dije nada, ellas que escuchan tras las puertas, no se les quitará esa costumbre, pero como se que estan cerca se que me debo cuidar

Pronto llegaron al edificio, Selene se estaciono y ambos bajaron del coche, Selene le dio un papel a Mamorou con el teléfono de la oficina, Mamorou se recargo en el coche y jalo a Selene hacia el abrazandola por la cintura

Mamo: debí de aprovechar anoche

Sel: suerte para la próxima. ...

Mamorou la beso, ambos lo disfrutaban, sabían que estaban en la calle pero poco les importó

Haruka: los jóvenes de hoy son muy atrevidos

Ambos se separaron inmediatamente, poniéndose completamente rojos, Selene se despidió ya entro corriendo al edificio

Haruka: supongo que tus amigas ya te tienen informado

Mamo: aun no entiendo el por que?

Michiru: no tenemos que rendirle cuentas a quien no es nuestro futuro Rey...

Mamo: solo van a hacer más difíciles las cosas...

Mamorou se dio la vuelta y tomo camino, Haruka y Michiru entraron al edificio y se dirigieron hacia la sala que tenían reservada para trabajar, vieron a Selene sentada, cuando las vio sólo pudo ponerse roja de nuevo y se escondió en su libreta, Michiru río por lo bajo, era gracioso verla en esa situación, pronto el director de sonido entro haciendo que todo mundo tomará su posición

Dir: vamos a ver, Srita Kisaragui creo que lo mejor será que ambas esten al frente, sino la Srita. Kaioh parece parte de los músicos, deben resaltar ambas

Comenzó a mover al personal para acomodar el en escenario tal como deberia de quedar en el evento, todo estaba organizado de tal manera que fuera como fuera el escenario no hubiera error, Selene paso las modificaciones a los músicos, Michiru escuchaba y veia su partitura, Michiru ensayaba el tono y Selene la acompañaba, ya que lograron sincronizarse comenzaron a tocar con el resto de los músicos, Haruka escuchaba con agrado, le gustaba la voz de Selene, no sabía por que pero en realidad la tranquilizaba, una parte del ella esperaba errar y estar persiguiendo a la persona equivocada

El día se fue rápido pero fue tanto el avance que los dejaron salir temprano

Sel: apenas las 5! Hoy fue un buen día!

Corista: contando que ayer salimos a las 10...

Tecladista: si seguimos así tendremos días libres

Corista: no se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre

Sel: vamos vamos a comer yo invito, Kaioh, Tenoh vienen?!

Ambas se acercaron y fueron con el grupo, veían las actitudes de Selene, trataban de descifrarla, a veces era seca, otras fría o indiferente y otras como ahora totalmente alegre, la comida fue muy agradable, entre anécdotas y risas, el equipo de Selene no era muy grande, tenia un Tecladista, un guitarrista, un baterísta y una corista, con eso había dado los mejores conciertos, pronto cada uno comenzó a retirarse dejando a Selene con ambas senshis, Selene pidió otro postre, al final seguían siendo su debilidad

Sel: ustedes gustan algo mas?

Acabaron pidiendo un pastel y café, Haruka quería aprovechar para poder interrogarla

Haruka: los asustamos en la mañana?

Selene se volvió a poner toda roja y desvío la mirada

Sel: fue nuestra culpa….

Haruka: y dime, en realidad cual es tu plan con Mamorou?

Sel: a que te refieres?

Michiru: Haruka quiere saber si buscas algo serio con el…..

Selene guardo silencio y se recargo en el sillón, se quedo contemplando su café

Sel: mas bien…. El es mi ultima oportunidad de algo serio….. No creo que alguien mas me quiera con mi defecto….

Haruka: Defecto?

Sel: si ya sabes esas cosas que uno no anda divulgando… eso que siempre te hará diferente…. En algún momento se me empezara a notar y tendré que esconderme de la sociedad…

Michiru: es alguna enfermedad de la piel?

Sel:… mmm….. Si, podría decirse.…..y volviendo al tema, no lo se…. Creo que aun guardo la esperanza….

Haruka: algún viejo amor?

Selene guardo silencio solo pudo sonrojarse, si, aun esperaba que la secuestraran…. Que se cumpliera esa promesa, quizás por eso hacia tiempo, rechazaba la idea de formalizar su relación con Mamorou…..

Caída ya la noche Selene se metió a bañar, necesitaba ese baño con urgencia, una vez mas ese chico se metía a sus pensamientos, no estaba bien, ella sabia que no habían hecho bien las cosas, eso le estaba causando problemas, pero aun así su corazón ansiaba verlo una vez mas y pedirle perdón por tantos problemas que le causo. Selene decidió dormir tenia mucho trabajo como para pensar tonterías.

Las 2 semanas restantes se fueron muy rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban haciendo sus maletas

Haruka: no entiendo por que no puedo ir?

Michiru: por que voy a trabajar, además el que contrato el concierto pidió que no metiéramos gente, ya sabes como son los millonarios de quisquillosos

Haruka: si ese tipo o cualquier invitado intenta algo…..

Michiru: estarás lo suficientemente lejos para que yo me pueda divertir

Haruka: no es gracioso Michiru….

Haruka la jalo hacia la cama y decidió entretenerla, comenzó a besarla y a desvestirla, Michiru solo lamentaba que tenia que volver a maquillarse…..

Selene no sabia que llevar, llevaba dos trajes de baño, algo elegante para cenar, algo para dormir, algo para pasear en el yate, sombrero, lentes, bloqueador…. Y para el evento? No sabia que hacer….. Se sentó y lo medito, salio de su habitación y fue a la de "huéspedes" se puso a revisar el closet…. Nada le gustaba, abrió varias cajas que estaban en el suelo, encontró uno, se lo probo…. No estaba convencida, tabatha entro y la vio

Tabatha: piensas cantar o conquistar a alguien?

Sel: de acuerdo este no se va…..

Tab: es broma, se te ve muy bien, solo dejo que los celos de que no vamos hablen

Sel: pues aunque las quisiera llevar el "cliente" casi cancelo por Michiru, pero lo convencieron, ya llevo un vestido pero no sabia que otro llevar

Tab: me gusta mucho este negro

Sel: ese ya tiene evento reservado, es uno de beneficencia….

Tab: pero ese se te ve muy bien, llevatelo y si sale algo a disfrutarlo

Sel: Tabatha!

Kari: Selene ya llego tu taxi

Selene grito y salio corriendo mientras se quitaba el vestido y volvía a vestirse, lo metió en su porta vestidos y salio cargada como si se fuera un mes

Al llegar al puerto varios hombres con traje rodearon el vehículo, Selene se percato que eran guardaespaldas, le abrieron la puerta y ayudaron a bajar

Sel: gracias, pero quienes…

-Bienvenida Srita. Kisaragi

Selene vio a un hombre acercarse a ella, le tomo la mano y le planto un beso en ella, era un hombre bastante atractivo, tenia ojos verdes y cabello castaño, su tez era bronceada, llevaba su camisa abierta dejando ver que se la pasaba en el gimnasio, por los modales y el acento Selene supuso que era el "cliente"

-permitame presentarme como se debe, soy el Conde Luis de Barangayes, pero usted digame simplemente Luis…..

Sel: mejor Conde... El titulo nobiliario debe respetarse…..

Conde: espero piense distinto al final de la noche...

El conde dio una señal y uno de los guaruras pago el taxi

Sel: ah no! Eso no es necesario

Conde: claro que si, usted rechazo mi limosina que pensaba enviar, lo minimo es pagarle el carro

Sel: es que no soy su invitada, aquí vengo a trabajar…

Conde: yo pague para que fuera mi invitada….. Quería conocer a tan hermosa mujer

Selene se sonrojo, este contrato había sido una trampa, no podía negar que era un hombre muy atractivo y muy atento pero debía de tener cuidado, por su parte Haruka y Michiru veían con un poco de distancia

Haruka: ese tipo me da mala espina

Michiru: debo de sentirme celosa?

Haruka: eso jamas

Haruka acompaño a Michiru hasta donde la dejaron, de verdad le daba mala espina el dichoso conde

Ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas al ver la embarcación, en realidad era un crucero con todas las comodidades que eso implicaba, ambas fueron escoltadas hasta sus suites las cuales eran las mas lujosas del barco, Michiru vio la oportunidad en ver que las habitaciones estaban juntas

Michiru: cualquier cosa puedes venir cuando quieras….

Sel: gracias, igualmen...…..

Selene vio que una de sus bolsas de mano caía de la cama, selene palidecio, acaso seria….

Sel: jajajaja disculpa tengo un pendiente….

Selene cerro la puerta, su bolsa se seguía moviendo, quizás seria mejor que se quedara sin aire, pronto sintió compasión y abrió la bolsa dejando salir a un Mefisto sin aliento

Sel: eso te ganas por polizón

Mefisto: te…..te…..tenia…. Q….que…vi….vi….vigi…..lar

Selene suspiro, seguro había sido idea de las chicas, siempre se angustiaban cuando salia lejos de ellas, pronto se pudo sentir el movimiento de la embarcación, Selene con Mefisto en brazos veían por la ventana como comenzaba a quedar el puerto a lo lejos, después de un rato ya de alta mar, Selene estaba aburrida...

Sel: que te parece si buscamos algo de comer?

Selene se puso un short color arena, unas sandalias de plataforma y un bluzon blanco sin espalda, dejando ver que traía un bikini negro de agujetas, en su bolso metió a Mefisto, no podía arriesgarse a que entraran a limpiar y lo vieran, Michiru la vio salir y por la vestimenta tardaría un rato al parecer, aprovecho y abrió la habitación de Selene, ahora la pregunta era, por donde comenzar?

Empezó a revisar el closet, vio que ya había guardado su ropa y zapatos, así como ya había acomodado sus artículos de limpieza en el baño, acomodado sus accesorios y joyas….era muy ordenada, reviso los cajones en busca de un Diario… si claro como si eso lo fuera a poner ahí…. Cuando se estaba dando por vencida encontró una bolsa de terciopelo en donde encontró un dije de una luna abrazando un cristal, pero era totalmente negro, nada fuera de lo común, pronto escucho la cerradura abriéndose, cuanto tiempo se había quedado ahí?, guardo el dije y solo alcanzo a esconderse en el closet, logro verla entrar y escucho que hablaba con alguien pero no veía con quien

Mefisto: si seras…. Como es que lo dejas olvidado?

Sel: no esta olvidado, esta guardado, mira aquí esta!

Selene saco el dije que vio Michiru, claramente veía a Mefisto en la cama, Michiru sonrió, le tenia donde quería…..y aunque no quisiera tendría que quedarse a escuchar mientras se salían….

Sel: no entiendo la necedad de que lo cargue todo el tiempo

Mefisto: esto aun no acaba, y si las senshis no fueran tan torpes….

Sel: que tiene que ver eso?

Mefisto: que ya se hubieran puesto las pilas, Selene no es posible que no puedan reconocer a la princesa teniéndola en las narices, buscan en dirección equivocada

Sel: ay Mefisto! Trata de entender, he cambiado mucho, ya no soy Usagi, si aun con todo y que se lo dije pareciera que Mamorou no me cree aun que soy yo….. Quiero ver la cara de Reí cuando se entere

-y no quieres ver la mía?

Ambos gritaron cuando vieron salir a Michiru del closet, estaban acabados, solo era cuestión de minutos para que todas se enteraran….

Sel: mi….mi….Michiru…..

Michiru se acerco a ella, Selene sintió que la abofetearia cuando la vio alzar un brazo pero solo se limito a abrazarla, era peor, podía sentir todo el dolor en ese abrazo, toda la tristeza….. Eso la hacia sentir miserable…..

Sel: Michiru yo…..

Michiru: que ganas con esto?, por que juegas así con nuestros sentimientos?

Sel: no es eso….. Es que….. (Suspiro) mejor dejame empiezo desde el principio

Mefisto: mejor borrale la memoria!

Sel: sería mas obvio….

Ambas chicas se sentaron, Selene le contó toda la historia incluso como acabo delatándose con Mamorou

Michiru: no entiendo, por que mentirnos?

Sel: la noche que ustedes reaparecieron en mi vida me vi tentada a confesarlo, pero quería mostrarles este lado fuerte de mi, quería que me valoraran….. Pero también quiero que tengan una vida normal, que dejen de pelear….

Michiru: tu eres la razón de nuestra existencia, mientras tu existas….

Michiru guardo silencio, acababa de dar en el clavo, desde que sabían que estaba muerta no encontraban razón para pelear…

Michiru: tampoco una razón para vivir…

Sel: no era mi intención lastimarlas, podrás guardar el secreto un tiempo mas?

Michiru suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, el resto de la tarde la pasaron platicando de como fue que acabo trabajando de cantante y sobre las supremas que para Michiru (y el resto de las Senshis) eran un misterio, también le contó de las pesadillas y las visiones del futuro, pero no tenía las respuestas que tanto necesitaban

Michiru: que desilusión, creí que tu tendrías las respuestas…..

Sel: estoy igual que ustedes, solo se que debo cuidarme las espaldas…. Y mantener mi cabeza en su sitio

Ambas vieron el reloj y comenzaron a arreglarse, Michiru paso por Selene quien tenia problemas con su peinado

Michiru: necesitas ayuda?

Michiru ayudó a selene a acomodar su cabello, cuando se levanto dejo ver un vestido de noche en corte Sirena, era de color azul en tonos degradados pasando por un azul celeste en el escote hasta un azul Rey, el escote era recto con espalda baja, en el centro del escote tenia una transparencia, para completar llevaba unos aretes largos, un collar con nudo cruzado y una pulsera todos de Diamantes y de 3 hilos

Michiru: vienes a trabajar o a seducir a alguien?

Sel: y dale con lo mismo…..

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta, era un chico del Staff que les anunciaba que pronto comenzarían, ambas se dirigieron al salón principal donde captaron todas las miradas de los asistentes, los hombres no podían dejar de verlas y las mujeres de criticar

Michiru: (por lo bajo) así debe de ser donde entre la Neo Reina

Sel: (gota) jejejeje

Michiru alcanzo a escuchar también otra clase de comentarios

Mujer 1: se ve así por que seguramente se opero….

Mujer 2: por muy joven nadie es tan hermosa por naturaleza

Michiru se mofo, lo que la envidia podía causar, pero no podía negar que Selene en realidad se veía espectacular, tan irreal como un sueño, recordaba que Setsuna siempre les hablaba de la belleza de la Neo Reina

Ambas se acomodaron y la musica comenzó a sonar, al principio fue una melodía parecida a una caja musical, pronto el tono cambio abruptamente con el Violín acompañado seguido de la voz de selene tras unos compases

Koise yo otome hana no inochi wa hakanaku utsukushii / _¡Enamórense, chicas! La vida de una flor es efímera y bella!_  
Naritai mono ni nareru mahou kakete ageru/ _Lanzaré un hechizo,_  
Yureru sono manazashi binetsu ga miseru maboroshi wa / _para que puedas ir… a donde tú quieras._

Kanashii hodo ni kanpeki na sekai / _Tu mirada duda,_ _¡una fiebre que te muestra una ilusión!_ _Mundo perfecto…_  
Waraenai yo/ _tan triste… que no puedo ni reir…_

Konya nanika ga okiru yokan ga tobira wo tataku / _Esta noche, algo despiertaUna premonición toca la puerta…_  
Tsukiakari ga kiete PAREEDO no hajimari wa NYUU MUUN/ _La luz lunar desaparecerá_  
 _y el inicio del desfile es la… nueva luna!_

Kira kira mekuremeku ryuuseigun / _Brillante y deslumbrante lluvia estelar._

Tokimeki michiteiku / _Latiendo la emoción…_

Kimi no inryoku ni kizuite shimatta/ _Estoy notando tu gravedad…_

Motome yo donna toki mo inori wa tadashiku utsukushiku / _Pide tu deseo,_ _¡sin importar cuándo, rezar es bello!_

Machigau koto ni nareru hou ga raku ni nareru/ _Acostumbrase a equivocarse… puede hacértelo más fácil._

Tsukitsukerareta kissaki shikakuya ga miseru genjitsu wa / _La punta de la espada ante ti,la verdad en el medio de tu visión._  
Kuyashii hodo ni meihaku na sekai / _Mundo abierto, tan frustante…_

Waraechau yo/ _que me hace reir!_

Honno wazuka na koto de PATAN to tobira ga shimaru / _Una cosa tan pequeña… puede cerrar de pronto la puerta._

Tsukiakari ga sashite PAREEDO no ketsumatsu wa/ _La luz lunar brillará y el final del desfile será…_

MUUNRAITO kiesou na yoru ni / _La luz lunar parece desaparecer…_  
NAITO RAITO maiagaru you ni / _Luz nocturna se alza en el cielo…_

Takaku tonde kono ginga goto dakishimete/ _Vuela y parece envolver.. ¡toda la Vía láctea!_

Douka kami-sama o-tsukisama hiraita tobira wo shimenai de /

Tsukinami na onegai wo chotto kiite yo sukoshi dake/ _Dios mío, Luna mía,_  
 _no cierres esta puerta al fin abierta…_  
Konya nanika ga okiru yokan ga tobira wo tataku / _Escucha mi insignificante deseo,al menos un poco…_

Tsukiakari ga kiete PAREEDO no hajimari wa NYUU MUUN/ _Esta noche, algo despierta,_ _Una premonición toca la puerta…_ _La luz lunar desaparecerá_ _y el inicio del desfile es la… nueva luna!_

Kira kira hikaru sora ni wa FYUUCHAA / _Futuro en el brillante, tintinante cielo…_  
Mekurumeite ryuuseigun / _Deslumbrante lluvia estelar…_

Tokimeki michiteiku / _Latiendo la emoción…_  
Kimi no inryoku ni torawaresou/ _Parece que me atrapó tu gravedad._

Pika pika to mau sora ni wa FYUUCHAA / _Futuro en el destellante, danzante cielo…_  
Mekurumeite ryuuseigun / _Deslumbrante lluvia estelar…_  
Doki doki wa tomaranai / _Late mi corazón sin parar_  
Kimi no inryoku ni kizuite shimatta/ _Estoy notando tu gravedad…_

Hajimari wa NYUU MUUN/ _El inicio es… ¡nueva luna!_

Los aplausos eran diferentes, Selene no estaba acostumbrada a este publico, empezaba a dudar de si misma, al hecho de que solo por su bonita cara estuviera esa noche ahí, no, no se dejaria vencer sin pelear

Sel: cambio de planes, Michiru crees poder seguirme el ritmo si cambio los temas?

Michiru: claro…. Te sigo…..

Sel: veamos como nos va….. Eternal Snow

Selene volvió a dirigirse al publico, trago saliva, cerro los ojos y suspiro, recordaba aquellas primeras noches en el bar

Sel: esta canción es para aquellos que han sufrido un gran desamor, con ustedes Eternal Snow

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA / desde hace cuanto es que estoy enamorada de ti?

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de / Mis sentimientos solo han crecido

Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana? / y aunque no los he expresado con palabras

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo / tu los has notado

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani / y como la nieve

Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku / en silencio se han acumulado

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara / abrazame fuerte- asi debe de sentirse

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi / yo no quiero saber

Shiritaku Nakatta yo / como es estar enamorada de alguien

I love you Namida tomaranai / te amo-las lagrimas no pueden parar

Konnan ja Kimi no koto / y aun asi deseo

Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo / nunca haberte conocido

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA? / cuanto tirmpo mas pensare en ti?

Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta / mis suspiros se ahogan en la ventana

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de / sera que el calor de una vela

Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA? / aun derrita mi corazón tembloroso

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku / abrazame fuerte, lo suficiente para quebrarme

Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo / asi en un viento o una tormenta

Samukunai youni to / no sentire el frio

I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi / te extraño cada vez que pienso en ti

Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler) /esta noche también sostendré

Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo / la mitad de este silenciador totalmente sola

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara / si hubiera una nieve eterna

Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?/ podria ocultar mis sentimientos port i?

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara / abrazame fuerte- asi debe de sentirse

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi / yo no quiero saber

Shiritaku Nakatta yo / como es estar enamorada de alguien

I love you Mune ni komiageru / te amo, estos sentimientos invaden mi pecho

Fuyuzora ni sakebitai / quiero gritar al cielo invernal

Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo / "quiero verte ahora mismo"

El publico quedo en silencio, Selene volvió a tragar saliva pronto las lágrimas de algunas invitadas comenzaron a salir, y empezaron a aplaudir, esta vez se sintió la diferencia total, tras un par de canciones mas el equipo procedió a descansar, tenían que planear el siguiente set

Tecladista: este publico es dificil

Corista: pero sera parecido al de la fiesta de beneficiencia, estamos Adelantándonos a los problemas que pudieran surgir

Selene : aún así, debemos esperar de todo, descansen yo me encargo del set, los necesito enteros

El equipo le tomo la palabra y fueron a refrescarse, ese equipo se lo había traído del bar, conocían todas sus canciones así que saco una carpeta con hojas dobladas, rotas... en fin eran un desastre

Michiru: tan ordenada que te veías

Sel: Albert Einstein tenía siempre su escritorio desorganizado, así que soy un genio trabajando

Michiru río, no pensó escuchar argumento tan bien elaborado viniendo de ella, de verdad que la habían subestimado, Selene saco unas canciones y le empezó a explicar los tonos y los cambios a Michiru, después de un par de horas regresaron, continuaron con su presentación, y libraron la noche, Oshige se sentía satisfecho, creyó que seria un desastre pero lo consiguieron, ganaron la noche...

Tras bajar del escenario, varios se acercaron a Selene y Michiru para pedirles sus autógrafos, una mano jalo a Selene de la multitud mientras terminaba sostenida por los brazos del conde

Conde: creo que he tenido buena pesca hoy….

Selene río, de verdad estaba dispuesto a molestarla toda la noche, se incorporó y acomodo su ropa

Sel: buenas noches conde, ha sido de su agrado el concierto?

Conde: no me gusta que me hables de usted, pero con tal de escuchar tu voz dejare que hagas lo que quieras

Selene volvio a reír, los gestos que hacia le parecían divertidos, Michiru tenia las palabras de Haruka en la cabeza, trataría de vigilar al conde toda la noche si era necesario.

La noche se fue lenta, el Conde no se había separado de Selene en casi toda la noche y Michiru no les quitaba la vista de encima, el Conde le mandaba a traer otra copa a Selene apenas esta se la acababa y no dejaba de decirle cosas al oído que por lo visto eran graciosas para Selene por que no dejaba de reir

Conde: te gustan las fresas

Sel: si por que?

El conde tomo una fresa y se la dio en la boca, le hizo señas para que tomara de la copa

Sel: esta deliciosa!

Conde: mas deliciosos han de ser tus besos

Sel: no diga esas cosas…..

Conde: te imaginas? Como sabrá el Champán ya marinado en tu piel?

Selene pudo imaginar la escena, se sonrojo y se volteo, cada minuto el se volvía mas descarado sobre sus intenciones, se disculpó y salió del salón mientras el conde salia tras ella, Michiru se había enfrascado en su conversación con un curador de Arte que no se percató de la situación….

Selene se dirigió hacia un lugar solitario de la proa, necesitaba aire ya que se sentía un poco mareada por el champán y no podía evitar que hicieran efecto las palabras del Conde, llevaba toda la noche cortejándola y diciéndole cosas excitantes, al fin y al cabo así eran esos chicos, conquistadores….

Conde: acaso la incomode?

Sel: necesitaba aire solamente…..

El conde la jalo y la detuvo con un brazo de la cintura, con su otra mano le coloco una fresa en el escote

Conde: a mi…. Me fascinan las fresas…..

Se acerco y la tomo con la boca mientras besaba el escote de Selene, ella solo sentia como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, el conde comenzó a subir por el cuello, Selene de contener al conde por los hombros acabo pasando sus brazos alrededor de el

Sel: esto…esto no… yo no…..

Conde: tu boca me dice algo contrario a tu cuerpo…

Llego al rostro de Selene, la veía con las mejillas encendidas y con su respiración muy agitada, paso los dedos por los labios de ella, la reacción que provoco en ella lo dejo convencido

Conde: te parece bien si terminamos esto en un lugar privado y mas cómodo?

Sel: ammm…. Yo…. Yo no…..

El conde la beso, que diferente era ese beso, era de un hombre con experiencia, Selene solo termino de convencerse de tomar el consejo de Kari, una vez terminaron el beso asintió, sabia que no se arrepentiría

Selene llegaba a su habitación acompañada del Conde, apenas quería empezar a amanecer y el fresco hacia que viniera abrazándola aun cuando llevaba el saco de el….

Conde: en realidad eres exquisita…. No me arrepiento de haber puesto los ojos en ti…

Sel: Luis….. Prometiste que esto sólo era cosa de una noche y no mas…..

Conde: pero esta noche la recordaré de por vida, me disculparías si esta noche te volviera a buscar? Es fácil hacerse adicto a tu piel…..

Sel: deja lo pienso…

Ambos rieron, Selene sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, cada vez que hacia algo "incorrecto" se sentía bien, se sentía libre…..

El conde se retiró y Selene entro a su habitación, solo para ver a Michiru sentada cruzada de brazos esperándola…..

Michiru: buenos días princesa….. Paso la noche a gusto? Me pregunto por que su vestido no esta arrugado?

Selene trago saliva, cerro la puerta y esquivando la mirada acusadora de Michiru procedió a darse una ducha…

Selene suspiraba, llevaba 2 horas escuchando el sermón de Michiru, no entendía por que le molestaba tanto

Michiru: entiendes? Saliendo del crucero jamás te volverá a buscar

Sel: y quien te dijo que quería que me buscara? Michiru esto no va a pasar de un fin de semana y ya, el me contrato por que esto es lo que buscaba y ya, yo la pase bien y el se anota una mas y ya, cada quien a su vida….

Michiru no podía creer que estaba escuchando a su princesa hablar así…..

Michiru: desde cuando te volviste tan libertina…

Sel: eso….. No es que sea libertina, tengo mis limites, pero aprendí a no quedarme con las ganas de nada, lo malo es que ya me acostumbre a que no me pongan limites…

Michiru: pero por que no te los ponen?

Sel: por que todas vivimos bajo la misma maldición, un tiempo libre no nos hará daño….

Michiru guardo silencio, La puerta sonó, y Selene se levanto a abrir, Michiru volteo a ver a Mefisto que le movía la cabeza negativamente, ahora ella era la mala? Por la puerta pasaron mesas de servicio a la habitación una traía flores y chocolates, dos mas traían el desayuno para 2 y la tercera….

Joven: el Conde le manda estos obsequios, si algo no es de su agrado o no le queda puede pasar a la joyería a cambiarlos y elegir lo que guste

Todo el séquito salió de la habitación, Michiru leyó la tarjeta que venia entre las flores

Michiru: "para la estrella que cumplió mi deseo", pues creo que no sera cosa de un fin de semana….

Sel: quiere repetir, va a hacer mas que lo que hizo anoche…. Este es hermoso mira….

Michiru volteo y Selene llevaba una gargantilla de diamantes con un zafiro colgando al centro, volteo al carro y vio que en realidad parecía que le habían mandado la joyería entera

Michiru: realmente piensas llevarte todo esto?

Sel: claro que no, toma lo que gustes….

A Michiru no le gusto la mirada ambiciosa que tenia Selene, algo pasaba en ella, ambas desayunaron lo que les había mandado el Conde, tras eso Selene se salio a tomar el sol, en realidad se estaba volviendo una niña mimada

Mefisto: podemos hablar?

Michiru: Que sucede?

Mefisto: voy a pedirte un favor, se que no te va a ser fácil, pero si quieres seguir cerca de ella te recomiendo que no le lleves la contraria…..

Michiru: y dejarla que se meta con cualquiera?

Mefisto: el Conde es inofensivo, solo es un millonario de mente débil, supo hablarle bonito eso es todo, ella no es así, descontando al Conde solo han sido 3 hombres en su vida y Hiroku es algo que todos quisiéramos olvidar

Michiru: Mamorou y quien es el tercero?

Mefisto: mira hay un problema con ella, tras la batalla con Galaxia ella dejo vulnerable su cristal sailor, Caos logro tocarlo y la maldijo, por ello cuando usa su poder se lastima, no puede sanar rápido y varios detalles como no poder transformarse en Sailor Moon

Michiru: y eso…..

Mefisto: cuando las supremas están cerca ella vuelve a ser la de siempre, pero cuando se aleja Caos gana terreno en su corazón, por eso la dejamos hacer lo que quiera, para que no se encapriche con nada, que no desee nada

Michiru: los deseos se pueden volver obsesión …..

Mefisto: y la obsesión en oscuridad….. Si se quiere llevar la joyería entera, que se la lleve, si quiere divertirse con el conde, que se divierta, creeme ella no lo va a buscar

Michiru: y la maldición? Como nos…

Mefisto: solo ella podrá hacerlo, ella todos los días lucha por evitar que la oscuridad gane….. No le hagas mas complicada su batalla….

Michiru asintió mientras volteaba al mar, no estaba muy convencida pero les daría el beneficio de la duda…..

* * *

Canciones:

Full Moon Ni Koishite, Ost Sailor Moon Crystal , opening tercera temporada (la interpretan en varias versiones) /7XkR216CnyA (esta version es de Momoiro Clover Z)

Eternal Snow, Ost de Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Cancion de Mitsuki para Eichi /K4UOo-E2Auw (se las recomiendo tanto anime como manga)


	20. Chapter 19

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 19

La embarcación regreso al puerto, el fin de semana había sido una Bacanal, y de esas fiestas nada salia, el conde observaba a selene guardando sus cosas

Conde: rayos, me prometí a mi mismo no obsesionarme

Sel: las obsesiones no son buenas, pero la pasamos bien no?

Conde: te voy a enseñar lo que es pasarla bien

El conde la jalo y ambos cayeron al suelo, como Selene traía vestido la situación era mas favorable, mientras besaba su cuello su mano se encargaba de su entrepierna, selene se incorporo y se sentó sobre el, ambos se acariciaban mientras los besos se hacian mas agresivos, el conde se levanto cargandola y llevandola contra la pared, Michiru escuchó el golpe en su pared, y como se rompía algo que suponía era la lampara de la mesa de noche, comenzó a apretar el libro que trataba de leer

Michiru: ni por que ya estamos en puerto?

Mefisto: bueno creo que ahora si tendré que hablar con ella…..

Selene tenia las piernas alrededor de la cintura del conde, el tenia una mano en la boca de ella ahogándole los gritos ya que se estaba dedicando a dejarle una marca en uno de sus pechos, mientras la embestia con toda esa lujuria que le provocaba, ella tenia una mezcla de dolor y placer que le estaba gustando, seguramente no volvería a sentir algo por el estilo….

Ambas chicas bajaban del barco, selene trataba de alisar su vestido y de peinarse, llevaba un abanico tratando de apaciguar el calor

Michiru: quiero ver como sales de esta…

Selene levanto la vista solo para percatarse que Mamorou la estaba esperando junto con Haruka

Sel: y si mejor me tiro al mar?

Mamorou apenas la vio y se lanzo a abrazarla, el conde solo veía a distancia, se llevo la mano a la boca, haberla mordido le había costado el labio, solo atino a sonreír.

Mamorou subió las cosas de selene al coche mientras Haruka hacia lo mismo ambas chicas hablaban

Sel: por favor, por favor….

Michiru: en realidad me tienes muy molesta con lo del conde, me dan ganas de decirle a ambos…..

Selene puso una cara de perrito a medio morir, michiru solo suspiro

Michiru: Pero aunque ame a Haruka mi lealtad no deja de estar contigo, te pido que pienses en decirles, en lo personal Haruka sufre mucho

Sel: en cuanto sepamos lo que pasa en el SXXX te juro que se los dire

Mamorou: sucede algo?

Michiru: después ajustare cuentas con usted príncipe….. Cuide a mi princesa…..

Michiru se dio la vuelta, Mamorou volteo a ver a Selene ella solo atino a encogerse de hombros

Mamo: te descubrió?.

Sel: culpa de mefisto….. Oye podemos parar en una farmacia? Me duele la cabeza

Michiru estaba muy callada, no era normal en ella, algo había pasado y quería saberlo

Haruka: y? Que fue lo que sucedió?

Michiru: que te extrañe, me sentí muy sola

Haruka: cuando estemos a solas te compenzare

Michiru: pues la verdad es que ni tiempo tuve, se la paso con el Conde

Haruka: pero no la perdiste de vista?

Michiru: para nada

Mamorou dejo las maletas en la recamara de Selene, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, quizo besarla pero se aparto, sin darle importancia comenzo a desabrocharle el vestido, ella lo detuvo, no pensaba dejar que viera como el Conde le había dejado el cuerpo

Mamo: que sucede?

Sel: nada, solo estoy cansada y quiero descansar….

Mamo: de acuerdo me voy

Selene lo acompaño a la puerta, Mamorou le dio un beso en la frente, realmente la sentía rara

Mamo: ya no te duele la cabeza?

Sel: ya se esta pasando

Mamo: no me dejaste ver si eran el gramaje correcto, no debes tomar el medicamento asi

Sel: son las que tomo siempre no te angusties, nos hablamos mañana?

Mamo: te hablo para ver si comemos

Sel: me parece

Cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella, aunque no eran novios si le estaba pesando la conciencia

Mefisto: te sientes mal por todo o solo por el ultimo

Sel: ya vas a empezar…..

Mefisto: no empiezo, pero esta vez te pasaste, le dije a Michiru que no te molestara y abusaste de ello

Sel: quien te crees para juzgarme?!

Los gritos empezaron a resonar en el departamento, las chicas salieron de sus recamaras solo para encontrarse a Selene discutiendo con la forma humana de Mefisto, no entendían que sucedía y solo podían ver como se gritaban y reclamaban uno al otro, Selene lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y se fue a encerrar en su habitación mientras mefisto se salia del departamento…

Aqua: alguien entendió?

Tabatha: no es normal que Mefisto le ponga límites, algo paso el fin de semana

Kari: y nosotras sin saber…

Mefisto caminaba por la calle, sabia que se arrepentiria de la decisión de no ponerle limites, esperaba y confiaba en su madurez, o quizás si estaba el exagerando? Pero se angustiaba, no podía dejar que en un descuido quedara embarazada de cualquiera, no podía dejar al milenio de plata en manos de cualquiera, tras un rato de bobear en la ciudad se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía, primero pensó que estaba equivocado, pero después de dar unas vueltas lo aseguro, se metió a un callejón, su perseguidor fue tras el sin encontrar a nadie

Luna: donde se metió?

Luna solo sintió cuando la levantaban del suelo

Mefisto: por que me sigues?

Luna: esperaba que me llevaras con la revolucionaria

Mefisto: de ahí vengo…..

Selene se encontraba tomando un baño, cuando entro a su habitación ya estaban las 3 esperandola

Kari: que fue lo que sucedió?

Sel: nada, Mefisto que exagera….

Kari se levanto y le arranco la toalla dejando ver las mordidas que tenia en el pecho, los glúteos y varios moretones en la parte interna de los muslos, todos estratégicamente acomodados para que no se vieran ni con el traje de baño (excepto los moretones)

Aqua: por dios que te paso?!

Tabatha: con que bestia te metiste?!

Sel: pues si es rudo pero tampoco fue con violencia…. Todo fue dentro del juego…

Kari: como permitirse que te hiciera eso? Con razón mefisto esta furioso

Sel: mefisto no lo ha visto, pero si tiene que ver con haber dormido con el…..

Aqua: mefisto tiene razón, es hora de ponerte limites y nosotras si tenemos derecho a hacerlo….

Selene trago saliva, a ellas no les podía decir nada…..

Luna y Mefisto (ambos en su forma humana) platicaban en una azotea viendo las luces brillantes de la ciudad.

Mefisto: tengo problemas para controlarla….. Tiene tanto poder que se salio de control, no quiere responder a nadie….

Luna: desde el momento que la despertarse debiste haberla frenado….

Mefisto: como hacías para controlar a la princesa?

Luna: pues…. Era una niña, no te creas no podía controlarla, se me escapaba de la vista, se veía a solas con Endymion, cuando me di cuenta ellos ya estaban en una situación romántica, el control mas lo llevaron las chicas, siempre procuraban estar cerca de ella….

Mefisto: tu tenias una niña y yo tengo una mujer con poder ilimitado, y no me obedece, entra, sale, va, viene, llega, no llega, se sale de clases, se va de fiesta….. Y la nueva es irse con Chicos…..

Sel: bueno Usagi nunca me hizo eso…. Quizás por que sus papas le ponían limites o por que solo estaba con nosotras, aunque ahora que lo pienso…. Los últimos meses que estuve con ella se me desaparecía en las noches, o a media tarde y regresaba noche…. Aunque supongo que se metía al departamento de Mamorou, ya no tenia mas amigos que nosotras…. Dios! Creo que la aislamos del mundo!...

Mefisto: … a lo mejor exagero, pero no quiero que se pierda en la oscuridad…..

Luna: Mefisto… de que lado pelean?

Mefisto: luna, nosotros peleamos del lado de ustedes, solo que ella no las quiere involucrar…. Ya no quiere verlas morir…. Y por esa nobleza le aguanto tanta tontería…..

Luna: cada que piensas en ella te cambia el rostro, sera que te enamoraste de tu protegida?

Mefisto: tu sabes lo que deseo

Mefisto la tumbo al suelo y la beso, en realidad luna no puso mucha resistencia, quería saber que sentía por el ya que no recordaba con claridad, mefisto se aparto y se levanto

Mefisto: Artemis tiene tanta suerte…..

Luna: que quieres decir? Hey Mefisto!

Mefisto se fue dejando a Luna muy confundida, llego al departamento y se metió a la recamara de Selene, cerro la puerta por dentro, se sentó a su lado y la vio dormir, había un frasco de pastillas para dormir al lado.

Mefisto: soy un idiota de mente débil…..

Se recostó al lado de ella y se enfrasco en oler su cabello, esas pastillas la tumbaban, no se daría cuenta….

Mefisto: pero es tan fácil caer a tus encantos….. Te volviste mi pesadilla…

Mefisto se aventuro y beso su hombro, ella solo hizo un gesto, mefisto siguió y ella no despertó solo reaccionaba, en realidad estaba dopada….

Mefisto: te juro que si no estas dormida no podre volver a verte a los ojos, se que lo que voy a hacer no esta nada bien…..

Luna llego al departamento de Mako, esta pudo darse cuenta de la mirada afligida de Luna

Mako: que sucede?

Luna: nada… es que….. Lo extraño mucho….. Estos años no se separo de mi…. Busco la manera de que siempre comiera, descansara o no sufriera y yo….y yo solo se salir y besarme con otro…

Mako: y por que no se lo dices? Si no le expones tus sentimientos nunca lo sabra

Luna: seguramente ya no quiere saber nada de mi….

Mako: el esta celoso, por eso nos pone como nos pone, acabamos molidas pero lo hace para que lo veas, para que le reconozcas su trabajo

Luna: pero siempre lo he hecho!

Mako: y por que no vas y se lo dices?

Luna: de verdad crees que….

Mako: Artemis te ama….. Y siempre lo ha hecho…

Luna comenzó a llorar, que tan tonta tenia que ser para dejar ir a artemis asi?, mako ideo un plan y le mando ese plan por mensaje a Minako….

Mako: acabo de recordar que tengo una cita, te molestaría quedarte sola

Luna: EH? No, no hay problema mako, diviertete

Al cabo de una hora, mako estaba arreglada, salio del departamento, se cruzo con un chico y le dio una palmada en el hombro

Mako: me quedare en casa de Minako, vas con todo

Artemis estaba muy rojo, y también todo tenso, paso al departamento y vio a Luna viendo por la ventana bañada por la luz de la luna, la levanto en brazos, ella se asusto pero tras ver quien era se acurrucó en sus brazos tomando su forma humana.

Luna: Artemis yo…..

Artemis: no digas nada, no necesito tus palabras

Artemis la beso, lentamente se recostaron en el suelo dando paso a caricias mas profundas, luna solo podía repetir el nombre de Artemis, ya había decidido hace mucho que el eran el hombre con el que quería pasar su vida y ahora por fin se podía entregar a el sin temor

La luna le dio paso al sol, ambos lo recibieron abrazados aun en el suelo, luna dormia placidamente y Artemis no podía hacer mas que contemplarla

Artemis: Luna….

Luna: dime…

Artemis: casate conmigo

Luna: si Artemis, claro que si!

Mientras en casa de Minako….

Mako: me pregunto si habrán arreglado las cosas

Minako: pues Artemis no regreso así que yo creo que si salieron muy bien las cosas

Mako: que envidia me dan, Mamorou con Selene, Luna con Artemis, Haruka con Michiru y el resto?

Minako: te soy honesta? Extraño a Yaten….

Mako: yo también extraño a los muchachos

Minako: no así…. Lo extraño de la otra forma…..

Mako: pero son mujeres….

Minako: pero cuando eran three lights eran chicos!

Mako: y cual es su verdadera forma? La de Sailors no? Igual que nosotras

Minako: tienes razón…. Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así, acaso igual que a Haruka me gustaran las chicas?

Mako: no digas eso, solo es la impresión que te da lo que los queremos

Minako: tal vez….. Por cierto me entere que hay un chico que te invita a salir

Mako: akayashi? Pues si, pero….

Minako: pero nada….

Mako: si hay peros, el poco tiempo que nos deja Artemis tras entrenar me dedico a estudiar, no tengo tiempo para nadie

Minako: no digas eso, hay que darnos tiempo para todo, ya veras todo nos va a salir bien!

Ambas chicas rieron, y bajaron a desayunar, posteriormente se dirigieron a la casa de Mako, donde encontraron a luna y artemis ya en su forma de gato acurrucados y durmiendo, Mako tomo sus cosas y se dirigieron a la escuela

* * *

N/A: huy boda en puerta, los sentimientos de mina tratan de salir, pero es frenada por Mako U_U mas adelante... una fiesta de Terror, la oscuridad se hace presente!


	21. Chapter 20

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 20

Ya todo mundo sabia de la boda de Luna y Artemis, Mamorou le contaba a Selene que estaba recostada en sus brazos mientras veían una pelicula

Sel: me da gusto por ellos, por fin van a casarse

Mamo: solo hay un problema

Sel: cual? Si necesitan algo dime y se los consigo claro sin que sepan

Mamo: ese es el problema, no se van a casar hasta que aparezcas

Mefisto: ya estuvo que no se casaron

Sel: Mefisto! Mmmm pues habrá que arreglar esto rapido …..

Mamo: oye…..

Sel: dime…

Mamo: por que no quieres ser mi novia de nuevo?

Sel se incorporo y volteo a verlo, le dedico una sonrisa y lo beso

Sel: en realidad es importante eso? No estamos mejor así sin presiones? No hay razón para celar, no hay reclamos…..

Mamo: entonces acepta casarte conmigo, ese es el único compromiso que me importa, formemos ese futuro que tanto anhelamos….

La mirada de selene fue triste, el problema es que ella ya no quería ese futuro

Sel: yo…. Yo ya no quiero ser la reina de Tokio de Cristal… si quiero a Chibiusa pero no quiero ser la Neo Reina…..

Mamo: pero por que, por las pesadillas? Eso lo vamos a arreglar

Sel: no es eso…. Simplemente no quiero ese futuro, encerrada en un palacio los próximos 1000 años no es mi idea

Mamo: pero yo si quiero, quiero un futuro contigo

Sel: pero yo no! Y punto, nadie puede obligarme a gobernar la tierra….

Las voces ya se habían alzado, Mamorou y Selene se gritaban y reclamaban, Tabatha escuchaba desde su habitación pero no se atrevía a salir, Mamorou se levanto, estaba a punto se decir algo pero mejor guardó silencio, tomo su chamarra y salio del departamento, Selene solo se dejo caer y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y el sillón, al parecer nadie respetaría sus desiciones….

Al cabo de una semana seguían sin hablarse, Selene estaba en el área de comida pasando unos apuntes, levanto y vista y vio a Mamorou con unos compañeros del salón, Mamorou también la vio después de haber cruzado miradas unos segundos Mamorou se sento con sus amigos y Selene volvió a lo suyo, al cabo de un rato Mamorou se levanto y fue hacia la maquina que estaba atrás de Selene, se freno un momento frente a ella y siguió su camino, Selene se levanto y decidió irse, Mamorou volteo solo para ver que se marchaba, ninguno de los dos dejaba ceder al orgullo, Mamorou volvió a su mesa

Ryo: que paso no hablaste con ella?

Mamo: no pude…. es que…..

Ryo: por que no?

Mamo: por que yo si quiero hacer una vida con ella

Ryo: mira toda chica sueña con casarse, ya oíste a ella le ha ido mal en el amor, solo dale tiempo, si la presionas no vas a conseguir nada

Mamo: lo se pero…..

Ryo: mira voy a ayudarte a que estén en el mismo lugar, el resto es tu responsabilidad…

(-)

Michiru: y por que fue el pleito?

Michiru la intercepto cuando se disponía a entrar al edificio y al ver que no le hacia caso la siguió

Michiru: Selene…

Sel: que?

Michiru: por el patio hay una persona muy a gusto con la situacion

Sel: si lo quiere se lo regalo

Michiru: vamos, que fue?

Sel: quiere lo mismo que ustedes, que me convierta en la Neo Reina y yo no quiero

Michiru guardo silencio, era obvio con la vida que ahora tenia como quería que reaccionara ante todo lo que era ser la Reina

Michiru: supongo que tienes ya tus planes para dentro de no se 15 años

Sel: eso que tiene que ver?

Michiru: que en 15 años te seguirás viendo igual, y dentro de 50, 100 o 300 años

Sel: me estas tratando de convencer de mal modo?

Michiru: no, simplemente me pregunto que vamos a hacer, si sigues dudando también tu vas a salir herida

Michiru se fue dejando a Selene con mas líos en su cabeza, así ya no tenia ni ganas pero entro a clases, necesitaba despejarse y no pensar

Los días siguieron pasando, el calendario no la ayudaba mucho, en 15 días cumpliría 21 e iniciaría su maldición, quizás eso era lo que la tenia tan triste, tanto que estaba viendo la tele en su cuarto, en pijama, con un bote de helado, tabatha entro y la vio, en realidad necesitaba salir

Tabatha: no piensas ir a trabajar?

Sel: no…. No tengo ni ganas de sonreír…..

Tabatha: yo no se que te angustias? Si ya no lo amas….

Sel: se puede amar a 2 personas a la vez?

Tabatha: obvio, son personas distintas y el sentimiento es distinto aunque sea amor, pero segura que aun es amor?

Sel: es lo que no se….. Y no se como averiguarlo…..

Tabatha: yo si, sigue cantando, sigue llamándolo, en algún momento te escuchara, y cuando lo veas lo sabras

Tabatha salio de la habitación, Selene se levanto y comenzó a arreglarse, tenia razón, no estaba haciendo esto por fama, ni dinero, necesitaba decir algo, tenía que hacerlo y punto

Haruka tenia la ceja levantada, no le agradaba que le coquetearan a Michiru y menos con ella ahí, hotaru y Setsuna la veían con gracia

Reí: y a todo esto por que nos invitaron?

Haruka: entre mas seamos mejor

Michiru se alejo del Fan y regreso con las chicas, todas estaban en una subasta de caridad a la que habían invitado a Michiru ya que era por parte de la disquera

Michiru: lo unico que se es que algo va a suceder, tanto Hotaru como mi espejo tuvieron la misma vision

Amy: y parece que Selene no anda por aquí….

Mako: claro si sucede algo y Selene esta aquí podríamos descubrirla o retractarnos

De pronto Mamorou se acerco a ellas

Mamorou: que están haciendo aquí?

Minako: Michiru nos invito y tu? No vienes con Selene?

Mamorou chasqueo la boca y dirigió la vista hacia el otro lado

Mamo: me consiguieron la entrada, vine para tratar de hablar con ella pero me acaban de decir que dijo que se sentía mal y no va a venir

Michiru: sinceramente es lo mejor

Haruka: por que lo dices?

Michiru: así como están las cosas entre ellos es mejor no?

De pronto todos los asistentes se quedaron en Silencio y viendo hacia la puerta, justamente era Selene llevaba puesto un vestido negro extremadamente revelador, era una cinta que pasaba por el cuello hacia al frente bajando cruzado solamente tapando sus pechos y volviendo hacia la espalda dándole nuevamente la vuelta a la cintura formando una falda en corte vertical desde la pierna izquierda la cual quedaba completamente al descubierto, llevaba unas zapatillas de cintas y de joyería portaba la gargantilla que le había regalado el conde así como una pulsera y aretes que hacían juego, el cabello lo llevaba suelto pero ondulado, las chicas estaban impresionadas por el vestido tan atrevido mientras que Mamorou quería matar a los asistentes por las miradas que le daban, Selene volteo y vio a Mamorou, el solo le levanto la mano en saludo, Selene se disculpo y se acerco a ellos

Sel: me sorprende que aceptaras venir Michiru

Michiru: todo evento de caridad es bueno

Sel: ni idea tienes de que va el evento cierto?

Haruka: es una subasta no? Que tiene de especial

Hiroku: que la subasta es tu novia

Todos enmudecieron, Michiru volteo a ver a Selene quien solo le asintió con una sonrisa

Haruka: nos vamos de aquí

Sel: estas en tu derecho, solo que todo el dinero se dona a hospitales y orfanatos

Michiru: como es esto?

Haruka: pero….

Sel: solo es una cena, algún multimillonario paga mucho para cenar con ella

Michiru: no implica nada mas? No ha pasado a mayores

Hiroku: eso es si tu quieres, todo el tiempo llevas guaruras

El altavoz sonó pidiendo que todo el personal se presentara al escenario

Sel: si quieres irte es tu oportunidad

Michiru lo medito soltó la mano de Haruka y pidió a Hiroku que la llevara, Selene también trato de encaminarse pero Mamorou la sujeto de la mano, por unos instantes ambos se vieron a los ojos y bajaron la mirada

Sel: debo irme….

Mamo: podemos….

Sel: si….

Mamorou la soltó, el había sido el primero en ceder a su orgullo y el que estuviera ahí ella se lo valoraba mas de lo que el se imaginaba.

La puja comenzó, se subastaban tanto hombres como mujeres, Hiroku esa noche no había tenido suerte y en el ranking lo consideraban en 5° lugar, la noche ya había avanzado y llegaron a las 2 ultimas Selene y Michiru

-Tenemos a nuestro primer lugar del año pasado, vayan haciendo cuentas por que iniciaremos en diez millones!

Mamorou y Haruka casi escupían su bebida, alguien había pagado tanto por cenar con ella?

-por lo mientras tenemos una nueva propuesta, en colaboración tenemos a Kaoih Michiru, la puja comienza en un millón y nos vamos en diez mil

Haruka sentía que se infartaria, quería saber que desgraciado intentaría robar a su chica

Haruka: de donde sacan esos precios?

Hiroku: antes del evento se manda el catálogo como en cualquier subasta, cuando se actualizó con la presencia de kaioh las reservas aumentaron casi el doble, seguramente Selene sera el último año con esos costos, ya no creen que pase de los 15 millones

La puja por Michiru comenzó a subir muy rápido, hasta que se estanco

Pujista: quien da mas?!... Eso es todo?, de acuerdo 14 millones 750 mil a la una… a las 2… el caballero del frac azul se la lleva!

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas era en realidad increíble que vendieran gente a esos precios

Minako: muy bien que me apunten al año siguiente!

Pujista: y ahora la cereza del pastel, Kisaragui Selene, Diez millones pujas de 50 mil comenzamos!

Las pujas eran lentas, en realidad si era mucho dinero, pero con cada puja una chica en el teléfono y un chico de rojo inmediatamente pujaban, Selene no le quitaba la vista de encima al chico de rojo, se parecía mucho a alguien, pero no, no podía ser, selene volteo a verlo otra vez y podía jurar que el rostro le había cambiado, era identico, se frotó los ojos y de nuevo había cambiado, el chico hizo una puja mas

Pujista: 20 millones! Quien dice 20 millones 50 mil?... De acuerdo, a la una!... A las 2…

Chica: Mi cliente dice 50 millones y es su oferta final

Pujista: alguien mas? De acuerdo, a la una!... A las 2… vendida!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, quien habría pagado tanto?, los compradores se acercaron a las mesas para hacer los pagos, cuando llego el turno se Selene la chica se acercó

Chica: mi cliente solo tiene una condición

Oshige: y cual es?

Chica: que se la lleva desde el viernes y la regresa el lunes

Todos callaron, nunca se había dado algo así, Michiru creía que este era el mal presentimiento

Oshige: ni siquiera sabemos quien es

Chica: mi cliente quiere hablar con Kisaragui, que ella decida

La chica le paso el celular a Selene, solo ella supo que le dijo el cliente que comenzó a reir

Sel: claro, eso espero….. Si a esa hora esta bien….. Nos vemos el viernes

Michiru: así sin mas?

Sel: es que ya se quien es…..

Michiru: no me digas…..

Sel: el mismo…

Chica: bueno aclarado esto procedo a hacer el pago…

Mientras ellos hacian negocios Selene se encaminaba con Michiru hacia las chicas

Michiru: por favor ten cuidado

Sel: no pasa de que regrese toda mordida… de nuevo

Mamo: de nuevo que?

Sek : no nada, cosas de chicas….

Minako: de verdad alguien va a pagar eso?

Sel: si, así es….

Mamorou jalo a Selene a un balcón del salón y la puso contra la pared

Sel: ahora que?

Mamo: todo

Mamorou la jalo de la cintura y la beso, ella enredo sus brazos en su cuello

Mamo: oye…. Podemos?

Sel: con mis condiciones…..

Mamo: te quiero en mi vida, para siempre…

Sel: yo no puedo prometerte nada, ni yo se que quiero, solo se que quiero hacer lo que quiera sin remordimientos…. No nos pongas un nombre, una situación, dejemos esto al tiempo…

Mamorou acepto no de muy buena gana, era como darle un pase libre a la cama de otros chicos y en vista de las tendencias actuales, de chicas también, ambos regresaron con las chicas y siguieron con la fiesta.

En toda la noche Selene seguía con la mirada al chico de rojo, la duda la consumia , tenia que verlo de cerca, se disculpo con las chicas y se lanzo en el mar de gente a buscarlo, ella lo seguía, parecía que sabia lo que pasaba ya que se alejaba de la multitud, por fin logro alcanzarlo en un lugar mas apartado y tomo su mano

Sel: Sei…

El chico volteo, no era el…

Sel: ah… disculpe…. Lo confundí…..

Joven: no princesa, usted vio lo que quería ver

El joven paso la mano frente al rostro de Selene y esta se desvaneció en sus brazos

Hotaru no le había perdido la vista por lo que alcanzo a ver la situación, avisando a las chicas, todas fueron corriendo pero el joven se metió a otra habitación con Selene en los brazos

Mako: quitense yo la tiro

Mako golpeo la puerta sin éxito alguno, Reí toco la puerta y sintió una descarga electrica, busco en su bolso y saco uno de sus talismanes

Reí: atrás todas, Hakuro Tai San!

El papel ardió apenas toco la puerta y esta se abrió, las chicas entraron seguras de que encontrarían problemas adentro, cerraron la puerta vigilando que nadie las siguiera.

Adentro estaba oscuro, pero podían escuchar un gruñido, todas se transformaron, amy saco sus lentes y su computadora, le marcaba algo en la oscuridad

Mercury: ahí esta!

Una luz azul empezó a iluminar la sala, SV se llevo una mano a la boca cuando se dejo ver quien había secuestrado a Selene, un ser de casi 3 metros de alto, con el cuerpo mitad cabra de la cintura para abajo y el resto con forma humana, tenia la piel azul y tatuajes, tenía unos enormes cuernos y garras, con una sola de sus garras era donde tenia a Selene

Neptune: sueltala

Demonio: o sino que?

El mounstro azoto su garra contra el suelo mandando a todos contra la pared

Demonio: a diferencia de Chamoriel yo no hice un pacto con ella así que no tengo por que respetar la vida de nadie

Selene escuchaba entre sueños "otra vez ella", su cuerpo le pesaba, tenia que hacer reaccionar su cuerpo. Con un movimiento de su mano el Demonio las hizo volar por toda la habitación azotándolos una y otra vez contra las paredes, Venus trataba de incorporarse "quien era ella? La vida de quien debían respetar?"

Venus: la revolucionaria tenía razón….. Hay una traidora entre nosotras…..

Demonio: vaya, despertaste de mi hechizo

Selene abrió los ojos por completo, levanto su pierna y le dejo caer con toda la fuerza una patada en la quijada la cual lo hizo tambalear, Selene cayo al suelo tras un giro perfecto, volvió a dejar caer su mano y Selene salio volando pero esta vez fue Tuxedo quien la atrapo

Tuxedo: estas bien?

Sel: si gracias

Demonio: que sucedió? Acaso no te gusto la ilusión? Jajajajaja

Sel: i….ilusión?

Demonio: claro, solo viste lo que tu corazón quería ver…..

Sel: eres un… eres un…..

Tuxedo: mejor vete de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos….

Tuxedo trato de tomarla de un hombro pero Neptune se lo impidió, Selene estaba echando chispas literalmente, podían ver zurcos de energía recorriendo su cuerpo, una explosión de luz cegó a las Senshis por un instante, cuando recuperaron la vista a quien tenían frente a ellas era a la revolucionaria, pero algo había muy diferente en ella, Saturno sentía una gran oscuridad, incluso su traje era diferente, del violeta había pasado completamente a negro, sus ojos era rojos, en un instante ambos desaparecieron

Jupiter: donde se fueron?

Pronto sus preguntas fueron contestadas, aunque no los veían sentían el choque de las energías, pronto todo el edificio comenzó a crujir asustando a todos los asistentes

Venus: hay que sacar a la gente de aquí!

Las senshis lograron sacar a todas las personas que trataban de alejarse del predio, las chicas veían como volaban las puertas y los vidrios, el salón estaba siendo totalmente destruido, pronto vieron que algo caía en el patio trasero, corrieron para tratar de ver quien era el que había caido, la escena que encontraron era de terror, aunque eso solo seria el principio.

La revolucionaria estaba en cunclillas de espaldas hacia las senshis, clavaba y sacaba las uñas del cuerpo del monstruo, literalmente lo estaba destazando, Júpiter se llevo las manos a la boca, la escena la asqueaba, Neptune fue quien se atrevió a romper su concentración

Neptune: Selene?

Ella se detuvo, volteo a verlas, todas sintieron escalofríos con su mirada

Neptune: por favor reacciona!

Tuexedo: no dejes que sea mas fuerte que tu!

Uranus: de que están hablando?!

La revolucionaria se levanto y se volteo hacia ellas, estaba bañada en un liquido morado que suponían seria la sangre del monstruo, Neptune trago saliva, este era el efecto de la maldición?, sabia que era peligroso pero aun así quería intentar rescatar a su princesa, intento acercarse con pequeños pasos

Neptune: por favor… tu eres mas fuerte que esto….. Vamos….. Ven….

Se lanzo sobre Neptune, solo supo llevarse las manos al frente, escucho a Uranus gritar su nombre, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos, frente a ella estaba Sailor Eternity deteniendola con su báculo, le dio una patada en el estómago y la mando a volar, atrás estaban Aquarius y Lotit frente a las Senshis

Plut: no necesitan protegernos!

Venus: que esta sucediendo? Ella no es así!

Eternity: no, no es así, pero deben irse no podrán contra ella

Neptune: debes regresarla a la normalidad

Eternity: no te prometo nada

La revolucionaria se levanto riendo, era una risa que helaba la sangre, se lanzo sobre Eternity, ella espero la embestida y la hizo girar sobre su propio eje asestandole un golpe certero en la nuca que le hizo perder el conocimiento cayendo en brazos de Eternity y perdiendo su transformación, estando ambas en el suelo puso una mano sobre su pecho, las senshis solo veían un resplandor, Neptune y Tuxedo se acercaron, vieron que lo que estaba ahí era su cristal Sailor

Eternity: ven esas manchas? Eso es la maldición, la primera vez que le saque su cristal apenas se veían, ahora son mas grandes…..

Neptune: pero se podrá recuperar?

Eternity: aun hay oportunidad, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado

Tuxedo regreso a su identidad como Mamorou y levanto a Selene en sus brazos, volteo a ver al Mounstro y no podia sostener la mirda, no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho algo así

Uranus: ustedes ya lo sabían cierto? Desde cuando?!

Mamo: yo…. Desde Kyoto…..

Uranus volteo a ver a Michiru, no necesitaba esa respuesta, en un arranque de coraje la abofeteo, Michiru solo supo llevarse la mano a su mejilla

Michiru: Haruka…

Kari: que te sucede?, vente con nosotras….

Kari tomo a Michiru de lo hombros y la encamino junto con las demas al departamento, Michiru estaba en Shock, jamas pensó que Haruka le haría algo así, por su parte Haruka se veía la mano y tampoco podía creer lo que había hecho

Setsuna: Haruka que fue lo que hiciste?!

Haruka…. Yo…..yo…..

Mamorou dejo a Selene en la cama, Tabatha le paso un camisón para que la cambiara y le ayudara a quitarle el maquillaje, Michiru acomodaba sus joyas, vio en el espejo, tenia fotos de todas ellas juntas

Tabatha: una vez que termino con Hiroku las volvió a sacar, pero siempre piensa en ustedes

Kari: no puedo creer que ella te golpeara solo por no decirle que Selene es la revolucionaria

Michiru: siente que la estoy traicionando….. Cuando sepa la verdad…..

Mamo: aún así es demasiado….. Esta ardiendo en fiebre..…..

Tabatha: ya no nos espanta…..

Selene abrió los ojos pero no podía enfocar bien….. Le dolía su pecho, trato de levantarse y salir de la habitación, trataba de recordar que había pasado y nada, las chicas peleaban contra el monstruo que la había engañado…. Y luego…. Todo se nublo, no podía recordar nada, volvió a incorporarse y agarrándose de los muebles logró llegar a la puerta, el pecho le dolía mucho.

Michiru: ya lleva 3 días durmiendo, me preocupa

Tabatha: necesita mas tiempo para sanar

Michiru: y no hay alguna manera de ayudarla

Aqua: hay una pero….

La puerta se abrió y las 4 voltearon para ver a Selene tratar de salir mientras se sostenía el pecho, apenas dio un paso fuera cuando se dejo caer por completo, todas corrieron a levantarla

Sel: me duele…... duele mucho…..

Kari: tabatha creo que si va a ser necesario

Las tres pusieron una mano sobre el pecho de Selene, comenzaron a desprender una tenue luz, Michiru no entendía pero podía sentir como si estallaran un millón de estrellas en su alma

Setsuna: y no sabes nada de ella

Haruka: no hay que ser un genio para saber donde esta….

Las dos callaron de pronto, una sensación de paz las llenaba, sentían el universo despertando en su alma, Hotaru se abrazo a si misma, estaba percibiendo lo mismo, el universo estaba agitado

Las inners se quedaron viendo unas a las otras

Minako: que fue eso?

Amy: tu también lo sentiste?

Mako; todas lo sentimos?

Reí: es como si un universo hubiera nacido en mi alma…..

Un chico corría por un largo pasillo, esa extraña energía se había sentido por todo el universo, quizás esta era su oportunidad, entro al gran salón y vio a dos chicos mas arrodillados ante una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo

Chico: ya lo confirmaron esa energía vino de ese lugar…. Por favor dejeme ir, solo le pido una oportunidad…..

Mujer: no te puedo dejar solo, es muy riesgoso, irán los 3…..

Chico 2: le prometo que no fallaremos

Chico 3: acabaremos con esta situacion

Mujer: tu que dices?

Chico: aunque me cueste la vida….

Mujer: vayan pues…..

La luz disminuyo, las tres quitaron las manos, se veían agitadas, pero al parecer el dolor había cedido, Mefisto en su forma humana levanto a Selene y la llevo a la cama

Tabatha: no te quedes adentro mucho tiempo….

Michiru: y eso?

Tabatha: el me entiende….

Mefisto solo asintió mientras una gota le escurría por la cabeza, a ella no se le escapaba nada, y todo por que le cayo en plena jugada…. Bueno cuando ya había acabado para ser preciso…..

* * *

preview:

Un viaje a Hong Kong revela secretos del corazon, una sombra misteriosa y un reencuentro deseado


	22. Chapter 21

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

*ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON*

Capítulo 21

Selene abrió los ojos, el dolor había desaparecido, volteo y vio a Tabatha acostada a su lado, volteo a ver el reloj, eran pasadas las 11 de la noche, tenia hambre y mucha sed, se levanto y salio a la cocina, se encontró con Michiru que estaba leyendo en la barra

Michiru: como te sientes? Dormiste por 3 días

Selene: que sucedió, que día es?

Michiru: casi es miércoles... no recuerdas que paso?

Selene: no, después de que me dijo que todo fue una ilusión todo es borroso...

Michiru: te delataste como la revolucionaria... y... acabaste con el mounstro...

Selene: pero no recuerdo nada...

Michiru: creeme es lo mejor... tienes hambre?

Sel: muero de hambre!

Michiru le sirvió de lo que había quedado de la comida, ya que acabo sirvieron café y se sentaron en la sala, le contó lo que había sucedido claro omitiendo los detalles escabrosos, no tenia sentido angustiarla con el aumento de la mancha en su cristal

Sel: y eso es todo? Por que me dolía el pecho entonces? No me quieres decir cierto?

Michiru: no tiene caso… por cierto Mamorou ha estado pendiente y saliendo de la escuela se esta toda la tarde…

Sel: y tu? Traes ropa de Kari, te has quedado sin traerte ropa, que sucedió?

Michiru: Haruka se enojo conmigo, yo soy quien no ha querido llegar….

Sel: si quieres yo hablo con ella, yo puedo…

Michiru: no tiene caso, dejalo así, vamos a descansar

Michiru la acompaño a su habitación donde ya estaba Tabatha despertando, Selene se recostó con ella y se volvió a dormir, Michiru se fue a la recámara de Tabatha y trató de descansar, pero la cama se sentía tan fría, tan grande, desde el momento que había decidido callar sabia que esta seria la consecuencia.

La mañana llego muy pronto, el ruido de cosas arrastrándose las hizo levantarse, el café ya estaba al igual que el desayuno, Selene salio de su "closet" con varias cajas de vestidos

Tabatha: que haces tan temprano?

Sel: limpio la habitación de Aqua

Michiru: como?

Sel: si, el departamento tiene 4 recamaras, pero Aqua vive con Kari así que su habitación esta disponible

Tabatha: y la tiene de armario gigante, así te da una habitación y a mi me corre de su cama

Selene dejo las cajas y abrazo a Tabatha haciendo que se sonrojada cuando la tomo del menton

Sel: no se de que te quejas si siempre te metes entre mis piernas….

Tabatha: eres una tonta!

Michiru reía, en todos estos días no la habían visto reír y les tenia preocupada, después de desayunar Michiru seguía jugando con un pedazo de pan en su plato, Selene la vio, nunca la había visto así, y todo era su culpa, tenia razón las estaba lastimando

Sel: bueno voy a arreglarme, necesitó hacer unas compras

Sin mas Selene se fue a arreglar y salio, si necesitaba comprarle cosas a Michiru, pero tambien quería ayudarla, después de hacer las compras y pedir que las llevaran a su casa tomo camino a casa de las outers, esperaba recordar el lugar….

Llego a la casa, era tal y como la recordaba, estaba el carro así que decidió tocar, tras varios intentos, al final nadie salio, decidió esperar en el pórtico, se puso a escribir durante el tiempo que espero, de pronto volteo y vio frente a ella a Hotaru quien también la veia sorprendida, selene se levantó y guardo sus cosas

Sel: bu… buenas tardes….

Hotaru siguió de largo y abrió la puerta, selene sentía que se hacia chiquita, estaba decidida a esperar a Haruka pese a lo que le dijeran

Hotaru: no piensa pasar?

Selene volteo desconcertada

Hotaru: vienes a hablar con Mama Haruka sobre Mama Michiru cierto?

Selene asintió, y entro a la casa, Hotaru le sirvió un te y saco unas galletas

Hotaru: puedo preguntarte algo?

Sel: dime…

Hotaru: por que supones que hay una traidora entre nosotras?

Sel: no estaba segura de que fuera una Senshi….. Solo sabia que alguien traicionaría a la Neo Reina, por eso Mefisto y yo decidimos esconder la ubicación de la princesa, por su seguridad

Hotaru: y la tumba?

Sel: mira hay detalles que no puedo revelar aun, pero estén tranquilas de que estoy del mismo lado y tengo las mismas intenciones que ustedes

Hotaru: como esta mama Michiru?

Sel: muy triste, casi no duerme ni come, que fue lo que sucedió? Yo no recuerdo nada y las chicas no me lo piensan decir…

Hotaru: sus razones tienen y no soy quien para hablar, pero sobre mama Michiru….. Pues mama Haruka….. La abofeteo….

Sel: que hizo que!?

Por la puerta entraron Haruka y Setsuna, se le quedaron viendo a Selene, al parecer era la de siempre

Haruka: que quieres aquí?

Sel: vine a hablar contigo

Haruka: no tengo nada que hablar

Sel: ni por que se trata de Michiru?

Haruka callo y trago saliva, era insoportable que ella fuera la única manera de saber

Sel: pues solo para que te enteres, yo los amenace a ambos, si hablaban les borraría la memoria, y sacaría junto con las supremas a Serenity de esta galaxia y nunca la encontrarían

Selene tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo y volteo a ver a Haruka una vez mas

Sel: si realmente la amaras no la harías sufrir

Selene salio de la casa azotando la puerta Haruka agachó la mirada, ella quien se creía para regañarla asi

Hotaru: ella esta de nuestro lado mama haruka, no deberías ponerla en nuestra contra

Setsuna: si ella sabe donde esta la princesa seria mejor juntarnos con ella, por algo Michiru no dijo nada, algo que no sabemos ella si lo sabe

Hotaru: dice que hay entre nosotras una que traicionara a la Neo Reina

Setsuna: la pregunta es quien? Haruka tienes que traer a Michiru a la casa y punto

Selene llego a su departamento azotando las puertas, las chicas que ya estaban sobre las compras sólo la vieron meterse a su habitación, decidieron no preguntar, un par de horas después Michiru fue a tocar la puerta

Michiru : Selene, esta aquí Mamorou

No recibieron respuesta alguna, Mamorou entro a la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, la vio sentada en la barra de su ventana con los audífonos puestos mientras tocaba la guitarra, hasta la atención de no molestar con su trabajo era increible, se quedo recargado en la pared, no quería romper su concentración, Selene empezó a tararear, pronto se percató que ahí estaba mamorou, se quito los audífonos y dejo la guitarra

Sel: no te escuche lo siento...

Mamo : por mi no te preocupes, podría observarte toda la noche...

Selene se sonrojo, mamorou se acerco a ella, necesitaba abrazarla

Mamo: me asustaste mucho...

Sel: lo siento, ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que pasó. ..

Mamo: no te preocupes no es de importancia

Mamorou la beso, a veces era tan tierno que se sentía mal por lo del conde, pero también por eso no quería tener una relación formal con el... quería disfrutar antes de quedarse con el, había sido su primer novio, su primer amor, pero cuando se fue...

Sel: mamo-chan... te quieres quedar?

No lo pensó dos veces, de eso pedía su día a día, estar con ella, tenían razón todos no debía presionarla, las cosas se darían solas

Mamorou salió al amanecer y regreso en la tarde de nuevo, se sentía extraño con todas las chicas ahí pero le gustaba estar con Selene, empezando a caer la tarde noche abrieron una botella de vino y juegos de mesa, todo estaba bien hasta que sonó el timbre, Selene fue a abrir, y ahí estaba la asistente de el conde

Chica : Buenas noches srita Kisaragui

Sel: buenas noches, ya es viernes?

Chica: no, jajajaja pero si debemos salir hoy para que lleguemos

Sel: es en serio?, disculpa mi mala educación pasa...

La chica paso y tomo asiento, selene le ofreció algo de tomar, mientras le decía a Selene las indicaciones del conde

Chica: solo lleva tu pasaporte, el conde tiene unas reuniones de trabajo en Hong Kong el fin y la quiere de asistente, ahí son trajes tradicionales los que usará, eso ya esta arreglado

Mamo: como? Por que el fin? Y quien ese Conde?

Sel: así fue el convenio por el pago de los 50 millones... en vez de la cena

Mamo: no me gusta la idea, quizás sus intenciones sean otras

A las 6 chicas les escurrió una gota por la cabeza, muy perspicaz el chico

Sel: jajajaja no seas celoso, deja arreglo mis cosas

Selene tomo sus documentos y sus cosas de uso personal, Mamorou entro tras de ella, cerro la puerta y puso el cerrojo

Michiru: vaya que es astuto, a ver ahora como sale de esta

Tabatha: fácil ella puso las reglas del juego, ella sabrá...

Dentro de la habitacion la discusión empezó a tomar lugar

Mamo: no vas a ir

Sel: que? Disculpame pero ese es el fin de la subasta

Mamo: que te prostituyas?

Sel: que? No!, generalmente es una cena, lo que el pago no tienes idea del apoyo que va a ser para los orfanatos, ni yo ni la empresa recibimos ni un yen

Mamo: que ese tipo no fue el que te contrato para su fiesta privada? Y ahora quiere otro fin de semana, algo habrás hecho bien….

Selene sintió la acusación, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar que la ofendiera

Sel: pues si eso piensas esta bien, al final de cuentas habrás sido el primero, pero así como vas no seras el ultimo

Selene tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación, se despidió de las chicas y salio del edificio, Mamorou salio corriendo acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo, detuvo la puerta del auto antes de que Selene la cerrara

Mamo: oye, disculpa…. Los celos me comen

Sel: pues aprende a controlarlos, por esa actitud no puedo asegurarte nada

Selene cerro la puerta y el vehículo avanzo la asistente del Conde comenzó a reir

Chica: tu novio es astuto

Sel: no es mi novio…

Ambas chicas pronto llegaron al aeropuerto, pasaron a un hangar privado donde ya les esperaba un avión, Selene subió y quedo maravillada, mas que avión parecía una casa, las azafatas la invitaron a sentarse, ya que despego el avión comenzaron a arreglarla para cuando llegaran, tras un viaje de casi 5 horas llegaron, había un auto esperando, Selene salio ataviada con un vestido tradicional rojo con dragones verdes, era largo pero tenia abertura en uno de los costados, su cabello lo tenia recogido con peinetas de oro con esmeraldas

Sel: me siento extraña….

Chica: pero se ve muy bien, disculpe que la deje sola en el vuelo, tenia trabajo

Sel: ah no te preocupes eh….

Chica: Shiva…. Me llamo Shiva….

Sel: si, no te preocupes, y ahora que?

Shiva saco una agenda y reviso el reloj

Shiva: va rumbo una junta en el centro, vamos….

Llegaron a un restaurante bastante lujoso, se veia que Shiva dominaba perfectamente los idiomas, hablaba un japones muy fluido y el Chino no se quedaba atrás, las llevaron a un salón apartado donde había varios hombres sentados, platicando, jugando y fumando, el Conde al ver a Selene entrar se levanto igual que el resto de los caballeros y se acerco hacia ella mientras el resto se sentaba

Lui: gracias por venir, te ves hermosa

Sel: gracias…. No es incomodo que este aquí?

Luí: para nada ma chérie

Sel: me encanta oírte hablar en frances

Luí: y a mi me encanta hacerte el francés…

Selene se sonrojo y le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras sonreía, le ofreció su brazo y la encamino a la mesa, cuando llegaron el Conde dijo algo que obviamente ella no entendió, pero todos le comenzaron a hablar en japones.

Durante la noche Selene vio a mas chicas ahí, pero por la ropa y como se sentaban sobre los brazos de la silla o sobre los empresarios suponía que eran prostitutas, Selene bajo la mirada, Luí se dio cuenta

Luí: tu no eres ellas, no pienses que lo hice por eso, si tu no quieres no te voy a obligar a nada, te traje por que me gusta tu compañía, le das luz a mi oscuridad, tu sonrisa me levanta…. Subo la apuesta….

Selene solo supo bajar la mirada, las palabras de Mamorou le habían calado profundo, la había lastimado

El resto de la noche Luí trato de levantarle los ánimos, ella veía que las chicas del lugar la atendían a ella, y al igual había chicas como ellas, sentadas en sillas, atendidas, tratadas como damas….

Luí se disculpó y dio las buenas noches, le extendió la mano a Selene y salieron del restaurante, Selene contemplaba por la ventana del auto, llevaba casi 12 horas en Hong Kong y solo podía pensar en tonterías. Llegaron al hotel, Luí se acercó al mostrador

Recepcionista: bonsoir monsieur Lui

Luí: buenas noches, disculpa, necesito otra suite

Selene volteo, era en serio?

Recepcionista: tengo una, justo la que esta frente a la suya

Luí: me parece perfecto damela

La recepcionista empezó a hacer el registro, selene lo veía incredula

Luí: te dije que nada es a la fuerza….

Sel: no espera, cancela…

Luí: estas segura?

Sel: no vine a Hong Kong a dormir sola eso es seguro….. Sólo que….

Luí: ven hablamos arriba…..

Luí la abrazo y le hizo una seña a la recepcionista para que dejara la reservacion, subieron al elevador y presiono el botón del ultimo piso, tras salir entraron a la Suite de Luí e inmediatamente la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, la recostó y se recostó junto a ella, paso su mano y le quito las peinetas dejando libre su cabello

Luí: estas son para ti, al igual que todo lo que uses…..

Sel: gracias pero yo no voy a aceptar que me pagues por...

Luí: es que no lo estoy haciendo, Shiva me dijo del problema con tu novio

Sel: no es mi novio….

Luí: esposo? Pretendiente?

Sel: es mi ex novio…. Pero quiere volver….

Luí: que sucedió?

Sel: (suspiro) esto fue hace 4 casi 5 años, teníamos problemas y el pues decidió tomar una beca en Estados Unidos, pero no volvi a saber de el hasta 6 meses despues

Luí: ya estaba con otra

Sel: no…. Su avión había sufrido un accidente….. Se le dio por desaparecido….. Yo lo di por muerto…..

Luí: pero… y luego?...

Sel: antes de saber eso yo creía que estaba con alguien mas…. Que ya no volvería, te podrás imaginar todo lo que pensé….. Y eso me llevo a tener un amante….

Luí: y que paso?

Sel: desapareció después del mega desastre, nadie sabe de el…. Al final decidí seguir con mi vida, pero un buen día hace casi un año Mamorou regreso como si nada, al principio no me reconocio, pero ahora quiere que todo sea como antes, incluso quiere casarse, como si nada, no sabe lo que pase, lo que sufri, lo que…..

Luí: extrañas a ese amante?

Sel: canto para el…. Quiero verlo…. Necesito encontrarlo…. Y así sabré lo que siento en realidad…. Me recuerdas a el, tan natural, tan encantador, me haces sentir libre, puedo ser yo…..

Luí: bueno no culpo a tu ex de querer estar como si nada, yo estaría igual

Selene comenzó a reír, así le gustaba verla, se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello, selene cerro los ojos, el la beso, de verdad le gustaba mucho, la giro para que quedara sobre el, le pensaba dejar el trabajo a ella.

Selene se incorporo quedando sentada sobre el, volvió a sostenerse el cabello con la peineta, Luí la miro, ella desabrocho el cinturón con calma y lo retiro por completo, procedió a desabrochar el pantalón mientras pasaba sus manos por la entre pierna, una vez que consiguió que alguien terminara de despertar llevo su boca hasta su miembro, selene necesitaba de ambas manos para poder jugar con el, era mucho para ella y aun asi hacia un esfuerzo, Luí llevo sus manos a la cabeza de ella

Luí: llevalo al fondo, con calma, así, así… hay Selene…. Así…..

Selene tomo mas velocidad, mientras pasaba sus manos por el abdomen de el, Luí sintió un calambre y la detuvo

Luí: no, ni lo pienses….

Selene se levanto y volvió a soltarse el cabello, comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido muy lentamente, Luí termino de quitarse su ropa mientras disfrutaba el conjunto que dejo ver el vestido tras caer.

Sel: tienes buen gusto…..

El juego era de encaje negro, el sostén era un bralett que cruzaba por la espalda y giraba por la cintura, la pantaleta tenia doble cinta en los costados, se acerco a Luí que la tumbo en la cama, comenzó a quitarle la pantaleta con la boca, dando uno que otro beso en la cadera y la pelvis, cuando subió una de sus piernas para que le quitara la pantaleta quiso quitarse la zapatilla

Luí: dejatelas….

Luí termino de quitarle la pantaleta y regreso por la misma pierna mientras la besaba, mientras ella simplemente comenzaba a arquearse, llego a su entrepierna y mordisqueo uno de sus labios mientra lo jalaba

Sel: ah!... no... Luí... ahh!

Luí: mira que eres tramposa, ya estas toda mojada...

Luí colocó la piernas de Selene sobre el colchón y se agarro de sus tobillos mientras se metia entre sus piernas, lamia y mordía cada rincón de ella, pronto los gemidos de Selene aumentaron, le tomo las piernas y se las abrió más mientras tomaba más intensidad en cada movimiento, Selene agitaba sus caderas mientras el seguía mordiendo su clitoris

Sel: ahhh! Nooo! ! Me... ahhh!

Selene trataba de cerrar las piernas pero Luí se lo impedía, ella ya sólo podía retorcerse, en pleno órgasmo Luí la levanto y la sentó en la cómoda, mientras comenzaba a embestirla, Selene no terminaba de venirse cuando ya estaba llegando al segundo, solo pudo abrazarse a el, tanto con las piernas como con los brazos, comenzó a clavarle las uñas en la espalda y el no pudo evitar morderla en un hombro

Sel: so...solo... no... no me marques...

Lui: arruinas la diversión...

Luí la bajo y la volteo mientras la recostaba sobre el mueble, comenzó a embestirla de nueva cuenta mientras la tomaba del cabello y la jalaba, las sensaciones que tenia en todo el cuerpo estaban a punto de provocarle que se viniera de nuevo

Sel: no... no de nuevo... ahhhh!

Lui ya no pudo más y termino viniendose con ella, la tomo de las caderas y dejo que todo saliera mientras le besaba la espalda.

Lui: rayos no grites así, haces que uno se desconcentre. ...

La luz de la mañana alumbraba, Luí la veía dormir, Selene despertó y lo vio observándola

Lui: Buenos días, que tal dormiste?

Sel: buenos días, hace mucho que no dormía así

Selene se levantó y la jalo hacia el, la abrazo y hundió su cabeza en su cuello aspirando su aroma, ella lo abrazo

Lui: había jurado no volverme a enamorar...

Sel: no soy la persona correcta para esos sentimientos

Lui: lo se, aun así gracias por estar aqui

La puerta se abrió y entro Shiva con un par de ganchos, Selene se abrazo más a el tratando de taparse

Shiva: interrumpo el desayuno?

Lui: para nada, que sucede?

Shiva: el desayuno está servido, hablo Xian Tsu que necesita hablar con usted hoy

Lui: agendalo al medio día

Shiva: de acuerdo, con su permiso

Shiva dejo los ganchos sobre la cama y salió, ambos comenzaron a reír y se levantaron a dar un baño, Selene saco del gancho un vestido verde liso, igualmente de corte tradicional pero era hasta la rodilla, se trenzo el cabello, Luí le puso una gargantilla de terciopelo con una esmeralda para que le combinará y un juego de aretes y pulsera

Sel: me vas a malcriar

Lui: eso espero, vamos?

Le extendió la mano y la llevó al recibidor, Shiva ya había terminado de desayunar y tecleaba frenéticamente en su tableta, por algo era la asistente, ambos desayunaron y procedieron a retirase los 3, en el auto ambos venían hablando en Chino así que Selene solo le quedaba ver por la ventana y de vez en vez su celular, creía que mamorou le estaría hablando a cada rato pero nada, ella le había mandado un mensaje de que había llegado pero no le había contestado, llegaron a un edificio corporativo Luí se bajo y cuando Selene lo intento le cerró la puerta

Lui: vete a pasear, nos vemos para la comida de acuerdo?

Sel: como quieras

Y así Selene se quedo sola en el coche, bueno con el chófer

Chofer: a donde quiere ir Señorita?

Sel: pues yo no conozco...

Chofer: entonces seré su guía

Procedieron a regresar el hotel y dejar el coche, el Chofer dejo su gorro y su saco y procedieron a salir caminando, ella veía fascinada la ciudad y cada cosa que ella veía el chófer tomaba nota por órdenes del Conde, el teléfono de Selene comenzo a sonar, sin fijarse contestó muy jovial

Sel: Luí?

-quien es Luí?

Sel: mamo-chan?!

Mamo: sabes que olvidalo, sigue divirtiéndote

Y sin mas colgó, Selene estaba furiosa, si claro ella no estaba portándose bien, pero el no era quien para juzgarla, pero eso lo arreglaría regresando, no quería sentirse como anoche.

Selene caminaba por la famosa calle de los pájaros, se podía apreciar tanta variedad que no podía contar cuantos eran, de pronto alguien la tomo de la cintura, pensando en algún ladrón tomo su mano y rompió el abrazo girando y torciendole la mano sobre su espalda, cuando se fijo en su atacante vio que era el Conde

Sel: ahhh! Lo siento! No vi que eras tu!

Lui: jajajaja no te preocupes, de hecho fue lo correcto

Sel: que haces aquí?

Lui: Armand me dijo que estaban aquí, vamos a comer?

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntos, según el ya había acabado con su agenda, para la noche pasaron a tomar algo al bar del hotel

Sel: bueno tu ya sabes parte de mi historia, pero aun no se quien eres en realidad

Lui: bueno tengo 44 años y soy divorciado, tenia 2 hijos varones, mis padres ya fallecieron, somos de nacionalidad inglesa pero viví en Francia desde los 2 años, estafaron a mis padres y se declararon en bancarota, me asocie con un amigo de toda la vida para rescatar los negocios de mis padres, me case con mi única novia, y me dio 2 maravillosos hijos, la llevaba conmigo a cada viaje, se compraba lo que queria, todo era maravilloso...

Sel: y que fue lo que pasó?

Lui: inicie una empresa por mi cuenta, mis hijos estaban en finales así que no me acompañaron a un viaje, pero no tuve peros a la hora de negociar, acabe esa misma tarde así que regrese a casa, no llame, hice números y mis hijos estarían en la escuela así que la casa estaría vacía, llegue y me confirmo el chófer que estaba en la casa, subí a la habitación y mi mundo se vino abajo, estaba en la cama con mi mejor amigo y socio...

El conde dio un trago a su bebida, tenia que pasar esos malos recuerdos

Sel: disculpa, no debí...

Lui: no espera... aun no llego a la mejor parte... en el juicio le dije al juez que le dejaba la casa y no recuerdo que tanto dije, pero que quería la custodia de mis hijos, era todo lo que queria y sabes que dijo ella?

Sel: dime que te los dejo!

Lui: dijo " señor juez, no le puede dar a mis hijos por que no son suyos"

Sel: no es cierto...

Lui: si, comprobó que eran de mi amigo! Puedes creerlo?, el juez era amigo de mi familia así que decidió darme la custodia ya que legalmente eran míos pero ella tan astuta hizo un reconocimiento de paternidad, y ya ni mis apellidos llevaban para cuando llegó la fecha de sentencia, al final me quede solo...

Sel: Mamo-chan me engaño con una ex novia, ahí fue donde iniciaron los problemas de nuestra relación, cuando regreso y no me encontró se involucró con la que también creí mi mejor amiga y ella le dijo muchas cosas que eran confidenciales, así que... brindemos por los traidores, Salud!

Lui: jajajaja has tomado wisky?

Sel: no

Lui: cantinero traeme una botella de tu mejor whisky !

Selene y el conde caminaban tambaleantes por los jardines del hotel, mientras trataban de guardar silencio aunque hacían más, entre risas terminaron sentándose en una fuente de un jardín colgante

Sel: ...y entonces Luna se lo quizo comer de un bocado y acabo casi ahogada, todo por tragóna y se quejaba de mi!

Lui: jajajaja no entiendo como un gato puede hacer esas cosas, pero al parecer tu vida era increible

Sel: no, no lo creas, todo el tiempo Haruka y Michiru se la pasaban vigilandome, viendo a donde iba, con quien, pero aun así... hay!... jajajajaja

Selene fue jalada por el conde que ya estaba acostado en el pasto

Lui: aún así que?

Sel: aún así me escapaba para verme con el... y ahora contigo...

Selene lo beso, sentía como las manos de el comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo y a acariciarlo

Selene abrió los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba boca abajo en la cama y sin ropa, volteo y vio a Luí dormido a su lado, todo estaba borroso, se levanto y se puso un camisón blanco de seda con su bata que le hacía conjunto, se quito una mascada que tenia en la mano y en los pies, fue hacia el baño a enjuagarse la cara, esquivo la ropa que estaba regada por la habitación, se vio en el espejo del baño y se quito unas ramas que tenia en la cabeza

Sel: donde anduvimos? Creó que estuvo muy divertido...

Se agacho a enjuagarse la cara con agua fría, cuando levanto la vista vio una sombra tras la cortina de la regadera, la sombra levanto la mano y comenzó a mover un dedo de derecha a izquierda como diciendo que no, Selene palidecio mientras salía corriendo del baño y se lanzaba sobre Luí

Sel: LUI! LUI! HAY... HAY... HAY ALGUIEN EN EL BAÑO!

Las palabras de Selene alertaron al servicio de guardias que entraron a la habitación, Luí sólo les hizo una seña para que entran a revisar mientras abrazaba a selene que temblaba en sus brazos.

Guardia: no hay nadie señor sólo la ventana abierta y estamos en el quinto piso

Lui: no me importa, revisen todos los rincones, pidan las grabaciones de los otros hoteles, quiero una respuesta!

El servicio salió y se comunicaron entre ellos mientras otros montaban en la puerta de nueva cuenta

Sel: Luí, no estoy loca se que habia alguien...

Lui: te creo tranquila, tranquila...

Luí: gracias doctor

Dr.: no hay de que, que se tome una de estas cada 4 horas, si se vuelve a poner muy nerviosa que se tome 2

El doctor salio de la habitación escoltado por uno de los guaruras, luí regreso a la habitación seguido de Shiva, Selene estaba enrollada en la cama durmiendo por el sedante que le había puesto el doctor, Shiva le extendió su tableta con un vídeo en pausa, Luí se fue a sentar y tomo sus lentes procediendo a darle Play, aunque era lejana la imagen claramente se podía ver a un hombre saliendo de la ventana y brincando al vacío hasta perderse de la imagen

Luí: lo encontraron?, hay algún cadáver, algo?

Shiva: no señor, suponemos que traía puesto un traje especial con paracaidas, de otra manera no sabemos como pudo escapar

Luí: localizame al gerente, nos vamos de aquí ahora, no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros

Shiva: si señor, pero aun así el individuo logro su objetivo….

Luí: que? Se llevó algo?

Shiva: si, la tranquilidad de la señorita….

Shiva salio, Luí se recostó con Selene y la abrazo, de verdad había estado aterrada.

El gerente le suplico a Luí que no se fuera del hotel, le ofreció una mejor habitación sin costo el resto de su estancia así como los servicio de alimentos y bebidas

Luí: me lo ofrece como si no pudiera pagarlo

Gerente: monseigneur no lo hago por eso, es en pago por el descuido de la seguridad de usted y su equipo y sobre todo la de la señorita, esta habitación solo yo tengo la llave y el duplicado, yo superviso la limpieza y los servicios los Atiendo yo, cuenta con sensores de movimiento tras poner la alarma, es la habitación mas segura

Luí: aparte quiero guardias en el pasillo y no sera de mi gente y tu seras quien cambie todo el equipaje

Gerente: si…si señor….

Selene abrió los ojos y se levanto espantada, no reconocía el lugar, se levanto de la cama y salio por la puerta de la habitación para encontrar a Luí sentado en la sala de espera leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba té, al verla en la puerta tan espantada se levanto y la abrazo, la llevo al sillon y la sentó en sus piernas, la beso tratando de tranquilizarla

Luí: tranquila, estabas totalmente dormida, solo cambiamos de habitación, no te preocupes

Sel: primero creí que me habían secuestrado….. Después dude de ti…. Lo siento

Luí: me ofenderia pero es bueno que pienses así, no sea tan confiada aunque eso me perjudique

Sel: que hora es?

Luí: la hora del té, tienes hambre?

Sel: tu que crees?

Dadas las circunstancias el conde decidio terminar el viaje el domingo, el viaje de regreso se les volvió corto, Luí llevo a Selene hasta la puerta de su departamento, tomo el dorso de sus manos y lo beso mientras uno de los guaruras dejaba las 2 maletas que se trajo de regreso

Sel: luí….. Creo que…. Seria mejor…..

Luí: lo entiendo….. Y tienes razón aunque me duela, me molesto ponerte en peligro….

Sel: no fui yo quien te puso en peligro…

El conde la abrazo quería mantener el recuerdo de su aroma

Luí: cualquier cosa que necesites, así sea de madrugada donde este llama a este numero, es un numero satelital, inmediatamente que entra la llamada configura el área y sonara un teléfono que trae Shiva y Armand….. En serio cualquier cosa

Sel: gracias

Selene se lanzo a su brazos y lo beso por ultima vez, una vez se separaron vieron que eran observados

Luí: se le ofrece algo?

Sel: ah es mi profesor y jefe de materia Derek Kalashnikov

Derek: no cree que es muy tarde para visitas señor?

Luí levanto una ceja y lo ignoro, se acerco al oído para decirle que no le daba buena espina y tras darle un beso en la mano se retiro, selene lo veía irse mientras suspiraba, entro al departamento y tras unos segundos salio corriendo tratando de alcanzarlo, Armand la vio por el retrovisor y detuvo el carro, luí bajo justo cuando ella los alcanzo.

Luí: que sucede?

Selene tomaba aire mientras le extendía un pañuelo, Luí entendía el significado pero noto que no era su nombre

Luí: creo que te equivocaste….

Sel: Tsukino…. Usagi….. ese es mi verdadero nombre, me lo cambie por que alguien me quiere lastimar….es para despistar…..

Luí: gracias por confiarme eso…. Y esto sera mi mayor tesoro….

No querían pero ambos tomaron su camino, Luí aspiraba el aroma del pañuelo, cuanto le duraría?

Shiva: señor en una bolsa se conservara mejor…..

Selene regreso a su edificio, sentía que el corazón se le partía, como era posible en tan poco tiempo querer a alguien con tanta fuerza?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mano la tomo por el cuello y la puso contra la pared

Derek: no entiendes verdad? Como te atreves a jugar con mis sentimientos y pisotearlos sin remordimientos.

Selene sentía que el aire le faltaba, por poco y perdía el conocimiento cuando alguien tomo la mano de Derek y lo obligo a soltarla, podía ver quien la había salvado pero no podía escuchar ya que tenia un zumbido en el oído, Derek se marcho y le ayudo a levantarse acompañándola a su Departamento, toco a la puerta y fue Michiru quien abrio

Michiru: que te sucedió? Haruka que paso?

Haruka: el profesor ese la estaba estrangulando

Sel: ya…. Ya estoy bien, me tomo con la guardia baja… me voy a dormir

Michiru: oye! Espera!

Sel: la visita es para ti, se puede quedar si quieres, hay cobijas en el closet

Selene se fue a su habitación, Haruka miraba a Michiru que tenia la mirada baja, Haruka la tomo del mentón y la acerco a ella

Haruka: escucha bien por que sabes que no se hablar….. Lo Siento, he estado muy frustrada y no es tu culpa, te amo, regresa a casa te lo suplico, no se dormir si tu aroma no esta en mi cama, yo….

Michiru: Haruka ya no digas mas

Ambas se besaron, Selene veía por la puerta, cerro, se quito la ropa y decidió intentar dormir….

* * *

N/A: ese profesor cada dia se pone mas intenso no? bueno al menos Haruka y Michiru se reconciliaron, aun falta los reclamos por los secretos, y bueno ya sospechan quien es el que le da vueltas a Sel en la cabeza verdad?

preview:

un cumpleaños esperado y odiado, se quiebra un corazon


	23. Chapter 22

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 22

Haruka abrió los ojos, el olor de la comida y las risas la despertaron, salio de la habitación con una playera holgada y vio a Michiru sentada junto a Selene y las supremas

Kary: y de que tamaño era?!

Tabatha: oye eso no se pregunta!

Selene: no chicas sentía que necesitaba cortarme las comisuras de los labios

Alua: pues solo necesitas abrir grande grande

Sel: si, eso hice….

Haruka: de que hablan?

Michiru: de un platillo que comió en Hong Kong el fin de semana

Haruka: y estaba bueno?

Sel: de-li-cio-so….

Las chicas comenzaron a reír, a Michiru le gustaba ver a su princesa contenta, se levanto a servirle su desayuno a Haruka, Selene se levanto y tomo su bolso

Alua: a donde vas?

Sel: voy con mamo-chan, hay cosas que debemos hablar y aclarar…

Selene salio del departamento, si se apuraba lo alcanzaba antes que se fuera a la escuela, llego corriendo al edificio y vio que ya bajaba el elevador, cuando abrió la puerta vio una chica con el cabello enredado, su vestido arrugado y sin maquillaje, la chica al verla no pudo evitar gritar de emoción y pedirle su autógrafo el cual no podía negar, tras eso Selene entro furiosa al elevador y subió al departamento, saco la llave, había intentado devolvérsela pero el no acepto, en este momento lo agradecía.

Mamorou tomaba de su café mientras veía el periodico, la puerta se abrió y Mamorou se levanto, cuando vio a Selene se quedo helado y se puso palido

Sel: buenos días, alguna novedad?

Mamo: que…. Cuando….. Por que…..

Mamorou se aclaro la garganta y trato de mantenerse sereno

Sel: no? Nada? Y por que iba saliendo Umi?

Mamorou contuvo la respiración

Sel: me importa nada si tuviste acción el fin de semana, pero ella? Otra vez ella? De verdad?

Mamo: no se que me vienes a reclamar si tu no creó que te portaras muy bien en Hong Kong

Selene se recargo en el sillón, cruzo sus piernas y con una gran sonrisa decidió contestar

Sel: yo? Yo me porte MUY pero MUUUY bien, quejas no hay….. En cambio tu sigues buscando a Umi, no te tentaste en corazón cuando me engañaste con ella, cuando no pudiste mas con la situacion tomaste un avión y desapareciste

Mamo: esa vez no paso nada!

Sel: y tu crees que yo nací ayer? Me he embriagado y tenido relaciones y no se me olvida nada, oyes? Na-da!

Mamo: por que me haces esto? Por que estas metiéndote con otros chicos, desde cuando eres tan libertina, tan dada al sexo casual?

Sel: por que tu empezaste cuando me engañaste con ella, tu provocaste esto que soy, bien lo dijo ella no? Que la buscaste por que me faltaba experiencia….

Mamo: eso te dijo? Cuando?

Sel: unos días después de que los encontrara….. En fin…...

Selene se levanto y tomo camino a la puerta, Mamorou la agarro en el pasillo y la abrazo, la sentía tan fría, tan distante

Mamo: basta….. Basta de peleas sin sentido, soy un estúpido celoso, me equivoque, estamos a mano si? Basta de otras personas…. Por favor…. No quiero perderte…

Selene no dijo nada, Mamorou no soportaba esa frialdad que la caracterizaba últimamente.

Mamo: por favor….. di algo…..

Mamorou trato de besarla pero no se dejo

Sel: no…. No…..

Mamo: quítame su sabor y déjame quitarte el suyo, empecemos de nuevo…

Sel: ... Tira ese colchón…

Mamorou la beso, definitivamente su boca tenia un sabor distinto, poco a poco ambos fueron bajando al piso

Mamorou contemplaba un restaurante del centro comercial, había una buena promoción, selene llego y se sentó a su lado con una charola de takoyaki

Mamo: tardaste mucho

Sel: se me juntaron para los autógrafos, lo bueno es que me dieron un calpis gratis

Mamo: oye y si comemos ahí

Selene volteo y vio el letrero sobre la promoción "En exclusiva el estreno del vídeo Winter Sleep de Selene Kisaragi"

Sel: no creo que te guste….

Mamo: mira siempre te quejas que te celo de tu trabajo, que no le pongo interés

Sel: mamo-chan….. De verdad no te va a gustar….. Yo fui la directora y…..

Mamo: ahora con mas ganas lo voy a ver, me acompañas?

Selene suspiro, desde el momento que se dio luz verde al vídeo en la disquera sabia que tendría que enfrentar esto

Ambos entraron al restaurante, el aun no podía acostumbrarse a que todo mundo se le fuera encima a donde la vieran llegar, el se fue a sentar cerca de una pantalla en lo que la entretenían, ya que pudo llegar a su mesa ambos pidieron algo de beber, Mamorou pidió una cerveza y Selene una limonada, por cuenta de la casa les llevaron una charola de Kushiage mixtos, ya pasado un rato se anuncio el inicio del vídeo, comenzó con una entrevista a Selene en un programa ya pre grabado

Conductor: entonces que te llevo a dirigir un vídeo musical?

Sel: pues fue un accidente en realidad, me metí en el proceso de ideas y les llamo la atención mi concepto, me dieron luz verde para que lo hiciera y si les gustaba pues…. Saldría al aire

Conductor: y aquí estamos, que se siente dirigir?

Sel: fue muy muy difícil por que yo tenia ideas en la cabeza que no me eran fácil pasarlas al acetato, pero ya que dimos con el concepto todo mejoro

Conductor: bueno, que tal si le dejamos al publico la critica, me haces el honor?

Sel: con ustedes el estreno nacional de Winter Sleep

Conductor: y volvemos con mas de Kisaragi!

La pantalla cambio y el vídeo inicio, se llevaba a cabo en un jardín de una casa que tenia todas las paredes y puertas como si fuera un invernadero, totalmente de cristal, tras una puerta salia alguien, primero se enfocaba a un pie, tras el salio un vestido blanco de varias capas, la cámara subía dejando ver el resto del vestido, el escote llevaba una cinta dorada, Mamorou inmediatamente vio el parecido con el vestido de Serenity, la musica del piano comenzó a sonar dando paso a la voz

It keeps coming back to me/ esto sigue regresando una vez mas  
I remember this pain / recuerdo este dolor  
It spreads across my eyes / aparece enfrente de mis ojos  
Everything is dull / todo es aburrido

La protagonista era llevada nuevamente dentro de la casa por una chica de vestido azul y cabello corto, la llevaba a un gran salón donde todo mundo la recibía con aplausos

Everyone's smiling, they're smiling / todo mundo sonrie, ellos siguen sonriendo  
It pushes me far far away / eso me emouja muy muy lejos  
I can't understand / no puedo entenderlo  
Everything is blue / todo es completamente azul

La cámara enfocaba solo desde los labios hasta los hombros de la protagonista mientras se llevaba las manos alrededor de la boca para aumentar el volumen de su voz

Can you hear me out there? / acaso puedes escucharme?

La escena cambiaba y ahora estaba en un cuarto blanco, estaba sentada abrazandose a si misma, o de pie e incluso recostada en el suelo mientras rogaba con su voz

Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart / podrias abrazarme ahora y sostener mi frio corazon  
I'm gazing from the distance and / miro desde la distancia  
I feel everything pass through me / puedo sentir como todo pasa atravez de mi  
I can't be alone right now / no puedo estar sola ahora  
Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart / podrias abrazarme ahora y sostener mi frio corazon  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep / estoy perdida en un profundo sueño invernal  
I can't seem to find my way out alone / y no puedo ver el camino hacia la salida  
Can you wake me / puedes despertarme?

La escena ahora se desarrollaba en un jardín cubierto de nieve, ella caminaba entre un laberinto sacudiendo la nieve de repente de las hojas o sentada en una banca llena de nieve

I know when I let it in / lo sabia cuando entre en el  
It hides love from this moment / esconde el amor en este momento  
So I guard it close / por eso lo resguardo tan cerca  
I watch the moves it makes / y vigilo sus movimientos

But it gets me, but it gets me / pero me atrapa, me atrapa  
I wish I could understand how I/ me gustaria saber como entenderlo ahora  
Could make it disappear, make it disappear / podre hacerlo desaparecer, que desaparezca

La protagonista ahora estaba en un gran salón vacío, recargada en una de las paredes de cristal intentando que alguien afuera escuchara su voz

Anyone out there hear me now? / alguien afuera me puede escuchar?

La escena ahora era con la protagonista cerca de varias chicas, mientras en un descuido se alejaba de ellas de nuevo

Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart/ podrias abrazarme ahora y sostener mi frio corazon  
Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now / besame y tal vez me puedas llevar a tu mundo por ahora  
I can't be alone right now/ no puedo estar sola ahora  
Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart / podrias abrazarme ahora y sostener mi frio corazon  
Please make it all go away / por favor has que se alejen  
Am I ever gonna feel myself again? / podre volver a sentirme yo algun dia?  
I hope I will / yo deseo que si

Las escenas finales se desarrollaban entre la habitación blanca, el jardín y el salon donde casi al final tomaba una silla y rompía la pared y volvía a salir, mientras corría en el bosque rompía su vestido dejándolo mas corto, al final con los últimos compases del piano se apreciaba la silueta de la protagonista caminando por la playa al atardecer, para finalizar con un close up a su rostro que mostraba una sonrisa mientras el viento sacudía su cabello

Mamorou volteo a ver a Selene que estaba escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, el comenzó a pasar sus dedos rítmicamente en la mesa

Mamo: …. Y que quieres que te diga?... Creo que la referencia a Tokyo de Cristal es muuuuy fuerte y obvia

Selene guardo silencio, esa era su intención

Sel: cuando inicie con este proyecto ustedes no estaban, así que ya no pude mas que hacer algunos cambios que lo hubieran empeorado… el vídeo lleva meses en edición…

Mamo: y como piensas arreglarte con las aludidas?

Sel: pues la única ventaja es que ya saben que soy la revolucionaria, así que ya me inventaré algo

Mamo: estas sembrando muchas mentiras, ten mucho cuidado, en algún momento tendrás que decir las cosas

Sel: lo se, entonces explicaré todas mis razones, se que me escucharán una vez que esto termine

Haruka apretaba su taza, ya había regresado a su casa con la promesa de Michiru de volver cuando pasará el fin de semana, solo para encontrarse con el video de Selene

Setsuna: creo que la que la regresa a la casa es una clara referencia a ti

Haruka: y eso es lo que más me molesta

Hotaru: serás famosa mamá Haruka

Haruka: ya dejen eso...

Selene y Mamorou llegaron al departamento de ella, selene se recargo en la pared mientras Mamorou ponía una de sus manos en la pared y quedaba sobre ella

Mamo: el sábado es tu cumpleaños, que vas a querer?

Selene: no quiero nada

Mamo: no digas eso... es un año especial, cumples la mayoría de edad...

Sel: y también dejo de envejecer...

Mamo: deja de pensar en eso... tratemos de concentrarnos en nuestro presente, ya el futuro llegará sólo

Mamorou se acerco a darle un beso, dejándola ya dentro de su departamento salió Michiru a alcanzarlo

Mamo: que sucede?

Michi: te dijo lo de anoche? El por qué trae el moretón bajo la barbilla

Mamo: no, no me dijo, pero supongo que el Conde quería que lo viera

Michi: no, el no hizo eso... Fue el profesor Kalashnikov, la estaba estrangulando, Haruka intervino a tiempo

Mamorou tomo camino a las escaleras y bajo al departamento de Derek, comenzó a golpear la puerta hasta que salio dándole un puñetazo en la cara como respuesta, Derek sólo se tomo la nariz y comenzó a reir a pesar de que estaba sangrandole, Michiru bajo junto a Selene

Sel: que estas haciendo?

Mamo: por que no me dijiste lo que te hizo?

Sel: por esto, temia esta reaccion

Derek: esto es divertido, el niño protegiendo a la princesa...

Sel: basta! Mamo-chan vete a casa, y tu... mantente lejos de mi, no me interesas... eres mi profesor y vecino y si no puedes mantener la distancia seré yo quien me vaya del departamento...

Selene se fue dejando a todos sorprendidos de su actitud, nunca había sido directa al rechazar a alguien, cada quien se fue a su casa, Derek se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz mientras se hablaba a sí mismo

Derek: vas a ser mía, cueste lo que cueste, así lo pierda todo...

Selene (por fin) se apareció en la escuela, estaba en la biblioteca pasando los apuntes de más de una semana, se estiro en la silla, cuando abrió los ojos vio a las senshis observándola con cara de pocos amigos

Sel: ah no sabia que podían caminar en el techo!

Haruka: dejate de bromas

Selene se incorporo y se volvió a acomodar viendo que las chicas se sentaban en la mesa de ella

Sel: que se les ofrece?

Setsuna: queremos que nos expliques

Sel: ah claro, miren, el derecho constitudinario es el que se basa en usos y costumbres…

Reí: deja de jugar hablamos del video

Sel: no entiendo la molestia, si hice referencia al SXXX y?

Mako: como que y? Por que hablas de algo que no sabes

Sel: se cosas que ni se imaginan y ustedes creen que se cosas que ni yo lo se

Haruka: el punto es que queremos que nos expliques

Sel: simplemente dije o expuse cosas que Serenity deseaba decir y no podía

Amy: y según tu que quiere decir?

Sel: "dejenme libre"

Haruka pensaba decir algo pero Michiru la interrumpio

Michiru: creo que este no es lugar para esto, deberíamos hablarlo en otro lugar

Reí: nos vemos en la tarde en el Templo

las chicas se fueron dejando a Selene y a Michiru hablando

Michiru: deberías de decirles….

Sel: si así me presionan y quieren controlar que sera cuando sepan la verdad?

Michiru: bueno, por que no les dices lo de la libreta….

Selene torció los labios, que mas daba, 3 años de investigación se habían ido al carajo

Las chicas estaban en el templo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Nicholas que venia seguido de Selene, Michiru y Mamorou, los tres se sentaron y Nicolás salio para llevar mas té y bocadillos

Reí: se ve que ya se empiezan a tomar bandos

Sel: no se trata de bandos, todos peleamos por la misma causa… pero la información es distinta, espero que tras ver esto entiendan

Selene saco de su bolso una libreta que tenía hojas salidas, Selene abrió la libreta y saco una hoja con varios dobleces, Mamorou le ayudó a limpiar la mesa mientras extendía el pliego de papel, conforme veían los datos todas se comenzaron a angustuar, venían los datos de ellas, de sus familiares y de las amistades, ex novios, pretendientes, en fin toda la gente relacionada a ellos

Amy: esto parece una investigación criminal

Sel: es que es eso, estaba tratando de encontrar o adivinar quien es el asesino o asesina de la Neo Reina

Setsuna: de que estas hablando?

Hotaru: es cierto, yo misma vi la tumba de la Neo Reina…..

Sel: lo único que se es esto, en el futuro alguien cercano a la reina intentara o lograra asesinarla, por eso he tenido que investigar a cada persona que estuvo cerca de ella

Reí: Mi padre nunca conoció a Usagi por ejemplo, por que lo pones?

Sel: tu padre es político, el Milenio de Plata en la Tierra le afecta por partida doble, la política de ese estilo desaparecerá y aparte su hija siempre estará en peligro

Minako: creo que es razón suficiente

Selene volvió a sacar la libreta y se las paso para que la hojearan

Sel: pero esto lo hice en 3 años, encontre todas las conexiones, causas y motivos, pero en poco tiempo resulta que el circulo era mas pequeño, tan pequeño que sólo somos 10 sospechosos

Haruka: por lo visto te incluyes a ti

Amy: somos los 10, que estamos aquí…..

Todas guardaron silencio uno muy incomodo, cualquiera en la habitación podía ser un asesino

Mako: donde esta la princesa ahora?

Sel: eso….. La verdad es que no lo se….

Haruka: tu dijiste que lo sabias….

Sel: fue para molestar, solo se que vive….

Las Senshis decidieron que debían hablar solas así que sacaron a Selene, se quedo sentada viendo el jardín, muchos recuerdos tenia ese lugar, cosas buenas, malas, y ahí había sido la ultima vez que las 9 habían estado juntas, Nicolás se acerco con una charola con te y galletas

Sel: muchas gracias emh….

Nic: Nicolas ….. Usted es Selene Kisaragi cierto? Me regalaría un autógrafo?

Sel: claro

Nic: lo tengo que esconder bien

Sel: por Reí?

Nic: si, se queja de usted por que le quito al tipo ese, pero fue mejor….. Sabe si no fuera por que estuve en el funeral juraría que….. Es que la verdad es idéntica a la señorita Usagi

Sel: tu sabes ver mas allá de las apariencias…..

Nic: señorita puedo decirle algo tal vez inoportuno?

Sel: que sucede?

Nic: es que…. Ese tipo con el que anda…. Sabe dejo muy mal a la señorita Usagi, y yo creo que eso no es de caballeros, le advertí a la señorita Reí pero esta obsesionada y no me escucha… no me gustaría que la dejaran así

Sel: dejar como? Que se fue?

Nic: si, que se fue por cobarde, por no aceptar su responsabilidad

Sel: a que te refieres?

Nic: que el dejo a Usagi e….

La puerta se abrió y Nicolás guardó silencio, Reí lo miro tratando de descifrar de que hablaban

Sel: la verdad no sabia que el templo tenia una historia así gracias por ayudarme a pasar el tiempo

Reí: dice Haruka que ya puedes pasar

Ambas chicas se metieron, pero Selene se quedo pensando en las palabras de Nicolás…. Acaso había algo que ella desconocía referido a su pasado? De que culpaba a Mamorou?

Ya adentro Selene se sento con Mamorou

Sel: y para que querían que las esperara?

Haruka: decidimos que trabajaremos en equipo contigo

Selene comenzó a reír, al punto de tomarse del estómago, cuando paro se quito unas lágrimas de los ojos

Sel: y quien les dijo que quería trabajar con ustedes?

Michiru: Selene!

Setsuna: entonces que es lo que quieres?

Sel: yo solo quiero acabar con esto, ustedes no tienen idea de las pesadillas que tengo, no se que es dormir en paz...

Mamorou la tomo de la mano pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, la tarde dio paso a la noche, Selene quería irse, tenia cita para su carnet y ya no quería estar ahí, pero Michiru la convenció de tratar de convivir con ellas, entendía que se sentía alejada o fuera de lugar pero Selene le complació, las platicas de ellas eran tan triviales que la aburrían a comparación de los viajes de los que le platicaba Alua, Kari y Tabatha, Selene comenzó a sentir un sueño muy pesado, ese sueño siempre era el que le causaba pesadillas, Selene quedo inconsciente sin que las chicas se percataran y solo supusieron que se quedo dormida

Selene se veía a sí misma, esto era muy diferente a las otras ocasiones, veía a la Neo Reina sentada en su cama, llevaba el cabello suelto y leía un libro, pronto la puerta sonó

NR: adelante

PD: madre me tome la molestia de traerte el desayuno

La pequeña se acerco ante la mirada sorprendida de la reina

PD: llevas dos días en cama, quería ver...te...

La joven princesa vio a su madre y quedo en silencio, Selene no entendía y camino hasta quedar en la misma posición de la princesa, se llevo las manos a la boca, pero como había sucedido eso?, la Reina desvío la mirada, casi la mitad de su rostro derecho estaba morado, el ojo estaba hinchado y casi cerrado, trato de cubrirlo con su cabello

NR: sabes a tu madre aún hay cosas en las que no cambia, y la torpeza es una de ellas

PD: de... pero... como?...

NR: salí de bañarme, había agua y me caí, entre tu padre y yo acordamos mejor decir que estoy enferma, que pena presentarme así, Mars seguramente no dejará de burlarse, solo Mercury entra, dice que tal vez para el fin ya no esté el moretón

PD: de verdad?

NR: si claro no te preocupes, te prometo llevarte por un helado si tienes paciencia y prometes no delatarme... prometido?

PD: prome... prometido...

Selene abrío los ojos, todas seguían riendo y platicando, se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se disculpo retirándose, Mamorou salio tras de ella acompañándola a su casa

El sábado llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba, las 4 chicas entraron a la recamara de Selene con un pastel y confeti, Selene sólo se metió bajo las sabanas, no entendía por que no le dejaban en paz con el asunto de la edad

A regañadientes las chicas levantaron a Selene de la cama para que desayunaran y partiera el pastel

Sel: esta delicioso, donde lo compraron?

Tabatha: lo hizo Michiru ayer, te lo escondimos

Sel: de verdad no tenían que hacer esto

Alua: a partir de este momento tu cristal madura y despliega su poder por completo

Kari: aunque ahora esta dañado, pero cuando rompas la maldicion despertara la Sailor Guardián que debes ser

Mefisto se acercó en su forma humana, hizo que Selene se levantara de la mesa y junto con Michiru se arrodillaron ante ella

Mefisto: ahora ya dejas de ser princesa, a partir de hoy usted es la Neo Reina Serenity, Reina heredera del Milenio de Plata de la Luna, Yo Mefisto del planeta Mau, comandante de la guarda Real del Milenio de plata, reitero mi lealtad hacia usted….

Michiru: Yo, la princesa Neptune, heredera del planeta de los mares del sistema solar externo reitero mi lealtad hacia usted y me consagro como Sailor Neptune a su Servicio

Sel: …. Esto…. Esto no es necesario

Ambos se levantaron, Michiru tomo las manos de Selene

Michiru: pase lo que pase siempre seras mi princesa, perdón mi Reina, renací en esta tierra para estar cerca de ti, la reina Serenity nos cumplió ese deseo, y la Neo Reina del S XXX le permitió a Setsuna renacer en esta época, por primera vez en milenios estamos todas juntas y es por ti, no nos rechazes…..

Sel: Michiru…..

Michiru: que les parece si vamos de compras para la noche?

Kari, Alua, Tabatba: SIIII !

Sel: para la noche?!

Y de nueva cuenta en contra de su voluntad la hicieron vestirse y manejar hasta el centro comercial de Shibuya

Ahí ya las esperaban Setsuna y Haruka

El día se fue volando, le escogieron un vestido con el que se sentía realmente incomoda

Sel: en serio?!

Tabatha: vamos, te has puesto mas escandalosos

Sel: pero por el trabajo, la uníca vez que fui a bailar fue…..

Selene bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, Michiru lo noto y trató de hacer memoria pero no recordaba una situación así….

Sel: aun así, es demasido

Michiru: lo llevamos!

Ya caída la tarde las 5 llegaron al departamento, Haruka y Setsuna fueron a arreglarse mientras llegaba la hora acordada. Ya en la noche Mamorou esperaba afuera de una Discoteca de bastante lujo, llevaba una camisa gris sin corbata, chamarra de piel negra y pantalón de vestir negro, llevaba el cabello un tanto alborotado, pronto llegaron Haruka y Setsuna

Mamo: te vez muy bien Setsuna, Haruka tu me sorprendes

Setsuna: muchas gracias

Haruka llevaba una minifalda de charol negra, una blusa de tirantes color crema la chamarra tipo torera era de mezclilla negra y los botines de gamuza, Setsuna por su parte llevaba un vestido morado halter, la espalda era recta, era de corte ajustado, llevaba unas zapatillas de cintas color negras, el vestido resaltaba sus curvas, varios que esperaban para entrar no le quitaban la vista de encima

Casi media hora después llego un taxi a la entrada de la Discoteca, de el comenzaron a bajar las chicas, Alua fue la primera en salir, llevaba un vestido azul celeste, era suelto de gasa con corte imperio hasta las rodillas, llevaba el cabello levantado dejando uno que otro mechón suelto, Kari llevaba un short negro de tela gabardina, y botines rojos que combinaban con la blusa que llevaba, era roja de manga corta llegaba justo a la cadera por el frente pero de atrás bajaba hasta por debajo de los glúteos, Haruka se sonrojo al ver a Michiru, llevaba un vestido de tirantes y escote recto con acabado de globo un poco arriba de las rodillas color aguamarina y el cabello recogido, Tabatha salio jalando a Selene que se moría de vergüenza y es que como lo había dicho una cosa era el trabajo y otra…..

Tabatha llevaba un vestido negro entallado, sin tirantes y con drapeados, llevaba unas zapatillas cerradas negras Mamorou y Haruka no pudieron evitar sonrojarse cuando vieron a Selene, llevaba un vestido plateado que mas que falda parecía cinturón, el frente era escotado en v casi hasta el abdomen, sin espalda y con agarre halter en donde por la espalda era una cadena, el escote de la espalda era hasta donde iniciaba la cadera, llevaba zapatillas acorde al tono del vestido, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y un poco ondulado, estaba completamente apenada ya que se estaba haciendo un escandalo en la fila de entrada y el flash de las cámaras hacia que pareciera de día, Mamorou espabiló y le puso su chamarra encima encaminándola a la entrada junto con las chicas

Tabatha: que aguafiestas, afuera se estaba poniendo bueno el asunto

Sel: ya no digas esas cosas!

Todas reían mientras las encaminaban a la zona VIP, estaban en la parte alta de la Disco, había unos sillones donde se fueron acomodando, un mesero les llevo la carta, para iniciar pidieron unas cervezas y algo para botanear, de pronto Mamorou tomo la mano de Selene y se la llevo a la pista a bailar, ya cuando estaban escondidos entre la gente, Selene sintió como el le metía la mano bajo la falda

Sel: que haces?

Mamo: es tu culpa por venir así, ven vi un lugar ahí atrás

Sel: estas loco?

Mamo: tu ven….

El la llevo a un costado de la pista de baile donde tras una cortina había un pasillo, Mamorou pronto la llevo contra la pared levantándola mientras ella se sujetaba con sus piernas, el solo se dedico a atacar el cuello para no quitarle el maquillaje y verse obvios, ambos ya estaban bastante agitados así que Mamorou busco en sus bolsillos pero no encontró lo que buscaba

Mamo: rayos están en la chamarra

Sel: tsss…..suerte para al rato

Selene se acomodo su vestido y salio del pasillo, Mamorou solo supo recargar su cabeza en la pared

Haruka: y Mamorou?

Sel: fue al baño… como que hace calor no?

Tabatha: un poco, pedimos otras?

Kari: va!

La siguiente ronda de cervezas no tardo en llegar, varios chicos se acercaron a sacar a las chicas a bailar, Haruka terminantemente rechazaba a todos los que llegaban así como para Michiru, la cual fue quien la saco a la pista, Setsuna se perdió en platicas con un joven que se acerco, y las supremas bailaban con varios chicos.

La noche se fue volando, no se percataron de la hora hasta que les llevaron la cuenta

Sel: pues que hora es?

Mesero: son las 5 señorita….

Sel: traigame la terminal por favor

Mamo: no, nosotros pagamos es tu noche

Selene les mostró la cuenta a Haruka y Mamorou que sólo supieron retractarse

Sel: mejor invitan el desayuno…

Todos salieron de la disco caminando rumbo al crown que los fines ya abría 24 horas, se sentaron en una mesa grande, ellos seguían enfiestados ya que no paraban de reír, cuando amaneció ya estaban rumbo al departamento de selene

Kari: esa Setsuna si que tiene suerte

Sel: esta bien, solo se vive una vez

Mamo: en nuestro caso no

Sel: ash! Bueno lo lamento por el, se ve que Setsuna es de carrera larga

Haruka: no en vano es la que mas ha vivido

Todos se dejaron caer en los sillones, Kari y Alua se fueron a su habitación

Tabatha: soy la única que se quedo sola… ash! Ya me voy a dormir

Sel: descansa!

Haruka levanto a Michiru en sus brazos

Haruka: yo tengo asuntos pendientes con su permiso

Y así se quedaron solos Mamorou y Selene, ella comenzó a pasar la mano por su entrepierna

Sel: no hay que ser un genio para saber que pasa en dos habitaciones….

Mamo: y Tabatha?

Sel: si quieres la puedo invitar

Mamorou se sonrojo

Mamo: EH?! Pe…pe….pe…..

Sel: por mi no hay problema, todo se puede siempre que todos estemos de acuerdo

Mamo: no, lo siento, es como si me pidieras que trajera a otro chico, mejor ve a dormir, yo ya me voy

Selene acompaño a Mamorou a la puerta, una vez que se fue corrió a la recamara de Tabatha y se aventó a la cama

Tabatha: que hace…

Selene la beso mientras la jalaba y le quitaba la ropa, pasando a divertirse con su cuerpo

Tabatha: Selene!

Sel: sabes le ofrecí pero no quiso….

Tabatha: mas para mi….

Esta vez fue Selene quien acabo debajo de Tabatha…

Las 6 chicas se encontraban en la mesa, despeinadas, con el maquillaje ya corrido, con una cruda…. Selene diplomáticamente estaba acostada sobre la mesa, el reloj marcaba las 4 de la tarde…..

Kari: y….. Que vamos a desayunar?

Haruka: desayunar?... Mas bien comer… oye Tabatha a quien tenias en tu habitación que se oía tod…..

Tabatha solo señalo a Selene, Haruka se sonrojo, ella tumbada en la mesa solo se dedico a contestar

Sel: sin juzgar….. El lo sabe…

Selene se incorporo y comenzo a tomar de su café….

Sel: toda la culpa es de el, toda la noche se la paso metiendome mano, tan solo tenia que decirme que no le interesaba lo que le dije e irnos a la habitación, pero no, tenia que irse….. Fiesta épica, inició con una pareja y termine con otra… y si pedimos pizza?

Todas asintieron, estaban fatales y casi no habían dormido, el resto del día la pasaron en la sala viendo películas, la noche llego y fueron a bañarse en un baño publico

Tabatha le tallaba la espalda a Selene cuando Kari y Alua se acercaron y comenzaron a jugar entre las 4 hasta que calleron a el agua todas

Haruka: ahora entiendo por que te gusta estar con ellas, no tienes tiempo de aburrirte

Michiru: yo quiero saber que piensas ahora de Selene, ya la conoces mas….

Haruka: algo no me gusta de ella y lo que sucedió la otra ocasión...

Michiru: eso….. Eso tiene que explicarlo ella…. Dale tiempo si?

Haruka: te has encariñado con ella verdad?

Michiru: creo que estamos listas para otro bebe

Haruka solo atino a sonrojarse, tosió un poco, Michiru solo comenzó a reír, le gustaba complicarle las situaciones las chicas se acercaron a las supremas

Kari: oye Sel que vas a hacer cuando esto termine y rompas la maldicion

Sel: no se, seguramente me quedare en la tierra, o me iré a la luna…. La verdad no se que vaya a suceder…. Y ustedes?

Kari: yo regresare a mi planeta y les pediré a mis padres que me dejen desposar a Alua, bueno si ella quiere

Alua: claro que si quiero!

Tabatha: yo….. Regresare a matarlo…

Sel: entonces te acompañare y te ayudare

Kari: Tabala yo me encargare de ese tipo tambien

Haruka: Tabala?

Sel: es el verdadero nombre de Tabatha pero le puse así por que en la tierra no se escucha su nombre

Haruka: que están haciendo en la tierra en realidad?

Kari: venimos a cuidar el cristal de la resurrección, cuando cumpla su destino podremos irnos

Michiru: y a quien quieres…

Tabatha: a mi prometido…..

Ambas se sorprendieron

Tabatha: estoy segura que fue el quien mato a mis padres, tras amarrar el compromiso, desde entonces llevo una vida de abusos, tanto físicos, como psicológicos y sexuales

Michiru: pero por que?

Tabatha: es parte de ser portadora de este cristal…. Ya sea porque lo quieren obtener o por que se deslumbran y caen en la tentación, todas lo hemos sufrido

Haruka: al menos la princesa nunca ha pasado por algo asi

Una sombra cubrió el rostro de selene, michiru lo noto…. La pregunta ahora era cuando y quien?

Al cabo de un rato todas salían del baño, entre risas estaban de camino a salir del local cuando de pronto Selene, Tabatha, Kari y Alua se quedaron quietas y mirando fijamente hacia la calle, pronto Michiru y Haruka sintieron lo mismo, por lo tanto todas salieron para ver que la gente corría en sentido contrario a ellas, y tras ellos venía un hombre, llevaba una capucha por lo cual no podían ver su rostro, todas se transformaron, el individuo levanto su mano haciendo que el piso se levantara, las 6 levantaron una barrera para evitar que la gente saliera herida, la Revolucionaria y Eternity se lanzaron contra el sujeto, quien tomo 2 barras metálicas y con eso logró darle batalla a ambas, esquivando y haciendo que chocarán tanto con el báculo de Eternity como con la espada de la Revolucionaria, asesto un golpe en el estomago a Eternity y otro en la espalda a la Revolucionaria, la tomo del cabello y a lanzó contra la pared, se acomodo su ropa y comenzó a caminar hacia la revolucionaria, el resto del equipo ya estaba dispuesto a atacar, el desconocido se detuvo cuando una rosa se clavo a la altura de sus pies

TM: no des ni un paso más

El encapuchado, comenzó a reír, y volteo a verlos, todo el equipo estaba ahí, levanto la mano y todos salieron volando, Selenemitir se volvió a levantar pero cuando se acerco a el la tomo por el cuello levantándola del suelo

Encapuchado: es una lastima pero es mejor matarte ahora, ya volverás a nacer, el tiempo siempre esta a mi favor

Apretó más la mano, sentía que estaba a punto de romperle el cuello, Intento darle una patada pero el le sostuvo la pierna y la azoto en el suelo, comenzó a toser tratando de recuperar el aire, Tuxedo Mask se lanzo contra el pero le dio la vuelta y lo dejo en el suelo de nueva cuenta, volvió a voltearse hacia Selenemitir

Encapuchado: creo que primero mataré a tu novio y a tus amigas...

Siempre era lo mismo, solo sabia traerles problemas, trato de levantase pero tenia la pierna lastimada, el volvió a alzar las manos y las sombras del suelo cobraron vida enredandose alrededor de las chicas, Uranus cortaba lo que intentaba sujetarla al igual que las supremas le daban batalla pero al final todas terminaron atrapadas, dejo irles una descarga eléctrica, Selenemitir lo relaciono, era quien la había atacado en el baño...

Revo: Detente!

Desconocido: no... todos van a morir aquí...

Se levanto sosteniéndose por su espada, al diablo todo, explotarían su cristal y se lo llevaría al infierno con ella, comenzó a elevar su energia, el adivino lo que pretendía, dejó de torturar a las Senshis y se fue contra ella de nueva cuenta, la puso contra la pared, le sostuvo los brazos arriba de la cabeza, hizo que su sombra de igual manera la sostuviera de los brazos, las piernas y la cintura, la tomo del rostro y le retiro el antifaz, ella trataba de ver bajo la capucha pero no lograba ver nada

Desconocido: no me gustan esos ojos, me gusta más tu otro yo... el rojo en tus labios resalta tan delicioso

Revo: quien diablos eres tu?!

De pronto un haz de luz lo impacto directo en la espalda, se retorció pero se levanto, volteando a buscar de donde había venido el ataque, no encontró a nadie o no por lo menos con las manos disponibles para eso, pronto se escucharon unos chasquidos provenientes de una barda

Desconocido: quienes son ustedes?

\- Somos 3 estrellas fugaces que atravesaron la atmósfera de este planeta, Soy Sailor Star Maker!

\- Soy Sailor Star Healer!

\- Soy Sailor Star Fighter!

F, H, M: Las Sailors Star Lights han llegado!

Desconocido: creo que la fiesta se ha arruinado, nos veremos de nuevo Senshis

El sujeto desapareció, las chicas quedaron liberadas, las inners, se lanzaron emocionadas hacia las Star Lights

Venus: chicas están bien!

Jupiter: chicas donde estaban?

Mercury: las extrañamos tanto

Fighter: queríamos venir pero...

Maker: teníamos que reconstruir nuestro planeta

Healer: sentimos una extraña energía que provenía de aquí, la princesa nos permitió venir a arreglar nuestros pendientes y a ayudar

Mientras las chicas conversaban con las Star Lights mientas Tuxedo Mask y Uranus junto a las supremas se acercaban a la Revolucionaria

TM: estas bien?

Revo: me duele la pierna eso es todo

Comenzó a revisarla, las chicas se fueron acercando, Fighter fue la primera en decir algo

Fighter: estas bien bombón?

Todas voltearon a ver a Fighter, como darle la noticia? La Revolucionaria la veía incredula, como? Ella era la única que la reconocía?

Jupiter: Fighter ella no... ella no es Usagi...

Fighter: en serio? Vaya juraría que si, pero entonces donde esta mi bombón?

TM: no está rota eso ya es ventaja, por que no le contestas como a nosotros cuando te lo preguntamos la primera vez?

Sabía su intención, Michiru le negaba con la cabeza, las supremas esperaban, que pensaba contestar?, Mamorou disimuladamente le apretó la pierna esperando la respuesta

Revo: ella... ella... ella esta... e...pues... fa... falleció tras la batalla con Galaxia...

Maker: eso no es posible...

Mars: nosotras tampoco lo creíamos pero...

Fighter se desplomó en el suelo recuperando su forma masculina

Seiya: eso no... eso es imposible...

Seiya comenzo a llorar mientras golpeaba el suelo, la revolucionaria sólo desvío la mirada mientras se mordía un labio, tanto esperar, tanto buscar para acabarlo involucrando en la mentira, el cielo al final se compareció de Seiya y se unió a su dolor dejando caer una lluvia que pareció eterna

* * *

N/A: sorry no creo poder evitar que Seiya sufra un rato, pero tampoco Selene podra guardarse sus sentimientos mucho tiempo, los amo, dejen review!

preview:

los celos estallan, un secreto es revelado y la oscuridad aparece


	24. Chapter 23

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 23

Selene estaba en su tumba limpiándola, las senshis ya se habían olvidado de ella y estaba bastante descuidada

Mefisto: vaya pensé que te apreciaban mas…

Sel: así son tan solo saben que renaci y se olvidan de la vida anterior…. Por eso no creo que usagi fuera importante sólo el hecho de ser la princesa

Mefisto: disculpame últimamente te he dejado sola en batalla

Sel: no te preocupes, al menos estaba quien levantara mi cadaver

Mefisto: no digas eso!

Selene sonrió, el noto que su sonrisa era triste, quería que volviera a sonreír sin dolor, pero eso era tan extraño y distante como las estrellas, sintieron unos pasos tras ellos, cuando voltearon vieron a Mako, Minako y a Hotaru, traían cosas para limpiar y flores frescas, tras ellas estaban los three lights, Seiya tenia los ojos muy inflamados de tanto llorar, Selene sentía que el corazón se le partía así que decidió voltearse a lo suyo

Mefisto: vaya hasta que se aparecen

Sel: ya dejenlo así, yo soy la encargada de cuidarla….. Hice mal en dejarselas

Selene se levantó, las chicas estaban apenadas y ni siquiera intentaron dar una excusa

Sel: en fin, ustedes no deberían estar aquí

Yaten: ahora resulta que el cementerio ya no es publico

Sel: me refiero a la tierra, regresen a su planeta

Taiki: vaya las guardianas de este sistema solar nacen tan amargadas o así las entrenan?

Sel: es mi ultima advertencia, sobrevivieron de milagro a la batalla con galaxia, no creo que tengan tanta suerte esta vez

Seiya se había pasado a dejar la flores, se recostó en la tumba y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

Seiya: bombón… disculpa….. Quería regresar… bombón… bombon…

Selene solo agacho la mirada y abrazo a mefisto, se sentía morir

Minako: Seiya….. Yo se lo mucho que la querias…. Todas lo hemos pasado mal….

Yaten: excepto Mamorou, se ha sabido consolar bien

Esto lo dijo mientras veía a Selene barriendola con la mirada

Selene tomo sus cosas, no se daría el gusto de caer en el juego, partió del lugar dejando a todo mundo ahí

Hotaru: tenemos una junta en la tarde si quieres…

Sel: ustedes y sus reuniones, en verdad creen que resuelven así las cosas…..

Selene salió del cementerio, estaban locas si creían que iria

Minako: disculpenla, así es cuando conoce a la gente, en realidad es muy linda

Hotaru: en realidad se los dice por su seguridad

Seiya: así llegamos nosotros, sin querer trabajar en equipo….

Seiya seguía aferrado a la tumba, no quería dejar el sitio

Seiya: chicas….. Entierrenme con ella…..

Todas: que?!

Yaten: no digas tonterías!

Taiki: mejor salgamos de aquí, creo que le afecto mas

Selene llegó a su casa, en el elevador se encontró con el profesor, el sintió como ella se alteró, cuando se cerro la puerta ella se jalo al lado contrario del elevador

Derek: servirá una disculpa?, mira esa noche bebí y pues los celos se me subieron a la cabeza

Sel: no entiendo por que los celos si jamas le he dado razón

Derek: soy simplemente un hombre enamorado, vendería mi alma por besarte y tenerte una vez

El elevador se abrió y el salio, volteo a verla mientras sostenía la puerta que se quería cerrar

Derek: piensalo, estarías con un hombre de verdad

Sel: para eso tengo al conde gracias

Derek soltó la puerta el comentario no le hizo gracia, Selene siguió su camino solo para encontrar a Mamorou sentado en su sala

Sel: mamo-chan!

Se acerco y se lanzo al sillón sentándose a su lado pero el estaba molesto y se notaba

Sel: que sucede?

Mamo: como esta tu pierna?

Sel: bien, en realidad no fue mas que el momento, es la ventaja de hacer ejercicio te vuelves resistente, pero no creo que eso te tenga así, que pasa?

Mamo: bombón?

Sel: bueno, Haruka me decía cabeza de bombón, tu me decías cabeza de chorlito o de chichones, era por mi peinado

Mamo: a mi no me vengas con eso

Sel: mira si veniste solo a discutir vete por favor

Mamorou se levantó pero no fue hacia la puerta, la tomo de la mano y se la llevó a la recámara sacando a Mefisto y cerrando la puerta

Ya por la tarde estaban todos en el jardin del templo

Taiki: gracias por dejar quedarnos Rei

Reí: saben que siempre serán bienvenidos, por cierto y Seiya?

Yaten: lo mandamos a dormir, la noticia lo tiene muy alterado

Minako: pues solo faltan las supremas y Selene

Luna: por fin se me va a hacer conocerla

Hotaru: si viene….. como que no le agrada convivir con nosotras

Haruka: no creo que sea eso, la vi convivir con Michiru y las Supremas, creo que hay que darle tiempo

Michiru: me alegra que pienses asi

Pronto sus deseos se cumplieron, venían llegando todas casi arrastrando a Selene junto con Mamorou

Mamo: la hubieran dejado si no quería venir

Alua: no, siempre hace eso de quedarse en casa

Kari: ya es hora de que deje la depresión

Las chicas veían entretenidas la escena, hasta Reí se reía, cuando llegaron al grupo Taiki y Yaten se arrodillaron ante ellas

Yaten: es un honor poder ver a una Sailor Suprema, Sailor Healer a su servicio

Taiki: Sailor Maker a su servicio, Sailor Fighter esta indispuesta pero considerenla a su servicio

Tabatha: vaya hasta que alguien se presenta y nos trata con respeto

Yaten: vaya como siempre son irrespetuosas

Sel: no es su culpa, ellas no viven en un planeta gobernado por senshis

Kari: ya las comienzas a defender?

Sel: no le des importancia a eso

Alua: ya te encariñaste

Sel: que me dejen en paz

Todas pasaron dentro del templo, Reí las llevo a la salón más grande ya que eran demasiados, los chicos le ayudaron a pasar un par de mesas mientras las chicas estaban en la cocina preparando el Te y unos bocadillos, Selene saco una caja de galletas que compro

Minako: NO PUEDE SER!

Mako: que sucede?

Minako: esas galletas son de diseñador! Son carisimas!

Sel: si, las compre pero la verdad casi no estoy en la casa, mejor las traje

Tabatha: la verdad me gustan mucho las hubiera escondido

Las chicas comenzaron a llevar las cosas a la habitación, Tabatha jalo a Selene

Tabatha: oye es guapo en verdad, no te gustaría ir a consolarlo?... Pobrecito…. El sufriendo y tu mintiendole….

Sel: basta, me vas a meter en un problema

Tabatha: y dime que sentiste cuando lo viste?

Sel: sentí….

Selene se llevo las manos al pecho mientras se sonrojaba, su corazón se acelero de solo pensar en el…

Sel: crees que le llego mi mensaje?

Tabatha: por que no se lo preguntas…

Señalo al frente y vio a Seiya platicando con las chicas que estaban mas adelante, no podía dejar de verlo, el volteo y la vio unos segundos y regreso a su conversación mientras avanzaba con ellas al salon

Tabatha: no necesitas decirme mas….. Estas enamorada…..

Selene ni siquiera se inmuto al comentario, en realidad ella sabia eso desde hace mucho solo que….. Le gustaba hacerse tonta…..

Ya en el salón todos comían algo, mientras las chicas les ponían al corriente de la situación, Mamorou no dejaba de ver a Seiya y la miradas de Selene, esto lo tenia incomodo

Taiki: Amy sucede algo? Te he notado muy distraída y distante

Amy: no, lo siento es que verlos…. Lo siento me han pasado muchas cosas pero no es su culpa

Minako: chicos que paso con ustedes?

Seiya: pues no sabemos, bombón…. Perdón Sailor Moon tenia la batalla ganada

Taiki: tomo la mano de galaxia y hubo una explosión muy fuerte, cuando pudimos abrir los ojos estábamos en nuestro planeta, con nuestra princesa

Yaten: queríamos regresar pero la princesa nos pidió que esperáramos y así se pasaron los años

Seiya: hasta que hace unos días se sintió una extraña energía entonces nos permitió regresar

Tabatha: esas fuimos nosotras, tuvimos una urgencia

Taiki: pero sobre sailor moon….

Minako: estamos igual nosotras hace casi un año revivimos, cuando nos dimos cuenta Usagi ya estaba muerta y Selene junto con las supremas….

La tarde se fue entre historias, Seiya se sentía incomodo y se volvió a retirar, un rato después el teléfono de selene sonó, era del trabajo, se disculpo y salio a contestar, colgó y se sentó viendo hacia el jardín y fue cuando lo vio… parado a mitad del templo contemplando la luna, aunque estaba con su semblante lleno se tristeza Selene lo veía tan atractivo, su corazón se aceleró, era ahora o nunca

Sel: Seiya….

Volteo, selene no resistió y se acercó a el, levanto su mano para limpiarle la lágrima que corría por su mejilla

Seiya: sabes?... Eres idéntica a ella…. Hueles como ella…

Selene se sonrojo, si, el definitivamente podía ver a través de ella, más allá de su cristal

Mamorou salio sentía que se había tardado una eternidad y ahí los vio, parados en el patio, Seiya sosteniéndole la mano mientras ambos cruzaban miradas

Mamo: selene?

Ambos espabilaron y lo voltearon a ver, selene se alejo de Seiya y volvió a entrar con Mamorou detrás de ella

Mamo: que estabas ha….

Sel: esta vez tu me estas haciendo mentir, lo menos que puedo hacer es consolarlo en lo que lo asimila

Siguió su camino, el se sentía hirviendo de celos, ella jamas le había dedicado una mirada así en esta vida, al final de la tarde cada uno tomo su camino, Seiya ya no volvió a aparecer en el salón, Selene caminaba a su casa junto a las supremas, Mamorou se había molestado y se marchó a su casa

Kari: y te cayó en la movida

Sel: pues no, no estaba haciendo más que lo que dijo Tabatha

Tabatha: yo me refería a que te quitarás la ropa

Sel: contigo no hay cambio verdad?

Alua: claro que no, esa es su esencia

La mañana llegó, Selene salió para la oficina donde se encontró con Michiru y entraron ambas a la sala de juntas

Sel: la casa se siente rara sin ti

Michiru : tenía que volver... oye y que onda con Seiya? Mamorou esta imposible...

Selene se sonrojo y comenzó a toser, se levanto y se fue hacia una ventana evitando que la viera y le complicará las cosas

Michiru: dime la verdad... acaso paso algo entre el y Usagi? Se rumoraba entre nosotras pero...

Sel: paso de que? Éramos muy buenos amigos

Michiru: besos, caricias, relaciones? Te específico más?

Selene se recargo en el vidrio y suspiro, recordar sus manos y sus besos le erizaba la piel, pero no podía decir nada pero necesitaba tranquilizarla o jamás la dejaría en paz

Sel: un beso... una vez... pero solo eso

Michiru no se lo creía pero decidió dejar la situación en paz, Oshige entro seguido de la secretaria que llevaba el desayuno para todos

Oshige: les parece bien si comemos mientras revisamos el itinerario?

Todos pasaron a sentarse, aparte de su agenda en conjunto tenían proyectos separados

Oshige: para ese viernes tenemos una presentación en conjunto, Sel el fin vas a estar en sesión de fotos para una revista, acordamos que fuera en la playa y en el hotel para que no andes corriendo, tu tienes una presentación la tarde noche del sábado no? Estamos en diálogos para que el domingo a medio día te hagan una entrevista

Sel: me comentaste sobre otro vídeo

Oshige: me gusta un salón del hotel para una escena de un comedor, crees poder pasar a diseño creativo para ver?

Sel: si claro, me acompañas?

Michiru: claro

Tras salir del edificio ambas chicas se dirigieron a la escuela, ya estaban bastante atrasadas como para no aprovechar el tiempo, tras acabar las clases Mamorou y Selene comieron algo en el comedor de la universidad

Mamo: no te molesta esperarme? Serán un par de horas y si quieres vamos al cine saliendo

Sel: si claro, iré al salón de música, aprovecharé el piano mientras

Ambos salieron y tomaron su camino, paso por el área común de las facultades donde estaban las Senshis junto con los three lights, Seiya la vio pasar y alegando que iria al baño la siguio, le daba mucha curiosidad su parecido a Usagi y no quería dejar eso en el aire, Selene entro al salon, Seiya se quedo afuera a escuchar, se sento en el piano y comenzó a tocar mientras comenzaba a cantar

kiss me sweet

I'm sleeping in silence

all alone

in ice and snow

in my dream

I'm calling your name

you are my love

in your eyes

I search for my memory

lost in vain

so far in the scenery

hold me tight,

and swear again and again

we'll never be apart

Seiya abrió grande los ojos, esa voz la había escuchado en sus sueños, volvía a sentirse mal, todo el tiempo juraba que era Usagi quien lo llamaba, decidió interrumpir tenía que saber la verdad

Seiya: fuiste tu todo este tiempo...

Selene dejo de tocar y volteo, trago saliva y trato de aclararse la garganta

Sel: de... de que hablas?

Seiya: tu eres quien me ha estado llamando, que quieres, por que?

Seiya se acercaba a ella, se levanto del taburete pero con los nervios tropezó y termino cayendo, Seiya trato de atraparla pero al final los dos terminaron en el suelo, Amy pasaba por fuera del salón y alcanzó a ver por las ventanas a ambos en el suelo, en una posición comprometedora, se llevo una mano a la boca y sin quedarse a averiguar salio corriendo

Seiya: estas bien?

Sel: creo que si...

Seiya: disculpa si te asuste es que...

Sel: esta bien... yo soy que tiene la culpa...

Seiya: Es en serio que ya renació?

Sel: pues... no es precisamente la palabra correcta...

Seiya: entonces?

Sel: yo... yo... dame tiempo si? Te lo contaré todo a su debido tiempo... solo cambia ese semblante... me rompes el corazón...

Seiya asintio y ambos terminaron de levantarse del suelo

Seiya: creo que no nos hemos presentado como se debe... Kou Seiya, Sailor Fighter de Kinmokou

Sel: Kisaragui Selene, la Suprema Revolucionaria, guardiana del Sagrario Lunar, protectora de la corona del Milenio de Plata

Amy corrió hacia la facultad de medicina, esto ya era el colmo, empezaba a creer que solo era para fastidiar a Mamorou, justamente encontró a Mamorou en una máquina expendedora de café, al verla se angustio

Mamo: que sucede?

Amy: estas ocupado?

Mamo: estamos estudiando para los parciales...

Amy: necesito hablar contigo... a solas... y es urgente...

Mamo: que tan a solas?

Selene se dirigió a la facultad de medicina, prefería estar afuera esperándolo, se sentó afuera del edificio, paso el tiempo y salieron sus compañeros, Ryo al verla se sorprendió

Ryo: que pasa?

Sel: quede de verme aquí con mamo-chan

Ryo: tiene más de una hora que se fue, no te aviso? Dijo que se sucito algo importante

Selene se sorprendió, que habría pasado, regreso a buscar a las Senshis, tal vez estaba con ellas

Mamorou y Amy llegaban al departamento de el, primero habían pasado a casa de Amy que saco un folder, Amy se sentó en el sillón, abrazo el folder, mamorou sirvió café, la veía mal, nerviosa, asustada, jamás la había visto así

Mamo: que sucede? Que es eso tan grave que no puedes decírmelo en otro lugar?

Amy: no quiero que pienses que actuó con mala fe, pero... Creo que Seiya... ahora va por Selene...

Mamo: de que hablas?

Amy: es que. ... vas a decir y es cierto, estoy traicionando a Usagi... pero no puedo dejar que pase otra vez

Amy le extendió el folder a Mamorou, lo tomo y vio el encabezado "Expediente Clínico Tsukino Usagi"

Mamo: de donde lo sacaste?

Amy: se lo robe a mi mamá...

Mamorou comenzó a leerlo, pronto abrió los ojos muy grande y volvía a leer esa pagina, le daba la vuelta, y volvía a leer la anterior, amy estaba nerviosa, Mamorou se le quedo viendo totalmente pálido

Amy: yo me quedé igual, por eso es que he estado tan distante, es algo que aún no digiero

Mamo: estas consiente de lo que implica esta información?...

Amy: si, eso lo se... pero hoy vi a Seiya sobre Selene en el salón de música... y... al final el afectado eres tu...

Se hizo un silencio... Mamorou no podía creer lo que veía... se paso la mano por el cabello, por la cara, se levanto y fue por una cerveza al refrigerador, se la tomo casi de un sorbo y abrió otra...

Amy: creo... que mejor me voy. ... solo... solo no...

Mamo: no te preocupes no diré nada...

Amy salio del departamento, el teléfono de Mamorou comenzó a sonar, era Selene, le desvío la llamada, no sabía que hacer.

Selene llego a su departamento, no encontraba a Mamorou por ningún lado, nadie lo había visto, no le contestaba el celular

Tabatha: desde la mañana tengo un mal presentimiento... algo me tiene inquieta...

Kari: si, yo también siento el día extraño, el aire huele a sangre...

Alua: será mejor ya no salir del departamento

Sel: tengo que encontrarlo, no me quedare tranquila

Kari: y ya viste en su departamento?

Sel: tienes razón, voy a ir... si ahí está les llamare y no saldremos

Selene tomo sus cosas y salió, llego al edificio y subió, también tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no la dejaba tranquila, llego al departamento, la puerta estaba abierta, trago saliva y entro, suspiro tranquila al ver que estaba sentado en el sillón bebiendo una cerveza

Sel: mamo-chan me tenias preocupada por que no...

Mamo: por que no quería verte... por mentirosa, por traidora, por todo...

Sel : mamo-chan... de que estas hablando?

Mamorou dejo la botella, cerro el folder y se levantó, se lo dio a Selene, leyó el encabezado

Sel: esto … de donde lo sacaste?

Mamo: lee...

Selene lo comenzó a leer, Mamorou fue a cerrar la puerta y por otra cerveza, no había nada que ella no supiera en ese expediente hasta que llegó a unas notas de la doctora

"encontrándose CGH en la sangre, por lo cual se procedió a realizar un estudio en ultrasonido encontrándose un cigoto de aproximadamente 2 meses de gestación "

Selene palidecio no creía lo que veía... leyo un poco mas y encontró notas de 15 días después "continuar con el proceso en ese estado sería complicado para la salud de la paciente, la familia tomo la decisión de proceder a realizar un legrado para que la paciente trate de recuperarse del daño en su cuerpo, como es que una niña de 17 años termina en una situación así?, esto va contra mis principios pero primero esta la salud de la paciente..."

Selene dejo caer las hojas, no podía creerlo, estaba en Shock, por eso se había estado sintiendo tan mal... sin pensarlo empezaron a salir unas lágrimas

Sel: yo... yo no... no lo sabía... lo siento... yo...

Levanto la vista y la respuesta de Mamorou fue un golpe que la tiro al suelo, se llevo la mano a la mejilla, las lágrimas no cesaban, volteo y lo vio acercándose a ella, se desabrocho el cinturón y se lo puso en la mano, Selene sólo supo arrastrarse hacia atrás

Sel: mamo-chan... mamo-chan... no... no...

Trato de cubrirse el rostro cuando el levanto la mano, trataba de contener su voz cada vez que el bajaba la mano, esta vez el estaba fuera de control, logro sostener el cinturón para que parará

Sel: mamo-chan... Detente! Lo siento de verdad Detente!

Una patada en el estomago detuvo sus ruegos, la volteo boca arriba en lo que trataba de recuperar el aire y se sentó sobe ella, llevo sus manos a su cuello, estaba cegado, no estaba midiendo las consecuencias, ella trataba de quitar sus manos pero era en vano, el aire ya comenzaba a faltar, tenia que salir de ahí como fuera, dejó de llorar y le dejo ir la rodilla entre las piernas, Mamorou la soltó por el dolor, selene se giro y trato de levantarse mientras recuperaba el aire, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando el la tomo del cabello, Selene sintió cuando su cabeza crujió al encontrarse con la pared y la luz se apagó.

Michiru dejo caer un plato que estaba lavando, se quedo viendo al vacío, algo había pasado

Haruka: sentiste eso?

Hotaru: fue la princesa... algo le sucedió. ... no puedo equivocarme

El fuego crispo lo suficiente para regresar a las chicas de sus pensamientos

Rei: algo malo sucedió

Minako: sentí como se me estrujaba el corazón

Todas agacharon la mirada, algo no estaba bien

Kari, Alua y Tabatha se llevaron la mano al pecho, sentían su cristal ardiendo, algo le había sucedido a Selene, Tabatha levanto el teléfono y le marco al celular siendo sus intentos en vano, marco a casa de mamorou sin éxito alguno

Kari: ninguno de los dos aparece, y ahora que hacemos?

Alua: esperar

Yuko soltó el humo de su cigarro, salio al jardín posterior y se sentó a tomar su sake

Watanuki: sucede algo?

Yuko: esta noche la luna se cubrió de oscuridad... solo falta el detonante...

* * *

N/A: ohhh noooo este episodio es muy duro... en verdad me costo mucho hacerlo, me avente toda la "ley y el orden uve" para hacer algo, lo siento si heri alguna suceptibilidad

preview:

una verdad ya sabida, revelado el romance


	25. Chapter 24

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 24

Selene abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad, le dolía la cabeza y tenía un zumbido en los oídos que no la dejaba tranquila, llevo su mano a su cabeza tratando de mitigar el dolor, sintió algo pegajoso en su cabello, vio su mano sólo para ver que estaba llena de sangre, trato de incorporarse pero el dolor en todo su cuerpo no se lo permitió, no recordaba con claridad, se giro con dificultad y vio a Mamorou acostado a su lado, claro, estaba en la cama de el... pronto se aclaro su memoria, vio el reloj eran las 2 de la mañana, tomo las fuerzas que le quedaban y se levantó, tenia que salir de ahí, busco su ropa, por el dolor sólo podía imaginar lo que le había sucedido estando inconsciente, no pudo ponerse su ropa bien, solo se puso la pantaleta y el bluson que la cubría lo suficientemente, dejó el resto de su ropa, tomo su bolso y levanto los papeles del suelo y salió, ni siquiera se acordó de ponerse los zapatos, entro al elevador, pudo verse en el espejo y comenzó a llorar, no sabía que le dolía más si el cuerpo o el saber que le habían arrancado a su bebé, salio a la calle y camino sin rumbo, no sabía ni a donde ir, la cabeza le seguía dando vueltas, un par de calles adelante no pudo más con el mareo y se metió a un callejón se recargo de costado en la pared y comenzó a vomitar, una luz se encendió tras ella era un policía que la vio meterse

Policía: Srita. Esta usted bien?

Selene perdió el equilibrio y la sostuvo el oficial, la volteo y vio la situación, comenzó a llamar a la central

Policia: Takeshi a central me escucha?

Central: adelante

Policía: necesito una ambulancia en la 14 y la 32, víctima femenina de aproximadamente 20 años, contusión sangrante en la cabeza

Central: la ambulancia va en camino, Takeshi trata de mantenerla despierta

Policía: quedate conmigo, recuerdas que te sucedió? Trata de hablarme, como te llamas?

Sel: Kisaragui. ...

Policia: hey no cierres los ojos, vamos pregunta cualquier cosa

Sel: eres... una... una...

Policia: chica? Si... Takeshi Hikaru...

Sel: Hi... Hikaru...

Selene cerro los ojos, ya no podia más con el dolor, la oficial trato de despertarla pero fue en vano, solo le quedo vigilar su pulso y su respiración mientras llegaba la ambulancia.

El pitido la estaba volviendo loca, abrió un ojo, no podía abrir el otro, aunque el dolor era menor que antes, se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital, no podía moverse muy bien y se comenzó a desesperar, pronto la policía se acerco a tranquilizarla

Hikaru: tranquila traes un collarín, me alegro que despertarás, como te sientes?

Sel: me duele menos, pero por que no puedo abrir un ojo?

Hikaru: ya lo tienes muy hinchado, quien te hizo esto tenía ganas de desfigurarte el rosto

Sel: donde estamos?

Hikaru: estamos en una clínica a las afueras, es de mi familia no te preocupes nadie hablará pero... recuerdas que te sucedió?

Selene agachó la mirada, en realidad no quería mas problemas, solo negó con la cabeza

Hikaru: de acuerdo, si recuerdas algo avísame, en un momento más vendrá mi hermano es quien te está atendiendo

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, entre sueños una mano alcanzó el aparato

-si diga?... quien habla?... permitame... Michiru te habla una oficial de policía

Michiru: a las 5 de la mañana? Si diga?

Se levanto como resorte cuando la policía le comenzó a decir, corrió a su tocador y saco pluma y papel

Michiru: si dígame. ... aja... ok... lo que me haga, por favor ... gracias...

Dejo el teléfono y comenzó a vestirse, Haruka entendió que saldría y comenzó a vestirse sin preguntar, ambas salieron al coche, Michiru solo necesito darle el papel y ella arrancó el coche, durante el camino noto muy nerviosa a Michiru, le tomo la mano tratando de tranquilizarla, llegaron pronto ya que no había trafico y Haruka manejo lo más rápido posible, llegaron a una pequeña pero bien surtida clínica, Michiru no dejo que se terminará de estacionar cuando se bajo del coche y salió corriendo, cuando Haruka la alcanzó la vio frente al mostrador y la policía se acerco junto con un médico

Hikaru: Srita. Kaioh?

Michiru: si, usted es la oficial Takeshi?

Dr.: soy el Dr. Takeshi Touma

Hikaru: es mi hermano, es quien esta atendiendo a su amiga

Michiru: que sucedió?

Dr: bueno, pasemos a mi consultorio por favor

Las tres chicas siguieron al medico, llegaron a su oficina y se sentaron

Dr: bueno, empecemos de lo menor a lo peor, tiene varios golpes en la cara y cuerpo, tiene lastimada la tráquea, un poco más y se la hubieran fracturado, le tuve que poner 10 puntos en la cabeza, tiene desgarre en área genital y anal, ya le mande a hacer estudios de sangre para descartar ETS, por fortuna no hubo a ninguna fractura ni lesión que ponga en riesgo su vida, pero la intención del atacante era matarla

Michiru: pero... que... como...?

Hikaru: estaba haciendo mi ronda por el distrito y la vi tambaleándose y meterse a un callejón, creí que estaba ebria, casi no traía ropa, solo traía un bluson, ni siquiera sus zapatos, eso sí, no soltaba su bolso ni un folder

Michiru: puedo pasar a verla?

Dr.: claro vamos

Los 4 salieron, Haruka no decía nada, sabia que pronto sus dudas se aclararian, entraron a la habitación, Michiru tuvo que voltearse y se abrazo a Haruka que estaba helada con la imagen

Dr.: va a tardar en desinflamarse, se me olvido, tiene un ligero derrame en el ojo pero con el medicamento se arreglará, obvio no podrá trabajar un tiempo, esta sedada, ella pidió que la llamaramos, podría acompañarme a firmar la documentación ?

Michiru: si claro. .. yo...

Haruka: yo voy, tu quedate por si despierta...

El Dr. Salió junto con Haruka, Michiru se acerco y le acaricio el cabello, aun tenía rastros de sangre en su cabello, comenzó a llorar

Michiru: que te sucedió? Estabas tan bien en la tarde...

Hikaru: sobre eso... cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio?

Michiru: como a las 5, estabamos en la escuela, estaba buscado a su novio...

Hikaru: dijo a donde iría?

Michiru: a su casa, habían quedado de ir al cine pero el se fue temprano

Hikaru: podrías darme su nombre?

Michiru: si, Chiba Mamorou, pero el la adora, no creo que fuera capaz de hacerle esto...

Hikaru: el acaso vive en el distrito 10? Cerca de la 14 o la 32?

Michiru: por que?

Hikar: por que la encontré en esa intersección

Michiru palidecio, sintió que las piernas se le doblaban, se sentó en la silla que estaba a un costado, acaso el? podría ser? Haruka entro y la oficial se retiro

Haruka: no puedo creerlo, que habrá pasado? Michiru?

Michiru: lo... lo siento... supongo que Hasta que despierte lo sabremos

Haruka la abrazo, en verdad estaba afectada, al cabo de un rato se quedo dormida, haruka se acerco a la cama y la observaba, tenia una sospecha

Haruka: tu eras quien pedía ayuda anoche

Sel: si me escucharon….

Haruka apretó el boton de asistencia para avisar que ya había despertado aunque tenia los ojos cerrados

Haruka: como te sientes?

Sel: mejor que la primera vez que desperté….

Haruka: que te sucedió?

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, tanto dolor había retenido por años que ahora era imposible parar

Sel: soy….. una persona miserable….. Soy basura….. No…. No se ni por que estoy viva…..

Haruka: tan poco vale tu vida? Creí que la valorabas mas….

Sel: me quitaron la razón de vivir….

Michiru: que sucedió?

La puerta se abrió y entro una enfermera junto con el doctor, que empezó a revisarla

Doctor: necesitó que abras los ojos por favor…. Se que te duele pero necesito ver el movimiento

Logro revisarla, se sentó, tenia que decirle todo lo sucedido, Selene se quedo en silencio, por mas que le preguntaban que había sucedido negaba recordarlo, la llevaron a hacer una tomografia, regreso a su habitación donde solo estaba Michiru, cerro la puerta y se sentó a su lado

Michiru: no me trago ese cuento…. Que te sucedió?...y quiero la verdad...

Sel: fue…. Mamo…..rou

Michiru suspiro, trato de contenerse pero sentía que explotaría…..

Michiru: ok….. Desde el principio…..

Sel: fui a su casa a buscarlo, cuando llegue ya estaba bastante tomado, me dio un folder con papeles, y de pronto….

Volvió a romper en llanto, se llevo las manos al rostro

Sel: le suplique que parara…. Pero….pero…..

Michiru: esta bien, basta…. Porque se enojo?

Sel: de alguna forma….. Obtuvo el expediente clínico de Usagi y….y…. Michiru tengo que confesarte algo…. Seiya era mi amante….

Michiru sólo acelero su respiración…..

Sel: resulta que….. Cuando me hospitalizaron tras acabar esa batalla…. Yo…. Estaba…. Embarazada…..

Michiru: QUE!? EN QUE MOMENTO!?

Sel: Nos veíamos a escondidas en las noches…. Solo me hacia llegar la llave del cuarto y dinero para el taxi…..

Haruka entro con un par de cafés, Michiru se levanto y salio furiosa dejando a Haruka confundida y a Selene mas triste volviendo a llorar

Tras un par de horas llego Oshige y vio a Michiru dando vueltas furiosa

Oshige: Kaioh que sucedió? Como esta

Michiru: mal, realmente mal, y quisiera… aghhh, tranquila Michiru tranquila….. Mire va a ser imposible cumplir las fechas, hay que mover todo el calendario

Oshige: si ya hable con los clientes, solo que si quieren fechas, voy a verla

Entro al hospital y cuando entró al cuarto sintió que el estomago se le sumía

Oshige: que… que te sucedió? Estas bien? Que necesitas? Por dios…..

Sel: estoy bien en lo que refiere a que no corro peligro, incluso ya puedo abrir el ojo….

Oshige la abrazo, era como una hija para el, el doctor le hizo señas para hablar con el en privado sobre lo que podría y lo que no en el trabajo una vez se recuperara, poco tiempo después llego Ryo junto con Hiroku

Ryo: selene que sucedió?

Sel: Que hacen aquí? Dios esto se va a volver un escándalo

Hiroku: fue ese imbécil verdad? Lo voy a matar!

Sel: no, por favor no hagan mas grande esto

Ryo: no Sel…. Yo lo apoyaba por que se veía serio pero esto no se puede quedar así….

Hiroku: yo fui un estúpido pero esto…. Disculpame yo te arroje a la boca del lobo…. Si no hubiera sido tan….

Sel: basta! Ya…. Ya fue…. Solo no le digan nada de mi, no quiero que sepa donde estoy…. Hiroku necesito un favor….

Haruka escuchaba la conversación desde afuera, sus sospechas eran certeras, bajo a buscar a Michiru que estaba al borde de la furia, la encontró en un pasillo solitario pateando un bote de basura

Haruka: no es tu estilo perder la compostura…..

Michiru: es que….. Están las cosas muy fuertes…. Es que ….. No puedo creer muchas cosas y ya no se que hacer

Haruka: por lo mientras no esta segura en su casa hay que llevarla con nosotras

Michiru: estas segura?

Haruka: algo tiene ella que te hace querer protegerla…

Michiru: gracias

El teléfono sonó, Tabatha corrió a contestar

Tabatha: Selene?

Mamo: soy Mamorou… sabes algo de ella?

Tabatha: que no estaba contigo?

Mamo:….. No…. Ayer discutimos y se regreso….. Marcaba para disculparme…..

Tabatha: ahora estoy aterrada, no ha llegado, no llama, no contesta su celular y tu no sabes nada…..

Mamo: si sabes algo avisame por favor

Tabatha: si claro….

Colgó el teléfono, Mamorou volteo a ver el departamento de nuevo, había sangre en el suelo, esta vez se había excedido, abrazo de nuevo la chamarra de selene mientras volvía a llorar

Mamo: donde estas? Lo siento….. De verdad lo siento…..

Tabatha colgó, ahora si estaba preocupada, el dolor de ella había retumbado en sus almas, era angustiante el no saber nada, al cabo de una hora el timbre sonó, Kari corrió esta vez

Kari: Sel…. Ah eres tu…. Que quieres?

Hiroku: esta bien

Tabatha: como va a estar bien que estés aquí, selene no esta y no creo que….

Hiroku: no, me refiero a que ella esta bien….. Vine por cosas que me pidió, va a salir un tiempo por trabajo, bueno en si ya no esta en la ciudad….

Tabatha lo tomo del mentón y lo jalo, el cerro los ojos

Hiroku: me dijo que lo hiciera si me tocabas…. En serio incluso me pidió que llevara a Mefisto

Tabatha lo soltó, ambas se vieron, Mefisto se apunto, lo dejaron pasar, Tabatha vio la lista que el llevaba, si era la letra de ella y atrás una nota "chicas no intenten saber donde estoy las llamare llegado el momento gracias"

Hiroku salio con la maleta, ya en la puerta….

Hiroku: ah lo olvidaba, me pidió que por lo mas sagrado que tengan no le digan a Mamorou nada, que se hagan las que no saben nada

Kari: no sabemos nada

Tabatha: quieres decir que ni siquiera si esta viva o muerta?

Hiroku: exacto

Hiroku partió, las chicas aunque se tranquilizaron un poco seguían preocupadas…

Hiroku llego a la clínica de nuevo, con las cosas, Haruka le esperaba afuera para que guardara las cosas en su coche

Hiroku: traigo las llaves de su casa en el campo, yo la llevo….

Haruka: de hecho la voy a llevar a mi casa, de ahí veremos, ese sujeto no se acercara

Hiroku: que ella decida

Mefisto se quedó en el coche, un hospital? Esto le daba mala espina, llegaron a la habitación, al menos ya comía sola

Dr: no se si te estas forzando o tu sistema es rapido

Hiroku: ambos, le gusta hacerse la fuerte pero también se recupera rápido…..

Dr.: a este ritmo mañana podrás salir…. Te dejo a cargo de un colega, vendré temprano

El doctor salio, esas eran buenas noticias

Hiroku: aquí están las llaves, las chicas están angustiadas, llamales

Sel: si…. Lo haré cuando salga….

Haruka: ven a la casa unos dias

Sel: quiero salir de la Ciudad, iré al campo

Haruka: aun no creo que te puedas valer sola, espera unos días y yo te llevo

Selene lo medito, asintió y fueron a pasar las cosas de coche

Hiroku: bueno me tengo que retirar, tengo un pendiente, este es mi numero cualquier cosa que necesiten, de todas formas vendré en la mañana

Haruka: ahora si tienes tiempo?

Hiroku: mira se que me equivoque pero creo que no hay punto de comparación, tanto es lo que la amo que no la molesto, no la busco….. Pero….. Estaba en casa de Ryo cuando hablo Michiru….. Saber que estaba hospitalizada…. Y luego verla así….

Haruka: vas a buscar a ese sujeto cierto?

Hiroku: tu que crees?

Hiroku partió y Mefisto pudo hablar….

Mefisto: Me explicas?

Haruka: mejor pasa….

Mefisto tomo su forma humana y siguió a la guerrera del viento, cuando llegaron a la habitación Mefisto se sintió desfallecer, Michiru dejo de cepillar su cabello, Selene al verlo solo pudo comenzar a llorar, Mefisto se acerco a la cama, se dejo caer a un lado abrazandola de las piernas mientras lloraba

Mamorou fue a la puerta, era imposible no escuchar el timbre y los golpes, al abrir un puño en la cara y en el estómago fue lo que recibió, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo del suelo dejándolo en la pared, el atacante volteo a la pared y vio una mancha mal lavada y en el suelo zapatos de mujer, volteo a verlo y vio rasguños en su cara y cuello, ella si se había defendido

Hiroku: si vuelves a acercarte a ella juro que van a necesitar tus registros dentales para reconocerte

Mamo: tu no eres na….

Un rodillazo en la boca del estomago lo callo y tiro al suelo

Hiroku: ya esta fuera de la ciudad, si por mi fuera no la dejaría volver, es la ultima vez que te lo digo, no te acerques a ella

Hiroku salio del edificio dejando a Mamorou en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire mientras el cargo de conciencia seguía torturandolo

La noche llego Haruka y Michiru dormían en el sillón, Mefisto había vuelto a su forma gatuna y estaba acostado al lado de ella, no podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía sobre ella golpeándola, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo, esta vez no podía ser tan fuerte, Haruka tenia el sueño ligero así que la escuchaba perfectamente, y cada vez la hacia enojarse mas, al final el sueño la venció, aun así entre sueños seguía sollozando

La noche no duro para nadie, Mamorou no pudo dormir debido al tormento que tenia, no sabia nada de Selene, las chicas tampoco y saber que estaba fuera de la ciudad no le aseguraba siquiera que estuviera bien.

El doctor regreso temprano para ver a Selene quien ya trataba de pararse sola a pesar de los reclamos de Michiru

Dr.: ya no quieres estar aquí verdad? Tan mala es la comida?

Sel: no es eso….. Ya no soporto la cama….

Dr.: de acuerdo vamos a revisarte….

Las inner no podían creer el estado en el que el se presentaba ante ellas

Reí: que….que te sucedió?

Mamo: pase muy mala noche

Amy: esos son rasguños?

Minako: yo diría que fue buena noche….

Reí: por lo menos que no sean tan visibles no?

Mamorou: Eh…. Si…. Por cierto no han visto a Selene?

Mako: no, ayer no vino, seguramente esta con Haruka y Michiru, tampoco han venido

Mamorou se llevo la mano a la cabeza, ya estaba exasperado y claro a quien mas podía ella recurrir, cada vez era mas dificil accesar a ella….

Mamo: por favor…. Si saben algo, cualquier cosa diganmelo en serio…. Me urge saber

Minako: que sucede?

De pronto llego una compañera de Minako a la mesa corriendo

Chica: Minako….. La…. Noticia del año….. Y yo tengo la exclusiva…..

Minako: que sucedió?

Chica: Asaltaron a Kisaragi….. Esta hospitalizada….. Según los rumores casi la matan….. Tiene puntos en la cabeza y dicen que ni caminar puede….. Lleva 2 días en el hospital…

Mamorou: sabes en que hospital esta?

Chica: es una clínica a…

Minako: ya no digas mas…. Mejor luego me cuentas…. Tenemos otro asunto aquí….

La chica salió corriendo de regreso, todas vieron a Minako que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Mamorou

Minako: tengo la sensacion de que tienes algo que decir

Reí: que estas insinuando?

Minako: que no es un poco obvio?

Todas voltearon a ver a Mamorou

Amy: tu?... Acaso tu...?

Mamorou solo las vio, se dio la media vuelta y tomo otro rumbo

Todas se voltearon a ver, esto no pintaba bien

Hiroku ayudaba a Selene a bajar de carro, la cargo en brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación que le indico Michiru, la bajo, no pudo evitarlo y la beso, ella soltó un par de lagrimas, el se quitó y se las limpio

Hiroku: te amo, me duele verte así, te extraño, quisiera que me dieras otra oportunidad

Sel: Hiroku yo…. Yo…. Ya no puedo hacerme la tonta…. Estoy enamorada de alguien….

Hiroku: no es de Chiba cierto?

Sel: no… es…. Es por lo que el explotó…..

Hiroku: por celos? Ya ni yo que SI era tu novio te grite jamas y el…. Que sólo era tu amante se da el derecho….

Sel: ya…. Para….. Es más complicado…. Pero volviendo a nosotros….. Podemos ser amigos de nuevo si quieres…..

Michiru escuchaba desde afuera, por fin se estaba decidiendo por algo, al final tanta indecisión había causado problemas, dejó que platicaran a solas

Hiroku después de un rato bajo, se despidió de las chicas y se marchó, Michiru le subió de comer

Michiru: bueno ya estoy mas tranquila….. Me puedes contar todo desde el principio? Como fue que ustedes?

Sel: creo que debo ir desde mas atrás en la historia, cuando derrotamos a Neherenia vino ese tiempo de tranquilidad, un día Mamo-chan me dijo que tenia una fiesta de cumpleaños de un compañero, al día siguiente le quise dar una sorpresa con algo que cocine junto con mi mamá, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo….

\- Flashback-

Usagi llegaba al departamento de Mamorou, cuando entro vio unos zapatos de mujer, entro y sobre el sillón había un bolso y un abrigo, dejo la bolsa que llevaba sobre la mesa, algo le decía que mejor se fuera pero la curiosidad pudo mas, la habitación estaba abierta, se quedo en la puerta, ahí estaba Mamorou con una chica, dormidos y la ropa en el suelo, salio a la cocina, tomo una cubeta y la lleno, regreso a la recámara, dudo por un instante, y si mejor se hiba y fingía que no vio nada?, acabo lanzando el agua sobre ellos, ambos gritaron del susto, el alcanzo a ver una figura, se puso él pantalón y salio tras ella, dejo la cubeta y lo vio despectivamente, tomo la bolsa y se la arrojo

Usa: desayuno para dos….

Usagi salio, el se fue a poner algo mas para tratar de alcanzarla, bajo corriendo las escaleras y tuvo que correr afuera del edificio, la alcanzo a tomar de la mano y comenzaron a forcejear

Usa: sueltame… mentiroso…. Embustero…. Traidor…..

Mamo: no…Usa….. no es lo que crees … estaba tomado…. No paso nada….

Usa: y por eso están sin ropa, no soy tan tonta… sueltame

Usagi se logro soltar y salio corriendo, quería estar lejos de el.

Paso un mes y Usagi no le contestaba el teléfono, decidió ir a su casa, que podía pasar? Sólo que su papá ya supiera….

Tocó la puerta y fue Shingo quien salió

Shingo: oh vaya que milagro, pensé que ya te habías conseguido una mejor novia, pasa

Mamo: gracias….

Shingo: hey Tonta te buscan!

Usagi bajo, cuando entro a la sala y lo vio quiso huir pero el la alcanzó

Mamo: necesitamos hablar….

Ikuko: hija tu Papá no tarda en llegar, por que no salen a dar una vuelta

Mamo: prometo no tardar mucho….

De mala gana Usagi salio a caminar, fueron a un parque cercano

Usa: que quieres?

Mamo: dejame explicarte

Usa: no hay nada que explicar, fue muy claro

Mamo: no es lo que parece, de verdad no paso nada… estábamos ebrios…. Pero pudo más el peso del alcohol y nos dormimos

Usa: no te creo…

Mamo: por favor!...usako…..

Mamorou se arrodillo en el suelo y se abrazo a sus piernas, la gente veía la escena y mormuraban, el le rogaba y suplicaba perdón, ella se sentía acorralada, acabo aceptando, se levantó y la abrazo, ella en realidad no estaba tan contenta, en un parpadeo Usagi se dio cuenta que estaban en el departamento y sin ropa, Mamorou entro con un vaso con agua para ella, se recostó en sus piernas y acaricio su cabello

Mamo: crees que cambiaría esto por alguien como ella?

Usa: quien es ella?

Mamo: se llama Umi Tamanachi….. Fue mi novia en la secundaria

Mamorou la abrazo, aspiraba su aroma, no quería olvidarlo

Mamo: voy a extrañar esto...

Usa: de que hablas?

\- FIN FLASHBACK -

Sel: fue cuando me dijo que había tomado la beca en América, según el pensó que no lo perdonaría, me prometió hablar cuando volviera... pero quede marcada... no podía confiar en el, el tiempo que no supe de el yo estaba segura que estaba con otra

Michiru: y eso te llevo a acostarte con Seiya...

Sel: mmmm si y no, las circunstancias me dieron la oportunidad de comprobar si bebida se me "olvidaba" lo que hacía, fue una noche inevitable en la que nos encontramos en una fiesta a la que mi papá me llevo tratando de levantarme el ánimo

\- FLASHBACK -

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten estaban en una fiesta en un lujoso Hotel fuera de la ciudad donde pasarían el fin de semana por trabajo, entre otras cosas entraron en la conversación de unos chicos

Chico 1: ya viste que bonitas piernas?

Chico 2: crees que abran temprano? Jajajaja

Taiki y Yaten voltearon hacia el objeto de interés de los chicos, había un par mas platicando con la susodicha tratando de convencerla de beber, cuando lograron verla bien decidieron molestar a Seiya

Yaten: vaya, que esa no es Tsukino?

Taiki: pues no puedo llevarle la contraria a los chicos

Seiya volteo y efectivamente ahí estaba ella, fue cuando vio que uno de los que le hacia la conversación le quería obligar a beber de una copa, Seiya sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo a rescatarla pero llego un señor en su lugar haciendo que los jóvenes se fueran, el trató de ella era muy cordial y cariñoso hacía el

Yaten: vaya no creí que fuera de esas

Seiya: de que hablas!?

Taiki: en este lugar es muy común al parecer que estudiantes salgan con hombres mayores en busca de dinero o cosas a cambio de placer

Seiya: hey que mi bombón no es de esas!

Yaten: apostamos?

Los tres se acercaron y alcanzaron a escuchar la conversación

Señor: me da pendiente que se te acercan cada vez que me voy

Usa: supongo que mejor me regreso a la habitación

Señor: se les ofrece algo?

Usagi volteo y vio a los chicos

Usa: Seiya, Taiki, Yaten! Que hacen aquí?

Seiya: trabajando bombón y tu!

Usa: acompañando a mi papá, mi mama se quedo arriba con mi hermano que algo le hizo mal

Los tres: tu papá?!

Kenji: Tsukino Kenji

Seiya: Kou Seiya! Mucho gusto! Lo que guste señor estoy a su entero servicio!

Taiki comenzó a reír, Yaten se llevo la mano a su frente, habían perdido

Kenji: disculpa ya regreso, te la encargo por favor

Seiya: claro….y a que se debe el honor?

Usa: mi papa es periodista, a veces puede llevarnos con el y otras solo se lleva a mi mamá, creo que es justo para ellos

Seiya volteo a verla de reojo, ella llevaba un vestido negro de encaje entallado, estaba arriba de la rodilla, era de escote recto y de tirantes, por la altura sus ojos no pudieron evitar ver sobre el escote, se sonrojo y mejor desvío su mirada, ella ni cuenta se dio.

Kenji volvio una vez mas, así se la paso toda la noche, Usagi estaba sorprendida de lo bien que se llevaban, Kenji veía a su hija feliz, aunque estaba bebiendo con Seiya disfrutaba verla reir, un colega llego para decirle que tendrían que seguir a un invitado extranjero

Usa: sabia que no solo estabas cubriendo la fiesta…..

Kenji: lo siento, muchacho te encargo que no beba mucho y…..

Seiya: no se preocupe yo haré que pase la noche sana y salva

Kenji se marcho, un rato después Seiya tuvo que dejar sola a Usagi, se sentó en una mesa, un chico se sentó a platicar con ella, llevaba toda la noche esperando se quedara sola, le encargo a un mesero que cada vez que viera vacía su copa le pusiera otra, Usagi cayo en la treta del chico y no se percato de cuanto estaba bebiendo

Chico: me concede esta pieza?

Usa: soy mala bailando

Chico: solo le falta un buen guia

El chico la llevo a la pista, comenzó a sentirse mareada, el chico sonreía para si mismo, ya solo tenia que sacarla de ahí, sintió que alguien la tomaba de los hombros, volteo para verlo

Usa: SeIyA…. HoLa…..

Seiya: ven bombón ya es hora de que descanses…

El chico pretendía reclamar pero la mirada que Seiya le dio lo dejo helado.

Llegaron al elevador, Seiya ya la venia casi cargando, ella lo abrazo, el se sonrojo

Usa: SeIYa….. AAbRAzAmE…

El elevador se abrió, Usagi quiso salir corriendo pero se tropezó el logro sujetarla por la cintura, al levantarla la nuca de ella quedo cerca de su boca, al sentir su respiración Usagi no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que logro alterarlo, tomo control de si mismo y siguió avanzando con ella, llegaron a la puerta, Usagi no podía abrir la puerta, se volteo y se recargo, Seiya la sostenía contra la puerta tratando de abrir mientras controlaba sus impulsos, en un mal movimiento ambos rosaron sus labios y se quedaron quietos, cada uno esperaba el movimiento del otro, la respiración de ambos estaba bastante acelerada, Usagi fue quien hizo el primer movimiento y lo beso colgándose de su cuello, Seiya abrió la puerta y la metió, cerro la puerta y esta vez era el quien se recargaba, Seiya puso sus manos sobre su cadera y la jaló hacia el, podía sentir lo que estaba provocando en el, de pronto Seiya recupero la cordura y separo a Usagi de el

Seiya: esto…. Esto no esta bien….. No estas en condiciones de tomar una decisión….

Usagi bajo la mirada, el tenia razon, se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar

Seiya: hey…. Bombón…. No…. No lo dije en mal plan…..

Usa: tienes razón….. Tenia que caber la prudencia en alguno….. Quisiera estar tan ebria como para no sentir vergüenza…

Seiya: claro…. Espera…. Estas….. Estas consciente de lo que estas haciendo?

Usagi solo asintió con la cabeza, Seiya se quedo pensando, no podía negarse que no solo la quería, claro que la deseaba y bueno su cuerpo lo delataba, volteo la cara hacia arriba, que debía hacer? Ella se alejo

Usa: te vas o te quedas?

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, más directa no podía ser, el solo suspiro mientras sonreía, puso seguro a la puerta y avanzo hacia ella, la jalo y volvió a besarla, fácilmente podría hacerse adicto a sus labios, comenzó a bajar por el cuello mientras sus manos buscaban el cierre del vestido

Seiya: estas segura de esto?

Usa: no…..

Seiya: pues que pena…..

Seiya dejo caer el vestido de ella mientras la levantaba para subirla a la cama, le sujeto los brazos contra la cama mientras la contemplaba, solo la pantaleta era lo unico que evitaba que estuviera completamente desnuda, Usagi se ruborizó al sentir la mirada de Seiya, se decidió por empezar desde arriba, se estaba entreteniendo con sus pechos, ella sólo podía retorcerse, el pasaba su boca por cada centímetro de su piel, no quería dejar ni un solo poro sin besar, sentía como su piel se erizaba con la respiración que ejercía sobre ella, cuando llego a sus caderas metió las manos por debajo para levantarla y retirar lo que quedaba de ropa, mientras besaba su pelvis acariciaba sus piernas, Las sensaciones que la recorrían eran inexplicables, comenzó a hacerle unos chupetones en los muslos

Usa: ah! No….. Que…. Que haces?

Seiya: bombón esta noche nunca la vas a olvidar…..

Se dedico a la entrepierna de ella, mientras se retorcía solo podía pensar en la lengua que estaba sintiendo, comenzó a arquearse, Seiya sintió como se le quería escapar, la tomo por las caderas y profundizo sus acciones, contrajo sus piernas y el tuvo que retirarse por la falta de aire

Seiya: eres muy sensible bombón….

Usa: callate!

Usagi lo jalo hacia la cama intercambiando lugares, termino de desabrochar su pantalón , Seiya se levanto y se quitó la ropa, cuando vio lo que cargaba se llevo las manos a la boca y paso saliva… no sabia si lo que tenía frente era algo normal o un mounstro ya que el…. Sacudió su cabeza, no podía tenerlo en sus pensamientos, no en este momento, por que era con Seiya con quien queria estar, llevo una mano y como lo sospechaba necesitaría ambas, al principio le costo trabajo llevarlo a su boca, incluso se arqueaba de vez en cuando pero logro agarrar el ritmo, Seiya estaba facinado con su boca, vaya que sabia usarla de pronto se entusiasmo y bajo la cabeza de Usagi la cual casi se ahogaba

Usa: cof.. Cof…. Eres un….

Seiya: lo siento, lo siento…..

Seiya la jalo y la recostó, comenzó a tratar de entrar en ella, pero no estaba acostumbrada a semejante tamaño, apenas y paso una muy pequeña parte y ella lo detuvo

Usa: no… no puedo…. Es mucho…

Seiya: eso halaga…. Usagi relajate…..

Usa: de…. De acuerdo….

Notó que no se relajaba, decidió probar otra posición, el se sentó en la cama y la puso sobre el

Seiya: tu marcas el ritmo

Comenzó a bajar muy lentamente, de nueva cuenta ya había logrado pasar algo pero volvió a detenerse, Seiya que ya lo veía venir le mordió un pecho bastante fuerte, ella reclamaba que la soltara así que aprovechó para tomarla de las caderas y llevarlo a fondo, ella se arqueo hacia atrás y luego se escondió en su cuello, podía sentirla temblar, le levantó del rostro, quería verla, tenia los ojos casi en blanco, su respiración era cortante y jadeaba mucho, la boca la tenia entre abierta, juraría que estaba a punto de venirse

Seiya: vez como si entra?

Comenzó a sacudirse, le levantaba de las caderas marcando el ritmo, ella ya no podía, se abrazo a el clavándole las uñas a la espalda, sentía que la partiría se intento arquear hacia atrás cuando sentía que se vendría de nuevo, seiya no se lo permitió y la sujeto de la espalda y acelero el ritmo, Usagi comenzó a levantar la voz, le pedía que no parara, pronto sintió como si quisiera hacer del baño, le pidió que parara que necesitaba ir

Seiya: así que…. Nunca…..lo has tenido?

Usa: q….q…que ah!

Seiya: dejalo salir…

Usa: no…. No….. Aaahhhhhhhh!

Se abrazo a el de todas las formas que pudo y el liquido salio, ella misma noto que no era lo que habia creido, pero el aun no acababa, la puso boca abajo con las caderas levantadas y volvió a embestirla, Usagi sentía que se estaba muriendo y llegando al infierno por disfrutar lo que el estaba haciendo con ella, metió la cara entre las almohadas, ya su voz era excesiva, seiya aumento el ritmo mientras la tomaba del cabello y la alzaba, de nuevo ella le pedía que no parara de pronto la soltó y la jalo de las caderas profundizando el encuentro, Seiya solo lo dejo ir, y ella se dejó caer de nuevo entre las almohadas que retorcía entre sus manos. Ambos se dejaron caer en el colchón, Seiya la jaló y la abrazo mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho…..

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, Usagi se levantó asustada tras escuchar la voz de su padre, volteo y vio a Seiya perdido de dormido, la luz de la mañana ya entraba por las cortinas ella comenzó a zarandearlo mientras levantaba su ropa y la metía al closet

Usa: Seiya despierta, es mi papá! !

Se levantó como resorte mientras lo metía al closet, se puso una bata y salio a la puerta

Usa: bu…. Buenos dias

Kenji la vio, su cabello alborotado, la bata, el nerviosismo…..

Kenji: estas con alguien?

Usa: papa como crees?

Kenji: de acuerdo….. Vamos a desayunar….

Usa: s….si…. En…en un momento te alcanzo…..

Usagi cerro la puerta, y comenzó a reir, corrió al closet y vio a Seiya terminando de vestirse, el salio y la abrazo para besarla

Seiya: bombón esto... esto ha sido lo más increíble que me ha pasado en la vida...

Usa: Seiya... yo...

Seiya: no te pido nada, yo entiendo... eso no evita lo que sentí...

La volvió a besar, tenia que irse antes que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta, Usagi se metió a bañar y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para reunirse con su familia, su cuerpo aún temblaba al recordar la noche que acababa de pasar, sabía que había estado mal pero había confirmado algo...

\- Fin Flashback -

Michiru escuchaba cada detalle que ella le estaba revelando

Michiru: pero no fue la única vez….

Sel: claro que no, la verdad perdí la cuenta….. Estoy segura que fueron 2 veces en la escuela, 3 en la casa y una en su departamento, además que nos veíamos cada 3 días en un hotel al azar …..

Michiru: y por que no te cuidabas? Así era obvio que saldrias embarazada

Sel: deje de cuidarme cuando se fue Mamorou….. Y…..la verdad ahora que lo pienso no se por que no me cuidaba…..

Michiru: y dime la verdad….. En que momento sentiste algo por Seiya

Sel: no lo se, me di cuenta de eso cuando nos vimos ya después de que se supo todo, cuando no me importo si era hombre o mujer, pero….. me quebré y me sentí mal por Mamorou….. El me pidió que le diera una oportunidad….. Fue cuando me encontre con sentimientos cruzados…

Michiru: ….. Y que es lo que piensas hacer?...

Sel: debe de saber lo de su bebé….. Tiene el derecho de llorarle

Michiru: y con Mamorou?

Sel: solo se que no lo quiero en mi vida, no puedo quitarle el derecho de hablarles, si…. Lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, pero en verdad el alcohol si nubla la razón, no lo justifico pero tampoco seré quien lo juzgue...

* * *

N/A: awwww me costo meten estos recuerdos, y mas para tratar que encajaran en la historia, ojala les gustara besos!

preview:

Mamorou no puede controlar sus celos y explota de nuevo, las Senshis hacen explotar a Selene y el sujeto misterioso vuelve a aparecer


	26. Chapter 25

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 25

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el "asalto", las supremas ya estaban al tanto de la situación, Tabatha se ofreció junto con Hotaru a sanarla pero se había negado, quería grabar bien el dolor en su memoria para jamas creer en el de nuevo, estaban en el jardín, el día estaba muy agradable, los golpes aun eran visibles pero al menos ya podía moverse bien, estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol viendo como hotaru hacia una representación del universo

Haruka: la dueña del cristal Makran fue quien creo el universo….. Creía que era una leyenda hasta hace poco

Sel: Hotaru es una extensión de Tabatha, ellas pueden crear y destruir planetas o galaxias en un parpadeo...

Haruka: tu eres una clase de Sailor?

Sel: si, solo que mi cristal no puede despertar por una maldición que lleva….. Aun así puedo pelear de otra manera

Haruka: quien eres en realidad?

Sel:….. Michiru tiene razón….. Debo de decirles todo…. En realidad yo ...

De pronto Mamorou estaba cruzando el jardín, Setsuna le había cerrado la puerta y el se había brincado por la barda, el semblante de ella cambio, estaba aterrada, se levanto y huyo dentro de la casa, Mamorou alcanzo a ver aun los golpes que llevaba, Haruka y Hotaru le cerraron el paso mientras Michiru y Setsuna cerraban la casa

Haruka: no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Mamo: por favor necesito hablar con ella…. Necesito disculparme

Hotaru: pero ella no quiere o no lo noto príncipe?

Mamo: ahora la defienden? Claro seguramente ya lo saben cierto?

Michiru fue quien lo hizo callar con una bofetada

Michiru: no lo necesita….. Ella sabe hacerse querer….. Y de voz de ella…. No quiere volver a saber de ti así que mejor retirate o llamaré a la policía y la haré que declare la verdad….. Ya hay una denuncia contra quien resulte responsable…..

Mamorou estaba furioso, la alcanzo a ver por la ventana, decidió irse por las buenas, Haruka subió a verla, alcanzo a escuchar tras la puerta

Mefisto: por eso te decía que no debias de confiar en el…..

Sel: lo se pero…

Mefisto: pues para mi esta claro quien es el enemigo en el S XXX

Sel: crees que ellas permitirían algo como esto en el palacio?

Mefisto: así como no lo acusaste, crees que la reina lo haría?

Mamorou daba vueltas en su departamento, por que tenia que pagar el las tonterías de ella…. No…. Ella no pudo ser quien se ofreciera, el tuvo que haber sido, el se aprovecho de ella y el tendría que pagar

Minako llego a la Universidad con los three lights

Minako: chicos cuanto tiempo se piensan quedar?

Taiki: no estamos seguros

Yaten: estamos viendo por que tendremos que trabajar para pagar nuestros gastos

Reí: por mi no se preocupen, si esa es su angustia pueden trabajar como Nicolás

Seiya: queremos ayudarles a encontrar a su princesa, seria nuestro pago por su ayuda con galaxia

Yaten: quieres volver a cantar?

Mako: deberían hablar con Selene, Michiru esta en colaboración con ella para recuperar su carrera

Seiya: hablando de ella que han sabido?

Minako: en su casa no esta, se rumora que salio de la ciudad, no es para menos

Yaten: y si fue un asalto o…

Reí: pues Minako no quita la sospecha de Mamorou…. Yo no creo que lo hiciera

Minako: tu por que lo vez con ojos de amor, yo hasta no escuchar la versión de Selene me quedo asi

Yaten: hablando del diablo…..

Mamorou llego furioso y aventó a Seiya que estaba sentado

Minako: oye! Que te pasa?

Mamorou: que ustedes no saben hacer nada bien…

Seiya se levanto, no permitirá que les hablara así

Seiya: creo que tu problema es conmigo dejalas a ellas

Mamorou se fue sobre el, los golpes no se hicieron esperar y Seiya no se quedó sin defenderse, pronto ya había gente alrededor viendo la pelea

Mamo: como te atreviste a tocarla

Seiya: no se de que hablas

Mamo: hablo de Usagi….

Seiya se desconcentro y el golpe le dio directo haciéndolo caer al suelo, Mamorou se sentó sobre el mientras lo tomaba de la camisa

Mamo: te voy a matar por haber dormido con ella…

Selene veía por la ventana mientras empacaba, definitivamente saldría al campo, nadie conocía esa propiedad, ahí estaría segura, de pronto su teléfono sonó, vio el numero de Hiroku y contesto

Sel: moshi moshi kisaragi….

Hiroku: Sel tenemos problemas, ese sujeto esta a punto de matar a Kou…

Selene dejo caer el teléfono, Michiru entro a la habitacion, la vio espantada y llorando

Michiru: que sucede?

Sel: yo….yo

Tenia que hacer algo, no podía permitirlo, veía a Michiru y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, saliendo al balcón

Michiru: selene que pasa?!

Sel: lo…. Lo siento… yo…. Disculpen

Se lanzo por el balcón, Michiru corrió pero no la alcanzo solo logro vislumbrar una luz a lo lejos. Haruka entro levantando el teléfono del suelo

Haruka: hay una manera de saber…..

Seiya ya no podía mas, el sabia las consecuencias de lo que había sucedido, nadie se metía en la pelea solo podían observar, Mamorou estaba decidido a terminar con esto de una vez, lanzo un puñetazo a la boca del estomago, Seiya cayo de rodillas, por lo menos no perdía el humor

Seiya: en mi defensa….. Lo disfrute tanto como ella….

Esta vez se había pasado, Mamorou exploto, levanto ambas manos para dejarle caer el ultimo golpe, Seiya cerro los ojos esperando, el golpe no llego, levanto la cabeza y vio a una chica frente a el, interponiendose con su cuerpo

Mamorou: quitate….

Sel: quitame…

Mamo: quitate o no respondo…..

Sel: que? Me vas a golpear de nuevo? Ya no te tengo miedo…..

Mentira, las piernas le temblaban pero hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas, la gente murmuraba sobre lo declarado, Mamorou la observo bien, aún podía ver sus manos marcadas en su cuello, los pómulos aun tenia un color morado tirándole a amarillo, cuantos puntos habían sido? bajo las manos y comenzó a llorar

Mamo: lo siento…. De verdad lo siento….. Deja…. Deja… dejame arreglarlo….. Vamos… vamos a hablar…..

Sel: ya dijiste todo lo que debías decir….. Largate de aquí…..

La mirada de ella lo destruía, volteo a su alrededor y como si hubiera visto un fantasma dio la vuelta y se fue, selene se llevó las manos al pecho y respiro hondo

Seiya:….. Ya…. Ya….. Lo tenia… solo que…..

Seiya perdió la conciencia, ella logro agarrarlo mientras los dos caían al suelo, ella solo podía gritar su nombre mientras lo abrazaba, alguien llamo a una ambulancia…..

Se sentía pesado todo le daba vueltas, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un hospital, trato de levantarse pero era inútil miro hacia un lado y vio a Selene dormida recargada en la cama, veía los moretones que aun marcaban su rostro, ese tipo era una bestia, como su bombón se había fijado en alguien así…..

Taiki: debo de valorarlo, no se ha separado de ti desde ayer

Yaten: al parecer tienes química con las terrestres

Seiya: saben que solo puedo estar con ella…. Que no me interesa otra…..

Yaten: y por eso casi te matan

Selene comenzó a incorporarse mientras se frotaba los ojos, se quejó ya que aun le dolian, pero al ver a Seiya despierto no dudo en abrazarlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero lo que mas lo intrigó fue su aroma, selene se dio cuenta de su imprudencia y se levanto

Sel: me alegra que despertaras…..

Yaten: bueno y a ti que te paso?

Sel: pues…. Fue lo mismo…

Seiya: no entiendo, si el problema era conmigo por que…..

Sel: fue mi culpa…

Haruka: por que fue tu culpa? Y por que fue todo esto?

Las chicas venían entrando la habitación estaba llena….

Seiya: tuve un romance con Usagi…..

Yaten, Taiki y Selene se llevaron la mano a la frente, Seiya no valoraba su vida en verdad, Haruka se quedo quieta, unos segundos después levanto la ceja, y cuando nadie lo esperaba se le fue encima a Seiya, Selene estaba entre ambos tratando que no lo matara, mientras Taiki y Yaten trataban de agarrarla, la puerta se abrió y entro el doctor riendo ante la situación que veía, todos salieron mientras el doctor lo revisaba

Haruka: pero como paso? En que momento!? Y por que es tu culpa?!

Reí: nunca pensé que en realidad había sucedido….

Mako: tu sabias algo?

Reí:… ella me dijo cosas….. Pero tenia derecho de pagar con la misma moneda

Minako: a que te refieres?

Reí: Mamorou engaño a Usagi antes de irse a América….. No….. Me dio los pormenores pero ella me lo contó…..

Sel: hasta que veo que hablas bien por ella….. Si no hubieras sido imprudente con sus confesiones no me habrían abierto la cabeza…..

Haruka: insisto por que tu…..

Sel: por que yo lo sabia….. Cuando ella dejo de existir me dedique a cubrir todos los cabos sueltos….. Se me fue ese detalle ya que yo desconocía una pista…..

Setsuna: que pista?

Sel: es confidencial….

Haruka: seras…

El doctor salio con buenas noticias, acababa de darle el alta a Seiya, le pidió a Selene que lo acompañara para que la revisara, se despidió de las chicas y se fue

Selene llego a su casa por fin, entro a su casa y se tumbo en su cama, quería bañarse pero el cansancio era excesivo, sintió el cuerpo de Tabatha sobre el suyo

Tabatha : y? Cómo está el plebeyo?

Sel: guapísimo. ... es tal como lo recordaba... su aroma a olivo... Oye! No lo llames así! !

Tabatha : jajajajaja eso fue en lo ultimo que pensaste...

Sel: lastima que no puedo quedarme con el...

Tabatha: de que hablas?

Ambas chicas se levantaron, selene se recostó en las piernas de Tabatha y mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello

Sel: casi lo mata... no puedo arriesgarlo...

Tabatha: entonces?

Sel: pues no puedo arriesgar a nadie... creo que lo mejor será no estar con nadie...

Tabatha: nadie nadie nadie? Ni noches vagas ni nada? Digo por que a ti te fascina...

Sel: ya capte el mensaje gracias...

Tabatha: segura? Y si apostamos?

Selene sonrió que tendría Tabatha en la cabeza. ...

Tabatha: si el te descubre por si solo sin que tu digas nada... sin excusas, pretextos ni murmuraciones... cumplirás lo que prometiste...

Sel: y si no puede?

Tabatha: te vas conmigo con las condiciones que te había ofrecido... Trato?

Sel: ... Trato...

Tabatha: entonces es hora de una treta...

Pasaron un par de semanas mas, Selene estaba en el medico, esperando su nuevo diagnóstico, revisaba los puntos en su cabeza, por lo menos la herida ya había cicatrizado

Dr.: bueno, hay que quitarte ya el resto de los hilos, por lo demás ya estamos fuera, aun así trata de no forzar la garganta, le pasare el reporte a Oshige-san, te vas a preparar este té, es una esencia te hará bien, lo vas a tomar 3 veces al día después de los alimentos y antes de cada presentación, vamos a ver por un mes cómo te va

Sel: esta bien, todo sea por volver a trabajar... ya estoy desesperada...

Dr.: bueno, vamos a curaciones para terminar con ese asunto

Ambos se levantaron y salieron, vieron a Seiya sentado afuera en la sala de espera

Dr.: oh vaya, olvide que también tenías cita Kou... necesito que me esperes voy a retirar unos puntos

Seiya: claro, aquí lo espero

Después de un rato ambos regresaron Seiya seguía esperando

Dr.: tendras un dolor de cabeza un rato pero se te calmara con el medicamento

Sel: gracias, entonces nos vemos en un mes?

Dr.: de hecho quisiera verte el domingo

Sel: el domingo da consulta? Ahh esta de guardia!

Seiya se llevo la mano a la frente hasta el había entendido, el Dr. comenzó a reir

Dr.: no, como paciente no, me gustaría invitarte a comer, o acaso tienes novio?

Sel: EH…. No… yo… novio no tengo….

Dr.: piensalo, y me mandas un mensaje si aceptas

Selene asintio mientras se sonrojaba, el doctor le hizo una señal a Seiya para que entrara, Seiya le tomó el brazo a Selene le dijo algo rápido al oído y se metió al consultorio.

Abrió la puerta del departamento, todo estaba oscuro, llego a la habitación y lo vio tumbado en la cama, aun estaba vestido y olía a alcohol, Reí meneo la cabeza, sacó una cobija y lo tapo mientras hacia algo de comer

Selene estaba en el restaurante de la clínica, pronto por la puerta apareció Seiya sentándose con ella

Sel: gustas algo?

Seiya: eh….. No gracias

Sel: vamos yo invito, además yo pago tus consultas

Seiya: ya te lo pagare

Sel: no te preocupes es lo de menos, y dime de que necesitas hablar?

Mamorou abrió los ojos, olía a comida, hace cuantos días que no comía y solo bebía? Se levanto de pronto, acaso ella? se emocionó y salió de la recamara

Mamo: Selene?!... ah... eres tu...

Rei: no se como responder a eso

Mamo: no, disculpa... es que esperaba que...

Rei: has sabido algo de ella, han hablado?

Mamo: no...

Rei: que fue lo que te sucedió? Tu no eres así, yo lo se

Mamo: no lo se... me descontrolo el saber que ellos...

Rei: y Selene que culpa tenía?, la verdad se veía mal... pero como lo supiste, ni a mi me lo dijo... a nadie...

Mamo: cuando necesita callar sabe hacerlo... obtuve una copia de su expediente médico...

Rei: pero... bueno no entiendo. ... que decía o como o...

Mamo: estaba de dos meses de embarazo...

Rei que le pasaba un plato para servirle se paralizó, lo vio fijamente, era en serio? Término de servirle, todo seguía en silencio, no podía asimilarlo

Rei: a eso se refería Selene...

Mamo: como? Que dijo?

Rei: que ella cubrió todo lo posible de Usagi pero se le escapó algo por que ni ella lo sabia...

Mamo: entonces era cierto... ella no lo sabía... ahora me siento peor, jamás me va a perdonar... seguro me odia...

Se acercó a el y lo tomo del rostro, lo quería y aprovecharía cada oportunidad en esta vida

Rei: olvídate de ella... ella esta aquí? Ella se ha preocupado por ti este tiempo? No hay día que no quisiera venir, hoy tome el valor... vamos a olvidarnos de todo... volvamos a empezar... Hola soy Rei Hino... tengo 20 años y soy sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa...

Mamorou se recargo sobre ella, ella lo abrazo mientras el comenzaba a llorar, lo había arruinado todo con Usagi, con Selene... y con Rei... pero... ella estaba ahí no?...

Mamo: no creo poder ser quien tu quieres o darte lo que esperas...

Rei: puedo esperar... podemos intentar...

Seiya y Selene caminaban por un parque, Seiya quería preguntar tantas cosas pero no sabia ponerlas en su voz

Sel: dime que es lo que pretendes en realidad? A que vinieron a la tierra?

Seiya: ya lo dijimos, a ayudar en pago a la ayuda que recibimos

Sel: jajajaja y crees que te voy a creer? Después de lo que pasó entre tu y Serenity?

Seiya: pues no te lo puedo decir... tendría que callarte

Sel: jajajajaja mientras no se relacione con visitar hospitales ya es ganancia

Seiya: jamás haría algo como ese tipo, no se como mi bombón se fijo en alguien como el

Sel: el... el no era así. ...

Seiya: lo vas a defender? Después de que pudo haberte matado?

Sel: pero no lo hizo... mira... el no era así. ... no en el Milenio de Plata. ... en esta vida a sufrido... y la verdad le he mentido mucho... si sumamos el alcohol. ... no lo justifico pero creo que ninguno de nosotros podríamos juzgarlo... estoy segura que esta arrepentido de corazón. ... pero en lo personal yo ya no podría dormir a su lado sin temor...

Seiya: el fácilmente cambio a bombón por Reí y a ella por ti... no se si sea alguien de confiar

Sel: jajajaja bueno... eso de Rei... sabes ellos salieron antes de que anduviera con Usagi... pero cuando volvieron las memorias pasadas... bueno ella según lo había dejado en el pasado... pero ya vimos que no...

Seiya: cambia de amores muy fácilmente no?

Sel: y ella no? Apenas tenía un par de meses que el se fue cuando ya andaba encamandose contigo...

Seiya volteo a verla quería decirle algo pero sabia que tenia razón, selene se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a balancearse, Seiya se sentó a un lado

Sel: si me dices te daré un premio...

Seiya: que puedes darme que valga mi misión?

Sel: pues que tal una pista de su ubicación?

Seiya levanto una ceja, que tan confiable sería ella?

Seiya: quiero algo más...

Sel : más? Con ese dato pongo en peligro la misión

Seiya: eso es lo que quiero saber, si tu sabes donde esta por que no lo dices, por que la escondes?

Sel : así podemos pasar la noche... nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo así, no lo digo por su seguridad, alguien quiere matarla y lo peor es que el traidor esta entre nosotros...

Seiya: bueno, por partes lo haremos... si estas en lo correcto no solamente vengo a pagar mi deuda con las Sailors de este sistema... vengo a cumplir mi promesa con ella

Sel: que promesa?

Seiya: no ahora vas tu...

Sel: no creo que sea buena idea seguir con esto, la verdad no los había considerado en mi investigación...

Seiya: y crees que yo podría herirla?

Sel: pues. ... dicen que en la guerra y el amor todo es válido. ... que tal si ella te rechaza y en la locura del dolor la lastimas? O el los mata en un arranque de celos? Hay infinidad de posibilidades, que tal que tus hermanos hacen algo? Tan sólo como se pusieron cuando los atraparon?

Seiya: así como lo pones...

Sel: bueno, te daré una pista, pero debes de prometer que no forzaras las cosas

Seiya: no me pidas que no la busque

Sel: sólo no la pongas en riesgo, si siento que esta en peligro por tu culpa... nunca la volverás a ver... lo juro

Seiya: trato hecho...

Sel: ella esta en la ciudad... y ve todos los movimientos que hacemos...

Seiya volteo a todos lados,trataba de ver algo diferente, había una niña sentada cerca, volvió a voltear a Selene esta se encogió de hombros

Sel: no te diré nada, si la encuentras tendrás tu recompensa...

Seiya: ahora me pondré paranoico...

Las chicas se reunían en el templo, Reí y Seiya no estaban, Luna era quien estaba organizando todo

Minako: que sucede luna?

Luna: hay algo raro con Selene, Artemis y yo hemos estado investigando sobre ella, no hay información sobre su pasado y por mas que he buscado en los registros de la Luna no encuentro nada

Haruka: bueno y si cómo ella dice era un arma secreta?

Luna: aún así por que la Reina nunca me lo dijo?

Artemis: ni siquiera teníamos conocimiento sobre el supuesto Sagrario

Michiru: bueno, y si esta escondido, a lo mejor sólo lo saben los herederos...

Setsuna: aja y como es que ella lo sabe si no es heredera?

Yaten: han considerado la posibilidad de que sea enemigo?

Mako: si, pero ha demostrado lo contrario

Taiki: bueno ella dijo que sabia donde estaba su princesa y luego se retracto, que tal que solo esta actuando y atacará cuando la encuentren

Michiru: no, las cosas no son así. ...

Seiya venía llegando y al mismo tiempo Reí junto con Mamorou

Haruka: que hace este sujeto aquí?

Rei: viene conmigo... que sucede que era tan urgente?

Michiru: no creí que me alegraría verte, sospechan de Selene de nuevo...

Mamo: pues están mal, ella esta de nuestro lado, quizás esconde cosas pero ha dicho que todo lo va a explicar

Mako: ustedes saben algo que no quieren decir...

Seiya: haber, esto se esta saliendo de control, al parecer todos somos sospechosos... no podemos estar viéndonos con esos ojos

Amy: nos hemos puesto en este plan desde que nos dijo lo de su investigación

Michiru: es mi culpa, ella no quería decirles nada y yo la force

Mamo: ya suficientes errores cometí yo como para que terminemos de ponerla en nuestra contra

Hotaru: y si en realidad si sabe donde esta la princesa? Que tal que todo esto es una prueba de lealtad?...

Todos guardaron silencio y agacharon la mirada, Michiru suspiro, definitivamente esto se estaba saliendo de control

Luna: pues solo hay una forma de saber si ella pertenece al Milenio de Plata ... vayamos a investigar a la luna

Michiru abrió grande los ojos y volteo a ver a Mamorou, no sabía que se podía descubrir si se aparecían ahí

Michiru: no creo que sea buena idea...

Mako: lo haremos, y nadie se irá de aquí...

Haruka le quito su celular a Michiru y lo apagó, le exigió el suyo a Mamorou así no podrían poner a selene en aviso, esperaron a la noche, Michiru estaba nerviosa, estaba segura que se enojaria, que se enteraría y no le daba buena espina esto, todos fueron al parque y se transformaron, se tomaron de la mano dejando a Setsuna al centro, ya que no había luna llena necesitarían otra manera de llegar y solo podían a través de una puerta dimensional, Plut puso su báculo en el suelo mientras bajaba una rodilla, el aire se intensificó y una puerta apareció sobre ellas, Neptune cerro los ojos mientras la llamaba con el pensamiento, pronto desaparecieron y la puerta se cerro

Las supremas estaban en el departamento viendo una película, Tabatha, Alua y Kari siempre se emocionaban con la televisión, era algo muy diferente, Mefisto estaba en el regazo de Selene y esta lo cepillaba

Tabatha: oye no crees que deberías castrar a ese gato?

Sel: eh?! Como por que? Además Mefisto no es un gato, solo es una forma practica

Mefisto: nunca me dejaras olvidarlo cierto?

Tabatha: no….

Sel: de que hablan?

Tabatha solo se volteo y siguió tomando su café, en realidad lo molestaba por celos, como se había atrevido a tocarla estando tan sedada, de pronto selene y Mefisto brincaron del sofá y salieron al balcón, ambos vieron al cielo

Alua: sucede algo?

Sel: hay intrusos…..

Mefisto: vámonos….

Kari: yei vamos a tu palacio!

Tabatha dio un último sorbo a su café mientras caminaba al balcon

Tabatha: van por el camino largo, nos vamos por el corto?

Kari: me sorprende que usen ese camino teniendo a las Star Ligths

Sel: es que hay una barrera, vamonos ya…..

Las cuatro se convirtieron en luz tomando camino hacia el cielo

Las Senshis aparecieron a las afueras del palacio, conforme avanzaban los recuerdos llegaban a ellas, cruzaban el puente que llegaba al palacio, abajo corría un río cristalino, las luces del palacio hacían que pareciera que estuviera habitado

Luna: y si….

Mercury: que sucede?

Luna: que tal que la princesa haya estado escondida aquí todo este tiempo...

Jupiter: tal vez…. Todo es posible…

Neptune: insisto que es mala idea, Selene se va a enojar

Mars: y? Ella no es la princesa para darnos ordenes

Michiru meneo la cabeza, las chicas continuaron su camino y entraron al palacio solo para darse cuenta que estaba vacío, Luna y Artemis tomaron su forma humana

Uranus: bueno y por donde empezamos?

Venus: que tal por la sala del trono?

Luna: me parece buena idea, algo podemos encontrar

Mercury: y no hay algún plano de construcción del castillo

Artemis: Solo las herederas lo tienen….

Luna: cuenta la leyenda que el palacio fue construido de habitación en habitación y fue la primera diosa quien lo empezó con sus propias manos, probablemente existen pasadizos o rutas de escape, pero todo eso esta….

Artemis: esta en un libro sagrado, solo las que llevan la sangre del Milenio de Plata pueden abrirlo

Fighter: si encontramos ese libro…. Cuando ella este cerca deberá tener alguna reacción no?

Llegaron a la sala del trono, estaba oscuro, entraron mientras Luna daba un par de palmadas para encender la luz, las chicas no pudieron evitar dar un grito al ver a las supremas en la habitación sentadas al pie del trono junto con Mefisto y sentada en el trono a la revolucionaria que no tenia cara de buenos amigos

Luna: que…. Que haces sentada en el trono?

Revo: mejor pregunta… que hacen ustedes aquí? Nadie les dio permiso….

Uranus: que estas escondiendo?

Revo: en vano confíe en ustedes….. Les confíe mi casa, a mi gente y se atreven a irrumpir en mi casa sin mi permiso?

Healer: tu quien eres para decidir quien entra y quien no?

Maker: en verdad eres bastante sospechosa….. Acaso no quieres que se sepa que eres una impostora?

Neptune: vamos a tranquilizarnos todos por favor…. Vámonos ya….

Plut: no nos iremos hasta que nos lo digas todo

Revo: si… si se irán…..

La revolucionaria comenzó a elevar su energía, las Senshis comenzaron a ver todo su panorama distorsionado, pronto sintieron que su cuerpo era cortado en pedazos y el aire se les acababa, sintieron como de pronto algo las jalaba y desaparecieron, pronto golpearon contra el suelo y pudieron volver a jalar aire, venus se volteo boca arriba solo para darse cuenta que

Venus: regresamos…..

Luna: acaso ella….

Artemis: nos expulso no solo del palacio, también de la luna….

Neptune: les dije que tendríamos problemas

Mars: Quien se cree para hacernos eso?

Plut: esto solamente lo vi cuando la reina expulso a la pequeña dama cuando estaba poseída por el cristal oscuro…..

Mercury: entonces… ella si pertenece al milenio de plata?

Al día siguiente Michiru corría a la sala de maestros, había ido a casa de Selene sin encontrarla, también a su salón donde le dijeron que estaba en ese lugar, llego pero no la encontró por ningún lado…..

Derek: busca a alguien Srita Kaioh?

Michiru: sensei…. Busco a Selene me dijeron que estaba aquí

Derek: esta en la biblioteca central, debe mucho del semestre….

Michiru: gracias

Michiru salio corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca, para ella el asunto era urgente

1200 hrs

Michiru llego a la biblioteca, era un edificio antiguo de 4 pisos, era un lugar con el que Amy seguro seria feliz, tenia libros de todo el mundo, cada piso tenia salas especializadas exclusivas del tema, llego a la recepcion y le indicaron que la sala de derecho estaba en el 3 era piso al fondo del pasillo, Michiru emprendió el camino, abrió la puerta de la sala y la vio sentada ya con varios libros en la mesa, se acerco y se sento, esperaba una reacción pero nada paso

1300 hrs

Sel: bueno por lo visto no te piensas ir…

Michiru: necesito disculparme, pero no pude hacer nada….

Sel: tal vez llamarme, un mensaje….. Algo…..

Michiru: nos quito los teléfonos a Mamorou y a mi….. Aun no me lo devuelve

Sel: creí que ya confiaban en mi

Michiru: luna fue quien altero todo….también fuiste cruel con las Star Ligths, ellas solo buscan una pista de ti…..

Sel: de verdad crees que me pase?

Michiru: te costaba mucho dejarlas hurgar?

Selene se quedo pensando a lo mejor si exagero

Sel: lastime a alguien?

Michiru: no, si duele y bastante pero según Setsuna es por la ruptura de barreras pero no lastimaste a nadie

Michiru se levanto y acomodo su silla

Michiru: creo que deberías disculparte, yo a lo mejor hice algo mal ayer, pero tu exageraste, controla ese mal genio que ahora tienes

Michiru se fue, quería llorar, también las chicas la habían regañado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba...

1700 hrs

Selene se estiro, acaban de decirle que estaban por cerrar, al menos ya tenia todo arreglado, tomo su bolso y los libros, no sabia cuales se llevaría vio a una persona de espaldas y se acerco

Sel: disculpe donde dejo los que no me llevo?

Señor: dejelos en el carro que esta en el cuarto al fondo

Sel: gracias

Se dirigió al cuarto, dejo 3 y se quedo pensando cual de los 2 se llevaría, de pronto sintió como la empujaban, perdió el equilibrio y cayó, se volteo y con terror vio a aquel sujeto, seguía con su capucha puesta, alcanzo a vislumbrar que tenia el cabello largo y negro

Desconocido: has sido una princesa muy rebelde…. Debes aprender buenos modales…. Vendré por ti en 3 dias...

El sujeto subió la mano y vio que le había quitado su collar, Selene se levanto pero le cerro la puerta, jalo, sacudió y pateo la puerta, comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, de pronto la puerta comenzó a cambiar de color y de material, se estaba petrificando

Sel: no! Por favor detente!

"hare lo que quieras" estaba a punto de salir por sus labios, pero no, no podía dejarlo ganar, entre la piedra y el suelo quedo un espacio, saco la mano, era lo suficiente para mantenerla ahí hasta que alguien llegara, sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando el sujeto le piso

Desconocido: te digo, tu no entiendes por las buenas

Un chispazo salio de su mano, el la soltó y regreso su mano abrazandosela, el sujeto vio como el destello comenzaba a hacerse mas grande, sonrió para si mismo, sello el ultimo espacio que quedaba entre el suelo y la puerta, tiro el collar, de nada le servia, Selene se levanto, volteo a todos lados solo para ver una rendija de aire por donde apenas le cabria una pierna, se recargo en la pared y no pudo evitar llorar, quien se daría cuenta de que no estaba? Para cuando las supremas se percataran no sabrían ni por donde buscar, y ahí nadie sabría a que hora salio, estaba perdida, si ellas supieran la verdad seguro no estaría en ese problema…. Su orgullo mal encaminado la acababa de poner en esa situación….

2130 hrs

Hotaru cambiaba los canales de la tele sin fijarse en nada, estaba mal, casi no dormía, las pesadillas eran recurrentes, a Haruka solo le quedaba observar

Haruka: espera, regresa el canal

Hotaru: le daré la vuelta

Llego al canal que Haruka había visto, eran las noticias donde estaban reportando un extraño suceso

"El edificio a quedado completamente cubierto de hielo que nadie se explica de donde ha salido, por fortuna no hay nadie dentro de la biblioteca, toda la gente logro ser evacuada, desde el parque central seguiremos informando"

Michiru y Setsuna se acercaron cuando escucharon las noticias

Setsuna: de donde habrá salido?

Haruka: no lo se, pero hay que averiguarlo

Las 4 salieron de la casa, Michiru se sentía nerviosa, algo no estaba bien.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con las inners

Júpiter: Mercury vez algo?

Mercury: al parecer la energía que lo esta causando viene desde adentro…en el tercer piso

Neptune sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba, que acaso no era ahí…. Sacudió su cabeza, era imposible

Uranus: vamos adentro

Las chicas retrocedieron al ver que el hielo seguía avanzando, tenían que avanzar pronto y acabar con esto.

Se adentraron con cuidado, el lugar era impresionante, todo había sido cristalizado pero se veia…

Mercury: hermoso…. Las formas que tomaron los cristales de hielo son hermosos…. Tantas formas… tamaños….

Reí: bueno, el hielo se pierde en el fuego…. Fuego Sagrado de Marte!

El ataque reboto, y ningún cristal se daño, Plut toco uno de ellos, juraría haberlos visto antes

Plut: el planeta se congelo y la Neo Reina Serenity fue quien lo descongeló….. Acaso este es el inició del futuro que conocemos?

Neptune: no….. Este no es…..vamos arriba….

Neptune corrió y todas la siguieron, rogaba estar equivocada, llegaron al piso que indicó Mercury, esquivaban cristales a todo el paso, algunos se habían movido y otros habían nacido, tenían que tener mucho cuidado al caminar

Mercury: es por ahí, tras ese cristal

Jupiter : creo que es hora de probar mi entrenamiento… lluvia de meteoros!

Júpiter asesto varios golpes al cristal, pero parecía no ceder, un segundo después comenzó a oírse un crujido, el cristal se había fisurado, rápidamente la fisura corrió y despedazó el cristal mostrando solamente un muro tras de sí

Jupiter: Mercury estas segura que era este cristal?

Mercury: tras la pared, parece ser que esta escondido atrás...

Uranus: de acuerdo háganse a un lado... Big Bang World Shake! !

La esfera que dejo salir Uranus de sus manos dio de lleno contra la pared haciéndola pedazos inmediatamente, Mercury seguía monitoreando el interior...

Mercury: tengan cuidado ahí está. ...

Fighter: de acuerdo esto es para nosotras

El humo causado por el impacto comenzaba a despejarse Uranus Júpiter y Fighter se adentraron un poco mas, pronto vieron una silueta al fondo, tomaron posición de ataque pero la silueta no se movía, el polvo disminuyó y la figura era clara, una chica rubia con el cabello hasta la cintura sostenía su mano que claramente tenía un poco de sangre contra su pecho, sus ojos estaban hinchados al parecer por el llanto

Jupiter: quien... es... ella...

Tuxedo Mask vio algo brillante en el suelo y lo levanto, era el dije de Selene, pero que hacia en ese lugar, el resto se fue acercando, Neptune al ver a la chica reconoció la ropa y se llevo las manos al pecho

Neptune: Selene!

Uranus: estas segura? Se ve... diferente...

TM: seguros, este es su dije...

El edificio crujió, estaba a punto de colapsar, Venus ordenó retirada mientras tomaba el bolso y Tuxedo la levanto del suelo, las vigas comenzaban a caer al paso de ellos

Maker: creación estelar de Maker!

Healer: infierno estelar de Healer!

Fighter: Láser de estrella fugaz!

Los ataques quebraron las vigas que estaba a punto de caer encima de ellas, por fin veían la salida, apenas dieron unos pasos fuera y el edificio cayó, el viento y el polvo los alcanzo, algunos vidrios volaron, Tuxedo cubrió a Selene llevándose una buena cortada en el brazo pero agradeciendo que no fuera a ella, una vez que se despejó el derrumbe Mercury se acerco a Tuxedo

Mercury: como esta?

TM: no tiene ningún golpe o herida, al parecer sólo está inconsciente...

Neptune: y la mano?

TM: es solo una cortada superficial, seguramente se la hizo tratando de salir...

Uranus: esto no está bien... creo que intentaban matarla...

Mars: mi casa es la mas cercana, vamos y de ahí les hablamos a las otras

Todas asintieron y regresaron al templo

* * *

N/A: la pareja Mamo-chan y Rei me gusta, asi que les dejare a ambos interactuar mas, disculpen si no menciono los review y es que ya todo lo tenia escrito aun asi muchas gracias por leer

preview:

una princesa humilde, todos a la playa, Seiya por que miras a Selene asi?


	27. Chapter 26

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 26

Las supremas y Mefisto entraron al templo, pasaron a la habitación donde estaba Selene, Tabatha se acerco con Michiru

Tabatha: que le paso?

Michiru: no lo se, así la encontramos….

Kari: lo de su cabello quiere decir que se activo su cristal por un momento, como siempre lo traía largo…..

Mefisto: podemos llevarla?

Mamo: pues no corre ningún peligro, pero nos gustaría que nos dijera que le paso, por cierto encontré esto bastante lejos de ella

Mamorou le dio el dije a Mefisto, este lo guardo, tomo a Selene en brazos y salieron del templo

Selene abrió los ojos, cuanto tiempo había pasado?, vio el techo y no era el mismo de la biblioteca, acaso el?, se levanto, era su habitación, sentía la cabeza pesada, paso las manos por su cabeza y fue cuando se percato de su cabello, se levanto y fue al espejo, vio su cabello hasta la cadera, se sentia rara, comenzo a cepillarlo, no recordaba nada, en que momento se habia dormido?, como habia salido de ahí? Se hizo sus coletas típicas

Sel: no, ya no soy esa…..

Tabatha: te vez bonita, pero ya no te van

Le deshizo las coletas y le comenzó a cepillar el cabello

Tabatha: como te sientes?

Sel: bien, solo me duele la mano

Tabatha: bueno al menos no fue grave….. Una buena Reina siempre sabe decir Perdón y Gracias….. Y una Sabia Reina sabe cuando dejar el orgullo de lado….

Sel: a que viene eso?

Tabatha: adivina quienes te salvaron….

Cruzaron las miradas en el espejo, Selene suspiro, tenia razón debía disculparse

Cayendo la tarde las Senshis se reunieron en el templo, estaban haciendo patatas asadas aprovechando las hojas

Mako: ya va a ser un año no?

Minako: siento que ni paso….. Y a duras penas saque el semestre, no se como le hace kisaragi pero lleva buen promedio

Michiru: pues por eso estaba en la biblioteca, salvando el Semestre, quisiera saber como esta….

Hotaru: por que no se lo preguntas?

Todas voltearon a donde señalaba Hotaru, venían entrando Mefisto y las supremas, Tabatha venia correteando a Selene quien traía un vestido negro de ala ancha, bajo este una blusa blanca de hombros esponjados, el cabello lo llevaba suelto ya que la habían convencido de dejárselo un rato así, al final todas llegaron junto a las Senshis

Tabatha: disculpen nuestra intromisión, pero Selene tiene algo que decir….. Vas...

Selene se puso roja, primero desvío la mirada a la izquierda, luego entrelazo sus manos al frente y se retorcía avergonzada, Tabatha se canso de esperar y le bajo la cabeza inclinándola

Tabatha: ya estuvo bueno! Disculpate!

Sel: les agradezco que me…. Que me salvaran anoche…..

Kari: y?

Sel: lamento haber sido grosera con ustedes en el palacio…

Alua: y?

Selene se quedo callada unos instantes, Michiru pensó que la habían convencido de decirlo

T, A, K: selene…..

Sel: que….. Que…. Que quiero en compensación me acepten un viaje a la playa en las vacaciones, todo…. Todo pagado…

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por la situación, todas asintieron, Tabatha soltó a Selene que se incorporo con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzo a los brazos de Michiru

Mako: deberían quedarse a comer con nosotros

Tabatha: yo quiero probar eso!

Echaron más patatas a asar, y se acoplaron al ambiente, Tabatba y Kari platicaba de sus respectivas galaxias y sus viajes que realizaban, las que nunca salían escuchaban las historias, Selene y Alua soñaban con hacerlos algún día, el fuego crispaba y el aroma de las patatas ya empezaba a llenar el lugar

Amy: que fue lo que te sucedió? Y que es este cristal?

Sel: cual cristal?

Amy saco un frasco que tenia un pedazo de los cristales

Sel: yo hice eso?

Amy: la energía que los creaba venía del cuarto de donde te sacamos, como terminaste ahí?

Tabatha: ni a nosotras nos lo ha dicho

Haruka: pareciera que intentaron matarte

Sel: no... creo que quería doblar mi voluntad... dijo que volvería en 3 dias por mi, conoce mi identidad por completo, temo que también venga sobre ustedes...

Selene les contó lo que sucedió, el temor volvió a hacer presa de ella y comenzó a llorar, Michiru la abrazo pero la rechazo, levanto el rostro y se limpio las lágrimas

Sel: lo siento, últimamente me he dejado llevar...

Minako: no es malo llorar

Sel: no, pero yo no puedo permitir que mis emociones me ganen... en fin, me permites el frasco de nuevo?

Amy le extendió el frasco, selene lo veía incredula, sentía que ya había visto eso

Sel: ahora que recuerdo, cuando me piso la mano sentí como estática

Hotaru: el único lugar intacto era dentro del cuarto supongo que por que estaba sellado...

Sel: pero eso... por que...

Selene se quedo viendo al vacío, recordó el instante en que Black Moon atacó a la Neo Reina Serenity y su cuerpo se cubrió de Cristal, cristal como ese, tomo un poco de su cabello

Sel: Kari estas segura que fue mi cristal lo que lo ocasionó?

Kari: la primera vez que tu cristal despertó no te sucedió lo mismo? De alguna manera tu corazón lo despertó de su sueño aunque fuera un instante

Sel:... necesitamos averiguar quién es ese sujeto, quizás el está involucrado en todo lo que está sucediendo

Setsuna: pero el viene por ti no?

Sel: si pero... la oscuridad tiene muchas facetas... nunca sabes que es lo que desea...

Kari: bueno, esto se resolverá poco a poco, solo hay que cuidarnos... y eso a que hora va a estar? Es que la verdad la comida de la tierra es muy rica

Todos comenzaron a reír, mamorou se decidió y se acercó a Selene, la cual se puso nerviosa

Mamo: podemos hablar?

Selene suspiro, eso era otra cosa que debía enfrentar, y ya era hora, asintió y caminaron un poco lejos, lo suficiente para ser vistos pero no escuchados...

Mamo: como estas? Te duele algo? Te hizo algo más?

Sel: no, solo lo que les dije y bueno... que me dijo princesa... pero es un detalle mínimo en realidad, que te paso en el brazo?

Mamo: no es nada, solo una cortada de anoche... oye... en verdad... lo siento...esa noche no se que me paso...

Sel: no, mamorou no hables de eso...

Mamo: no, dejame hablar, te suplico que me escuches...

Tomo las manos de ella tratando de mantener contacto visual con ella, esperaba que con eso se diera cuenta que en verdad estaba arrepentido

Mamo: no se que me paso... me sentía engañado, que, que te estabas burlando de mi, me deje llevar por el coraje, los celos... me imagine mil cosas, te imaginé con el, deje que mi estomago hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, cuando me di cuenta de lo que te había hecho... si te hubiera pasado algo más, algo peor... no estaría vivo ahorita... no hubiera podido vivir con la culpa... Michiru me dijo que hay una denuncia... si, si con eso logró que creas que estoy arrepentido sin dudar me entregaré yo mismo

Sel: si yo quisiera eso te habría entregado no crees?

Las chicas veían a distancia, los gestos físicos les decía todo, lo estaban rechazando….

Mamo: que es mejor en el? Te complace mas?

Sel: eso no se contesta….

Mamo: bueno, entonces por que no me das otra oportunidad?

Sel: seria la cuarta….. Mamorou….. Es que…esto no es fácil... pero tengo que decírtelo ya...yo... Hace mucho que... que deje de amarte…..

Solo pudo tomar aire…. Quería escuchar todo y nada a la vez…..

Sel: te quiero….. Pero cuando te fuiste y el llego….. Al final me acabe dando cuenta, que te extrañaba mucho, pero….. de ser sólo una noche se volvió mi amante y luego….. me di cuenta que me había enamorado sin darme cuenta…. Lo siento…. Debí de ser honesta contigo desde el principio pero quise intentarlo una vez más. ...

Mamo: de verdad? Ya no quieres estar conmigo?

Selene negó con la cabeza, Mamorou trago saliva, sentía que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, quería ser fuerte y no llorar

Mamo: yo…. Yo si te amo aún... y siempre...….. Gracias por ser honesta…. Y gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad que estropee…..

Sel: Mamorou ya no pienses en eso, ya lo hiciste ya no hay marcha atrás….. Pero por favor ya no bebas, date cuenta que toda nuestra relación se arruino por el alcohol…. Mira ahí hay una chica que ha soñado por años estar contigo…

Mamo: Reí no es premio de consolación…

Sel: no, pero si ella y tu quieren, lo pueden volver a intentar

Selene paso su mano por la mejilla de el quitándole la lágrima que se escapo, el sujeto su mano y la beso, aprovecho y la jalo abrazándola escondiéndose en su hombro para llorar, ella también quería quebrarse

Mamo: tu eres toda mi familia…..

Ya no pudo detener las lagrimas, se separo de el y salió corriendo del templo, Mefisto detuvo a las chicas, ella necesitaba estar sola.

Las chicas esperaban afuera de la sala de maestros, pronto se abrió la puerta y salio Selene con una gran sonrisa

Sel: semestre salvado!

Las chicas victoriaron, había sido un semestre muy difícil y mas para ella, Derek salio tras de ella

Derek: Selene…. Olvidaste esto….

Le extendió una bolsa de papel, la tomo y la abrió, eran 2 cajas pequeñas

Sel: que es esto?

Derek: tu regalo de cumpleaños, no encontraba el regalo adecuado….

Selene lo abrió, era un lápiz para labios color rojo y en la otra caja había un dije con forma de luna

Derek:… así que te traje algo de mi madre, es una reliquia de mi familia

Sel: yo no puedo aceptar algo así sensei….

Derek: regalo abierto regalo tomado, por que no te lo pruebas?

Selene se lo puso con ayuda del profesor que aprovecho y le dio un beso en la nuca, selene se separo de el moviendo la cabeza

Derek: sale, disfruten sus vacaciones

El profesor se regreso a la sala de maestros las chicas tomaron camino al Crown donde ya los esperaban los three ligths y las supremas, todas se sentaron, cada vez tenian que juntar más mesas

Minako: y salvamos el semestre…

Sel: tuviste menos faltas que yo, no entiendo como casi lo pierdes…..

Minako: la escuela no es para mi…. Lo mio es cantar… Selene por favor!

Sel: te prometo hablar con Oshige-san….

El ambiente era agradable, por alguna razón cuando llegaba selene la tensión del ambiente se cortaba, eso no paso desapercibido para Seiya, Mamorou se percató del collar

Mamo: y eso?

Sel: ah me lo regalaron, por cierto….

Saco de su bolso un espejo y el labial, queria probarselo, se lo observo, le gustaba como se le veía el tono, de pronto su reflejo cambio y le vino un dolor de cabeza, dejo caer el espejo y se llevo una mano al rostro

Tabatha: estas bien?

Sel: si… solo….es que no he comido nada…..comemos? Yo invito…

La tarde se fue volando, Seiya se sentía intrigado por el dije, en algún lugar lo había visto antes estaba seguro

Sel: bueno, yo alquile una camioneta, me llevo a Tabatha, Kari y Aqua al igual que las maletas que entren

Mamo: yo me puedo llevar a 4 mas

Haruka: a mi me sobra un espacio

Minako: podemos ir Mako, Amy, Rei y yo con Mamorou, y los chicos con Selene...

Sel: pues la camioneta es para 8, yo no tengo inconveniente

Kari: y no vas a invitar a Touma? Digo el domingo llegaste tar-di-si-mo

Mamorou levantó una ceja. Quien era ese?

Michiru: Touma? Touma Takeshi? Estas saliendo con tu doctor?

Sel: no, solo me invito a comer eso es todo….

Alua: y llego pasadas las 10...

Sel: bueno, es una gente interesante, y no, no lo voy a invitar….

Amy: bueno como vamos a quedar?

Terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo y cada quien tomo camino a su casa

Selene hacia sus maletas, saco 4 trajes de baño y los empaco todos, ya tenía 3 maletas con eso, ya solo le faltaba sus cosas de aseo, metió identificaciones y se fue a acostar, Mefisto se acurrucó con ella

Mefisto: por que no les dijiste?

Sel: tengo tiempo….. Buenas noches….

Selene apago la luz, necesitaba dormir, aun le dolia mucho la cabeza...

Seiya caminaba por un largo pasillo, seguía a una chica, pero no podía ver su rostro, pronto le tomo la mano y ella se la arrebato, algo le decía pero no la oía, vio que se aproximó otra chica y ambas platicaban pero seguía sin poder escucharlas, la segunda se acerco a el, no la escuchaba ni podía verle el rostro con claridad, lo que si vio fue el dije que llevaba la segunda chica

Seiya abrió los ojos, que rayos había sido eso? Se levanto y sin hacer ruido salio al jardín del templo, se sentó a contemplar el cielo

Seiya: ese... es el mismo... pero quienes eran las chicas? Siento que las he visto antes...

Rei: puede ser algún recuerdo de tu vida pasada...

Seiya: tampoco puedes dormir?

Rei: no, creo que por esa razón selene no nos decía nada, todas nos estamos volviendo paranoicas, ya no podemos confiar entre nosotras

Seiya: entonces la obligaron a decirles? Creí que ella había sembrado la discordia

Rei: no, fuimos nosotras que siempre le pedimos explicaciones, y ahora... por cierto no he podido disculparme

Seiya: por que?

Rei: en mi ansia de que Mamorou perdiera el interés en Usagi... yo le dije cosas que ella me contó de ustedes...

Seiya: te dijo todo?

Rei: no, solo me contó que se veían a escondidas y que tenia dudas de lo que sentía por ti...

Seiya le paso una mano por el cabello cuando ella se llevo las manos al rostro

Seiya: pero no paso nada, mirame estoy mejor que antes

Rei: si, si no fuera por Selene, tan mala amiga soy que ni siquiera intente defenderte...

Seiya: y que bueno que no, si el les hubiera hecho algo... no se como se fijan en ese sujeto

Rei: pero el no era así, de verdad esta arrepentido, se que cuando asimile lo de ustedes te pedirá una disculpa

Seiya: no entiendo por que Selene y tu lo defienden tanto...

El día y la hora acordada llegó, las chicas estaban en el templo con sus cosas, llego Haruka junto a las otras, platicaban de trivialidades cuando por la entrada vieron a Alua haciéndoles señas, todas salieron, Selene bajo de la camioneta a abrir la cajuela

Minako: ahhhh te volviste a cortar el cabello... te veías tan linda...

Sel: jajajaja es que ya no me acostumbro, a lo mejor como la revolucionaria

Mako: entonces también lo tenias largo? Que tan largo?

Sel: algún día les platicare de mi pasado, ahora solo queda el presente y forjar el futuro

Terminaron de empacar, y subieron a sus carros, Mamorou le pidió a Rei que fuera su copiloto, Tabatha aventó a Seiya de copiloto de Selene la cual solo le meneo la cabeza, tendría que tener cuidado con los planes de Tabatha, y por fin emprendieron la marcha. Tras 4 horas de camino llegaban a la playa, pronto llegaron al hotel que se encontraba cerca de la playa, varios chicos se acercaron para ayudar a bajar las maletas mientras caminaban al vestíbulo, el hotel era bastante lujoso, de seguro le costaría una fortuna

Recepcionista: bienvenida Srita Kisaragi sus suites están listas

Saco varias llaves y Selene empezó a repartir

Sel: quienes van a compartir cama?

Michiru y Kari levantaron la mano Haruka solo atino a sonrojarse y toser un poco, Selene les dio una llave a cada una

Sel: Setsuna quieres compartir habitación con Hotaru o les doy una a cada quien?

Setsuna: Hotaru tiene la edad necesaria para confiar en ella, de todas formas ya vimos que aunque tengamos los ojos sobre alguien las cosas pasan

Sel: y ustedes 4?

Minako: Lo hablabamos en el camino, estaria bien las 4 juntas si se puede

La recepcionista saco otra llave tomando nota para hacer el registro

Recepcionista: solo tendrán que esperar un momento en lo que la arreglan

Sel: tomen, Tabatha y Mamorou obvio cada quien en su esquina, y ustedes chicos?

Taiki: no tiene caso estar cada quien en su habitación si no es molestia

Sel: bueno y la mía?

Recepcionista: Suite Principal, llave de alta seguridad y alarma de movimiento, vigilancia 24 hrs y botón de pánico, llamare al gerente para que sea el quien la lleve, los empleados no tenemos acceso, si gustan esperar en el bar, tenemos mimosas y bocadillos de cortesía, el joven los llevara

Todos se dirigieron al bar, Hotaru fue la única que le sirvieron jugo

Amy: por que tanta seguridad?

Sel: ah cierto no les he contado, cuando me fui a Hong Kong alguien se metio a la habitación donde estaba

Tabatha: la sombra de la regadera cierto?

Sel: si, salio por la ventana del quinto piso, ahora se que es ese sujeto pero me espanto de verdad, así que Luí me recomendó siempre pedir una habitación de ese estilo

Mamo: y de casualidad no estaba el ahí?

Sel: creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso…. En fin, nos vemos en que será 2 horas? Para pedir camastros y toallas

Todos asintieron 2 horas eran buenas, el gerente llego y le pidió a Selene que la acompañara mientras también el resto se marchaban a sus habitaciones, las inners entraron a su habitación, la cual era bastante lujosa, era una sala común y un comedor, había otras 2 puertas una era un baño enorme, con una tina para unas 6 gentes, la otra eran las camas, 4 camas con sus closets cada una, tenían mosquiteros colgando del techo lo cual les daba mas intimidad, Minako corrió al balcón el cual daba al mar, la vista era increíble, el hotel era en forma curvada que hacia juego con la bahía, las chicas comenzaron a desempacar, paso el tiempo y las chicas bajaron, Minako traía un traje a 2 piezas color naranja con negro, Mako traía uno completo color rosa pero sin espalda, Amy también llevaba uno de cuerpo entero de color blanco y Reí llevaba uno morado de 2 pieza aun mas pequeño que el de Minako

Amy: no creen que es algo….

Mako: pequeños

Reí: bueno, yo estoy tratando de recuperar a mamo-chan, no me mal interpreten, ya hemos hablado de darnos otra oportunidad, solo es cuestión de tiempo…..

Mimako: y yo pues… chicas debo confesarles que….. Quiero a Yaten….. Y bueno….. Pues…..

Amy: es en serio?

Mako: bueno por mi parte esta bien, solo tengan cuidado

Mimako: y para que te haces Amy? Tu quieres a Taiki no?

Amy se puso roja, no sabia si había sido obvia o lo decía para delatarla

Amy: ah! Eso… eso…. Eso…..

Taiki: de que hablan chicas?

Todas se sonrojaron al menos no habían escuchado nada

Seiya: todas se ven bien, pero Minako y Amy se ven muy bien no creen?

Yaten se volteo y salio con rumbo a la playa no pensaba caer en el juego de Seiya, Taiki no le quitaba la vista a Amy

Taiki: Amy de verdad….. te vez bien

Amy: gra…. Gracias…

Mamorou llego y tomo de la cintura a Rei

Mamo: no crees que es demasiado pequeño?

Reí: bueno, debo ser honesta la competencia es grande

Mamo: no pienses así, supongo que solo necesito aceptar la realidad, eso no me impide halagarte cierto?

Reí se sonrojo, tenia razón, todo debía ser con calma, tomaron camino hacia la playa, un joven les llevo al grupo de camastros que estaban esperandolas, ahí ya estaba Selene junto con las Outers y las supremas, tambien Mefisto había tomado su forma humana y traía un traje de baño bastante ajustado, ya habían varias chicas alrrededor de el, selene se levantó para ir al bar por otra copa, ninguno de los chicos, incluso Mefisto evitaron voltear a verla, Selene llevaba un traje de 2 piezas o eso parecía, era una cinta en la parte de arriba estaba de la justa medida para cubrir sus pechos, la parte de abajo era el famoso "cachetero", una tira de tela unía ambas piezas por la parte de enfrente, no paso desapercibido para las chicas que los 6 hombres babeaban, 6 por que Artemis acababa de llegar junto con luna ambos en su forma humana, Artemis recibió un codazo de parte de luna

Artemis: que?! No me digas que vas a negar que es guapa?!

Luna: pues no, pero por lo menos disimula no?!

Minako: debo de aceptarlo, por algo dicen que es la tercer mujer mas bella de Japón...

Mako: esta muy delgada... o yo estoy gorda... incluso tiene marcado el abdomen

Artemis: y que me dicen del contoneo de caderas?!

Luna: Artemis!

Artemis salio corriendo con Luna detrás de él, Selene llego con las chicas con una copa en la mano

Sel: y ahora eso dos que se traen?

Mamo: así dejalo...

Seiya no le quitaba la vista de encima, Selene se percato y se dio la vuelta siguiendo su camino de regreso al camastro, el rato paso agradable hasta que empezó a caer la noche, todos regresaron a cambiarse para pasar a cenar, selene bajo con un micro Short y una blusa lijera abierta y cruzada de atrás, llevaba el cabello en una coleta, durante la cena, Seiya seguía mirando a Selene, no dejaba de verle las piernas

Tabatha: hey Kou! Te la vas a acabar!

Seiya: de que hablas?

Seiya se disculpo y se fue a acostar, sus hermanos le siguieron, dentro de la habitación lo enfrentaron

Taiki: que sucede Seiya, todos se percataron que no le quitaba la vista de selene, te la devorabas

Yaten: falta que nos hicieras hacer este viaje solamente para que acabes sobre otra

Seiya: no, no es lo que piensan... ella esta mintiendo... tengo una sospecha, pero necesito que me dejen hacer las cosas a mi modo chicos, además no sólo vinieron aquí por mi, reconozcan que también vinieron por Amy y Minako

Yaten: una cosa es venir a ver si se puede dar algo a venir a secuestrar a una princesa

Taiki: es cierto, estamos contigo pero ya viste como reacciona ese sujeto, crees que se va a tentar el corazón si se da cuenta de tus intenciones

Seiya: vamos chicos, no es secuestro si ella acepta, pero de verdad confíen en mi...

Ambos se voltearon a ver y suspiraron, tenían el apoyo de su princesa pero aun así está situación era peligrosa, todos fueron a dormir, Seiya volvió a tener el mismo sueño, solo que esta vez la chica del dije le hablaba, y el le contesto, esta vez empezó a oír las voces

Seiya: y ese collar? Te lo regalo algún pretendiente?

Chica 2: no... digo... el...

La chica se sonrojo y llevo su mano al dije

Seiya: y a todo esto, como se llama

La chica que el venía siguiendo fue quien le contesto

Chica 1: es un vendedor ambulante, pero parece ser buena persona

Chica 2: si dices eso mis padres no me dejaran casarme con el

Chica 1: yo hablaré con los reyes no te preocupes, los convencere

La chica del dije se colgó a la otra agradeciéndole, el las veía complaciente, la primera chica volteo a verlo el le sonreía y aunque no podía ver claramente su rostro pudo ver que le contestaba con otra sonrisa

Seiya abrió los ojos, se levanto y salio al balcón, la brisa del mar le refrescaba, que significaban esos sueños? la sonrisa de esa chica lo alteró, sentía que el pecho le estallaria, quienes serían?, el sol comenzaba a salir, decidió bajar a tomar un café, justo cuando cruzaba el vestíbulo vio a Selene hablando con un hombre un poco mayor que le entregaba una bolsa de papel, sin querer pudo escuchar la conversación

Sel: como me encontraste?

Señor: es mas fácil de lo que crees... lastima que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo... mira este sobre son una fotos que nos tomaron en Hong Kong, logre parar la impresión, pero quería que tuvieras un buen recuerdo mio

Sel: y estos discos Luí?

Lui: uno son las grabaciones de seguridad, creí que estaban truqueadas así que las sometí a pruebas, revisalas, a lo mejor para ti si tienen significado, el otro, es una entrevista que me hicieron, te va a gustar, es parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños...

Sel: como sabes que fue mi cumpleaños?

Luí: ve el vídeo. ... y el otro es también parte de tu regalo

Selene abrió la caja negra y vio un juego de collar, gargantilla, aretes, pulsera y anillo de tres oros, dejó la bolsa en le mostrador y le brinco encima en un abrazo permitiendo que la besara

Sel: te pasas, es hermoso

Lui: jajajaja nada mas hermoso que tu... Shiva... cuanto tiempo me queda?

Shiva: lo siento señor si no salimos ahora no llegará a su cita...

Lui: lo siento debo irme...

Sel: de todas formas no puedo... tuve... un accidente. ...

Lui: ningún accidente, lo se todo, y creeme que lo pagará cuando sepa quien es...

Sel: la denuncia es falsa... si se quien fue pero ya dejalo así por favor ...

Lui: con eso me dices todo, mira que cobarde, golpearte y abusar de ti...

Sel: Luí. ... por favor...

Lui: esta bien, me marchó, sabes donde encontrarme si necesitas algo

Sel: claro, buen viaje... ah por cierto... lo encontré...

Lui: de verdad? Me alegro por ti, espero que no te deje ir... yo no lo haría...

Luis la tomo de la cintura jalandola hacia el y besandola, Seiya se sentía incomodo, si sus sospechas eran ciertas... Sacudió la cabeza, volteo a verlos pero el ya se marchaba, selene tomo sus cosas y se encamino al elevador, Seiya se metió tras de ella y el elevador se cerró

Sel: ah Kou Buenos días. ...

Seiya: un fan? No sabía que así se debían tratar?

Sel: es mas que un fan... ademas que te interesa mi vida privada

Seiya: bastante...

Seiya tenia celos, se quería jugar la carta, quizás era muy pronto pero... que rayos, que podía pasar? Que lo negará?

Seiya: me pregunto que tan tonto crees que soy?

Sel: eh? A que viene eso?

Seiya: en verdad crees que me puedes ver la cara? Para cambiar de identidad y empezar una nueva vida el experto en eso soy yo

Selene trago saliva, ya entendía, ya la había atrapado, que debía hacer? Negarlo? Admitirlo? Quizás sólo suponía y le quería sacar la verdad, no, debía de tener cuidado o sola se delataría

Sel: jajajajaja de que hablas? Acaso sigues dormido?

El elevador se abrió y Selene salió dejando a Seiya dentro

Sel: ya te habían dicho que estas loco?

El solo se limitó a verla mientras la puerta se cerraba, si quería hacerla confesar necesitaba una estrategia mejor planeada. Selene suspiro aliviada y se fue a su habitación, tomo su lap y metió el primer disco, vio la sombra que brincaba desde la ventana y desaparecia, paró el video y le atraso dejando pausado el momento "más visible", ahora estaba segura, era ese sujeto... quito el video y guardo el disco, observo el otro guardándolo, no estaba de humor para ver la entrevista, quizás más tarde, abrió el sobre y saco las fotos, vaya que eran comprometedoras, bailando en el bar del hotel, paseando por la ciudad y varias besándose con bastante intensidad, selene reía, el escándalo que se hubiera armado de haberse publicado esas fotos, guardo todas las cosas y bajo a desayunar, le urgía hablar con Tabatha

Las chicas desayunaban junto a todos, solo faltaban Selene y Tabatha las cuales ya venían entrando, venían hablando de algo angustiante para Selene y divertido para Tabatha

Sel: pero... y si... solo un poco si?

Tabatha: apuestas son apuestas, si haces algo mal lo sabré

Michiru: que apostaron?

Tabatha: lo sabrás a su debido tiempo...

Los días se pasaron volanando, ya tan solo quedaban 3 dias y Selene se angustiaba, se encontraban en un bufete en el centro del puerto ya que habían salido de paseo, Tabatha y Selene seguían en la conversación mientras estaban en la barra

Tabatha: ya solo te quedan 3 dias y de ahí no tendrás oportunidad hasta dentro de 4 meses... piensas irte así como así? Sin probar sus labios, o que te acaricie o mejor aún, dices que su lengua hace maravillas no?

Sel: hay eres cruel sabes?

Alua: aún no te dice nada?

Kari: a lo mejor ahora si se la creyó, aunque sigue sin quitarte la mirada de encima

Tabatha: algo físico te está buscando eso ya me quedo claro

Sel: pero mi cuerpo ha cambiado...

Tabatha: lunares...

Sel: tengo muchos lugares

Tabatha: pero solo 3 de nacimiento muy característicos

Sel: hay si seguramente se los aprendió, te apuesto que si le preguntas a Mamo-chan ni el se los sabe

Tabath: va, si no los sabe... fiesta en la noche

Sel: que así sea

Las chicas llegaron corriendo a la mesa, las 4 observaban fijamente a Mamorou, el comenzó a sentirse incomodo con sus miradas y sus sonrisas, algo no estaba bien...

Mamo: a ahhh. ... necesitan algo?

Las 4 asintieron con la cabeza y sonrisas perturbantes, era como ver cuádruple, Selene fue quien lo jalo del brazo y las 5 salieron del local, a través del cristal podían ver como selene le decía algo, Kari le hacia señas de un 3, un tres? se preguntaban las chicas, Mamorou se puso a meditar, después de unos segundos les negó con la cabeza, todas se veían desilusionadas y Selene con cara de resignación, emprendiendo el regreso

Mamo: no de verdad cuales son?

Sel: ya olvidalo, solo era para demostrarles que eso es lo de menos

Mamo: bueno si quieres los puedo buscar

Sel: en tus sueños? Claro. ...

Minako: de que?

Tabatha: así dejalo, es complicado, bueno está noche hay fiesta que dijo yo?

Todos gritaron yo al unísono, acordaron que el cuarto de las inners era el que tenía la sala más grande, así que ahí se verían, ya caída la noche todos comenzaron a llegar, pronto la puerta sonaba y tras abrir entro el servicio al cuarto con bastantes bocadillos y bebidas, también les llevaron varios juegos de mesa y la fiesta dio inicio. La noche le dio paso a la madrugada, Hotaru ya había caído rendida y solo quedaban los adultos, Minako decidió iniciar

Minako: entonces... que con el chico que sales Mako? Ustedes ya...

Mako: que?! No! Si ha habido besos pero no más...

Minako: pues yo busco un hombre con buen sentido del humor, aunque luego éste de malas casi todo el tiempo...

La indirecta fue obvia, todos voltearon a ver a Yaten quien estaba bastante entretenido con Kari platicando

Yaten: que? Sucede algo?

Minako: nada...

Minako se sentía frustrada, de verdad de nuevo no sería correspondida? A lo mejor ella solo pensó lo que ella queria

Minako: Ah! Taiki tu que dices? Cual es tu ideal de mujer?

Sin darse cuenta volteo a ver a Amy con quien cruzo miradas, ambos se sonrojaron y Taiki regreso la vista

Taiki: la…. La verdad no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas…

Seiya: oh vamos, soy la muestra de que todo se puede

Mako: Seiya yo tengo una duda, como se dieron las cosas entre tu y Usagi?

Selene sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, se levantó y fue por bocadillos, de solo acordarse su cuerpo temblaba, que diría Seiya?

Seiya: pues es algo entre nosotros y no seria propio hablar de ella, solo puedo decir que las cosas se dieron por que ambos así lo quisimos, el universo nos puso en el lugar y el momento indicado

Mako: eso es tan romantico…..

Haruka: seguro la embriagó…

Michiru: Haruka!

Setsuna: y ustedes? No las extrañan en sus planetas

Kari: seguro que si….. Pero mientras no estemos seguras que el cristal de la resurrección esta bien…

Alua: Alua no tiene un planeta que la extrañe….

Tabatha: deja de pensar en eso, esos malditos….

Sel:…. Ni merecen tus pensamientos…

Algo fuerte había pasado, nadie se atrevió a preguntar

Michiru: y tu? Que has decidido?

Sel: yo? Pues…..

Tabatha: apostamos…..

Michiru: que clase de apuesta?

Tabatha: si no logra conquistar al chico del que esta enamorada… me la voy a llevar y convertir en mi esposa un vez acabemos aquí

Todas callaron, era en serio?

Sel: si, en eso quedamos…..

Reí: pero….

Reí vio el dolor en el rostro de Mamorou, siempre le dolería cierto?

Setsuna: y quien es?

Kari; ahhh no es un chico cualquiera, es uno del que ha estado enamorada desde que? 4 o 5 años?

Alua: fue su gran amor platonico en la preparatoria...

Tabatha: y se le presenta la oportunidad y como es bien tonta ya la pensaba dejar pasar

Selene estaba roja a mas no poder, tenían los brazos cruzados al frente

Sel: entonces tengo 2 opciones o hago que note mis sentimientos por que la apuesta implica no hablar….. O acepto los de Tabatha

Tabatha: a los que no eres tan indiferente cierto?...

Esto lo decía mientras le pasaba la mano por una pierna ocasionando que se pusiera mas roja de lo que estaba

Minako: entonces ustedes…

Tabatha: cuando no esta saliendo con alguien, si soy premio de consolación

Sel: no digas esas cosas! Sabes que no es eso!

Seiya: entonces si el se te declara ganas?

Tabatha: obvio…. Esta vez aceptara sus sentimientos cierto?

Solo atino a sonrojarse mas, el resto de la noche se paso volando, pronto todos cayeron rendidos y se fueron a sus habitaciones, Selene caminaba a su habitación, estaba un poco mareada por las copas pero nada que la pusiera contra las cuerdas, sintió unos pasos atrás, la verdad ya estaba paranoica, paro en la maquina de café, quería esperar a ver la reacción de quien venia atrás, saco un café y al no escuchar mas pasos volteo

Sel: ahh!... Seiya… me espantaste…

Seiya no dijo nada solo comenzo a caminar hacia ella, ella retrocedia, pronto la alcanzo, puso una mano en su cadera y la otra en su cabeza y delicadamente la puso contra la pared, Selene dejo caer el cafe, sentia que el corazón estaba por estallarle, podía sentir su aliento sobre ella, ese olor tan de el, sus manos sobre su cuerpo….. Las quito de donde estaban y las puso contra la pared cerrándole el paso

Seiya: por que bombón? Por que me mientes a mi?...

Sel: No….. No se de que me ha…..

Seiya: por un momento me lo creí, creí que ya no existias en este plano….. pero jamas, escuchame jamas podría olvidar ni tu olor ni tu cuerpo…

Sel: Se….Seiya…..

Seiya: cuando te vi en traje de baño lo confirme….. Tienes un lunar en tu abdomen, junto al ombligo….. Cuantas veces lo habré besado?...

Paso la mano por el cabello de ella poniéndolo atrás de su oreja señalándole un punto

Seiya: aquí tienes otro…. Y otro esta justo donde inicia tu pecho… y tienes otro que no se ve…. En tu entre pierna….. No soy tonto…. Cada noche que estuvimos juntos memorizaba tu cuerpo, era como un sueño…..

Selene tenia el rostro cubierto por el cabello, una lágrima corrió por su rostro, Seiya la tomo del mentón y le levantó el rostro

Seiya: No puedes decir nada eh? Pues no, no voy a entregarte ni a una suprema ni a nadie….. Vengo a Secuestarte…..

Seiya se acerco para besarla, ella no lo rechazo, al contrario lo jalo mas, luego lo separo de golpe

Seiya: bombón que?...

Sel: no sigas, aquí es peligroso, debemos hablar en un lugar privado, aun no se en quien puedo y no confiar…..

Lo llevo a su habitación, Seiya no podía contenerse y la abrazo por la espalda, comenzó a besar su nuca, ella se puso nerviosa y no podía abrir la puerta, una vez logro abrirla ambos entraron, la puso contra la pared y mientras la besaba cerro la puerta con el pie, la levanto y ella se abrazo a su cintura con las piernas, camino con ella a cuestas

Sel: a…. A la….. Izquierda…. La puerta….

Seiya cambio de rumbo sin dejar de besarla, abrió la puerta y entraron a la habitación, la dejo suavemente sobre la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa, adoraba su pectorales, paso sus manos por su cuerpo, solo Kamisama sabia lo que lo había extrañado y las lágrimas que le había derramado

Seiya: has bajado de peso…. Estas mas delgada…. Si no fuera por que estas con el cuerpo mas tonificado diría que te mal pasas….

Sel: Seiya….. Yo no….. Desde….

Seiya: lo se… te prometo que seré amable esta vez…..si te duele paro….

Sel: de todas formas con lo que te cargas…..

Seiya: bombón! Nunca creí oírte hablar así… mientras solo sea conmigo…..

Seiya la beso, ambos entrelazaron las manos, Selene dejo salir un par de lágrimas mientras apretaba las manos, ella no dejo que se detuviera aunque el lo pregunto varias veces ante las quejas, aun así procedió despacio hasta donde se pudo, las sensaciones que tenia cuando estaba con el definitivamente no las sentía con nadie...

Ambos sorprendieron a la mañana en el balcón abrazados y tapados con una manta, lo que resto de la noche la pasaron platicando, Selene le contó todo, incluso lo del bebe…

Seiya: y con todo eso se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima? Quisiera matarlo…..

Sel: ya, lo pasado pasado, tenemos un camino difícil de labrar al futuro, no me van a dejar ir tan fácilmente

Seiya: y si nunca les dices? Acabemos con este asunto y vámonos sin decir nada…..

Sel: pero Mamorou y Michiru si lo saben, acabaran delatandome, que te parece si mejor nos concentramos en nuestro presente…. Seiya….. Te amo...

Seiya: no me canso de escucharlo….. es un sueño vuelto realidad….. Te amo

Se volvieron a besar mientras el sol comenzaba a calentar el aire

Sel: pido el desayuno?

Seiya: por favor…..

Selene se levanto dejando ver el conjunto de blusa y short de seda blancos, Seiya solamente llevaba sus bermudas, después de unos minutos Selene entro con un par de cafés y encontró a Seiya con la cara agachada y la mano sobre los ojos, Seiya se frotó los ojos, era obvio que estaba llorando, el quería hacerse el fuerte pero no pudo, Selene lo abrazo y juntos decidieron llorarle por ultima vez.

Selene abrió los ojos, sentía los brazos de Seiya alrededor de ella, ya el sol comenzaba a ponerse, llevaban todo el día durmiendo

Sel: Seiya…. Amor…. Vamos a bajar a cenar o seguimos aquí?

Seiya se abalanzo sobre ella besándola

Seiya: tengo que hablar con mis hermanos….. Puedo decirles? Necesitaremos quien nos haga tiempo mientras corremos

Sel: esta bien…. Con una condición...

Selene y Seiya entraron a la habitación de este, saco su maleta y guardo su poca ropa, selene se sentó en la cama y comenzó a molestarlo con el pie

Sel: Seiya…

Seiya: no bombón….

Sel: no? No te emociona pensar que nos caigan de nuevo?

\- Flashback -

Seiya y Usagi estaban terminando una buena sesión en el departamento de el, seguían besandose recostados

Seiya: sabes mañana tenemos un evento en la noche, van a pasar la película que hicimos en un vuelo nocturno

Usa: y no me vas a llevar cierto?

Seiya: no pude conseguirte boleto, por eso quería verte hoy, solo finge mañana que no sabes si?

Usa: bueno... a lo mejor las chicas tienen uno de más

Seiya: oye aún tenemos tiempo antes de que lleguen mis hermanos

Seiya se puso sobre Usagi mientras la besaba y le acariciaba su cuerpo, de pronto la puerta se abrió entrando Taiki con varios papeles en la mano y Yaten detrás de el

Taiki: Seiya tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y tu no... que haces a estas horas en la cama?

Yaten: Seiya que te pasa desde cuando eres tan iresponsa...ble

Yaten levanto una blusa del suelo, era claramente de mujer, ambos se voltearon a ver y se acercaron por un costado de la cama

Taiki: con quien...

Yaten: Tsu...kino?!...

Seiya trataba de taparla lo posible con su propio cuerpo ya que ella estaba tapándose el rostro de vergüenza, nunca pensó en esa posibilidad

Taiki: en 10 minutos los quiero fuera de aquí

Taiki salio arrastrando a Yaten que solo daba una rabieta, Seiya y Usagi comenzaron a reír, 15 minutos después ambos salían, los rostros de Taiki y Yaten eran bastante escalofriantes, Usagi término de acomodarse su chongo, se despidió y Seiya la acompaño al elevador, le dio un beso antes de que entrara

Usa: se ve que están molestos

Seiya: no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ellos, nos vemos mañana

\- Fin Flashback -

Seiya se acerco a Selene y se acomodo entre sus piernas doblandose para besarla, en eso la puerta se abrió entrando Taiki y Yaten

Seiya: acaso eres bruja?

Taiki: que esta pasando aquí?

Yaten: esta es tu manera de hacer las cosas?

Seiya: esperen dejen les explicamos! No es lo que. ... bueno si es lo que parece... pero por las razones distintas a ...

Sel: das Muchas vueltas, yo soy Usagi... y no, no es broma...

Ambos se voltearon a ver, jalaron un par de sillas y se sentaron, selene suspiro en definitiva necesitaba una versión corta, un par de horas después Seiya y Selene estaban sentados en la cama con Taiki y Yaten frente a ellos

Taiki: entonces... Están seguros de esto? Las cosas se pondrán difíciles al final

Yaten: sobre todo como piensan explicar su relación, o van a seguir escondiéndose?

Sel: bueno... no nos pretendemos esconder... pero incluso Tabatha ya armo una versión, ahora solo me queda ser la mala, la ofrecida, mientras Seiya confíe en mi el mundo puede explotar

Taiki: y por que te llevas tus cosas?

Seiya: me voy a quedar con ella estos días. ...

Yaten: piensan recuperar el tiempo perdido?

Ambos rieron y se sonrojaron, era una manera de decirlo, fueron a dejar la maleta de Seiya y bajaron a cenar, ambos venían tomados de la mano cuando de pronto se toparon de frente con Mamorou y con Rei, Mamorou inmediatamente entendió que el ya sabia, pero Rei...

Rei: debes de ser muy buena en la cama... ya vas por otro...

Seiya: oye...

Sel: bueno por lo menos no soy premio de consolación...

Mamo: selene...

Sel: que?! Ella empezó...

Mamo: ustedes dos van a dejar de pelear ya, es un pleito estúpido

Rei: que carajos le ven todos... para que me hicieras caso me costó mucho, ustedes casi se matan por Usagi hace unas semanas, pero aparece ella y pum se olvidan de Usako... no entiendo a los hombres...

Rei se fue dejando a Mamorou con la pareja

Sel: lo siento su actitud saca lo peor en mi... prometo no volver a pelear ni hacer comentarios tan bajos

Mamorou volteo a verlos, claro que le daba coraje y celos, pero también estaba conciente que lo había arruinado todo, salio a buscar a Rei

Seiya: estoy de acuerdo con el, no hagas eso

Sel: ya, ya... mejor besame

Seiya no se hizo del rogar y luego fueron a cenar...

* * *

N/A: HAAAAAY por fin pude juntarlos! amor y miel se va a derramar por sus pantallas!

preview:

una niña misteriosa, sera Chibiusa que viene a reclamar?


	28. Chapter 27

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capítulo 27

Las chicas no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, en la mesa del restaurante Selene y Seiya esperaban su desayuno con las manos entrelazadas y de vez en vez se daban un beso, parecian recien casados, no sabían bien de que hablaban pero ella anotaba cosas en una libreta, se acercaron a la mesa para sentarse

Sel: y las flores?

Seiya: ahí se dan unas flores de fuego que te encantarán…. La princesa tiene muy buena mano para hacer arreglos…

Haruka: buenos días…. Que esta pasando aquí?

Selene cerro su libreta, Taiki y Yayen solo voltearon para otro lado mientras tomaban su café

Seiya: pues ya que todo mundo no esta de acuerdo de mi relación con Usagi…. Decidí hacerle caso a Selene…..

Michiru solo atino a reír al igual que las supremas.

Setsuna: yo ya no entiendo nada... en que momento sucedió esto?

Mako: de que vas Selene? Acaso quieres quedarte con todo lo que fue de Usagi?

Yaten: yo soy quien no las entiende

Taiki: de verdad que llevar una vida normal afecta las capacidades

Tabatha: que esperabas? Siempre han sido así con ella

Kari: yo quiero saber el chisme entero!

Alua: nosotras estamos con ellos, si no les parece pueden irse a otra mesa

Michiru y Hotaru se sentaron, voltearon a ver a Haruka y a Setsuna quienes también se sentaron no muy bien convencidas, las inners se fueron a otra mesa aunque Minako quería quedarse, estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar

Michiru: entonces es el chico de la apuesta?

Sel: si, al menos esto si lo buscaba

Haruka: yo no entiendo, primero Morías por cabeza de bombón y ahora…

Seiya: bueno, así es esto…..

Haruka: por que juegas con sus sentimientos….. Que va a pensar no solo de ti, también de Mamorou, que solo jugaron con ella

Sel: desde cuando tomas a cuenta su opinion? No es por ser grosera pero normalmente le imponias tu voluntad

Setsuna: lo dices como si te afectara…. Además que va a pensar de ti, te metes con sus chicos

Sel: ya me perdí, entonces están de acuerdo que estuviera con ambos o solo por que yo los tuve minimizan lo sucedido?

Las callo, solas se contradecían y Selene las tenía contra las cuerdas, todo lo que dijeran a partir de ahora seria usado en su contra

Michiru: pues no veo que Seiya se queje y no veo a nadie con el corazón roto, además que nos asegura que Usagi esta o estuviera enamorada de Seiya

Seiya: yo le confesé mis sentimientos y me rechazo, no entiendo que tiene de malo?

Haruka: todo esta mal...

Sel: bueno, pues van a tener tiempo para asimilarlo no?

Minako: por que lo dices así?

Sel: por que el sábado no vamos a regresar, tengo aún un mes de compromisos con Michiru, y de ahí tengo 4 meses de gira, Tabatha, Kari y Alua se van conmigo...

Seiya: y yo también, no te olvides de mi

Amy: 5 meses? Y el semestre?

Michiru: eso ya lo coordino Oshige-san...

Todas callaron, esto no pintaba bien...

Los pasos resonaron en la oscuridad, entro a la celda, sus zapatos relucientes se mancharon con el lodo de la celda, coloco la antorcha que llevaba en la mano para que alumbrara un poco mas, se observaba una joven rubia un poco desaliñada, su cabello revuelto y su ropa rasgada la hacia mas hermosa ante el, tenia las manos encadenadas a la pared por arriba de su cabeza, se quitó los guantes, deseaba desde hace mucho sentir su piel, la tomo del mentón y le levanto el rostro, la joven le escupió

Chico: creo que te falta mejorar tus modales, que clase de educación habrá recibido mi hija?

Rubia: Usted no se merece mis respetos

Chico: dime…donde esta mi hija?

Rubia: podrá hacer conmigo lo que quiera pero nunca les entregare a la señorita

Chico: me gusta tu determinación…..

Comenzó a tocar la pierna de la chica, comenzó a sacudirse tratando de hacer que la soltara, le sujeto ambas piernas para que no lo pateara

Chico: veremos después de un tiempo que tanta determinación te queda…...

Los gritos de ella resonaron por todo el calabozo, ningún guardia se atrevió siquiera a asomarse, después de un rato el joven salió terminando de acomodarse su ropa, la celda que tenia a su costado revelaba a otra chica de cabello aguamarina

Chica 2: se divirtió? Acaso eso es lo que lo excita? Abusar de las chicas?

Chico: la próxima vez seras tu para que sepas lo que es bueno, uff tu amiga si fuera mas cooperativa seria excelente…. Muy sensible….

Chica 2: eres un…..

Chico: asegurate que se bañe bien, quizás en la noche vuelva a bajar…. Y no le saquen las manos del dispositivo…..

Guardia: si mi Lord…

Chica 2: disculpame….. Esta vez no pude protegerte….

El llanto de la rubia le estaba partiendo el corazón, y ella quería partirselo a el

El joven subió encontrándose con una mujer de cabello negro y un vestido rojo

Mujer: te divertiste? De verdad te gustó cierto?

Chico: no se de que te quejas, querías su vida no? Pues esta era su vida, y ella callada, que le paso cuando me reto?

Mujer: me….. Me dejaste deshacerme de ella… y me hiciste tu esposa…..

Chico: bueno, que no se repita la historia… encuentra a mi hija, si en verdad esta muerta quiero ver su cuerpo

Mujer: te di un hijo…

Chico: no es lo mismo….. Es hija de ELLA y tu, disculpa pero nunca seras como ella….

El hombre la dejo y siguió su camino, ella también tomo el suyo, tenia que encontrar a esa mocosa y matarla, era la única oportunidad para que TODO pasara a su hijo, para que fuera Rey de 3 Reinos…

La presencia de Selene se extrañaba, Michiru volvió al mes pero tenia compromisos así que casi no se le veía, los meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mamorou siempre andaba de malas, imaginando a Selene con Seiya, aunque eso le ayudaba a asimilarlo, cada vez era menor la molestia y le dedicaba tiempo a Reí, justamente se encontraban comiendo cuando oyeron una conversación

Chica 1: ya oíste? Dicen que no pasa de los 10 años

Chica 2: yo oí que sus padres la abandonaron

Chica 3: pues yo oí que quedo huérfana en el mega terremoto y que se quemo el rostro por eso se cubre

Chica 1: aun así, las autoridades deberían hacer algo, mira que dejarla mendigar

Chica 3: pues cada vez que la detienen la llevan a una dirección que da…. Pero esta abandonada…..

Reí: ya había escuchado de una niña que andaba mendigando por el centro lleva como 6 meses

Mamo: no es algo normal…. Seguro ni come bien…

Reí: pobre….. En fin, nos vamos? Tengo que ayudar a mi abuelito

Mamo: claro yo te llevo

La puerta del departamento se abrió, Selene, Kari, Tabatha y Alua entraron, Seiya y Mefisto venían atrás cargando las maletas

Sel: hay que abrir las ventanas, huele a cerrado!

Seiya: bombón…

Tabatha: ah no! Ustedes se ofrecieron ahora se amuelan!

A ambos les escurrió una gota por la cabeza, acabaron de entrar al departamento, Seiya se acostó en el sillón sobre las piernas de Selene…..

Seiya: así si hago hasta mudanzas

Sel: quieres bañarte?

Seiya: solo si es contigo….

Selene se levanto a poner el agua, mientras llamaba para pedir algo de cenar, la cena llego mientras Selene y Seiya estaban bañándose, Selene lo ayudaba a tallarse la espalda

Sel: así sera el matrimonio?

Seiya: si somos nosotros si….

Seiya la jalo haciendo que quedara sentada en sus piernas

Seiya: ahora me toca a mi….

Los gemidos de Selene se escuchaban en el departamento causando incluso que el repartidor se sonrojara y se fuera sin propina

Tabatha: bueno esos dos si serán…

Al día siguiente las chicas vieron pasar a Selene hacia la sala de profesores y después a Mamorou tras de ella…..

Reí: justo cuando todo estaba de maravilla…

Mako: vamos Reí….. Algo bueno tendrá que tanto a Mamorou como a Seiya los tiene a sus pies

Amy: además, es mejor que terminarán en buenos términos, Mamorou pudo haber acabado en la cárcel...

Minako: y mira que hubiera sido bastante tiempo, deberías ser mas agradecida

Rei: eso si, pero no deja de ser molesto

Mamo: y como estas?

Sel: mmmm bien gracias...

Mamo: oye, no necesitas ser indiferente o ser así... si... me molesta aún pero... tengo que aceptarlo... si te puedo ver... si puedo ver a esa... tu sabes... en la playa... volviste a ser esa y... lo entendí...

Sel: gracias... no puedo mentirte cuando eres así de honesto... aun me dueles por mil millones de razones... pero gracias por dejarme buscar mi felicidad...

Mamorou se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, ya solo le quedaba actuar así para tenerla cerca aunque fuera como amiga, pero en realidad era irremplazable...

Selene llego al departamento, percibió el aroma que salia de la cocina, entro para ver que quien cocinaba era Seiya

Sel: vaya, hasta chef privado me conseguí. ...

Seiya: vez bombón, soy una caja de monerias...

Seiya la levanto y la sentó sobre el mueble que estaba ahí, los besos y las caricias no se hacían esperar, Alua entro por un vaso de agua pero se dio la media vuelta, el romance entre los dos estaba siempre en el aire, no había momento en que no hubiera una caricia, un beso, una sonrisa de complicidad, Selene se sentía la mujer mas afortunada del universo.

Mamorou caminaba por el centro, quizás no estaba tan alterado por que no la había visto pero ahora ya estaba de regreso, paro frente a un escaparate de una tienda de novias, alguna vez había estado ahí con ella "sabes mamo-chan, cuando nos casemos mi vestido sera de esta tienda", el solo le había contestando que era muy caro, y ahora….. Lo que daría por tenerla, que lo había llevado a estar con Umi de nuevo? Que lo había llevado a actuar así esa noche?...

-por su misericordia…. Tendrá una moneda?

Volteo y vio a la famosa niña del centro, decidió acercarse, vio su mano extendida y noto que estaba muy delgada, en verdad no comía bien

Mamo: pequeña tienes hambre?

La chiquilla volteo a verlo, pudo ver sus ojos sumidos, ella volvió a bajar el rostro

Niña: así quieren solucionar las cosas…. Con comida?

Mamo: vamos en mi casa hay comida suficiente y un lugar para que pases la noche

Niña: yo no lo conozco….. No puedo confiar en nadie…..

Mamorou la tomo de la mano tratando de ganar su confianza, ella se levantó y trató de salir corriendo pero era tan mala su condición que apenas si dio un par de pasos y se desmayo, Mamorou la levanto y le quito la roída capucha de la cabeza

Policia: esta todo bien joven?

Mamo: si lo siento, es….. Es mi sobrina, tenemos meses buscándola….. Lamento las molestias

Mamorou se la llevo en brazos, no podía dejarla en la calle, no podía dejársela a nadie….. No podía confiar mas que en una persona...

Selene buscaba en la oscuridad, fácil había sonado 3 veces su celular, al fin lo pudo encontrar y contestar

Sel: que pasa? Es la una de la mañana…..

Mamo: lo se disculpa es que necesito tu ayuda

Sel: que sucede?

Seiya: bombón vuelve a la cama ….. Si me levanto…

Mamo: entonces en serio ya viven juntos?

Sel: a ver los dos ya basta….. Que necesitas?

Mamorou: necesito que vengas ahorita

Sel: dame una sola buena razón para salir ahorita

Selene abrió los ojos como platos, colgó el teléfono y se levanto a vestirse, le dio un beso a Seiya y salio de la habitación, Seiya la pesco en la puerta

Seiya: que pasa bombon?

Sel: te explico luego

Y así sin mas se fue.

La niña abrió los ojos, donde estaba?, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, se asomo y vio al joven con el que había forcejeando en el centro, le bloqueaba el camino a la puerta, tendría que esperar para poder escapar.

Habrían pasado un par de horas para que Selene tocara la puerta del departamento, entro con varias bolsas

Sel: lo siento no hay muchas tiendas para niños abiertas a estas horas, tuve que hacer unas llamadas y pedir favores…. De verdad es ella?

Mamo: mira por ti misma…

La niña corrió a la cama, quien seria la chica que llego?, abrieron la puerta, Selene la vio, era idéntica sin duda, tal vez mas delgada…..

Sel: esa no puede ser Chibiusa…..…. Cuando Neherenia…..

Mamo: mira primero dejemos que despierte….

Ambos salieron, la niña volvió a levantarse y a escuchar tras la puerta

Mamo: sabes que significa cierto?

Sel: no, yo estoy con alguien mas….

Mamo: esta bien, diviertete con Seiya, pero esta es la muestra que vamos a estar juntos por siempre

Sel: estas loco? Apenas acababas de decirme que te agradaba verme feliz con el

Mamo: pero no puedo! No puedo dejar de amarte, te extraño te necesito….

Mamorou la jalo y la beso, ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería, pero que ya no era lo mismo, lo separo de ella

Mamo: dime que no sentiste nada?

Sel: no abuses….. No mal intérpretes…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y la pequeña salio

Niña: acaso están peleando?... Mis papas pelaban mucho….. Hasta que mi mamá murio…

Selene se acercó a ella y se agacho a su altura, Mamorou se volteo a limpiarse las lagrimas que querían salir

Niña: pero mi mamá era la que siempre lloraba…

Sel: oye, quieres darte un baño? Me puedo meter contigo si quieres…. Emh…. A todo esto como te llamas? Yo soy Kisaragi Selene

Niña:…. Horo… Tamaho Horo…

Sel: vamos?

La pequeña asintió, cuando sintió al agua se sintió muy refrescada…. Cuanto tiempo tenia que no se bañaba? Que se sentía segura?

Selene le ayudo a lavarse, ambas entraron al agua.

Horo: ese chico es tu novio?

Sel: lo fue…. Hace mucho….

Horo: te pone triste ya no estar con el?

Sel: pasamos por muchas cosas, es difícil decir adiós a alguien con quien estuviste muchos años, pero... pero ahora tengo un novio maravilloso, con el que me voy a casar pronto

Horo: que bueno que eres feliz con tu novio, mi mama dejo de ser feliz hace mucho...

Sel: oye, no pienses en cosas tristes... pero... quisiera saber como acabaste en esta situación... si no te molesta...

Horo: mmm... si...

Selene le preparó algo de comer, Horo estaba acostada en la cama de Mamorou, con ropa limpia, adoraba el olor de la ropa limpia... Tomo las sabanas y aspiro el aroma... extrañaba su casa, su cama, a ella, la que la había cuidado todos estos años, ya habían pasado 6 meses y no sabia de ella, no tenia ningun indicio de que pudiera regresar pronto a su casa...

La puerta se abrió, Selene entro junto con Mamorou y una charola de comida, Horo comenzó a comer, primero se acelero, pero Mamorou le explico las consecuencias de comer así, bajo su velocidad y comió con calma

Sel: Horo... donde vives?, podemos llamar a alguien? Que fue lo que te sucedio?

La niña callo, pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar, tenia que ser fuerte, se limpio las lágrimas, tenia que encontrar a quien la podía ayudar, no podía decepcionarla

Horo: hay muchos rumores, pero la verdad es que tuve que huir de mi casa, mi papa se volvió a casar tras la muerte de mi madre, y acaba de tener un hijo...

Mamo: y la idea no te gusto...

Horo: yo hace mucho que no vivo en la casa, poco después de que mi madre falleció, me fui a vivir con mi tutora, el problema es que desde que nació su bebé mi padre ha insistido en que vuelva a casa...

Sel: no te llevas bien con ella cierto?

Horo: antes si... cuando era amiga de mi mamá. ... pero... ella fue la responsable de la muerte de mi madre. ... ella la asesino y mi padre lo sabe... estuvo de acuerdo

Mamo: no puedes asegurar algo a...

Horo: yo los escuche! Ella le pidió el divorcio a mi papá pero le dijo que no podía y ella... ofreció hacerlo viudo a cambio de que la convirtiera en su esposa... pero yo soy la heredera universal de la fortuna de mi madre, si algo me sucede todo pasaría a mi padre...

Sel: y ella pondría las manos sobre esa herencia para su hijo...

Horo: ella intento asesinarme, mi tutora llegó justo a tiempo para sacarme y ponerme en camino a un lugar seguro, donde me cuidarian y protegerian pero... aunque llegue bien esa persona no está, no se por donde buscarla y temo que si pregunto me puedan encontrar...

Sel: bueno, nosotros tenemos una amiga que es muy buena buscando cosas, quizás si nos dieras el nombre de esta persona...

Horo guardo silencio, no estaba segura de poder confiar en ellos, Mamorou y Selene intercambiaron miradas y fueron a la cocina

Mamo: hay que llevarla a una estación de policía

Sel: pero ya ha ido varias veces y no han hecho nada, que te hace creer que las cosas serán diferentes si la llevamos, mejor pidamos ayuda a las chicas, Amy puede localizar a esta persona, lo hizo con mis padres, no da conmigo por el cambio de identidad...

Mamo: y después?

Sel: yo misma la llevare...

Mamo: no crees que es peligroso?

Sel: una vez no hice caso a una niña que vino pidiendo refugio, fui cruel con ella... es tiempo de saldar esa deuda que tengo con Chibiusa... esta niña esta sola como lo estuvo ella, no perdemos nada...

Mamo: no estoy muy de acuerdo pero te apoyo

Sel: gracias

Ambos regresaron con la niña, Mamorou le hablo a Rei para que les dijera a las chicas que se veían en el templo por la tarde

Sel: se que tienes miedo, pero necesito que confíes en mi... podrías darme ese voto de confianza?

Horo: a ti si... no creo poder confiar en el...

Mamorou solo arqueo la ceja, lo mismo había sucedido con Chibiusa, no había confiado en uno de ellos y el ahora estaba en los zapatos de Usagi, pronto Horo se quedo dormida en brazos de Selene y esta también, Mamorou la tapo y le dio un beso en la frente, odiaba a Seiya, había logrado quitársela, pero mas se odiaba a sí mismo por haber abierto esa oportunidad, fue al sillón y pronto se quedo dormido, el ruido de la puerta lo despertó, cuanto tiempo había pasado?

Mamo: que hora es?

Sel: son las 11... dormimos mucho... quieres café?

Mamo: si por favor... oye... de verdad vas a casarte con el?

Sel: estabas escuchando cierto?... cuando arreglemos la situación nos vamos a ir a Kinmokou... y ahí nos vamos a casar...

Mamo: no tienes que irte...

Sel: ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí... Este es tu planeta y yo soy una invasora ahora que no seré tu esposa

Mamo: jamás podría considerarte eso... Este planeta siempre va a ser tu hogar... me gustaría que cambiarás de opinión

Sel: de casarme o de irme?

Mamorou la jalo y la acostó en el sillón, no pensaba rendirse por recuperarla, la intento besar pero ella puso los brazos deteniendolo

Sel: mamo-chan no compliques más las cosas...

Le quito las manos y fue sobre su cuello, conocía lo que le gustaba, y donde le gustaba

Sel: no...Mamo. ... ah... mamo-chan. ... de...Detente. ...

Mamorou se detuvo y la observaba, era obvio que ella no era de palo y sentía, pero tampoco pensaba forzarla sólo por que reaccionará físicamente a sus caricias

Sel:... no... por favor. ...

La puerta sonó, la voz de Michiru sonó tras la puerta

Michiru: Selene estas ahí?!

Seiya: bombón abre o di algo sino tiraré la puerta...

Selene se levanto y se arreglo su ropa, no pensaba tener problemas, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta

Sel: que hacen aquí?

Seiya no dijo nada y se paso, tomo a Mamorou por la camisa

Seiya: que pretendes?! Esta vez no está sola...

Sel: Seiya basta! No es lo que piensas...

Michiru: y por que saliste corriendo a la una de la mañana?

Mamo: por que creí haber encontrado a Chibiusa...

Michiru: no juegues con eso...

Sel: es en serio, por eso salí corriendo... pero no es, se parece pero no es, además si fuera ella por que no nos busco?

Michiru: bueno en tu casa no hay nadie. ...

Mamo: pero por que no vino al departamento o al templo, vaya por que no las busco a ustedes?

Michiru: entonces están seguros que no es la Pequeña Dama?

Ambos asintieron, Seiya solo los veía, obvio no sabia de que hablaban Selene lo sentó y tras tomar una foto y enseñarle a quien se refería se dedico a explicarle quien era ella, Seiya sintió que el corazón se le quebraba, nunca imagino que ellos tenían esa clase de futuro juntos y el simplemente había llegado a robarsela

La puerta se abrió, la pequeña salio tallandose los ojos, no había dormido así en mucho tiempo, salio y vio una escena por demás cómica, Selene sentada en el sillón, con un chico a cada lado que querían matarse con la mirada y Michiru saliendo de la cocina con café

Horo: cada que cierro lo ojos sale mas gente...

Sel: ah! Ya despertaste! Seguro tienes hambre!

Michiru: vaya el parecido es increíble... Hotaru y Setsuna no lo van a creer...

Sel: mira ella es mi amiga Kaioh Michiru y el es mi novio Kou Seiya... mejor dicho mi esposo...

Michiru: van a vivir juntos?

Seiya: vivimos mejor dicho...

Sel: bueno nos vamos?

Horo asintió, no sabía aún lo que sucedería, pero le había prometido a Selene confiar en ella, se fueron en el carro de Selene rumbo al templo, cuando llegaron las chicas ya estaban ahí, y solo faltaban las supremas, Mamorou se adelantó para poner en aviso a las chicas, Michiru se adelantó con Seiya y con Horo que no quería soltar a Selene pero ella se quedo con las supremas

Kari: quien es esa niña?

Sel: se llama Horo y esta huyendo, como cualquiera de nosotras...

Alua: tiene una energía extraña...

Sel: también lo note, no quise hacer el comentario para no complicar más las cosas, por eso las llame

Tabatha: hiciste bien, tiene un aroma inconfundible...

Kari: yo no huelo nada...

Tabatha: es un aroma que deja el atravesar dimensiones o puertas de tiempo espacio...

Alua: quieres decir que no es de este planeta?

Sel: necesito que me digas que tanto es cierto y que no...

Las 4 entraron al templo, Horo se escondía tras Michiru y Seiya, parecía que les tenía miedo a las chicas, Selene se acercó y se abrazo a sus piernas

Sel: tranquila, ninguna de ellas te haría daño

Horo: estas segura? Muchas veces el enemigo está en casa...

Selene callo, era cierto no sabia en quien si y en quien no confiar, si tan sólo tuviera las cosas más claras, todas pasaron a la habitación grande, definitivamente cada vez eran más y ya no cabían, entre todos acondicionaron el salón para tener comodidad, en un descuido Selene volvió a quedar sentada entre Seiya y Mamorou, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Rei y que no paso desapercibido por Horo

Hotaru: de verdad me recuerda a Chibiusa... la extraño mucho!

Setsuna: seguramente ya debe ser toda una señorita, lista para asumir sus responsabilidades...

Haruka: y dinos pequeña, como podemos ayudarte para que no sigas en las calles?

Sel: por que no les cuentas?

Horo: mi nombre es Tamaho Horo, mi madre fue asesinada hace unos años por una de sus consejeras y supuesta mejor amiga con el conocimiento de mi padre, al declararse su muerte como accidental mi padre no tardo en contraer matrimonio con ella, no soporte la situación y me fui con la persona que mi madre designó como tutora en los últimos momentos de vida, ahí he vivido hasta ahora que tras el nacimiento del hijo de mi padre con su esposa ella esta intentando matarme, mi tutora me envió aquí con la intención de encontrar a una persona que me podía proteger pero... no tengo muchos datos de esa persona y lo poco que se no me ha servido ya que parece que ya no vive en la ciudad

Sel: Amy crees poder localizar a esa persona?

Amy: claro, es cuestión de tiempo, solo necesito su nombre

Horo: ese es otro problema. ... solo tengo su nombre real...

Mako: pues es el único no?

Horo: no, ella guarda varias identidades precisamente para poder esconderse y sobrevivir...

Minako: acaso es una espía?! Que increíble! !

Horo: no para nada... pero si es la mujer mas increíble del universo o por lo menos es lo que he escuchado, no he tenido el honor de conocerla...

Sel: bueno no perdemos nada con intentarlo... como se llama?

Horo: prometen no reírse? Su nombre no es común, no se escucha ya que es único. ...

Yaten: por dios niña es desesperante

Taiki: no la presiones...

La pequeña dio un gran respiro para tranquilizarse

Horo: Serenity... su nombre es Serenity...

Todos quedaron helados, incluso Selene dejo caer su taza de té, estaban escuchando bien?, Tabatha, Kari y Alua se levantaron de su asiento, las miradas de ellas eran atemorizante

Kari: esa información nunca la vas a obtener

Sel: Tabatha...

Tabatha: ven, necesito saber si dices la verdad...

Tabatha se acerco a ella coloco un dedo sobre su frente, tenia que saber quien era en realidad, la pequeña cerro los ojos al igual que Tabatha quien tras unos minutos comenzó a llorar, vio cosas tan tristes de su vida, incluso de las que no fue consciente y corroboró que alguien la había mandado tras una puerta hacia donde estaban ellas, rompió la conexión, la pequeña la miro suplicante

Tabatha: Selene, Alua, Kari….. Afuera ahora…..

Las tres salieron tras ella, que había visto?

Kari: que sucede

Tabatha: como lo sospeche esta niña no es de aquí… viene de un planeta cercano y su planeta esta en guerra

Sel: entonces?

Tabatha: ese planeta corresponde a tu jurisdicción, seria tu obligación como la suprema resolver esto

Alua: y que estamos esperando?

Tabatha: pero… ella solo busca refugio, vamos a dar un tiempo prudente, si no se establece una comunicación pronto tendremos que actuar, por el momento esa niña esta a tu cargo….

Sel: si claro, solo hablare con ella a solas….

De pronto la puerta se abrio, Horo salio corriendo del templo

Sel: que sucedió?

Michiru: tuvieron a bien decirle la situación de Usagi

Tabatha: son estúpidas o que?

Sel: no podemos perder tiempo hay que buscarla

Pronto se dividieron en equipos y salieron a buscarla por los alrededores sin éxito alguno, caía ya la noche todas se reencontraron en el templo

Mako: y ahora? Será mas difícil a oscuras

Minako: pero nunca le aseguramos nada…

Sel: que fue lo que sucedlo?

Amy: le pregunte si había considerado que la persona que buscaba estuviera muerta…. Y dijo que eso era imposible y salio corriendo

Sel: bueno Tabatha vio que no miente, solo omite que viene de un planeta externo a la vía láctea…. Necesita un refugio y yo en calidad de poder tomar decisiones por la princesa le daré refugio

Taiki: ahora el problema es encontrarla

Todos pensaban donde podría estar de pronto una idea le vino a Selene a la cabeza

Mako: huiría al bosque?

Sel:…..no… creo saber donde esta….. Reí tienes una linterna?

Tras equiparse con linternas siguieron a Selene, caminaron bastante pero pronto empezaron a reconocer el lugar

Seiya: esta es…

Haruka: la casa de cabeza de bombón

Selene saco las llaves de su bolso, sabia que algún día las podría necesitar y por eso las cargaba

Setsuna: que haces con llaves de la casa?

Sel: yo compre la casa después de que los Tsukino se fueron…

Selene temblaba al intentar abrir la puerta Seiya le sujeto la mano tranquilizandola, todas entraron, la casa estaba totalmente oscura y vacía, solo el reflejo de la luna entraba por las ventanas, Selene se congelo, quería llorar, respiro hondo y avanzo, revisaron en el piso de abajo sin éxito, subieron al piso de arriba, revisaron el sótano y nada pronto escucharon sollozos que venían de la oscuridad

Luna: vienen de la recámara de Usagi!

Selene avanzo, tenia que enfrentar a sus fantasmas del pasado abrió un poco la puerta y la vio sobre la cama sollozando

Sel: voy a entrar…. Necesito tiempo con ella a solas, podrán esperarnos afuera?

Seiya: yo te espero aquí, por si intenta correr

Sel: gracias...

Las chicas bajaron de nuevo y salieron, la casa se veía tétrica tan sola y los recuerdos les estaban lastimando, selene se volteo a la puerta de su habitacion, suspiro y entro, todo estaba como lo había dejado, sus papas al parecer no quisieron llevarse las cosas de ella, sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no, ahora había alguien que la necesitaba, se sentó en el suelo junto a ella recargando la espalda en la cama

Horo: ahora entiendo por que... por que esta vacía. ... pero... ella no... ella no puede morir... ella no...

Sel: si te dijera que no está muerta?...

Horo levanto la vista llena de lágrimas, la veía con duda

Horo: quien eres tú? La verdad se quienes son ellas, por eso quise huir del príncipe, no quería causar más problemas... pero tu... no te conozco...

Sel: yo? Pues tengo varios nombres, Selene, Selenemitir, la Revolucionaria, Usagi, Sailor moon, Serenity...

Horo: es... es en serio? Eres tú! ! Pero... por que.?...

Sel: estoy en una situación muy parecida a la tuya... pero eso fingí mi muerte, pero no todos lo saben, así que necesito que guardes el secreto, ya te darás cuenta quien si sabe y quien no...

La pequeña se lanzo a sus brazos y volvió a llorar, Selene sólo pudo consolarla

Horo: por favor princesa, solo pido refugio mientras arreglan la situación de mi planeta, trabajare duro para ganarme mi comida y mi hospedaje, se hacer de comer, se lavar y se...

Sel: tranquila, primero vamos a casa si? Estar aquí es doloroso para mi, aun no acepto a mis fantasmas

La pequeña asintió, ambas se levantaron y salieron, Seiya la esperaba afuera

Seiya: todo bien bombón?

Sel: si, vamos a casa...

Ambos bajaron, Seiya llevaba a Horo en brazos

Seiya: recuerdas esa noche bombón? cuando me lleno de pastel Chibi Chibi

Sel: como olvidarla? Todo nos paso esa noche

Seiya: y lo que te hice justo en este escalón?

Sel: callate!

Seiya: al menos ya no estas temblando...

Selene se detuvo un escalón arriba de Seiya, el volteo a verla, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y lo jalo hacia ella para besarlo, rompiendo el beso puso su frente contra la de el

Sel: ya te dije hoy que te amo?

Seiya: no, hoy no, me abandonaste a media noche...

Sel: disculpame por eso... Seiya... Te amo...

Seiya: yo también te amo bombón... ahora soy yo quien te quiere pedir una disculpa...

Sel: por que?

Seiya: por que vine a acabar con el futuro que ya tenías escrito...

Sel: no digas eso, yo fui la que escogí cambiar mi futuro, yo elegí estar contigo, por eso nunca te dije nada sobre el S XXX, sabía que te pondrías así

Selene lo volvió a besar, Horo seguía en los brazos de Seiya, le gustaba como se llevaban ellos, ojala el hubiera sido su padre...

* * *

preview:

Misterio revelado! La asesina se delata, sentimientos encontrados


	29. Chapter 28

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 28

Selene entraba tras bambalinas, ahora que ya no buscaba a Seiya había cambiado la dirección de su voz y era buscar respuesta del planeta de Horo

Seiya: buen trabajo

Horo: en verdad eres increíble tal como dice la leyenda!

Sel: gracias amor... de verdad Horo? Pues gracias, no sabía que fuera una leyenda...

Taiki: por toda la galaxia se habla de ti y de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia

Yaten: por lo menos Seiya hizo algo bien mientras estuvimos aquí la ultima vez

Sel: pues no sólo eso hizo bien, logro robar mi corazón

Seiya: bombón dices cosas que avergüenzan

Todos reían, era raro verlo avergonzado, todos se dirigieron al camerino para que Selene se cambiara y de ahí se dirigieron a cenar, un par de horas después Horo se quedo dormida mientras los demás platicaban

Taiki: y estas segura que es mejor no intervenir?

Yaten: con lo entrometidas que son las sailors de este sistema me sorprende que no estén ahí. ...

Sel: Yaten!

Yaten: es la verdad... cuñada...

Selene se sonrojo de gustó, le agradaba que la aceptarán dentro de la familia, solo esperaba no arruinarlo como siempre

Sel: pues ella solo esta pidiendo refugio, cuanto tiempo será prudente esperar una respuesta?

Seiya: su planeta esta en medio de una guerra, no creo que sea pronto, ya ha pasado un mes sin noticias más lo que ella lleva aquí. ...

Sel: lo que me preocupa es que este no es mi planeta, Mamorou no lo vi muy convencido de darle asilo

Taiki: y si el te dijera algo?

Sel: no creo tener un plan de emergencia para algo así, pero mejor hablaré bien con el, mañana le hablaré para ver cuando coinciden nuestros horarios

Seiya: quieres que te acompañe?

Sel: no, me encantaría pero no me gustaría hacerlo enojar, estamos a su merced mientras estemos en su planeta...

Seiya : por eso me urge que arreglemos tu situación para irnos a Kinmokou

Sel: si a mi también...

Ambos se besaron, Taiki y Yaten sólo se voltearon a ver, pidieron la cuenta y se fueron al coche

Sel: te va muy bien con los niños, Chibi Chibi también te seguía mucho

Seiya: y espera a que veas a los nuestros

Sel: en plural? Pues cuantos te piensas que vamos a tener?

Seiya: pues mira primero unos 6, pero me conformo con 10 o quizás 15, total tenemos como unos 800 años para irlos teniendo

Sel: jajajajaja

Se subieron todos al carro, Seiya y Yaten se fueron atrás y Taiki al frente con Selene

Taiki: estas bien para manejar?

Sel: claro, los llevo al templo?

Yaten: pues a donde más?

Sel: si gustan puedo hablar con Tabatha para que comparta la habitación con Horo y ustedes en la otra si no les molesta compartir, o pueden usar la casa, o irnos todos para allá, la verdad es que cada vez somos mas

Taiki: no te preocupes, esperemos no tener que pasar mucho tiempo aquí

Selene los dejo en el templo, Seiya se quedo dormido con Horo en brazos

Yaten: creo que te complicaron el asunto los niños

Sel: jajajajaja esta muy cansado, me ayudó mucho con la organización y los ensayos, nos vemos

Selene arrancó rumbo a su casa, los chicos entraron al templo también para descansar

La mujer de rojo caminaba por los pasillos, había bajado al calabozo a encerrar a otra que se había puesto en su contra dándose cuenta que la rubia no estaba en su celda, suponía quien se la había llevado, empezó a revisar las habitaciones hasta que dio con ellos, el estaba de rodillas contra el colchón, sostenía a la rubia frente a el y las piernas de ella alrrededor de la cintura de el, aunque eran muy ligeros se oía que ella comenzaba a disfrutar la compañía de el

Mujer: es en serio?!

El paro su movimiento sólo para voltear a verla con desdén

Hombre: cierra la puerta cuando salgas...

Mujer: pero...

Hombre: que cierres la puerta!

La mujer salio llorando, no era la vida que ella esperaba y el con su comportamiento la orillaba a hacer todo lo que hacía, lo quería sólo para ella, sabía que no había sido su única amante pero confío en que el estaría complacido con ella como esposa, hasta que la chiquilla se fue a vivir con ella, si el no hubiera ido a buscar a su hija no hubiera tenido ningún contacto con ella, una vez que matara a esa niña la mataría a ella también, y a todas las que no le juraran lealtad, el tenia razon, no era como ella, ella era mejor, era más fuerte, más decidida, llego a su habitación privada, se acerco a una repisa y encendió una vela que estaba ahi

Mujer: seres de la oscuridad, respondan a mi llamado, el pacto aún no se cumple...

La sombra que reflejaba la vela comenzó a moverse, se hizo más grande aunque no tenía una forma específica

Sombra: a que debo el honor de que alguien como usted se acuerde de nosotros...

Mujer: el pacto no se ha cumplido... dijiste que lo harías

Una mano salio de las sombras y la tomo por el cuello levantándola del suelo

Sombra: esa Revolucionaria... asesino a dos de mis demonios más fuertes... no creo que el alma de Serenity valga un tercer demonio... te concedi tu deseo, concebiste un varón a tu esposo infertil y yo no he obtenido nada...

La soltó, ella comenzó a toser mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, y ahí tirada en el suelo ofreció más al ser

Mujer: llévate también la de Selenemitir... y cuando encuentre a la mocosa te la entregare... toma las que quieras, solo te pido que respetes mi alma y la de mi esposo...

Sombra: te daré un último demonio, si no obtengo aunque sea una de las almas...

Mujer: ... yo misma te las entregare, no quería ensuciarme las manos nuevamente, pero lo haré si no hay éxito esta vez...

Sombra: estas jugando un juego muy peligroso... quien con fuego juega... pronto se quema...

La sombra desapareció y la vela se apagó, la mujer acomodo su largo y negro cabello, sus ojos violeta descargaban odio, ella sabia que no había marcha atrás, ya había iniciado todo y tenía que terminarlo si quería que su familia conservará su alma...

Mujer: yo soy el fuego...

El hombre llevaba a la rubía en brazos de vuelta a su celda, la recosto en un intento de colchon en el suelo, al menos ya no tenía las manos a la pared y podía andar por la celda, lo malo es que aun tenia el dispositivo en las manos, era una cápsula que le contenía ambas manos

Hombre: vez? Mientras mas complaciente seas te irá mejor, no es lo mismo el agua caliente, la comida, la ropa limpia y una cama limpia a este lugar cierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza, el acaricio su rostro y la beso

Rubia: si... si me soltara las manos...

Hombre: si me dices donde esta mi hija te sacaré de aquí, serias mi consentida... y no tendrías esa cápsula en las manos

Ella guardo silencio, eso no se lo diría jamás

Hombre: como quieras, luego vengo, veremos que tan complaciente eres

El salio del calabozo, ella se levantó y comenzó a golpear los barrotes con la cápsula, alguno debería de ceder, frente a ella había otra chica de cabello corto y cenizo

Cenizo: no cayó cierto?

Rubia: maldición! Si no tuviera esto...

Aguamarina: pero lo tienes... crees que logres hacer que te lo quite?

Rubia: sino lo convenzo... cuando este segura que tiene las llaves usare esto para abrirle la cabeza...

Cenizo: por lo visto le guardas bastante rencor...

A la platica se unieron el resto de las reclusas

Cafe: tengo una mejor pregunta, saldremos de aquí?

Negro: en algún momento... aunque sea frías

Rubia largo: vaya, no me sorprende tu ánimo... pero aun nos quedan 2 allá fuera

Pronto escucharon la puerta abriéndose y unos tacones, supusieron que seria la "Reina", pronto vieron lo equivocadas que estaban, una mujer de cabello verde y largo llegó con ellas

Verde: vaya, se ven muy bien todas, acaso es para el calendario anual?

Cenizo: que graciosa, acaso TU Reina te enseña esos chistes...

Verde: si quieres le llevo la contraria, total que ya estamos todas aquí

Aguamarina: aun nos faltaría una

Cafe: lo malo es que no sabemos del lado de quien está...

Rubia: que haces aquí? Sabes que te puede pasar si se da cuenta?

Verde: sólo vine a saludar a mis amigas y a convencerlas de que le jurén lealtad...

Rubia: y pudiste?

Verde: dime donde esta la princesa, puedo mandarla a un lugar seguro...

Rubia: si piensas enviarla con ellas deja te informo que ya esta ahí...

Verde: vaya no pierdes oportunidad para hacernos ver que hemos fallado cierto?

Rubia: no, solo que si hubieran abierto los ojos y los oídos antes no estaríamos en esta situación ni enterrado ya a una reina

Verde: de acuerdo, nos equivocamos, aun tenemos una esperanza...

Rubia: ahora que lo sabes... necesito que te comuniques con ella...

Verde: que quieres que le diga?

Rubia: que no regrese... que no les pida nada mas que refugio... que no les pida que la traigan... y por favor...no le digas esta situación, la alterarías...

Verde: esta bien... yo me encargo...

Horo limpiaba su habitación, en realidad Selene no le pedía mucho, solo que lavara su ropa, que mantuviera su habitación limpia y los domingos ayudará con la limpieza en general, diario se turnaban para hacer el desayuno, la comida o la cena al igual que lavar los trastes, volteo al espejo y este se había empañado, trato de limpiarlo y vio que la bruma era por dentro, pronto una silueta comenzó a formarse, Horo la reconoció cuando se aclaro la imagen

Verde: princesa? Puede escucharme? No tengo mucho tiempo...

Horo: si te escucho! Como me encontraste?

Verde: ella me lo dijo... no puedo mentirte aunque me lo pidio, aquí todo esta peor, solo quedamos dos libres, a ella la detuvieron unos días después de que desaparecio... la han acusado de asesinarla

Horo palidecio, sintió que el corazón se le saldría

Horo: acaso van a?...

Verde: esta tratando de ganar tiempo, pero me pidió que le avisara que no regrese aun, que no pida ayuda y que no le pida que abran la puerta para regresar...

Horo: pero...

Verde: princesa debo irme... probablemente está sea la última vez que hablemos... me alegra saber que se convirtió en una gran dama que gobernará con sabiduría y amor como lo hizo su madre.. ... cuidese mucho...

La transmisión se corto, Horo sólo pudo ponerse a llorar, quería pedirle a Selene que la ayudará, que parara el conflicto, pero sabia en su interior que aun no era tiempo...debía confiar en ella, el dolor era demasiado salio corriendo de su habitacion y se metió a la recámara de Selene sin tocar ni nada lanzándose a sus brazos, Selene sólo volteo a ver a Mefisto, decidieron no preguntar.

Tras un rato Horo se quedo dormida en la cama de Selene y esta salio

Seiya: ya esta mas tranquila?

Sel: algo... se durmió.

Kari: que sucedió?

Sel: dice que ya la contactaron... que le pidieron más tiempo, que aún no es bueno que regrese

Seiya: empiezo a creer que seria mejor que actuaras... esto puede iniciar incluso otra batalla de Sailors

Tabatba: no lo hagas, no es conveniente... podrías salir herida

Sel: bueno eso no es novedad...

La nieve comenzaba a caer, Selene se perdía en la biblioteca tratando de sacar el trabajo de semestre, la angustia de la situación de Horo le llenaba la cabeza, al menos estaba tranquila que estaba en la casa con Seiya y las chicas, vio su reloj, guardo sus cosas y salió, ya estaba tarde para su cita, llego a una cafetería cerca de la escuela y pidió mesa al ver que no había llegado su cita, pidió un café mientras seguía resumiendo unas copias, pronto la silla de enfrente se recorrió tomando asiento Mamorou

Mamo: disculpame me tarde de más con la asesora

Sel: pues ya casi terminas no? Es normal, ya para la primavera estarás trabajando como doctor, Felicidades lo conseguiste...

Mamo: y? Crees llegar al siguente semestre?

Sel: si, ya casi acabo el trabajo, si no hubiera trabajado en la gira seguro estaría padeciendo

Mamo: y bueno hace dos semanas me dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo que sucede?

Sel: primero quiero disculparme, acepte darle asilo a Horo sin permiso

Mamo: ya habíamos aclarado eso, tu tienes libre albedrío al respecto, has hecho mucho por este planeta como para negarte algo

Sel: el corazón es caprichoso, además no vi que te agradará la idea...

Mamo: no fue eso, me frustró que no fuera Chibiusa...

Sel: pues como están las cosas agradezco que no fuera ella...

Mamo: tienes razón. ...

Los dos pasaban un rato agradable, desde afuera Seiya y Horo los veían, a el no le parecía para nada que estuviera riendo con el como si nada

Horo: no me gusta ese sujeto para nada, se ve que no sabe respetar lo ajeno...

Seiya: quiero confiar en ella pero...

Minako: los celos son malos, sabes que esta ahí para evitar más problemas no?

Seiya: no confío en el...

Rei tampoco veía las cosas con gusto, estaba más que molesta, estaba furiosa, por que siempre era relegada a un segundo plano?, de pronto la gente comenzó a correr, varios resbalaron ya que el suelo se había congelado y comenzaba a cuartearse el pavimento ocasionando que se levantara, Selene y Mamorou salieron de la cafetería para ver que pasaba, ni tiempo de decir nada tuvieron cuando unas manos salieron del suelo sujetando a Selene y llevándola bajo el suelo dejando el pavimento quebrado, Mamorou y Seiya levantaron los escombros viendo que no había nada abajo, todos se juntaron hacia el centro, Horo se metió a la cafetería junto con Mefisto, Artemis y Luna, todas se transformaron, esperaron ver alguna señal de Selene o del enemigo

Venus: ni movernos es prudente

Mercury: esta justo abajo de nosotros

Neptune: la pregunta es donde se la llevo?

Fighter: maldición no esperábamos esto...

De pronto el suelo se levanto haciendo una columna de tierra y dejándolas en alto

Selene abrió los ojos, estaba bastante oscuro, si no fuera por unas velas no vería nada, se levanto, se sentía mareada, que le había pasado?, pronto vio las sombras del suelo moverse hasta hacer una sola

Sombra: vaya sorpresa, si tenemos a la mismísima princesa Serenity entre nosotros

Sel: quien eres tú? Que quieres?

Sombra: ... soy tu peor pesadilla... soy tu miedo más profundo... soy la oscuridad de tu corazón ...

Selene dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que algo la detuvo, era una persona sin duda, volteo a verlo, no pudo ahogar su grito al verlo

Uranus: no podemos salir de aquí. ...

Dio un par de golpes en el aire, se formó una capa de estática dejando entrever una malla en forma de panal creada por energía

Mercury: debe tener un punto débil...

Mars: pues hay que encontrarlo pronto, no creo que tenga intenciones de dejarla con vida

Selene se encontraba en el suelo casi inconsciente por la falta de aire que le causaba ese sujeto, no quería creer que fuera real, no podía ser real, el estaba muerto... por culpa de ella...

-Dime futura Neo Reina Serenity... en realidad tu futuro llegará?

Selene comenzó a llorar, el Diamante que tenia frente a ella no era real, las fuerzas la abandonaban, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y estaba a punto de desfallecer, todo se oscureció sólo alcanzaba a escuchar lo que Diamante le decía

Diamante: Maldita mujer... tu existencia hace miserable al universo, deberías desaparecer de una vez...

Todo fue silencio, no había nada, ni dolor, ni frío... nada

"acaso así acaba esta linea? Ya no hay más?... ya lo sabía, sabía que mi existencia estaba maldita... aun así... trate de ser feliz... y de hacer feliz a mi gente...Seiya... perdóname... no puedo darte la vida que quieres"

-Serenity... Serenity... abre los ojos...

"Quien esta hablándome? Conozco esa voz..."

-necesito que seas fuerte, recuerda que tu poder proviene de la fuerza de tu corazón, recuerda como se usaba... recuerda tu esencia...

El cuerpo de ella comenzó a brillar, abrió los ojos y la sombra que simulaba a Diamante se consumió en la luz, podía oír los gritos de la sombra retumbando por todo el lugar, la marca de su frente apareció y aumento la luz a su alrrededor, todos los seres de oscuridad chillaban ante el resplandor

Sel: aun no puedo morir, hay quien depende de mi y me necesita! Por el poder del Sagrado Cristal del Sagrario, Transformación!

Su cuerpo aumento el brillo, su traje cambio, su cabello lo traía levantado en una coleta alta, el largo y el color no había cambiado, la blusa seguía igual pero ahora tenia una chaqueta encima con una gran luna en la espalda, la falda había desaparecido y en su lugar portaba un short con el mismo cinturón, y las zapatillas se habían convertido en botines de tacón bajo, sentía muy diferente su cuerpo, tenia la sensación de que algo en ella había despertado, más fuerte que antes, era como una memoria dormida, volvió a incrementar el brillo en su cuerpo y desapareció.

Las sombras estaban sobre ellas asfixiandolas, no habían podido romper el escudo, la Revolucionaria apareció afuera de la cafetería, Horo la veía, su figura impresionaba, ella veia la torre de tierra y la cúpula de energía hasta arriba

Mefisto: que te sucedió? Estas... diferente. ...

Revo: están ahí?

Horo: si...

Se dirigió hacia la punta de la torre, las veía casi absorbidas por las sombras, coloco las manos sobre la cúpula, podía sentir el poder fluyendo por su cuerpo, pronto la cúpula se comenzó a cristalizar, le dio un golpe con el tacón y cedió, las sombras se avalanzaron sobre ella puso una mano al frente y se formó un escudo de cristal haciendo que las sombras rebotaran, tomo una parte de ellas y comenzó a cristalizarlas, las que se salvaron se comenzaron a meter en la tierra, las chicas sentían el aire regresar, la Revolucionaria bajo frente a ellas, Fighter sin terminar de recuperar el aliento se levanto y corrió a abrazarla y sin temor la beso, las demás en cierta forma se sintieron incómodas

Fighter: por un segundo... creí...

Revo: también dude de mi misma...

La abrazo, no quería soltarla

Saturno: y ahora como bajamos de aquí?

T.M.: creo que de eso me puedo encargar yo

Puso una mano en el suelo, la torre comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, pronto estaban a la misma altura

Venus: que te sucedió? Te ves... diferente...

Revo: supongo que tiene que ver con mis memorias selladas... sentí algo despertar en mi y de pronto tengo control en este nuevo poder

Mefisto: aun así, debes aprender a controlarlo...

T.M.: que fue lo que pasó? A donde te llevo?

La revolucionaria se encogió de hombros

Revo: cuando desperté deseaba regresar y ya, no paso a más...

Mentía, no quería decirles lo de Diamante, por que el era su peor pesadilla? Fácil, a el no lo había enfrentado, a Caos y a Mamorou ya los había puesto en su lugar, pero que hay del desconocido encapuchado, en realidad no le temía al parecer, quien seria ese sujeto?

Un cuerpo cayó sobre el espejo rompiendolo, la mujer se levanto, la sombra la tomo del cuello mientras la azotaba contra la pared

Sombra: estúpida mujer, tu ambición casi me acaba, en realidad no conoces el poder del reino de la luna

Mujer: lo...lo conozco...por...por...eso...te la...te la ofrecí...

Sombra: tu serás quien me entregue ese poder o empezare por tu hijo

Mujer: no...no tengo el... la...la capacidad que tu posees

Sombra: hecho...

Puso la mano sobre la cadera de ella, un sello comenzó a quemar le la piel, con ese sello había pactado y ahora le quemaba, le conferiria la capacidad de atravesar los espacios dimensionales al gusto, soltó a la mujer dejándola en el suelo llorando por el dolor

Sombra:... te doy una semana para que me entregues ese poder... quiero el alma de Serenity ...

Arrojó hacia ella una pequeña caja de cristal, la mujer se levanto y la tomo en sus manos

Mujer: como puedo hacerlo?...

Sombra: cuando este en el punto entre la vida y la muerte abrirás esa caja y se encargará del resto sola... recuerda una semana...

La sombra desapareció dejando a la mujer sola llorando en la oscuridad

Mujer: en verdad... por que me llevaste a esto Serenity?...

Los días pasaron en calma, pero aun no había respuesta para Horo, las chicas estaban en la universidad hablando al respecto

Mako: y que vamos a hacer?

Sel: pues la verdad no se, Horo en verdad no quiere que intervengamos ...

Minako: si Usagi estuviera aquí sabría que hacer...

Michiru: estaríamos igual de varadas o peor...

Sel: gracias...

Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron con complicidad, se habían vuelto tan íntimas que se podían hablar sólo con verse o con una sonrisa

Rei: tengo un mal presentimiento, desde que ella llegó el fuego del templo esta actuando muy extraño, crispa y se alza a la menor provocación

Haruka: lo mejor será tomar una decisión ENTRE TODAS, les parece si nos vemos mañana por la tarde en el Templo?

Sel: me queda otra opción?

Amy: bueno esto es por tomar decisiones sin consultarnos, sigo sorprendida de que digas que puedes tomar decisiones en nombre de ella... simplemente es sospechoso que te des ese derecho

Sel: de verdad que de la que mas me sorprende es de ti, creo que no eres una genio, solo una chica muy inteligente y dedicada...

Todas se sorprendieron de lo que decía, jamás nadie le había negado su capacidad ni su inteligencia, Amy bajo la mirada avergonzada

Michiru: Selene... no te pases...

Sel: lo siento, a veces sí no digo lo que pienso siento que exploto...

Haruka: bueno basta... Selene necesito que lleves a Horo mañana, al igual que a Seiya y a tus amigas, juntas tomaremos una decisión...

Conforme paso la tarde cada una se fue a su casa, Michiru practicaba con su violín en el salón de música, Haruka entro

Michiru: sucede algo?

Haruka: eso quisiera saberlo yo? Te he notado muy distante, acaso tu corazón cambio su rumbo?

Michiru: para nada, lo que siento por Selene es muy distinto...

Haruka: entonces? Será que aun no me perdonas por completo?

Michiru guardo silencio, Haruka se acerco tomandola del mentón y la cintura

Haruka: de verdad no sabes como me arrepiento... que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

Michiru: perdonarme por lo que tarde o temprano sucederá...

Haruka entendió que era respecto a lo que había entre ellas, sabiendo que al parecer a Selene no le importaba mucho si era hombre o mujer... pues los celos se apoderaban de ella, la jalo más hacia ella y la beso, poco a poco la fue llevando hacia el suelo, se levanto un poco para contemplarla

Haruka: ya te he dicho el bien que le haces a mi alma?

Michiru: por que no mejor me lo demuestras?

Haruka volvió a bajar sobre ella y comenzó a besarla mientras bajaba una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Michiru, pronto comenzó a escuchar los gemidos que tanto le gustaban

Selene llegaba a su casa, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Seiya le hablaba hasta que el la tomo por la espalda para abrazarla

Seiya: que pasa bombon? Ya te aburrí?

Sel: eh? No, no no no, para nada... es que venia pensando en muchas cosas...

Seiya: que pasa?

Sel: todas insisten en intervenir en la situación de Horo, dicen que ya tenemos suficientes problemas internos como para esperar que la encuentren y nos tomen por sorpresa

Seiya: y que vas a hacer?

Sel: Quieren que vayamos mañana todos al templo, y que Horo nos de los detalles de su situación y que le gustaría que hiciéramos para ayudarla, yo también pienso que ya sufrió mucho y necesita saber que ha sucedido...

Seiya: decidas lo que decidas estaré apoyándote, si quieres ir a golpear Sailors vamos a hacerlo

Sel: vaya y pensé que solo aquí se daban las traici...

Seiya la beso, ya no quería seguír con el tema ya que claramente la afectaba, la levanto en brazos y la llevo a la recámara cerrando la puerta con seguro (Horo ya les había caído una vez), la sentó en el descanso que tenia en la ventana, el adoraba que usará faldas ya que le facilitaba el trabajo, le quito la pantaleta y le bajo la cadera a la orilla

Seiya: estas muy estrésada deja te doy un buen masaje...

Seiya le levanto las piernas y se las colocó sobre los hombros, selene sólo pudo arquearse hacia atrás, vaya que Seiya sabía lo que hacía, los celos hicieron presa de ella, quien habría sido su primera mujer? quien le había enseñado a satisfacer así? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando comenzó a mordisquearla mientras con los dedos se ayudaba a "desestresarla"

Sel: ah... Se...Seiya... ah...ah...

Seiya: que pasa bombon? Te vas a venir?

Selene se llevó las manos a la cara mientras recargaba la cabeza contra la ventana y ahogaba su grito entre las manos

Seiya: ah si? No quieres hacer ruido?

Seiya se retiro lentamente hacia atrás, Selene se reincorporó bastante agitada, maldiciendolo por haberse detenido, se levanto y se encamino hacia el, la sujeto con ambas manos del rostro

Seiya: conozco algo que puedes hacer y ni siquiera un ruido harás

Mientras la tomaba del rostro se sentó en la cama e hizo que ella se arrodillara en el suelo, el se levanto para desabrocharse el pantalón, Selene le jalo la ropa y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo mientras tomaba el asunto entre sus manos

Seiya: de verdad te gusta cierto?

Selene se privó, si, le gustaba, le fascinaba, y cada día mejoraba en el trato hacia el, lo que al principio le costo y hasta llorar le hacia ahora lo dominaba

Seiya: bombón. ... sis... si sigues así me voy a venir...

Aumento el ritmo quería cobrarse lo desatendida que la tenía, sabía que le fascinaba venirse dentro de ella, pero esta vez no lo dejaría, se quitó la blusa y el sostén, y coloco a su buen amigo entre sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlo mientras seguía lamiéndole la punta

Seiya: ah... bombón. ... que... que haces...

Sel: quiero que te vengas así. ... sobre mi...

Siguió con su labor, Seiya ya no podría aguantarlo más y menos con lo que le había dicho, le tomo la palabra, le puso las manos en la cabeza indicándole que acelerara

Seiya: lo quieres? Lo vas a tener...

Le levanto la cabeza haciendo que lo soltara, dejando que todo le diera en el rostro y sobre sus pechos, Seiya la observo, en verdad estaba extasiada, ella tomo un poco de lo que tenía encima y lo llevó a su boca, provocando que el se encendiera de nuevo, se levanto y le puso el rostro contra el suelo levantándole las caderas, le levantó la falda sobre la espalda sólo para percatarse de lo exitada que estaba

Sel: no... no veas...

Seiya: que no quieres que vea? Lo que te exita lo que acabo de hacerte?

Seiya se dejo ir por completo, Selene sólo pudo gritar de placer, mientras el se movía ella solo podía pedir más, se volvió a retorcer estaba haciendo que se viniera de nuevo, Seiya continuaba con bastante intensidad, tomo a Selene del cabello y la jalo hacia atrás, pudo sentir como movía la cadera con más intensidad, de pronto se quedo quieta mientras el sentía como lo dejaba salir todo, le soltó del cabello, ella se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, Seiya la observaba

Seiya: creo que necesitas bañarte... nunca pensé que te gustaría algo así...

Sel: tienes semanas sin tocarme pensé que ya te había fastidiado...

Seiya: estas loca?! Jamás. ... solo que has estado muy ocupada...

Sel: me acompañas entonces?

Seiya la tomo de una mano y la jalo hacia el, tomo unos pañuelos desechables que estaban en la mesa de noche, y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro

Seiya: espero no te entrará en un ojo... como se te ocurrió algo así?

Sel: no tienes tan buena puntería... escuche a los chicos de la facultad diciendo que les gustaría que sus novias les hicieran esas cosas que vieron en una película... y se me ocurrió probar...

Seiya la beso, adoraba que fuera así con el, tan pulcra y decente en la calle y tan complaciente tras la puerta, ella estaba tan exitada que con solo sentir los labios de Seiya su respiración se aceleraba

Sel: creo que necesito un baño de agua muy fría

Sel: así como estas ni con hielos...

Sel: tonto...

Tenía días pensandolo, en realidad no quería volver a ensuciarse las manos pero si quería asegurar un futuro debía de hacerlo, se limpio las lágrimas y se sentó frente a un espejo, paso su mano y la imagen se distorsiono, pronto tomo forma y vio a Reí frente al espejo arreglándose, sonrió para sí misma, era el lugar correcto…..

Reí se arreglaba, decidió trenzar su cabello, la puerta sonó y Reí se levanto a abrir, para su sorpresa era Mamorou

Reí: llegaste temprano, sucede algo?

Mamo: necesito hablar contigo

Reí: que….. Que Sucede?

Mamo: me ofrecieron un buen puesto fuera de la ciudad, en un hospital privado de Nagasaki, quieren que empiece en Mayo

Rei: eso….. Eso es bueno no?

Mamo: lo acepte para alejarme….. Aunque ella ya no va a regresar para el siguiente semestre

Reí: por?

Mamo: no lo sabes? Van a casarse….. Se la va a llevar…

Reí guardo silencio, claro que le convenía pero no le gustaba verlo asi

Mamo: estoy tratando de asimilar las cosas, y creo que necesito estar lejos de todo….. Pero….. Quería hablar contigo

Reí:…. Y yo que tengo que ver?

Mamo: quisiera saber si me darías tiempo de sanar…..necesito sanar este dolor para hablar de un nosotros… y no se si podrías darme tiempo para poder ofrecerte algo….

Reí: de cuanto tiempo hablamos?

Mamo: no lo se….. Tal vez un par de años o mas…. No lo se…..

La mujer veía todo bastante interesada, el sello comenzó a arder, tendría que romper el momento de esos dos, metió la mano al espejo y comenzó a atravesarlo

Reí se acerco a el, lo tomo del rostro y lo vio a los ojos

Reí: he esperado desde los 14 años, tal vez unos años mas mientras acabo mi carrera nos vendrían bien…..

Mamorou se acerco, en verdad la vida le había puesto otra oportunidad, estaban a punto de besarse cuando ambos escucharon una risa que venía desde el espejo.

La mujer comenzó a pasar su cuerpo a través del espejo, Mamorou puso a Reí tras el protegiéndola, ya habia atravesado medio cuerpo, su largo cabello azabache cubría su rostro, el cual alzo dejando ver sus ojos violetas y su sonrisa macabra, ambos palidecieron, Reí se llevo las manos hacia su boca ahogando su grito de sorpresa mezclado con horror

Mujer: buenas tardes…. Perdonen la interrupción pero tengo un asunto pendiente….

La hora acordada había llegado, las inners habían llegado pero no encontraban a Reí por ningún lado del templo, pronto las outers llegaron

Taiki: que extraño, Reí ya había llegado….

Minako: a lo mejor fue a la tienda, habrá que esperar no?

Haruka: ya solo falta Selene, Seiya y Horo

Mako: y Mamorou…. El también es muy puntual

Amy: bueno el ya esta entregando papeles para su titulación, quizás eso lo atraso

De pronto Reí salio de atrás del templo, se le veía nerviosa volteando hacia atrás, no había visto a las chicas, cuando las vio no pudo evitar gritar y llevarse una mano al pecho

Reí: que…..que hacen aquí? A que hora llegaron?

Minako: acordamos vernos aquí….. Venimos llegando, que te sucede?

Reí: ah si?... Digo ahhhhh si…. Claro….. Mala memoria la mia….

Haruka y Michiru voltearon a verse habia algo raro en ella.

Amy: estas bien? Estas sudando

Reí: si…. Es…. Es que estaba limpiando el cuarto tras el templo….. Y bueno…. Que? Usagi tarde como siempre?

Todas voltearon a verla

Mako: Reí no son graciosas esas bromas…

Trago saliva, todas las veían con reproche, odiaba ese tipo de mirada, decidió guardar silencio, estaba a punto de delatarse ella sola, paso al menos media hora, Reí jugaba con una pequeña caja de cristal, estaba muy nerviosa

Hotaru: y eso?

Reí: ah la encontré mientras limpiaba

Michiru la veía, había algo raro en ella, decidio hacer algo para calmar su propia ansiedad

Michiru: y dime Reí….ya compraste el libro que necesitabas?

Reí: eh? Ah! Si…. Lo compre justo hoy…..

Selene entro corriendo al templo mientras abrazaba a Michiru por la espalda

Sel: les gane!

Seiya estaba jadeando en la entrada, Horo venia jalándolo de una mano

Seiya: y como….. Y como no si ….. Te la vives en el gimnasio…

Ambos se acercaron, Reí se levanto sorprendida cuando vio a Horo, esta la vio y retrocedió cuando Reí comenzó a sonreír, Michiru aventó a Selene hacia Seiya y se puso frente a ellos con su pluma de transformacion en la mano

Michiru: Seiya llevatelas de aquí, es una impostora!

Haruka: de que hablas?

De pronto Rei levanto la mano deteniendo una flecha de fuego que se dirigía a ella

Rei: a esto le llamas una Saeta? Crei que dormirían mas tiempo…

Todas voltearon para ver que estaba Mars junto con Tuxedo saliendo justo de donde había salido esa Rei, inmediatamente todas se alejaron acercándose a donde estaba Selene y Seiya preparandose para transformarse

Rei: les mostrare lo que es una Saeta… SAETA INFINITA DE MARTE!

Levanto la mano por sobre su cabeza, el cielo se oscureció y cual apocalipsis comenzó a llover fuego, Selene alcanzo a levantar las manos creando una placa de cristal que los protegió del ataque, Selene cayo de rodillas, el desgaste era bastante

Minako: chicas! Por el poder del Cristal de Planeta Venus….

Haruka: Por el poder del Cristal de Planeta Urano….

Michiru: Por el poder del Cristal de Planeta Neptuno….

Setsuna: Por el poder del Cristal de Planeta Pluton….

Hotaru: Por el poder del Cristal de Planeta Saturno….

Amy: Por el poder del Cristal de Planeta Mercurio….

Mako: Por el poder del Cristal de Planeta Jupiter….

Taiki: Poder de Creación Estelar….

Yaten: Poder de Curacion Estelar….

Selene: Por el poder del Sagrado Cristal del Sagrario…..

Seiya: Poder de Lucha Estelar….

Todas: Transformacion!

Rei: les dare esa ventaja… MANDALA INFERNAL DE MARTE!

Horo: tengan cuidado!

El ataque les dio de lleno, sabia perfectamente en que momento atacarlas infringiendo el mayor daño posible

Rei: solo lo preguntare una vez …donde esta Usagi Tsukino?

Mars: por….. por que puedes usar mis ataques?

Rei: vaya es que no se los ha dicho?... que torpe fui, debi de haber imaginado que estarías aquí maldita mocosa…..

La Revolucionaria se puso frente a Horo cubriéndola con su cuerpo

Revo: vete de aquí, corre por Tabatha y las demás

Horo: pero tu…

Revo: prometi que te protegería no? ahora vete Horo

Rei: Horo? Jajajajajaja es por ese estúpido cuento que te contaba tu madre? Por que no les dices tu verdadero nombre?

Todas voltearon a verla, a pesar de todo si les había mentido, Horo guardo silencio sabia que en algún momento tendrían que saberlo

Rei: no piensas hablar Pequeña Dama?

De pronto todo tomo sentido, las pesadillas, las palabras de Horo…. No…. de Chibiusa….. la Revolucionaria entro en Shock y cayo de rodillas,

Setsuna: quien eres tu para tomar la forma de una de nosotras?

Rei: ahí te equivocas mi querida Plut….. contrario a lo que piensan, yo no soy una impostora… dejen me presento como se debe… yo soy la Reina Rei….. La Nueva Reina de la Tierra del Siglo XXX

Ante ellas su ropa cambio, dejándose ver con un largo vestido rojo un tanto pegado al cuerpo con una abertura por el costado derecho y portando la corona de la Neo Reina Serenity, todas palidecieron, si ella era la Reina entonces…..

Rei: asi es… Serenity esta muerta….. y vengo a asegurarme de que no regrese jamas….. encontrarte aquí Pequeña Dama fue un afortunado accidente

Neptune: Figter llevate a Chibiusa y a Selene de aquí, SINFONIA MARITIMA!

Rei con solo mover una mano lanzo una bola de fuego que anulo el ataque de Neptune

Rei: les llevo mas de 800 años de ventaja en experiencia de pelea, en verdad creen poder ganarme? Además conozco cada uno de sus poderes y sus debilidades, ahórrense la molestia y díganme donde esta Usagi

Chibiusa: para tu mala suerte ella también esta muerta en esta época y volverá a nacer, no podras impedirlo ni permitirá que le vuelvas a traicionar

Rei: me pregunto por que no eres callada como ella… DUNAS DE LAVA!

El suelo alrededor de ellas se convirtió en lava, aunque no las quemaba si las inmovilizaba, la Revolucionaria seguía arrodillada en el suelo con la mirada perdida, escuchar todo eso la había lastimado mas de lo que incluso Tabatha pensó que lo haría, "por eso no querías que interviniera verdad?" era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la Revolucionaria.

Ya todos llevaban gran parte de su cuerpo sumergido, pronto el suelo se solidifico dejándolos atrapados incluso de manos, Rei se acerco a Tuxedo, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y le tomo por el rostro para besarlo

Rei: no entiendo por que te gusta hacer las cosas tan complicadas…..

Rei volteo y vio a Chibiusa que tenia a la Revolucionaria por los hombros tratándola de hacer reaccionar

Chibiusa: reacciona! Tenemos que salir de aquí!

De pronto Chibiusa sintió como la tomaban de la coleta alta que llevaba, se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de hacer que la soltara

Rei: me diste muchos dolores de cabeza y bastantes problemas, la única ventaja es que tu padre solo pidió ver tu cadáver….. fácilmente podre terminar de adjudicarle el asunto a ella….

Saco una daga que llevaba en el cinturón de su vestido y la coloco en la garganta de Chibiusa

Plut: dejala!

Neptune: Selene reacciona por favor!

La navaja comenzó a cortar su blanca piel, comenzó a sacudirse causando que no pudiera clavarle bien la hoja de la navaja, el llanto y los gritos de Chibiusa fácilmente se podían escuchar por todo el templo, de un segundo otro algo corto el rostro de Rei asi como la coleta de Chibiusa, esta salió corriendo tras la revolucionaria que ya se encontraba de pie, Chibiusa la miraba y notaba algo muy extraño en ella, las senshis palidecieron, de nuevo su traje era negro y los rayos estaban recorriendo su cuerpo, en un parpadeo se lanzo contra Rei cayendo ambas al suelo, la revolucionaria quedo sentada sobre Rei mientras la sujetaba de los brazos, la presión que ejercían hizo que comenzara a quebrarse el suelo del templo mientras ambas se hundían con cada descarga de energía que hacia la revolucionaria, Rei comenzó a escupir sangre y sus gritos de dolor llenaban el aire, de pronto la revolucionaria salió disparada por los aires golpeándose contra la pared que delimitaba la propiedad

Uranus: que te sucede?! De que lado estas!?

Eternity: del mio propio….

Volteo a verlas y tras mover su baculo todas desaparecieron y reaparecieron liberadas, Rei que seguía en el gran hueco que se había hecho se giro en uno de sus costados tosiendo tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, aprovechando la distracción comenzó a hundir su cuerpo en el pavimento, las chicas se dieron cuenta algo tarde, de pronto Plut sintió que algo la jalaba, las chicas solo vieron como se hundía en el piso, voltearon a todos lados solo para ver a Rei bastante lejos de ellas, Plut en el suelo inconsiente y Rei con el cetro y las llaves del tiempo

Rei: por lo menos no podrán seguirme…..

Levanto el cetro y lo azoto contra el suelo causando que el orbe de granate se fracturara y rompiera

Eternity: la piedra del tiempo!

Chibiusa: las llaves!

Rei comenzó a caminar hacia atrás haciendo que su cuerpo traspasara el árbol que tenia detrás de ella levantando su mano mostrando el cabello de Chibiusa

Rei: al menos esto si quebrara su espíritu….. nos vemos queridas "amigas"

Rei desapareció por completo, Chibiusa corrió al árbol tratando de encontrar la fractura dimensional para tratar de recuperar una llave o atravesar para ir con ellas, un ruido las hizo voltear, solo para ver que la revolucionaria se había puesto de pie y al parecer aun no volvia a ser ella

Chibiusa: que le esta pasando?

Eternity: al ver que te lastimaban perdió el control, al parecer necesita un golpe mucho mas fuerte esta vez, si no es que ya la perdimos…

De pronto una gran ventisca azoto en el templo, todos voltearon solo para ver que la Revolucionaria comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, Eternity se puso en posición de ataque y todas se prepararon, ya habían visto de lo que era capaz, las Star ligths al igual que Chibiusa no entendían lo que pasaba en realidad

Chibiusa: si yo fui la causante, yo debo de arreglarlo

Chibiusa corrió parándose justo frente a ella abriendo los brazos impidiéndole el paso

Saturno: que estas haciendo? Alejate de ella!

Chibiusa estaba tan cerca de ella que el viento le impedía escuchar a las chicas, las Supremas les impedían el paso a las Senshis, esperaban una reacción positiva a la acción

Chibiusa: mamá despierta por favor!

La Revolucionaria paro justo frente a ella, Chibuisa trago saliva, la verdad se estaba muriendo de miedo, uno de los rayos que circulaban cerca de ella le causo una herida a Chibiusa en la mejilla, la voz de ella quejándose causo que levantara el rostro haciendo que de pronto regresara a la normalidad colapsando y cayendo sin sentido al suelo, fighter corrió hacia ella seguida de todas, Eternity se acerco mientras Seiya la sostenía en brazos

Eternity: me permites?

Puso la mano sobre su pecho sacando su cristal nuevamente, el brillo había disminuido bastante esta vez, al menos la mitad estaba totalmente negro, volvió a guardarlo, no había nada que hacer

Healer: acaso eso era….

Aquiarius: asi es…..

Seiya: pero por que esta asi?

Eternity: por que la maldición ha avanzado, por eso no quería que se involucrara mas de la cuenta…..

Seiya la alzo del suelo y se dirigió hacia afuera del templo, en ese momento agradecia que se hubieran llevado el coche ya que habían planeado salir a cenar, Chibiusa volteo a ver a las chicas y sin decir nada se fue junto con las supremas tras Seiya

Tabatha: esperemos a que Selene despierte para que Chibiusa nos cuente todo, aunque por lo que yo vi….. no les va a gustar nada…..

Se dio la vuelta y desaparecieron tras la puerta, todas se voltearon hacia Rei que solo pudo llevarse las manos al rostro y comenzar a llorar, Mamorou no sabia que hacer tenia sentimientos encontrados, asi que opto por irse, Taiki y Yaten fueron dentro del templo y sacaron las pocas cosas que tenían.

Minako: a donde van?

Yaten: no podemos seguir aquí….. ya no estamos seguros de quien es ella…

Taiki: teníamos una oferta de hospedaje y haremos uso de ello…..

Los chicos se fueron, todas se veian entre ellas, Setsuna recogía los fragmentos de su orbe, no habia manera de viajar en el tiempo sin el, Rei simplemente salió corriendo fuera del templo cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche.

Selene abrió los ojos, a pesar de que estaba oscuro pudo ver que estaba en su habitación, se incorporo de la cama, se sentía muy mareada, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco, escucho la conversación que se llevaba afuera

Tabatha: yo no tengo inconveniente de compartir la habitación

Seiya: lo malo es que solo hay una cama

Alua: Selene tiene futones en el closet

Taiki: gracias, en verdad seria difícil quedarnos en ese lugar ahora

Kari: no creen que es injusto culpar a alguien que aun no hace nada?

Yaten: aun asi, que tal que regresa, fácilmente nos confundió

Chibiusa: lo siento se que debi de decir la verdad desde un principio….. pero…..

Seiya: no te preocupes, de todas formas antes o después la hubiera alterado

Todos escucharon cuando la puerta se cerro, Seiya fue y trato de abrirla pero tenia el seguro puesto, Selene se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y dejo que el dolor saliera, solo alumbraba una pequeña luz en medio de la oscuridad, la lluvia comenzaba a sonar afuera, en realidad ni ella misma se había creido que la traidora era una sailor, quería creer que había sido algún familiar de ellas, algún guardia, quien fuera menos ellas, y lo que mas le dolia es que había sido de quien fuera su mejor amiga, como fue que habían llegado a ese punto? como es que todo había cambiado tan drásticamente?, si, todo había sido tras la batalla con galaxia, esa batalla había cambiado el rumbo de la historia…

* * *

N/A: a que esta no se la esperaban verdad? sin comentarios, esto esta para llorar XD

preview:

Aliemonos! El templo de Chronos!


	30. Chapter 29

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 29

Los pasos resonaron dentro del pasillo que llevaba a las celdas, apenas entro y los insultos y los comentarios sarcasticos empezaron a oírse, todas las Sailors se arremolinaron a sus respectivos barrotes

Mako: vaya pero quien viene a visitarnos! El gran Rey….

Minako: el Rey? Deja me arreglo y baño… ah lo olvidaba aquí no hay donde….

Setsuna: tal vez un baño de sol…

Haruka: ja, ni el sol se atreve a bajar aquí….. el si tiene moral…..

Michiru: no digas eso….. no vez que el Rey viene a ver a su presa…..

Rey Endimion: por que no se callan todas? O quieren que las mande a callar?

Hotaru: claro se envalentona tras quitarnos nuestros cristales y teniéndola con las manos encapsuladas, cuando recupere mi guadaña veremos si le queda valor….. Mi Rey…..

Siguió caminando, no se prestaría al juego, llego a la celda de "su presa" como decía Michiru, era la única que tenia una pequeña ranura que dejaba ver el cielo, y ella estaba ahí contemplando la luna, abrió la celda y la jalo sacándola de ahí, comenzó a llevarla tras el pasillo pasando de nuevo por las sailors

Michiru: no te vaya a atrapar tu esposa!

La puerta se cerro tras ellos

Haruka: crees que lo logre esta vez?

Mako: tengo una mejor pregunta, que tan afectada la tiene?

Minako: tiene bastante tiempo abusando de ella…

Michiru: no perdamos la esperanza…..

Endimion la llevaba casi a rastras por los pasillos del palacio

Rubia: a donde me lleva?

Rey Endimion: solo camina …

Pronto llegaron a una habitacion, la reconoció inmediatamente, era la unica con esos grabados, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, la chica sintió escalofríos, acaso pensaba abusar de ella en esa habitación?

Rubia: ni siquiera muerta la piensa respetar?

Rey Endimion: adoro tu voz pero callate y escuchame….. Desde que se fue no volví a dormir aquí, mi esposa me ha insistido en que esta debería ser nuestra habitación pero no pienso aceptar…..

Hace 2 días vine aquí, me sentía completamente solo y ahogado de problemas, se que te has sentido así…. Sola y vulnerable…..

\- Flashback -

Endimion caminaba por el palacio, que grande y solo se sentía sin ella y sin la Pequeña Dama, todas ellas llenaban el palacio y ahora solo habia silencio, sin darse cuenta llego a su antigua habitacion, toco el grabado en la puerta "esto le dará un toque muy personal no lo crees?" juraba escuchar su voz resonando en su cabeza, saco la llave y con mano temblorosa abrió, juraba haber visto su silueta en la ventana, se frotó los ojos, quizás era su fantasma buscando paz.

Camino por la habitación, todo estaba como a ella le gustaba, paso por su tocador, ahí estaban todas sus joyas y sus perfumes….. esos deliciosos perfumes que se mandaba a hacer, levanto uno y lo abrió "mira…. Es de maderas…. Te gusta?"

Endimion: me encanta….

Levanto la vista nublada, en que momento había dejado de valorar esos detalles? Cuando había permitido que la lujuria y el poder lo corrompieran? A pesar de todo el daño que le hizo ella siempre parecía darle otra oportunidad, hasta que la fastidio…..

Miro la foto que colgaba del espejo, era de cuando el se había graduado como Doctor, había estado siempre esa foto ahí? Acaso ella siempre se arreglaba pensando en el? Probablemente si, se levanto y abrió el closet, pudo ver un cabello de ella en uno de sus vestidos, lo saco para quitarlo, no pudo evitarlo y se abrazo al vestido, olía a ella, no a los perfumes, a ella, después de tanto tiempo y el olor seguía ahí…. Algo lo consternó, volvio a olerlo, donde?... Donde lo había sentido?

\- Fin Flashback -

Endimion: guarde el vestido y salí de ahí, me costo algo aclarar mis ideas, por eso te traje aquí…. Selenemitir…..

Se acerco a ella y le quito el dispositivo de las manos, dejándoselas libres, ella comenzó a mover las manos, las tenia totalmente entumidas

Endimion: si vas a matarme hazlo ahora

Selenemitir: y si no?

Endimion: dejame hacerte mía por ultima vez…. Se que cometí muchos errores….. Se que te falle….. Pero quizás esto sirva para redimir mis pecados…..

Selenemitir: a mi nunca me fallo…..

Endimion: tienes razón, le falle a ella, a tu verdadera esencia….. Es imposible que dos personas tengan el mismo aroma…

Se acerco a ella, la tomo del mentón y de la cintura, ella no puso resistencia

Endimion: perdóname por todo el daño que te hice Serenity...

Selenemitir: siempre te di otra oportunidad...

Endimion: lo se... y lo arruine...

Paso su mano por su rostro quitándole los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos, tomo un poco de su cabello y lo olió, a pesar de estar encerrada seguía oliendo tan bien, ella puso las manos sobre el pecho de el, la sintió temblar

Endimion: hazlo... lo merezco... y me gustaría que fueras tu...

Selenemitir: no. ...no... puedo... Todas confiaban en mi... y no puedo...

Comenzo a bajar sus manos, el la detuvo y las tomo entre las de el, ella bajo la mirada y el se la levanto...

Endimion: Alguna vez me amaste de verdad?

Selenemitir: nunca he podido dejar de hacerlo...

Endimion: ni por el?... ni por el niño ese?...

Selenemitir: fueron amores muy distintos... quizás soy masoquista...

La beso, la llevo lentamente hasta la cama, y quizás por primera vez en tantos siglos juntos se entregaron de verdad, sin rencores, sin reclamos, como siempre debio haber sido, ambos sabían que seria la ultima vez que se verían en esa vida.

Quería tenerla en sus brazos más tiempo, pero sabia que tenia que dejarla ir, se levanto y saco una maleta que puso bajo la cama

Endimion: tiene ropa para todas y suficiente dinero para que puedan esconderse hasta la próxima luna llena... lo mejor será que salgan de la tierra... ahí ella no podrá lastimarlas. ...

Selenemitir: estas conciente de lo que sucederá contigo?

Endimion: por eso prefería que lo hicieras tu...

Se levanto y se vistió, el le dio las llaves de las celdas, cuando se hiba la jalo de la mano y la basó por ultima vez

Endimion: espero que el universo nos vuelva a cruzar en otra vida... y no volveré a cometer los mismos errores

La soltó y solo pudo verla salir corriendo, al menos se iría perdonado al infierno, corrió por los pasillos llegando a los calabozos, un guardia le salio al paso, ella estaba lista para pelear, pero el le dio el paso

Guardia: apurese, la reina no tardará en aparecer... ustedes son la única esperanza de la tierra...

Selenemitir entro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras la pregunta ahora era como saldrían de ahí.

Las chicas escucharon los pasos que se acercaban corriendo, todas se alertaron y pronto vieron a Selenemitir con las manos libres, una maleta y con las llaves en la mano, trataba de abrir la celda de Michiru pero no encontraba la llave

Selenemitir: ash! Al diablo esto!

Puso las manos sobre los barrotes y comenzó a cristalizarlos, pronto todos los barrotes sufrieron la misma suerte, solo un golpe basto para hacerlos venir abajo y todas estaban libres, se acercaron a la Rubia quien bajo la maleta

Michiru: dime que esta muerto…..

Bajo la mirada, sabia que la haría enojar

Selenemitir: no pude….. Pero el nos esta dando esta ventaja…. Piensan cambiarse o van a huir en esas fachas?

Tras unos minutos todas se encontraban corriendo por el palacio

Haruka: y no piensas que la entrada no es la mejor salida?

Selenemitir: lo se….. Por eso usaremos la salida de emergencia

Michiru: por donde huiste las 2 veces? Por fin veré esa puerta

Minako: 2 veces? La única que ha escapado 2 veces del palacio fue…..

Amy: es….es imposible acaso tu…..

En ese momento entendieron que quien las llevaba era a quien creyeron muerta

Mako: pero.. .. Como? Nosotras vimos cuando Reí te atravesó con su Saeta…..

Michiru: creo que no es momento para eso

Setsuna: Michiru, Hotaru… ustedes lo sabían cierto?

Selenemitir: también lo sabe la Pequeña Dama, les explico después, ahora corramos….

Llegaron a los jardines posteriores y entraron al laberinto que estaba al fondo del jardín, ella conocía el camino a la perfección, pronto se encontraron sin camino

Minako: genial camino equivocado…..

Selenemitir: te equivocas…..

Comenzó a mover las hierbas y se dejo ver una puerta, la abrió y comenzaron a salir todas, volvió a cerrarla, desde afuera parecía un trozo de pared cualquiera

Selenemitir: solo sirve para salir, vamos… una vez alcancemos esa cima estamos totalmente fuera del alcance del palacio…

Todas dieron lo más que podían, por desgracia el encierro y la falta de alimentos habían mermado el cuerpo de la gran mayoría, aún así entre todas se apoyaron para seguir.

Pronto vieron la cima y como el sol despuntaba con el amanecer pero por desgracia ahí también estaba Reí junto con varios guardias que le tenían lealtad superándolas en número

Reí: saben es un camino mas largo que por la puerta principal….. Detenganlas…..

Los guardias se pusieron alrededor de ellas cerrando un circulo y dejándolas sin otra salida

Selenemitir: si eso quieres…..

Puso sus manos en el suelo comenzando a cristalizar el suelo haciendo que subiera por el cuerpo de los guardias que estaban cerca dejándolos inmóviles aunque algunos se lograron alejar

Selenemitir: y bien? Te quitarás por las buenas o tendré que hacer una escultura tuya

Reí: intentalo… pero primero…

Le lanzo un bulto envuelto en un trapo con visibles manchas de sangre, la rubia podía escuchar su propio corazón en su garganta

Selenemitir: que es esto?

Reí: abrelo y dímelo tu…

Lo abrió con mano temblorosa y pudo ver que era cabello amarrado en una coleta, el color era identico al de ella, se lo llevo al rostro para olerlo, Endimion tenia razon , no existían 2 personas con el mismo aroma, volteo a ver a Reí con las lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos

Reí: me hubiera gustado traerte su cabeza pero se pusieron un poco pesadas en el siglo XX

Selenemitir sintió que todo le daba vueltas, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos y oídos percibían, no pudo sostenerse mas de pie y cayo completamente inconsciente entre los gritos de las chicas que pronto se vieron nuevamente rodeadas.

Endimion veía con tristeza desde la ventana de su despacho que las traían de regreso, Reí les había ganado, pero como la habia vencido a ella era un misterio, la puerta rechino y se cerro, se escuchó el seguro, dio un ultimo sorbo a su vaso con wisky y dio la vuelta mientras lo dejaba en el escritorio

Reí: al final logro seducirte cierto? Hay otra razón para que las liberaras?

Endimion: aparte de que estas haciendo mal? Yo lo hice por voluntad propia, ella no pidió nada…..

Endimion camino hacia ella, jugaría su ultima carta

Endimion: hagamos un trato, seré exclusivamente tuyo a cambio de su libertad… de todas…..

Reí: y si no quiero?

Endimion: entonces te pediré que abandones el palacio y de todas formas las dejare ir… tus opciones son todo o nada…..

Reí: pues que sea nada…

Endimion le dio la espalda mientras caminaba a la puerta, Reí dejo escapar unas lágrimas mientras sacaba la daga que traía en la espalda

Reí: es una pena que todo acabara así…..

Endimion sólo pudo sentir el cuerpo de Reí sobre su espalda, todo de pronto fue oscuridad

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por las cortinas, Selene se levanto del suelo, se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar, abrió la puerta y sintió un peso sobre esta, la termino de abrir y vio a Seiya levantándose

Sel: pasaste la noche sobre la puerta?

Seiya: esperaba a que abrieras….. y mira funciono….

Entro a la recamara cerrando la puerta de nuevo y la abrazo, ella sentía que pronto volveria a llorar, la levanto y la llevo a la cama, se recostó con ella y la jalo para que llorara entre su brazos, pronto volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Chibiusa tras la puerta, Seiya llevaba un rato despierto pensando muchas cosas, entre ellas que quería llevársela lo mas pronto posible, vio a Chibiusa y le hizo señas de que saliera, logro escaparse de Selene sin despertarla, ya todos estaban sentados desayunando, Seiya se quedo de pie cediéndole su asiento a Alua quien estaba sirviendo y el se sento en la barra que tenia la cocina

Chibiusa: supongo que tengo que decirles todo lo que se verdad?

Yaten: y tu que es lo que quieres?

Chibiusa: Plut me contacto para decirme lo que había pasado y lo mal que estaba todo, incluso de despidió de mi… quiero intentarlo, quiero intentar salvar mi mundo pero necesito ayuda, de todas… la gente muere de hambre….. vivir en la tierra se ha vuelto un infierno y quiero hacer algo aunque me cueste la vida…

Tabatha: fuiste criada por una gran Reina y por una gran mujer… otra en tu lugar se quedaría a vivir aquí tranquilamente

Chibiusa: tengo un compromiso como la Princesa heredera del reino del Milenio de Plata en la Tierra y de Tokio de Cristal, Soy la princesa Usagi Pequeña Dama Serenity, Soy Sailor Chibi Moon y mi madre no crio a una cobarde

Sel: y yo te ayudare….

Todos voltearon a ver a Selene quien se agacho a la altura de Chibiusa

Selene: no vas a enfrentar esto sola, sabes que siempre podras contar conmigo, vamos a salvar el Siglo XXX juntas

Chibuisa se lanzo a los brazos de Selene

Sel: Tabatha se que no te puedo exigir nada pero necesito que abras la puerta del tiempo

Tabatha: solo puedo dejar pasar a la sailor de tiempo, no conozco sus tuneles y ese lugar es infinito, ella será quien abra la puerta al Siglo XXX desde adentro

Seiya: ire contigo bombon

Yaten: iremos…..

Taiki: si queremos tratar de asegurar la felicidad de nuestro hermano tendremos que hacer algo nosotros también

Alua: pues ya esta dicho, todos al Siglo XXX

Kari: ya nos involucraste?

Alua: piensas abandonar a nuestra hermana?!

Kari: claro que no!

Todas comenzaron a reir, tal vez ese seria el ultimo momento tranquilas hasta que acabara esta batalla

Selenemitir abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar, sabia lo que había sentido, se incorporó solo para darse cuenta que estaba nuevamente en su celda y noto que todas estaban en la misma celda

Haruka: mejor no hubiera despertado su Majestad…..

Amy: Reí ordeno nuestra ejecución mañana al amanecer….

Selenemitir: acaso tengo razón para vivir?

Michiru se acerco a ella y la abrazo, no sabia por que lloraba mas si por no haber podido proteger a su hija o que el sacrificio de el había sido en vano….

Todas se reunieron en el parque por la tarde, nadie quería ir al templo, Hotaru estaba con Chibiusa en los columpios

Mamo: alguien sabe algo de Reí?

Amy: No regreso anoche al templo, su abuelo ya hablo con su papa, tampoco sabe nada de ella

Sel: creo que por el momento tendremos que actuar sin ella

Mako: pudiste arreglarla Setsuna?

Setsuna: no hay manera…. Sin el orbe no puedo abrir la puerta del tiempo

Tabatha: hay una manera…. Te puedo enviar al Templo de Chronos, el agua de la pileta del Templo puede reparar el orbe, de ahí podrás abrir la puerta del Siglo XXX

Sel: bueno que no se diga mas, no podemos perder tiempo, cada segundo es valioso

Fueron a un lugar un poco mas espacioso en el parque, ambas se transformaron, Eternity puso una rodilla en el suelo y puso su báculo apuntando hacia el cielo al frente de ella

Eternity: Protector del tiempo... atraviesa los cielos y abre la puerta del espacio - tiempo ... te llamo por tu verdadero nombre dios todo poderoso del tiempo padre protector Chronos... Concedeme la orientación ¡Muestrame el camino de la luz! Permite a tu sangre atravesar hasta tu morada, muestra el camino hacia tu reino!

El viento comenzó a azotar por todo el lugar, un rayo de luz bajo del cielo postrandose frente a Eternity, Plut se abrazo la bolsa que contenía los fragmentos de su orbe y se dirigió hacia el portal

Chibiusa: Plut!... por favor... cuídate mucho...

Plut: volveré pronto Pequeña Dama... cuídate mientras...

Y así la Sailor desapareció dentro del portal, Eternity se levanto y volvió a su forma normal

Tabatha: bueno me debes la comida...

Sel: por eso no te pido favores...

Tabatha: si quieres puedo pedir tu alma...

Sel: huy ahí si te fallo, ya la empeñe hace años

Las 4 comenzaron a reír, Michiru, Mamorou y Seiya solo movieron la cabeza, sabían a que se referia...

Todos se metieron al Crown, no sabían cuanto esperarían y antes que otra cosa necesitaban hablar con Rei

Yaten: pero si no esta en el templo ni con su padre... a donde más podría ir, digo ustedes la conocen...

Todas se pusieron a pensar, de pronto fue Selene quien tuvo una idea

Sel: a lo mejor... Chibiusa... podrías acompañarme? Creó saber donde esta...

Hotaru: y por que ella?

Sel: también Mamorou... creo que tienen cosas que hablar...

Seiya: creo que tendré que quedarme aquí cierto?

Sel: por favor... solo esta vez...

Mamo: estas segura que esta donde dices?

Sel: pues no, pero no perdemos nada

Los tres salieron del restaurante, no sin antes darle un gran beso a Seiya, quien no estaba muy a gusto con la situacion, se subieron al carro y tomaron camino, ya en el auto Chibiusa se descosio

Chibiusa: como puedes quedarte con el a solas?! No entiendes el peligro?!

Sel: ya lo dijo Kari, no podemos juzgar a personas por actos que no han cometido

Mamo: y no cometere...

Chibiusa: después de que les diga todo no creo que quieras volver a verlo...

Sel: por lo mientras hay que encontrar a Rei, no podemos permitir que exista una fractura entre Sailors en esta época...

Después de un rato llegaron a una cabaña en el bosque, estaba bastante lejos de la ciudad, ella misma se sorprendía de acordarse del camino, Los tres se acercaron a la puerta, Selene tocó y después de un rato salio un joven de cabello largo y barba

Sel: Kengo Ibuki?

Ibuki: si soy yo... quien es usted?

Sel: mi nombre es Kisaragui Selene... estoy buscando a Reí...

Ibuki: no se de quien me habla...

Sel: y si le dijera que es de vida o muerte?

Plut caminaba entre la niebla, el camino le parecía eterno, tras un rato empezó a vislumbrar unos pilares, al parecer por fin estaba en el templo de Chronos

-alto ahí...

-no permitiremos que des un paso más

La niebla se disipo y vio a dos chicas gemelas de cabello y ojos negros como la noche, ambas tenían el cabello hasta los hombros una lo llevaba lacio, tenia un top y un short ambos color morado, la otra llevaba el cabello ondulado igualmente llevaba un Top pero ella llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas

Ondulado: no perdonaremos a aquella...

Lacio: que se atreva a cruzar este camino...

Selene, Chibiusa y Mamorou estaban sentados en la pequeña sala de la cabaña, Ibuki regreso solo con malas noticias

Ibuki: no quiere hablar con nadie...

Sel: no puedo irme sin hablar con ella... podría?

Ibuki: no se lo recomendaría tiene muy mal carácter... pero adelante

Selene lo acompañó, tocaron la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, aun así abrió la puerta, la vieron en un rincón sentada escondida entre sus piernas escondiendo su llanto, Ibuki cerro dejando a Selene adentro, se sentó a un lado de ella esperando que se calmara

Rei: aléjate de mi... soy un mounstro...

Sel: no... tu no eres un mounstro... tu versión del futuro es el mounstro...

Rei: tu crees que esto es un juego? Voy a traicionar todo...

Sel: a ver... dime... te dio gusto verme golpeada?

Rei: claro que no!

Sel: te da gusto haber traicionado su confianza y haberle dicho a Mamorou lo que ella te confíaba?

Rei: no! Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho...

Sel: te da gusto saber lo que haces en el futuro?

Rei: que clase de preguntas son esas? Si me diera gusto tu crees que estaría aquí?!...

Sel: entonces vamos de regreso... Todas esperan...

Rei: nadie me espera! Quien puede confiar en mi? Todo el tiempo voy a ser cuestionada, nunca volverán a creer en mi

Sel: yo creo en ti... con eso debería bastar para que todas crean en ti... mira... Todos somos suceptibles a fallar... a equivocarnos... a mmm como decía? _Errare humanum est..._

Rei: errar es de humanos... por que... por que eres así?

Sel: yo voy a necesitar mucha comprensión después de esto... creeme... te necesitamos... si no estamos juntas... no ganaremos...

Rei: en verdad crees que puedan confiar en mi?

Sel: tu confías en Mamorou a pesar de lo que pasó cierto? Incluso han hablado de intentarlo no? Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad...

Rei se lanzo a llorar en sus brazos, ella la dejo que se desahogara, lo necesitaba, después de un rato la puerta se abrió, ambas salieron, Rei se veía bastante mal, pero aceptó acompañarlos

Chibiusa: y bueno que esperamos de ella?

Sel: lo mismo que podemos esperar de las demás... no deberías juzgar a alguien por algo que no ha hecho...

Chibiusa: es una pena que no tenga tan buen corazon como mi madre... soy más desconfiada...

Tabatha: upsss...

Tabatha bajo su taza de té, todas la voltearon a ver desconcertada

Kari: que sucede?

Tabatha: ah nada en realidad... solo olvide decirle algo a Setsuna pero se que se las arreglará. ...

Plut salio volando por los aires, el ataque le había dado de lleno, se volteo tratando de incorporarse mientras escupía un poco de sangre

Plut: si tan siquiera me dejaran explicar...

Ondulado: no hay nada que explicar Sailor Plut, te encuentras fuera de tus territorios y eso es so pena de muerte

Lacio: la Suprema del Norte, la Neo Reina Serenity te concedió el permiso para vivir junto a las otras sailors... pero no te da el derecho a invadir otros terrenos

Plut: vaya... y yo que creía que no sabían quien era...

Ondulado: no tienes autorización...

Lacio: no podrás regresar...

Plut: supongo que la autorización de la Suprema del Norte no servirá cierto?

Ambas chicas se detuvieron y bajaron sus cetro, Plut pudo ver que llevaban orbes como el suyo

Lacio: por que la Suprema te daría una autorización de este nivel?

Plut saco los fragmentos de su orbe las chicas palidecieron al acto

Lacio: la piedra del tiempo!

Ondulado: pero que fue lo que sucedió?!

Plut: digamos que fue un descuido en batalla... Eternity... quiero decir la Suprema fue quien me mando aquí. ... dijo que usará la pileta del tiempo

Lacio: síguenos. ...

Plut suspiro aliviada, siguió a ambas chicas dentro del templo, el lugar era inmenso, había pasillos infinitos y todos tenían puertas Plut las veía con mucho interés

Lacio: todas esas puertas son de las distintas dimensiones y líneas de tiempo que se crean... en este momento debe de estarse creando una dónde no te dimos la oportunidad de escucharte y te asesinamos...

Plut: me alegra estar en donde si... quiénes son ustedes?

Ondulado: somos sangre pura de Chronos... yo soy Sailor Eon

Lacio: yo soy Sailor Aión...

Las tres chicas pronto llegaron a una gran puerta, Eon se detuvo en la entrada

Eon: Aión te acompañará a partir de aquí. ...

Ambas chicas entraron, el lugar era inmenso, había un lago que llenaba el lugar incluso tenía una cascada

Aión: bienvenida a la pileta del tiempo sailor Plut...

Plut: debería llamarse la cascada del tiempo... o la laguna del tiempo...

Avanzaron hasta donde comenzaba el agua, Aión se detuvo

Aión: debes de continuar sola, hasta aquí puedo acompañarte... no sueltes la piedra del tiempo por nada... Aquí estaré cuando salgas

Plut siguió caminando, de pronto el suelo se termino y fue arrastrada a las profundidades por la corriente, pronto sintió que se ahogaba, todo se volvió oscuro y de pronto pudo respirar de nuevo, los fragmentos de su orbe estaban resplandeciente en medio de la oscuridad, una voz rompió sus pensamientos

Voz: que es lo que deseas Sailor del sistema solar?

Plut: quien eres?

Voz: soy el infinito... soy la existencia misma... soy el todo y la nada... soy el tiempo

Plut: Chronos!

Voz: esa piedra del tiempo son las herramientas para que ustedes vigilen sus espacios y dimensiones... son su corazón. ... son sus almas...

Plut: y falle en protegerla... por favor padre Chronos Ayúdame a restaurarla...

Los fragmentos brillaron con más intensidad volviendo a unirse, en un segundo la corriente volvió a jalarla llevándola a la superficie, vio a Aión parada en el mismo lugar sólo que ahora llevaba un báculo para ella, en vez de tener la forma de corazon que tenia antes este llevaba una estrella en la punta

Aion: estas lista? Después de 5 horas supongo que si...

Plut: tanto? necesito pedirte un último favor... necesito corroborar la identidad de una persona...

Todos estaban en la casa de las Outers, Selene llego con todos, Rei esperaba miradas de reproche pero nadie la vio así, todas se sentaron en la sala, Hotaru y Michiru llevaron bebidas para todos

Minako: y bueno cual es el plan Selene?

Sel: eh? Yo?

Haruka: claro... tu dijiste que eras quien tomaba las decisiones en su nombre no?

Sel: pues a ella nunca le pedían opinión... o no hacían lo que ella proponía... en fin... creo que primero necesitamos saber como esta la situación en realidad... Chibiusa necesitamos que nos cuentes todo...

Chibiusa: trataré de explicarles lo que sucedió. ... a lo que yo tengo conocimiento...

Todo fue después de que regresé de entrenar en esta época, mi madre comenzó a tener muchos accidentes y se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto la mayoría del tiempo, un buen dia decidió que me iría a estudiar a otros lugares, en ese momento no entendía el por que...ella organizó una fiesta de despedida para mi... y ahí... ahí comezón el martirio...

\- Flashback -

Todo el mundo estaba en la fiesta, la Pequeña Dama disfrutaba la fiesta, quien sabe en cuanto tiempo volvería a la tierra, volteo y vio a sus padres, su madre le alzó una copa en saludo, la pequeña se distrajo y cuando volvió a voltear vio que sus padres se marchaban al cuarto que estaba a un costado, tras unos minutos la alerta comenzó a sonar, las senshis junto con la pequeña Dama entraron a donde se habían dirigido los reyes, entraron sólo para encontrar a la Neo Reina en el suelo y al Rey en cuclillas frente a ella, Neptune corrió a ayudarla a levantarse

P.D.: que pasó?!

Endimion: nada, ya sabes que tu madre tiene esos lapsos...

Serenity: si, ya... ya sabes como soy... que... que sucede?

Mercury: tenemos que salir... no sabemos a que estamos exponiendo a la gente

Serenity: vayan con cuidado... pequeña dama te quiero dentro del palacio...

P.D.: no, no me entrene para quedarme encerrada en el palacio... voy con ellas

Serenity: solo... solo ten cuidado...

Las senshis salieron del palacio a enfrentar a los invasores quienes por desgracia les ganaban con facilidad, de pronto quedaron congelados, convertidos en esculturas de hielo

Jupiter : bien hecho Mercury...

Mercury: yo no fui...

Las senshis voltearon y alcanzaron a ver a una persona encapuchada salir corriendo, se lograba ver que era una mujer, pronto Uranus se lanzo a intentar alcanzarla con Neptune tras de ella, pronto ambas Senshis se perdieron de la vista del resto, cuando lograron alcanzarlas encontraron a Uranus dentro del lago y a Neptune tratando de calmarla mientras la desconocida huía a las montañas.

Las Senshis regresaron al palacio sólo para darse cuenta que nadie había visto a la Reina, pero ya estaban tan acostumbrados que lo dejaron pasar, hasta la mañana que la ayuda de cámara de la Reina dio aviso que no estaba, que incluso su cama no había sido tocada por lo cual se le busco por el palacio sin éxito alguno, al medio día las Senshis ya habían salido a buscarla, la ultima en regresar fue Neptune sin éxito alguno pero evidentemente nerviosa, al día siguiente nuevamente todas se alistaban para salir, pero la pequeña Dama habia notado muy rara a Neptune por lo que decidio hablar con ella

P.D.: Neptune para que llevas tanto dinero?... y esta ropa?

Neptune: princesa no es correcto revisar las bolsas ajenas... le diré sólo por que necesito que guarde el secreto... me encontré con una vieja amiga pero la está pasando mal... aprovecho que voy a salir para llevarle algo que la ayude mientras consigue trabajo...

Neptune salio a hacer su búsqueda regresando sin éxito alguno al igual que el resto del equipo. Paso un mes y no tenían conocimiento de la Reina aún, la princesa vio a Neptune con su ropa civil y una maleta, trataba de llegar a la puerta del palacio mientras Uranus hablaba con ella mientras era seguida por el resto del equipo

Uranus: no entiendo por que te tienes que ir?!

Michiru: yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí si no esta la reina

Mars: te pueden acusar de traición!

Michiru: en ese caso serias la primera en caer... Haruka ven conmigo...

Uranus: yo no puedo irme de aquí. ... Este es mi lugar...

Michiru: como quieras...

Neptune se fue del palacio, se había ido a vivir con su amiga con la que entro a trabajar a un bar de mesera, Uranus la busco un par de veces sin éxito ni reconciliación, paso un mes mas sin saber nada de la Reina, las Senshis ya habían discutido con Neptune y con su amiga por que sospechaban que ellas estaban escondiendo a la Reina, la pequeña princesa se atrevió a hablar con la amiga de Michiru en una de esas discusiones

P.D.: tu? En verdad tu sabes donde esta mi madre?

Rubia: pequeña tienes que entender que hay cosas en la vida de los adultos muy complicadas, en este momento la Reina necesita estar lejos de todo, incluso de ti aunque eso la este matando... mira esta es mi dirección, si quieres verla, hablar con ella o cualquier cosa búscame. ... yo sabre hacerle llegar tu voz

Sin mas la chica y Michiru se alejaron de las Senshis dejando un poco mas tranquila a la princesa, la cual le dio vueltas al asunto alrrededor de una semana, una noche se decidió a hablar con su padre, tenia una idea, hablaría con su madre para que regresara, seguramente había discutido con su padre y eso había desatado toda esta situación, se encamino al despacho de su padre encontrándose con Saturn que hacía una ronda por el palacio

Saturn: princesa que hace tan tarde fuera de su habitacion, sabe que al Rey no le gusta que deambule tan tarde

P.D.: de hecho voy con el... tengo un plan para hacer que mi madre regrese, acompañame...

Ambas chicas fueron hacia el despacho, pero en el momento que la princesa giro la perilla los ruidos que escucharon causó que ambas chicas se sonrojaran, Saturno se incómodo ante la situación pero le pidió a la princesa que guardara silencio mientras con la hoja de su hoz trataba de ver a la acompañante del Rey, descubriendo a Mars con el sobre ella, la princesa comenzó a llorar en silencio, seguramente su madre había descubierto esto, Mars fue quien se subió sobre el intentando conseguir algo más

Mars: por que no sólo la dejas? Solicita el divorcio... ahh... no

Endimion: no... tu. ... no tienes... idea de todo. ... de todo lo que puedo perder... el divorcio... no es conveniente... es ella a quien el pueblo quiere...

Mars: y...y si... y si enviudaras? Ahhh!... eso... eso si te conviene?...

Endimion: como si eso... como si eso fuera una posibilidad... oh si... Así sigue

Ella se detuvo, el rey no sabia como mirarla si con curiosidad o con coraje

Mars: y si yo te ayudo? Digo en realidad cuando la conoces bien te das cuenta lo fácil que es matarla...

Endimion: claro y después el pueblo y las chicas pedirán tu cabeza...

Mars: los accidentes suceden... si... si lo consigo... y logró que se vea como un accidente... me desposaras?

Endimion lo medito, ella comenzó a moverse de nuevo, quería un si por respuesta

Mars: vamos... y todo esto lo tendrás cuando quieras... donde quieras y como quieras... yo no soy mojigata como ella...

Endimion: esta bien... haz lo que quieras... pero si vuelves a detenerte así tendré que castigarte... ahora mueve esas caderas

Saturno cerro la puerta mientras sostenía la otra mano sobre la boca de la princesa, la levanto y la llevo a su habitación donde por fin pudo llorar

P.D.: esto... esto no puede estar pasando... tengo... tengo que avisarle a mi madre

Saturn: para cuando lleguemos con ella será demasiado tarde

P.D.: no... yo... yo... conozco una salida... existe... una ruta de escape... mi madre me hizo memorizarla tras lo de Black Moon...

Ambas chicas lograron salir el palacio y llegaron a la dirección que Michiru habitaba con la otra chica pero no había nadie, ya entrada la madrugada ambas chicas llegaron viendo a Hotaru con una Pequeña Dama dormida en sus brazos

Michiru: pero que fue lo que sucedió?

Rubia: que hacen las dos aquí?

Hotaru: las cosas se están complicando

La pequeña Dama despertó y las cuatro entraron, Hotaru les dijo lo que habían descubierto y escuchado, la princesa volvió a romper en un llanto desesperado, Michiru y la Rubia salieron del departamento para poder hablar, al cabo de un rato ambas regresaron

Rubia: no puedo darte asilo por el momento, necesitamos evitar levantar una sospecha, las necesitamos en el palacio a ambas

P.D.: pero que vamos a hacer?

Rubia: no se que vamos a hacer pero necesito que le digas a tu padre que la Reina lo verá en una semana, en este punto...

La princesa y Hotaru regresaron al palacio no muy convencidas pero decididas a confiar, la semana se fue volando y llegaron al lugar y la hora acordados, sus padres se fueron a un lugar un poco alejados donde no podían escuchar, pero se veía que la cosa no era fácil, entre las Senshis y la Rubia comenzo una discusion que pronto se volvio acalorada y se iniciaron las amenazas, en un descuido Mars preparó una Saeta que astutamente dirigió a la rubia amiga de Michiru, la Neo Reina alcanzo a ver la situación, y sin dudarlo se interpuso entre la flecha y la rubia, todas quedaron impotentes ante la situación

Jupiter: Mars! Pero que?

Mars: no... eso no era lo que quería!

Todas se acercaron tratando de hacer algo para intentar evitar la inminente tragedia, Serenity quedó en brazos de la rubia

Serenity: necesito pedirte... necesito un gran favor...

Rubia: no digas nada... no hagas esfuerzos...

Serenity: necesito que cuides a mi hija... a partir de ahora tu serás su tutora... tu... tu serás quien forme... quien forme a la siguiente reina...

Y ahí frente a todos Serenity cerro los ojos, los gritos de dolor y angustia llenaron el lugar, incluso Mars estaba sobre ella. Los funerales duraron una semana pero en las senshis el dolor perduró una eternidad.

El tiempo paso volando, ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de la Reina, al anunciarse la boda de su padre con Mars un pleito entre ellos se sucito debido a esa situación.

P.D.: no padre... no voy a aceptar esto...

Endimion: no te estoy preguntando... me voy a casar con ella y no va a haber ningún problema entendiste?

P.D.: no... no lo entiendo... y te lo advierto fe una vez padre, si te casas con ella... olvídate de mi...

La princesa dejo su pu to en claro y salio del despacho de su padre, confiaba en que su padre optaría por ella sin saber lo equivocada que estaba, el día de la boda la princesa salio por la puerta principal del palacio con su maleta, en compañía de Hotaru, donde ya las esperaban la rubia y Michiru.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la nueva Reina impusiera sus reglas, había que pagar tributos a la corona y los alimentos se comenzaron a racionar, para su buena suerte el rey había ordenado que se les entregará porciones de mas e incluso dinero para cualquier necesidad

Chibiusa: es injusto que aceptaramos esto, la gente muere de hambre!

Rubia: al contrario, tenemos una gran ventaja

Chibiusa: nunca creí esto de ti... esperaba más integridad de tu parte...

La princesa se fue a dormir molesta con su tutora, la mañana no había llegado pero el olor de la comida la despertó, bajo sólo para encontrar que todas se encontraban cocinando

Rubia: pequeña dama aquí el levante es antes del amanecer, si no va a ayudar puede volver al palacio...

Chibiusa: lo... lo siento... en que ayudó?

Michiru: necesitamos que cortes el pan y hay que ponerlo en ese costal... llenalo...

La pequeña vio como necesitaban los cortes y comenzó a partirlo, una vez que lleno el costal lo subieron todo a una carreta y las 4 salieron hacia una de las zonas que más se había empobrecido, la gente se mostró hostil cuando la Rubia les ofreció la comida sin ningún gasto ni chantaje, fue un niño el que se atrevió a pedir la comida haciendo que todo el mundo comiera, las ollas quedaron vacías y el regreso fue mas ligero.

Chibiusa: esto... por que?

Rubia: primera lección princesa recuerde siempre que sin pueblo no hay monarquía y sin monarquía no hay pueblo

La pequeña no comprendía el significado aún de esas palabras, los años pasaron y las salidas se repetían cada mañana, un buen dia regresaron sólo para darse cuenta con mucha tristeza que el restaurante se encontraba en llamas, el fuego había consumido todo

Chibiusa: fue ella! No tengo duda!

Rubia: no tenemos pruebas de eso, seguramente deje algo encendido

Michiru: esta vez le doy la razón... fue la reina sin duda... quien mas desearía que nos fuera mal?

Rubia: no tenemos pruebas para acusar a nadie... ademas, nos tenemos a nosotras y eso es lo importante no?

Chibiusa: como puedes decir eso?! Lo perdimos todo! No tenemos un techo, una cama nada!

Rubia: Quizás no tenemos cosas materiales, pero aun tenemos amigos...

La rubia volteo a la princesa, pudo observar que la gente del pueblo estaba reunida

Hombre: ofrezco mis manos y las de mis hijos... les ayudaremos a levantar el restaurante de nuevo

Mujer: pueden dormir en mi casa, quizás no tengamos mucho espacio pero al menos tendrán un ligar cálido

Hombre 2: también pueden contar conmigo... tengo material para empezar algo...

La gente ofrecía su ayuda en todas formas, ya fuera con mano de obra o con material, en ese momento, viendo a la gente ayudando y con el paso de los días la princesa pudo comprender las palabras que la rubia le había dicho ya hacia años. No paso mucho tiempo para que a la puerta llegará Minako pidiendo refugio, el cual se le dio, convirtiéndose en la tercera sailor en abandonar el palacio. Pronto se hizo el tan esperado anuncio de que la reina estaba esperando un bebe, en el pueblo no hubo júbilo y menos cuando al parecer tras nacer el niño su corazón se endureció más.

Llegó el día de entrega de los alimentos, Chibiusa había decidido quedarse esa tarde

Rubia: estas segura?

Chibiusa: claro, aun tengo mucho que hacer, lavar ventanas, encurtir las verduras y preparar la barra para la noche

Rubia: te has vuelto una niña muy trabajadora, tratare de no tardar, cierra bien

Chibiusa: si!

La princesa se puso a hacer sus labores, no tardó mucho en terminar pero las chicas no llegaban, la noche pronto caería y debían de abrir el bar, pronto la puerta de servicio sonó, corrió esperanzada de que ya hubieran llegado, pero para su sorpresa fue a Reí quien encontró tras la puerta

Rei: mira nada mas! Que guapa te has puesto!

Chibiusa: que es lo que quieres aquí?

Rei: hable con tu padre, queremos que vuelvas al palacio, debes estar con tu hermano...

Chibiusa: solo volveré el día que se divorcie de ti...

Rei: por que tienes que complicar las cosas igual que tu madre? Si no es por las buenas... entonces irás por las malas...

Chibiusa: no me llevaras sin pelear...

Saco su medallon pero Rei en definitiva era mucho mas hábil en pelea, fácilmente la sometió lanzandole su medallon lejos, Rei estaba sobre ella, saco una daga que trato de clavarle pero Chibiusa logró hacerse a un lado.

Rei: sabes?... en realidad no tengo intenciones de compartir el palacio contigo...

Chibiusa: lo sabía. ... y se... se que lo de mi madre no fue un accidente...

Chibiusa tomo fuerza y tras un rodillazo logró quitársela de encima y salio corriendo por una puerta de emergencia, salio corriendo hacia el bosque, tenia que llegar al refugio antes que cayera la noche, por más que corría sentía que la llevaba justo detrás, las piernas le flaquearon y tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, pronto vio una gran bola de fuego tras de ella, por inercia se volteo tratando de soportar el impacto

\- CRISTAL WALL!

Chibiusa volteo y vio a la rubia parando el impacto

Rei: vaya, invitadas no deseadas...

Rubia: lo siento pero esta fiesta se terminó...

La rubia mostró su puño que despedía unas chispas, lo abrió y dejo salir las chispas causado una explosión de luces que cegó a Reí, Chibiusa sólo sintió cuando la jalo la rubia y comenzaron a correr

Minako: eso no la detendrá por mucho

Hotaru: tenemos que esconder a la princesa de lo contrario

Michiru: y donde la podríamos esconder que no la encuentre

Rubia: solo se me ocurre un lugar. ... un lugar al que no puede llegar...

La rubia saco un dije de su pecho, Chibiusa reconoció la llave

Rubia: Padre del tiempo Chronos... rompe el viento y abre la puerta del tiempo... te llamo por tu verdadero nombre dios todo poderoso del tiempo padre protector Chronos...

Chibiusa: no! No quiero irme! Quiero pelear a tu lado!

Rubia: Concedeme la orientación ¡Muestra tu sendero luminoso!

Una puerta de luz se abrió ante ellas, la Rubia tomo a Chibiusa por los hombros

Rubia: busca asilo con Tsukino... no le digas lo que sucede para no angustiarlas... cuando todo se calme yo te buscare...

Chibiusa: y si no me buscas?

Rubia: has una vida en el siglo XX...

Chibiusa: no puedes pedirme...

La Rubia avento a la princesa dentro de la puerta de luz, cerrándose justo detrás de ellas, Chibiusa cerro los ojos y dejo salir unas lagrimas, se odiaba por ser tan inútil y no poder pelear aún a su lado...

\- Fin Flashback -

Todos estaban en silencio mientras Chibiusa rompia en llanto en brazos de Tabatha, Selene se levanto y salio de ahí, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, tras unos minutos regreso más tranquila

Chibiusa: ella dijo que la va a matar! Plut me dijo que la tenia encerrada... por favor necesito su ayuda!

Sel: y la tendrás. ... ya solo nos queda esperar a que Setsuna se comunique con nosotros o aparezca... lo mejor será ir a dormir no sabemos lo que vamos a encontrar... debemos estar al cien...

Todos asintieron y se acomodaron como pudieron, Mamorou no pudo conciliar el sueño, aunque el no había actuado así la conciencia le pesaba, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y encontró a Selene en el jardín contemplando las estrellas, se acerco para hacerle compañía

Mamo: tampoco puedes dormir?

Sel: no, estoy muy ansiosa... y aterrada...

Mamo: creo que debo de disculparme

Sel: tu no has hecho nada... solo... evitemos esa situación...

De pronto ambos escucharon algo que venia del fondo del jardín, alcanzaron a ver una figura y se pusieron en guardia

-mira nada mas... si tenemos a la mismísima Usagi Tsukino de visita en casa... o como debería de llamarte?

Ambos bajaron la guardia al reconocer la voz, la chica salio de entre las sombras

Sel: no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar en la vida ajena?

Setsuna se arrodillo ante Selene cuando llego frente a ella

Setsuna: alguien no sabrá si golpearte o abrazarte cuando lo sepa

Sel: lo se... vamos a dormir que mañana será un día intenso...

* * *

N/A: bueno uno de los perversos ha muerto, era de esperar, originalmente no pensaba matarlo e incluso el iria poseido al S XX pero me gusto redimirlo al final, ni Mamo-chan ni Endimion son personajes que odie, simplemente no me gusta para Usako ^_^ jajajaja, (mamochas no me odien ya les dare una historia super romantica de ellos)

preview:

Rei se ha vuelto loca de dolor, un viaje al futuro, una tragica historia de un amor prohibido, el verdadero Origen de Chibiusa


	31. Chapter 30

VISIONES DEL ALMA

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 30

SXXX

Los gritos se escuchaban en la oscuridad, era lo más desgarrador que podían escuchar, con cada grito Michiru se escondía en los brazos de Haruka quien se sentía impotente ante la escena

Minako: YA BASTA!

Mako: TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!

Reí se llevo el hierro a las manos calentandolo nuevamente al rojo vivo, cuando estuvo al punto lo volvió a llevar a la piel de la joven haciéndola gritar de nueva cuenta

Rei: por tu culpa... por ti... tuve que matarlo...

Retiro el hierro de la espalda de la chica, la escena era por mas deprorable, Selenemitir estaba con las manos hacia la pared con el cuerpo recargado sobre un pilar de concreto y de rodillas al suelo, tres marcas ya llevaba en la piel, estaba temblando, no sabía en realidad cuanto más podría resistir, Rei volvió a llevarse el hierro a la mano para calentarlo, lo volvió a enterrar en la blanca piel de la Rubia, el grito de dolor era tan placentero para Rei, el olor de la piel quemada impregnaba el aire, retiro el hierro sólo para ver como se convulsionava por el dolor mientras perdía el conocimiento, Michiru se acerco a los barrotes temblando de la desesperación

Michiru: p...por... por favor... basta... dejala... por que...por que la torturas?

Rei: simple... quiero oírla suplicar su muerte...

Arrojó el hierro en el suelo y salió de los calabozos, dejó a Selenemitir colgando de la pared con las marcas en la espalda sangrando, Minako sacaba la mano entre los barrotes, quería alcanzarla, aunque fuera tocarla con los dedos...

La mañana llegó y los guardias entraron para llevárselas, le arrojaron una cubeta de agua helada a Selenemitir que la hizo despertar

Guardia: arriba que el espectáculo espera

Y así con su vestido rasgado, la piel quemada, su sangre y sudor llenando su cuerpo, escurriendo el agua y su cabello lleno de lodo la llevaron hacia la plazuela junto con las Senshis, ahí donde les darían su sentencia.

Las subieron a unas tarimas altas, un hombre con capucha negra llevaba un hacha en la mano y sobre el suelo una base de madera con una canasta al frente, la gente se arremolinaba furiosa, los guardias tenían que contener y hasta golpear a la gente que intentaban detener lo que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, pronto salio la Reina en medio de abucheos y un hombre a su lado empezó a dictar las palabras ya firmadas por la Reina

Orador: Selenemitir, se le encuentra culpable de los asesinatos de la Neo Reina Serenity, de la Primera Princesa Usagi Pequeña Dama Serenity y del Rey Endimion...

La gente comenzó a gritar, sabían que todo era falso, la gente volvía a lanzarse contra los guardias, el hombre continuo

Orador: Sailor Senshis... se les encuentra culpables de Traicionar a la corona del Reino de la Luna y del Reino de la Tierra... la sentencia para todas es la muerte... por decapitación...

Una vez mas la gente se acelero, pero sabían que hicieran lo que hicieran no tenían como parar a los guardias, solo les quedó ver.

Un guardia tomo a Selenemitir para llevarla a la base para acomodarla, era la única que llevaba las manos atadas a la espalda, Michiru pidió que de favor le dejarán al menos peinarla, lo mas pronto que pudo le trenzo el cabello, podía sentirla temblar, le tomo el rostro y puso las frentes juntas

Michiru: fue un honor pelear a su lado... morir con usted también, espero volver a ser una de sus guardianas... prometo que esto no volverá a suceder...

Selenemitir: siempre te querré a mi lado... gracias por ser mi apoyo, mi confidente y por limpiar mis desórdenes. ...

El guardia la jalo y la arrodillo en el suelo, le vendo los ojos y le colocó el cuello en la posición, ella pudo oir como crujía la madera cuando el verdugo se acercaba, como cedía a su paso y cuando se detuvo cerca de ella, claramente pudo escuchar cuando el hacha cortaba el aire, podía oír su propia respiración del silencio que había a su alrrededor, sentía que su corazón le fallaria antes de que bajará el hacha, el tiempo se hizo eterno, no bajaba el hacha, estaba tan nerviosa que no media el tiempo, la presión y el dolor en el cuerpo la hicieron volver a perder la conciencia

El verdugo alzó el hacha, se coloco para tomar impulso, Michiru se volteo mientras Haruka la abrazaba, el verdugo dejo caer el hacha y justo en ese momento una chica de cabellos plateados salida de la nada quedó de rodillas justo bajo el hacha evitando con su espada la caída

Revo: no te da... no te da vergüenza atacar a una mujer?...

El verdugo puso más fuerza pero ella le ganó terreno, comenzó a levantarse y hacerlo hacia atrás, le dio una patada en el estomago lanzandolo lejos, fue hacia las Senshis y corto las cadenas que evitaban que pudieran escapar

Haruka: quien eres?

Revo: tu ángel guardián... vámonos de aquí. ...

La revolucionaria levanto a la joven que estaba a punto de ser decapitada y la lanzó fuera de la tarima hacia el público, cayendo en los brazos de Tuxedo, quien estaba junto con las supremas entre la gente que les cedieron el paso sin problemas, los guardias corrieron tras de ellas, la revolucionaria se quedo mientras todos corrían

Eternity: que estas haciendo?

Revo: ya las alcanzo...

Se colgó su espada, volteo a ver a Reí que gritaba desesperadamente que las atraparan, puso las manos frente a ella, de alguna manera tenía que detener a los guardias que los seguian, cerro los puños, podía sentir el poder fluyendo en ella, bajo las manos de golpe al suelo y pronto brotaron prismas del suelo rodeando a los guardias y cerrandoles el paso, antes de irse les mando un beso

Revo: nos vemos!

La gente vitoreo el rescate mientras que Rei hacia berrinche en el palco, siguio su camino y pronto alcanzo a las Senshis, conforme fueron avanzando fueron encontrándose con las senshis del siglo XX, de pronto se encontraron con la Reina todas se detuvieron, como es que se les había adelantado?

Revo: mira que si puedes confundirnos... clave?

Mars: te gusta burlarte de mi cierto? Ya bastante incómoda me siento...

Tuxedo: vienen atrás...

Todas se metieron al pasillo que estaba al costado, Mars se puso al frente para cubrirlos

Guardia: su majestad... pero que... que no estaba?

Mars: bu...bueno...que no deberían estar trayendome a esas traidoras? Se fueron por allá. ...

Los guardias se vieron consternados

Mars: QUE NO ME ESCUCHARON!?

Guardias: s...si...si su majestad!

Los guardias salieron corriendo en la dirección que les indicó Mars, todos salieron de su escondite

Revo: ehhhh si te queda el papel...

Venus: mi polvera sólo hace la imagen el carácter ya esta...

Mars: ya callense las dos...

Todas emprendieron el camino, ya habían ganado bastante tiempo, el último punto eran las Star Ligths

Fighter: todo bien?

Revo: llevamos la ventaja. ...

Healer: vamos antes de que nos encuentren

Salieron corriendo hacia el bosque, pronto encontraron una cueva y comenzaron a bajar unas escaleras de cristal

Michiru: esto es...

Al llegar abajo encontraron un palacio de Cristal y en la entrada estaba una joven, de unos 17 años aproximadamente, el cabello lo llevaba un poco abajo de la barbilla

Hotaru: Pequeña Dama?

Minako: eso explica el cabello...

La joven volteo mientras Setsuna corría a abrazarla

Setsuna: por un momento... por un momento creímos que...

Chibiusa: ahora estaremos seguras...

Volteo a ver a la mujer que venia en brazos de Tuxedo, al verla en el estado que estaba solo pudo llorar, se lanzo hacia ella quitándole la venda de los ojos viendo que aun estaba inconsciente

Chibiusa: Mamá! ! Abre los ojos!

Senshis: MAMÁ?!

Revo: que?! Que no habías dicho que estaba muerta?!

Venus: y que a quien salvariamos era a tu tutora?!

Chibiusa: nunca les dije su nombre...

Haruka: yo aun quiero saber como lo hizo?

Michiru: yo les explicaré lo que pueda mientras despierta... Amy primero necesitamos evitar que se infecten

Amy: si...

Revo: que se infecte que?

Acostaron a la reina y le descubrieron la espalda, la revolucionaria no pudo con la imagen y salio de la habitación Fighter salio tras de ella

Fighter: estas bien bombón?

Revo: si... solo...

Pronto todas fueron salieron, dejando descansarla, al parecer Michiru conocía el palacio por completo, pronto junto con Chibiusa llevaron algo caliente para beber todas, Tuxedo se levantó a ayudarlas, Michiru le lanzó una mirada bastante despreciable, ambas se fueron a sentar, de un lado estaban las Senshis del siglo XX y del otro lado las habitantes del siglo XXX

Healer: quien le hizo eso?

Minako: Reí se volvió loca, ha perdido la linea de lo correcto e incorrecto

Mako: ... donde esta Sailor moon?

Rei: ella...falleció tras la batalla con Sailor Galaxia...

Mako: que?! Quien es Sailor Galaxia?

Serenity: es la persona que causó una distorsión en el pasado alterando la historia que conocemos

Todos se levantaron Tuxedo se apresuró a sostenerla ya que estaba a punto de caer

Serenity: tus manos aún son cálidas. ... no pierdas tu camino...

Tuxedo: no lo haré...

La acompaño a sentarse, vio a la revolucionaria, a las Star Ligths y a las supremas

Serenity: a las Star Ligths las conozco pero ustedes 4... quiénes son?

Eternity: yo soy Sailor Eternity, princesa de la galaxia del sur, sailor de la destrucción, la restauracion y el tiempo, guardiana del cristal de la destrucción

Lotit: princesa de la galaxia del Este, Sailor Lotit, sailor de la Tierra, fuego y trueno, guardiana del cristal del infinito

Aquarius: Sailor Aquarius y princesa de la galaxia del Oeste, sailor del agua, aire y amor, guardiana del cristal de la sanacion

Eternity: somos las sailors supremas, guardianas de un fragmento del cristal Makran... como el tuyo, el cristal de la resurrección

Lotit: venimos aquí por que nos preocupaba la situación, además viajamos en el S XX a la tierra por que la pureza del cristal de la resurrección se vio comprometido

Serenity: les agradezco su preocupación, y me imagino que el viaje fue muy largo y cansado... pero no creo que fuera necesario en base a lo que escucho, es la primera vez que las veo, aunque ya sabia de su existencia... y tu... quien eres?

Revo: eh?! Yo?! Pues yo soy la Suprema Revolucionaria, guardiana del Sagrario Lunar, protectora de la corona del Reino de la Luna...

Serenity: enserio? Nunca había escuchado del sagrario...

Revo: eh? Enserio aún no?...

Uranus: aha! Lo sabia! Eres una mentirosa! Estarás de nuestro lado pero no eres quien dices ser

La revolucionaria y Uranus se levantaron y comenzaron una discusión sin sentido en realidad, Tuxedo fue quien las detuvo poniendose entre ellas y abriéndo los brazos para separarlas

Tuxedo: basta las dos, no estamos para discutir y menos para tus bromas Selene...

Se volteo hacia ella y le quito el antifaz, el ya no traía el suyo así que fácilmente pudo clavar la mirada en la de ella

Tuxedo: creo que el problema de saber quien estaba tras de esto ya se resolvió... ya es hora de decir la verdad...

Revo: pero...

Fighter: hey el tiene razón aunque la situación se nos complique...

Revo: hoooooeeeee!

Respiro hondo, sabía que la verdad le explotaría en la cara tarde o temprano, se volteo a las Senshis de su epoca

Revo:con una condición les diré la verdad, no pueden reclamar nada hasta que regresemos, cuando acabemos con esto les explicaré los detalles y las razones... si no aceptan no les diré nada a ustedes y todo lo arreglaré con la Neo Reina Serenity...

Las senshis se vieron, tenian dos opciones, todo o nada, todas se juntaron a dialogar

Plut: yo recomiendo aceptar, no perdemos nada

Uranus: tu ya lo sabes cierto Neptune?

Neptune: si pero prometí no decir nada por la situación, aunque varias veces estuve a punto de romper esa promesa...

Mars: mamo-chan me dijo que hablaría con nosotras antes de irse a Kinmokou... solo lo adelanta...

Mercury: estoy de acuerdo con Plut, lo peor es que siempre supo donde esta Usagi, es nuestra única oportunidad para que nos lo diga

Jupiter: es capaz de irse y no decirlo... aceptemos las condiciones

Todas voltearon y asintieron

Uranus: de acuerdo, tratare de no matarte después...

Revo: sabía que dirías algo así...

Todas se sentaron, Fighter la sujeto de los hombros dándole el apoyo que necesitaba

Revo: Usagi... esta viva... quiero decir que nunca murió... yo... yo cambie el expediente médico. ... ella salio del hospital y ha estado al pendiente de todo esto... todo lo del velorio, el entierro y lo que la gente vio nunca existió... eso fue una ilusión en la que me ayudó una bruja... en verdad yo soy parte del Milenio de Plata, y si, porto un poder que es solo para emergencias... cuando se asciende a Reina una ya no puede transformarse en Sailor Moon...

Así que hay un plan de emergencia por si todo falla y la reina pueda pelear...

Jupiter: robaste el poder de la Reina?

La revolucionaria se llevo la mano a la frente, Uranus comenzaba a enojarse, no podía ser lo que pensaba

Revo: cuando acabo la batalla con Galaxia, Caos golpeó mi Cristal dejando parte de su existencia dentro... y destrozando mi broche... por lo cual juntando ambas situaciones...

Mercury: no pudiste volver a transformarte en Sailor Moon...

Todas voltearon a ver a Mercury, luego a la revolucionaria, luego a Fighter, a Tuxedo que solo se encogió de hombros y luego a Neptune que elegantemente se volteo mientras bebía de su taza y nuevamente a la revolucionaria que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos

Revo: esa noche que aparecieron y nos salvaron a Hiroku y a mi quise decirles, pero... quería desanimarlas para que dejarán de pelear, por que no quería verlas morir de nuevo... y aunado a las advertencias que me llegaban sobre lo que sucedía... lo siento... de pronto todo se salio de control... y yo...

Serenity: parece ser que esa idea se nos ocurre en cualquier época. ... yo también fingí mi propia muerte para escapar del palacio, esa bruja es Yuko cierto?

Revo: ella me dijo que su yo del futuro se encontraría con la Reina... pero como es que llegaron a este punto?

Serenity: es una larga historia, y quiero que todas lo sepan, no fue mi intención lastimarlas pero ya vieron que era eso o morir... tarde o temprano las cosas explotarían en el palacio... creo que todo empezó unos días antes de casarme... yo por la educacion que recibi procure llegar virgen al matrimonio y ese fue mi primer error, descubri que Endimion me engañaba y desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, aun asi nos casamos, ambos teníamos mucho rencor hacia el otro y eso fue lo que arruino nuestra vida juntos, cuando ascendimos al trono fue cuando conocí a alguien que quizás de haberlo conocido antes tal vez no me habría casado...venía desde muy lejos a presentar sus respetos y a jurar lealtad al milenio de plata junto con su Reina...

-Flashback (en primera persona) -

Era una gran celebración, venía gente de muchos lugares que no sabia que existían en la Galaxia del norte, la cual era mi deber cuidar y guiar. Ante mi se presento una mujer de cabellos rojos y sus sirvientes, ella se llamaba Kakiouu…

Kakiouu: me permito presentar a mis sailors mas queridas, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Figther

Senshis: un placer conocerla su majestad…

Kakiouu: también para lo que se ofrezca permitame presentar a mis tres queridos guardianes y consejeros, hermanos de mis queridas Senshis, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten

Yaten: es un honor conocer a alguien como usted

Taiki: cuente con nosotros cuando nos necesite, sera un honor servirla

Seiya….. Seiya fue otra historia, no se que fue lo que me sucedió, pero cuando nos vimos no pudimos apartar la mirada, el siempre fue imprudente y en ese momento poco le importo que Endimion estuviera a mi lado, se acerco y tomo mi mano para besarla, sentí….. Sentí como si electricidad corriera por mi cuerpo, las fiestas duraron varios días en los que Seiya y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero tuvo que partir, sabia que lo que estaba sintiendo no era lo correcto y trate de no pensar en el, pero cuando Endimion me tocaba pensaba en como se sentirían sus labios, sus manos….. En fin, esas fantasías me hicieron llevadera mi vida, pasaron varios años y surgió un problemas que hizo todo tambalearse, no podía quedar embarazada…..al principio Endimión me acusó de estar tomando algo para no embarazarme y luego me acuso de no poder tener hijos, de no servir como mujer, Mercury logro convencernos de ver a un médico y tras mucho pensarlo fuimos a que nos hicieran estudios, esa fue otra bomba para nuestro matrimonio…

Doctor: bueno mi Lady, según todas las pruebas usted esta mas que sana para conocebir, le mandare una dieta y unas vitaminas para mejorar el sistema…..

Endimion: entonces?

Doctor: su majestad, quizás esto no sea mucho de su agrado, pero su conteo resultó muy bajo, es muy difícil lograr una concepción en circunstancias digamos normales…

Serenity: que quiere decir?

Doctor: bueno….. Les recomendaria probar por fertilización in vitro, en este caso seria lo mas recomendable y certero….

Endimion: esta mal, no me puede venir a decir que no sirvo como hombre, he tenido las suficientes mujeres que le dirían lo contrario…..

Doctor: su majestad, como medico usted sabe bien que la infertilidad no tiene nada que ver con la virilidad

Endimion se enojo y salio del despacho, el doctor solo meneo la cabeza

Doctor: hay opciónes mi lady…...

Serenity: yo hablare con el, solo esta…. asustado…..

El doctor me explico todo el procedimiento y lo que conllevaba, regrese al palacio y lo encontré en su despacho, entre y me senté en su escritorio frente a el

Endimion: serias tan amable de salir….

Serenity: creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esto que nos esta pasando

Endimion: nos? Solo yo soy el que no…..

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios, así como me habia insultado el mismo se lo haría y eso no hubiera ayudado en nada

Serenity: vamos a intentarlo, no perdemos nada mas que tiempo…..

Endimion: y tu sabes el daño que te hará todo el tratamiento?

Serenity: no….. No lo se…. Pero si tu me apoyas no sera tan dificil…..

Me dijo que lo pensaría, se desapareció 2 semanas en las que no supe nada de el, de pronto una noche apareció y se metió a mi cama, tras hacer conmigo lo que quizo me dijo que aceptaba y comenzamos el tratamiento, fue muy difícil, los medicamentos que tomaba eran una bomba para mi sistema, no sabia ni siquiera si lo que sentía en cualquier caso, ya fuera reír, llorar, estar enojada o feliz era por que lo sentía o por las pastillas….. Tuvimos dos intentos fallidos y eso me desmorono mas, en verdad tenia hasta miedo de intentarlo de nuevo, un día tenia una platica con Mercury que cambio todo por completo….

Mercury: oiga y ya hicieron prueba de compatibilidad genética?

Serenity: que es eso?

Mercury: se usa para ver si los resultados fallidos no se deben a que son tan distintos que afecta la división celular… eh estado viendo que en realidad nosotros estamos muy atrasados tecnológicamente en comparación con otros planetas del sistema solar….

Serenity: que me estas proponiendo?

Mercury: un buen aliado es Kinmokuu….. Taiki ha desarrollado una técnica embrionaria para compatibilidad genética….. No perdería nada llevándoselo

Me sonroje, Kinmokuu…. Ahí estaba mi pensamiento culposo…. Seria correcto ir? Bueno no iría sola, iría con Endimion, o por lo menos fue lo que pense, fui a buscarlo a su despacho, siempre estaba ahí, fue un gran error, al abrir fue la primera vez que los vi juntos, ambos se me quedaron viendo, y Endimion comenzó a balbucear o sera que los oídos me zumbaban que no le entendí nada, Salí del despacho y el aun sin camisa salio tras de mi, supongo que hasta ese momento aun le importaba lo que pensara….

Endimion: Serenity….. Esto…

Serenity: de todas las mujeres del reino, del palacio…. Ella?!

Endimion: tendrías que ser hombre para entender…

Serenity: entender que? Que no puedes mantenerte con los pantalones puestos?! Deja te compró un cinturón…

Endimion: y que esperabas? Tu…. Eres tan fría…. Tan….. Pareciera que no sientes….

Me lleve una mano al pecho, me estaba diciendo frígida?

Serenity: osea que por no gritar, retorcerme o no se que carajos crees que no siento?... Bueno si no hicieras que todo el tiempo piense con quien carajos estuviste antes de entrar a mi cama!

Endimion: en verdad te encela eso?

Trato de tocarme, claro que lo rechace, no pretendía tragarme la saliva de Mars….

Serenity: sabes que? Has lo que quieras….

Tome mi maleta y junto con el ultimo intento en una cápsula criogenica me lanze a kinmokuu, tras llegar le platique a la Reina Kakiouu la situación por la que pasaba, incluso las infidelidades de Endimion

Kakiouu: en verdad lamento que todo esto este pasando, pero aquí podrá encontrar un refugio si lo que quiere es descansar de los problemas

Serenity: Mercury fue quien me dio la idea de venir, dice que ha estado en contacto con Taiki….

Kakiouu: así es, el es nuestro genio local, si el le dijo algo tan importante a Mercury fue por algo

La puerta pronto se abrió y Taiki fue el que entro, le explique la situación que teníamos y le mostré la capsula

Taiki: puedo hacer las pruebas con esto sin dañar el producto, podría buscar una alternativa menos invasiva para llevar el procedimiento a una tasa de 99.867…

En realidad no recuerdo bien el numero, solo se que me aseguro que haría algo…..

Me comunique a la tierra, Endimion pidió hablar conmigo

Endimion: cuanto piensas estar allá?

Serenity: para que quieres saber? Para darte vuelo con tu "querida"?

Endimion: te fuiste sin decirme nada, y no hablamos del "asunto"

Serenity: solo no la metas a mi cama si? Siempre es lo mismo…..

Corte la comunicación, ya no quería seguir con el asunto, me ponía mal, al atardecer fue Seiya quien me mostró los jardines del palacio

Seiya: y…. Cuanto piensa estar aquí? Digo el reino es muy grande…. Para podérselo mostrar…..

Serenity: todo dependerá de lo que me diga Taiki…..

Seiya: ya veo….. Y como se le ocurrió viajar sola, sin guardias, Senshis…..

Serenity: ahora que lo dices….. No lo pensé….. Solo estaba tan molesta….

Seiya: se puede saber por que?

Baje la mirada, aunque me llevará tan bien con el no creí propio decirle que mi esposo me engañaba.

Pronto ahí la noche nos sorprendió, las estrellas eran tan impresionantes.

Cuando bajo el frio , me acompaño a mi habitación, era una muy grande, antes me dijo que la suya estaba cerca por cualquier cosa que necesitara

Serenity: muchas gracias…. Que descanses

Seiya cerro la puerta consigo adentro, no supe por que pero me puse nerviosa, muy nerviosa

Seiya: y estará bien sola? Una mujer como usted no esta acostumbrada a estar sola

Serenity: ja estoy mas acostumbrada de lo que crees….

El me jalo y me retuvo en sus brazos, me paralice por completo, hacia tanto que no me sentía así que no puse resistencia, podía sentir mi respiración acelerarse

Seiya: sabe… desde que la conocí no se por que no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza….. No puedo dejar de pensar en usted….

Serenity: esto…esto no…..

Y sin mas me beso, en ese momento todo me dejo de importar, sentí…. Que no sentí….. Pero no, eso no podía ser por mil motivos, lo separe de mi, no podía seguir

Serenity: vete por favor…..

Seiya: disculpe mi atrevimiento

Y sin mas salio de la habitación, cerré, no se si para evitar que entrara o para que yo no saliera, esa noche no podía conciliar el sueño, solo daba vueltas en mi cama, pensando en lo que había sucedido, lo que había sentido, me levanté de la cama, mire mi argolla y comencé a jugar con ella, hasta que me la quite y la puse en el buro

Serenity: si el puede... por que me tengo que quedar con las ganas?

Me levanté, me puse una bata y salí en busca de su habitacion, suspire y toque la puerta, no tuve respuesta así que estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando de pronto abrió, lo que vi fue mas de lo que imaginé que sucedería, solo traía su ropa interior, me lleve las manos a la cara, en verdad no sabia ni por que estaba ahi, obviamente estaba molesto o frustrado pero su recibimiento fue algo... tosco...

Seiya: a que vino?

Serenity: ahm. ... yo...

Nunca fui buena con las palabras, solo pude lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo, cerro la puerta, no supe como pero cuando me di cuenta estaba sobre su cama, tenia esa mala costumbre de no hacer nada, pero fue imposible en ese momento contener mi voz, me lleve las manos a la boca, el obviamente se percato

Seiya: no entiendo, que sucede? Aquí nadie la va a juzgar...

Serenity: es que... eso no es propio de una mujer decente... eso es para... para...

Seiya: mmmm... creo que ya encontramos uno de los problemas...

Serenity: eh?

Seiya: quien le dijo eso?

Serenity: mi... mi mama...

Seiya: y creo que le faltó especificar que eso no aplica en la cama verdad?

Serenity: no?! Pero...

Seiya: usted sólo dejese llevar... verá que le va a gustar...

Por respeto no voy a dar detalles, pero si puedo decir que por primera vez supe a que refería la frase "sentirme mujer", obviamente no fue la única vez, no hubo noche que no pasáramos juntos mientras estuve en Kinmokou, esas cosas son imposibles de ocultar, pero nadie se atrevió a juzgarnos, pero si Kakiouu hablo conmigo

Kakiouu: Serenity... que sucede entre tu y Seiya?

Serenity: eh... de...de que...como?

Kakiouu: que piensas hacer cuando vengan por ti? Has pensado en sus sentimientos? Supongo que tampoco para ti es fácil, pero deben aclarar las cosas y hasta donde piensan llevar esto...

Serenity: tienes razón, no... no hemos pensado en eso... te prometo que lo hablaremos

Esa noche después de estar juntos me decidí a hablar con el

Serenity: Seiya... Kakiouu hablo conmigo esta mañana

Seiya: si también me dio el mismo sermón... pero ya tengo la solución... escapemos lejos... vámonos al otro lado de la galaxia, no... del universo...

Serenity: Seiya. ... pero... yo tengo un compromiso con la tierra... ademas que aunque pudiéramos huir siempre seré su esposa... me encantaría estar contigo sin esperar a que caiga la noche pero... no creo que me de el divorcio...

No me dijo nada, simplemente se levanto, se vistió y salio, crei que en ese momento le había roto el corazón, pero no podía ilusionarlo, aunque la idea también había cruzado por mi cabeza

Pasaron un par de días y Seiya no me busco, si nos encontrábamos el me esquivaba.

Por la tarde me encontraba en uno de los jardines cuando Taiki me busco

Taiki: Reina Serenity, disculpe la tardanza pero tengo la solución a todos sus problemas

Serenity: seguro que de todos?

Taiki: por lo menos con los que llego….. Todo esta listo para realizarse el implante, solo necesitó hacerle unas pruebas, la alimentación es muy distinta y quizás necesitemos unas vitaminas antes del proceso

Serenity: esta bien….

Fui a su laboratorio y me saco sangre, dijo que para la noche tendría los resultados.

Estaba en mi habitación cuando tocaron la puerta, supuse que sería Taiki pero anhelaba que fuera Seiya, para mi sorpresa fueron ambos

Taiki: su majestad podemos pasar?

Serenity: claro, que sucede?

Ambos se vieron, algo no estaba bien y podía verlo en sus miradas

Taiki: es que….. El proceso no se puede llevar a cabo…..

Serenity: que? Pero por que? Estoy enferma o algo?

Taiki: es que… Usted ya esta embarazada…

Creo que palideci, Seiya me sostuvo y me ayudo a sentarme, solo pude comenzar a llorar, como se me había ocurrido no cuidarme?, Taiki murmuro algo como "los dejo solos" y salio, Seiya se agacho y quedo recargado en mis piernas

Seiya: por que lloras? Tan malo es que vayamos a tener un bebe?

Serenity: no….. No es eso… es…. Es el….. El me va a matar….

Seiya: y tu crees que lo voy a permitir? Primero antes de tocarte tendrá que matarme…

Serenity: a estas alturas lo creo capaz de cualquier cosa…

Seiya: que te parece si descansamos? Creeme que cuando Taiki me lo dijo también me puse mal, ya veraz que en la mañana lo veremos distinto y encontraremos una solución…..

Serenity: quedate conmigo esta noche…..

Seiya: yo me quedare toda la vida

Esa fue una de las mejores noches que pase en kinmokuu. La mañana que nos sorprendió estuvo muy lejos de ser lo que espérabamos, sin tomarse la molestia de tocar Fighter entro a la recamara cerrando la puerta tras de ella, levanto nuestra ropa y nos la avento

Seiya: que sucede?

Fighter: quería ver tu cabeza por ultima vez sobre tus hombros… si quieres que se quede ahí levántense, Endimion viene subiendo, la Reina les dio 10 minutos de ventaja y llevan 3

Nos levantamos y como pudimos nos vestimos y arreglamos la cama, de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Endimion, junto con Uranus que me tomo del brazo me saco casi a rastras

Endimion: espero que disfrutaras de tus vacaciones, digo hace casi dos meses que no se nada de ti…

Serenity: Uranus por favor me lastimas!

Uranus: y todavía te quejas….. mejor camina….

Seiya: oye! Que no la oiste?! Puedes lastimar al bebe!

Todo se detuvo en ese instante, Seiya tan imprudente no midio la consecuencia de sus actos, solo nos complico mas el asunto, Endimion se paro delante de el y la mirada de el no me gusto para nada, ni a mi ni a nadie

Endimion: que fue lo que dijiste?

Seiya: creo que necesita lavarse los oídos su majestad….. que….. esta….. esperando…. Un…. Hijo…..

Taiki: el implante….

Todos volteamos a ver a Taiki, el era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a su hermano….

Taiki: el implante ha tenido buen resultado….. y hasta ahora la reina tiene aproximadamente entre un mes a mes y medio de embarazo

Kakiouu: llegaron tan de pronto que ni siquiera nos han permitido darles la buena noticia….

Endimion: es verdad Serenity?

Me paralice, era obvio que no me estaban protegiendo a mi, Seiya me negaba con la cabeza, pero ya les había causado bastantes problemas como para iniciar una guerra

Serenity: s….si….. estoy sobre un mes…..

Taiki: no recomendaría que la hicieran viajar hasta que cumpla los tres meses, para asegurar que esta vez se logre…..

Endimion: gracias pero correré el riesgo…..

El camino continuo, Endimion me tomo del brazo con bastante fuerza y lo que hablamos lo dijimos en voz baja

Serenity: que haces aquí?

Endimion: te extraño…. Eres mia no lo entiendes?

Serenity: Endimion….. quiero el divorcio…ya no pienso soportar tus infidelidades

Endimion: primero te mato antes de que me dejes, jamás pero jamás voy a permitir que seas de alguien mas….

Deje de discutir, no solo mi vida estaba ahora en riesgo, también la de ese bebe y la de todo Kinmokuu, trataron de darme tiempo para huir pero el definitivamente decía que correría el riesgo del viaje, fue eterno, me sentía tan frustrada, tan derrotada, durante el viaje vi un abrecartas y pensé tonterías, sacudi la cabeza y aleje esos pensamientos, aunque a partir de ese momento por dentro me estaba muriendo. Mi embarazo transcurrió sin mayores problemas, Endimion cambio mucho, todo el tiempo estaba conmigo, dormía conmigo, procuraba tenerme cerca, no me dejaba levantarme ni por un vaso de agua, quería volver a enamorarme, pero yo no podía olvidar a Seiya, sus manos, su voz, su aroma... justo un dia antes de mi cumpleaños comencé a sentirme mal, llamaron al doctor quien solo confirmo que había iniciado el parto, creo que fueron las 20 horas de mi vida mas dolorosas pero hermosas de mi vida, después de lo que para mi fue una eternidad escuche llorar a mi bebe y las palabras del doctor.

Doctor: es una hermosa niña….. su majestad….. tenemos una hermosa princesa…

Me la pusieron encima inmediatamente, era tan pequeña, agradeci que se pareciera a mi, no podría correr de haber sido lo contrario, como siempre la única que sabia lo que sucedia era Neptune

Neptune: es una bendición que los genes de la Luna sean mas fuertes….

Serenity: calla…..

Endimion entro y estaba mas que feliz, quizás dejar que dos corazones murieran eran necesarios para hacer latir uno, paso el tiempo e hicimos la fiesta de presentación de la princesa, Kakiouu me mando una carta en respuesta a la invitación que les hice

" _Querida Reina Serenity, que mas gusto nos daría poder asistir y conocer a la pequeña princesa pero aquí sabes que no es fácil la situación, y cada dia nos preocupa mas, te agradezco la foto y se que será una luz en tanta oscuridad, esperemos algún dia las cosas mejoren para poder reunirnos de nuevo. Con gran afecto la Reina Kakiouu"_

Guarde la carta entendía perfectamente lo que decía, Seiya estaba sufriendo y pensando tonterías, deje de insistir, sabia que solo lo lastimaría mas, paso el año, justo dos días antes de mi cumpleaños y el de la pequeña dama, estaba en mi despacho, revisando toda la documentación que tenia pendiente, Endimion entro, llevábamos la fiesta en paz pero no dormíamos juntos desde que había nacido la princesa, de hecho no teníamos intimidad desde que había regresado de kinmokuu

Endimion: tan tarde y trabajando?

Serenity: solo reviso presupuestos….. es mucho lo que quieren gastar no crees?

Endimion: no solo es tu cumpleaños, también el de mi hija….

Serenity: aun asi se me hace excesivo…..

Endimion: Serenity…..

Serenity: mh?

Endimion: podrías voltear a verme?

Voltee, no entendía muy bien que buscaba

Endimion: por que no hacemos la fiesta mas corta y nos vamos de vacaciones? Vamos a la playa, al campo, donde quieras…

Serenity: podrías ser claro? No entiendo que quieres…..

Endimion: quiero a mi familia, quiero hacer las cosas bien….. volvamos a empezar… tenemos una hija que nos necesita….. juntos….

Serenity: Endimion…

Endimion: piénsalo….. yo voy a _nuestra_ habitación, estoy dispuesto a cambiar y tu?

Sin mas se fue, abri el cajón que tenia a mi lado, ahí tenia mi argolla, no la había vuelto a usar, cerré el cajón y abri el de abajo, saque una botella de vino que tenia y la abri, pensaba servirme una copa pero acabe tomando de la botella, quizás tenia razón, hacia casi 2 años que no sabia de Seiya y no creía volver a verlo, quizás el era quien no quería volver a saber de mi, tome valor y me dirigi a mi habitación, estaba dispuesta a seguir con mi vida, pase por la habitación de la pequeña Dama y oi que reia, entre a verla y fui yo la sorpendida, ahí en medio de la oscuridad la ventana abierta hacia que las cortinas ondearan y mi pequeña estaba riendo en brazos de su padre, volteo a verme con esos ojos tan suyos que resplandecían en medio de la oscuridad, quería llorar de felicidad

Seiya: en verdad es hermosa… como tu…..

Serenity: Sei…..

Seiya: disculpa que no viniera antes… pero esta vez no me ire sin pelear por ustedes….

Serenity: sabes que no llegaremos ni siquiera a la estación verdad?

Seiya: pero lo intentaremos… tienes alguna ruta de escape?

Serenity: si….

Seiya llevaba una mochila en la que me llevo ropa para cambiarme, tape bien a mi bebe y el me cargo en sus brazos, saltamos por la ventana y lo lleve al jardín, supongo que Endimion se canso de esperar y fua a buscarme por que apenas habíamos entrado al laberinto cuando se escucho que todo el palacio se había despertado buscándonos, salimos por la puerta que ya vieron y logramos correr acobijados por la oscuridad, y contrario a mis predicciones logramos llegar a la estación, queríamos alcanzar aunque fuera el ultimo transbordador a donde fuera pero justo antes de subir nos cerraron el paso

Guardia estación: serian tan amables de acompañarnos a la oficina? No creo que quieran un escándalo….

Seiya no se lo pensó y me sujeto en brazos y corrio fuera de la estación, donde ya nos esperaban la guardia del palacio junto con algunas de las Senshis Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter y una arrastrada Neptune obviamente con Endimion tras ellas, Seiya me bajo y me puso tras de el...

Seiya: bombon quedate atrás de mi, te prometo que esto será rapido

Endimion: acaso llevan prisa?

Seiya: parece que es otro el que lleva prisa….. no esperaba un comité de despedida

Endimion: vamos a hacer esto fácil y rápido, regresame a mi esposa y a mi hija y no habrá consecuencias para tu pueblo o aférrate e inicia la guerra

Seiya: y tu crees que vine sin conocimiento de causa? Lo siento no pienso ceder

Endimion: Serenity…..

Serenity: no….. no quiero volver…..

Endimion: al parecer te han convencido…..

Endimion desenfundo su espada y Seiya hizo lo mismo, conocía a Endimion y sabia que Seiya no tenia muchas oportunidades

Neptune: basta los dos! Serenity va a volver al palacio verdad? Pero solo si se calman y dejan esto

Seiya asintió, al igual que Endimion, yo no dije nada, Neptune se acerco a mi para que solo yo escuchara lo que me tenia que decir

Neptune: las cosas se planean….. vuelve y evita una tragedia…..ya encontraremos una solución…..

Asinti, sabia que si me lo decía era por que lo haría, me ayudaría a salir de ahí, Endimion bajo su espada, Seiya no se confio

Endimion: hablaremos en el palacio…. Llévensela…. Yo tengo un asunto pendiente….

Serenity: NO! LO PROMETISTE!…..

Seiya: vuelve bombon….. mas tarde ire por ti…

Me quitaron a mi hija y entre Uranus y Jupiter me llevaron al palacio, llore, grite, las patee, no quería que esa fuera la ultima imagen que tendría de el…..

Serenity hizo una pausa y se limpio los ojos, todas estaban al borde de las lagrimas, Chibiusa estaba en Shock, toda su vida había sido una mentira, Serenity respiro hondo y decidió proceder

Llegamos a mi habitacion y Uranus... bueno ya saben como es de explosiva, me arrojó al suelo, me pare como pude y me arrodillé ante ella, me colgué de ella en un último intento de súplica...

Serenity : URANUS POR FAVOR! LO VA A MATAR!

Uranus: eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de hacer algo tan bajo...

Y sin mas me dejo ahí, encerrada con Neptune que me hizo compañía junto con la pequeña Dama... el tiempo fue eterno, pero en realidad pasaron 2 horas y la puerta por fin se abrió, lo que vi entrando me término de quebrar, Endimion entro con su ropa visiblemente manchada de sangre, me le fui encima según yo, simplemente me sujeto de las muñecas, no me quedaban fuerzas

Endimion: Neptune. ... llévate a la niña a su habitación...

Neptune: no pienso salir...

Endimion: si no te sales haré que te saquen

Obviamente ella no quería, temia por mi destino, pero pensó en ir rápido y regresar, una vez que salio el cerro la puerta desde adentro, me levanto del suelo sujetandome de los brazos, me comenzó a sacudir

Endimion: dormiste con el cierto?!

Serenity: y que?! Creías que solo tu podías?! Quien te has creído?! No eres mi dueño! Por lo menos el si me hacia sentir mujer!

No se si lo dije con intención de provocarlo o simplemente se me escapo, pero esa noche fue la primera de muchas en las que los golpes estarían presentes, creo que no me mato por un milagro, cuando salio obviamente quien suponen que entro a ayudarme?

Serenity: de... dejame...

Neptune: pe...pero...

Serenity: necesito de tu ayuda de otra manera...

Le pedí que limpiará mi desorden por ponerle de alguna forma, quería al menos rescatar su cuerpo, paso una semana y por fin me pude al menos andar en la habitación, Neptune me puso sobre mi mesa la Urna con las cenizas de el, me abrace a ellas, Neptune me dejo sola, aun había cosas pendientes respecto a ese asunto. Un par de días después llego Kakiouu, evidentemente tuve que recibirla en mi habitación, no podía salir hasta que los golpes desaparecieran

Kakiouu: por dios... si así te dejo a ti... que fue de Seiya?

Nunca soltaba la Urna, hasta ese momento, Kakiouu la tomo e igual que yo solo pudo llorar...

Serenity: esto jamás. ... jamás fue mi intención... yo...yo ya no puedo seguir...

Kakiouu: no digas eso... el sabia las consecuencias... no había día que no tuviéramos que detenerlo... tu tienes que vivir por esa niña...yo un mal consejo amiga... tratala cómo si de verdad fuera su hija. ...

Quizás si era un mal consejo pero al menos eso nos mantuvo con vida, cambie con ella, comencé a ser fría, distante como si fuera el con quien tratara y eso llevo a otra situación en mi matrimonio. Un día se metió a mi habitación, creo que ya habían pasado más años de los que puedo recordar pero sin temor a errar no fue mas de dos años antes del ataque de Black Moon, estaba leyendo, ya era bastante tarde y el quien sabe de donde venía, era evidente que había bebido...

Serenity: creo que te equivocaste de habitacion...

Endimion: se perfectamente donde stoh... y aquí es donde quería chegsr...

Serenity: estas ebrio... sal o llamaré a alguien... a quien sea...

Endimion: me tienes miedo?... dímelo. ... te aterra la idea de estar conmigo? De ser mi mujer de nuevo?

Serenity: solo soy tu mujer por un papel, hace siglos que mi corazón se lo entregue a alguien y ambos murieron la misma noche...

Me tomo por los brazos, evidentemente no le preocupaba lastimarme

Endimion: cada vez que lo pienso haces que me hierva la sangre... pensar en el recorriendo tu piel, tus labios... tomando lo que es mio...

Me arrojó a la cama y se abalanzo sobre mi, le pedía que me dejara, que me soltara, se comenzo a desvestir mientras me forzaba en besos y arrancandome la ropa, si soy muy explícita es por que la situación lo amerita, metio su mano entre mis piernas, en verdad tenia tanto tiempo sin ser tocada que de pronto de la nada deje escapar un gemido, me lleve las manos a la boca mientras el me observaba evidentemente exitado por lo que había escuchado

Endimion: eso es nuevo, el te lo enseñó? El te hacia esto? Que mas te hacia? Te gustaba?

Serenity: basta por favor! Ahhh no! Ahhh!

Endimion: cuanto tiempo tiene que no te toco? Que nadie te toca eh?

No pude evitarlo, hizo que me retorcida entre sus manos, no se que fue pero hubo algo diferente esa noche, por que por primera vez disfrute su compañía, no se fue inmediatamente como lo hubiera hecho hace años, se quedo y me mantuvo en sus brazos y de verdad por primera vez me sentí amada por el, pero algo dentro de mi no me permitía confiar ciegamente

Serenity: que es lo que quieres Endimion?

Endimion: te lo dije hace años no? Quiero a mi familia... tengo un viaje que hacer, te vienes conmigo, solos tu y yo... podemos aprovechar para hablar... arreglar todos estos problemas que nos han alejado...

Nos di una nueva oportunidad, ese viaje ni siquiera parecía de trabajo o negocios, más parecía el viaje de bodas que no supimos disfrutar...

Endimion: ay por dios Serenity... por que jamás...hiciste esto?

Me detuve sólo para mirarlo

Serenity: por que en vez de enseñarme, de tenerme paciencia te dedicaste a...

Endimion: solo fue pregunta en sentido figurado... tu... continúa...

Esas dos semanas de verdad cambiaron cosas entre nosotros, nos comenzamos a llevar de una manera muy distinta, me atreví a usar mi argolla de nuevo y por fin lleve la Urna al cementerio, al menos supo respetar mi luto, pero los problemas internos aún no se acababan, alcance a escuchar y si, si fue por casualidad cuando Endimion le puso un "basta" a Mars, ambos estaban en el despacho

Mars: no puedes! No puedes simplemente botarme! Ella no te ama como yo!...

Endimion : en eso tienes razón, ella me ama más. ... me ha sabido perdonar muchas cosas... de verdad esto se termino...

Pero sabia que ella no se quedaría así, así que la mande a llamar a mi oficina, en esta ocasión sólo estuvo mi asistente, mi abogado y el notario, ante esas personas ella... Trato de comportarse.

Mars: me mando a llamar su majestad?

Serenity: pasa y toma asiento...

Ella lo hizo, pude notar que estaba bastante inquieta, le intrigaba la gente que estaba ahi

Serenity: te mande a llamar por que quiero que en esta libreta me anotes una cifra y un lugar, te daré esa cantidad y te comprare la propiedad que quieras en ese lugar, a cambio de que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas... para siempre...

Mars: le teme a algo?

Serenity: simplemente si ya arregle algo no voy a esperar a que falle de nuevo...

Mars: es demasiado activo, me puedo ir pero llegará otra, en quien de las que viven en el palacio puedes confiar? Solo en Uranus y Neptune? Quien te asegura que no se divierten también con el?... siempre has sido así de estupida... solo por que ahorita esta encantado, algo hiciste pero al rato se aburrirá, siempre quiere más y veras que algún día le dirás no... y ese día se te acabará el encanto...

No me funciono el comprarla, no era el dinero, lo quería para ella... de pronto todo cambio para bien, Black Moon atacó, aunque esa parte la conocen, hay detalles que no, podía oírlo suplicandome despertar, diciendo cosas que se que eran verdad, el corazón siempre habla ante esas crisis y eso mejoro todo durante mucho, mucho tiempo... pero ella tenía razón, algún día algo no me parecería...

Estábamos en la habitación, yo me quitaba mis aretes y me soltaba el cabello, me abrazo por la espalda mientras basaba mi cuello y hombros

Endimion: he... estado... pensando... en algo... bastante interesante...

Serenity: en que? (Suspiro)

Endimion: quiero traer un amigo...

Serenity: un amigo? No se a quien te refieras pero sabes que tu puedes hacer lo que quieras ... ahh no... espera...

Endimion: me refiero a traerlo aquí. ... con nosotros...

Serenity: QUE?! que te pasa?!

Endimion: que tiene? A fin de cuentas ya estuviste con otro no?

Serenity: a ver... es en serio? Una cosa es haber tenido un desliz y otra es estar con otro frente a ti... digo... que rayos tienes en la cabeza?

No me dijo nada, simplemente se fue y todo volvió a comenzar, noches sin llegar, rumores, muy agresivo, en fin ese tipo de situaciones, llego el momento en que le pedí que volviera a dejar la habitación, siempre fui muy firme en eso, mientras hubiera otras a mi no me tocaría, el problema era que ahora yo lo extrañaba en la cama, había aprendido a apreciar su compañía y mi cuerpo lo reclamaba, varias veces le deje ver que lo necesitaba, pero el disfrutaba torturandome, las veces que caí en su juego me hizo suplicar y rogar de manera muy humillante, y después decidí que por mas que lo necesitará no lo buscaría, mando a poner guardias en mi puerta para que no saliera y nadie más que el entrará, ni el ni yo contábamos con un novato, que en una mala broma de sus compañeros le dijeron que la guardia de las 10 de la noche podía entrar a mi habitación y espiarme bañándome, el pobre muchacho cayó en la broma y se metió, por circunstancias de la vida fue inevitable que justo esa noche me metiera a bañar, la soledad estaba haciendo presa de mi de nuevo, pero antes de humillarme prefería como dicen popularmente "lavar a mano" y el bueno... disfruto el espectáculo, claro que me di cuenta y eso me incitó a hacerlo varias veces más, fue tan extraño disfrutar ser espiada, un buen día o noche propiamente dicho el fue quien ya no soporto sólo ser observador y pues digamos que deje que aprovechará que ya no tenía ropa puesta, a partir de esa noche se convirtió si, en mi amante, no puedo decir que me enamore, pero si lo quise mucho, pasábamos ratos muy agradables, no sólo íntimos, tenia con quien platicar y reír, obviamente Endimion no tardo en darse cuenta de ello, un día estaba arreglandome y perfumandome, nuestra cita era siempre a las 10, la puerta se abrió y ni siquiera me inmute en voltear primero...

Serenity: acaso ya son las 10?

Endimion: para que quieres que sean las 10?

Me paralice, yo no era tan descarada como el que estaba con sus queridas mientras estábamos en su despacho, o que ya ni siquiera tuviera la gentileza de vestirse para darme algún documento que necesitara si lo buscaba en su despacho...

Serenity: pues... a las 10 es el cambio de guardia, por lo menos ellos tienen la gentileza de avisarme que cambian de turno...

Justo en ese instante el entro, vio a Endimion y supo controlar la situación, a diferencia de Seiya el no era tan imprudente, lyo era su nombre...

Lyo: sucede algo su majestad?

Serenity: bu... buenas noches... tu... tu debes de ser el guardia que entra...

Para mi suerte lyo entendió lo que queria decir

Lyo: s...si... venía a ver si necesitaba algo

Serenity: solo que escolte al Rey a su habitación, parece que esta perdido...

Endimion: se perfectamente donde estoy... retirate que tengo asuntos personales con la Reina

Serenity: ni lo pienses... no te atrevas a tocarme...

Me arrojó sobre la cama, y se fue sobre de mi, lyo quería hacer algo, le hice señas para que se fuera pero la imprudencia de la juventud hizo presa de el

Lyo: no escucho que ella dijo no?

Endimion sólo lo volteo a ver y luego me miró a mi, solo pude voltear para el lado contrario

Serenity: ya... puedes retirarte... no necesitaré guardia esta noche...

Lyo: pero...

Serenity: por favor... retirate...

El se fue, lo hice más por el que por mi

Endimion: te acabas de perfumar... a quien esperabas?

Serenity: de que hablas?

Endimion: no soy tonto, hay "rumores" por todo el palacio...

Pase mis brazos por su cuello, no pensaba llevar otra muerte en mi conciencia...

Serenity: todas las noches te espero... pero siempre te gusta humillarme cierto?

Endimion: demuestramelo...

Es tan triste saber que se quedo afuera escuchando como me humillaba, le había dado las armas al permitirme aceptar su compañía, ya sabia lo que me gustaba y como... Lyo no regreso por un par de semanas, eso fue bastante prudente, aun así siempre lo espere a las 10. Un buen día apareció sin mas

Lyo: esta bien?

Serenity: me preocupe más por ti... al menos me hubieras mandado a decir con Tabari que estabas bien ...

Lyo: por mi no se preocupe...No puedo entender como teniendo a alguien como usted el prefiera pasar la vida con ese tipo de mujeres... Yo moriría por alguien como usted...

Serenity: no me digas esas palabras, en primera no soy la persona correcta para ello, en segunda... causan un impacto muy fuerte en mi conciencia... y por eso voy a pedir que te vayas

Lyo: vendré cada noche de nuevo si...

Serenity: no, me refiero que te vayas del palacio... lejos... que hagas tu vida lejos de aquí. ... el sospecha y no te puedo arriesgar...

El entendió y al día siguiente recibí la notificación de su renuncia y por ende su liquidación, firme un cheque bastante grande para que no pasará por penurias si no conseguía pronto trabajo, así como una carta de recomendación, cuando busque mi sello y la cera encontré una caja y ahí encontré esta pulsera, supongo que ese tiempo que no lo vi la estuvo tejiendo, venía con una nota

 _"Cuenta la leyenda que cuando dos almas se juntan jamás podrán ser separadas, cuando uno encuentra esa alma deberás tejer una pulsera con hilo rojo, el mismo que usa el dios del destino... Agradezco a ese Dios por permitirme alcanzar las estrellas... atte: un enamorado anonimo"_

Desde entonces uso está pulsera, el encuentro con Lyo comenzó a darme fuerzas para seguir adelante, así que tras planearlo mucho decidí enviar a la Pequeña Dama lejos, a estudiar fuera, Ya había llegado ese punto en el que no hay marcha atrás, pero hubo dos interrupciones, la primera fue un evento en el pasado, de pronto todas colapsaron y sus cristales sailor brillaron con mucha fuerza, tuve que quitarle a la Pequeña Dama su llave del tiempo para evitar ponerla en peligro, de pronto un buen día todos despertaron como si nada, así que seguí con mis planes, y organice la fiesta que se había visto interrumpida por (ahora se por quien) Sailor Galaxia

Esa noche poco le importo a Endimion que hubiera gente en el salón principal, me jalo hacia una habitación cercana, me puso contra la pared, quería tenerme en ese momento y yo ya no lo pensaba permitir, un buen bofetadon me llevo al suelo, por suerte llegaron las Senshis alegando sobre un ataque en la ciudad, dijimos que me había caído para calmar a la pequeña Dama, y Reí bueno... estaba furiosa de que el me siguiera buscando, la batalla las puso contra las cuerdas y yo estaba preocupada, así que se me ocurrió tomar mi capa, salí a ver que toda la gente se pudiera refugiar en el palacio y que cerrarán las puertas, aproveche y cambié mi capa por la de una chica que entraba, así los guardias creyeron que yo regresaba al palacio y no repararon en la que se alejaba, logre llegar a donde se desarrollaba la batalla y use este poder maldito para algo bueno, pero Uranus tan desconfiada como siempre me comenzó a seguir, Neptune ya conocía este poder así que la siguio para tratar de ayudarme a escapar y que no me atrapara, me encontré acorralada con un lago, me di cuenta que mientras más nerviosa me ponía más fuera de control estaba mi poder, y eso causó que se comenzará a cristalizar el lago, comencé a brincar notando que donde caía se formaba una capa cristalina, y corrí a las montañas, Uranus trato de seguirme pero el cristal cedió a su paso, me refugié en esta cueva y este palacio lo construí con este poder, no sabía el alcance de este poder, me solté el cabello y me lo corte, Neptune siguió mi rastro y pronto pudo dar con el palacio y conmigo, le dije que esta vez no pensaba regresar y que estaba dispuesta a todo, entre la confusión de que había desaparecido y que Neptune se fue del palacio no la revisaron y me hizo el favor de sacar el cristal de Plata que supusieron me lo había llevado desde antes, comenzamos a trabajar en un restaurante bar y comenzamos a rentar un departamento, tome un nombre que había leído en varias escrituras de la Luna, y me hice pasar por una guardaespaldas de la Reina cuando todo comenzó a explotar, Uranus incluso creyó que Neptune y yo teníamos un romance y por mi la había dejado, las circunstancias se pusieron a mi favor cuando Endimion en un frenesí le dejo a Mars intentar asesinarme, la pequeña Dama me busco para alertar a su madre, pero esa idea era mejor que la mía, por que no hacerles creer que ya estaba muerta, planee vernos en un punto y una hora, tenia poco tiempo para organizar eso, tenia que pensar como Mars... tenia que planear como Mars... como podría ser un accidente y recordé sus palabras " siempre has sido así de estupida" y se me ocurrió "sacrificarme" sólo que para eso tenía que estar 2 veces en el mismo lugar y espacio...

Michiru: hay una vieja leyenda del folclore popular, dicen que en la ciudad hay una bruja que puede conceder cualquier deseo...

Selenemitir: podría regresarme a Seiya?

Michiru: quizás... pero dicen que el precio es muy alto, dicen que hasta come almas...

Comencé a hurgar en las leyendas y los dichos de la gente y pronto logre obtener una ruta, encontre una casa con un acabado bastante antiguo, no recordaba una construcción así tan cerca del palacio, toque la puerta y me abrió un joven de cabellos negros, el encargado de la tienda ni siquiera era mujer, era un hombre alto y delgado, tenia un ojo de distinto color, decía llamarse Watanuki...

Watanuki: que es lo que desea?, lo que en verdad desea... su corazón está muy confundido

Selenemitir : en verdad esta tienda puede conceder cualquier deseo?

Watanuki: así es, incluso la libertad que tanto desea... claro, pagando el precio equivalente

Selenemitir: cual seria el precio por hacerles creer que lograron asesinarme? Para que pueda ser libre...

El sólo pidio el poder de mi cristal, quería recuperar un alma que se había perdido y no había logrado regresar, no era fácil lo que me pedía, pero acepte, me pidió que cumpliera yo primero ya que necesitaríamos de esa persona para llevar a cabo mi petición, logre encontrar a la persona que buscaba, se encontraba en una jovencita, pero al haberse detenido su tiempo por causa del cristal de Plata no podía despertar, una vez que la logramos despertarla nos dijo que su nombre era Yuko...

Yuko: te habías tardado Watanuki... pero... estoy en casa...

Watanuki: bienvenida de nuevo...

En verdad parecían dos enamorados que se habían separado hacia tanto tiempo y se volvían a encontrar...

Yuko: también podemos traerlo de la muerte...

Selenemitir: no... el lleva mucho tiempo descansando, soy yo la que espera reunirse con el algún día... por ahora solo quiero vivir... y vivir en paz...

Watanuki: siempre sucede que la sangre joven alimenta los sueños de los viejos

Selenemitir: eh?!

Yuko: no se preocupe, estaremos en el lugar y la hora indicados, déjenos todo a nosotros...

El día que había acordado llegó, yo estaba impresionada, Yuko discutía con Endimion y todos en verdad creían que era yo, incluso el que Mars me lanzará su Saeta fue una ilusión, no podía salir de mi asombro aún cuando viví mi propio funeral y recibí mi acta de defunción... no podía creerlo, era libre, después de un tiempo compre el restaurante donde trabajaba con Michiru y comenzamos a administrarlo, Mars logró lo que deseaba y se caso con Endimion y ese mismo día mi hija salio del palacio junto con Saturn, la vida por fin me sonreía, pasamos altibajos viendo lo de la comida, el trabajo, el incendio del restaurante que siempre supe que no fue accidental, pero si tenia una gran lección que enseñarle a mi hija era a vivir sin rencores, un día fuimos por la comida, ella decidió esperarnos en casa, se había vuelto una chica tan trabajadora y sabia valorar el esfuerzo de la gente, pero cuando llegamos nos retuvieron mucho tiempo...

Guardia: lo siento, no se por que no llegó lo que mandaron para ustedes

Selenemitir: si, si quieren podemos venir mañana o ir al palacio... no pido las raciones que nos dan pero si por lo menos la comida de las 5 gentes que somos...

Guardia: si... dejen veo que sucede...

Michiru: tengo un mal presentimiento

Hotaru: si yo también. ... el Rey será lo que sea, pero no dejaría sin comida a la princesa

Selenemitir: si eso lo se...

Me asome un poco ya que no podía ver a los guardias y vi las cajas con el nombre del destino, me acerqué un poco, de pronto el corazón se me heló, nos retenían por que no habían visto a la princesa con nosotras, y así había llegado la orden, entonces lo supe, Mars ahora quería la sangre de mi hija...

Selenemitir: vámonos, la princesa esta en peligro!

Corrimos lo que pudimos, cuando llegamos al restaurante vi la salida de emergencia abierta, sabia que ella buscaría llegar a este palacio, corrimos con toda el alma, justo cuando vi que apenas y llegábamos a tiempo, logre parar el ataque que se dirigía a ella y cegar a Mars, no tenia un lugar seguro para proteger a mi hija así que la llave que le había quitado en esa ocasión la guarde y cargue todo ese tiempo, fuera del palacio no podía entrar a la puerta del tiempo con facilidad, por eso la guarde, para cuando Mars llegó a donde estábamos se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba

Rei: no podrán esconderla por mucho tiempo...

Selenemitir: bueno veamos quien se cansa primero...

\- Fin Flashback-

Paso una semana y llegaron guardias al palacio, con una orden de aprensión contra nosotras 4 por ser sospechosas de la desaparición de la princesa, pronto fuimos llevadas a los calabozos, a las chicas les quito sus cristales y a mi me encerró las manos para no poder usar mis poderes, durante ese tiempo Endimion se había obsesionado con Selenemitir así que cuando la tuvo disponible, sin poder defenderse comenzó a abusar de mi, me pedía que fuera su amante, así que urdi un plan, le haría soltarme las manos, le haría creer que ya me tenia, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo cuando me dijo que ya sabia que yo era Serenity y nos dejó escapar, por desgracia Mars nos atrapó, me hizo creer que estabas muerta, incluso me dio tu cabello y me dijo que le habían dificultado todo en el siglo XX, no pude evitar creerlo, y bueno... perdió toda razón...

Mars: pero si ya había decidido su sentencia por que te hizo eso?

Selenemitir se llevo la mano por sobre su hombro, no sabía que dolía más si el recuerdo o la herida

Selenemitir: bueno esto fue por dolor... por que ella decidió que reinaría mejor sola...

Mercury: pero como va a reinar sola?

Todos palidecieron, incluso Chibiusa sintió que pronto el aire se le acabaría, fuese como fuese el había sido su padre, y aunque le hizo miserable la vida a su madre a ella jamas la trato mal...

Chibiusa: creo que necesito aire fresco. ... ya regreso. ...

Revo: pero?... como?...

Selenemitir: las obsesiones son peligrosas... nunca sabes que te pueden provocar...

Haruka: lo importante ahora es detener a Reí

Michiru: bueno y que se te ocurre?

Todas se volteaba a ver, como podian acabar con esto? Eternity, Lotit y Aquarius se voltearon a ver

Lotit: Selene podemos hablar afuera

Revo: eh? Si...

Salieron las 4 encontrándose con Chibiusa que se limpiaba las lágrimas

Revo: estas bien?

Chibiusa: no, en solo unos minutos me entere que no soy hija de quien me crio, que el que me crio mató a mi padre, que quien me crio le hizo la vida miserable durante más de 800 años a mi madre y que quien intenta matarme mató a quien me crio...

Revo: fuera como fuera el Rey Endimion fue tu padre, el te crio y te dio su nombre... y no por que tu padre no quisiera y no creo que debas juzgar a nadie, menos a tu madre...

Chibiusa: no, jamás lo haría, ella pensaba que hacía lo correcto... solo quiero pedirte un favor...

Revo: dime...

Chibiusa: dame algo que pueda poner en una tumba...

Chibiusa entro de nuevo, quería saber más de su padre y necesitaba cuidar a su madre...

Aquarius: bueno ahora tienes mas trabajo...

Revo: se les ocurrió algo?

Eternity: si, hay una manera de detenerla y que no pueda causar daño a nadie mas...

Las chicas le explicaron a la revolucionaria, a pesar de que tenían razón no se creía capaz de hacerlo

Revo: pero... estará bien que lo haga? Digo estamos en el siglo XXX no es mi jurisdicción...

Eternity: ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que el hecho de que yo este aquí no causa distorsiones, de lo contrario ya las hubiera afectado a todas

Revo: necesitaría la aprobación de la reina...

Las 4 entraron y se fueron con Serenity a otra habitación, todas veían que Serenity estaba dudosa con la solución que le proponían las supremas, al final asintió, pero al igual que Selene no se sentía muy convencida, las 5 salieron y las supremas tomaron camino

Tuxedo: esperen a donde van?

Revo: esto es algo que sólo nosotras podemos hacer

Eternity: quédense todas aquí, volveremos al terminar

Venus: ahora nos vas a hacer a un lado? Venimos todas juntas y todas juntas debemos pelear

Lotit: y díganme que poder equivalente al nuestro tienen?

Todas callaron mientras ellas 4 salían

Fighter: su majestad acaso ellas van a?...

Selenemitir: así es... van a retirarle el derecho de ser una Sailor... van a quitarle su cristal para siempre...

* * *

N/A: NOOOOOO U_U T_T en esta linea de tiempo tuve que separarlos lo siento y para hacerlo mas dramatico lo mate... me gusta la tragedia griega... bueno la batalla aun no termina, apenas vamos por Rei!

preview:

Una pelea epica, el SXXX vuelve a la calma, Minako se declara y los sueños de Seiya aumentan ¿que significan esos sueños?


	32. Chapter 31

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 31

Las cuatro se encaminaron fuera del palacio subterraneo

Lotit: a ver expliquenme como es que huyes de un palacio y te construyes otro para esconderte?

Eternity: es Selene que esperabas?

Revo: que quisiste decir con eso?

Las tres rieron, trataban de mantener los ánimos a pesar de todo

Revo: y...alguna de ustedes lo ha hecho antes?

Aquarius: en realidad no…..

Eternity: alguien sabe como hacerlo?

Las cuatro pararon y voltearon a verse, pronto comenzaron a reclamarse entre ellas la situación

-se ven muy animadas…..

Voltearon solo para encontrarse a Reí

Lotit: por que tan sola su majestad?

Reí: no necesito a nadie mas para acabar con ustedes

Revo: eso lo veremos…. Ustedes vayan pensando en algo…..

Reí: vamos a ver si despertar en el SXX te sirvió de algo?

Revo: voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras….

Reí desapareció hundiéndose en el suelo

Eternity: ten cuidado, de alguna forma obtuvo un poder dimensional

Revo: si, si, si...

De pronto una sombra se posó bajo ella causando que se hundiera en el suelo cerrándose tras ello, la puerta se volvió a abrir sobre el aire saliendo despedida por una bola de fuego, Eternity abrió otra puerta para evitar que se golpeara con el suelo transportandola segura

Eternity: decías?

Revo: rayos. ... no puedo negar que es bastante habil...

Lotit: y tu con lo novata que eres con el cuerpo a cuerpo...

Eternity: atrás! !

Un portal se abrió, La revolucionaria metió la mano y saco a Reí de portal, girandola y haciéndola caer de espalda al suelo, comenzó a hundirse de nuevo intentando llevarse a la revolucionaria que la soltó. ...

Revo: entonces me vas a ayudar o me vas a regañar?

El cielo de pronto se puso oscuro y comenzó a llover fuego, esta vez no les dio tiempo de cubrirse, sin embargo el ataque no llego

Rei: no estorben!

Revo: que están haciendo aquí?

Venus: ya nos estábamos aburriendo... ESPADA ENCADENADA DE VENUS!

La cadena se ató al pie de Rei y venus la jalo hacia el suelo

Plut: Tornado dimensional!

Uranus: big bang World Saking!

Neptune: Turbulencia Submarina!

Saturn: Cuchillas Infernales!

Reí puso las manos enfrente generando un escudo, pero el conjunto de los ataques eran más poderosos que ella sola, ella sabia que cuando las Senshis se unían era invencibles, por eso les había quitado los cristales, las esperanzas, a su Reina... Se levanto y las heridas comenzaban a sanar por si solas, Mars lo vio y supo lo que estaba sucediendo

Mars: hizo otro pacto!

Eternity: por eso desarrollo esos poderes

Rei sólo comenzó a reír, el sello en su cadera comenzó a brillar dejándose ver por sobre su ropa, pronto llegaron las habitantes del siglo XXX, que guardaron una distancia prudente ya que no tenían forma de pelear

Selenemitir: para poder intentar algo primero debes de inmovilizarla!

Rei: y creen que podrán detenerme?

Rei desapareció de la vista de todas, de pronto la revolucionaria se dobló sujetándose el estomago para luego caer de rodillas al suelo

Lotit: es muy rápida

Neptune: igual que el demonio de la noche de la subasta...

La revolucionaria escupió hacia un lado la sangre que se le acumulaba en la boca mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la sangre de la boca, podía escuchar la risa de Rei, cerro los ojos, debía encontrarla de otra forma, no podía confiar en sus ojos, sintió como el aire de pronto se cortaba cerca de ella, pudo oler su perfume

Rei: intentas atraparme?... veamos si puedes

Se movía alrrededor de ella, dejo que los golpes llegarán, uno en la espalda, otro a su costado, le pegó en la cara tan fuerte que se tambaleó, sin embargo no perdió la compostura, pronto logró ver lo que buscaba, la Revolucionaria desapareció ante los ojos de todas, el aire sólo se dejo sentir

Venus: a donde se fueron?

Plut: acaso están en otra dimensión?

Eternity: no, pero se mueven a una velocidad imposible de ver con los ojos

Uranus: la otra vez lo hizo sin problemas...

Aquarius: claro por qué perdió el control... pero ella esta aprendiendo sus propias fuerzas...

Por segundos se podían sentir ráfagas de aire cercanas pero volvían a desaparecer, las supremas movían los ojos de un lado para el otro al igual que las Star Ligths, ellas podían seguir la batalla sin problemas

Lotit: Jupiter, Venus abajo!

Ambas se agacharon y sobre ellas aparecieron, la revolucionaria tenia las manos entrelazadas con las de Rei, ambas tenían las espinillas encontradas, una era la que sostenía los golpes de la otra, un segundo después volvieron a desaparecer

Chibiusa: es... impresionante... no creí que pudiera pelear de esa forma...

La batalla se hizo eterna, estaban en el mismo nivel, de pronto Fighter corrió y alcanzó a atrapar a la revolucionaria que por otro poco se estrellaba en el suelo

Fighter: estas bien bombón?

Revo : ya. ...

Todas la vieron, estaba muy agitada y el sudor le escurría al igual que a Reí, en ambas eran notorios los golpes, Fighter la ayudó a incorporarse, decidió quitarse el chaleco que llevaba..

Rei: debo de admitir que eres buena...

Revo: bueno viniendo de ti... es el halago que más atesorare...

Rei: en el infierno?

Revo: si... probablemente...ya esta un lugar con mi nombre... pero...no llegare esta noche...

La revolucionaria fue quien se lanzo esta vez, ambas se perdían de vista y reaparecian, la revolucionaria se estaba cansando, nunca había estado tanto tiempo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Rei aunque estaba cansada se veía en mejor forma, a pesar de la diferencia de edades ser mas joven la estaba poniendo en desventaja

Revo: "maldición, tengo que detenerla de alguna forma... si sigo así pronto... pronto seré quien pierda..."

Ambas seguían enfrascadas en la pelea, pronto la gente del poblado más cercano comenzaba a acercarse, miraban los estallidos en el cielo, esperanzados a recuperar la luz que tenia Tokio de Cristal, de pronto todo se paralizó, Rei tenía a la revolucionaria por la espalda, con una mano la sujetaba del cabello y con el otro brazo le sujetaba por la garganta ejerciendo más y más fuerza comenzando a cortarle el aire

Rei: siempre me he preguntado... que sucede con las formas del futuro cuando una del pasado desaparece?... esta línea es donde yo gano... eres muy imprudente...

La revolucionaria sintió la falta de aire, ya las fuerzas la estaban abandonando, en verdad había sido imprudente, mientas en el suelo todas vieron como Serenity cayo de rodillas al suelo, las supremas se prepararon para atacar pero Serenity puso un brazo frente a ellas

Serenity: no interfieran...

Eternity: pero...

Serenity: todas... siempre han dudado de mis capacidades... de si hago o no las elecciones correctas... confíen en ella... que es lo peor que puede pasar?

Todas voltearon a la batalla, la Reina tenía razón, debían de confiar, la revolucionaria comenzaba a ver borroso y los ojos se le cerraron, pronto escucho una voz familiar resonando en su cabeza, un recuerdo venía a su mente

\- Flashback-

 _Sensei: veamos chicas, que deben de hacer si las sujetan y no pueden moverse?_

 _Tamari: depende de como nos sujeten sensei... si es al frente una patada a las rodillas bastará para que podamos huir_

 _Sensei: bien Tamari... y si las atrapan por la espalda?_

 _Todas se veían, no era posible una patada..._

 _Sensei: ven Reiko..._

 _La muchacha se acerco y la sujeto por la espalda, con un brazo sobre el cuello_

 _Sensei: recuerden que el codo es la parte más dura del cuerpo, si están lo suficientemente cerca para usarlo... usenlo... separa tus piernas Reiko. ..._

 _El profesor la acomodo y luego posicionó el brazo de ella mostrando como debía usarse el codo_

 _Sensei: después de esto su rival no tendrá aire, usen la fuerza del contrario y la posición para levantarlo y girarlo para dejarlo en el suelo... Así tendrán ventaja para correr_

\- Fin Flashback -

Revo: pero... no pienso correr...

Rei: aun estas conciente? Eres mas terca de lo que esperaba...

La revolucionaria le dejo ir su codo en la boca del estomago, tal cual lo había dicho el profesor dejo a Reí sin aire causando que la soltara, la sujeto del brazo la giro acostandola en el aire, la revolucionaria dio una maroma en el aire para dejarle ir una patada con el "chamorro" en el estomago mandandola al concreto, la fuerza con la que se estrelló fue tal que se hizo un zurco a su alrrededor y levanto el suelo de alrrededor sacudiendo incluso a las Senshis, Rei sólo dejo que la sangre saliera por su boca en forma de un grito ahogado, la revolucionaria simplemente se dejo caer sobre Rei quedando sentada sobre ella mientras le sujetaba por los brazos

Rei: y como piensas detenerme? A diferencia de ellas yo se pelear sin transformarme...

Una sombra cubrio el rostro de la revolucionaria y dejo escapar una lágrima...

Revo: pero no sin tu cristal... de verdad lamento que esto lo llevaras al límite... CRISTAL SAILOR QUE RESPONDES AL CRISTAL DE LA RESURRECCIÓN! !. ...

De pronto el pecho de Rei comenzó a brillar, de igual forma el broche de Mars se encendió

Eternity: solo esta resonando, no te preocupes el tuyo no se verá afectado...

El suelo donde estaban ambas comenzó a resplandecer convirtiéndose en una columna de luz y aire que se expandió hasta el cielo el cual comenzó a oscurecer, Rei sentía que se quemaba por dentro, que el fuego pronto la partiría por la mitad

Revo: RESPONDE A MI LLAMADO Y MUÉSTRATE ANTE TU GUARDIANA!

El brillo se intensificó y pronto aquel cristal que en algún momento Sailor Galaxia le había mostrado resurgió brillando con mucha intensidad, las Senshis no podían ver claramente lo que estaba sucediendo sin embargo escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de Rei, la revolucionaria tomo el cristal entre sus manos

Revo: no hay poder mas grande que el cristal Makran... no hay poder que supere el cristal de le Resurrección... no hay poder mas increible que el otorgado a una Sailor... cristal Sailor de Marte... te ordenó separarte de la semilla estelar... separate de aquella que ha mostrado no ser digna de tu pureza...

Pronto la luz dentro de la semilla salio del cristal volviendolo comun, el cual volvió dentro de Rei, la luz y el aire cedieron, Rei estaba en un estado de trance, la revolucionaria se levanto con la esfera de luz en sus manos y fue hacia las Supremas

Revo:y ahora?

Lotit: eso si se hacerlo...

Todas pusieron las manos bajo las de la revolucionaria quedando todas en un círculo, pronto todas tomaron su forma como princesas incluso la revolucionaria, Alua llevaba un vestido azul celeste abierto de un costado, el cuello era estilo mao y sin mangas, Kari llevaba un vestido verde claro sin tirantes de escote recto y de corte imperio, llevaba 3 capas de gasa, y el de Tabatha era negro con mangas de mago y escote amplio, de corte imperio corto al frente hasta las rodillas y arrastrando de atrás, Rei se levantó y arrastrándose salio del hueco en el que estaba cuando vio a las supremas...

Rei: tu... siempre fuiste tu...

Las cuatro comenzaron a elevar su aura, la pequeña luz que estába en sus manos pronto comenzó a verse envuelta por el cristal que caracterizaba las semillas estelares

Maker: esto es... increíble. ...

Fighter: nunca creí ver el nacimiento de una estrella...

Mercury: a que se refieren?

Healer: todos llevamos una estrella dentro... pero solo pocas estrellas tienen ese brillo eterno... esas son las que buscaba galaxia...

Venus: si eso lo sabemos pero que quieren decir con nacer?

Maker: al ser un brillo eterno sólo es el cuerpo lo que cambia una vez que llegan al caldero primordial... esas estrellas sólo pueden nacer así. ... y esto no había sucedido en millones de años... de hecho no existen registros de que las supremas se hubiera juntado una vez que aceptaron su destino...

La luz se intensificó hasta que hubo una explosión de luz, los cristales de todas comenzaron a brillar con intensidad mientras quedaban cegadas por la luz, la explosión de energía fue tal que la gente sentía que saldría por los aires, Serenity y Chibiusa levantaron un muro de Cristal para contener la energía, después de unos minutos la luz y la energía comenzaron a bajar, se podía oír un leve llanto de un bebé, todas comenzaron a voltear buscando el origen, cuando por fin pudieron ver a Tabatha, Alua y Kari rodeando a Selene quien tenía un bulto en sus manos

Tabatha: tendrá el cabello de fuego...

Alua: mira que ojos!

Kari: awwww quiero un bebe!

Selene (en su forma de princesa) se acerco a Serenity y a Chibiusa a la que le entregó las bebé, en su manta se podía ver un cristal rojo

Serenity (princesa): creo que les falta una Senshi no?

Chibiusa: esta es...

Tabatha: la nueva Sailor Mars...

Chibiusa: puedo... llamarla Horo?

Serenity: claro que si... me dará gusto tener un bebe en casa con nosotras...

Las senshis del siglo XXX se acercaron para conocer a la bebe, pronto los gritos de Rei arruinaron el momento, todas voltearon a verla y las sombras del suelo la estaban arrastrando hacia un portal, Selene quiso ir pero Serenity le cerró el paso

Serenity: de esto me encargo yo...

Avanzó hacia el lugar donde estaba Rei tratando de sujetarse de algo, Serenity levanto su mano y ante ella apareció su cetro mientras tomaba su figura como la Neo Reina, la expresión de sorpresa de la gente fue notoria, la Neo Reina clavo su cetro en el suelo causando un estallido de luz que alejo a las sombras, pero sabia que con el tiempo regresarían, con su cetro levanto a Reí por los aires, pronto el sello de su cadera comenzó a brillar, la Neo Reina puso su cetro sobre la marca y tras moverlo parecía que había arrancado una estampa, sobre el cetro estaba el sello iluminado que poco a poco se fue desintegrando mientras Rei volvia al suelo

Neo Reina: al menos el pacto se ha roto...

Rei se abrazo a las piernas de la Neo Reina mientras comenzaba a llorar

Rei: gracias... gracias. ... gracias...

Neo Reina: yo no te salve... no puedo salvarte... tu condenaste tu alma, lo único que hice fue darte más tiempo de vida...

Rei: Se... Serenity... Serenity yo... perdóname. ...

Neo Reina: vete lejos... donde no te pueda ver... donde ya no causes más dolor... no puedo odiarte, pero tampoco perdonarte... no por mi... no por Endimion... sino por el dolor que la causaste a mi hija... a mi más grande tesoro...

Rei: mi... mi hijo...

Neo Reina: tu hijo vivirá en el palacio... sera la voluntad de la Reina Usagi Serenity su destino... pero puedes vivir tranquila... no será malo su destino...

Rei se levantó mientras veía a todas las chicas que la miraban con lástima, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, el cuerpo le temblaba a pesar de ya no tener ni una herida

Eternity: que no escuchaste a la Reina? Corre!

Rei salió corriendo cobijada por la oscuridad

Serenity (princesa): moooo Tabatha eres cruel...

Haruka: creen que la volvamos a ver

Michiru: sinceramente no lo deseo

Neo Reina: no es bueno guardar rencores... quizás algún día se arrepienta de corazón. ...

Minako: tu siempre con tu buen corazon...

Chibiusa: por que me llamaste Reina?

Neo Reina: yo ya no estoy para estás cosas... tengo casi mil años y que mejor manera de dejarte preparada siendo tu consejera... ademas alguien tiene que cuidar a esta bebé. ... y tu aún no estás para niños...

La Reina levanto su cetro y lo volvió a clavar en el suelo, una luz comenzó a cubrir el suelo, los edificios y a la gente hasta cubrir la tierra por completo, cuando la luz se disipo Tokio de Cristal estaba totalmente restaurado, las chicas nuevamente tenían sus cristales y estaban transformadas y Chibiusa llevaba su traje de princesa junto a su largo cabello, le dio la bebe a su mama y corrio a los brazos de Selene que ya había vuelto a ser la revolucionaria

PD: Muchas gracias... sabía que podía contar contigo... disculpa por mentir...

Revo: ya no te preocupes... me alegro que pudiéramos salvar a tu "tutora"

Eternity: bueno es hora de volver... tenemos un asunto pendiente en nuestro tiempo

Eternity puso su báculo en el suelo y pronto se abrió un gran agujero que dejó ver al Tokio del siglo XX

Uranus: creí que no podías usar los túneles de Plut...

Eternity: puedo abrir una puerta a cualquier lugar del universo mientras conozca mi destino, no importa si es en distintos tiempos o dimensiones, además dije que no conocía los túneles de Plut, no dije que no pudiera traerlas...

Eternity la empujó con su báculo mientras todas la veía incredula

Eternity: van a saltar o se piensan quedar aquí?

Todas comenzaron a lanzarse una tras de otra al portal, al final solo quedaron la revolucionaria y Eternity

Neo Reina: cuídate mucho, puedo sentir una gran oscuridad a tu alrrededor...

Eternity: no se preocupe su majestad, para eso vinimos...

Revo: eh?

Eternity: vámonos a casa si?

Aventó a la revolucionaria al portal mientras volteaba a ver a la Reina...

Eternity: no me equivoqué al entregar mi corazón a una gran mujer. ... lastima que tiene dueño... cualquier cosa que necesite busqueme en la galaxia del sur...

Neo Reina: Muchas gracias...

Eternity salto al portal sellandolo tras de ella, Chibiusa se volteo hacia su madre con lágrimas en los ojos

Chibiusa: quiero pedirte 2 cosas... quiero enterrar dignamente a quien fue mi padre... y quiero conocer la tumba de quien murió intentándolo. ...

Neo Reina: claro que si...

Todas caían desde el cielo, las únicas tranquilas eran las supremas y las Star Ligths

Venus: por que siempre tenemos que regresar así?!

Revo: mientras no me uses de colchon de nuevo V ...

Jupiter: es tan extraño... no se ni como verte ahora...

Eternity: como la han visto durante casi 2 años...

Lotit: siempre es lo mismo

Saturn: alguien ha pensado como nos veremos embarradas en el pavimento?

Pronto entraron a una zona de edificios y el aire se intensificó, no podían ni escucharse entre ellas, aunque eran notorios los gritos de todas Venus y Jupiter se abrazaron

Jupiter: y apenas estábamos saliendo en forma!

Venus: queeeeeee?! Ya estas saliendo con alguien y no me lo habías dicho?!

Mars: si no encontramos la manera de frenar nadie volverá a salir con nadie

Fighter: que mal que esto acaba aquí no? Alguien tiene sus últimas palabras?

Venus: Yaten te amo!

Healer: QUE?! Y ESPERASTE HASTA AHORA PARA DECIR ALGO!?

Venus se separo de Jupiter y se acercó a Healer hasta tomar su mano

Venus: no... desde que volviste lo he intentado... pero... pero nunca vi interés de tu parte... por eso... tenia que decirlo antes de morir!

Healer: mira que eres bruta...

Revo: bueno una de dos... no creo que hagamos hablar a nadie mas... listas chicas?

Aquarius: listas!

Las 4 se pusieron con la cabeza hacia el suelo acelerando y bajando antes

Mercury: si rompen le tensión del aire caerán antes! Hay que tratar de hacer resistencia con el cuerpo

Plut: creo mas bien que ellas ya tiene un plan...

Llegaron y tocaron suelo, las 4 se pusieron en círculo y pusieron las manos al frente, Neptune se abrazo a Uranus, todas veían inminente el estrellarse contra el suelo, cerraron los ojos el suelo cada vez estaba más cerca, pronto sólo se detuvieron, Venus gritaba como desesperada que le dolía todo, que tendría más de mil huesos fracturados, todas abrieron los ojos y vieron que no estaban a más de metro y medio del suelo flotando en el aire

Lotit: creo que voy a estornudar...

Quito una de sus manos para sujetarse la nariz para un estornudo que nunca llegó, la barrera se rompió y todas cayeron al suelo, selene regreso a su forma civil y fue a ayudar a Fighter a salir de la montaña de chicas que fueron perdiendo su transformación

Seiya: no vuelvas a ponerme tan tenso, no soporto tanta presión

Sel: bueno... mejor vamos por unas crepas...

Selene sintió que la jalaban de un hombro sólo para encontrase con una mano que con bastante coraje se estampaba en su mejilla, se llevo la mano mientras se enderezaba con lagrimas en los ojos para ver a quien la había abofeteado

Michiru: Haruka!

Haruka: TU... Y TU... Y USTEDES... LO SABIAN! ALGUIEN MÁS?!

Todas negaron con la cabeza, Setsuna no pretendía hacerla enojar mas así que no dijo más, todas estaban molestas pero también sentían que Haruka exageraba

Seiya: no te preocupes ahora que todo se soluciono ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí... mas pronto de lo que te imaginas me la llevare y no te daremos más problemas...

Haruka: si piensas cruzar la atmósfera sera sólo, ni sueñes que dejaré que te la lleves...

Sel: no puedes hacer eso! No puedes prohibirme estar con el!

Haruka: si te quieres divertir con el está bien ... si te quieres casar con el esta bien... pero de este planeta no salen juntos...

Sel: TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

Selene salió corriendo con Seiya detrás de ella al igual que todos sus "inquilinos/huespedes", Haruka se volteo hacia las Senshis

Haruka: ustedes 4 hagan lo que tienen que hacer, no la pierdan de vista... y ustedes 3... la que deje que escape pagará la consecuencias y lo digo por ti Michiru... no quiero saber que alguien la apoya en escapar... y lo digo como la líder o responsable de ustedes... Minako sabes tus responsabilidades... si fallan tus chicas...

Minako: ya... ya entendimos...

Michiru: basta! No entiendes el daño que le puedes causar?

Haruka: por eso... no dejaré que se haga más daño... se ha vuelto burlona, peleonera, mentirosa, ambiciosa... y quien sabe cuantos sujetos en realidad ha metido a su cama... ese sólo será su juego así como va...

Mamo: esa línea no la cruces... eso no te lo voy a permitir...

Haruka: tu? Permitirme algo a mi? Por favor si no pudiste controlarla a ella y sus piernas...

Mamo: y tu que? Se escapaba para encontrarse con ese sujeto en tus narices, como esperabas que no la embarazara

Michiru, Amy y Reí se llevaron las manos a la boca, en realidad nadie sabía aún lo que había sucedido

Minako: que... de... que estas hablando?

Michiru:... Usagi... ella... estaba embarazada para cuando fuimos a pelear contra Galaxia...tenia casi dos meses... ella también tiene poco que se entero...

El puño de Haruka le dio de lleno a Mamorou en la cara haciéndolo caer

Haruka: y por eso la golpeaste cierto? Ya se me estaba olvidando ese detalle... cuando menos lo esperes eso... eso me lo voy a cobrar...

Haruka dio media vuelta mientras jalaba a Michiru y le seguían Setsuna y Hotaru, las chicas se acercaron a ver a Mamorou quien tenía bastante sangre en la nariz

Rei: te duele mucho?

Amy: vamos a que te tomen una placa, quizás te la rompió...

Mamo: esto no es nada a comparación de lo que merezco...

Mako lo ayudó a levantarse mientras se dirigían al hospital

Selene lloraba en brazos de Seiya, mientras Alua trataba de animarla, Tabatha ponía agua a calentar mientras Kari hablaba

Kari: no entiendo... debería dejarla ir... digo no es como si se fuera a el otro lado del universo... sin ofender claro...

Tabatha: así son ellas, lo dijo la Neo Reina Serenity, nunca creen que sus decisiones son correctas o sensatas...

Mientras en la sala...

Alua: ya tranquila... encontraremos la manera de escapar... ya veras que todo se verá mejor mañana... ve a descansar... estás cansada y herida...

Sel: no me van a dejar... seguramente ya hay alguien haciendo guardia afuera...

Yaten: entiendo su preocupación pero no entiendo por que no te puedes ir a Kinmokou... y si literalmente pasamos por sobre su cadáver?

Selene solo comenzó a llorar mas obteniendo miradas inquisidoras por parte de todos los habitantes del departamento

Yaten: ya... era una broma

Selene se levanto y se fue a su recamara seguida de Seiya, se acostó con ella y la dejo seguir llorando en sus brazos, hasta que por fin ambos quedaron dormidos, Seiya tuvo otro sueño extraño.

 _Seiya caminaba por un palacio, estaba en un fiesta, aunque el no se sentía muy a gusto, pronto encontró algo que le llamo la atención, una chica, ya la había visto antes, era a la que seguía en el pasillo, eso había sido antes o después de esa noche_

 _Seiya: vaya... por un momento creí que no eras una chica..._

 _Chica: pero que hace usted aquí? Me esta acosando? Quien lo ha dejado pasar?_

 _Su voz era muy dulce, se convirtió en música dentro de sus oídos, definitivamente el otro sueño era después de este evento_

 _Seiya: pues aunque no lo creas soy un invitado muy importante... quien no creí ver aquí es a ti, como una campesina puede vestir de princesa?_

 _La joven llevaba un vestido azul sin tirantes, la espalda era baja y el escote era en forma de corazón, llevaba una cinta blanca bajo el pecho que le cruzaba por su desnuda espalda, ella refunfuño y se alejo de el saliendo al balcón, Seiya la siguio_

 _Seiya: por que huyes de mi?_

 _Chica: en primera no soy una campesina, yo soy...no tengo por que huir..._

 _Seiya: y en segunda?_

 _Chica: no se quien es usted... aparte que es un igualado..._

 _Seiya la jalo quedando contra la pared y cerrándole el paso_

 _Seiya: bueno si no sabes quien soy no podrás perseguirme..._

 _Seiya la beso, al principio intento poner resistencia pero no pudo, acabo dejándose llevar por el beso, pronto oyeron pasos y ambos se separaron, la chica se volteo mientras arreglaba su labial y el caminaba dando la espalda hacia el recién llegado claro también quitándose el labial sin ser visto_

 _Señor: su excelencia le esperan en el salón..._

 _El sujeto volteo y comprendió que estaba siendo indiscreto e inoportuno así que salio tras dar su anuncio_

 _Chica: que te sucede? Por que hiciste eso?_

 _Seiya: pues simple... no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza desde esa tarde... y aunque fuera sólo una vez... quería probar esos labios... que sean dos..._

 _Seiya la volvió a jalar y volvieron a fundirse en un beso, el señor volvía a regresar y al ver lo que pasaba simplemente cerro la puerta para que no los molestarán_

Seiya abrió los ojos, que había sido ese sueño? Se levanto sin hacer ruido dejando a Selene dormida, necesitaba un vaso de agua

Tabatha: mala noche?

Seiya: malos sueños...

Tabatha: tu también vas a empezar con eso?

Seiya: en realidad no fue un mal sueño pero... soñé que besaba a otra chica... no puedo ver su rostro con claridad... me siento pésimo... como si hubiera engañado a bombón...

Tabatha: prestame tu mano izquierda...

Seiya se la dio, ella comenzó a verla cuidadosamente, cerrándosela, abriéndole, tocaba con interés las lineas que la marcaban

Seiya: que...

Tabatha: eres una estrella vieja... tan vieja como el universo... has pasado por varias vidas... probablemente tus sueños son memorias dormidas, al estar todas juntas causamos distorsiones, y tu al estar mas cerca de ella probablemente te afecto despertando las memorias de tu semilla

Seiya: entonces los cristales Sailors tienen memoria

Tabatha: claro... que esperabas? Que se fueran en blanco? No, por eso con cada vida nuestro carácter se conserva o sentimos eso especial cuando nos cruzamos con otras personas... es como dijo la mamá de Selene, el corazón tiene memoria... ten cuidado, que no te obsesione esos recuerdos... puedes lastimarla...

Seiya: lo se... Así como se que no dirás nada...

Tabatha: creo que abriré mi consultorio de terapias...

Ambos se vieron y comenzaron a Reir para luego irse a dormir, aunque sabía que hacía mal algo le decía que debía saber quien era esa chica... a pesar de ser sólo un recuerdo algo había sentido al besarla... y eso lo estaba obsesionando

* * *

N/A: SORRY! se que me tarde mucho, se me cruzo la vida! entre mis bebes, el trabajo y la casa no bueno... me falto manos! pero ya esta aqui, prometo no tardar tanto ya que actualizare hasta el penultimo o antepenultimo capitulo!

A las chicas de Rebeldes Kou: muchas gracias por seguirme y leerlo y recomendarlo ^_^ ( Marian Matias) y sobre todo por presionar para actualizar

preview: la relación se complica, el amor de Usagi y Seiya comienza a ponerse a prueba ¿sobrevivira?


	33. Chapter 32

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 32

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que habían regresado de Tokio de Cristal, Haruka corría por la universidad buscando a Minako hasta que la encontró

Haruka: oye tengo que hablar contigo...

Minako suspiro, esa actitud de ella la acabaría fastidiando, ambas fueron a un lugar más solitario

Minako: que sucede?

Haruka: donde esta? No ha venido en dos semanas a la escuela, esta por acabar el semestre y no la veo salvando la escuela

Minako: esta en su casa de campo, a la que obvio a nadie nos invita por que te conoce y esta paranoica con tus acciones... tiene que presentar sus exámenes la próxima semana, regresa este fin, simplemente esta estudiando lejos...

Haruka la dejo ahí botada y volvió a salir corriendo ahora buscaba a quien le daría la dirección

Michiru: no la tengo...

Michiru veía sus frascos, estaba en un proyecto sobre contaminación y no estaba de ánimos para escuchar las quejas de Haruka

Haruka: se que la tienes

Michir: es en serio, no he ido a esa casa y nadie me la dará en la compañía, seria violar su privacidad... Haruka... dejala respirar...

Selene veía hacia el pórtico donde Seiya se la vivía sentado, Tabatha le sirvió más agua a Selene

Tabatha: no tienes que estudiar? O vas a aprender por ósmosis?...

Sel: es que... Seiya lleva varios días actuando extraño, se levanta por las noches y se sale de la habitación. ... desde que volvimos... no me ha tocado... nada...

Tabatha sabía lo que pasaba, pero sabia que la lastimaría, tendría que mentir esperando que el dejará por la paz a esa chica que quizás ni existía ya

Tabatha: bueno y que esperabas? Por algo los viajes en el tiempo están prohibidos, solo se les permite a estrellas muy fuertes, saber como sera tu final pues puede asustar a cualquiera...

Sel: no lo se... hay algo...

Tabatha: confía en mi, verás que pronto volverá a ser tu estrella...

Selene solo asintió volviendo al libro que tenia en sus manos, Tabatha decidió que hablaría con Seiya cuando volvieran, tenia que decidir, viviría por y para Selene o se dejaría consumir por la chica de sus sueños

Selene corría por el pasillo, se había quedado dormida y no estaba segura si llegaría al examen o no, llego a la puerta y la encontró cerrada, el profesor Derek le señaló el reloj desde la pequeña ventana y volvió a voltearse, Selene zapateo, tanto estudio para nada, después de un par de horas la puerta se abrió y su grupo comenzo a salir, tras el ultimo ella entro...

Derek: cierra la puerta Kisaragui...

Sel: al salir o entrar?

Derek: te has vuelto muy graciosa en momentos tan críticos

Sel: vamos Sensei... eran 5 minutos... deme 20 minutos y lo tendrá. ...

Derek: no puedo permitirlo, seria injusto para los que llegaron temprano... sera un gusto saludarte cuando repitas el semestre... ah lo olvidaba, que te vas a casar cierto? Por eso ya no llenaste los papeles de reinscripcion... entonces de que te preocupas?

Sel: mmmm de hecho ayer hice mi reinscripcion... por favor Sensei...

Derek se levanto y tomo sus cosas decidido a dejar el salón

Sel: no le pido que me apruebe... solo que me deje presentar el examen...

Derek: y yo que ganó?

La pregunta tenía ese sentido, Selene quería rechazar la pregunta pero también sabía que podía dar "nada" a cambio de esos 20 minutos, Derek puso el seguro a la puerta mientras albergaba una esperanza y regreso al escritorio dejando su cosas, se paro frente a Selene que estaba recargada en un costado del escritorio

Derek: entonces? Que piensas ofrecer por esos 20 minutos? Nada en esta vida es gratis y si voy a soportar que me sancionen debe valer la pena...

Selene trago saliva, en verdad estaba indecisa... si perdía el semestre lo perdía todo, su trabajo, su plan de escape... la libertad...

Derek: te lo pongo fácil... te daré 20 minutos por cada 5 que yo tenga en la bodega del salón... lo que pides sólo me da 5 minutos... que dices aceptas?

Sel: y...yo...

Derek: ok... solo manos... no te quitaré ropa...

Selene tuvo un gran conflicto interno, por inercia acabo diciendo que si, el sin mas demora la llevo a la bodega, la puso contra la pared mientras le desabotónaba la blusa

Sel: dijo que no me quitaría...

Derek: pero puedo ver no?

La beso mientas dejaba que sus manos pasarán libres por el cuerpo de ella, para la mala suerte de el ella traía pantalón ese día, Selene lo separo de ella

Sel: no. ...no... no puedo... yo... prefiero repetir el semestre...

Salió de la bodega mientras se abotónaba la blusa, con todo y su nerviosismo pudo abrir la puerta y salir, Derek salio de la bodega acomodándose el pantalón mientras tomaba sus cosas del escritorio

Derek: y yo que esperaba convencerla de mas... bueno, al menos ya vi que la presión no es su fuerte...

Selene paso corriendo y llorando, lo cual, fue obvio para las inners que estaban almorzando, tomaron sus cosas y corrieron tras de ella. Selene se detuvo en uno de los jardines posteriores del campus, se acerco al árbol y se puso a llorar, no entendía por que había dicho que si, escucho los pasos atrás de ella, reconoció las figuras entre las lágrimas

Sel: vi...vienen... (snif)... a... a reclamar?...

Minako: claro que no... solo... nos preocupas...

Sel: ahora si... (snif)... les preocupo?...

Mako: vamos... sirve de algo estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo?

Minako le extendió los brazos en señal de apapacho, tras unos segundos de pensarlo selene se acurruco en sus brazos volviendo a llorar.

Paso un rato Amy llegó junto con Rei y traían unos cafés de la maquina, Selene ya estaba más tranquila

Rei: nos quieres contar que sucedió? ?

Sel: pues no llegue al examen que tenia que presentar... voy a perder el semestre... el profesor me dio una opción pero... no...no podría. ...

Minako: pues que te pidió?

Mako: ay Minako... la pregunta es obvia...

Sel: desde que el llego a la escuela me ha dejado bastante claro su intención para conmigo... pero nadie me cree, el director cree que mal entiendo y los profesores dicen que como se podría fijar en una niña y cosas así... incluso ha tenido roces con mamo-chan por eso. ... y bueno Seiya... creo que es mejor que no lo sepa... ya bastantes problemas tenemos...

Selene se llevo la mano a la boca, acababa de cometer una indiscreción bastante grande

Amy: a que te refieres?

Sel: bueno... desde que volvimos de Tokio de Cristal el ha estando actuando extraño, muy distante. ... casi no habla conmigo... (suspiro)... Tabatha dice que son las consecuencias de viajar en el tiempo... pero...

Rei: y ya hablaron de eso? Te has puesto en su lugar? La historia de esa línea de tiempo es muy triste...

Sel: no... pero... creo que debo hacerlo...

Minako: claro! Además tenemos dos bodas por organizar

Sel: cierto, Luna y Artemis...

Mako: ya veras... una vez que hagamos la boda de Luna y Artemis el no tardará en animarse y poner una fecha

Todas sonrieron, al menos la animaban, pero Selene se preguntaba cuando llegarían los reclamos...

Tabatha salio a la terraza donde Seiya se encontraba soñando despierto

Tabatha: hey!

Seiya: lo siento decías?

Tabatha: Seiya estas conciente de lo que estas haciendo? Selene se va a dar cuenta... y que vas a hacer cuando se entere que sueñas con otra chica? Sabes lo que la vas a herir?...

Seiya: pero es que no puedo controlar esto que siento... digo... ni yo se lo que siento

Tabatha: bueno pues piénsalo, si vas a vivir por Selene adelante, si vas a vivir por un sueño... mejor vete...

Seiya: que quieres decir?

Tabatha: prefiero verla llorar por que te arrepentiste a casarte con ella a verla llorar por que es infeliz en su matrimonio... piénsalo Seiya... ella botó todo lo que tenia por ti... dejo a un príncipe por un plebeyo y sin ofender... tu puedes ... mas bien, la amas lo suficiente para hacer lo mismo? Piénsalo. ...

Tabatha entro, Taiki y Yaten habían escuchado sólo lo ultimo

Taiki: que esta sucediendo? Que quizo decir con que te arrepentiste?

Seiya: es que... no se si en verdad ... no estoy seguro que bombón sea con quien debo pasar mi vida...

Ambos dejaron caer sus quijadas, no podían creer lo que escuchaban

Yaten: a ver... nos hiciste venir hasta acá sólo para darte cuenta que lo que sentías no lo sientes? Osea que en realidad yo estaba en lo correcto, ella solo es una aventura! Te cegó la calentura !

Taiki: Yaten...

Yaten: no espera es la verda... ou. ...

Taiki lo volteo para que viera que Selene acababa de entrar al departamento y la voz de Yaten había estado bastante subida de volumen, Selene salió del departamento sin mas, Seiya trato de alcanzarla pero solo pudo ver el elevador cerrarse, se maldijo a sí mismo, todos tenían razón sólo la estaba lastimando

Selene salió corriendo, por que siempre le pasaba eso? Acaso nadie la quería en verdad, era como decía Tabatha? Solo era por el brillo de su cristal? Se detuvo, no podía sólo correr, quizás había entendido mal... quizás por eso estaba tan distante... solo tenia un lugar a donde correr

El le extendió una taza de café mientras ella se hacía bola en su sillón

Mamo: osea no te dejo presentar el examen y te pidió... bueno como sea, tienes que reportarlo...

Sel: el problema es que le dije que si...

Mamo: como se te ocurrió decirle que si?

Sel: no lo se... me sentí muy presionada... y si le sumamos los problemas con Seiya...

Mamo: de verdad Yaten dijo eso? Y el que te dijo?

Sel: no, lo se... no le di tiempo de hablar, salí corriendo... tu crees... tu crees que eso sea posible?

Mamo: a veces los hombres hacemos tonterías cuando hay sexo involucrado... nunca quise decirte algo así, pero quizás el... no es que juegue...

Sel: entonces?

Mamo: como lo puedo poner en palabras... contigo... el sexo es... bueno, es...

Sel: malo?

Mamo: no, es mas allá de bueno, y ahora ha sido lo más increíble que tuve... quizás el en verdad si confundió el amor con la calentura... y quizás ni el lo sabia y apenas se da cuenta o...

Sel: o?

Mamo: o quizás le tema al compromiso... nadie les está poniendo trabas para casarse... por que no aquí? Quizás su idea era llegar a kinmokuu y poner peros... no se... es difícil todos pensamos distinto

Selene agachó la mirada, no sabía ni que pensar y menos que sentir

Las inners llegaron a la casa de Selene, Tabatha fue quien les hablo

Minako: pero que fue lo que pasó?

Mako: acaso pelearon?

Seiya: no... es que...

Tabatha: mejor montemos guardia en la entrada por si regresa, a alguien se le ocurre donde pudo ir?

Mamorou llevaba a Selene a su casa cuando la lluvia los embosco haciéndolos entrar a un café, selene seguía bastante triste, Mamorou hubiera querido aprovechar la ocasión, sabia lo que ella necesitaba pero si algo había aprendido de ese viaje a Tokio de Cristal es que no debía presionarla, Selene veía por la ventana, en verdad esto le estaba rompiendo el corazón, en verdad no la quería? El teléfono de Mamorou comenzó a sonar

Mamo: es Rei... seguro te están buscando

Ella solo se encogió de hombros Mamorou contestó

Mamo: Hola que sucede...si...esta conmigo...estabamos de camino a su casa... solo que deje de llover vamos... si... esta bien...

Mamorou colgó, al menos ya estarían más tranquilas, se paso al gabinete de Selene y la abrazo, no le gustaba verla triste

La lluvia cesó y Seiya salio del edificio, quería esperarla, tenia que hablar con ella, vio a un sujeto fumando afuera del edificio, este se le quedo viendo, nunca lo había visto en el edificio, Seiya se dio cuenta y se presento

Seiya: Kou Seiya... mucho gusto vivo en el departamento 4... y usted es?

-Kalashnikov Derek... Así que vives con Kisaragui?

Seiya: la conoce?

Derek: así que tu eres con quien cree que va a casarse? No pensé que en verdad le gustarán los niños... al menos le sigue gustando el cabello largo...

Seiya: disculpe?

Derek: soy el profesor de Kisaragi... disculpa tengo que hacer una llamada...

El profesor apagó su cigarro y saco su celular, al parecer era la voz de una chica, el no entendía de que hablaba ya que lo hacía en ruso, mientras hablaba lo observaba, y seguía hablando

Derek: que pases buenas noches...

El profesor se metio al edificio, había algo en el que no le gustaba, en fin, tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar y para su suerte venía llegando.

Selene llego a la entrada del edificio se vio con Seiya ambos bajaron la mirada, estaban con las cosas muy complicadas

Mamo: voy adentro... creo que ustedes deben hablar...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero el tenia razon necesitaban hablar, ambos articulaban algo y callaban tratando de dejar al otro hablar, Seiya la tomo de la mano

Seiya: bombón. ... yo... disculpame... no se... no se que me sucede... pero te quiero... eso lo se... solo que... no se... me han pasado muchas cosas... desde hace un tiempo he tenido sueños raros... y me tienen confundido... me dejan muchas dudas

Sel: por que no me habías dicho nada? No se supone que para eso somos pareja?

Seiya: lo se... es que... no me parece correcto hablarte de esos sueños...

Sel: por que?

Seiya: por que me dijeron que son recuerdos... y tienen que ver con otra mujer ...

Selene sintió como si le hubieran dado con una cubeta de agua helada, acaso eran recuerdos como los suyos?, no dijo nada, simplemente camino hacia el elevador, Seiya la siguio.

Seiya: bombón...

Sel: sueñas con otra mujer, te causa conflictos en tus sentimientos y no creíste que fuera correcto decírmelo?

Seiya: lo se... de verdad...

Sel: en verdad que soy estúpida cierto?

Seiya: no... no es eso... esta bien hice mal en no decirlo... pero... pero que querías que hiciera?

El elevador se abrió y ella quería correr al departamento pero el la detuvo casi en la puerta

Seiya: dime? Que hago con esto?!

Sel: en primera me lo hubieras dicho! Cuanto llevo durmiendo con alguien que sueña con otra?!

Los gritos se escuchaban dentro del departamento, todos se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar o ayudar...

Seiya: bombon por favor...

Sel: no me digas bombón! No... ni siquiera me...

Selene se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras se desvanecía, Seiya logró alcanzarla para que no golpeara en el suelo...

Seiya: Bombon! Bombón! Despierta! Bombón!

La puerta se abrió, y todos salieron sólo para ver a Selene inconsciente, la levanto y entraron al departamento, le llevo a su cama, Mamorou inmediatamente la reviso sacando a todos menos a Tabatha...

Tras un rato ambos salieron

Minako: como esta?

Mamo: hoy ha sido un día bastante intenso para ella, espero que solo sea cansancio, de todas formas Tabatha llévala a que se haga esos estudios, igual y no está comiendo bien... ahora solo necesita descansar...

Todos se fueron, Seiya estaba decidido a entrar pero Mefisto tomo su forma humana y lo detuvo

Mefisto: creo que ya hiciste bastante por hoy

Seiya: pero...

Taiki: el tiene razón. ... que crees que va a sentir cuando te vea al despertar?

Alua: dejala descansar, necesita asimilar las cosas...

Paso una semana y Selene no le hablaba a Seiya, claro que no los había corrido del departamento pero a el era el único que no le hablaba, le estaba dando "tiempo" para asimilar las cosas, Tabatha ya había hablado con ella y le había explicado todo, pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia.

Selene se había negado rotundamente a ir al médico, alegaba estrés y el no haber comido en todo el día dando por terminado el asunto, estaban desayunando cuando el teléfono de Selene comenzó a sonar

Sel: Kisaragui desu?

 _Amy: selene tienes que venir a la escuela... pusieron las calificaciones..._

Sel: es tan malo? Menos de 5?

 _Amy: todo lo contrario... de verdad tienes que venir. ..._

Selene colgó y se quedó viendo el celular, termino de desayunar y tomo sus cosas

Sel: regreso al rato, voy a la escuela... algo paso...

Yaten: si claro...

Selene salió, Seiya no soportaba la tensión así que salio corriendo tras ella y la pesco dentro del elevador

Seiya: de verdad ya no me vas a hablar?

Sel: te encargo que subas la correspondencia...

La jalo para abrazarla, ella se nego pero el acabo ganando, en realidad no había puesto mucha resistencia

Seiya: de verdad lo siento... te extraño...

Sel: no me extrañabas hace una semana...

Seiya: por favor... vamos a hablar con calma... Ayúdame a entender...

El elevador se abrió y Selene salió pero el la detuvo en la entrada besandola sin aviso, tras separarse Selene tenía los ojos vidriosos

Seiya: no es lo mismo... esto es lo que quiero... a ti...

Sel: hablamos al rato si?...

Seiya: por favor...

Selene asintio y se fue quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos, Seiya entro y saco la correspondencia

\- disculpa... tu eres Seiya Kou?

Seiya volteo y vio a una mujer rubia de cabello corto tenía un corte "bob" su cabello era tan rubio que parecía cenizo, tenia unos enormes ojos azules, era una chica muy elegante

Seiya: si... le puedo servir de algo?

\- Natasha... Natasha Romanov... vengo llegando de Rusia... voy a vivir aquí, en el departamento 3... es una gran sorpresa encontrarme con mi amor platónico me encanta tu musica

Seiya: de verdad? Pues gracias... no sabia que nuestra música hubiera llegado tan lejos...

Natasha: el Internet hace maravillas... y los caballeros aún existen?

Seiya volteo y vio tres maletas contando la que llevaba en su mano, Seiya tomo las maletas y la ayudó a subir

Seiya: y acaso el profesor es tu novio o tu esposo?

Natasha: jajajaja no... es mi tío... voy a a vivir una temporada con el... cuando gustes puedes venir aquí. ... quizás podamos pasar un buen rato...

La chica jalo a Seiya de la camisa e intento besarlo pero el fue mas hábil

Seiya: lo siento, soy hombre casado... vivo con mi chica en el piso de arriba...

Natasha: owwww... era obvio que un chico como tu no sería soltero... bueno si gustas probar algo nuevo mi habitación no tendrá llave para ti...

Seiya: emmmm si gracias...

Seiya se retiro y ella entro al departamento, vaya que era rara esa chica, pero sintió algo raro, como si no fuera la primera vez que la veía, llego al departamento con la correspondencia

Kari: solo con eso vienes... esperaba que ni llegaras y el elevador se atórara que se yo...

Seiya: quedamos en hablar al rato...

Alua: y ya sabes lo que quieres?

Seiya: si... y necesito su ayuda...

Selene llego a la escuela, Amy la esperaba en la entrada

Sel: que sucedió?

Amy: tienes que verlo...

Ambas llegaron a las pizarras de calificaciónes, Selene no podía creerlo, lo veía y no lo creía, salio corriendo hacia la sala de maestros, quería una aclaración

Sel: sensei quiero una explicación!

Derek: de que? Te pensaba dejar presentar el examen, pero eres pésima bajo presión, en un juicio eso puede hacerte perder, pero aunque tu moral ganó supiste negociar, tu no perdías nada y ganabas todo, estoy seguro que estudiaste y lo hubieras pasado... yo solo puse tu nombre y la calificación...

Sel: pero eso es injusto...

Derek: así es la abogacía. ... la justicia es darle a cada quien lo que le corresponde... si vas a tomar el próximo semestre tendré que presiónarte para compensar la ayuda... felices vacaciones...

Selene salió, increíblemente le acababan de dar una gran lección sobre ser abogado... ahora se cuestionaba si en verdad tendría el carácter para esa carrera, lo que el había hecho no era ni la mitad de lo que le esperaba, se encogió de hombros, aun ni sabía que sucedería, salio de la universidad y ya la estaban esperando las chicas

Rei: que te dijo?

Sel: aquí no puedo decirles nada... vamos al templo...

Rei: es increíble que te haga eso...

Amy: es bastante astuto, quien va a saber que nunca presentaste el examen... seguramente el esperaba que los 5 minutos se alargarán

Mako: lo bueno es que ni un minuto obtuvo

Sel: no soy buena con tanta presión...

Minako: entonces por qué tomaste esa carrera?

Sel: bueno, si puedo y ya lo han visto, solo que tras aprobar este semestre había muchas cosas planeadas y en juego...

Minako: y como van las cosas con Seiya?

Sel: pues hasta ahorita mal... quiere que hablemos más al rato... pero la verdad no tengo ganas de escuchar sus pretextos

Amy: y ya fuiste al medico? Cómo ta has sentido?

Sel: no, me he sentido bien, ese día estuve muy presionada y luego me soltó esa bomba pues... ya no pude mas... solo en las mañanas tengo un poco de náuseas pero se me quitan con un vaso de agua...

Amy: oye... te has estado cuidando?

El silencio que siguió era mortal, Selene se quedo con la galleta a medio morder, a eso le siguió una risa nerviosa

Sel: claro que si, no cometería dos veces el mismo error... al menos en la misma línea de tiempo...

Todas la seguían viendo con dudas

Sel: vamos, no hace un mes que fuimos al futuro, mi cristal no está para sanarme de un minuto a otro, aparte todo lo que he pasado pues... solo es exceso de trabajo... mejor aun, a donde nos vamos a ir en estas vacaciones?

Todas se vieron entre sí, a lo mejor si exageraban, lo dejarían pasar esta vez.

La tarde le siguió y pronto anocheceria, Habían hablado de muchas cosas pero al parecer Selene aún no estaba dispuesta a contarles lo sucedido tras la batalla con Galaxia, el teléfono de selene sonó, salio a contestar y tras unos minutos regreso

Sel: ya me voy... me están esperando en casa, que pidieron pizza

Minako: que envidia... Los chicos están en tu casa

Sel: no has hablado con Yaten por que no quieres, la puerta de mi casa esta abierta, excepto para Tenoh...

Rei: sigues molesta con ella?

Sel: con quien?

Selene se fue dejando a las chicas angustiadas

Mako: Amy tu crees que pueda ser eso?

Amy: podría ser, así como otras cosas, quizás anemia... pero si no quiere ir al doctor pues nunca sabremos

Minako: lo que sucedió debió ser muy fuerte para que ahora ni al médico vaya, la verdad no siento que estemos con Usagi... es muy muy diferente

Rei: bueno Luna también aún está molesta con ella, lo que me preocupa es el coraje que le agarro a Haruka...

Mako: ella también exagero, creen que de verdad este dispuesta a impedirle irse? Bueno si es que se arreglan y llegan a casarse...

Amy: y alguna de nosotras en verdad la quisiera dejar ir?

Todas se voltearon a ver, al parecer eso no estaba en sus planes...

Selene llego al edificio junto con las cervezas que le habían encargado de paso, estaba a punto de cerrase el elevador cuando una chica le hizo señas y lo alcanzo a detener

Chica: Muchas gracias... tu eres Selene cierto?

Sel: nos conocemos? Te me haces familiar... en que departamento vives?

Chica: no nos conocíamos, yo a ti por revistas... soy Natasha Romanov... vivo en el departamento 3

Selene quedó muda, acaso ella sería. ...

Natasha: ah no! No pienses mal... es mi tío. ...

El elevador se abrió y ambas chicas salieron selene tenía curiosidad

Sel: y... como... por que?

Natasha: tengo unos asuntos personales que atender, espero no estar molestando mucho tiempo, oye tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

Sel: eh? No en realidad no...

Natasha: paso por ti a las 8, quiero conocer la ciudad, te parece?

Sel: eh? Si claro...

Natasha: vale nos vemos!

Selene subió las escaleras a su piso, era una chica muy hiperactiva, pero ya había quedado no? Nunca pensó que Derek tuviera una sobrina tan guapa, pero algo no le gustaba, y menos que viviera con el... Sacudió su cabeza, ahora resultaba celosa de el... la distancia con Seiya la estaba afectando... quizás era lo mejor, con su sobrina cerca quizás la dejaría en paz.

La puerta se abrió y salio Derek viendo a Natasha

Derek: se le ofrece algo?

Natasha: que gracioso querido tío. ...

Derek: que tienes en mente?

Natasha: prepárate tío, para el fin de semana ella estará en tus brazos... casi 3 años y no lo has logrado... has perdido tus encantos

Ambos entraron al departamento

Derek: ya soy un anciano, las cosas se olvidan... uno se oxida...

Natasha: más bien te has vuelto muy complaciente. ... la has dejado hacer lo que quiera... ahora será más difícil pero no imposible, no la quiero cerca de él para la próxima semana, no se si tengas que drogarla o algo, quiero mi parte del trato antes de que acabe el mes

Derek: hecho...

Selene entro al departamento y todos menos Seiya estaban en la sala con las pizzas esperándola

Tabatha: vamos ve a ponerte algo más cómodo, Seiya fue por unas películas no creo que tarde

Sel: ah si... esta bien aquí está Lo que me encargaron

Se fue a su habitación pero cuando la abrió se quedo impactada, había velas por todo el lugar, la puerta se cerro tras de ella, se llevo las manos a la boca, y no podía evitar sentir llorar

Sel: por que haces esto?

Seiya: por que te amo... Estos días me han servido para darme cuenta que no... que no es lo mismo, sea lo que sean esas memorias tu eres mi presente... y quiero que seas mi futuro...

Seiya se arrodillo y saco una caja

Seiya: Michiru me ayudó. ... tendré que ser su esclavo doméstico para podérselo pagar pero vale la pena... bombon te quieres casar conmigo?

Selene se lanzo sobre el cayendo los dos al suelo mientras lo llenaba de besos por toda la cara

Sel: si, si, si, si, si, si, si! Si quiero! Si si!

Todos escuchaban desde afuera, al menos las cosas se estaban solucionando, ambos se incorporaron y Seiya le puso el anillo, en verdad estaba feliz, era un anillo sencillo de oro y un diamante en solitario, pero para ella era el más hermoso del mundo, Seiya la recosto en el suelo, tenia tanto tiempo sin sentir su piel y su aroma que en ese momento sentía que se volvería loco, todos se retiraron de la puerta, excepto Kari que se la llevaron a rastras

Kari: yo quiero oír!

Tabatha: metiche. ... mejor subanle a la tele...

El sábado, llego muy pronto, todos desayunaban juntos, Selene estaba sentada en las piernas de Seiya mientras le daba de desayunar en la boca

Sel: di ahhh!

Yaten: no pueden ser menos melosos?

Seiya y Selene solo rieron, de verdad estaban las cosas como antes

Taiki: y han puesto una fecha?

Seiya: pues el lunes vamos a llevar los papeles al registro para que nos den fecha... pediremos la primera que haya disponible, ya sea para un día o una hora

Ambos se besaron, de verdad que todo estaba mejor que antes, el timbre sonó y Kari fue a abrir alejándose de la miel. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una chica Rubia y de ojos azules

Kari: si diga?

Natasha: esta Selene? Quedamos a las 8

Kari: a mm si pasa...

Ambas pasaron al comedor, Seiya palidecio cuando la vio entrar, Selene se levanto y Natasha la abrazo, en verdad que era muy eufórica esa chica

Natasha: lista para irnos?

Sel: se me había olvidado

Seiya: oye espera que?

Sel: es que quede con ella de llevarla a conocer la ciudad, con todo lo que pasó se me había olvidado, dame 5 minutos y estoy lista

Selene se fue a vestir dejando a Natasha con los chicos

Natasha: que gracioso, me hice amiga de tu esposa...espero que no le digas lo que sucedió entre nosotros

Tabatha: de que hablas

Natasha sólo se dedico a sonreír, esa chica no les daba buena espina, Selene salio y tras despedirse de Seiya se fue a la puerta, Natasha aprovecho que no la veía y le lanzó un beso a Seiya con un guiño y al fin ambas salieron

Seiya: esa chica me da escalofríos...

Kari: a que se refería con...

Seiya: es la sobrina del profesor, pero desde que llegó cada vez que me la topo intenta besarme o se me lanza encima... no pensé que se llevará con Selene

Alua: como se nota el parentesco

Taiki: por que lo dices?

Alua: por que el profesor es igual con Selene, todo el tiempo la está acosando y tratando de meterle mano

Kari y Tabatha le hacían señas para que no dijera nada pero fue demasiado tarde, Selene no le había dicho nada al respecto, Seiya se notaba molesto, estaban molestando a su esposa y ella no le decía nada

Yaten: pues ya están a mano... secreto con secreto...

Mefisto: no es eso... Sel ha tenido problemas, Hiroku y Mamorou ya se han peleado con el profesor por pasarse de listo con ella, incluso se puso muy agresivo cuando la vio con el conde, ella no quiere que te moleste o te diga algo...

Seiya no quedo conforme, cuando volviera le pediría a ella le explicará la situación, si el la estaba molestando tenía que hacer algo, el tenia que defenderla

El día parecía no rendirles, ya había caído la tarde y entraron a un restaurante tradicional, como buena guía de turistas eso era lo que tenían que hacer

Natasha: esto esta delicioso

Sel: hay unos dulces deliciosos que se hacen por temporadas, los mejores los venden en Kyoto

Natasha: Kyoto es la ciudad origen cierto? La que fue muchos años la capital antes de mudarla a Tokyo no?

Sel: vaya sabes bastante, de verdad necesitabas una guía?

Natasha: claro! Me puedo perder...

Sel: y por que no le pediste al Sensei que te llevará

Natasha: hay no! Que pena salir con un vejete como el

Sel: pues yo lo veo muy joven, y bastante atractivo

Natasha: te gusta mi tío eh?

Selene se sonrojo, estaba mal interpretando su comentario

Sel: no, solo decía que no te debería avergonzar

Natasha: oye mi tío me dio una dirección para pasarla bien, es de la comunidad Rusa, te parece si vamos?

Sel: no lo se, tengo que empezar a arreglar mis papeles...

Natasha: vamos, que sea tu despedida de soltera, siiii?

Algo tenía esa chica que era altamente convincente selene acabo accediendo

Sel: y bueno dime, que te trajo a Japón?

Natasha: vine por asuntos personales, estoy buscando una persona

Sel: un chico?

Natasha: digamos que ese chico es un premio que no esperaba, no, busco a mi hermana, se robo mi parte de la herencia y huyo, mi tío vino aquí originalmente a buscarla pero bueno, se ha entretenido en otras cosas

Natasha le dio una mirada a Selene que le dejo en claro a lo que se refería, bebió su café mientras veía a otro lado.

Más tarde ambas llegaron a la dirección que les había dado el profesor, efectivamente había puros Rusos.

Natasha: este bar esta increíble!

Sel: no sabia que existía este bar...

Natasha: mira nada mas el bombón de la barra...

Sel: no, mi chico esta mas guapo

Natasha: si claro está para devorarlo, pero no puedes negar que estos no está de mal ver, vamos... Ver el menú no engorda...

Sel: bueno si, tienes razón...

Ambas chicas se acercaron a la barra, Natasha pidió un par de bebidas

Sel: que es? Parece agua...

Natasha: se llama Vodka amiga... es la bebida de la madre patria

Los chicos del bar gritaron tras oír a Natasha

Sel: eso que fue?

Natasha: tradiciones... por tu dichoso futuro... fondo eh?... Salud!

Ambas se tomaron la bebida de golpe, Selene sintió que era muy fuerte, pero de alguna forma Natasha tenía una manera de ser y hablar muy convincente tanto que bebió de mas, mucho mas de lo que hubiera bebido en su vida, jamás se había puesto así, ni en Hong Kong había bebido tanto.

Ambas chicas zigzagueaban cuando bajaron del taxi en el edificio, las risas eran bastante notorias, Selene estaba siendo cargada por Natasha, en el elevador estaba Derek esperandolas, Natasha prácticamente se la avento, parecía un bulto, el elevador se abrió y Natasha salio

Natasha: No Aguantó el Vodka... esta puesta... no lo arruines...

El elevador se cerró y Derek término de subir, y puso a Selene contra la pared, estaba casi inconsciente, le movió el cabello para despejarle el rostro

Derek: Ty takaya krasivaya...

Sel: ... mmmm... Seiya...

Derek: dime como quieras...

Derek tocó el timbre y jalo a Selene para que cayera sobre el mientras la besaba, estaba tan perdida que en verdad creía que era Seiya quien la besaba así que le correspondió, para Seiya y Tabatha que salieron a responder el timbre parecía lo contrario.

Tabatha: SELENE!

Derek la soltó, Tabatha la jalo y casi la tenia que cargar

Tabatha: por dios Selene... en que estado vienes...

Derek: Ambas llegaron en este estado, solo la quería traer y se me lanzo encima... no pude evitarlo

Seiya: claro que se puede o por lo menos no le hubiera correspondido

Derek: bueno uno es débil. ... buenas noches...

Derek se marchó por las escaleras, Seiya volteo y Tabatha luchaba por que Selene no cayera al suelo

Tabatha: me vas a ayudar o no?

Seiya a pesar del coraje que tenia la ayudó y llevaron a Selene a su cama, Tabatha salio y vio a Seiya furioso dando vueltas por la sala

Alua: que sucedió?

Seiya: que Selene se estaba besando con el tipejo ese!

Tabatha: a ver espera, Selene esta inconsciente... en verdad crees que fue ella?

Seiya: ella estaba sobre el, y se veía bastante lucida...

Kari: a ver, podemos esperar a que despierte?

Seiya se fue a la habitación con sus hermanos, las 3 junto con Mefisto se fueron a la recamara de Selene, estaba totalmente pérdida

Kari: yo creo que esto fue una trampa

Alua: no lo dudo... esperemos que llegue la mañana y aclaremos que paso...

Tabatha: me voy a quedar con ella, voy por una cubeta por cualquier cosa...

La mañana llegó tras tres vómitos de Selene, la noche le sentó fatal todavía no amanecía cuando estaba en la sala tomando un café con Tabatha que le contaba lo que había sucedido en la noche, selene comenzó a llorar

Sel: no puedo recordar ni siquiera cuando salimos del bar...

Tabatha: en verdad no puedes recordar nada?

La puerta de la habitación de los chicos se abrió, los tres salieron con sus cosas en maletas, Selene se levanto y corrió hacia Seiya

Sel: que... que haces?!

Taiki: nos regresamos al templo, lamentamos las molestias...

Selene jalo a Seiya, pero este la rechazo y los tres salieron, Selene salió corriendo tras de ellos, bajo las escaleras para tratar de alcanzarlo o detenerlo, tenia que escucharla, tenia que darle una oportunidad, llego a la puerta para verlos subirse al Taxi, Kari tuvo que agarrarla para impedirle salir corriendo descalza tras el, Selene estaba en un mar de lágrimas, gritos y manoteos, no paso mucho para que otra vez se desmayara

* * *

N/A: sinceramente odio a Kered y Natasha... pero son parte de la historia XD ni modo, bueno aqui empieza lo bueno con este par... se lograra salvar el amor? vamos al siguiente capitulo!

preview: pesadillas al asecho, Selene desaparece


	34. Chapter 33

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 33

Habían pasado tres dias, Selene no salía para nada de su habitacion sólo se la pasaba llorando, a duras penas había comido, Tabatha ya había hurgado en sus recuerdos pero no encontro nada

Kari: entonces no está mintiendo, ella ni siquiera se entero de lo que sucedió

Alua: auque lo supiera es injusto, ella le dio una oportunidad y el ni siquiera la ha escuchado

Tabatha: basta no puedo seguir con esto, cubranme con ella

Kari: a donde vas?

Tabatha salio para el templo, tenia que hablar con Seiya, no paso mucho para que llegara, y fuera Rei quien la recibió

Rei: buscas a Seiya?

Tabatha: a quien más?

Rei: esta atrás. ...

Tabatha corrió atrás del templo ya no podía perder más tiempo en esas tonterías, justo ahí encontró a Seiya

Seiya: si traes un recado de ella...

Tabatha: ella te dio una segunda oportunidad, ella te escucho y tu ni siquiera te atreves a oírla, así, simplemente te fuiste, no llamas, no vas... eres un cobarde, solo te estabas divirtiendo con ella...

Seiya se levanto y se acercó a ella, ella no entendía todo lo que el estaba sintiendo

Seiya: escuchame a mi no me vas a amenazar

De pronto Seiya sintió que el pecho le ardía

Tabatha: te doy 24 horas para escucharla, de lo contrario... te quitaré tu estrella y jamas la volverás a ver...

Tabatha salio del templo y regreso a la casa, quizás había ido demasiado lejos pero era la única manera de poner un punto final a esto, Seiya golpeó el árbol más cercano, Rei y las chicas se acercaron

Rei: de verdad no hablaste con ella? Te fuiste así sin mas?

Taiki: ya saben como es Seiya de impulsivo, no piensa antes de actuar, simplemente decidió irse

Seiya: no es por eso... pero querían que la escuchara con todo este coraje? Creo que también tengo derecho a tomarme un tiempo no?

Yaten: a mi esto me parece una trampa en la que cayeron los dos

Amy: que quieres decir?

Taiki: esa tal Natasha se le insinuó a Seiya frente a todos y casualmente ese día se lleva a Selene, ella regresa en calidad de bulto, por que Seiya admitelo... ella ni caminaba...

Yaten: y casualmente ella fue quien se le lanzó al profesor que amablemente la subió al departamento y el ni resistencia puso...

Todas votaron a ver a Seiya, no sabían los detalles de la historia

Seiya: bueno... ya viéndolo así...

Minako: en este momento vas y la buscas, si se cumplen las 24 horas... crees que alguna será rival para impedir que se la lleven?

Seiya salio al departamento, claro que se había dado cuenta que había sido una trampa, pero estaba enojado, verla besándose con ese sujeto lo había puesto neurótico, no le agradaba para nada, llego tan solo para ver a Tabatha cerrando el elevador, golpeó la puerta y se volvió a abrir

Tabatha: cuarto piso?

Seiya entro, el silencio era incómodo

Tabatha: voy a hablar con ella primero, no ha estado nada bien, quizás hasta tengas que esperar un buen rato...

Seiya: no me pienso mover de aquí...

Tabatha: plebeyo cobarde...

El elevador se abrió y vieron a Alua y a Kari quienes se decepcionaron al verlos

Tabatha: a quien esperaban?

Alua: a Selene, te busco y al ver que no estabas se vistió y... se volvió loca!

Kari: Selene salió furiosa, bajo a reclamarle al profesor, la acompañamos pero nos dijo su sobrina que había salido a la escuela por unos papeles y puf se nos escapó. ...

Seiya: hace cuanto tiempo se fue?

Kari: tendrá no mas de 20 minutos...

Seiya no perdió más el tiempo y salio hacia la escuela, no podía dejarla sola con ese sujeto y menos en las condiciones que estaba, era un tonto, tenian razón sus hermanos como habia caído en una trampa tan sencilla.

Selene llego a la sala de maestros, no había nadie mas que Derek que la veía desde su escritorio, ella se quitó los lentes, tenia los ojos muy hinchados

Derek: vaya se ve fatal...

Sel: que clase de basura eres para aprovecharte de una chica ebria

Derek: muy ebria pero bien que respondiste... claro... tu pensabas en otra persona, pero eso no te lo impidió

Sel: que es lo que quieres?! Por que me haces esto?! Desde que te conozco te has dedicado a acosarme, a hostigarme...

Derek: a ti, te deseo a ti

Se acerco a ella, la avento contra el escritorio, trataba de recostarse sobre ella mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, ambos comenzaron a forcejear, ella logro levantarse, metió una mano en el escritorio evitando que la volviera a acostar y la otra entre ellos tratando de mantener la distancia mientras el se desabotónaba el cinturón

Derek: vamos, se lo que te gusta... y se que lo quieres

Sel: eres un patán!

Derek: y que vas a hacer? Nadie te va a creer que no me buscaste... deberías relajarte... puedo lastimarte...

Sel: aléjate de mi!

Seiya llegó a la escuela, tuvo que preguntar a uno de los pocos alumnos que estaban ahí por el profesor, lo mandaron a la sala de maestros, subió lo mas rapido que pudo, sentia que moriria si algo le sucedia a ella, pero tras abrir la puerta se arrepintio de haber corrido tanto, toda su preocupacion fue sólo para encontrarse con una escena parecida a la anterior, Selene estaba casi sobre el escritorio y el la tenia por la cintura y con la otra mano del menton, casi a punto de besarla, Seiya se dio la vuelta, Selene lo alcanzo a ver y se quitó a Derek de encima

Derek: ves el no te va a creer...

Sel: eres un imbécil, es en serio, si te vuelves a acercar a mi o te atreves a tocarme de nuevo te mueres!

Selene salió tras de Seiya mientras Derek reia, Natasha tenía razón, no pasaba de esta semana que ella fuera suya.

Selene corría tras de Seiya mientras le llamaba y gritaba, desde una ventana Mamorou alcanzo a verlos y bajo a tratar de calmarla, el tacón de ella no resistió y se quebró, aun así ella se quitó los zapatos y siguió corriendo tras de el

Sel: Seiya por favor! ! Escuchame! Por favor!

Fue un vidrio lo que le corto el paso clavándose en la planta del pie haciéndola caer, Seiya se detuvo por un instante, la vio de rodillas y la sangre que salia de su pie, quería acercarse pero estaba furioso, y no quería desquitarse con ella, decidió marcharse

Sel: SEIYA! SEIYAAAAA! !

Las lágrimas ahogaron sus gritos, incluso no sentía el dolor del pie unas manos se pusieron sobre sus hombros, volteo sólo para encontrase con Mamorou, sin dudarlo se lanzo a sus brazos mientras seguía llorando

Sel: AAAAHHH!

Mamo: si no hubieras tratado de caminar no se hubiera enterrado tanto

Sel: pero...

Ambos estaban en la enfermería de la escuela, tenia que quitarle el vidrio antes que se infectara pero no se dejaba, le paso un abatelenguas mientras la acostaba

Mamo: muerde esto, te guste o no debo de sacarlo o prefieres ir al hospital?

Sel: esta bien... vas...

Selene respiro hondo y Mamorou saco el vidrio, solo la vio enterrar las uñas en el colchón y retorcer las sabanas mientras rompia el abatelenguas

Mamo: puedes soportar cuatro hierros hirviendo en la espalda pero no un vidrio en el pie?

Sel: no estoy para esos chistes...

Mamorou lavo y vendo el pie, la vio bastante mal, pálida y demacrada, tenia unas ojeras terribles

Mamo: quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Sel: no... todo me recuerda a el... no quiero ir a ningún lugar en el que estuviera el...

Selene estaba recostada en la cama de Mamorou, se quitó el anillo mientras lo observaba, el la miraba desde la puerta, esto la estaba consumiendo, en esos momentos se preguntaba cómo habría sufrido la del futuro y el sin hacer nada, dejandola sufrir, se acerco y le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente

Mamo: es un anillo muy sencillo...

Sel: para mi vale lo mismo que un Tiffany o las joyas de la Reina de Inglaterra... o por lo menos valía. ...

Mamo: que fue lo que pasó en la escuela? Por que fue todo esto?

Sel: por tonta... el sábado salí con la sobrina del profesor, no se como regrese a la casa, estabamos en el bar y puf amanecí en mi cama y con una resaca terrible, resulta que de alguna manera termine en la puerta de mi casa besándome con el profesor, el dice que yo me le lance, pero ni caminar podía según testigos, al otro día el simplemente se fue... hoy ya no pude mas y lo fui a buscar aprovechando que Tabatha salio, tuve que ir hasta la escuela a buscarlo pero cuando le reclame el me intento poner sobre el escritorio, con una mano trate de evitar que me acostara y con la otra que se me acercara más. ... mamo-chan... esta vez el tenia toda la intención de abusar de mi, yo sola me puse en esa situación... y lo peor es que Seiya lo mal interpretó todo...

Volvió a romper en llanto, el solo pudo abrazarla, era lo más que podía hacer para ayudarla, no sabía quién de los tres era mas imbécil, si Derek por hostigarla, Seiya por no confiar o el por perderla...

Seiya llegó al departamento unas tres horas después de que había salido de la escuela, estaba más tranquilo y quería hablar con ella, estaba preocupado por ella, Alua fue quien lo recibió con malas noticias

Alua: no ha llegado...

Kari: como va a ser posible? Se supone que hibas por ella!

Seiya: es que estaba con ese sujeto...

Tabatha: y la dejaste con el?

Seiya: y no han pensado que en verdad quiera estar con el? Tan puede defenderse que se lo quito cuando me vio... solo venía a ver si estaba... por lo del... saben que así dejenlo...

Seiya se fue dejándolas angustiadas, inmediatamente se pusieron a marcarle, pronto una voz conocida sonó tras la bocina

 _Mamo: bueno... Tabatha no te preocupes esta conmigo_

Tabatha: pero que sucedió?

 _Mamo: es que tuvo un incidente, por ahora no puede caminar... y la verdad no quiere ir a casa..._

Tabatha: como que no puede caminar?

 _Mamo: mira... que ella te lo explique... la trataré de llevar en la mañana si es que accede_

Tabatha: bueno... si esta tranquila contigo yo me quedo tranquila... te la encargo

 _Mamo: no te preocupes nos vemos mañana..._

Mamorou colgó, volteo a verla y estaba perdidamente dormida, al parecer por fin le había hecho el sedante, se recostó al lado de ella y también se quedo dormido en poco tiempo.

La noche fue eterna, el dolor la llevo a despertarse, Mamorou reaccionó inmediatamente y le llevo el medicamento

Sel: no cede el dolor...

Mamo: espera un rato... no son mágicas. ...

Mamorou puso sus manos sobre el pie de selene tratando de sanarla pero solo logro disminuir el dolor

Mamo: de verdad es difícil sanarte...

Sel: me siento mejor gracias...

Mamorou quito una lágrima de su mejilla, verla así lo estaba matando lentamente, se acerco buscando sus labios, estaba muy cerca pero ella lo detuvo

Sel: no... por favor no... no puedo...

Mamo: vente conmigo a Nagasaki... no como pareja... pero... dejame demostrarte que esta vez hay un cambio real...empecemos desde cero esta vez... sin ataduras del pasado...

Sel: yo...

Mamo: promete que lo pensaras si las cosas no se arreglan... yo te ofrezco un hogar... un lugar para volver a empezar...solo... solo piénsalo si?...

Selene asintio mientras el le sostenía el rostro y le limpiaba las lágrimas, se volvieron a recostar, ella se quedo entre sus brazos, en ese momento de verdad se cuestionaba si había hecho la elección correcta, esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de volverse a quedar dormida

La mañana por fin llegó, Mamorou salio de bañarse, vio a Selene aún acostada, sabia que estaba despierta

Mamo: vas a querer que te lleve a tu casa?

Selene se levanto y lo vio cual niña pequeña

Sel: me puedo quedar más tiempo?

Mamorou suspiro, era imposible lidiar con ella cuando se ponía así

Mamo: le avisare a las chicas, tengo que ir a entregar unos papeles... te dejo tus medicinas, no te levantes si no es necesario... regreso en unas horas

Sel: si...

Volvió a recostarse, en verdad estaba deprimida, y aun no quería volver, se sentía mal, solo había arruinado todo, tanto tiempo buscándolo, soñandolo, amandolo en silencio para arruinarlo, no tenia perdón de si misma, se sentó en la cama mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, comenzó a golpearse la cabeza en un arranque de furia, esos arranques que tanto odiaba pero que la liberaban, se dejo caer al suelo mientras seguía llorando. Paso una hora y sintió que corría aire por la sala, se incorporo y a gatas salio para ver de donde venía el aire, y por fin se encontró con ella cara a cara, a quien estaba esquivando por tanto tiempo... Luna la veía desde la ventana, en verdad la veía mal, muy demacrada

Luna: Mamorou le hablo a Mako... me pidió que viniera... por si necesitabas algo...

Selene se volvió a dejar caer al suelo y llorar, Luna se acerco para tratar de calmarla

Sel: soy una persona terrible... soy la peor persona del mundo... no... no tienes ninguna obligación. ... seguramente me odias...

Luna: no te odio... solo... no entiendo... no puedo entender... por que tantas mentiras...de cosas que no me di cuenta...

Sel: lo siento... de verdad lo siento...

Luna: por que? Por que no me confíaste lo que pasaba con Seiya? Lo que pasaba con Mamorou?

Sel: estuvo mal lo se... pero... sentía que si... que si les decía, me dirían que había sido por mi culpa... que ya lo había fastidiado... y si les confesaba lo que estaba pasando con Seiya no me entenderían. ... pero ahora que lo tenía. ... que tenia esta oportunidad... de ser feliz... de alguna manera... de alguna manera lo arruine...

Luna: y crees que viniendo a esconderte al departamento de Mamorou las cosas se van a resolver?... Seiya y tu son Iguales... se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos... y no piensan en las consecuencias...

Selene volvió a quebrarse, se sentó y se recargo en la pared, luna se acerco a ella y se metió en sus brazos... se quedo a su lado mientras se tranquilizaba, pero resultaba muy difícil

Sel: Luna... en verdad lo amo... no quiero... no puedo... no se vivir sin el...

Luna la vio, decidió que hablaría con Seiya, trataría de hacer algo, por muy mínimo que fuera

Luna: mañana llegaras a tu casa... date un baño, relájate... ya veras que todo mejorará...

Sel: eso quiero...

Mamorou regreso una horas después, se encontró con Selene dormida y Luna con ella

Luna: ella siempre cae rendida después de llorar...

Mamo: la veo muy mal... necesito convencerla de ir al hospital

Luna: crees que sea algo más que la tristeza?

Mamo: sospecho de una anemia... Amy sospecha de otra cosa pero que quiere que su mamá le haga los análisis... aunque la tristeza también puede matar...

Luna: vas a salir? Necesito hablar con Artemis, a partir de mañana me ire a vivir con ella, no pienso dejala sola ahora

Mamo: esta bien, aquí me quedare... trataré de hacerla comer...

Luna a salio hacia el templo, tenia varios asuntos por arreglar, sabia que a Artemis no le gustaría la idea de que viviera bajo el mismo techo que Mefisto, pero tendría que aguantarse, si la amaba de verdad lo comprendería

Minako y Yaten caminaban por el templo ambos habían estado esquivando la platica pendiente desde que habían regresado del S XXX

Yaten: oye y será que podamos hablar al respecto?

Minako: ahh bueno, es que... bueno ese día creí que seriamos puré de Sailor...

Yaten: entonces lo dijiste sólo por decirlo?

Minako bajo la mirada, claro que era verdad lo que sentía, quizás había tardado mucho en darse cuenta, pero estaba segura que quería estar con el pero con la nueva situación...

Minako: creo que seria imprudente de mi parte... nunca, ninguna de nosotras hemos creído que es justo ser felices mientras alguna de nosotras sufre... y mas por amor... ademas seguramente te irás pronto...

Yaten: y tu crees que es justo? Nosotros estuvimos igual, y tuvimos que aguantar y apoyar a Seiya. ... no venimos hasta acá sólo por los intereses de el... También nosotros tenemos asuntos aquí. ...

Minako: es que...

Yaten: ni Taiki ni yo somos buenos expresandonos... Seiya y Fighter siempre fueron buenos hablando... por algo siempre han sido los líderes...

Minako: sobre eso...

Yaten: Hola gatita!

Luna venía llegando al templo, Minako sintió que estaba desviando el asunto

Minako: donde andabas?

Luna: estaba con Usa... con Selene...

Los tres se encaminaron hacia donde estaban las chicas

Mako: y como esta?

Luna: esta muy mal, no sólo de ánimo, su salud esta empeorando... a partir de mañana me ire a su casa... no pienso dejarla sola de nuevo, por cierto donde esta Seiya?

Taiki: esta en su habitación, no ha querido salir... el... tampoco está muy bien...

Luna se encamino a la habitación de Seiya, las chicas se quedaron preocupadas

Amy: voy a hablar con mi mamá, si Selene no quiere ir al hospital mi mama podrá tomarle muestras en su casa...

Mako: Akayashi me contó lo que pasó en la escuela, dice que de verdad la vio muy acabada... que no es ni la sombra de quien era. ...

Minako: no podemos dejar que la consuma la tristeza y la oscuridad

Rei: no permitamos que ella caiga... aun sin saber quien era... cuando se comenzo a juntar con nosotras el ambiente cambio mucho, en verdad no es lo mismo sin ella

Luna llegó a la habitación de Seiya, solo para encontrarlo golpeando el suelo furioso, no paso mucho para que se percatara de su presencia, se incorporo y le dio la espalda

Luna: que te impide ir a buscarla?

Seiya: mi orgullo...

Luna: Seiya ella esta igual o peor que tu... te necesita... la necesitas... no se como se habían dado las cosas entre ustedes, pero el tiempo que estuvo contigo como Usagi estaba radiante... no era como con Mamorou... de verdad la veía centrada...

Seiya: pero ahora está con el...

Luna: corrección, esta refugiándose en su casa... sabes por qué no quiere llegar a su casa? Por que le recuerda a ti... se necesitan Seiya... mañana temprano la llevaremos a su casa... quizás. ... quieras ir a ver como esta...

Luna se fue, confíaba en que lo vería temprano en su casa, se encontró con Artemis antes de salir del templo

Artemis: entonces...

Luna: confía en mi si? Quiero estar contigo... pero ella me necesita...

Artemis: si Mefisto trata de pasarse de listo... dímelo

Luna: claro que si...

Luna se acerco y lo beso, necesitaba que confiara, necesitaba que su princesa estuviera bien para tener la boda de sus sueños, pero que clase de amiga sería si se casaba mientras a ella la mataba el desamor.

Llegó al departamento de Mamorou, Selene por fin estaba comiendo algo, se fue a su regazo, estaba dispuesta a no abandonarla mas, Luna se quedo dormida en su regazo

Mamo: disculpame, no creí prudente dejarte sola...

Sel: no te preocupes, hiciste lo correcto, sentía que estaba a punto de perderme...

Mamo: que quieres decir?

Sel: ... llevo... vas a creer que estoy loca...

Mamo: vamos, puedes decírmelo. ...

Sel: llevo ya un tiempo... pero últimamente es mas frecuente... escucho... estoy escuchando voces...

Mamo: voces? De que tipo?

Sel: más bien como risas... son risas de mujer...

Mamo: deberías ir al médico. ... es en serio, has estado bajo mucho estrés, escuela, trabajo, problemas personales...

Sel: crees que deba ir con un loquero?

Mamo: psicólogo o psiquiatra... tendríamos que encontrar alguien de confianza por que la historia es para creer a cualquiera loco... vamos a que descanses, presiento que mañana tendrás un día pesado

Mamorou se despertó en medio de la noche, volteo y no vio a Selene, inmediatamente se levanto y salio a buscarla, y la encontró parada en el balcón, lo sorprendente era que estaba de pie

Mamo: Sel? Estas bien?

Creyó escucharla tararear, no la había oído cantar en días. ...

Sel: i'm falling... down into my shadow... iki wo hisomete... Matteiru Deadly Nigtht

Mamo: Sel. ... que... que estas diciendo?...

Sel: Don't Scarry...Majo ga egaita...Kabocha no basha mo... Sono me ni Utsureru Kara...

Mamorou se acerco, esa letra le daba escalofríos, la tomo de los hombros pero ella ni se inmuto, seguía diciendo la misma letra

Sel: See you in your Dreams... Yeah Baby... Kowai Yume da to Shitemo...

Mamorou se puso frente a ella, tenía los ojos vacíos, ella le sonreía pero no era una de sus sonrisas cálidas, era una sonrisa perversa, ella paso los brazos por su cuello y trato de lanzarse sobre el, trato de mantener el equilibrio pero solo término contra la pared, Selene se comportaba muy extraño

Sel: acaso le gusta espiar a las chicas por la noche?

Esa no era su voz, Mamorou bajo la guardia, al parecer estaba dormida

Mamo: quien eres tú?

Sel: yo soy yo...

Mamo: pero como te llamas?

Ella ladeo la cabeza, se acerco hacia su oído, lo que le dijo le heló la sangre, ella comenzó a reír, mientras se alejaba de el, le dio la espalda tras unos pasos ella cayó completamente inconsciente, Mamorou dudaba en acercarse, pronto ella se comenzo a levantar con la mano en la cabeza

Sel: que...que hago aquí? Mamo-chan?

Mamorou corrió a ayudarla, incluso le costó apoyar el pie, era ella de nuevo, la llevo a la cama, pero Selene no se quedaba tranquila

Sel: que pasó? Por que estaba tirada en la sala?

Mamo: es el estrés, parece que caminaste dormida

Sel: camine? Si ni me podía levantar hace unos segundos...

Mamo: vamos a dormir, necesitas descansar de verdad...

Mamorou tardó en dormirse, no estaba tranquilo con lo que acababa de pasar

La mañana llegó, el día se parecía a su humor, era gris, sin luz, Mamorou la veía, poco a poco podía ver como se consumía, a este paso estaría en cama antes de navidad y quizás muerta para año nuevo, si es que eso era lo que sucedia, esperaba que el plan de Luna funcionará, quizás era una oportunidad para el pero no así, esto la estaba llevando al borde

Mamo: nos vamos?

Selene asintio, ni siquiera hablaba, había amanecido muy mal, la cargo ya que aun le dolia caminar y no tenia zapatos

Seiya se levanto muy temprano y fue al departamento, aun no había llegado así que decidió esperarla abajo, llevo unas flores, claro no podía compensar lo que estaba pasando pero al menos sería una ofrenda de paz, ambos tenían que sentar a escucharse.

Unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás, cuando volteo se encontró con Natasha que fácilmente lo sometió y lo puso contra el suelo

Natasha: que atrevido Kou. ... con las flores bastaban... ah hola Sel

Seiya volteo y vio a Selene apoyada de Mamorou para poder caminar, ella solamente decidió avanzar al elevador, Natasha se levanto y se metió al elevador, Selene avento a Mamorou y cerro el elevador, apretó el boton de emergencia para que no lo abrieran

Sel: que te sucede? ?!

Natasha: tu con mi tío yo con tu esposo... se llama ser swinger...

Sel: estas loca?! Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo lo mirabas?! Que pretendes?! Que quieres?! Por que me haces esto?!

Natasha: por que?! Acaso no te acuerdas?! Me lo robaste todo, a mis padres, mi hermana, mi prometido, mi legado!

Sel: de que hablas?! Yo no te conozco!

Natasha: deberías recordarlo... y así como tu me lo quitaste todo... yo te lo voy a quitar...

Natasha quitó el botón de emergencia y salio del elevador furiosa Mamorou y Seiya entraron, ella estaba muy alterada, solo pudo agarrarse a Mamorou, Seiya solo pudo cerrar los puños

Mamo: por que hiciste eso?

Selene se quedo callada, esa familia le daba mala espina y no entendía el por que el odio, quizás la estaba confundiendo con alguien... pero con quien? Por que?

Llegaron al departamento, Mamorou la llevo a su habitación, Mefisto rodeo a Seiya que traía a Luna en los brazos

Mefisto: vaya los vientos nos trajeron algo nuevo y algo... viejo y usado...

Seiya: también me da gusto verte...

Mefisto: Me daría gusto si te dejarás de tonterías y te alejaras de ella

Luna: Seiya esta igual que ella, no puede ni debes meterte en cosas de dos

Mefisto: y a que debemos el honor de la prometida del gran Artemis

Luna: voy a cumplir con mi deber, yo soy quien debe ver por ella así que a partir de ahora yo soy la responsable de la princesa

Mefisto: disculpame pero si no la podías controlar antes que te hace creer que ahora podrás? Ella es la única que puede controlarse...

Luna: quien te dijo que la pienso controlar? Yo soy su compañera, yo soy su consejera... soy su amiga...

Seiya: luna 1 Mefisto 0

Mefisto: y tu novio dejará que vivas conmigo?

Mamorou salio de la habitación todos lo veían...

Mamo: quiere hablar contigo...

Seiya casi avento a luna y entro a la habitacion, Selene estaba en la ventana, veía el cielo mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima

Seiya: bombón. ... bombon yo... lo siento, de verdad... soy un tonto impulsivo, celoso, orgulloso, hice mal, aparte te deje sola y herida... no tengo perdón...

Seiya se arrodillo frente a ella, se limpio las lágrimas y se quitó el anillo, le tomo la mano y se lo dio a Seiya

Sel: ya no quiero verte... no quiero casarme contigo, y te pido que te vayas a Kinmokou lo más pronto posible... no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar... búscate alguien en quien puedas confiar...

Seiya: pero... bombón. ...

Sel: no entendiste? En que idioma te lo digo? En ruso para que te traduzca tu amiga

Seiya: ella no es nada mío, no me interesa

Sel: pues ya tienen el camino libre... ahora vete o hago que te saquen...

Seiya se levanto y ella se volteo a la ventana de nuevo, Seiya quería decir algo pero sabia que seria inútil, salio lo más rápido posible, sentía que se quebraria, Tabatha intento detenerlo pero Mamorou se lo impidió

Tabatba: pero el debe saber!

Mamo: ella ya tomo una decisión... por que decidió esto no lo se... pero necesito que la cuides, anoche estuvo muy rara... y temo que nuestras pesadillas están por cumplirse...

Kari: espero que esto no sea cierto... no tienes idea de las consecuencias que eso conllevaría

Mamo: no, pero... creo que tengo una idea de sus verdaderos motivos para estar aquí...

Mamorou se fue, esperaba que pronto todo volviera a la normalidad, cada segundo estaba seguro de que debía llevársela lejos, se arrepentía de no haberla podido sacarla de ahi en un buen momento, ahora todo estaba complicandose.

Tabatha entro, estaba inconsolable, la abrazo y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran

Tabatha: por que hiciste eso?

Sel: por que lo amo!... no puedo ponerlo en riesgo...

Tabatha: en riesgo de que?!

Sel: no lo se... pero... pero siento que algo malo va a pasar... no quiero que le pase nada...

Solo la abrazo más, para que ella dijera eso sumado a lo que le dijo Mamorou esta vez se estaba preocupando de verdad...

Pasadas unas horas Tabatha salio

Kari: que pasó?

Tabatha: ya se quedo dormida... me quedare con ella esta noche, nos turnaremos y esperemos que no suceda nada...

Alua: debemos estar preparadas para todo

Reí se encontraba frente al fuego, podía ver claramente la figura de Selene el fuego crispo y se alzó, inmediatamente después se apagó por completo, se llevo una mano al pecho, esto no estaba bien, temia por la seguridad de Selene

Selene despertó, ya era bastante noche, Tabatha dormía a su lado, Mefisto y Luna estaban en unos cojines en la ventana, abrió su cajón para sacar sus sedantes, vio el sobre que le había dado Luí, lo tomo y salio de la habitación aún cojeando, paso a la sala y puso el video de la entrevista, no se cansaba de verla, ese hombre era maravilloso, quizás sería justo irse a pasar las vacaciones de invierno a París, necesitaba olvidarse de Seiya y si le decía el se encargaría de arrancarselo del corazón

-Feliz cumpleaños mi niña...

Selene soltó unas lágrimas, tenia razón Mamorou, estaban pasandole muchas cosas, saco las fotos, le encantaba ver esas fotos, esos días en Hong Kong habían sido maravillosos, de pronto algo le llamo la atención, cojeo hasta su escritorio, prendió la lámpara y saco la lupa, comenzó a revisar las fotos, en todas y cada una de ellas estaba la misma persona, ahí se veía perfectamente el rostro de ese sujeto, todo le dio vueltas y pronto todo cobro sentido, el ataque en el baño, el susto de Hong Kong, lo de la biblioteca ... todo... todo tomo sentido, no podía poner a nadie en peligro, ya no, estaba cansada de que todo el mundo diera la cara por ella, este problema era solo suyo, entro a la recamara donde se quedaban los chicos y saco ropa, se vistió y salio del departamento.

Tabatha se levanto de golpe el pecho le ardía, volteo y no vio a Selene, salio de la habitación encontrándose con Kari y Alua

Kari: estas bien?

Alua: donde esta Selene?

Todas se vieron y llevaron una mano al pecho, pronto la sensación desapareció

Alua: ya... ya no está. ...

Kari: la... la presencia de Selene... desapareció. ...

Vieron el desastre que había dejado, la tele prendida y las fotos en su escritorio, entraron a la recamara de los chicos y vieron su ropa tirada

Tabatha: se fue...

Kari: pero a donde?

Alua: hay que avisarle a sus Senshis

Kari: quizás. ... quizás ella guardo su presencia...

Luna: esperemos... si al amanecer no ha llegado les avisaremos... no es prudente angustiarlas si no sabemos ni que esta pasando

La mañana llegó muy pronto, las chicas no volvieron a pegar los ojos

Luna: vamos al templo de ahí nos comunicaremos con las demás, Alua, Kari ustedes quédense aqui por si vuelve, llama o algo, Tabatha, Mefisto y yo organizaremos a las chicas

Los tres salieron corriendo, no podían perder el tiempo

En el templo el sol aún no calentaba, Seiya y los chicos se despedían de Rei

Rei: de verdad se van?

Seiya: yo si... yo ya no tengo nada aquí

Taiki: si te vas nos vamos contigo

Yaten: yo insisto que debes esperar a que se calmen los ánimos

Rei: Yaten es bastante prudente... deberías hacerle caso...

Pronto Luna y Mefisto llegaron corriendo, Luna se lanzo en brazos de Rei, Tabatha venia atrás

Rei: que... que sucede?

Luna: es... es Selene... ella... ella. ...

Seiya: que le sucedió?

Tabatha: desapareció. ...

Rei: que... que quieres decir?

Tabatha: no podemos sentir su cristal, anoche comenzó a arder y de pronto se apagó. ... aprovecho que estabamos dormidas y se salio. ... esperamos que amaneciera con la esperanza de que llegara... pero nada... ella... ayer me dijo que tenia un mal presentimiento... por eso... por eso te pidió que te fueras...

Seiya sintió que el suelo se le movía, ella estaba preocupada por el, y ahora estaba desaparecida, se dejo caer al suelo, tenia un mal presentimiento uno muy malo

Mefisto: hay que reunir a las Senshis, esto es una emergencia

Yaten trataba de hacer reaccionar a Seiya de alguna forma pero no los podía oír, tenia un terrible zumbido en los oídos

Un par de horas después las chicas andaban por toda la ciudad divididas en equipos, Mefisto, Luna y Artemis estaban en la base subterránea, tenian vigilados los departamentos y el templo por video por si llegaba a aparecer, el día fue muy corto, volvieron a la base sin exito, poco a poco se fueron reuniendo los equipos

Mamorou: no está en ningún lugar, ni en la escuela ni su casa

Michiru: ya pensaron en su casa de campo?

Kari: Las llaves de la casa y el carro están en su lugar, esto fue lo único que movió, estaba su teléfono sobre la tarjeta, seguramente pensaba en llamarlo

Haruka: alguna otra propiedad que tenga? Un tiempo compartido en algún hotel?

Alua: no...

Amy: tengo enlazadas sus tarjetas y su cuenta bancaria, si se mueve un Yen inmediatamente lo sabremos

Tabatha: dejo todo, pasaporte, llaves, dinero, incluso su dije... lo único que no encontré fue... fue el cristal de la resurrección... perdón el cristal de plata...

Mamo: yo lo tengo... ayer cuando entramos a su habitación me lo dio

-Flashback -

 _Selene saco una caja de su mesa de noche, la abrió y saco el cristal de Plata_

 _Sel: ten... necesito que me lo guardes..._

 _Mamo: estas loca? Yo no me lo puedo llevar..._

 _Sel: tengo... tengo un mal presentimiento... esa voz no me deja pensar con claridad... por favor... ponlo a salvo..._

 _Mamo: esta bien... alguien mas en quien lo puedas confiar por si me pasa algo_

 _Sel: a Michiru... y de ahí a Mefisto o Luna o Artemis... ellos lo pondrán a salvo, ahora... necesito alejar a Seiya de este mal presentimiento_

 _Mamo: aunque se te rompa el corazón?_

 _Sel: aunque pierda mi alma..._

\- Fin Flashback -

Michiru: donde esta?

Mamorou se desabotóno la camisa dejando ver que lo tenía colgado

Mefisto: hay que ponerlo en un lugar seguro, si... si alguien se la llevo no tardará en darse cuenta que no lo lleva con ella y lo buscará

Seiya: crees que alguien la tiene?

Luna: es lo mas seguro. ...

Todos se voltearon a verse muy angustiados, esperaban que ella solo se estuviera escondiendo mientras se calmaba.

El lugar era muy oscuro, Selene se encontraba inconsciente sobre una cama, frente a ella estaba aquel sujeto que ya la había atacado con anterioridad, paso una mano por su cabello, se lo acerco para olerlo mientras le depositaba un beso en los labios

Desconocido: mira que has sido imprudente Serenity... creíste que podrías sola contra mi?... lastima que tus emociones te dominaron... te has vuelto muy fuerte... pero para cuando despiertes... serás más fuerte... mucho más...

* * *

N/A: sin comentarios... para brutas la muestra (y eso que yo lo escribo) pero si, que seria de Selene si no fuera imprudente y pensara en poder resolver las cosas sin arrastrar gente?

preview: el inicio de la pesadilla, el angel caido aparece, ¿hay dos Princesas de la Luna?


	35. Chapter 34

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 34

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que se podía esperar, al no haber ningún intento por obtener el Cristal de Plata y ante la insistencia de Oshige se dio aviso a la policía, así cualquiera que la llegará a ver podría dar una pista sobre ella.

Dos meses habían pasado y nada, ni una pista, Derek dejo el departamento sólo un par de días después de que Selene había desaparecido, incluso se le acusó de haberla secuestrado, una vez más había sido llamado a declarar, justamente estaba saliendo de la estación cuando se encontró con Haruka, Michiru y Seiya, Haruka lo tomo de la chaqueta saliendo

Haruka: donde esta?! Se que tu la tienes...

Derek: y tiene pruebas de ello?

Seiya: no es mucha coincidencia que abandonará el departamento a días de que ella desapareció?

Derek: no tengo por que decirles nada, pero lo haré con tal de que me dejen en paz... tenia a mi prometida, si incluso cuando molestaba a Kisaragi yo estaba comprometido, simplemente la quería para pasar el rato... Así que decidí irme con mi prometida y vivo con ella... contentos? Cuando gusten se las presento... aunque quizás no le agraden...

El profesor se alejo de ellas, mientras sonreía, de verdad por quien lo tomaban, llego a un café y se sentó, poco después llego Natasha bastante molesta

Natasha: yo ya cumplí, donde esta mi parte?

Derek: creí que con el chico estarías feliz...

Natasha: eso será después, una vez que se le rompa el corazón por completo y pierda las esperanzas... donde esta mi herencia? Llevas 2 meses revolcandote con mi hermana y no veo nada

Derek: no lo tiene... ya le pregunte mil veces y dice que no lo tiene... no tenia nada cuando se fue conmigo...

Natasha: seguramente lo escondió en algún lado... pero donde?

Derek: plan zzz34

Natasha: que gracioso, bien dicen de joven cirquero y de viejo payaso... crees poder llevarla esta noche?

Derek: que es lo que buscas?

Natasha: un susto por el momento... necesito ganarme su confianza... veremos que pasa...

Ambos terminaron su café y salieron a sus respectivas casas, Derek llegó a su nuevo departamento y fue a la habitación, solo para encontrar a su "esposa" viendo hacia la ventana, como todos los días, llevaba un vestido azul sencillo, tenia los ojos azules y el cabello rubio y ondulado, muy largo, le arrastraba completamente, se acerco a ella y le beso un hombro mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

Chica: otra vez problemas por esa tal Kisaragui?

Derek: esa chica ya no existe en este mundo, solo que no dejan de culparme...

Ella esbozo una sonrisa malévola mientras se volteaba y lo rodeaba con sus brazos

Chica: y de verdad no tuviste nada que ver?

Derek: tu que crees? Yo solo le di el empujón que necesitaba. ...

Ambos se besaron pronto ella lo separo

Chica: me aburro mucho... quiero salir...

Derek: creo que ya es justo... tenemos algo importante que hacer...

Chica: vamos a cenar?

Derek: vamos a cenar...

La levanto en sus brazos y la llevo hacia la cama necesitaba hacerla suya una vez mas, adoraba su cabello, su aroma, las caricias eran intensas y sin pudor, la mano de el pronto se fue a su entrepierna

Derek: no sabes como te extrañe, tus besos, tus caricias...

Chica: buscabas en el lugar equivocado...

Todos estaban reunidos en el templo, un día más sin noticias de ella

Seiya: yo estoy seguro que ese sujeto sabe algo...

Michiru: deberíamos ir a su casa, estoy de acuerdo con Seiya

Haruka: veamos si existe esa dichosa prometida

Taiki: miren lo que trajo la marea...

Por la entrada del templo venía acercándose Derek, todos voltearon a verlo

Mamo: que se le perdió aquí Sensei?

Derek: más bien a ustedes se les perdió alguien...

Setsuna: viene a burlarse?

Tabatha: mejor váyase de aquí o no respondo, ya me debe varias

Derek: vaya que son groseras, yo que vine a presentarles a mi chica... ya que la invite a cenar...

Minako: y según tu donde esta ella?

Derek: atrás de ustedes...

Todos voltearon y los sorprendidos fueron ellos, Haruka cerro los puños, Michiru se llevo las manos a la boca, lo veían y no lo creían, la chica que estaba atrás de ellos era idéntica a Usagi, estaba sentada al borde del piso alto, se levanto y camino haciendo ellos, llevaba unas botas hasta la rodillas, una míni y un top todos en negro, todos retrocedieron unos pasos. Mamorou la veía, era como ver una forma bizarra de Serenity, Tabatha reconoció el color que traía en los labios, era el mismo tono que Derek le había regalado en su cumpleaños

Derek: les presento a mi esposa... mi querida Serenity... me haces los honores?

Serenity: esto vamos a cenar? Tus gustos han cambiado...

Derek y ella levantaron una mano, todos sintieron una descarga eléctrica que los dejo en el suelo cuando ellos bajaron las manos, levantaron la vista y los vieron a ambos juntos, ella llevaba ahora un vestido negro largo abierto de los costados y de tirantes, el escote era tipo corazón y llegaba a media espalda, lo que les sorprendia es que llevaba el emblema de la luna en la frente, en el lugar de Derek estaba aquel encapuchado desconocido que ya les había dado problemas, se quitó la capucha demostrando que era el, solo que con el cabello largo, Seiya recordó el comentario de el respecto al cabello, ella se colgó de su cuello

Kari: todo el tiempo fuiste tu...

Derek: querida aunque no lo creas estas "basuras" son Senshis y la mayoría son juradas al Milenio de Plata...

Serenity se acerco y puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Minako, que aún no se podía mover

Serenity: escoria del Milenio de Plata?...

Derek: Serenity... nos va a amanecer si juegas con la comida...

Ella levanto las manos lanzandolos a todos en el aire, puso las manos en el suelo y se formo una columna de cristal donde quedaron atrapadas las Senshis, Serenity se acerco y se recargo en el cristal

Serenity: denle mis saludos a la Reina...

Serenity dio unos pasos atrás y dejo en el aire un prisma que resonaba con la columna

Serenity: pronto no quedará más que huesos ahí dentro... cumplido tu deseo Kered...

El se acerco a ella, la tomo del rostro y la beso, aun dentro del cristal Seiya podía ver todo, trataba de llevar su mano a su bolsillo para transformarse, si en verdad era su bombón algo le había hecho ese sujeto, todas sentían como las fuerzas las abandonaban.

El cristal de pronto comenzó a cuartearse y la columna acabo reventando, todas cayeron al suelo, trataban de incorporarse cuando vieron pasar por entre ellas a una mujer, llevaba un vestido crema en una pieza, era de escote recto y llevaba dos cintas gruesas en los brazos, tenia el cabello plateado hasta media espalda, los ojos azules y el símbolo de la luna blanca en su frente, Serenity dio unos pasos atrás tras ver a la chica que se puso frente a las Senshis

Serenity: tu?! Ni pienses que me llevaras de regreso!

Chica: vete de aquí Serenity... no tienes nada que hacer en la tierra...

Derek: vámonos Serenity...

Serenity: NO! tengo cuentas pendientes con ella... te voy a mostrar el lado oscuro que tanto pediste...

Serenity puso una mano al frente y apareció frente a ella una guadaña, la tomo entre ambas manos y estaba dispuesta a lanzarse contra la chica

Derek: Serenity no lo voy a volver a repetir... vámonos...

Se mostraba dudosa, era un venganza pendiente, el la tomo por la cintura una vez que se deshizo de su guadaña.

Derek: vamos ojos bonitos... busquemos algo de cenar

Serenity: te salvaste esta vez por nada al igual que tus patéticas Senshis... no tendrán otra oportunidad...

Ambos desaparecieron, la chica se volteo hacia ellos, se acerco a Seiya y lo tomo del rostro

Chica: reino correcto, princesa equivocada...

Haruka: quien eres tú?

Chica: Yo soy la primera princesa de la tercera generación del Milenio de Plata, soy la Princesa Kula...yo soy la verdadera heredera del reino de la luna

Todos se vieron entre sí, no entendían a que se refería pero no les daba una buena espina lo que ella les decía

Serenity clavo un trozo de cristal en la pared junto al rostro de Derek, este ni se inmuto, solo atino a sonreírle

Serenity: por que? Por que no me dejaste vengarme? Por que me detuviste?!

Derek: tranquila ojos bonitos... no es alguien a quien podamos enfrentarnos fácilmente...

Serenity: ella no tiene el cristal de Plata... soy mejor que ella... que me impide acabarla?

Derek: buen tema trajiste a colación? Donde esta el cristal de plata?

Serenity: ya te dije que no lo se... mejor respondeme, me has tenido aquí encerrada por las Senshis cierto?

Derek: claro. ... me preocupas... no quiero perderte de nuevo hermosa... esta vez no podría soportarlo...

Serenity: hay cosas que aun no entiendo... como es que mori y renaci en la tierra?

Derek: por que no empezamos por lo ultimo que recuerdas...

Ella se alejo y camino abrazándose a sí misma, todo estaba confuso.

Serenity: una luz... una gran luz...

Todos estaban en la base subterránea con la "nueva" princesa, querían una explicación y pronto

Kula: yo entiendo que estén confundidas, solo tienen la ultima memoria de sus cristales, y aparte incompleta, pero... alguno de ustedes siempre lo supo... quien era el encargado de su restricción?

Luna, Artemis y Mefisto tomaron su forma humana, Artemis volteo a ver a Luna no entendían a que se referia

Mefisto: soy yo, el capitán de la Guardia Real, el Guardián del Sagrario... Mefisto

Minako: a que se refiere con restricciones? En verdad esa chica era nuestra princesa?

Mefisto: en realidad no se la historia completamente, la Reina Serenity que ustedes recuerdan es la 1 generación del 4° milenio, si tu eres quien dices ser... eres la tercera generación del primer milenio, tu madre era la nieta de la primera guardiana del cristal Makran... la diosa Selene

Kula: así es, se nos dice la tercera por que a partir de mi abuela se llamó formalmente Milenio de plata... 4 milenios eh? Son muchas generaciones... y tanto para volver al principio...

Luna: eso era la misión especial a la que te referías?

Mefisto: si, al parecer... la Reina me encargo que la cuidará, ella creía que su hija era la reencarnación de la segunda princesa de esa generación...

Amy: pero... que es lo que sucedió?

Kula: mi hermana era una buena chica, a pesar que siempre se creyó que ella era mala, desde que nació la estigmatizaron con que ella era el lado oscuro de la luna, creímos que solo era una mala leyenda, pero unos días antes de su cumpleaños 17 ese sujeto se la llevo del palacio, claro ella lo permitió. ... ese sujeto es Kered el bandido... estuvo infiltrado en lo que fue el pueblo, la enamoró y la puso contra el Milenio de Plata, durante muchos años no supimos de ella, un buen dia apareció en el palacio, con la misma apariencia que ustedes vieron, buscaba el Cristal de Plata, ese día hubo muchas bajas por su mano, pero las que más se nombraron fueron la de Sailor Saturn, la de mi padre el Rey Elo y la de mi madre, que uso el Cristal para detenerla... Tras los funerales yo me convertí en Reina... y por algo he vuelto a renacer con esta forma, soy la única que puede detenerla antes de que vuelva a causar el terror en el universo...

Haruka: algo no está bien en todo esto... no puedo creer que ella sea el mounstro del que hablas...

Kula: cuando Galaxia atacó provocó mi despertar, pero Caos tocó el cristal de ella, lo que el Cristal de Plata hizo en tantos milenios, fue purificar el alma de mi hermana, y en un segundo todo se perdió, ella solo necesito un empujón para recuperar su verdadera forma... se que será difícil para ustedes aceptarlo pero necesito encontrar el Cristal de Plata para detenerla, si saben algo necesito que me lo digan

Minako: creo que necesitamos hablar entre nosotras primero... considerenos unas groseras e impertinentes

Kula: yo entiendo, no es bueno que sean tan confiadas, esa fue una buena táctica de ella... que siempre la vieran como la más buena y pura... pero al final su naturaleza la traicionó, cuantas mentiras no dijo? Cuantas veces no se burló de ustedes?... en fin... me retiro. Piensenlo y decidan donde esta su lealtad, con el Milenio de Plata o con ella...

Todos la veían, en verdad era una princesa del Milenio de Plata? Ella miro fijamente a Seiya

Kula: podemos hablar a solas un momento?

Seiya: esta... esta bien...

Salieron fuera del Crown, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, ella lo tomo del rostro

Kula: es increíble que tu también estés aquí...

Seiya: a que te refieres? No entiendo las cosas que dices...

Kula: no me reconoces aún? Soy con quien has estado soñando todo este tiempo, tu eras mi prometido... no quise decírtelo ahí con ellas... tu también eres de las bajas que se contaron aquella noche... llegue a ser reina pero nunca pudimos casarnos... por su culpa...

Seiya: no... es mentira...

Kula: tu estrella la reconoció, el corazón tiene memoria

Seiya: si lo que dices es cierto... lo lamento mucho... pero ella es a quien quiero en esta vida... yo decidí dejar a un lado esos sentimientos y vivir mi presente, y se que ella no es mala... que algo le hizo ese sujeto...

Kula: me estas rechazando? La prefieres a ella que en este momento debe estar en brazos de el?

Seiya: si esta en brazos de el es mi culpa... y una vez más disculpame... pero aunque la vea o me lo diga no siento por usted lo que siento por ella desde el momento en que la vi...

Seiya se alejo y regreso a la base subterránea, Kula estaba furiosa, como se atrevía a rechazarla, y más por ella... siempre ella... desde que nació no le había dado más que problemas... y esta vez acabaría con ella...

Pasaron unos días y no había rastro de ellos de nuevo, Setsuna, Haruka y Amy estaban en la base subterránea tratando de conseguir información

Amy: no encuentro ningún expediente de Derek... solo el de la universidad, busque sus referencias y no lo conocen... y ahora no hay ningún departamento a su nombre

Haruka: lo peor es que durante 2 días estuvo justo en el departamento de abajo...

Setsuna: ese tiempo lo uso para buscar un lugar a donde llevarla... seguramente el dueño anterior fue asesinado...

Haruka: es probable... pero por que no ha intentado atravesar la atmósfera con ella?

Justo en ese momento entraron las supremas con el resto de las Senshis

Alua: creo saber por qué...

Luna: esta buscando el cristal de plata?

Alua: no, el... el es inmortal...

Minako: a que te refieres?

Kari: cuando esa supuesta princesa nos dijo el nombre de ese sujeto recordamos una leyenda

Alua: la leyenda dice así: " _ **cuando la luna se cubrió de oscuridad y arrasó con la vida en el universo, la luz de Makran respondió, aquel que la sedujo, en su dolor y locura comió la flor de la eternidad y ahora vaga por el universo buscando su luna perdida"**_

Rei: desde cuando se escucha esa "leyenda"

Tabatha: desde hace mucho tiempo ... hace más de cinco millones de años... es una historia que se ha pasado de generación a generación de guardianas...

Kari: por eso no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados cuando se vio comprometida la pureza del Cristal de la resurrección...

Mako: y que vamos a hacer? En lo personal no confío en esa tal Kula...

Taiki: tienes razón Mako, hay algo que no me gusta de ella...

Tabatha: tenemos una ultima oportunidad, si encuentran a Serenity hay que avisarnos, esperemos que su cristal no se haya corrompido completamente. ...

Todos salieron de la base, estaban en equipos de nuevo, Mamorou con Rei, Minako con Yaten, Amy con Taiki, Haruka con Michiru, Setsuna con Hotaru, Seiya con Mako y las supremas juntas, los 3 guardianes en su forma humana se volvieron a quedar en la base, Luna comenzó a llorar mientras Artemis la abrazaba

Luna: es mi culpa, debí haberme dado cuenta cuando se levanto esa noche

Mefisto: en realidad es mi culpa, debí haberles dicho desde el principio lo que la Reina Serenity me confío. ...

Artemis: la reina te lo confío, era obvio que no lo dirías. ... por eso te había autorizado casarte con Luna cierto?

Mefisto: así es, para que pudiera vigilarla de cerca sin levantar sospecha

Artemis: entonces Kula en verdad es una princesa de la luna?

Mefisto: hasta donde recuerdo si... la historia del legado de la luna es muy extensa... pero de algo estoy seguro, nuestra Serenity es heredera legítima, aunque sea la reencarnación de un mounstro... si ella muere o renuncia... solo así Kula podría ocupar el trono... de otra forma sería ilegal. ...

La tarde cayó pronto Serenity veía como comenzaba a oscurecer desde la ventana, siempre encerrada, Kered entro para verla, ella se lanzó a sus brazos mientras lo miraba suplicante

Serenity: la noche pronto va a caer... Podemos salir? Solo... una hora...

Kered: no hermosa, no puedo arriesgarte... necesito ir a arreglar unos asuntos personales

Serenity: por que no nos vamos de aquí?

Kered: necesito arreglar unos detalles...

Serenity: de verdad no me puedes llevar contigo?

Kered: no, y ni se te ocurra salir... solo te pondrías en riesgo de que te atrapen las Senshis o Kula...si en verdad quieres esa vida que tanto me has pedido deja que arregle esto y obedece sin quejas...

Serenity: esta... esta bien...

Kered salio del departamento, pero ella no pensaba quedarse encerrada más tiempo, tenia hambre y lo que el le daba no la satisfacía, tendría que buscar ella un alma que la llenará.

La noche cayó por fin, Seiya y Mako andaban por Shibuya, había mucha gente

Seiya: Mako... crees que?

Mako: yo creo... creo en ella... solo le paso lo que a Chibiusa... se perdió del camino correcto... Todas tuvimos la culpa... Durante mucho tiempo ella fue guardando rencores sin darse cuenta, tristezas, culpas... Caos sólo potenció eso... necesitamos que recuerde quien es en realidad... si ella fuera mala... el Cristal de Plata nunca hubiera reaccionado como reacciona a ella...

Seiya: a que te refieres?

Mako: lo viste en el futuro... a pesar de todo lo que le paso seguía pensando igual, las sombras se alejaron a su paso y el planeta se restauró... yo he visto su pureza... por eso no le creo a Kula...

Seiya: también me dijo cosas feas de ella... dijo que los sueños que he tenido... que es ella y que bombón me... que esa noche de la que habla estuve entre las bajas...

Mako: quizás. ... pero... tu crees que te habrías enamorado de quien te asesino? Y si lo hizo, que asegura que fue a sangre fría?

Seiya: Tienes razon... solo me confunde el darle vueltas al asunto, mejor busquemos a Derek, si lo seguimos nos llevará a ella

Siguieron su camino, Seiya se detuvo, una chica había golpeado su hombro, volteo y comenzó a seguirla

Mako: Se... Seiya?!

Le hizo señas de que guardara silencio y solo se limito a seguirlo, la chica llevaba un vestido aguamarina de corte princesa hasta las rodillas, llevaba el cabello recogido en varios chongos y algunos mechones sueltos, estaba del brazo con un joven alto de cabello castaño, ambos se dirigieron a una zona más solitaria llegando a un parque, ambos se sentaron en una banca, Seiya y Mako estaban tratando de escuchar

Seiya: Mako háblale a las chicas y diles donde estamos

Mako: crees que ella?

Seiya: estoy seguro... huelen igual...

Seiya se acerco un poco más hasta quedar atrás de ellos, quería escuchar antes de actuar

Chico: y... bueno ya estamos en un lugar más privado... que es lo que me querías mostrar?

Ella se sentó sobre el quedando frente a frente, lo tomo del rostro y se acercó para besarlo, pero al estar cerca de su boca una luz azul comenzó a salir de la boca de el hacia la de ella, el chico cayó de pronto, ella se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, Seiya y Mako salieron de los arbustos, Mako se acerco a ver al chico

Seiya: a donde vas? Que le hiciste?

Mako: esta...esta muerto...

Seiya: pero que?

Serenity: ay ay esta muerto... jajajaja por favor... seres efímeros sin valor... lo único que vale es su alma y mira que no era muy buena, para mañana temprano volveré a tener hambre...

Mako: estas... estás comiendo almas?

Una luz se acerco desde atrás de ella, un muro de Cristal se alzó tras ella interviniendo el ataque, ella se volteo dándose cuenta que estaba rodeada, dejó que su imagen cambiara y apareció su guadaña, Mako y Seiya se transformaron

Serenity: eres una Sailor? Sorpresa que se va a llevar mi hermana... con lo que odia a las Senshis de mi madre...

Neptune: detente por favor...

Uranus: no nos hagas pelear contra ti...

T.M.: por que no hablamos todos...

Serenity: hablar? Jajajaja no me hagan reír. ... por quien me toman? Ustedes no me durarían ni 5 minutos. ...

Healer: en verdad?... infierno estelar de Healer!

Venus: Rolling Heart!

Jupiter: Trueno de Jupiter!

Los ataque no le llegaron ni a un cabello, Mercury observaba tras el visor

Mercury: tiene una esfera de Cristal a su alrrededor

Plut: a pesar de ser tan delgado y transparente es muy resistente...

Eternity: retirense de aquí...

Lotit: no van a poder contra ella...

Mars: ella es nuestra responsabilidad...

Aquarius: por eso mismo... no van a atacarla con todas sus fuerzas... esta vez es asunto de nosotras...

Serenity: y en verdad alguna podrá siquiera cortar el aire a mi alrrededor?

Eternity: por que no te pones con alguien de tu nivel

Eternity extendió su báculo hacia ella, Serenity se sintió divertida con tal propuesta, ambas se pusieron en posición para atacar

Lotit: de verdad crees poder?... mejor dejamelo a mi...

Eternity: tengo que poder...

Ambas se lanzaron una contra de otra desapareciendo a la vista de los demás, pero esta vez la risas de Serenity se podían oir en el aire, Eternity cayó al suelo por primera vez, se levanto y volvió a atacar, un poste fue contra lo que golpeó por segunda vez levantándose de nuevo mientras una nada cansada ni herida Serenity la observaba mientras se sentaba en el aire cruzando una pierna y jugando con su guadaña

Serenity: acaso ya se canso la Senshi? Yo apenas comienzo a calentar...

Eternity: mira que guardado te tenías esto...

Serenity: ya terminaste de rezar?

Eternity respiro hondo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho sanandose las heridas, Serenity sólo comenzó a reír

Serenity: creo que por fin encontré algo de diversión en este miserable planeta!

Aquarius: Eternity... que vas a hacer?

Eternity: quiero recuperarla... aun tengo esperanzas...

Trago saliva mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra ella, Serenity la esperaba pero de pronto desapareció asestando un golpe certero en su espalda mandandola hacia el suelo, detuvo su caída con el mango de la guadaña, la giro y la clavo en el suelo quedando en cuclillas sobre el mango

Serenity: acabas de sentenciarte...

Serenity se lanzo de nueva cuenta y ambas desaparecieron, tan solo unos minutos después todo parecía haber acabado, ambas chicas se dejaron ver, Eternity estaba de pie dándole la espalda a Serenity que se encontraba con una pierna doblada y a otra recta, como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo, el báculo de Eternity había salido por los aires y la navaja de la guadaña de Serenity estaba en su yugular, un solo movimiento bastaría para volarle la cabeza

Serenity: es una pena... en realidad no... bye bye...

De pronto Serenity soltó la guadaña y se levanto, veía hacia el suelo, sus pies quedaron cristalizados en el suelo, puntas de Cristal comenzaron a crecer a su alrrededor dejandola en desventaja, una se puso a la altura de su corazón, otras a sus costados hacia los pulmones, una desde la espalda y otros dos al cuello

Serenity: rayos me olvide de ti...

Kula apareció frente a Serenity la cual solo sonreía burlonamente

Serenity: hermana querida... que te trae por aquí?

Kula: déjate de estupideces Serenity... regresame lo que me robaste...

Serenity: que yo te robe?! Si la que tenia toda la atención y un futuro próspero eras tu... yo solo tenia que soportar tus migajas!

Kula: y por eso robaste el Cristal de Plata?

Serenity: tu también con esa estupidez? Yo no lo tengo!

Kula: no te hagas la tonta! Donde lo escondiste!

Serenity: que yo no lo tengo!

Kered: basta ya Kula...

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, el rostro de Serenity cambio a uno más aliviado

Serenity: Kered...

Kered: te dije que no salieras... pero como siempre no sabes seguir unas simples reglas...Kula... sueltala...

Kula: perdón? Tu no me mandas... con quien crees que tratas? Además teníamos un trato y tu no cumpliste...

Serenity: a que se refiere con un trato Kered?

Kered: no le hagas caso bonita... quiere confundirte

Kula: hay por favor ya basta... por que no le dices a tu noviecita la verdad? Digo yo en una semana hice lo que tu no pudiste hacer en 3 años... mas los años que teníamos planeando esto...

Kered: ya basta Kula... no tienes idea de lo que vas a provocar...

Kula: a que le tienes miedo? a que te odie? A que te abandone? Por favor ella no sabe más que ponerse a llorar, por eso esa estúpida siempre tenia que estarla protegiendo de mi... la primera vez que se atrevió a hacer algo fuera de las "normas" fue cuando se junto contigo... y esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida... ella lejos y la otra llorando... no sabes como lo disfrute...

Serenity escuchaba todo sin decir una palabra, una sombra cubrio su rostro, alrrededor de ella comenzaron a verse aquellos relámpagos que habían visto en dos ocasiones, las Senshis comenzaron a retroceder y Kered igual, al parecer el también ya había visto lo que se avecinaba, los cristales alrrededor de ella se quebraron, Kula retrocedió unos pasos una vez que se dejo sentir el viento

Kered: Se... Serenity basta... de verdad le vas a creer? A ella?

Serenity: desde hace cuanto tiempo me traicionas con ella? Tu... tu me pediste que asaltara el palacio... tu me mataste esa vez...

Kered: no... estás confundiendo todo... aun no liberas tu memoria por completo...

Kula: creo que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí...

Kered: ni pienses en huir que esto es tu responsabilidad

Kula: la mía? Tu querías despertarla no? Ahí la tienes...

Kula desapareció en medio de la tormenta que desató, Serenity caminaba hacia Kered con la mirada agachada

Serenity: creí en ti... lo deje todo por ti... te entregue todo... y tu... solo me has utilizado...

Kered: no... Serenity... la use a ella... para recuperarte... esa noche... era el principio de la vida que querías. ... tranquilizate y escuchame...

Ella se detuvo y todo se tranquilizó ella seguía con una sombra en su rostro, Kered comenzó a acercarse hasta tomarla de los hombros

Kered: por que no vamos a casa... Así te relajas y pones en orden tus ideas... te lo voy a explicar todo

Serenity: no Kered... tu no vas conmigo...

Desde el suelo salio un prisma de cristal que lo atravesó por el abdomen, haciendo que comenzará a vomitar sangre por la boca

Kered: u...una por otra cierto?...yo acabe con tu reino... y tu... conmigo... al menos... fue tu mano...

Serenity abrió su mano dejando ver un prisma que comenzó a resonar con el de Kered, lo dejo en el aire mientras volteaba a las Senshis

Serenity: díganle a la cobarde de Kula que tenemos cuentas pendientes... y pronto me voy a cobrar

Ambos cristales dejaron de resonar, el que estaba en el aire se mantenía brillante, Serenity lo tomo entre sus manos, las chicas voltearon y sobre el prisma sólo quedaba la ropa de Kered, el crujido del cristal entre las manos de Serenity les hizo regresar la vista, en sus manos pudieron ver un pequeño resplandor azul el cual se llevo hacia la boca y lo comio, las supremas se voltearon a ver angustiadas, Serenity les dedico otra mirada y desapareció ante ellas

Lotit: acaso eso era?...

Aquarius: no tengo dudas...

Jupiter: hizo lo mismo con ese chico... en verdad ella... esta comiendo almas?

Eternity: por desgracia así es... al parecer esta vez de verdad la perdimos...

* * *

N/A: "y cosas peores se veran", la verdad no me la imagino de mala malvada asi que me fue muy dificil esto, tomatasos plis XD al final Kered no nos duro ni para el arranque, preocupense por Kula que bueno creo que ya sospechan quien es... y si, si voy a aclarar la historia del pasado... plis review! comentarios y tomatasos

preview: la historia de las supremas, somos leales a una princesa, vamos al rescate


	36. Chapter 35

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 35

Ayúdame. ... por favor... Ayúdame. ...

Seiya despertó bañado en sudor, se levanto de la cama, desde que ella había desaparecido se había regresado al departamento y todas las noches era el mismo sueño, la veía pidiéndole ayuda, pero el que podía hacer? salio al balcón, el clima estaba completamente extraño, habían quedado de verse en el templo en la mañana pero estaba seguro que ya no conciliaria el sueño.

Aunque la mañana llegó el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y no dejaba de tronar, los vientos eran muy fuertes y había temblores muy seguidos

 _Reportera: se esperan vientos de mas de 150 km/h., se les súplica no salir de su casa ya que también se avecina una tormenta, los refugios se están alistando ya que se teme que con tantos temblores hubiera erupciones volcánicas, también la planta radioactiva se prepara para apagarse ante el peligro que representa su funcionamiento, estos fenómenos que afectan el planeta entero se cree que es debido al calentamiento. ..._

Rei apagó la tele, ya no podían seguir escuchando las noticias, todos estaban en el templo las supremas las habían citado

Rei: en verdad ella esta causando todo esto?

Kari: por desgracia si...

Mamo: y díganos por que querían vernos?

Alua: por que no queremos que intervengan...

Las tres se pararon mientras todos las veían

Kari: ni siquiera nos hemos presentado correctamente

Tabatha: mi verdadero nombre es Tabala, soy Sailor Eternity, princesa de la galaxia del sur, sailor de la destrucción, la restauracion y el tiempo, guardiana del cristal de la destrucción

Kari: princesa de la galaxia del Este, Sailor Lotit, sailor de la Tierra, fuego y trueno, guardiana del cristal del infinito

Alua: Sailor Aquarius y princesa de la galaxia del Oeste, sailor del agua, aire y amor, guardiana del cristal de la sanacion

Tabatha: somos las guardianas de los fragmentos del cristal Makran quizás por ser la contraparte fui la primera en percibir el daño de su cristal...

\- FLASHBACK -

Tabala estaba en la biblioteca del palacio, estaba preocupada por la situación que se vivía en la galaxia del Norte, si Caos lograba hacer que Sailor Galaxia obtuviera todos los cristales Sailors definitivamente estarían en problemas, de pronto un guardia del palacio entro buscándola

Guardia: princesa Tabala! Princesa Tabala

Tabala: que sucede? No ves que estamos en una situación delicada?

Guardia: princesa es necesaria su presencia en el cuarto de mando...

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca mientras corrían al cuarto de mando donde el Rey ya la esperaba

Tabala: su majestad que sucede?

Rey: Mira la pantalla...

La joven volteo y veía que hacían acercamientos con coordenadas, un gran resplandor comenzó a cubrir la pantalla

Tabala: acaso... esa es la galaxia del Norte?

Rey: es la vía láctea... ese brillo es el cristal de la resurrección...

El resplandor cesó de golpe así como habia iniciado, Tabala de pronto sintió como si algo la golpeara en el pecho haciéndola caer en el suelo, pronto varios guardias se acercaron a levantarla

Tabala: algo... algo le sucedio a la princesa del Norte...

Rey: y que estas esperando? Debes ir por las otras princesas y averiguar que sucedió en la vía láctea. ... si nuevamente la princesa del Norte muere el desequilibrio del Universo causará una catástrofe...

Tabala: como usted ordene...

Al día siguente Tabala tenía que localizar el siguiente cristal... el universo era demasiado grande, su concentración se rompió fácilmente, no sabía hacer eso, de pronto la puerta se abrió, una mujer de cabello negro y largo apareció por la puerta, Tabala se arrodillo ante ella

Tabala: ma... madre... sucede algo?

Reina: veo que no logras completar tu cometido... algo sucede?

Tabala: madre... no se como hacerlo... tengo miedo a equivocarme... que tal que no logro encontrar los cristales... me pierdo o ...

Reina: ese temor es lo que no te permite hacerlo... Los cristales siempre responden al llamado de nuestro corazón. ... Tabala... siente... siente el dolor de tu hermana... y escucha el llanto de tu cristal...

Tabala cerro los ojos, escucho su corazón, sentía los latidos de su corazón, podía escuchar a todos latiendo, resonando al unísono, la princesa del Norte estaba viva pero estaba débil, su brillo estaba debilitándose, pero no fue todo lo que encontró, había otro guardando mucha tristeza, lo sentía tan lejano pero el otro, era más fuerte, al parecer era el más cercano, tenia todo para llegar a ella, estaba segura del punto donde lo podía encontrar

Tabala: lo tengo... se donde esta el cristal del infinito!

Reina: ve hija... yo me encargaré mientras de hablar con tu padre sobre tu boda... ninguna guardiana del cristal se ha casado a la fuerza y no serás la primera...

Tabala: gracias...

Tabala salio corriendo, no tenia tiempo que perder, se transformo, volteo y vio a sus padres, no pudo evitar abrazarlos y convirtiéndose en luz salio de su planeta

El viaje fue largo y cansado tuvo que hacer varias paradas antes de alcanzar su destino, pronto se encontro en la entrada de un espléndido palacio, podía sentir el cristal adentro, comenzó a avanzar y se vio rodeada por varios guardias del palacio

Eternity: vaya... supongo que no fue buena idea venir sin avisar...

Guardia: alto ahí! Ninguna Sailor desconocida puede pasar al palacio... esta usted detenida

Eternity: bajo que argumentos?... déjense de tonterías busco a la princesa del cristal del infinito...

Guardia: usted sólo entrará al calabozo del castillo, será mejor que no intente nada, estamos dispuestos a morir!

Del palacio salio una chica de cabello largo y rosado, comenzó a aventar a los guardias pidiendo el paso, ambas chicas se vieron, no fue necesario decir mas y la recién llegada se lanzo a los brazos de Eternity

-ansiaba tanto conocerte. ... cada día te sentía más cerca... yo Soy la princesa Kari, Soy Sailor Lotit guardiana del cristal del infinito...

Eternity: mi nombre es Tabala... soy Sailor Eternity...

Kari se volteo hacia los guardias que no entendían como su princesa se acercaba sin temor a una Sailor Senshi desconocida

Kari: ella es la princesa de la galaxia del Sur guardiana del Cristal de la destrucción...

Se volteo hacia ella y la tomo de la mano llevándola dentro del palacio, ya dentro Tabala le explicaba la situación

Kari: así que esa es la situación, con razón me sentía tan ansiosa... bueno aunque es normal en nosotras...

Tabala: entonces esas veces que he comenzado a llorar sin razón...

Kari: ha sido mucho por el Cristal de la Sanacion y de la Resurrección... la han pasado mal...

Tabala: tenemos que ir por la princesa del Oeste primero, pero siento como si se escondiera...

Kari: eso hace... cuando se percata que nos conectamos desaparece su presencia, creo que no quiere que la encontremos... pero... ya llevo algunos años tras su pista, es ella quien hace que mi corazón se quiebre en medio de la noche, tengo una sospecha del cuadrante correcto

Tabala: pues no se diga mas, que esperamos?

Kari: que te parece si descansas, un viaje entre galaxias es bastante pesado no pasará nada si descansas una semana antes de salir

Tabla acepto sin mucho esfuerzo, en verdad estaba cansada, esa semana fue muy interesante, platicaban de todo, de sus alegrías, tristezas y su maldición, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida

Kari: entonces convenció a tu padre?

Tabala: no se como lo hizo... pero mi madre tampoco está de acuerdo... va a aprovechar este tiempo para hablar con el...

Kari: seguramente le dirá lo que ese sujeto te hace... es... es horrible... en mi caso... mi tío abusaba de mi desde muy niña, hace unos años resulte embarazada, pero... calle por vergüenza...

Tabala: y que sucedió? Cómo?

Kari: hubo un momento donde no pude ocultarlo más... un día mientras comíamos comencé a sentirme mal, el dolor era insoportable, mi madre fue quien se percato de lo que sucedia y me ayudo, fue ella quien trajo a mi hijo a este mundo... mi padre estaba furioso, durante el tiempo en que me recuperaba nunca fue a verme, sabia que una vez que acabara mi recuperación se llevarían a mi hijo, creeme aunque es producto de un abuso lo adoro

Tabala: como no, es tu sangre...

Kari: un buen día se apareció mi tío

************* Flashback ****************

Tio: vaya... al parecer ya termino la espera

Kari volteo espantada, era a la última persona que quería cerca

Kari: que hace aquí? Salga de mi habitación no tiene nada que hacer aquí!

Tio: claro que si... vengo a ver a mi hijo...mira quien te viera... que callado te lo tenias...

Kari: usted no tiene ningún derecho, es MIO sólo mío entendió?

Tio: eres una mujer muy sana... cuantos hijos me darás querida sobrina

El comenzó a acercarse, ella tomo un abrecartas y lo apunto contra el, luego se lo puso sobre su corazón

Tio: y te atreveras a dejar a nuestro hijo sólo? No me hagas reír

Kari: de todas formas me van a alejar de el, prefiero morir antes de permitir que me vuelva a tocar!

Tio: ahora resulta que te vas a atrever a negarte estúpida?

Un bofetadon la tumbo en el suelo y el se puso sobre ella, aun no tenia mucha fuerza y el comenzaba a ganar la batalla, le puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza sujetándosela con una mano mientras que con la otra uso el abrecartas para comenzar a rasgarle la ropa

Tio: esto va a ser muy divertido...

Ella se volteo hacia la cuna de su bebé cuando este comenzó a llorar, ella cerro los ojos sólo esperaba que terminará su pesadilla, el de pronto la soltó y se quitó de encima de ella, ella abrió los ojos y vio a sus padres, mientras su madre cargaba al bebé su padre tenía su espada sobre el cuello de su tío, pronto los guardias llegaron a detenerlo

Rey: encierrenlo en el calabozo más frío y oscuro... ya veremos que haremos con el...

El Rey se volteo hacia ella, se tiró de rodillas al suelo mientras la abrazaba y ella lloraba en sus brazos...

Rey: debí de creerte esa vez que me dijiste que tu tío te había tocado... preferí creerle a el... que eran fantasías tuyas... no te creí cuando me dijiste que ese bebe era de un abuso... disculpame...

Reina: creo que los dejaré solos... tienen mucho de que hablar...

************* Fin Flashback **************

Tabala: y que sucedió?

Kari: bueno mi tío fue sometido juicio y se le dio sentencia de muerte...

Tabala: y tu hijo?

Kari: fue dado en adopción... legalmente es mi hermano...

Ambas chicas voltearon y vieron a un niño de unos 3 años de la mano con la Reina quien las saludo y continuó su camino en los jardines

Tabala: que cargos le imputaron?

Kari: traición... eso ni en los expedientes consta... solo se puso que traicionó al Rey y su confianza e intento usurpar el trono... Mi honor procuraron mantenerlo limpio... de lo contrario nadie querría emparentar con el reino

Tabala: vaya... de verdad estamos malditas...

Kari: y lo que nos falta por vivir...

Al día siguente ambas iniciaron el camino que pareció eterno ya que se escondía la portadora del cristal de la sanacion, llegaron al fin a un planeta bastante lúgubre, el ambiente estaba viciado, el olor del aire daba tanto asco que sentían ahogarse o vomitar

Lotit: que horror! No puedo creer que este es el cuadrante correcto...

Eternity: más bien yo quiero creer que te equivocaste... pero se siente... es leve pero puedo sentir el cristal...

Caminaron bastante tiempo pronto llegaron a un intento de poblado, gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas al verlas pasar

Eternity: son... hombres... y las mujeres?

Lotit: no... no me gustan esas miradas...

Un hombre bastante mayor les salió al paso, venía acompañado de 2 hombres jóvenes más, todos las veían con bastante morbo y curiosidad

Hombre mayor: bienvenidas Sailor Senshis... supongo que buscan a la princesa Alua?

Lotit: si ese es el nombre de la guardiana del Cristal de la Sanacion si, a eso venimos...

Hombre mayor: acompañenos... Las llevaremos... je je je je je

Ambas chicas sintieron escalofríos, definitivamente algo estaba mal en ese planeta, llegaron al palacio, pero era bastante lúgubre, totalmente tapadas las ventanas y las luces eran muy tenues, pero ahí comenzaron a ver a las mujeres de ese planeta, pero todas estaban casi desnudas, Lotit y Eternity hicieron muescas de asco...

Lotit: esto no es un palacio... es una casa de esclavas sexuales. ...

Eternity: tengo un mal presentimiento...

Llegaron a un salón bastante grande, la escena fue por demás asquerosa y el olor de la habitación insoportable, fácil había 10 o 15 hombres de distintas edades completamente desnudos turnandose a una chica de cabello azul tan largo que arrastraba

Hombre mayor: je je je je ahí está la princesa...

Eternity: pero... que...

Lotit: EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA!

Eternity reaccionó rápido y logró agacharse, varios de los hombres de la sala no corrieron con la misma suerte

Eternity: podrías al menos advertirme!

Eternity corrió hacia la chica que se encontraba en el suelo, vio sus ojos y estaban vacíos, como si su alma hubiera sido consumida, trato de llevarla pero vio que tenia una cadena en el cuello

Lotit: de esto me encargo yo... THUNDER SWORD!

bajo su brazo y la luz que formó corto la cadena y de paso algo de cabello, Eternity la tomo en brazos, se dio cuenta que estaba extremadamente delgada, podía sentir sus huesos, seguramente su cristal era lo único que la mantenía con vida, salieron corriendo mientras Lotit quitaba a todos los que se ponían en su camino

Lotit: a este a paso nunca saldremos de aquí!

Pronto varios hombres les cerraron el paso, lo peor es que tambien las mujeres estaban dispuestas a impedir que se la llevarán, más gente comenzó a cerrarles el paso mientras llevaban unas varas con la punta electrificadas

Lotit: Ahora que hacemos?

Alua:... a la izquierda... arriba...

Ambas chicas no tenían otra opción y siguieron la dirección que ella les indicó, llegando arriba Lotit cerro la puerta y la atoro con una de la varas que le había quitado a un sujeto, lo malo es que la habitación no tenia salida, solo una ventana

Lotit: nos tendiste una trampa, no hay salida!

Alua:... tienen... que huir... yo no... salgan...por la ventana...

Eternity: estas loca?! No vamos a dejarte aquí! Toma Lotit ...

Eternity bajo a Alua y Lotit la sostuvo, su corazón se estrujo cuando la sintió tan demacrada, Eternity razgo una de las cortinas y envolvió a la chica, la puerta estaba a punto de ceder, invoco su báculo y lo apoyo en el suelo, trataba de concentrarse pero el miedo la consumía

Lotit: sea lo que sea apúrate por favor!

Eternity: callate!

Visualizo su planeta, veía su casa, recorrió el palacio con su mente hasta llegar a su habitación, ahí era donde quería estar, pronto el suelo se abrió y las tres fueron devoradas por la dimensión, la puerta crujió pero ya no encontraron nada ni nadie.

Las chicas cayeron a través de la dimensión, pronto se encontraron en una habitación limpia y luminosa, el golpe que habían dado al caer alertó a los guardias que pronto entraron por la puerta

Guardia: princesa Tabala! Como es que?...

Eternity: no hay tiempo para esas cosas, traigan al médico! Es una urgencia!

Los guardias salieron mientras acostaban a Alua en la cama de Eternity, ambas chicas recuperaron su apariencia normal

Kari: esta helada...

Tabala: hay que meterla bajo las ropas...

Alua:... no... se van. ...a...a ensuciar...

Pronto la puerta sonó y entraron el medico del palacio junto con el consejero de los reyes

Consejero: princesa necesito hablar con usted...

Tabala: si claro. ... Kari por favor...

Kari: si, tu encargate... ...

Ambos salieron, el consejero miro a Tabala con mucha tristeza

Tabala: que... que sucede?

Consejero: princesa... tenemos que preparar la coronación. ...

Tabala sintió que el piso se movía o sus piernas le fallaban

Tabala: mi, mi, mi, mi, mi coronación? Como por que?

Consejero: princesa... unos días después de su partida... sus padre... sus padres...

Tabala: por dios dilo! ! Que sucedió con mis padres?!

Consejeros: sufrieron un accidente... lo siento mucho...

Tabala: un accidente?! Que clase de accidente?!

Consejero: su madre... cayó por el balcón de la biblioteca... y su padre cayó por uno de los acantilados mientras hacían vigilancia... al parecer se separo de los guardias y... se acerco mucho al barranco... de verdad princesa... lo lamento, no sabíamos como encontrarla... y se que esto es difícil. ... pero debemos coronarla antes de que vuelva a partir...

Tabala: s...s...si... solo... dame tiempo... una semana por favor...

Consejero: esta bien princesa... iré haciendo los preparativos mientras...

El señor se retiro y Tabala entro de nuevo a la habitación, vio las cortinas de su cama corridas y Kari sentada en el sillón, al verla se acerco

Kari: estas bien? Estas pálida...

Tabala: eh? Si... es que... como esta Alua?

Kari: la está revisando... por que no te sientas?

Tabala se sentó, en realidad aún no asimilables la noticia, no sabía si llorar o buscar al que en verdad le resultaba sospechoso, todo le resultaba sospechoso, como es que su madre había caído? Quizás del barranco lo creía más, ese lugar era peligroso y se desmoronaba fácil, pero el balcón? El médico corrió las cortinas, vieron que Alua estaba completamente dormida

Medico: le puse unos sedantes, necesita dormir... le tome muestras de sangre para hacerle análisis, tiene varias quemadas en el cuerpo así como cicatrices nuevas y viejas, necesito hacerle más estudios específicos pero será paulatino, por lo mientras al parecer no está embarazada pero si hay presencia de infecciones, le daré los medicamentos necesarios para tratarla... princesa Tabala...

Tabala: si?

Médico: lamento su pérdida. ... pero... yo, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero yo sostengo que no fue un accidente...

Tabala: gracias yo tampoco lo creo...

Medico: me retiro por hoy. ...

El médico salio, Tabala por fin se atrevió a quebrarse y comenzó a llorar, se había prometido a sí mismo sólo llorar esa semana, Kari la abrazo mientras ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo, no pensaba preguntar, solo le quedaba consolar, de pronto sintieron unos brazos delgados, Alua se había despertado y las acompañaba, así las tres se hicieron compañia, por primera vez lloraban sus penas juntas.

La semana se fue rápido, Kari tuvo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar a Tabala

Kari: sigues buscando el móvil?

Tabala: no... el móvil soy yo... quiero... quiero saber que hicieron mis padres para que el les hiciera eso...

Kari: quizás tenga que ver con tu compromiso... o con la coronación que estas a punto de perderte

Tabala: la coronación! Por que no me recordaste antes!?

Tabala salio corriendo con Kari detrás para ayudarle, antes de entrar al templo Kari término de arreglarle el cabello

Kari: nerviosa?

Tabala: quisiera que estuvieran aquí...

Kari: mientras no los olvides ellos siempre estarán contigo, se han convertido en estrellas que nos cuidan y guían, creeme esta tarde estarán contigo

Ambas se abrazaron, Alua aún estaba en cama por lo que no las podía acompañar, ambas entraron juntas, Kari no se separo de ella, pero sentía una mirada bastante turbia proveniente de atrás, volteo y vio a un sujeto de cabello rojo, la mirada de el no le gusto para nada, pero lo dejaría pasar por ese día.

Los días pasaron, Alua comenzaba a recuperarse físicamente pero aun se veía la tristeza en sus ojos, las tres dormían en la misma habitación, una noche Kari se dio cuenta que no estaba Alua y ambas salieron a buscarla

Kari: a donde se habrá escapado?

Tabala: o más bien quién la atrapó en el camino...

Kari: que quieres decir?

Tabala: ella estuvo mucho tiempo sometida a abusos, seguramente su cuerpo le pide...

Kari: callate... donde crees que la encontremos?

Tabala se dirigió a una habitacion, y efectivamente ahí estaba Alua, de espaldas y de rodillas en el suelo, en la silla estaba el sujeto pelirrojo que había visto la tarde de la coronación

Kari: que rayos le haces?!

Tabala: Moriarty... debí saber que te aprovecharías de una situación así

Moriarty: yo?! Ella es la que lo hace... y vaya que sabe... sigue nena...

Tabala se acerco y la levanto, la desesperación con la que ella se estaba aferrando era realmente triste, se la dio a Kari que lidió con la desesperación y berrinche de ella mientras se la llevaba y Tabala se quedaba a enfrentar al sujeto

Tabala: aléjate de ella...

El la sujeto de ambas manos mientras la tiraba al suelo

Moriarty: entonces complaceme mi Reina

Tabala regreso a su habitación un par de horas más tarde, Kari la vio entrar e irse a bañar, era obvio lo que había sucedido, se acerco a la puerta donde podía escuchar su llanto

Kari: ya se durmió. ... quieres hablar? Se... entiendo por lo que pasas... tanto... tanto poder que cargamos y somos inútiles para defendernos a nosotras mismas... no... no tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta... solo salí adelante... solo me quedó seguir con mi vida...

El llanto se seguía escuchando, sabia que no podía hacer nada, ya se había salvado ella, faltaba salvarlas a ellas, pero en realidad cuanto tiempo serían libres de esa maldición

El tiempo no perdono las tristezas ni las amarguras, por fin hubo un diagnóstico para Alua, que les dio paz en virtud de la situación vivida

Medico: bueno la princesa Alua esta mucho mejor, ha comenzado a ganar masa muscular y toda infección ha salido de su cuerpo, al parecer también le ministraban un tipo de droga, encontre un sustituto que le doy, poco a poco le voy bajando las dosis para desintoxicarla

Kari: nos preocupa que de pronto tiene una necesidad incontrolable respecto al sexo

Medico: es normal, logre que me dijera y al parecer ha sido abusada desde que inició su ciclo reproductivo, tienen años en que día y noche hacían con ella lo que querían, también serán años para que su cuerpo se acostumbre a no estar activo todo el tiempo

Tabala: y tuvo hijos? Hay indicios de haber estado embarazada?

Médico: no, es imposible que tenga hijos, su matriz no se desarrolló por completo, es estéril por nacimiento

Ambas chicas se alegraron y sintieron alivio, ambas chicas salieron de la oficina del doctor y fueron con Alua que ya se mantenía despierta por más lapsos de tiempo.

No podían viajar a la galaxia del Norte si Alua no se recuperaba así que el tiempo paso, mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaban pronto paso un año desde que habían llegado a la galaxia del Sur, Tabala había logrado posponer su boda por tiempo indefinido o por lo menos hasta que se solucionará las cosas, Kari había salido a caminar por el pueblo y Tabala regresaba de la biblioteca, había encontrado información interesante respecto al Milenio de Plata, regresaba a su habitacion con un libro antiguo cuando Moriarty la empujó hacia adentro cerrando con seguro

Tabala: que es lo que quieres?! Fuera de mi habitación!

El la sujeto del cuello mientras la ponía contra la pared

Moriarty: quien te crees? A estas alturas ya debería de ser tu esposo y ser el Rey, deberías estar ya con mi heredero en brazos

Tabala: tienes... mala suerte...

Moriarty: no soy estúpido, algo estas tomando para no preñarte... vas a ir a la galaxia del Norte y vas a traer a la princesa para que todas, si TODAS sean mis mujeres... te imaginas que la siguiente generación de guardianas sean mi sangre? Por que conformarme con este Reino si puedo tener el universo a mi disposición?

De pronto el cayó inconsciente en el suelo, Tabala recuperaba el aire mientras veía a Alua con una silla en la mano, la cual le dejo ir al sujeto, tomo a Tabala de la mano y ambas salieron de la habitación corriendo

Alua: no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí. ... tenemos que partir ahora...

Tabala: espera, necesitamos cosas! Tus medicamentos...

Tabala la llevo a la oficina del Medico mientras le decía a un guardia que llevará al consejero, a ambos les explicaron la situación y estuvieron de acuerdo con Alua, debían irse

Tabala: ambos cuidense por favor, les encargo el Reino, tratare de tardar lo menos posible...

Consejero: que haremos mientras con el?

Tabala: aún no tengo todas las pruebas, pero una vez que esté segura que el mató a mis padres lo haré pagar

Ambas chicas salieron de la oficina del Medico, de camino a la salida se encontraron con Kari y los 5 salieron hacia los jardines

Kari: me pueden explicar que sucede?

Alua: debemos irnos...

Consejero: cuidese mi Lady... el lugar donde se encontraba el Milenio de Plata no es lo que se puede esperar de un planeta civilizado... es muy... primitivo...

Tabala: una vez que esté ahí podré viajar sin problemas, vendré pronto

Las tres chicas desaparecieron tras transformarse iniciando así el viaje más largo, hicieron varias paradas durante el trayecto, viajaban lo más rápido posible pero Alua se cansaba rápido así que tenían que reposar a veces unos días, pararon en un planeta de la jurisdicción de Kari por lo cual fácilmente les dieron comida y hospedaje en el pequeño poblado, la noche las sorprendió pronto y cayeron rendidas, un ruido fue lo que las despertó, juraría haber oído madera crujir, Tabala se levanto y encendió la luz llevándose una terrible sorpresa ya que Alua se encontraba en el suelo "ensartada" en la pata de una silla, ambas chicas la levantaron a pesar de sus berrinches y la pusieron en la cama, pero ella estaba como poseída, no podían controlarla

Kari: ya por favor basta! No puedes seguir así!

Tabala: y si... hacemos algo nosotras?

Kari: como que?

Tabala: súbete en ella, sostenla...

Kari se subió sobre ella, que era lo que pensaba hacer? Tabala lo dudo un poco pero se decidió y comenzó a ser ella quien estimulara a Alua, ella pronto comenzó a responder a sus caricias

Kari: que haces?

Tabala: pues dándole lo que necesita...

Kari: que nunca te has tocado? Quitate dejame esto a mi...

Kari tomo el asunto en sus manos, la reacción de Alua fue mayor que con Tabala, después de un rato por fin Alua se tranquilizaba

Kari: rayos... tiene mucho aguante...

Tabala: y que esperabas? Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Kari: bueno, mi tío me forzaba a estar con chicas... tenia gustos raros... pero aprendí Muchas cosas...

Ambas se vieron y se sonrojaron, volteandose a sentido contrario

Kari: de... de verdad nunca te has?...

Tabala: nunca le he encontrado el gusto al sexo...

Kari: por que no has tenido buen maestro...

Tabala: ahora resulta... y según tu quien me podría enseñar?

Kari se lanzo sobre ella, era obvio que excitar a Alua había tenido sus consecuencias, Kari metio su mano entre las piernas de Tabala y lo que le hacía la hizo retorcer, pronto Alua se unió a la fiesta

La mañana llegó y algo en definitiva había cambiado entre ellas, incluso Alua se veía sonriente, y su mirada había cambiado por fin. Siguieron su camino, el trayecto era largo en verdad, después de un tiempo por fin llegaron a la vía láctea, llegaron a un planeta que ya estaba cerca de su destino, una chica de cabellos verdes y ondulados hasta la cintura llegó a recibirlas con un séquito de Sailor Senshis

Chica: bienvenidas Princesas, es un honor que estén aquí. ... aunque mi planeta aún no sea digno de recibirlas... soy la Princesa Kalani, bienvenidas al planeta Kaleido

Kari: que le sucedio al planeta?

Kalani: fue Sailor Galaxia... a su paso aniquiló planetas y ciudades, cuando la princesa Serenity puso orden restauró los planetas que habían dejado de existir... no tenemos mucho pero considerense invitadas de honor...

Al menos pasaron una semana en aquel planeta, la princesa Kalani les puso al tanto de la situación del sistema solar donde radicaba su objetivo

Kalani: al caer el Milenio de Plata en aquel entonces ese sistema se volvió primitivo, el Cristal de Plata hizo renacer a todos en el tercer planeta del sistema interplanetario, pero la vida inicio desde cero, así que se encontrarán con un planeta bastante atrasado tecnológicamente, por lo que sabemos no hay vida en ningún planeta más que en el tercero, el palacio de la luna ha sido restaurado y los planetas tienen sus respectivos castillos cercanos, desconocemos el daño recibido en ese planeta, hasta donde ha llegado la información tendrán que mantener su identidad en secreto, las Senshis no andan deambulando por el planeta

Tabala: que mas nos puedes decir de Serenity?

Kalani: hubo un momento... en el que su resplandor alcanzó cada rincón de la galaxia, pudimos sentirla, incluso verla dentro de nuestras almas... quizás hago un juicio precipitado pero es la mujer mas increible de nuestra galaxia...de corazon deseo que la puedan ayudar, seria una lastima que ella cayera en manos de Caos

Alua: haremos lo posible...

Un par de días después emprendieron el camino hacia el sistema solar, pronto visualizaron el planeta Tierra

Lotit: es enorme…..

Aquarius: por donde empezamos, no hay un reino

Eternity: hay que sentir su cristal…. Es muy leve pero hay que buscarlo…..

Las tres tomaron camino hacia donde lo percibían con mas intensidad, llegando a la torre de Tokio, la noche era su aliada en ese momento, bajaron de la torre y se encaminaron por la ciudad.

Las tres chicas caminaban deslumbradas por la cantidad de gente, tiendas y luces

Kari: de verdad es un planeta primitivo?

Alua: creó que mas bien sólo ha sido diferente su evolucion

Tabala: pero como es que se controla? No hay un reino que ponga orden

Alua: creo que lo primero es aprender el idioma de este lugar….

Kari: aja, como tenemos taaanto tiempo….

Tabala: a diferencia de el resto del universo la gente aquí al parecer ha desarrollado un lenguaje por region

Kari: bueno pero no me han contestado, como?

Alua: eso dejenmelo a mi

Alua comenzó a ver hacia todos lados, vio a varios jóvenes con libros en las manos y se acerco al que consideró una presa facil, los 3 jóvenes que lo acompañaban se sintieron celosos cuando ella le sonrió y jaló del brazo

Joven: ahh se….señorita….. Sucede algo?... Necesita algo?

Alua solo lo beso, Kari sentía que explotaba, no sabia si por celos o por que creía que ya estaba buscando hombre

Alua: Domo Arigato

El joven se quedo impactado y se fue caminando con sus amigos que no paraban de llamarlo afortunado

Kari : oye! Por que besaste a ese sujeto?

Alua se volteo y beso a Tabala, Kari en verdad ya no podía con eso, pronto se separaron y ahora beso a Kari, el beso entre ellas fue mas profundo y largo, Tabala se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba entre esas dos, pero le resto importancia

Alua: es una técnica que poseo, puedo aprender cualquier idioma a través de lo que la usa, la lengua... entre nosotras es distinto por el poder de nuestro cristal, es como un traductor automático

Tabala: vaya para tu situación sabes mucho de tus poderes...

Alua: mi madre me traspaso su conocimiento... soy la única mujer de los 18 hijos que la obligaron a tener... por fortuna fui la ultima y mi cuerpo no se desarrolló por fortuna, mi cristal me protegió de sufrir el mismo destino de mis predesesoras

Kari: tu sabias de tu condición?

Alua: no, me lo dijo el medico de Tabala. ... bueno necesitamos algo que llaman dinero para conseguir alimentos y hospedaje...

Caminaron por la ciudad, vieron una tienda que tenia muchas cosas y se metieron, desconocían sobre esos artículos, el señor que atendía sólo las mira con curiosidad

Señor: les puedo servir en algo

Kari: pues si nos puede dar dinero...

Tabala: Kari. ... disculpe a mi amiga, sufrimos un incidente y nos quedamos sin hospedaje y sin dinero, usted no sabría como ayudarnos?

Señor: bueno podría ver el valor de las alhajas que lleva puestas... se las puedo comprar...

Las tres se voltearon a ver, las que llevaba Alua eran de Tabala así que ella se sentía más inconforme, todas le dieron lo que llevaban, siendo bastante lo que les dio, les dio la dirección de un restaurante económico y también de hospedaje para que no gastaran mucho, las tres salieron y tras preguntar llegaron a comer y luego a dormir

Tabala: las cosas de mi madre...

Alua: estoy segura que cuando le digamos a Serenity ella nos ayudará. ...

Kari: solo se que quiero dormir... mañana encontraremos a Serenity quiera o no

Las tres se fueron a dormir, Alua y Kari ya era común que pasarán la noche juntas, la mañana llegó y las tres salieron, la casera las detuvo y llamo a su departamento

Casera: acaso van a la fiesta?

Tabala: no, pero es lo único que nos queda...

Casera: pensaba donar esta ropa, tomenla, ahora que se quedaron sin nada les será de mucha ayuda, vayan a cambiarse y regresan a desayunar

Kari: no, no es necesario, con la ropa basta

Casera: nada de nada niñas, tienen poco y no vale mal gastarlo, cuando encuentren a su amiga ya veremos

Las tres llevaron la ropa y se cambiaron, bajando poco después a desayunar, después de eso salieron a la ciudad, podían sentir a Serenity en el ambiente

Kari: ella restauró este planeta, todo esta impregnado de ella, va a ser difícil encontrarla mientras ella no se haga notar

Alua: entonces que podemos hacer

Tabala: cuando la veamos la reconoceremos, al menos de algo estamos seguras, esta en esta... ciudad... es correcto?

Alua: según el dialecto de este planeta si, también deberíamos buscar un trabajo

Las tres caminaban por la ciudad, pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidas, siguieron caminando pero siempre regresaban a la calle cerrada

Tabala: y ahora? Ya esta cayendo la noche…. Ya no se ve gente

Alua: podrías transportarnos a la posada…..

Tabala: si verdad? Ya lo había olvidado….

Tabala estaba a punto de transformarse cuando de pronto las tres se voltearon a ver

Kari: sintieron eso?

Alua: esta muy pero muy cerca

Tabala: sigamos el rastro….

Las tres corrieron en la dirección en que lo sentían, pronto se encontraron de nuevo entre las tiendas, se metieron entre la gente, pronto Tabala pudo distinguir de espaldas a la portadora pero se volvió a perder al igual que el rastro

Kari: la perdimos…..

Tabala: alcance a verla…..

Alua: y es bonita?

Tabala: la vi de espaldas, sólo vi que es rubia y de cabello corto…. Pero al menos estamos en la dirección correcta

Kari: tengo hambre…. Regresemos…. Mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo

Las tres volvieron, la casera las atrapo en la entrada y las invito a cenar

Alua: de verdad no es molestia?

Casera: claro que no, mi esposo no esta en todo el día y mis hijos ya están en la universidad y están lejos….. Así que al menos me hacen compañía

Kari: en verdad le agradecemos la ayuda, le prometemos no abusar

Casera: quizás sea bueno que se consiguieran un empleo, nunca esta de mas, así tampoco serian una molestia para su amiga, quizás hasta me inviten un Ramen un dia

Tabala: eso no lo dude ni por un momento, le recompensaremos todo

Pasaron un par de días más y ellas no tenían ni la más remota idea de donde buscar, habían decidido buscar un trabajo, se metieron a un Centro comercial por recomendación de la casera, pero nadie les dio trabajo por la falta de experiencia, Kari zapateaba molesta

Alua: tranquila cariño...

Kari: el dinero de nuestras cosas se va a acabar, y que haremos? Vivir de caridad ajena? No podemos seguir aceptando que Himeko nos de todo.

Tabala: creo que lo mejor es provocarla, hay que hacerla salir...

Kari: y que propones?

Las tres se asomaron por el balcón que daba a la planta baja, comenzaron a ver que empezaban a montar un escenario

Alua: que es eso?

Tabala: al parecer van a montar una especie de espectáculo

Alua: podemos quedarnos a verlo?

Kari y Tabala asintieron, todo con tal de verla alegre y radiante, el cambio que había sufrido era impresionante, ambas platicaban un poco más alejadas

Tabala: le quieres cierto?

Kari: claro, como a ti, como seguramente querré a Serenity...

Tabala: no se mucho sobre el amor, pero estoy segura que entre ustedes ya hay algo más. ...

Kari se sonrojo y se rascaba la cabeza mientras se volteaba, ella misma se reprochaba por haberse enamorado tan fácilmente, pasaron un par de horas y la gente empezó a juntarse, pronto se vieron rodeadas, unas pantallas se encendieron y pudieron ver el rostro de un chico

Chico: Buenas tardes! Gracias por acompañarnos esta tarde, para iniciar tenemos a dos cantantes nuevas con ustedes Madoka!

Una chica de cabellos morados hasta la cintura salio al escenario junto con el grito del publico, las chicas miraban con interés el espectáculo

Chico: ahora con ustedes, promocionando el sencillo de su primer disco Selene!

Una chica Rubia de grandes ojos azules pronto apareció en la pantalla, los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, las chicas estaban sorprendidas, ella era a quien buscaban, voltearon a verse entre ellas mientras el espectáculo comenzaba

Selene: Buenas tardes! Gracias por asistir a este mi primer evento en vivo, tengo el honor de cantar para ustedes está tarde Eterna Snow...

Las chicas escuchaban con atención la letra, en verdad era triste y no pudieron evitar derramar unas lágrimas, podían sentir todo el dolor en esa letra. El espectáculo de ella término y procedió una banda de chicos, al final la gente comenzó a retirarse, ellas se mantuvieron cerca pero a una distancia prudente, en un segundo Alua se desapareció

Kari: donde rayos se metió? Odio que haga eso!

Tabala: ahí está. ...

Voltearon para verla acercarse a Selene

Alua: Hola, disculpa me regalarías tu autógrafo?

Sel: claro! Cual es tu nombre?

Alua: Alua... sabes eres muy bonita...

Sel: Muchas gracias Alua

Alua: tienes una estrella poderosa en tu pecho... pero se ve débil. ... que le sucedio?

El rostro de la rubia cambio, volviéndose sería, no le habían agradado las palabras, aunque ya había pasado año y medio, aun desconfiaba por lo de Caos

Sel: no entiendo a lo que te refieres... disculpa debo irme

La chica se alejo, vieron que levanto a un gato de una silla y se fue con uno de los chicos de la banda del final, decidieron seguirla no podían perder más tiempo, las tres se transformaron, Eternity uso su báculo y "razgo" el aire abriendo un portal

Eternity: vamos se nos va a escapar de nuevo

Ambas la siguieron, la visión cambio de pronto, veían todo como si estuvieran bajo el agua

Lotit: que es esto?

Eternity: es como un campo de invisibilidad... es una fractura dimensional, vamos que se nos escapa, aquí no nos verá ni nos sentirá...

Siguieron su camino y pronto la volvieron a encontrar junto con el chico

Sel: yo me voy por aquí. ...

Chico: te... te puedo acompañar?

Sel: que es lo que pretendes Hiroku?

Hiroku: solo estar seguro que llegaste bien...

Una sonrisa fue bastante para despacharlo

Sel: Buenas noches...

Hiroku: sabes?... me gustas ... y mucho... y... y me gustaría que fueras mi novia...

Sel: yo... aun no me recuperó de mi última relación... ahora no me interesa nada de eso...

Hiroku: esta bien... no... no te pienso presionar... descansa

Sel: gracias...

Hiroku se marchó, la rubia siguió su camino, pronto cambio su dirección y acelero su paso

Mefisto: que sucede?

Sel: tengo la sensación de que nos siguen….. Ya hace días que me siento ansiosa

Mefisto: te refieres a la noche que sentimos la fractura en la Atmósfera?

Sel: si….. Están….están atrás de nosotros

Mefisto: corre….

La chica salio corriendo con el gato parlante entre los brazos, Eternity rompió la fractura de nuevo regresando a la dimension

Lotit: entonces no nos sentiría cierto?

Eternity: ok la subestime, Aquarius tu encargare del guardián, lotit necesito la sostengas

Lotit: hecho!

Las tres salieron tras de ella, al parecer las estaba alejando de la ciudad

Aquarius: al parecer no confía

Eternity: tras una guerra de Sailors quien podría?

Siguieron hacia su destino, pronto ellas dieron con un hombre y una mujer de cabellos plateados la cual levanto su espada hacia las chicas

Eternity: ya saben que hacer...

Eternity se lanzo sobre la chica y Aquarius sobre el chico, Lotit sólo se quedo viendo

Lotit: claro. ... eso me gano por bravucona...

La chica en cuestión comenzó a perder terreno, Eternity se dio cuenta que no era muy buena en el combate físico, lo contrario a el chico que le daba batalla a Aquarius, la peliplateada pronto se vio enfrentada a Lotit y Eternity

Mefisto: dos contra una?

Aquarius: por que no te relajas un poco?

Se puso tras Mefisto en un parpadeo, puso sus manos sobre su espalda, no pudo moverse más, estaba congelado, solo vio como se alejaba para unirse a las Senshis

Aquarius: no te preocupes, cuando acabemos te descongelare...

Eternity le dio un golpe certero que la mando a volar, cuando intentaba levantarse Lotit la tomo por la espalda y le sujeto por debajo de los brazos dejandola totalmente inmóvil

Eternity: quedate quieta, no te dolerá. ... mucho

Puso la mano sobre ella, pronto comenzo a sentir un ardor, no pudo evitar comenzará a gritar, sabia que era esa sensación, ya la había vivido antes, le estaban arrancando su semilla estelar, pronto se dejo ver una luz tenue pero cálida, la chica dejo de poner fuerza y prácticamente estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Lotit, Mefisto veía desde lejos pero no podía mover ni un músculo, Aquarius se acerco y tomo el cristal en sus manos

Eternity: mira esto... se esta manchando... crees poder hacer algo?

Aquarius: no lo se... pero lo puedo intentar...

Las manos de Aquarius comenzaron a iluminarse envolviendo al cristal, la chica comenzó a gritar y retorcer de dolor, Lotit fue la que se percato de lo que pasaba

Lotit: detente! Lo estas empeorando

Ambas voltearon a ver el cristal, notando que la mancha oscura había crecido y el cristal comenzaba a verse moteado

Chica: si van a llevárselo. ... acaben con mi sufrimiento de una... de una vez...

Eternity: no es nuestra intención primaria...

Lotit: al contrario... venimos a ayudarte...

Aquarius: ya una gran Sailor cayó por mi irresponsabilidad, no dejaremos que caiga una de nosotras...

Las chicas le regresaron su cristal, mientras Aquarius descongelaba a Mefisto, el corrió hacia la chica mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Sel: quienes... quiénes son ustedes?

Las chicas se destransformaron, Selene las reconoció como las chicas del centro comercial

Tabala: permite que nos presentemos Serenity...

Todas se encontraban en una cafetería, le explicaron a Selene quienes eran y lo que hacían ahí

Sel: entonces... quien es en realidad Galaxia? Cual era su función?

Tabala: Galaxia es una pequeña extensión de nosotras, no podemos estar en todos lados así que ella viajaba ahí través del universo vigilando, si algo no está bien y se sale de su poder su responsabilidad es informar a la princesa correspondiente

Alua: el problema fue que debido a la situación que sufría en mi planeta la situación de Caos no fue solucionada de la manera correcta, ella solo atino a encerrarlo en su cuerpo pero cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y lo que Caos estaba haciendo dentro de ella libero su semilla para evitar una infección...

Kari: esa semilla llegó hasta ti, buscando tu protección...

Tabala: hasta ahí todo salio bien, pero nadie contaba con el sacrificio de tus senshis... cuando expusiste tu cristal Caos decidió no cometer el mismo error 2 veces y dejo parte de su esencia en tu cristal, esa mancha comenzará a cubrir tu cristal y no habrá vuelta atrás. ...

Kari: al estar todas conectadas eso puede causar un terrible desenlace en el universo, comenzando con el caldero primordial, al morir, tu semilla infectada llegará para renacer y podría corromper todas las semillas que se encuentran por nacer o renacer... incluyendo las de tus senshis...

Alua: nuestra misión es evita que tu Semillas se infecte pero... al parecer sólo tú puedes hacer algo, ni mi cristal pudo sanarla y solo empeore las cosas lo siento

Sel: por eso no te preocupes... nadie sabía. ... y... que consecuencias tiene esto... en mi

Tabala: si no tienes cuidado poco a poco te consumirá la oscuridad, debes evitar usar tu poder, al parecer eso aumenta la infección, así que nos quedaremos a tu lado Hasta que estemos seguras que no hay rastro de Caos en ti...

Sel: y si no logro ganar? Si Caos gana? Que... que podemos hacer?

Kari: si no logras vencer a la oscuridad que vive en tu corazón. ...

Alua: antes de que la infección sea completa hay esperanza de restaurarlo haciéndolo llegar al caldero primordial para su purificación...

Sel: eso... eso significa lo que creo?

Tabala: exactamente... tendremos que matarte... tu decides Serenity, luchas para ganar o podemos terminar esto aquí de una vez...

Selene se recargo en su silla mientras veía por la ventana, el tiempo pasaba y ella solo pensaba, tras un rato ella tomo una decisión

Sel: pues vamos a intentarlo, soy la única que quedo para cuidar este planeta, así que aun no me puedo rendir…. Aunque no soy de las que se rinde facil

Alua: la batalla que vas a enfrentar no es facil

Sel: pero al menos no lo voy a hacer sola… vengan a vivir conmigo, así les será más fácil vigilarme y el departamento no estará sólo

Todas asintieron, de ahí fueron a la casa de empeño y Selene recuperó las cosas de las chicas, de ahí fueron a la posada donde se despidieron de la casera prometiendole regresar por el Ramen prometido, llegaron al lugar donde vivía Selene, se sorprendieron de lo grande pero vacío que estaba, solo había una mesa y un Futón, la cocina era lo único que estaba completo

Kari: como puedes sobrevivir así?

Sel: bueno en realidad es poco lo que estoy, no me gusta estar encerrada, además entre la escuela y el trabajo... pero mañana iremos a comprar lo que necesiten... si juntamos el otro Futón que tengo podremos dormir todas juntas

Las 4 se acostaron juntas, Selene sintió la mano de Tabala tomando la suya, se percato que todas estaban así

Sel: se siente... se siente bien... me da una sensación de tranquilidad...

Todas durmieron así, al día siguente las chicas se desvivian haciendo las compras para amueblar la casa, el tiempo comenzó a pasar y se hacían cada día más íntimas, más inseparable, creyendo que todo quedaría como una mala pesadilla

\- Fin Flashback -

Tabala: hasta que llegaron ustedes. ... a partir de que regresaron todo empeoró

Setsuna: por que no estaban cuando llegamos?

Alua: estábamos atendiendo asuntos de nuestras jurisdicciones...

Seiya: que... que piensan hacer ahora?

Kari: no sabemos el estado de su cristal... pero de algo estamos seguras...

Tabala: tenemos que matarla... y ustedes no intervengan o haremos lo mismo con ustedes

Las tres salieron del templo, la tristeza se sintió en todo el ambiente, se sentían inútiles, en realidad que un podían hacer ellas, Seiya veía el anillo, no podía dejar de escuchar la voz de Selene pidiéndole ayuda, después de un rato de pensarlo tomo una decisión

Seiya: yo creo... que aun podemos hacer algo... lo se... y no me importa lo que piensen ustedes o una suprema...

Michiru: porque lo dices?

Seiya: la escucho... la escucho cada noche pidiendo ayuda... se... yo se que aun queda algo de quien fue... solo... solo esta enojada y confundida... seguro tiene miedo...

Mako: pero que podemos hacer, si cuando no tenia conocimiento de su poder ya era invencible... ahora cada día parece tener mas y mas control...

Taiki: estas seguro de esto?

Yaten: no te arrepientas en el último momento

Seiya: no, estoy seguro, si puedo hacer algo no será en vano, esto fue mi culpa y yo lo voy a solucionar

Seiya se levanto y camino hacia la salida

Minako: yo voy contigo...

Rei: De un solo parpadeo nos puede matar lo saben cierto? Pero ella creyó en mi...Así que yo también voy...

Minako: yo también creo en ella... no puedo quedarme aquí y ver como matan a mi princesa... quien va con nosotros... ya saben que quizás no volvamos...

Todos comenzaron levantarse una por una

Haruka: aún tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ella... Así que esta vez procuremos volver

Michiru: esperemos que regresemos todos juntos, ella aún tiene mucho que contarles...

Amy: además hay dos bodas pendientes

Todos salieron del templo hacia la base subterránea, tenian que encontrarlas y no tenían mucho tiempo

* * *

N/A: T_T la historia de Alua es muy triste, siempre he creido que las personas de corazon dulce sufren mucho y aparte se lo callan todo, aunque ninguna se salva de estar malditas XD

preview: ¿el amor lo puede todo, quien es esa senshi?


	37. Chapter 36

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 36

Las supremas caminaban por la ciudad, tenian que encontrarla antes de que lastimara más gente, el día se les fue sin ningún resultado, regresaron al departamento decepcionadas

Kari: y ahora? Que vamos a hacer? No podemos dejar pasar mas tiempo

Alua: pero si antes cuando sentíamos su cristal se nos complico... que podemos esperar ahora que no la sentimos? Hay mucha gente en la ciudad...

Tabala: si podemos... es apenas una chispa pero la he sentido... solo hay que tratar de conectarnos, tratemos de descansar, estamos muy tensas con la situacion...

Kari: oye... si quieres yo lo hago...

Tabala: no... ella me pidió que yo lo hiciera... aunque mi corazón se detenga al mismo tiempo debo hacerlo

Alua: al parecer ella no se va a detener a pensarlo

Tabala: si lo se... pero yo acepte la misión con conocimiento...

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, Alua fue a atender

Alua: ah Hola Ryo... que sucede?... que?!... a ver espera...

Alua puso el altavoz, quería que las chicas escucharán

Alua: Ryo puedes repetirme lo que dijiste?

 _Ryo: si, encontramos en Akihabara una chica muy parecida a Selene, pero Hiroku esta convencido que es ella, así que la entretuvo..._

Tabala: en donde están?

 _Ryo: pues estaban aquí pero se me perdieron de vista, Hiroku me dijo que les llamara y cuando voltee ya no estaban, ella le dijo que quería mostrarle algo pero a solas..._

Kari: y no puedes llamarle?

 _Ryo: mmmm bueno no me cuelguen... usare uno público. ..._

Ellas podían escuchar como hablaba con Hiroku, pronto volvió a hablar con ellas

 _Ryo: no me dijo mucho, solo me dijo que la convencio y van para su casa... chicas hay algo que me tiene intranquilo, no me parecía que fuera ella..._

Tabala: si, mira tu vete tranquilo a tu casa, nosotras cuidaremos a Hiroku

 _Ryo: selene tenía razón. ..._

Alua: a que te refieres?

 _Ryo: nos dijo que si algún día le sucedia algo, antes que otra cosa les avisaramos a ustedes primero_

Kari: siempre cubriendo sus huellas...dejanoslo a nosotras...

Colgaron el teléfono, esta sería la última oportunidad para detenerla, y no tenían mucho tiempo para evitar una tragedia

Hiroku abrió la puerta de su departamento dejando pasar a la chica de las coletas, llevaba un vestido azul con el borde color crema, la chica veía el departamento, sentía que ya había estado ahí antes, por eso se habia acercado a el, sentia que y lo había visto, Hiroku abrió su cava y abrió una botella de vino sirviendo dos copas

Hiroku: entonces te llamas Serenity cierto? La verdad te pareces mucho a una ex novia que tengo...

Serenity: puedes llamarme como quieras...

Tomo su copa de vino y se acercó a el, lo beso y se separo

Serenity: podemos divertirnos antes de mostrarte lo que te prometí. ...

Hiroku trago saliva, en verdad sería Selene? Y si así fuera que le sucedio?, ella comenzó a quitarse el vestido mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones

Serenity: hacia la derecha o la izquierda?

Hiroku: derecha...

El fue tras de ella, la tomo en sus brazos y comenzaron a besarse con intensidad, no podía estar equivocado, eran sus labios, se acostaron en la cama mientras la ropa salía, se percato de sus lunares, se los conocía bien, ya no tenía dudas era Selene, el timbre hizo que el se detuviera

Serenity: es mas importante lo que está tras esa puerta?

Hiroku: si no salgo tiraran la puerta... lo siento...regreso en un momento

Hiroku salio, el timbre seguía soñando como loco, al abrir vio a tres chicas que suspiraron de alegría

Tabala: nunca me había dado tanto gusto verte...

Kari: donde esta?

Hiroku: que le sucedio? Ni siquiera me reconoce...

Alua: lo mejor será que te vayas... esto se pondrá feo...

Más tardaron en quitar a Hiroku de la puerta que en lo que ella salio terminando de ponerse el vestido

Serenity: vaya no me fallo el sentido, apestaba a escoria... me han arruinado la cena...

Tabala: que te parece si vamos a otro lado y terminamos con esto? Tu y yo solas...

Serenity: y que voy a ganar yo con dejarlo vivir?

Tabala: te podrás quedar con mi alma...

Kari: que estas diciendo?!

Tabala: uno a uno, quien gane se queda con el alma de la otra... pero será fuera de la ciudad, en el bosque...

Serenity: me lo pones muy fácil... pero me gustan las apuestas... hecho...

Serenity camino hacia el balcón y salto, Tabala fue tras de ella al igual que Kari y Alua, Hiroku sólo se quedo viendo, ya sabia que había algo raro con ellas pero nunca pensó que tanto, saco su teléfono tenía que hablarle a alguien

En unos segundos las tres atravezaron la ciudad y llegaron a una parte desolada en el bosque

Tabala: por el poder del cristal de la Destrucción… Transformación!

Kari: por el poder del cristal del Infinito… Transformación!

Alua: por el poder del cristal de la Sanacion… Transformación!

Serenity extendió su mano a un costado apareciendo su guadaña y cambiando su ropa por el largo vestido negro, en un segundo se lanzo sobre Eternity pero esta desapareció dejándola en el aire

Serenity: entonces ahora si piensas pelear ?

De la nada Eternity apareció tras ella asestándole un buen golpe con el báculo haciéndola tambalearse

Eternity: esto se acaba aquí y ahora!

Pronto ambas desaparecieron dejando a Aquarius y Lotit mirando

Aquarius: en si cual es el plan?

Lotit: matarla y quitarle el cristal para ver si tu lo puedes sanar….

Aquarius: y si no?

Lotit: hay que destruirlo…

Aquarius: sabes que no podrá volver a renacer cierto?

Lotit: estamos conscientes de eso….. El cristal deberá buscar una nueva guardiana…

Las senshis caminaban por el bosque Neptune no soltaba su espejo y llevaba el rumbo a seguir

Saturn: en verdad crees que este sea el camino?

Neptune: no sólo lo digo yo, mi espejo reacciona a nuestro paso

Venus: de verdad me sorprendió que te llamara Hiroku y te informará

Uranus: al parecer ella ya estaba preparada por si esto sucedía. ... solo no contó con nosotras...

Siguieron su camino, pronto se encontraron con una encrucijada, Tuxedo sintió el cristal calentarse, este comenzó a resplandecer , aunque su brillo era muy tenue era visible

Tuxedo: esta cerca... el Cristal nos esta guiando a ella... es como si estuviera vivo. ...

Mars: ella siempre hacia caso a lo que el Cristal le indicaba... si el quiere que la encontremos es por algo...

Fighter: aún hay esperanza... eso nos lo enseñó ella... a jamás rendirnos ni perder la esperanza. ...

Todas asintieron tenían poco tiempo y si no se apuraban seguramente una tragedia sucedería pronto...

Eternity se detuvo en un barrido por un buena patada que le asesto Serenity, su báculo estaba enterrado en la tierra, estaba cansada y herida, escupió un poco de sangre hacia un costado

Lotit: dejanos ayudarte!

Eternity: no… yo debo hacerlo, pero…..

Serenity: si tratas de casarme pierdes tu tiempo….

Serenity se lanzó sobre ella nuevamente, ella la hacia retroceder, no era que no estuviera a su nivel o que fuera más fuerte, simplemente no podía herirla, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien del Universo y de las generaciones futuras, Eternity se decidió y comenzó a replicar los ataques, esta vez era Serenity la que comenzó a retroceder, pronto quedaron estancadas en un golpe, ambas manos sobre sus respectivas armas y haciendo fuerza contra la otra, alguna debía de ceder, alguna flaquearia, alguna debía de cansarse

Eternity: eres...muy buena... peleando...

Serenity: cuando... llegues al infierno... agradecele a mi padre...

Serenity al parecer tenía más resistencia y comenzó a ganar terreno, Eternity comenzó a retroceder y ejerció más fuerza, no estaba dispuesta a perder, de pronto una esfera de luz estuvo a punto de impactar contra ellas, Eternity logró escapar del impacto, Serenity levanto su guadaña y regreso la esfera de un golpe, causando una gran explosion

Serenity: acaso no saben que la energía benigna se puede cambiar de curso tan fácilmente?

Eternity: que están haciendo aquí?!

Lotit: les dijimos que no intervinieran...

Todas voltearon a ver a las recién llegadas, las senshis fueron y se pusieron entre Serenity y Eternity

Serenity: eso que? Yo no necesito que me ayuden... son tan patéticas...

Eternity: quitense o las quito...

Uranus: tendrán que quitarnos... no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que regreses a la normalidad Usagi, Selene o como te llames...

Fighter: bombón por favor... trata de recordar... quizás. ... quizás no valga ya pero de verdad lo siento... me deje llevar por los celos... por miedo... perdóname

Serenity: YA CALLATE, YA CALLATE!

De la nada comenzaron a salir cristales del suelo en todas direcciones, con mucho esfuerzo y varios rasguños lograron esquivarlos y salir lo mejor libradas, las supremas se pusieron al frente de ellas, Lotit y Aquarius pusieron las manos hacia ellas

Lotit: están bien?

Venus: vivas al menos...

Aquarius: por que nos obligan a detenerlas?

Tuxedo se levantó y trato de acercarse a ambas Senshis pero un campo de energía lo detuvo

Tuxedo: que es esto?

Eternity: nadie con un cristal activo podrá salir de ese campo de energía...

Serenity: ya descansaste o necesitas mas tiempo?

Eternity: Dale….la noche es joven…

Ambas volvieron al ataque, Eternity noto que algo sucedía con Serenity, sus movimientos eran mas lentos, comenzaba a cansarse, esta vez Eternity logro comenzar a asestarle varios golpes mientras las Senshis pedían que se detuvieran, los golpes de Eternity eran cada vez mas agresivos, esta vez no cedería a su corazón

"De verdad lo siento…."

Una chica lloraba en un lugar oscuro, la única luz era la que ella despedía de su propio cuerpo, una voz comenzó a escucharse desde la oscuridad

-Serenity…. Deja de llorar… no solucionas nada llorando….

La chica alzo la vista, ya había escuchado esa voz antes pero en donde? En un sueño?

-Busca en tus recuerdos….

La voz tomo forma y vio a una chica con un vestido blanco y corto de tirantes muy sencillo, igual que el de ella, llevaba el cabello suelto y largo, de color plateado resaltando sus ojos violetas

Serenity: tu eres…..

-así es, yo soy Selenemitir, creo que te cause mas problemas…

Serenity: pero como?

Selenemitir: tu y yo no somos la misma persona, solo junte nuestras almas en un mismo cuerpo…. Pero ya es hora de ser una sola… tenemos vidas que proteger…..

Serenity: esto no es lo que queria... yo no quería esto...no entiendo nada...

Selenemitir: lo se... yo me encargaré de tus memorias...

Selenemitir le extendió la mano a Serenity y esta la tomo sin titubear

Eternity seguía atacando, pronto dejó a Serenity arrodillada en el suelo, ella se observaba las manos, estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo

Serenity: que rayos me esta pasando?!...

Eternity: lista? yo ya tengo un segundo aire….

Serenity se levanto, volvieron a hacerse de golpes, Eternity soltó un golpe con su báculo al abdomen de Serenity pero este se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros, Eternity forzaba pero no podía mover su báculo, como si un campo de energía la detuviera, Lotit se puso nerviosa, no podía creer lo que pasaba, ambas chicas salieron disparadas por la energía, a ambas las detuvo el suelo, Eternity se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su báculo del suelo y se fue sobre la rubia, lo puso contra el cuello de ella, lo giro y le dio en la cara, procedió a darle dos pisotones en el tobillo izquierdo, el tercero dejo salir un crujido seguido del grito de Serenity, Eternity comenzó a caminar de espaldas, arrojó su báculo al suelo y procedio a limpiarse la sangre que le salia de la boca, tomo la guadaña de Serenity, le costó levantarla era muy pesada era increible que ella lo movíera como si nada, se acerco hacia Serenity

Eternity: es lo bueno de conocer tus debilidades... lo siento... pero tengo que...

Las senshis comenzaron a gritar mientras golpeaban la barrera, cuando vieron a Eternity levantar la guadaña incluso Lotit y Aquarius comenzaban a llorar pero no pensaban detenerse

Aquarius: ya detenganse! Entiendan que ninguna Senshi podrá salir de aquí!

Fighter que estaba de espaldas un poco alejada para no ver lo que sucedia estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar eso...

Fighter: ninguna Senshi? Entonces...?

Fighter lo pensó, quizas era mala idea pero era lo único que se le podía ocurrir en ese momento, corrió hacia Lotit y Aquarius

Lotit: no entiendes? no vas a poder salir!

Casi llegando a ellas volvió a su forma masculina y atravesó la barrera en una marometa, se levanto y salio corriendo

Aquarius: esta vez nos ganaron…

Lotit: no contábamos con su condicion…

Eternity levanto la guadaña y se posiciono, Serenity desde el suelo solo paso saliva, no podía levantarse y eso la había dejado en desventaja, cerro los ojos al ver que comenzó a bajar los brazos, lo siguiente que supo fue que Seiya estaba entre las 2, Eternity levanto los brazos y se llevo las manos a la boca dejando caer la guadaña ensangrentada, Seiya dio un par de pasos hacia atrás dejándose caer a los pies de Serenity

Eternity: pero por que?! Por que?!

Seiya: una….una vez escuche a alguien decir….. Que creía ….. Que creía en las personas….. Y yo aun creo….. Creo en ella…

Serenity: eso….. Eso no es motivo….. Por que antepusiste mi vida a la tuya?

Seiya: eso es fácil bombón… desde que te vi me encantaste…. Y sin darme cuenta…. Me enamore…..

Taiki y Yaten hicieron lo mismo que Seiya y salieron del campo de energía, Seiya llevo una mano a la mejilla de Serenity y le quito una lagrima que se había escapado sorprendiéndola a ella misma

Seiya: no…. Por mi no llores….. No lo…. So….por….to…..

La mano de Seiya cayo, Taiki y Yaten se detuvieron, esto no podía estar pasando, Eternity se limpio las lágrimas y volvió a levantar la guadaña, tenía que terminar esto ahora que podia.

Serenity veía el cuerpo inerte de Seiya, no entendía por que le dolía tanto, sentía que su corazón estaba por romperse, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir mas mientras se dejaba caer sobre Seiya, el pecho de Tuxedo comenzó a brillar intensamente, saco el Cristal de Plata y este desapareció de sus manos, Eternity dejo caer la guadaña sobre una Serenity que estaba agachada sobre el cuerpo de Seiya, el Cristal de plata apareció entre ella y la guadaña, una explosión lanzo a Eternity, Taiki y Yaten hacia el resto que también salieron despedidas por los aires, el resplandor era tan intenso que las había cegado, pronto la luz cedió dejando solo polvo en el aire nublando la visibilidad, poco a poco las Senshis comenzaron a levantarse

Venus: están bien?

Mars: si….. Que…. Que sucedió?

Lotit: el cristal de la resurrección aun responde a ella… la esta protegiendo….

Entre la bruma comenzaron a escuchar el ruido de unos tacones, las Supremas se pusieron en posición, cualquier cosa era posible, la silueta comenzó a tomar forma, lo siguiente que vieron fue a una chica con un vestido blanco con corte de uniforme de Sailor, tenia un solo tableado al frente que tenía varios colores, sus zapatillas blancas tenían unas pequeñas plumas en el tobillo, portaba una capa blanca, su cabello era largo y plateado amarrado en 2 coletas, a su alrededor había varias esferas azules revoloteando y el cuerpo de Seiya flotaba sobre las manos de ella, Taiki y Yaten corrieron a sostenerlo

Júpiter: quien es?

Aquarius: Cosmos…. Es la figura final de Sailor moon…

Neptune: eso quiere decir que su cristal…..

Eternity: se salvo….. Pero por nada…..

Cosmos puso a Seiya en brazos de sus hermanos mientras lo recostaban en el suelo, paso una mano por su rostro

Cosmos: no vas a morir ni aquí ni ahora….

Puso una mano sobre la herida y esta comenzó a tener un brillo dorado, unas líneas de luz comenzaron a salir e introducirse en el pecho de ella, la herida en Seiya comenzaba a desaparecer mientras el color y el calor llenaban el cuerpo de el, en un segundo Cosmos se desmayo recuperando su figura normal, las chicas corrieron solo para encontrarse con una Selene muy delgada, Mamorou la levanto mientras todas volvían a la normalidad, Alua puso una mano sobre el pecho de ella una luz azul la cubrió unos segundos

Kari: hay que llevarlos a un hospital antes que Selene muera

Hotaru: como?

Tabala: absorbió el daño de Seiya y lo regreso a la vida….. Eso es mortal para el portador del cristal…. Esta prohibido revivir a los muertos…..

Todas salieron corriendo al hospital con ambos en brazos, Kari estaba demasiado angustiada, tenia una sospecha del por que Tabala no la había podido golpear antes y de ser cierto la pesadilla no había hecho más que empezar

Kari no paraba de dar vueltas como un león enjaulado, hacia 3 horas que habian llegado al hospital y aun no tenían noticias de ninguno de los 2, pronto el sol saldría, la noche había sido fatal, Kari puso muy nerviosa a todos

Tabala: por dios Kari detente!

Minako: todas estamos nerviosas, pero nos pones aún más. ...

Kari: es que... es que...

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza entrelazandolas con su cabello, pronto unas lágrimas corrieron, estaba aterrada, Alua se levanto y la abrazo

Alua: que sucede? Sabes algo que nosotras ignoremos?

Paso saliva, se limpio las lágrimas, tenia que decirles

Kari: es que... lo que sucedió. ... cuando no la pudiste golpear y rebotaron. ...

Tabala: fue como si algo me detuviera... como una barrera... tu sabes que fue?

Kari: una vez... una vez me sucedió algo similar, estaba entrenando y me dieron una patada y paso exactamente lo mismo... cuando me... hay dios!... esto no puede estar sucediendo!

Haruka: ya basta! Que es lo que sabes?!

El médico salio de pronto, estaban en el hospital que ya tenía sus antecedentes de ambos, Touma sola las vio, estaba muy molesto tanto que avento las tablillas de expedientes sobre una silla vacía

Touma: quien me va a explicar lo que sucedió?! Acabo de pasar un infierno reviviendo a Selene en el quirofano, todo para dejarla en coma... empiecen a hablar...

Todos guardaron silencio, que podían decir

Touma: hace 2 meses que Selene se dio por desaparecida... que saben? De verdad que necesito saber para tomar una decisión... Su vida esta en juego...

Kari: y Seiya?

Touma: el solo tiene rasguños y golpes menores, de hecho ya esta despierto... sigo esperando...

Kari: podemos ir a su despacho? Yo le diré todo...

Touma tomo los expedientes y se fue junto con Kari, el resto se fue a ver a Seiya, Tabala se quedo muy preocupada, abrieron la puerta de la habitación, Seiya estaba sentado en la cama viendo hacia la ventana, el amanecer comenzaba a visualizarse

Taiki: como estas?

Seiya: que sucedió? Juraría que...

Amy: así fue... pero... ella te regreso...

Mako: y eso la tiene luchando por su vida...

Yaten: lo único bueno de tu imprudencia es que al parecer ella regreso a la normalidad...

Seiya: quiero verla... necesito verla...

Mamo: no vas a poder, ni nadie... esta en terapia intensiva... esta en coma...

Seiya sintió como se le estrujaba el corazon

Seiya: pero por que?

Tabala: hay cosas prohibidas... También nosotras tenemos poderes taboo, el mio es retroceder el tiempo, el de Kari es reconstruir un planeta, el de Alua es el "sobrecontrol" de las aguas... como lo explico... por ejemplo si el océano inunda la ciudad ella no puede hacer retroceder esas aguas... claro mientras sea marea natural, si es causada por otra cosa si, un ejemplo una bomba... o si hubiera peleado con Selene sobre el agua y hubiéramos alterado el ciclo, si se puede, un temblor, marea etcétera. ... no... y Selene... no tiene permitido revivir a los muertos... Su cristal puede sanar, restaurar, dar vida... si se agoniza... pero lo que ella hizo fue revivir... regreso el alma de Seiya a su cuerpo desde el otro mundo... y para ello necesito absorber el impacto de muerte...

Alua: por eso la sane... para evitar que muriera... pero ahora está en coma. ...

Tabala: lo único bueno es que al parecer ella libero su cristal de la maldición, de lo contrario no hubiera despertado su forma final... Su cristal ahora es un cristal maduro, un Cristal Supremo... ahora si debería poder ser coronada pero... no creo que sea prudente o correcto tenerla conectada...

Michiru: dices que deberíamos dejarla morir?

Kari: no... Tabala, Alua... necesito hablar con ustedes...

Las tres salieron hasta fuera del hospital, tenia que decirles lo que le había dicho al médico

Tabala: que sucede?

Kari: bueno mis temores son correctos... dejando eso de lado, ella esta muy mal... esta completamente en los huesos, ese sujeto sólo la mantenía viva con las almas que comía... esta viva gracias a Alua...Touma no asegura que vuelva a despertar...

Alua: entonces por qué la revivió?

Kari las vio, tenia que decirles y tenían que tomar una decisión, Tabala golpeó la pared y Alua comenzó a llorar

Tabala: cuanto?

Kari: esta tan mal que no puede asegurar nada... como estamos reconocidas como sus hermanas dijo que la decisión esta en nosotras, la deja conectada y continúa despierte o no...

Alua: o terminamos esto de una vez... que querría ella?

Tabala: y si... y si el?...

Kari: es un riesgo que correríamos...

Tabala: ella diría que si... Así que... si... estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo...

Alua: claro que si y tu?

Kari: por algo les pregunto... obvio que si...

Seiya estaba con Touma que lo revisaba a conciencia mientras el resto miraba

Touma: bueno, en definitiva pareces entero, te quedaras hoy para descartar cualquier efecto tardío…. Bueno, paso a retirarme, con ustedes ya le temo a mis guardias…..

Touma salio mientras las chicas se quedaron dentro, Mamorou salio tras el doctor

Mamo: disculpe Doctor…. Sobre Selene….. Que…. Que va a pasar con ella?

Touma: lo siento, esa información ya solo se la puedo dar a familiares….

Mamo: pero no tiene familia...

Las chicas estaban saliendo de la habitación de Seiya y comenzaron a escuchar

Touma: bueno, si no considera a sus hermanas como familia no se que considera, Selene ya había dejado por escrito que solo sus hermanas podían tener información si algo le sucedia o quien ella considerara, pero ahora que no puede hablar pues no puedo faltar a mi juramento

Amy: de que hermanas habla?

Las supremas llegaron y estaban tras de Touma, las chicas entendieron en ese momento

Haruka: ah! Esas hermanas...

Michiru: disculpalas Touma... Los problemas entre ellas les hace decir cada tontería

Touma: ya vi... y bueno que decidieron?

Tabala: esperaremos...

Touma: de acuerdo entonces pediré que la pasen a una habitacion para que puedan estarla cuidando... nos vemos más tarde...

Mamo: pero que?

Kari: ya hace tiempo Selene nos reconoció legalmente como sus hermanas por cualquier autorización que se requiera en una situación delicada, y bueno ya hicimos uso del poder...

Michiru: a mi sólo me preocupa algo... van a desconectarla?

Alua: no por el momento, tenemos un tiempo de espera ya que tiene muerte cerebral...

Amy: después de un tiempo lo más recomendable es... detener los aparatos...

Todos guardaron silencio, era peor lo que estaba pasando, era una pesadilla las tres se alejaron de ellas y salieron del hospital, irían a descansar antes de comenzar su estancia en el hospital

El día se fue muy lento, Seiya veía entrar y salir a las enfermeras que le daban sus medicamentos y lo checaban, quería salir de ahí, quería verla, necesitaba verla, trato de salir de la cama pero las piernas le fallaron, jalo el botón de asistencia y llego una enfermera a ayudarlo

Enf: esta bien?

Seiya: si solo….. No se que paso….

Enf: es normal, por los golpes recibidos….. Fuiste muy valiente….. Nadie hace eso hoy en día….

Seiya: que exactamente?

Enf: una de las hermanas de la señorita dijo que usted fue quien la rescato de quien la había secuestrado….. Justo a tiempo diría yo…

Seiya: y eso por que?

Enf: bueno en realidad es un milagro que este viva, esta muy mal físicamente….. Se nota que la maltrataba….

Seiya: quiero verla…..

Enf: hay joven, sus hermanas no lo van a permitir….. Ya la sacaron de Terapia intensiva pero…..

Seiya: por favor….. Me siento muy culpable…. Necesito disculparme….. En nombre del amor por favor?

Enf: hay joven… mire hoy estoy de guardia… solo que sea ya en la noche….

Seiya: si, no importa, le estaría muy agradecido…..

La enfermera salió dejándolo solo de nuevo, solo le quedaba esperar a la noche y eso le parecía eterno, no supo en que momento se quedo dormido pero fue la enfermera quien lo desperto

Enf: joven… joven…..ya es hora

Seiya: eh?... Ah si…. Lo siento…..

Ella le ayudo a subir a la silla de ruedas, así se moverían mas rápido, llegaron al elevador y subieron un par de pisos, unos minutos después llegaron a la habitación de Selene, la enfermera se detuvo antes de entrar

Enf: hay joven…. Esta seguro? Es que esta llena de tubos y cables…..

Seiya: no se preocupe….

Enf: de acuerdo….. Regreso en 10 minutos….. Si llega a entrar alguien…..

Seiya: no la delatare….. gracias…..

La chica abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, Seiya se llevó una mano hacia su boca, Selene estaba conectada a un respirador y tenia varios cables pegados monitoreando su ritmo, Seiya movió la silla hasta adentro quedando a un lado de la cama, tomo la mano de ella y en verdad estaba muy delgada, beso su mano mientras la tomaba entre ambas, la observaba dormir, algo había muy diferente en ella

Seiya: bombón que te sucedio? Que te hizo ese sujeto?...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, se sentía tan culpable

Seiya: bombón. ... de verdad lo siento, soy un tonto, sentía. ... siento que eres mucho, y que no te merezco... es que... como alguien como tu pudo fijarse en alguien como yo? Quizás como Fighter valgo pero como Seiya... no se ni sostener una espada... menos protejerte... y eso me aterro...luego los sueños inconclusos que tengo... bombon... no pido mucho... solo... solo quiero verte despierta... que me regales esa sonrisa tuya... aunque sea de lejos... aunque no sea para mi... quiero que seas feliz... te amo, siempre has sido tu...

Seiya puso su frente sobre la mano de ella, tras unos minutos se levanto, mientras la veía sorprendido y vio como se escapaban un par de lágrimas por sus ojos cerrados, la enfermera abrió la puerta de pronto

Enf: joven ya nos tenemos que ir...

Seiya: ella... ella movió la mano y... y esta llorando...

Enf: suele suceder... hay respuestas involuntarias... por eso se da un tiempo prudente para que reaccionen, seguramente ella escucho todo lo que le dijo... si despierta es seguro que lo recuerde... pero... esos movimientos o respuestas no nos aseguran nada...

Seiya: bombon voy a hablar con las chicas para que me dejen venir a verte... te lo prometo...

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Seiya se sentía fatal, le dolía tanto verla así, no tardaron nada en llegar al elevador, mientras lo esperaban vieron pasar un par de gentes corriendo

Seiya: que habrá sucedido?

Enf: seguramente algún paciente, en este piso hay pura gente como la señorita...

Ambos entraron al elevador y regresaron a la habitación de Seiya, el médico que había pasado corriendo al lado de Seiya regresaba a la estación de enfermeras

Dr.: señorita llame inmediatamente al Doctor Takeshi, dígale que es urgente... es su paciente...

Enf: si doctor

El médico regreso a la habitación de la que había salido, las 3 enfermeras que lo asistían estaban quitando los cables y tubos mientras la chica de la cama estaba recostada de lado tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aire

Dr.: señorita Kisaragui... bienvenida...

Sel: Eolo. ... donde... donde esta Eolo?... quiénes. ... donde estoy?... quien... quien soy?...

* * *

N/A: HUUUU la salvaron! bueno mas bien Seiya la salvo y en todo sentido XD y el nombre de Eolo vuelve a sonar, mmm esas memorias son interesantes, jajajaja review, les gusta?

preview: las historias aclaradas, es un fin definitivo?


	38. Chapter 37

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 37

Touma: mira hacia abajo sin mirar la luz... Hacia arriba...bueno, al parecer todo esta bien... hablando de bien...ya sabes quien soy?

Touma apagaba su lampara mientras observaba a Selene, ella sólo le dedico una sonrisa

Sel: si... Lo siento desperté muy confundida...

Touma: esta bien... Solo que si necesito que le contestes a Hikaru con la verdad...

Sel: esta bien...

Hikaru se levanto del sillón y se acerco a ella sentándose a lado de Touma

Hikaru: Sel... Sabes quien te secuestro?

Sel: si... El profesor Kalashnikov... Derek Kalashnikov

Hikaru: y sabes donde pueda estar?

Sel: la verdad no... Simplemente ya no volvió...

Touma: el... El estuvo abusando de ti?

Selene agacho la mirada, solo recordar tantas cosas le dolía y le molestaba por no haber podido defenserse de el

Hikaru: me quieres contar lo que sucedió?

Sel: yo... Yo baje a reclamarle lo que había hecho, me golpeó y cuando desperté estaba amarrada y amordazada, esos días abuso de mi, me volvió a dormir y cuando desperté estaba en un departamento distinto, deje de tener control de mi cuerpo, acabo haciendo conmigo lo que quería y yo lo permitía...

Hikaru: te dio alguna droga?

Sel: no lo se... Solo se que era consciente de todo lo que sucedía pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo...

Touma: cuantas veces?

Sel: no lo se... Perdí la cuenta...

Hikaru: bueno... Cual era la frecuencia?

Touma: de verdad le tienes que preguntar eso?

Hikaru: es necesario

Sel: esta bien...variaba mucho... A veces si bien me iba 1, si no 4...

Hikaru: a la semana?

Sel: no, al día... Diario... Por dos meses no hubo día que el no me pusiera sus asquerosas manos encima... Entr veces al día...

Touma: Sel... Hay algo que debes saber para que nosotros te podamos ayudar...

Las supremas llegaron corriendo, las Senshis sólo las vieron pasar extrañadas, hasta que Touma se acerco

Tabala: que sucedio? como esta?

Touma: la buena noticia es que esta despierta, Hikaru la Está interrogando...

Kari: y la mala?

Touma: que lo tomo con mucha tranquilidad... aunque juraria que algo dentro de ella

se quebro...

Alua: podemos verla?

Touma: claro...

Los cuatro tomaron camino, Taiki y Yaten corrieron por Seiya ya que vieron que Mamorou estaba de camino a verla, justo en la puerta de la habitacion Tabala detuvo a Mamorou

Tabala: no tienes nada que hacer aqui

Mamo: que sea ella la que lo decida

Seiya: opino igual

Seiya que acababa de llegar se impuso, las chicas se sentian acorraladas asi que decidieron que ella fuera quien los corriera. Abrieron la puerta y la encontraron sentada en la cama llorando abrazada de sus piernas, tras ellos llegaron el resto, Tabala se acerco a abrazarla y ella se hundio entre sus brazos

Seiya: bombon...

Sel: LARGO DE AQUI! NO QUIERO VER A NADIE!

Rei: pero ...

Kari: ya la escucharon...

Haruka: y ustedes que?

Sel: QUE SE LARGUEN!

Alua: bueno ya oyeron, lo hacen o verán que también tengo un lado duro...

Todas salieron, Michiru jalo a Seiya que no quería salir, terminaron de empujarlo Taiki y Yaten por que se ponía más necio

Touma: vaya carácter...

Tabala: son bastante imprudentes... a cualquiera sacan de quicio...

Kari: ya Sel tranquila... si sigues así no podrás tomar una decisión clara...

Touma: en realidad si necesitamos que tomes una decisión, antes de que pase más tiempo, de lo contrario sería poner en riesgo tu salud...

Sel: ellas... ellas tomaron la decisión correcta... no pienso tomar ningún tratamiento... no me sometere a ningún procedimiento... que pase lo que tenga que pasar...

Seiya forcejeaba hasta que llegaron a su habitación donde ya sus hermanos lo soltaron, el resto entro también a la habitación

Seiya: no entiendo entonces para que me vinieron a decir...

Yaten: pero no era para que fueras imprudente... no la presiones...

Rei: se que no va con el tema pero... soy la única que se dio cuenta?

Setsuna: no yo también lo note...

Haruka: sus ojos eran distintos... eran como...

Mamo: su cabello también...

Michiru: quizás es por la liberación de su cristal...

Mako: no me gusta como se comporta cuando están ellas... es tan diferente...

Amy: bueno también fue nuestra culpa... siempre la hicimos a menos... y ellas...

Minako: ellas le dan libertad, le dejan ser, confían en ella... la dejan cometer errores y no quieren que sea otra... llevo... ya llevo tiempo pensándolo... nos equivocamos como sus guardianas... estabamos tan concentradas en evitar una tragedia como en el pasado que le impedimos crecer... madurar...

Amy: cuando Chibiusa se volvio black lady fue por todas esas cosas que guardo y nunca expreso... verla asi... era como ver a Black Lady...

Mamo: tienes razon... no... no lo habia visto asi...

Haruka: pero... a ti si te lo dijo todo no?

Michiru: no... hay muchas cosas que no decia... pero lo que mas me preocupa es que aun le duele el abuso que sufrio hace años...

Haruka: de que hablas?

Michiru: no recuerdas cuando fuimos al baño publico? se puso nerviosa cuando se toco el tema...

Rei: nadie abuso de ella...

Mamo: quizas sea por lo de Caos, le afecta hablar de eso

Michiru: no... es algo mas...

Minako: a menos que... no... no, no creo...

Rei: de que Minako?

Minako: es sobre alguien que la deseaba en ese sentido...

Mamo: no estaras pensando en el cierto?

Minako: fueron solo 3 dias pero nunca nos dijo nada de lo que sucedio...

Seiya: de que hablan?

Minako: hay... un sujeto... se llamaba Diamante... Mamorou y yo fuimos los unicos que no logro secuestrar, el estaba obsesionado con ella, pero ella jamas habla de esos dias

Haruka: aun tiene mucho que explicar...

Hotaru: lo mejor sera esperar a que este mas tranquila... asi como esta nunca nos dira nada

Las chicas decidieron dejar a Seiya descansar, poco despues entro Touma a la habitacion con unos documentos en la mano que le extendió a Seiya

Seiya: como esta? por favor...

Touma: esta bien dentro de todo, solo un poco desnutrida, yo creo que estara una semana como maximo... tu ya te vas hoy...

Seiya: esta bien... gracias...

Touma: de acuerdo, en un rato te traeran tu alta, y por favor no la presiones... dale tiempo, lo que vivio no es facil...

Seiya: lo intentare...

Seiya salio del hospital solo 2 horas despues, pero antes habia decidido pasar a despedirse, toco la puerta y Kari fue quien lo recibio

Kari: que parte no entendiste?

Seiya: solo vengo a despedirme...

Kari lo dejo que pasara, ambos solo pudieron intercambiar miradas, ella tenia los ojos muy hinchados por tanto llorar, Seiya se sentía frustrado, quería abrazarla, tomarla en brazos y huir lejos con ella, pero sabia que no podría contra ellas 3 y tampoco era lo que su bombón quería

Seiya: me alegra que estes bien... me voy... solo por que eso es lo que dices...

Ella solo supo agachar la mirada, en verdad se sentia muy avergonzada, Seiya no dijo mas que iria todos los dias de ser necesario, tras irse Selene se tiro una vez mas a llorar en los brazos de Tabala

Durante los siguentes días afuera de la habitación de Selene se llevaba a cabo la misma discusión entre las senshis y Tabala o Kari, Seiya solo se sentaba, esperaba que en algún momento ella quisiera recibirlos

Haruka: dile que venimos a hablar con ella...

Tabala: bueno pero que necedad, ella no quiere hablar, por que no pueden respetarla?

Minako: a ver, no venimos a pelear, solo queremos saber como esta...

Kari: esta bien, esta viva... ya lo saben ahora fuera!

La discusión seguía sin dar tregua por ninguna de las partes, una enfermera se acerco y Tabala tocó 3 veces antes de dejarla pasar

Seiya: es malo si pregunto por qué hacen eso?

Kari: Alua esta tratando de curarla más pronto, así que avisamos para que rompan la conexión, así a este paso saldrá pronto...

Rei: por que a él si le dan información?

Tabala: será por que el solo llega a sentarse y no trata de entrar? Si ustedes fueran prudentes créanme que trataríamos de que al menos les diera una audiencia de 2 minutos... pero no...

De pronto Tabala y Kari se quedaron quietas y voltearon a verse con dudas

Michiru: que sucede?

Kari: quiere que entren...

Setsuna: al fin...

Tabala: no me gusta esto...

Michiru: a que te refieres?

Tabala: las va a lastimar... pero en fin... ustedes lo pidieron...

La enfermera salio y todo el grupo entro, Kari se quedo afuera mientras Tabala cerraba la puerta y se sentaba al lado de Selene, esta última sólo las veía y suspiraba mientras meneaba la cabeza negativamente...

Amy: que... que te sucedio? Te ves tan...

Sel: diferente?... me siento diferente...

Las chicas observaban sus ojos los cuales se habían dividido en diagonal dejando el color azul arriba y el violeta abajo, incluso parecia tener estrellas en sus pupilas, el cabello de estar a los hombros ahora estaba hasta media espalda el cual de los hombros hacia abajo se había vuelto plateado y el resto seguía siendo rubio

Sel: al parecer había varias almas reencarnadas viviendo en este cuerpo, pero por fin pudieron fusionarse...

Mamo: que... que sucedió contigo? Cómo terminaste con ese sujeto?

Sel: no... no quiero hablar de eso... no ahora... aun... aun tengo muchas cosas revueltas... si les pedí que pasarán fue para pedirles que se vayan...

Haruka: no puedes...

Sel: si, si puedo... se los pido de la manera mas amable... cuando salga de aquí y me sienta mejor yo misma las buscare y les diré todo... ahora solo quiero descansar... ya váyanse a casa... descansen...

Mako: quieres que te dejemos con Kula rondandote?

Sel: ustedes no podrían ni cortar el aire que pasa cerca de ella... ni yo me considero rival para ella... ya no se metan en problemas... por favor...

Todas se voltearon a ver, tenian dos opciones y presionarla no se veía como la mejor opción así que comenzaron a salir poco a poco

Sel: Star Ligths ustedes no... necesito hablar con ustedes...

Todos se paralizaron, jamás había hablado así a nadie, ni en el tono ni las palabras, todos terminaron de salir y Yaten cerro la puerta

Taiki: diga, que sucede?

Sel: se que... se que no tengo jurisdicción para ordenarles pero... quiero pedirles un favor...

Yaten: para que somos buenos?

Sel: váyanse de aquí. ... de la tierra... de este sistema solar y no vuelvan... no tienen ya nada que hacer aquí. ...

El silencio reino, Seiya Estaba en Shock, Taiki sólo se cruzó de brazos pero Yaten explotó por los dos

Yaten: y si no queremos?! Tu no puedes...

Sel: quisiera... quisiera que fuera tan fácil pedirles eso... y que lo hicieran... se... se que tienen intereses propios aquí. ... pero me gustaría que no estén en peligro... asi que sólo puedo pedirles que tengan cuidado y no se involucren en peleas que sepan que pueden perder...

Los tres entendieron el mensaje y asintieron, selene suspiro, aun faltaba lo más difícil y doloroso, apretó la mano de Tabala, esta sintió como comenzaba a temblar

Sel: dicho esto vayan a descansar... solo... Seiya puedes quedarte?

El asintió, los chicos comenzaron a salir, Selene volteo a las chicas

Sel: nos pueden dejar solos?

Tabala: pero...

Sel: por favor, lo que voy a hablar con el solo es cosa de nosotros...

Alua: vamos, de todas formas necesitaba un descanso...

Alua se levanto y jaló a Tabala la cual no quería dejarla sola con el, sabia lo que estaba a punto de suceder, la puerta se cerro y el silencio reino, pronto una sombra cubrio el rostro de Selene

Seiya: bombón. ... yo...

Sel: lo siento...

Seiya: bombon no tienes de que disculparte...

Sel: si, si tengo... por hacerte creer que te amo...

Seiya: bombon no empieces...

Sel: Seiya yo confundi las cosas, crei que esto era amor pero no... todo fue una confusion por que tu y yo ya nos conociamos de otra vida... pero no esta unido nuestro destino...

Seiya: bombon eso no importa... no eras tu la que decia que siempre se podia cambiar el destino?

Sel: quizas... si te amara...

Seiya trago saliva mientras se comenzaba a poner rojo, lo decia con tanta tranquilidad y naturalidad que no pudo creer que mintiera, la respiración de Seiya comenzó a agitarse, quería decir tantas cosas que sentía que la garganta explotaría, la miraba tan tranquila, impávida, decidió decir lo ultimo aunque las lágrimas brotaran

Seiya: Yo... yo si te amo...

Sel: disculpame...

Seiya se dio la media vuelta y salio de la habitación azotando la puerta, Selene se llevo las manos al rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar, Seiya salio corriendo del hospital tratando de no pensar, de no sentir, todos se quedaron consternados sin saber que decir, Tabala entro a la habitación y se lanzo a abrazarla

Tabala: si lo amas por que lo alejas?

Sel: es... es lo mejor... no puedo... no puedo seguirlo... seguirlo arrastrando conmigo... llévame lejos... donde nadie me encuentre...

Tabala: en cuanto puedas viajar lo haremos...

El resto de la semana paso tranquila, nadie volvió a molestar al hospital, Seiya ya no se paraba tampoco por el hospital, Touma ya había ordenado el alta, ya solo esperaban la documentación, Selene veía por la ventana, Hiroku entro por la puerta, la veía aún muy demacrada, pero sobre todo triste

Hiroku: estas bien?

Sel: dios... me avergüenza mirarte...

Hiroku: no entiendo muchas cosas... pero no te preocupes, solo lamento que nos interrumpieran...

Sel: jajajajaja no cambias...

Hiroku se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda, al menos la había hecho reír

Hiroku: esperas que venga?

Sel: una parte de mi si... pero es mejor que este lejos... y tu también deberías alejarte de mi... soy un peligro...

Hiroku: me gusta correr riesgos... bueno nos vamos?

Ella asintio y ambos abandonaron el lugar, llegaron al carro donde los esperaba Tabala

Tabala: creí que nunca bajarían...

Los tres subieron al auto y se encaminaron al departamento, Selene se sentía extraña volviendo, se sentía un tanto mareada y se fue a su habitación, tras acostarse se dio cuenta que el lado de el aún tenía su aroma, tomo una de las almohadas y se abrazo a ella mientras aspiraba su aroma, pronto comenzo a llorar, Tabala la escuchaba desde la puerta, sabia que tenia que respetar su decisión.

Paso una semana, Kari, Alua y Tabala convencieron a Selene de ir al centro comercial, estaban escogiendo ropa nueva para Selene

Kari: esta blusa se te va a ver increíble. ... y que me dices de este vestido?

Sel: si... todo esta muy bonito

Tabala: estas bien?

Sel: solo me duele un poco la cabeza...

Kari: eso no es bueno, deberías ir al doctor...

Sel: yo creo que solo necesito comer... vamos?

Alua: claro, vamos a pagar esto no?

Las chicas salieron de la tienda con varias bolsas, una chica que las vio desde lejos le llamo la atención y decidió seguirlas, ellas se fueron a un restaurante con mesas afuera donde se sentaron, la chica en cuestión se les acerco

Kari: vaya Michiru que milagro! Tu si eres bien recibida...

Michiru: gracias... Las vi salir de la tienda, le dije a Haruka que tenia un pendiente... me quieres explicar?

Selene levanto su carta y comenzó a leerla ante la mirada intrigante de Michiru

Michiru: es en serio? De ...?

Tabala: de verdad piensas hacer esa pregunta?

Michiru: pero... por que?

Sel: tengo que responder por mis acciones...

Michiru: puedo saber que le dijiste a Seiya ese día?

Alua: pues por "eso" ella le destrozo en mil pedazos el corazón a Seiya... para no arrastrarlo...

Sel: ya basta! Por favor...

Michiru: si si... no digo nada...

Sel: y Eo... Seiya?... que... como?...

Michiru: pues mira, después de que desapareciste pasaron varias cosas, entre ellas Minako anda con Yaten y Amy se esta entendiendo con Taiki pero ninguno da un paso, Seiya ahorita solo esta esperando lo mismo que todas, saber lo que paso contigo...

Sel: me siento mal...

Tabala: nos vamos al hospital?

Sel: no ese mal... me siento mal con todas por lo que estuve a punto de hacer... no puedo ni sostener la cara de la vergüenza...

Michiru: nos sorprendiste... ni siquiera podíamos reaccionar... pusiste a Tabala contra las cuerdas... en verdad eres impresionante...

Pronto afuera del restaurante estaba Haruka que se acerco tras el barandal

Haruka: Hola gatita, como te sientes?

Sel: bien gracias...

Haruka: me encantaría quedarme pero tenemos cosas que hacer... Michiru...

Michiru: mañana quedamos en el templo por la tarde... a las demás les gustaría verte...

Michiru se levanto y salio del restaurante, en lo que daba la vuelta Haruka paso el brazo por atrás de el cuello de Selene y la jalo plantandole un beso en la cabeza, y marchándose con Michiru, las 4 chicas se quedaron a terminar sus asuntos

Al dia siguiente las chicas estaban en el templo

Minako: y alguna ha tenido noticias de ella?

Rei: yo fui a su casa ayer pero nadie me abrio...

Michiru: yo la vi en el centro comercia ayer... la invite a que viniera hoy... no te molesta verdad Seiya?

Seiya que estaba de espaldas solo nego con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba, no podia enojarse con ella y menos si habia decidido ser honesta con el. Al cabo de un par de horas alguien toco a la puerta, Rei fue a abrir

Rei: Nicholas te dije que no...

Rei se quedo estatica cuando vio a quien estaba tras la puerta, quiso no llorar pero no pudo evitarlo, dejo salir las lagrimas mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos

Rei: lo siento! de verdad lamento todos y cada uno de los insultos que te he dicho desde que te conozco!

las chicas se levantaron, Seiya sentia que el corazon se le subia a la garganta y pronto le fallaria, la persona en cuestion dio unos pasos hacia adentro con Rei colgada de su cuello

Sel: buenas tardes... Michiru me invito a venir...

Las inners corrieron y tambien se colgaron de ella, habian estado tan enojadas con ella que se habian olvidado de lo mas importante, lo que en verdad la querian

Mamo: donde estan tus guardaespaldas?

Todas la soltaron y fueron a sentarse, ella se sento y Mamorou lo hizo a su lado, Seiya arqueo la ceja, la accion le molestaba bastante

Sel: les dije que esto solo es entre nosotros... por eso solo vino Mefisto...

Michiru: ahora si vas a contarnos todo?

Sel: a eso vengo... en primera quiero pedirles una disculpa, todo el tiempo pude ser conciente de lo que sucedia pero no pude hacer nada, en el ultimo momento fue cuando pude recuperar el control de mi cuerpo

Amy: este cambio que sufriste, a que te referias con que se fusionaron las almas?

Sel: bueno que les parece si comenzamos por el principio?... como todos saben tras la batalla con Galaxia fui al hospital y tras un mes en coma sufri un paro cardiaco del que la doctora Mizuno logro salvarme...

Selene comenzó a contarles la misma historia y aun le pesaba y dolía como si acabará de suceder, todas la miraban con mucha tristeza, había pasado por tanto y sola

Luna: pero... por que... por que nos hiciste a un lado a Artemis y a mi?

Sel: considere empezar desde cero completamente, al principio me aterre, no tenia nada, ni trabajo ni casa, pero Yuko me hizo ver algo cierto... algo que por desgracia nadie vio antes

\- FLASHBACK -

Selene llego a la casa de Yuko donde se hospedaba mientras conseguía algo donde vivir, dejó caer su bolso sobre la mesa y se desplomó sobre esta misma dejando caer su ahora corta cabellera

Watanuki: y ahora? Si encontraste algo?

Sel: nada... y es horrible, nadie me da trabajo por falta de experiencia, no tengo la preparatoria terminada... vaya ni en una cadena de comida rápida me dijeron que si... todo lo que hago esta mal...

Watanuki: no creo que sea por eso... sabes hacer la limpieza de la casa? Sabes lavar ropa? Cocinar?

Sel: estoy negada para la cocina, todo se me quema, me paso de sal, de condimento... todo... para lo demás pues tenía que hacerlo y no es tan complicado...

Watanuki: bueno entonces si sabes hacer algo...

El humo del cigarro de Yuko paso por entre los muchachos quienes voltearon a verla

Yuko: no es que todo lo hagas mal... es que te enseñaron a que todo lo hicieras mal...

Sel: a que te refieres?

Yuko: las personas que siempre estaban a tu lado... que te decían? Cómo te hacían ver tus errores?

Sel: pues... siempre me regañaban... o no me dejaban ayudar por que saben que soy muy torpe...

Watanuki: entonces te limitaban, antes de enseñarte ya te predisponían a que fallaras...

Yuko: pero no fuera para que salvaras el dia, ahí si confiaban en ti y te brindaban el apoyo por completo, entonces tenías plena confianza en ti misma y explotabas tu potencial...

Sel: no... nunca... ellas no...

Watanuki: por que no me acompañas a hacer la cena?

Sel: um...

-Fin Flashback -

Sel: a partir de ese momento comencé a tomar en serio mi lugar, me tome en serio y aunque ha sido difícil he procurado siempre decirme "YO PUEDO", ha habido momentos muy difíciles y he dudado pero al final he sabido salir

Minako: creeme que jamás fue nuestra intención...

Sel: lo se, yo también tuve la culpa, debí confiar en mi misma y no esperar que ustedes confiaran en mi... después de eso entre a trabajar en un bar gracias a Watanuki, empecé limpiando y lavando... después ayude en la barra y comencé a servir mesas, para cuando yo misma me di cuenta era mesera, asistente de barra y los fines de semana cantaba... ahí conocí a Hiroku y a Oshige-san... el resto pues ya lo habrán leído, nunca creí que me convertiría en la graaaaaaan artista de la que todos hablan... un día me resigne a que no las volvería a ver, así que decidí aceptar a Hiroku, apenas llevábamos un año saliendo cuando cual fantasmas aparecieron aquella noche, las piernas me temblaban, que les podía decir? Pero de alguna forma todo se acomodo para tratar de persuadirlas...

Amy: de que? O para que?

Sel: que se alejaran de todo esto, no las quería exponer... no me creo capaz de resistir verlas morir de nuevo... todo eso es muy duro para mi... el tenerles que dejar toda la responsabilidad de cuidarme... ademas... me gusta ser así. ... me gustó como soy ahora... y me doy cuenta que tenia mucho tiempo sintiéndome así...

Mako: últimamente me insistías mucho para que te enseñará a cocinar y solo te daba largas... supongo que no soy buena maestra...

Sel: yo tampoco fui la mejor alumna... creo que todo esto nos hizo mejores personas, esta vez aprendimos mucho de nosotros, tanto las cosas buenas como lo podridos que podemos llegar a ser

Todos agacharon la mirada, la habían lastimado mucho como Usagi y la habían juzgado como Selene, Mamorou comenzó a llorar recordando la noche que la había lastimado

Haruka: hay algo que queremos saber...nos vas a responder con honestidad?

Sel: en estos momentos les hablo con el corazón en la mano...

Michiru: cuando fuimos al baño publico las chicas hablaron sobre los abusos que habían vivido y cuando aseguramos que a ti no te había sucedido eso...

Selene comenzó a palidecer mientras agachaba la mirada y cerraba los puños sobre su ropa, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, Michiru tenía razón algo le había sucedido

Michiru: exactamente esa cara fue la que pusiste...

Minako: cuando fue eso?! Quien fue?! Por que nunca dijiste nada?!

Sel: por vergüenza... por miedo... por remordimiento a haber accedido para que no me lastimara...

Setsuna: quieres contarnos? Te prometemos que aquí nadie te va a juzgar...

\- FLASHBACK -

Usagi se encontraba llorando en esa gran habitación, la acaban de besar, se sentía como si hubiera traicionado a Mamo-chan, pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir, Diamante entro con su copa en la mano y la botella en la otra, se sentó en la cama junto a ella, trato de hacerse hacia atrás pero el la tomo por el rostro y la volvió a jalar hacia el tratando de besarla pero esta vez si podía moverse y trataba de mantenerlo lejos interponendo los brazos

Diamante: por que lloras mi querida Futura Neo Reina?

Usagi: Sueltame! ! Dejame ir!

Diamante: no entiendes que nunca podras salir de aquí? El futuro, nuestro futuro inicia aquí. ..

Diamante se levanto y la tomo por la nuca empinandole la copa de vino, aunque ella no quería término tomando algo y otro tanto se derramaba por su cuello, la soltó y sirvió otro tanto de vino, Usagi trataba de recuperar el aire ya que casi se ahogaba, una vez mas Diamante le hizo tomar otra dosis, dejando más mojado el escote del vestido que le habían puesto, Aun sosteniendola Diamante se agacho y comenzó a pasar su boca por el cuello de ella limpiando el vino derramado, usagi lloraba y trataba de hacer que la soltara, Diamante la arrojó sobre la cama y se sentó sobre ella, le sujeto las manos y seguía bajando por su cuello hasta que llegó al escote del vestido, la soltó y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le arranco el vestido, Usagi se llevó los brazos al pecho tratando de cubrirse...

Diamante: esta noche, a partir de esta noche serás mi mujer para siempre

Usagi: no... no te atrevas... por favor... detente...

Diamante: te prometo que seré amable, tanto que tu misma pedirás más. ...

Volvió a sujetarla de las manos y se dirigió a sus pechos, Usagi sólo podia llorar, estaba sola, tan lejos de quien le pudiera ayudar, sin poderes... seria mejor resignarse?... si no la mataba el cristal negro ella misma pronto lo haría... no sabría vivir con la vergüenza...

Diamante comenzaba a acomodarse entre las piernas de ella, por mas que intentaba mantenerlas juntas su fuerza era superior, sentía que todo acabaría pronto, que sus esfuerzos no valdrían de nada, Usagi cerro los ojos y los apretó, esperaba que la pesadilla durará poco, la puerta abriéndose y alguien llamado a Diamante le dieron un respiro, algo urgente sería para atreverse a soltarla e incorporarse, Usagi no podía creerlo, sus ruegos habían sido escuchados...

Diamante: no te relajes mucho, volveré pronto...

Salió de la habitación, Usagi se incorporo y se tapó con las sabanas, se dejó caer en la cama y se soltó a llorar nuevamente, tenia que huir de ahí, la próxima no tendría tanta suerte...

Un par de horas después Diamante volvió a entrar a la habitación, Usagi ya no estaba sobre la cama, volteo por la habitación y la vio en un rincón abrazada a sus piernas, ella lo miraba con temor, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, se acerco a ella y la tomo de las muñecas tratando de alzarla, pero ella simplemente dejo caer su cuerpo quedando colgada de las manos de Diamante, el simplemente la cargo y la llevo hacia la cama, Usagi se giro tratando de arrastrarse hacia el otro lado pero el se lo impidió, la sujeto por el abdomen y la jalo, volvió a jalarle el manchado vestido haciéndolo a un lado completamente

Diamante: tengo que sacarte otro vestido... Este ya no sirve...

Usa: por favor... detente...

Diamante: shhh tranquila, no quiero lastimarte...

Diamante la puso boca arriba, la tenia sujeta de las manos y la observaba, ella podía sentir la lacividad en su mirada, tomo el vestido y razgo un pedazo con el que comenzo a atarle las manos ante la mirada suplicante de su presa

Usa: no por favor...

El simplemente se limito a besar su cuerpo, con cada beso que le daba bajaba hasta que llegó a su entrepierna, con ambas manos forzó sus piernas y las levanto mientras hundía su boca en su ansiado deseo, quitó una mano para comenzar a usar sus dedos, sintió dificultad para poder meterlos, se levanto y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, volvió a separarle las piernas y se acomodo, la tomo de las caderas volviendo a sentir resistencia por parte de ella

Diamante: voy a lastimarte... lo siento no me dejas más opción...

Usa: no...no... no... NOOOOOO!

Selene se llevo las manos al rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar, era como revivirlo, era una pesadilla interminable, paso sus manos atrás de su cuello y comenzó a arañarselo, Mamorou le tomo las manos y se las sostuvo, no podía permitirle lastimarse

Mamo: no tienes que continuar... esta por entendido...

Sel : no... te...tengo...

Respiro hondo y recuperó la compostura, se limpio las lágrimas y decidió seguir

Sel: tengo que sacarlo... esto lleva mucho tiempo pudriendome por dentro... Cuando ese episodio termino me quede tendida... estaba... no sabía que hacer, me soltó las manos y comenzó a limpiar el desastre de la cama, pude darme cuenta que estaba sangrando, me dolía mucho, obviamente el me decía que era mi culpa por resistirme...

Volvió a acercarse a ella ofreciéndole una copa de vino, ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas con su chongos a punto de deshacerse y su mirada perdida, seguía sollozando pero las lágrimas se le habían terminado, volteo a verlo, los labios le temblaban al igual que las manos con las que tomo la copa y se la bebió de un sorbo, se sentó cerca de ella, le paso las manos por el rostro quitándole el cabello que le caía por la cara, la jalo del rostro y la beso de nuevo

Diamante: lamento haber sido tan rudo, si sabes lo que te conviene no volverás a poner resistencia... prefiero escucharte gritar de placer...

La recosto en la cama mientras la cubria, ella sólo se hizo pequeña dentro de las sabanas, cerro los ojos, le pesaban demasiado, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

Despertó de nueva cuenta en la habitación, se sentía mareada, no podía recordar que le había sucedido, volteo y vio a Diamante sentado en un sillón, todo se aclaró, había perdido el conocimiento después de escuchar que las chicas aún estaban vivas pero en donde las tenían? Cuando se dio cuenta Diamante ya estaba en la orilla de la cama quitándose su saco, Usagi palidecio acaso volvería a tomarla?

Diamante: ven...

Se sentó en el colchon y la tomo de la nuca, le bajo la cabeza hacia la entrepierna de el

Diamante: si me muerdes... creeme que no seré amable... no te imagino con un ojo morado... quítate la ropa...

Usagi se levanto de la cama y se puso frente a el, sintió cuando se escaparon un par de lágrimas, se las limpio y comenzó a quitarse el vestido dejándolo caer, el se levanto y alzó las manos, quería que ella lo hiciera, trago saliva y se arrodillo, llevo sus temblorosas manos hacia el botón del pantalón, lo desabotónaba y lo dejo caer, tomo la ropa restante y la jalo mientras desviaba la mirada, aun así podía sentir el calor y el olor, regreso el rostro y se lo llevo a la boca, sentía tanto asco que quería vomitar, quería salir corriendo pero ahora que sabía que estaban aún con vida tenía que encontrarlas, necesitaba ganar tiempo. Usagi continuo satisfaciendo a Diamante hasta que el la detuvo, le sostuvo su sonrojado rostro y le limpio las lágrimas que comenzaba a asomarse

Diamante: vez como es mejor por las buenas? Ahora me toca a mi...

La recosto en la cama y llevo la mano a su entrepierna, el solo sonrió mientras sacaba la mano y se la mostraba

Diamante: creo que encontré algo que te gusta...

Usagi desvío la mirada avergonzada, era lo ultimo que le faltaba, pronto volvió a sentirlo entrar en ella, el se dedicaba a acariciar y retorcer cada parte de su cuerpo, en definitiva estaba siendo más amable que la ultima vez, Usagi se llevó las manos al rostro, sabia que tenia que ceder pero no le gustaba estarlo disfrutando, le quito las manos del rostro

Diamante: te dije que te gustaría... dejame escuchar lo que tu cuerpo siente...

Usa: No. ... no... ugh... no... ahh... no ...

Diamante: así. ... sigue moviéndote así. ...

Usa: no... yo... ah... no...

Diamante: así. ...asi... ves?...

Usa: por. ... ahhh... ahhhh... detente... me... quema...

Comenzo a embestirla con más fuerza, los gemidos de ella comenzaron a elevarse, podía sentir su cuerpo tensandose, esto estaba mal, la tomo de las manos y la alzó sentandola sobre el, ella se aferro a su espalda mientras el le ayudaba a subir y bajar sus caderas con más rapidez, la sujeto con más fuerza y la jalo hacia el con fuerza mientras la sujetaba, usagi se escondió en el cuello de el maldiciendose a sí misma, la abrazo hundiéndose en su pecho, podía sentirla temblar, la recosto en la cama, la observo toda sonrojada, ya no sabía si era por las lágrimas o por el placer, ella desvío la mirada, se acostó y la jalo acostandola sobre su pecho mientras la abrazaba, pronto ambos quedaron dormidos

\- Fin Flashback -

Selene rompió en un llanto inconsolable, Mamorou golpeó la mesa y se levanto, como es que no lo habia notado, la había sentido rara, con miedo, pero nunca imagino que había sucedido algo como eso, Seiya dudaba, quería levantarse pero se quedo a medio camino ya que Michiru perdió toda compostura y caminando sobre la mesa fue hacia ella para abrazarla

Michiru: perdóname no debí hacerte hablar...

Seiya volvió a sentarse, agacho la mirada, recordaba la primera vez que estuvo con ella, era tan segura de si misma que no pensó que le hubiera sucedido algo así, los gritos de Michiru sacaron a todos de sus pensamientos, Selene estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Michiru, Mamorou regreso y prácticamente se la arrebato de los brazos suplicandole que despertara, no paso mucho tiempo para que ella volviera en si, todos se tranquilizaron, Seiya se sentia desesperado, queria consolarla, cuidarla, abrazarla, pero ella no queria eso de el y eso le estaba partiendo el corazon, ella se incorporo pero aun seguia en los brazos de Mamorou

Sel: lo siento...bien me dijo Touma que no debo alterarme... se me baja la presión...

Mamo: no es bueno que se te baje así... pero me preocuparía más si se te subiera...

Mamorou y Michiru la ayudaron a incorporarse, en verdad aún se veía bastante mal

Rei: por que no te vas a mi cama a descansar...

Sel: no...gracias... quiero acabar con esto... ya no quiero volver a tocar ese tema...

Haruka: ese sujeto volvió a hacerte algo después?

Sel: por suerte no... pero mi pesadilla duro bastante tiempo... y aun hay noches que duelen más que otras... (suspiro) han visto a sabido algo de Kula?

Cambio de tema muy radicalmente, todos negaron saber de ella tras esa noche, Seiya desvío la mirada, escondía algo

Seiya: es cierto lo que me dijo?

Sel: desconozco lo que te dijo... seguramente les habrá dicho que soy un mounstro, que soy la oscuridad de la luna encarnada y que estoy maldita...

Mako: como... como lo sabes?

Sel: por que desde que tengo uso de razón me lo decia... claro mis padres jamás escucharon eso... pero si Selenemitir... o fui yo quien escuchaba lo que le decía a Serenity?...

Todas la veían con intriga, que había querido decir?, la vieron observarse las manos mientras se abrazaba y comenzaba a temblar

Sel: en realidad no se quien soy... soy Serenity o soy Selenemitir? Quien reencarno? Quien se fusionó con quien?

Amy: estas diciendo que las almas de aquella Serenity, la hermana de Kula y la revolucionaria ha vivido en ti todo este tiempo?

Sel: cuando se fusionaron fue cuando pude recuperar el control de mi cuerpo... por eso comencé a perder ventaja contra Tabala... no creí poder despertar mi cristal, solo esperaba darle tiempo para matarme...

Setsuna: ya deja eso por la paz... que va a pasar con Kula?

Sel: no se cuanto tiempo vaya a esconderse... pero debo de prepararme...

Luna: que fue lo que pasó contigo esa noche? Cómo fue que te atrapo?

Sel: ahh... debo de admitir que fui estúpida... me levante en medio de la noche, y comencé a revisar un sobre que me llevó Luí... ese sobre traía unas fotos y 2 videos, uno era una entrevista que le hicieron y el otro un video de seguridad...

Selene saco el sobre y les paso las fotos mientras le pedía a Amy que pusiera el video en la tele de Rei, ahí vieron como la figura salía de la ventana y desapareció, se pasaron las fotos pero no veían más que a ellos paseando, sonriendo y besándose, Mamorou y Seiya se sentian muy incómodos con las imagenes

Sel: recuerdan que les dije el susto que me lleve en Hong Kong?

Haruka: si... y este es el platillo que comiste?

Michiru y ella comenzaron a reír, nadie entendió en realidad el comentario

Sel: bueno, Luí me creyó cuando le dije que había alguien en el baño, consiguió los videos alrrededor y tras analizarlo y ver que era real me lo entrego, esas fotos las tomo algún paparatzzi, las estuvieron a punto de publicar pero el las paro, decidió regalarmelas

Minako: pero no entiendo...

Sel: miren esta... Aquí justo detrás del pilar que esta entre nosotros...

Amy veía la foto, era una foto en la que ambos se veían, tenia mucho acercamiento, y ahí fue donde se fijo, saco su computadora y su teléfono, le tomo una foto y la paso a la maquina, le hizo unos acercamientos y le mejoro la imagen, volteo la computadora y todas pudieron ver el rostro de Derek, comenzaron a observar las fotos y en todas estaba, atrás en las sombras, acechando.

Sel: fue ahí donde me di cuenta….

Taiki: pero por que tenias que hacerlo sola? Por que no esperaste a que amaneciera o fuiste con las chicas?

Sel: por que mi intención no era pelear… su intención no era matarme…. Crei que podría llegar a un acuerdo y que si llevaba a alguien….. no quería desatar su furia….. y esa manera de pensar casi me costo todo…

\- Inicio Flashback -

Selene cerro la puerta del departamento tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, se sentía mal por lo que estaba por hacer pero si lograba algo ya seria ventaja, cojeo hasta el elevador para bajar, salio cojeando hasta la puerta, se sentía muy nerviosa pero confiaba en ella, toco la puerta esperaba que estuviera despierto, tras un par de minutos cuando ya estaba dispuesta a irse escucho la cerradura, Derek se asomo tras la puerta, solo llevaba su pantalón y el cabello revuelto, definitivamente lo había despertado

Derek: vaya….. a que debemos el honor? Acaso buscas acción de media noche?

Sel: por que no te callas? Ya se quien eres…. Aunque aun no entiendo que es lo que buscas?

Derek: no entiendo….

Sel: ya se que tu eres el que me "ataco/curo" en el baño, me seguiste a Hong Kong y me atacaste en la biblioteca... que es lo que quieres?

Derek la vio con burla, paso su mano por su nariz y volteo el rostro hacia un lado, de pronto tomo a Selene del cuello y la llevo contra la pared de enfrente dejandola unos centímetros levantada del suelo, Selene llevo las manos a la mano que la apretaba tratando de quitársela

Derek: a ti... te deseo a ti Serenity...

Selene le dio un puntapie en el costado lo suficientemente fuerte para doblarlo y que la soltara, como pudo fue hacia el elevador y subio hacia su departamento, se habia equivocado y necesitaba ayuda, cuando estaba por abrir sintio una mano que la rodeaba por la cintura y la otra en su boca un segundo despues todo se volvio oscuro.

Selene abrio los ojos solo para darse cuenta que estaba amarrada de sus brazos a los costados de la cama y amordazada, solo le quedaban las piernas libres, ya no le sorprendia que no tuviera dolor, la puerta se abrio y vio a Natasha entrar mientras rodeaba la cama, se acerco y le quito el mechon que tenia al frente

Natasha: vaya... te vez patetica... aunque es la primera vez que te veo callada... jajajaja... awww ternurita... pretendes verme con odio...

Natasha salio de la habitación cuando entro Derek pero este la detuvo

Natasha: que?

Derek: necesito que me ayudes a despertarla

Natasha: primero debes de destruir a Selene para despertar a Serenity

Derek: bueno eso es facil...

Derek comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras se acercaba a la cama, Selene palidecio y comenzó a sacudirse tratando de zafarse, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de vivir 2 veces la misma pesadilla, lo único que logró fue quitarse la mordaza de la boca, Derek se recostó sobre ella mientras acariciaba su cabello y limpiaba las lágrimas que ya asomaban

Sel: no por favor no...

Derek: shhh... te di varias oportunidades para hacer las cosas por las buenas... hasta te regale el semestre...

Sel: haré lo que quieras por favor. ... solo... solo no...

Derek: no preciosa... esta vez tendré que ser rudo... es por NUESTRO bien...

Sel: no por favor... Natasha no me dejes aquí por favor!

Natasha: evita que se escuchen los gritos, aun hay alguien arriba...

Derek volvió a acomodarle la mordaza y se la apretó con más fuerza para evitar que se saliera, le comenzó a quitar el pantalón y la ropa interior, ella ya ni ponía resistencia sabia las consecuencias, Natasha salió de la habitación y del departamento, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar mas sollozos.

Derek: sabes... odio pensar en todos los que has llevado a tu cama….. odiaba escucharte con Kou….. odie cada segundo de tu viaje a Hong Kong….

Cada palabra que el decía lo complementaba mientras se quitaba la ropa y comenzaba a acariciarle las piernas, Selene solo se quedo quieta, su cuerpo se veía relajado ante la situación aunque su respiración y su mirada delataba lo que le molestaba la situacion, se acomodo sobre ella mientras le levantaba las piernas

Derek: estas familiarizada con el termino "sodomizar"?

Ella palidecio y por fin comenzó a poner resistencia, Derek solo comenzo a reir, si había que destruirla esa seria la forma mas rápida, el logro acomodarse, Selene solo se arqueo por el dolor mientras dejaba salir un grito ahogado por la mordaza, mientras las lagrimas corrian ella se sacudia tratando de hacer que saliera de ella

Derek: ahhh si…. Sigue moviéndote yo no tengo inconveniente, quien se va a lastimar vas a ser tu….

Ella se detuvo, pero el no pretendía detenerse, le levanto mas las piernas y comenzo a embestirla con fuerza mientras ella continuaba llorando

Selene palidecio y se llevo una mano a la cabeza

Michiru: estas bien?

Sel: lo siento… me mareo con facilidad…..

Seiya: por favor…. Omite esos detalles… me molesta…..

Mamo: estoy de acuerdo con el….. y molesta mas por que ya no podemos cobrar venganza

Sel: para mi tampoco es agradable, pero es importante para que entiendan el resto….

Todos voltaban la cara, nadie estaba a gusto con los detalles, Selene dio un trago a su té, suspiro y siguió hablando

Sel: ok, recortemos detalles…. Todo el dia se la paso encima de mi… me cambiaba el amarre…. De posición…. Me dejaba dormir….. ammm….. me…. Me…. Me introdujo toda clase de objetos… incluso hielos para "desinflamarme"….. me hizo pedazos literalmente…. Físicamente ya no podía responder….. pero tenia la esperanza de que me buscarían ahí….. y eso era lo que me hacia resistir….

Natasha entro a la habitación, encontró a Selene con la cabeza al igual que un brazo colgando de la piecera de la cama, tenia la mirada perdida, tenia restos de lagrimas en los ojos, sintió hasta pena por ella, se subio a la cama, al mover las sabanas noto la sangre que ya estaba seca en el colchón y las sabanas, la jalo y le recostó la cabeza en sus piernas y la cubrió, Derek salio de bañarse y vio a Natasha con su chica en las manos

Derek: asi o mas?

Natasha: eres idiota o que? Para destruir a alguien es quebrar su espíritu, su voluntad, no su cuerpo…..

Derek: ni te imaginas todo lo que le hice…

Natasha: no necesito imaginarlo….. por cierto te buscan afuera…

Derek: quien?

Natasha: 2 senshis y el….

Derek salio de la habitación sin vestirse tenia que hacer que se fueran pronto

Haruka: por que no gritaste?! O dijiste algo?!

Michiru: sabia que estabas ahí, lo sabia!

Sel: no podía ni mover el cuerpo….. además…..

Natasha: si haces un ruido, gritas, o haces que entren aquí voy a hacer que vean como el hace lo que quiera con tu cuerpo y luego los voy a matar frente a ti….. entendiste?

Selene asintió mientras volvia a comenzar a llorar, claramente se podían escuchar los gritos de Seiya buscándola y esperando una respuesta, también escucho cuando alguien intento abrir la puerta, Natasha puso la mano al frente la puerta se abrió y Michiru dio un par de pasos adentro, Seiya entro tras de ella pero no las veian, Natasha volteo a verla y con un gesto le decía que guardara silencio

Haruka: algo?

Michiru: aquí no hay nada

Seiya dio un par de pasos al frente, selene que estaba casi en la orilla pudo sentirlo respirar cuando se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, se levanto y salio tras las chicas, claramente se escucho la puerta cerrarse, Derek entro a la habitacion y se veia consternado

Derek: a donde se fueron?

Natasha bajo la mano y Derek pudo verlas

Derek: esa no la conocia... parecia que estaba tendida la cama

Natasha: poderes perdidos... tienes que llevartela antes de que vuelvan

Derek: cuanto tiempo tardaria en despertar asi como esta?

Natasha: desde 2 dias hasta una semana... aunque podria no hacerlo nunca

Derek: tengo que correr el riesgo...

Nat: y si no despierta?

Derek: vuelvo a matarla y espero que nazca de nuevo...

Nat: como quieras...

Natasha puso las manos en las cienes de Selene, pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, le pesaban demasiado, todo se volvio oscuro en un segundo.

Selene abrio los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, la unica luz era la que despedia su propio cuerpo, tenia un vestido blanco corto de tirantes, trato de ir a gatas en la oscuridad pero algo la detuvo, comenzo a tentar, parecia una pared

Sel: donde... donde estoy?

De entre las sombras comenzo a escuchar nuevamente la risa que la atormentaba ultimamente, se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de apaciguarlas, de pronto en lo que pareciera ser la pared se formo una especie de espejo, donde podia ver lo que sucedia

(A partir de aquí el interlineado ~~~~~~~ denota el cambio entre cuerpo y espiritu)

Abrió los ojos, la luz que entraba la cegaba, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, se miraba el cuerpo, se sentía extraña, llevaba un vestido corto azul marino, la tela era muy suave y brillante, en una silla vio una bata del mismo color y tela que la que llevaba puesto, se levanto y se la puso, las piernas le temblaban, desconocía el lugar por completo, fue hacia la puerta, tenia que buscar respuestas, se detuvo frente al espejo, se miro y todo comenzó a aclararse

Selene se llevo las manos a la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era ella misma, pero su cabello había vuelto a crecer hasta el suelo, por mas que ella se movia la chica a la que veía no respondia a esos movimientos

Sel: pero… pero que rayos?!

-nos separararon de nuestro cuerpo…..

Sel: esa voz….. quien eres?

-yo soy tu…

Sel: como?

-somos una misma existencia en una dualidad… tu eres la nobleza, el corazón…. Yo soy la razón y la fuerza…. Natasha nos separo de nuestro cuerpo, lo que ves es un títere con poca memoria…..

Sel: no….. no entiendo…..

-que sucede cuando le pides a una maquina, ya sea tu celular o la computadora que restaure sistema?

Amy: regresas el sistema a su origen, sin aplicaciones, actualizaciones…. Borras todo lo que se trabajo… es…. Es una maquina nueva…

Mako: entonces?...

Sel: no me borraron la memoria, solo me sellaron, asi perdi el control de mi cuerpo, y ese cuerpo que estaba ahí era de mis primeras existencias de mi cristal...

La chica se sento en la cama, no podía recordar nada, no sabia donde estaba, pronto la puerta se abrió, un joven se quedo en la puerta viéndola, ella tras verlo unos segundos esborzo una sonrisa grande, se levanto de la cama y corrió a los brazos de el

Derek: esta vez si eres tu Serenity!

Serenity: Kered! Kered!

Kered: no sabes como te extrañe! Ha sido tanto tiempo…..

Serenity: de que hablas? Solo me fui anoche…

Kered: no Serenity… esa noche fue hace cinco millones de años…

Serenity se separo de el, lo veía extrañada, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, trataba de recordar pero solo veía una intensa luz y la voz de su madre….

Kered: esa noche que fuiste al palacio ya no volviste, al principio crei que te habían detenido, después supe que tu madre te ataco con el Cristal de Plata…. Eres una reencarnacion….. y creeme que me costo mucho encontrarte…..

Serenity: entonces…. Tu también reencarnaste?

Kered: no, yo no he muerto… sabiendo que este momento llegaría fui por la flor de la Eternidad… la comi….. y aquí sigo….

Serenity: entonces la leyenda es cierta? Es mas poderosa que el cristal de plata… salud y juventud eterna…. Inmortalidad…

Kered: no me hace inmortal….. puedo morir….. pero si, no envejezco ni enfermo… además uso su elixir para sanarme…. Y bueno, lo he usado un par de veces en ti….. como que en esta vida no cuidas tanto tu cuerpo…..

Serenity: donde estamos?

Kered: en ese planeta que tanto te gusta…..

Serenity: en Pangea?

Serenity se levanto y salio hacia el balcón, estaba bastante alto, podía ver los edificios, podía sentir el viento, ese viento le encantaba

Serenity: como es que Pangea evoluciono tan poco en tanto tiempo?

Kered: después de que se consolido un imperio en la tierra, hubo un incidente y la tierra ataco al Milenio de Plata… ambos cayeron y la tierra volvió a empezar un ciclo….

Serenity: y el Milenio de plata?

Kered: ya no existe…

Hubo un esbozo de dolor en su rostro, se volteo no quería que la viera llorar, una sombra cubrió su rostro y corrió una sola lagrima

Kered: entiendo que te duela, era tu hogar….

Serenity: yo no tengo hogar…. Yo no tenia ya nada ahí…. Yo no era nada….

Se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda, estaba temblando, el la conocía, claro que le dolia, si no le dolieran todos los insultos que había recibido en su vida no seria su mujer, la volteo y la beso, ella paso los brazos por su cuello, la levanto y ella enredo sus piernas en el, la llevo adentro recostandola en la cama mientras los besos se hacían más intensos y profundos

\- Fin Flashback -

Sel: creo que esta por demas la relacion de ellos

Rei: y has pensado que Natasha...

Sel: que es Kula? estoy segura... pero a pesar de que nos cruzamos ninguna dice nada, supongo que ahora que no está Kered debe cambiar sus planes... si no la ataco ella no atacará así que...

Haruka: no debemos enfrentarla cierto?

Sel: por favor... digamos que favor con favor...

Mamo: por que tendrías que hacerle un favor a ella?

Sel: por que si ella no hubiera "formateado" mi cristal la maldición de Caos seguiría ahí...

Hotaru: entonces no fue por Caos todo esto... sin pensarlo te libero...

Sel: afortunadamente para mi las cosas salieron bien...

Minako: pero quien era el? Por que todo esto?

Sel: aun tengo muchos recuerdos revueltos, pero lo que he logrado aclarar es que me enamoro y escape del palacio para convertirme en su esposa, me manipulo a su antojo y me convenció de hacer mucho daño... matamos gente, destruimos planetas... me convirtió en un ser despreciable, una muñeca sin voluntad más que la de el... por alguna razón una noche fui al palacio

Mako: Kula nos contó que esa noche mataste mucha gente...

Seiya: ella dijo que me asesinaste esa noche... y al rey...

Sel: que?! No! Tu no estabas ahí. ... tu estabas en el reino de la estrella con... bueno con la chica de la que te enamoraste... nunca pudiste enamorarte de Kula... esa noche no estabas ahí, ni tampoco mi padre... la única persona a la que me lleve esa noche fue a Saturn... después llegue al palacio, mi madre me cerro el paso, me enfrentó sola... dijo que debía purificarme y uso el Cristal de plata contra mi...mi padre... esa noche no lo vi... deje de verlo cuando me fui del palacio... Kula les contó su versión para terminarme de desacreditar... estoy consciente de que cometí muchos errores y decir que estaba enamorada no lo justifica...

Todos guardaron silencio era mucha la información que habían escuchado, pero ella aceptaba sus errores, era imposible reprocharle algo

Yaten: y quien era Selenemitir?

Sel: Selenemitir fue la primera y única mujer Capitán de la Guardia Real del Milenio de Plata... También fue hija del Rey Elo, pero no de la Reina Serenity... era media hermana de las princesas Kula y Serenity... la Reina Serenity le encargo tomar el reino de la luna y no dejar que Kula gobernara... por alguna razón ambas reencarnamos en el mismo cuerpo...

Taiki: el reino de la estrella eh? Si no mal recuerdo las Star Ligths respondemos a ese reino...

Sel: hay cientos de Star Ligths en el universo, tantas como las estrellas... algunas sólo son vigilantes y otras han jurado lealtad a planetas como ustedes... en fin... debo ir a descansar, me fatigo muy facil...

Haruka, Mamo, Seiya: yo te llevo...

Mamo: yo la llevo...

Haruka: yo traigo el coche...

Seiya: yo tengo llaves...

Sel: gracias... Haruka...

Haruka sólo le sonrió a los 2 chicos, sabia que ella no querría estar a solas con ambos

Haruka: vamos gatita

Selene se levanto ayudada por Michiru, Seiya la sostuvo de la mano, no sabía dejarla ir, no quería dejarla ir

Seiya: 5 minutos... solo eso te pido...

Haruka: tienen 5 minutos... te espero afuera gatita...

Michiru la soltó y todos salieron dejándolos solos, Seiya le ayudo a sentarse, estaba muy ligera y muy delgada, se sentía mal y culpable

Seiya: bombon... lo siento... todo esto es mi culpa... si hubiera confiado en ti... en mi... pero te amo... quiero estar contigo... por siempre... yo se que...

Sel: no Seiya no sabes... de verdad te pido que no hagas esto mas difícil

Seiya la tomo del rostro y junto ambas frentes, ella puso sus manos sobre los antebrazos de el, Seiya buscaba sus labios mientras ella intentaba poner resistencia, quería lanzarse a sus brazos, que la hiciera suya, que le quitara las caricias de Kered, Selene avento a Seiya tras recordar lo enferma que le había dejado su desventura

Seiya: bombon...

Sel: no... esto no puede ser, entiendelo... tengo que irme...

Se levanto y salio corriendo, las chicas que estaban escuchando tras la puerta sólo pudieron hacerse a un lado, Mamorou corrió tras de ella y alcanzó a sujetarla en las escaleras justo para evitar que rodará en ellas, Michiru que estaba con Haruka abajo sólo chasqueo los dedos en señal de frustración, Mamorou la ayudó a llegar al carro y subio con ella, los 4 tomaron camino, Selene se fue llorando en los brazos de Mamorou todo el camino, llegaron al departamento, subieron al elevador del cual venía bajando Natasha, ambas sólo cruzaron miradas mientras el resto se aguantaban las ganas de decirle algo, llegaron al piso y las recibieron unas angustiadas supremas, Michiru entro de largo con Selene hasta su habitación

Tabala: gracias... ya empezaba a preocuparnos

Haruka: no se preocupen, para eso estamos...

Michiru salio de la habitación, paso a la cocina y tras unos minutos salio con una taza en la mano

Michiru: me quedo esta noche...

* * *

N/A: ouch, soy mala verdad? XD

preview: una tarde de fuegos artificiales, desbloqueo de memoria, una cancion de amor


	39. Chapter 38

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 38

Minako, Amy, Mako, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten veían las grandes pantallas de la tienda, Minako corrió dentro de la tienda y se acercó a la gente que estaba alrededor de una de las pantallas donde si se transmitía el sonido, el resto llego tras ella para terminar de escuchar la rueda de prensa que le hacían a Selene

Reportera: Kisaragi! Pero da los detalles! Sabes dónde te tenia? Tienes idea de donde lo puedan encontrar? Que fue lo que te hizo?!

Los reporteros insistían en que revelara los escabrosos detalles, los chicos la veían y notaban que comenzaba a palidecer, Oshigue la sostuvo de los hombros después de que ella se llevara la mano a la frente y se sostuviera de la mesa, no tardo en recuperarse y se decidió en hablar

Sel: no…. No puedo revelar nada al respecto porque estamos en medio de una investigación…

Los reclamos por parte de los reporteros exigiendo algo retumbaban en su cabeza, levanto las manos haciendo señas de que se calmaran

Minako: son unos buitres… quieren esa información para humillarla

Mako: no entiendo para que se presentó ante ellos… la van a destrozar

Seiya la veía, tampoco entendía por que se estaba apresurando a hacer una aparición publica, pero también entendia que quizás la disquera la presionaba para tratar de tranquilizar los rumores

Oshigue: la razón de esta entrevista no es para que se hable sobre la situación vivida por Kisaragui es para comunicarles...

Sel: mi retiro formalmente….

Se hizo el silencio, nadie lo esperaba, Seiya siguio su camino, no quería escuchar mas, las chicas solo lo vieron alejarse, siguieron escuchando

Sel: hay…. Hay 4 canciones que se quedaron en estudio…. Mas una que he escrito en estos días… de la cual se grabara el video…..

Oshigue: se sacara un disco con 5 canciones y un video, no se hara mas promoción que esta y en una semana se estará distribuyendo….

Reportero: por que un disco en este momento?

Sel: es un regalo de despedida….. aun…. Aun tengo un ultimo mensaje que mandar…..

Selene volvió a palidecer, Oshigue la ayudo a levantarse y entraron al edificio que estaba atrás, Mamorou apago la tele, Rei se sento con el en el sillón

Rei: algo no esta bien…. Se pone mal muy fácilmente….

Mamo: esta enferma… ese sujeto no solo la lastimo….. algo mas le hizo que no lo quiere decir…..

Selene se sento en el sillón de la sala de grabación, se dejo caer y se recostó, Hiroku se acerco y le tomo la mano

Hiroku: estas helada…..

Sel: se me bajo la presión es todo…

Hiroku: por que no me dejas ayudarte? Vamos a casarnos….

Sel: gracias pero no….. por eso me voy a ir lejos…. Tienes lo que te pedi?

Hiroku: si, le hice los arreglos que querias….

La ayudo a levantarse y le paso las hojas que tenia sobre la mesa, ella las vio y esborzo una sonrisa

Sel: gracias…. Entramos?

Hiroku: crees poder?

Sel: dame 5 minutos mas…

Selene salia del elevador cuando se encontro con Rei y Mamorou en la puerta

Sel: hey hola... que los trae por aqui?

Rei: que es lo que te esta pasando?

Sel: de que o con que?

Selene abrio la puerta y solo encontro a Mefisto

Sel: y las chicas?

Mef: salieron, como no dijiste a que hora volvias...

Sel: no pueden cuidarme toda la vida... pasen...

ambos pasaron a la sala, Rei miraba con curiosidad el departamento, era la primera vez que entraba, era bastante grande y lujoso, se imagino cuan sola se debio sentir hasta que llegaron las supremas, se fue tras ella a la cocina para ayudarle

Rei: te ayudo en algo?

Sel: si gracias, pasame la caja verde de arriba

Rei le paso la caja, no pudo evitarlo y teniendola de frente se lanzo a abrazarla Selene le correspondió

Rei: lo siento... de verdad lo siento...intente mil veces no quererlo pero...

Sel: lo se... disculpame tambien, estaba tan molesta que sin pensarlo me involucre con el cuando yo sabia que ni lo queria ya y que estaba contigo...

Rei: pero el te ama a ti... siempre has sido tu... yo no tengo espacio en su corazon...

Sel: dale tiempo... yo... lo quiero pero...

Rei: amas a Seiya... por que lo alejas?

Selene desvio la mirada, tomo la charola y salio de la cocina rumbo a la sala, Mamorou le ayudo a servir lo que llevaba

Sel: ahora si... de que querian hablar?

mamo: que ya nos dimos cuenta de lo que te esta pasando

Selene palidecio por las palabras, sus labios le temblaban y aunque trato de disimular, la taza en sus manos no dejaba de brincar

Sel:y... y... y... segun que me esta pasando?

Rei: estas enferma... de que no sabemos, pero algo te esta pasando

Selene y Mefisto respiraron aliviados, Mamorou sabía que lo que estuviera por salir de sus labios sería una mentira o parcialmente verdad

Sel: la verdad es que estoy enferma y ni el cristal de plata ni Alua han podido sanarme lo suficientemente rápido para que mi cuerpo resista... estoy viva de puro milagro, las almas que consumía fueron lo que mantenía mi cuerpo con vida, que Alua sanara mi cuerpo en ese momento fue crucial para estar en este momento, el daño que Kered me dejo fue más grande de lo que nos podríamos imaginar...

Ambos guardaron silencio, Mamorou quería saber más, quería saber que era esa enfermedad

Mamo: que enfermedad te diagnosticaron?

Sel: no... no hay un diagnóstico claro... solo saben que me esta consumiendo más rápido de lo que estoy sanando...

Mefisto: Kered viajaba por el universo, el elixir de esa flor le dio inmunidad a cualquier bacteria, probablemente una bacteria alienigena sea lo que cause todo esto, el problema es que en este planeta no la conocen...

Sel: por favor no quiero alterar a las chicas... por eso no quería decirlo... podrían por favor?

Rei: pero tienes que decirles...

Sel: lo se... todo a su tiempo... tiene caso alterarlas ahora? Por el momento ya tome la decisión de dejar el trabajo...

Mamo: de que vas vivir?

Sel: creíste que pensaba vivir de esto para toda la vida? Soy socia de un empresario... solo soy capitalista pero estoy recibiendo muy buenas ganancias... aparte que no tengo mucho de haber comprado un edificio y rento los departamentos... pensaba dejarle todo eso a mis padres cuando me fuera a Kinmokou... pero en vista que hay cosas que no se pueden... al menos tengo algo

Selene se levanto para llevarse todo a la cocina, pronto se escucho la porcelana rompiéndose, ambos corrieron a la cocina y solo pudieron ver a Selene de rodillas en el suelo, Mamorou la sostuvo en sus brazos, sentía lo fría que estaba y lo lenta que era su respiración, Rei salió del departamento sin decir nada, era obvio que ella sólo era premio de consolación, o algo para distraerse, pero ella era todo para el, camino entre el frío y la gente, todo era tan complicado últimamente, y todo mundo parecía más feliz y enamorado que nunca, Amy con Taiki, Minako y Yaten, Luna y Artemis, Haruka y Michiru, Setsuna y el empresario ese, Mako y Akayashi, Selene seguía indecisa pero sabia que su corazón era para Seiya... y ella? Ella seguía tras ese sueño imposible. ... por que se había enamorado de el? Por que justamente de el? Fue a casa de Amy esperaba poder hablar con las chicas, toco la puerta y efectivamente Amy le abrió

Amy: que sucede?

Rei: nada... me siento sola... frustrada... y confundida muy confundida...

Amy: si no te molesta que estén todos aquí...

Rei: no importa...

Ambas chicas entraron y efectivamente en la sala estaban todos, las inners y los Three lights

Rei: Buenas noches...

Mako: que sucede? Estabas llorando?

Rei: es que… fuimos a casa de Selene….

Seiya: como esta?!... digo… se veía mal…. Se ve….

Minako: hay por favor Seiya si sabemos que no la dejas de querer… si por ti fuera en este momento estarías ahí con ella…..

Rei: pero en su lugar esta Mamo-chan….

Amy: se quiso quedar?

Rei: no….. yo me Sali…. Ella…. Se desmayo de nuevo…. Pero el…. el….. el siempre la va a ver asi…. Y yo no tengo lugar en su vida….. verla en los brazos de el…. como la miraba….. pero a todo esto el sabe que hay un gran impedimento… aun asi…. va a buscar y a aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenga…. Seiya…. Si no haces algo Mamorou va por terminar de convencerla…. Estoy segura que le va a pedir que se vaya con el a Nagasaki…. Seiya!

Seiya estaba con la cabeza agachada y apretando los puños, era lo que mas quería, estar con ella, tenerla en sus brazos, sentir su repiracion en medio de la noche, ver sus ojos al despertar….. volver a ver juntos el atardecer o sorprender al amanecer, pero también sabia que no podía forzarla

Seiya: y que quieres que haga? Cada vez que toco el tema ella me rechaza, me pide que me vaya lejos a buscar a no se que princesa….

Minako: asi es ella….. te quiere alejar por la situación de Kula….. pero… piensas rendirte?!

Seiya: y que quieren que haga?! Tomarla en brazos y….

Seiya guardo silencio, quizás esa era una opción, con todo lo que había sucedido y aparte que Haruka estaba con sus ideas tal vez solo quería despistar, guardar apariencias, pero no podía estar seguro de nada, tenia que hablar a solas totalmente sin nadie escuchando, de lo contrario no seria honesta. Se dejo caer de espaldas contra el sillón que estaba detrás de el mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, cada que pensaba en ella le dolia la cabeza, desde esa noche los sueños se habían vuelto mas frecuentes aunque aun no podía verla con claridad estaba seguro que esos sueños tenían la respuesta que tanto buscaba, que ahí estaba la solución a todos sus problemas.

Mamorou entro a la habitación con otra taza de te, ella estaba sentada en la cama, Mefisto estaba afuera con luna, ellos aun tenían mucho de que hablar, se subio en la cama a un lado de ella mientras la abrazaba

Mamo: que me ocultas?

Sel: de que hablas?

Mamo: no soy tonto…. No nos dijiste todo….

Mamorou le tomo el rostro entre las manos dejando que el cabello de ella le cubriera parte de sus ojos, Selene dejo salir una lagrima que el beso, bajo y busco sus labios, supuso encontraría resistencia pero ni siquiera dijo nada, y el continuo profundizando los besos.

Sabia que estaba mal, que no eran los labios de el los que quería, pero tenia miedo, estaba aterrada y eso le estaba llevando a este momento, dentro de ella sabia que podía contar y confiar en el, que no la dejaría sola cuando las cosas fueran mas difíciles, Mamorou comenzó a acostarla en la cama mientras bajaba por el cuello hacia la blusa que comenzó a desabotonar, siguió besando su piel, podía sentirla reaccionar a su paso

Sel:… Seiya…..

Decidio ignorar ese detalle y prosiguió, no pretendía perder la oportunidad, se quito su camisa y volvio a besar su cuerpo llegando hasta la cadera para quitarle el pantalón, regreso besando una de sus piernas

Sel: …ah….. Seiya…...

Mamorou se detuvo y se levanto, no podía, comenzó a vestirse, volteo a verla estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, con su blusa abierta, las mejillas encendidas y lagrimas retenidas en los ojos

Sel: lo siento….. Yo…... no fue intencional...

Mamo: olvídalo….. espero poder volver a ocupar tus pensamientos algún dia….

Mamorou salio y ella se llevo las manos al rostro comenzando a llorar, la puerta principal dejo ver a las chicas entrando, Mamorou salio sin siquiera saludar ni despedirse, las chicas entraron a la recamara de Selene solo para encontrarla llorando

Paso una semana y nada habia cambiado Seiya seguia sin buscarla, las chicas se habian decidido reunir para ver el tan esperado ultimo video, Seiya pasaba justo fuera de la recamara, Yaten le robo un beso a Minako y la jalo para que salieran tras de Seiya, entre los 2 lo regresaron aun contra su voluntad

Seiya: que no! no quiero escucharla!

Minako: por que no?

Seiya: por que seguramente va a decirme cuanto me odia!

Amy: vamos a escucharla y si eso es jamas te volveremos a molestar...

Todos guardaron silencio y asintieron, en el programa habian estado haciendo un repaso

Conductor: ... y ahora tras un lamentable suceso ocurrido con un obsesionado fan, kisaragi decidio posponer una magnifica carrera musical

Conductora: pues estuve contando y con estas 5 tiene un total de 52 canciones... y apenas tiene una carrera joven, se rumora que le habian ofrecido un programa de Tv...

Conductor: yo supe de un musical y de participacion en novelas... bueno eso se quedara en el aire

Conductora: por el momento que te parece si vemos el video

Conductor: me parece, regresamos... con ustedes "Rose"

La oscuridad lleno la pantalla, se comenzaron a escuchar los primeros compases de la guitarra, Selene estaba en un escenario y pronto su voz se unió a la música

 _When I was darkness at that time fueteru kuchibiru / cuando estaba en la oscuridad me temblaban los labios_

 _Heya no katasumi de I cry / en una esquina de mi habitación lloraba_

 _Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu / cuanto más luchaba más me herian estas puñaladas_

 _Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me / esa promesa rota me dolia_

 _Nobody can save me / nadie puede salvarme_

 _Kamisama hitotsu dake / Dios sólo te pido una cosa_

 _Tomete saku you na my love / deten este dolor que me desgarra_

 _I need your love / necesito tu amor_

 _I'm a broken rose / soy una rosa rota_

 _Maichiru no kanashimi your song / la tristeza de tu canción recae sobre mi_

 _Ibasho nai kodoku na my life / mi vida es solitaria y no tengo a donde ir_

 _I need your love / necesito tu amor_

 _I'm a broken rose. / soy una rosa rota_

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain / Oh nene salvame de este dolor helado_

 _With your smile, your eyes, / con tu sonrisa, tus ojos_

 _And sing just for me / y canta sólo para mi_

 _I wanna need your love... / quiero necesitar de tu amor_

 _I'm a broken rose / soy una rosa rota_

 _I wanna need your love... / quiero necesitar de tu amor_

 _When you were with me at that time / cuando estabas aqui conmigo_

 _Anata no kage wo oikakete / yo caminaba detras tu sombra_

 _Hadashi de kakenukete stop me / descalza corría, detenme!_

 _Tozaseba tozasu hodo motsureteku kono ai / cuanto más intentaba alejarme de el, más retorcido se hacía este amor_

 _Yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me / besame suavemente, con cariño_

 _Nobody can save me / nadie puede salvarme_

 _Kogoeru bara no you ni / como una rosa helada_

 _Yasashiku nemuritai my tears / quiero que mis lágrimas descansen plácidamente_

 _I need you love. / necesito tu amor_

 _I'm a broken rose. / soy una rosa rota_

 _Kareochiru kanashimi my soul / la soledad en mi alma me marchita y cae_

 _Kuzureoteku kodoku na little girl / soy como una niña pequeña, sola y desmoralizada_

 _I need you love. / necesito tu amor_

 _I'm a broken rose. / soy una rosa rota_

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain / Oh nene salvame de este dolor helado_

 _With your smile, your eyes, / con tu sonrisa, tus ojos_

 _And sing me, just for me / y cantame, canta sólo para mi_

 _I wanna need your love... / quiero necesitar de tu amor_

 _I'm a broken rose / soy una rosa rota_

 _I wanna need your love.../ quiero necesitar de tu amor_

 _Nobody can love me / nadie puede amarme_

 _Nobody can help me / nadie puede ayudarme_

 _I'm a broken rose / soy una rosa rota_

 _I need your love / necesito tu amor_

 _I'm a broken rose / soy una rosa rota_

 _Maichiru kanashimi your song / la tristeza de tu canción recae sobre mi_

 _Ibasho nai kodoku na my life / mi vida es solitaria y no tengo a donde ir_

 _I need your love / necesito tu amor_

 _I'm a broken rose. / soy una rosa rota_

 _Oh baby, help me from frozen pain / Oh nene salvame de este dolor helado_

 _With your smile, your eyes, / con tu sonrisa, tus ojos_

 _And sing me, just for me / y cantame, canta para mi_

 _I wanna need your love... / quiero necesitar de tu amor_

 _I was a broken rose / era una rosa rota_

 _I wanna need your love... / quiero necesitar de tu amor_

Mamorou apago la tele, se recargo en el sillón dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, había perdido, estaba consciente de eso, la pregunta mas importante era que le pasaba a Selene? Por algo se dejo esa noche, que estaba escondiendo?

Hotaru volteo a ver a Haruka que tenia a Michiru en sus brazos y Setsuna se levantaba a hacer la cena

Setsuna: y….. que vas a hacer? Vas a seguir interponiéndote?

Michiru: aun crees que ella esta jugando con el?

Haruka: se que no esta jugando… pero se que algo esconde y que tu lo sabes….

Michiru: acaso debo traicionar su confianza?

Haruka: es malo?

Michiru: pronto lo van a saber… creeme solo es cuestión de tiempo

Hotaru: paciencia mamà Haruka…. La princesa sabe lo que hace…..

Los conductores regresaron a la pantalla, siguieron con el tema programado, Rei le bajo el volumen a la tele, mientras todos regresaban la atención entre ellos

Rei: no se ustedes pero para mi fue un grito de ayuda

Minako: pero no de cualquiera…..

Taiki: "y canta para mi" creo que es muy claro….

Seiya: entonces porque me aleja?

Amy: eso solo ella lo sabe…. Pero conociéndola, por que aunque cambio su manera de actuar siempre es igual "me sacrifico por el bien de los demás"

Mako: esta pelea aun no termina, aun Kula esta suelta y no sabemos cual es su intención en realidad

Luna: si su plan es matarla porque no lo hizo antes? Tuvo la oportunidad….

Artemis: busque en los archivos de la luna, efectivamente existe un registro de una Reina llamada Kula, pero el periodo marca solo un año de gobierno, el siguiente Reinado esta reconocido como "RESTAURACION", pero los archivos están cifrados, pide una clave que no he podido desbloquear

Amy: vamos al centro de mando entonces, tratare de cifrarlo, Taiki me puedes ayudar?

Taiki: claro…

Mako: vamos a llamar al resto?

Rei: creo que es mejor dejarlas de lado por el momento, primero necesitamos ver si podemos abrirlo

Todos se levantaron y salieron hacia el Crown, necesitaban averiguar porque la información estaba cifrada.

Oshigue apago la pantalla de la sala de juntas, hacia la mesa se voltearon Selene, Hiroku, Oshigue, el dueño de la compañia y varios representantes legales

Oshigue: bueno Sel, cumplido tu deseo...

Abogado: a partir de este momento corre su tiempo sabatico, cuando venza el contrato debera decidir si desea seguir laborando para la compañia

Sel: si estoy consciente de ello...

Nishikawa: es una lastima pero su situacion la pone vulnerable... cuando resuelva todo aqui tendra siempre un lugar

Sel: de verdad gracias por el apoyo...

Selene salio junto con Hiroku, aun caia la nieve, el la abrazo ocasionando que se sonrojara

Hiroku: incluso el director de la Universidad esta siendo investigado por no dar tramite a tu denuncia...

Sel: supongo que tambien estuvo bajo influencia de el... era como si lo controlará cuando yo hablaba

Hiroku: sabes? eres muy valiente al enfrentar esto sola

Sel: cual? estoy aterrada...

Hiroku: Sel... si cambias de parecer...

Sel: lo se gracias...

Amy y Taki revisaban los archivos de la computadora, Amy trataba de romper la contraseña pero ninguna de las fracciones que arrojaba el sistema lo abria

Mako: quien lo clasifico no queria que nadie lo viera...

Minako: que sucederia entre Kula y Selene en aquel entonces?

Rei: nada bueno... lo que si puedo entender es que Seiya esta en medio de esto y tus sueños son parte clave para entender esto

Seiya: mientras no me manden con Natasha a investigar...

Amy: no seria mala idea pero...

Ella salio bajo el teclado principal con unas piezas y cables en la mano

Amy: ... listo con esto tendre mas acceso...

Yaten: que hiciste?

Amy: puse un clonador, nos extraera informacion parcial pero podremos ver algo

Taiki comenzo a teclear y la computadora comenzo a clonar archivos, tras una hora al parecer ya estaba concluido, todos se acercaron a la pantalla, Taiki logró abrir la carpeta "RESTAURACION" pero los archivos estaban dañados y no se podian leer más que fragmentos

Amy: voy a tardar mucho en ligar la informacion... Taiki puedes hacerme el respaldo e una memoria?

Taiki: si... quieres tambien esta carpeta?

Amy: abrela por favor...

Tras abrirla salieron varias imágenes, tenian datos básicos de algunas personas, principalmente vieron la foto de Kula, Serenity, Selenemitir y...

Mako: Seiya...

Taiki: mira que sorpresa... eso explica por qué eres taaaan imprudente

Minako: _"Príncipe Eolo, heredero del reino Solaria... Edad 23" "Princesa Kula, Primera princesa heredera del Milenio de Plata... Edad 23"_

Luna: parecer tenían la misma edad cuando se abrió este archivo...

Artemis: _"Selenemitir, Capitán de la Guardia Real del Milenio de Plata. ... edad 17"_ es la revolucionaria. ... En verdad tomo esa figura...

Taiki: al parecer decía la verdad en ese aspecto... pero como es que 2 personas renacieron en una?

Amy: _"Serenity, Segunda Princesa del Milenio de Plata... edad 17"_ , Artemis que significan esas letras rojas?

Luna: es... es una orden de aprehensión...

Artemis: es un enlace abrelo...

Taiki acceso y se abrió otra carpeta se veía unos archivos digitalizados que paso a la memoria de Amy

Taiki: hay una vídeo, es una fracción lo abro?

Todos asintieron, Taiki reprodujo el video, había un hombre frente a la pantalla, tenia una herida sangrante en la cabeza, el hombre se veía desesperado

 _Hombre: si alguien escucha este es un mensaje de emergencia... estamos bajo ataque... el reino ha sido destruido... no se si dejen vivir al planeta... no den información sobre la flor de la Eternidad. ... si alguien escucha... no, no se crucen en su camino si quieren vivir... Kered el bandido tiene sometida a la princesa Serenity... ahgg..._

 _El chico cayó sobre el tablero dejando ver a Kered tras el mientras sacaba una daga de la espalda de el, poco despues vieron entrar a Serenity que tenia esa imagen que ya conocían_

 _Serenity: moooo, nadie sabe nada... Este planeta no sirve..._

 _Kered: dejaste a alguien vivo?_

 _Serenity se colgó de su cuello mientras ponía la mano sobre el chico del mensaje, levanto la mano dejando ver el alma del chico, Serenity se la ofreció a Kered_

 _Kered: esto es increíble. ... mira que desperdiciar así tus talentos..._

 _Serenity: ahí nadie me valoraba, siempre tuve las sobras de Kula... vámonos de aquí. ... alguien debe conocer la ubi..._

El video se corto, Minako se abrazo a sí misma, sentía escalofríos ante la situación

Rei: que horror... y ese sujeto...

Luna: Amy por favor...

Amy: haré lo que pueda... no se si los archivos se dañaron por la clonacion o por el daño que sufrio la computadora central en el ataque de Metalia...

Yaten: Seiya estas bien?

Seiya: solo... me duele mucho la cabeza, necesito dormir

Sin decir mas Seiya se fue a descansar, de verdad ese zumbido en su cabeza le molestaba, Rei llevo a los chicos al salón para tomar algo, sirvió el te mientras seguían hablando del tema

Taiki: no me gusta ese dolor que Seiya refiere, lleva varios días asi

Rei: es normal….. cuando nosotras comenzamos a recuperar la memoria también sufrimos muchos dolores de cabeza, Usagi…. Bueno Selene siempre decía que oia como estatica, que le zumbaba la cabeza, se levantaba llorando y gritando…. Siempre tenia los ojos hinchados y trataba de disimular…. Igual que ahora… seguro ella esta teniendo los mismos recuerdos que el trata de ver…..

Yaten: no me imagino lo que sufrieron al recordar todo…..

Rei: para todas fue difícil, yo creo que a la fecha no le puedes mencionar a Selene la caída del Milenio de Plata por que llora… en aquel entonces Mamorou fue asesinado frente a ella tratando de protegerla y ella en su desesperación se suicido….

Rei comenzó a llorar, en su mente veía una y otra vez la escena, nadie lo había superado aun, se limpio las lagrimas y respiro profundo, llorar no les devolvería todos esos seres queridos

Rei: en fin….. ahora tenemos esta nueva oportunidad, y podemos hacer lo que queramos con nuestro destino, y se que nos dolerá pero necesitamos saber lo que paso en aquel entonces

Taiki: y mas que ya ambas nos confirmaron que también ustedes son reencarnaciones de las Senshis de aquel entonces

Yaten: lo que me sorprende es el parecido entre Selenemitir y Serenity, solo sus ojos y el largo del cabello las hace diferentes, por lo contrario serian gemelas….

Rei: Hotaru dice que eso se conoce como gemelos astrales, nacen el mismo dia y son muy parecidos físicamente y espiritualmente, pero si, es de miedo lo parecidas que se ven….

Los tres se fueron a dormir, ya pasaba de la media noche y el sueño les quería vencer, los chicos llegaron a su habitación, Seiya estaba perdidamente dormido, Taiki lo vio y estaba sudando

Yaten: sigue cierto?

Taiki: en algún momento esto terminara estoy seguro

Yaten: crees que nosotros también tengamos ese tipo de memorias?

Taiki: se supone que nuestros cristales sellan las memorias anteriores, en el caso de las chicas fue porque su vida fue cortada, la reina de aquel entonces las hizo volver a nacer con la misma figura y continuar su historia, la vida que llevan ahora solo es una continuación de la anterior….. en el caso de Seiya no sabemos que sucedió

Yaten: Selene siempre le dice que hay otra chica que lo espera, quizás ellos están tratando de encontrarse….

Taiki: y si no es eso? Que tal que solo es una casualidad que se encontraran en esta vida, vamos Yaten no puedes negar que ellos están enamorados

Yaten: y si encuentra a esa susodicha princesa y resulta que si siente algo por ella? Que va a pasar con Selene? Esto ya se complico….

Taiki: entre los sueños de Seiya, las memorias de Selene y Kula y la información que extrajimos lograremos descubrir el secreto, porque Seiya estaba comprometido pero nunca se caso con Kula? Como Serenity teniendo la protección del Cristal de Plata se dejo manipular y huir para conseguir la flor de la Eternidad? Y que tiene que ver Selenemitir en todo esto?

Yaten: hasta yo tengo dolor de cabeza, dejemos el tema en paz, vamos a dormir

Ambos se acostaron a dormir, el tema les preocupaba, que clase de vidas habían tenido ellos? Como había sido? Cuantas vidas llevaban?

Seiya pasaba una de las peores noches de su vida, repasaba varias imágenes, ya fuera de niño o de adulto, escuchar el nombre de Eolo y Solaria lo había puesto tenso, todo parecía una película, un recuerdo le intereso al parecer su propia memoria quería disfrutarlo

Seiya estaba recostado de costado en una cama, estaba con una chica, por el cabello era la misma de antes, ella tenia una pierna encima de el, mientras los brazos cruzaban por su cuello, Seiya acariciaba esa pierna mientras ambos se besaban con bastante intensidad, el se separo para comenzar a bajar por su cuello, ella solo podía gemir y retorcerse entre sus caricias

Chica: E…. Eolo….. esto no…. Esto no esta bie…. Bien….

Eolo: porque? Por que estoy comprometido? Te amo a ti no lo puedes entender? Si me llego a casar es porque no me dan otra opción…..

El siguió, la recostó boca arriba y comenzó a desamarrar el corset que ella llevaba, ya suficiente le había costado tenerla ahí como para dejarla escapar, en verdad la deseaba, no había noche que no la anhelara en su cama y el universo les estaba dando esta oportunidad, ella cruzo su brazo por encima de su rostro, Seiya seguía sin poderla ver bien, pero podía ver que evidentemente estaba respondiendo a las caricias de el

Chica:… solo…ah…. Se…. Se amable…. Es…. Es mi….

Eolo: juraría que Tenma ya me había ganado…

Chica: … idiota….

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y todo se volvió oscuro pronto escucho una voz entre la oscuridad

"Esa noche fue muy triste….. casi la pierdo en un descuido….."

Seiya: seguramente eres esa parte de mi memoria dormida… por que no puedo ver su rostro, no se su nombre, donde la puedo encontrar?!

"De verdad la quieres encontrar? Tu mismo has negado su rostro, tu mismo no quieres estar ligado a tus vidas pasadas, que quieres en verdad?"

Seiya: quiero saber que sucedió…. Porque Kula... quiero saber quien es ella para poder decidir libremente….. poder encontarla y decirle que ahora amo a otra chica…..

"estas seguro de tus sentimientos? Quizás tras verla tu pensar y tu sentir cambien"

Seiya: bueno es un riesgo que quiero correr….

Pronto todo se volvió blanco, Seiya trataba de enfocar la vista, se vio en un lugar bastante amplio, estaba frente a algo que simulaba un altar, llevaba un traje blanco, había varias sillas atrás y mucha gente ya sentada, podía ver la luz que entraba por los ventanales, el tipo de decoracion lo decía todo, estaba en una boda, pronto todo mundo se levanto y por la puerta principal empezó a caminar una chica, su vestido era sencillo, de corte imperio y ala ancha, llevaba el velo cubriéndole el rostro, pero podía ver los caireles que caian de su peinado, la chica llego a su lado, se veía evidentemente nerviosa, el tomo sus manos y la sentía temblar, pronto vio que corrian unas lagrimas por su rostro

Eolo: que sucede? porque lloras?

Chica: es que…. Es que por un momento crei que no llegaría este momento….. sobre todo cuando ella te llevo y...y….

El tomo el velo y lo levanto para verla y limpiarle las lagrimas aunque el sacerdote protesto ante la acción

Eolo: yo también lo crei…

Miro sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, y volvió a enamorase, ella era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería, Seiya abrió los ojos, sentía que el corazón le explotaría, se cambio y salio corriendo del templo, Selene tenia razón, cuando el recordara iria a buscar a su princesa

Seiya llego al edificio, justamente Natasha salía del edificio, ella trato de lanzarse a sus brazos pero el la detuvo, antes el era mas pasivo, ahora no, era mas decidido

Natasha: y ahora? Que hice?

Seiya: todo lo que has hecho…. Lo que le hiciste a Serenity, lo que le hiciste a Selenemitir y lo que intentaste hacerme….. aun no recuerdo todo pero ya he visto lo suficiente, ahora si me disculpas tengo que hablar con tu hermana….

Natasha: con cual de las 2…..

Seiya: tu sabes esa respuesta… Kula…..

Natasha se dio la media vuelta mientras Seiya seguía su camino al interior, subio el elevador y llego al departamento, trago saliva antes de tocar, era algo muy delicado el asunto, los ojos de la chica volvieron a su mente, sonrio para si mismo, quería verla de nuevo, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, en los ojos de ella que no vio cuando la puerta se abrió, Tabala lo sorprendio sonriéndose a si mismo

Tabala: te vas a quedar ahí con tu sonrisa de tonto?

Seiya: lo siento….. pensaba en….. esta Selene? me urge hablar con ella….

Tabala: no…. fue al doctor y de ahí dijo que tenia unas cosas que hacer, le dejas un recado?

Seiya: vuelvo en la noche…. Solo…. Solo díganle ….. no, no le digan nada…..

Seiya salio del edificio, volteo para todos lados, se sentía inexplicablemente feliz, no podía con todo lo que sentía, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, y ahora? Que seguía? Respiro hondo, ahora todo tenia sentido, toda su existencia, el porque había renacido sirviendo al reino de la estrella, porque se había dividido y renacido una parte de el como Sailor Scout, hasta la existencia de Galaxia tenia sentido para el, respiro hondo, debía tranquilizarse Mako tenia razón, Kula aun representaba un peligro para todos, decidio regresar al templo, ya todo estaba claro, debía tener paciencia.

Touma: bueno aquí están los resultados de laboratorio….

El doctor entro a su consultorio y tomo asiento mientras Selene que estuvo horas esperando entraba detrás de el y se sentaba.

Sel: y dime que? Como estoy?

Touma: te estas recuperando favorablemente, tus niveles han subido... cada día estas mejor

Sel: mi cuerpo empieza a ganar...

Touma: es normal... tienes un intruso en tu cuerpo... bueno, mi turno término y hoy no tengo guardia

Sel: hay disculpame ya te estoy quitando tu tiempo, siempre te causó problemas...

Touma: que vas a hacer ahorita?

Sel: supongo que iré al centro comercial, ya es hora de que comience a ver cosas, la verdad temo hacerlo sola

Touma: y tus hermanas?

Sel: ellas encantadas pero no quiero estar con ellas hoy...

Touma: me aceptas un pastel? En esta época hacen uno delicioso en una pastelería del centro...

Selene guardo silencio y agacho la mirada

Sel: no te avergüenza que te vean con una mujer marcada como yo? despues la gente va a hablar y no me gustaría causarte problemas

Touma tomo su mano cruzando su escritorio ella lo veía fijamente

Touma: no me importa... vamos?

Selene asintió con una sonrisa triste, se le cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez el era buena opción, no tenia una historia dolorosa con el, seria empezar desde cero, salio del consultorio y espero unos minutos mientras se cambiaba, Touma salio y ambos se encaminaron rumbo al centro

Las chicas caminaban por el centro junto a los chicos, Minako fue la que los llevo a un festival cercano

Mako: ahhh ya son los últimos festivales de invierno!

Rei: por que no vamos? Con todo lo que paso ni siquiera celebramos el año nuevo...

Mamo: me parece buena idea

Yaten: Seiya no tenias un pendiente?

Seiya: creeme tengo tiempo, mientras mas tarde mejor

Todos se adentraron al festival y lo disfrutaron, pasaron por los juegos y las exhibiciones, la noche los sorprendió pronto y escucharon el aviso de los fuegos artificiales y se aproximaron, la gente comenzó a empujarse y Minako golpeó por accidente con alguien tirandole su café sobre el abrigo

Yaten: hay Minako!

Rei: esta bien?!

Minako: lo siento, lo siento!

La persona afectada volteo a verlas y comenzó a reír

Sel: jajajaja ustedes no cambian. ... creo que no me puedo librar de ustedes

Touma: Buenas noches...

Amy: Buenas noches doctor...

Mamorou no estaba a gusto con la situacion, era obvio que el buscaba algo más, volteo a ver a Seiya esperando tener un cómplice pero no, Seiya la veía mientras Minako trataba de limpiarla argumentando disculpas, el solo podía sonreírle, ya no tenía celos, ella sintió esa mirada serena, lo volteo a ver, algo distinto había en el, Selene se volteo, podía sentir sus mejillas encenderse, Touma se sintió incómodo, estaba al tanto de la historia de ellos, paso la mano alrrededor de ella hacia su hombro

Touma: allá esta mas vacío, vamos...

Sel: eh? Si. ... nos... nos vemos...

Ellos sólo los vieron alejarse, todos voltearon a ver a Seiya, como es que estaba tan tranquilo?

Rei: vas a dejar que se vaya con el?

Mamo: esperaba que tu dijeras algo...

Seiya: por que habría de decir algo? Mejor veamos los fuegos artificiales

El espectáculo inicio, Seiya volteo a verla, no estaban muy lejos de ellos, podía ver como sus ojos brillaban con las luces, sonreía para si mismo, algo decía Touma que ella reia ante las palabras de el, volteo para seguir viendo los fuegos artificiales un recuerdo en voz le llego de pronto

"Eolo:Te has dado cuenta que las estrellas viven en tus ojos?

Chica: es por que te estoy viendo..."

El espectáculo término, las chicas salieron del festival y tomaron camino al templo

Minako: no hay nada más romántico no crees Yaten?

Yaten: si sobre todo cuando tu chica esta con otro no?

Taiki: Yaten. ...

Yaten: te enojas más que el aludido verdad Seiya?... Seiya?!

Todos voltearon y no lo encontraron

Rei: pero a donde fue?

Mamo: de verdad necesitan esa respuesta?

Mako: creo que le gustan los problemas

Amy: mejor vamos a detenerlo...

Selene entro al elevador de su edificio junto con Touma, ambos reían, habian pasado una tarde bastante agradable, el trayecto se acabo en la puerta del departamento, Selene se detuvo antes de entrar

Sel: gustas pasar?

El puso su mano en la pared cerrándole el camino mientras se agachaba un poco quedando frente a ella

Touma: que me vas a ofrecer?... digo valdra la pena si llego tarde mañana al hospital?

Sel: Estas dispuesto a cargar conmigo y mi maldición? Podrás soportar que la gente hable?

Touma: Sel me gustas desde hace mucho, quizás me estoy aprovechando para conseguir lo que quizás es otras circunstancias no me darías... haremos las cosas a tu ritmo...

Sel: de verdad? Estas conciente que legalmente tu estas rechazando cualquier reclamo a futuro?

Touma: mientras el que le siga no tarde mucho...

Selene cerro los ojos, Touma la tomo del rostro e intento besarla pero se detuvo, tenia una extraña sensación

Sel: que sucede?

Touma: siento que nos observan...

Voltearon a la puerta esperando ver a las chicas pero la puerta estaba cerrada, voltearon al otro lado y vieron a Seiya recargado en la pared del pasillo con los brazos cruzados, Selene palidecio y ambos se separaron

Seiya: no, ustedes sigan... o les incómoda que los vea, me puedo voltear...

Touma: creo que aún tienes cosas que arreglar... te llamo mañana que salga, igual y me invitas un café. ...

Sel: si esta bien...

Touma salio del edificio, Selene y Seiya solo se observaban, Seiya decidió comenzar la conversación

Seiya: disculpa que te interrumpiera, pero necesito hablar contigo

Sel: que... que sucede?... te noto extraño desde hace rato...

Seiya: por que? Por que no me he vuelto loco de celos como antes?

Sel: pues... pues si...

Seiya se acerco y tomo a Selene de la muñeca, la jalo y la puso contra la pared mientas la sujetaba del rostro dejando sus labios rosando entre ellos

Seiya: acaso debo sentir celos del doctor? Eh?

Sel: Seiya... yo...

Y sin mas la beso, ella le respondió como siempre, paso sus brazos por su cuello, cada segundo el beso se hacía más intenso, Seiya bajo las manos a su cintura y la pego más a el, ella se aferraba como si la vida se le fuera en ese beso, la falta de aire los hizo separarse

Seiya: llámame cobarde... pero huyamos... nadie sabe que estamos aquí. ... no saben que volviste... ya recordé todo...

Sel: si... vámonos... pero... pero primero... necesito decirte...lo que Kered me hizo...

Seiya: bombon no me interesa, ya suficiente daño te ha hecho... olvídalo. ... el tiempo está de nuestro lado...

Sel: no Seiya, no... tienes que saberlo... si...escuchame... si después de escucharme sigues pensando en que huyamos lo haré...

Seiya: esta bien...

Sel: nos vemos en 5 minutos en la azotea... solo... solo voy por el Cristal de Plata y mi dije...

Seiya: esta bien bombon...

Ambos volvieron a besarse con fuerza y se separaron, Seiya se fue hacia el elevador mientras Selene entraba al departamento

Alua: ea, llegaste tarde... fuiste a algún lado?

Sel: eh si... Touma me invito a salir...

Kari: dime que ya por fin se te declaró! !

Sel: ustedes lo sabían?

Kari: daaaaa se le ve a kilómetros...

Tabala: hablando de enamorados, vino Seiya en la mañana... actuaba extraño, sonreía como tonto...

Sel: ah... di...dijo algo?

Tabala: que venia en la noche, pero no ha venido

Sel: a lo mejor no tarda...

Selene entro a su recamara y cerro la puerta tras de ella, volteo para todos lados y luego sacudió su cabeza, no tenia tiempo que perder fue a su closet y saco un bolso, fue a su cómoda y saco su dije, le quito la cadena y se lo colgó al cristal poniéndoselo en el cuello, tomo su diario y su álbum de fotos, era todo lo que necesitaba llevar, levanto las fotos del espejo y las guardo, saco un papel y escribió una nota, le temblaba la mano pero logró escribirla

"Chicas:

Lo amo, vamos a huir, las quiero."

Dejo la nota en el espejo, tomo su abrigo y salió, Kari fue la primera en notar su nerviosismo

Kari: que sucede? Estas bien?

Sel: si yo... voy a comprar algo...

Tabala: que vas a comprar?

Sel: galletas... no hay y si viene Seiya pues... para darle algo...

Tabala: te acompañó, no vaya a pasarte algo...

Sel: NO!... Digo... no es necesario... qui... quieren algo?

Alua: yo quiero una gelatina de frutas

Kari: yo una ramune...

Sel: y tu Tabala?

Tabala: nada...

Selene se fue hacia la puerta, Tabala la veía con extrañeza, algo estaba mal en ella, Selene se detuvo en la puerta y volteo a verlas

Sel: chicas... saben que las quiero cierto?

Kari: a que viene eso?

Sel: un momento de honestidad...

Y sin mas salio del departamento hacia el elevador

Seiya la vio entrar al departamento era su sueño vuelto realidad, todo este tiempo tan lejos y tan cerca, subio al elevador, nada de lo que le dijera que le hizo ese sujeto lo haria cambiaría de parecer, solo le daria más coraje, apretó el botón, de pronto la luz del elevador comenzó a parpadear y sintió el elevador sacudirse

Seiya: de verdad? El costo del mantenimiento no es barato y vas a fallar ahora?

Las luces de los pisos se comenzaron a prender y a apagar, de pronto se puso en marcha pero hacia abajo deteniéndose en el tercero

Seiya: creo que hubiera preferido que fallaras...

La puerta se abrió y Natasha apareció tras la puerta, entro al elevador y se colgó del cuello de Seiya mientras tomaba su rumbo original

Natasha: te odio... te amo... te odio... te amo...

Seiya: puedes decidirte? Voy a llegar tarde a mi cita...

Natasha: no se... no se si te odio más de lo que te amo o te amo mas de lo que te odio...

Seiya: Kula... de verdad disculpame... yo nunca quise lastimarte...

Natasha: pero lo hiciste... no se que me dolió más... que nunca te casaras conmigo o que te fueras con ella... de todas las mujeres del universo... tenías que fijarte en ella?

La puerta del elevador se abrió, Seiya salio quitándose los brazos de Natasha de encima, tenia que deshacerse de ella pronto, si Selene subía y la veía ahí se enfrentarían sin duda

Natasha: que tiene ella? Es por la experiencia? Tenía la marca de las mujerzuelas... supongo que se la viste... igual, que su madre... les gustan los hombres ajenos...

Seiya explotó, la tomo de los brazos y comenzo a sacudirla

Seiya: ya callate! Ya callate! Sabes por qué ella? por ella no está podrida como tu!

Natasha se separo de el, quería llorar, se llevo las manos al pecho y luego a la cabeza, estaba por estallar

Natasha: quieres saber que tan podrida estoy?

Cristales comenzaron a salir del suelo, Seiya solo podía retroceder, no contaba con hacerla enojar tanto, la vio estaba viéndolo fijamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, había un aura roja alrrededor de ella poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en la imagen que el recordaba, su cabello platinado y su vestido de gasa color crema, vio sus ojos, eran idénticos a los de Serenity tanto de la Reina como de la princesa, pero estos no tenían la nobleza de ellas

Seiya: no quería esto... nunca quise pelear contra ti...

Kula: ESTÁBAMOS DESTINADOS... DESDE QUE NACIMOS TU ERAS MI DESTINO!

Seiya: creo que nada de lo que diga lo escucharas... lamento que esto vuelva a acabar así. ... Poder de lucha estelar... Transformación!

Seiya se transformó frente a ella, esto término de desatar su furia

Kula: una Senshi... renaciste como una maldita Senshi!

Fighter: lamento decepcionarte...

Kula: AAAAHHHHHHH !

Varios fragmentos de cristales salieron volando hacia Fighter, logro romper varios pero algunos la acabaron lastimando dejandola en el suelo

Kula: no...no voy a tolerarlo... ni que seas una Senshi. ... ni que te vayas con ella...

Fighter trago saliva, sabia que no era rival para ella, cerro los ojos cuando vio a Kula levantar la mano, sabia lo que venia, pensó en Selene, quería morir pensando en ella, en sus besos, en su piel, en sus ojos... para que cuando los viera nuevamente volviera a sentir lo que sintió aquella tarde en el aeropuerto. El cielo trono y comenzaron a llover cristales del cielo Fighter se llevo las manos al frente, tenso su cuerpo aunque sabía que el dolor sólo sería mayor, los cristales poco a poco fueron estrellándose y quebrandose antes de llegar a su destino, Fighter quito las manos y pudo verlos fragmentarse, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, lo que no quería estaba por ocurrir, Kula volteo furiosa hacia atrás y vio a Selene tras de ellos

Kula: siempre tan inoportuna

Sel: se te olvida que vivo aquí?

Kula: vamos a acabar con esto hermanita...

Kula camino hacia el barandal de la azotea y brinco desapareciendo de la vista de Selene, ella corrió hacia una mal herida Fighter, la ayudo a sentarse y le tomo el rostro entre las manos plantandole un beso, pronto llegaron las Iners junto con las supremas

Sel: estas bien?

Fighter: fueron mas de 5 minutos...

Sel: el elevador no funcionaba...

Fighter: espero que no pagues el mantenimiento de este mes...

Ambas comenzaron a reír ante las miradas de todas

Rei: que esta sucediendo aquí?

Sel: tengo que irme...

Fighter: no lo hagas...

Sel: ella tiene razón, es hora de acabar con esto... cuídame mi bolso... es todo mi equipaje...

Selene la volvió a besar, tras terminar se levanto y ayudo a Fighter a hacer lo mismo, se subio al barandal dándole la espalda a todos

Fighter: prometemelo... aun ... aun tengo que escucharte...

Sel: si vuelvo... podemos ir a la posada de la luna de Tanos?

Fighter: a donde quieras...

El viento se dejo venir ondeando el cabello de ambas, Selene cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, abrió los brazos y se dejo caer, tras unos segundos un rayo de luz paso frente a ellos desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Tabala: que fue lo que sucedió?

Fighter: ….. quedamos de vernos aquí para hablar pero Kula…. Esperaba que se detuviera antes de que bombón subiera…

Alua: ahora entiendo todo…..

Minako: y que estamos esperando, vamos tras ellas!

Fighter: no somos rivales para ella, solo le vamos a estorbar…..

Taiki: creo que tenemos a una impostora

Amy: que?

Yaten: la Fighter que conozco no diría esas cosas…

Mamo: ella nos necesita…

Tabala: ahora que si quieres te puedes quedar a preparar café en lo que volvemos….

Abrazo el bolso de Selene, sabia que debía confiar en ella, pero Kula era mala, estaba podrida de odio hacia ella, era capaz de cualquier cosa, y Selene no, ella era capaz de darle una oportunidad y eso le podría costar la vida

Fighter: tienen razón….. además ella y yo tenemos una cita..…...

Todas se transformaron, sabían que las únicas que podrían pelear contra Kula si esto se salia de control serian las Supremas, pero al menos ellas podrían entretenerla, las supremas cerraron los ojos y se llevaron una mano al corazón, buscaban a Selene, ahora que su cristal estaba liberado podían sentirla sin problemas, mentalmente recorrieron las calles de la ciudad, comenzaron cada vez a alejarse mas, encontraron lo que buscaban en una isla lejana las 3 abrieron los ojos

Lotit: están bastante lejos…..

Eternity: vi el lugar, espero poder abrir el portal…..

Uranus: esta vez déjalo a nosotras…..

Luna: ustedes vieron el lugar podrán guiarnos

Aqua: a su modo entonces?

Las Senshi hicieron un circulo alrededor de las Supremas, las Star Lights y de Tuxedo, comenzaron a invocar el poder de sus planetas, las 3 se concentraron en la ruta que había seguido sus corazones, se concentraban en el brillo de Selene, Fighter, solo podía pensar en ella, no quería perderla, tenia miedo de volver a sentir lo de aquella noche, pronto todas desaparecieron.

Ambas se miraban, estaban una frente a otra levitando sobre una laguna que estaba al centro de la isla

Kula: te parece lo suficientemente lejos?

Sel: me parece…

Kula: de todas formas cuando te mate voy a matarlas a todas ellas y tomare control sobre este sistema solar….. gracias por reconstruir el palacio

Sel: dime kula…..

La voz de Selene se dividio en dos, Kula solo fruncio el ceño, podía escuchar claramente a Serenity y a Selenemitir

Sel: en las manos de quien deseas caer? De Serenity….. de Selenemitir….. o de Cosmos?

Kula: mis problemas son con Selenemitir….. aunque debo admitir que odio a las Senshis, a todas las Senshis del universo…..

Sel: que fue lo que te hizo Serenity?

Kula: preferirla a ella, todos la preferían a ella…..

Sel: entonces asi será….. Por el Sagrado poder del sagrario Lunar…. Transformacion!

Tras transformarse Selene puso las manos al frente invocando su espada, Kula comenzó a descender, cuando su pie toco el agua del lago este se cristalizo por completo al igual que gran parte de la tierra alrededor del mismo, Selenemitir bajo y piso el cristal, definitivamente ella siempre había tenido mas control de ese poder que Serenity, Kula puso la palma de su mano hacia arriba y varios cristales se formaron en su mano, flotaban alternadamente, Selenemitir se puso en posición de ataque

Kula: lista para irte al infierno?

Revo: te llevare conmigo….

Ambas chicas se lanzaron una contra otra causando que sus energías chocaran una y otra vez, la tierra comenzó a retumbar, las chicas se sujetaron de lo que podían evitando caer

Saturno: la pelea inicio…..

Tuxedo: hay que darnos prisa, no sabemos lo que pueda suceder….

Todos aceleraron el paso, tenían que llegar, las Supremas eran las que ponían la ruta, tras unos minutos comenzaron a ver todo cristalizado, aceleraron el paso aunque los temblores causados por el choque de energías les hacia detenerse, llegaron al lago cristalizado, tras otro impacto, un árbol se quebró y se dejo caer, vieron un impacto en el lago, voltearon para arriba y vieron a Kula limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca, todas sin dudarlo se lanzaron al lugar del impacto

Venus: princesa!

Fighter: bombon estas bien?

Selenemitir levanto la vista, también ya eran notorios varios golpes en ella

Revo: que hacen aquí?

Eternity: nosotras de curiosas ellas no se…

Mars: creiste que te dejaríamos sola?

Uranus le extendió la mano ayudándola a levantarse, Selenemitir se sacudió mientras Kula se preparaba de nuevo para atacar

Uranus: quieres el relevo?

Revo: aun no…. chicas por favor…. No quiero que salgan heridas…..

Healer: al menos tendras quien levante tus restos….

Venus: HEALER!

Revo: tienes razón, hasta me da lastima hacer esto…..

Tomo a Fighter de la nuca y la beso, ella llevo sus manos a su cintura, se separo de ella y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con su espada comenzó a marcar un zurco en el suelo, haciendo rápidamente un circulo alrededor de ellas

Revo: lo siento… solo hay dos maneras de salir de ahí… que yo lo quite o muera

Eternity se lanzo contra la marca pero solo consigio salir disparada en sentido opuesto, Mercury saco su visor y vio que tenían un domo de cristal sobre ellas

Mercury: nos… encerro….

Fighter: puso sus manos sobre el cristal, la revolucionaria puso una mano alineada con ella, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras les sonreía

Venus: no… no pongas esa cara…..

Jupiter: no lo hagas!

Neptune: no te atrevas….

Fighter comenzó a llorar, ella no estaba dispuesta a volver, Eternity se levanto y regreso hacia la pared

Eternity: NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR JAMAS!

Les dio la espalda y volvió hacia Kula, se limpio una lagrima que le corria, al menos esta vez estaban seguras y nada les haría daño

Kula: podemos continuar?

Revo: en cuanto ordene "Majestad"

Ambas volvieron a lanzarse una contra la otra, Selenemitir esquivaba los cristales a su paso, era muy difícil accesar a Kula pero al menos lograba esquivar los ataques o por lo menos la mayoría, grandes cristales bajaron, Selenemitir corria y brincaba sobre ellos logrando esquivarlos, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada en una especie de laberinto, podía oir la risa de Kula mientras caminaba buscando una salida

Kula: si tan solo hubieras sido como cualquier sirviente, callada y nada entrometida nada de esto estaría pasando Selenemitir…

Revo: pero yo no era una criada cualquiera…

Ambas caminaban por los pasillos cristalizados, las chicas se desesperaban no podían ver nada, Kula siguió su camino, también estaba atrapada pero no podía decir eso, siguieron caminando, pronto la revolucionaria se encontró con un camino cerrado, cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con Kula que llevaba un tipo de espada de cristal, se lanzo contra Selenemitir, el impacto quebró las paredes y Selenemitir fue la que se impacto contra el suelo, Kula se sento sobre ella e intento clavarle su espada, Selenemitir la sostenia del filo con las manos, estas pronto comenzaron a sangrarle, podía sentir la sangre cayendo sobre su rostro, no podía flaquear, si dudaba un instante seria su fin, Selenemitir levanto su codo hacia la cara de Kula, logro distraerla para quitarle la espada y mandarla lejos, en un segundo ambas acabaron entrelazando las manos, Kula hacia presión y Selenemitir solo dejo escapar gemidos de dolor

Kula: asi me gusta….. quiero que sufras…..

El Cristal de plata comenzó a brillar, por un momento Selenemitir se había olvidado de el, Kula trato de tocarlo pero este la hizo salir volando, se levanto y corrió hacia ella, en un barrido la sujeto del cuello con un brazo y le abrazo con las piernas por la espalda, el brillo comenzó a intensificarse

Kula: suéltame estúpida!

Revo: nos vamos juntas al infierno en este momento!

Selenemitir puso una mano en el suelo, este comenzó a temblar y por toda la extensión del lago comenzaron a salir cristales de distintos tamaños, el lugar donde estaban las chicas fue completamente ignorado, pero el resto de la isla no, pronto todo comenzó a colapsar y el lago empezo a quebarse, los cristales comenzaron a caer, las chicas solo veian caer sobre ellas los fragmentos y desaparecer, pronto los cristales alrededor de ellas se hundieron y pudieron ver a Selenemitir sujetando a Kula

Saturno: SUÉLTALA TE VAS A HUNDIR CON ELLA!

Revo: vamos a ser hermosas estatuas para la eternidad…..

Kula: al menos esta vez si podre estar con mis amadas hermanas…

Selenemitir se sorprendio con el comentario que sin pensarlo aflojo el cuerpo dejando que Kula pudiera moverse, se giro quedando de frente ambas, Kula puso las manos sobre las cienes de Selenemitir, habia caido en la trampa, las chicas las vieron por ultima vez en ese instante que se hundían entre los cristales, pronto una gran luz exploto destruyendo todos los cristales alrededor, la barrera que protegia a las chicas comenzó a fisurarse

Maker: no va a resistir! Cúbranse!

La luz envolvió la isla entera, se pudo escuchar claramente como el cristal que las protegia se quebraba, las chicas se protegieron lo mejor que pudieron con sus manos, pronto se vieron inmersas en la luz

* * *

N/A: que hacen leyendo esto? pasen al siguente... XD cancion Rose de NANA interprete Anna Tsukiya

preview: aun aqui? XD


	40. Chapter 39

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Maker: no va a resistir! Cúbranse!

La luz envolvió la isla entera, se pudo escuchar claramente como el cristal que las protegia se quebraba, las chicas se protegieron lo mejor que pudieron con sus manos, pronto se vieron inmersas en la luz

Notas autor: dentro de este capitulo los (***) significara cambio de diálogos entre las Senshis y la acción que ocurre frente a ellas

Capitulo 39

La luz poco a poco comenzó a bajar su intensidad, las chicas trataban de enfocar pero aun estaban deslumbradas, sintieron el piso frío, por alguna extraña razón estaban mareadas, al lograr enfocar vieron que estaban sobre un piso de marmol, pronto se dieron cuenta que no estaban en la isla

Venus: donde estamos?

Mars: se ve muy familiar...

Un ruido, un leve ruido, como el llanto de un bebé llegó a sus oídos, voltearon a todos lados y el cuarto cambio, vieron a una mujer de cabello lila y ojos azules sosteniendo a un bebé, pronto un hombre elegante de cabello platinado y ojos violeta entro a la habitación y se acercó a la cama

Mujer: es una niña Elo...

Elo: es preciosa... como tu Serenity...

(****)

Inners: Serenity!?

Uranus: estamos en el palacio…

Plut: se fragmentaron las dimensiones…

Eternity: estamos dentro de una fisura en el espacio tiempo

Saturn: en otras palabras estamos viendo los recuerdos del pasado…..

(****)

Serenity: y si le ponemos como tu abuela?

Elo: Kula? Pues que asi sea!

Elo la tomo en sus brazos y la levanto, se acerco hacia la ventana

Elo: mira Kula….. todo esto es para lo que existimos….. para vigilar y procurar esta paz

Las escenas cambiaron, pronto vieron a una pequeña Kula caminando de uno años, entro al despacho del Rey, había mucha gente, siempre había mucha gente, se acerco al escritorio y se subio a la silla, vio algunos papeles y comenzó a jugar, nadie le ponía atención, pronto un hombre de ojos grises y cabello platinado se dio cuenta de las travesuras de la joven princesa, detuvo al Rey y le señalo hacia su escritorio, contrario a lo que el hombre esperaba el Rey no estaba tan divertido con el asunto, se acerco al escritorio y la princesa volteo a verlo mostrándole la hoja que había rayado

Kula: mida papi!

El Rey le arrebato la hoja, Kula se asusto y las lagrimas querían asomarse por sus ojos

Elo: ahora vas a llorar? Tu crees que es un juego entrar a mi oficina y destruir documentación importante?

Kula: pellon…..

Elo: retírate de aquí Kula, no te quiero volver a ver en mi oficina!

Kula salio corriendo de la oficina, el hombre que había avistado la travesura tomo al rey por el hombro

Hombre: no crees que exageras? Es solo una bebe…..

Elo: para ti es fácil decirlo Mitir, no tienes hijos….

Todo se paralizo y el silencio reino, incluso el Rey estaba arrepintiéndose de su comentario, Mitir desvio la mirada y se dio la vuelta mientras ponía a todo el personal a trabajar, el rey cerro los puños, toda la gente salio del despacho, Mitir tomo el dibujo de Kula del suelo, lo doblo y se lo guardo

Elo: Mitir… disculpa….. he tenido muchas presiones….

El solo puso la mano al frente, el Rey entendio y callo, Mitir simplemente salio del despacho.

La escena volvió a cambiar, Kula era un poco mayor que el ultimo momento que habían visto, estaban en un gran comedor, el Rey tenia una cara de molestia y de fastidio, no sabia como librarse de ese momento, la Reina llevaba el típico peinado que ya conocían

Serenity: Kula ponte derecha! No… asi no se toman los cubiertos….. por Makran niña…. Eres una princesa heredera, que va a pensar de ti tu prometido?…. imagínate Elo, sin modales ni educación…. Salvaje por completo….

Elo: por Makran Serenity… no podemos comer en paz? Siempre es lo mismo, tiene 6 años esta aprendiendo, además tu crees que Solaria dio a su hijo solo por buena fe, por favor!

Serenity: cuando estemos muertos podrá hacer lo que quiera, pero mientras yo sea la Reina aquí la que manda SOY YO!

Los reyes siguieron discutiendo, Kula grabo dentro de ella muy bien esas palabras, algún dia le serian de utilidad, la puerta se abrió y entro Mitir, vio que las cosas estaban a punto de salirse de control

Mitir: buenas tardes…

Tomo la mano de la reina y la jalo hacia el plantándole un beso en el dorso de la mano, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura con la otra mano

Mitir: mi hermosa Reina, lamento venir con cosas menos importantes, pero ha surgido una situación en el poblado y he de necesitar de la presencia del Rey, podría prestármelo cuando termine?

La reina se separo de el sonrojada, de algún modo el siempre sabia cortar la tensión del ambiente

Serenity: lle….. llevatelo Mitir…..

Elo tomo sus cosas y se acerco a Serenity para besarla, ella solo desvio el rostro y la beso en la mejilla, Kula se emociono pensando que su padre le daría un beso pero el simplemente salio sin notarla. Ambos caballeros caminaban hacia afuera del palacio mientras hablaban

Elo: gracias amigo….. ya no soportaba el ambiente

Mitir: la muchacha corrió a avisarme que las cosas no estaban bien en el comedor… amigo que sucede? Tu y Serenity no peleaban

Elo: y si vamos por unas Hidromiel?

Mitir: para que pague yo?

Elo: me debes muchos favores

Mitir: como cual?

Elo: pues... aquella vez que te hundías en las dunas de...

Mitir: yo te saque de ahí. ...

Elo: y que tal cuando?

Mitir: no, fui yo...

Elo: bueno... yo pago

Ambos hombre salieron riendo, había un lazo muy especial entre ellos, eran capaz de hacer lo que fuera por el otro, cualquier cosa. Llegaron a una taberna, cuando Elo entro todo mundo guardo silencio y se puso de pie

Mitir: continúen en lo suyo...

Todo mundo siguió en sus cosas, ambos se sentaron en una mesa un poco escondida, pronto una chica se acerco

Chica: Buenas noches su majestad... lo de siempre?

Mitir: yo no merezco saludo?

Chica: va a adquirir mercancía Capitán?

Elo: solo trae 2 jarras por el momento

Chica: mal día eh?

La chica se retiro y regreso con 2 jarras rebosantes de un líquido cremoso, ambos comenzaron a beber

Mitir: entonces?

Elo: entonces que?

Mitir: que sucede contigo y con Serenity?

Elo: nunca me entenderías. ... tienes un matrimonio perfecto

Mitir: sabes que no es cierto...

Elo: es que... desde que nació Kula todo es distinto... siento a Serenity tan lejos...

Mitir: te refieres a cuestiones íntimas?

Elo: si... es que... no entiendo por que tiene que ser tan... a veces pareciera que no le gusta estar conmigo

Mitir: no será que no sabes como tratarla? Tan sólo lo que hice para tranquilizarla...

Elo: es eso, por que conmigo no actúa así, se que me ama, la amo, pero de verdad que... por eso vengo con estas niñas... son tan entregadas... son honestas... escuchan mis problemas...

Mitir: por que les pagas...

Elo: y tu?

Mitir: amigo me pagas 50,000 rupias al mes...

Elo: sabes que eres un imbécil?

Mitir: mira, Serenity tiene cierta educación, ciertos... parámetros. ... solo esta mal encaminada... si quieres hablo con Akiha... que hable con Serenity...

Elo: Akiha eh?... como es?

Mitir: piensas que te lo voy a decir?

Elo: de verdad, algo debe hacer, jamás te he visto tocar una mujer en campaña, jamás dejas que te acompañen estas niñas...

Mitir: la amo punto...

Elo ya no dijo mas, el también amaba a Serenity pero quería más de ella, ambos siguieron bebiendo y hablando de anécdotas pasadas

Elo: recuerdas esa vez que casi te matan?

Mitir: tengo una enorme cicatriz en la espalda que me lo recuerda cada día

Elo: amigo, algún día voy a encontrar la forma de pagarte cada uno de todos los favores que te debo

Mitir: algo se me ocurrirá, creeme...

Siguieron bebiendo, la tarde se volvió madrugada y ambos hombres caminaban por las calles y se encaminaron hacia una casa hacia las afueras, venían bastante bebidos y se tambaleaban, Mitir comenzó a tocar la puerta y espero, pronto la puerta se abrió, la hoja de un espada comenzó a salir por la puerta

Mitir: Akiha baja eso...

La puerta se abrió por completo, tras ella estaba una mujer de ojos azules, su cabello azabache contrastaba con su blanca piel, tras ver al Capitán su rostro se alegro, poco faltó para que las lagrimas salieran

Akiha: Mitir!

Se vieron fijamente, de esas miradas que solo los enamorados se daban, volteo la mirada y vio al acompañante que traía su amado colgando de el

Akiha: Elo... están bebidos?

Mitir: dejame pasarlo, en verdad pesa...

Ambos hombres pasaron, Akiha cerro la puerta, vio como dejaba al Rey en una silla y este se tumbaba en la mesa

Akiha: mala noche?

Mitir: tienen muchos problemas...

Akiha: van a pasar aquí la noche?

Mitir la levanto y la sentó sobre la mesa, se acomodo entre sus piernas y comenzo a besarla, ella solo se enredo con sus piernas y brazos en el, Mitir comenzó a bajar por su cuello

Akiha: Está. ... esta Elo aquí. ...

Mitir: vámonos a un lugar mas privado...

La levanto enredada en el y la llevo a su habitación, Elo estaba despierto, esa era de la intensidad que el hablaba, por que Serenity no la tenia?, acaso detestaba estar con el? La voz de ambos sonaba a través de la puerta, le tenía envidia, subio las escaleras y fue a la habitacion de huéspedes a descansar, no quería llegar al palacio pero extrañaba el aroma y el calor de Serenity.

La mañana llegó pronto, Elo bajo y vio a Akiha cocinando el desayuno, le sirvió una bebida caliente mientras se sentaba

Akiha: Buenos días su majestand, descanso?

Elo: Buenos días Akiha, si gracias y Mitir?

Akiha: sigue durmiendo, en ese lugar no se descansa de verdad... alguna vez se ha quedado en las galeras?

Elo: sabes que si... no entiendo por que aun en privado nos hablas tan formalmente...

Akiha: de acuerdo... hay rumores Elo... feos rumores... ustedes los hombres son tontos, duermen con una mujer y después nos dicen todo...

Elo: que me quieres decir Akiha?

Akiha: que ya en el pueblo se sabe de tus problemas con Serenity, que no sales de la taberna y que ya hasta llevaste a una de esas niñas con el medico...

Elo: no podía arriesgarme a que fuera verdad...

Akiha: ese no es el problema, esas chiquillas todo el tiempo van a hacerlo, el problema es lo que tu estas haciendo con tu matrimonio... con la estabilidad del reino, no puedes estar confiando todas esas cosas a ellas, a nadie! Esos secretos, esos sentimientos sólo los debe de conocer Serenity...

Elo: a pesar de todo la sigues protegiendo...

Akiha: por que Elo?...

Elo: anoche los escuche... y te vi... por que ella no puede ser así?...

Akiha: Elo, ella es la guardiana del Cristal de Plata... Este reacciona al corazón de su protectora, a Serenity le enseñaron a guardar sus emociones para no poner en riesgo sus deberes...

Elo: y lo mismo hace con Kula...

Akiha: Elo, prometo hablar con Serenity pero quiero que me prometas algo...

Elo: que?

Akiha: que no vas a volver a estar con alguna de ese tipo... por favor...

Elo: te lo prometo...

La escena cambio y Akiha estaba en el despacho privado de Serenity, justo ella entro a atenderla

Serenity: Akiha. ... creo que no es una visita de cortesía... trae una jarra y luego te retiras...

La muchacha que estaba en el despacho obedeció a la Reina y se retiro, ambas mujeres bebieron lo que contenía la jarra

Akiha: extrañaba esto...

Serenity: pediré que te pongan flores para llevar... dime... vienes preocupada por los rumores?

Akiha: así que estas al tanto?

Serenity: me entere por accidente... después de que el médico me atendió por unas molestias

Akiha: lo siento...

Serenity: no se que hago mal... nunca me niego... aunque este molesta, ocupada o me sienta mal... no se por que son tan difíciles de complacer

Akiha: no son difíciles de complacer, yo se lo que haces mal... hace unas noches pasaron la noche en mi casa...

Serenity: no se por que no me puedo enojar con Mitir... siempre lo cubre...

Akiha: por que sabes que lo cuida... Serenity por que no tratas de ser más. ... expresiva...

Serenity: a que te refieres?

Akiha: a ellos les gusta saber que disfrutas su compañía. ... que se los expreses, que les digas cuanto te gusta... como y donde…

Serenity: QUE?! estas loca, no puedo hacer eso...

Akiha: entonces no te gusta estar con Elo? No te hace sentir bien?

Serenity: pu... pues... pues si... pe...pero...

Akiha: que lo sepa... eso solo va a ser de ustedes... bueno, de los 4, me acabaré enterando... por que crees que Elo se mete en problemas? Por que busca eso que tu no le das... el lo quiere de ti... inténtalo, ábrete a tu esposo o lo vas a perder

Serenity agacho la mirada, dentro de ella sabia que ella tenía razón pero era muy difícil para ella expresarse, muy difícil.

La escena volvió a cambiar, a según lo que tenia Akiha en la pared era el mismo año pero solo un par de meses después, se encontraba arreglando ropa.

Akiha: ya va a cerrarse el ciclo, será mejor que le lleve ropa abrigadora

De pronto la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada fuertemente, el sonido venía de la parte baja de la puerta, Akiha tomo un cuchillo de la cocina, Mitir tenía muchos enemigos y ella sabia que estar con el la podía poner en situaciones difíciles, se quedo viendo a la puerta, no dejaba de sonar, sentía que en cualquier momento la tirarían, pasara lo que pasará sólo esperaba que fuera rápido y sin mucho dolor, el sonido cesó, puso el cuchillo frente a ella tratando de no temblar tanto, paso saliva y una voz por fin se escucho

-baja eso mujer... necesito tu ayuda...

Akiha tiro el cuchillo y abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar a Mitir tirado en el suelo, evidentemente se había arrastrado, llevaba su ropa rota y sucia.

Akiha: puedes levantarte?

Mitir: las piernas no me responden...

Como pudo lo tomo de las axilas y lo arrastró dentro de la casa, tras una eternidad logró que llegarán a la habitación y el con lo poco que le quedaban de fuerzas la ayudo a que lo subiera a la cama, le puso un par de mantas encima y se puso una capa

Akiha: voy por el médico... prometo no tardar... Mitir... sabes que te amo cierto?

Mitir: anda mujer...

Ella salio en medio de una total oscuridad, con una lámpara en una mano y el cuchillo en su cinturón, la escena volvió a cambiar y ella estaba dando vueltas fuera de la habitación, pronto un señor salio, el semblante era triste

Dr: Akiha lo siento... ya empezó. ...

Se llevo las manos a la boca mientras comenzaba a llorar

Dr: no va... no creo que vuelva a caminar... esta vez no siente nada...

Se sentó en la silla sentía que el universo explotaba

Dr: no hay nada que hacer... solo podemos evitar que sus músculos mueran...

Comenzo a anotar unas cosas mientras le explicaba, sabia que le ponía atención pese a que la estaba pasando fatal.

Dr: mira compra esto, lo machacas y lo pones al fuego hasta tener una consistencia viscosa... te durará una semana una vez preparado... untaselo en las partes sin movimiento, frotalo hasta que tu sientas el calor y que lo absorba la piel... evitaremos que tenga que irle cortando las extremidades... ahora duerme... de verdad lo siento...

El médico salio de la casa, Akiha se tiro sobre la mesa y dejo salir todo el dolor que la estaba consumiendo, se quedo dormida de tanto llorar, los gritos de Mitir que venían de la habitación la hicieron despertar, entro a la habitación sólo para ver a su esposo sentado en la cama

Akiha: que sucede?! Te duele algo?!

Mitir: creí que ya me habías abandonado...

Ella se recostó a su lado, se abrazo a el y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

Akiha: jamás te abandonaría!

Mitir: necesito que pongamos el plan en marcha... no se cuanto tiempo me quede...

Akiha: estas loco! Jamás aceptaré eso, prefiero morir contigo!

Mitir: necesito que le lleves algo a Elo...

Akiha estaba fuera del despacho de el Rey, dudaba en entrar, pero sabia que era la única manera de asegurarse algo, toco la puerta, y tras un "pase" abrió la puerta, su corazón se estrujo ante la escena, ella jamas volvería a estar así con Mitir, Serenity se levanto de las piernas de Elo mientras se acomodaba su vestido, Serenity salio dando un gracias, noto la sombra que cubría su rostro, algo no estaba bien, pero decidió averiguarlo después, Elo la vio fijamente, sabia que ella le daría la respuesta que necesitaba

Elo: donde esta Mitir?

Akiha: en casa... con un resfriado terrible...te manda esto...

Le extendió un papel doblado, Elo lo tomo, tenia el cera sello de la Guardia real, lo rompió y abrió la carta:

 _"Amigo:_

 _Seré breve, necesito un tiempo en casa, no se cuanto tiempo pero espero no sea mucho, el resfriado que tengo es muy contagioso, Akiha ya es inmune a mis bacterias así que ni se te ocurra venir"_

Elo vio a Akiha que solo hizo una reverencia y salio sin mas explicaciones, Elo tomo la carta y la arrojó al fuego mientras se recargaba en la base de la chimenea

Elo: sabes que se que mientes... pero por que? Que me escondes Mitir?...

La escena volvió a cambiar, Elo estaba recostado con Serenity en los brazos, pero ella lo sentía ausente

Serenity: que sucede?

Elo: hace 2 ciclos que Mitir se fue a su casa, con el pretexto de un resfriado... algo no esta bien... el no es así...

Serenity: Elo ellos han tenido muchos problemas para concebir, solo se tienen ellos... seguramente están justo como nosotros en este momento... si te tranquiliza, ve a verlo, te aseguro que no salen de la cama

Akiha se encontraba en la cocina machacando las hierbas que le dijo el doctor, no era nada fácil conseguirlas, las manos le dolían y ya comenzaban a sangrarle, comenzó a llorar, no sabia si le dolia mas el corazón o el cuerpo

Akiha: en la buenas….. en las malas…. Y en las peores…..

Golpearon la puerta y fue a abrir, seguramente era el muchacho que le llevaba el mandado, si no fuera por el tendría que dejar a Mitir mucho tiempo solo, se limpio las lagrimas y abrió, tras ver a quien estaba tras la puerta entro en Shock y comenzó a temblar

Akiha: e…..e… Elo… q…que…..?

Elo: Akiha vengo a ver a Mitir….

Elo entro quitándola del camino, estaba molesto por la mentira

Elo: donde esta?

Akiha: n….n…no se…..

Elo: que sucede? Por que estas tan nerviosa? Que te sucedió en las manos? MITIR!

Akiha: no esta…. Se fue….. me dejo… no…. No se nada de el desde ese dia….

Elo: como que se fue? A donde?

Akiha: se fue con otra… si eso….. se fue con otra….

Elo: no mientas, el jamas te dejaría…..

Un golpe seco se oyo dentro de la habitación, Akiha ya estaba temblando hasta las piernas y las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse

Elo: si Mitir no esta….. quien esta ahí dentro? Estas con otro hombre? Por eso se fue?

Elo comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación mientras Akiha lo jalaba del brazo tratando de evitar que llegara, sus esfuerzos fueron nulos, Elo abrió la puerta y se paralizo, Mitir estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse pero terminaba arrastrándose un poco, Akiha avento a Elo y corrió a asistir a su esposo

Akiha: lo siento…. No pude detenerlo…..

Mitir: no te preocupes mujer…. Disculpe que no me levante a recibirlo su majestad pero mis piernas han decidido no hacerme caso

Elo se agacho ayudando a Akiha a levantarlo y volverlo a subir a la cama dejándolo sentado, Akiha le tapo las piernas

Mitir: preciosa ya deja de llorar, esto sucedería tarde o temprano…. Puedes?

Akiha salio de la habitación para seguir con lo suyo, Elo no sabia que hacer, esto no se lo esperaba

Mitir: que te parece si te sientas primero….

Elo: que te sucedió?

Mitir: tengo una infección….. recuerdas la vez que evite que te mataran?

Elo: cual de todas?

Mitir: en la luna de Tanos… resulta que no solo fue el veneno que tenia la espada, también contraje una bacteria… poco a poco me ha ido destruyendo el sistema, lo primero que me causo fue esterilidad, por eso no pudimos tener hijos Akiha y yo….. luego mi sistema inmune, por eso me enfermaba tan seguido de resfriados, y ahora va por el sistema nervioso… me ha dejado postrado en cama… poco a poco va a irme paralizando hasta que detenga mis funciones básicas….. espero que primero se detenga mi corazón y no mis pulmones…

Elo: y lo dices tan despreocupado? Has visto al medico del palacio?

Mitir: si, y no hay nada que hacer….. se filtro a mi sistema muy rápido y no hay cura….. me voy a morir muy lentamente…..

Elo: pero….. no me pienso quedar quieto… dime que puedo hacer?

Mitir: no hay nada que puedas hacer… bueno…. Si hay algo pero…. No…. Olvídalo….

Elo: dime! Si de alguna manera puedo ayudarte… haría lo que fuera por ti y lo sabes…

Mitir: seguro? No creo que puedas cumplirme mi ultima voluntad….. ni Akiha lo quiere hacer…..

Elo: lo que sea lo hare…

Mitir: …. Duerme con mi mujer…. Preñala… no quiero dejarla sola….

Elo: QUE?!

Mitir: antes de morir, antes de que todos lo sepan, si ella resultara embarazada nadie pondría en duda que es mio, no estaría sola y tendría un motivo para vivir…. Si quieres ayudarme eso es lo que quiero….

Elo: estas loco…..

Elo se levanto y salio de la habitación, vio a Akiha terminando el menjurje, ella noto su nerviosismo

Akiha: dime que no… que no te dijo su estúpido plan…

Elo: … es estúpido… aunque tenga sentido es estúpido…..

Salio de la casa y se fue a la taberna, que podía hacer? Su mejor amigo estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada, mas que su amigo era su hermano, habían crecido juntos y cuando se caso con Serenity el incondicionalmente lo siguió, cuantas veces le había salvado la vida? Pero no podía hacer lo que le pedia, era demasiado, además Akiha no estaba dispuesta a aceptar, el alcohol pronto se le subio a la cabeza, por un momento se recostó sobre sus brazos cerrando los ojos

Elo: vamos Mitir te toca pagar…

Abrio los ojos y comenzó a llorar, Mitir ya no estaba ahí, jamas volveria a estar, se habían acabdo las noches de complicidad, de juego…. Se había acabado todo, se levanto aventando el dinero y salio rumbo al palacio, necesitaba abrazar a Serenity.

Elo regreso una semana después, ya había hablado con el medico del palacio e incluso el estaba enterado del plan de Mitir, claro alguien tenia que cubrir eso, ordeno que el segundo comandante tomara temporalmente el cargo de la guardia Real y se dijo que Mitir tomaría una merecidas vacaciones con su esposa

Elo: como va?

Akiha: como toda enfermedad, hay días buenos y días malos… tiene un mal genio que no le conocía….

Elo: eso solo sale cuando se frustra….. yo estaría peor….

Elo volteaba a ver toda la casa, a pesar de todo ella mantenía limpio y ordenado, vio hacia el especiero y vio un pequeño frasco con un liquido azul brillante, conocía ese liquido, Akiha noto la mirada penetrante de Elo a pesar de estarle dando la espalda mientras lavaba los trastes

Akiha: ni pienses en llevártelo…. Conseguiré mas y lo esconderé… lo tomare una vez que Mitir deje de respirar….. asegúrate que nos quemen juntos por favor….

Elo: mejor voy a ver si ya despertó….

Elo entro en la habitación, Mitir veía el techo, que otra le quedaba

Elo: sabes que tiene un frasco con veneno cierto?

Mitir: si, siempre ha estado ahí…. Como siempre estaba lejos le dije que si alguien entraba a la casa y trataba de hacerle algo y no podía defenderse lo tomara, no se atreverían a tocar su cuerpo sin vida…. Pero ella solo espera que no respire para abrirlo…..

Elo suspiro, esto se pondría feo, se imagino la escena, entrando a la habitación y encontrándolos a ambos en la cama, el sin repirar y ella con el frasco vacio en la mano solo imaginando quien habría sufrido menos, se llevo una mano a los ojos tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas

Mitir: ahora vas a llorar?... eres peor que una mujer…..

Elo: cállate idiota…

Tras un rato Mitir volvió a dormirse, los medicamentos para el dolor eran muy fuertes, vio a Akiha, ya no era la misma, la tristeza la estaba consumiendo, se imagino un escenario peor, ambos bebiendo del frasco para terminar con todo pronto y lo peor es que eso lo cargaría en su conciencia para siempre, por que por el estaban en esa situación, y solo el podía salvar a uno de los dos, trago saliva, estaría bien? Solo era por ayudarlos, por que nunca se había cuestionado cuando se iba con las chicas de la taberna? Fácil, no, eran la mujer de su mejor amigo, jalo a Akiha y la sento sobre la mesa mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello y a subirle el vestido, ella por su parte trataba de detenerlo pero el tenia mas fuerza

Akiha: Elo detente! No lo hagas!

Elo no se detuvo por mas que ella le rogaba y lloraba, desde adentro Mitir solo podía apretar las sabanas, prácticamente estaban violando a su mujer y el lo estaba permitiendo, Akiha se aferraba a la espalda de Elo, ambos estaban bastante agitados, Akiha se sentía la peor persona del universo, porque acabo entregándose a el esposo de su mejor amiga.

Elo: te lastime?

Akiha: no. ... no...

Elo la separo de el y la recostó en la mesa mientras le levantaba la cadera

Elo: quedate un rato asi... ayuda a concebir...

Akiha: por que le haces caso?

Elo: aunque sea salvare a uno...

La siguiente escena era el Rey dando vueltas nervioso en su despacho, pronto se dejo ver el Medico Real

Elo: como esta? Que le sucede a Serenity?

Dr: lo que le sucede a cualquier mujer en su estado... esta esperando... Ambas lo están...

Elo sonrió, ambas estaban esperando un hijo suyo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de saber que una mujer que no era Serenity estuviera esperando

Elo: ya lo saben?

Dr: vengo de su casa, te están muy agradecidos

El Doctor salio, Elo se sirvió una copa de licor, le daba gusto por ellos, solo esperaba que Mitir viviera lo suficiente para ver nacer a ese bebe, y luego…. que pasaría con Akiha y el bebé? Tenía que asegurarse que ellos estarían bien en el futuro.

Pasaron 2 ciclos más antes de que Elo volviera a casa de Mitir, se sentía extraño, era como si su corazón estuviera en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, pero quería ver a Akiha y a Mitir, Akiha le abrió la puerta, se veía diferente, volvía a ser la misma de antes, radiaba de felicidad

Akiha: Elo pasa! Mitir ha estado esperándote...

Elo: gracias...

Akiha: por cierto... ya no tiene movilidad del lado derecho... ten cuidado...

Elo: si claro, gracias...

Elo entro a la habitación, encontró a Mitir azotandose el brazo

Elo: si sigues así vas a terminar sin el brazo completamente...

Mitir: que milagro, vienes, te acuestas con mi mujer, la preñas y desapareces...

Elo: esto te esta afectando, no sales ni a tomar fresco...

Mitir: y eso te importa mucho? Por que no mejor vas y sigues dándote a mi mujer en mi mesa, en mi casa? EH!?

Elo: mejor me voy...

Elo salio cuando Akiha entraba con la charola de comida, apenas cerro la puerta y escucho como todo salio por los aires, Elo escuchaba como le gritaba a Akiha, así que decidió regresar, sin importarle nada lo tomo de la camisa y lo levanto por los aires poniéndolo contra la pared

Elo: POR ESTO NO QUERIA AYUDARTE! ESTO FUE TU IDEA, TU FUISTE EL QUE INSISTIÓ EN ESTO! COMPORTATE COMO UN HOMBRE!

Lo dejo caer sobre la cama y salio, Akiha salio detrás de el, odiaba verlos peleando

Akiha: Elo, entiendelo!

Elo: no voy a soportar que te trate así. ... esto fue su idea... que asuma su responsabilidad...

La tomo de la mano y la jalo besandole la muñeca de su mano, la abrazo con mucha dulzura, ella necesitaba ese abrazo

Elo: se que es la enfermedad... el miedo...Akiha... nunca te va a faltar nada, voy a cuidarlos... seguirás recibiendo el sueldo de Mitir en compensación por sus servicios...

Elo se fue, Akiha regreso a la habitación, Mitir estaba llorando en la cama, Akiha lo abrazo por la espalda

Mitir: largate...

Akiha: no... se... se que es la frustración... que no sabemos lo que va a pasar mañana... vivamos nuestro presente...

Mitir: lo disfrutaste? Te complacía?

Akiha: solo soy una mujer, es obvio que sentía... pero en mis pensamientos sólo estabas tu... siempre eres tu...

Lo ayudo a volverse a acostar, se sentó sobre el y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, tomo la mano de Mitir y se llevo los dedos a su boca

Mitir: Akiha...

Akiha: hay más formas de disfrutarnos aún...

El tiempo paso muy rápido tanto Akiha como Serenity llevaban su embarazo tranquilo, Elo se pasaba muy pocas veces a ver a Akiha sin ver Mitir, no quería hacerlo enojar de nuevo, en una de esas visitas express encontró a Akiha recién dejando de llorar

Elo: estas bien?

Akiha: ha sido un mal día... ya... ya no puede moverse del cuello para abajo... tengo miedo... no... no se que vaya a suceder cuando llegue ese día. ...

Elo: Akiha debes de tratar de estar tranquila, ese bebe lo siente todo

Elo puso la mano sobre su inflado vientre, sintió al bebé moverse, Elo sintió que el corazón le saldría del pecho, sabia que el había decidido renunciar a todo derecho, pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, ellas llevaban el mismo tiempo de embarazo, así que llevaba las cuentas

Elo: puedo verlo?

Akiha: bajo tu propio riesgo...

Elo fue a la habitacion, Mitir tenía los ojos cerrados, Elo se acerco y lo veía, hasta se veía sereno

Elo: ya te moriste?

Mitir comenzó a reír, Elo le siguió, Akiha escucho las risas y se sintió tranquila, al menos había regresado algo de paz.

El tiempo no perdono y las cosas siguieron su curso, Akiha estaba sentada en la cama tenía su pesado vientre con la cabeza de Mitir recargada en el

Mitir: y creeme, si eres un niño me gustaría mucho verte pelear

Akiha: deja de decir esas cosas... si es niño será empresario o artesano... ya no voy a soportar el temor de pasar por esto de nuevo... ademas creo que será niña...

Mitir: entonces será como tu...

Ambos sintieron una buena patada del bebé, y comenzaron a reír

Mitir: será niño...

Akiha: hay Mitir...

Mitir: Akiha...

Akiha: dime...

Mitir: sabes que te amo cierto? Disculpame si me deje llevar y te mostré mi lado oscuro, no lo merecías, ni tu ni Elo... disculpame con el...

Akiha: cuando venga pídele disculpas tu...

Mitir: de verdad lo siento, disculpame por robarte la felicidad, quizás hice mal en cruzarme en tu camino...

Akiha: me has dado los mejores años de mi eternidad... si no fuera por tus locuras ni siquiera estaríamos esperando este bebé. ... crees que algún día se pueda hacer este tipo de cosas sin hacer lo que tuve que hacer?

Mitir: como? Que nos saquen eso y se los pongan a ustedes sin tocarlas? Jajajajaja mujer de verdad estas loca...

Akiha: se podrían ayudar a muchas personas así...

Mitir: de pronto me dio sueño... abrázame si?

Akiha se acomodo y lo recostó sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello

Mitir: adoro tu aroma... tu calor... gracias por no irte... era mas fácil abandonarme...

Akiha: quedamos que pasará lo que pasará estaríamos juntos no? Mitir un amor como el nuestro ni la muerte lo puede romper... Mitir?... ya te dormiste?...

Akiha noto algo raro, lo abrazo con más fuerza y no podía sentir el movimiento de su respiración, inconscientemente las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos.

Akiha: solo así?...

Akiha lo abrazo más y comenzó a llorar, al menos ya no estaba sufriendo, había sido rápido y sin dolor, toda la noche lloro abrazada a el, quería sacar todas las lagrimas de su cuerpo, no quería volverle a llorar

La puerta se abrio de pronto, Elo y Serenity se despertaron, en la puerta vieron a uno de los guardias del palacio, estaba temblando y palido

Elo: que sucede?

Guardia: Lady…Lady Akiha esta…

La gente comenzó a salir de sus casas, aun era de madrugada pero poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse a la entrada del pueblo, una mujer enfundada en un vestido negro, en un estado evidentemente de avanzado embarazo tocaba una campana mientras se cubria los ojos con la otra mano, la gente comenzó a abrir camino a unos recién llegados, unas manos se posaron sobre las de ella deteniendo la campana, con la otra mano le tomo la que le cubria los ojos y le tomo el rostro viéndola a los ojos

Akiha: se fue Serenity… me dejo aquí…..

Serenity: vamos….. hay mucho que hacer…

Akiha veía el fuego arder junto con el cuerpo de Mitir, se escuchaban muchos murmullos, todo mundo estaba sorprendido por el suceso, nadie había visto al capitán en mucho tiempo y ahora entendían el por que, pero nadie ponía en duda el embarazo de Akiha y eso tranquilizaba a Elo, las cosas estaban saliendo como lo planeo, Serenity tenia abrazada a Akiha que no podia dejar de ver el fuego que consumia la piel del hombre que tanto la habia hecho feliz

Serenity: vas a volver al palacio, y no es pregunta...

Akiha solo asintio, estaba segura de que eso sucederia, tras ellas estaban las Senshis de esa epoca que se veían tan diferentes a ellas y tras ellas la guardia Real en los que el semblante reflejaba el dolor que estaban sintiendo

Elo daba vueltas en su despacho, Akiha estaba en labor y misteriosamente Serenity habia entrado en labor una hora despues, tocaron a la puerta y el medico entro

Dr.: felicidades su majestad, son 2 hermosas niñas, la de Akiha es mayor por 5 minutos...

Elo sonrio y corrio con Serenity a fin de cuentas ella era su esposa

Serenity: mira Elo... recordabas que fueran tan pequeños?

Elo: me haces el hombre mas feliz del universo

Serenity: ya viste a Akiha?

Elo: pasare mas tarde ahora mi prioridad son ustedes...

La puerta se abrió, Elo entro a la habitación, la chica que la asistía hizo una reverencia y salio, se arrodillo a la orilla de la cama y puso sus brazos cruzados sobre el colchón, veía a la pequeña, era tan frágil, paso uno de sus dedos por su mejilla

Akiha: no lo hagas...

Elo: por que no? A fin de cuentas...

Akiha: vas a lastimarla si te encariñas con ella... te agradezco que tu y Mitir me dieran esta oportunidad pero a toda acción hay consecuencias y sabes cual es el precio a pagar...

Elo se metió entre sus brazos, sabia que ella tenía razón, si se encariñaba con ella solo se delataría, pero era como pedirle a las estrellas que dejarán de brillar

Akiha: Selenemitir...

Elo: eh?

Akiha: así quiero que se llame... Selene por la diosa que me permitió llegar a este momento... Mitir... bueno... es obvio...

Elo: y yo donde quedare?

Akiha: en sus ojos...

El tiempo paso en un parpadeo, las chicas ahora veían a una Kula más grande de unos 15 años aproximadamente, estaba en un jardín interior y estaba hablando con una niña más pequeña, de uno años, por el peinado sabían quien era, tenia el cabello plateado y los mismos ojos azules de su madre

Kula: mira nada mas, la llorona de Serenity...

Serenity (princesa): dejame en paz Kula... o le voy a decir a mi papá...

Kula le jalo del cabello haciéndola llorar, comenzó a tirar de sus coletas

Kula: llora, llora, eres una ridícula, dejando que mi madre te peine como ella... llora más fuerte llora! Serenity llorona! Jajajajaja

Serenity (p): dejame! Por favor dejame!

Kula: y crees que alguien te va a creer? Si todos creen que eres la luna oscura...

Serenity (p): no es cierto, yo no soy mala!

Kula: tienes razón... si no no serias chillona... llora llora! Jajajajaja

Kula seguía jalandole el cabello, de pronto alguien le jalo a Kula el cabello, soltó a Serenity y volteo pero no vio a nadie, se dio cuenta que tenia un cubierto atascado en el cabello, volvió a voltear y se topo con unos ojos violetas frente a ella, Kula retrocedió un par de pasos

Kula: quien diablos eres tu?

-Soy la hija del Capitán de la Guardia Real, del gran Capitán Mitir, soy Selenemitir y no tolerare una injusticia aunque sea de la Princesa heredera...

Kula: maldita mocosa...

Kula se dio la media vuelta y se fue, Selenemitir volteo y vio que Serenity se sujetaba su cabello con su peinado a medio deshacerse

Sel: esta bien princesa?

Serenity (p): si gracias... nunca te había visto en el palacio...

Sel: es que nunca estoy por estos lados... hoy me mandaron castigada...

Serenity (p): castigada? Y eso por que?

Sel: meh... me pelee con un niño por que le quito sus dulces a una niña... y los recupere...

Serenity (p): moooo y por eso te castigaron? Que injusto...

Sel: jajajajaja... quiere que la ayude con su peinado?

La escena cambio, ahora veían a una Serenity mayor, su vestido no era igual al que recordaban, era blanco de escote recto, de la altura de los pechos hacia el cuello tenía gasa que pasaba por su cuello haciendo la espalda halter, bajo el pecho pasaba una cinta dorada y dejaba el resto del vestido suelto en un corte A, miraba hacia arriba en un árbol como esperando que algo bajara, pronto las hojas comenzaron a moverse, una figura bajo de entre las ramas frente a Serenity

Serenity (p): las tienes?

La figura se levanto, dejando ver a una chica de cabello largo y plateado hasta la cintura, llevaba unos botines de tacón bajo, un pantalón y una blusa de tirantes de escote recto, todos en negro, llevaba una cinturilla plateada y portaba un pedazo de tela rojo entre los brazos, le sonreía a Serenity que no dejaba de ver los ojos violetas de la chica

Sel: las tengo...

Abrio el trapo sobre la canasta que llevaba Serenity dejando caer unas esferas rojas, sacudió la tela y se la puso sobre los hombros mostrando una torera de manga corta, se la cerró complementando su vestimenta, Selenemitir tomó una de las esferas y la mordió

Serenity (p): a que saben?

Sel: dímelo tu...

Le extendió la esfera y la mordió, Serenity sintió la dulzura del alimento, el jugo bajo por la comisura de sus labios, Selenemitir saco su pañuelo y la limpio

-parecen dos enamoradas

Ambas chicas brincaron y se sonrojaron, voltearon sólo para ver a una Sailor Uranus con una sonrisa en sus labios, su traje era diferente en la falda y las hombreras ya que no tenia, la falda tenía sólo dos tableados al frente, el largo del frente era el mismo pero era larga hacia la parte de atras llegando a las rodillas, su cabello también era diferente, lo tenia corto de atrás a la altura de las orejas pero hacia el frente caía en v

Uranus: debo de sentir celos gatita?

Sel: para nada...

Las tres chicas se encaminaron hacia otro lugar, se encontaron con Jupiter y Neptune, los trajes eran iguales al de Uranus, Júpiter llevaba el cabello lago hasta la cintura en una media coleta, Neptune llevaba el cabello corto un poco más arriba de los hombros, Serenity corrió a los brazos de Neptune y le ofreció lo que Selenemitir había bajado del árbol, Uranus jalo a Selenemitir a la orilla de un acantilado, podían ver la vegetación en toda la extensión, a lo lejos podían ver una caída de agua, pronto el viento se dejo venir desde abajo, Selenemitir se llevo las manos hacia el frente

Uranus: jamás temas del viento...

Sel: no le temo, soy precavida...

Jupiter: podemos irnos ya? Ya encontré todo lo que me pidió Mercury, además si la Reina se entera que nos trajimos a la princesa Serenity y a lady Selenemitir tendremos problemas

Las 5 se dirijian hacia una plataforma de piedra, todas subieron, Serenity se colgó del brazo de Jupiter sosteniendo su canasta con fuerza, Uranus sujeto a Selenemitir de la cintura y la apretó contra ella

Uranus: recuerda gatita, no pienses en nada

Neptune: vas a tener problemas...

Uranus sólo atino a sonreír, le gustaba provocar a Neptune, pronto una luz se dejo ver y todas desaparecieron volviendo a reaparecer en las afueras del palacio, tomando camino de vuelta, ya en el palacio Selenemitir tomó 2 frutos de la canasta de Serenity y salio corriendo, llego a una gran puerta, apretó el fruto contra su pecho mientras se sonrojaba, sentía que el corazón se le detendría pero aun así toco a la puerta sin respuesta, estaba por retirarse cuando vio que el Rey llegaba

Elo: sucede algo Selenemitir? Necesitas algo o Serenity?

Sel: eh no... solo... le traje esto...

Elo: volviste a bajar a Pangea con las Senshis? Ese planeta es peligroso, esta en un estado salvaje...

Sel: lo siento...

Elo le levanto el mechon que caía por su rostro, la tomo del mentón y le levanto el rostro

Elo: nunca bajes la cabeza ante nadie... ni siquiera ante mi... sabes te has vuelto una señorita muy bonita... ya cuantos años vas a cumplir?

Sel: voy a cumplir 14... lo dice como si no lo supiera, solo soy 5 minutos mas grande que Serenity... perdón que la princesa...

Elo: jajajajaja igual que tu madre, a pesar de la intimidad que compartes con Serenity la quieres tratar de usted en privado... me alegra que se lleven tan bien...

Selenemitir se sonrojo y tras una reverencia se retiro, Elo la veía crecer, cada día le recordaba mucho a el mismo, nunca se estaba quieta, nunca dejaba de hablar y nunca se rendía, pero le preocupaba esa ambición que tenia, había tratado varias veces de disuadirla pero no lo conseguia

Serenity y Selenemitir caminaban por el poblado, Serenity estaba necia con ir a la joyería para encargar su regalo de cumpleaños, estaba a tan sólo 6 ciclos de cumplir 14 años

Serenity (p): y ya podré comprometerme con un apuesto príncipe que se enamorará de mi a primera vista, me dirá que no puede dejar de pensar en mi y me besara y ¡pop!

Sel: ¡pop!? Que es eso?

Serenity (p): ya sabes, sentir que el corazón te explota cuando sus labios te besan

Sel: jajajajaja eso no existe! El amor a primera vista no existe, es algo que se construye día a día, las relaciones son confianza y acuerdos

Serenity (p): moooo lo dices por que nunca has encontrado a ese chico que te va a hacer estallar el corazón, ya veraz ese día sentirás que el tiempo se detiene

Sel: y tu como lo sabes?

Serenity (p): mi madre dice que eso sintió cuando vio a mi padre, también Neptune...

Sel: pues olvídate de eso para mi, solo tengo 2 cosas en mente ahora la primera es que soy tu escolta y debo cuidarte

Serenity (p): no eres mi escolta, eres mi dama de compañía aunque nunca te vistas como una chica... y la segunda?

Sel: que justo en 8 ciclos es la convocatoria para novatos en la Guardia Real, ya tendré 14 y podré participar! Esto solo es un paso para ser la Capitán de la Guardia Real...

Serenity (p): ... como lo fue mi padre... siempre dices lo mismo

Ambas chicas reían, llegaron a la joyería que quería Serenity, Selenemitir sólo paseaba y veía las joyas, sabia que nunca podría tener algo así, eran demasiado caras y no se lo podía costear, vio una pulsera de diamantes pero tenía una placa metálica, una señorita vio el interés de la chica

Vendedora: Lady Selenemitir gusta probarsela?

Sel: eh?! No como cree?!

Vendedora: no pasa nada

La chica saco la pulsera y se la puso a Selenemitir, Serenity salio de la nada y vio la pulsera

Serenity (p): ohhhhh es muy bonita! Tienes buen gusto! Yo quiero una!

Vendedora: las placas se pueden grabar con lo que quieran, sus nombres, sus fechas de nacimiento, o lo que quieran...

Serenity ( p ) : cuanto cuesta

Vendedora: diez millones de Rupias

Selenemitir palidecio y se quitó la pulsera inmediatamente, jamás en su vida vería eso, ni con el trabajo de toda una vida la podría pagar y decidió salir de la joyeria, camino por la calle mientras, Serenity tardaría una eternidad ahí dentro, camino hasta terminar en el taller del herrero

Herrero: ya lo tiene?

Sel: no... pero lo tendré para antes de mi cumpleaños, no la vayas a vender...

Herrero: Lady Selenemitir por que insiste? Ese no es lugar para una señorita y menos para una tan hermosa como usted

Sel: por que quiero proteger a mis seres queridos...

Serenity salio de la nada y ambas chicas continuaron su camino, entre la multitud ambas volvieron a separarse

Serenity: moooo y ahora? No puedo volver sin ella... nos mataran por separado...

\- puedo ayudarla hermosa dama?

Serenity volteo a ver quien le ofrecía la ayuda, de pronto sintió como si su corazón fuera a detenerse, ahí sentado entre el mercado ambulante estaba un hombre de cabello y ojos negros que la miraban intensamente, Serenity se acerco por inercia o curiosidad, llevo sus manos a su pecho, su corazón latía muy fuerte

Serenity: quien... quien es usted?

-mi nombre es Kered, soy un vendedor intergalactico... pero podría saber el nombre de tan hermoso ángel espacial?

Serenity: Serenity... mi nombre es Serenity

(****)

Eternity: ese imbécil…..

Eternity apreto su baculo, miro con odio al sujeto, entonces era cierto, ellos habían tenido algo, todas veian como le hablaba y le acariciaba la mano.

(****)

Serenity se había sentado a su lado, se sonrojaba, le agradaba su voz, sentía su corazón palpitando, el la tomo del mentón acercándose peligrosamente

Kered: tiene unos ojos muy bonitos… princesa, si le robo un beso me perdonaría?

Una daga apunto al cuello de Kered, la solto del menton y levanto la manos mostrando rendición

Sel: si te acercas a ella un milímetro mas no lo contaras….

Serenity: moooo Selenemitir!

Sel: vámonos Serenity…..

Serenity: pero…..

Sel: vámonos!

Serenity: NO QUIERO!

Selenemitir la miro, Serenity se llevo las manos a la boca, jamas había levantado la voz y menos a Selenemitir, Selenemitir bajo la mirada y tomo camino, Serenity se despidió de Kered y fue tras ella.

Selenemitir estaba en la cocina cenando, pero jugaba con su comida, Akiha noto a su hija triste

Akiha: sucede algo, te noto triste….

Sel: es complicado….. por que cuando hay alguien del genero contrario se generan problemas…..

Akiha: a que te refieres…..

Sel: últimamente he visto buenas amistades perderse por chicos…..

Akiha: hija….. debo de confesarte un secreto… los hombres son la perdición de las mujeres… es lo peor que el universo pudo haber creado….. pero no podemos vivir sin ellos

Sel: por eso no pretendo casarme nunca…

Los ciclos sigueron pasando, Serenity trataba de hablar con Selenemitir pero ella era seca y cortante, la trataba de usted y no estaba todo el tiempo con ella como antes, Elo pronto se dio cuenta de la separación

Elo: Serenity hija, sucede algo entre tu y Selenemitir? Las noto distantes…..

Serenity: hay padre… es que….. hice algo….. yo…. Le grite….. no quise hacerle caso y le grite…. Se… se que lo hacia por mi bien pero….

Elo: pues que pretendias hacer?

Serenity:… es que….. conoci a alguien y…. pues…. Yo no quería irme y…. hay padre me siento tan mal…

Elo: déjame hablar con ella… vere que puedo hacer

El Rey fue a buscara Akiha y le conto la situación

Akiha: si, supuse que algo asi había pasado….. Selenemitir esta imposible con ese tema de los hombres….. temo que salga como Uranus y Neptune

Elo: eso no tiene nada de malo…..

Akiha: nunca te he pedido nada, pero necesito que la encamines, no es que tenga algo de malo, pero no es su naturaleza, solo que ella quiere alguien como Mitir….. o como tu….. son sus ideales y esta volando muy alto, temo que se va a decepcionar el dia que lo sepa todo, ya estoy preparada para que me odie

Elo: donde esta?

Akiha: fue a dejarle unas ropas a Uranus, como ella se hace su ropa….. odio que se vista como hombre…. Y Uranus alentándola haciendo lo mismo y pidiendole que le ajuste o haga ropa…

Elo: no puedes negar que se ve linda, tiene buen gusto….

Akiha: es en serio sobre encaminarla….. pretende comprar una espada y entrar a la competencia este año… no quiero volver a vivir con el martirio cada noche, no soportaría vivir lo que vivi con Mitir de nuevo

Elo: tranquila, aunque entre a la competencia, no sabe usar la espada, no sabe pelear, saldrá golpeada y rasguñada, con su orgullo destrozado y veras que a partir del siguiente dia tendras una dama en casa, tendremos que dejar que le rompan el corazón

Akiha: por su bien espero que si…

Selenemitir estaba en la habitación de Uranus, era muy grande y ordenada, suponía que todas las joyas que estaban ahí eran de Neptune

Neptune: te gustan?

Sel: son muy bonitas…. Oye….. crees que soy muy dura con Serenity?

Neptune: quizás un poco, pero tampoco me da buena pinta el sujeto, lo he estado observando y tiene malas compañías a su alrededor

Sel: me preocupa que quiera hacerle daño o sacar provecho de su posición….. hay algo que no me gusta…..

Uranus salio del vestidor mostrando el traje aquamarina que había mandado hacer a Selenemitir

Neptune: es para el cumpleaños de la princesa?

Uranus: solo siento que me queda un poco holgado de arriba

Sel: ah lo siento, lo hice a mi medida, si quieres lo ajusto mas...

Uranus: no... esta… esta bien….

Neptune reia por lo bajo mientras Uranus se sonrojaba avergonzada, se acerco y le dio una bolsa de terciopelo a Selenemitir

Uranus: con eso esta bien?

Sel: es mas de lo que te había dicho…..

Neptune: Uranus cree que si no compras la espada antes no estaras lista para la competencia….

Sel: si mi madre se enterara que ustedes me están entrenando me mataria

La puerta sono y Uranus abrió, para su sorpresa era el Rey

Uranus: su majestad…. Pase…

Elo: no, solo vengo a buscar a Sel, puedes acompañarme?

Ambos caminaban por los jardines del palacio en silencio

Sel: y ahora por que me va a llamar la atencion?

Elo: me veo muy obvio?

Sel: fue a buscarme a la habitación de Uranus, eso quiere decir que hablo con mi madre...

Elo: crees que ese pretendiente de Serenity es un hombre malo?

Sel: no podría decirlo... nunca he conocido la maldad...

Elo: pero algún día la conocerás por desgracia, nadie se va de este mundo sin conocerla

El tiempo siguió pasando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños No. 14 de la princesa, todo el mundo estaba ahí excepto Selenemitir y Akiha que festejaban en la pequeña casa que tenían a un costado del castillo, donde habían vivido todo ese tiempo, Selenemitir le soplaba a las velas

Akiha: feliz cumpleaños hija, a partir de ahora estas emprendiendo tu camino para convertirte en una gran mujer

Sel: madre... debo de confesarte algo... llene la forma... y voy a participar en la convocatoria para entrar a la Guardia Real... quiero... quiero ser Capitán como mi papá...

Akiha: Sel... hija...

La puerta sono, el gran reproche tendría que esperar, Akiha abrió la puerta y se encontró con la princesa Serenity y con Elo

Akiha: que hacen aquí? Deberían estar en la fiesta

Selenemitir se levanto de la mesa, Serenity se paró frente a ella y le extendió una pequeña caja, Selenemitir vio que en su muñeca izquierda llevaba la pulsera que habían visto en aquella ocasión, tomo la caja y la abrió, levanto la vista con sorpresa Elo adivino sus pensamientos

Elo: Serenity me dijo que tu la viste primero...

Akiha: esta muy bonita, no es muy cara?

Sel: demasiado... no puedo aceptarla...

Serenity: pues ya esta grabada, no la puedo devolver, vez? La mía dice Selenemitir y la tuya dice Serenity y atras dice "hermanas por siempre"... lo siento... no debí reaccionar así... te extraño... me perdonas?

Sel: yo también te he extrañado... me siento incompleta...

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, por fin las cosas estaban tomando su rumbo original

Serenity: padre puedo quedarme a dormir?

Elo: esta bien...

Ambas chicas rieron, poco despues ya estaban ambas rendidas y durmiendo, estaban tomadas de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, Akiha cerro la puerta y bajo hacia el comedor donde estaba Elo bebiendo una copa, Akiha se paró a su lado recargandose contra la mesa

Akiha: estuvo bien que abandonarán la fiesta?

Elo: esto esta muy bueno... la fiesta término pronto...

Elo veía a Akiha parada junto a él, tomo su falda y la levanto

Akiha: Elo...

Elo: te extraño... se que esta mal...

Akiha: mejor vete por favor...

Elo se levanto, la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo a la recamara, Akiha no puso resistencia, también extrañaba sentirse mujer, sentirse amada y deseada

La escena volvió a cambiar, Serenity caminaba atrás de Selenemitir, estaban justo en el ojo del huracán, en la entrada de la competencia de la Guardia Real

Serenity: estas segura de esto? Hay puros chicos...

Sel: para poder proteger a los que quiero... necesito poder Serenity, solo así podré cuidarte siempre...

Tomo su pulsera y se la dio a Serenity

Sel: cuidala... mas tarde voy por ella...

Un chico se paró detrás de Selenemitir, Serenity lo observó ya lo había visto antes, siempre veía a Selenemitir de lejos cuando paseaban por el pueblo

Chico: mira nada mas, te atreviste a venir este año

Sel: y me voy a quedar a la primera... dime Tenma cuantos años llevas intentándolo, 3?

Selenemitir volteo, tuvo que levantar la vista ya que el era por mucho más alto que ella, al verlo bien las chicas no pudieron evitar sorprenderse

(****)

Mars: Mamo-chan...

Venus: esto es imposible...

Mercury: esto solo comprueba que nuestros destinos siempre han estado cruzados

Fighter sólo sonreía mientras los veía discutir, siempre era igual entre ellos

Tuxedo se forzaba a sí mismo, por que no recordaba nada de esto?

(****)

Serenity: moooo siempre tienen que pelear?

Sel: ahgg es odioso, pedante, altanero... solo por que hay varias chicas tras de el ya siente que todas debemos postrarnos a sus pies...

Serenity: entonces admites que es atractivo?

Sel: ya vas a empezar con esas cosas...

Serenity la dejo y fue al balcón junto con su padre, Kula también estaba ahí, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa y elegante, Serenity la veía y aunque sabía lo cruel que podía ser esperaba algún día ser tan elegante como ella, siempre que estaban juntas trataba de comportarse, de ganarse su mirada, adoraba a Selenemitir pero Kula era su hermana y era a quien en realidad debía de seguir. Pronto todo mundo centro la vista al centro del coliseo, estaban saliendo los aspirantes a pertenecer a la Guardia Real entre los chicos pronto se notó una figura diferente, la gente comenzó a murmurar, en verdad la hija del Capitán Mitir estaba en ese lugar, Elo cerro los puños, quería negar su solicitud pero necesitaba que aprendiera la lección para olvidarse de esas tonterías, Se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia los aspirantes

Elo: las reglas son fáciles, cada uno lleva un brazalete de color, solo uno de cada grupo podrá pasar la prueba, quien quede de pie gana, no se puede matar a nadie, la pelea debe ser justa, limpia... asi que... adelante... ah por cierto... no por que sea una chica se detengan, que entienda a lo que se esta metiendo...

Todo mundo comenzó a murmurar, Selenemitir trago saliva, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, en ese momento cayó en cuenta que se había metido a la boca del predador, el rey levanto la mano y la dejo caer, pronto todo mundo peleaba contra otros, Selenemitir pronto sintio que alguien la empujaba por la espalda haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras alguien le ponía el píe sobre su cabeza, podía oir las risas y las burlas de los chicos

"mira la que decía que podría contra nosotros" "vuelve a la cocina"

Pronto todas las voces callaron y le quitaron el pie de encima, Selenemitir volteo con lagrimas en los ojos para ver a Tenma entre los chicos y ella

-vamonos no vale la pena…

Los chicos se alejaron y siguieron lo suyo tenma volteo a verla, ella seguía en el suelo viéndolo con sus grandes ojos

Sel: gr….grac….

Tenma: si solo viniste a humillarte mejor ríndete y lárgate… entrega tu cinta y ve a llorar a casa…..

Tenma se alejo, selenemitir miro entre la gente, en verdad no tenia confianza en si misma, vio a las Senshi entre el publico, pensó en todo lo que se habían arriesgado para este dia, no podía decepcionarlas, no podía decepcionar a su padre, no podía decepcionar a Serenity, no podía decepcionarse a si misma, se levanto y desenfundo su espada, los chicos que llevaban su mismo color voltearon a verla, estaba temblando y la espada la delataba, se sonrieron entre ellos, primero se divertirían con ella y luego entre ellos, selenemitir vio a varios avanzando hacia ella, Akiha se tapo los ojos no podía ver lo que estaba por suceder

Serenity: padre por favor deten esto!

Kula: no espera, ya es hora que alguien le de una lección a esa criada

Elo: Kula basta, no te expreses de Selenemitir asi, Serenity….. confía en mi, es lo mejor….

Pronto las onomatopeyas de sorpresa del publico hizo que todos voltearan al ruedo, Uranus y Jupiter se levantaron entusiasmadas mientras alentaban a Selenemitir, Elo no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veian, Selenemitir estaba dando batalla.

Selenemitir se agacho y de una patada tiro a un chico, todos comenzaron a lanzarse contra ella, Selenemitir sintió un puñetazo en la cara, sin embargo se mantuvo de pie y con la misma fuerza del inercia le regreso el golpe directo en la quijada, dejándolo inconsciente, tomo la cinta de su brazo y la arranco dejándolo fuera de la jugada

-acabas de firmar tu sentencia niña…

Todos se lanzaron contra ella, Selenemitir cambio su mirada, a esa mirada decidida, no pensaba desperdiciar todo el trabajo de las Senshis ni toda su sangre derramada, los otros grupos comenzaron a detenerse por lapsos viendo como ella sola se daba abasto contra la gran mayoría de su grupo, Tenma solo la vio de reojo mientras sonreía, esa era la Selenemitir que conocía.

La tarde comenzó a caer, poca gente quedaba de pie, Selenemitir se limpio el sudor que corria por su rostro, aun había uno de su grupo de pie, se veía muy fresco a comparación de ella, el resto de los grupos ya habían terminado y los que no estaban inconcientes veian con impaciencia lo que seria el combate final, el chico se lanzo contra Selenemitir y ambas espadas chocaron, el le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndola caer, trato de darle un pisotón, no podía tratarla con delicadeza, Selenemitir rodo en el suelo evitando el golpe, corrió un poco para alejarse de el, lo vio acercarse, tenia que hacer algo, se estaba agotando y no resistiría mucho, lo vio mas cerca, tiro la espada, el creyo tener la pelea ganada pero justo cuando estaba por llegar, ella se dejo ir de espaldas poniendo las manos en el suelo y dando una vuelta dejándole ir el tacon en la quijada lanzándolo al suelo sin poder reaccionar, el medico y sus asistentes revisaban a los que estaban inconcientes ya que si alguno moria quedaban fuera de la clasificación, el medico volteo a ver al Rey todo estaba en orden, Akiha se desmayo todo había salido mal, las Senshis brincaron la barda y fueron con Selenemitir a felicitarla.

Uranus: muy bien gatita….

Venus: por un momento pensé que saldrías corriendo

Sel: eso quería, pero ustedes se esforzaron mucho y no pensaba dejar eso de lado

Mercury: en realidad tus probabilidades eran muy bajas, rompiste con mi estadística

Jupiter: eso es por que lo lleva en la sangre, es hija de un gran guerrero

Pronto el Rey junto con Serenity bajaron a buscarla, Serenity se lanzo a abrazarla mientras veía los golpes y rasguños que llevaba, Elo tenia un semblante serio, molesto

Elo: a ustedes 8 las quiero en mi oficina ya….. Selenemitir se llevaron a tu madre al servicio…

Los gritos salían de la oficina del Rey, todas guardaban silencio

Elo: QUIEN FUE?! QUIEN LA ENTRENO?!

Todas bajaron la mirada, Uranus fue la que dio un paso en frente

Uranus: su majestad yo…

Elo: claro, tenias que ser tu

Venus también se adelanto

V: su majestad lo que Uranus quiere decir es que tanto ella como yo le enseñamos a lady Selenemitir a blandir la espada, el entrenamiento de combate lo hicimos todas….. cada una le enseño algo a Selenemitir…..

Eolo ya no sabia de que color ponerse, puso las manos sobre el escritorio y tiro todo lo que estaba sobre el

Elo: la idea era que no pasara la prueba….. que olvidara esos sueños…. Ahora no se como decirle que no puede pertenecer a la Guardia Real

Neptune: no puede hacer eso! Le romperá el corazón!

Elo: YO SOY EL REY! EL COMANDANTE DE LA GUARDIA REAL, Y SI DIGO QUE NO ENTRA, NO ENTRA ENTENDIDO?!

Todas pusieron una mano al frente de su estomago e hicieron una reverencia

Senshis: si su majestad…..

Paso el ciclo que se tenía contemplado y todos los aspirantes se presentaron a las galeras, Selenemitir estaba impactada con lo grande que era el lugar, Elo estaba hasta atrás de la comitiva, cuando ella lo vio se acerco a el

Sel: su majestad, si vino!

Elo: Selenemitir necesito hablar contigo...

Sel: que sucede? Nunca me llama por mi nombre completo...

Elo: es que... no... vengo para regresarte a tu casa... no voy a firmar tu carta...

Selenemitir lo miro incredula, quería llorar, por que le estaba haciendo esto? Tanto que se había esforzado

Sel: puedo preguntar por qué?

Elo: le prometí a Mitir que cuidaría de ti y de tu madre, este lugar no es para ti, eres buena, con el entrenamiento adecuado podrás ser increíble pero... no aquí... lo medite mucho y...

Sel: no... no voy a aceptar nada... Este es mi lugar... y me gane ese lugar... si no me firma esa carta... si no me reconoce mis logros... ni usted ni mi madre volverán a saber de mi... me voy a ir lejos... donde alguien si me deje ser, que crea en mi... asi sea en otra galaxia...

Elo suspiro, era igual de terca que el, de sus 3 hijas ella era la que mas se parecía a el, físicamente y espiritualmente, por eso estaba preocupado por sus amenazas, sabia que era capaz de eso y más

Elo: sabes que me estas poniendo entre la espada y la pared verdad? Crees que con amenazas vas a conseguir algo?

Sel: no es una amenaza, es una advertencia...

Elo: y ya has pensado como te vas a cambiar? Cómo te vas a bañar? Hacer tus necesidades?, no hay cuartos propios... Todos duermen en el mismo cuarto... a final de cuentas eres una mujer... necesitas tu privacidad

Sel: bien dormiré afuera mientras o... me tendré que levantar antes que ellos... levantaré mi cuarto aquí afuera, yo sola... y así ya no habrá problema... o si me lo permite el Comandante Akuma iré y vendré diario de la casa, seré la que llegue más temprano, cuando hay voluntad no hay límites...

Elo: Sel... hija... esto no es un juego...

Sel: lo se... odio ser mujer... si... si hubiera sido un varón... toda mi vida sería más sencilla, nadie me limitaría...

Elo la abrazo mientras ella comenzaba a llorar, escuchaba claramente las palabras de Neptune, solo que no era sólo el corazón de ella el que se estaba rompiendo

Elo: no digas eso... eres maravillosa, no sabes como tus padres te deseaban, como te anhelaban y todo lo que hicieron para que llegaras... se que me voy a arrepentir de esto...

Ambos caminaban por las galeras, Elo le explicaba cada lugar para que no se perdiera, llegaron a una puerta, el metió una llave y suspiro esa puerta estaba sellada desde hace mucho tiempo, entraron y Selenemitir miro la habitación, era grande, tenia un baño privado y una cama amplia, un ropero e incluso un escritorio, se acerco y vio un retrato, lo tomo en sus manos

Sel: es... es de la boda de mis padres...

Elo: esta era la habitación de Mitir... desde que se fue a esconder con Akiha nunca volví a esta habitación... seguramente encontrarás cosas interesantes... toma, solo existen 2 llaves, una siempre la ha tenido Akiha y la otra me la entrego para que cerrará este lugar... esta será tu habitación... tienes que limpiar el polvo de 14 años...

Sel: si... lo hare... cuidare mucho este lugar

Selenemitir se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo, Elo adoraba cuando hacia eso, eran sus más sinceros momentos, como deseaba decirle todo, decirle que en verdad el era su padre, y como tal tenía que advertirla, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad pero tenia que hacerlo, metió la mano a su bolsillo mientras la separaba y se arrodillaba para poder verla claramente, saco un frasco con un liquido azul, el mismo que le había quitado a Akiha hacia tantos años y ahora entendía el por que Mitir se lo había dado

Sel: que es esto?

Elo: es veneno... no... no quiero ni imaginarlo pero... cierra bien la puerta, no le abras a nadie, no confíes en nadie, Mitir tenía muchos aliados pero también enemigos, hay muchas cosas que conforme crezcas te contare, si esos enemigo tienen la oportunidad de hacerte algo lo harán... si pueden mancillar tu cuerpo lo harán... tus lágrimas no los detendrán... entonces bebelo... no se atreverán a tocar tu cuerpo rígido...

Selenemitir asintió mientras pasaba saliva, su madre ya había tenido de esas platicas con ella, también ya había escuchado a chicas del servicio hablar de eso, obviamente no quería experimentarlo de esa manera, esperaba encontrar un hombre como su padre o como el Rey, ambos salieron de la habitación para seguirle mostrando el lugar.

La tarde entera Selenemitir se la paso limpiando el cuarto, reviso el escritorio, encontró muchos documentos, no entendía la mayoría ya que eran sobre el trabajo, encontró varias foros con su madre, otras con el Rey, su madre le hablaba poco de su padre ya que siempre acababa llorando, lo que sabía era por las Senshis o por el Rey

Sel: estas orgulloso de mi? Ya llevo la primera de muchas...

La puerta sono, Selenemitir se levanto y fue a abrir, Tenma estaba tras la puerta

Sel: Hola que sucede?

Tenma: me mandaron para decirte que la cena se sirve en 5 minutos... como tienes tu cuarto privado...

Sel: moooo no fue mi idea

Tenma: parece que escucho a Serenity cuando haces eso

Sel: llevo desde los 6 años con ella, ojala ella copiará mi prudencia, vamosnos de una vez

Ambos salieron hacia el comedor, se estaba muriendo de hambre, no llevaba ni un día y ya comenzaba a sentir las diferencias, en el palacio o la casa siempre tenía acceso a la comida o podía hacer lo que quisiera, Tenma volvió a acompañarla de regreso

Sel: gracias... buenas noches...

Tenma: cierra buen la puerta si?

Sel: el Rey me dijo lo mismo... de verdad crees que?

Tenma: es un hombre sabio, hazle caso por una vez...

Selenemitir cerro la puerta y puso la llave, estaba temblando, en ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión, decidió tranquilizarse y meterse a bañar, estaba llena de polvo y cansada, se metió a la tina, sabia que el siguiente dia sería un infierno, lo que había sufrido con las senshis era nada, ellos la destrozarian y estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera.

(****)

Mamorou se empezó a poner nervioso, algo no le gustaba de este episodio

Mars: estas bien?

Tuxedo: hay algo que no esta bien…. No puedo recordarlo pero….

Fighter: acaso…..

Eternity: acaso que?

Fighter: no…. nada…..

(****)

Selenemitir salio del cuarto de baño solo con su toalla puesta, mientras sacudia su cabello, vio hacia el ropero viendo la puerta completamente abierta

Sel: que raro….. acaso estará mal la cerradura?

-no, la cerradura esta bien….

Selenemitir volteo aterrada, como es que habia entrado?, en la silla del escritorio de su padre estaba un sujeto de cabello rojo rizado y largo hasta los hombros, se levanto mientras jugaba con una navaja, Selenemitir sentía su sudor correr por su frente, comenzó a retroceder conforme el avanzaba, pronto se encontró contra la pared, el se puso sobre su cuerpo apretándola, Selenemitir volteo el rostro tratando de evitar hacer contacto, el podía sentirla temblando

-estas temblando….. tranquila…. Lo vas a disfrutar mucho…..

Comenzó a tocarla por encima de la toalla, ella volteo y le escupio en el rostro

-entonces será por las malas…..

La tomo de una mano y la arrojo sobre la cama, saco unas cintas del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Selenemitir volteo hacia la puerta, la llave no estaba en la puerta como la había dejado, solo tenia una oportunidad, si corria al baño quizás podría salir por la ventana, tomo al sujeto por la chaqueta y lo jalo hacia la cama, paso sobre su espalda y trato de correr, pero no conto con que el la alcanzaría del cabello y la regreso hacia el soltandole un puñetazo en el estomago dejándola sin aire, la volvió a subir a la cama acomodándola para amarrarle las manos a la cabecera, se levanto y la observo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse

-lo bueno es que no esperaba que fuera por las buenas….. pero relájate, te puedo lastimar….. me pregunto si aun eres virgen….. espero que si.…. Me encanta oir los gritos de dolor cuando entro por primera vez…..

Se acostó sobre ella mientras se intentaba acomodar entre sus piernas pero ella trataba de mantenerlas juntas, le estaba poniendo mucha resistencia y eso solo lo encendia mas, comenzó a desesperarse y acabo por soltarle un par de puñetazos en la cara ocasionando que aflojara las piernas y logro acomodarse

Sel: basta….. por favor…..

-vaya hasta que dices algo….para la edad que tienes estas muy bien… no pareces una niña…

Se recostó sobre ella y comenzo a morderle los pechos, ella solo podía retorcerse de dolor, apretó las piernas contra la cadera de el, era bastante la presión pero a el eso solo parecía encenderlo mas, tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos, podía verla llorando, el solo podía sonreir, lo estaba disfrutando, decidio besarla, tuvo que alejarse después de que ella le mordiera el labio y se lo sangrara

-de verdad que eres dura….. cualquier chica en tu posición ya hubiera dejado de pelear…..

Sel: pero yo no soy cualquier chica….

-por eso mismo llevo años esperando esta oportunidad….. hija de Mitir…

Pudo sentir el desprecio en esa frase, era una venganza personal, el, justamente el tenia que ser enemigo de su padre, quizás el rey lo sabia y por eso insistia tanto, trago saliva, no tenia escapatoria solo podía esperar a que terminara pronto, el se acomodo, ella podía sentir como comenzaba a empujar contra ella hasta que su cuerpo cedió ante la presión, Selenemitir comenzo a gritar por el dolor, era un grito desgarrador mientras el solo reia

-fufufu… mira que si estabas sin estrenar… lo bueno es que tu propia sangre esta lubricando, deberías dejar de poner resistencia aunque se siente delicioso como aprietas

Sel: BASTA! ME DUELE! DETENTE POR FAVOR, DETENTE!

Los gritos y risas se entremezclaban, llego un momento en el que ya solo se oian los sollozos de Selenemitir y los jadeos del sujeto, era tan fuerte como tiraba de la cadera de ella que se la estaba dejando morada, y las muñecas comenzaban a sangrar debido al roce con las cuerdas, ella ya no sabia ni que le dolia mas

-espero que estes lista… te imaginas la cara del rey cuando le informes que esperas un hijo mio por que eres mi amante? Lo voy a disfrutar tanto…..

El se detuvo mientras le sostenia la cadera, volvió a recostarse sobre ella mientras jugaba con su cabello

-no vas a volver a poner llave, yo voy a entrar cuando quiera y tu vas a hacer lo que yo te diga…..

Sel: no…. no pienso hacerlo…. No soy tu amante… nunca lo sere….. prefiero morir….

-si asi lo deseas…..

Tomo su navaja, comenzó a pasarla desde la mejilla de ella, bajando por su cuello y atravesando por su cuerpo hasta su abdomen donde se detuvo

-tengo una mejor idea….. hare que vengas a suplicarme que te haga mia...

Pronto Selenemitir volvió a gritar y a llorar, justo cuando creía que ya no tenía voz ni lagrimas, el sujeto le clavaba la punta de la navaja en la piel, la sangre salía y manchaba tanto su piel como las sabanas, se recostó sobre su cadera, necesitaba más precisión.

-si no dejas de brincar me va a quedar deforme... mira que se te va a ver hermosa... asi, cada chico que te encuentres en tu camino sabrá que fuiste mía... y cuando veas que nadie te va a querer como yo vendrás suplicando, rogando que te vuelva a hacer mi mujer

El sujeto término de grabar las marcas en la blanca piel, nuevamente se recostó sobre ella mientras volvia a comenzar a embestirla, Selenemitir sentia el estomago revolverse, sentía ganas de vomitar, el sujeto de pronto corto las cuerdas que la sujetaban, la sento en el suelo recargandola contra la pared, le sujeto el rostro con fuerza y le metió su miembro en la boca

-si me muerdes tu rostro tendrán que reconstruirlo para reconocerte...

Le mantuvo la cabeza contra la pared mientras el hacia todo el movimiento, el asco le aumentaba, sentirlo en su garganta le estaba provocando arquearse, sentía como la cena se estaba a punto de regresar, sintió cuando el dejo salir su semilla, se separo de ella y lo cemento a escupir, en cualquier momento se vomitaria con las arcadas que daba, el sujeto comenzó a vestirse y fue hacia la puerta, saco la llave y abrió

-buscabas esto cierto? Te falta ser más rápida...

Levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas, esas que ya habían lavado la sangre de su nariz y de su boca tras los puñetazos, vio a varios chicos afuera, en el suelo había uno tirado, al parecer lo estaban golpeando

-este que?

Chico: comandante Akuma este novato quería entrar... obvio que no lo dejamos

Akuma: vamos traiganlo... vamos a enseñarle como se les recibe a los entrometidos

Levanto el rostro, pudo ver a Selenemitir sentada sobre sus piernas en el suelo mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus manos, ella solo alcanzó a ver como se lo llevaban mientras Akuma cerraba la puerta, ella solo se pudo tirar al suelo a llorar

La mañana llegó lenta mucho más de lo que esperaba, a duras penas pudo levantarse y vestirse, le dolía todo el cuerpo, al menos la mitad de la cara la tenia morada, caminaba por los pasillos casi arrastrandose, agarrándose de la pared dejando que todo su enredado cabello le cayera sobre el rostro, las piernas le dolían y le costaba caminar, era seguro que al desayuno no había llegado y a ese paso tampoco a la lista, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, no pudo evitar comenzar a gritar y a manotear hasta que cayó al suelo, se llevo las manos sobre la cabeza mientras se cubria el rostro

Sel: NO YA NO! NO ME LASTIMES MÁS!

Sentía que la persona frente a ella se agachaba y le ponía la mano sobre su cabeza acariciandola, levanto la vista y vio a Tenma frente a ella, visiblemente se veía que tampoco le había ido muy bien anoche

Tenma: vamos... tiene que verte el medico...

Sel: no... se va a enterar... se va a enojar...

Tenma: prefieres pasar por eso cada noche o escuchar un sermón del Rey?

Ella solo estiró la mano, Tenma la levanto en brazos aunque también le costará caminar, realmente le había ido muy mal por tratar de ayudarla.

El rey entro de pronto al despacho del médico que ya estaba sirviendole una copa al Rey mientras Tenma bebía de otra

Elo: no eres muy joven para beber?

Dr.: después de la noche que pasaron estos muchachos eso es lo de menos

Elo: que les paso? Quien te dejo así? Se pelearon con alguien? Donde esta Selenemitir?

Dr: su majestad siéntese por favor que lo que este muchacho tiene que contarle no es facil

Elo abrió la puerta de la habitacion donde tenían a Selenemitir, estaba completamente dormida, podía ver los golpes en su cara y su muñecas heridas, en verdad Akuma odiaba tanto a Mitir?, paso la mano por su cabello causando que despertara

Elo: Hola bonita...

Sel: Hola. ... lo siento... yo cerré pero...

Elo: ya no importa... yo me encargo ahora...

Akuma estaba en "su despacho" la oficina que en realidad había sido de Mitir, lo odiaba, se había llevado todo lo que le correspondía, su lugar como Capitán de la Guardia Real y a Akiha, levanto una foto de ella que aun tenía en el escritorio

Akuma: lástima que no quisiste casarte conmigo, pero ne te preocupes voy a cuidar muy bien de tu hija, lastima que se puso difícil anoche

La puerta se abrió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Elo ya estaba sobre el golpeándolo incansablemente en el rostro

Elo: nunca te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste...

Akuma: y que piensas hacer? No me puedes llevar a juicio, la vas a exhibir... Todos sabrán que ya fue mía. ... nunca podras casarla... ahora bien que me la puedes entregar de una vez por lo legal...

Elo le asesto un ultimo golpe dejándolo inconsciente, se levanto con el puño ensangrentado y abierto, abrió la puerta dejando ver a varios guardias del palacio que entraban cuando el salía, fuera de las galeras ya estaban también detenidos los que habían golpeado a Tenma y apoyado a Akuma, todos vieron como sacaban a rastras a un ensangrentado Akuma

Guardia: su majestad. ... que vamos a hacer con ellos?

Elo: no los quiero aquí... llevenlos a las minas de Pagoda, trabajarán como esclavos hasta que mueran...

Paso una semana antes de que Selenemitir regresara, Tenma entro a la habitación, los golpes de su rostro ya habían bajado al igual que los de ella, estaba empacando sus cosas

Tenma: entonces te vas?

Sel: no es que yo lo quiera...

Tenma: sabes en 6 meses habrá competencia por el puesto de Capitan... sin restricción de edad...

Sel: y? El Rey no me va a dejar estar aquí y menos competir...

Tenma: tu sabrás que haces con esa información...

Cerro su bolso, en realidad eran más cosas de su padre que de ella, Tenma levanto la maleta y le acompañó a la salida donde ya la esperaba el Rey y Uranus

Sel: yo... yo quiero participar!

Elo: no empecemos...

Sel: por favor... que le parece una apuesta? No pierde nada...

Elo: aun no entiendes que este mundo no es para ti?

Uranus: por que primero no la escucha? Puede ser una propuesta interesante...

Elo: según tu que?

Sel: déjeme participar... si no gano... si no gano el primer lugar... nada de un segundo o tercero o soportar tanto tiempo, si no me traigo el primer lugar... hare lo que quiera, seré la gran dama que siempre ha querido mi madre, aceptaré por esposo a quien quieran... dejaré este sueño y jamas lo volveré a intentar...

Elo se llevo las manos a la cabeza, en verdad era terca y aferrada, el entendía que lo que había sucedido era harina de otro costal, que no tenia que ver con su participación en la Guardia Real, suspiro mientras veía a Uranus, esta sólo se encogió de hombros, en verdad no perdía nada, estaba seguro que esta vez no pasaría, no era lo mismo lidiar con novatos que con guardias ya experimentados, con gente que había peleado al lado de Mitir

Elo: esta bien...

Selenemitir quería saltar de gustó pero aun no podía, atino a lanzarse en los brazos del Rey, siempre le cumplía sus caprichos, era la carga de conciencia por no poderle dar su lugar como lo que era, una princesa...

Tenma y las Senshis le ayudaban con el entrenamiento, principalmente a pelear contra hombres, ellas habían nacido con poderes pero ella solo era una chica normal, solo tenia su fuerza para salir adelante.

El tiempo paso y el tan esperado día llego, todos los que pertenecían a la Guardia Real estaban presentes y listos para conseguir el tan anhelado lugar, pronto el Rey daría las indicaciones

Sel: es muchísima gente, no pensé que fueran tantos...

Tenma: contándonos a nosotros somos 15,000 soldados...

Sel: y si todos estamos aquí quien cuidará el palacio?

Tenma: la guardia Real de Cassiopeia...

Sel: Cassiopeia...

El Rey salio al balcón, y los observo a todos los participantes, este momento era algo que el no había quería hacer, no quería aún darle el lugar de Mitir a nadie, pero eso había corrompido a Akuma, le había dado un privilegio que no merecía y había lastimado uno de sus 3 más grandes tesoros, y por eso le daría esa oportunidad

Elo: esto es sencillo muchachos, cada uno trae un brazalete, Mercury nos ha hecho el honor de poner un dispositivo que abre el transportador, cada uno de esos dispositivos activará las luces de esta pantalla cuando sean destruidos, cuando todos estén prendidos querrá decir que solo el ganador podrá subir al transportador y regresar, no quiero incidentes, hay cámaras por todo Pangea y estaremos viendolos, que sea un juego limpio, ahora comenzarán a subir por bloques al transportador

Selenemitir temblaba, Tenma le tomo de las manos

Tenma: no confíes en nadie... ni siquiera en mi... conozco tu manera de pelear, conozco tus debilidades, subiendo al transportador considerame tu enemigo

Tenma subio al siguiente bloque y desapareció, en este momento ella tenía la decisión de seguir o no, no, tenia que seguir, había dado su palabra y había apostado, ahora era cuando debía de demostrar de que estaba hecha, subio al transportador y desapareció, reapareció en Pangea y sin esperarlo vio que antes de bajar los chicos ya comenzaban a pelear entre si, vio cuando a uno le arrebataban su brazalete y lo destruían, volteo a ver la pantalla notando varias luces encendidas, un chico la tomo del brazo

Chico: vamos Sel, entrégalo por las buenas

Sel: ni en tus sueños...

Tomo al chico del brazo y le dejo ir la rodilla entre las piernas, le arranco el brazalete y piso el dispositivo

Sel: lo quieren? Tendrán que pelear...

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron malévolamente, a Selenemitir le escurrió una gota por la cabeza y salio corriendo con varios chicos tras de ella, paso frente a Tenma, el solo pudo suspirar ante la escena, no creía que llegara al final de la tarde.

Selenemitir siguió corriendo, poco a poco comenzaron a quedarse algunos rezagados, uno ya venia pisandole los talones, se freno en seco y el chico la paso por unos pasos, le dejo ir una patada a la cabeza pero el le sostuvo la pierna

Sel: gracias por sostenerla...

Se arqueo de espalda y tras poner la manos en el suelo con la otra pierna la sujeto la cabeza y lo hizo dar una maroma al suelo dejándolo fuera del camino, tomo la banda y trono el dispositivo, esto fue visto en las pantallas, las ovaciones y las sorpresas eran notorias, muchos apostaban tanto en su contra como a su favor, las Senshis estaban tras los Reyes, también Kula y Serenity junto con Akiha.

Venus: así se hace!

Serenity (reina): y tu que no creías que fuera capaz...

Elo: uno es fácil, ya vimos que puede al menos con 20 pero son muchos, aunque se eliminen entre ellos...

Las pantallas seguían mostrando a los diferentes competidores, la pantalla seguía prendiéndose rápidamente, dos chicos estaban bajo un árbol

Chico 1: y ahora?

Chico 2: hay que mantenernos Unidos, ya al final decidiremos quien será el Capitan...

Una figura se descolgó de cabeza del árbol, los tomo de la cabeza y se las choco con fuerza, bajo del árbol y tomo sus bandas

Sel: dos menos...

Selenemitir siguió su camino, estaba cansada y sudando, se detuvo en un riachuelo, la gran ventaja que tenia sobre ellos era que conocía Pangea como la palma de sus manos, sabia que frutos podía y no comer, donde esconderse y descansar, tras un rato Selenemitir se levanto y decidió seguir el camino, la tarde comenzaba a caer y pronto oscureceria, así que se llevo un par de piedras del riachuelo, las necesitaría por si la noche se extendía, miro hacia el contador, la pantalla llevaba más de la mitad, al menos había llegado hasta ese punto, debía de cuidar su banda, esta era su única oportunidad, tras un rato de caminar escucho a alguien tras de ella, volteo buscandolo, nsu inexperiencia fue su perdicion en realidad estaba al frente, sintió cuando la tomaron del cabello, era un guardia de los más experimentados

Guardia: Hola preciosa... has llegado muy lejos el Comandante hubiera estado orgullosos pero el camino se acaba aqui...

Sel: Sueltame por favor!

Guardia: no hasta que me entregues por voluntad tu dispositivo...

Selenemitir quería llorar, no por el guardia, sino por el recuerdo, se volvía volvía a sentir como esa noche, volví sentir su aliento sobre ella, cerro los ojos y comenzó a gritar, de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer generando una luz muy intensa cegando al joven que la sostenia, saco su espada y sin pensarlo mucho la paso por debajo de su cabello y lo corto logrando que la soltara, la fuerza que hacía la luz hizo que el muchacho volará contra un árbol noqueandolo, ella volteo a verlo, no entendía que había sucedido, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, pronto los que quedaban estarían ahí.

Todos los que veían las pantallas estaban sorprendidos, solo habían visto una intensa luz y después Selenemitir estaba destruyendo otro dispositivo y salía corriendo, la reina dejo caer su copa, no era posible lo que acababa de ver, volteo a ver a Elo que estaba completamente pálido, tampoco daba crédito a lo que veía, volteo a ver a una sorprendida Serenity

Serenity (reina): nova?. ... eso...

Elo: Serenity... lo que estes por decir que sea en privado...

Serenity (reina): NO, ME VAN A ESCUCHAR AQUI Y AHORA USTEDES DOS!

Elo se levanto y se llevo casi a rastras a Serenity, le hizo señas a Uranus y Neptune que junto con Akiha salieron del lugar, Venus y Plut se pusieron en la puerta evitando que las princesas salieran, Serenity seguía manoteando, Elo abrió la puerta del privado que quedaba a la entrada del coliseo y prácticamente avento a Serenity y a Akiha adentro, volteo a ver a las Senshis

Elo: que nadie se acerque y lo que escuchen...

Uranus: somos unas tumbas...

Elo entro cerrando la puerta detrás de el Serenity estaba incontrolable, Akiha trataba de que se calmaran pero solo pudo recibir una bofetada por parte de ella

Serenity: ME TRAICIONASTE MALDITA, ME TRAICIONARON! COMO PUDIERON!? COMO!?

Elo: Serenity por favor calmate... Las cosas no son como crees...

Serenity: ah no? AH NO!?

Akiha: no de verdad, esto fue cosa de Mitir...

Serenity: y crees que te voy a creer que Mitir lo permitió

Akiha: por favor deja te lo explico todo... aunque sea dame un ultimo voto de confianza...

Elo y Akiha le contaron todo el plan de Mitir y la situación y causa real de su muerte, Uranus y Neptune sólo voltearon a verse, era una situación complicada

Serenity: y ahora me tengo que creer que no lo disfrutaron...

Akiha: no... no te pido eso... a final de cuentas Mitir también cayó presa de sus celos y lo que le dije que to digo a ti, solo soy una mujer y siento... pero nunca hemos sido amantes, una vez que se me confirmo el embarazo entre Elo y yo jamás ha habido nada... jamás le he pedido nada para mi hija... quizás sólo que la encamine con todo lo que pasa... pero ella sabe que su padre es Mitir. ... y jamas le diré lo contrario

Serenity: no, si lo harán, esa niña tiene que saber la verdad!

Elo: para que quieres que lo sepa? Que vas a ganar con eso?

Serenity: larguense los dos de aquí. ... no quiero ver sus traidores rostros...

Akiha quería decir algo, Elo le puso la mano sobre el hombro y salieron, tras pasar a las Senshis Uranus hizo gestos como de "ya les cayeron" y Neptune sólo negaba con la cabeza avergonzada, Serenity se tiro a llorar a la orilla del sofá, no podía creerlo, como es que no lo habia notado, ahora que lo pensaba su parecido físico era demasiado, la puerta se abrió de pronto, pudo escuchar los pasos, eran pesados, era un hombre sin duda

Serenity: te dije que te largaras...

La persona que entro no hizo caso, pudo sentir como se arrodillaba en el suelo junto a ella, le tomo la mano y le beso el dorso de su muñeca, solo una persona le hacía eso, pero no era posible, levanto el rostro lleno de lagrimas, y el le quito las lagrimas del rostro

Serenity: Mi... Mitir... pero... pero tu...

Mitir: aun tengo cosas pendientes... perdóname por no haberte hablado sobre mi plan

Serenity: entonces en realidad fue tu idea!

Ella comenzó a manotear sobre su pecho, hasta que acabo llorando sobre el

Serenity: no... no pude despedirme de ti... no...

Mitir: oye recuerdas ese favor que me debes? Ese "lo que fuera"?... eso es lo que quiero... que los perdones por aceptar mis estupideces... mis locuras...

Serenity se acurruco sobre su pecho mientras se sonrojaba, como no recordar lo que le prometió

-Flashback -

Mitir llevaba casi cargando a una Serenity, ambos evidentemente más jóvenes, ella no llevaba su argolla de matrimonio, Elo entro tras de ellos mientras Mitir la sentaba en la cama

Elo: de verdad esta tomada?

Mitir: un poco, tu tranquilo...

Elo: si quieres yo me encargo...

Mitir: no... ya te conozco, te vas a querer comer el pastel antes de la boda, lo siento amigo, tendrás que esperar el año que falta...

Elo movió la cabeza, sabia que era lo que haría pero apelaria a su prudencia, se fue de la habitación dejándolos solos, Mitir no se dio cuenta cuando Serenity se lanzo sobre el besandole, el la separo

Mitir: Serenity por favor...

Serenity: no quiero... me gustas... siempre me has gustado...

Mitir: y Elo?

Serenity: lo amo si... pero... es taaaan frío cuando me toca...

Mitir: es respetuoso que es diferente...

Serenity: enséñame... enséñame a sentir como mujer...

Serenity se levanto y se quitó el vestido, Mitir la observo, claro que era hermosa, nadie podría negarsele, se acerco a Mitir, esto no estaba bien, era la prometida de su amigo, lo volvió a besar mientras le llevaba las manos a sus pechos, Mitir ya no pudo contenerse y la puso sobre la cama

Mitir: si mañana te arrepientes de esto me sentiré mejor...

Así se paso un año, entre arreglos de boda y viéndose con su amante, Serenity habia hecho lo impensable, pero la manera de mirar de el era suficiente para encender a cualquier mujer, ambos estaban acostados, era su última noche soltera

Mitir: por favor sólo deja que el haga todo mañana, poco a poco ve soltandote, si se entera me matará

Serenity: gracias... Este año ha sido el mejor de mi vida... pídeme lo que quieras... te daré lo que sea...

Mitir: lo que sea eh?... quiero a tu dama... quiero que me des a Akiha como esposa...

Serenity: a Akiha? No quieres otra cosa? Dinero, joyas, un castillo...

Mitir: celos?

Serenity: bien... te daré a Akiha... pero no creo que eso compense lo que he sentido...

Mitir: quizás algún día yo necesite un favor de usted... en esta vida a veces estamos arriba y a veces abajo

\- Fin Flashback -

Serenity: y nunca me pediste nada... guardaste silencio... nunca usaste eso en mi contra

Mitir: ni lo haría... ahora solo te pido eso... sabes que Elo prácticamente tuvo que violar a Akiha?... ella no quería... ni el... tuve que jugar mucho con sus sentimientos, pero tenia miedo de lo que fuera a hacer Akiha cuando muriera... perdóname por lastimarlos así...

Serenity: eres de lo peor... pero aun así. ...

Serenity tomo su rostro y se acercó hacia el para besarlo

Serenity: ... fuiste mi gran amor...

Serenity cerro los ojos, los abrió antes de besarlo sólo para ver que la que tenia en brazos era Saturn, quien tenía el fleco levantado, Serenity le quito la diadema qué se lo sostenia mientras se levantaba

Serenity: deja de levantarte el fleco... solo causas conflictos...

Una Saturn de cabello largo en v hasta la cintura y un gran fleco que cubría sus ojos se levanto y salio tras la Reina que regresaba al coliseo seguida de las Senshis que solo murmuraban entre sí, llegaron justo al final de la competencia, solo quedaban 2 luces y una era de Selenemitir quien seguía corriendo por Pangea tratando de regresar al transportador, Serenity volvió a tomar su lugar, se notaban las lagrimas en su rostro, Elo tomo su mano y la beso

Elo: solo dame unos días. ... para arreglar y dejar todo en orden, también para buscarles donde vivir...

Serenity (Reina): nadie se va a ir... quiero hablar con los dos mañana... ahora... esperemos que las cosas salgan como las planeaste...

Selenemitir vio el transportador, pero vio la pantalla, aun había alguien mas, no podía subir si no rompía el que quedaba pendiente, era la llave para activarlo, escucho un ruido tras de ella, volteo y vio a su competencia

Sel: no esperaba menos de ti...

Tenma: me has sorprendido en verdad... pero hasta aquí llegas... puedo preguntar que le paso a tu cabello?

Sel: gajes del oficio...

Sin aviso Tenma se lanzo contra ella, a duras penas pudo poner su espada para evitar un golpe directo aunque eso no la salvo de caer al suelo

Tenma: te vas a levantar o te quedas a jugar en el lodo?

Selenemitir se levanto del charco en el que había caído, estaba cansada pero ya había llegado muy lejos, no pensaba rendirse aún, se lanzo contra Tenma y se enfrascaron en un cruce de espadas, la noche comenzaba a caer, pronto la oscuridad se convertiría en una ventaja o desventaja, ella bajo la guardia y Tenma la tiro al suelo sentándose sobre ella, tomo la cinta de su brazo y la arranco rompiendo el dispositivo

Tenma: lo siento... en la guerra y el amor todo se vale...

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el transportador, Selenemitir se volteo y lo vio caminar, se levanto

Sel: no... aun no pierdo... mientras camine...mientras respire. ... no seré vencida...

Tomo lo que le quedaba de fuerza y se lanzo contra Tenma tumbandolo por la espalda, le quito su cinta del brazo y comenzó comenzó a correr hacia el transportador, el levanto el rostro del lodo y se levanto limpiandoselo

Tenma: eso es trampa!

Sel: nadie dijo que no se podía!

Tenma corrió tras de ella, el transportador ya emanaba la luz para regresar, Tenma le pisaba los talones, acelero el paso, sentía que las piernas se le quebrarian, milésimas fueron las que los separaron, ella logró entar a la plataforma e inmediatamente desapareció cerrándose el portal, Tenma solo se quedo viendo hacia el cielo.

Tenía las rodillas y las palmas de las manos en el suelo, quería tranquilizar su respiración pero su corazón estaba a lo que daba, comenzó a escuchar los gritos y ovaciones de toda la gente, Elo sólo pudo recargarse en la silla y suspirar, había dado su palabra, además se lo valoraba, a nadie se le había ocurrido lo que ella hizo y en verdad no estaba prohibido.

Era un fuego muy alto, todo los que pertenecían a la Guardia Real estaban de fiesta, Selenemitir salio cambiada y bañada de las galeras, al verla todos comenzaron a ovacionarla, se sonrojo

Sel: yo... se... que me falta mucho... y que no tengo experiencia, pero... si... si los que tienen más tiempo aquí me apoyan... si nos apoyamos entre todos...

Tomo valor y se subio a unas cajas de licor que estaban cerca

Sel: No seremos la sombra de nadie, nadie retrocede, ni se rinde! POR EL MILENIO DE PLATA!

Todos: POR EL MILENIO DE PLATA!

Todos alzaron su copa, Elo se llevo la mano al rostro negando con la cabeza, definitivamente lo llevaba en la sangre, Tenma la ayudo ayudo bajar de las cajas

Sel: gracias segundo comandante...

Tenma: definitivamente lo ganaste, ahora cuidalo. ...

Sel: je je. ... oye Tenma... por que te arriesgaste esa noche?... no te lo había querido preguntar, pero si vamos a cuidarnos las espaldas no creo que deba de haber secretos entre nosotros...

Tenma: aun no te das cuenta? Si que eres despistada... desde niños me gustas... y si no me hubieras ganado el Rey me habría considerado para ser tu esposo...

Selenemitir sólo podia verlo fijamente, eso no se lo esperaba, Tenma solo le sonreía, no podía dejar de ver el resplandor del fuego en sus ojos, parecía que había estrellas en su interior

Tenma: te voy a dar tres segundo para que me golpees

Sel: eh? Por que te...

Tenma la jalo y la beso, Selenemitir quedó en shock, pero tampoco lo rechazo

* * *

N/A: OWWWW sinceramente lloro cada vez que leo la parte de la muerte del Capitán... pero siganle, que este retroceso es largo


	41. Chapter 40

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 40

Jupiter estaba en la cocina ayudando a cocinar y cordinar todo el ajetreo que se llevaba a cabo en el lugar, tomo una pala y trato de asestar un golpe pero solo pego en la mesa, volteo para ver a una Selenemitir evidentemente más grande, su cabello volvía a ser del largo que tenia antes

Jupiter: salga de mi cocina Capitán, me va a dejar sin dulces para está noche...

Sel: guardame unos...

Jupiter: que no vas a venir?

Sel: no, me aburren esté tipo de eventos, además es la fiesta de la Princesa Kula, y no quiero causarle un disgusto

Jupiter: no entiendo por que no se pueden llevar bien...

Sel: cosas de la vida, te dejo tengo una junta con el Rey...

Selenemitir salio de la cocina tras robarse otro dulce de las mesas, fue hacia el despacho del Rey, justo frente a la puerta se encontró con Tenma, no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, a pesar de verlo diario y hablarse diario había momentos como esos en lo que no podia controlar su sangre

Sel: bu... buenos dias

Tenma: Buenos días capitán...

Tenma tomo el rostro de Selenemitir, ella se ruborizó completamente, sintió como solo le tallaba la mejilla

Tenia: vienes de la cocina cierto? Tenías moronas...

Una tremenda gota escurrió por su cabeza, desde esa noche, durante esos 3 años nunca le había dado a Tenma una respuesta a su confesión y eso la ponía nerviosa de vez en cuando con el

Tenma: que vas a hacer mañana?

Sel: eh? Por que?!

Tenma: bueno mañana es tu día libre y con lo que te gustan los dulces... hay una dulceria nueva en el pueblo, quisiera saber si quisieras...

Sel: si... claro... vamos...

Tenma se sorprendió, normalmente siempre lo rechazaba o le daba largas, ella comenzó a jugar con un mechon de su cabello, el Rey ya había hablado con ella y sus palabras le resonaban en la cabeza

 _"Sel, Tenma es un buen muchacho, y sobre_ _ **eso**_ _jamás te va a juzgar, por que no le das una oportunidad? No pierdes nada..."_

El momento fue interrumpido por el Rey que llegó junto con 2 señores más, los 5 entraron, esa junta era de suma importancia para el evento de la noche

Elo: Sel como va el dispositivo de seguridad?

Sel: todo en orden su majestad, ya esta todo en bloques y los roles para el personal, tengo gente en cada puerta y en el transportador, desplegue 3000 efectivos en el pueblo y hay 500 preparados para estar infiltrados en el salón

Elo: bueno, hay algún inconveniente para ustedes como lo ha dispuesto?

Hombre 1: pues hasta ahora la Capitán ha sabido armar el sistema sin problemas y con muy buenos resultados

Hombre 2: yo sólo tengo una duda donde va a estar usted Capitán? Cual será su itinerario?

Sel: eh?! Pues yo...

Elo: en el salón por supuesto, a los 2 los quiero arreglados para la ocasión, y si Sel es lo que piensas... cuando Kula sea reina vas a necesitar un aliado ya que tu relación no es la mejor con ella

Selenemitir comenzo a cambiar de color, estaba enfureciendose

Hombre 2: me agrada saber eso, espero con esa información convencer a mi hijo de asistir...

Elo: me parece, entonces si todo esta listo nos vemos en la noche

Ambos hombres salieron, Selenemitir parecía aguantar el aire, Tenma al ver la situación decidió salir, las cosas no se pondrían buenas, ambos eran igual de aferrados, parecían cortados con la misma tijera, de pronto Tenma sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, volteo sólo para encontrarse con Kula, quien conforme creció se había vuelto una hermosa mujer.

Kula: ocupado? Puedo quitarte el estrés...

Tenma: princesa por favor comportese...

Kula: eso no me decías aquella vez

Tenma: aquella vez estaba bebido, no debí ceder a sus pretensiones... ahora por favor...

Kula: jajajaja pobrecito, no se que tanto esperas, Selenemitir es una mojigata... si la deseas sólo tómala...

Tenma: no entiendo su odio hacia ella...

Kula: eso es sencillo, es una entrometida justiciera soñadora, cree ser una persona correcta y aparte tiene la atención de todo mundo, mi padre la adora, como si deseara que en realidad fuera su hija, mi hermana la prefiere sobre mi, mis senshis se la pasan más con ella, y últimamente mis amantes no le quitan los ojos de encima...

Tenma: me gustaría saber que pensaría su prometido al escucharla hablar así... que supiera que ya ha pasado por varios de la Guardia... ya se por que no organizamos una ronda a ver cuantos aguanta?

Tenma solo sintió su rostro voltearse tras el bofetadon que Kula le acomodo

Kula: estúpido... pero ya vendrás rogando por compartir mi cama...

Selenemitir salio del despacho, Kula se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar, al pasar junto a Selenemitir la empujó haciéndola caer

Tenma: que le sucede?

Kula: sabes donde esta mi hermana? Si tus desastres dejan consecuencias no se que piense mi padre de ti después...

Tenma ayudo a Selenemitir a levantarse mientras Kula seguía su camino, Selenemitir medito las palabras de Kula

Tenma: sabes donde esta?

Sel: si pero tengo que ir sola...

Selenemitir salio del palacio y bajo al pueblo, llego a una casa grande y de buen ver, Selenemitir paso saliva y entro, parecía un bar normal, Selenemitir se acerco a la barra

Bartender: Buenos días Capitán, algo del menú? O busca algo especial?

Sel: buscaba algo dulce y tierno, de buena casa... tienes algo así?

Bartender: al fondo Capitán. ... solo por favor sin dramas ...

Sel: uf no te prometo mucho...

Selenemitir subio las escaleras y se dirigió al fondo del pasillo, llego a una puerta, por educación tocó pero tan solo 2 segundos después entro, tras cerrar la puerta se volteo bastante incómoda, Serenity aún estaba encamada con Kered, tras unos minutos por fin terminaron, Serenity sólo se volteo boca abajo viendo hacia la puerta mientras Kered se recargaba sobre la cabecera

Serenity: moooo Selenemitir... ven... acompañanos...

Kered: oye ojos bonitos dejame descansar... aunque si te empiezas a quitar la ropa...

Sel: déjate de tonterías Serenity, vámonos... levántate y vístete

Kered: sabes a ti lo que te falta es una buena...

Sel: no gracias, ya suficientes problemas tengo con que se la des a Serenity...

Serenity no se movía de la cama, al contrario veía a Selenemitir con coraje, tuvo que acercarse y la levanto de la mano mientras la metía al baño junto con su ropa, comenzó a vestirse mientras lloraba, Kered sólo veía a Selenemitir se levanto y se acercó a ella, la jalo y la acostó en la cama recostandose sobre ella, aunque no le hacía gracia ella estaba totalmente indiferente

Sel: si ya terminaste de exhibirte podrías quitarte?

Kered: por que me odias hermosa?

Sel: te deje acercarte por que me juraste que eras serio con ella, que no la dañarías...

Kered: no la lastimo... al contrario le gusta... deberías de olvidarte de ese estigma y disfrutarlo... no creo que Serenity se moleste, es muy compartida..

Sel: eso es a lo que me refiero, tu existencia es tóxica para ella, si tu intención fuera sería ya habrías ido con los reyes, en lugar de eso la citas en este burdel de mala muerte...

Selenemitir se lo quito de encima, el solo volvió a recostarse mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello

Kered: ella siempre volverá a mi, no puedes evitarlo... ademas seamos realistas, los reyes jamás aceptarían a alguien pobre como yo...

Sel: y de verdad estas dispuesto a casarte con ella? Piénsalo, si es así yo me encargo, si no...

La puerta se abrió Serenity aún tenía lagrimas en los ojos y el maquillaje corrido, Selenemitir le tomo de la mano y la saco del lugar por la puerta de atrás, en todo el camino Serenity no había dejado de llorar, ambas entraron y Kula las interceptó

Kula: vaya... y al menos ya habían terminado?

Sel: mire princesa no estoy de humor para sus comentarios...

Kula: huy que delicada, deberías acostarte con Tenma o con quien quieras, te hace daño la virginidad, que mal te hace que Serenity se divierta?

Explotó, era lo ultimo que necesitaba, ellas 2 estaban de un imprudente y ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando rumores

Sel: es que ustedes no entienden lo grave del asunto!? Ya no soporto escuchar todo el tiempo sobre cuantos han pasado por la cama de la futura Reina y de sus bacanales! Y tu Serenity, escuchar que te comportas como una chica de los burdeles... son las princesas del Milenio de Plata, ese título debería bastarles para comportarse! Vámonos. ...

Selenemitir jalo a Serenity, Kula solo hizo cara de burlas, detestaba que la mojigata le dijera como debía mandar en su vida

Kula: cuando sea Reina lo primero que voy a hacer va a ser sacarte del Reino...

Serenity prácticamente corría por los pasillos, Selenemitir por poco y la llevaba a rastras, abrió la puerta y la metió a la habitación dejándola caer sobre el sofá de la recepción, Serenity sólo lloraba entre sus brazos

Sel: Serenity por favor...

Serenity: CALLATE! TE ODIO!

Sel: Serenity...

Serenity: CALLATE! NO ME QUIERES VER CON KERED POR QUE NOS TIENES ENVIDIA!

SEL: Serenity no es eso... por favor escucha...

Serenity: SI ES ESO! NOS ENVIDIAS POR QUE A UNA MUJER MARCADA COMO TU NADIE LA VA A QUERER!

Serenity se llevo ambas manos a la boca, esta vez se había pasado, Selenemitir sólo la veía con una sombra azul sobre su rostro y los ojos muy abiertos

Serenity: yo... lo siento... no debí. ...

Sel: no olvídalo. ...

Selenemitir salio corriendo sin escuchar mas que a Serenity gritando su nombre a la distancia, llego al transportador, aun no iniciaban las guardias así que decidió fugarse a Pangea, solo ahí se sentía tranquila, comenzó a caminar entre la vegetación, el aire agitó su cabello y le secaba las lagrimas que la querian traicionar, de pronto escucho un ruido para cuando volteo ya tenia a varios bandidos rodeandola, uno la sujeto del brazo, de hasta atrás salio un hombre grande y musculoso, al parecer era el jefe de ellos, quien la sujeto la acerco hacia el

Secuaz: mire jefe, esta bonita cierto?

Jefe: bastante... cuanto ganaré contigo niña?

Secuaz 2: o..o...oiga jefe... y si mejor la vendemos como esclava después de usarla?

Las risas libidinosas resonaron en su cabeza, Selenemitir palidecio, sabia a lo que se referían, en verdad era algo que la aterraba, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, se llevo la otra mano a la cadera sólo para darse cuenta que no llevaba su espada, la había olvidado en el palacio, cerro los ojos tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar, si veían la marca solo empeoraria su situación, sintió cuando el Secuaz la paso a los brazos de el jefe, sintió el aliento de el, pronto los gritos de todos los que estaban ahí le hicieron abrir los ojos, vio cuando el jefe la soltaba y se llevaba las manos a los ojos, otra vez había vuelto a resplandecer sin control, aprovecho la oportunidad y se alejo corriendo, no estaba estable emocionalmente y eso la estaba poniendo en desventaja en ese momento, escucho claramente los pasos detrás de ella, no podía seguir huyendo, seguramente venían distanciados, se detuvo y vio sólo a dos que venían tras de ella, fue fácil para ella noquearlos, pero pronto salieron más, eran demasiados, Selenemitir comenzo a retroceder conforme ellos avanzaban, lo peor era que nadie sabía que estaba ahi, en un segundo sintió como la tierra cedió a sus pies y cayó por un acantilado, alcanzó a sujetarse de una raíz salida, pero comenzaba a resbalarse, vio cuando se asomo uno de los secuaces

Secuaz: señor quedó muy lejos...

Jefe: es una pena, déjela ahí pronto caerá...

Los sujetos se alejaron, no valía la pena arriesgarse por ella, la tierra alrrededor de la raíz comenzó a desmoronarse, pronto una mano apareció por el barranco

-sujetate... vamos...

Selenemitir sólo lo observaba, no estaba segura de quien era, no reconocía la voz

-si prefieres caer sólo dilo. ... ellos ya se fueron... te prometo que no te haré daño...

Selenemitir volteo para abajo, había un río, pero sobreviviría a la caída? Levanto la mano pero no lo alcanzaba, apenas si las puntas de sus dedos se tocaron

Sel: no... no llego...

-vamos tu puedes... solo un poco más. ...

La raíz se soltó un poco más, Selenemitir ya no alcanzaba ni por error la mano, el chico se retiro, Selenemitir sólo trato de aferrarse a la tierra, alcanzó una piedra salida con el pie, debía de tratar de subir un poco más si es que aun estaba el chico, todo paso como en camara lenta, la raíz se rompió, pensó en Serenity, tenia que haberse peleado con ella? Pensó en su madre y en los Reyes, la angustia que vivirían hasta que dieran con su cuerpo, pensó en Tenma y los dulces prometidos

Sel: _" en verdad quería ir por los dulces... no tardes mucho en encontrarme..."_

Sintió el cuerpo de una persona sobre el suyo que la abrazaba y la cubria con su cuerpo, era sin duda el chico que había tratado de ayudarla

-no te preocupes, solo toma aire...

Ambos impactaron contra el agua, Selenemitir sólo alcanzó a ver que estaba bajo el agua y perdió el conocimiento, abrio los ojos, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, le daba vueltas, vio que comenzaba a caer la noche, noto que no traia su torera y en su lugar tenia un saco rojo como cobija, escucho crispar el fuego que estaba a su lado

-vaya por fin despertaste... ya me estaba preocupando...

Selenemitir volteo y se encontro con la mirada y sonrisa mas dulce que habia visto en su vida (segun ella) tenia frente a ella a un chico de cabello negro y largo, con unos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban con la luz del fuego, llevaba un pantalon negro y sus botas de igual color estaban (junto a las de ella) secandose al fuego, llevaba una cinta dorada en la cintura y una camisa blanca, el por su parte no podia dejar de verla, sus ojos brillaban con el fuego, noto que tenia algo en sus ojos pero no sabia que era, su blanca piel y su cabello plateado contrastaban en el ambiente, ambos quedaron paralizados, en ese momento ambos sintieron que el tiempo se habia detenido

(********)

Eternity y Uranus se llevaron una mano a la frente

inners: SEIYA!?

lotit: jajaja esto se esta poniendo mejor cada vez jajaja

(********)

\- tu ropa se esta secando... estas lastimada? te duele algo?

Selenemitir nego con la cabeza mientras sonrojada por lo acelerado de su corazon se escondia tras el saco del chico, se sentia incomoda con su mirada, jamás se había sentido así, pareciera que el tiempo no corría, ambos se quedaron en silencio mucho tiempo, Selenemitir se percato que ya esta oscuro

Sel: yo... tengo que irme...

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar, escucho al chico levantarse y caminar detrás de ella sujetándola por un hombro, Selenemitir sintió su corazón subirse a su garganta, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendole

\- oye... olvidas tu ropa...

Selenemitir dio media vuelta y regreso, se veía cómica caminando tan rígida, tomo sus botas y su torera poniéndoselos, y dándole su abrigo al chico, el solo se lo puso sobre el brazo y sonrió

\- al menos dime tu nombre...

Sel: para que lo quiere?

\- para saber con quien voy a soñar esta noche

Sel: jajajajaja no... se quedara con las ganas, yo tampoco sabre el suyo...

Selenemitir camino de regreso al transportador, sentía su corazón latiendo muy fuerte, el chico se llevo su saco y aspiro el aroma que había dejado ella

-dulces... creo que no la volveré a lavar...

Selenemitir reapareció en el Milenio de plata, los guardias se quedaron sorprendidos ya que no sabían desde hacía horas de ella

Guardia: Capitán esta usted bien? El comandante Tenma la ha estado buscando por horas

Sel: solo baje a supervisar que todo estuviera en orden en Pangea... hay un grupo de bandidos tenemos que estar alerta

Selenemitir siguió su camino a casa de su madre, volteo al palacio, la fiesta ya había iniciado, en realidad no tenia ganas de asistir, continuo con su camino y pronto llego a la casa

Sel: ya llegue...

Akiha: hija pensé que estarías en la fiesta... pero... que fue lo que te sucedió?

Sel: si te lo cuento sólo te voy a angustiar... voy a darme un baño, necesito descansar...

Akiha: suerte...

Selenemitir volteo a verla extrañada, no había entendido el mensaje, se encogió de hombros y siguió, quizás si hubiera sido lindo saber su nombre, abrió la puerta de su habitación, solo para ver a Serenity sentada en su cama, se levanto y corrió a abrazarla

Serenity: lo siento, de verdad lo siento...

Sel: ya tranquila. ... no pasa nada...

Serenity: claro que sucede! Me contaste lo que te sucedio y yo lo use para herirte... no merezco tu perdón

Sel: de acuerdo no te perdono...

Serenity: queeeeee! !?

Sel: Serenity tonta... y para eso me estabas esperando?

Serenity: Nop. ... tengo órdenes estrictas de mi padre para arreglarte y presentarte en la fiesta

Sel: ja! Y de donde crees tu que vas a sacar un vestido a esta hora?

Serenity: hace un mes que mi padre compro todo para ti...

Selenemitir palidecio, no habría escapatoria, Akiha escucho el grito desesperado de su hija, órdenes eran órdenes y de esta nadie la podía salvar

Después de un rato ambas chicas bajaron, Akiha no pudo evitar llorar al ver a Selenemitir, ella solo se pudo sonrojar

Akiha: por Makran... lo que daría por que Mitir te viera... te ves hermosa...

Sel: tu crees? Me siento incómoda. ...

Serenity: es que nunca usas vestido, ya verás que te irás acostumbrando

Akiha se despidió de ambas chicas y tomaron camino hacia el palacio, cada puerta que pasaban los guardias se sorprendían, jamás habían visto a su Capitán como lo que era, una chica. Llegaron a la puerta del salón y los guardias se paralizaron, no podían creerlo, ella solo se sonrojo más

Guardia: ca... Capitán?!

Serenity: que no piensan abrirle la puerta? Es una invitada más. ...

Guardia: eh? Si... si... lo sentimos princesa...

Ambos notablemente nerviosos trataban de abrir la puerta peleándose por darle el paso, Tenma llegó de pronto y los tranquilizó, volteo a Selenemitir y le ofreció el brazo, ella lo vio traía un traje negro y se veía bastante elegante, Serenity la avento hacia el

Serenity: vamos no te hagas del rogar... me puedo ir del otro lado?

Tenma: claro princesa... vamos?

Los tres entraron al salón, las miradas se posaron en ambas chicas y los murmullos comenzaron a oírse, Selenemitir no podía con la vergüenza y solo pudo aferrarse más al brazo de Tenma

Serenity: yo aquí me separo... voy a avisarle a mi padre, para informar la victoria de mi misión...

Serenity se alejo dejándolos solos, Selenemitir estaba muy nerviosa, Tenma la podía sentir temblar

Tenma: tranquila...

Sel: me... tengo miedo... de que alguien...

Tenma: no va a pasar nada, nadie aquí se atrevería a ponerte una mano encima... ya nadie te va a dañar...

Ella lo observaba desde su baja estatura a comparación de la de el, le tomo el mentón y ella solo pudo sonrojarse, imagino las intenciones de el, Tenma quería aprovechar la ocasión, comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero alguien despejando su garganta le mató la ilusión

Neptune: ofrezco una disculpa, creo que mi compañera esta por enfermarse...

Uranus: algo se me atoro en la garganta

Tenma: voy por algo de beber...

Tenma se alejo, sabia que había sido a propósito, Selenemitir suspiro aliviada

Uranus: no es normal que dejes que alguien se te acerque tanto...

Sel: bu... bueno es Tenma... el ha sido muy lindo conmigo, me cuida mucho...

Neptune: solo no vayas a confundir las cosas...

Selenemitir no entendio muy bien el comentario, Uranus sólo sonrió de verdad tenía que dejar de ser tan inocente, de pronto Selenemitir sintió el golpe de un líquido contra ella escurriendo hacia su vestido, las tres voltearon sólo para ver a una chica rubia con la mano extendida y su copa volteada, había un par de chicas atrás de ellas, las tres mofaban era obvio que no había sido un accidente

Rubia: oh vaya lo siento... no me fije... ah pero si es la famosa Capitán. ... lo siento...

Chica 1: pues así vestida si pasa por una dama... como no la hibamos a confundir...

Chica 2: el problema es que ella no es una dama... es mas como un chico... seguro que Hasta está igual de amañada que esas dos...

Rubia: claro! Te ves como princesa pero en realidad eres un caballero... eres la princesa caballero

Las risas no tardaron en escucharse, Uranus quería golpearlas pero Neptune la detuvo por prudencia, Selenemitir sólo tenía una sombra en el rostro mientras apretaba sus puños, en verdad se estaba conteniendo

Rubia: quizás Tenma tenga un interés en ti por el grado de dificultad pero lo mejor para el es que no te le acerques más. ... yo si soy una opción para el...

Las tres chicas se alejaron, Neptune le acerco su pañuelo a Selenemitir para que se limpiará

Uranus: no les hagas caso...

Sel:... yo... voy a limpiarme...

Se alejo de ellas, no debía llorar, no debía de hacerle caso a esos comentarios aunque sabía que ella no era la mejor opción para Tenma, una voz familiar la saco de sus pensamientos

-vaya... por un momento creí que no eras una chica...

Sel: pero que hace usted aquí? Me esta acosando? Quien lo ha dejado pasar?

Frente a ella tenía al chico que le había ayudado en Pangea, pudo sentir de nuevo su corazón acelerarse

-pues aunque no lo creas soy un invitado muy importante...a quien no creí ver aquí es a ti, como una campesina puede vestir de princesa?

Selenemitir llevaba un vestido azul sin tirantes, la espalda era baja y el escote era en forma de corazón, llevaba una cinta blanca bajo el pecho que le cruzaba por su desnuda espalda, ella refunfuño y se alejo de el saliendo al balcón, el no la dejaría huir tan fácil así que decidió seguirla

-por que huyes de mi?

Sel: en primera no soy una campesina, yo soy...no tengo por que huir...

\- y en segunda?

Sel: no se quien es usted... aparte que es un igualado...

El chico la jalo quedando contra la pared y cerrándole el paso

-bueno si no sabes quien soy no podrás perseguirme...

El la beso, al principio intento poner resistencia pero no pudo, acabo dejándose llevar por el beso, pronto oyeron pasos y ambos se separaron, la chica se volteo mientras arreglaba su labial y el caminaba dando la espalda hacia el recién llegado claro también quitándose el labial sin ser visto

Señor: su excelencia le esperan en el salón...

El sujeto volteo y comprendió que estaba siendo indiscreto e inoportuno así que salio tras dar su anuncio

Sel: que te sucede? Por que hiciste eso?

\- pues simple... no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza desde esta tarde... y aunque fuera sólo una vez... quería probar esos labios... que sean dos...

La volvió a jalar y volvieron a fundirse en un beso, el señor volvía a regresar y al ver lo que pasaba simplemente cerro la puerta para que no los molestarán, Selenemitir sentía que se derretía en sus brazos, jamás había sentido algo así, Tenma le había robado algunos besos pero jamás había sentido eso, era como si corriera electricidad por su cuerpo, ante la falta de aire ambos se separaron

Sel: esto...

-wow... dime que sentiste eso?

Sel: n...no... no se de que hablas... yo... tengo que irme...

\- al menos dime tu nombre...

Ella ya había atravesado la puerta, el solo pudo verla salir corriendo del salón, el señor se acerco cuando vio a la chica correr

Señor: príncipe Eolo no cree que es inapropiado su comportamiento... no sabe quien sea esa chica, pone su reputación en riesgo

Eolo: por volver a sentir lo que acabo de sentir... bueno, supongo que ya es hora de enfrentar mi destino cierto?

Señor: así es su excelencia... Los reyes lo esperan...

Ambos se encaminaron hasta la mesa donde estaban los Reyes junto a las princesas, ambos hicieron una reverencia al estar frente a ellos

Señor: sus majestades, permitanme presentarles formalmente al príncipe Eolo, heredero de Solaria, comandante de su Guardia Real y Futuro Rey del Milenio de Plata si no tienen inconveniente con ello

Elo: vaya muchacho, la ultima vez que te vi apenas caminabas...

Serenity (reina): es cierto, has crecido mucho... permiteme presentarte formalmente a mi primogénita. ... Kula?

Kula se levanto, Eolo no podía negar que era muy atractiva pero ya se había metido otra chica a su cabeza, Kula hizo una reverencia apropiada a su posición

Kula: es un placer, soy la princesa Kula, hija del Rey Elo y la Reina Serenity, primera princesa del Milenio de Plata, guardiana del cristal de la resurrección, futura Reina del imperio y si usted me acepta su esposa...

Eolo suspiro, que aceptar ni nada, esto lo habían orquestado ambos reinos desde que nacieron, y sabía que tenía que aceptar, el amor llegaría después no?

Eolo: es un placer princesa

Kula y Eolo pasaron toda la noche hablando aunque el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, casi al final de la noche la encamino a su habitacion, ella muy estrategicamente lo jalo dejandolo sobre ella

Eolo: princesa...

Kula: solo llamame por mi nombre...

Eolo: bueno... Kula... esto no es correcto...

Kula: por que eres tan correcto?

Eolo: por que eres mi futura esposa y te debo respetar…..

Kula: al menos besame… llevo tanto tiempo esperándote…

Eolo le beso la mano, aun queria conservar el sabor de aquella desconocida, a Kula le disgusto el asunto, el lo era todo para ella y a ella no le gustaba no ser el todo para los demas, Eolo regreso al salon donde lo esperaba el Rey

Elo: 5 minutos mas y te hubiera mandado a buscar

Eolo: no, por eso no se preocupe, la pienso respetar hasta la boda

Elo: bien, es hora de hacer politica, te presento a Tenma mi mano izquierda, segundo comandante de la guardia Real

Tenma: Mucho gusto

Eolo: el gusto es mio... si usted es la izquierda supongo que tendrá una derecha... su famosa Capitán. ... la verdad no me imagino a una chica peleando como hombre

Tras el aparecieron Uranus y Jupiter golpeándose los puños, a Eolo le escurrió una gota por la cabeza

Jupiter: que raro, como que no escuche claro...

Eolo: lo... lo siento... olvide ese detalle, en verdad una sincera disculpa

Elo: Tenma donde esta?

Tenma: lo siento, fui por algo de beber y cuando volví ya había escapado del palacio...

Uranus: su majestad me permite?

Ambos se separaron del grupo, Uranus le conto lo que había sucedido con aquellas chicas, Elo sólo meneo la cabeza y regreso al grupo

Elo: la conozco y debió dolerle pero eso no la exime de sus obligaciones, Tenma la quiero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina...

Tenma: pero mañana es su día libre

Elo: dije a primera hora, ahora acompaña al príncipe a su habitación...

Tenma: si su majestad...

Elo se alejo tomando a Serenity del brazo y retirándose del salón, la fiesta en verdad estaba acabando y era muy poca gente la que quedaba, Tenma encamino a Eolo

Eolo: y siempre tiene ese mal genio?

Tenma: no, es que la Capitán le desobedece y... bueno en este tiempo se dará cuenta de las cosas, una recomendación... no contradiga a la Capitán. ... se lo digo por su bien

Eolo meditaba sobre la Capitán, solo oía de que lo había obtenido con solo 14 años y que era una chica muy inteligente y buena en su trabajo, con un carácter indomable, tanto que nadie le llevaba la contraria, se la imaginaba fea y tosca, como un hombre, de pronto la chica misteriosa se le cruzó por la cabeza, recordó el beso y no pudo evitar sentir la piel erizarse, quería saber su nombre, aunque fuera para darle un nombre al rostro más hermoso que había visto, no pudo evitar pensar en otra situación más íntima, sacudió su cabeza, tenia que sacarla de alguna forma de sus pensamientos, mientras no la viera todo sería fácil, claro cuando la volvería a encontrar?

Selenemitir observaba Pangea desde la ventana, su madre entro con una infusion caliente

Akiha: sabia que estabas despierta...

Sel: lo siento, mi corazón no se tranquiliza...

Akiha: quieres contarme?

Selenemitir sólo se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro, a su madre no la podía engañar, ella sabia que era por un chico...

La mañana llegó perezosa, Selenemitir se encontraba sentada a la mesa tomando el desayuno, la puerta sono y Akiha dejo pasar a Tenma, se sentó frente a Selenemitir y la observaba, ese día se veía especialmente radiante, llevaba un vestido de su madre, muy sencillo de color morado, el cabello lo llevaba levantado en un chongo a medio caer sostenido por un par de varas de madera

Tenma: voy a tener que decirlo o explotare, te ves hermosa...

Sel: gr... gracias...

Selenemitir se sonrojo mientras le sonreía, ambos se quedaron viendo pero ella se puso a pensar en otra persona, donde estaría? Quien era?

Tenma: te tengo malas noticias, el Rey te esta esperando... esta molesto, lo dejaste mal parado...

Sel: lo se pero... sucedió algo y...

Tenma: si, cuado volví me dijo Neptune... pero tienes responsabilidades...

Sel: lo se... bueno andando

Selenemitir y Tenma se despidieron de Akiha y se a caminaron al palacio, Tenma la observaba, era extraño verla con vestido, este era en corte recto, los hombros eran al descubierto dejando el escote tanto al frente como atrás recto, llevaba una cinturilla negra en el abdomen, Tenma se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se fijaba en el escote, la cinturilla y el corte sólo ayudaban a realzar sus atributos, esos que siempre escondia, desvio la mirada sonrojado ante la mirada de Selenemitir que no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de el, llegaron al despacho del Rey sólo para enterarse de voz de un guardia que no estaba

Tenma: no creo que tarde

Sel: no, siempre hace un recorrido matutino con la Reina estos días, te veo en una hora

Y sin mas se fue del lugar, se dirigio hacia la cocina donde encontró a las Senshis

Uranus: gatita Buenos di... as...

Todas la vieron sorprendidas, lo que traía no era común en ella

Sel: moooo que mi madre me ha lavado mi ropa y no tenia ropa, es de ella

Venus: no sí no tiene nada de malo, te ves muy bien...

Sel: bueno dejando eso de lado... V... necesito hablar contigo a solas...

Ambas chicas salieron de la cocina, mientras Selenemitir arrastraba a Venus a una habitacion conocida, tocaron la puerta y Serenity les abrió, esta puso cara de enojo cuando vio a Selenemitir

Serenity: moooo Selenemitir me regañaron por tu culpa... a donde te fuiste?

Sel: de eso... de eso quería hablar con las 2...

Venus: aja! Es un chico!

Sel: EHHHH?! pero como. ...

Venus: nada se le escapa a la diosa del amor!

Serenity: en serio?! Cuenta cuenta!

Sel: bueno si... anoche conocí a alguien... bueno ya lo conocía. ... pero ese día más temprano... y pues en un descuido... me beso...

Serenity, Venus: QUEEEEE? !

Sel: si asi, nada mas, que por que quería probar mis labios...

Venus: y?

Serenity: que sentiste? Hiciste pop!?

Sel: deja tu el "pop" fue... sentí. ... sentí como algo recorría mi piel por dentro, y mi estomago se me contrajo, mi corazón sentía que lo traia en la garganta. ... ay no se...

Venus: que lindo! Y como es?

Sel: pues es guapo, tiene unos ojos tan lindos y un cabello largo... y sus manos. ... hay no se ni por que estoy diciendo esto!

Serenity: por que por fin Afrodita te mando a tu estrella... Sel, eso es amor a primera vista... y como se llama, de que reino es?

Sel: sobre eso... no le pedí su nombre

Venus: QUEEEEE?! TU BESASTE A UN DESCONOCIDO?!

Sel: dos veces...

Serenity: pero... si sabe quien eres tú no?

Sel: no tampoco...

Ambas se llevaron su mano a la frente, no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, pero ya se les ocurriría algo para encontrar al chico en cuestión, de pronto a Serenity se le vino una idea

Serenity: a ver, sabes si es un noble o era escolta?

Sel: noble, le llamo excelencia lo que al parecer era parte de su escolta... ha de haber pensado que era una princesa o algo... ya desde ahí vamos mal...

Serenity: y? No eres una princesa pero eres de la nobleza, crees que el título de "Lady" que tienen tu madre y tu son de adorno?... bueno, podríamos hacer que Neptune haga un dibujo de el, se lo tendrías que describir perfectamente y con eso podemos dar con el...

Venus: es muy buena idea... podemos dar con el sin complicaciones, a lo mejor el Rey lo ubica... ya le inventarémos algo...

Sel: pero... me siento mal por Tenma... incluso quedamos de salir hoy...

Serenity: bueno, así podrás diferenciar lo que sientes...

Venus: mientras encontramos al chico correcto... hay que divertirnos con los incorrectos

Sel: V... comportate. ...

Las tres rieron, aunque confiaba plenamente en todas las Senshis estaba segura que Uranus se molestaría, así que hasta que no estuviera segura no haría ni diría nada

La puerta sonó, el Rey sólo pudo musitar un "adelante", la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Selenemitir, el Rey al verla se levanto y fue a recibirla

Elo: vaya, te ves hermosa...

Sel: gracias... yo...

Elo: que sucedió anoche? Oí Muchas cosas pero no pude verte, ven quiero presentarte con alguien...

El Rey dio vuelta tomándola de los hombros y se acerco hacia el escritorio, la sonrisa de ella comenzó a desaparecer mientras se acercaba, Elo sentó a Selenemitir y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, que estaba haciendo el ahí?, ambos se miraban, no pensaban volverse encontrar de nuevo

Elo: Sel, te presento al Príncipe Eolo, heredero del reino Solaria, el es el prometido de Kula ... tu futuro Rey

Ella claramente pudo escuchar como su corazón se quebraba, un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar y los ojos se le cristalizaron, Eolo sólo la observaba, como saber que pertenecía al palacio, esta vez había metido la pata al fondo

Elo: Eolo ella es Selenemitir, mi mano derecha, la Capitán de la Guardia Real, y tarde o temprano también tu mano derecha, como ya te lo había dicho, es una de las personas en que más confió...

Eolo ya no sabia de que color ponerse, solo atino a suspirar, Selenemitir sentía ganas de gritar, de decirle al Rey lo que en verdad había pasado en la noche, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, ambos bajaron la mirada

Elo: Sel, el príncipe va a estar aquí un tiempo, necesito que mientras le vayas explicando como se llevan los asuntos contigo, que mejor que comience practicando, así le será más fácil llevar los cambios, aunque no creo que se le dificulte ya que el ha estado llevando la Guardia de Solaria

Sel: y de verdad es necesario que sea conmigo... quizás se lleve mejor con Tenma... quizás se sienta incómodo por ser una mujer

Eolo: mi única incomodidad es tu belleza

Se llevo la mano a la boca, había dicho eso en voz alta, Elo no lo vio con buenos ojos

Elo: aquí y enfrente de ella te lo advierto, ni creas que voy a permitir que le faltes a mi hija ni a ninguna del reino, Sel nos permites?

Ella se levanto y salio esto no se pondría bien

Elo: conozco tu reputación y no puedo pedirte que controles tus impulsos y para eso hay chicas adecuadas... si le tocas un cabello a Selenemitir... te mueres... entendido?

Eolo: en...entendido...

Eolo salio del despacho, paso saliva, la mirada del Rey era intimidante, pero le dio la razón, trataría de mantener distancia, trataría, la vio ahí parada platicando con Tenma, el tenia su brazo hacia la pared, sintió celos, era obvio que la pretendía, sacudió su cabeza, no se podía permitir esos pensamientos hacia ella, se acerco y aclaró su garganta interrumpiendo su conversación

Tenma: se le ofrece algo su majestad?

Eolo: creí que podía empezar a arreglar mis asuntos con la Capitán...

Sel: lo siento, hoy es mi día asueto, si me disculpa...

Un guardia se acerco a Tenma, este se disculpo con Selenemitir quedando de verla en un rato, ambos volvieron a quedarse solos

Sel: _odio esta sensación... siento que mi corazón late muy rápido..._

Eolo: _maldición. ... no podia ser otra persona? Y ahora? Lo mejor sera disculparme... si eso..._

Eolo se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras torcia la boca

Eolo: yo... lo siento... sobre lo de anoche

Selenemitir se dio la vuelta, no quería tocar ese tema, comenzó a caminar mientras el la seguía por el largo pasillo, trato de tomarle la mano para detenerla pero ella le quito la mano, no quería que la tocará

Sel: no quiero saber... simplemente no paso...

Eolo se entristeció, sabia que eso era una posibilidad, de pronto Serenity apareció en el pasillo sorprendiendolos

Serenity: vaya ya se conocen... verdad que es lindo mi cuñado

Eolo tenía que desviar el tema, Selenemitir no se sentía capaz de soportar la presión que estaba sintiendo

Eolo: y ese collar? Te lo regalo algún pretendiente?

Serenity: no... digo... el...

La chica se sonrojo y llevo su mano al dije, pensar el Kered le mareaba, su cabeza se nublaba, solo podía suspirar

Eolo: y a todo esto, como se llama

Selenemitir fue quien le contesto

Sel: es un vendedor ambulante, pero parece ser buena persona, se llama Kered...

Serenity: si dices eso mis padres no me dejaran casarme con el

Sel: te dije que yo hablaré con los reyes no te preocupes, los convencere, tengo un plan pero necesito te comportes

Serenity se colgó agradeciéndole, el las veía complaciente, Selenemitir volteo a verlo el le sonreía y aunque no lo esperaba pudo ver que le contestaba con otra sonrisa, pronto Selenemitir se sorprendió a sí misma con su boba sonrisa y se regaño, tenia que poner distancia y pronto, lo que sentía por el era como un fuego que la estaba empezando a consumir

Pasaron un par de noches Selenemitir estaba haciendo su ronda por el castillo, se topo con Neptune

Neptune: Buenas noches, Serenity ya me contó todo... cuando empezamos

Sel: hay olvídalo, ya obtuve esa información... ya... ya esta casado... solo quiso jugar conmigo

Neptune: mmmm siento la mentira pero te creeré, por algo no harás nada...

Sel: esta... esta comprometido... no se que sentir... cada que lo veo... siento como me consume esto...

Neptune: cada que lo vez? Pertenece al reino?

Sel: si... pero como nunca asisto a las fiestas pues no lo habia visto... no te puedo negar que de solo pensar en el mi corazón se acelera pero no es para mi...

Neptune: un compromiso no significa nada... yo ya vi un compromiso romperse y el matrimonio con todo y sus problemas ha salido adelante...

Sel: me estas incitando a hacer algo incorrecto?

Neptune: correcto o incorrecto, esa línea sólo la pones tu... ya sabes lo que siente el? Mira que arriesgarse así en una fiesta, era por que para el valió la pena... buenas noches...

Neptune se alejo, Selenemitir dio la vuelta, mejor iría a dormir, pensar en el la alteraba, apenas dio unos pasos pasando un pilar cuando se percato de alguien había escuchado su conversación, la tomo de las manos y la jalo poniéndola en la esquina que hacía la pared y el pilar, paso saliva, se comenzó a poner nerviosa

Sel: dijiste que lo lamentabas...

Eolo: lamento ponerte en esta situación. ... bruja...

Sel: que?!

Eolo: no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza... cada que cierro los ojos veo los tuyos, tus labios... y eso que sentí... tu no sientes igual? Te escuche...

Sel: no voy a ser tu amante. ... no voy a traicionar a mi futura Reina ni a mis Reyes

Eolo: repitemelo después de esto...

La jalo y la volvió a besar, extrañaba sus labios y solo habían pasado dos días, los suficientes para tener una decisión clara, prefería morir en manos del Rey que negarse lo que sentía, Selenemitir no se negó, paso los brazos por su cuello, ese beso estaba calmando esas sensaciones de tenía, aplacaba el fuego que el mismo avibaba, la noche se volvió su cómplice mientras calmaban su sed

El tiempo pasaba, Selenemitir trataba de no quedarse sola con Eolo, tras esa noche cada oportunidad que el encontraba de tenerla sola aprovechaba para acariciarla o besarla, le hablaba de amor y esas cosas, ella siempre cortaba el tema repitiendo que no podia traicionar a esa familia, que le habian dado todo, que la criaron como una hija, pero eso solo se lo repetía a sí misma para aplacar o intentar de aplacar su sentimientos.

Una mañana Eolo se apareció en la oficina de ella dejando la puerta abierta, mientras alzaba las manos

Eolo: vengo en son de paz...

Sel: nunca viene mas que para alterarme...

Eolo: entonces si me quieres como yo a ti... dime que si... y pondré el universo a tus pies

Sel: te sientes muy confiado... de verdad crees que le daría la espalda al milenio de plata por ti?

Eolo la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en el escritorio mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y le tomo de la nuca jalandole el rostro hacia el, pudo sentir las reacciones del cuerpo de ella y le hablo al oido

Eolo: entonces por qué tiemblas cuando me acerco?

La tomo con más fuerza de la nuca y la jalo besandole, cada vez le era mas difícil negarse a sus caricias y evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera entre sus manos, Tenma se quedo en la puerta, no lo habían visto, estaban bastante entrados en lo suyo, Tenma decidió irse, sospechaba de algo, veía las miradas que el le daba pero no pensó que ella se prestaría a ello

Eolo: huyamos... vámonos lejos... donde nadie nos encuentre

Sel: estas loco... eso... eso... no... vete de aquí... aléjate de mi...

Selenemitir se lo quito de encima y bajo del escritorio, se puso en la puerta mostrándole la salida, Eolo sólo suspiro mientras metía las manos en su pantalón, se detuvo en la puerta y la observo

Eolo: quisiera poder gritarlo, no eres la única que esta sufriendo por esto... Sel... estoy seguro que te amo...

Sel: adiós. ...

Selenemitir cerro la puerta, y se recargo en ella, suspiro mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho, _"te amo"_ ... escucharlo la ponía al mil, el despertaba cosas en ella que no podia explicar, sacudió su cabeza, aun tenía mucho trabajo por hacer

La tarde cayó, había olvidado ir a comer, tendría que meterse a la cocina, la puerta sono dejando ver a Tenma tras la puerta

Tenma: ocupada?

Sel: no para nada... sucede algo?

Tenma: nada solo... me preocupas. ...

Sel: y eso? Ahora que hice?

Tenma la subio al escritorio y la beso, no se daba crédito que estaba en un mismo día en la misma situación, comenzó a pensar en Eolo, en Tenma, en Eolo, en Tenma, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, no podía seguir pensando en Eolo, tenia que acabar con esto de una buena vez por todas, ambos se separaron para respirar, Selenemitir comenzo a quitarse su torera, Tenma la veía extrañado, que pretendía? Tomo la chaqueta de Tenma y comenzó a desabotonarla, el la detuvo, quería? claro... pero a que costo? Selenemitir comenzo a desabrochar su cinturilla mientras lo agarraba con las piernas

Tenma: que pretendes?

Sel: no lo quieres? Digo para detenerme...

Tenma la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y volvieron a besarse intensamente, de pronto la puerta se abrió y tuvieron que separarse, Tenma se maldijo acababa de perder una gran oportunidad, voltearon para ver el guardia que estaba en la puerta

Sel: que... que sucede?

Guardia: hay un problema... grande...

Ambos llegaron corriendo al despacho del Rey, adentro ya los esperaban los actuales y los futuros reyes, Selenemitir no pudo evitar sentirse triste al ver a Kula abrazada a Elo, pero asi estaba escrito no?

Sel: ordene su majestad

Elo: necesito una celula inmediatamente para la luna de Thanos….. al parecer hay un grupo de bandidos saqueando los poblados, según el informe se les vio adentrarse a las montañas

Sel: de cuantos estamos hablando?

Elo: aproximadamente 15 o 20…..

Sel: Tenma, necesito a 30 hombres listos de inmediato

Elo: Sel necesito que te quedes aquí…..

Sel: que?! No voy a mandar a mi gente al matadero para quedarme a tomar te y pintarme las uñas

Serenity: la luna de Thanos es un lugar al que ninguna mujer debería de ir, desde que pises ahí te arriesgas…

La reina le movio los ojos hacia la cadera, entendio la indirecta, Tenma la tomo de los hombros tratando de hacerle entender que tenían razón, pero acaso ella entendia de razón y de roles de genero?

Sel: lo siento…. Si fuera cualquier mujer quizás aceptaría….. pero no soy cualquier mujer… soy la Capitan de la Guardia Real del Milenio de Plata…. Al firmar mi contrato jure morir en combate….. no me pueden pedir que me quede sin hacer nada…. Con su permiso voy a preparar a mi gente y mi salida…

Se dio la media vuelta, apenas salio y volvió a jalar aire, que difícil era para ella ponerse en su papel con los Reyes, pero por si ellos fuera le harian firmar su renuncia, su trabajo era lo único que la había salvado, dentro la situación no estaba estable

Kula: y ya asi… se pasa la autoridad de ustedes sin importar nada….

Serenity: esta vez le tengo que dar la razón a Kula, Selenemitir pareciera que no conoce el miedo

Tenma: su majestad se que Sel es muy terca y no va a querer quedarse, yo mismo me encargare de su seguridad…..

Elo: o cuidas a Selenemitir o cuidas a las tropas….. no puedes estar en los dos lados…..

Eolo: y si voy con ellos? Bien entre los dos podemos hacer ambas cosas….

Kula: que?! y arriesgarte?! eso no

Elo: tampoco es seguro debido a tu posición...

Eolo: conozco bien las montañas de Thanos... y tengo varios contactos ahí... crea en mi, puedo ser de ayuda... ademas será parte de mis responsabilidades algún día

Kula volteo a verlos, esperaba que dijeran que no, pero el Rey accedió, Selenemitir no cedería, lo mejor era que alguien cuidará de ella, no dudaba de sus capacidades pero no quería arriesgarla

Elo: entonces... Eolo tu te encargarás de la misión y Tenma tu cuidarás a Sel... obvio que ella no se de cuenta, que haga lo que sabe hacer, pero no le quiten el ojo de encima

Ambos asintieron y salieron, Kula salio detrás de Eolo colgándosele del brazo, Tenma estaba incómodo, odiaba verlo jugando con las 2

Kula: no por favor... no vayas... si algo te sucede. ...

Eolo: tranquila, esto también es parte de mis responsabilidades... y en eso le doy la razón a la Capitán no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, no puedo dejar todo en responsabilidad de la gente y no hacer lo que tengo que hacer...

Los tres llegaron al transportador donde ya estaba Selenemitir junto al bloque listos para salir, Eolo la vio, estaba cambiada completamente, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, su chaqueta era plateada con las insignias del Milenio de Plata al igual que sus botines, se veía imponente

Sel: comité de despedida?

Tenma: para que te hagas responsable de tus actos... el va con nosotros...

Selenemitir sólo pudo abrir los ojos, el saldría con ellos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, tenia un mal presentimiento, dejando eso de lado todos subieron al transportador, Kula solo pudo ver como desaparecían mientras apretaba los puños, siempre ella... todo se movía en favor a ella...

Pasaron varias horas antes de llegar a su destino, el lugar donde estaba el transportador era un lugar árido y oscuro, Selenemitir trago saliva el aire estaba viciado, podía sentirlo penetrarse por su nariz, se abrazo a sí misma Eolo se percato de eso

Eolo: aun puedes dar la vuelta...

Sel: so... solo era la impresión. ... nunca había salido tan lejos...

Tenma: normalmente este tipo de problemas no traspasan... por algo el Rey decidió tomar cartas en el asunto...

Sel: creo que antes de otra cosa hay que buscar donde pasar la noche, los desiertos son muy fríos cerca del amanecer, habrá que ir al pueblo, de ahí podremos empezar a investigar

Todos avanzaron hasta llegar al primer poblado, Selenemitir bostezo, ya había pasado un rato y ninguna posada tenía cupo para ellos

Tenma: necesitamos descansar, tendremos que quedarnos en las afueras

Eolo: no es necesario... avanzando por ese camino hay una posada... probablemente este vacía, en esta época nadie duerme cerca de las montañas, además seguro saben sobre los bandidos... si no al menos pasaremos la noche seguros y sin frío

Selenemitir y Tenma se voltearon a ver, tenia razón, debían acomodarse aceptaron seguir el camino que les indicó Eolo, llegaron a la dichosa posada y el se adelanto, tras unos minutos el salió haciendo señas para que entrarán

Eolo: bueno no hay tantas habitaciones como creí. ... hay 13 habitaciones, si ellos duermen de 3 en cada habitación tendremos una para cada uno, a menos que quieras compartir con alguno de nosotros...

Tenma: por ellos no hay problema... gracias...

Sel: bueno, hay que entrar, el frío esta bajando...

Todos pudieron acomodarse para dormir, Selenemitir tardó en agarrar el sueño, se sentía nerviosa, no sólo por que Eolo había salido con ellos, había algo podrido en el ambiente y no tenia buena espina al respecto.

El día llego, antes de que Elo y Tenma se dieran cuenta ella ya había dividido al grupo en tres y se había ido con una fracción

Guardia: de haberlo sabido no la habríamos dejado ir...

Tenma: ya ni modo, hay que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer... andando...

El día avanzó muy lento, aunque estaban consiguiendo su objetivo, ya tenían el nombre del líder de esos bandidos, Berg un hombre curpulento y de piel morena, con más de 300 hombres a su mando divididos en distintos lugares, al parecer los 15 hombres que tenia en ese lugar eran sólo su gente de más confianza y solo estaban ahí por diversión, Tenma y Eolo regresaron a la posada sólo para encontrar una fiesta, al perecer la célula de Selenemitir había regresado antes y ya estaban bebiendo, Tenma se sentó en su mesa, Eolo se alejo, le hacía daño estar cerca de ella, no sabia controlarse al sentir su olor, un olor que deseaba, Tenma por su parte trataba de conseguir algo pendiente

Tenma: ya cuantas llevas?

Sel: 3... hace mucho calor afuera... como se nota que es un planeta árido... como les fue? Averiguaron algo sobre la localización de Berg?

Tenma: al parecer todos sabemos lo mismo... mañana entraremos a las montañas?

Sel: yo creo... saldremos al amanecer... solo déjalos descansar un par de horas y los mandaremos a dormir...

Tenma: Sel. ... que te esta pasando?

Sel: de que hablas?

Tenma: ayer en la mañana estuve en tu oficina... dejaron la puerta abierta... y no te vi muy incómoda con el...

Selenemitir no sabia si palidecer o sonrojarse, lo único que supo hacer fue empinarse lo que le restaba de su bebida y pidió más, alcanzó a ver a Eolo con varias chicas sentadas en su mesa y una en sus piernas, el estomago se le revolvió y no entendía por que, su bebida llegó y volvió a levantarla tomándola de golpe mientras le traían otra

Tenma: Sel. ... ten cuidado... Los chicos como el solo buscan acostarse con cuantas chicas puedan... seguramente te ha hablado de amor, te ha dicho que su situación es complicada y que lo esperes, seguramente te ha hablado de huir juntos... atiné?

Selenemitir tenía su respiración agitada y bajo el tarro que tenia en sus labios, todo era cierto, de todo eso le había hablado

Tenma: no soy adivino, así los hombres seducimos a las mujeres difíciles, las inalcanzables... tomamos su corazón y cuando obtenemos lo que queremos, se acabó el amor...

Sel: entonces tu...

Tenma: no... contigo no... lo que te digo es en serio... te quiero bien, como mi mujer... y por eso no quiero que te lastime... adelante, si no me crees acuestate con el

Sel: que?!

Tenma: bueno así verás que al otro día se le acabo el amor... empezará a ponerte excusas te usará un tiempo y ya... se acabará... o corta con esto de una vez... aléjate de el...

Selenemitir bajo la mirada, ella ya sabia que estaba metiéndose en un problema, pero su corazón nublaba su razón, cuando el se acercaba la viciaba su aroma, le provocaba reacciones que nunca pensó tener, le desvio la mirada a Tenma mientras una chica lo abrazaba por la espalda, ella entendia que Tenma tenía necesidades que ella no quería atender, tras un rato la fiesta comenzó a subir de tono, un par de chicas se le insinuaron a Selenemitir pero ella las rechazo amablemente, pudo ver cuando Eolo se levanto llevándose a una chica hacia el piso de arriba, apenas desaparecieron por las escaleras y ella se levanto

Tenma: sucede algo?

Sel: no, solo ya estoy cansada... nos vemos temprano, disfrútalo. ...

Tenma la tomo de la mano, le clavo la mirada, acaso se habría dado cuenta que pensaba arruinarle la noche a Eolo?

Tenma: y si mejor me invitas a terminar lo de ayer?...

Sel: buenas noches Tenma...

La soltó y ella siguió su camino, subio las escaleras y comenzó a correr, a donde se habían ido, no sabia donde había quedado la habitación de Eolo, dio la vuelta al final del pasillo y regreso, estaba con la chica besándose en el pasillo y riendo, a Selenemitir le comenzó a hervir la sangre y no entendía el por que, alcanzó a ver en que habitación se habían metido, se acerco a la puerta y pudo escuchar las risas, pronto todo fue silencio, ella dudo, quería entrar pero quito la mano de la perilla, cuando escucho "así te gusta?" de voz de ella, explotó y abrió la puerta, el estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta, la chica se llevo las manos al frente cuando la vio

Eolo: que? Por que te detienes?

La chica señaló hacia atrás mientras se agachaba y levantaba su vestido volviéndoselo a poner, Eolo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Selenemitir cruzada de brazos y evidentemente molesta

Sel: sal de aquí... tengo cosas que hablar con el...

La chica salio corriendo, Eolo se levanto de la silla ahora era el quién estaba molesto, ella lo observaba, llevaba su camisa algo desabotónada y desfajada, el saco, la cinturilla y las botas habían quedado atras

Eolo: que quieres? Quien te dio la autoridad de sacarla de aquí?

Sel: el hecho de que viene con mi gente y es el prometido de mi futura Reina... no voy a dejar que le falte el respeto...

Eolo: basta de eso... detente... ya deja de escudar tus acciones en eso... dime la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí?

Sel: ya se lo dije... es mi responsabilidad su...

Eolo se lanzo sobre ella y le puso contra la pared mientras le detenía de las muñecas contra la misma, paso saliva, en verdad que estaba haciendo ahí?

Sel:... com...portamiento...

Eolo respiraba agitado, de verdad su olor lo volvía loco, se había jurado no pasarse de la linea pero estar ahí, los dos solos...

Eolo: los hombres somos diferentes a ustedes... tenemos necesidades "especiales", o no te das cuenta o te haces la tonta... tienes idea de cuantos de tus soldados fantasean con entrar a tu habitación por las noches?... ella... ella me quitaría las ganas de entrar a tu cuarto... cada que te beso... cada que toco tu piel... mi cuerpo reacciona... sabes que te deseo y aun así entraste a mi habitación?

Ella guardo silencio y agacho el rostro, todo eso lo sabia pero se lo negaba, como sus razones por las que los siguió

Eolo: por que? Por que la corriste?

Sel: por... por...

Eolo: te harás responsable de tus actos?

Eolo se termino de acercar y la beso, soltó sus manos y la sujeto de la cintura, se recargo sobre ella, pudo perfectamente notar sus reacciones, ella trato de empujarlo por los hombros, la tomo nuevamente de las muñecas, podía sentirla temblar

Sel: no. ... no... detente...

Eolo: calma... ven... tu misma me vas a quitar las ganas de ti...

La jalo y la dejo caer en la cama, se recostó sobre ella y la jalo quedando ambos de costado, tomo los brazos de ella y los paso atrás de su cuello mientras volvia a besarla, le pasaba las manos por la espalda, podía sentirla reaccionar y su respiración acelerarse, comenzó a apretar los brazos alrrededor de el y enredando sus dedos por su cabello, le estaba dando entrada, bajo una mano por la espalda y la cadera hasta la pierna que le levanto y se la paso por encima de el, los besos comenzaron a subir de tono, el acariciaba su cuerpo y no sentía resistencia alguna, el se separo para comenzar a bajar por su cuello, ella solo podía gemir y retorcerse entre sus caricias, se maldecía a sí misma, tenia que detenerse, aun tenía tiempo de recobrar la cordura

Sel: E…. Eolo….. esto no…. Esto no esta bie…. Bien….

Eolo: porque? Por que estoy comprometido? Te amo a ti no lo puedes entender? Si me llego a casar es porque no me dan otra opción…..

El siguió, la recostó boca arriba y comenzó a desamarrar la cinturilla que ella llevaba, ya suficiente le había costado tenerla ahí como para dejarla escapar, en verdad la deseaba, no había noche que no la anhelara en su cama y el universo les estaba dando esta oportunidad, ella cruzo su brazo por encima de su rostro, le avergonzaba lo que sentia, lo tosca que se habia vuelto su respiracion, Eolo estaba extasiado al ver que evidentemente estaba respondiendo a sus caricias

Sel:… solo…ah…. Se…. Se amable…. Es…. Es mi….en realidad es mi...

Eolo: juraría que Tenma ya me había ganado…

Sel: … idiota….

Le paso las manos por la espalda y la levanto sentandola sobre el, tras soltarle el cabello enredo una mano en el mientras la otra la comenzó a pasar por uno de sus pechos

Sel: no...ahh... detente. ...

Eolo: no puedo... ya no puedo detenerme... te necesito...

En un segundo le saco su blusa, solo para ver que llevaba el cuerpo completamente vendado, se quito su camisa, y volvió a sujetarla por la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuerpo, Selenemitir sentía que se quemaba por dentro, y solo el podía calmar ese fuego, su mente perdió la batalla y se dejo llevar, lo tomo del rostro e intensificó el beso, se abrazo a su espalda mientras se escondia en su hombro, el trataba de buscar el final de la venda, si no tendría que cortarlas

Eolo: cuanto...te lleva hacer esto?

Sel: hora... hora y media... Eolo... yo...

Eolo: tranquila. ... seré amable lo prometo...

La puerta se abrió de pronto, Selenemitir con su encendido rostro y cabello revuelto aferrada al cuerpo de Eolo fue con lo que se encontró uno de los guardias que había subido a buscar el príncipe, Eolo la jalo y la puso contra la cama mientras le ponía su camisa encima y se levantaba volteando al recién llegado

Eolo: a que hora piensas cerrar la puerta y voltearte?

Guardia: lo... lo siento... yo...

El guardia cerro y se volteo completamente sonrojado mientras ella se ponía su blusa, ni siquiera sabía en que momento le había quitado la torera, el también comenzaba a vestirse

Eolo: lo que viste no puedes mencionarlo jamás... que es tan importante como para no tocar?

Guardia: entendido... son... son los bandidos... están en la posada...

Ambos voltearon a verse, Selenemitir salio corriendo con el guardia, Eolo aun no terminaba de ponerse su bota cuando salió corriendo, llegando a la escalera vio a Tenma agachado viendo por los barrotes, Selenemitir se agacho llegando junto a Tenma

Sel: como esta la situación?

Tenma: mal... acabábamos de subirnos cuando escuchamos el escándalo. ... por que estas a medio vestir?

Una gota le escurrió por la cabeza, ni su cinturilla ni su torera se las había vuelto a poner, el la vio y noto que tenia su cabello revuelto y las mejillas encendidas, Tenma esperaba estar equivocado con lo que pasaba por su cabeza

Sel: p...pu...pues ya estaba acostada...

Eolo llegó y se puso junto a ellos, atrás estaba todo el grupo

Eolo: y ahora?

Sel: voy yo...

Eolo: estas loca? Regresa y quedate ahí. ...

Eolo le puso una mano en el hombro, ella podía sentir su cuerpo aún ardiendo, quería acabar con eso, de verdad quería volver en lo que estaba

Sel: no... no te preocupes... ya tengo un plan...

Se levanto y camino hacia las escaleras, el sonido de sus tacones llamaron la atención de los bandidos que voltearon a verla mientras le silbaban y decían de cosas, termino de bajar y se subio a una mesa, podía sentir las mirada vulgares de los sujetos, pero solo uno era el que le importaba

Sel: quien de ustedes es Berg?

Un tipo mal encarado de cabello negro, tez oscura y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho salio del fondo de la posada, traía a una de las chicas ya sin ropa y la arrastraba hacia donde estaba Selenemitir

Berg: quien requiere de mi presencia? Quieres hacerme compañía hermosa?

Sel: no gracias, ya tengo compañía esta noche... soy la Capitan de la Guardia Real del Milenio de Plata, y están todos ustedes detenidos, en caso que se resistan... Los castigaré en el nombre de la Luna

(********)

Venus: ahhhh aquí tenemos el origen de la frase...

Neptune: no, tenemos el origen de muchas cosas... bien lo dijo Lotit esto cada segundo es mas interesante...

(********)

Berg: tu y cuantos más?

Un Secuaz la tomo de un brazo, Eolo recordó la mañana en Pangea y se levanto, Tenma le tomo y lo volvió a sentar, con la mirada le dio a entender que debía esperar, Selenemitir le enterró su zapato en la cara haciéndolo caer, el resto de bandidos se levantaron y Tenma dio la señal para que todos bajarán comenzando la pelea, Eolo estaba sorprendido, aquella vez en Pangea la había visto tan frágil que no pensó que peleará de esa manera, utilizaba mucho la fuerza de su contrincante para hacerlo caer, tomo impulso y tomo a uno por el cuello con las piernas girando del mismo impulso y dejándolo en el suelo, se levanto y vio a Berg huyendo por la puerta de atrás, Selenemitir se levanto y tomo camino detrás de el.

(********)

Tuxedo y Fighter en un segundo se olvidaron de su verdadera situación y trataron de tomarla del brazo pero solo lograron atravezarla

Mars: que... por que?...

Fighter: por que nunca nos dimos cuenta?...

Tuxedo: siempre fue más rápida, no pensaba mucho sus actos... y sigue igual...

Todas se vieron angustiadas, seria un mal episodio sin duda

(********)

Tenma: príncipe donde esta la Capitán?

Eolo: estaba aquí hace un segundo!

Ambos querían salir detrás de ella pero los bandidos no les daban tregua, a pesar de que ellos eran más eran bastante hábiles.

Selenemitir corría en medio de la noche podía ver su aliento, la noche era fría y ella a medio vestir, quizás la noche aplacaria el fuego que se había inciado en ella, dejó de correr y camino mientras controlaba su respiración, Berg se le había escapado de la vista, la calle estaba muy desierta, pronto escucho pasos atrás de ella, giro mientras ponía su espada en guardia

Berg: mira que interesante... una Capitán. ... dime, como esta Mitir?

Sel: a usted no le interesa eso... no tengo por que dar información de mi padre

Berg: es tu padre? Que gracioso... no te pareces a el... aun así... con tu sangre lavaras esta cicatriz a menos que ofrezcas tu cuerpo... es una pena golpear un cuerpo tan bonito...

Sel: intenta de nuevo...

Selenemitir se lanzo contra el, ganchos y patadas acertadas comenzaron a hacer retroceder a Berg, que no lograba darle ni uno, ella llevaba la ventaja, al ser pequeña y ligera la hacia más rápida, el era lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo lento y pesado, un giro y un barrido fue suficiente para hacerlo caer, pero el, más astuto la tomo de una pierna y la paso por sobre el azotandola de frente en el suelo, se levanto y la tomo del cabello levantándola, le paso un brazo por debajo de los brazos dejándole su espalda en su pecho, apenas podía alcanzar el suelo con la punta de sus pies

Berg: eres hábil... te falta más experiencia pero vas muy bien... dale mis saludos al Rey Elo y a su perro fiel...

Selenemitir sintió el acero cortar su piel, Berg la soltó y ella sostuvo su costado derecho sacandose la daga mientras sentía su sangre correr, la vista le comenzó a fallar pero no podía rendirse, no ahora, camino tambaleante hacia el mientras oía su risa, eso era lo que le indicaba el camino, escuchaba las palabras de Uranus

 _"Cuando la oscuridad de la noche te ciegue escucha al viento... el te guiara"_

Cerro los ojos, la risa era muy viciada, no le costó encontrar el pecho del sujeto, volteo a verlo y le clavo la mirada, ahí vio sus ojos con claridad, esos ojos los conocía, conocía esa mirada furiosa

Berg: Elo...

Selenemitir le escupio la sangre que tenia llenándole la boca, directo en los ojos, lo suficiente para que bajara la guardia, Selenemitir le pago con la misma moneda clavandole la daga en el costado izquierdo

Sel: se... se te olvida tu daga...

Selenemitir la giro aún clavada en el costado, Berg aúllaba de dolor

Sel: con esto... es mas rápido. ... ve apartando mi lugar...

Berg: ...maldita... perra...

Pudo sentir como caía Berg jalandole, ella lo dejo caer aunque se quedo con la daga en la mano, comenzó a retroceder, tenia que regresar a la posada, pero estaba tan mareada que no recordaba el camino, necesitaba encontrar a Tenma, tenia que, comenzó a caminar agarrada de las paredes, el dolor era insoportable, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, recordaba esa noche, esa terrible noche, se había jurado jamás sentirse vulnerable de nuevo, la pared término y cayó en un callejón, a duras penas logró sentarse y recargarse a la pared, sentía toda su pierna empapada por su sangre, el frío la estaba consumiendo

Sel: lo... lo único bueno es que ya no... escurre...

Cerro los ojos y paso saliva si es que eso era, sentía su boca secarse y su respiración más lenta

Sel: la verdad... si quería...

Dejo de apretar su costado, todo su cuerpo dejo de tensarse, trataba de mantenerse despierta pero los ojos le pesaban así como el cuerpo

Sel: el extraviado... extraviado gatito... Donde esta tu casa?

Tenma y Eolo llegaron corriendo al lugar donde los llevaba un guardia, encontraron a Berg tirado en el suelo, Tenma se acerco sólo para confirmar lo que la cantidad de sangre les decía, miro alrededor, vio la daga tirada y un rastro de sangre

Eolo: crees que este bien?

Tenma: mejor que el es seguro. ... hay que encontarla. ...

Se le dificultaba respirar, y más cantar, no sabia ni por quien llorar, por algo la reina era la reina, era sabia, bien le había dicho que seria peligroso, aunque tenía esperanza, alguno la encontraria

Sel: aunque te pregunto por tu casa, no sabes ... aunque te pregunto tu nombre, no lo sabes ... nya nya, nya nya ... nya nya, nya nya ... todo lo que haces es llorar gato, gatito... estas ahí Sr. Policía?

Sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo desde la herida, estaba acabada sabia que nadie la encontraria ahí, estaba muy lejos y en medio de la helada noche quien encontraría su cadáver? Una última lágrima corrió por su mejilla, sintió una mano cálida quitándola

Sel: E... Eolo...

Dejo de poner resistencia y cedió al sueño, un sueño del que sabía que no despertaria.

En la posada Los guardias preparaban a los bandidos sobrevivientes, Eolo preparaba al resto para salir a buscar a Selenemitir cuando Tenma entro por la puerta con ella colgando de sus brazos, Eolo palidecio cuando Tenma la puso sobre la mesa y vio la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, Le quitaron la blusa y cortaron un poco las vendas para ver la herida la cual estaba de un color extraño

Tenma: veneno... hay que regresar inmediatamente...

Eolo se quito su saco y se lo puso encima mientras Tenma la volvía a levantar y se la daba a Eolo

Tenma: llévala de regreso, el medico sabrá que hacer... yo pondré orden aquí...

Eolo se llevo a Selenemitir junto con 2 guardias, Tenma se volteo hacia el guardia al que le había encargado avisarle a Eolo

Tenma: creí haberte dicho que solo le avisaras al príncipe...

Guardia: esto... yo...

El solo podía tartamudear, sabia que debía callar lo que había visto, no por Eolo, sino por lealtad a su Capitán y por que todos conocían los sentimientos del Comandante

Tenma: tu imprudencia puede costarle la vida a...

Guardia: no fue mi intención! Es que ella estaba... ahí...

Tenma: ahí donde?

Guardia: con... con el... ellos estaban. ...

Tenma: ya... entendí. ...

Tenma subio al cuarto de Eolo sólo para encontrar la ropa que había olvidado Selenemitir, explotó en celos, no pensó que se lo tomaría tan literal, tomo una silla y la azotó hasta romperla

Guardia: co...comandante... por favor no...

Tenma: no... me imagino que te pidieron callar... no sabrán por donde les llegó...

(********)

Fighter tomo a Tuxedo por las solapas, se veía molesta, muy molesta

Fighter: fuiste tu?! Como pudiste?! Ella confiaba en ti!

Tuxedo: ponte en mi lugar, que hubieras hecho tu?

Lo soltó por que Uranus le presionó

Uranus: podemos avanzar? Por algo estamos viendo todo esto... algo en verdad importante se nos va a revelar y ustedes sólo piensan en quien se acostaria con ella...

(********)

Eolo llegó en tan sólo una hora al milenio de plata, no hizo ninguna escala, aunque estaba cansado, corrió con ambos guardias por enfrente de el abriendo las puertas, el escándalo pronto llegaría a la puerta del Rey, a la cual un guardia asistía

Elo: que sucede, que es todo ese escándalo?

Guardia: es... es la Capitán... parece ser grave...

Salio corriendo aventando al guardia, tenia que llegar con ella. Eolo la recostaba donde le había indicado el doctor mientras le tomaba la mano, el veneno ya comenzaba a hacer efecto, estaba sudando y quejándose del dolor

Eolo: por favor... no te mueras... por favor... no podría vivir con la culpa

Dr. : Por favor sal muchacho

Eolo salio del consultorio no sin voltear a verla temiendo que fuera la ultima vez, la veía retorcerse del dolor, cerro la puerta pero los gritos de dolor se oian a través de la puerta, el Rey llegó y vio a Eolo recargado con los brazos en la pared, pudo ver que estaba llorando

Elo: que sucedió?... contestame que sucedió!?

Eolo: no... no lo se... de pronto no la vimos... y luego... Tenma llegó con ella así... no... no se... como... esta...esta envenenada...

Elo palidecio, no era posible, Serenity llegó tras de el

Serenity: que sucede?

Elo: la hirieron... y esta envenenada... y ese sujeto? Quien fue? DONDE ESTA TENMA!

Eolo: el se quedo... a limpiar... ese sujeto esta muerto... ella lo mató. ...

Tenma cruzaba por el pasillo cuando los vio afuera del consultorio médico, el Rey lo tomo de la camisa y lo puso contra la pared

Serenity: Elo controlate! !

Elo: te la encargue! Por tu descuido se puede morir!

Tenma: se que no tengo justificación... solo... solo déjeme explicarme...

El médico salio y meneo la cabeza negativamente, Elo soltó a Tenma

Dr.: el veneno ya corrió por su cuerpo, le puse una fuerte dosis de antídoto pero no creo que... si sobrevive la noche será un milagro... lo siento su majestad... lo mejor sera preparar a lady Akiha...

Elo tomo una mano de Serenity, la cual solo trataba de consolarlo sin palabras, Eolo se recargo en la pared, Tenma seguía inmóvil en el suelo nadie podía hacerse a la idea, las palabras del médico sonaban como un eco lejano

Dr: lo mejor sera que descansen, quedarse aquí no cambiará la situación... yo me quedare a su lado mientras

Serenity: el tiene razón ... necesitan descansar... que sea lo que la diosa quiera...

Elo: necesito un trago... Tenma a mi oficina ahora...

Serenity: Elo no es momento...

Elo: dije ahora...

Serenity: sólo controlate, piensa que lo que digas o hagas no la va a salvar... Este es el resultado de no haber considerado mejor mi propuesta... voy a ver a Serenity que estaba inquieta...

La reina se retiro y Tenma salio con el Rey a su despacho, tomo una bolsa que había dejado en el camino y entro al despacho del Rey, este abrió una licorera y se la empino, necesitaba algo más que una copa, su hija se estaba muriendo

Elo: te doy una oportunidad para explicarte...

Tenma: se supone que se había ido a dormir... mande a un guardia a buscar a Eolo cuando entraron los bandidos...no era mi intención que ella se involucrará pero cuando voltee ella ya estaba ahí

Elo: el guardia le aviso entonces?

Tenma: no...

Abrio la bolsa y saco la ropa de Selenemitir, Elo tomo la cinturilla y no le vio ni un rasguño.

Elo: no la llevaba puesta... por que? Mercury se la diseño para evitar precisamente esto!

Tomo una daga y trato de clavarla en la cinturilla pero solo se rebotaron causando que la cinturilla volará por el escritorio

Tenma: la... la encontré en una habitación... que no era la suya... en... en la del príncipe...

La daga se clavo en el escritorio, entendía el coraje del Rey

Tenma: no se... desconozco los detalles...

Elo: basta... no quiero saber más... ahora seré yo quien se encarga de esto... pero primero quiero saber que va a ser de mi... de mi Capitán...

Tenma salio del despacho, sabia que la estaba traicionando pero ella jamas había sido imprudente en ese sentido, ella sabia la función de sus prendas, todas estaban diseñadas para protegerla

Selenemitir sentia escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, se retorcía en la cama por el dolor, el antídoto no estaba surtiendo efecto, el medico volvió a sedara era lo más que podía hacer por ella, pensaba en lo difícil que había sido que ella llegará al mundo, que era lo único que mantenía a Akiha con vida y lo feliz que hacía al Rey, y por que no, a pesar de todo la Reina le tenía un cariño especial, Selenemitir dejo de gritar y se quedó quieta en la cama, el salió a cambiar el agua para la fiebre, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Saturn entrar, se acerco a ella y le quito el mechon que caía por su rostro

Saturn: aun no... no hoy... ni así. ... tu destino es mas grande... estas destinada a grandes cosas, vas a sufrir aún más pero encontrarás la paz al final, sólo _no te rindas_

Saturn puso una de sus manos sobre la herida y una tenue luz comenzó a cerrar la herida y cambiando el color, todas las venas de ella estaban moradas y resaltadas, poco a poco el veneno empezó a retroceder, la fiebre y el dolor desaparecían, la respiración de Selenemitir comenzo a regularse, Saturn sonrió, ella lo sabia todo, lo veía todo, el medico entro y solo se encontró con la ventana abierta. Saturno caminaba por el jardín, la mano comenzó a arderle, se quito su guante y pudo ver una mancha negra en la palma de su mano, vio la punta de la espada de Uranus apuntarle a la mancha

Uranus: corto?

Saturn: solo un poco... hay que drenar...

La mañana llegó muy pronto, Elo sintió como lo movían para despertar, volteo para ver a Serenity a su lado

Serenity: dijiste una copa, creo que te bebiste toda la cava...

Elo: lo siento... es mejor antes que ceder a toda esta oscuridad que me quiere consumir... no creo soportar la noticia...

Serenity: vamos. ... yo voy a estar a tu lado. ... siempre...

Elo se abrazo al cuerpo de ella, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, estaba nervioso, no sabia como reaccionaria

Elo: no es facil imaginar enterrar a una hija... a ninguna...

Serenity: ella es fuerte... cree en ella...

Ambos salieron del despacho, Elo abrazaba a Serenity mientras caminaban, necesitaba tanto su apoyo, llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Selenemitir, Eolo estaba dormido en una silla afuera de la puerta, Elo no sabia que sentir, si odiarlo por engañar a su hija o por haber tocado a su hija, no sabia como padre de quien actuar, el medico salio justo cuando llego Tenma, Eolo se despertó al oir la puerrta cerrarse

Serenity: como esta? Que cree que suceda?

Dr.: bueno está chica es dura... al parecer tenemos Capitán para rato...

Todos respiraron aliviados, Elo se dejo caer al suelo mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de Serenity

Dr.: aun así necesita descansar bastante...

Serenity: es lo de menos, le prepararemos una habitacion en el palacio, reposará lo que tenga que reposar y será tratada como lo que es

Elo: gracias... gracias...

Selenemitir fue pasada a una habitación donde se quedaría el tiempo que fuera prudente, Eolo estaba afuera de la habitación esperando poder pasar, el Rey llegó y lo tomo de la solapa arrastrándolo hacia su despacho donde prácticamente lo arrojó a la silla

Eolo: yo se que esta molesto, pero créame ella es rápida y cuando vimos no estába...

Elo: estoy molesto por eso si... pero hay otro asunto que me pone furioso... quien te crees para verle la cara a Selenemitir y jugar con ella?

Eolo: n...no... no lo entiendo...

El Rey saco la ropa de Selenemitir, Eolo palidecio, como habían olvidado algo así, respiro hondo, no era el momento pero era una oportunidad para obtener su verdadero deseo

Eolo: de acuerdo... si, estábamos juntos... y no, no estoy jugando con ella, estoy perdidamente loco por ella, le juro que si ella hubiera dejado de respirar en ese momento yo tambien hubiera muerto... su majestad...

Eolo se levanto y se arrodillo, Elo tenia una sospecha de lo que estaba por suceder

Eolo: usted y mi padre hicieron un pacto, uno en el que no consideraron los sentimientos futuros, y aunque no lo deseaba Selenemitir me robó el alma, el aliento y el corazón desde que vi sus ojos por primera vez... por eso le quiero pedir la mano de ella... que disuelva mi compromiso con Kula y me entregue a Selenemitir...

Elo: no... ella no es para ti... y no voy a dejar que le rompas el corazón a Kula... en este momento vas a tomar tus cosas y quiero que te largues... no te quiero ver aquí hasta la boda o algún evento necesario... volverás a Solaria y ahí te quedaras, de lo contrario cumpliré mi amenaza que te hice hace tiempo... vete inventando una excusa para Kula y despídete de ella

Eolo: al menos me va a dejar despedirme de ella verdad?

Elo: no...

Eolo se levanto, tenia los ojos cristalizados, pero no le daría el gusto de verlo explotar, quizás había sido osado por que no sabia lo que ella sentía por el, no podía hacer eso solo, salio azotando la puerta y justo se cruzó con Kula

Kula: que sucedió?

Eolo: nada... tu padre me pidió que me regrese a Solaria

Kula: que?! Por que?!

Eolo: por... por toda esta situación...

Kula: por ella?! Todo es por ELLA?!

Eolo: no... no... es por... hay... (suspiro )... la situación de los bandidos es delicada... tengo que volver a Solaria para arreglar esta situación. ... eso me va a llevar tiempo y tendré que estar lejos

Kula: no... me voy contigo... tengo que estar contigo...

Eolo: no, voy a estar realizando operativos, aunque te fueras a Solaria conmigo te dejaría sola... es mejor que estés aquí. ... cuando pueda vendré. ... tu... encargate de la boda, haz lo que quieras y como lo quieras... cuando nos casemos todo va a ser diferente

Kula: dame algo que haga que esto valga la pena...

Eolo la beso, sabia que eso la tranquilizaria, Kula se abrazo a el, llevaba tanto esperando eso y por fin era solo para ella

Kula: Eolo...

Eolo: aun tengo que ir por mis cosas, me disculpas?

Kula asintió, el se fue a su habitación, estaba seguro que habría guardia en la habitación de Selenemitir, guardo sus cosas y se fue, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que ella había salido del peligro.

Selenemitir comenzo a abrir los ojos, se sentía mareada, todo estaba borroso, ante las quejas la reina se acerco a su cama y comenzó a acariciar su cabello

Serenity: tranquila... respira hondo... lento...

Sel: qu... que me... que me su... do... don... donde...

Serenity: casi te mueres... estas en el palacio... estas en casa...

Selenemitir volvió a cerrar los ojos, los sedantes eran muy fuertes y aun le estaban haciendo efecto,

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, esta vez la cabeza estaba en su lugar y no sentía todo caminando, Selenemitir comenzo a incorporarse en la cama, el cuerpo aún le pesaba, una ayuda de cámara se acerco al verla levantándose

Chica: Lady Selenemitir, no se levante de golpe... deje le ayudo... quiere beber algo... lleva mucho durmiendo...

Sel:... cu... cuanto es mucho?

Chica: 3 dias...

Sel: ... 3... días?

Chica: deje pido algo para que coma y beba...

La chica salio, Selenemitir se quedo sentada en esa grande y mullida cama, era una habitacion muy grande y bonita, era una habitacion para huéspedes pero de los importantes, se sentia incomoda con los lujos, no creía que se lo mereciera, tras un rato entro la chica con una charola y con ambas Serenity tras de ella, la princesa se lanzo a la cama sobre ella para abrazarla mientras lloraba en sus brazos

Serenity (princesa): me asuste mucho!

Sel: lo siento. ...

Serenity ( reina ) : recuerdas lo que sucedió?

Selenemitir lo medito, de pronto se llevo la mano a su costado para no encontrar nada, ni un rasguño

Sel: que fue de Berg?

Serenity (reina): el no corrió con tu suerte, buen trabajo... Elo seguramente querrá verte, iré a avisarle que ya estas lucida

Serenity (princesa ) : yo me encargo que coma!

La reina salio y la princesa se dirigió a la ayuda de cámara

Serenity: puedo pedirte un favor? Nos traerías té y algo dulce? Jupiter sabrá que exactamente si le preguntas

Chica: para las 2? El médico dejo instrucciones sobre lo que la señorita debe y no comer

Serenity: venga, a nadie lo ha matado algo dulce... por favor!

La chica suspiró, era imposible lidiar con la princesa, salio de la habitación mientras Serenity volvia con Selenemitir a la cama

Serenity: y?

Sel: que?

Serenity: hay por favor Sel... si ese día en la mañana te tenia bien agarrada... no creo que no quisiera aprovechar que estaban sólos y lejos...

Sel: no entiendo aún como te lo pude contar... esto que esta pasando entre el y yo esta mal, otro poco y...

Serenity: Que?! Que?! Vamos... dime...quien se metió a la habitación de quien?

Sel: vamos un poco más atrás, después de lo que paso en la mañana en la tarde Tenma me hizo lo mismo... y pues no me hice del rogar... lo bueno es que justo en ese momento entro creo que Dav... bueno el chiste es que esa tarde salimos no? Y ya no paso a más pero la noche que regresamos... Eolo y yo estábamos en su habitación... y llego uno de los muchachos por que estaban los bandidos y... y ya. ...

Serenity: ahhhh y hasta donde llegaron?!

Sel: pues estuvimos un rato besándonos y sus manos... paso sus manos por todas partes, su boca... hay Serenity esto que siento esta mal y me esta consumiendo... definitivamente tengo que hablar con el y acabar esto...

Serenity: huy pues eso va a estar difícil...

Sel: y eso? Que paso?

Serenity: pues Eolo se fue... se despidió muy rápido y se fue...

Sel: que? Cuando vuelve?

Serenity: Kula me dijo que no tiene fecha, seguro en la boda... le dio total libertad en lo que respecta a la boda...

Selenemitir agacho la mirada, en que acabaría todo esto se preguntaba, la puerta se abrió y entraron los reyes, la Reina le hizo señas a Serenity y ambas salieron, Elo se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo, Selenemitir sintió algo muy distinto tanto de parte de el como lo que ella sentía por el

Elo: sentí que te perdía... no vuelvas a darme esos sustos...

Sel: lo siento, bajé la guardia...

Elo: no tienes ni idea de lo que implica la muerte de Berg...

Sel: lo siento, no debí hacerlo pero estaba tan furiosa que...

Elo: en primera basta de decir lo siento por todo... lo que hiciste fue lo que tenias que hacer... inconcientemente vengaste la muerte de Mitir... Berg fue quien le causó la herida que lo mataria muchos años después. ...

Elo se levanto para servirse una copa, aun tenía un tema delicado que tratar con ella, Selenemitir sonrió, había vengado a su padre sin saberlo

Sel: su majestad... usted sabe por qué el príncipe Eolo se fue así de pronto?

Elo: que no te dejo alguna explicacion? Bueno supongo que se avergonzaba de que alguien supiera lo que paso...

Sel: que sucedió?

Elo: lo encontré en la habitación de Kula... esos muchachos sólo se están arriesgando a que acaben hablando de ellos antes de la boda...

Selenemitir cambio de color radicalmente, Elo se volteo sabia lo que acababa de hacerle, un par de lágrimas corrieron, Elo pudo escucharlas caer en la ropa de cama

Elo: a diferencia de Eolo, Tenma es un chico prudente y respetuoso, ese tipo de chicos es el que le conviene a cualquier mujer... no lo crees? Es educado, trabajador, respetuoso, chico de familia, una buena familia... creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto no?

Sel: si... y lo he intentado pero...

Elo: pero?

Sel: no nada... yo... prometo hacer... poner mas de mi parte...

Elo le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo, se despidió y se fue, sabia que tenia que dejarla sola para que asimilara lo que acababa de decirle, Selenemitir se soltó a llorar, sentía que algo dentro de ella se acababa de romper, algo que jamás podría repararse, su confianza en el.

Al día siguiente Selenemitir se encontraba sentada leyendo, se sentía mejor respecto al dolor físico, pero aun tenía un dolor interno muy fuerte, tocaron a la puerta y esta se abrió, un gran ramo de flores cubria el rostro de quien la visitaba, para ella era fácil saber quien era

Tenma: Hola hermosa... me pusiste el corazón en la garganta...

Sel: si? Hubieras salido benficiado con mi puesto...

Tenma dejo las flores en las manos de la chica que atendía a Selenemitir y se arrodillo junto a la cama mientras le tomaba una mano y se la beso

Tenma: no... no quiero tu puesto. ... quiero tu corazón. ...

Sel: Tenma yo...

Tenma se levanto y la beso, ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de el mientras la recostaba en la cama, la asistente salio de la habitación para no incomodar aunque parecian haberse olvidado de ella, Tenma se separo de ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro

Tenma: quedate a mi lado... para siempre...

Sel: eso es mucho tiempo no crees?

Tenma: entonces que propones?

Sel: vamos paso a paso... veamos que sucede...

Tenma sonrió, eso era un si en su idioma, volvió volvió a besarla esta vez eran más que correspondidos sus sentimientos.

* * *

N/A: Kimi ga nozomu Eien capítulo 9...


	42. Chapter 41

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 41

Selenemitir se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos documentos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tenma con una flor en la mano, se acerco a ella y se la ofreció

Tenma: ten...

Sel: no es necesario que me des flores todo el tiempo...

Tenma: pero a mi me gusta hacerlo... me haces feliz... muy feliz

Tenma la subio al escritorio y comenzaron a besarse, cada día los besos eran más intensos, las manos de Tenma le ayudaban a ir apagando esos sentimientos que tenia por Eolo, Tenma comenzó a bajar por su cuello

Tenma: te necesito. ...

Sel: no... espera... yo aun...

Tenma comenzó a recostarla en el escritorio, en verdad no sabia hasta donde había llegado con Eolo y eso lo torturaba, Selenemitir dejo su cabeza caer hacia atrás mientras el seguía besando su cuerpo, pronto abrió lo ojos muy grande y comenzó a cambiar de color

Sel: Te...Tenma... de... detente...

Tenma: no... no ahora...

-no escuchaste que te detuvieras?

Tenma se levanto como resorte al escuchar la voz del Rey, Selenemitir se levanto mientras se acomodaba su ropa y su cabello

Elo: Selenemitir nos permites?

Sel: eh... yo... si... tengo que irme...

Selenemitir tomó un documento y salio de su oficina cerrando la puerta, sabia que después le tocaría a ella el regaño, mientras tenía un asunto pendiente en el pueblo y por poco y hubiera llegado tarde a su cita. Adentro Tenma comenzaba a temer por su vida, Elo lo tenia en el escritorio bien sujeto

Tenma: su...su majestad... entiendame...

Elo: si ella dice alto, es alto... crees que por lo de Akuma voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras? Recuerda que para mi es como una hija

Tenma: lo...lo se... por eso... pero nosotros. ... yo...

Elo soltó a Tenma, como hombre entendía, cuantas veces no había intentado estar con Serenity antes de la boda, no acaso estaba por arruinar su matrimonio por buscar sexo en otro lado, acaso el era tan fuerte como para resistir buscar a Akiha?

Elo: aun así... NO LA TOQUES...

Tenma: si... si su majestad

Selenemitir llegó a una posada, paso al fondo y entro en una habitación privada dónde ya la esperaba su cita

Kered: pensé que me dejarías plantado primor

Selenemitir se quito su torera mientras se sentaba, tras una cortina apareció un hombre que dejó unas bebidas y salio

Sel: lo siento, tuve un contratiempo en el palacio...

Kered: y lo tienes?

Ella levanto su mano y mostró un documento enrollado que le extendió, el lo abrió y lo leyó, comenzó a reír mientras la veía

Kered: y es legal? Este lugar existe?

Sel: claro que es legal, pero esta al otro lado del universo, en la galaxia del Sur, me debían unos favores...

Kered: nunca pensé que harías algo ilegal...

Sel: por ver a Serenity feliz sería capaz de todo... y espero que cumplas con tu parte...

Kered: y cual es mi historia?

Sel: eres huérfano, tus padres murieron cuando eras joven, eres un joyero artesanal, vendes tus piezas en todo el universo, eres el ultimo de tu familia... veniste a la Luna buscando establecer una joyería del nivel que representa tu título... Sr. Conde Kered de Valamois...

Kered: y nadie lo reclamará?

Sel: el único heredero falleció con ellos... el título estaba empolvado en un rincón, nadie ha sabido de algún Valamois es un tiempo, así que si te presentas nadie lo sabrá negar...

Selenemitir se levanto tras terminar su bebida

Kered: y... cuando me podrá presentar Serenity formalmente?

Sel: aún tengo que arreglar ese detalle, pero espero que no pase de un mes... tu nombre ya esta en la invitación de la boda... tengo 3 meses para que seas presentado en forma correcta...

Selenemitir salio del lugar y camino por el pueblo, vio varias cosas que necesitaban arreglarse, vio a una señora recogiendo sus cosas mientras su bebé no paraba de llorar

Sel: esta bien?

Sra. : ah Capitán! Si todo bien solo... se ha roto la bolsa y...

Sel: le ayudo...

La señora se levanto mientras Selenemitir levantaba la comida y la acompañaba a su casa, esta le invito a pasar

Sra.: pase Capitán... puedo ofrecerle una copa?

Sel: Muchas gracias... pero debo irme...

Selenemitir salio y retomó el camino, así era siempre ella, ayudaba a todos y en el pueblo todos la querian por lo mismo, siempre les brindaba una mano. Selenemitir se encontró con Tenma casi en la puerta del palacio

Sel: vaya sobreviviste, pensaba conseguir otro novio

Tenma la abrazo con mucha fuerza, adoraba sentirla entre sus brazos, ella se sentía segura

Tenma: ya va a anochecer, vamos a cenar necesito hablar contigo

Sel: eh?! Si... claro...

Ambos salieron de vuelta para el pueblo y la llevo a un lugar de bastante clase

Sel: al menos me hubieras dejado ponerme algo decente...

Tenma: así estas hermosa...

Pasaron y se sentaron, pasaron un rato muy agradable platicando de trivialidades, era extraño por que en realidad pasaban mucho tiempo juntos

Sel: y que te dijo el Rey?

Tenma: que te respete...

Sel: lo supuse, al rato me va a tocar a mi... va a estar bastante bueno el asunto...

Tenma: sobre eso... Sel... que... que llevamos saliendo? Un año?

Sel: mmmm si... días más, días menos... si hace un año que casi me muero...

Tenma: hubiera muerto yo también. ... Sel... hay algo de lo que yo estoy seguro desde hace mucho y este tiempo juntos me lo ha confirmado... Te amo, y te quiero en mi vida lo que me quede de eternidad...

El metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillo y saco una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo que le extendió, ella la tomo y la abrió sólo para dejar salir una sortija, no era muy cara pero tampoco era una baratija, la piedra era genuina, bien Selenemitir siempre había estado cerca de joyas muy costosas, ella solo volteo a verlo con los ojos vidriosos

Tenma: quizás vale una décima parte de lo que valdría tu pulsera, pero... quizás no tengo un palacio para ofrecerte, quizás te de más angustias que risas con mi trabajo pero... pero te quiero en mi vida, Sel... te casarias conmigo?

Selenemitir respiraba agitada, era algo que se tenía que pensar con mucho cuidado, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar sus sueños por una familia?

Sel: yo... tengo... tengo que pensarlo... dame... dame tiempo...

Tenma: sabia que dirías algo así... claro que te daré tiempo...

Ella guardo el anillo en la bolsa y se lo guardo

Sel: mi decisión la sabrás fácilmente, ya sea que te lo entregue o lo use...

Ambos salieron del lugar, Tenma la abrazo por la espalda, era imposible para el dejar de hacerlo, no veía el momento para hacerla suya.

Los días pasaron, Selenemitir entro al despacho de Rey y paso a sentarse

Sel: que sucede su majestad?

Elo: Sel, necesito hablar contigo de Serenity... hace días me habías dicho que tenias que decirme sobre el chico con el que se ve...

Sel: si su majestad, resulta que es un conde... es... hijo de un gran joyero y el quedó con todo el negocio cuando sus padres fallecieron, ha viajado por la galaxia vendiendo su joyería que es totalmente Artesanal...

Elo: tu que opinión tienes de el... crees que esta jugando?

Sel: no lo creo... el me ha pedido una oportunidad con ustedes... ya viví la maldad de cerca... no creo que sea capaz de lastimarla...

Elo: hay que buscar entonces una oportunidad para que ya comience a venir al palacio y se presente con nosotros no crees? Confío en tu juicio...

Sel: gracias su majestad...

Elo: hablando de cosas necesito que prepares una propuesta de seguridad para mañana en la tarde...

Selenemitir entro a su despacho, se quito la torera y avento sus botas mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y subia los pies, comenzó a leer los documentos que le había dado el rey, suspiro, abrió su cajón grande y saco una botella de licor, se sirvió un vaso y siguió leyendo mientras bebía, abrió el otro cajón y buscaba la tinta y la pluma cuando vio la bolsa de terciopelo, cerro el cajón y siguió con su trabajo, no quería pensar con el estomago, comenzó a hacer anotaciones

Sel: el plan para la boda eh?...

Volteo a ver al cajón de nuevo, lo abrió y saco el anillo, se recargo sobre el escritorio mientras lo observaba, hacia 2 semanas que Tenma le había dado el anillo y ni siquiera se había cuestionado la situación, en menos de 3 meses Eolo viviría en el palacio definitivamente, se puso el anillo, Tenma era lo MAS conveniente para ella, para todos, el no se acercaria sabiendo que estaba comprometida, se levanto se puso sus botas y salio hacia el cuarto de Tenma, respiro profundo antes de tocar tras un "pase" Selenemitir entro, Tenma se levanto de su escritorio tras verla entrar

Tenma: sucede algo?

Sel: nada malo... oye... me acompañas mañana a la junta?

Tenma: claro, cuando te he dejado sola?

Sel: gracias... oye no notas algo raro?

Tenma: algo raro como que?

Sel: Tenma...

Tenma: que?

Ella hacia gestos y movía sus manos esperando que lo viera pero parecía no notarlo

Sel: bueno, supongo que ya debes estar cansado... nos vemos mañana

Selenemitir se dio la vuelta y sintió cuando Tenma la agarro por la espalda

Tenma: lo vi desde que entraste... gracias...

La volteo y comenzaron a besarse, Tenma cada día podía contenerse menos y ella lo noto separándose de golpe

Tenma: lo... lo siento...es que... hace mucho que yo no... bueno... mejor vete...

Sel: si... si hubiera manera de ayudarte sin...

Tenma: vete... se lo prometí... te pienso respetar...mejor pongamos fecha pronto...

Sel: mañana podemos hablar con el Rey... para...

Tenma: me parece...

Ella salio de la habitación y corrió a la suya arrojándose a su cama, tras un rato se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse, se dio cuenta que su ropa "se había ensuciado", le habia pasado ya varias veces con Eolo, se volvió a acostar en su cama, pensar en el la estaba volviendo loca, se llevo su mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a tocarse, tenia tiempo calmado esas sensaciones ella sola y cada que trataba de que Tenma la ayudará o los interrumpan o el se negaba, puso su cara contra la almohada, odiaba como cambiaba su respiración, no tardo mucho para sentir su cuerpo tensarse y obligarla a detenerse mientras apretaba las piernas, en realidad quien le había "enseñado" a hacer eso habían sido Uranus y Neptune, al principio como "terapia" por su incidente, para que no odiara su cuerpo, había aprendido a diferenciar entre lo de aquella noche y el placer, el sueño pronto hizo presa de ella, al menos eso la relajaba

La hora de la junta llegó, Tenma y Selenemitir caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la sala donde sería el evento, ambos entraron y los que estaban adentro los recibieron, levantándose los hombres ante la llegada de ella

Elo: permitanme presentarlos Selenemitir, mi Capitán, Tenma el segundo comandante, chicos ellos son el Rey Kasius y su Capitán June, del reino de Solaria...

Selenemitir sintió su cuerpo tensarse, escuchar Solaria era pensar en el, el rey no era muy distinto a Eolo, al contrario se parecían bastante físicamente, lo que los diferenciaba era el cabello rubio y que no lo tenían del mismo largo, June también tenía el cabello rubio pero mas cenizo, era rizado y sus ojos eran verdes, era bastante atractivo al parecer de ella, volteo al otro lado, había una mujer muy hermosa al lado de un hombre bastante atractivo, ambos tenían el cabello plateado, ella tenia los ojos violeta y el los tenia grises

Elo: Sel, ella es mi madre, la reina de Cassiopeia, Estella... y el es el capitán de la guardia Zenen...

El se levanto, y corrió a abrazarla, ella se sorprendió ante el gesto y el lo noto bastante, se separo mientras le tomaba el rostro para verla

Zenen: eres preciosa, aunque no te pareces a el... en verdad Mitir pudo dejar una hija tan hermosa y valiente? Ojala mi hijo tuviera una porción del valor que tu tienes...

Sel: pero... quien?

Zenen: soy tu tío. ... Mitir era mi hermano menor...

Sel: mi... mi tío?

Estella: ven acá hija...

Selenemitir obedeció a la Reina y se acercó a ella, la reina no se levanto pero hizo a Selenemitir sentarse a sus pies, le tomo el rostro y la observaba

Estella: necesito hablar contigo a solas, podrías regalarme unas horas tras está junta?

Sel: eh?... si claro...

Selenemitir tomó asiento junto a Tenma, la manera en que se miraban no paso desapercibida para nadie

June: mira, estas comprometida...

Ambos se sonrojaron mientra Elo escupia su bebida, se levanto y tomo a Tenma de su chaqueta, esto se estaba volviendo una escena comun

Elo: COMO?! EN QUE MOMENTO?! A QUIEN LE PEDISTE AUTORIZACIÓN?!

Sel: a mi! Es a mi a quien le debe pedir primero permiso! Ya suéltelo!

Elo lo soltó, si así le estaba yendo a el no se imaginaba lo que le había sucedido a Eolo

Sel: queremos hablar con usted... pero necesitamos que se tranquilice para escucharnos... mientras a lo que estamos aquí. ... estamos para tener la máxima seguridad para la boda de la princesa Kula...

Selenemitir suspiro, claro que le dolia, June y Casius se voltearon a ver mientras se sonreian

Sel:... y del príncipe Eolo...

La junta se alargó hasta la noche, los tres Reyes salieron, los capitanes seguían discutiendo, ambos capitanes no aceptaban las ideas de Selenemitir, ella comenzaba a enojarse, Tenma se percato de la razón, todo era por ser mujer, trataba de apoyarla, para eso estaba ahí, por eso le había pedido su apoyo, mientras los reyes hablaban

Estella: esto va para largo... iré a ver que tengan la cena puesta...

Ambos hombre se quedaron solos, Casius comenzó a reír

Elo: que te causa tanta risa?

Casius: que ahora los papeles están repitiéndose... mi hijo se quedo corto cuando me hablo de su belleza... que te parece si nos ahorramos el dolor de cabeza

Elo: no... y punto... Las cosas no son iguales, además tu hijo solo quiere acostarse con Selenemitir...

Casius: como quieras...

Estella regreso para confirmarles que la cena estaba servida, ella fue a la sala de juntas, abrió y encontró a los 4 sentados, con los brazos cruzados, evidentemente no se podian poner de acuerdo

Estella: dejemos el trabajo a un lado, la cena esta servida...

Todos dejaron sus lugares, Estella tomo a Selenemitir del brazo y se la llevó caminando mientras hablaba con ella, June se acerco a Casius y también hablaban entre ellos, mientras Elo se acerco a Tenma

Tenma: su majestad empiezo a creer que nada de lo que haga estará bien...

Elo: por que no hablaste conmigo antes? Una cosa es que estén juntos y otra casarse... hay detalles...

Tenma: su majestad sabe que soy serio con Selenemitir

Elo: no es eso... ya hablaremos más tarde

Todos pasaron a la mesa, pronto llego la Reina Serenity junto con ambas princesas, la pequeña se lanzo a los brazos de Estella

Serenity (princesa): abuela!

Estella: mi pequeña... has crecido mucho, Kula tu también te has vuelto muy hermosa...

Kula: gracias su majestad... es un honor que nos acompañe esta noche

La cena transcurrio de lo mas normal, pero ciertos comentarios al final comenzaron a alterar el ambiente

Kula: Rey Casius, Eolo no le ha mandado nada para mi?

Casius: mmm si, sus saludos...

Kula refunfuño, esperaba algo como una carta, no pudo evitar ver el brillo en la mano de Selenemitir y decidio desquitarse con ella

Kula: de donde te robaste eso?

Serenity(princesa): LO ESTAS USANDO?!

Contrario a lo que se esperaba Serenity no se veia contenta

Sel: pues si... Tenma y yo vamos a casarnos... aun no hemos puesto fecha pero...

Tenma: Rey Elo se que Sel es como otra hija para usted y quisiera pedirle su mano formalmente, junto con Lady Akiha.

Ambas Reinas voltearon a verse, Estella solo asintio, Serenity volteo a ver a Elo quien solo suspiro

Elo: en 2 semanas...

La princesa Serenity estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Selenemitir la pateo por debajo de la mesa, le torcio los ojos pero parecia haberse desconectado

Sel: Serenity no dices nada? no quieres invitar a alguien?

Serenity(p): eh?! ah si! padre quisiera si es posible... traer a un joven que me pretende...

Elo: por mi no hay problema, pero no es mi fiesta

Ambas voltearon a verse, Selenemitir le sonreia pero Serenity parecia triste, sabia que Selenemitir no amaba a Tenma.

La cena termino y todos procedieron a retirarse, Estella jalo a Selenemitir hacia sus aposentos, estaba encantada con ella, Kula no pudo aguantar mas y exploto

Kula: NO ES POSIBLE! HASTA MI ABUELA LA PREFIERE! ME URGE CORONARME PARA SACARLA DE AQUI!

Se llevo una mano a la boca, habia hablado sin pensar, pidio una disculpa y se retiro, Casius le dijo algo a June y el salio

Elo: Tenma mañana quiero hablar contigo

Tenma: si su majestad...

Zenen: mientras sobrino vamos a tomar una copa, tienes mucho que contarme de ella...

Ambos salieron dejando a Elo, Casius y Serenity que pasaron a otra sala mas privada

Casius: vaya Serenity, el matrimonio y la maternidad te asentaron bien... y si te atienden correctamente?

Serenity: eres un...

Elo: a donde mandaste a June?

Casius: en realidad Eolo si me mando un encargo para Kula... pero... hay otros temas a tratar mas importantes...

Estella llego a su habitacion junto con Selenemitir y Serenity, la cual no se contuvo aun ante la prescencia de la reina

Serenity: no lo hagas! por favor!

Sel: por que no? es a lo que puedo aspirar...

serenity: pero no lo amas! al menos no como a e...

Selenemitir le abrio grande los ojos haciendola callar

Estella: ya niñas... el matrimonio es complicado y el amor aun mas... yo me enamore de mi esposo muchos años despues de que nacieran mis hijos... lastima que no me duro mucho la alegria... pero a lo que me importa...

la reina se sento en un sillon y tras ella Serenity se sento a sus pies jalando a Selenemitir

Estella: mi niña, la vida ha sido injusta contigo... te han sucedido cosas horribles, pero te han vuelto fuerte... sabes de la existencia de tus poderes cierto?

sel: no es algo de lo que me guste hablar... es algo que no puedo controlar...

Serenity: eso es cierto... una vez estaba cantando y comenzo a brillarle la piel!

Sel: Serenity!

Estella: ah mira nada mas... una cantarina... eso no lo sabia...

Sel: disculpe pero... a usted por que le interesa saber sobre mis poderes?...

Estella: por que yo puedo ayudarte a controlarlos... a fin de cuentas tu llevas media sangre de Cassiopeia...

ambas jovenes voltearon a verse

Estella: bueno primero lo primero... muestrame el poder de Nova...

Sel: No... Nova?

Estella: vamos mi niña canta... desde el corazon... siente la musica fluir...

Selenemitir volteo a ver a Serenity quien le sonreia plenamente, paso saliva y cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba

 _Somewhere in the world_

 _Somewhere in the dark_

 _I can hear the voice that calls my name_

 _Might be a memory_

 _Might be my future_

 _Might be a love waiting for me_

 _Rock me gently_

 _Hug me tenderly_

 _'Til the morning breaks, night fades away_

 _I've spent my time in vain_

 _Trapped inside pain_

 _Don't let me down_

 _Help me see the light_

 _Feeling bitter and twisted all along_

 _Wading through an empty life too long_

 _I close my eyes_

 _Listen to the wind_

 _Longing to belong to a higher place_

 _Let me hear your voice_

 _Let me be with you_

 _When the shadow falls down upon me_

 _Like a bird singing_

 _Like a breeze blowing_

 _It's calling me_

 _Somewhere in the world_

 _Feeling bitter and twisted all along_

 _Wading through an empty life too long_

 _I close my eyes_

 _Listen to the wind_

 _Longing to belong to a higher place_

La Reina veia con mucho interes a Selenemitir, la piel de ella estaba resplandeciendo

Estella: de todas las tonterias que ha hecho en su vida esta es la mejor...

 _Somewhere in the world..._

Selenemitir se detuvo, pudo ver que su cuerpo aún resplandecía, la reina le tomo las manos

Estella: tranquila hija... respira hondo... tu poder viene del corazón... debes dominar tus emociones...

Serenity: abuela... por que le pasa esto a Sel?

Estella: hijas que es lo que hace una estrella?

Ambas se veían con curiosidad, que hacía una estrella?

Estella: pues brillar mis niñas... brillar!

Sel: su majestad, estoy empezando a preocuparme por está conversación...

Estella: mi niña... vengo a proponerte algo... ven a Cassiopeia conmigo para que aprendas a controlar tus poderes...

Sel: pero... no creo que el Rey me deje ir y venir... tengo responsabilidades aquí...

Estella: no mí niña... quiero que dejes el puesto de Capitan y vengas a mi reino a cumplir tus funciones como estrella...

Selenemitir se quedo muda, la reina sólo le daba unas palmadas en la mano mientras Serenity se recostaba en las piernas de su abuela

Serenity: nos vas a separar?

La reina recostó a Selenemitir de igual manera, se sentía extraña, pero tranquila

Estella: jamás mis niñas... ustedes son una sola... nadie las puede separar...

Ambas se sonrieron, era muy extraña esa noche, al cabo de un rato ambas salieron de la habitación de la reina, caminaban tomadas de la mano, como siempre desde niñas

Serenity: quedate a dormir conmigo...

Sel: esta bien...

Serenity: vamos a robarnos unos dulces!

Serenity jalo a Selenemitir, ambas corrieron a la cocina, y comenzaron a poner dulces en una canasta quien les diría algo a esas niñas? Ambas salieron con un gran botín rumbo a la habitación de Serenity, pero no se soltaban de la mano, Tenma salio de un pasillo atrás de ellas

Tenma: par de ladronzuelas detenganse ahí...

Ambas se detuvieron y voltearon hacia el centro, Tenma se paralizo, no sabia si era la luz o lo que había bebido, pero juraba estar viendo doble, la misma postura, la misma altura, las mismas facciones, ambas sólo le respondieron con su típica onomatopeya "moooo"

Sel: me voy a quedar donde Serenity...

Serenity:... noche de chicas...

Tenma:... si... si...

Tenma se fue, estaba bastante consternado por lo que acababa de ver, el licor no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, pasaron por la recamara de Kula, pasaron haciendo el menor ruido posible, tras pasar escucharon la puerta, esperando un sermón voltearon sólo para encontrarse con June

Sel: que estaba haciendo en la habitación de la princesa?

June: dejando un encargo... Capitán hoy solo se demostró que tenemos muchas diferencias...

El se acerco hacia las chicas, tomo la canasta de dulces y se la dio a Serenity mientras tomaba a Selenemitir de la muñeca y la jalaba haciendo el sujetándola por la cintura

June: podríamos arreglar esas diferencias en mi habitación... ya sabe... como adultos

Acto seguido June se doblo y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras Selenemitir bajaba su pierna después de dejarle ir la rodilla en un costado, se dio la vuelta mientras Serenity daba el ultimátum

Serenity: te equivocaste de chica...

Se fue y regreso junto a Selenemitir entrando a su habitacion,

Sel: pero que le pasa a ese sujeto? Mañana le voy a decir al Rey Casius sobre esto...

Serenity: Sel... que vas a hacer cuando Eolo venga a vivir a Palacio?

Sel: quizas... quizás por algo se me presenta esta situación... ademas lo dijo la reina, me libraría de casarme...

Serenity: daría lo que fuera por verte feliz...

Sel: soy feliz... solo... no me toca compartirlo con quien quiero...

Sigueron platicando de los amores y desamores mientras comían dulces, así se fue la noche entera, quedaron dormidas con las manos sujetas, eran inseparables, sus pulseras estaban una encima de la otra, Kula que había entrado a despertar a Serenity veía la escena, tenia que encontrar la forma de separarlas, cerro la puerta y regreso a su habitación

Kula: debo separarlas... si yo no soy feliz, nadie será feliz... y menos Selenemitir... esa maldita criada no puede seguir en nuestras vidas... algo se me ocurrirá. ... algo... pero como puedo hacer que se peleen de tal forma que nunca se perdonen... nunca...

Selenemitir llegó a la sala de juntas, Tenma la veía con interés, un interés distinto, toda la noche analizó lo sucedido, le seguía dando vueltas el asunto

Sel: Hola... sucede algo? Anoche te vi algo perturbado...

Tenma: no... tu tío me llevo a beber quizás por eso...

Sel: has visto al Rey Casius?

Tenma: para que lo quieres?

Sel: es que... prometes no hacer escándalo?

Tenma: lo prometo...

Sel: su Capitán trato de pasarse de listo conmigo... lo puse en su lugar pero quiero asegurar que no vuelva a pasar

Tenma: y por que no hiciste lo mismo con Eolo?

Sel: creí que ya habíamos aclarado y dejado ese tema por la paz...

Tenma: tienes razón lo siento... tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza...

Justamente en ese momento entro Casius con Elo, Selenemitir se sentó sin decir nada, no quería hacer un escándalo frente a su Rey, Tenma no pensaba igual

Tenma: si no lo dices tu lo diré yo...

Elo: que sucede?

Sel: ... traidor... Rey Casius... es mi deber informarle sobre el comportamiento de su Capitán... hacia mi persona...

Casiu: bueno, es difícil hacerse a la idea de tener a una mujer en ese puesto debes entender...

Sel: no su majestad... el intento faltarme... como mujer...

Elo volteo a verlo, esto se estaba a punto de salir de control, Casius solo sonreía.

Un par de días más pasaron y a pesar de los desacuerdos al final llegaron a un punto, aunque June tenía prohibido acercarse a Selenemitir fuera de la junta.

Por fin ambos reinos tomaron camino hacia sus respectivos lugares, Estella se detuvo a hablar de nuevo con Selenemitir

Estella: hija piénsalo bien... te ofrezco una salida a todos tus problemas... o por lo menos a la mayoría...

Sel: lo pensare bien... gracias...

Elo se acerco, Selenemitir se despidió de ambos y tomaron camino

Elo: que haces madre? Espero ninguna imprudencia...

Estella: no te preocupes... solo trato de hacer que crea que es su decisión... me informas inmediatamente...

Elo regreso a su despacho tras despedir a ambas comitivas, Serenity lo esperaba, fue y se acurruco en su brazos, necesitaba su consejo y su guia

Serenity: y que vas a hacer?

Elo: no lo se... son 2 problemas que se me están saliendo de las manos...

Kula caminaba por el palacio, necesitaba hablar con su padre, quería ir a ver a Eolo y no aceptaría un no por respuesta, a Serenity y a Selenemitir siempre les decía que si, a su hermana lo justificaba, era su hija, la que no pasaría al trono, era más libre, pero a Selenemitir no, ella no era nada de el. Llegó al despacho de su padre, apenas abrió un poco la puerta y escucho la voz de su madre, pensó en irse pero...

Serenity: cuanto tiempo piensas mentirles a esas niñas... Selenemitir se te salio de control... y Serenity...

Elo: Serenity sólo está encaprichada con ese hombre... dejemos que lo traiga... ya me encargare de el... pero Selenemitir... nunca pensé que le daría el si a Tenma...

Serenity: te dijo algo tu madre?

Elo: si... que era por olvidarse de otro muchacho...

Serenity: que vas a hacer, los vas a dejar casarse?

Elo: jamás... les diré que si para que se tranquilicen y trataré de postergarla hasta donde pueda...

Kula cerro la puerta, ya estaba todo puesto... esa información era oro en sus manos, solo debía saber como usarla a su favor, ir a ver a Eolo podía esperar

Los días sigueron pasando, en unos dias sería la cena tan esperada, Selenemitir se hacía su atuendo para esa noche, era una manía que no se le quitaba, Kula aprovechando la noche salio del palacio, esa noche haría andar su plan. Llegó a la posada donde tenía su cita, entro a la habitación, era grotesco el escenario para ella

Kula: que no había una habitacion mejor? No se, alguna a mi nivel?

Kula dejo su capa en la silla donde se sentó, volteo al otro lado de la mesa sólo para encontrarse con Kered

Kered: lo siento princesa, aquí no hay más lujo... no están acostumbrados a su presencia...

Kula: solo por que es importante...

Kered: bueno soy todo oídos...

Kula: esto es sencillo... mi hermana ya te invito para la cena de compromiso de Selenemitir...

Kered: así es... por fin podré presentarme ante los reyes... y después de su boda no creo que tardemos mucho en seguirle

Kula: pues lamento ser portadora de malas noticias pero todo esto es una trampa de mi padre... no tiene ni una pizca de intención de entregarte a Serenity... algo te va a pasar tras la cena, desde que te desaparezca hasta pagarte para que dejes a mi hermana...

Kered: entonces? Para que me citaste aqui?

Kula: vengo a ofrecerte 200,000 rupias...

Kered: para dejar a Serenity no gracias... no la pienso dejar...

Kula: no, no quiero que la dejes... quiero que te la lleves... lejos... donde nadie los encuentre... para siempre...

Kered: nada mas así? Me das dinero, a mi ojos bonitos, que ganas tu y que debo hacer?

Kula sonrió, ya se imaginaba que era un hombre de negocios, y en este negocio sólo perdía Selenemitir

Kula: esto es lo que vas a decir y hacer...

Los días pasaron, Selenemitir se sentía ansiosa, no le gustaba, cada vez que se sentía así algo sucedía, Tenma tocó a la puerta, pero ella ni se inmuto

Tenma: estas bien?

Sel: eh? Si... lo siento estaba pensando...

Tenma: estas segura de esto? Podemos esperar...

Sel: no... digo si... mira... hoy solo hacemos formal esto... ya... después pondremos una fecha... lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que tengo una fiesta para mi...

Tenma: bueno tranquila... ademas siempre han celebrado juntas su cumpleaños

Sel: si pero es mas fiesta de Serenity y yo de colada... en fin

Tenma: paso por ti en la noche?

Sel: si, así llevo a mi madre de una vez...

Tenma salio, tras un rato Selenemitir hizo lo propio, quería despejarse un rato y escapó a Pangea, en realidad tenía un tiempo de no bajar, le recordaba a Eolo, camino un rato hasta unas lagunas de agua templada, la noche comenzaba a caer, podría darse un baño sin ser molestada, se quito su ropa y se levanto el cabello haciéndose un par de chongos a los costados y se metió al agua, se acerco hacia unas rocas en medio del agua, se abrazo a una de ellas y se recargo, trataba de descansar, las dos ultimas semanas habian sido un infierno, cerro los ojos mientras sentia el agua pasar, despues de un rato levanto la vista y miro su mano con el anillo

Sel: que estoy haciendo? De verdad me hiciste perder la cordura Eolo...

-gracias...

Selenemitir volteo, sintió su corazón atascarse en su garganta, hacia ella estaba nadando Eolo, no sabia por que estaba más nerviosa si por el hecho de que estaba desnuda o por lo que estaba sintiendo al verlo, llego frente a ella y la abrazo, Selenemitir trataba de alejarlo pero el parecía disfrutar la desesperación de ella, al final el acabo imponiéndose y la beso, ella dejo de poner resistencia en ese momento y se dejo llevar por ese beso, por esas manos que tanto extrañaba, definitivamente no sentía eso con Tenma, esto era algo más. Tras un momento logró separarse de el, Eolo recibió una bofetada en agradecimiento a la acción, volteo a verla, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Eolo: vaya... perdón... no esperaba tardarme tanto...

Sel: eres un imbécil... ya no voy a permitir que sigas jugando conmigo...

Eolo: de que hablas? Yo nunca he jugado contigo... lo que te dije es en serio...

Sel: ah si claro! Y por eso mientras yo agonizaba te revolcabas con Kula no!?

Eolo: de que hablas?! Yo jamás he pasado la noche con Kula!

Sel: ahora lo niegas?! Y... y... y aparte te fuiste sin decirme nada! Sin una explicación... sin despedirte!

Eolo: vamos por partes... que no viste la carta que te deje?

Sel: cual carta?

Eolo: deje una carta donde siempre... segundo punto... nunca he estado con Kula... quien te dijo eso?

Sel: pues quien?! Quien los descubrió. ... el Rey!

Eolo: jajajajaja en serio... vaya mentiroso...

Sel: de que te ríes?! No voy a permitir que hables así de mi Rey!

Eolo: el me corrió del palacio si... por que supo de que tenia algo con alguien si... Sel... de alguna forma el supo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros...

Sel: eso no... el... el me hubiera...

Eolo: lo enfrente y le dije que te quería por esposa y se negó, me dijo que no me quería en el palacio, apenas pude dejarte una carta sencilla pero al parecer no la has visto... y el... menuda mentira...

Sel: que... que haces aquí entonces?

Eolo: me dijo que había un asunto en el que necesitaba que estuviera presente... creo que es una cena... vine a relajarme y te vi... no podia creer mi suerte...

Sel: no lo sabes cierto?... la cena... es mi fiesta de compromiso con Tenma

Eolo perdió toda sonrisa, su semblante cambio por completo

Eolo: no lo hagas... no lo voy a permitir...

Sel: ya no te creo nada... volteate. ...

Eolo: Sel...

Sel: que te voltees!

Eolo obedeció mientras ella salía para vestirse, vio la ropa de el tirada cerca de la suya

Eolo: muñeca... creeme... no es como te están haciendo creer, busca la carta... ahí te explico todo...

Sel: ya callate!

Término de vestirse, en un impulso tomo la chaqueta de el y corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, llego hasta el transportador y solo se dejo caer sobre el, llego al palacio, comenzó a caminar mientras lo observaba, se encamino hacia su despacho con toda tranquilidad, tras cerrar corrió al escritorio y saco el primer cajón sacandole todo, metió un palillo por debajo y levanto un falso fondo y ahí estaba un papel doblado, lo saco y volvió a guardar las cosas, se guardo la carta y salio hacia la casa de su madre con el saco de Eolo entre sus manos. Akiha escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a su hija entrando, la notaba nerviosa

Akiha: hija estas bien?

Sel: no... nada... voy a arreglarme...

Subio corriendo a su habitación, saco la carta y sentándose en la cama comenzó a leer

 _"Selenemitir :_

 _Para cuando veas esta carta estaré lejos, pero no es por que yo lo desee, por que lo que deseo es estar a tu lado, el Rey Elo sabe que estuviste en mi habitación en Thanos, de hecho me saco tu ropa que olvidaste, no le supe negar que estuvimos juntos aunque no cómo quisiera que hubiera sido, incluso le pedí que cancelará mi compromiso con Kula y me diera tu mano en matrimonio, obvio no acepto, pero eso no me importa, me importa lo que tu pienses y desees al respecto, para conseguirlo necesito que lo hagamos juntos, no puedo hacerlo sólo, necesito que lo pienses, por que cuando vuelva a pisar el Milenio de Plata quiero una respuesta, ¿enfrentarías al Rey conmigo? ¿si se niega, huirias conmigo? Piénsalo, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti..._

 _Por siempre tuyo Eolo..."_

Abrazo la carta mientras comenzaba a llorar, le dolía saber que el Rey le estaba mintiendo, por que no la había enfrentado por esa situación y le había dicho eso? Si le había mentido en algo tan absurdo que más le estaría ocultando? La puerta sono, escondió la carta bajo su almohada y acto seguido dejo pasar a su madre que ya estaba arreglada

Akiha: hija que sucede? Si no estás segura de esto no lo hagas...

Sel: es... no es eso... es... tu que harías si descubres que alguien a quien quieres mucho te miente...

Akiha: enfrentarlo y escuchar sus razones... Mitir me mintió miles de veces pero lo hacía para mantenerme tranquila... tu me mientes a cada rato... quien no miente en esta vida?

Sel: pero... si... no se quien me esta mintiendo... y es eso lo que me inquieta... son personas que quiero mucho... pero no se a quien creerle...

Akiha: que te dicta tu corazón? Ahí está tu respuesta... quizás los dos mienten... o quizás ninguno

Sel: no... alguien está mintiendo aquí. ... y creo que ya es hora de saberlo...

Tenma tocó a la puerta, Akiha lo recibio con mucho gusto

Tenma: Lady Akiha Buenas noches. ...

Akiha: hay Tenma... buenas noches... mi hija aún no está lista... quiere que nos adelantemos...

Tenma: espero que valga la pena la espera...

Tenma llegó al castillo con Akiha de su brazo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando al llegar al salón encontró a Eolo sentado en el sillón, Akiha se separo y se fue con los Reyes

Tenma: que haces aquí?

Eolo: me invitaron a la "gran noche"...

Akiha: aun no me pasa que estés permitiendo esto... que planeas Elo?

Elo: no se... quizás Serenity se arrepienta...

Serenity: no, ni lo sueñen... un trato es un trato... a mi me van a cumplir ustedes dos, como vas a llevar la situación ese es tu problema Elo...

Paso un rato y Kula se presentó sentándose con Eolo y tratando de ponerse al corriente de tanto tiempo lejos, tras un rato La puerta se abrió y Selenemitir entro por la puerta, todos los hombres al verla se levantaron, Eolo no podía creer lo que veía entrar, creía estar viendo a un ángel, Kula se percato de la mirada que el tenia y no le gustaba para nada, ella portaba un vestido negro con escote en forma de corazón y de hombro descubierto en mangas 3/4 de encaje, la falda tenia vuelo en corte princesa, por la parte de enfrente era bastante zancona quedando arriba de las rodillas mientras que de atrás arrastraba completamente, llevaba el cabello con una media coleta que estaba amarrada en un chongo y el cabello suelto lo había ondulado, llevaba maquillaje muy discreto pero la hacia resaltar, todos la veían asombrados, no era para nada la Selenemitir que todos conocían, ni Tenma ni Eolo podían quitarle la mirada de encima, y era para ellos inevitable detener la mirada en sus piernas, Elo los volteo a ver y ellos inmediatamente voltearon para otro lado entendiendo la mirada del Rey

Sel: aún no baja Serenity?

Kula: pase por ella y me dijo que no contarás con ella...

Sel: (suspiro)... creo que iré por ella...

Selenemitir salio negando con la cabeza, al final le acabaría haciendo eso?, llego a la habitación de Serenity y tocó la puerta

Serenity: imaginaba que vendrías. ... pierdes tu tiempo...

Sel: vamos! Además Kered va a venir a presentarse con tus padres...

Serenity: el no va a venir, le salio un negocio y se disculpo...

Sel: Serenity no me dejes sola... esta Eolo abajo... y temo que haga alguna locura...

Serenity: entonces se va a poner interesante la noche... dame 20 minutos...

Selenemitir la abrazo, Serenity estaba muy distante y no pudo evitar notarlo, aun así decidió no preguntar, salio de la habitación y bajo de nuevo a la recepción.

Serenity cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella, la puerta de su baño se abrió y salío Kered, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella lo empujó estaba molesta

Serenity: ahora si me puedes explicar por que no vas a hablar con mis padres? Creí que te importaba... que me amabas...

Kered: ojos bonitos escuchame... quiero estar contigo... pero tu padre no pretende que me haga parte de esta familia... esta cena es una trampa, no me van a dejar salir...

Serenity: y como estas tan seguro?

Kered: bonita tu padre mando un emisario a ofrecerme dinero para irme lejos... para abandonarte... como me negué me advirtieron que si me presentaba está noche... lo pensé mucho y quizás es mejor terminar aquí esto... de todas formas nunca nos van a dejar estar juntos y no pretendo ser tu amante cuando te obliguen a casarte...

Serenity: NO! Eso no... jamás! ! Yo no quiero estar con alguien que no seas tu!

Kered: entonces huye conmigo... con todas tus alhajas podemos escondernos el tiempo suficiente mientras se tranquilice todo... o huir lo suficientemente lejos...

Serenity: y abandonar a Sel? No... no se si podría. ... eso... la lastimarla mucho...

Kered: bonita... lamento ser yo portador de malas noticias... pero... quieres saber quien es la persona que me fue a ofrecer el trato de tu padre?

Selenemitir bajaba rumbo al salón, se frotaba las manos nerviosa, nunca se había sentido así, no sabia que hacer, le había dado su palabra a Tenma pero lo que le hacía sentir Eolo la hacia dudar, además tenía que enfrentar a Eolo y al Rey, tenia que saber quien mentía, se detuvo en seco al ver a Eolo en el pasillo

Sel: que haces aquí?

Eolo: ya me tenia harto Kula... desde que me vio no se me despega...

Sel: es normal, es tu prometida... después de lo que hicieron que esperabas...

Ella siguió su camino, justo al pasar frente a el, Eolo la tomo de una muñeca y la jalo poniéndola contra la pared

Eolo: que no dormí con ella! Como te lo hago entender!?

El solo supo besarla, no sabia como desmentir lo que le habian dicho, ella trataba de quitárselo de encima pero el poco caso hacia de su rabieta, la tomo de la cintura y la subio a una pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado, Selenemitir paso los brazos por su cuello abrazandolo, era débil ante el, desde hace mucho sabia que lo que sentia por el hiba más allá de su razón, Eolo no resistió la tentación y metió las manos bajo la falda tratando de quitarle su ropa interior, ella lo tomo de los hombros y lo alejo

Sel: que haces?! Detente!

Eolo: es tu culpa por vestirte así... me pides que me controle pero expones tu piel así y no quieres que me vuelva loco imaginandolas alrrededor de mi cadera?

Sel: no... yo...

Elo: lo deseas tanto como yo... vámonos a un lugar mas privado...

Sel: no... no...

Selenemitir lo alejo y se bajo de la mesa acomodándose su ropa mientras le daba la espalda, Eolo la tomo de los hombros mientras besaba su cuello

Sel: si... si todo lo que me dices es cierto... quiero que me respetes... hasta que podamos estar juntos... bien...

Elo: (suspiro)... de acuerdo... acepto... si esa es la condición acepto...

Selenemitir volteo a verlo mientras el se cruzaba de brazos, le sonrió, haría lo que fuera por ella, pronto apareció Tenma por el pasillo, había salido a buscar a Selenemitir y para su disgusto estába con el

Tenma: que sucede aqui?

Eolo: nada que te importe...

Tenma: me importa por que es MI chica...

Tenma tomo a Selenemitir de su muñeca y la jalo hacia el, Eolo no se quedo quieto y de igual forma la jalo, Selenemitir sólo sentía como la jalaban de un lado a otro mientras se gritaban

Tenma: sueltala!

Eolo: tu primero!

Los jalones comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, las muñecas le dolían de la fuerza que ambos estaban ejerciendo, Tenma la jalo con más fuerza mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, Eolo no pensaba entregarla, prefería morir, Selenemitir recuperó la cordura y jaló sus manos haciéndola que la soltaran mientras a ambos los abofeteaba

Sel: pero que...les pasa! No soy un juguete! No soy algo que puedan ganar! Ya basta!

Tenma: tienes razón... es hora que acabemos con esto... tienes que decidir...

Sel: decidir que?!

Eolo: a quien de los dos prefieres... quieres ser su esposa? Quieres un matrimonio impuesto sin que te dieras cuenta?...

Tenma: o prefieres ser la amante?

Eolo: no pretendo hacerle algo tan bajo! Será mi esposa!

Tenma: si claro y el Rey lo va a permitir...

Eolo: eso será cosa de nosotros!

Ambos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, Selenemitir se llevo las manos a los oídos, estaba a punto de explotar, podía sentir su cuerpo calentarse, si no se controlaba explotaría el poder de Nova y no sabia cuales podían ser las consecuencias

Sel: YA BASTA! YA BASTA! DETENGANSE LOS DOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a verla, tomo el anillo y se lo quito aventandoselo a Tenma, Eolo quería reír pero no le agrado la mirada que ella tenía

Sel: si tengo que elegir entre 2 adultos que se comportan como niños, mi decision es... NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!

Se dio la media vuelta mientras comenzaba a llorar, odiaba lo que estaba pasando y solo había una manera de parar esto, comenzó a correr hacia el salón, ambos voltearon a verse y si la conocían lo bastante sabían lo que estaba a punto de hacer, salieron tras de ella, tenian que detenerla o definitivamente el Rey los mataria. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, Selenemitir corrió a los brazos de su madre ahogada en llanto, vieron llegar a Tenma y a Eolo pocos segundos detrás de ella, Elo no espero respuesta alguna, simplemente se levanto y tomando a ambos chicos de las camisas los metió haciéndolos caer al suelo mientras cerraba la puerta, ambos pasaron saliva mientras el Rey regresaba y se acercaba a Selenemitir

Elo: puedes decirme lo que hicieron...

Selenemitir salio de entre los brazos de Akiha, volteo a verlos, ninguno de los dos se había intentado levantar del suelo, sabia que si lo decía los estaba condenando, a ambos los quería, no de la misma forma pero los quería, Eolo sólo le dio una sonrisa, sabia que se había ganado estar en esa situación, Tenma solo dejo ir la frente al suelo, no se imaginaba la clase de martirio que le esperaba

Sel: es que... no paran de discutir... sobre... sobre...

Akiha: sobre que?

Sel: sobre... sobre quién tuvo la culpa esa noche...

Elo: de verdad? Solo eso?

Sel: claro... o acaso usted sabe algo que yo no?

Elo le desvio la mirada, ahí se dio cuenta, si le había mentido! Akiha se levanto con su hija y se dirigieron a la puerta

Serenity: a donde van?

Akiha: no voy a seguir con esto... al menos no con mi hija así... buenas noches...

Elo respiro tranquilo, al menos ya se había evitado el disgusto, Kula se acerco a Eolo para ayudarlo a levantarse, le extendió la mano Tenma, era una tregua, momentánea pero Tregua, la puerta se abrió de golpe, una triste Selenemitir vio a una Serenity furiosa y con lagrimas brotando, sin siquiera decir nada se acerco a Selenemitir y la abofeteó tan duro que la hizo retroceder

Elo: Serenity!

Serenity (princesa): eres una... eres una... MALDITA TRAIDORA ! EMBUSTERA! ! MENTIROSA!

Sel: se... Serenity que...

Serenity (princesa): DE TODAS LA PERSONAS... TU... TU TENIAS QUE TRAICIONARME?!

Elo: por favor Serenity controlate!

Serenity (princesa): TU NO ME HABLES MENTIROSO!

Sel: Serenity por favor de que hablas?! Que sucede?!

Serenity (princesa): USTEDES DOS... CREYERON QUE NO LO SABRIA?! COMO PUDIERON?! INTENTAR PAGARLE A KERED PARA QUE ME DEJARA! AMENAZARLO PARA QUE NO VINIERA ESTA NOCHE, ME HAN MENTIDO! INCLUSO... INCLUSO EL TITULO QUE LE CONSEGUISTE ES FALSO! LO TIMASTE!

Sel: Serenity callate!

Serenity (princesa): TE ODIO! TE ODIO!

Serenity tomo su pulsera con la otra mano mientras la jalaba, trataba de poner toda su fuerza hasta que cedió, Selenemitir sólo vio todos los cristales caer a sus pies, Serenity arrojó con fuerza la placa que había quedado en su mano

Serenity: NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER! TE ODIO! YA NO ERES MI HERMANA!

Serenity salio del salón, solo esto le faltaba a Selenemitir para arruinar la noche, se dejo caer al suelo, eso ya era demasiado, comenzó a juntar los pedazos de la pulsera, Eolo se acerco a ella ofreciéndole su pañuelo para que los pusiera, Kula estaba extasiada, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, Akiha ayudó a Selenemitir a levantarse mientras la llevaba a un sofá y se abrazaba inconsolable a su madre

Elo: que quizo decir Serenity con lo del título?

Sel: Kered... es un simple comerciante... hace años que Serenity y el se ven... y se entienden...

Elo apretó los puños, que acaso la única decente era Kula?

Sel: la galaxia del Sur. ... me debía un par de favores. ... me regalaron un título nobiliario para el... para que pudiera casarse con Serenity...

Elo: como pudiste mentirme en algo así?!

Sel: bueno pues estamos a mano! Que creía? Que no me enteraría que sabe lo que paso en Thanos? Y lo peor... es que ni siquiera sucedió!

Akiha: hija tranquila...

Sel: que más? ?! En que más me ha mentido!?

El silencio fue sepulcral, Akiha vio a Elo suplicantemente, la Reina guardaba la compostura, sabia que eso les reventaria en la cara tarde o temprano, Elo paso saliva, no era ni el lugar ni el momento

Kula: no? Nada? Yo te puedo decir la otra gran mentira...

Sel: vaya... te estás tardando...

Elo: Kula basta! No sabes...

Kula: no... si se de lo que voy a hablar... yo te escuche... toda esta cena... todo este show es mentira... ni a ti ni a Serenity las pensaba dejarse casar... a Serenity si... con quien el quisiera... pero a ti... te dejo hacer todo esto para que no se alebrestaran... pero yo creo que más bien mi padre te quiere de amante...

Sel: QUE?!

Serenity: Kula basta!

Kula: no no... basta tu madre que no ves! Mi padre le tiene un GRAN afecto... o... no será que ya son amantes...Ultimamente como que ya no hueles a mojigata...

Elo: ya basta!

Sel: nieguelo! Nieguelo!

Elo: basta esto se esta saliendo de control... no, Selenemitir ni es, ni pretendo que sea mi amante... la quiero pero como una hija... y por lo demás. ... es verdad... en realidad no pensaba dejarte casar con Tenma...

Selenemitir le dio la espalda mientras metía las manos a su cabello y lo revolvía... no era posible lo que estaba pasando

Elo: lo de Thanos es cierto, lo sabia y por eso te dije esa mentira... pero era por tu bien... tengo otros planes para ti...

Sel: para mi?! Quien le da el derecho de decidir sobre mi vida! Usted no es mi padre!

Elo sintio su corazon partirse, Selenemitir salio corriendo, tenia que ver a Serenity, tenia que aclarar las cosas con ella

Serenity: Kula el escuchar las conversaciones no es propio... y repetirlas menos!

Kula: y? Que me pueden hacer? Ya logre lo que quería... Serenity nunca volverá a confiar en Selenemitir y ella nunca volverá a tener la relación que tenia con mi padre, a ti eso te va a lastimar, ver a mi padre sufriendo por su consentida... eso si te duele padre? Las lagrimas y el dolor de Selenemitir si te duele?

Serenity: que te sucede?! Por que haces esto?!

Selenemitir llegó a la habitación de Serenity, no sabia ni que hacer, era la primera vez que la buscaba tras un pleito

Sel: Serenity por favor... se que estas oyendome. ... no... no entiendo muy bien... si pudieras explicarme con calma... Serenity... a mi también me mintió... el sabia lo de Thanos... me mintió para alejarme de Eolo... por favor Serenity abreme... tu eres lo único que tengo... solo escuchame... ya no se que hacer...

Selenemitir no escucho respuesta, respiro hondo e hizo lo impensable, intento abrir la puerta sin autorización, para su sorpresa estaba abierta, entro sin cerrar la puerta por completo, paso el pequeño pasillo y movió la cortina que daba a la habitación

Sel: Serenity?

Pudo ver algo moverse en el balcón, salio sólo para llevarse una terrible sorpresa, se estaba viendo a sí misma, como un espejo, su mismo largo de cabello, su ropa, todo, no... no era ella, era Serenity que incluso llevaba una cinta cubriendo la marca de su frente

Sel: mi ropa... que... que estas haciendo?

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, volteo sólo para ver a Kered caminando hacia ellas con un costal de terciopelo en la mano, Selenemitir volteaba a verlos a ambos, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo

Sel: van a... van a fugarse...

Kered: creo que no será en silencio...

Serenity entro de nuevo a la habitación aventando a Selenemitir, siguió sacando sus cosas de valor y poniéndolas en el costal

Sel: no lo hagas. ... no sabes lo que van a desatar... tu padre no se va a detener a preguntar si tu querías. ... lo van a matar... Kered por favor deten esto...

Serenity: nos vendiste... para tu tener el derecho a elegir nos vendiste...

Sel: no! No entiendo... explícame todo... el título es real... yo te quería feliz con el...

Serenity: entonces no me detengas... si quieres que te crea... quítate del camino...

Serenity se veía diferente, no sólo por usurpar su identidad, era todo alrrededor de ella, su voz, su mirada, su aura. Selenemitir se paró frente al balcón, no les daría esa salida

Sel: por la puerta principal no los dejarán salir... y yo no los dejaré salir por aquí... aun tienen tiempo de hacer las cosas bien... podemos convencer al Rey...

Kered camino hacia Selenemitir, ella sentía que en cualquier momento la aventaria, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella

Kered: sabes? Siempre te considere un dolor de cabeza en mi relación con Serenity...

De pronto Selenemitir comenzo a gritar tras la descarga eléctrica que Kered le arremetia, Serenity acabo interviniendo

Serenity: detente la estas lastimando!

Kered la soltó, Selenemitir se desplomó inconsciente, los pasos resonaban afuera, Kered tomo en brazos a Serenity y tras brincar por el balcón dos guardias entraron a la habitación, ambos vieron a Selenemitir tirada en el suelo uno de ellos se acerco para cerciorarse que siguiera respirando

Guardia: Capitán?! Ve por el Rey y por el comandante Tenma!

El otro chico salio corriendo rumbo al salón donde las cosas estaban fuera de control

Kula: ES LA VERDAD! YO NUNCA LES IMPORTE!

Serenity: hija por favor controlate! No sabes lo que dices!

Kula: BASTA! ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME DIGAN QUE HACER, COMO COMPORTARME, COMO CAMINAR, COMO HABLAR, COMO MIRAR... COMO RESPIRAR!

Akiha: Serenity basta! Deja de llevarle la contraria... escuchala...

Kula: que irónico no?... la UNICA persona que parecía importarle mi existencia era al Capitán... siempre tenía una palabra dulce para mi...

Elo: ya basta Kula... creo que no es lugar ni momento...

Kula: entonces cuando?! Cuando va a ser el día que YO importe?! CUANDO?!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el guardia venía muy agitado, sentía que el corazón le explotaría

Elo: que rayos sucede!? Que ya nadie sabe tocar puertas?!

Guardia: lo... siento... su... majestad... pero... es la Capitán... no reacciona...

Elo: donde?

Guardia: en la... habitacion de... la princesa Serenity...

Todos incluida Kula salieron hacia la habitación, la quería fuera de su vida pero no muerta

Kula: "estúpido Kered... solo complicaras todo si la mataste"...

Llegaron a la habitación de Serenity sólo para encontrarse con Selenemitir recostada en el sofá completamente dormida.

Elo: que sucedió?

Guardia: no lo se majestad, la vimos entrar y unos minutos después la escuchamos gritar, cuando entramos estaba en el suelo...

La reina volteo a todos lados angustiada, vio que faltaban las joyas de Serenity

Serenity: Elo... no está Serenity! Se llevo sus cosas!

Elo: emitan la alerta! Que la encuentren!

Sel: no... esperen...

Selenemitir se comenzaba a levantarse ayudada por su madre, Tenma le paso un vaso con agua, le dolía la cabeza, sentía que todo le daba vueltas

Elo: que sucedió? Tienen que alcanzarla...

Sel: no... fue Kered. ... ella se fue con el por su voluntad... no la busquen a ella...

Elo: como que no?!

Sel: trae mi ropa, se cortó el cabello... busquenme a mi...

Ambos guardias salieron corriendo, Selenemitir se levanto pero tuvo que sostenerse de Tenma

Tenma: ni lo pienses...

Sel: tengo que encontrarla...

Eolo: vamos... yo te ayudo...

Le extendió la mano, ella dudo un segundo pero aceptó y salio ayudada por el, Tenma y Elo querían reclamar pero la prioridad era encontrar a Serenity. Tardaron mucho en llegar al transportador, era el único lugar que se le ocurría a Selenemitir

Gurdia: no Capitán, aquí no han venido...

Sel: estén alertas... por el momento recuerden, nadie puede usar el transportador hasta nueva orden

Eolo y Selenemitir volvieron a encaminarse dentro del palacio, al menos ya podía moverse bien de nuevo, cuando entraron vieron a Tenma preparando una salida

Sel: a donde van?

Tenma: iremos al otro lado, encontraste algo?

Sel: no han ido al transportador...

Eolo: tranquila, probablemente se esconderan en el pueblo, no hay otra salida...

Selenemitir meditaba mientra Tenma daba instrucciones, Elo llegó con su armadura, llevaría a la guardia al lado Oscuro

Elo: Sel necesito que te quedes... debemos evitar una confusion...

Sel: sabia que eramos parecidas... pero no tanto... cuando éramos niñas la vestía como yo para esca...

Selenemitir abrió grande los ojos, ya sabia donde estaban

Sel: el... el transportador del coliseo... fueron para allá. ... es la única salida...

Elo: vamos para allá

Sel: voy con ustedes... quiero ser yo quien lo detenga...

Los 4 junto con la guardia tomaron rumbo, Selenemitir avento las Zapatillas para poder correr, mientras en la entrada del coliseo Serenity trataba de conseguir la entrada

Guardia: Capitán? Sucede algo?

Serenity: eh... no... no... pero... necesito pasar... debo escoltar al Conde de Valamois

Guardia: lo siento Capitán, ordenaron que las salidas están prohibidas...

Kered: es un asunto de seguridad... y le prohíben algo a su Capitán? Que insulto...

Guardia: no es eso... ademas...

Guardia 2: ahí viene el Rey, si el le autoriza...

Ambos voltearon, a unos metros pudieron ver al séquito que estaban pisandoles los pies, Serenity se abrazo a Kered, estaban acorralados

Elo: detenganlos!

Los guardias les cerraron el paso, Serenity comenzó a llorar

Sel: Kered... estas detenido por el secuestro de la princesa Serenity, conspiración y traición!

Cada segundo estaban cerrandoles más el paso, ya no había salida

Kered: ojos bonitos... conmigo contra todos?

Serenity: sólo. ... no los mates...

Kered: lo que desees...

Una ráfaga de viento se dejo venir, tan fuerte que varios guardias salieron volando, Eolo sujeto a Selenemitir, como pudo logró ver que habían vuelto a tomar camino hacia adentro del coliseo

Sel: están huyendo de nuevo!

Eolo: y dime como piensas que los alcanzaremos?

-TIERRA... TIEMBLA!

El ataque dio en una de las esquinas de la entrada al coliseo, Kered logró esquivar las piedras que caian pero al perder la concentración el aire dejo de soplar

Uranus: ahí está tu oportunidad gatita...

Selenemitir corrió detrás de ellos, Elo y Eolo le sigueron, Serenity no estaba acostumbrada a correr con los tacones y termino por tropezar

Serenity: no vamos a salir de esto... dejame aquí...

Kered: hay una salida... recuerdas lo que practicamos? Es un buen momento para usarlo

Se acomodo tras de ella y le puso las manos en el suelo, Serenity cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, Eolo jalo a Selenemitir cuando comenzaron a salir pilares de cristal del suelo cerrando el paso completamente, Kered levanto a Serenity cargandola en sus brazos, Selenemitir se soltó de Eolo y comenzó a trepar los cristales, logró llegar arriba sólo para ver a Serenity que la miraba desde los brazos de Kered

Sel: Serenity! Detente!

Kered subio al transportador, Serenity desvio la mirada, Selenemitir comenzo a llorar y desaparecieron, ante la impotencia de todos

Sel: SERENITY!

Selenemitir se vio en vuelta en una esfera de luz, el viento se dejo sentir de nuevo, Elo la vio y sabía que estaba fuera de control

Elo: REGRESEN NO ES SEGURO! TODOS REGRESEN!

Contrario a lo que estaban acostumbrados los guardias comenzaron a regresar, Tenma tomo a Eolo de un brazo y trataba de jalarle

Tenma: vámonos de aquí!

Eolo: no pienso dejarla!

Tenma: ella va a estar bien! Pero no puedo asegurar lo mismo para nosotros si nos quedamos!

La luz y el viento se hicieron más intensos, el rey y ambos chicos quedaron atrapados en la ventisca, los cristales comenzaron a desaparecer, los tres creían que no saldrían de esa, de pronto Neptune, Saturn, Uranus y Plut se pusieron frente a ellos mientras extendían sus manos al frente armando un escudo para evitar el daño, el coliseo no corrió con la misma suerte cayendo junto con los cristales, la luz comenzó a disminuir, las Senshis rompieron el escudo y se acercaron a un cráter que había dejado la explosión de luz, Selenemitir se encontraba en el fondo de el inconciente, Elo no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo dentro para levantarla, la tomo en su brazos y mientras la abrazaba comenzó a llorar, todo era su culpa, todo el sufrimiento de sus hijas era solo por su maldita culpa

Kered abrió la puerta mientras arrojaba a la cama a una Serenity pérdida en llanto

Kered: ya basta...

Serenity: dijiste que nadie saldría herido!

Kered: y nadie salio herido, tu la viste, estaba tan fuerte como siempre... amor ya no hay marcha atrás pero decide... ellos o nosotros...

Serenity: quizás. ... debimos escucharla...

Kered: escuchar que? Ella me paso los recados del Rey... tu la oíste me quería detener a pesar de que sabe que estas aquí por tu voluntad... mira, si te tranquiliza un poco mañana buscamos a un sacerdote

Serenity: para que?

Kered: para casarnos... yo no estoy jugando bonita...

Serenity: oh Kered en serio?!

Kered claro que si bonita... claro que si

Serenity se abrazo a el, comenzaron a besarse mientras la recostaba, curiosamente que ella trajera esa ropa le haría cumplir una fantasia, aunque quizás le faltaría la intensidad del carácter que ella tenia.

Al día siguiente sin mas espera ambos intercambiaron votos con un sacerdote, Serenity estaba feliz por unir su vida a su gran amor, aun así, ese día siempre lo había imaginado co su familia cerca, con Selenemitir a su lado, pero ella había decidido luchar por su amor contra todo y contra todos sin medir las consecuencias que eso le llevara.

Mars: entonces era cierto... si era su esposa...

Jupiter: esto es horrible... y pensar que Kula estaba detrás de todo eso...

Venus: la historia sería muy diferente si no se le hubiera podrido el alma... es tan triste...

Selenemitir abrió los ojos, todo le daba vueltas y le dolia mucho la cabeza, se incorporo en la cama, volteo a todos lados no había nadie en la habitación, todo se volvió claro de pronto y comenzó a llorar preguntándose por que Serenity había sido capaz de tomar una decisión tan radical

 _Selenemitir. ..._

Levanto la vista, quien la llamaba?, se levanto de la cama aunque aun estaba mareada, se puso una bata que estaba en una silla y salio de la habitación, no era la primera vez que oia esa voz, pero ya no era la niña que le temía

 _Por aquí. ... ven..._

Selenemitir trataba de seguir la voz, retumbaba en su cabeza aún así quería saber de dónde provenía. Sus pasos eran lentos y seguros, cada avance la voz se oia con mas intensidad, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y solo supo gritar, mientras volteaba a ver quien la había sorprendido así

Neptune: tranquila... soy yo...

Sel: Neptune...

Neptune: que haces de pie? Deberías estar recostada aunque has dormido bastante

Sel: cuanto es bastante?

Neptune: tres días...

Sel: tanto?

Neptune: bueno que esperabas? Dejaste al reino sin el coliseo, le agregaste un cráter más a la superficie y casi nos matas a todos...

Selenemitir se llevo las manos al pecho, veía a Neptune con incredulidad, en verdad había perdido el control?

 _Selenemitir. ..._

Selenemitir volteo, nunca había escuchado la voz cuando estaba con alguien mas, Neptune la veía extrañada

Neptune: estas bien? Que sucede?

Sel: no la oyes?!

Neptune negó con la cabeza, Selenemitir comenzo a ponerse nerviosa, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, Neptune la sostuvo de los hombros cuando sintió que caería

Neptune: vamos a que te recuestes...

Selenemitir no respondía, seguía con la cabeza agachada, la volteo y le sostuvo el rostro, tenia la mirada perdida, se soltó de Neptune y comenzó a caminar tambaleantemente, Neptune sólo atino a seguirla, pasaron por varios pasillos hasta que se detuvo en una puerta, lo que más extraño a Neptune fue que la puerta se abriera sola, Selenemitir camino dentro de la habitación, cuando Neptune estaba por entrar Uranus le tomo del brazo, Neptune le hizo callar voltearon y vieron a Selenemitir con el Cristal de Plata en las manos

Uranus: gatita... deja eso...

Neptune: no te escucha... ve por la Reina...

Uranus salio corriendo, Neptune se acercaba lentamente a Selenemitir que estaba parada frente a ella sin responder con la cabeza agachada

Neptune: Sel... quiero creer que me escuchas pero no puedes responder... tienes que dejar eso...bajalo lentamente

Selenemitir levanto la vista, Neptune se quedo quieta mientras su respiración se aceleraba, solo eso les faltaba, el cristal comenzó a brillar, Neptune decidió retroceder, la Reina llegó junto con Uranus y la veían incredula

Serenity: Sel... deja eso... no sabes las consecuencias de no saber usar su poder...

Selenemitir sólo ladeo la cabeza, le expresión en su rostro hizo retroceder a todas, de pronto el cristal se abrió en forma de flor seguido por el desmayo de Selenemitir para alivio de todos, Uranus se acerco a levantarla y se la llevo de regreso a su habitacion mientras la Reina levantaba el cristal del suelo y lo observaba

Neptune: que fue todo esto?

Serenity: no lo se... el cristal jamás había tomado esta forma... por que ahora y por que con ella?

Neptune: ella dijo que escuchaba algo... la puerta se abrió sola...

Serenity: nadie debe saber lo que acaba de suceder...

Neptune: si su majestad...

Selenemitir volvió a abrir los ojos, se levanto sólo para encontrarse con Venus en la habitación

Sel: que paso?

Venus: te desmayaste... estabas hablando con Neptune y... bueno la Reina hahablará contigo después...

Sel: por que? Que paso ahora?

Venus: mira... lo mas importante es que alguien quiere hablar contigo... esta pegado a la puerta desde que despertaste ayer

Sel: 4 días?!

Venus asintio y se levanto, se fue a la puerta y salio, se escucho volverse a cerrar y pronto apareció Eolo, Selenemitir no pudo evitar sonreír y luego sonrojarse ya que traía un camisón muy revelador, el le acerco una bata cercana, ella se levanto para ponérsela

Eolo: deberías recostarse

Sel: me duele el cuerpo de estar acostada...

La ayudo a pasar al sofá cercano, se sentó junto a ella mientras la abrazaba, ella se escondió entre sus brazos, necesitaba esa seguridad y tranquilidad que el le brindaba

Eolo: te gusta subirme el estomago a la garganta y detenerme el corazón cierto?... ademas me sorprendiste, ni sabía que podías hacer eso... fue espectacularmente destructivo...

Sel: no se controlarlo... que paso con Serenity?

Se separaron, Eolo le negó con la cabeza, le quito la lágrima que escapaba por sus ojos

Eolo: no soporto verte llorar... perdóname por todo el daño que te he estado haciendo. ... me volví loco por ti... solo... tengo que irme... prometo venir seguido, no se cuando... pero vendré en cuanto pueda

Sel: a donde vas?

Eolo: voy a buscar a Serenity... esa será mi muestra de amor para ti... voy a encontrarla y te llevare con ella, al menos para que aclaren todo...

Sel: Eolo...

Ambos se besaron, no sabían cuando volverían a verse, la puerta sono y Selenemitir se alejo a una distancia prudente

Eolo: que?

Sel: la Reina...

Eolo: ohhhhh clave...

Unos segundos después apareció la reina tras el pasillo, se sorprendió al ver a Eolo en la habitación de Selenemitir

Serenity: vaya, no esperaba verte aquí... ustedes dos se han vuelto bastante unidos...

Eolo: solo vine a despedirme... le prometo que daré con la princesa...

Serenity: y serás bien recompensado...

Eolo: no quiero nada su majestad, quizás sólo que me escuche cuando llegue ese día. ... ya que solo tengo un deseo... con su permiso...

Eolo salio de la habitación, la Reina se sento con Selenemitir y le tomo de las manos

Serenity: Sel recuerdas que paso?

Sel: no... va a decir que estoy loca, pero desde que soy niña escucho una voz que me llama... nunca la seguía, me aterraba, pero ahora la seguí y... lo ultimo que recuerdo es que hablaba con Neptune y después desperté aquí...

Serenity: te te lo resumire, tomaste el cristal de plata, por un momento creímos que nos atacarías...

Sel: QUE?! nooooo! Yo jamás lo haría

Serenity: de hecho parecías como poseída. ... Sel mientras esto se aclara estas suspendida de tu puesto... tampoco podrás entrar al palacio... tengo que pensar que sucederá contigo... entiendes?

Sel: s...si su majestad...

Eolo estaba saliendo del palacio cuando se encontro con Kula que aún era reprendida por el Rey, ambos se callaron cuando se acerco

Kula: Eolo, a donde vas? Si estarás para la boda cierto?

Eolo: lo siento, no puedo casarme contigo...

Kula comenzó a cambiar de color, Elo sólo le dio una mirada furiosa, como se atrevía a hacerle eso

Eolo: por lo menos no hasta que de con Serenity... tendremos que posponer la boda indefinidamente

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas, Elo sabia que eso solo eran pretextos, y no sabia que le molestaba mas, toda la situación lo estaba desquiciando. Eolo se despidió de Kula y salio del palacio, encontraria a Serenity como diera lugar, quería ver a Selenemitir sonreír, quizás con eso se ganaría a la Reina, ella quizás lo ayudaría para desposarla.

Akiha abrió la puerta, tenia mucho tiempo sin ir a esa casa, Tenma y Selenemitir entraron tras ella, ambos observaban todo el lugar

Akiha: Mitir construyó esta casa para mi cuando nos casamos, cuando el murió regrese al palacio... ese fue mi gran error... debí irme lejos antes de que nacieras... en fin... Tenma su habitación esta arriba, que les parece si nos ponemos a limpiar para que descanses hija

Tenma y Selenemitir asintieron y subieron, se pusieron a limpiar para que tuviera donde dormir, tras eso bajaron a limpiar la recamara de Akiha, Selenemitir veía las cosas de Mitir que aún estaban ahí, espadas y armaduras

Sel: pensar que aquí murió mi padre...

Tenma: en realidad no está muy sucio...

Sel: no, de vez en cuando mi madre mandaba a alguien a limpiar, hace tiempo me había dicho que quería regresar aquí, pero que yo estuviera en las galeras la retenía. ...

Tenma: eh oído grandes cosas del Capitán. ...

Sel: así como malas... le decían el perro del Rey...

Akiha: ambos crecieron como tu y Serenity... juntos... daban todo el uno por el otro...

Ambos voltearon sólo para ver a Akiha en la puerta con un par de vasos de agua

Tenma: no pretendíamos incomodarla. ...

Akiha: no se preocupen, gracias por limpiar aquí, vamos ya esta la cena

El día se les había ido muy rápido y la noche los había sorprendido, tras cenar Selenemitir se despidió y se fue a dormir

Tenma: quisiera hacer más por ella, primero no pudo detener a Serenity y ahora la suspenden

Akiha: yo no creo que ambos hechos estén relacionados, conozco a Serenity y debe tener una buena razón... lamento que no te dejen casarte con ella...

Tenma: me gustaría quejarme, decirle al Rey que no puede decidir pero... mejor me retiro para dejarlas descansar...

Tenma se fue, Akiha subio a ver a su hija, tras la puerta claramente pudo escuchar a Selenemitir llorando y llamando a Serenity, le partía el corazón escucharla sufrir y lo peor era que no podia hacer nada

La mañana llegó, Selenemitir se había negado a bajar a desayunar y solo le dejo una charola afuera con comida, la tarde llegó e igualmente no quiso bajar, llevaba todo el día llorando, se dormía y cuando despertaba volvía a llorar, cuando estaba por caer la noche Akiha entro, le dejo algo para que comiera cuando despertara, la tapo y salio, apenas bajo la escalera y escucho la puerta golpearse con mucha fuerza, conocía esos golpeteos, abrió furiosa, era a la última persona que quería ver, las lagrimas en sus ojos no la conmovian

Akiha: que quieres?

Elo: quiero verla...

Akiha: esta durmiendo... desde anoche no deja de llorar...

Selenemitir despertó, le dolía la cabeza y el estomago, volteo y vio la comida que le había dejado su madre, negó con la cabeza, esta vez se estaba pasando, no debía angustiar así a su madre, tomo la charola y salio de la habitación, bajaría a cenar con ella, comenzó a escuchar que su madre discutía con alguien, se quedo a dos escalones cuando reconoció la voz del Rey

Elo: bueno esperare a que despierte... pero de aquí no me voy hasta hablar con ella

Akiha: haznos un favor... aléjate de ella para siempre...

Elo: no lo voy a hacer... yo también me siento terrible... y luego lo que hizo Serenity... no me la quites...

Akiha: te lo dije cuando nació... que no te encariñaras con ella... y mira todo el daño que le has hecho...

Elo: por favor Akiha... el corazón se me hace pedazos... lo que me gritó... que no soy su padre me tiene...

Akiha: mira que eres egoísta... solo estas pensando en ti... no en lo que ella siente... ademas es la verdad no? Tu no eres su padre...

Elo la tomo de los hombros, mientras la arrastraba hacia la mesa, Selenemitir subio los escalones, para que no la vieran, aunque quería quitarle a su madre de las manos también quería escuchar

Elo: si lo soy... y lo sabes... cuantas veces no te hice mía en esta mesa?

Akiha: lo prometiste...

Elo: y yo hiba a saber que acabaría adorandola?

Oyeron los pasos lentos por la escalera, Elo soltó a Akiha que se llevo las manos a la boca, Selenemitir estaba al pie de la escalera llorando, solo los veía incredula

Sel: es... es cierto?...

Elo: Sel. ... siéntate. ... trata de escucharnos...

Sel: NO! NO QUIERO! SON UNOS MENTIROSOS! SERENITY TIENE RAZON ES UN TRAIDOR EMBUSTERO!

Akiha: hija tranquila... por favor las cosas no son como crees...

Selenemitir salio corriendo de la casa, Elo salio tras de ella y aunque la alcanzó de una mano, ella le soltó una patada en el estomago, estaba furiosa, siguió corriendo, pronto se detuvo, no tenia a donde correr, sentía el estomago sumido, el aire le faltaba, sentía que el mundo se le acababa de destruir

Elo llegó al palacio y mando a traer a toda la guardia disponible y salieron a buscar a Selenemitir, la única tranquilidad de Elo es que el uso del transportador lo había prohibido estrictamente.

Tenma y la guardia llegaron de nuevo a las galeras, Elo entro tanto al despacho como a la habitación de ella sin éxito, se fue derrocado, Tenma lo observaba se veía terrible

Elo: a primera hora saldremos de nuevo...

Tenma: mejor descanse, necesita estar sola, ya aparecerá cuando se tranquilice

Elo: aun así... quiero asegurarme que este bien...

El Rey se fue, la guardia se fue a dormir, habían sido días muy pesados y difíciles, entre la desaparición de Serenity y ahora la de Selenemitir casi no dormían, Tenma golpeó la puerta de su habitación

Tenma: a donde te fuiste?...

Abrio la puerta y entro, se recargo en la puerta dejándose caer al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar, Selenemitir estaba dormida en su cama, todo el tiempo se habia escondido ahí, claro quien la buscaría en la habitación de el, se levanto y se sentó a su lado, ella despertó y al verlo se alteró

Tenma: tranquila, no saben que estas aquí...

Selenemitir se metió entre sus brazos mientras lloraba, no podía hacer más que abrazarla, tras un rato se tranquilizó

Sel: mi vida es una mentira... no tengo nada, no soy nada...

Tenma: de que hablas?

Sel: no soy hija de Mitir... mi madre y el Rey eran amantes... Mitir agonizaba mientras ellos...

Tenma: como?

Sel: soy hija del Rey Elo... soy una bastarda...

Tenma: a ver... no te llames así...

Sel: SI LO SOY!

Volvio a meterse entre los brazos de Tenma volviendo a llorar, lo unico que el podia hacer era consolarla, al final ambos se quedaron dormidos, Tenma se desperto y trato de salir de la cama sin despertarla pero sintio cuando ella se aferro de el

Sel: quedate conmigo...

Tenma: si lo hago probablemente te falte...

Sel: hazlo... eso le dolera...

Ella lo jalo y se sento sobre el, comenzo a besarlo mientras se restregaba sobre el, Tenma no pudo resistir las acciones de ella y comenzo a responderle, ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa, de pronto el la tomo de las manos y la miraba fijamente, sus ojos hinchados aún con lagrimas y sus mejillas al igual que su nariz totalmente rojas por tanto tallarse

Tenma: esto no está bien...

Sel: si quieres puedo estar abajo...

Tenma la jalo volviendo a quedar ambos recostados, el suspiro, le encantaba arruinar las oportunidades

Tenma: me refiero a que no así, no es correcto así, lo que buscas es venganza y no es bueno, además. ... si se llega a dar la oportunidad de que estés con esa persona te aseguro que te arrepentirás de esta noche...

Sel: solo... no me sueltes...

Tenma: no lo haré...

Jalo el cobertor y ambos volvieron a dormir, habían sido días muy difíciles en verdad. La mañana llegó pero no fue hasta casi medio día que Tenma abrió los ojos, ella seguía entre sus brazos refugiada en su pecho, como una niña pequeña, solo una vez la había visto tan triste y vulnerable, la puerta se abrió y se dejo ver Elo tras el umbral, respiro aliviado al ver la coronilla de la cabeza de Selenemitir sobresalir a la ropa de cama, salio y Tenma como pudo logró salir con éxito de la habitación

Elo: como?... Cuando?... Donde?...

Tenma: la encontré aquí, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido encontrarla aquí... ya me lo dijo todo...

Elo: las cosas no son como ella cree, solo escucho cosas incompletas...

Tenma: pero es cierto no? Es su hija... de sangre... de carne... eso me aclara Muchas cosas... y el por que un plebeyo como yo no puede casarse con ella...

Elo: no es por eso... hay muchas más cosas en juego... y por lo visto tendré que adelantar los planes...

Elo se marchó y Tenma regreso adentro, volvió a recostarse con ella

Sel: que quería?

Tenma: disculpa por despertarte... no dijo nada... no se que piense... pero y tu? Tienes prohibido estar en el palacio... y no creo que quieras volver a casa...

Sel: tienes razón, pero necesito hablar con la Reina...

Se levanto viendo fijamente a Tenma

Sel: se lo voy... se lo tengo que decir...

La puerta sono, Tenma entro a la habitación donde estaba la Reina junto con las Senshis

Serenity: Tenma es extraño que vengas por aquí. ... acaso sucede algo?

Tenma: su majestad, se que Selenemitir tiene prohibido estar en el palacio... pero ella necesita hablar con usted de carácter urgente

La reina volteo a ver a las Senshis, Venus y Uranus le asintieron, Serenity asintio, Tenma salio y entro nuevamente con Selenemitir, esta saco su espada y se arrodillo frente a la reina extendiendo le la espada

Sel: su majestad le vengo a librar de una decisión, yo misma vengo a renunciar, no merezco el puesto y menos estar a su servicio...

Serenity: por que dices eso?

Sel: su majestad... acabo de descubrir una terrible verdad... y quiero alejarme de todo eso que me esta dañando... mi madre... y... mi madre y el Rey fueron amantes... yo no soy hija del Capitán Mitir... pero créame que siempre negaré mi relación sanguínea...

Serenity: y es por eso que armaste tanto escándalo anoche?

Sel: perdón?

Serenity se levanto y camino hacia una mesa para servirse un té, Selenemitir se levanto y volteo a ver a Tenma quien también se mostraba sorprendido, las Senshis sólo seguían en lo suyo

Serenity: lo que me dices no es nuevo... yo ya lo sabía, aunque las cosas no son como piensas... por lo visto no escuchaste la versión de Akiha ni de Elo. ... te quedaras a escuchar la mía?

Selenemitir sintio como le temblaban las piernas, se desplomo en el suelo y volvío a llorar, todo mundo le estaba mintiendo

Sel: ustedes...ustedes también lo sabían?!

Uranus: gatita te recomiendo escuchar a la Reina...

Serenity volvió a sentarse, Selenemitir sólo la observaba entre las lágrimas, Tenma se sentó a su lado

Serenity: yo me entere muchos años despues de que sucediera... fue precisamente la noche que obtuviste tu puesto como Capitán, cuando explotaste Nova por primera vez, ese poder solo pertenece a las mujeres del reino de Cassiopeia, por eso el Reino va igual que este, de Reina en Reina... no te voy a decir que lo tome muy bien por qué eso si seria una mentira

Sel: pero... como... como pudo perdonar eso... y seguir como si nada estos años?!

Serenity: pues recibí un mensaje de Mitir... vas a pensar que estoy diciendo disparates, pero el me explico la situación... y le debía un gran favor, así que por el escuche a ambos y les doy el beneficio de la duda... sabes la razón de la muerte de Mitir?

Sel: una vieja herida... le dejo una infección que de pronto lo mató. ...

Serenity: algo así. ... Elo y yo no teníamos más de 2 años de casados cuando Akiha y Mitir se casaron, de pronto Akiha resultó embarazada, rumbo a su sexto mes de gestación ambos tuvieron que salir, justamente a Thanos... ahí de mano de Berg a quien afortunadamente le diste un golpe certero Mitir recibió un golpe por Elo, la espada igual venía envenenada pero la bacterias que contrajo esos días de convalecencia en Thanos fue el problema... Tenma pensaste rápido, si no hubieras mandado a Selenemitir de vuelta quizás viviríamos otra historia parecida...

Tenma: gracias pero todo eso que tiene que ver?

Serenity: resulta que Akiha tenía más de un enamorado, uno que no aceptaba que ellos estuvieran juntos, asi que en ese tiempo de lejania el se quedo a cargo de la guardia, se le hizo facil seguir a Akiha y cuando se descuido la hizo caer por las escaleras, la caída le desató un parto del que milagrosamente ella vivió, pero no su bebé... quizás el nombre de ese individuo te resulte demasiado familiar... Akuma...

Selenemitir tenía su respiración agitada, ese sujeto sólo quería dañar a su familia, familia que ya no tenía, una familia que nunca tuvo

Serenity: después de eso ninguno volvió a ser el mismo, Akiha todo el tiempo estaba encerrada y Mitir junto con Elo se la vivían en las cantinas, o fuera... después de un tiempo Mitir comenzó a enfermarse con frecuencia, y con varios intentos fallidos el medico les dijo que el había contraído una bacteria que estaba afectando su sistema, le ocasionaría resfriados frecuentes y cada vez sería peor, que había quedado estéril y ya no podrían concebir y que en algún momento su cuerpo se paralizaria y se detendrían sus órganos. En algún momento no se como ni cuando Mitir planeo que alguien embarazara a Akiha, para que no estuviera sola cuando el muriera, y para que no lo siguera... supongo que no fue fácil decidirlo y menos pedirle a Elo que lo hiciera, según las palabras de Mitir y las versiones de ellos es que ninguno quería hacerlo, que incluso la primera vez podría decirse que fue violación...

Selenemitir se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, no sabia que pensar ni que sentir

Serenity: el plan era simple, antes de que supieran de la naturaleza de su enfermedad Akiha estaría embarazada de nuevo, el medico certificaria que era de Mitir y nadie sabría nada... todo salio bien, el problema fue que Elo se termino encariñado contigo, después de que lo descubrí Elo se sintió libre de toda la carga, de la mentira, de todo, me volví su confidente en sus sentimientos por ti, lo que te parecías a el de más joven... no sabia por quien llorar esa noche y creeme le rompiste el corazón negandolo como tu padre, por que el siempre, desde un punto más neutral, pero siempre ha visto y velado por ti...o acaso te abandono con lo de Akuma? Acaso no te ha dado muchas libertades y atribuciones? Incluso podría decir que te quiere más a ti que a mis hijas... aunque se que solo es por las circunstancias de cada una...

Sel: esto... esto no... esto es una pesadilla... esto no está pasando

Serenity: habla con ellos... escuchalos y luego decide... pero eso si, ellos hicieron un pacto conmigo que deben cumplir... aunque se adelantará todo...

Sel: como? Que... que pacto?

Serenity: ellos te lo dirían todo cuando cumplieras 21, no soy yo quien debe decirte eso... y retomando un punto, no te saque del palacio por esto ni por lo de Serenity, simplemente tus deseos son tan intensos que el Cristal de Plata esta respondiendo a ellos y no te voy a exponer, Sel, a pesar de todo, eres hija de mi esposo, eres hermana de mis hijas, te quiero mucho, te tengo mucha estima y todo lo que venga es por tu bien, lo podrás comprender?

Sel: yo no... yo...

Selenemitir comenzo a parpadear muy rápido desmayadose de pronto, Tenma a duras penas alcanzó a agarrarla antes de golpear con el suelo

Serenity: y aun falta lo peor... Tenma que te acompañen Uranus y Neptune a su casa, ustedes dos se quedarán ahí, si intenta huir o algo detenganla

Neptune: pero...

Uranus: así será. ...

Selenemitir abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitacion, tendría que ver a su madre, se llevo las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar, no tenia salida, ya todo había perdido valor para ella

Sel: hubiera aceptado cuando me pediste huir...

Uranus: vaya eso es nuevo…. Con quien pensabas huir?

Selenemitir volteo solo para encontrarse a Uranus y Neptune sentadas en un rincón de la habitación

Sel: que estan haciendo aquí?

Uranus: lo siento… las cosas ahora son diferentes

Neptune: por el momento seremos tu escolta princesa

Sel: no me digan asi… yo no soy una princesa… no lo soy!

Neptune: tranquila, mira que lleves sangre real en las venas te convierte en princesa… te guste o no… y ahora que lo sabes…

Uranus: espera, eso se lo debe de decir el Rey…..

Sel: que….. que me tiene que decir?!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al susodicho, entro y cerro la puerta, la mirada de Selenemitir era muy dura y llena de rencor, incluso pareciera que lo odiaba

Sel: SALGA DE MI HABITACION! NO LO QUIERO VER!

Elo: podrían dejarnos a solas? Esto solo es entre nosotros….

Ambas Senshis asintieron, Neptune se acerco a Selenemitir que se levantaba de la cama y la tomo por los hombros, le beso la frente y salio, apenas cerraron la puerta y se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos y los insultos de parte de ella, asi como los golpes de las cosas que aventaba, estaba furiosa, pronto solo se oyeron los sollozos, Elo tenia a Selenemitir sujetada de las muñecas y ella solo dejaba caer su cuerpo, poco a poco la fue bajando hasta que quedo de rodillas en el suelo tirándose con ella, trataba de abrazarla pero ella comenzó a arremeterle golpes al pecho con los puños, en realidad ni siquiera ya tenia fuerzas para golpearlo, estaba tan destrozada que había perdido las fuerzas en su cuerpo, por fin después de un rato pudo abrazarla mientras ella seguía llorando

Elo: vas a llamarme cobarde…. Pero en realidad no planeaba decírtelo….. había planeado comenzar a contarte historias para que fueras asimilándolo, pero en fechas recientes me había arrepentido… lo siento…..

Sel: por que…. Por que nadie me lo dijo….. por que…. Por que me mentían?

Elo: por que le prometi a Mitir que ese bebe seria suyo… supongo que esperaba fervientemente que fueras niño….

Sel: ya no quiero saber… no quiero…..

Elo: Sel… hice un trato con Serenity…. Cuando cumplieras 21….. tomarías el lugar que te corresponde… con los sucesos recientes, lo de Serenity, lo de tus poderes que empiezan a salirse de control y la situación del cristal de plata….. es necesario adelantarlo todo…

Sel: como que mi lugar?, de que lugar habla?

Elo: le prometi a Serenity que tomarías el lugar de mi hermana en Cassiopeia…

Elo bajaba las escaleras, Akiha y las Senshis se levantaron de la mesa

Akiha: le dijiste?

Elo: no lo tomo bien….. no le quiten el ojo de encima, es capaz de cualquier cosa…. Ya solo debemos esperar a que llegue la escolta de Cassiopeia…..

Akiha: dame unos días mas… no me gustaría que esto quede asi…..

Elo: van a tardar no te angusties….. espero logres algo…..

Los días pasaron y no había un cruce de palabras entre Akiha ni Selenemitir, a duras penas y comia algo, Uranus y Neptune jugaban cartas y voltearon a verla, estaba en la cornisa de su ventana, sentada, recargada contra el vidrio, tenia los ojos muy hinchados, no había manera de hacer que dejara de llorar

Uranus: gatita no quieres jugar?

Sel: no….

Tocaron a la puerta y escucharon a Akiha avisarles que la comida estaba lista, uranus fue hacia la ventana

Uranus: si comes y dejas de llorar quizás podamos ir por un postre mañana que te veas mejor

Uranus salio de la habitación, Neptune se sento a lado de ella, por fin se desahogo

Sel: por que Neptune?... por que a mi… no me va a encontrar cuando regrese…..

Neptune: Sel….. hay destinos imposibles de cambiar….. por que no cedes un poco?, si Uranus te dijo que saldrían te lo va a cumplir… trata de disfrutar lo que te queda a lado de tu madre…. No sabes cuando la vas a volver a ver

Sel: no quiero volver a verla, es horrible todo lo que hizo….. aunque tuvieran un gran pretexto…. Una buena razón…. Nada vale las mentiras

Neptune: el encierro te va a hacer daño….. si no quieres bajar te subiré la comida…. Pero ya termina con este sufrimiento, no vas a poder cambiar nada…..

Sel: esta bien…

Un par de días mas trascurrieron y Selenemitir ya se veía mas recuperada, aun triste pero mejor, como Uranus le había prometido estaban paseando por el pueblo, cuando vieron 5 chicas caminando hacia ellas, llevaban un top holgado y una falda abierta por los costados, sus zapatillas eran con listones cruzados por sus piernas, la tela era negra brillante y llevaban en el pecho una estrella con alas

(******)

Saturn: es el mismo traje que llevaba la revolucionaria!

Healer: ese broche es... es el mismo que llevamos nosotras! Son Star Ligths!

(******)

Neptune: quienes son ustedes?

Se adelanto una chica de cabello plateado y corto hasta la barbilla, tenia los ojos de color verde

\- yo soy la líder de las Star Ligths de Gamma Cassiopeia, soy Sailor Star Cih

Cih: ella es Sailor Star Caph, Sailor Star Schedar, Sailor Star Ruchbab y Sailor Star Segin

Las aludidas hicieron una reverencia, Caph tenía el cabello largo y rizado hasta la cintura, era de un color rojo intenso, sus ojos azules resaltaban las pecas que llevaba en las mejillas, Schedar tenía el cabello azul sostenido en una coleta con un par de mechones a los costados, sus ojos ámbar eran hipnóticos, Ruchbab tenía ojos negros como su cabello suelto que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, su piel porcelana resaltaba con lo negro de su traje y cabello, y Segin tenía el cabello castaño, amarrado en dos chongos en su nuca, sus ojos eran rojos, pero no atemorizaban, eran muy nobles

Uranus: ustedes no son la guardia de Cassiopeia...

Ruchbab: la situación amerita que la guardia personal de la princesa Selenemitir sea quienes formen parte de la comitiva para su viaje...

Selenemitir abría grande los ojos, no quería irse, no quería nada de esa vida que le imponian, comenzó a retroceder en sus pasos

Sel: no quiero... yo no quiero ir... NO QUIERO!

Dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo, las 7 senshis salieron tras de ella, Uranus pronto sintió como Schedar de pronto la rebasaba y le cerraba el paso a Selenemitir

Schedar: princesa estamos al tanto de su situación, pero esto no es una elección, por favor acompañenos de la forma más pacifica...

Sel: pero yo no quiero!

Cih: princesa lo haremos a su modo, puede despedirse de su madre y hacer su equipaje, la veremos en el palacio en un par de horas... no nos obligue a buscarla...

Las 5 tomaron camino Cih le lanzó una mirada a Uranus que perfectamente interpretó, volteo a ver a Selenemitir, estaba ahí parada, completamente estática mientras las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, Neptune la abrazo y la comenzó a encaminar a su casa, Uranus sólo apretaba los puños era algo que no deseaba pero tenia que cumplir. Llegaron a la casa y Selenemitir subio corriendo a su habitación

Akiha: creí que salir la animaría...

Neptune: todo estaba bien pero...

Uranus: ya vinieron por ella...Las Senshis de Cassiopeia...

Akiha se dejo caer en la silla, quien sabe cuando volvería a ver a su hija, era ahora o nunca, si no hablaban se arrepentiría lo que le quedaba de existencia, subio las escaleras y comenzó a tocar la puerta sin respuesta alguna

Selenemitir hacia su maleta con mucha calma entre sollozos, abrió un cajón y vio la chaqueta de Eolo, aquella que le había robado esa tarde, la abrazo y la olió, aun tenía su aroma, la reviso y ahí estaba también el pañuelo donde estaban los restos de la pulsera de Serenity, la puerta sonaba, era la voz de su madre, decidió ignorarla y siguió con sus actividades, no tardo en abrirse la puerta y Akiha entro

Sel: que no puedes respetar mi privacidad?

Akiha: hija basta tenemos que hablar, entiendo tu molestia pero al menos escuchame... dejame contarte como fue todo en realidad... y si aún después no quieres volverme a hablar lo entenderé. ...

Selenemitir se sentó en la cama cruzando los brazos, no era que no la quisiera escuchar, simplemente estaba aún sentida con ella, y si sintiendo que la odiaba le hacía a su madre su ausencia más llevadera haría lo que fuera, Akiha se arrodillo frente a ella, comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, como Mitir había planeado todo y como término accediendo, se abrazo a las piernas de su hija llorando, Selenemitir quería hacerse la fuerte pero también término quebrandose

Akiha: perdóname! Por favor hija perdóname!

Sel: no puedo... es que... por que?! Por que no me lo dijiste?!

Akiha: habrías podido vivir sabiéndolo? Hubieras podido convivir con todos ellos ante esta situación? Yo no lo creo... jamás lo hubieras siquiera dejado acercarse... acaso no era hasta tu ideal para esposo? Sel... bien o mal... es tu padre... y se... se que por algo te dan esta oportunidad... por que es eso aunque no lo parezca... a un hijo fuera de matrimonio jamás le dan nada... no existen... y tu... tu vas a ser grande... lo se, naciste para la grandeza...

Sel: pero yo no quiero esta vida... esto no es para mi...

Akiha se levanto y abrazo a su hija, ambas comenzaron a llorar y así se quedaron por mucho rato. Abajo Uranus empezaba a impacientarse cuando vio a ambas bajar por las escaleras, Akiha llevaba entre los brazos a su hija

Akiha: es hora...

Uranus: más tranquila gatita?...

Selenemitir asintió y volvió a meterse entre los brazos de su madre y así las 4 se encaminaron al palacio, al llegar al despacho del Rey se encontraron con las Star Ligths, el Rey se levanto y trato de acercarse a Selenemitir, cuando quizo acariciar su rostro ella le quito la mano

Elo: por favor, podrían esperarnos afuera?

Selenemitir no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta saliendo del despacho, afuera se encontró con las 8 Senshis, Venus sólo le extendió los brazos y ella se lanzo a ellos

Sel: no quiero! Si me voy nunca me van a dejar volver... ayúdenme a escapar! Tengo que encontrarla!

Saturn: no te preocupes, solo es una temporada...

Mars: como estas segura? Deberíamos ayudarla... es nuestra única esperanza...

Saturn: precisamente por eso... por que eres nuestra esperanza debes ir a Cassiopeia... ya veras, volverás al palacio...

Jupiter: espero no te equivoques...

Plut: si Saturn lo dice es cierto...

Saturn tomo las manos de Selenemitir mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos

Sel: si tienes el cabello alzado es verdad... nos volveremos a ver tarde o temprano...

Saturn: no... en mi caso si será la última vez que nos veamos... tu volverás una vez que yo muera...

Sel: que?! No! Entonces nunca volveré!

Neptune: por que dices eso?

Saturn: por que cuando el tiempo llegue el mio se cumplirá... te prometo que en tu próxima vida si podré servirte...

Saturn volteo a ver hacia la "nada" mientras sonreía, las Senshis no entendían que sucedia con ella

(*****)

Jupiter: acaso... esta viéndonos?

Saturn: si...

(*****)

Saturn: ella es lo mas preciado que tenemos... cuidenla, aun faltan tiempos difíciles...

Mercury: con quien hablas?

Saturn: solo pensaba... tienes que ser fuerte, no pierdas las esperanzas aunque la oscuridad sea mayor...

Todas la abrazaron, aunque fuera una temporada no la verían en mucho tiempo

Sel: hubiera querido ser una Senshi... asi quizás no estaría en esta situación...

Saturn: tu deseo será realidad cuando tu cristal vuelva a ser uno...

La puerta se abrió y Elo vio la escena, en realidad le dolía alejarla de el pero sabia que era lo mejor en ese momento, Cih tomo a Selenemitir de un brazo y comenzó a llevarla por los pasillos, escoltada por parte de los guardia de Cassiopeia, entre ellos Zenen que aún no creia todo lo que sucedia, Selenemitir sentía como si la llevarán prisionera, pronto llegaron al jardín posterior, contra su voluntad tuvo que dejar que el Rey la abrazara cuando las Senshis se pusieron alrrededor de ellos y de la guardia de Cassiopeia

Sel: que hacemos aqui?

Cih: las estrellas podemos viajar de distinta maneras... ademas su traslado debe de ser completamente secreto

Las Star Lights comenzaron a resplandecer al igual que Elo y la guardia, por alguna extraña razón Selenemitir comenzo a resplandecer

Sel: que... que me pasa!?

Zenen: tu cristal esta resonando con los de nosotros... ya aprenderás a controlar tu estrella

Sel: pero... aun no me despido de Tenma!

Elo: nadie debe saber donde estas... nadie nunca te va a encontrar de nuevo...

Selenemitir cerro los ojos y comenzó a llorar, quería recordar las palabras de Saturn para tranquilizarse pero para ella era imposible, y así en medio de la tarde Selenemitir desapareció, Akiha se metió en los brazos de Serenity mientras una que otra Senshi dejaba salir una lagrima.

* * *

Preview: lo destinado se volverá real, una sombra al asecho


	43. Chapter 42

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 42

Selenemitir caminaba por los pasillos de palacio, traía el cabello más largo que antes, casi le llegaba al suelo, lo llevaba sujeto en una media coleta y rizado, llevaba un vestido púrpura hasta el suelo, por el costado izquierdo estaba abierto hasta la cadera y sobresalía un fondo blanco en tres holanes, era ajustado de la cintura hacia el pecho, la espalda era descubierta casi a la cadera, el escote frontal era recto y tenia dos cintas hacia el cuello en forma de cruz, portaba un guante en su mano izquierda que pasaba del codo, en la mano derecha llevaba unas cintas cruzadas desde la muñeca hasta la misma altura que el guante de la cual colgaba una cinta que caia hacia la muñeca, llevaba una gargantilla de igual color con un dije de una estrella con alas, el símbolo de Cassiopeia y de las Star Ligths, cruzando un pasillo Ruchbab estaba recargada en la pared

Ruchbab: a donde se dirige princesa?

Sel: eh?! Ruchbab me asustaste. ...

Ruchbab: no cambie el tema princesa... a donde va?

Sel: voy a mi habitación... tiene algo de malo?

Ruchbab: las puertas del palacio están por abrir... no debería estar en el salón principal para recibir a los invitados?

A Selenemitir sólo le escurrió una gota por la cabeza, odiaba las fiestas, siempre las había odiado y ahora más, otra Star Ligth se acerco a ellas

Cih: vamos Ruchbab... sabes bien que a la princesa no le gusta ese tipo de protocolos...

Sel: gracias Cih...

Cih: aun así deberá bajar a la fiesta... le daré un par de horas en lo que llegan los invitados...

Selenemitir sólo suspiro, así era su vida ahora, no tenia más remedio que hacer todo lo que tenia que hacer, llego a su habitacion y cerro la puerta camino hasta su tocador y se sentó frente al espejo, en verdad había cambiado mucho, definitivamente ya no era una niña, abrio el cajón y saco una caja grabada, la abrió y saco la pulsera de Serenity, tras mucho trabajo había logrado reconstruirla

Sel: Donde estas hermana? Eres feliz? Te envidio... te atreviste a hacer algo que yo no... al menos estas con quien amas y yo... sola... en el confín del sistema solar...

Metió la mano a la caja y saco un dije en forma de sol, el símbolo de Solaria, lo había quitado del saco que logró llevarse con ella, el pañuelo de igual forma estaba ahí, pero ya no tenía su aroma

Sel: si pudieras verme ahora... que pensarías de mi? Te seguiría gustando?

Suspiro y salio al balcón veía las estrellas resplandecer, ya cuanto tiempo había pasado sin saber nada ni de Serenity, ni de Tenma... ni de el... que le habrían dicho cuando volvió? Solo de algo estaba segura y era que aun no se habían casado y eso le mantenía la esperanza

Eolo caminaba con un chico de cabello castaño y ondulado hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color miel, a su paso varias chicas sólo murmuraban y les sonreian

Chica 1: no son un sueño?

Chica 2: son tan guapos... y solteros...

Chica 3: de verdad? Creí que estaba comprometido el príncipe Eolo...

Chica 1: pues nada es definitivo, digo cuanto ha pasado y no hay boda... yo creo que ya no se caso con la princesa del Milenio de Plata...

Chica 3: deja me apunto entonces!

Chica 2: y que me dices de Oma? Han sabido de algo formal

Chica 1: que yo sepa no...

Eolo movía la cabeza, solo oía murmullos y suponía por donde iba el asunto

Eolo: no se ni por que te hice caso... tengo cosas importantes que hacer...

Oma: como que? Seguirle la pista a tu desaparecida cuñada? Vamos Eolo se realista, tanto como tu cuñada como tu amante desaparecieron como si se las hubiera llevado un agujero negro...

Eolo: por que todo el mundo cree que la quiero para amante!?

Oma: mmm será por que es una plebeya, el Rey te dijo que no y estas comprometido, algo más amigo?

Eolo bufo, sabia que lo que le decía era cierto pero el no estaba dispuesto a ceder, se acercaron a la mesa de bocadillos y un mesero les ofreció un par de copas

Oma: dime, ya hace cuanto tiempo? 8 años? No crees que seguramente ya hasta se caso y tiene como mil hijos? Vamos amigo, lo tuyo no es amor es calentura... te duele no haberla podido hacer tuya...

Eolo: y hablando de mujeres... que hacemos aqui?

Oma: bien jugado... bueno, lo mío también es calentura, esta chica se me metió en la cabeza, pero mis padres me han dicho que es una buena alianza, así que pediré su mano...

Eolo: que fácil es para ti decirlo...

Oma: ni tanto, tiene un carácter poco dócil, pero seguramente después de un par de golpizas y unas noches forzadas acabe obedeciendo

Eolo: me das asco cuando hablas así... te desconozco...

Oma: amigo así se debe de tratar a las mujeres, ahora que te cases con Kula te lo recomiendo, o seguirá metiendo hombres a su cama y no sabrás ni de quien serán los hijos

Eolo: primero muerto antes que desposarla, tendrían que amarrarme y llevarme a punta de espada para que de él si...

Oma: jajajajaja ya te imagino jajajajaja

Pronto las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, el toque definitivamente era la entrada de alguien del palacio, toda la atención se enfocó en la puerta principal

Oma: ahí viene mi chica...

Eolo: si lo que tu digas...

Tras la puerta apareció una joven de cabello plateado y ojos violetas, con un vestido púrpura que resaltaba su blanca y porcelanada piel, venía con una mujer muy parecida a ella, Eolo dejo caer su copa, entre la multitud la vio pasar, quería correr pero sus piernas no le respondían, se había maldecido mil veces por salir a esa fiesta y en ese momento se quería tragar sus palabras, Oma lo vio, estaba totalmente paralizado

Oma: lo se amigo, su belleza impresiona... pero tiene un carácter que uff espero que así sea en la cama... creeme en verdad no pienso dañar una cara tan bonita... Eolo? Hey Eolo reacciona!

Eolo: eh? Que?! Yo... lo siento decías?

Oma: ya olvídalo... me permites?

Oma se alejo, lo vio acercarse a la chica, evidentemente intento sacarla a bailar pero ella lo rechazo amablemente, Oma regreso con Eolo, tras un rato volvió a intentarlo sin éxito, terminando bailando con otras chicas, Eolo no le quitaba la vista a la chica que se había vuelto el desvelo de Oma, en toda la noche no pudo dejar de verla, Oma regreso una vez más con el fracaso en la mano

Oma: es inútil, nunca podré acercarme lo suficiente... nunca ha aceptado bailar con nadie, y en cualquier momento se va a escapar

Eolo: y eso?

Oma: no le gustan las fiestas...

Eolo: vamos a apostar... tu desistes a desposarla si yo logró sacarla a bailar...

Oma: no crees que eres muy vanidoso? Pero se que ganare, si no lo logras me pagas una chica

Eolo: me parece, me presentas tu o lo hago yo?

Oma: te llevo...

Ambos chicos caminaron por el salón, Eolo sentía que su corazón se detendría, esperaba estar en lo correcto, que no estuviera alucinando, la chica estaba de espaldas platicando con otras chicas que claramente le dijeron que Oma estaba llegando tras de ella, Oma la tomo de un hombro, Eolo sintió su sangre hervir pero tenia que controlarse

Oma: mi querida princesa Selenemitir, me gustaría presentarle a un muy buen amigo...

La chica ni siquiera se inmuto ni volteo, solo hizo un chasquido con su boca

Sel: disculpe pero sinceramente no me interesa conocer a nadie que sea capaz de llevarse con un acosador como usted...

Eolo: espero que eso no signifique que tiene un mal concepto de mi por tener esta clase de amigos...

La chica guardo silencio, su postura de pronto cambio, sus hombros se relajaron y su respiración se aceleró, comenzó a voltear, no creía lo que escuchaba, pronto ambos quedaron de frente, ella tuvo que contener las lagrimas y su emoción, el tuvo que contenerse las ganas de besarla y abrazarla, para ambos el tiempo se detuvo, al igual que la primera vez que se vieron

Sel: yo... yo... lo siento... no... no era... no era mi intención... no era mi intención ofenderlo...

Eolo: si acepta bailar conmigo esta pieza la perdonaré... por todo...

Eolo le extendió la mano, Selenemitir se sonrojo pero aun así tomo su mano y lo acompañó ante la mirada incredula de todos los presentes, Eolo le tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el, el corazón de ambos se aceleró, ella cerro los ojos, el roce de su piel le hacía sentir electricidad en su cuerpo, la música inicio y Eolo la comenzó a llevar

Sel: si te digo que hoy he pensado en ti todo el día me lo creerías?

Eolo: eres una mentirosa...

Sel: por que? Es verdad... no sabes como...

Eolo: no es por eso... estas usurpando un lugar... tu no eres una princesa...

Sel: no lo sabes verdad?... me gustaría saber que mentira te dieron para mi desaparición. ...

Eolo: que te fuiste a buscar a Serenity...

Sel: nunca he podido hacer eso... apenas unos días después me encerraron en este castillo, todo el tiempo estoy vigilada...

Eolo: que es lo que está pasando Sel? Por que estas aquí?

Sel: aquí no puedo decir nada, estamos siendo vigilados...

Eolo volteo y noto algunas miradas muy intensas, 5 para ser preciso, las chicas vestían exactamente igual

Eolo: quienes son?

Sel: mis Senshis...

La música paro, ambos tuvieron que separarse e hicieron sus respectivas reverencias

Sel: sabes que no puedes seguirme cierto?

Eolo: lo se... pero me gustaría poder verte en privado

Selenemitir se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda

Sel: no te auguro nada...

Y así se alejo de el, el resto de la noche Eolo no podía con los reclamos de Oma y que le preguntara como lo había hecho, mientras el seguía a Selenemitir con la mirada durante toda la fiesta, pronto vio a Selenemitir caminar hacia un balcón, en un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y entendió que era su oportunidad

Eolo: Oma, chicas, tendrán que disculparme un momento, acabo de ver a alguien con quien tengo un asunto pendiente, si me permiten...

Oma: negocios?

Eolo: información...

Ambos se despidieron y Eolo se acerco hacia el balcón tratando de perderse de las Senshis o por lo menos verse menos obvio, cuando llegó al balcón encontró lo que buscaba, Selenemitir camino hacia el otro lado desapareciendo tras un pilar, Eolo camino hacia ese lado, vigilando que no lo siguieran, tras el pilar ella lo tomo de la mano

Sel: no hagas preguntas... corre!

Y así ambos salieron corriendo, se escondieron tras unos arbusto desde donde podían ver al balcón, justo ahí salieron de pronto las Senshis y las vieron dispersarse

Eolo: son rápidas...

Sel: si, te tardas un minuto más y ya nos estarían cuestionando... ven, vamos a donde no nos molesten...

Selenemitir lo llevo por una pared falsa, atravesaban varios pasillos, el noto que había varias marcas que ella seguía

Eolo: ruta de escape?

Sel: me obligaron a memorizarla, es para emergencias aunque saben que la ocupó para moverme por el palacio... tenemos 2 minutos antes de que lleguen a mi habitación... podrás esperarme un momento en los pasillos?

Eolo: espere 8 años... que son 5 minutos...

Llegaron al final del pasillo y ella movió la pared dejando ver el espejo de su habitación

Sel: Ves ese rincón? Ellas van a asomarse... quedate tras el fondo de la pared, yo te llamo...

Eolo: de acuerdo... no me vayas a olvidar ahí eh?

Eolo siguió con la mano la oscura pared hasta que encontró la grieta, no tendría más de un metro de ancho, era ingenioso, si encontraban el pasillo uno se escondia y podía regresar sin problemas, Selenemitir entro a la habitación y cerro las paredes, habrían pasado unos minutos cuando escucho que se volvia a mover la pared, aguanto la tentación de ver, solo escucho unas voces

Sel: se perdió algo?

Calph: se perdió un príncipe de la fiesta...

Sel: y creen que lo metí a mi escote?

Segin: sería buena idea... meter a un hombre a su cama nos tranquilizaria...

Ruchbab volteo hacia la esquina oscura, comenzó caminar hacia la pared, Selenemitir aguanto la respiración, Cih hizo un movimiento astuto

Cih: vámonos ya, creo que solo es una fuga normal...

Todas tomaron de vuelta a la habitación, Cih sólo le hizo una seña de un uno a su princesa, Selenemitir se dio cuenta que Cih no tenia ni un pelo de tonta, en realidad ninguna era tonta, todas salieron de la habitación y Selenemitir cerro la puerta, regreso al pasadizo y le hablo a Eolo, entro a la recamara totalmente deslumbrado

Eolo: comenzaba a dormirme

Sel: no pude engañarlas, pero nos van dar privacidad para poder hablar...

Ambos se veían a los ojos y después desviaron las miradas, había tanto de que hablar, y aun así parecía que no tenían nada de que hablar

Sel: si soy una princesa... soy... en realidad soy hija del Rey Elo...

Eolo volteo sorprendido y fue tomar asiento después de que ella se lo pidió

Eolo: como? Osea... no eres hija de Akiha?

Sel: no... si soy hija de Akiha, pero... aun no entiendo los motivos o no quiero entenderlos... solo se que fue un acuerdo entre el Rey, mi madre y el capitán...

Eolo: como?

Sel: si, una enfermedad causó que el capitán y mi madre ya no pudieran tener hijos, y ante su inminente muerte, el Rey y el pactaron para que mi madre quedara embarazada y no estuviera sola... fue como tener una mascota... solo llegue a este mundo para compensar soledad y culpas...

Eolo: no creo que fuera eso... entonces te veniste para acá?

Sel: no, tras enterarme fui a renunciar ante la reina, resulta que lo sabia y habían pactado que cuando cumpliera 21 vendría a ocupar el trono en sustitución de mi tía Vika

Eolo: eso si lo supe, fue envenenada no?

Sel: si, lo peor es que fue una Star Ligth... se llama Iota... y también trato de asesinarme 2 veces... por eso me vigilan tanto. ...

Eolo: pero por que?

Sel: dentro de la categoría de las estrellas hay una muy rara y poderosa, se nos llama cantarinas, con nuestra voz podemos controlar el poder de Nova, Iota y Vika nacieron con esa capacidad, pero Iota no recibió el reconocimiento a sus capacidades, y empezó a desear el trono, supuso que con Vika muerta a ella le pedirían que tomara las riendas del reino pero no... y pues aquí estoy, alejada de todo y de todos... la intención de estar escondida era no alertar a Iota pero mi padre... quiero decir el Rey lo hizo con otro propósito... alejarme de ti y de Tenma... no quiere que me case con ninguno de ustedes... a ti por ser el prometido de mi hermana y Tenma...

Eolo: por plebeyo...

Sel: así es...

Eolo se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la habitación moviendo y tocando las cosas de Selenemitir

Sel: y dime... como diste conmigo?

Eolo: un accidente... he estado tan enfrascado buscando pistas de Serenity y tuyas que Oma me insistió en venir... y mira lo que encontre... Oma esta muy interesado en ti, quiere desposarte... que le diste para tenerlo así?

Selenemitir se levanto y le quito su caja de sus manos

Sel: no le he dado nada... no me interesa... mi corazón ya esta en esta caja... Eolo... puedo hacerte 3 preguntas y me contestaras honestamente?

Eolo: claro... yo nunca te he mentido...

Dejo su caja en el tocador de nuevo y se acercó a su ventana dándole la espalda

Sel: has... has tenido algo que ver con Kula?... tu sabes... íntimamente. ...

Eolo: no... nos hemos besado y si han subido las cosas de tono pero... pero no he cruzado esa línea...

Sel: la amas?

Eolo: no... no puedo... lo he intentado pero... tengo a alguien bailando en mi cabeza... no me da tregua su recuerdo... eso me ha llevado a estar a punto de tomar a Kula, he querido ahogar su recuerdo con los besos de otra y no puedo...

Selenemitir entendió lo que le decía, aun sentian algo el uno por el otro, no, ella no sentía "algo" Sabia que lo amaba con toda la intensidad de su alma

Sel: y la ultima y más importante... me... me besarías?

Se sonrojaron... ella estaba siendo demasiado franca, desde que estaban bailando se había dado cuenta de ese cambio

Eolo: Oma va en serio contigo...

Selenemitir se volteo, había dado todo en esa pregunta y ahora las lagrimas querían saltarle de los ojos

Sel: el no me importa... no me importa si tu vas en serio o no conmigo... yo... yo solo se que quiero ser tuya... antes de tener que ser de quien sabe quien...

Eolo la tomo de los hombros con fuerza, tenia toda la noche queriendo tocarla

Eolo: no... yo no quiero que seas de nadie... tuve que contenerme cada que Oma se te acercaba...

Sel: entonces?... que piensas hacer conmigo?

Eolo no dijo nada y solo pudo besarla, la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia el, había algo diferente en ella, esta vez no lo besaba con temor, eran intensos, la jalo y ambos cayeron en la cama, no estaba poniendo resistencia alguna, Eolo se levanto y se quito el saco y las botas mientras la veía recostarse en la cama, fue sobre ella para seguirla besando, comenzó a bajar por su cuello hacia los brazos para quitarle sus guantes, eso sí, sin dejar de besarla donde cayera, la jalo para sentarla sobre el, ella se sonrojo al sentir la entrepierna de el

Eolo: dime que esta vez...si vas a responder por lo que provocas?...

Ella solo atino a besarlo mientras le quitaba la camisa, el llevo las manos a la espalda de ella desamarrarando el corset del vestido para poder quitarlo, ella de pronto se detuvo y sostuvo su ropa

Eolo: que sucede?

Sel: es que... podemos apagar la luz? Es que me da mucha pena...

Eolo: no deberías pero de acuerdo, si así te sientes tranquila...

Selenemitir se levanto y apago las luces, tras eso dejo caer su vestido y volvió a la cama, Eolo hizo lo mismo con su ropa, se sentía frustrado por que la quería ver en pleno pero que podía hacer al respecto más que respetarla, se acerco a ella y volvió a lo suyo, comenzó a jugar con los pechos de ella mientras la sentía retorcerse entre sus manos, siguió bajando por su cuerpo mientras la acariciaba, poco a poco fue llegando a su pelvis y a su cadera, Selenemitir comenzo a ponerse nerviosa, ya había pasado Eolo sus manos varias veces por aquella cicatriz, esperaba que no se percatara, que pensaría de ella?. Eolo noto que ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y tensaba el cuerpo, de pronto noto algo y regreso su mano, acariciaba la cicatriz con el dedo, trataba de encontrarle forma, Selenemitir le quito la mano al menos unas tres veces, Eolo se detuvo y prendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche, Selenemitir tenía lagrimas en los ojos cuando la vio, se recostó sobre ella con la cabeza a la altura de la cadera, observaba con detalle la cicatriz, ya recordaba donde la había visto, Selenemitir rompió en llanto, las lagrimas salían sin parar

Eolo: por que?...

Sel: no es lo que piensas...

Eolo: y tu que sabes sobre lo que estoy pensando... quieres saber lo que pienso?

Sel: no, no! Por eso no quería que me vieras...

Eolo: yo creo... que algo muy feo te paso... es una cicatriz vieja... cuando te conocí ya tenías un carácter muy duro... eso fue antes no? Eso te hizo tan dura cierto?...

Selenemitir seguía llorando, se llevo las manos a la cara, Eolo se levanto, se acercó a su rostro y la beso

Eolo: mejor me voy... no pretendo hacerte pasar un mal rato...

Ella se colgó de su cuello mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo

Sel: no... yo quiero estar contigo... si... si me aceptas así. ...

Eolo: Sel... no me importa... lo único que me importaría sería si lo hiciste por gusto. ... como con Tenma...

Sel: eso te molestaría?

Eolo: por haber sido un idiota... estas segura de esto?

Ella tomo una de las manos de el y la llevo a su entrepierna, el se sonrojo por su acción

Sel: yo quiero... yo quiero que juegues conmigo... quiero ser tuya...

Eolo se levanto y volvió a bajar hasta la cadera, le levanto las piernas y metió el rostro en su entrepierna, Selenemitir comenzo a arquearse con los movimientos que hacía el con su lengua, tuvo que sostenerle las piernas o de lo contrario lo ahogaria, Eolo disfrutaba los gemidos de ella, al menos la estaba haciendo disfrutar, ella llevo sus manos a la cabeza de el, no quería que parara, sin embargo el se separo, se recostó sobre ella para besarla mientras seguía estimulandola con los dedos, estaba disfrutando su rostro y sus gestos

Eolo: tenía tantos planes ahorita... pero ya no resisto, te necesito... puedo?

Sel: ... si... si... por favor... si...

Se acomodo y lo mas lento que pudo fue entrando, aun así ella se arqueaba

Sel: no... no va a pasar... no...

Eolo: relájate... te voy a lastimar...

Entrelazo sus manos con las de ella y puso un poco más de fuerza, ella grito cuando el paso por completo y no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas

Eolo: estas bien?

Sel: mh...

Eolo: voy a moverme si? En serio relájate o vamos a acabar mal los dos

Eolo comenzó a moverse, al principio estaba siendo lento, pero conforme vio que ella dejaba de quejarse comenzó a ir más rápido, hasta que ya ninguno de los dos pensaba claro, y la ternura había quedado de lado, los gemidos llenaban la habitación así como el sudor sus cuerpos, el la jalo para sentarla sobre el, ella se aferraba a su espalda y el disfrutaba escuchar sus gemidos al oido, la tomo del cabello y la doblo hacia atrás mientras le imponía más fuerza y velocidad, Selenemitir sentía que se quemaba por dentro, sabia que estaba a punto de terminar, así como la tenia las sensaciones eran más intensas, se sujetaba de los hombros de el y su voz la delataba

Eolo: ya vas a terminar cierto?... si me lo pides amablemente te dejare terminar...

El dejo de embestirla y la dejo caer en la cama, ella se levanto quedando de costado con su cabello cayendo sobre ella, y algunos mechones sobre su sonrojado rostro

Sel: yo... yo quiero...que... que...

Eolo: no te entiendo. ...

Sel: Eolo yo no se decir esas cosas!

Eolo: mmmm bueno...

La observo, le fascinaba, quería grabar ese momento en su mente para siempre, ella miraba a su entrepierna y desviaba la vista avergonzada, Eolo le jalo la mano para que lo agarrara, ella no duro mucho tiempo tocandolo y la soltó...

Sel: n...no... es que yo...

Eolo: no pasa nada... bueno a lo que estábamos. ...

El la volteo y la puso boca abajo con la cadera levantada, ella podía sentir la mirada de el

Sel: que haces?! No mires!

Eolo: pues esta parte de tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario... te esta gustando que te mire así. ... hueles muy rico...

Sel: ya callate! Deja de decir esas cosas!

Solo sintió cuando Eolo volvió a embestirla, ella enterró la cara entre las almohadas, en verdad lo estaba disfrutando y su respiración, como odiaba su respiración en esos momentos, el volvió a jalarle del cabello, tenia como un fetiche con eso, pero a ella le estaba gustando lo rudo que estaba siendo, su voz volvió a perder recato hasta que su cuerpo término tensandose, el podía sentir las contracciones provocadas por el Orgasmo

Eolo: fiu, por poco y no creí que aguantaría, bueno ahora voy yo...

Tomo más velocidad mientras la sostenia de la cadera, ella no paraba de gemir y eso lo provocaba más, por fin Eolo se quedo quieto mientras profundizaba el encuentro y lo dejaba salir, ambos estaban muy agitados, ella se dejo caer en la cama y el se recostó sobre ella mientras le daba pequeños besos

Sel: estas temblando...

Eolo: no prestes atención a eso...

Se recostó al lado de ella mientras la metía en sus brazos

Eolo: no quiero irme... me quiero quedar aquí...

Sel: pero no podemos... no sí sigues con Kula...

Eolo: voy a ir de nuevo con el Rey... voy a volver a pedir tu mano...

Sel: y si dice que no? Sería capaz de perdonarle todo si nos dejara ser felices...

Eolo: si me lo niega... escaparías conmigo?

Selenemitir se metió más entre sus brazos

Sel: SI SI! Llévame lejos, donde nadie nos encuentre...

Entrelazaron las manos y volvieron a besarse, en algún momento acabaron quedándose dormidos abrazados, ambos sentian tanta paz en ese momento que se olvidaron donde estaban por completo.

La noche les duro poco, un rayo de luz sobre sus ojos la hizo despertar, Eolo la tenia abrazada por la espalda, se sentía confundida, de pronto todo se volvió claro, se habían quedado dormidos, ella se levanto y comenzó a moverlo tratando de despertarlo

Sel: despierta! Tienes que irte!

Eolo: que yo soy que?...

Sel: amor despierta!

Parecía una palabra mágica, el se levanto como resorte y la abrazo

Eolo: como me dijiste?

Sel: a... amor... no te pareció bien? No lo volveré a decir...

Eolo: no,no,no,no,no,no,no! Me encantó! ! Sel te amo!

Sel: yo también te amo!

Eolo la beso y la volvió a recostar mientras una vez más la hacia suya, no bien apenas habían acabado ella lo empujó fuera de la cama y se metió a bañar, el la alcanzó para bañarse también, tras un rato salieron y comenzaron a vestirse, ella se puso un vestido de gasa blanco con escote en triángulo de color oscuro bajando en una tira de rombos, se hizo un par de trenzas a sus costados

Eolo: que hora es?

Sel: es tarde... debo de bajar o subirán por mi... te llevare a la salida...

Eolo: tranquila... a mi no me importa que me encuentren aquí...

Comenzo a besarle el cuello, ella comenzó a retorcerse, se levanto y lo avento

Sel: ya estate!

Eolo: cuando seas mi esposa no te voy a dejar ni a sol ni sombra... bueno al menos te gustó...

Sel: ya vámonos!

Volvio a abrir el espejo y salieron por los túneles, pronto llegaron a una pared que ella abrió, pudo ver el pueblo tras la hierba que cubría la entrada

Sel: en el pueblo hay un transportador mercantil, podrán sacarte por algunas rupias... te volveré a ver pronto?

Eolo: no se cuando... pero te prometo que cuando vuelva o seré un hombre libre para pedir tu mano o me convertiré en un secuestrador...

Tomo el rostro de ella y la beso, quería llevarse ese sabor con el, salio y ella cerro la puerta regresando lo más rápido que le daban sus adoloridas piernas. Llegó a la puerta del comedor y entro, la reina seguía sentada aunque ya estaba terminando

Estella: mi niña, para haberte ido temprano a dormir te has levantado muy tarde...

Sel: disculpeme, me dormí tarde estaba... estudiando...

Estella: mi niña, apúrate y me alcanzas en el despacho... tenemos cosas que hacer...

La reina se levanto y salio del salón, Selenemitir suspiro y se dejo caer en la silla mientras le servían el desayuno

Cih: esa no es una forma apropiada de sentarse... acaso la lastimaron anoche?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, trataba de responder pero solo podía tartamudear, Cih volteo la silla y se arrodillo frente a ella, llevaba un frasco en la mano, y lo que fuera que tuviera ese frasco Cih tomo un poco y se lo puso a Selenemitir en los enrojecidos muslos

Sel: que... que es eso?

Cih: algo que le ayudará a calmar el ardor... espero que la reina no lo notará. ...

Sel:mh... gracias. ...

Cih: me causa curiosidad, el príncipe Oma tiene tiempo buscando su favor, pero trae a un amigo y no se lo piensa dos veces. ... en el tiempo que llevo a su servicio se que no es común que le ganen las emociones...

Sel: el y yo... ya nos conocíamos... el es... la razón por la que yo no veo a nadie mas... el problema es que el ya esta comprometido...

Cih: y por que no rompe el compromiso?

Sel: mi padre no quiere... va a volver a hablar con el... esperando conseguir algo...

Cih: con tu padre? De nuevo? El es el prometido de Kula? Vaya lío...

Sel: cuando era mas joven me molestaba la idea de que me acabará convirtiendo en su amante... ahora no me molesta... no me importaría. ...

Cih: princesa...

La puerta se abrió y Zenen entro al salón

Zenen: princesa la reina la necesita en este momento...

Ambas se levantaron y salieron del salón, aun le dolía el roce de sus piernas pero nada le quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, por fin había logrado entregarse al hombre que amaba, todo lo que viniera era aceptable, ya nada podría hacerla infeliz. Ambas llegaron al despacho junto con Zenen, Selenemitir se sentó mientras ambos líderes estaban atrás de ella

Sel: abuela sucede algo?

Estella: mi niña, a partir de este momento no quiero que salgas de tu habitación para nada... ustedes dos, quiero que reúnan a su gente, necesito que salgan para el punto cero...

Cih: a la estrella Alpha Sagittarius?

Zenen: que es tan urgente?

Estella: me acaban de informar que vieron a Iota rondando por los lares...

Sel: voy con ellos...

Cih: no princesa, si Iota esta en el caldero es peligroso que se acerque... iremos a verificar esa información... con su permiso majestad...

Ambos salieron dejando a ambas mujeres solas

Sel: abuela por favor...

Estella: mi niña... solo quiero que estés en un lugar seguro, solo en ti puedo confiar el futuro de este reino... se que te hemos impuesto una carga muy grande, pero no te pido mucho... dame tu dije...

Sel: eh? Pero por que?

Estella: voy a resguardarlo...

Sel: no! Tu me has encargado esta llave... y si es necesario protegere esta llave con mi vida... la galaxia, no... el Universo entero depende de mi... solo... no me pidas que me quede encerrada... ya me basta con no poder salir por está gargantilla...

Eolo corría por los pasillos de un palacio de cristal rojo, era feliz, había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños y solo había una persona en el universo que podía ayudarle a conseguirla, llego a una habitación llena de cojines en el suelo y cientos de cortinas colgantes y caídas, el aroma de hierbas llenaba la habitación, Eolo se acerco con mucha calma y de rodillas, tomo una blanca mano que sobresalía de los cojines y la beso, la dueña de la mano respondió acariciandole el rostro

-mi querido Eolo... donde has estado? Acaso vienes a disculparte por angustiar a tu madre?

Eolo se acerco más y subio a los cojines, encontró a su padre dormido sobre ella, una mujer de cabello azabache y piel de porcelana, tenia unos ojos azules impresionantemente transparentes, su mirada era serena y dulce

Eolo: pero de que se queja madre... no creo que mi padre duerma tan plácidamente sólo por dormir...

Casius: Umika calla a tu insolente hijo... no sabe lo que dice...

Eolo: no padre... te entiendo perfectamente... estar así sobre la mujer que amas es increíble. ...

Umika: hablas como si ya lo hubieras experimentado...

Eolo: anoche madre... he tocado la gloria encarnada en unas curvas que casi me matan... una dulzura en sus besos... el aroma de su cabello... el brillo en sus ojos en los que me reflejaba... podría morir en este momento...

Casius se levanto para ver a su hijo que sin demora ocupó su lugar para ser acicalado por su madre como un bebé, a Casius no le agrado la accion

Umika: vamos Casius... asi como habla pronto será esa mujer la que lo apapache...

Casius: hijo acaso ya desististe de la Capitán?

Eolo: no padre, la he encontrado... anoche en la fiesta a la que fui... estaba hermosa... pero se veía mas hermosa cuando...

Umika: Eolo guarda respeto, esa chica te ha dado lo más preciado para ella, no debes repetir su intimidad en voz alta ni en público. ...

Eolo: lo se madre, lo que pensaba decir es que se veía hermosa durmiendo en mis brazos... o sus ojos cuando me decía cuanto me amaba...

Casius: hijo ya intente hablar con Elo y se cierra... yo hice un pacto con el de que mi descendencia se casaría con su descendencia...

Eolo: eso es lo mejor de esta historia... ella es hija del Rey Elo...

Casius y Umika voltearon a verse, si eso era cierto había posibilidad de que consiguieran algo favorable para su hijo

Selenemitir salio al jardín para ver a varios guardias junto con el capitán y sus Senshis

Sel: tanta gente para ir a inspeccionar? Cuanta gente se queda para la seguridad del palacio?

Zenen: no se preocupe princesa, eso esta cubierto…

Sel: si mis cuentas no me fallan se esta llevando a la mitad del personal… además de los mas experimentados, me esta dejando puro novato….

Zenen: no se de que se preocupa princesa, esta usted acostumbrada a liderar puro crio…. No será muy diferente de cuando jugaba a los soldados en el Milenio de Plata…..

Le dio la espalda a Selenemitir, esta estaba furiosa, de ser lindo, cariñoso y reconocerle sus logros había pasado a ser frio y déspota desde que supo la verdad, Selenemitir exploto y corrió tras de el jalándolo de un brazo y haciendo que volteara a verla

Sel: PERO QUE LE PASA?! QUE FUE LO QUE YO HICE?! POR QUE ME TRATA ASI?! YO LO DESCONOCIA POR COMPLETO!

Zenen: sabe que "princesa"…. Hubiera sido mejor que no sobreviviera aquella noche, asi nadie estaría sufriendo por su existencia… no sabe lo que siente mi familia solo por que usted vive…..

Le dio la espalda y siguió su camino, Ruchbab lo intercepto y comenzó a reclamarle el trato que le daba a ella, Selenemitir solo supo agachar la mirada y salir corriendo de regreso mientras trataba de controlar las lagrimas, Cih volteo a ver a Zenen furiosa

Cih: por que haces eso!? Que ha hecho ella para que la odies?

Zenen: precisamente Cih…. Quiero odiarla…..

Siguió su camino sin volverse a detener, las Senshis solo suspiraron resignadas, las cosas eran realmente muy complicadas al respecto con la relación que estaban llevando, todos tomaron sus posiciones y desaparecieron con rumbo a Zero Sagittarius.

Selenemitir atravezo el palacio en lagrimas, la reina alcanzó a verla y fue tras de ella a su habitacion, la encontró llorando tirada en el suelo recargada en el sillón de su recamara, le recodaba los primeros días que estuvo ahí, llorando día y noche durante meses, se agacho a su altura y puso una mano sobre su cabeza

Estella: mi niña... tan radiante que te veías esta mañana...

Sel: por que abuela... por que me odia?... yo... yo... de verdad no lo sabia. ... no lo escondí. ... no...

Estella: mi niña... para todos ha sido una noticia difícil de digerir, el... en verdad creía que eras hija de su hermano, no cree que Mitir lo quisiera, cree que Akiha lo engaño...

Sel: y yo? Que culpa tengo?

Estella: en esta vida a veces hay que pagar deudas que no son nuestras... duerme mi niña... te vendrá bien el descanso, mañana verás todo con más calma, cuando Zenen vuelva hablaré con el...

Sel: no por favor!

Estella: no mí niña, no es justo desquitarse contigo...

La reina salio de la habitación, Selenemitir volvió a tirarse a llorar, le dolía ser odiada por tanta gente sin merecerlo, todas las razones que tenia para estar feliz se acababan de romper, cuando logró calmarse la noche había caído, se puso un vestido sencillo de tirantes y escote alto, era de color marfil y largo hasta el suelo, se recostó y cerro los ojos, quería conciliar el sueño, sentía como si estuviera en una pesadilla, se levanto de golpe en medio de la noche bañada en sudor, se lleva las manos al rostro y luego al pecho, se levanto y salio al balcón a tomar fresco

Sel: que... por que me siento tan nerviosa?

Sintió algo de pronto, volteo hacia la puerta, camino hacia su cama con desconfianza, saco su espada y salio de la habitación, todo estaba en total silencio como siempre, Cassiopeia era tan tranquilo que no tenia guardias en el palacio por la noche más que en la entrada principal así que no le extraño no encontrar vigilancia cuando caminaba por los pasillos. Después de un rato se detuvo, no había encontrado nada extraño o fuera de lo normal

Sel: supongo que solo estoy estrésada...

Dio la vuelta mientras pretendía volver a dormir, de pronto ahí frente a ella estaba una chica de cabello verde y rizado, le llegaba abajo de los hombros, portaba el mismo traje de las Star Ligths, Selenemitir comenzo a retroceder mientras ella caminaba en su encuentro

-Buenas noches princesa... dando un paseo nocturno? Eso no es propio de una princesa...

Sel: asesinar princesas tampoco es propio Iota...

Se detuvo en su andar, Selenemitir paso saliva, estaba en una situación muy desventajosa, Cih siempre era quien la había salvado de ese problema

Iota: no cree que esa espada sólo le estorba?

Sel: sinceramente esperaba otra sorpresa nocturna...

La Senshi comenzó a resplandecer y elevó su energía de golpe causando que Selenemitir saliera volando hasta que un pilar la detuvo, Iota se lanzo sobre ella sentándose encima, ambas comenzaron a forcejear, Iota quería llevar sus manos hasta el cuello de Selenemitir pero esta hacia hasta lo imposible por impedírselo

Iota: entregamela! Dame la llave!

Sel: tendrás que quitársela a mi frío cadáver! ! Tu nunca gobernaras Cassiopeia!

Iota: de ese sueño hace mucho que desistí... ahora voy por algo más grande... no pienso quedarme en un lugar para estar bajo las faldas de otra Reina!

Ante esas palabras a Selenemitir sólo se le pudo ocurrir un lugar causando que perdiera concentración y pudieran quitarle el dije de la gargantilla, Iota se levanto y comenzó a correr por los pasillos, Selenemitir se levanto y fue tras ella, no podía permitir que llegara a esa puerta

 _ **"Tus tareas son sencillas... deberás de cuidar del reino, procurarás que se mantenga la pureza y las funciones del caldero... y jamas... jamás debes permitir que alguien cruce por esa puerta... de lo contrario la estabilidad del universo se verá afectada"**_

Selenemitir corrió con más fuerza, tenia que alcanzarla y detenerla a como diera lugar, Iota corría con una sonrisa turbia en su rostro, por fin tenía la llave de ese lugar sagrado, nadie podría con ella, una vez que la obtuviera sería capaz de quitarle el cristal de la resurrección a la Reina Serenity, tras unos pasillos y bajar 3 pisos al sótano llegó a una gran puerta, se dirigió al tablero de control y en un pequeño hueco metió el dije, pronto la puerta comenzó a temblar

Iota: es mía! ! La eternidad es mía! !

Pronto sintió como era tacleada y derribada al suelo, volteo hacia su cintura sólo para ver a Selenemitir sobre ella volviendo ambas a forcejear, Iota metió la pierna y de una patada se quito a Selenemitir de encima, esta quedó en el suelo recuperando el aire mientras Iota se ponía de pie

Iota: pensaba dejarte gobernar esta diminuta estrella pero eres necia...

Junto las manos frente a ella mientras una burbuja de energía color violeta comenzaba a envolverla, pronto una melodía comenzó a sonar junto con su voz

Iota: _Más hermosa que, Una rosa azul, que sus espinas más molesta aún._

 _Esta mano es, La que quiere intentar, Que una vida que te abro ya._

 _La puerta al inframundo Y está apunto ya de abrirse, porque adivino que una vez más me llamará, La voz de mi destino._

 _Yo te miro y tú debes los ojos cerrar. Es la máscara de la media noche. Electriza sin miedo hacia la oscuridad Ahora ven, ven ya, amiga ven ya a la noche, Porque te espera la eternidad._

Selenemitir se llevo las manos a sus oídos mientras gritaba como si algo le lastimara

Sel: ya basta!

Iota: _Más hermosa que, Una rosa azul, que sus espinas más molesta aún._

 _Esta mano es, La que quiere intentar, Que una vida que te abro ya._

 _La puerta al inframundo Y está apunto ya de abrirse, porque adivino que una vez más me llamará, La voz de mi destino._

 _Yo te miro y tú debes los ojos cerrar. Es la máscara de la media noche, Electriza sin miedo hacia la oscuridad Ahora ven, ven ya, amiga ven ya a la noche, Porque te espera la eternidad._

 _El mundo oscuro te quiere abrazar..._

 _Una voz del futuro te va acariciar..._

 _Yo te miro y tú debes los ojos cerrar. Es la máscara de la media noche. Electriza sin miedo hacia la oscuridad Ahora ven, ven ya, amiga ven ya a la noche, Porque te espera la eternidad_

 _El amor puro yo te hago olvidar_

 _El mundo oscuro te quiere ayudar,_

 _una voz del futuro te va a acariciar_

 _El mundo oscuro te quiere abrazar_

Selenemitir cayó al suelo con la mirada perdida, sentía que su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumido, Iota camino hacia la puerta y paso por su lado

Iota: eres patética, aun no controlas el poder de Nova... al menos Vika podía pelear contra mi... ahora que las Gamma se den cuenta que todo fue una llamada de emergencia falsa para alejarlas será muy divertido...

Camino hacia la habitación recién abierta, salía un olor dulce y agradable del lugar, trato de entrar pero sintio que Selenemitir aún con la mirada perdida la tenia sujetada por el tobillo, ahora era ella la que inicio el resplandor y una melodía se dejo oír, la música era mas fuerte que la que salía de Iota

 _Sel: Cayendo dentro de mi sombra, sosteniendo mi aliento, la noche mortal aguarda..._

(******)

Tuxedo levanto la vista, esa canción era la que aquella noche había cantado, acaso en ese momento ella estaba pidiendo ayuda?

(*****)

Sel: _No te asustes, por ese carruaje, que la bruja dibujo, por que lo puedo ver en tus ojos..._

Iota: que estas haciendo?! Piensas liberar el poder de Nova en ese estado?!

Sel: _Te veré en tus sueños,Yeah baby, aunque estos sean pesadillas..._

La música se intensificó, Iota se vio encerrada en un estela de luz mientras su cuerpo se entumía, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, la voz de Selenemitir le estaba penetrando la cabeza haciendo que sintiera que estaba a punto de explotar

Iota: detente! Ya calla! Para esa horrible música! !

Selenemitir sólo, la observaba mientras se ponía de pie, pero parecia no estar conectada, aun tenía la mirada perdida, la luz se volvió más intensa mientras Iota gritaba del dolor que le causaba

Sel: _Hada azul por ti destruire estrellas, para podertelas mostrar en un papel negro de la luna,_

 _Si tu crees en mi cuando te pierdas, yo estaré aquí... por siempre junto a tu alma..._

 _Mira hacia arriba y verás como la luna brilla!_

Iota se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y comenzaba a escupir sangre, Selenemitir sólo la observaba sin emoción alguna

Iota: pa... para... no... de... detente... me vas... me vas a...

Sel: _un símbolo se eleva por lo alto..._

 _De la tarjeta que tire en la dulce jalea carmesí ..._

 _Tu destino... si decides aceptarlo_

 _Toda clase de mundo podría ser tuyo inmediatamente_

 _No te confundas, nadie puede derrotarme..._

 _Hada azul me has dado una razón para vivir_

 _En una cautiva eternidad_

 _Si gritas por mi..._

 _Seguramente te encontrare amor_

 _En donde quiera que estés_

 _Y te liberare de esa ensangrentada maldición_

 _Nadie cree en mi..._

 _Incluso hay veces que soy subestimada_

 _Aún así tus palabras_

 _siempre haran eco en mi corazon..._

Iota se llevo las manos a sus oídos, estos comenzaron a sangrarle, sentía su cuerpo hervir, todo estaba a punto de explotarle, quería gritar pero se dio cuenta que ya no tenía voz, volteo a verla, se veía imponente, el brillo de su cuerpo era muy distinto, tenia las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho y la mirada aún pérdida

Iota: "quien eres tú... portadora de tan terrible poder?!"

El palacio entero comenzó a temblar, los pilares cercanos comenzaron a quebrarse, Iota no pudo resistir más y cayó al suelo completamente inconciente

Sel: _Hada azul por ti destruire estrellas,_

 _Para convertírlas en un símbolo_

Siempre que dudes y pierdas de vista tus sueños

Quiero que mires hacia arriba

 _Hada azul me has dado una razón para vivir_

 _En este cautiverio llamado " destino"_

 _Tu nunca estaras sólo_

 _Cuando te pierdas, yo estaré aquí... por siempre junto a tu alma..._

 _Si tu de verdad lo crees podemos hacerlo realidad_

La luz se apago y Selenemitir cayó sin sentido al suelo, tras unos minutos llegó la reina corriendo junto con algunos guardias sólo para encontrar a ambas chicas desplomadas, lo que los horrorizó fue ver a Iota sobre un charco de sangre, un guardia se acerco para tomarle pulso

Guardia: esta viva...

Guardia 2: la princesa también!

Estella: lleven a Selenemitir a su habitacion y que la vea el medico...

Guardia: que hacemos con la Senshi?

Estella:... debería dejarla morir... llevenla con el medico...

La reina se acerco a Selenemitir que estaba en brazos del guardia, le paso la mano por la cabeza y beso su frente

Estella: gracias...

Los guardias salieron a cumplir las órdenes que le había indicado la reina, esta volteo hacia la puerta que estaba abierta, tomo el dije y la puerta volvió a cerrarse, la reina suspiro aliviada entre lagrimas, acababa de terminar un ciclo muy doloroso para el reino.

Elo se desplomó en su silla dejando caer la carta que tenia en sus manos para llevárselas a la cabeza

Serenity: parece que todo salio mejor de lo que esperaban... vas ir a verla?

Elo: como? Me odia... Las veces que he ido ni la mirada me da...

Serenity: lo que hiciste le causó heridas imposibles de sanar... algo muy grande tendrás que dar para compensar... no hay algo que desee con la misma intensidad con la que te odia?

Elo se recargo sobre la silla mientras Serenity se sentaba en su regazo y jugaba con su cabello

Elo: hay algo... pero no estoy seguro que aun lo quiera... o que en realidad lo quisiera

Serenity: pregúntale ahora que la veas... no pierdes nada intentendolo...

Elo: aunque el daño colateral sea Kula?

Serenity: no entiendo... que tiene que ver Kula en esto?

La puerta sono, tras la puerta apareció Eolo seguido de Casius y Umika, Serenity se levanto tras ver a los recién llegados y fue a abrazar a Umika

Serenity: mi querida Umika... es un milagro que salgas de tu palacio... aunque agradezco haberme salvado de eso

Umika: hay Serenity... no cambias...

Elo: vaya a que debemos el honor de su visita? Sobre todo de ti Umika... les advierto que no soy yo quien ha pospuesto la situación...

Casius: lo sabemos... en realidad lo sabemos todo... vaya Elo nunca pensé que engañarias a Serenity... y tener una hija...

Serenity: de... de que hablas Casius?

Umika: Serenity no te queda hacerte la inocente, ya lo sabemos todo...

Eolo: aunque usted no lo sepa todo... reina Serenity vengo a solicitar su favor ya que el Rey me lo ha negado ya varias ocasiones...

Serenity: a ver, de que hablas? De que favor hablas?

Elo: a ver, aquí nada de eso, tu y yo lo vamos a hablar a solas...

Umika: no Elo, lo que mi hijo tiene que decir lo dirá con todos aquí. ... mi querida amiga vengo a cobrar el favor que me debes... lo haré corto... mi hijo no desea casarse con Kula...

Serenity: de eso ya me había dado cuenta! Pero aun no estoy entendiendo nada!

Elo: Casius tu yo tenemos un trato...

Casius: y en ningún momento estoy fallando... solo que nunca especificamos tu descendencia con quien

Serenity: BASTA! QUIERO RESPUESTAS AHORA!

Eolo: su majestad, necesito que me escuche hasta el final antes de juzgarme...

Serenity salio del despacho junto con Eolo rumbo a su despacho, no pretendia que Elo intimidara a alguien, Casius y Umika tomaron asiento en el despacho Elo estaba furioso, aunque fueran sus amigos no le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo

Elo: que pretenden? Creen que Serenity va a favorecer esa unión?

Umika: Serenity sabe perfectamente que en el corazón no se manda... si ella fuera fervientemente creyente de las uniones elegidas...

Umika se levanto y se acercó a Elo acorralandolo contra el escritorio mientras se le encimaba insinuosamente, Casius levanto una ceja evidentemente molesto pero no detuvo a su esposa

Umika: tu serias mi esposo y Casius de Serenity... ahora bien... si Serenity acepta... tu le entregaras tu hija a mi hijo... como acordamos para intercambiar compromisos...

Casius: hicimos que nuestros padres pensarán lo peor de nosotros, hicimos que creyeran que Serenity hasta podía estar embarazada, Umika tuvo que fingir un corazón destrozado y yo odiarte por muchos años... ahora crees que no merecen esos chicos ser felices?

Elo se sirvió una copa y le tendió una a Casius que ya tenía a Umika a su lado, levanto el vaso en señal de brindis

Elo: primero tendrá que encontrarla... y la tengo muy bien resguardada

Umika: huy si tan resguardada que mi hijo ya la hizo su mujer...

Elo dejo caer el vaso, estaba en Shock no podía creer lo que le decía

Elo: estas mintiendo...

Casius: si mi hijo tiene buen tino en unos meses verás que es cierto... que prefieres?

Serenity y Eolo tomaron asiento en el privado de la reina, les llevaron una jarra de infusión y se retiro la ayuda de cámara dejándolos solos

Serenity: quiero respuestas claras... que está sucediendo?

Eolo: antes de cualquier cosa quiero que sepa que he cumplido mi promesa, he seguido a la princesa por toda la galaxia... tome...

Eolo le extendió un documento que la reina al leerlo comenzó a llorar

Eolo: se casaron apenas se fueron de aquí. ... con este comprobante pueden mostrarle el acta si gusta... les he seguido la pista y no están en un punto fijo, o al menos no como estuvo aquí, 2 o 3 dias y se mueven... aun así, seguiré buscándola, seguramente no querrá volver a casa pero buscare la oportunidad para que hablen y todo se aclare entre ustedes

Serenity: te agradezco todo esto... pero me angustia tu desamor por Kula... que fue lo que hizo para que la rechaces? Estaban bien hace poco...

Eolo: hay mi querida Reina Serenity... el problema es que nunca me interesó Kula... por eso no había venido a formalizar en tiempo... no deseaba casarme, al final mi padre me convenció... (suspiro)... esa misma noche conocí los ojos mas hermosos que hubiera visto en mi vida, y sus labios son tan dulces... creí que no la volvería a ver, pero... pero no... en esos meses era una convivencia frecuente... no quería enamorarme y sucedió. ... me perdí en sus manos...

Serenity: entonces esto ya tiene tiempo? como fue que Elo lo sabia?

Eolo: por que en una ocasión nos atraparon, déjeme decirle que ella siempre me alejaba, que se resistía por usted y por Kula... Incluso dudaba de que sintiera lo que yo... aun así, cuando el Rey me confronto por la situación le dije mis sentimientos y que deseaba casarme con ella pero el Rey me lo negó. ... fue cuando me corrió del palacio y volví hasta un año después... y la vi, igual de hermosa que siempre... y la lastime mucho por que no fui capaz de contener mis celos... y luego... cuando por fin vi que aunque por lealtad no lo dijera... podía ver el amor en sus ojos... el Rey es muy astuto sabe? Supo alejarme de ella... por 8 largos y dolorosos años...

Serenity: entonces tenía razón. ... tu y Selenemitir se traían algo más. ...

Eolo: se lo juro que fue sin pensar, yo fui quien sin aún saber quien era la sedujo... y después era yo quien la buscaba... por eso pensaba casarse con Tenma... para alejarme...

Serenity: entonces me pides que le rompa el corazón a mi hija? Quiero mucho a Selenemitir, como una hija... pero no le voy a dar un favoritismo... ademas como estas seguro de su sentir, han pasado muchos años...

Eolo: hace unos días me arrastraron a una fiesta en Cassiopeia... solo queda decirle que salí a hurtadillas despues del amanecer...

Serenity se levanto, estaba en una encrucijada, si le decia que no algo harían para estar juntos, y si le decía que si Kula la odiaria... podría odiarla más?

Eolo: yo se que no es fácil lo que le pido, pero no quiero lastimar a Kula... me duele besarla sin amor... no me gustaría hacer más solo por "cumplir"... pero si usted así lo desea, así será. ... pero no me pida que me olvide de ella, y mucho menos que olvide su piel...

Serenity suspiro mientras veía por la ventana, sabia que en ella estaba el condenar a su hija a lo que ella estuvo a punto de vivir, pero de nuevo, una de las cosas que le debía a Mitir era estar casada con Elo, lo amaba claro que si, pero esas acciones le ganaron poco a poco su cariño...

\- FLASHBACK -

Serenity (mucho más joven) estaba con Elo en una bodega besándose con intensidad, evidentemente estaban escondiéndose, ambos se separaron para tomar aire

Serenity: detente... esto esta mal... estoy comprometida...

Elo: yo también... pero no puedo evitar esto que siento por ti...

Serenity: además eres el prometido de mi amiga... que pensaría ella de esto...

Elo: por que no se lo preguntamos?

Serenity: que?!

Elo la tomo de la mano y salio corriendo con ella hacia los jardines, cuando llegaron a un punto alejado pudieron ver a 2 personas en la misma situación que ellos anteriormente pero mas intenso, Serenity sólo pudo llevarse las manos hacia la boca

Elo: creo que tu amiga no tiene inconveniente... tu prometido la está consolando...

Serenity: Casius, Umika! Que esta pasando?!

Ambos voltearon a verla, Umika se puso roja, Casius solo paso saliva

Casius: dime que hablaste con ella primero...

Elo: ehhh...no... no se me ocurrió nada...

Umika: Serenity lo siento... es que... me enamore de Casius y el de mi y... y... yo se que Elo te ama... tu lo amas?

Todos se sorprendieron por la franqueza y lo directo del argumento de Umika, Serenity asintio entre lagrimas

Serenity: por que?!

Casius: bueno no es algo que se pueda controlar...

Serenity: NO TONTO! QUE POR QUE NADIE ME LO DIJO ANTES?!... Los 4 hemos sufrido en silencio por tanto tiempo...

Casius: si tu no tienes inconveniente... por que no intercambiamos?

Umika: y crees que nos lo permitan? Nuestros padres están muy estrictos con estos compromisos...

Elo: no perdemos nada al intentarlo... hablemos con ellos ahora que están todos en el palacio...

Mitir: no creo que sea buena idea mi buen amigo...

Todos voltearon sólo para ver a un joven Mitir acercarse a ellos, Serenity se sonrojo y volteo para otro lado, aunque estaba enamorada de Elo, la voz, los gestos y las acciones de Mitir encendían sus bajas pasiones y le dejaba dando vueltas su cabeza

Casius: que se te ocurre? Por que tu siempre tienes un plan para todo...

Elo: más bien nunca dice o hace algo si el mismo no está convencido de que funcionará... que propones?

Mitir: tendrán que fracturar su amistad por un tiempo, pero les aseguro que se casaran con quien desean... van a hacer todo lo que les diga y como lo diga?

Serenity y Umika rieron por lo bajo, Elo y Casius se notaron incómodos, más parecía que les hacia una propuesta indecorosa a las princesas y ellas no estaban incómodas con ello

Mitir: vamos... solo será actuar un poco... mi querida princesa Umika, por su dulce carácter esto será más difícil para usted...

Umika tomo la mano de Casius y lo vio directamente a los ojos mientras Elo abrazaba a Serenity por la espalda

Umika: por despertar a tu lado haré lo que sea necesario!

Elo y Casius estaban en una sala, recargada sobre Elo en un hombro estaba una joven de piel blanca con el cabello plateado y unos enormes ojos violetas como los de Elo, en la misma habitación había una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes, llevaba un vestido negro y la marca de la luna en su frente, estaba hablando con Estella, con una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules y una chica de cabello rosa al igual que sus ojos

Estella: Serenity querida, la boda de tu hija te alegrará ya lo verás... Todas hemos pasado por lo mismo, pero hemos ganado una paz en la galaxia envidiable... verdad Tobita?

La chica de cabello rosa volteo y tomo la mano de Serenity

Tobita: querida... llevas 5 años enfundada en tu luto... Mi querido Casius te llenará de nietos ya veras... volverás a sonreír... pero deja de posponer la boda... no le causes más dolor a tu hija, la obligas a vivir aún en duelo...

La chica de cabello rojo se levanto y se puso de rodillas frente a Serenity

Eika: solo vas a causar algo peor, se que el dolor de perder a tu esposo es incurable, pero ya todas hemos empezado a salir adelante... debemos seguir nuestras vidas...

Serenity: yo no puedo! No puedo!

La Reina comenzó a llorar, Elo y Casius voltearon a verse, dudaban de hacer las cosas que les había dicho Mitir

Elo: y si mejor...?

Casius: no... es ahora o nunca...

Vika: de que hablan hermano?

Casius: me pregunto cómo una chica tan hermosa puede ser melliza de este horrible chico

Vika sólo mustio una risa baja, Elo la veía encantado, amaba con locura a esa chica, de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar gritos fuera de la sala, ambos chicos pasaron saliva, Akiha que estaba en la sala sirviendo las bebidas fue la primera en llegar a la puerta y abrirla, se escucharon las voces de Umika y Serenity, todos salieron de la habitación justo para ver lo más intenso del pleito

Umika: NO! JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARE! ME TRAICIONASTE!

Serenity (princesa): Umika por favor escuchame... no era esa mi intención! Yo... yo solo... el fue quien me busco...

Un bofetadon la hizo callar, Umika lloraba y Eika se acerco a abrazar a su hija

Eika: pero que fue lo que sucedió? Umika tu no eres así. ...

Umika: Serenity me traicionó madre! Esta embarazada!

Tobita: Casius! Como has podido!?

Casius: lo siento pero jamás he dormido con Serenity... no puedo responder por algo que no he hecho...

Serenity (princesa): lo siento... pero... Casius tiene razón. ... no puedo obligarlo a responder...

Serenity (Reina): quien ha sido?! Tendrá que responderte! Nunca creí que cometerías una imprudencia de este nivel... contestame quien te ha embarazado?!

Serenity (princesa): aun... aun no lo confirmo con el medico... pero... es...

Serenity dudo mientras pasaba saliva, al parecer a Umika no le estaba costando tanto trabajo, pero no quería herir a su madre, aun estaba muy dolida por la muerte de su padre, Mitir que acababa de llegar le puso una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla, sabia que podía contar con su apoyo si decía algo mal, volteo a ver a Elo, su mirada serena le dio luz verde para continuar

Serenity: Elo... vas a responder como se debe?

Todos jalaron aire y reino el silencio, Vika que estaba colgada del brazo de Elo lo soltó mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca

(*******)

Plut: ... su parecido con Selenemitir es increíble. ...

Jupiter: puedes distinguir claramente entre las dos pero se nota la sangre en común...

Venus: callen que esto está mejor que la novela de la tarde!

(*******)

Vika: hermano... como pudiste?

Elo: simplemente las cosas se dieron... madre... Reina Serenity... mi intención es responder por esa creatura que no tiene ninguna culpa...

Estella: ah no, a mi primero me compruebas que es de mi hijo... si te acostaste con el tan fácilmente, sabrá la Diosa con quien mas estuviste

La princesa comenzó a llorar, eso no era parte del plan, Mitir se aclaró la garganta era hora de hablar

Mitir: mis queridas reinas, todo se esta malinterpretando... entre mi tonto amigo y la princesa hay algo que no podemos controlar... eso no implica que la princesa meta hombres a discreción a su habitacion y me consta por que he de confesar que yo he sido cómplice en este romance...

Vika: hay Mitir... siempre tapandolo... creo que lo mas importante es comprobar el estado de Serenity...

Mitir: aun así... la honra de la princesa esta en juego, sea o no certero el embarazo lo correcto es que Elo tome a Serenity por esposa...

Eika: y mi hija! Quien ve por su honra!?

Mitir: y si intercambiamos? La gente no lo vería extraño... al final son alianzas...

Tobita: Casius... ni has dicho ni una palabra...

Casius: que quieres que diga madre... mi amigo me traicionó. ... se llevo a mi prometida... y no debo de conservar a Umika como un premio de consolación... ella es invaluable...

Tobita levanto la ceja, su carácter era explosivo y aun asi estaba muy tranquilo, algo había extraño en esa situación

Casius: pero si usted reina Eika no tiene inconveniente... por que yo aquí no puedo estar más tiempo... con su permiso...

Casius salio, Serenity corrió tras de el seguida de Umika y Elo, Vika tras ver a su madre comenzar a llorar salio detrás de ellos, encontrándoselos en el patio, no le sorprendio el ver a Serenity con su hermano abrazados pero si a Umika y Casius haciendo lo mismo.

Vika: vaya…. Y yo que me crei el cuento….

Dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse con Mitir de frente, Vika se sonrojo a mas no poder mientras el la acorralaba contra un árbol

Mitir: que dice princesa? Les seguimos el juego? Solo faltamos nosotros….

Vika: estas loco! Como me voy a fijar en alguien como tu…

Se lo quito de encima y salio hacia las parejas, Mitir la veía como regañaba a su hermano y a toda la comitiva, pues le parecía injusto lo que hacían.

Al final del dia cada quien tomo sus respectivos caminos, Elo llego a Cassiopeia junto con Vika y Mitir, la Reina se había quedado con Serenity un poco mas, a la entrada del palacio las Senshis los recibieron, Cih se levanto y siguió a Vika, detrás de ellas caminaba Iota. La noche cayó , Vika se alistaba para dormir cuando la puerta sono, tras ella apareció Mitir

Vika: sucede algo?

Mitir: solo venía a disculparme, lo que hice estuvo mal

Vika se acerco a el, con el dorso de los dedos "golpeo" la frente de Mitir, este en un arranque la abrazo por la cintura y la jalo hacia el

Vika: Mi...mi...

Mitir: te amo... si me lo pides me quedare en Cassiopeia sólo por ti... o rechazame de una vez y no arrepentirme de seguir a tu hermano...

Ella solo tenia su respiración acelerada, estaban demasiado cerca y la ponía nerviosa, el busco sus labios sin encontrar resistencia, ella lo abrazo por la nuca, se separaron para poder respirar, Mitir en un jalón le arrancó el vestido dejándola sin ropa, ella no puso ninguna resistencia, Mitir comenzó a desvestirse, volvieron a besarse, la levanto y la llevo a la cama, entre los besos y caricias nunca hubo resistencia, ella solo pudo aferrarse a su espalda mientras el la embestía, cuanto tiempo llevaban sintiéndose así ambos, ambos se quedaron abrazados hasta que llegó el amanecer, Vika se arreglaba mientras Mitir la observaba desde la cama ya vestido

Mitir: voy a hablar con la Reina... ahora que se que si sientes lo mismo puedo pelear con confianza...

Vika: no te aceleres... lo que hicieron no fue un chiste... mi madre esta muy decepcionada de Elo y Serenity...

Se acerco y la tomo por los hombros mientras le besaba una mejilla

Mitir: de eso me encargo yo... de acuerdo?

Vika: de acuerdo...

Mitir la volvió a tomar en brazos y la beso, salio de la habitación para adelantarse antes de que ella bajara, en el camino se encontró con Elo

Elo: que paso? Pudiste hablar con Vika anoche?

Mitir: mi buen amigo... ahora soy yo quien necesita tu apoyo...

Ambos siguieron el camino hasta el comedor donde ya estaba la Reina esperando, pronto bajo Vika y todos comenzaron a desayunar

Vika: a que hora has vuelto madre? No te escuche...

Estella: fui a tu habitación pero estaba cerrada...

Mitir dio un gran trago a su bebida mientras Vika lo veía con ojos suplicantes

Elo: ustedes dos se traen algo cierto?

Vika se sonrojo y pateo a Elo por debajo de la mesa

Estella: por favor niños comportense...

Mitir: su majestad... Elo tiene razón. ... quiero la mano de su hija en matrimonio

Vika dejo caer su taza, le había dado voto de confianza y se estaba pasando de listo, la muchacha del servicio comenzó a limpiar el desastre entre las disculpas de Vika, Estella volteo a ver a ambos

Estella: tu que dices hija? No quiero pasar por lo mismo que tú hermano...

Los tres se quedaron en Shock, no esperaban esa respuesta por parte de la reina

Vika: y...y...yo?

Estella: quien mas? O acaso era para Cih?

Vika volteo a ver a Cih que estaba detrás de ella, solo podía reír por lo bajo, conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de la princesa por el mejor amigo de su hermano

Estella: desde hace mucho que ustedes dos se ven de otra forma... no soy tonta... pase por alto lo que pasaba entre Serenity y Elo... provoque que las cosas se hicieran mal... entonces hija? Vas a aceptar a Mitir?

Vika: si... si, si, si, si!

Ambos se veían con una sonrisa amplia, cómplice, la muchacha volvió a servirle su bebida a Vika

Elo: también me puedes servir?

Muchacha: disculpe príncipe, se termino... deje traigo más. ...

La muchacha entro a la cocina y puso más agua en la lumbre al ver que ya se había terminado, puso la charola y llevo la comida, Iota la detuvo en el camino

Muchacha: sucede algo señorita Iota?

Iota: se te olvida el jugo de la princesa... no hay día que no lo tome...

Muchacha: oh por Makran! Tiene razón lo estaba olvidando gracias

La muchacha salio con el vaso que le entregó Iota, esta sólo suspiro, la muchacha sirvió la comida y le puso el vaso a la princesa

Elo: y mi bebida?

Muchacha: hay príncipe, disculpe ya no había, puse más al fuego...

Elo: no creo que me de tiempo...

Vika: por que no te tomas mi jugo?

Vika se lo extendió, Elo estuvo a punto de agarrarlo pero mejor le robo la taza

Vika: hey!

Elo: no me gusta tu jugo... es extremadamente dulce para mi...

Elo se bebía la bebida caliente mientras Vika tomo de su jugo

Vika: QUE DIABLOS?!

Se levanto de golpe y avento el vaso al suelo mientras trataba de escupir lo que había tomado, todos se levantaron y Mitir corrió a tratar de agarrarla cuando comenzó a caer al suelo jalando el mantel junto con todo lo que tenia encima, Mitir la levanto entre sus brazos, su respiración era muy agitada, Elo salio gritando por el médico a lo que los guardias corrieron, Cih y la reina estaban en Shock, la reina estaba en una esquina del salón, no quería creer lo que pasaba, Vika sólo hacia muescas de dolor

Mitir: respira hondo... por favor bonita... aguanta...

Vika: Mi madre... tiene razón. ... siempre... siempre te he amado... perdóname por no...

Mitir: no digas más. ... tranquila, saldrás de esto, se convertirá en una anécdota... para...

Las lagrimas en Mitir comenzaban a salir, la veía más pálida y como sus venas tomaban un color púrpura en toda su piel siendo más fuerte en los labios

Mitir: para... para nuestros hijos... Vika?... VIKA!

Ella quedó con los ojos abiertos, cuando sus pulmones pararon, la Reina comenzó a gritar mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, Cih estaba paralizada, como podía haberle pasado esto en sus narices? Mitir la sacudia tratando de hacer lo imposible, la abrazo en un grito de dolor y desesperación, el Medico llegó, Elo se desplomó al ver a su hermana en el suelo sin vida

Medico: ... que tomo... que comió? ?

Cih: el jugo... fue el jugo... a...apenas... apenas lo probó. ...

Médico: fue una dosis muy alta...

Cih tomo a la muchacha del servicio por los hombros y la azotó contra la pared

Cih: QUE FUE LO QUE LE DISTE!?

Muchacha: n...no... no fui yo... el... el... jugo...me. ... me... me lo dio la señorita Iota...

Todos guardaron silencio, lo que acababa de decir la muchacha era demasiado grave

-Fin Flashback -

Eolo: su majestad esta bien?

Serenity: si lo siento, me perdí en mis recuerdos... y los de Elo... Estella y Mitir... en fin... vamos, que aunque yo te de el si Elo refunfuñara...

La reina salio y Elo detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa, quien sabe en qué pensaba la reina pero ya la tenia de su lado o al menos eso pensaba, llegaron al despacho sólo para ver a los 3 con intriga en su mirada

Serenity: cuenten con mi apoyo...

Elo: que?! Estas loca?! Que hay de Kula?!

Serenity: hay por favor... de que te preocupas, ya nos odia... pretendientes no le van a faltar... pero estas dispuesto a perder otra hija? Selenemitir es igual a Serenity, si les prohíbes estar juntos va a perder la cabeza de la misma forma... no querrás volver a vivir lo mismo cierto?

Elo se sento y cruzo de brazos, sabia que Serenity tenia razon, ya habia tratado de alejarlos y aun asi las cosas seguian pasando, si se aferraba a ella la acabaria alejando aun mas, quizas esa era su oportunidad para empezar a sanar su relacion

Selenemitir desperto muy mareada en su habitacion, Cih estaba en la silla leyendo, se levanto y se acerco para ayudarla a sentarse, Selenemitir se frotaba el rostro evidentemente aun desorientada, Cih le paso un vaso con agua

Sel: que... que paso?

Cih: que es lo que recuerdas?

Sel: ... me golpeo... estaba la puerta abierta... ella... comenzo a cantar y todo se volvio nubloso, me dolia oir su voz...no... no me digas que se la llevo?

Cih: no... la detuviste... no sabemos lo que sucedio, las encontraron a las dos inconcientes, Iota estaba en un charco de sangre...

Sel: ella esta?...

Cih: no... casi, pero no... le reventaste los sentidos... no ve, no oye y no habla... respira y camina de milagro... digame princesa... va a hacerse responsable del estado de su estrella?

Selenemitir agacho la mirada, claro que tenia que hacerse reaponsable, pero no entendia muy bien a que se referia, tras un rato logro levantarse y acompañada de Cih bajo a las celdas solo para ver a Iota arañando la pared, cuando Selenemitir se acerco parecia que Iota la sentia, se acerco tras los barrotes y le jalo el cabello a Selenemitir esta no puso resistencia pero si comenzo a llorar

Cih: una senshi siempre sera una senshi... desarrollara otro sentido si es necesario, pero su semilla esta corrompida...

Sel: que?... que puedo hacer por ella?

Cih: que se le ocurre princesa?

Selenemitir tomo el rostro de Iota entre sus manos, Iota podia sentir el calor de sus manos y la gentileza con que la tomaba solo pudo comenzar a llorar

Sel: una semilla corrompida solo puede restaurarse de 3 maneras... con el cristal de la Reina Serenity, que la Suprema del Norte extraiga la semilla, que para los efectos es lo mismo, o...

Selenemitir abrio la celda y entro, abrazo a Iota y ambas cayeron al suelo, Iota se enrosco en el regazo de Selenemitir y mojaba con sus lagrimas el vestido de ella, sabia lo que pasaría con ella

Sel: ...lanzarla al caldero para que vuelva a nacer...

Cih guardo silencio, exactamente esas eran las opciones...

Sel: no creo que sea prudente molestar a la Reina... no es un caso que no podamos resolver con mis limitantes...

Selenemitir llevaba a Iota de la mano, juntas seguidas de las Star Ligths llegaba a la estrella Zero Sagittarius, el lugar donde se encontraba el caldero primordial

Ruchbab: hay que cruzar el río de las memorias antes de poder llegar al palacio y de ahí llegar al caldero

Caph: princesa cree que sea seguro traer suelta a Iota?

Cih: ella sabe lo que hace Caph... hay que aprender a confiar en ella

Sel: gracias, y se que es peligroso pero... sabe lo que va a suceder...

Las 7 subieron a la barca y tomaron el rumbo, un barquero encapuchado llevaba el rumbo

Barquero: este es el río de las memorias, toda semilla que cruza a su destino final debe de beber de el

Schedar: para que?

Barquero: para sellar las memorias que le han causado tanto daño... usted es la responsable de esta estrella que se descarriló?

Sel: así es... por eso vengo a restaurarla...

Barquero: usted siempre atrae la fatalidad, a donde vaya... donde nazca... la oscuridad siempre acechara su luz...

Selenemitir se quedo pensando, sentía que eso lo había escuchado en algún lado, o un recuerdo lejano, tras un largo camino llegaron a un palacio, tras entrar como si lo pudiera percibir Iota comenzó a alterarse, Selenemitir tenía esa sensación de nuevo

Segin: estamos muy cerca del caldero... se siente en el ambiente, nuestros cristales resuenan... hay que tener cuidado, un mal paso y nos veremos hasta la siguiente vida...

Sel: es cierta la leyenda?

Segin: cual de todas princesa?

Sel: que puedes elegir una vez que llegas? Renacer con la misma figura o con otra?

Cih: ya lo dijo usted, es una leyenda... Incluso se rumora que puedes quedarte a cuidar el caldero y no renacer jamás...

Caph: eso se me hace tan triste...

Podían oír como una cascada, entraron a una habitación con una intensa luz, conforme caminaban era como acercarse a un acantilado, Iota se aferro a Selenemitir hasta clavarle las uñas en un brazo, el dolor era bastante visible, y Selenemitir comenzo a ser arrastrada por Iota hacia el final del camino, como si lo conociera

Cih: princesa!

Sel: QUEDENSE ATRAS!...

Selenemitir se dejo arrastrar, veía fijamente a Iota que no le soltaba el brazo

Sel: sabia que intentarías arrastrarme contigo... quizás... cuando tenía el corazón roto hace años aceptaría esto, pero no ahora... decidí vivir... tengo por quien vivir, hay gente que espera mi regreso... nos vemos Iota... en algún momento nos volveremos a cruzar

Selenemitir tomó las manos de Iota desclavandose las uñas, no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, un par de paso que dio hacia atrás y ella desapareció en silencio tras el acantilado, solo se dejo ver una gran luz, esa parte de su historia había terminado, Selenemitir bajo el rostro y dejo salir unas lagrimas, dio la vuelta y salio corriendo Cih salio tras de ella, todas salieron, no podían evitar el dolor que sentian, pronto todas estaban en la barca de regreso, Selenemitir no decía nada, estaba distante, pensativa y triste, y así con ese semblante las 6 regresaron a Cassiopeia, tras eso Selenemitir se encerró en su habitacion, no quería ver a nadie, le dolía lo que había hecho, había matado a una persona que ya estaba indefensa, que en realidad ya no le podía hacer daño a nadie y eso le carcomia el corazón

Los días pasaron y Selenemitir no regresaba a ser la de antes, se la pasaba el día entero en su habitacion, solo salía para comer, Cih entro a la habitación, encontró a Selenemitir en el sofá completamente dormida, tenia un libro en la mano, se lo quito y le puso un separador, le vio las manos, tenia tierra en sus uñas, Selenemitir desperto, trataba de desencamorrarse

Sel: que hora es?

Cih: pasa del medio día. ... la Reina quiere verla

Sel: llevale una foto mía...

Cih: princesa no puede seguir así... vamos, la reina le tiene noticias...seguramente la alegrarán

Sel: no hay nada que me pueda animar...

Con mucha pereza Selenemitir se levanto y salieron rumbo al despacho de la reina, en el camino vio a una muchacha llevando un servicio al salón de invitados

Sel: llegó alguien?

Cih: la Reina solo me pidió que fuera por usted...

Ambas entraron al despacho, la Reina le pidió que se sentara

Estella: mi niña, has estado muy triste estos días y te lo he respetado, pero hoy tu vida va a cambiar para siempre

Sel: abuela me esta asustando...

Estella: tu padre me ha indicado que te han designado a tu prometido... de hecho ambos están en el salón...

Sel: QUE! NO! NO PUEDE HACERME ESTO!

Estella: hija tranquila... primero escucha a tu padre...

Sel: no... el me va a escuchar a mi...

Selenemitir salio furiosa del despacho, Cih venía detrás con la reina, ambas se veían divertidas ante la situación, llego al salón y entro abriendo las puertas de golpe, Elo y Serenity estaban sentados, claro que esperaban esa reacción de ella

Sel: PERO QUE SE CREE USTED! DECIDIENDO POR MI! SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO!

Elo: a mi también me da gusto verte hija, me alegra que estés igual de sana que siempre... bueno si no te interesa el príncipe que elegimos Serenity y yo para ti...

Serenity: por que no primero hablas con el y luego lo despachas, por atención diría yo

Sel: su majestad no quiero ser grosera pero no me interesa...

Eolo entro por la puerta, Selenemitir no lo había visto, se paro detrás de ella con toda la intención

Sel:... seguramente es algo para su conveniencia, algún pacto seguramente... bien se le da hacer las cosas mal...

Eolo: no pues si quieres me voy...

Selenemitir volteo asustada, se llevo las manos a la boca y quizo llorar cuando lo vio ahí frente a ella

Eolo: deje me presento princesa... soy el príncipe Eolo, príncipe heredero de Solaria y si usted acepta su prometido...

Eolo se acerco y la tomo por la cintura mientras la acercaba a el, Elo quizo decir algo pero Serenity lo detuvo

Eolo:... y el hombre de su vida si acepta...

Sel: estas bromeando?... ya eres el hombre de mi vida...

Por primera vez ambos se besaron sin tenerse que esconder, Selenemitir adoraba sentir como se derretía entre sus brazos, a Elo no le gustaba lo afectuosos que eran frente a ellos, Serenity sólo tomo su mano mientras le sonreia plenamente

Serenity: nosotros no fuimos menos intensos que ellos... te dejo para que hablen...

Serenity se levanto y salio junto con Estella y Cih, dejándolos a los 3 solos, Eolo tuvo que cortar el beso cuando escucho al Rey aclararse la garganta, ambos voltearon sonrojados, Eolo tomo a Selenemitir de la mano, no quería soltarla para nada

Elo: espero no estar cometiendo un error... mas te vale que la cuides... y la respetes

Eolo: no se preocupe, no cometere sus errores...

Selenemitir le dio un apretón en la mano haciéndole ver lo que acababa de decir

Eolo: bueno... usted me entiende... Sel es mi vida, y no podría ver otros ojos como los de ella... siento que el aire se me acaba cada que me alejo de ella...

Elo: déjanos solos Eolo por favor...

Eolo: le beso la mano a Selenemitir y salio del salón, ella volteo a ver al Rey con cierto recelo

Selenemitir: no soy tonta... de que va esto? Que me va a costar? Usted no cede tan fácil...

Elo: Sel... hija... tienes razón no es gratis... quiero 2 cosas a cambio

Selenemitir se cruzó de brazos, el Rey se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos, de cierta manera ella se sintio incómoda

Elo: la primera... que me perdones por todo el daño que te he causado... que volvamos a ser tan unidos como antes... que me dejes volver a ser tu padre...

Selenemitir sintió como se comenzaban a escapar las lagrimas mientras los labios le temblaban...

Sel: y... y... y la... y la según. ...segunda?...

Elo: que seas feliz...

Ella ya no pudo más y acabo rompiendo en llanto mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos

Elo: lo siento de verdad... lamento haber sido tan duro y estricto con las 3... te extraño tanto, el palacio no es lo mismo sin ti y sin Serenity...

Sel: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! TAMBIÉN TE HE EXTRAÑADO TANTO PAPÁ!

Elo la abrazo con más fuerza, era la primera vez que se lo decía y para el era lo que más podía atesorar

El tiempo no perdono, Eolo y Selenemitir había decidido posponer la fecha del compromiso oficial por respeto a Kula, mientras Eolo vivía en Cassiopeia como mandaba la tradición, y era bien sabido por el reino que el no dormía en su habitacion precisamente, por lo cual todos estaban a gusto esperando proximamente buenas noticias. Un día Eolo detuvo a Selenemitir, traía una canasta con cosas de jardinería y varias veces le había visto las uñas llenas de tierra

Eolo: se puede saber de tu jardín secreto? Siempre desapareces y no estas en ningún jardín del palacio como para todo lo que usas

Sel: es que... me lo han prohibido hasta que nos casemos, es parte de mi responsabilidad aquí. ...

Eolo: que mal... no llevo ni 2 meses aquí y ya me tienes secretos...

Sel: tonto... prometes no decirlo jamás? La estabilidad del universo depende de tu silencio...

Eolo asintio y cruzo su corazon, Selenemitir lo llevo hasta aquella habitación donde había terminado con Iota, tomo el dije de su cuello y abrió la puerta, Eolo percibió el aroma que despedia el lugar, entro sólo para encontrar un jardín subterráneo, la sala estaba llena de enredaderas en las paredes y por todo el lugar había unas flores violetas que tenían unas luces a su alrrededor podía verse un pequeño pasillo apenas si para pasar entre las parcelas, al final una mesa digna de un científico loco estaba junto a un estante con varios frascos con un liquido violeta

Sel: bienvenido al jardín de la eternidad...

Eolo: esto... que es todo esto? Que son esas flores?

(*****)

Aquarius: por Makran es la flor de la Eternidad!

(*****)

Sel: este es mi jardín privado, apenas había unas 5 flores cuando me lo encargo la reina, esta flor es la flor de la Eternidad... Los instrumentos de allá son para extraer su elixir que tiene propiedades sanadoras increibles...

Eolo: y por que se llama así? Por que es un secreto tan peligroso?

Sel: esta flor te puede dar salud y juventud eterna...

Eolo: hermosa... el cristal de plata ya hace eso...

Sel: mmmm no... el cristal te da una longevidad de 1000 a 1500 años, por eso el término de "Eternidad"

Selenemitir comenzo a regar las flores y cortando los pétalos dañados, Eolo la seguía intrigado, eso le daba mucha curiosidad

Eolo: hay alguna prueba de ello?

Sel: hubo un caso... hace unos 3 años se suicidó una persona, yo creía que no tenia más de 25 años pero resulta que tenia más de 8000 años...

Eolo: en serio? Eso... eso es de los tiempos de Makran... antes de que se fracturara, guau... debió de haber visto cosas increíbles de la diosa Isachel... y de la diosa Selene...

Sel: alguna vez hable con el, me llamo Selene en primera instancia, me preguntaba que a donde había ido, que me extrañaba, que me amaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era quien el creía. ... me contó que había comido la flor tras el suceso de la misteriosa desaparición de la Diosa Selene por tristeza, cuando Makran era uno solo existía la verdadera Eternidad, sin embargo Isachel se comenzó a corromper por su propia existencia, así que fracturó el cristal creando a las 4 Diosas y dejando el poder dividido en seres de corazones puros e incorrompibles...

Eolo: bueno algo salio mal... mira a Kula...

Sel: la descendencia es distinta, el me dijo que se enamoró de Selene en cuanto la vio, que la vio crear todas las semillas de esta galaxia, después de nacer la Reina Serenidad y llegar a una edad para reinar desapareció y nadie volvió a saber de ella, la vida ya no era como antes y el en un acto desesperado comió la flor, arrepentido por sus actos y embargado de la tristeza fue que se quito la vida...

Eolo: y por que no se volvió loco cuando la Diosa se embarazo? Eso me suena a que el es el padre de la difunta Reina Serenidad...

Sel: lo mismo pensé... pero no tuve tiempo de preguntarle... asi es como entendí el poder de esta flor, me dediqué a hacer extracto de ella, y el elixir me funciona a la perfeccion, el medico lo usa para sanar a la gente... con Iota... bueno el daño que le cause fue irreparable pero la dejo con vida...

Eolo se agacho con ella, y comenzó a ayudarla, lo vio con extrañeza

Sel: y eso?

Eolo: ahora es cosa de los dos... no cargues con esto sola...

Sel: por eso te amo Eolo...

Eolo la tomo del rostro y comenzaron a besarse, ambos se recostaron en el suelo y el jardín de flores fue testigo de su amor

* * *

N/A: este es un capitulo muy romantico, hacia mucho que no escribia uno tan rosa, bueno al fin Eolo y Selenemitir estan juntos, pero conociendo a Kula...

canciones: Iota: mermaid melody pichi pichi pich, ankoku no tsubasa, se las recomiendo, tanto el ost como la serie, la pasaran genial

Selenemitir: paper moon de tommy heavenly6 (gueee amoa esa mujer, tambien canta una version de "la soldier" les recomiendo ambas canciones ^^) esta cancion pertenece al OST de Soul Eater (por cierto no le di credito a esta cancion en un capitulo anterior cuando Selene es poseida en el departamento de Mamo-chan)

preview: Serenity aparece!


	44. Chapter 43

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Capitulo 43

Paso un año, Eolo y Selenemitir por fin comenzaba a hacer planes de boda, estaban sentados en uno de los jardines, el estaba recostado sobre las piernas de ella, mientras ella le acicalaba el cabello, eran realmente felices

Eolo: 2 meses te parece?

Sel: no es poco tiempo? Para una fiesta de ese estilo se necesita más planificación... 6 meses es lo mínimo...

Eolo: Sel... yo por mi me casaría en este instante...

Sel: amor, yo soy tu mujer desde aquella tarde en Pangea... no necesito un documento, fiesta o aprobación de alguien...

El se levanto y la puso contra el suelo, ella solo le dio una mirada pícara, Eolo entendía lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a darselo, ambos comenzaron a besarse y a meterse mano, pronto alguien aclarandose la garganta los interrumpió, ambos se separaron sólo para ver a un guardia de Solaria, Eolo se levanto ayudando a Selenemitir a pararse

Eolo: que sucede? Le paso algo a mis padres?

Guardia: no su majestad... es que... hubo una denuncia... vieron a unos jóvenes que corresponden a las descripciones de la princesa Serenity y del mercante...

Eolo volteo a ver a Selenemitir, si eso era cierto tenía que ir inmediatamente

Sel: quiero ir contigo...

Eolo: hermosa primero debo de ver si es certera la información... quizás es una falsa información... tu padre ofrece recompensa así que eso lo he visto mucho...

Sel: si es ella... dile que la amo... que la extraño... y que quisiera que me diera una oportunidad de que aclaremos todo...

Eolo: lo haré... cuenta conmigo...

Ambos se despidieron con un beso, Selenemitir lo vio marcharse, el tenia razon, debían de ir con calma

-Wooo!

La chica de cabello peliplateado alcanzó a levantar su manta del suelo antes de que el carruaje le destruyera la mercancía que con tanto esfuerzo hacia, el carruaje paro y bajo una chica de cabello anaranjado junto a su escolta que le ayudaron a recoger, ambas se levantaron, la chica del carruaje fue la primera en hablar

Himawa: disculpa, no fue mi intención. ... me llamo Himawa y tu?

La peliplateada grado silencio, Himawa la observaba, ojos azules, cabello plateado bajo la barbilla, llevaba un vestido sencillo y una cinta cruzandole por la frente

Himawa: no piensa decir nada?

\- Seré. ... mi nombre es Sere... con su permiso

La chica se alejo, Himawa y su escolta la vieron desaparecer entre la gente.

Escolta: quiere que la sigamos?

Himawa: no... esperemos que llegue la gente encargada de esto...

La chica abrazaba su mercancía mientras caminaba, se alejo de la ciudad y entro al bosque, pronto llego a una cabaña, afuera vio a un hombre cortando leña, volteo al escuchar los pasos de la chica

Sere: Kered ya volví...

Kered: y eso? No hay gente?

La chica entro a la cabaña seguida de el que cargaba la madera y la ponía cerca del fuego, bajo su mercancía y volvió a acomodarla

Sere: me encontré con una noble, de hecho casi me avienta el carruaje... mejor levante y me fui

Kered: y te reconoció? Te dijo algo?

Sere: solo me pregunto mi nombre... le dije que Sere...

Kered: tranquila ojos bonitos, si quieres nos vamos de aquí...

Sere: no Kered, estoy cansada de huir... mi padre no nos persigue, deberíamos...

Kered: ya hablamos de esto Serenity... te quieres ir? ahí está la puerta... yo no puedo darte la vida que tenias, y si volvemos quizás a ti sólo te castiguen, pero a mi?...

Kered tomo su camisa y se la puso, se encamino a la puerta y salio dejando a Serenity con lagrimas. Un par de días pasaron, Kered seguía molesto, se sentó a desayunar, sin embargo ella estaba ya de salida

Sere: ya me voy al mercado... quieres que traiga algo de regreso?

Sin respuesta, desde esa tarde había dejado de hablarle, Serenity se limpio los ojos quitando las lagrimas que comenzaban a escapar

Sere: bu... bueno... me voy entonces...

Ella salio y tras cerrar la puerta Kered azotó los puños sobre la mesa, estaba frustrado, el dinero se les había acabado rápido y eran fugitivos

Kered: No se si eres estúpida o esto era parte de tu plan Kula... pero sinceramente el plan de Selenemitir me convenía más... y ahora? Cómo salgo de esto?...

Eolo y dos guardias de Solaria caminaban entre la gente, vestían con ropas humildes para pasar desapercibidos

Guardia: cree que lady Himawa dijera la verdad?

Eolo: todo es posible, abran los ojos, la vendedora no se ha parado en dos días por aquí, esperemos y hoy...

Guardia 2: sucede algo su majestad?

Eolo: solo cubranme las espaldas

Eolo camino hacia el final del mercadillo, se acerco a una manta roida con joyería muy bonita, observaba lo que estaba tendido, veía que la chica tras el tapete tejía las cuentas de lo que parecía una pulsera, sin verlo ella solo le dio la bienvenida

Sere: lo que le agrade le doy precio...

Eolo levanto un dije, le gustaba para Selenemitir, si la que tenia frente a ella era Serenity esa era la prueba

Eolo: cuanto cuesta este?... me gusta para mi prometida...

La chica volteo a ver el dije sin verlo claramente a el

Sere: ahhh en nombre del amor se lo dejaré en 500 rupias...

El extendió una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo, cuando ella la tomo por fin lo vio al rostro, palidecio, el la tomo de la mano, podía sentirla temblar

Eolo: tus manos se han vuelto ásperas... se nota que trabajas mucho... el que hace? Te alimentas bien? Viven en un lugar decente? Propio? Posadas?...

Ella comenzó a llorar, no todo había sido felicidad en esos años y no podía mentirle con tanta angustia en su voz

Eolo: vamos a comer... hay mucho de que hablar...

Serenity y Eolo estaban en el restaurante de una posada, Eolo no podía dejar de verla, había cambiado mucho

Sere: su... sucede algo? Tengo algo en el rostro?

Eolo: no... solo pensaba en dos cosas... lo bien que te vez con ese corte... te vez diferente... madura y hermosa

Sere: y la segunda?

Eolo: te veo y la extraño...

Sere: acabas de comprarle algo a Kula, no crees que eres injusto? Sigues burlandote de Selenemitir cierto?

Eolo sólo comenzó a reír, ella atino sólo a sonrojarse de vergüenza, no entendía el por que de su risa burlona

Eolo: jamás señora! Jamás me he burlado de ella... hace un año que mi compromiso con Kula se termino, después de mucho esfuerzo logre que Selenemitir me dijera lo que yo ya sabia... justo estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo con detalles de la boda cuando me avisaron que eras tu...

Ella se quedo en silencio, pensaba en Selenemitir, siempre lo hacía, se sentía incompleta sin ella

Eolo: deja te cuento desde que nos pusiste el alma en vilo esa noche...

Serenity escucho toda la historia, los detalles escabrosos de las cosas que dijo Kula esa noche, la desaparición de Selenemitir y los largos años que pasaron, Serenity bajo la cabeza avergonzada, no había pensado en las consecuencias de escapar, no se arrepentía pero las cosas no habían sido como lo había soñado

Sere: entonces... somos hermanas de sangre?

Eolo: se les llama gemelos astrales, un alma dividida en dos... ahora ustedes son 2 estrellas, pero alguna vez fueron una... por eso son tan unidas, seguramente la has extrañado como ella a ti...

Sere: es curioso que ese collar que compraste lo hice pensando en ella... mi abuela decía que en esta vida no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable... ya va a oscurecer... debo regresar...

Eolo: Serenity... cuando quieras buscanos en Cassiopeia... seguramente ella podrá arreglarlo todo... siempre lo hace...

Sere: lo se, gracias...

Eolo: oye toma...

Eolo le extendió una bolsa de terciopelo muy pesada evidentemente...

Sere: es mucho dinero... no puedo...

Eolo: no puedes rechazarlo, es el pago por tu compañía este día. ...

Sere: pareciera que me prostitui...

Ella tomo la bolsa y salio de lugar, Eolo hizo que uno de los guardias la siguiera, solo para saber donde encontrarla. Serenity suspiro la situación con Kered le hacía duda de haber tomado la decisión correcta, entro a la cabaña, la noche ya había caído, no vio a Kered de primera instancia y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas, pronto Kered salio de la habitación y contrario a lo que ella esperaba el la abrazo por la espalda

Kered: me tenias preocupado... donde estabas?

Sere: en realidad me extrañaste?

Kered: he pensado... quizás tengas razón... deberíamos volver...

Sere: vamos afuera a cenar, he vendido muy bien hoy...

Kered la volteo y la beso, aunque la amaba sabía que esa vida no era para ella y pretendía regresarla, fueron a una posada, el ambiente estaba bastante prendido, cenaron y bebieron, pronto solo quedaban algunos borrachos y ellos

Kered: entonces te reconoció?

Sere: si... pero no nos persiguen... me dijo que podíamos ir a Cassiopeia con mi abuela, ahí está viviendo Sel... que nos ayudarán...

Kered: no se bonita... hice mal en creer, y más en mentirte...

Sere: yo entiendo... todo era muy confuso esos días... solo me duele todo lo que le dije a ella... q hora que tengo la cabeza fría. ... quisiera arreglar esto... en realidad yo ya no podría volver al palacio, me he acostumbrado a hacer las cosas... ya entiendo por que ella lo hacía todo...

Ambos se sonrieron, lo que no sabia era que Kered sólo la abandonaría en donde tuviera la primera oportunidad, ya fuera en Cassiopeia o en el Milenio de Plata, un dolor agudo le vino a Kered de pronto y se doblo cayendo al suelo, Serenity corrió y se tiro a su lado, Kered tardó un rato en responder y otro en levantarse, ella lo ayudó a levantarse, tras un rato volvió a la normalidad

Sere: que sucedió? ... me asustaste...

Kered: no... no lo se...

Pronto un hombre con una roida capa se acerco a ellos, Serenity lo vio y no le agrado nada

Kered: que se le ofrece?

Hombre: quisiera hablar con ustedes en privado... yo se quienes son... y no, no busco la recompensa, pero se lo que le sucedió, y pronto le sucederá a ella

Ambos voltearon a verse, aunque dudaban podrían escucharlo y averiguar lo que sucedia, el hombre los llevo a su habitacion, Serenity se abrazaba a Kered con mucha preocupación, tras cerrar la puerta el hombre se sentó y pronto entre sus manos apareció una esfera de cristal

Kered: quien eres tú?

Hombre: soy el todo y la nada... mi nombre es Phantom... sin embargo la gente me llama Wiseman...

Venus: pero que demonios!?

Mars: al parecer en ese entonces tenía cuerpo...

Jupiter: no es posible... siempre ha estado cerca de nosotras... de una u otra manera ha tratado de quebrar el Milenio de Plata

Sere: yo solo quiero saber que le sucedió a mi esposo!

Wiseman: tranquila princesa... no es nada fuera de lo que esperaban... después de que huyó del palacio el cristal de plata se reconecto... usted es parte de una misma estrella que ha renacido en una dualidad, al igual que su esencia sus poder se fragmento...

Kered: eso ya lo sabíamos...

Wiseman: por eso ella aún no pierde la protección del cristal de plata... por eso solo se ha visto afectado usted... ya le dijo su edad a la princesa?

Kered retrocedió con su semblante pálido, perder la protección del cristal significaba su inminente muerte

Sere: Kered... cuantos años ya tienes...

Kered: 485... cuanto tiempo me queda?

Wiseman: es relativo... puede ser un día o un año...

Sere: pero... debe poderse hacer algo!

Wiseman: hay 2 maneras de salir de esto... la primera y más rápida es regresar al milenio de plata y congraciarse con la reina...

Kered: cual es el precio?...

Wiseman: las consecuencias serían lamentables...

La esfera comenzó a brillar en ella pudieron ver como llevaban a Kered arrastrando los guardias y a Serenity sujetada por las Senshis evitando que estuvieran juntos, Serenity se abrazo aterrada a Kered

Wiseman: usted será encerrado lo que le resta de vida a las minas de Pagoda, trabajará como esclavo y usted princesa será enviada lejos y encerrada, donde nadie la encuentre, morirán solos y separados...

Sere: no quiero eso! Yo no quiero que nos separen!

Kered: dijo que había 2 formas...

Wiseman: así es... la segunda tardarán en conseguirla... es una Flor... se dice que concede la Eternidad...

Sere: donde podemos encontrarla?

Wiseman: no lo se... pero por un pequeño precio puedo buscarla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Kered: ya lo sabía. ... todo es por dinero...

Wiseman: se equivoca... si la consigue sólo quiero una flor para mi... tengo asuntos que hacer en el futuro...

Kered jalo a Serenity y ambos salieron de ahí, Wiseman comenzó a reír, todo estaba saliendo como el esperaba

Wiseman: jojojo no tardará en volver princesa... su torpe corazón la hará volver y ahí será cuando cobrare lo que me debes Selene... con la sangre de tu descendencia...

Selenemitir caminaba en la biblioteca con un libro en mano, Eolo se detuvo en la puerta, adoraba observarla, se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda, ella solo paso una mano hacia atrás acariciandole la cabeza mientras el se hundía en su cuello, comenzó a besarselo, ella no podía callar su voz, estaba tan acostumbrada a lo que le hacía sentir que esos días lejos le habían parecido una eternidad

Sel: ah! No... Aquí no... por... por que tardaste tanto?

Eolo: pase a Solaria a ver a mi madre...

Sel: hummmm me voy a encelar...

Eolo: jajajaja en serio? Mira...

Eolo saco el collar que le había comprado, ella lo observó, era una luna en menguante garigoleada, estaba abrazando una piedra, en ella parecía que el universo se movía

Sel: Eolo! Esta hermoso! Es... es una piedra galáctica?!

Eolo: como una piedra galáctica?

Sel: si... cuando la Diosa Isachel fragmento el Cristal Makran hubo pedazos que se esparcieron por el universo, se les llamo piedras galácticas, no tienen poder ni nada pero el universo vive en ellas... puedes ver a las estrellas moverse y con suerte encuentras galaxias... Serenity y yo siempre quisimos una...

Eolo: entonces ese collar fue hecho para ti...

Sel: por que lo dices?

Eolo: quien lo hizo me dijo que mientras lo fabricaba pensaba en ti...

Sel: la... la encontraste!

Eolo: si bonita, la encontré...

Sel: como esta!? Donde esta?! Me extraña?! Come bien?! Es bonita su casa?! Tiene hijos?!

Eolo: tranquila bonita... siéntate, tengo mucho que contarte...

El tiempo siguió corriendo, Eolo y Selenemitir hacían los preparativos para la boda, no había día que no estuvieran ocupados y caían rendidos, todo se les hiba en felicidad, la Reina Serenity pasaba tiempo en Cassiopeia ayudando a la planeación, y ese tiempo había empezado a valorar a Selenemitir de otra manera, Kula desde hacía años había perdido la confianza de la reina, y los berrinches y escándalos tras haberse roto el compromiso con Solaria la hacia dudar muchas cosas

Serenity: y crees que venga, deseo verla... la extraño tanto...

Sel: yo también. ... de verdad espero que si... quiero que todas las mentiras de Kula se terminen...

Serenity: Sel... quiero pedirte algo... y... es algo que me aterra pero ya no puedo cerrar los ojos ante la situación... puedo contar contigo?

Sel: sabe que siempre contará conmigo... mi lealtad esta con usted... y ahora le debo mi felicidad... mi futuro...

Serenity salio de la cabaña con su manta para vender la mercancía, en el pórtico había un hombre mayor, cabello canoso y arrugas en la piel, ella se arrodillo a su lado

Sere: Kered... ya me voy...

Solo un gruñido, en tan sólo un par de meses el había decaído, cada día se veía mas acabado, Serenity jamás había visto envejecer a alguien, su abuela que tenia más de 800 años se veía mejor que el, Serenity se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se fue al mercado, el día se le fue lento, pensaba que llegaría y encontraria a Kered muerto, la noche cayó la angustia la carcomia, se paro en seco, el corazón se le estrujaba, tenia que hacer algo y pronto, corrió a la posada de aquella noche, entro y se acercó al que estaba tras la barra

Joven: se le ofrece algo señorita?

Sere: estoy... estoy buscando a un adivino... se hace llamar Wiseman...

El silencio reino el lugar, todo mundo volteo a verla

Joven: señorita no le recomiendo acercarse a ese hombre... nadie sabe quien es... de donde viene... cuales son sus intenciones... y los que han pactado con el... nada bueno les espera...

Sere: no me importa... es de vida o muerte...

El joven suspiro, la veía, tan guapa e inocente, era una lastima que necesitará a alguien como ese sujeto para salir del problema, llamo a otra persona y le encargo la barra para acompañarla, llegaron a un callejón lúgubre, Serenity temblaba de miedo, solo le quedo pasar saliva, al fondo del pasillo estaba a quien buscaba, atendía a otro joven que salio, el que la acompañaba se disculpo y se retiro, el no quería problemas con ese sujeto, Wiseman vio a Serenity, ella podía sentir la mirada penetrante de el.

Wiseman: comenzaba a perder las esperanzas princesa... digame ha tomado una decisión?...

Sere: no quiero volver al palacio... pero tampoco tengo tiempo para buscar la flor... hay...hay alguna manera de mantener a mi esposo con vida mientras encuentro la flor?

Wiseman: hay una...

Sere: digamela! Haré lo que sea!

Wiseman: debería tener cuidado con sus palabras... son muy poderosas las que ha usado... ya le había dicho que su poder se fragmento cierto? Su contraparte tiene el don de la vida... de la creación. ... y usted el de la muerte...

Sere: me quieres decir que soy la oscuridad de la luna?

Wiseman: no exactamente... cuando eran una sola usted podía crear y destruir la existencia y ese poder ahora se ha separado...

Sere: a que viene eso?... que tiene que ver ese poder con salvar a Kered?

Wiseman: hay una manera de mantener a su esposo vivo mientras damos con la flor... deberán consumir almas... mientras mas poderosas más tiempo vivirán. ...

Serenity abrió grande los ojos, lo que le pedia era sentenciar su propia alma, Wiseman vio la duda en sus ojos y decidio darle un empujón en la dirección equivocada

Wiseman: usted es una persona muy poderosa... no debería estar a la sombra de nadie...

Wiseman comenzó a frotar su esfera, esta brillaba, la oscuridad se cirnio alrrededor de ellos, Serenity veía la esfera con la mirada perdida

Wiseman: siempre ha vivido a la sombra de su hermana Kula... y siempre ha sido protegida por Selenemitir... pero usted puede hacerlo... puede ser más hermosa y elegante que la futura Reina... mucho más independiente y fuerte que su contraparte... Usted puede poner el universo a los pies de su esposo... que dice princesa? Liberamos su poder?

El extendió su mano, Serenity lo observaba con su vista nublada, no tardo mucho en tomar la mano de el, el símbolo en su frente comenzó a brillar intensamente, a lo lejos sólo se podía observar una gran luz. Selenemitir despertó de golpe bañada en sudor, tenia la respiración agitada, se llevo las manos al pecho, sentía el corazón a punto de explotarle, Eolo no tardo en despertarse

Eolo: que pasa? Una pesadilla?

Sel: no... es... es Serenity... algo... algo le paso...

Eolo: bonita fue un sueño... ella esta bien...

Sel: no... estoy segura... desde niñas siempre sentimos... ella sintió cuando... cuando abusaron de mi...

Eolo: mañana mandare a alguien para tu tranquilidad...

Sel: no... tengo que ir...

Kered sintió la puerta abrirse, se quedo acostado, seguramente sería Serenity, escucho los pasos, eran tacones, tacones? Ella ya no usaba tacones, vio la puerta abrirse lentamente, en el umbral vio a Serenity, pero se veía muy distinta, llevaba un vestido negro entallado con escote de corazón y espalda recta, traía aberturas de ambos lados hasta la cadera, unas zapatillas negras y su cabello había vuelto a ser el de antes, tenia la mirada perdida, se le notaba que había estado llorando, lo que no entendía era lo que traía en la mano, tenia varias luces de color azul flotando, Kered trato de incorporarse lo más que pudo

Kered: donde estabas? Que rayos te paso? Que es eso?

Ella corrió y se arrodillo al lado de la cama, estiró la mano y le ofreció las luces a Kered

Sere: Come! Come! Te mejorarás. ... yo... yo me siento increible... es... es tan renovador...

Ella tomo una de las luces y se la dio en la boca a Kered, no paso mucho para que el sintiera como las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo, le dio la razón a Serenity siguió comiendo las luces, a cada bocado se sentía más y más fuerte, la ultima se la dio a Serenity, ella volvía a sentir la fuerza corriendo por su cuerpo, ambos comenzaron una risa turbia, Kered comenzaba a rejuvenecer, jalo a Serenity y la puso en la cama bajo el, comenzo a besar su cuerpo, Serenity incluso en eso era distinta, gemía con fuerza, mostraba que en realidad lo gozaba, ella tomo el control y se subio sobre el

Kered: sabia que te gustaba pero no creí que pudieras ser así de intensa...

Sere: a partir de hoy soy una nueva Serenity...

Eolo estaba esperando a Selenemitir junto con las Senshis y algunos guardias del palacio

Zenen: mujeres siempre tienen que tardarse...

Ruchbab: No hay forma con usted verdad Capitán? ?

Pronto apareció Selenemitir acompañada de la Reina, Eolo la veía y traía las ropas que le conocía, traía el cabello recogido y trenzado de manera que no la pudieran sujetar fácilmente, un par de mechones caían a su costado

Eolo: esa es la chica de la que me enamore...

Estella: hija ten cuidado... recuerda mantener la calma pase lo que pase

Sel: si abuela no te preocupes, te traeré noticias pronto...

Cih se acerco y le retiro la gargantilla a Selenemitir, todos tomaron su lugar y desaparecieron, pronto se encontraron en el planeta donde habían visto a Serenity la ultima vez, Eolo les guió hasta la cabaña a las afueras del pueblo, Zenen comenzó a tocar la puerta

Zenen: princesa Serenity... soy el capitán Zenen... vengo de parte de su Abuela la reina Estella

Sin respuesta, Selenemitir comenzo a ponerse nerviosa y comenzó a golpear la puerta

Sel: Serenity por favor! Abreme! Necesito saber que estas bien!

Eolo: quítate bombón...

Ella se quito y Eolo abrio la puerta de una patada, todos entraron sólo para ver el lugar completamente solo

Eolo: no hay nadie... vamos al pueblo... les di suficiente dinero para que vivan bien... quizás fueron a pasear... o a comprar mercancía. ... puedes tranquilizarte?

Sel: no puedo... siento... siento que el pecho me va a explotar de angustia...

Todos voltearon a verse, no era común que ella perdiera los estribos, salieron de ahí y tomaron rumbo al pueblo, empezaron por donde Eolo la había visto y los alrededores, comenzaron a preguntar sin resultado alguno, todo mundo la conocía pero nadie la había visto en las ultimas 48 horas, pararon en una posada a comer y buscar un lugar para dormir

Zenen: debo de reconocer que tienes razon Selenemitir, algo le sucedió, no es posible que se la tragara la tierra...

Cih: dejaron todas sus cosas y nadie los ha visto... no creo que huyeran...

Sel: tengo miedo... hay algo... hay algo podrido en este lugar, puedo sentirlo...

Schedar: se ha vuelto muy perceptiva... al parecer ya tiene el control en sus poderes al 100...

Ruchbab: no... aun le falta por despertar poderes... el tiempo aún no llega

Sel: cuando hablas así me recuerdas a Saturn...

Ruchbab: ambas procedemos del cristal de la destrucción... por eso nuestro parecido...

Tras un rato un joven se acerco y puso la mano sobre el hombro de Selenemitir, esta volteo con evidente curiosidad

Joven: señorita me alegro que este bien, pudo resolver su problema?

Eolo: disculpe?

Sel: se equivoca, creo que me esta confundiendo...

El joven la observo a detalle, se mostró sorprendido, pidio una disculpa y se retiro, las risas se dejaron escuchar en la mesa

Guardia: la confunde como si su rostro fuera común...

Las risas seguían, Selenemitir dejo de reír, claro que su rostro no era común, solo había una persona con quien la pudieron haber confundido, ella avento todo y salio corriendo tras el muchacho que estaba tras la barra

Sel:... que sabes... que sabes de ella?!

Joven: disculpe?

Sel: la joven... con quien me confundiste... que le sucedió? Cual problema?... por favor... es mi hermana! La estoy buscando...

Joven: entonces si le sucedió algo...

Sel: por favor... dime lo que sepas...

Todos observaron a Selenemitir con el joven, pronto ella salio corriendo de la posada, todos le seguían el paso aunque con bastante distancia, ella seguía corriendo, solo pensaba en las indicaciones del chico, pronto la perdieron de vista

Eolo: odio que haga eso... vamos a tener que dividirnos...

Cih: nosotras nos encargamos... ustedes no se muevan de aquí...

Ante las palabras de Cih las 5 se convirtieron en luz y desaparecieron en distintas direcciones

Eolo: seguramente...

Zenen: le recomiendo que confíe en ellas, si en 5 minutos no tienen noticias si debemos preocuparnos...

Pasaron pocos minutos y de pronto comenzaron a aparecer de una en una frente a ellos

Cih: alguna noticia?

Schedar: no...

Ruchbab: tampoco...

Segin: por acá tampoco...

Cih: donde esta Caph?

No paso mucho para que la pelirroja se manifestará

Caph: encontré a la princesa...

Todos corrieron tras ella, pronto llegaron a un callejón, Eolo corrió al fondo sólo para encontrar a Selenemitir sentada contra la pared, tenia las manos en los costados de su cabeza, todos podían ver el terror en su rostro

Caph: así la encontré...

Eolo la tomo de los hombros, ella levanto el rostro lleno de lagrimas, pero sus ojos ya no tenían el color violeta que a el le encantaba, eran grises, de un tono casi transparente

Eolo: bombón...

Sel: anka et no... anka et no...

Tras eso se desvaneció en los brazos de Eolo, este se levanto con ella en brazos

Zenen: definitivamente algo sucedió, regresemos a Cassiopeia... Este lugar está podrido...

Eolo quito un mechon del rostro de Selenemitir, estaban en su habitacion y ella seguía dormida, de vez en cuando ella se movía, ya habían pasado 4 días y ella no reaccionaba, Cih entro seguida de Elo y Serenity que venia con Saturn tras ella

Serenity: puedes hacer algo?

Saturn se acerco, se levanto su fleco y puso ambas frentes juntas, pronto se levanto negando con la cabeza

Saturn: no hay nada que hacer... ella esta en un viaje espiritual, tiene que ver con lo que le sucedió a la princesa... solo hay que esperar a que regrese... no hay de que preocuparse...

Elo se acerco y se arrodillo junto a su cama mientras le tomaba la mano, pronto entro Estella con Segin tras ella

Estella: vamos a la biblioteca... hay algo que necesito que sepan...

Eolo depósito un beso en los labios de ella y salieron dejando a una muchacha de servicio a su cuidado, todos tomaron asiento, la reina estaba completamente sería

Elo: que sucede madre?

Caph: es sobre lo que decía la princesa cuando la encontramos

Estella: es la lengua madre... la lengua de la diosa Isachel...

Eolo: y que es? Que significa?

Estella: "no puedes estar vivo"...

Todos callaron, nadie sabía que estaba pasando

Estella: Selenemitir como ya nos hemos dado cuenta es una reencarnación... se dividió en 2 para sellar sus poderes, unos los tiene ella y los otros Serenity... por eso siempre estaban juntas... eran complemento... Los celos de Kula las separo físicamente pero no espiritualmente... me preocupa esta situación... lo que le sucede a Serenity esta afectando a Sel...

Serenity: pero por que?

Estella: hoy en día puedo entender que incluso la muerte de mi hija tuvo que suceder... si ella hubiera vivido Mitir no se hubiera ido al Milenio de plata, no se hubiera enamorado de Akiha y no hubiera nacido Sel... tenia que nacer de Akiha... todo va a seguir cómo si nada... todo debe seguir su curso... la boda se hará el día ya dicho...

Serenity: por que no debería?

Estella suspiro, su rostro reflejaba dolor, tomo una esfera y tras apretarlo comenzó a proyectar en la pared un video

Un hombre evidentemente herido hacia una transmisión en vivo, había gente muerta atrás de el y todo estaba destruido

 _Hombre: soy... el ultimo sobreviviente del lugar... Este no es un mensaje de ayuda..._ _si_ _alguien escucha este es un mensaje de emergencia... estamos bajo ataque... el reino ha sido destruido... no se si dejen vivir al planeta... no den información sobre la flor de la Eternidad. ... si alguien escucha... no, no se crucen en su camino si quieren vivir... Kered el bandido tiene sometida a la princesa Serenity... ahgg..._

El chico cayó sobre el tablero dejando ver a Kered tras el mientras sacaba una daga de la espalda de el, poco despues vieron entrar a Serenity, la Reina Serenity se levanto, no podía creer el aspecto que tenia su hija

 _Serenity: moooo, nadie sabe nada... Este planeta no sirve..._

 _Kered: dejaste a alguien vivo?_

Serenity se colgó de su cuello mientras ponía la mano sobre el chico del mensaje, levanto la mano dejando ver una esfera de luz azul, Serenity se la ofreció a Kered

 _Kered: esto es increíble. ... mira que desperdiciar así tus talentos..._

 _Serenity: ahí nadie me valoraba, siempre tuve las sobras de Kula... vámonos de aquí. ... alguien debe conocer la ubicación_

 _Kered: lo mejor sera destruir este planeta... o te sirve para algo?_

 _Serenity: en realidad no..._

Serenity volteo a la pantalla, la miraba con curiosidad, miro los controles y comenzó a reír, era turbia su risa, se llevo las manos al rostro haciendo la cabeza hacia atras mientras dejaba salir las carcajadas

 _Kered: que sucede?_

 _Serenity: este maldito esta transmitiendo en directo..._

 _Kered: entonces..._

 _Serenity: no podía ser mejor... quien quiera que este viendo este mensaje hágalo llegar a su destino final... mis queridos padres... mira madre, a poco no me veo más hermosa que Kula?... mírame Sel... ya no necesito que me protejas... Rey Elo... se acabo la niña que te obedecía ciegamente... Reyes del Milenio de Plata les doy 96 horas para que me entreguen la flor de la Eternidad, de lo contrario por cada día que pase destruire un planeta de esta galaxia... y no se hagan que yo se que si lo saben... ya lo dije... 96 horas, yo me pondré en contacto..._

La transmisión término, Serenity se dejo caer al suelo inconsciente, Elo corrió a levantarla mientras lloraba, algo terrible le había sucedido a su hija

Eolo: esa no es la Serenity que vi... la que yo vi aún era noble... inocente... Sel tenía razón algo le sucedió... y supongo que tiene que ver con lo que puso a mi bombón a dormir...

Caph: y con lo que dijo a mi no me quedan dudas...

Estella: Eolo necesito que mantengas a Selenemitir concentrada en la boda... Incluso si es posible que quede embarazada...

Elo: que estas diciendo madre?!

Estella: Serenity acabará dando con la flor y Selenemitir se la entregará sin dudarlo... hay que hacer que Sel piense en algo más. ... si esta embarazada seguramente pensara primero en su bebé y será capaz de detenerla... de lo contrario podríamos hasta perderla... hijo necesito que cuando Serenity se comunique consigas más tiempo... mareala... dile que si... necesitamos tiempo... entendieron los dos?

Ambos asintieron, vilmente tendrían que engañar y usar a Selenemitir y ninguno estaba a gusto, Elo regreso con Serenity una vez que despertó, Eolo caminaba por el palacio, claro que quería hijos con ella pero aun no sentía que fuera el tiempo

Eolo: dos meses eh?... preferiría cancelarlo todo... tengo un mal presentimiento...

Guardia: príncipe Eolo la princesa ya despertó...

Eolo regreso a la habitación con ella, se recostó con ella y la acurruco en sus brazos, pensar en Serenity y su conexión con Selenemitir le angustiaba, que le había pasado a Serenity y con quien se había encontrado Sel ese día?

Serenity: MIENTES!

Elo estaba cruzado de brazos frente a la pantalla mientras veía a una desesperada Serenity gritándole

Elo: no te estoy mintiendo... la flor tiene un guardián y no sabemos a donde se fue con ella...

Serenity: mientes... como toda tu vida... donde esta la flor?!

Elo: ya te lo dije... ademas para que la quieres? No te basta con lo que te otorga el Cristal?

Serenity: pfff patrañas... por algo la tienen escondida... quiero la flor!

Elo: hagamos un trato... dejame buscar al guardián... dejame buscarla por ti... solo detente...

Serenity: no... yo ya no puedo detenerme... solo puedo detenerme cuando la encuentre... ni por que mi existencia depende de ella me la vas a entregar?

Elo: dame tiempo!

Serenity: te doy ciclo y medio padre!

Elo: dame 3...

Serenity: te doy 2 y medio... y para que veas que no es broma... no cuentes con este planeta a partir de mañana... nos vemos en ese tiempo en... que te parece con tu favorita?

Elo: que sea en otro lugar...

Serenity: no... nos vemos en Cassiopeia y ella será quien me entregue la flor en mano... si me juegas sucio dile adiós a tu estrella natal... y a tu favorita...

La comunicación se corto, Elo golpeó los controles de la pantalla, jamás hubiera pensado que Serenity haría algo como lo que hacía, comer almas? Quien habían sido esas niñas, que poderes ocultaban aun? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos pasos

Kula: así que esta en Cassiopeia... al final hasta a mi abuela encandiló. ... y mira, quien viera a Serenity amenazante...

Elo: creí que sabias donde estaba Selenemitir...

Kula: no... pensé que el imbécil de Eolo se la había llevado a Solaria... total que esa criada no tiene un hogar...

Elo: ya basta de insultarle...

Kula: no... esa maldita no se merece nada... es una ofrecida... una perdida, una marcada... por eso Eolo se fue con ella no? Las prostitutas como ella saben seducir a los hombres... dime padre es tan buena en la cama? Digo por que todos ustedes están locos por ella...

Kula sólo sintió cuando su rostro se volteo, sin advertencia ni nada, volteo sólo para ver a su madre enfrente de su padre

Serenity: ya basta... no pienso seguir tolerando que la insultes, y más vale que la empieces a respetar...

Kula: solo eso me faltaba... no de verdad... por que no pueden ser como los anteriores reyes y se mueren de una vez?...

Kula salio azotando la puerta, Serenity se sento mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

Serenity: en que nos equivocamos... acaso fui muy estricta con ella?

Elo: no... tu madre era peor que tu... mas bien... pareciera que hicimos mal al enamorarnos... nuestras hijas se pudrieron...

Serenity: crees que nos cayó una maldición por no aceptar nuestros destinos?

Elo: no creo... por que Kasius y Eika tienen un hijo increíble...

Serenity: O será mi castigo por...

Elo: no tampoco es eso...

Serenity: ni sabes que pienso y ya me estas justificando...

Elo: claro que lo se tontita... se que dormías con Mitir... me lo confesó antes de morir...

Serenity se levanto de golpe completamente roja y con lagrimas queriendo correr, salio corriendo a su privado, Elo la siguió con calma, abrió la puerta sin tocar, Serenity puso las manos sobre ella, juraba que la golpearia, le tomo las manos y se las bajo, estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, la jalo y la beso, aunque ella ponía resistencia término acostandola en el suelo

Elo: lo se todo... y no me importa... quieres que te diga todos mis secretos?... lleve a abortar a 5 mujeres... he buscado a Akiha como... 4 o 5 veces... y te amo como loco... por eso siempre volvía... sentía que me volvería loco sin ti... sentía que tu me odiabas después de que nació Kula... por eso busque atención en otros lados...

Serenity: y Akiha?

Elo: me enamore de ella... de otra forma a la que te amo a ti... es... un amor de agradecimiento... de ella aprendí a amarte de verdad... y tu? Te enamoraste de Mitir?

Serenity: de la misma forma que tu de Akiha... Elo... ya se lo pedí. ...

Elo: y que te dijo?

Sel: sólo que fuera necesario...

Elo: entonces hay que hacerlo por escrito...

Ambos se besaron y se entregaron al amor y la pasión, Serenity se sentía liberada, era un secreto que le pesaba en la conciencia.

Jupiter: que bien, se acabaron los secretos...

Venus: que romántico...

Healer: aun así... según los archivos Kula si llega a reinar... como es que la Reina Serenity lo permitió

Fighter: no... ella no lo permitió. ... solo... sigamos...

Tuxedo: aun falta lo peor...

Ya habian pasado dos meses, Serenity caminaba furiosa, solo sabia dar vueltas en círculos, Kered la veía y solo reia ante su nerviosismo

Kered: quieres calmarte?

Serenity: no puedo!...

Serenity se tiro a los pies de Kered y se recostó en sus piernas

Serenity: quiero acabar con esto... quiero encontrarla... quiero que ya no dependas de mi...

Kered la levanto del cabello y le tomo el rostro desde la quijada, ella mostraba muescas de dolor, la estaba lastimando

Kered: y eso?! Yo no dependo de ti... TU le vendiste tu alma a Wiseman sin que yo te lo pidiera...

La avento al suelo, Serenity se levanto, Kered salio de la habitación evidentemente molesto, claro que odiaba depender de los poderes de Serenity, pero también el no se lo había pedido

Serenity: WISEMAN!

De entre las sombras el se asomo, su risa llenaba toda la habitación

Wiseman: que sucede princesa? La noto angustiada...

Serenity: déjate de tonterías. ... eres un adivino y no puedes encontrar la flor? Algo estas escondiendo, no soy tonta...

Wiseman: princesa no le oculto la ubicación si a eso se refiere... quizás es usted la que la oculta... como princesa del Milenio de Plata usted debe saber varios secretos... aunque sea inconscientemente... quizás alguna platica... una visita...

Serenity: sólo se me ocurre el consejo Intergalactico... pero sus reuniones son secretas... siempre son lugares diferentes...

Wiseman: solo puedo ofrecerle la imagen de la flor... quizás eso le refresque la memoria...

Serenity se acerco interesada a la esfera que resplandecía en manos del adivino, y ahí vio una flor violeta con unas luces encima, Serenity levanto la vista de golpe mientras retrocedía

Serenity: no... no puede ser... esa flor...

-FLASHBACK-

Una Serenity d años estaba brincando en una cama grande y mullida, la puerta se abrió y entro la reina Estella con una maceta en la mano, llevaba una flor violeta, parecía que despedia luces por sobre ella, Serenity dejo de brincar y bajo de la cama

Estella: mi niña que haces con mi cama

Serenity: es que es muy rica... y uno brinca muy alto... abuela abuela, que es eso?!

Estella: esta es una Flor muy especial... es tan especial que no debes mencionar que la viste... entendido?

Serenity: si abuela, te lo prometo! Por cierto ya te platique de mi nueva amiga?! Dice mi papá que ella será mi dama de compañía. ... es que le insistí mucho...

Estella: ah si? Y como se llama?

Serenity: Selenemitir... y es una niña muy bonita... algo salvaje dicen las muchachas de servicio, pero a mi me cae muy bien...

-Fin Flashback-

Wiseman: sucede algo princesa?

Serenity: no... nada... yo... debo irme...

Serenity salio corriendo, ya sabia donde estaba la flor e iría por ella, y si estaba en lo correcto sabía quién la resguardaba y ya sabia como la conseguiría sin un solo rasguño

Selenemitir caminaba tras la reina Estella por los pasillos del palacio

Sel: pero como? Una junta justo ahora? Algo sucede y no me lo quieres decir cierto?

Estella: todo a su tiempo mi niña...

Sel: abuela...

Estella: hija de lo único que te debes preocupar es de descansar... mañana es tu boda y no querrás tener unas ojeras horribles... aun tienes mucho que hacer me equivoco? Después te empezare a llevar a las juntas del consejo Intergalactico... deberás ocupar mi lugar, pero ahora tienes cosas más importantes que estas aburridas juntas...

Selenemitir acompañó a la Reina hasta el transportador y junto con Zenen y las Senshis del grupo al que pertenecia Iota, las casiopeidas Fi, Mu y Psi desapareció, solo pudo suspirar, a pesar de amar a Eolo últimamente se cuestionaba esa boda, el de pronto se había vuelto distante, se había marchado a su habitacion y casi no se veían, se fue a la biblioteca, necesitaba buscar a alguien, entro y subio una escalera, se adentro hasta el fondo de un pasillo, y ahí vio a quien buscaba, sentada en el suelo, leyendo recargada en el mueble

Sel: Segin? Interrumpo?

Segin: no princesa, sucede algo?

Sel: necesito un consejo...

Eolo abrio la puerta de su habitación, odiaba estar ahí pero odiaba más que quisieran usarlos a Sel y a el, encontró a Selenemitir en la orilla de su cama, ella se levanto al verlo y no dudo en acercarse

Sel: sucede algo Eolo?

Eolo: soy yo quien debería preguntar... esta es mi habitación...

Sel: no es cierto... dime... te estás arrepintiendo? Puedo cancelar todo... no tengo prisa... y aparte... no puedo obligarte...

Eolo: por que crees eso?

Sel: después de que Serenity volvió a desaparecer de pronto cambiaste... te saliste de la habitación, me esquivas... acaso hice algo que te molestará?

Eolo: disculpame... esto no es contigo...

Selenemitir no le dio más tiempo y se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo, el no pudo ponerle resistencia, ella lo lanzó a la cama y se sentó sobre el, se acomodo sobre el mientras sacaba el objeto de su deseo, ella solamente podía gemir mientras se movía

Eolo: bombón... no sabia que podías ser tan...

Sel: tan?... ahhh!

Eolo: tan osada...

Ambos sigueron dándole rienda suelta a su pasión, ambos terminaron sin ropa y exhaustos, estaban bajo las sabanas y Eolo tenía a Sel entre sus brazos

Eolo: me da tanto coraje...

Sel: que sucede? Prometimos que no habría secretos entre nosotros...

Eolo: me molesta que te quieran usar... que parezca...

Sel: soy un peón Eolo... eso siempre lo he sabido... un peón al que quieren coronar...

Eolo: lo sabias?...

Sel: me preocupa más lo que me ocultas... Eolo que pasa?

El se levanto y se sentó en la cama, ella se arrodillo y lo abrazo por la espalda, el volteo y se arrodillo en la cama frente a ella tomándola de los hombros

Eolo: tienes razón bombón... tarde o temprano vas a saberlo... lo que sucede es que...

Un repentino temblor interrumpió la conversación, Selenemitir se metió en los brazos de Eolo, hubo un par de temblores más antes de que entrará un guardia a la habitación, ambos sólo jalaron la sábana para cubrirse

Guardia: princesa es una emergencia...

Sel: que sucede?! Que son esos temblores!?

Guardia: princesa... estamos... estamos bajo ataque...

Ambos voltearon a verse, Eolo sentía un sudor frío recorriendole la nuca, antes de darse cuenta ella ya estaba terminandose de vestir y saliendo tras el guardia al cuarto de mando, Eolo llegó sólo un poco despues y terminandose de poner la camisa, miraba las pantallas y solo podía ver imágenes del reino en ruinas

Sel: y las Gamma?!

Controlador: ya están afuera, también la guardia tratando de minimizar el daño a la gente...

Sel: que metan a la gente a palacio, activen el campo de protección!

Guardias: si princesa!

Eolo: Sel. ...

Sel: llamaron a alguien?!

Controlador: si princesa, Sailor Cih pidió que informarámos al Milenio de plata...

Sel: esta bien...

Eolo: Sel. ...

Sel: voy afuera con las Gamma... si la reina se comunica informe le la situación. ...

Ella tomo camino hacia la puerta, cuando sintió la mano de Eolo sujetarla

Sel: que...?

Eolo: quedate dentro del palacio... tienes algo que proteger cierto?

Sel: mi lugar está con la gente... tengo que ayudar afuera!

Eolo: dejame esto a mi! No quiero que salgas! No me perdonaría si algo te sucediera de nuevo!

Sel: Eolo...

Ella bajo la guardia, entendía los sentimientos de Eolo, asintio con la cabeza, de pronto vio una imagen en la pantalla, Eolo la vio palidecer, volteo a ver lo que la tenia así, de pronto sintio cuando ella se soltó de su mano, para el fue como en cámara lenta, trato de sujetarla pero se le desvaneció en el aire. Selenemitir corría lo más que le daban sus piernas, mientras las lagrimas le corrían sin parar, levantaba lo más que podía su vestido aunque de vez en vez tropezaba con el.

Las Gamma se encontraban con ambas manos al frente formando un escudo, sentian que las fuerzas pronto las abandonaría, ya tenían ambas rodillas en el suelo y se veían evidentemente golpeadas, un golpe certero las hizo salir volando tras romper el escudo, apenas se incorporaban cuando unas zapatillas negras se pararon frente a Cih, esta escupio un poco de sangre antes de voltear hacia arriba para ver a Serenity con una sonrisa burlona y su guadaña en mano.

Serenity: moooo yo a ti te conozco... tu eres la Senshi favorita de mi abuela... Sailor Star Cih cierto?

Segin: que buena memoria... es una lastima...

Cih: princesa Serenity... esta usted detenida en nombre de Cassiopeia y por orden del Milenio de Plata...

Serenity: esas son tus últimas palabras? Me pregunto a que sabrá el alma de una Senshi...

Serenity levanto la guadaña dispuesta a dejarla caer sobre Cih, esta cerro los ojos, no tenia ya fuerzas para levantarse

Sel: DETENTE!

Serenity volteo hacia el portal del palacio, Selenemitir caminaba con paso tambaleante hacia ella, Serenity dio unos pasos atrás ante los de ella, Selenemitir ya habiendo pasado a las Senshis que seguían en el suelo se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo

Sel: Detente... por favor... te daré lo que quieras pero ya detente... deja de lastimar a la gente...

Serenity: de verdad me vas a dar lo que quiera... por que... hay 2 cosas que quiero... y me iré en paz...

Sel: dilo!

Serenity: lo primero que quiero... es la Flor de la Eternidad...

Selenemitir se llevo una mano al dije, bien sabía que era un peligro lo que resguardaba en ese sótano

Sel: aquí no la vas a encontrar...

Serenity: segura? Recuerdo que mi abuela resguardaba una flor violeta... parecía que despedia luces de sus pétalos... y el aroma... ese dulce aroma ...

Soltó su guadaña y se arrodillo frente a ella, la tomo del rostro y le limpio las lagrimas que ya le escurrian

Serenity: tienes ese aroma... Sel... quiero la flor... y a ti... quiero que vuelvas a mi lado... aunque lo tenga todo no me sirve si no estas conmigo...

Serenity se acerco y la beso, Selenemitir no le puso ninguna resistencia, las Gamma que ya se levantaban no creían lo dócil que estaba su princesa, Eolo camino hacia ellas pero Segin lo detuvo

Segin: hay que esperar... Tenga fe en los sentimientos de la princesa...

Eolo: eso es lo que me preocupa...

Serenity rompio el beso y tomo el menton de Selenemitir la cual tenía la mirada perdida, paso sus manos por la cintura de Serenity y la abrazo escondiendose en el cuello de ella, Serenity se levanto con ella entre sus brazos, mientras llamaba a su guadaña

Serenity: entonces? Me darás la flor y vendrás conmigo?

Selenemitir asintió entre los brazos de Serenity, Eolo se soltó de Segin y corrió hacia ellas, Serenity dio un giro a su guadaña haciéndolo retroceder mientras ella se elevaba en el aire

Serenity: ella ya hizo una decisión príncipe...

Eolo: yo te entregaré la flor... solo... solo déjala...

Serenity: y de que me servirá la eternidad sin ella?... olvídalo Eolo... ella es mía. ... y ahora... sus últimas palabras?

La guadaña comenzó a resplandecer, Serenity la puso delante de ella, Selenemitir se aferro más a ella

Serenity: haré esto rápido... ya veras te sentirás mejor...

De la nada se comenzó a escuchar una melodía, Serenity bajo la guadaña buscando el origen del sonido

Serenity: de donde viene eso?

Caph: princesa...

Ruchbab: no pudo corromperla...

Schedar: es un ángel...

Cih: aun así no bajemos la guardia... podría ser contra nosotros

 _Yume no owari o negau no wa naze?/ por que te empeñas en que tu sueño llegue a su fin_

 _Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni / si incluso las flores nacen entre las ruinas_

Serenity volteo a ver a Selenemitir que aun seguía en su cuello, sintio como la abrazaba con más fuerza y de pronto se vieron envueltas en una esfera de luz

 _Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora / aún a través del arco iris del viento y el cielo_

 _Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni / la esperanza fluye en el mundo_

Serenity: que...que estas haciendo?

Selenemitir volteo a verla, su mirada había vuelto a la normalidad, Serenity palidecio y una sombra azul recorrió su rostro ante la mirada de Selenemitir

 _Machigaeta, yume o miteta dake.. / tan solo tienes el sueño equivocado_

 _Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to / el paradero de tu amor y el misterio de tus memorias_

 _Tsukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni / se han fragmentado por la fría soledad_

 _Anata wa kurushindeta no / y a cambio estas sufriendo..._

Serenity comenzó a forcejear, Selenemitir estaba sujetándola con fuerza y no la soltaba, todos veían hacia ambas chicas esperanzados que Selenemitir fuera la ganadora

 _Junpaku no.. / blanca pureza..._

 _Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte / tus blancas alas, déjalas descansar y vamos a dormir_

 _"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa! / tienes el deseo de "querer vivir" no quieres nacer ahora? Vamos!_

 _Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima.. / el sonido de la esperanza se convierte en la canción final..._

 _Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara. /este no es un mundo hecho solamente de gente fuerte..._

 _Listen to my love kono uta o.. / escucha mi amor en esta canción..._

Serenity por fin pudo quitarse a Selenemitir de encima, ambas quedaron flotando en el aire frente a frente dentro de la esfera de luz que había generado la voz de Selenemitir

Serenity: ya callate! Me estas mareando!

Sel: por favor! Detente! Tienes que recordar quien eres... tus sueños. ... tus verdaderos sueños y tu verdadero yo!

 _Aoi hitomi no oku ni kakushita / escondido en tus ojos azules..._

 _Kowaresou ni fukaku kirei na kokoro/ hay un hermoso corazón que esta a punto de quebrarse..._

Serenity se llevo las manos a los oídos sentian que pronto le explotarían

 _Yabureta sora ni nagashita namida /en el cielo quebrado están las lagrimas que derramaste. ..._

 _Kanashimi no subete kesanakute ii /no tienes por qué esconder toda tu tristeza..._

 _Machigaeta yume o, owarasete.. / demos fin a este erróneo sueño_

 _Subete o wasure hadaka de nemutte / olvidemos todo y desnudemos el alma_

 _Atarashii yume ga yadoru koro / con nuevos sueños dentro de ti_

 _Anata wa jiyuu ni nareru / podrás conseguir tu libertad..._

 _Junpaku no.. / blanca pureza..._

 _Kokoro o agetai massugu mitsumete / quiero darle una mirada a tu blanco y puro corazón_

 _Shinjitsu wa totemo yasashii kiseki nee / asi es, la verdad es un bondadoso milagro_

 _Kokoro o azukete saisho no KISU o shite.. / te doy el primer beso y te dejo con mi corazón_

 _"Nanika" ga tsutawaru shunkan no kodou / en el momento en que mis latidos te transporten_

 _Listen to my heart sono mune ni.. / escucha a mi corazón dentro de ti..._

Serenity sentía como su pecho ardía, volteo a ver a Selenemitir que tenia los ojos cerrado y las manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho, de su espalda salían dos grandes alas blancas, Serenity sólo pudo pasar saliva, bien había creído que eso seria mas fácil y se había equivocado

 _Junpaku no.. / blanca pureza..._

 _Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte / tus blancas alas, déjalas descansar y vamos a dormir_

 _"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa! / tienes el deseo de "querer vivir" no quieres nacer ahora? Vamos!_

Selenemitir extendió sus alas y le tendió los brazos a Serenity, comenzó a acercarse a ella, Serenity se sentía totalmente paralizada, no sabia si era por la voz de Selenemitir o por lo que estaba diciéndole en la letra

 _Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima.. / el sonido de la esperanza se convierte en la canción final..._

 _Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara. /este no es un mundo hecho solamente de gente fuerte..._

 _Listen to my love kono uta o.. / escucha mi amor en esta canción..._

Selenemitir alcanzó a Serenity de nuevo por la cintura, le tomo del mentón y clavo la mirada en la de ella tratando de llegar a su alma

 _Aisuru kimochi kara sekai wa kitto hajimari / el mundo seguramente inicio de los sentimientos de amor_

 _Subete o hikiyosete ooki na ai no wa to naru /se junto todo y se convirtió en un gran círculo de amor_

Serenity comenzó a llorar, sentía que el pecho se le partía a la mitad, incluso ya había olvidado lo que se sentian las lagrimas

 _Machigai kizutsuite tatakai namida nagashite / cometimos errores y nos herimos, peleamos y lloramos..._

 _Soredemo owaranai. / pero a pesar de todo... no tiene por qué terminar..._

 _Dareka o aisuru kimochi/ ese sentimiento de amor..._

Ahora era Serenity la que estaba en los brazos de Selenemitir escondida en su cuello dejando salir todo el dolor que llevaba guardando, Selenemitir le acariciaba la cabeza como lo había hecho años atras

Sel: quedate conmigo... ya veras... encontraremos el modo de solucionar todo...

Serenity: no... no puedo... QUITATE!

Serenity avento a Selenemitir y con el mango de la guadaña la golpeó haciéndola caer, Eolo y Cih corrieron para evitar justo a tiempo que golpeara contra el suelo

Serenity: si no estas conmigo... estas contra mi...

Sel: por favor! Se que sientes que no hay salida pero juntas...

Serenity: juntas podríamos gobernar el universo... pero prefieres seguir siendo el peón de mi padre... un asqueroso peón del Milenio de Plata...

Serenity bajo al suelo, tomo su guadaña y volvió a ponerla al frente, las Gamma corrieron y se pusieron todas frente a Selenemitir a la que Eolo cubrió lo más que podía con su cuerpo, la guadaña volvió a resplandecer, Selenemitir se aferro más al cuerpo de Eolo

Serenity: lo bueno es que ya me revelaste donde esta la flor... larga vida al Milenio de Plata...

Mars: ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor! HURACÁN DE FUEGO DE MARTE!

Jupiter: TORMENTA ELÉCTRICA DE JUPITER!

Venus: CADENA LUMINOSA DE VENUS!

Serenity a duras penas logró detener y esquivar dos ataques, sin embargo el de Venus le paso rozando un brazo haciéndole una cortada leve

Serenity: malditas entrometidas!

Uranus: princesa Serenity... deténgase y entreguese por su propia voluntad... de lo contrario nos obligará a detenerla por cualquier medio...

Saturn: no le preguntes... si no la detenemos ahora lo lamentaremos... TUMBA...

Serenity: alcancenme si pueden...

Serenity puso su mano al frente dejando ir una ráfaga de aire haciendo que todos se cubrieran, para cuando el aire se disipó ya Serenity había desaparecido, todas bajaron la guardia, las Senshis se acercaron a Eolo que movía a Selenemitir con desesperación

Mercury: espera... solo... si... solo esta inconsciente...

Uranus: al parecer no está herida...

Cih: no me perdonaría si algo le hubiera sucedido...

Neptune: al parecer ya le tomaron cariño... miren que interponerse sin dudar...

Segin: solamente es nuestra obligación...

Ruchbab: vamos deja de negarlo... Incluso le estabas dando consejos amorosos hace rato...

La Senshi se volteo sonrojada, era realmente fácil encariñarse con ella

Uranus: creo que la boda no se podrá llevar a cabo...

Todos voltearon a los alrededores, la vista era desoladora, casas destruidas y el fuego comiendo lo que podía

Venus: príncipe lleve a Sel adentro... nosotras nos encargamos de tranquilizar todo...

Caph: nosotras también...

Plut: vayan a descansar también. ... si llegara a regresar necesitarán todas sus fuerzas...

Saturn: no... nosotras lidiaremos en otra ocasión con ella... tranquilas que aquí ya no va a volver...

Venus: de verdad que da miedo cuando hablas así...

Cih: ellas tienen razón. ... vamos, hay gente que necesita nuestra atención adentro... gracias por la ayuda...

Eolo: chicas gracias... quizás ya estaríamos acabados sin su ayuda...

Uranus: quedate a su lado hasta que despierte... tiende a llorar cuando choca con su realidad...

Eolo: si lo se... de nuevo gracias

Los 6 entraron, las Senshis se dispersaron por la ciudad para ayudar a la guardia a mitigar los daños y apagar los incendios

Selenemitir abrio los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se vio acostada sobre Eolo quien aún dormía abrazandola, se levanto con cuidado y se dirigió al balcón a tomar fresco

Sel: vaya pesadilla... lo bueno es que solo fue un ... su...e... ño...

Se llevo las manos a la boca mientras comenzaba a llorar, el paisaje era deprimente, aun se podían ver las columnas del humo sofocado, había varios agujeros en el jardín y la barda destruida la cual dejaba ver la destrucción del pueblo, dio un par de pasos atrás y sintió un cuerpo que la detuvo, Eolo la tomo de los hombros, ella se volteo y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos

Eolo: llora bonita... es una pesadilla... pero te prometo que hare lo que este en mis manos para salvarla...

La reina Estella caminaba por los pasillos con Elo a su lado y Zenen del otro Cih venía con ellos, evidentemente golpeada explicando lo sucedido

Elo: supongo que quiso aprovechar tu ausencia madre...

Cih: no... pregunto por la reina y exigía que saliera, si la princesa no hubiera salido quizás no la contariamos

Estella: no pensé que lo recordaría tan pronto... y Sel como esta?

Cih: se desmayo... aun no se si ya despertó...

De pronto todos se detuvieron, frente a ellos estaba Selenemitir con su ropa de "niño" discutiendo con Eolo

Elo: que sucede?!

Eolo: su majestad por favor hagala entrar en razón. ... quiere ir tras Serenity...

Sel: tengo que encontrarla!

Estella: hija por favor. ...

Sel: abuela por favor... esta sufriendo... puedo sentirlo, aquí en el pecho...

Estella: yo lo se... pero ahora el pueblo nos necesita más. ... confía en mi... te mostraré una manera de ayudar a todos...

Eolo y Selenemitir estaban en el pueblo junto con gente del palacio repartiendo comida a la gente

Sel: tome, esta caliente...

Hombre: gracias princesa...

Sel: escuchen todos... hay que ir al palacio... aunque sea hay comida caliente y nos acomodaremos para descansar mientras reconstruimos las casas

Volteo a ver a Eolo que también repartía comida entre la gente, de pronto vio una carreta cargando a mucha gente, ella se acercó aún sabiendo la respuesta a lo que pasaba por su mente

Sel: que... que les paso?... acaso están...

Hombre: están muertos princesa...

Sel: fue... fue...

Hombre: si princesa... fue esa señorita... ella les extrajo el alma... Todos ellos fueron su alimento...

Eolo: ya basta... siga su camino por favor...

Selenemitir temblaba arrodillada en el suelo con las manos en su rostro, una vez más comenzaba a llorar...

Eolo: bonita levántate...

Sel: esto... esto es lo que me escondían cierto?

Selenemitir se levanto y le asestó un par de golpes en el pecho, tras eso salio corriendo, Eolo sólo suspiro, sabia que eso era lo que les esperaba, el sigo con lo que estaban haciendo, pasaron un par de horas cuando aparecieron las Senshis

Ruchbab: y la princesa?

Eolo: se enojo... creo que se fue a la colina...

Caph: esta a punto de iniciar el atardecer... donde cree que ella esperaba estar ahora?

Cih: vaya con ella... nosotras nos encargamos...

Selenemitir caminaba entre las ruinas de algo que parecía un templo, fragmentos de cristales de colores yacían en el suelo, igual varias bancas algunas seguían en su lugar y otras quemadas, rotas y amontonadas, vio al final del pasillo y había una mesa larga, también mostraba signos del ataque, una corona de flores blancas a medio deshacer estaba a sus pies, se agacho por ella y camino hasta la mesa del fondo

Sel: justo un día antes... empiezo a creer que no merezco ser feliz...

Eolo: mmmm entonces somos dos desafortunados no crees?

Ella no volteo sólo agacho la mirada y apretó las flores mientras salían las lagrimas

Sel: toma tus cosas y vete... no quiero volver a verte... desde que te conozco sólo has traído desgracias a mi vida...

Eolo: vamos bonita... ni tu te crees ese argumento... no me voy a ir... no le temo... me preocupa más la influencia que ella ejerce en ti...

El la tomo de los hombros mientras se acercaba a su oído

Eolo: no necesitas protegerme...

Volteo bañada en lagrimas, se veía tan graciosa que Eolo no resistió comenzar a reír, ella comenzó a golpearlo con la corona de flores terminandola de deshacer, dejo los puños sobre el pecho de el que sólo pudo abrazarla y dejarla llorar

Eolo: con esta mano yo sostendre la tuya...

Ella volteo a verlo entre las lagrimas, no entendía por que estaba recitando los votos, el solo se limitaba a sonreír mientras seguia

Eolo: con esta otra yo sostendre tu copa...

Sel: tu... tu copa... jamás estará. ... estará vacía. ... por que... por que yo... seré tu vino...

Eolo: prometo amarte... respetarte y protegerte en esta vida y las que siguen...

Sel: prometo honrarte y serte fiel... en esta vida y las que siguen...

Eolo: Sel. ... aceptas ser mi esposa en la salud, la enfermedad, la riqueza, la pobreza, en las buenas, en las malas... y las peores?

Sel: tonto eso no va!

Eolo: es válido... solo para nosotros. ... Aquí... frente a la Diosa Isachel te lo pregunto...

Sel: por que no? Sería fastidioso buscarme otro novio o recuperar a Oma...

Eolo: oye!

Ella se volvió a meter entre sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura

Sel: cuanto crees que dure esta paz?

Eolo: esa es nuestra misión. ... que dure para siempre... mi querida esposa...

Sel: mi amado y presuntuoso esposo...

La tomo del mentón y se agacho para besarla, para ellos era como si hubieran tenido una ceremonia oficial, las Senshis veían desde lejos la acción y decidieron alejarse

Los días pasaron y aun no había rastro de Serenity por ningún lado, sin embargo Selenemitir se la pasaba cantando en la sala de oración, esperando que su voz alcanzara a Serenity

 _Se que si funden sueños con amor ...Polvo de estrellas se volverán..._

 _Y por eso tienes que creer, haber nacido has de celebrar y orgullosa has de estar..._

Serenity, con el cabello corto caminaba desde un pozo con un par de cubetas llenas de agua, el pozo más cercano estaba bastante lejos de donde se habían instalado, bajo la vara que llevaba en los hombros y retiro las cubetas de las puntas para vaciarla en un recipiente bastante grande

Serenity: bien con esas tenemos agua para dos días. ...

Kered: supongo que quieres algo más sustancioso para comer cierto? Regreso en un momento...

Serenity: aun estas molesto conmigo?

Kered: pudieron haberte detenido o peor... matado... ya déjalo así. ...

El se marchó, Serenity entro a la cabaña para empezar a prender el fuego, de la nada volvió a escuchar una melodía

 _Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor... tus miedos no la empañaran..._

 _Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer... el mal Karma podrá borrar..._

 _Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar..._

Serenity: Sel?...

 _A tu lado eh podido estar... siempre yo observe tu empeño..._

 _Cada viaje te vi emprender... admirando tu valor..._

 _Si mi fuerza puede ayudar a que se realice un sueño ..._

 _Quiero nacer... quiero convertirme en amor..._

Serenity cayó al suelo sujetándose el pecho, volvía a sentir ese calor, las lagrimas no tardaron en salida de nuevo

Serenity: Sel... detente... me lastimas...

 _Si aprendes a alejar a la desesperación... El dolor se va a esfumar abriendo tu prisión..._

 _Cuando hay amor la cosa se agilizará en la flor de la felicidad..._

Selenemitir llevo las manos al frente como queriendo alcanzar algo, Serenity levanto el rostro, podía sentirla, ella estaba ahí, con ella

 _A tu lado eh podido estar... siempre yo observe tu empeño..._

 _Cada viaje te vi emprender... admirando tu valor..._

 _A tu lado eh podido estar... siempre yo observe tu empeño..._

 _Cada viaje te vi emprender... admirando tu valor..._

 _Si mi fuerza puede ayudar a que se realice un sueño ..._

 _Quiero nacer... quiero convertirme en amor..._

Serenity se dejo caer al suelo, todo le había salido mal, lo único que realmente anhelaba era estar con ella

Serenity: si quiero... quiero que volvamos a robar dulces de la cocina... dormir juntas... reír y llorar a tu lado. ... no quería arruinar tu boda... lo siento... ME OYES?! DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!

Selenemitir abrio los ojos de pronto mientras las lagrimas salían, se llevo una mano al collar que le había llevado Eolo, este sólo la veía desde la puerta, era lo único que podía hacer observar

Sel: Serenity...

Wiseman: al parecer aún le hace falta poder a la princesa...

Kered: entonces que propones?

Serenity subía al piso de arriba, Kered llevaba ya tiempo enojado con ella y casi no hablaban, habían pasado sólo un par de meses desde su fallido ataque y la cosas aún estaban difíciles entre ellos

Serenity: mmmm Kered... tengo que decirte algo... voy a entregarme... no... no se lo puedo decir así. ... mmm Kered... estoy embarazada y quiero una buena vida para el bebé, así que voy así entregarme... hay Serenity ahora si estas en un lío... pero debo de ser fuerte... por este bebé...

(*****)

Fighter: estaba...

T.M.: embarazada...

Fighter: pero si ella estaba arrepentida y pensaba entregarse... que sucedió?

Saturn: la contaminaron...

(*****)

Serenity llevaba la cena en una charola para Kered, la puerta de la habitacion estaba entre abierta, así se ahorraba el tocar la puerta aunque se arrepintió cuando escucho la conversación que se llevaba adentro

Wiseman: la princesa sólo ha consumido almas nobles... inocentes... es imposible que se corrompiera totalmente...

Kered: tengo años esperando que me pueda entregar el cristal de plata... y ahora estoy seguro que me va a abandonar...

Wiseman: no puede negar los sentimientos tan primitivos que tiene hacia ella... que no pensaba abandonarla usted primero?

Kered: mi plan era sencillo, seducir a Kula y hacerme del trono... en vista de su reputación y su rechazó busque el favor de Serenity, enamorarme no era parte de mi plan... eso me hizo olvidarme de mi verdadera ambición... por eso la pensé regresar... pero... necesitaba usar su poder para vivir... y ahora... ni cristal, ni flor... ni ella...

Wiseman: pues aun tenemos una oportunidad de que ambos consigamos lo que queremos... ya que nos han descubierto...

Serenity soltó la charola y comenzó correr, no era tonta, sabia que estaba en problemas y su prioridad era conseguir ayuda, no para ella, sino para su bebé, se había equivocado, bien hace años se lo había dicho Sel

 _ **"Sel: Serenity no se... hay algo que no me gusta en el...**_

 _ **Serenity: Sel... yo lo amo!... por favor... confía en mi... no le digas a mi papá si?**_

 _ **Sel: de acuerdo... voy a confiar en ti... pero no le voy a quitar el ojo de encima..."**_

Serenity se detuvo en seco, Kered estaba frente a ella, sentía las piernas temblarle, pero tenia que ser fuerte

Kered: te vas tan pronto de la fiesta?

El se acerco y la tomo del cabello, llevándola de regreso a la cabaña, Kered la sento en una silla y la amarró

Sel: Kered por favor... no me lastimes... te daré lo que quieras...

Kered: a quien quiero es a ti... ya después conseguiremos el resto... Wiseman!

Wiseman: jojojo no fue tan rápida princesa...

Kered: esta vez sere yo quien pacte contigo... quiero que se quede a mi lado... que no deje de ser mi mujer...

Wiseman: hay una manera... sin embargo... seguramente Selenemitir sufrirá las consecuencias...

Kered: eso no me importa...

Serenity: no no! A ella dejenla fuera de esto... por favor!

De la esfera de Wiseman salio una esfera de luz roja, era pequeña pero muy brillante

Wiseman: esta alma salio de la parte más profunda del lado oscuro del caldero... a diferencia de cualquier alma que encuentren en el universo jamás encontrarán una tan podrida...

Serenity forcejeaba para soltarse de la silla, sin embargo sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Kered se acerco a ella, le acarició la cabeza y la beso

Serenity: por favor... no lo hagas...

Kered: yo no puedo hacerlo... de verdad me enamore como un loco de ti y eso me esta llevando a este punto... no quiero perderte... me volvería loco... es por nuestro bien ojos bonitos...

Kered se dio la vuelta y busco la salida, no quería ver lo que seguía, Wiseman se acerco a Serenity llevándole el alma hacia la boca, ella solo podía girar la cara tratando de evitarlo

Serenity: KERED POR FAVOR! VA A DAÑAR AL BEBÉ!

Kered se volteo pero ya era demasiado tarde, Wiseman estaba de pie a un lado de ella, su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás mientras su pecho brillaba intensamente con el color rojizo

Wiseman: ya solo hay que esperar a que termine de fusionarse con su cuerpo...

Kered: sobre lo que dijo...

Wiseman: no se preocupe... su poder crecerá y le protegerá...

Se acerco a ella y la desamarro, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama, tenia los ojos semi abiertos y la respiración agitada, solo quedaba esperar

Eolo despertó, sintio cuando ella se levanto pero sentía que ya se había tardado mucho en volver, vio la luz del baño prendida y la puerta entre abierta, se levanto buscando a su chica

Eolo: Sel?... estas bien?

El se acerco sólo para verla arqueadose y vomitando, se tiro a su lado sosteniendole el cabello

Eolo: hey! Respira hondo!... acaso... estas embarazada?

El solo pudo sentir el peso de ella cayendo sobre su cuerpo, al voltearla solo pudo verla bañada en sangre

Eolo: hey no! Bonita! REACCIONA!

Eolo la tomo en brazos y salio corriendo de la habitación mientras gritaba tratando de conseguir ayuda

Eolo daba vueltas afuera del consultorio del doctor, la reina sólo se sobaba las manos nerviosa, tras mucho rato la puerta se abrió dejando ver al médico

Estella: que sucede?! Que le pasa?!

Medico: bueno algo para tranquilizarnos es que no está embarazada... pero... Las malas noticias es que no es algo físico...

Ruchbab: no hay duda... algo le sucedió a Serenity...

Eolo: entonces hay que hacer algo!

Estella: hay que esperar... ella siempre se levanta...

Medico: su majestad disculpe la contradiga... pero si no hacemos algo la princesa puede morir...cada minuto que pasa la veo más débil... lo mejor es que descanse en su habitacion...

Eolo entro en el consultorio y la saco en brazos, a pesar de estar despierta parecía que estaba desmayada, tenia los ojos abiertos y la respiración muy agitada, la llevo a recostar, la reina, Zenen y las Senshis estaban ahí, Eolo se sentó en la cama y la tomo de la mano, sintio un ligero apretón pero nada más

Cih: disculpe lo que voy a decir su majestad... pero si para salvarla tengo que entregar la flor lo haré sin dudarlo

Zenen: Cih! Piensas traicionar al reino?!

Cih: YA VI MORIR A UNA PRINCESA Y NO PUDE HACER NADA! LA MATARON FRENTE A MIS OJOS! NO PIENSO DEJAR MORIR A ESTA NIÑA!

Estella: Cih por favor... entiendo tu sentir... es como ver morir a Vika lentamente... pero tampoco es una opción. ...

Cih: su majestad podemos negociar... que nos entreguen a Serenity por la flor... al menos podemos intentarlo...

Ruchbab: es algo riesgoso... podría salirnos todo mal...

Caph: no creo que con la flor se conformen...

Segin: inmunidad... retirar la orden de aprehensión, darles el dinero de la recompensa y la flor...

La reina guardo silencio, veía a Selenemitir gemir de dolor, fuera lo que le estuvieran haciendo a Serenity definitivamente la estaba matando

Estella: tienen razón. ... no tenemos nada que perder, pero no tomare la decisión sola... tengo que consultarlo... Zenen...

Zenen: ordene su majestad

Estella: quiero que hagas enlace con el consejo, no tenemos tiempo para reunirnos, que sea por video conferencia, Cih si el consejo lo aprueba... serás tú quien haga el intercambio... si no funciona...

Cih: destruyo la flor y mato a Serenity... lo se... solo... hay que intentar no romper su corazón...

Estella: Eolo necesito de ti... necesito que vayas con la Reina Serenity una vez que hable con el consejo... debes llevarle algo... por el momento no te separes de ella...

Eolo: si su majestad...

Todos salieron de la habitación, Cih se quedo un rato mas

Eolo: supongo que fue muy triste...

Cih: no sólo era mi princesa...o mi deber...era mi amiga...conocía sus secretos más íntimos...lo mucho que amaba al joven Mitir...tenia tantos sueños e ilusiones...duele pensar que nunca vi las intenciones de Iota... fue tan rápido... tan inesperado que me congele...no pude moverme... solo...la vi caer y dejar de respirar...y no quiero...no quiero verla morir...por lo menos lo voy a intentar, esta vez no pienso quedarme llorando en la pared...

Estella estaba llorando frente a la pantalla, el dolor la embargaba hasta el alma, en la pantalla había varias divisiones mostrando a distintas gentes el frente

Kasius: reina Estella por favor trate de tranquilizarse... eso no va a ayudar

Elo: madre haremos lo que tu decidas...

Mujer: su majestad, el plan no me parece tan equivocado... y parece ser la única manera de terminar con esto...

Hombre: aunque estamos hablando de las hijas de Elo... y esto parece más un asunto familiar compete a toda la galaxia...

Elo: son mis hijas... pero no por eso debo detenerme... estoy de acuerdo... hagamos un intercambio con Kered, le daré 3 veces lo que ofrecí, le daremos el título que le consiguió Sel y lo dejaremos en libertad con la flor...

Kasius: y si no funciona? Piensas dejar que maten a una?

Mujer 2: si no lo hace ambas morirán. ... y Kula acabará reinando Cassiopeia y el Milenio de Plata... bien lo ha dicho la reina Estella... por algo esta sucediendo que las herederas del Milenio y la de Cassiopeia pasarán por todo esto... yo también estoy de acuerdo que salvemos a Selenemitir a costa de lo que sea...

Estella: entonces todos están a favor?

Todos asintieron, era la única forma de detener lo que estaba sucediendo

Estella: mañana a primera hora mandare a Eolo por Serenity...

Todos cortaron la comunicación, Elo se llevo una mano al rostro mientras lloraba, esperaba que el plan de Cih funcionará y tuviera de nuevo a sus hijas juntas

Neptune: y... gané!

Ella dejo caer las cartas ante la cara de frustración, enojo y tristeza de las Senshis, Venus se llevo las manos a la cabeza revolviendo su cabello, Mercury y Saturn sólo movieron la cabeza negativamente mientras volvían a sus libros

Venus: Nooooo! No hemos podido ganarle ni una!

Uranus: creo... que me tendrás que dar crédito... me has dejado vacía. ...

Neptune: bueno tu puedes pagar con cuerpo... el resto no...

Hubo risas y llanto ante el comentario, al final las risas eran las que inundaban el lugar, de pronto Saturn dejo de reír, cerro su libro y se levanto, volteo a ver a las chicas, Venus lloraba sobre la mesa mientras Jupiter la consolaba, Mars sólo bufaba avergonzada, Uranus volvía a revolver las cartas mientras Plut le pagaba a Neptune, Mercury volvía volvía a dejar su libro sólo para ver la misma escena

Saturn: es... una escena agradable cierto?

Mercury: esperemos que la paz nos dure mucho tiempo

Venus: hey ustedes dos vengan a jugar!

Saturn: lo siento tengo una cita... pero después podremos jugar...

Uranus: una cita? A estas horas? A donde vas?

Saturn: saben... me he sentido muy a gusto con ustedes... le estoy muy agradecida a todas por aceptarme a pesar de ser la Sailor de la destrucción...

Saturn tomo su hoz y tomo rumbo hacia la puerta

Saturn: recuerden... cuanto mas oscura es la noche, más cerca estamos del amanecer... una predicción... cuando Kula pretenda contraer nupcias llegará un nuevo amanecer a la galaxia...

Y así dejando a todas confundidas salio de la habitación, tomo camino fuera del palacio, se encamino hacia las afueras del poblado y ahí, en la frontera con Mare Serenitias se detuvo, tomo un listón y se levanto el fleco y su cabello lo amarró en una coleta, volvió a tomar su hoz y la puso al frente poniéndose en posición de ataque

Saturn: quien quiera que seas... te ordenó abandonar el cuerpo de la princesa Serenity...

Serenity estaba frente a ella, una sombra cubría sus ojos, tenia su guadaña arrastrando en el suelo, y se notaba su respiración bastante agitada, levanto un poco el rostro y sonrió, de una manera inhumana, Saturn paso saliva, podía sentir un sudor frío corriendo por su frente

Serenity: y si no quiero? Sabes que no vas a salir con vida...

Saturn: quizás no... pero no te dejare avanzar mientras respire...

Serenity levanto su mano dejando ver unas esferas que lanzó contra Saturn, ella apenas y pudo esquivarlas viendo como explotaban en el suelo haciendo temblar toda la superficie lunar

Venus: que fue eso?!

Uranus: creo que no tenemos tiempo de preguntar...

Todas salieron del lugar, llegaron al balcón que dejaba ver la mayoría del reino, desde ahí vieron unas luces chocando en el horizonte, pronto se unieron la reina y Kula

Kula: que rayos esta pasando?!

Serenity: Kula regresa a tu habitación! No salgas de ahí... Mercury... que activen las defensas del castillo...

Uranus: con todo respeto su majestad... si es lo que creo de nada servirá el gasto de energía...

Serenity: aun así, su acompañante no podrá pasar... la dejaremos sola...

Kula: que?! Es Serenity?! Que peligrosa podría ser esa boba?!

Venus: vamos princesa...

Kula: no Venus! Sueltame!

Venus la tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarla hacia dentro del palacio

Serenity: Outers!

Outers: ordene su majestad!

Serenity se llevo una mano al pecho y suspiro, tenia que tomar una decisión y pronto, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir

Serenity: detenganla a toda costa... no duden... confío en ustedes... esto no se lo podría pedir a las inners...

Las tres se arrodillaron ante ella

Neptune: confíe en nosotras su majestad...

Uranus: tendrá que matarnos para poder seguir...

Las tres se levantaron y salieron del Palacio, la reina se tomó del barandal mientras llevaba su otra mano a su frente

Mars: esta segura su majestad?

Jupiter: ellas olvidarán incluso que la vieron nacer...

Serenity: por eso las mande a ellas... si ella llega al palacio es por que las mató. ... y ahí es donde ustedes tienen que actuar... entendieron? Serenity no se va a tentar el corazón. ... dejarán que la sangre de sus compañeras se pierda en vano?

Jupiter: no... no su majestad...

Las Outers llegaron al lugar donde al parecer se desarrollaba la batalla, justo en ese momento vieron a Saturn barriendose de un golpe bien asestado de Serenity, Saturn se apoyo en su hoz para levantarse, su cuerpo presentaba varios golpes mientras que una Serenity sin rasguños sólo reia

Neptune: Saturn retírate... nosotras nos encargamos...

Saturn: NO! Váyanse de aquí!

Serenity: que sucede? Ya te cansaste? Porque...

Ella se lamió los labios mientras observaba a las Outers, ellas sólo pasaron saliva, se veía muy diferente a la última vez, no había ningún atisbo de luz en sus ojos, estos estaban totalmente apagados

Serenity: ... en verdad se ven deliciosas...

Uranus: princesa Serenity... aun esta a tiempo de entregarse... no haga algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir...

Saturn: es inútil. ... ella ya no es Serenity...

Saturn volvió a lanzarse enfrascandose de nuevo en los golpes contra ella, Saturn daba todo de si, solo ella podía detener al demonio que consumía el alma de ambas, Saturn le dio un giro inesperado a su hoz causando que esta hiciera una herida en la mejilla derecha de Serenity, ambas volvieron a separarse a una distancia prudente, Serenity se llevo la mano a su mejilla sólo para constatar la sangre, volteo a verla con furia, sus ojos tenían un brillo rojo escalofriante

Saturn: una vez mas... abandona el cuerpo de Serenity...

Serenity: esta me la vas a pagar...

Y así en el aire se desvaneció, Saturn no bajo la guardia, todas miraban en distintas direcciones buscando un rastro de ella

Plut: no se ha ido... tengamos cuidado...

Las tres voltearon al escuchar caer la hoz de Saturn al suelo, Neptune se llevo las manos a la boca al ver a Serenity tras Saturn, con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza y con la otra sujetaba su hoz por el mango casi de la hoja, la cual tenía pegada al cuello de la Senshi

Serenity: tu pierdes... bye bye...

En una fracción de segundo Serenity empujó su mano hacia la parte de en medio del mango de su guadaña mientras le soltaba la cabeza a Saturn y ponia uno de sus pies en la espalda de ella para empujarla con más intensidad y jalar su arma con la suficiente fuerza, en un corte limpio y rápido las Outers vieron la cabeza de Saturn desprenderse de su cuello, las tres se dejaron caer de rodillas al suelo mientras Serenity lamía la sangre de la hoja de su instrumento, Uranus fue la primera en reaccionar lanzándose contra ella con el puño levantado, una barrera invisible la hizo detenerse, Serenity volteo a verla de reojo, la sangre de Saturn que había volado por los aires ahora bañaba a la que alguna vez fue una dulce chica, Uranus la veía y no lo creía

Uranus: tu... ya no eres...

Uranus salio por los aires al igual que Neptune y Plut tras una explosión de luz, cuando todo se despejó las tres estaban en el suelo y Serenity había desaparecido

Kula daba vueltas en su habitacion, estaba muy nerviosa, todo se le podía caer en ese momento

Kula: y si ese imbécil le dijo que fui yo quien le pague?

Kula fue a su closet y del fondo de un cajón saco una daga, la tomo con ambas manos mientras se sentaba en su sofá

Kula: primero los mato a todos antes de perder la Corona... Los mato...

Las inners se encontraban tiradas en las escaleras que daban a la entrada principal del palacio, Mars levanto la vista y tomo el tobillo de quien pasaba frente a ella

Serenity: de verdad aún tienes fuerzas?

Serenity pateo a Mars haciéndola rodar por un par de escalones mientras ella seguía su camino atravesando la barrera del palacio con toda tranquilidad y así siguió caminando hasta la puerta de su interes, se recargo y tras un buen empujón abrió la puerta, ahí en medio del salón encontró el lugar de descanso del cristal de plata

Serenity: mira que sorpresa... abriste tus pétalos...

Ella se acercó y cuando su mano estaba a punto de tocarlo volvió a cerrarse y tras un destello mando a Serenity contra la pared

Serenity: si... serás... te atreves... te atreves a rechazarme?

Serenity volteo y se encontró con la Reina de pie con el cristal en sus manos mientras le corrían las lagrimas

Serenity (reina): que fue lo que te sucedió hija?...

Serenity (princesa): te equivocas... yo no soy tu hija...

Serenity (reina): entonces te exijo que abandones su cuerpo... o si no...

Serenity (princesa): o si no que? Te atreveras a hacerle daño a tu sangre... a la carne que nació de ti?...

Serenity (reina): quien eres tú?... que pretendes?!

Serenity (princesa): yo soy yo... soy esa parte de la que ella huía... me encerró en lo más profundo del caldero... donde nunca pudiera renacer... pero... hubo alguien que me hizo el favor de sacarme de ahí y darme un cuerpo... un cuerpo nacido de la pureza del cristal que ella dividió...

Serenity (reina): entonces tu eres la parte de Isachel que se estaba pudriendo... y ahora crees que vas a poder entrar a los reinos y robarte los cristales para fusionarlos?

Serenity (princesa): mira que eres astuta... entregame lo que es mio...

Serenity (reina): no... yo Serenity... la hija de Serenidad, sangre directa de Selene... y la guardiana del cristal de la resurrección no lo voy a permitir... primero muerta...

Serenity (princesa): si eso quieres... concedi...

Se llevo una mano a la boca, sentía el estomago revuelto y comenzó a vomitar sangre dejándose caer al suelo

Serenity (princesa): no... madre... lo siento...

La reina cerró el puño con el cristal y se tiro al lado se Serenity, le levanto el rostro sólo para ver que estaba llorando sangre

Serenity (princesa): nada de esto... no era... lo siento...

Serenity (reina): tranquila... aun puedes luchar... trata de sacarla de...

Serenity (princesa): no... salvala... tienes que acabar conmigo para salvarla...

Serenity (reina): no me pidas eso... eres mi hija...

Serenity (princesa): mentirosa... dijiste que si podías... dile que lo siento... que de verdad no quería arruinar su boda... madre... acaba conmigo...

La reina la abrazo, su hija aún estaba en el fondo del monstruo que le había poseído y eso le dificultaba pensar con claridad, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera a su hija volviendo a convulsiónarse

Serenity (princesa): en... tre... ga... lo... No! Basta!

Ella se quitó de los brazos de su madre mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se retorcia

Serenity (reina): HIJA AUN PUEDES LUCHAR!

Serenity (princesa): NO! NO! DETENLA! ME DUELE, DUELE MUCHO!

La reina se levantó mientras la princesa se volvía a dejar caer al suelo, la reina sentía que el corazón se le quebraba pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, puso las manos al frente mientras el cristal resplandecía entre ellas, la princesa volteo a verla con una mirada de odio, había vuelto a perder la batalla interna

Serenity (reina): perdóname hija... No puedo matarte pero puedo salvar tu semilla... Cristal de plata por favor... Escucha a mi corazón...

El cristal intensificó la luz causando un gran resplandor que se percibió por todo el palacio, Uranus que venía sostenida por Neptune ya a la entrada del palacio encontraron a las Senshis levantándose y al Rey asistiendo cuando vieron la explosión de luz

Mercury: es lo que creo?

Elo: Serenity...

El Rey salió corriendo dentro del palacio ante las miradas incrédulas de las guerreras, llego al salón del cristal solo para encontrar a la Reina tirada en el suelo abrazando unos prismas de cristal, Elo se acercó a ella y la alzó entre sus brazos

Elo: no... Tú no...

Serenity: Elo... Dile a Sel que me perdone... No podrá renacer hasta que Serenity salga de aquí...

Elo vio hacia los prismas y podía vislumbrar dentro del cristal central la figura de su hija sumida en un profundo sueño, Serenity comenzó a hacer muescas de dolor

Elo: trata de resistir... Mandaré a Tenma a Cassiopeia por el...

Serenity: no... Escúchame... Los documentos están con ella... Tienes que llevarlos a Sel... No permitas que Kula reine... No sabes como bendigo que tuvieras una hija fuera de nuestra unión...

Kula que había salido tras el resplandor escuchaba la conversación con interés, y por fin entendía el excesivo cariño de su padre por ella, sentía su sangre hervir su madre no la quería de reina y Selenemitir era su hermana.

Elo: Serenity... Por favor no... No me dejes... Tú no...

Serenity: te amo... Siempre te he amado a pesar de todo... Sé que yo fui la culpable de que buscarás en otros lados... Por favor... Convencela... Espero que nos volvamos a ver...

Ella lo jalo para besarlo, el claramente sintió su último aliento salir en el beso, no pudo más y al verla irse la abrazo contra su pecho mientras dejaba salir el dolor en un grito y lágrimas, de pronto escucho la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos, pero no le dió la importancia debida

Kula: es injusto... Yo siempre soporte sus regaños... Humillaciones... No podía hacer nada... Hasta el aire me controlaban... Y ahora resulta que no puedo reinar? Y aparte mi madre le está otorgando el reino a una bastarda... A TU BASTARDA! TE ATREVISTE A TENER OTRA HIJA! Y EN MIS NARICES LA PREFERIAS!

El no escuchaba, estaba totalmente sumido en dolor, Kula saco la daga y se fue sobre el Rey clavandosela en la espalda repetidas veces, el solo se retorcía y abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Serenity

Kula: POR QUE?! POR QUE?! POR QUE NUNCA ME VEIAS A MI?! POR QUE TODOS LA PREFIEREN?! POR QUE NUNCA ME QUISISTE?! POR QUE NO ME AMABAS?! POR QUE?! POR QUE TODO LO QUE HACIA ESTABA MAL?! POR QUE?!

Kula de levanto, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que le había brincado, el cansancio era lo que la había detenido

Kula: por que?... Por que nunca fui lo suficiente para que te sintieras orgulloso?...

De pronto la realidad la golpeó, abrió los ojos grandes y se llevó las manos a la boca mientras dejaba caer la daga, entrelazó sus dedos con su cabello y volteaba a varios lados, abrió la puerta y salió, no sabía para donde correr, pronto escucho las voces de Uranus y Neptune por el pasillo, y se escondió tras un pilar esparando no ser vista, por la cantidad de sangre sobre ella era más que obvio lo que había sucedido en realidad, una vez que vio a las senshis entrar al salón salió de su escondite y corrió a su habitación a cambiarse, solo escucho el grito de horror de Neptune y siguo corriendo sin voltear a ver atrás.

Eolo entro a la habitación y se volvió a recostar junto a Selenemitir que ya no había podido recuperar la conciencia, su cuerpo resentia lo que sucedía y unas manchas negras invadían su rostro y cuerpo

Eolo: bonita sé que me oyes... Voy por la reina Serenity ella detendrá esto... Te va a salvar... Regreso pronto si? Solo... Resiste... Te amo...

Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta Cih estaba en el sillón y solo se intercambiaron miradas, justo cuando estaba dispuesto a salir vieron a Selenemitir levantarse

Cih: princesa...

Eolo: bonita recuestate...

Sel: que... Que me... Que sucedió?...

Eolo volvió a acercarse a la cama para sentarse junto a ella, solo para percatarse que las manchas negras que adornaban su rostro ya habían desaparecido

Eolo: como te sientes?

Sel: mareada... Sentía una gran presión en el pecho... Eolo... Algo le pasó a Serenity... No puedo... No puedo sentirla...

Cih y Eolo intercambiaron miradas, no les daba buena espina las palabras de Sel

Sel: necesito ir con mi abuela... Quiero ir contigo al Milenio de plata...

Eolo: no bombon descansa...

A pesar de los reproches de ambos, Sel se levantó y se encaminó hacia el despacho de la reina, se podía escuchar ruidos tras la puerta pero nadie respondía así que Sel decidió abrir aún así la puerta, algo la inquietaba demasiado, tras abrir encontró a la reina llorando sobre el escritorio mientras se abrazaba a lo que parecía un trapo sucio, frente a ella podía ver a un chico de espaldas, conocía a ese chico, conocía esa figura y estaba segura de conocer lo que la reina tenía entre sus manos, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras Eolo entraba y el chico volteaba a ver a los recién llegados dejándoles ver los golpes y rasguños que presentaba su ropa y cuerpo

Eolo: Tenma? Que haces aqui? Por que?... Quien te golpeó?

Tenma: así que aquí estabas? Al día de hoy creo que fue la opción correcta... Sel siéntate...

Selenemitir solo avanzó hacia el escritorio mientras con sus manos temblorosas le quitaba el trapo a la reina

Chi: Capitán que sucedió?

Tenma: anoche tuvimos una visita inesperada... Serenity atacó el palacio...

Eolo: cuántos?...

Tenma: solo 3...

Selenemitir extendió el trapo frente a ella solo para ver qué era un saco, conocía ese saco, era el favorito de el, podía ver las múltiples aberturas en la espalda, la sangre le había teñido por completo

Sel: Qui...quienes...

Tenma: Saturn... La Reina Serenity... Y... El...el Rey Elo...

Eolo: mientes! Serenity no le haría nada a sus padres!

Tenma: la reina murió por usar el Cristal de Plata... Pero el Rey se llevó la peor parte al igual que Saturn...

Selenemitir se abrazo al saco, dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir, estaba totalmente sumida en un shock, tan solo un par de pasos fueron suficientes para hacerla tambalear y caer completamente inconsciente al suelo sin respuesta alguna hacia los presentes que trataban de reanimarla

* * *

N/A: SATURN! (en un rincon llorando hecha bolita)

canciones, ambas de Mermaid melody, la primera es de las 7 princesas y la reina pero hagamos como que es sola jajajajaja

el sonido de la esperanza- el amor sigue watch?v=VLgdz703SkM

la segunda es de Seira, beautiful wish watch?v=KzqBqMVqVDs

preview: ya nada importa, fractura del alma


	45. Chapter 44

VISIONES DEL ALMA/

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

* * *

Eolo se encontraba sentado en el comedor junto con Selenemitir y la Reina Estella, las cuales vestían permanentemente de negro, la comida transcurría relativamente tranquila pero fue la Reina la que decidió hablar

Estella: niños, cuánto más piensan vivir en amasiato?

Eolo: bueno su majestad solo es que Sel ponga fecha, por mi mañana mismo pode...

El ruido de los cubiertos azotados por Selenemitir en el plato dejaba ver lo incomoda que estaba con el tema

Sel: me puedo retirar? No me siento bien...

La reina suspiro y asintió, Sel se levantó y cuando Eolo estaba dispuesto a a acompañarla ella solo le rechazo y salió del salón mientras él se sentaba suspirando llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Eolo: no sé qué más hacer... Lo juro no lo sé...

Cih: desde ese día la princesa no ha vuelto a ser la misma... Trate de entender...

Eolo: que más tengo que entender? Hace ya mas de medio año y cada día es peor... Hace tiempo que dormimos separados... Solo... Que en la misma habitación...

Eolo se levantó y salió del salón, quería estar solo, la Reina pidió que retiraran todo lo de la mesa

Estella: esto es incómodo...

Cih: su majestad permítame hablar con la princesa... Si no lo logro yo misma ayudaré al príncipe a empacar...

Estella: espero puedas ayudarlos, no me gustaría verlos separados pero tampoco le puedo dejar a Selenemitir hacer su voluntad y jugar con los demas

Cih salió del salón y tomo camino a la habitación de Selenemitir, tocó sin respuesta y entro, estaba totalmente a oscuras, se acercó a las cortinas y las abrió dejando entrar la luz y dejando a una Selenemitir que se encontraba sentada en una esquina abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro entre ellas al descubierto, Cih se acercó y se sentó junto a ella

Cih: se... No es fácil... Cuando nos arrebatan a las personas que queremos nos mata por dentro... Yo aún no superó lo de mi princesa... Y quizás eso me hace tener el ojo sobre ti todo el tiempo... Pero no por mucho dolor, frustración y coraje que uno sienta nos da el derecho a lastimar a quien nos ama...

Sel: si me ama lo va a enten...

Cih: el amor de verdad es paciente y perdona, pero no lo hará todo el tiempo... El en algún momento puede cansarse e ir a Solaria de visita y no volver... O buscar quién le de lo que ahora usted le niega...

Cih recorrió la habitación con la mirada, todo era un desastre, una vez más el relleno de las almohadas estaba regado por el suelo, clara muestra de cómo sacaba la frustración y el coraje

Sel: es... Es como si una parte de mí se hubiera muerto con ella... No puedo sentir... No siento más que furia... Siento que hay algo inconcluso...

Cih: si la tranquiliza saber yo tampoco me creo la versión "oficial" de la reina Kula... Las heridas del rey... Había furia... Aunque la verdad... No sabemos que sucedió... Nadie lo sabe...

Sel: hay una forma...

Cih: de que habla?

Sel: nada... Olvídalo...

Cih: está bien... Volviendo al tema... No crees que el príncipe se merece una explicación de tu sentir?

Selenemitir volvió a meter su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras asentía, la Senshi se levantó y jalo a Selenemitir para levantarla

Cih: entonces hay mucho que hacer! Vamos que el príncipe se merece que lo reciba arreglada para la ocasión...

La noche no tardó en caer, Eolo regresaba al palacio con unas copas encima, llegó a la habitación pero dudo en entrar así que tomo rumbo hacia la "otra" habitación, esa donde se escondía cuando no quería estar cerca de ella ni de nadie, fue Cih quien lo interceptó

Cih: buenas noches su majestad, a donde se dirige?

Eolo: vamos Cih... Seamos honestos ella ya no me quiere a su lado...

Cih: quien dice? Acaso se ha preguntado lo que sucedió con su corazón al morir su otra mitad?

Le escurrió una gota, en realidad no lo había visto así, solo pensaba en lo que sucedia entre ellos

Cih: por la cabeza y el corazón de la princesa están pasando muchas cosas, pero si algo hay fijo es usted... Por que no entra y hablan?

Se rasco la cabeza, tenía razón, aún había cosas por hablar antes de dar por terminada su historia

Selenemitir estaba sentada frente a su espejo poniéndose un poco de perfume, había varias velas encendidas en la habitación, ella llevaba un vestido satinado corto y lijero de color verde, se levantó y miro bien en el espejo

Sel: Cih tiene razón... Es hora de salir del duelo...(suspiro) pero es tan difícil...

De pronto se dio cuenta que no traía un arete y comenzó a buscarlo en el suelo

Sel: moooo! Esos me los dio Eolo!

Se regreso al baño esperando encontrarlo, pero lo que encontró adentro quedo lejos de alegrarle, justo en ese momento Eolo entro a la habitación justo para ver la puerta del baño cerrarse

Eolo: bonita... Podemos hablar? Cih me dijo... Bueno lo importante es que entendí que...

Sel:(tras la puerta) no... Vete de aquí, no quiero hablar contigo...

Eolo: de verdad no podemos seguir así... Yo ya entendí que la estás pasando muy mal...

Sel: y? Sabes que? Yo ya me cansé de ti... De todo lo que implicas... Por que no tomas tus cosas y te regresas a Solaria?!

Eolo: oye vengo en son de paz, no es para que actúes así! No entiendo tus cambios de humor!

Sel: pues qué pena me da... Ahora por favor vete! No quiero verte...

Eolo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello frenéticamente

Eolo: es lo que quieres?! Bien me voy! Entonces esto se acabó! No sé te ocurra buscarme!

Sel: no te preocupes... No lo haré!

Eolo respiro profundo y salió de la habitación, estaba cansado y estaba decidido, regresaría a su casa y no pensaba volver

Selenemitir comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras le retiraban una daga del cuello y le acariciaban el cabello bajando la mano y acariciándole el cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna

Sel: NO!

-guarda silencio preciosa... Hace mucho que quería pasarla bien contigo...Lástima que tendré que ser rápido para que vayamos a otro lado... Así que espero no pongas resistencia...

Eolo estaba llegando a la puerta del palacio con su pequeño equipaje con Cih y Zenén tras de el

Cih: pero no entiendo!

Eolo: ni yo pero ya basta!

Zenén: lo único que sucede es que es una niña caprichosa... Eso era esto, una competencia con su hermana...

Eolo: quizás... Yo estaba dispuesto a recibir hasta la muerte por ella... Pero ahora? Ella me lo dijo ya no quiere nada conmigo...

Cih: no es cierto! Ella lo ama! No es un juego... Hablamos hace rato pero...

Zenén: no hay pero que valga... Si el príncipe se quiere ir que se vaya... No faltará el imbecil que quiera encarmarse con la princesa ahora qué es obvia su deshonra...

Eolo: no... Eso no es lo que...

Zenén: como no? Ya vino, se divirtió con ella y a la primera de cambios ya abandona todo y eso que no se casaron, por fortuna la princesa no ha quedado embarazada si no se imagina? Tener que responder por esa criatura, pero no sé preocupe ya nosotros encontraremos quien acepte a la princesa sin ser pura... Cih creo que Tenma acaba de divorciarse cierto? Quizás el aún...

Eolo: no... Esto no es así... Yo no estaba jugando!

De pronto un guardia llegó al lado de ellos con la respiración bastante agitada

Zenén: que sucede?

Guardia: Capitan... Tuvimos...tuvimos un fallo de seguridad...

Los tres voltearon a verse entre ellos y corrieron tras el guardia al centro de control, encontraron las pantallas mostrando a alguien entrando al palacio sin ser detectado

Cih: como rayos paso eso? A que hora sucedió?

Guardia: (gulp)a...a medio día...

Zenen: como rayos paso?! Donde esta?!

Guardia 2: lo... lo estamos buscando...

Guardia 3: comandante... ya...ya lo encontré. ... pero... esto esta mal...

Todos voltearon a la pantalla en cuestión y vieron a el intruso jalando a Selenemitir y arrojándola al suelo justo fuera de su habitación, la tomo del cabello y la levanto encaminandola a su gusto, Eolo sintió que el estomago se le revolvió al ver la escena y darse cuenta que el estaba ahí cuando discutieron

Eolo: tiene... tiene más de una hora ahí... ese sujeto... ese sujeto...

Cih: mejor no piense en eso... hay que rescatarla antes de que suceda algo peor...

Zenen: espera... regresa la imagen... ahí. ... detenla... ya vieron quien es?

Cih:...no le bastó con desgraciarle la vida a Serenity...

Eolo: ese maldito...

Kered llevaba a Selenemitir con un brazo a la espalda mientras prácticamente la aventaba al frente

Sel: por favor me lastimas! Me duele caminar!

Kered: te dije que no te pusieras tensa pero necia como siempre capitán... eso siempre me fascinó de ti...

Sel: no amabas a Serenity cierto?!

Selenemitir sintió su cuerpo rebotar en la pared mientras la sostenía de la quijada con mucha fuerza

Kered: mas que a mi vida...no debí enamorame... y ahora por tu culpa... por tu culpa tuve que hacerle lo que hice... vas a pagarme todo lo que he sufrido este tiempo...

Sel: para que quieres la flor?!

Kered: para esperarla... va a volver... y volverá a mi... ahora Capitán. ... camine...

Ambos siguieron su camino sin que ella pusiera más resistencia, Selenemitir solo pensaba en como acabar con el problema, si gritaba o hacia que alguien la ayudará seguramente el los acabarian lastimando, se detestaba por no ser tan fuerte

Sel: _"si tan solo tuviera poderes como una Senshi... Los que tengo no son suficientes... Necesito más poder... Más fuerza..."_

Pronto llegaron a aquella puerta que resguardaba el campo de flores

Kered: abre...

Sel: no.. . No traigo la llave...

Kered: no me haces el tonto... Abre!

Kered tuvo que ponerle el rostro sobre la puerta, sentía como le apretaba la cabeza mientras le doblaba más el brazo, comenzaba a arderle y sentía que pronto se lo romperia

Kered: MALDITA SEA ABRE LA PUERTA!

Selenemitir a regañadientes tomo el dije de su gargantilla y lo puso en la ranura de la cerradura, la puerta poco a poco comenzó a abrirse, Kered podía sentir el aroma de las flores, no podia salir del asombro una vez que vio el jardín que resguardaba Selenemitir, Kered fascinado se olvido por completo de ella y entro al jardín, Selenemitir quito el dije y entro cerrándose tras ella la puerta, la nerviosa risa de el llenaba el ambiente

Kered: esto es más de lo que esperaba... es... es increíble... que es eso del fondo? Acaso sacaste una infusión?

Sel: si... ayuda a heridas severas...

Kered: es increíble pensar que no necesitan ni luz ni aire... es una Flor digna de una diosa...

Volteo y vio a Selenemitir tirando en dije al suelo quebrandolo en pedazos, la mirada de el cambio, claro que le molestaba lo que acababa de hacer

Kered: que vas a ganar con eso? Tenemos la eternidad a nuestros pies...

Sel: al menos no podrás volver a lastimar a nadie...

Kered le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y el rostro, cuando se encontró lo suficientemente apartado de ella tomó una flor y comenzó a comerla mientras la veía con burla

Kered: quien caerá primero? O vas a tomar una?

Selenemitir camino hacia el fondo del jardín debía pararlo de alguna forma

Sel: si tomo una de estas... Sabías que no podrá renacer?

Su rostro se deformo, le estaba dando justo donde le dolía, Selenemitir tomo una de las velas altas y la lanzó contra el suelo ocasionando que todo comenzará a arder, Kered se lanzó sobre ella que a duras penas pudo tomar unas tijeras, ambos comenzaron a forcejear

Kered: ya no puedes matarme!

Sel: no eres inmortal! Es longevidad lo que otorga!

Kered: maldita mocosa!

Selenemitir logró clavarle las tijeras en un costado, Kered retrocedió sacandolas mientras la sangre brotaba y aun así comenzó a reír

Kered: ya acabaste? Satisfecha con tu acto? Ahora me toca a mi...

Selenemitir palidecio y comenzó a retroceder, la verdad es que tanto tiempo en Cassiopeia ya le había menguado las fuerzas y estaba conciente de que no le había dado con fuerza, el humo y el calor ya llenaban la habitación, ella estaba dispuesta a morir ahí pero no después de el, intento correr pero el la logró alcanzar y la abrazo contra su cuerpo

Kered: aceleremos esto...

Ella solo sintió como el acero le atravezaba la piel del abdomen, giro las tijeras y el grito de dolor impregnó el lugar junto con el humo, el pronto sintio como el cuerpo de ella se doblaba mientras la dejaba caer al suelo, con el pie la volteo dejándola boca arriba

Kered: que persistente eres... maldita un poco mas de fuerza y me hubieras matado... WISEMAN!

De entre las sombras salio el adivino, pero no sé veía tan a gusto con la situación, miro al suelo y observaba a Selenemitir que estaba inconsciente la voz de una chica retumbó en su cabeza

 _ **"Por que me hiciste esto Jintao? Cómo pudiste traicionarme?"**_

Wiseman: repites los mismos actos... una y otra vez... supongo que es tu naturaleza...

Kered: ya se conocen?

Wiseman: conozco a su anterior existencia... por eso sabía de los poderes de tu princesa... ahora saquemos unas flores de aquí o está vez se extinguirán por completo...

Kered tomo un par de flores y tierra en una canasta que estaba cerca al igual que todos los frascos que pudo mientras bebía uno y volaba la mesa quebrando el resto

Kered: por si acaso... vámonos de aquí...

Ambos desaparecieron entre las sombras, pronto la puerta se abrió comenzando a dejar salir el humo al resto del palacio, el calor era insoportable y el humo tan denso que no podían ver nada

Zenen: PRINCESA SELENEMITIR! RESPONDA!

Cih: PRINCESA!

Eolo: SEL! CONTESTAME!

Estella: es imposible pasar!

Eolo sin pensárselo se lanzo dentro, no sabia por donde buscar ni lo que encontraria sólo le importaba encontrarla pero el humo era tan denso que no veía nada, pronto algo lo hizo caer al suelo, y ahí fue cuando vio a Selenemitir tirada en un charco de sangre, se acerco a ella mientras trataba de hacerla despertar

Eolo: no... no bonita no... por favor abre los ojos! SEL DESPIERTA!

Caph: FULGOR MELODICO ESTELAR!

Eolo sólo se supo recargar sobre ella mientras sentía como el calor disminuía y oía los pasos dentro del recinto, Eolo busco y vio la mesa volteada al igual que todos los frascos rotos

Ruchbab: hay que llevarla con el medico, seguro el aún tiene...

Estella: hay que sacarle eso!

Zenen: no! Eso solo hará que se desangre más rapido... tragaste mucho humo la llevare yo

Zenen tomo en brazos a Selenemitir y corrió, Estella se tiro al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar, Cih comenzó a golpearse la cabeza mientra Ruchbab la trataba de detener, Eolo comenzó a golpear el suelo, pronto se levanto y salio corriendo, llego a la sala del médico y vio a Zenen fuera dando vueltas, Eolo sólo pudo empezar a recuperar la respiración

Zenen: no la odio como todos creen... simplemente nunca entendí a Mitir. ... sus acciones. ... sus modos... es con el con quien estoy furioso... cuando murió Vika estaba tan devastado que no creí que se levantaría...

La puerta se abrió de pronto sin que Eolo pudiera decirle algo al Capitan, el medico salió y su rostro reflejaba bastante angustia asi como su ropa llena de sangre

Zenen: que…..ella…?

Medico: esperemos…. perdió mucha sangre….

Eolo: hay algo que quiero saber…..ese sujeto le hizo algo?... pues….. acaso….?

Medico:….. seguro que lo quiere saber?

Eolo: no… pero si le hizo algo a ella… le prometí que jamás dejaría que se lo volvieran a hacer… y falle…..no me di cuenta que ese sujeto estaba ahí…..

Medico: … ella seguramente no quería que lo supiera…..hasta que despierte si es que eso sucede podremos saber lo que sucedió… si le sirve de consuelo su cuerpo presenta bastante resistencia…

Eolo se dejo caer al suelo mientras lo golpeaba y dejaba caer unas lagrimas, se sentía tan culpable

Medico: Capitan ya no hay nada que podamos hacer aqui... Lo mejor seria que la princesa descansará en su habitación...

Eolo se levantó limpiándose sus lágrimas y entro al despacho del médico, sintió su corazón estrujarse al verla solo con una sábana blanca sobre ella y su ropa ensangrentada en el suelo

Asistente: solo tenga cuidado para que no se abran las puntadas...

Eolo la levantó con cuidado y la llevo a su habitación, Chi que lo seguia destendio la cama y mientras el la acostaba Chi le ponía una bata para poderla cubrir, Eolo se recostó a su lado y la abrazo contra el, en silencio Chi salió dejándolos solos y el comenzó a llorar de nuevo

Eolo: por favor muñeca... No me dejes... Por favor...

La noche transcurrió sin novedad, Selenemitir seguía respirando y eso ya era bastante ventaja, pasaron 2 semanas más antes de que ella hiciera un movimiento, abrazo lo que tenía bajo su cuerpo, podía sentir los movimientos de la respiración, se sintió mareada, trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido, pronto la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua helada, se trató de incorporar sin resultado, sus movimientos lograron despertar a quien la tenía entre brazos, ella sacudía los brazos tratando de escapar de su pesadilla, el tras un par de minutos de manoteo logro sostenerla de las muñecas para tratar de tranquilizarla, al final ella por fin vio el rostro de quien estaba frente a ella sin evitar comenzar a llorar recostandose sobre el mientras comenzaba a llorar, el solo podía abrazarla

Eolo: se acabó hermosa... La pesadilla término...

Sel: yo... Eolo... Yo... El...el me...

Eolo: no importa... Solo... Déjalo pasar de acuerdo?...

Sel: pero...

Eolo: solo prométeme que no volverás a intentar hacer algo sola... No me intentes proteger de acuerdo?

Ella asintió entre sollozos, el solo pudo abrazarla más, habían sido semanas horribles sin saber si despertaría, ahora todo lo demas dejaba de importar

Pasaron unos meses y Selenemitir se encontraba mejor, estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Eolo que leía un libro

Sel: Eolo...

Eolo: dime...

Sel: si te pidiera que me abrazaras y me regalaras un beso...

Eolo cerró su libro y se volteó para abrazarla y besarla, llevaba tiempo esperando que ella lo dejara acercarse de nuevo, aunque noto el temblor en sus labios, fue ella la que lo jalo quedando recostados en el sofá, Eolo avanzaba conforme ella se lo permitiera, pero cuando paso la mano por su cadera pudo sentirla brincar así que decidió separarse

Sel: no espera...

Eolo: amor no llevo prisa...

Sel: ayudame... Ayudame a olvidar las pesadillas...

Eolo volvió a besarla, se sentía mal, no sentía que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, ambos entrelazaron sus manos mientras dejaban que la temperatura de la habitación subiera, en realidad llevaban demasiado tiempo alejados, un tiempo que les pareció una eternidad

Venus: awwwww de verdad que están enamorados!

Fighter: la amo con todo mi ser... Lo que hice después fue solo por amor...

Mars: lo supongo... Eso nunca lo hemos dudado...

Los ciclos siguieron pasando, Selenemitir y Eolo estaban volviendo a sus ritmos antes de tanta tragedia, justo Sel corría por el palacio buscando a Eolo cuando dio con Cih

Cih: Adónde va con tanta prisa?

Sel: no has visto a Eolo?

Cih: la última vez que vi al principe fue por los jardines posteriores...

Tras oír eso ella salio casi corriendo a buscarlo, le urgía hablar con el, no podía aguantar ni un minuto más, justo lo encontró practicando con su espada con uno de los guardias, al percatarse de su presencia todos se detuvieron, Eolo enterró su espada en el suelo cuando Sel llegó a su lado y le limpio el sudor que corría por su frente

Eolo: alguna día practicarás conmigo?

Sel: no podre por un tiempo... órdenes del doctor...

Eolo: y eso? Sigues con los mareos? Te dijo algo?

Sel: Eolo... dime... te casaría conmigo?

Eolo: jajajajaja muñeca eso debo de decirlo yo...

Sel: a lo que me refiero es que si no te importa que sea algo íntimo, solo la ceremonia y una cena con nuestras familias y amigos cercanos... no se. ... en una semana...

Eolo: quieres casarte en un semana?

Sel: si y tu?

Eolo: por mi lo haría en este instante... pero muñeca... que sucede? Tu no eres tan impulsiva...

Sel agachó la mirada mientras entregaba sus dedos y jugaba con ellos nerviosa, sonreía para ella misma mientras se sonrojaba, para Cih no pasó desapercibido el comportamiento de su princesa ni el brillo en sus ojos

Eolo: que pasa? Que te dijo?

Sel: E...eo... Yo... Esto... Estamos...

Ruchbab: lamento interrumpir...

Selenemitir se llevó las manos al pecho mientras se ponía aún más roja y se le erizaba la piel, paso saliva y abrió grande los ojos, sentía que el corazón le saldría por la garganta, Cih no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, algo que nadie había visto en mucho tiempo, algo que Selenemitir jamás había visto, tras unos minutos pudo calmarse y controlarse volviendo a su comportamiento habitual

Cih: Ruchbab no hagas eso, la princesa no puede llevarse sustos así... Que sucede?

Ruchbab: lo siento... La reina solicita la presencia de ambos de manera urgente...

Los cuatro tomaron camino justo cuando la reina salía en dirección contraria a ellos, se detuvo frente a Sel y la tomo de los hombros viéndola seriamente, Sel paso saliva, algo andaba mal

Sel: que... Que sucede abuela?

Estella: hija dónde están los documentos que te dejo Serenity?

Sel palideció, como sabía ella de esos documentos?

Sel: no... No los tengo... Me los vendría a dejar el día de la boda... Ni siquiera me consta que existan...

Estella: estamos en un gran problema entonces...

Eolo: su majestad que sucede?

Estella: ambos vendrán conmigo al consejo... Salimos inmediatamente...

Eolo: al consejo intergaláctico?! Pero nosotros aún no pertenecemos...

Estella: es una orden...

La reina siguió el camino con su escolta tras ella, ambos la siguieron con muchas dudas pero aún más Eolo ya que desconocía de los documentos de los que hablaban, tras un viaje lleno de nerviosismo pronto se encontraron en un lugar cálido, lleno de cristales de color anaranjado

Cih: esto es...

Eolo: bombón... bienvenida a Solaria...

Selenemitir observaba todo el palacio totalmente sorprendida, jamás hubiera imaginado así el palacio donde había crecido Eolo

Eolo: conforme avanza el día los cristales cambian de tonalidad... son anaranjados ya que esta por anochecer... bombon... te puedo hacer dos preguntas?...

Sel: eh!? Si... que sucede?

Eolo: de que documentos habla la reina?

Sel: hum... es... es que la Reina Serenity me encomendó algo... pero... en fin, quizás ni existan esos documentos... sin su consentimiento por escrito no podría hacer nada de lo que me encargo... pero creo que no sólo lo hablo conmigo... supongo que te vas a enterar pronto... y la otra?

Eolo: que ibas a decirme esta mañana?

Sel: podemos hablarlo cuando volvamos... me avergüenza hablar de ello en tu casa...

Pronto se detuvieron ante una gran puerta que Eolo conocía a la perfección, sin embargo nunca lo habían dejado entrar a esa sala, la vio abrirse y paso saliva, justo ahí frente a ellos era un gran salón con mucha gente dentro, de los presentes Selenemitir sólo conocía a Kasius, volteo buscando consejo de Cih pero ella y el séquito de la reina seguían afuera

Sel: Cih...

Cih: lo siento princesa, solo los que pertenecen al consejo o los invitados como es el caso de ustedes pueden entrar... le esperare afuera...

Los tres entraron solos, Selenemitir vio la puerta cerrarse y al volver a voltear había una mujer muy hermosa frente a ella observándola con curiosidad mientras le tomaba del rostro

Umika: mi hijo se ha quedado corto al contarme de tu belleza...

Sel: su... su hijo?!

Umika: así es... Eolo es mi hijo... me gusta el brillo de tus ojos...

Umika se acerco y le pregunto algo al oído a lo que Selenemitir con un ligero rubor asíntio, Umika junto sus manos

Umika: en hora buena... Los felicito... ya empezaban a preocuparme... ven hija, siéntate que el viaje debió ser una tortura en tu situación...

Los tres tomaron asiento, Eolo volteo a ver a su madre cuestionandola a lo que ella solo supo sonreír, Selenemitir veía a todos lados, se sentía incómoda pensando en la reacción de Kula con su presencia, pronto se dio cuenta que ella no había llegado, fue la Reina Estella quien inicio la conversacion

Estella: a partir de este instante todo lo que se hable aquí será acallado...

Sel: esperen... van a iniciar ya?!

Mujer 1: por que habríamos de esperar? Falta alguien princesa?

Selenemitir agacho la mirada, tenía una corazonada, apretó las manos sobre su vestido y decidio hablar, al final la habían arrastrado sin informarle nada

Sel: yo no... yo no estoy dispuesta a participar en una rebelión contra el Milenio de Plata...

Eolo dejo su copa y la volteo a ver, de donde se le ocurría semejante tontería a su novia, no sabia que decir ni como disculparse por ella, pronto todos comenzaron a reír, Por primera vez Eolo se sentía avergonzado de su chica

Hombre 1: jajajaja me encanta! Ya había escuchado de su inteligencia pero esto es demasiado...

Kasius: mi reina Estella de verdad no le dijo nada a este par? Bueno por el rostro de mi hijo lo creo

Hombre 2: bonita, inteligente, astuta y estratega... También dicen que patea duro...

Mujer 2: digna hija de Elo... no pudiste hacer mejor elección niño...

Eolo: no estoy entendiendo nada...

Umika: Selenemitir tiene razón,... esta junta es para derrocar al Milenio de Plata...

Estella: hija por que no antes de juzgar escuchas las razones? Al final nadie te obligará...

Mujer 3: en lo personal yo ya no puedo sostener la situación... Ya no tengo inyección económica en mi planeta, pronto habra escasez de alimentos...

Hombre 4: yo he sostenido lo mas posible, desde los ataques de Serenity Los viajeros han disminuido, tampoco estoy viendo entradas económicas

Kasius: el hecho de que Kula aumentará los aranceles y restringiera los viajes solo está afectando a los pueblos

Estella: he hecho también recortes en el Palacio, y los entiendo, la situación nos pone a todos contra las cuerdas

Mujer 2: y que se les ocurre? Cómo podríamos dar un golpe certero sin perder vidas?

Mujer 3: en lo personal no quisiera que mis senshis sufrieran y menos el pueblo, ya suficiente tengo...

Hombre 2: quien la está pasando peor es el poblado de la Luna, sus impuestos son los más altos...

Selenemitir levantó la vista, por eso su madre le había pedido dinero a través de Tenma, tomo una cuchara y comenzó a doblarla, había detalles que empezaban a tomar sentido

Mujer 2: creo que el mayor dilema es saber de qué lado están las senshis de la luna... No creo que ninguna de compare o pueda pelear contra ellas

Hombre 1: aunque la única ventaja que tendríamos es que falta una Senshi, al menos no habría una _planet execution_

Selenemitir levantó la vista, había escuchado ya ese nombre pero jamás había visto esa acción, pronto el silencio se hizo, a nadie se le ocurría como atacar

Umika:... Hay una manera...

Todos voltearon a verla, era intrigante saber qué opciones habría para atacar sin bajas

Umika: quizás no sea sin bajas pero hay una esperanza... Unos meses antes de morir Serenity me pidió un favor, firmé unos documentos dónde se reconoce como hija y se le concede el trono a otra persona... Solo es cuestión de que esa persona quiera reclamar el título... Sería más fácil destronarla...

Los burullos se hicieron presentes, todos se cuestionaban a quién le habían dejado tal situacion

Estella: entonces si existen los documentos?

Selenemitir brinco en su propio lugar, Eolo la volteó a ver

Eolo: esos documentos son los que le pedía a Sel en la mañana?

Todos guardaron silencio, a pesar de tener el rostro agachado podía sentir las miradas de todos los presentes

Estella: hija, de verdad... Que sabes de esos documentos?

Sel: esos documentos... Son un favor que me pidió la reina Serenity...

\- FlashBack -

Serenity: y crees que venga, deseo verla... la extraño tanto...

Sel: yo también. ... de verdad espero que si... quiero que todas las mentiras de Kula se terminen...

Serenity: Sel... quiero pedirte algo... y... es algo que me aterra pero ya no puedo cerrar los ojos ante la situación... puedo contar contigo?

Sel: sabe que siempre contará conmigo... mi lealtad esta con usted... y ahora le debo mi felicidad... mi futuro...

Serenity: Sel... No quiero a Kula por reina... Quiero que tú gobiernes el Milenio de Plata...

Chi se levantó de su silla y procedió a salir haciendo guardia fuera del salón, Selenemitir se levantó y cerró las ventanas y cortinas

Sel: su majestad no puede decir eso... Ni en voz alta tan a la ligera... Yo no soy su hija y mucho menos tengo derecho al trono...

Serenity: Sel... Ya lo hablé con tus padres y están de acuerdo en reconocerte como mi hija legítima... La historia es lo de menos...

Sel: pero... Pero... Como? Yo no podría hacer eso!... Se... Sé que mi relación con Kula no es la mejor, pero sería incapaz de quitarle algo que es su derecho...

Serenity: dejemos eso de lado... Yo no creo que Kula sea una buena gobernante... Es impropia... Es caprichosa, ambiciosa ... No es empática con las solicitudes del pueblo... Sel a ti te adoran...

Sel: yo confío... Yo confío en que Kula madurara, solo es cuestión de tiempo... Además la siguiente en línea de sucesión es Serenity...

Serenity: con su comportamiento de ambas ninguna es propia... Sel... Pongo todas mis esperanzas en ti... No tengo a quién recurrir si algo sucede..

Sel: Reina Serenity no entiendo cómo me puede pedir algo así...

Serenity: Sel lo medite mucho tiempo, el Cristal de Plata... Esa vez... Respondió a tu llamado... El siempre te ha llamado... De alguna manera estás conectada con el...

Serenity se levantó del sillón y se arrodilló frente a Selenemitir, le tomo el rostro para verla fijamente a los ojos

Serenity: tengo un mal presentimiento... Así me sentí cuando murió mi padre y luego le consumió la tristeza a mi madre... Necesito un plan de emergencia Sel... Por favor... Te estoy suplicando aceptes esta oferta...

Sel: yo... Yo no podría...

Serenity: hagamos un trato... Se realizarán los documentos... Si Kula falla... Si no gobierna prudentemente o hace las cosas mal... Tomarás el trono para salvar al pueblo?

Sel: su majestad...yo...

Serenity: lo harás?

Sel: solo... Solo con esa condición... Que no hubiera otra salida...

\- Fin FlashBack -

Eolo se había quedado mudo ante la situación mientras todos murmuraban

Hombre 4: y bueno acaso esto no es una situación de emergencia? La galaxia del norte está bajo amenaza que si no se cumple con lo que ordena la reina... Muerte al gobernante... Y ya han caído 2...

Selenemitir palideció, cómo es que habían pasado tantas cosas y ella sin darse cuenta?

Umika: por makran no la presiones así...

Mujer 2: bueno Umika tu firmaste no? Donde estan esos documentos?

Umika: Serenity me dijo que los llevaría a la boda... Después me dijo que los pondría en un lugar seguro, con alguien de se entera confianza

Todos callaron, en realidad Serenity no confiaba en muchas personas, Selenemitir se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras se abrazaba a si misma

Sel: "en quien... En quien la reina podría confiar algo tan delicado?"

Los murmullos seguían, Eolo veía a Selenemitir dando vueltas, segundo a segundo se estresa a más y más, Eolo se paró de pronto dejando caer su silla cuando ella comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con las manos

Eolo: bombón tranquila!

Sel: es que... Es que no se... No sé a quién...

Solo se supo refugiar en los brazos de Eolo y comenzar a llorar, Umika se levantó y le dijo algo al oído a la Reina Estella, está volteó asustada

Estella: como?

Umika: me lo confesó...

Estella: de acuerdo esto se acaba aquí...

Umika: pueden quedarse a descansar en el Palacio si gustan...

Tras eso Solo se escuchó el golpe de la puerta viendo a Eolo sacar a su chica del lugar, así mismo todos decidieron hacer lo propio y descansar

Eolo llevo a Selenemitir a través del palacio hasta llegar a una habitación, la jalo hacia la cama y ambos se quedaron recostados, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos, para Eolo fue poco el tiempo cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta, se levanto despertando a Sel y se dirigió a la puerta , solo para encontrar a una chica de servicio en la puerta

Chica: buenos días príncipe, su madre me dijo que quizás estaría indispuesta su esposa, gusta que le mandemos el desayuno?

Eolo: de…. Desayuno? Pues que hora es? Estábamos tan cansados?

Chica: príncipe?

Eolo: eh? Si…. Si mandalo para aca…..

Eolo cerró la puerta y volvió a adentrarse a la habitación solo para sorprender a Selenemitir viendo por la ventana, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda

Sel: tu esposa eh?

Eolo: lo eres Sel… ya te dije que no necesito un documento…. Pero sobre eso…. Que me querías decir ayer? Porque la prisa?

Sel: cuantas chicas trajiste aquí?

Eolo: ninguna… eres la primera chica que entra al palacio…..

Sel: y las fiestas?...

Eolo: pero ninguna con la que estuve entro aquí….

Sel: fueron muchas?

Eolo: de verdad eso te angustia?

Sel: de verdad tu y Kula?...

Eolo: muñeca que sucede?

Sel: …. Se va a desatar una guerra Eolo…. Y tu y yo vamos a quedar en medio de todo….

Eolo:….. bombon…

La puerta sono cortando la conversacion, Eolo la solto y se dirigió a la puerta, claramente le había desviado el tema principal pero no había razón para buscar algo que ella no deseaba hablar, el servicio entro con el desayuno y ropa para Selenemitir, ambos pasaron a cambiarse mientras preparaban el servicio.

Ambos se sentaron y Sel seguía pensante, mas de lo habitual, Eolo comenzaba a preocuparse, su salud no era la mejor últimamente y el estrés la empeoraba

Eolo: sel basta….

Sel: que sucede?

Eolo: te angustias demasiado…..

Sel: pensaba en mi madre… siempre guardando su dolor y sus problemas…..nunca me decía las cosas….. ahora que lo pienso, nunca imagine para que quería el dinero mi madre, simplemente lo envie…..

Eolo: Tenma lo sabia…..

Sel: si pero seguramente mi madre le dijo que no me lo hiciera saber…..asi es ella, siempre guardándose sus secre…

Enmudeció, Eolo la miraba, tenia esa mirada perdida, pronto se puso palida y unos segundos después despabilo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo, Eolo la siguió con calma solo para verla confundida en el pasillo

Eolo: a donde quieres ir?

Sel: con mi abuela pero…. Juraría que vi por donde veníamos…..

Eolo: por que no terminamos de desayunar y vamos con ella con calma…..

A Selenemitir le escurrió una gran gota por la nuca, siempre era tan impulsiva que no meditaba las cosas con calma, regreso a la habitación con Eolo y tras terminar fueron al salón donde ya estaba todo el consejo reunido

Kasius: vaya, al fin aparecen…..anoche ni siquiera abrieron la puerta

Eolo: lo siento estábamos agotados….

Umika: ya mejor querida? Ven siéntate aquí…

Sel volteo a ver a Eolo que le dio una sonrisa haciéndole ver que aceptara, se solto de el y procedió a sentarse junto a la reina

Umika: con tanto estrés es normal que no puedas pensar con claridad….

Sel: si, en realidad todo me tomo por sorpresa ayer…. Pero…. Si en verdad existen los documentos creo saber donde están….

Mujer 3: vamos niña habla! La estabilidad de la galaxia esta en tus manos en este momento….

Eolo: si conozco a Kula no solo de la galaxia… es muy ambiciosa…..además tiende a pisar a quien le estorba o se le initerpone… el universo entero podría estar en riesgo…

Estella: por favor tranquilos… hija estas segura o solo supones?

Sel: la verdad supongo abuela…. No puedo asegurar con certeza…..pero si conoci bien a la reina casi podría jurar que los documentos no han salido de la Luna….. y quien los tiene es mi madre…..

Umika: me parece coherente tu suposición… Akiha siempre le cubrió varias cosas a Serenity….

Hombre 2: hay que mandar por ellos, inmediatamente

Sel: esperen! Yo no he aceptado!

Mujer 4: tu aceptaste ayudar a Serenity y al reino…..asi que antes de decidir necesitamos esos documentos

Hombre 3: para que puedas tomar el trono se necesita aparte de ser reconocida como heredera que el pueblo y los reinos te apoyen…..ellos son los que planean organizan y llevan a cabo el golpe de estado….. sin esos documentos ni siquiera podríamos iniciar un dialogo con Kula…..

Mujer 3: que va a hacer cuando su pueblo comience a morir de hambre? La Reina Estella le quito el control de las finanzas para protegerla de la verdad, y ha sabido administrar los recursos…..aun asi a todos por mas cuidado que tenemos se nos agota el tiempo… los pueblos seran los primeros en caer…. Los jóvenes pronto serán reclutados y no tendremos gente para pelear contra la guardia real…..quien mejor que la ex Capitán de la guardia para saber las necesidades del pueblo?

Mujer 4: yo creo que Serenity hizo esto por algo… la corrupción de sus hijas acabo con sus planes antes de tiempo…..asi que princesa no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que esto empeore

Selenemitir junto sus manos y se recargo sobre sus rodilla como si estuviera rezando, cerro los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a temblar, Umika le pasaba la mano por la espalda tratando de calmarla, Selenemitir podía ver a Serenity, tal cual como la había visto la ultima vez, con tanto odio, ese odio que le había inyectado Kula, seincorporo y se limpio las lagrimas mientras volteaba a ver a su abuela

Sel: esta bien…..recuperaremos esos documentos….. pero sere yo quien vaya por ellos….

Umika: estas loca?! Si pisas el milenio de plata seguramente Kula….

Sel: Si no voy yo mi madre no entregara esos documentos… eso se lo aprendió bien al Capitan…..primero daría la vida antes de traicionar una promesa

Estella: mi niña no puedes hacerlo sola… llevate a las Star Ligths…..

Eolo: será muy obvio…..esto se tiene que hacer con sumo cuidado… no debe haber registro de las entradas o salidas… sere yo quien te acompañe bombon….

Sel: no, debo hacerlo sola, será mas fácil moverme…..

Eolo: en que quedamos?

Cih: disculpen mi intromisión, peo si no deja que vaya al menos el príncipe tendrá que llevarme a mi…. Alguien debe cubrirle la espalda, por mucho que el actual Capitan fuera su amigo e incluso su novio no sabemos como actuara la actual guardia, quien si y quien no le sea leal, por las Senshis…. Ella es su Reina….

Selenemitir se sentó, tenían razón, ella era su Reina y le debían lealtad, no por gusto sino porque no tendrían otra opción

Sel: de acuerdo, ire sola con Eolo…. Traeré los documentos y podremos sentarnos a discutir las posibilidades, solo con esa condición lo hare…..

Todos se miraron y después asintieron, solo les quedaba hacer tiempo y ver las opciones, Selenemitir salió con Cih tras ella, pronto se unieron el resto de las Gamma, salieron a uno de los jardines, Cih tuvo que sujetar a Selenemitir antes de que cayera al suelo, pero ella se levanto casi como un resorte y comenzó a vomitar tras un arbusto, Cih solo se quedo a su lado mientras todo pasaba, tras eso la sentó en uno de los escalones mientras le traían agua fresca

Cih: le daré 48 hrs antes de irrumpir y atacar sin preguntar le queda claro?…

Sel: pensé me tratarías de detener…..

Cih: aunque lo intente no lo lograre… usted es nuestra salvación princesa….

Sel: no entiendo porque todo tiene que complicarse de pronto

Segin: asi es su destino princesa, usted llama a la oscuridad por la luz que desprende, pero usted no puede caer en ella lo entiende?

Ruchbab: princesa…. Le aseguro que esta será la última pelea en la que usted será herida…..solo le pido que resista y confie… no pierda el camino por mas oscuro que este sea…..

Sel: no puedo perderme… tengo alguien que depende totalmente de mi fortaleza….

Todas se sonrieron, sabían que podían contar con ella, pronto la noche cayo, Eolo estaba en el patio con sus padres esperando a Selenemitir

Kasius: contamos con ustedes muchachos…..

Eolo: lo se, somos los mejores

Umika: por favor hijo, cuidala mucho….

Eolo: primero tendrán que matarme antes de permitir que la lastimen…

Tras eso no pasó mucho para que Selenemitir apareciera junto a las gamma, llegando junto con Eolo, que no dejo duda sobre su nueva vestimenta

Eolo: y ahora? De dónde salió?

El traje que portaba eran unas zapatillas negras de tacón bajo y cintas hasta las pantorrillas, un top que se sujetaba por dos cintas cruzadas en la espalda con escote recto al frente que dejaba ver su abdomen y una falda larga hasta las rodillas con aberturas a los costados hasta los muslos, sostenida por un cinturón de plata y cristal, el conjunto de color violeta combinaba con su cabello plateado haciendo resaltar sus ojos, Eolo la veía fascinado y con un dejó de celos por mostrar tanta piel.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, se miraban de tal manera que causaban que los presentes se sonrojaran, Selenemitir cerro los ojos y sus manos comenzaron a resplandecer, pronto ambos se vieron envueltos en una luz desapareciendo de la vista de todos

Ruchbab: lo mejor será prepararnos… tengo un mal presentimiento

 **40 horas restantes (3 am)**

Selenemitir y Eolo llegaron a las afueras del _"Mare Serenitias"_ , ella pronto se desvaneció en los brazos de Eolo quien solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que ella reaccionara

Eolo: bombon estas segura de esto? Cada dia te veo mas acabada

Selenemitir: no te preocupes…..es normal, además tengo mucho estrés, cuando salgamos de regreso me tranquilizare….

Eolo: normal? Pues que te dijo el medico?

Selenemitir: lo podemos hablar en casa? Ahora no es el momento….

Eolo: de acuerdo…..

Sin estar muy convencido la ayudo a levantarse, ambos comenzaron a caminar cubiertos por la oscuridad, la ciudad se veía completamente vacia, algo que ni en crisis había visto Sel, la ciudad se veía sucia y descuidada, las casas comenzaban a desgastarse y cada paso que daban les dejaba ver la miseria del imperio

Eolo: esto no esta bien…

Sel: se esta desquitando con el pueblo…..esto es terrible….. tenían razón hay que hacer algo…..

Eolo: y bueno cual es tu plan?

Sel: bueno primero es sacar a mi madre y los documentos de aquí, luego tratare de hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón…..

Eolo: me perece bien…. Si no estuviéramos hablando de Kula…..sabes lo que te hara si nos encuentra cierto?

-Flash Back-

La reina Estella llegaba junto con Selenemitir y Eolo al Milenio de Plata a participar en los funerales y la coronación de Kula cuando esta les cerro el paso

Kula: abuela me agrada verte… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes…..

Kula se acerco y abofeteo a Selenemitir que con lo hinchado que tenia los ojos de tanto llorar apenas se notaba el golpe

Kula: siempre supe que eras una cualquiera… mira que robarme a mi prometido…..

Eolo: dejala en paz…. Crei que ya todo había quedado aclarado… yo fui quien…

Kula: no…. Nunca entenderé que prefirieras a una sirvienta que a mi… retírense ambos de mi vista…..no quiero volver a verlos aquí….. si vuelvo a ver tu rostro de criada por estos lares….. te matare…..

\- Fin Flash back-

Selenemitir paso saliva mientras Eolo le tomaba la mano y la jalaba hacia sus brazos pegando ambos la frente

Eolo: jamás permitiría que te haga daño…..

Sel: juntos…. Siempre juntos recuerdas?

Ambos se besaron, Eolo podía sentirla temblar pero sabia que no podria persuadirla y mas por que su madre estaba en medio de lo que iniciaba

-mira que ternura…..

Ambos voltearon solo para encontrarse con Kula y varios guardias tras de ella, entre ellos le acompañaba Tenma, ambos pasaron saliva, no creían que los encontraran tan pronto

Eolo: pero como?...

Kula: tengo ojos sobre todo el reino y mas alla… por respeto a la memoria de mis padres decidi darte una ultima oportunidad y asi la desperdicias?

Sel: Kula por favor! Solo…. Solo deja me llevo a mi madre…..te juro que nunca mas te molestare….. solo….

Kula: Capitan… detenga a los intrusos….

La guardia les cerro el paso tanto por el frente como por la espalda, Eolo puso su mano sobre su espada mientras trataba de cubrir a Sel con su cuerpo, su grito ahogado lo regreso a la realidad, volteo solo para ver a Tenma Sosteniendo de un brazo a Sel y doblándoselo haciéndola casi arrodillarse

Kula: suelta tu espada…. Mira que la tensión entre ellos es grande…

Eolo solto su espada y pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza, el grito de Sel llamándolo y total oscuridad

" _es que…..nosotros….. estamos…. Casemonos… en una semana te parece?... es normal…..solo estoy estresada…"_

Eolo sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse sobre hierba seca, volteo a ver alrededor para constatar lo que imaginaba, se encontraba en una celda, al otro lado de la habitación pudo ver a Selemitir sentada contra la pared y sus manos colgando de unas cadenas desde la pared, podía ver su rostro agachado y las lagrimas caer, se llevo la mano a la cabeza y vio un poco de sangre, ahora entendía la angustia que ella estaba pasando

Eolo: bombon…..

Ella levanto el rostro lleno de lagrimas pero sonriendo

Eolo: si no me mato la caída de aquella tarde nada lo lograra bombon…..

Sel: eres un…..

El se levanto y un poco tambaleante se acerco a ella, le tomo el rostro y la beso para tratar de tranquilizarla

Eolo: tranquila encontraremos el modo… cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

Sel: nos quedan 37 horas…..

Eolo: bien, no pierdas la cuenta…..

Pronto oyeron los pasos de una mujer por el oscuro camino, ambos pasaron saliva, contrario a lo que esperaban la mujer frente a ellos era Uranus

Uranus: que no pensaron en las consecuencias?

Eolo: si…. Solo que…..solo ella podía hacer…

Uranus: cállate! Por tu culpa ella esta en esta situacion…..ahora levantate la reina quiere hablar contigo…..

Fue un guardia el que llego para abrir la celda y otro saco a Eolo con las manos sujetas, Uranus pidió un momento y entro a la celda mientras tomaba el rostro de Selenemitir, le sujeto una oreja y esta comenzó a llorar

Sel: e…espera…. Me…. Me duele….

Uranus: deja las imprudencias… tu cabeza esta en juego…

Luego se acerco y le dijo algo al oído y volvió a levantarse dejándola en el suelo llorando. Eolo caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, este se había vuelto oscuro y lúgubre, no quedaba ni un destello del reinado anterior, pronto llego a una habitacion donde se encontraba Kula, a la orilla de la ventana estaba Tenma con los brazos cruzados, la puerta la cerraron tras de el, Kula le hizo una señal de que pasara a sentarse y el accedió

Eolo: debo ser muy importante para que la reina me invite a sus aposentos…..

Kula: dejate de bromas… pedi que te trajeran para que hagamos un trato…..

Eolo: que clase de trato?

Kula: tu por ella….

Eolo: que…. Que quieres decir?

Kula: tu decides Eolo…..puedes bajar, romperle el corazón y hacerme tu esposa o….. seras mi prisionero lo que te reste de vida y a ella por traición….. la mandare a decapitar…

Tenma apreto los puños, Eolo palideció, se llevo las manos a la cara y luego a la cabeza revolviéndose el cabello, la respuesta era clara y contundente.

 **36 horas restantes (7am)**

Selenemitir seguía llorando, la angustia de no saber nada de Eolo solo la ponía peor, un calambre en el estomago la hizo detenerse

Sel: ah! Lo siento, lo siento…. Se…. Que me debo controlar…..pero… pero…..

Los pasos retumbaron en el pasillo Selenemitir levanto el rostro y vio a Eolo caminando de regreso a la celda, no pudo evitar sonreir aunque aun lloraba, el guardia abrió la puerta y entro, Eolo se puso de cunclillas frente a ella, mientras una sombra cubria su rostro

Sel: E….Eolo que sucede? Estas bien? Te hizo daño?

Eolo: sabes muñeca…..este tiempo juntos ha sido interesante….. la hemos pasado bien no?

A Selenemitir algo en su voz no le daba buena espina, paso saliva, debía seguir escuchando mientras una sombra azul recorría su rostro

Eolo: pero dadas las circunstancias es mejor que sepas la verdad… el estar contigo y todo ese rol de enamorados fue una estrategia de Kula…..al principio….. si, claro que me gustaste y te quería encamar, no era mi intención casarme contigo…. Nunca lo ha sido…..cuando te fuiste sentí tanta paz de que mi tentación estuviera lejos, pero luego Kula me dijo que sentía que no la dejarían coronarse….. la idea me pareció descabellada, pero si alguien sabria algo serias tu….. y no nos equivocamos…..

Sel: mientes! No te creo!

Eolo: asi que… ahora que lo sabemos… pero en agradecimiento a tu ingenuidad la convencí para que te deje ir…..estamos concientes de la guerra pero tenemos el cristal de nuestro lado…..

Sel: por que?... por que me haces esto?... es mentira….. MIENTES! TODO… LO…. LA BODA…. LOS HIJOS….

Eolo: hijos?... dime bonita…..

Eolo le tomo el mentón y le levanto el rostro, los ojos de el la veian con desprecio, Selenemitir sintió como la sangre se le helaba, jamás le había visto ese brillo en su mirada

Eolo: quien querria tener hijos con una bastarda?...

Selenemitir sintió como si el alma se saliera de su cuerpo, Eolo la solto y pudo ver como dejaba el cuerpo colgando, salió de la celda y camino lo mas rápido posible, llego fuera del pabellón se volteo y comenzó a golpear la pared hasta abrir sus puños.

Guardia: la reina lo espera….

Eolo llego a los aposentos de la reina junto con el guardia donde aun estaba Tenma

Kula: y?

Guardia: bueno no creo que ella este en condiciones para defenderse siquiera…..

Kula: buen trabajo….…. Me encantaría saber lo que hiciste…..bueno ahora te toca a ti….. ya sabes que hacer….

Guardia: a la orden mi Reina…

El guardia salió y Kula cerro la puerta con llave, ambos sintieron un escalofrió corriendo por su cuerpo

Tenma: por que cierras?

Kula: para que no puedan ayudarla… sabes su historial Eolo? Sabias que no eres el primero en su cama? Alguien en las minas de Pagoda me conto una historia muy interesante…..

Eolo: y eso que? Crees que con que me cuentes como fue abusada vas a conseguir algo?

Kula: no…. Solo me preguntaba… creo que lo que le falto esa noche fue algo mas intenso…..algo que esta noche va a conocer…

Kula los vio a ambos con una sonrisa terrible, se veía que estaba disfrutando cada segundo del rostro de terror de ambos chicos

Tenma: detente! Que es lo que buscas?!

Kula: quiero que me suplique por su vida… quiero que pague por cada segundo que se me negó atención…. Quiero que me pague el haberme quitado todo…..lo único que le queda ahora es su dignidad….. después de esta noche ni siquiera podrá levantar el rostro de vergüenza…..

Tenma: yo lo hare…

Kula: que me puedes ofrecer que sea mejor que varios si no es que toda la guardia la tomen hasta el hastio?

Eolo veía a Kula caminando campante por la sala mientras giraba la llave en su mano, deseaba tomarla del cuello y estrangularla lentamente, sentía su garganta secarse, sin darse cuenta dio un paso al frente y Tenma puso su brazo al frente deteniéndolo

Tenma: que crees que vas a conseguir? Solo pesadillas…..a ella lo que le pega es la traición….. que confie en alguien y la decepcione….. si lo hago yo le dolerá mas que si le pasaran 500 hombres encima…..

Kula se sento y cruzo la pierna mientras meditaba

Kula: siento que hay algo mas …..pero esta bien….. adelante…. Tomala…. Sacia tu deseo…

Kula le lanzo la llave y el tomo camino Eolo simplemente lo detuvo de un brazo, ambas miradas chocaron, ninguna palabra y a la vez se dijeron todo, Tenma salió y volvió a cerrar con llave, Kula abrazo a Eolo por la espalda mientras le mordisqueaba el hombro

Kula: mientras esperamos… por que no me muestras algo de interés mi futuro Rey…

Selenemitir miraba al suelo con la mirada perdida, no podía creer todo lo que le había dicho Eolo, quería creer que era mentira, escucho la puerta abrirse y unos pasos, les resto importancia, sintió como sus brazos eran liberados, se sobo las muñecas, al menos le cumplia en ese aspecto, la dejarían libre, Selenemitir se levanto del suelo con el rostro agachado por lo cual no se percato de cuando entraron varios guardias a su celda, al levantar la vista pudo ver y contar al menos unos 15 sujetos, tardo en refleccionar lo que estaba por suceder, para cuando cayo en cuenta el guardia que la había liberado la tenia contra la pared sujetada del mentón

Guardia: lo mejor será que no ponga mucha resistencia….

Ella solo sintió cuando le tomaron ambas manos y la arrastraban al centro de la celda, estaba tan aterrada que solo podía suplicar que se detuvieran, otros dos le sujetaron ambas piernas para evitar que siguiera soltando patadas, Selenemitir se retorcia tratando de evitar las manos que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, no pudo evitar comenzara a llorar, recordaba el dolor de lo que le había hecho Kered…. Pero pronto el dolor que le había infrinjido Akuma volvió a su mente, ella gritaba y se retocia mientras las lagrimas corrian, pronto sintió la mano de uno de ellos metiéndose en su entrepierna y frotándola

Sel: NOOOO! POR FAVOR NOOOO!

Plut: esto…. Es demasiado…. Yo no puedo mirar…..

Neptune se abrazo a Uranus mientras todas se abrazaban a si mismas o se llevaban las manos a los oídos

Guardia: vamos bonita, relájate…..tu sola te vas a lastimar… mientras mas amable seas mejor te trataremos

Pronto escucharon la puerta abrirse, todos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver al recién llegado, el solo pudo ver a Selenemitir con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, su cabello revuelto y varios mechones cayendo en su rostro, uno la tenia sujeta de la cintura desde la espalda y levanto el rostro desde el cuello de ella mientras el resto abria el paso y quitaban las manos de encima de ella, ell solo pudo sonreir ante la llegada de Tenma

Guardia: viene a la fiesta Capitan?

Tenma: no… suéltenla…..

Guardia: pero la Reina nos….

Tenma: yo hable con la Reina…..pueden soltarla….

Todos la soltaron, Selenemitir se abrazo a si misma sonriendo, Tenma comenzó a acercarse a ella

Sel: sabia… sabia que podía confiar en…

Tenma puso una mano sobre el pecho de ella llevándola contra la pared

Tenma: el único que tiene derecho soy yo… ya que tu eres mi prisionera…

Tenma se abalanzo sobre la ya aterrada Selenemitir, esta no podía mas que llorar, podía sentir su cuerpo resbalando por la pared obligada por el cuerpo y las acciones de Tenma, sintió las manos de el recorrer su cuerpo, trataba de retorcerse para quitarselo de encima sin logararlo, de pronto sin previo aviso sintió penetrarla, en ese instante ella dejo salir un gemido, como si su alma hubiera salido de su cuerpo, el cual dejo de poner resistencia mientra el hacia y deshacía lo que quería con el cuerpo de ella, solo sus ojos dejaban salir las lagrimas tras los embistes que el le proporcionaba.

" _de verdad me gustas….""Sel…. Yo jamas podría lastimarte" "espero que seas feliz a su lado….."_

Comenzó a contar los segundos, se le hacían eternos, por su mente pasaban cada una de las cosas que había vivido con el desde niña, como cuando lo golpeo por molestar niñas, cuando lo golpearon por tratar de defenderla, todas las risa y buenos momentos juntos, Sel podía sentir su espíritu quebrándose por completo, dejo de importarle que el terminara dentro de ella, aun con su respiración agitada el se acerco a su oído para decirle algo, de igual forma ella murmuro algo muy bajo pero el logro escucharla, su semblante cambio y palidecio, ocasionando que se levantara como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Guardia: bueno Capitan…..ya nos toca a nosotros….

Tenma: les dije que no…..y punto….. váyanse de aquí ahora… quien la toque….. quien se atreva a dañarla se las vera conmigo…..

Volteo a verla, se sentía mas miserable de lo que ya era, los guardias comenzaron a salir de uno en uno y el solo la podía ver tirada en el suelo con la mirada perdida, la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó sobre la hierba seca, ella se giro dándole la espalda mientras se ponía en posición fetal y volvia a llorar mientras se abrazaba, el se sento recargado en la pared a su costado, odiaba oírla llorar

Tenma: es en serio lo que te dije….

El se levanto y salio de la celda cerrándola y llevándose la llave consigo, Tras un rato ella logro conciliar el sueño que le provocaban las lagrimas, no supo cuanto tiempo durmió, el cuerpo le pesaba tanto que no le importo cuando sintió que la tomaban de un brazo y la llevaban, todo acababa de dejarle de importar, pronto sintió el aire nocturno, entre abrió los ojos solo para ver que Tenma la llevaba a cuestas

Sel: que….?

Tenma: te lo dije no? Que te sacaría de ahi… de verdad lo siento….. pero no encontré otra salida…

Ella solo apretó sus brazos sobre el y hundió su rostro en el cuello mientras asentía entre lagrimas, después de un rato llegaron a una casa que ella reconocia a la perfeccion, la bajo de su espalda y toco la puerta, tras unos minutos la puerta se abrió, Selenemitir vio a su madre tras la puerta y sin dudarlo se lanzo a sus brazos volviendo a llorar

Akiha: que sucede?! Que estas haciendo aquí?!

Tenma: lo mejor será pasar, no es tema para hablarse en la puerta

Los tres pasaron a la casa, Selenemitir se aferraba a su madre de tal modo que no le quedo de otra que llevarla a la habitación hasta que la dejo salir para hablar con Tenma

Akiha: y bien? Ahora que haremos?

Tenma: no lo se….. no se por que vino… yo nunca le dije nada…. Pero venia por usted….

Akiha: ella no puede estar aquí mucho tiempo…..

Tenma: lo se…. Por eso las sacare al anochecer…. Solo un favor llevese a mis hijos y su madre…. Siento que ya no están seguros aquí…

Akiha: esta bien….. solo necesito unas cosas personales….

Tenma: ire por ellos….. volveré y tocare tres veces…..

Tenma salió y tomo rumbo al pueblo

 **25 horas restantes (6 pm)**

Akiha veía a Selenemitir dormir, puso junto a ella una bolsa que tenia sus objetos personales pero sobre todo sobresalían unos papiros enrollados, Akiha suspiro

Akiha: hay mi niña… que egoísta fui al permitir tu nacimiento….

La puerta sonó, pero estaba claro que no era Tenma. Salió de la habitación y cerro con llave tomando un cuchillo que escondió en su cinturilla del vestido que llevaba, tras abrir la puerta la sorpresa fue mayor de lo que esperaba. La persona en el portón entro a la casa como si fuera la dueña

Akiha: buenas noches su majestad…. Se le ofrece algo?

Kula: Ahika, Akiha, Akiha….. la fiel de mi madre….. o mas bien…. La zorra de mi padre….

Akiha: disculpe su majestad pero si viene a mi casa solo a insultarme deberé pedirle que se retire….

Selenemitir despertó, alcanzo a oir unos murmullos y se levanto, al tratar de abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba encerrada, por lo cual trato de ver por los huecos que se hacían entre las tiras de la puerta, solo para ver a Kula y a su madre hablando, se pego a la puerta para trara de escuchar con claridad

Kula: dime Akiha….. que se siente ser la amante de un Rey?... disfrutaste traicionar a tu Reina? A la que llamaste amiga?

Akiha: a que viene todo esto su majestad?, no creo que viniera simplemente a decirme cosas que no tienen fundamentos

Kula: los tienen….. ya se que Selenemitir es hija de mi padre….. lo supe el dia que Serenity ataco….. lo escuche de ellos…..

Akiha: y aun sabiendo que es tu hermana le has infrinjido tanto daño?

Kula: ESA NO ES MI HERMANA! ES UNA MALDITA OFRECIDA IGUAL QUE SU MADRE…

Akiha: su majestad con todo el respeto que merece…. Retirese de mi casa….. no voy a permitir que hable asi de mi hija….

Kula: yo le hablare a esa usurpadora como quiera….. tengo dos preguntas….. si contestas correctamente cuando regrese al palacio le perdonare la vida a tu bastarda….. la primera…. Ella sabe quien es su verdadero padre?

Akiha: no…. Eso solo quedo entre Serenity, Elo y yo….. las razones son muy distintas a lo que cree su majestad….. pero eso solo era un asunto de nosotros…

Kula: entonces ahora solo nosotras 2 lo sabemos no?... interesante….. entonces…. Que hay de los documentos que mi madre dejo para destronarme?…..

Akiha paso saliva, eso era un tema peligroso

Akiha:… usted…. Si usted vio a la reina morir….. entonces…..

Kula: que no te habías dado cuenta?...

Kula sonrio al recordar esa noche, su expresión cambio completamente

Kula: yo lo mate….

Selenemitir se desplomo al suelo y comenzó a llorar, ella lo sabia, se había dado cuenta pero no podía comprobarlo, no, mas bien no quería creerlo, Akiha estaba en shock, sin embargo las lagrimas comenzaron a correr

Kula: y ahora…. Tu y tu bastarda le seguiran…..

Akiha se hizo hacia atrás tratando de esquivar la daga de Kula sin mucho éxito dejándole una cortada en el brazo, ambas comenzaron a forcejear y pronto ambas cayeron al suelo, Selenemitir comenzó a forcejear la puerta sin éxito, estaba totalmente encerrada y no podía defender a su madre, Kula llevaba mucha ventaja físicamente, pronto ambas dejaron de moverse, Kula se levanto del cuerpo de Akiha, completamente bañada en sangre, Kula busco hacia todos lados, vio las lámparas de Keroseno y las tomo tirándolas al suelo, el fuego pronto comezo a expandirse, aun con el rush salió de la casa antes de que la consumiera las llamas, tras varios intentos, Selenemitir logro tirar la cerradura y salir solo para ver el cuerpo de su madre en el suelo con la daga de Kula en su abdomen, se colgó la bolsa y se acerco tambaleante a si madre, trataba de hacerla despertar pero no podía, termino tirándose sobre ella a llorar, no le importaba el calor que hacia, quería morir ahí y ahora, para ella todo había acabado, había perdido a su hermana, a sus padres y a Eolo, no sentía ningún motivo para vivir, pronto sintió la mano de su madre sobre su cabeza Selenemitir volteo a verla con las lagrimas corriendo

Akiha: yo….. me equivoque mucho…..

Sel: no hables….. voy a sacarte…. Y vas a estar bien…..

Akiha: Sel…. Escuchame… perdóname… solo te condene… Tenma me lo dijo…. Tienes que vivir… sal de aquí…. lo que paso aquí….. tienes que…. Kula…. Debe….por… todos….. Mitir...

La mano de akiha cayo mientras le daba una ultima caricia a su hija, Selenemitir no podía reaccionar, se quedo viéndola con la mirada perdida, el fuego ya empezaba a consumir la mayoría de la casa y era imposible pasar sin recibir algún daño, tras unos minutos que logro salir del shock Selenemitir se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a gritar, se podía sentir el terror y el dolor mezclados en ese grito, cerro los puños mientras ponía sus manos al frente y su cuerpo comenzaba a resplandecer creando una esfera de luz mientras sus gritos resonaban entre las llamas, de pronto todo se congelo, las llamas dejaron de crispar, el crecimiento de la luz se detuvo y el silencio se hizo presente, tras unos segundos tratando de esquivar las flamas entro Tenma, pudo ver la escena, Selenemitir de rodillas en el suelo con los puños cerrados al frente y ligeramente arqueada hacia el cuerpo de su madre envuelta en su propia luz, puso la mano sobre la espalda de Selenemitir y la otra sobre la de Akiha, una luz lila los envolvió y los tres desaparecieron del lugar dejando el fuego y la luz atrás, en ese instante todo volvió a moverse, la luz destruyo la casa y el fuego consumio los escombros.

 **13 horas restantes (6 am)**

Selenemitir abrió los ojos, podía ver la luz de la mañana, sentía su cabeza dando vueltas, se incorporo solo para darse cuenta que no estaba en la casa de su madre, el lugar le era desconocido, estaba en una cama grande y mullida, trato de poner en orden sus pensamientos cuando de pronto la realidad la golpeo, miro sus manos aunque se las habían limpiado aun tenían rastros de sangre, la sangre de su madre, se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar, como había salido de ahí?, donde estaba, pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y entro una chica rubia, la misma chica que se había mofado de ella hacia tantos años y por ella había conocido a Eolo, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar al recordar esa noche, la chica se sento en la cama junto a ella y la abrazo

Chica: siempre quise pedirte una disculpa por lo de esa noche… estaba celosa….. y esos celos acabaron con mi matrimonio….

Sel: Eika….. no…. No entiendo….. como? Donde?

Eika: estas en mi casa….. Tenma te trajo aquí….. el te saco del incendio….

Sel: pero…. Como? Y mi madre!?

Eika: no se pudo hacer nada por ella…. Lo siento, quizás quieras conservar esto….

Saco un pañuelo y ahí estaba la daga de Kula, aun ensangrentada, Selenemitir sentía como le hervía la sangre, ella solo sintió como su respiración se agitaba, Erika volvió a guardar la daga cuando Tenma entro

Eika: la dejaré aquí... Tú decides lo que harás con ella...

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, le tomo del hombro a Tenma mientras se miraban y salió, el se sentó donde antes estaba ella, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, las cosas entre ellos estaban tensas

Tenma: de verdad lo siento...

Sel: ya es pasado...

Tenma: hubiera querido llegar antes...

Sel: como? Como lo hiciste?...

Tenma: cuando llegue Sailor Pluto ya estaba ahí... Ella congelo el tiempo y me ayudó a sacarlas...

Sel: ya veo... Al final te casaste con Eika...

Tenma: sí, fue orden de tu padre, pero siempre te celaba, asi que aunque la quiero mucho no la puedo amar como a ti…..Sel….quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado….. dejame ayudarte…..

Sel: Tenma yo…

El no espero respuesta y la beso, ella respondió a sus caricias sin evitar derramar alguna lagrima mientras pensaba en Eolo y el por que de su traición, Eika veía desde la entrada y cerro la puerta alejándose de la habitación

Eika: bien merecido lo tengo no? Espero que ella si te haga feliz…

Tenma estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama terminandose de vestir, volteo a verla recostada y durmiendo, aunque no la habia forzado a nada y aun asi se sentia miserable, se levanto y salio de la habitacion, Selenemitir solo se estujo las sabanas, se sentia miserable, tal cual tenma se lo habia dicho hacia años, si lo hacia sin amor se arrepentiria.

Tenma bajo al comedor solo para ver a sus hijos desayunando, apenas se sento Eika lo increpo a acercarse a ella

Eika: que sucede? Deberias estar feliz….

Tenma: estoy haciendo mal… se… que lo hace por lo que "El" le dijo… siento que abuso….

Eika: y si se lo dices?

Tenma: se ira mi ultima oportunidad y si la conozco tratara de rescatarlo….

Eika: entonces que viva con la mentira?

Pronto se escucharon los pasos de Selenemitir quien se quedo estatica en la puerta, Eika se acerco a ella y la invito a sentarse, Tenma se sento junto a ella provocando se sonrojara, la puerta sono y uno de los niños fue a abrir

Sel: y Kula no notara que me sacaste de ahí?

Tenma: creeme que en este momento siente que ya ganó….. cree que ya saliste del milenio de plata…..

Sel: tal vez deberia….. me queda poco tiempo antes de que se desate la guerra…..

Eika: a que te refieres?

Sel: me dieron 48 horas para regresar….. si no me equivoco me quedan menos de 11 horas….. debo comunicarme a Solaria antes de que vengan…..

Tenma y Eika se miraron, no sabian bien los detalles de la aparicion de ellos, pronto el hijo de tenma regreso con un sobre en la mano que le dio a su padre

Okari: padre dejaron esto en la puerta un emisario de la reina…

Eika: no creo sean buenas noticias… todo lo que venga de Kula esta podrido…..

Tenma la leyo, no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro de tristeza y molestia, Sel le arrebato la carta y tras esquivarlo un poco logro leer el contenido, Tenma se detuvo detrás de ella y la tomo de los hombros mientras ella comenzaba a llorar, se volteo y se abrazo a el mientras Eika tomaba la carta y la leia

Eika: _**"con mucho agrado el milenio de plata desea que honre con su presencia y la de su familia a la tan esperada boda de la Reina Kula y del Principe Eolo que se llevara a cabo al anochecer"**_ ….. por Makran esto es demasiado...

Tenma: basta Eika…..

Sel:…. Todo…. Todo…..

Eika: ….. tienes que decirle…. Que ella decida!

Sel: de que?… de que hablan?!

Eika: TENMA! Si no lo haces tu lo hare yo…

Selenemitir volteo a ver a Tenma, este suspiro y la tomo de los hombros mientras la veia a los ojos….

Tenma: Sel….. Eolo te mintio…

Sel: eso ya lo se…

Tenma: no…. Me refiero a que Kula lo amenazo….. tu vida por el….. todo lo que te dijo…. Fue para que no intentaras rescatarlo…

Selenemitir se llevo las manos a la boca mientras veia a Tenma con lagrimas en los ojos

Tenma: el me pidio que no te lo dijera y te sacara lo mas ilesa posible….. Sel…. Cumple su voluntad…. Vete de aquí…..

Sel le dio la espalda mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas, comenzo a respirar un poco agitada y luego se calmo, vio por la ventana y salio corriendo al jardin hacia una fuente, se agacho y metio la cabeza al agua helada mientras dejaba salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, Tenma y Eika que salieron tras ella solo la veian

Eika: que…. No vas a?

Tenma: tranquila….. esta vez esta furiosa….. eso hace para no desquitar su furia….

Tras sacar todo el aire Salenemitir saco la cabeza del agua y se tiro a un lado de la fuente mientras veia el cielo mientras recuperaba el aire

Sel: al anochecer eh?... tengo unas 10 horas…..

Tenma: que se te metio a tu cabeza loca…..

Sel: un reino no existe sin pueblo….. en realidad cual es el descontento en porcentaje?

Tenma: el 90%... el 10% que la apoya son los muchachos de la guardia….

Sel: de la guardia cuanto?

Tenma: 75% a favor….. que obviamente esta en mi contra…..

Sel: Que paso con el resto? Con los que estaban?

Tenma: algunos se fueron, andan por el pueblo y otros se fueron de la luna….

Sel: cuantos en numero estan y que puedas localizarlos?

Tenma: 50… 80…. Que pasa?

Sel: buscalos, diles que conozco una forma de derrocar a Kula….…. Nos veremos a media tarde en el llano…. Eika puedes ayudarme?

Eika: claro…..

Tenma salió desconcertado, desconocía sus planes por completo, esta vez sonaba mas como diplomática que como guerrera, definitivamente había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo,

 **8 horas restantes (4 pm)**

Tenma llego al llano acompañado de varios antiguos compañeros de la guardia Real, la cantidad de gente que estaba ahí era impresionante, había varias mujeres de un lado para el otro llevando comida, vieron en el fondo una chica de cabello plateado, corto hasta debajo de los hombros y sujeto en una coleta alta, todos pudieron reconocerla inmediatamente, unos tres corrieron y la abrazaron entre los tres levantándola un poco del suelo

Hombre 1: Capitan!

Hombre 2: la extrañamos!

Hombre 3: por que nos abandono!?

Sel: lo siento chicos….. no fue mi decisión….. pero…

Los tres la soltaron y vieron al resto cerca, ella los miro a todos y les dedico una gran sonrisa

Sel: chicos…. Necesito de su ayuda….. una vez mas podrían pelear para mi?

Todos comenzaron a reir, Selenemitir solo sintió una gota correr por su cabeza

Hombre 4: Capitan…. Si estamos aquí es por que nos interesa su propuesta y ya sabemos que hay que pelear

Sel: gracias….. Tenma me ayudas?

Tenma la ayudo a subir a una roca bastante alta lo suficiente como para sobresalir, sin necesidad de hacer ruido todos callaron al verla, paso saliva, estaba a punto de hacer su primer discurso y aparte improvisado….. se puso nerviosa imaginando a las Starligths al fondo riéndose de su torpeza, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar

Sel: Yo soy Selenemitir, princesa heredera de Cassiopeia, primera gemela y segunda hija del Rey Elo y la Reina Serenity…..

La sorpresa entre los asistentes fue obvia y escuchada, Tenma comenzó a poner mas atención a lo que decía

Sel: en este documento….. firmado por la Reina Serenity se declara invalido el Reinado de mi Hermana Mayor Kula… por lo cual la Siguente heredera al trono soy yo…

Bajo un poco la mirada, sabia que lo que estaba diciendo tenia una parte de mentiras, pero no podía dejar al pueblo sufrir mas, y si era necesario mentiría por el bien de su pueblo

Sel: no es fácil lo que vengo a pedirles….. pero necesito de su apoyo, de su fuerza….. para derrocar a Kula no necesitamos pelear, tenemos una salida, pero no puedo tomar el Reino sin la ayuda de ustedes, por lo cual, yo debo preguntar si existe para ustedes algún inconveniente para que yo fuera su Reina…. Y de no existir tal me presten su fuerza para irrumpir en el palacio y detener a la Reina….. no les prometo tampoco salir ilesos pero si que las cosas cambiaran para su familia y generaciones futuras….. entonces….. podrán prestarme su fuerza?

La gente se miro consternada, claro que tenían miedo, un hombre veía a su bebe de brazos y a su hija tomada de la falda de su madre, tomo a la pequeña y se alzo para hablar

Hombre: Capitan….. quiero decir Princesa….. si me permite hablar….. es terrible pensar que si le acompaño quizás no vuelva a ver a mi hija…

Todos agacharon la cabeza, era el pensamiento general

Hombre: pero creo que es mas terrible pensar que quizás en un mes no tenga pan para ella….. que pasara con el otro bebe?... hace un año estas tierras eran prosperas y ahora vivimos al dia….. me aterra pensar en salir y cuando regrese encuentre mi casa saqueada y mi familia muerta y todo por el mal gobierno….. asi que cuente conmigo

Tenma: creo que es mas que sabido pero no dejaremos dudas….. aquellos que vengan con nosotros sus familias jamás quedaran en desamparo, o me equivoco su majestad?

Sel: para nada… pero créanme que hare todo lo posible por que ustedes regresen con sus familias a salvo…..

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares, la conocían, la habían visto crecer y sabían que podían confiar en ella, Sel volteo a ver a Tenma y se sonrieron, esa risa complice que tenían desde jóvenes, Tenma le ayudo a bajar, Eika se acerco a el, Selenemitir los veía, hacían bonita pareja, siempre lo había sabido, ella no era para Tenma, volteo a ver hacia el palacio, su corazón estaba ahí, su destino estaba ahí, puso la mano sobre su vientre mientras suspiraba

Sel: vamos a sacarlo de ahí, te lo prometo…..

Tenma: lista? Algún plan?

Sel: si…. Voy al frente….

Tenma: en tu estado no puedes ir al frente…..

Sel: para eso tu me vas a cubrir no? Confío nuestras vidas en tus manos…..

Tenma: como puedes confiar en mi después de lo que hice…. Aparte me aproveche de tu dolor y te menti…..

Sel: lo dijiste no? No tenias otra opción….. además…..

Cerro su puño y le paso los nudillos por la quijada en un movimiento suave, el movio el rostro hacia un lado

Sel: hiciste lo que ninguno había hecho… fuiste amable…..

Tenma le tomo de la muñeca

Tenma: que quieres decir con "ningún otro"? acaso?...

Sel: Kered se metió al palacio hace como medio año….. pero eso es pasado….

La plática se vio interrumpida por la gente que ya estaba lista para irrumpir en el palacio

Hombre: Capitán estamos listos….. cual es el plan?

Sel: de acuerdo, OPERACIÓN: GOLPE DE ESTADO…..

* * *

N/A: Jajajajaja a Kula se le van a acabar los juegos! XD

preview: quienes Selenemitir en realidad? vuelta en el tiempo


	46. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45

La tarde cayo lenta, poco a poco la luz que emanaba Solaria dejaba ver el rojizo paso a la oscuridad, las luces del palacio se encendian y todos estaban listos para la gran fiesta, Kula terminaba de ponerse un vestido ceñido de color hueso, totalmente de encaje y mangas a los hombros tres cuartos, su cabello lo llevaba trenzado y levantado en un chongo con unos mechones sueltos, por la puerta entro una chica de cámara

Servicio: s…su majestad…..ya es… ya es hora pero….

Kula: pero?... no hay pero que valga…

Servicio: (gulp) no hay nadie…. No ha llegado ningún invitado…..

Kula levanto la vista y la vio a través del espejo, la temblorosa chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos esperando recibir un castigo por parte de la Reina, castigos corporales en los cuales se rumoraba que algunas eran azotadas hasta la muerte

Kula: hoy no pienso enojarme…. Es mi boda con Eolo asi que si el pueblo no viene es su problema…..ya veré como me lo pagaran….. en seguida bajo….

La chica salió corriendo, había sido enviada por haber perdido el volado y ahora agradecía que la reina estuviera contenta, Kula se levanto y bajo al salón principal, se coloco su velo y abrió la puerta comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, cuando llego volteo para darse cuenta que Eolo no estaba al pie del altar, levanto su velo y volteo a todos lados, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un tono rojizo

Kula: EOLO!

Eolo veía por la ventana, pensaba en Sel, en lo que Tenma había hecho y lo que le había dicho

-Flasback-

Kula se bañaba mientras Eolo se encontraba sentado en el sofá, solo llevaba su pantalón puesto y su cabello alborotado, la cabeza la dejo colgada hacia atrás, no se creía a si mismo el haber intimado con Kula, sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo y vio a Tenma

Tenma: como pudiste traerla en su estado de salud?...

Eolo: no hace caso… ahora me arrepiento de todo….Sacala de aquí…. El estrés hara que empeore su salud…..desde que Kered ataco el palacio ella no ha estado bien de salud…..

Tenma: no lo sabes cierto? Su padecimiento…..

Eolo: no…..algo me quería decir pero surgio todo esto….. y de verdad tu?...

Tenma: si…..ahora es mi mujer…

Eolo: quiero…..quiero matarte sabes….. pero ahora será tu deber protegerla…..

Tenma: lo se…..

\- Fin Flasback-

Eolo golpeo la mesa, se odiaba a si mismo, pero estaba dispuesto a darle fin con sus propias manos a esa mujer, esa noche si era necesario, la puerta se abrió de golpe, Eolo brinco solo para ver a una furiosa Kula en la puerta

Kula: POR QUE NO ESTAS ABAJO?!

Eolo: como no escuche música ni vi invitados pensé que habias cancelado…..en realidad necesitas mi presencia?

Kula: VAS A BAJAR EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Kula salio de la habitación, Eolo bufo pensaba hacerla rabiar y no cedería tan fácil, vio cuando entraron dos guardias con una soga en las manos, esta vez se preocupo

Eolo: es en serio?!

En el salón Kula entro tirando su velo, las únicas que estaban ahí eran las senshi, Venus recibió un comentario al oído de parte de Mars y no pudo evitar reir

Kula: se les hace graciosa mi humillación?!

Neptune: para nada majestad…. Las chicas se reían del joven príncipe…..

Kula volteo solo para ver que llevaban a Eolo amarrado de los brazos y con cara de pocos amigos, ella se acerco y le tomo del rostro tratando de besarlo pero el no se dejo tan fácilmente, cuando logro hacerlo una sombra azul cruzo su rostro, Venus hizo gestos de querer vomitar ocasionando que hasta Uranus y parte del servicio comenzaran a reír, Kula solo volteo a ver a Venus y se acerco a ella mientras Venus volteaba inocentemente su rostro

Kula: te recomendaría que tuvieras mas cuidado… hay muchos accidentes en este palacio…..

Venus: si su majestad… la diferencia es que se defenderme…

Las miradas fueron frias de ambas, estaba claro que Kula no atacaba a las senshis por que ellas no dudarían ni un segundo en matarla, pero ellas le provocaban furia, jamás las había tolerado y menos sabiendo que "esa" era su favorita, volteo para ver a Eolo sentado en una silla al frente del altar

Sacerdote: su majestad si nos hace el honor….

La entrada principal al palacio, tras unos arbustos estaban Tenma y Selenemitir, tras ellos el resto de las personas, a todos los nervios les querían traicionar

Tenma: tenemos solo 10 en la entrada….

Sel: quien armo el dispositivo?

Tenma: supongo Kula… no son de los mas fuertes si te supones…. Ire de avanzada…..esperen mi señal…

Tenma salio del escondite y se acerco a los guardias, tras hablar unos minutos con ellos las puertas fueron abiertas, Selenemitir paso saliva, y volteo hacia el resto del equipo

Sel: No seremos la sombra de nadie, nadie retrocede, ni se rinde! POR EL MILENIO DE PLATA!

Todos: POR EL MILENIO DE PLATA!

La gente salio del lugar, los guardias se sorprendieron y fueron rápidamente interceptados y abatidos

Ex guardia 1: avancemos no podemos perder mucho tiempo aquí

Ex guardia 2: Capitan, princesa, les iremos abriendo paso

Para cuando voltearon ya comenzaban a arremolinarse guardias hacia el paso del palacio

Sel: Tenma…..

Tenma: tras el ataque de Serenity prepare a la guardia para algo similar…

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza mientras le escurria una gota y dejaba ver un ligero rubor en su rostro, los gritos de ataque no se hicieron esperar y la lucha comenzó

Sacerdote: al haber amor todo es mas fácil, el camino a seguir es difícil y lleno de espinas…..

Eolo solo dejaba caer su cuerpo al frente, seguía atado y recordaba con gracia que a Oma le había dicho que solo así se casaría con Kula, pronto la puerta se abrió y un par de guardias entraron totalmente acelerados

Kula: que demonios sucede?! En este palacio jamás se aprendió a tocar las puertas!?

Guardia: su majestad…..es…. Selenemitir…..viene con el capitán… y…

Guardia 2: ES UN GOLPE DE ESTADO!, TODO EL PUEBLO ESTA ATACANDO EL PALACIO!

Eolo levanto la vista, bufo, al final Tenma había hablado y ahora el era el príncipe en peligro

Kula: Y QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO? DETENGANLOS!

Los guardias salieron corriendo, Kula volteo a ver a las Senshis, se vieron entre ellas y se levantaron tomando camino fuera del salón, kula se acerco a Eolo y le tomo el rostro

Kula: para cuando ella llegue aquí ya seras mio…. Continue….

Sacerdote: su majestad, sus votos…..no creo que el príncipe preparara los suyos…

Kula: saltate partes…. No puede ser una ceremonia larga…

La entrada al palacio estaba cerca, justo en los escalones Tenma, Selenemitir y cerca de 15 gentes se detuvieron para contemplar a las 7 Senshis en actitud desafiante, de izquierda a derecha estaban Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus y Plut, Selenemitir esperaba lo peor, guardo su espada y avanzo un par de pasos

Tenma: asi con las manos limpias?

Sel: Sailor Senshis…..Soy la princesa Selenemitir de Cassiopeia, hija del Rey Elo…..y si intentan impedir el paso….

Mars: sabes perfectamente que nuestro poder reside en el milenio de plata…..

Venus: nacimos por y para el reino de la luna…..

Jupiter: acaso nos pides traicionar a nuestra razón de nacimiento?

Neptune: mejor retírate, es una batalla perdida….

Sel: NO! Mientras me quede aliento no me ire… le hice una promesa a la Reina Serenity

Mercury: no será mas bien que tu novio esta adentro…..

Sel: no es mi novio… es mi esposo…. Y el padre de este bebe que cargo en mi vientre!Asi que….

Alrededor de Selenemitir se formo una esfera de luz y el viento comenzó a soplar, Selenemitir cerro los ojos y junto las manos, Uranus comenzó a caminar hacia ella y le tomo el mentón haciendo que abriera los ojos

Uranus: con argumentos asi ni siquiera dan ganas de ponerte a prueba, te lo dije ahí abajo no? "nuetra lealtad es para ti"

Plut: la reina nos dijo de sus planes, llegado el momento te juraríamos lealtad a ti….

Mercury: Saturn lo dijo aquella noche "cuando Kula pretenda contraer nupcias llegará un nuevo amanecer a la galaxia..."

Venus: y esa noche es hoy…..que esperas? Tu príncipe necesita ser salvado!

Selenemitir volteo a ver a Uranus, ella solo le soreia mientras le asentia

Uranus: guarda tus energías, aun falta la batalla mas importante…..Kula no se va a detener, es tu vida o la de ella…..no titubees…..

Selenemitir salio corriendo con Tenma y el resto tras ella, Neptune se acerco a Uranus y la abrazo

Neptune: acaso te intimido?

Uranus: después de ver lo que puede hacer sin control, no me quiero imaginar sabiéndolo controlar….

Venus: ehhhh? La gran Uranus tuvo miedo?!

Uranus: cállate Venus…..

Conforme avanzaban sentían como había menos y menos guardias, Sel sabia perfectamente cual salón quería ella para su boda, sin dudarlo llego hasta ahí, miro por el picaporte y pego la oreja en la puerta

Tenma: que haces?

Selenemitir: quiero hacer una entrada dramática….. AH! Ahí esta!

El sacerdote seguía con la ceremonia, Eolo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, donde estaba Sel?, le habría pasado algo? Por que estaba ahí?

Sacerdote: Reina Kula, acepta usted al Principe Eolo, heredero de Solaria como su legitimo esposo, para amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida?

Kula: pues eso de respetarlo será si cumple como hombre…..

Sacerdote: su majestad….

Kula: bueno si, ya… continua!

Sacerdote: príncipe Eolo acepta usted…

Eolo: no!

Kula: cállate idiota, claro que acepta! Ya por Makran termina!

Sacerdote: si hay alguien en esta sala….

Eolo: si yo!

Kula: por favor termina!

Sacerdote: ….. que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Kula: es en serio?

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Selenemitir entrar y correr al altar

Sel: yo me opongo a esta boda!

Kula: quien diablos te crees?!

Sel: no me creo! SOY SU ES-PO-SA! LO OYES BIEN SOY SU ESPOSA!

Kula no pudo mas y se le fue encima a golpes y jalones de cabellos, ambas comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, llevaban tantos años aguantándose groserías una de la otra que la tensión era mayor, el Sacerdote tomo sus cosas y huyo, sabia que no habría un buen final, Selenemitir se quito a Kula de encima de una patada, ambas chicas se pusieron de pie mientras Tenma desataba a Eolo, Kula se abrazo a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos

Kula: si asi quieren las cosas…. Asi serán…..

Un brillo rojizo comenzó a cubrir a Kula, Selenemitir se abrazo a Eolo

Sel: cierra los ojos!

Eolo: que?

Sel: que es lo que hacen las estrellas?!

Eolo: no… no lo se

El resplandor de Kula comenzaba a invadir la habitación

Sel: brillar….

Y con esas palabras Sel lo abrazo y comenzó a resplandecer, todos los presentes se taparon los ojos incluyendo a las senshis que acababan de llegar, el choque de energías causo que todo el planeta vibrara, para nadie paso desapercibida la batalla, incluso a las afueras donde unas chicas con trajes como la noche habían atravezado el firmamento

Cih: creo que la fiesta ya empezó….

La luz se disipo lentamente asi como el polvo levantado por la explosión, Kula trataba de levantarse mientras una inconsciente Selenemitir estaba en brazos de Eolo, Kula reía ante la escena

Kula: mucho poder para ella?

Sel comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos lentamente solo para que Eolo viera que una vez mas se habían vuelto grises, la chica se levanto ayudada por Eolo

Sel: Kula…..es hora que te detengas…

Kula noto el cambio de voz, un sudor frio comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, no entendia el por que su cuerpo se había paralizado

Kula: quien rayos eres tu?

Sel: detén tu ambición y regresa al camino que como legitima sangre debiste seguir…..de lo contrario tendre que detenerte yo….

Kula: tu y quien mas? No tengo por que obedecerte…..

Kula batio su mano cual abanico por la sala, del suelo comenzaron a salir cristales hacia todos los presentes, y aunque todo mundo los esquivo, Selenemitir ni siquiera se movió, su propia aura destruyo los que crecieron alrededor de ella, Kula retrocedió unos pasos

Kula: que rayos?

La misma aura de Sel lanzo la fuerza del ataque de Kula de vuelta a ella causando que saliera disparada por una de las ventanas

Venus: huuuy que buen disparo…..

Selenemitir camino hacia la ventana, había un aura diferente rodeándola, volteo a ver a Eolo y se lanzo por el balcón, todos salieron para asomarse y ver a Selenemitir descender ligeramente frente a Kula que se trataba de incorporar por el dolor, todos salieron hacia el jardín, Kula se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo y con la respiración agitada

Sel: te rindes?

Kula: JAMAS!

Selenemitir cerro los ojos y movio la mano, kula solo comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, se llevo la mano al rostro mientras rodaba en el suelo

Kula: DETENTE! ME QUEMA!

La vieron tener espasmos en el suelo como si la golpearan, pronto la vieron vomitando sangre, Selenemitir se llevo una mano al pecho asombrada, el sufrimiento de Kula se detuvo en ese instante ella ya solo le quedaba llorar tendida en el suelo

Sel: por que?

Todos voltaron a ver a Selenemitir

Sel: ella te ha hecho daño…..a ti y a nuestra otra mitad…..

Neptune: ya veo…..

Venus: que sucede?

Mars: ella es la persona que era originalmente…..Sel sigue aquí, solo que esta dentro de su propio cuerpo….

Sel: ya veo…..si crees eso….. es mi propio juicio en realidad….. la dejaremos vivir…..creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…..

Mercury: disculpa…..antes de que te vayas….. podrias decirnos quien eres en realidad?

Selenemitir volteo a verlas, les dio una cálida sonrisa, todos sintieron a su semilla temblar con su mirada, tras ella vieron a Kula levantarse, su vestido estaba completamente arruinado entre las roturas y la sangre y lodo que lo cubrían, se limpio la sangre que le escurría de la boca y busco en un bolsillo del vestido

Kula: tu jamás podrás vencerme mientras lo tenga en mi poder…..

Entre sus manos pudo verse el resplandor del cristal de plata, lo puso al frente entre ambas manos y este comenzó a resplandecer, las senshis se pusieron en posición de ataque, Selenemitir volteo completamente tranquila

Kula: que? Te has paralizado de miedo?

Sel: en realidad crees poder controlarlo?

El brillo del cristal comenzó a reducirse haciéndose intermitente

Sel: el cristal funciona en base a la fuerza del corazón…..por que es un corazón…..

Selenemitir puso su mano al frente con la palma extendida, el cristal desapareció de las manos de Kula y reapareció en la de Selenemitir, el brillo que comenzó a despedir era mayor

Sel: Kula eres una niña caprichosa, con veneno inyectado a base del olvido de tus padres, no pudiste con tu soledad y menos que tuvieras una hermana con la cual competir, la pequeña con libertad…..la que tu querías, mientras ella corría por los jardines tu estabas encerrada estudiando….. Aprendiendo modales, callando tus sentimientos…. No te dejaron ser una niña en su momento, no tenias elección…..

Kula: TU NO SABES NADA DE MI!

Kula lloraba y se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas

Sel: te dare una ultima oportunidad por que mi cuerpo y mi corazón actual me lo pide…..vete lejos y no vuelvas….. no creo poder complacerla la próxima vez…. Querido Tenma….

Eolo arqueo una ceja, no le gustaba ese tono de voz

Sel: podrias acompañar a Kula al transportador…..que sea algún lugar donde no pueda dañar a nadie…..

Eolo: disculpa…..quien eres…. No es la primera vez que nos vemos…..

Sel: ah claro, que tonta les estaba por revelar eso cierto?

Una gota les escurrió a todos los presentes, seguía siendo la misma

Sel: yo soy Selene, soy la estrella nacida del fragmento del cristal Makran, soy hija de Isachel

Venus: QUEEEEE! TU ERES LA REENCARNACION DE LA DIOSA SELENE?!

Kula sintió como si agua helada la golpeara, todos los presentes incluyendo a las Starlights que acababan de llegar y escucharon el grito de venus se arrodillaron ante ella

Sel: no es necesario…..nunca me gustaron esos protocolos…..

Sel se acerco a Eolo y lo levanto del suelo, pero el seguía con el rostro agachado

Sel: mírame…..sigo siendo ella….. solo tome su consiente prestado….. te la devolveré lo prometo….

Plut: Diosa Selene…..antes que se vaya….. tenemos muchas preguntas…

Mercury: que quiere decir con que el cristal es un corazón? Que es el cristal de plata?

Sel: por que es eso mi querida senshi de la sabiduría…. Es un corazón, es MI corazón…..es mi semilla estelar…..

Todos guardaron silencio

Sel: cuando madre sentía que la oscuridad la invadiría tomo el Cristal y lo golpeo hasta que se partio en 4, tomo esos fragmentos entre sus manos y los moldeo con su energía, estuvimos durmiendo durante un tiempo, un dia madre fue a ver los fragmentos y nos encontró a las 4, nos enseño a hablar y a caminar, pero aun asi ella sentía como la consumía la oscuridad, decidió que lo mejor seria distanciarnos y nos mando lo suficientemente lejos antes de lanzarse al caldero y sellar su esencia oscura ahí, cuando llegue a la luna todo estaba oscuro y frio, me sentía tan sola que tome mi propio corazón y lo extraje de mi cuerpo y comencé a crear estrellas, tal cual lo vi de madre….. y asi comenzaron a evolucionar todas y cada una de ustedes….. me fui cuando la estrella que nació de mi carne tenia la edad para seguir sola…. Asi decidi hacer lo mismo que madre y lanzarme al caldero para renacer, dormía plácidamente cuando sentí el despertar oscuro de mi propia sangre…

Volteo a ver a Kula que seguía en el suelo escuchando

Sel: asi que decidi renacer en ese momento, pero como dudaba respecto a lo que había salido mal decidí dividir mi estrella en dos

Uranus: Serenity y Selenemitir…

Sel: ambas vivieron tiempos de oscuridad, pero Serenity cayo pronto, mi esencia la protegió de caer profundamente hasta que Jintao le introdujo el alma oscura de madre, y Selenemitir…..una caída tras otra…. Aun asi…. Ella no caia…..y eso es por que no portaba la sangre original, la sangre que estaba corrompida desde mi creación…..

Neptune: ahora que sucederá su majestad?

Sel: no se preocupen, la Selenemitir que conocen regresara, yo solo soy un fragmento de estrella y memoria perdida, es el inicio de un nuevo reinado, de un nuevo Milenio de Plata…..

Sel se acerco a Eolo y le tomo el rostro entre las manos

Sel: tendras que engañarla un poco…

Ella lo beso, el sentía la diferencia a pesar de ser ella no era ella, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se dejo caer en sus brazos volviendo a perder la conciencia, en ese momento de distracción Kula se solto de Tenma y salio corriendo hacia el lado oscuro, las senshis estaban listas para ir por ella

Uranus: déjenla… no creo que regrese…..ahora sabe a lo que se enfrenta

Eternity: como dejamos nuestras semillas fuera de nuestro cuerpo, al renacer obtuvimos otra semilla, eso permite que podamos renacer casi a voluntad eternamente

Lotit: mientras existan esos cristales…..

Aqua: si se quiebran ya no podremos regresar…..

Neptune: asi que asi funciona esto… por eso las reinas anteriores han fallecido al usar el cristal mientras que a nuestra princesa no le pasa nada…

Eternity: solo la reencarnación de la guardiana original puede desplegar el poder total del fragmento de Makran sin salir herida…..y nosotras cuatro somos reencarnación de aquellas guardianas….

Los días pasaron lentos, poco a poco las cosas regresaban a su curso original, el pueblo del milenio de plata volvía a tener ese brillo tradicional, solo un par de semanas después de que Kula se perdiera en el lado Oscuro de la luna por fin se llevaba a cabo una ceremonia muy esperada

El lugar era bastante amplio, Eolo estaba frente aun altar, llevaba un traje blanco, había varias sillas atrás y mucha gente ya sentada, hasta adelante estaban todos los del consejo intergaláctico, tras ellos las senshis, tanto las del reino de la luna como las gamma, excepto por Uranus, Neptune, Venus y Cih que arreglaban a la novia, se podía ver la luz que entraba por los ventanales llenado de colores el salón pronto todo mundo se levanto, Eolo paso saliva en realidad se moría de nervios, seria suficiente hombre para una Diosa?, por la puerta principal empezó a caminar Selenemitir que venia del brazo de Uranus, su vestido era sencillo, de corte imperio y ala ancha, de un color violáceo, llevaba el velo cubriéndole el rostro, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en varios chongos dejando caer unos caireles en los costados de las orejas, el pasillo se le hizo eterno a Eolo, pronto llego ella a su lado, se veía evidentemente nerviosa, el tomo sus manos y la sentía temblar, pronto vio que corrían unas lagrimas por su rostro

Eolo: que sucede? porque lloras?

Sel: es que…. Es que por un momento crei que no llegaría este momento…..sobre todo cuando ella te llevo y...y….

El tomo el velo y lo levanto para verla y limpiarle las lagrimas aunque el sacerdote protesto ante la acción

Eolo: yo también lo crei…

Miro sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, y volvió a enamorase, ella era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería, ambos se sonrieron, y tomaron su lugar para empezar la ceremonia. El sacerdote hablaba y decía muchas cosas, Selenemitir saco un abanico, sentía que el calor la asfixiaba

Eolo: muñeca tranquila, ya todo termino….

Sel: Eolo recuerdas que tenia algo importante que decirte?

Eolo: no es momento…. Puedes esperar ya casi acaba esto…

Sel: no, me esta consumiendo esto…..ya no puedo esperar….

Eolo: que es tan importante que no puedas esperar unos 20 minutos?

Sel: Eolo… estamos esperando…..

Eolo: si, ya lo se…. Esto se acaba pronto…..

Sel: no, no me entiendes… estoy embarazada…..vamos a ser papas…..

Eolo se quedo mudo de la impresión, Sel lo veía con angustia, volteo a verla y regreso la mirada al frente, segundos después se levanto y la jalo para levantarla mientras le volvía a alzar el velo

Eolo: es en serio?

Sel: quería decírtelo antes pero...

Eolo la levantó en brazos y comenzó a girar con ella

Eolo: VAMOS A SER PAPAS! VAMOS A SER PAPAS!

Sel: detente! Me estás mareando!

El sacerdote cerró su libro, había decidido darse por vencido

Sacerdote: me rindo con ustedes... Ya pueden besarse...

Eolo la bajo depositandola en sus labios mientras aún la bajaba al suelo, los aplausos y felicitaciones se escuchaban por todo el lugar. La fiesta de recepción era todo un espectáculo, Sel platicaba con unas invitadas cuando Tenma llegó de pronto

Tenma: ustedes disculpen pero la Reina me debe un baile desde hace mucho, ambos se pararon en medio de la pista, Sel bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzada, Eolo al ver la escena escupió su bebida y entre Oma y otros amigos lograban contenerlo

Tenma: no eres tan mala bailando

Sel: tenía que aprender..

Tenma: quería pedirte algo

Sel: no te preocupes... No le diré nada...

Tenma: no... Es algo más delicado...

Sel: eh?

Tenma: podrías... Podrías guardarme una oportunidad en nuestro próximo encuentro?

Sel comenzó a reír

Tenma: la próxima vez que nos veamos seré un Príncipe...

Sel: sabes que no es eso...

Tenma: lo se... Solo quiero que sepas que eso te pido una oportunidad...

Sel: está bien... Nos volveremos a ver...

La escena cambio de pronto, nuevamente el llanto de un bebé lleno la habitación, Eolo estaba recostado junto a una agotada Selenemitir y entre ellos dos hermosas bebés, ambas con el cabello rubio pero una ojo verde y la otra ojo azul

Eolo: son hermosas bombón... Debo adivinar como se van a llamar?

Sel: Eso es fácil...

Eolo: Serenity y Akiha...

Pronto todo comenzó a avanzar en cámara rápida, vieron ir y venir distintas generaciones hasta que el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, había una chica de cabello en dos coletas y chongos color violáceo en un rincón llorando entre sus piernas, una chica de cabello aguamarina se acercó a ella

Mujer: princesa... Se que no es fácil, pero por favor, tiene que ir a la coronación...solo baje a la ceremonia, yo me encargo del resto...

La chica levanto el rostro dejando ver sus ojos y mejillas hinchados de tanto llorar

Senshis: Reina Serenity!?

Healer: eh? La conocen?

Jupiter: ella fue nuestra Reina! Es la madre de nuestra princesa!

Venus se llevo las manos a los costados mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer al suelo

Venus: no por favor! No quiero verlo de nuevo! No puedo!

Lovit: que? Que vamos a ver?

Tuxedo: estamos por ver la caída del milenio de plata…

El silencio fue sepulcral excepto por los sollozos de Venus, el rostro de las senshis se ensombreció, era notorio que el dolor aun estaba presente

La chica fue a lavarse y bajo a la ceremonia de coronación, su semblante era sombrío, fue arrastrada a una fiesta la cual en realidad eran los servicios fúnebres de los anteriores reyes, una chica se acerco a ella para darle el pésame

Chica: mi Reina Serenity….. lo lamento de verdad….. es terrible tomar el trono en estas circunstancias

Serenity: muchas gracias…. Pero parece ser la maldición del imperio….. solo la diosa Selene y la Reina Selenemitir dejaron el trono en tiempos de paz y por decisión propia, aunque a fin de cuentas era la misma persona…..

Joven: quien sabe majestad, quizás usted sea la reencarnación de la Diosa y deje un legado de paz…..

Serenity: no lo creo, mi madre decía que no se habían cumplido las condiciones para ello…. Si me disculpan quisiera descansar…..

La joven reina se retiro del lugar ante la triste mirada de todos

Joven 2: que triste, perder a sus padres y a las senshis al mismo tiempo…..

Chica: en realidad quien quisiera ser heredera de esta sangre, están malditas todas las herederas….

Joven: además han visto que solo nacen mujeres?

Chica 2: ya ningún imperio quiere hacer alianza con la luna… todos los varones mueren y dejan sus reinos sin protección….. a menos que tengan una heredera…..

Los murmullos eran bastantes en la recepción, Serenity escuchaba todo tras la puerta, comenzó a llorar todo era cierto y era lo terrible, de entre la gente llego la chica de cabello aguamarina, una chica de cabello negro largo y ondulado y dos chicos de cabello platinado

Aguamarina: BASTA! ES DE LA REINA DE QUIEN MURMURAN!

Negro: SI NO VAN A SER LEALES MEJOR RETIRENSE DE AQUÍ, NO NECESITAMOS GENTE QUE SOLO VIENE A MOLESTAR

Platinado 1: Luna, Maki tranquilas, ellos solo hablan por que tienen boca

Maki: ohhhh Mefisto, Artemis como lo pueden tomar tan a la ligera?

La gente comenzó a moverse y a retirarse ante el reclamo de los recién llegados

Artemis: chicas hay algo mas importante que es levantar a la reina, no podemos dejarla deprimirse y Luna ese es tu trabajo principal

Luna salió del lugar para buscar a la Reina en sus aposentos, pero lo que no sabia era que la Reina se había encaminado a otro sala, Serenity entro y cerró la puerta, miro al centro y ahí seguía reposando el Cristal de plata en su mullida almohada, camino hacia una repisa justo detrás del cristal, ahí tomo una figura de prismas entre las manos

Serenity: diosa Selene…. Que debería hacer?…. No…. No creo ser la mujer que necesita este reino…..

-por que lo crees?

Serenity volteo asustada, juraría haber cerrado la puerta pero no vio a nadie en toda la sala

Serenity: creo que es mucho el estrés al que estoy sometida

Trato de devolver el prisma a su lugar cuando se dio cuenta que ya no lo tenia en las manos

-buscas esto?

Serenity volteo y vio a una chica de cabello plateado y ojos violetas, portaba un vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo, entre las manos tenia una luz de un tono rosado, tras espabilarse Serenity se arrodillo en el suelo mientras agachaba el rostro

Serenity: Reina Selenemitir…

Sel: vamos basta con esos protocolos….. nunca me han gustado….

Serenity: mi Reina no creo ser merecedora de su presencia… ni ser capaz de cumplir sus deseos

Sel: oh vamos lo eres, solo que la tristeza no te lo permite ver…..

Serenity: para que le puede servir una torpe, bondadosa y credula princesa como yo?

Sel: por eso es que eres perfecta…. El tiempo de mi otra mitad se cumplió, y es hora de volver a ser una sola….. Necesitare de ti para cuidar de mi nuevo cuerpo….

Serenity: mi reina yo…

Sel: toma….

Selenemitir le dio la esfera de luz a Serenity, le dio una sonrisa y se convirtió en una esfera de luz violeta, el cristal de plata comenzó a resplandecer intensamente ocasionando que Serenity cerrara los ojos, ambas luces parecían danzar una junto a otra hasta que se juntaron volviéndose una esfera tornasol que instantes después se introdujo en el vientre de Serenity, la luz se apago y ella cayo inconsciente, la puerta se abrió forzada solo para que Mefisto entrara seguido de una angustiada Luna

Luna: REINA SERENITY!

Mefisto: Luna ve por el médico, yo la llevare a su habitación….

Mefisto la tomo en brazos mientras Luna corrió por el médico, llego a la habitación y poco después el médico, saco a ambos de la habitación, poco después llegaron Mika y Artemis, Luna frunció el cejo, odiaba ver a Mika sobre Artemis y mas que lo abrazara cuando le dijeron la situación. Paso un rato para que el médico saliera con un semblante triste

Luna: dígame como está la reina?

Medico: está bien físicamente, todo es agotamiento, en su estado es normal….. lo que no se es como cubriremos el escándalo….

Mika: escándalo? Cual escándalo?

Medico: la reina esta embarazada… la pregunta es quien es el padre?

Todos palidecieron, en que momento la reina había cometido tal imprudencia?, Mefisto no dudo un segundo y hablo por ella…

Mefisto: el problema no es ese…. Es saber si aun vive después de la guerra en la que acabamos de sobrevivir….. Artemis….. comunícate con los planetas, se que apenas han pasado unos días pero necesitamos a las sucesoras de las senshis…. Luna no te separes de la Reina a partir de ahora, todo puede suceder…. Y Mika….

Mika: que conmigo guapo?

Mefisto: como Capitán de la guardia Real debo pedirte que regreses a Mau. Dile a la princesa que todo está en orden y la lealtad de Mau ha sido bien recibida….

Mika: y dejar a Artemis?! Oouuu

Mefisto: dejate de niñerías….. si aun hay detractores en la galaxia la vida de la reina corre peligro, luna puedes acompañarla mientras? Yo me quedare con ella

Luna: eh?... si claro…..

Mefisto entro a la habitación y veía a la reina dormir, se arrodillo a un costado de la cama mientras le quitaba un mechón del rostro causando que ella despertara, Mefisto tomo su mano y le deposito un beso

Mefisto: mi reina me preocupo….. que vamos a hacer?

Serenity: con que Mefisto?... me voy a recuperar ya verás….. solo es la tristeza…..

Mefisto: quiero que me de un nombre…. Hare que le cumpla como hombre…

Serenity: de que hablas?...

Mefisto: quiero saber quien se atrevió a intimar con usted?

Serenity se incorporo, esa conversación le angustiaba

Serenity: Mefisto yo jamás he compartido el lecho con un hombre, ni siquiera he aceptado compromiso alguno! Como puedes dudar de mi?!

Mefisto: no dudo de usted mi Lady….. usted esta esperando…..

Serenity palideció, escuchaba pero no entendía las palabras, el silencio fue sepulcral, los siguientes 10 minutos ninguno se movio de ahí, Serenity se mantenía con el rostro agachado y con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro

Serenity: si te lo digo…. Me creerás?

Mefisto: no quiero sacar conclusiones pero si le pido que me de detalles….

Serenity: no miento al decirte que no he intimado con alguien….. y no, tampoco han abusado de mi si eso te preguntas….. este embarazo es un milagro…..un milagro de la diosa….

Mefisto: por favor Serenity…

Serenity: es de verdad! La diosa se me presento! Me dijo que ya era hora de renacer y que me pedía que cuidara de ella! No pensé que se refiriera a esto…..

Serenity comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras Mefisto daba vueltas por la habitación, salió en un arranque y regreso a la habitación del cristal, justo en el suelo vio los fragmentos del prisma, regreso a la habitación y la vio de pie junto al umbral, la llevo de regreso a la cama y se sentó a su lado

Mefisto: le creo mi lady….. si usted me dice eso le creeré….

Serenity: oh Mefisto!

Mefisto: pero…..

Puso un dedo en los labios de ella para callar sus sollozos o reclamos

Mefisto: eso no lo creera todo el mundo….. habra que inventar una mejor excusa…

Serenity: y si….. y si me case en secreto por la guerra y el falleció? No daremos nombres para involucrarnos con una familia….. es…. Una sugerencia….

Mefisto: a veces mi Lady me sorprende su astucia….. digna heredera de la sangre de Selenemitir…. Y ahora su protectora….

Serenity: sus protectores diras… tu me vas a ayudar y no acepto un no por respuesta….

La escena volvió a cambiar y vieron a Mefisto detrás de un pilar vigilando a la que las Senshis recordaban como su princesa, Luna llego de pronto por la espalda asustándolo

Luna: mmmm deberías soñar más cerca del suelo

Mefisto: a que te refieres?

Luna: veo como miras a la princesa….. y no es como un padre ve a su hija… Mefisto….. no puedes, no debes….. te vas a lastimar…..

Eternity: ahhhhhhh… no es nuevo…

Fighter: que?

Eternity: no nada…

Las imágenes pasaban una tras otra, pronto una fue notoria, la princesa miraba una de las pantallas y observaba la tierra y seguía con mucho interés al joven príncipe de ese planeta, su mirada era distinta, sus ojos de un hermoso color azul ahora eran violetas

Serenity (princesa): Tenma…..

Mercury: dijo algo princesa?

Serenity (princesa): eh? No….. yo…. Voy a dar un paseo….. había olvidado un pendiente….

La princesa salió notoriamente nerviosa y salió del palacio buscando un transportador, cuando lo encontró se dirigió a la Tierra, se dirigió hacia el palacio que marcaba Elyson, y se resguardo tras una columna para poder ver al príncipe de ese lugar sin ser vista. El tiempo paso y las visitas eran mas frecuentes, hasta que el príncipe se canso de sentirla escondida invitándola a acercarse, de ahí en adelante se veían a escondidas en el bosque cerca del lago, pero eran tan frecuentes las salidas de la princesa que pronto causo conmoción entre las Senshis siendo seguida una noche por Venus, Serenity caminaba por el bosque cuando de pronto un chico le cerro el paso, era un hombre de tez blaca y cabello oscuro largo, Serenity retrocedió ante el, algo no le gustaba

-buenas noches princesa, es un gusto enorme volver a verla….

Serenity: quien es usted? Lo conozco?

-mi nombre es Kered, puede que no me recuerde pero yo la recuerdo perfectamente

El comenzó a acercarse hasta tomarla de uno de los brazos, Serenity se sintió aterrada mientras el la acercaba hacia su cuerpo

Kered: usted y yo somos amigos muy íntimos...

-Sueltala!

Una espada cruzó el aire entre los dos, frente a él, dándole la espalda y sosteniendo una espada que quedaba entre el y Serenity estaba Venus viéndolo por sobre el hombro evidentemente molesta

Kered: al parecer siempre hay una espadachina cerca de ti Serenity…

Venus: alejese de la princesa de lo contrario…

Kered: tranquila V….. en verdad ninguna me recuerda….. bueno, tranquilas me retirare por esta ocasión…..

Kered volteo a ver a Serenity esperando su timida mirada, para su sorpresa sus ojos eran violeta y le veía con furia, el semblante de Kered cambio, pronto se perdió en el horizonte, Venus suspiro tranquila y pronto se volteo a Serenity

V: princesa que estaba pensando? Cuantas veces hay que decirle que no baje a este planeta? Aunque sea solo por diversión no deberia seguir viendo al príncipe!

Serenity: Oh Venus! Yo no lo hago por divesion, Tu no sabes de esto! Jamas has estado enamorada!

Serenity salio corriendo para perderse en el bosque dejando atrás a una Venus furiosa tratando de alcanzarla, al final llego a un lago y podo ver a lo lejos a su princesa en brazos del principe

Venus: oh Serenity…..

-debe ser difícil lidiar con una princesa tan curiosa…

Venus volteo a su lado solo para encontrar a un chico peliplateado, venus se sonrojo sin pensarlo

Venus: quien…. Quien eres tu?

-Kunzite….. soy uno de los guardianes del príncipe…..

Healer volteo a ver a Venus, le dolio la manera en que lo miraba, Venus sin darse cuenta dejo salir una lagrima

Venus: Claro que sabia lo que ella sentía… oh Kunzite….. pero eso ya es parte del pasado….

Tomo la mano de Healer y la miro, ella entendio que no debía reprochar, en algún momento le contaria esa historia

La imagen pronto cambio, todo estaba oscuro y olia a quemado, el polvo comenzó a hacerse presente y los gritos se oian en todos lados, pronto entre las senshis comenzó a pasar la gente, ellas sabían que era el momento de enfrentar la realidad

Mars: es el final…

Jupiter: una vez mas veremos nuestros errores….

Maker: chicas…

Eternity: ahí van…

Todos voltearon solo para ver a una Serenity corriendo con Endimion tratando de huir de la gente

Endimion: trata de no detenerte! Tengo que llevarte de vuelta al palacio!

Serenity: ya no puedo Endimion!

El camino al palacio fue difícil, de pronto vieron la escalinata principal, ambos se sintieron aliviados sentían que llegarían a un lugar seguro, Pronto una mujer enfundada en un vestido purpura y el cabello rojo como el fuego les cerro el paso con una gran muchedumbre tras ella

Beryl: Endimion….. acaso prefieres a esta niña por sobre tu gente? La gente de la tierra?

Endimion: no hay razón para pelear contra los habitantes de la luna…

Beryl: las herederas de la luna blanca son poseedoras de un poder que no merecen! Es antinatural vivir tanto!

Endimion: Bery….. que clase de monstro te ha metido esas ideas? Despierta ya!

Beryl: acaben con el traidor!

Varias personas se lanzaron contra el que trato de alejarse lo mas que pudo de Serenity para mantenerla segura y tratar de abrirle el paso al palacio donde estaría segura, Serenity trataba de seguir la pelea esperando ver a su amado salir seguro, Beryl corroída por los celos jalo a la princesa hacia ella quedando ambas de frente

Beryl: si no fuera por ti…. Endimion me amaria a mi! MUERTE A LA HEREDERA!

Una sombra se cirño sobre la espada de Beryl que se encontraba a lo alto, lista para caer sobre la joven que solo puso sus manos al frente en un intento de protegerse, el grito ahogado de Endimion la hizo abrir los ojos solo para ver que el se había interpuesto al golpe, cayo sobre Serenity y ambos fueron a dar al suelo, Serenity se aferraba al cuerpo de Endimion mientras una aterrada Beryl soltaba la espada y huia con el corazón roto tras haber matado a su amado, mientras Serenity trataba de despertarlo

Serenity: no Endimion no me dejes! No ahora!

El llevo una mano hacia el rostro de ella, retirando las lagrimas

Endimion: huye….. tienes que vivir…..

Serenity: no puedo! no puedo!

Endimion: piensa….. piensa en ese bebe….. debes…..

Endimion dejo caer su mano y Serenity comenzó a gritar enfundada en dolor, se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su amado, poco le importaba que todo estuviera al borde del colapso, poco a poco el ruido de la batalla se oia en la distancia, pero claramente la princesa escucho pasos acercándose a ella, levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con el sujeto del bosque

Kered: vamos princesa….. yo la puedo llevar a un lugar donde estará mas segura…

Serenity estaba en Shock, los labios le temblaban y tenia la mirada perdida, Kered se agacho y tomo su mano

Kered: vamos….. te sentiras mejor cuando lleguemos…..

El se levanto y no sintió ninguna resistencia al alzarle el brazo, sonreía a si mismo, la tenia al fin, al intentar caminar fue cuando sintió que ella no avanzaba, volteo para verla con el rostro agachado y la mano hacia el

Kered: Serenity?

Ella levanto la vista, el la solto, había vuelto a cambiar sus ojos, comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella que le seguía con una mirada fría

Serenity: por que no lo intentas de nuevo?

Kered: Capitan…. Capitan…. Capitan…. Lección repetida lección no aprendida

Serenity: al contrario… esta vez no te la vas a llevar… primero muerta….

Kered: que asi sea entonces…..

En un movimiento rápido y con total descuido Serenity sintió la espada de el atravesarla por el pecho, ella llevo sus manos a la hoja tratando de detener su avance

Kered: es una lastima….. pero…. El tiempo es mio capitán….. nos vemos a la vuelta…..

Y asi el desaparecio, Serenity cayo al suelo sosteniendo la espada con las manos, en el momento preciso en que las senshis llegaban aterradas a la escena mientras que del palacio se veía a Mefisto con la reina tras el viendo la misma escena

Reina: SERENITY!

Venus: PRINCESA!

Pronto todo se volvió oscuridad, las chicas quedaron en una total y silenciosa oscuridad

Mars: ella…. No se suicido…..

Tuxedo: es cierto….. justo me acababa de decir que estaba embarazada e iria a pedir su mano esa noche…. Pero todo se acabo en un parpadeo….

Venus: todo este tiempo la juzgamos….. le reprochamos…. Nunca vimos mas alla….

De pronto todo volvió a iluminarse, todos se taparon los ojos por el destello y tratando de enfocar la vista de nuevo, cuando pudieron enfocar se encontraban sobre un gran hueco y un monton de estacas de cristal justo atrás de ellas, todo estaba completamente cristalizado alrededor

Fighter: acaso?... hemos vuelto?...

Miraron para todos lados, el lago se había vuelto el centro de la batalla, había columnas de cristal y se veía que al centro, tras todas las puntas se había formado una ola gigante quedando cristalizada Fighter fue la primera en salir corriendo

Fighter: BOMBON!

Todas corrieron tras de ella para sujetarla

Fighter: SUELTENME! TENGO QUE IR!

Mercury: espera! No sabemos la estabilidad del lago dame unos segundos...

Mercury tecleo frenéticamente viendo que el lago se había cristalizado hasta el fondo, guardo su computadora así como sus lentes

Mercury: no hay riesgo... es como si caminaramos en tierra sólida... vamos encontré un cuerpo generando calor por aquí. ...

Mercury guardo silencio unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió

Mercury: no les puedo asegurar quien gano... has que estar preparadas para todo...

Todas asintieron, Fighter lloraba pero siguió al resto tratando de controlarse, a cada paso y cada cristal que pasaban se sentía morir, Eternity la abrazo

Eternity: hay que creer si?

Fighter asintió, les costo trabajo llegar al punto que marcaba Mercury ya que se había vuelto un laberinto entre tantos cristales, pronto llegaron a un claro, y ahi vieron a Selene recostada sobre unos pilares, completamente bañada en sangre, Fighter sintió sus piernas temblar, trato de correr pero entre las supremas la detuvieron cayendo todas al suelo, todas estaban en shock, mars se colgó del brazo de Tuxedo, podía sentirla temblar

Mars: esta….. esta…. Esta…..

Tuxedo: espera….

Se solto de Mars y respiro hondo, camino a paso lento hacia ella mientras se quitaba sus guantes, no quería creerlo, no podía imaginarse que sentiría si no sentía el pulso, llego y tomo el brazo que cruzaba sobre su pecho, trataba de encontrarle signos pero temblaba y no podía, se llevo las manos al rostro, tenia que tranquilizarse, los gritos de Figter lo descontrolaban, sentía las miradas de todas, se acomodo un poco mas y volvió a tomar su brazo, espero unos segundos y ahí, levanto la cabeza sorprendido, sintió el nudo en la garganta y comenzo a llorar, todas lo veian sin saber que pasaba, temian lo peor, el solo hizo señas antes de gritarles entre lagrimas

Tuxedo: esta….. esta…. ESTA VIVA!

Todas sintieron el alma volver a sus cuerpos mientras corrian hacia ella, Tuxedo se acomodo para levantarla, tenían que llegar al hospital, de pronto sintió una gota en su nuca, se llevo la mano para ver que era sangre, levanto la vista y se quedo estatico viendo, todas llegaron y consternadas voltearon hacia arriba, se llevaron las manos a la boca, Fighter no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas

Fighter: no debía terminar asi… lo siento….. tanto…..

Clavada en unas estacas colgaba el cuerpo de Kula hacia abajo, dejando caer su sangre gota a gota justo sobre Selene, Uranus tenia abrazada a Neptune que temblaba

Uranus: vámonos de aquí… esto se acabo….

Eternity abrió un portal hacia la azotea del hospital, Tuxedo tomo a Selene en brazos y todas atravesaron el portal volviendo a su identidad, corrieron escaleras abajo mientras Seiya llegaba antes gritando por el medico de Selene.

Tras unas horas todos estaban en la sala de espera, Seiya estaba en el suelo con los brazos recargados en sus piernas y su cabeza entre las manos, seguía temblando, sintió una lata fría en su cabeza, alzo la vista y vio a Mamoru ofreciéndole algo de tomar, la tomo sin muchos animos, se sento a su lado mientras bebia de su café

Mamo: lo siento…..

Seiya: por que?

Mamo: por todo lo que intente para separarte de Selenemitir y de Sel…..

Seiya: creo que ya nada de eso importa mas que salga de la crisis…. Me odio, nunca podía protegerla, siempre es ella la que me protege, hasta de ti….

Mamo: hagamos un tratado de paz… mientras la hagas feliz….. no me importa que estén juntos mientras la hagas feliz, yo ya no me interpondré…..

Seiya: no necesitaba de tu autorización, pero gracias….

Ambos se sonriean, habían hecho las paces y todas respiraban tranquilos, pronto apareció Touma quitándose la ropa ensangrentada, todos se levantaron

Michiru: como esta?!

Touma: esta perfecta….. no tiene ni un rasguño, la sangre no era de ella, no se que rayos sucede con todos ustedes, aunque empiezo a sospechar… sea lo que sea, déjenla fuera de eso, es un milagro que no tuviera ni un golpe y mas en su estado…. Si la sangre hubiera sido de ella no lo habrían contado….. ya esta despierta, hay algo que deben saber sobre su situación

Todos siguieron al doctor hasta la habitación, entro y las chicas tras de el, Seiya dejo que todos pasaran, quería ver su rostro cuando el fuera el ultimo, ver su sonrisa y sus ojos brillar con sus estrellas.

Touma: hola, ya pudiste comer algo?

Sel: si gracias Doctor….. y ellas? Vienen con usted?

Todas se sorprendieron, Seiya se quedo paralizado justo antes de entrar, que quería decir con eso, Touma le hizo una señal a las Supremas para que se acercaran a un lado de la cama

Touma: ellas son tus hermanas….. Tabatha, Kari y Alua….. ellas y ellos son tus amigos….. siempre han cuidado de ti….

Sel: ya veo….. muchas gracias por cuidar de mi y de mi bebe, les agradezco mucho y espero que no les cause molestias ni incomodidades sobre todo…. Por no poder reconocerlos….

Seiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, comenzó a retroceder, Kula le había borrado la memoria esta vez y quizás para siempre, salio del hospital, no podía con la noticia, un bebe?

-Flasback-

Seiya se acerco y tomo a Selene de la muñeca, la jalo y la puso contra la pared mientas la sujetaba del rostro dejando sus labios rosando entre ellos

Seiya: acaso debo sentir celos del doctor? Eh?

Sel: Seiya... yo...

Y sin mas la beso, ella le respondió como siempre, paso sus brazos por su cuello, cada segundo el beso se hacía más intenso, Seiya bajo las manos a su cintura y la pego más a el, ella se aferraba como si la vida se le fuera en ese beso, la falta de aire los hizo separarse

Seiya: llámame cobarde... pero huyamos... nadie sabe que estamos aquí. ... no saben que volviste... ya recordé todo...

Sel: si... vámonos... pero... pero primero... necesito decirte...lo que Kered me hizo...

Seiya: bombon no me interesa, ya suficiente daño te ha hecho... olvídalo. ... el tiempo está de nuestro lado...

Sel: no Seiya, no... tienes que saberlo... si...escuchame... si después de escucharme sigues pensando en que huyamos lo haré...

Seiya: esta bien...

Sel: nos vemos en 5 minutos en la azotea... solo... solo voy por el Cristal de Plata y mi dije...

Seiya: esta bien bombon...

Ambos volvieron a besarse con fuerza y se separaron, Seiya se fue hacia el elevador mientras Selene entraba al departamento

\- Fin Flasback-

Seiya miraba al cielo

Seiya: eso era lo que tenias que decirme verdad bombon?... tenias razón no se….. no se si pueda con esto…

ella es SailorStarCaph, SailorStarSchedar, SailorStarRuchbab y SailorStarSegin

Realza


	47. Chapter 46

p data-p-id="1fcfa284d55e467facda6274703f2abf"-visiones-del-alma/p  
p data-p-id="75c9f0269277eef66af863895a0de9c2"-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-/p  
p data-p-id="454ded6e37b10049a9e1e4a9a1bdf52c"Capitulo 46/p  
p data-p-id="06dc288cd171128e072b440ea755060c"Touma encendió un cigarro mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la azotea, todos lo veían necesitaban una explicación a lo que acababa de suceder/p  
p data-p-id="33c5c706629e333667f44aa061b2a80f"Touma: hay algo extraño con ustedes, pero lo que me preocupa es Selene... mande a hacerle una Tomografía para explicar esta pérdida de memoria pero no hay nada, la ultima vez fue cosa de un par de horas pero esta vez ha pasado más tiempo.../p  
p data-p-id="d6695b133d8d625b93d9e64692fa3857"Haruka: que hay de eso que dijo? En verdad ella esta...?/p  
p data-p-id="9e3fdbc06e640805460b43ea987c1ee7"Touma: si, pensé que ya les habría dicho, yo tuve que decirle su estado de Nueva cuenta.../p  
p data-p-id="cd4e3661399c7d72491dd1de57cbe420"Amy: cuanto tiene?/p  
p data-p-id="790750dab2d03b0022b62ee8d8796e19"Tabatha: no pasa de las 10 semanas.../p  
p data-p-id="118edb4bdac96184bbf972589b3d2f38"Minako: entonces... es.../p  
p data-p-id="39775d9a42c8212428dafb7db9a09c6e"Kari: exacto, es de ese sujeto.../p  
p data-p-id="e1aaeae6b09bfcc4b68c37163c9cb01e"Mamo: no, no es de el.../p  
p data-p-id="c5101501987229cd4b9198b81497f30f"Todos voltearon a ver a Mamorou/p  
p data-p-id="138de3e50700280f42f9435fd85f1dc3"Touma: tu sabes algo?/p  
p data-p-id="fda3dacfff21cbb5a44971a6e0dd187f"Mamo: quizás... podría ser mío.../p  
p data-p-id="7e15750ea39be49594f1f15bf6b763c9"Haruka tomo a Mamorou de la chaqueta/p  
p data-p-id="53ac0094450a54320edfd544a8719f6d"Haruka: explicate!/p  
p data-p-id="35d184e7ae20fc5e0b0238cc1be5af41"Mamo: los días que paso en mi departamento estuvimos juntos... quizás podría... hay una posibilidad.../p  
p data-p-id="41eefff92b6b91a23b4c7565b82b3e89"Tabatha lo miro, sabia que mentía, pero no sabia que hacer, decidió callar y seguir el juego, por lo menos un tiempo/p  
p data-p-id="8d9c0a87e3bfa67d96c4d83f390cd984"Tabatha: es cierto... Sel dudaba.../p  
p data-p-id="e0ba76fa3f6347d37252dd7d6082ca55"Mamo: así que he de responder como se debe.../p  
p data-p-id="a93b81b16d3b9187e6c84ae6c04755c4"Taiki: espera un momento, ella es la prometida de mi hermano/p  
p data-p-id="a9af20df2eca77827045958df5b05b83"Yaten: antes el tendría que decidir si no se hará responsable/p  
p data-p-id="f7f20063c5c1fd83608681fea6321228"Mamo: decidir en qué?/p  
p data-p-id="91a38e57ec592ac5de556d2bab664032"Touma: supongo que más bien es ella la que tiene la decisión en su mano... Chiba y Kou tienen que hablar con ella, explicarle la situación y ella decidir... no lo creen?/p  
p data-p-id="1bfe327e5afd66c6ebd1d29dd0f853bd"Todos asintieron, el problema es que no sabían a donde había ido Seiya./p  
p data-p-id="8abc3d630967a33c6efa26be5825ec8f"La puerta del departamento se abrió, Selene entro completamente confundida, trataba de reconocer el lugar, mientras las chicas junto con Mamorou entraban ella recorría el lugar/p  
p data-p-id="b3534b490d5642e2c82b165856ac7e30"Alua: algo?/p  
p data-p-id="42417126cbfea1edf4c18860c4b6004d"Sel: no... lo siento.../p  
p data-p-id="648f5d9bbeeed08d56103ea87f4c7e1b"Tabatha: no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas viva y están bien tu y tu bebe.../p  
p data-p-id="8ec2ffbef1efe32587994d410d346d5a"Kari: ven, te muestro tu habitación.../p  
p data-p-id="a21bcaa578b753f10f677ce7f894f8d0"Ambas entraron a la recamara y Mamorou aprovecho la oportunidad/p  
p data-p-id="932e2983e30d2985fbd875e8c2a1ecd4"Mamo: gracias/p  
p data-p-id="2405be7155996a9fd86f57c769b112ea"Tabatha: por que?/p  
p data-p-id="81eca31855e5b19b92700cce0b6cf5f4"Mamo: por cubrirme.../p  
p data-p-id="813a84de1f5709f1a8d9446cc6253596"Tabatha: se que el viaje al futuro te cambio en muchos aspectos, también se que estas atendiendote y ella te vio como una opción si sentía que no podría sola... por eso esa vez te permitió acercarte/p  
p data-p-id="fafb3669accddc41a3c162568c6fd374"Mamo: dejame hablar con ella... te prometo no inmiscuir a Seiya.../p  
p data-p-id="623bf40ed37d122467a9e59ab01081bb"Tabatha: hace días que no se sabe de el... pero aun esta en la tierra... solo no intentes forzar las cosas.../p  
p data-p-id="e80639d0337c76b95f4377d177ed2cc8"Mamo: esta bien.../p  
p data-p-id="b027795c07277aba5cf110bc9bc1f2ab"Kari salio y ambos entraron, ella estaba sentada en su ventana con mefisto en sus piernas/p  
p data-p-id="8c8f31b6d29feb9167e0d21b9ff22e38"Tabatha: Sel... Mamorou quiere hablar contigo.../p  
p data-p-id="0ba5833ad8c992409fc5d4b017a6ce71"Sel: eh? De que?/p  
p data-p-id="350a84f803f735d217386bccdd43e84b"Tabatha salio, Mamorou abrió el closet y saco una caja que sabia que tenia lo que necesitaba, tomo una silla y se acercó a ella/p  
p data-p-id="c64bbdbfb89ca38d7f7e4377dbcfb2fa"Mamo: como te sientes?/p  
p data-p-id="8c9d5515377c91078b1ffadf3af39223"Sel: extraña... no... no se si todo lo que me dicen es verdad.../p  
p data-p-id="7863b2f05f7f3aa63fcea904ee0dc9d9"Mamo: entiendo como te sientes... cuando tenía 6 me paso lo mismo, salí a pasear con mis padres y tuvimos un accidente, papa perdió el control del auto y caímos... solo yo sobreviví. ... pero no podía recordar nada, ni mi nombre, ni mis padres, ni siquiera donde vivía o estudiaba... me sentía perdido... era estar en las sombras, los rostros me preocupaban, no sabia si conocía o no a las personas y así pase muchos años vagando en la soledad y oscuridad/p  
p data-p-id="f89e6d1c06cea61e6711d6be99800d42"Sel: justo. ... Así siento... no se que hacer.../p  
p data-p-id="b8d49c327baefa5f726a9a95d6c7e27f"Mamo: esta platica ya la habíamos tenido hace tiempo... sabes cuando vi la luz? Cuando te conocí... una tarde... fuera de una joyería... fue un afortunado accidente.../p  
p data-p-id="cd8fee6f4a2be27959d63b4045b00628"Mamorou abrió la caja y saco unas fotos de ella antes/p  
p data-p-id="148187bef6030259129a9b302d3a165d"Sel: esta soy yo?/p  
p data-p-id="a0710d1f7d560d3176bbaddfa5edd688"Mamo: eras... ha pasado mucho tiempo y has crecido... pero... Durante ese tiempo tu y yo estuvimos juntos/p  
p data-p-id="c9b6f0bb0c7362af51e207017eb4605e"Saco las fotos de ellos incluso una reciente/p  
p data-p-id="7e85de36d94a68492cd11c283bb101b4"Mamo: estábamos comprometidos pero cometí errores y cuando me fui a estudiar lejos termine de perderte... hace poco volví pero tu corazón ya tenia dueño... volví a equivocarme y casi pierdo tu amistad.../p  
p data-p-id="7f7870dc95d61bce3d4f27b5460cfe68"Sel: a donde quieres llevar está conversación?/p  
p data-p-id="e081f332649b4eadf4f5fc944c84504b"Mamo: a que hay una posibilidad de que ese bebé sea mío... y quiero hacerme responsable de el.../p  
p data-p-id="9672ae4fc024aad0d4e1b806bf6dd68c"Sel: no entiendo... no me habían secuestrado? Y no tenia yo novio?/p  
p data-p-id="86a600df022616684e60ae8b8485a17b"Mamo: quien te dijo que tenias novio?/p  
p data-p-id="fe79bc51fdcef46b85f8b7792a9528ae"Sel: amh... Minako y Reí. ... si, así se llaman... una rubia y otra morena, también había una de cabello castaño y otra chica de cabello azul.../p  
p data-p-id="a851c61d8825cf0626274a61381b5b76"Mamo: (suspiro) prometí no tocar ese tema... tuviste un mal entendido con esa persona... por culpa de quien te secuestró y la causa de tu pérdida de memoria es por su cómplice... en fin, te fuiste unos días a mi casa y.../p  
p data-p-id="363763ff6de8f10dcb0e550a87a01795"Sel: lo engañe contigo.../p  
p data-p-id="e54c841f0672ac6884cafbda4242febc"Mamo: no, no lo veas así. ... tu le fuiste fiel siempre... solo que estabas vulnerable y yo me aproveche... no te pido que te cases conmigo... quiero darte mi apoyo con este bebé. ... claro si tu quieres/p  
p data-p-id="22a8b571bdf755c155bf9b2b8acb4133"Sel agachó la mirada mientras salían unas lagrimas, ahora entendía el por que ese supuesto novio del que le habían hablado no se había aparecido, ambos quedaron en silencio, Mefisto sólo la veía, no podía hacer nada por ella/p  
p data-p-id="0ad907b6a6881ae6ebbf6cf17661485c"Los días transcurrieron y pronto ya había pasado un mes, Rei barría el templo justo cuando vio a alguien subiendo las escaleras/p  
p data-p-id="c42d09d196551a7d0ac82551aa1462e7"Rei: vaya... hasta que apareces.../p  
p data-p-id="f89ba3bdd6ab3fae491a0c15237608f9"Seiya: Hola.../p  
p data-p-id="1d7f3ff9753952abfe697f5ea8a739d3"Ambos se quedaron en el pórtico hablando/p  
p data-p-id="74fa21ac6fba95fb28a226e3536b7f20"Rei: donde andabas? Por que te fuiste?/p  
p data-p-id="19d51b445eca8ee8f75ae7e29d3d2418"Seiya: me cayo de peso saber que bombón esperaba un bebé de ese sujeto... ahora entiendo por que me había dicho que me fuera... pero, también es mi responsabilidad, por mi culpa ese sujeto se salio con la suya... ya recuerda algo?/p  
p data-p-id="588637ae8d2147f97b5814dcee9d340e"Rei negó con la cabeza/p  
p data-p-id="45df63efc0532501f4f7cec6d39bf653"Seiya: ya veo... bueno será mejor que vaya y.../p  
p data-p-id="6faf99d4c78df6ede711990d53dc429a"Rei: no lo hagas.../p  
p data-p-id="ffda6cd0d37f79aabd1a353c0491c246"Seiya: eh?/p  
p data-p-id="63564c480182c16beae027227f72650b"Rei: Mamo-chan y yo terminamos definitivamente... el en tres meses se va a Nagasaki.../p  
p data-p-id="0374358b841afd149b4dc6b245037722"Seiya: por que me dices esto?/p  
p data-p-id="ecf6a0b5683eb9c049b129e5b3c8f601"Rei: resulta que Mamorou tuvo algo con ella antes de que desapareciera... hay una posibilidad de que sea de el... Así que le dijo y.../p  
p data-p-id="87bc8b275e62d51c512d0cd5a91dabe9"Seiya comenzó a apretar los puños/p  
p data-p-id="b2ca46d907ce8e88b1a5a403b268342a"Rei: ellos están juntos de nuevo... le ha dicho que se vaya con el... aun así ella.../p  
p data-p-id="19d5cabd528d2be1907ae49d978af674"Seiya se levanto y golpeó el pilar de madera, sin decir nada salio corriendo/p  
p data-p-id="0897c126e91e4ad146afd5085c1cae28"Rei: SEIYA ESPERA!/p  
p data-p-id="db078f7eecac08a39c43c51e56e863b3"Seiya corrió lo que sus piernas le daban, llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba, era un tonto, no había visto que había dejado la puerta abierta y esta vez la había perdido para siempre por cobarde/p  
p data-p-id="5cbb3f0d2afc82daf7d33a06a3767224"Thabatha entro a la recamara de Selene, Rei le había hablado y ya estaban todas al tanto de la aparicion de Seiya/p  
p data-p-id="91f8d0ed1f9468365bb88a0231dc0385"Sel: Hola, sucede algo, te vez rara.../p  
p data-p-id="e2d9f661001e7bdd8b15e541d5d09a64"Tabatha: Sel no puedo mentirte... "ese" sujeto anda por la ciudad.../p  
p data-p-id="4ad4cc2b4d9273a86370335511c5d826"Sel: y? No creo que venga a buscarme, no lo hizo antes y no lo hará ahora/p  
p data-p-id="dd798aa53804c36de7da7c7dd6e625fd"Tabatha: solo... mira... fueron muchas cosas y todo fue tan rápido. .../p  
p data-p-id="dbc70d6cb573610d45a4f33be41a7610"Sel: no importa... ya decidí aceptar mi responsabilidad y me voy a ir con Mamo-chan... es lo mas conveniente.../p  
p data-p-id="ccb2c57c18cf74f3b02e3947fdf97e48"Tabatha: lo conveniente... pero es amor? Piénsalo.../p  
p data-p-id="d1274d99fe97851ba168621b3ee15310"Tabatha salio, y selene comenzó a llorar, no sabia ni que sentía, tenia muchos sentimientos mezclados y no sabia que estaba haciendo, Mefisto le lamió la mano, ella volteo a verlo, lo levanto y vio un folleto bajo el/p  
p data-p-id="8103752f2583ec9bedfada46622f2de9"Sel: que es esto?/p  
p data-p-id="c243950e6317b02d4b4ef91eaad57fa6"Mefisto: miau! Miau!/p  
p data-p-id="cf9be8aea08f6c00da12eeca9a974c05"Sel: quieres ir?/p  
p data-p-id="9d0889861c4f2d369c0b637f5fd84ab3"Mefisto: Miau miau! Miau miau!/p  
p data-p-id="acd5678de14a223d27ee994336e98134"Sel: creo que es buena idea... necesito estar sola un rato.../p  
p data-p-id="0c95bb1759397c07f278bfcf5af775d2"El fin de semana llegó y Selene justo antes del amanecer se escabullia con una mochila pequeña y Mefisto en sus brazos, llegó al elevador y suspiro/p  
p data-p-id="f691b52e2ec531ad0d716ef9a0f95acb"Sel: jejejeje si mis hermanas se enteran no me dejarían ir sola, esto solo es entre nosotros eh?/p  
p data-p-id="ad9d8edafa6286c8af0d6dde5a44215b"Mefisto: miauuu/p  
p data-p-id="a9ec43474112f3a89e2e50e0c2779397"Seiya caminaba por la arena sin sus zapatos, no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera se había reportado con sus hermanos, la tarde comenzaba a caer y el mar comenzaba a tomar ese color rojizo, se sentó en la arena a contemplar y a recordar los días que estuvo con ella/p  
p data-p-id="b63210ea5551b66576847305fd59ad24"Seiya: oh bombón... que fue lo que hice?.../p  
p data-p-id="3019dc759c91bf3311f944b880557dc7"Pronto un sombrero crema cayó a su lado, podía ver a lo lejos una chica corriendo en su dirección, el viento soplo de nuevo y voló de nueva cuenta/p  
p data-p-id="34d24544f7d7af6febb4ee1500429649"-detenlo por favor! !/p  
p data-p-id="870eee369164f68820b42bf75e1afda6"Instintivamente se levanto y corrió tras el sombrero lograndolo alcanzar, se encamino de regreso hacia la chica que trataba de recuperar el aire dejando que su platinado cabello le cubriera el rostro que tenia casi entre sus rodillas/p  
p data-p-id="e2a3eae4a0fa8663ee08f9fe28913d7c"Seiya: toma, si lo pude alcanzar.../p  
p data-p-id="5e64eea100e705cfb403cda696825bef"-Muchas gracias.../p  
p data-p-id="fbaf3d6332dbf2b8b74605efa32517a0"La chica se recogió el cabello hacia atrás mientras se levantaba, Seiya la vio a los ojos y se perdió, sintió que el tiempo se paralizaba, la chica Solo podía ver sus ojos azules, sintió como su corazón palpitaba a en su garganta/p  
p data-p-id="6ee0dcd7c135fe2f9f0e0eef807b1294"-mh... mu... muchas gracias.../p  
p data-p-id="964bdb907761567f936dd076b446dbbc"Seiya: no... no hay de que.../p  
p data-p-id="1111760a53067f899177fec0c091c8cd"-amh... Kisaragui Selene.../p  
p data-p-id="3b01303bd2e61d5df6383a03087f6a51"Seiya: eh? Disculpa?/p  
p data-p-id="a35b9060c4f2b5dd0d9130ff43379b8b"Sel: ese es mi nombre... y tu eres?/p  
p data-p-id="c7c1a514aceadb43da4809a5ad442de7"Seiya sentía su cuerpo temblar, quería tomarla en brazos y correr lejos con ella, quería abrazarla, la extrañaba y no sabia que hacer, de todas las personas de ese mundo, de todas las playas de Japón, tenia que ser el sombrero de ella el que volará a sus pies?, bajo la mirada por inercia, el vestido crema de tirantes le ceñía un poco a la cintura, podía ver una protuberancia en su vientre, le dio el sombrero y salio corriendo, no podía con las dudas, por más que hacía cuentas ellos tenían más de una semana sin intimar, Sel lo vio correr, Mefisto se maldecía, no esperaba esta situación./p  
p data-p-id="defd74e699743bb9e8f6c2b5766a6cdb"Selene subió al tren de regreso, la noche ya había caído y sus hermanas de seguro la regañarian, busco su asiento hasta que vio que ya estaba ocupado/p  
p data-p-id="c76e9a18441844ef571bea2e7d852998"Sel: disculpe el 37 A es en la ventana o el pasillo?/p  
p data-p-id="eba690493368cffaa438d460ee3c9709"El chico en cuestión volteo y tanto como el como Selene y Mefisto se sorprendieron/p  
p data-p-id="1b4284bbdff6fccd9fa0e9b336f9d0e3"Seiya: tu eres.../p  
p data-p-id="17a3b1545a2630f1b2792067ef4bf691"Sel: eres el chico de la playa! Por qué huiste?!/p  
p data-p-id="7ab456e1a14aedddfb5aa82cf7236aa0"Ella se sentó cerrandole el paso a Seiya totalmente, se encontró acorralado no tuvo opción más que ceder/p  
p data-p-id="d0019463547884d189cce3b03fad0495"Seiya: es que soy irresistible y pensé que me acosaba/p  
p data-p-id="d476431a6f024ff52f4ab3a1970f7813"Sel: ah! Eres de los que te gusta jugar con las chicas... pues lamento decirte que tengo novio/p  
p data-p-id="7bc004695fb8d5d4fd5d1a7977f6766a"Esas palabras de nuevo, cuantas veces ella le bateaba así en la preparatoria/p  
p data-p-id="fc20c7a9198354537159bb1dd6f19a9c"Seiya: pues es afortunado.../p  
p data-p-id="04f483733b81f8c3221df464e041b5a5"Sel: eh?/p  
p data-p-id="0460e6f241b2cbc4ac450e58db75d95d"Seiya: no nada.../p  
p data-p-id="4ad335ed7779436f1d0f15c0d69fc049"El camino transcurrió con tranquilidad, pronto la sintió recargarse en su hombro, volteo sólo para verla dormida, paso su mano y le quito un mechon de su cabello, había dejado de ser rubio completamente solo sus ojos mantenían el azul y violeta mezclados/p  
p data-p-id="e3d75419e269e6f08decfae8b4467c75"Mefisto: de haber sabido no la incitó a salir/p  
p data-p-id="38acaddd344bbd2a459d4ddfbc02a2c4"Silencio, Seiya sólo la contemplaba, quería besarla, decirle que el era su verdadero novio, volteo el rostro a la ventana, odiaba imaginar lo que sucedia/p  
p data-p-id="431079644107f672244b911d8cd752f4"Seiya: como se les escapó?/p  
p data-p-id="f8fc398a93e4b6d5a097f69b73c2e423"Mefisto: saben que esta aquí y conmigo... Seiya... que pretendes, por que regresaste?/p  
p data-p-id="7dc5f036baa1a3d0ed448e8f3288b893"Silencio, ni el lo sabía, quería estar con ella, pero no podía con la situación... era la culpa, ella cargaba un bebé que no era suyo por su culpa, ella estaba con ese sujeto por su culpa. Ya entrada la noche llegaron a la estación, ambos bajaron, Sel tropezó y cayó sobre Seiya, Mefisto dentro de la bolsa podía sentir el ajetreo/p  
p data-p-id="550eac0868c61a6702d415637e8b089f"Sel: lo... lo siento/p  
p data-p-id="b042dda41056acfd3275cdcab002756d"Seiya: no te preocupes, estas bien?/p  
p data-p-id="e1c2d0351dec0af23a3cff1575916e0a"Ambos clavaron las miradas, era imposible resistirse a sus ojos, Selene se levanto casi de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que hacía/p  
p data-p-id="350003a0183efe43747b00d55d2bec91"Sel: y... a todo esto como te llamas? Yo te lo dije/p  
p data-p-id="84a0ef7470690dfe54d0f2dccbc3d25b"Seiya: de verdad importa eso? No es mejor ser dos extraños en un tren?/p  
p data-p-id="a3a4afed9306a25e597d396a8191436b"Le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza y se alejo, ella lo alcanzo jalándolo de un brazo/p  
p data-p-id="ba860af0bb3980907fa97cb581d27dcd"Seiya: que? Que pasa?/p  
p data-p-id="491ba537da621a59409c244e6d8cc74c"Sel: disculpame que insista... es que... tengo la sensación... de que nos hemos visto antes!/p  
p data-p-id="af9c9b5c36054d8063201cd98bbd508b"Seiya se sorprendió, Mefisto igual, era la primera vez que decía algo así/p  
p data-p-id="013734e4bf34d0c4d0278c5fecc59e33"Seiya: Kou... Kou Seiya.../p  
p data-p-id="3fbd70dc33a091f35839e6a2145e50d5"Seiya le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, Selene quedó inmóvil por un rato en la estación, no sabia por que pero se sentía extraña. Selene llegó a su casa donde ya la esperaban las chicas angustiadas por ser casi media noche/p  
p data-p-id="caa44fc7bca32e239e1d3782f4382378"Tabatha: Sel donde andabas? Es tardísimo/p  
p data-p-id="789b60df462122efda94ee5a2dc44c10"Sel: yo... lo siento.../p  
p data-p-id="8ebef48340f57d013ffb6e1c4e0198c1"Selene entro a su habitación mientras mefisto era cuestionado/p  
p data-p-id="a0e1446107a5ba6de75f285700d820e2"Kari: ahora que paso? Esperábamos que se animará con la playa/p  
p data-p-id="ff5bbd8d510aa4f203a1aa55cc9ed330"Alua: Mefisto.../p  
p data-p-id="de97605b6a83c430f41cdbb06d0f2ae5"Mefisto: no lo se, todo estaba bien... hasta que regresamos.../p  
p data-p-id="1623f933c0062c92b77d6c0ff0217d0e"Selene estaba en la ventana de su recamara mientras meditaba, miro su mano, había sentido algo raro cuando ese chico la había abrazado para evitar hacerla caer, sacudió su cabeza no podía tener esos pensamientos, se había comprometido con Mamorou y no pensaba errar de nuevo/p  
p data-p-id="5ddf132d02d49040648333b0aa9d0d1f"Los días pasaron y en el templo se llevaba a cabo una reunión muy especial/p  
p data-p-id="0fed8620eca430cf096cb37459906c9e"Mako: es en serio?!/p  
p data-p-id="3b91ea5d27c2677ee0b4786fd71a7030"Amy: pues felicidades Minako/p  
p data-p-id="7c7d4454e4843dd2642c70ca78052a29"Minako: es el día más feliz de mi vida/p  
p data-p-id="bcf016cba32ebba0ec102c48609094ed"Rei: pero como paso? Conociendo a Yaten quizás es hasta broma/p  
p data-p-id="fb13a81cad2f32107b9fa733c306412a"Sel: disculpame pero aun no comprendo varias cosas.../p  
p data-p-id="506cb4f0c37f17f8594976c3fc302002"Minako: no te preocupes... te daré la versión corta... cuando desapareciste me puse muy mal, no había podido cuidarte, me la pase encerrada casi 2 semanas hasta que el chico con el que me has visto me fue a buscar/p  
p data-p-id="b6db0af63c927dbe7de6f6bda1a518a8"Sel: el de ojos verdes cierto?/p  
p data-p-id="bf5c935d5b660e92ed4dfb9e25b9b9dc"Minako: ese mismo, para esto yo le había dicho unas semanas atrás que me había enamorado de el y por distintas causas evadiamos el tema, total que ese día se metió a mi casa, me encontró en pijama en mi recamara, me levanto de la cama y me beso! Y me dijo "eres una tonta, aquí tirada y llorando no vas a resolver nada, no quiero volver a verte derrotada por que esa no es la Minako por la que atravesé media gal..."/p  
p data-p-id="a2aa4bf908182c8c583cb3ae960b64cb"Rei le tapó la boca a Minako, todas habían prometido no decirle su verdadera identidad para evitar conflictuarla mas/p  
p data-p-id="6ab55e006e36ce28151e0ebf25a98415"Sel: media que?/p  
p data-p-id="a0d1f6e7f3568e5dc141e631458af259"Rei: MEDIO PAÍS! MEDIO PAÍS!/p  
p data-p-id="6a487309ab092f0b40d2a1d9c127f236"Minako: si eso perdón me volé. ... en fin término diciéndome "atravesé medio país para pedirle que fuera mi novia!" Yo me quedé muda, me tenia sostenida de los brazos/p  
p data-p-id="d62834bb8f2d85afe143bbcfbe3ae85c"Mako: me encanta tu respuesta.../p  
p data-p-id="7d77ba1272277f34b598af2805c66397"Sel: que le dijiste?!/p  
p data-p-id="62ead1955bc69e1854288624cda43f5a"Minako: le dije "oh Yaten... de haberlo sabido yo hubiera cruzado la galaxia para escucharte decirlo" y desde ahí comenzamos a andar/p  
p data-p-id="1076a670df53ad65c0fa41212f51f516"Rei: pero no comprendo eso de que crees que te pidió matrimonio/p  
p data-p-id="963747d3c845b8441603a2ba9741f1d1"Minako: por eso les hable, anoche salimos a cenar y en la puerta de mi casa me dijo "Minako... te irías a Kinmokou conmigo?"/p  
p data-p-id="34ef8ecb88fc3c57127423ced94f325a"Sel: Kinmokuu? Eso donde esta?/p  
p data-p-id="f50b1360f409ebfaf367b9b33cb4091d"Rei: es un pueblo muy pequeño al otro lado del país!/p  
p data-p-id="906a4b979e475998e2ef5609f65fbf46"Sel: ahhh/p  
p data-p-id="519e8439feeb57bf7cc68909f0312b72"Mako: pues me suena a el.../p  
p data-p-id="1a59d12d64dbca852ee076f475df56a6"Rei: ok, te pidió irte con el... pero en que plan?/p  
p data-p-id="b78f4022ab92083054b592b41f48f89b"Minako: pues como que en que plan? Si soy su novia seria para ser su esposa no?/p  
p data-p-id="d1e61b59e13149290d26e8cd144352df"Sel: creo que esto si lo puedo comprender.../p  
p data-p-id="626549ba2840a6738de95b718305d58b"Todas voltearon a ver a Selene que se veía meditabunda y con una mirada triste/p  
p data-p-id="34f4cac996c1a9b20a96736ceab12e27"Sel: Mamorou me pidió que me fuera con el a Nagasaki, me dijo que no como su esposa pero si como la madre de su bebe... al final decidimos volver a andar pero no hay nada claro respecto a una boda... Supongo que este chico con el que sales debería especificarte si van a seguir siendo novios o el piensa en vivir juntos o casarse, supongo que ese lugar es de donde viene y debe volver cierto?/p  
p data-p-id="96ea78a6ad547766da6208b99ecacd1b"Minako: amh... Si.../p  
p data-p-id="69298bf4734ae7f73ec3d104033d30d1"Sel: entonces te esta pidiendo que su relación no sea a distancia, pero cuales son las condiciones? Deberías preguntarle.../p  
p data-p-id="598e0db20b9dd339e8519d937b648b66"Todas se quedaron pensando, ella tenia razón/p  
p data-p-id="efd120cd69670ad5698ab39826d41fc6"Minako: tienes razón... por eso quería contarles... sabes hace mucho tiempo te dije algo y lo vuelvo a decir... eres una persona muy importante para mi, cuando estoy contigo me siento mas tranquila, y sobre todo me agrada tu forma de ser, aunque has cambiado sigues siendo la misma chica.../p  
p data-p-id="eb0dff58e4f5d6f92bfd968a41d14870"Amy: solo que te has vuelto sensata y piensas en tus acciones y consecuencias.../p  
p data-p-id="7e938dab9b5927bff280d05590774490"Mako: has desarrollado talentos y perfeccionado otros.../p  
p data-p-id="209d3bdac8b65d7fa78450db76ea8045"Rei: aun asi... No dejas de ser la chica que piensa antes por los demás que en ti misma.../p  
p data-p-id="638d33985670e3ddfeed4309c9795501"Sel: chicas... disculpen que no pueda corresponder sus sentimientos... Yo.../p  
p data-p-id="84926762faf5ce044a770ca97b99d6d4"Rei: no te preocupes... volveremos a crear recuerdos.../p  
p data-p-id="d6014d6521364020d70837e5aabf7c55"Minako: no importa que los viejos no vuelvan, siempre podremos contartelos.../p  
p data-p-id="2cd8aab61bc6dde5896de4a16b59fc2d"Mako: eso es por que siempre seremos amigas.../p  
p data-p-id="23746276c8bfe725196c01745e27587b"Amy: no importa a donde nos lleve la vida, siempre estaremos unidas/p  
p data-p-id="9ae900e14b03896742e2ba8f149eb2d2"Todas sonrieron, no tenia ningún caso reclamar las actitudes que tomo al principio con ellas, ya no existían, Seiya que había ido al templo en busca de sus hermanos estaba escuchando la conversación y salio del lugar, comenzando a caminar por toda la cuidad, la tarde comenzó a caer y aun no quería volver al hotel, no sabia que hacer, si regresaba a Kinmokuu y Yaten se llevaba a Minako todo el tiempo pensaría en ella, ya no había marcha atrás, verla de nuevo en la playa solo le había confirmado lo que sentía y sabia que jamas lo volveria a sentir, pronto la noche cayo, y se adentro a un parque para ir a la parte mas solitaria, llego a un jardín de flores con una fuente en medio, se tiro al pie de un árbol y comenzo a llorar, no sabia que hacer ni como calmar a su inquieto corazón, volteo a ver a la luna, se encontraba en una de sus fases creciente/p  
p data-p-id="3be08920a025d133b70d3e4b3df19460"Seiya: por que?! Por que me la das y luego me la quitas?! Que quieres de mi?! Solo... solo dime que hacer! Dame una señal! Lo que sea, para saber... Para saber si debo irme o quedarme! Que hago dimelo!/p  
p data-p-id="908b58a5690b79a6ff67daf2f8fff17f"Seiya se levanto y comenzó a golpear el árbol con ambos puños hasta que comenzaron a sangrarle y se recargo en el/p  
p data-p-id="d9f901fafb89d51822ec2e17d0c45f05"Seiya: una señal... Lo que sea.../p  
p data-p-id="ab50c0c8e5c8cb88164be8dc4a344170"Pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteo con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, pero aun asi pudo ver claramente a la chica frente a el, con su cabello trenzado cayendo por uno de sus hombros, una blusa azul de tirantes con una cinta bajo el pecho y su falda blanca, claramente se le notaba ya un abultado vientre y sus ojos violazulaceos resaltaban con las lámparas del parque, ella le extendia un pañuelo que el veía con desconcierto/p  
p data-p-id="cfd5ed09bfb92023d04cd879767a6115"Sel: toma... las lagrimas no le van a los chicos como tu.../p  
p data-p-id="49ee077832390679ab53d070bd2050cd"Seiya: que haces aquí?/p  
p data-p-id="fed07bb5807bfe8728ffd60d85fd1db4"Sel: me gusta venir aquí... son hermosas las flores de este jardín... y además nadie viene por aquí... bueno excepto nosotros.../p  
p data-p-id="6cbcad5fdef1ba583c4fe8c52d1348e5"Seiya la seguía viendo, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y luego dejo caer su cuerpo hacia el frente comenzando a llorar de nuevo, Selene se agacho y le frotaba la espalda, no entendia que le sucedia pero sentía que no podía dejarlo solo, tras un rato Seiya se encontraba recargado de nuevo en el árbol contemplando el pañuelo, Selene llegaba de nuevo con una bolsa de plástico, se arrodillo frente a Seiya mientras sacaba todo de la bolsa y comenzaba a curarale los nudillos y vendarle las manos/p  
p data-p-id="6964306d15eb217ac9cec80dd1e6b197"Sel: si te sirve puedes desahogarte conmigo/p  
p data-p-id="bd1b5f07f21bdd962d1ddb69622bb5ba"Seiya: por que lo haría?/p  
p data-p-id="48e1650ded8e6d2c0d29aba3fcc80c72"Sel: por que soy una desconocida... la casualidad nos puso aquí pero yo no conozco al motivo de tus problemas.../p  
p data-p-id="d6d03a9542d8ec9212339dc4a2dacce5"Seiya comenzó a reir, ya había entendido, sus ruegos habían sido escuchados y esa era la señal que pedia, y como magia ahí estaba ella, Selene comenzó a reir junto con el, tras un rato ambos en silencio miraban las estrellas con una lata de café caliente en las manos/p  
p data-p-id="b875b5ef454c4573f73dd55630b76272"Seiya: es por una chica.../p  
p data-p-id="dce790ee7d4c7ab981fdcf1e6cb86aa8"Sel: eh?/p  
p data-p-id="4d5db14a03695da055d7b6577813b444"Seiya: me enamore de una chica y lo eche a perder.../p  
p data-p-id="4fec6263a0e5c76dfa66e2e245cf9aa1"Sel: tan mal termino todo que no puedes disculparte?/p  
p data-p-id="f986673291c31c4ff2a7684d78603f96"Seiya: no valen mis disculpas... solo me quedaría enamorarla de nuevo...pero no se si sea lo correcto/p  
p data-p-id="093fb0ab01af4951b9b0c0c10c619168"Sel: deberías intentarlo, nunca es tarde... como decirlo... Recuerdas que te dije que tengo novio?/p  
p data-p-id="5a732daff27fd8e28f7ca0874158de1a"Seiya: créelo, me es imposible olvidarlo.../p  
p data-p-id="762b328f3a22d423cf220dbd37b56a45"Sel: bueno... Resulta que el fue mi novio, luego mi ex y de nuevo es mi novio... es algo que ni yo entiendo bien de todo... Es muy lindo conmigo y atento, y cuida mucho de mi.../p  
p data-p-id="1c30ad0a62d4af819c65275c8baea2bf"Seiya: osea que te volviste a enamorar de el?/p  
p data-p-id="23bf00596e55ac62afefc12fcd22686e"Sel: no sabría explicarlo... es que... me siento querida pero no se que siento por el... es que... te va a sonar raro... Tuve un accidente y perdi la memoria... asi que solo vivo de los recuerdos de los demás.../p  
p data-p-id="34775fac58faba8896a378cb9a9d60e0"Seiya: entonces sobre este chico?/p  
p data-p-id="55f27639830372d0e81c48d545610253"Sel: el me conto nuestra historia y me ha ido contando detalles y las personas cercanas me los confirman pero.../p  
p data-p-id="4bca9089884cb37ec3ad08481021f9b1"Seiya: pero?/p  
p data-p-id="836d618b9108827288e4bb187eb1bfe3"Sel: nada.../p  
p data-p-id="44a97bb35629a62df0be80b4144c76bc"Seiya se levanto y le tendio la mano a Selene para ayudarle a levantarse, y se ofrecio a acompañarla a su casa, se detuvieron fuera del edificio, Seiya no sabia como enfrentar a las tres chicas que habitaban ahi/p  
p data-p-id="b35595f0a8f0ec993ad357fce2d7e870"Seiya: y si no es indiscreción... Cuanto tienes de embarazo?/p  
p data-p-id="cbf2d21d9914fa666716ecc472ae4661"Sel: mmmh 16 semanas.../p  
p data-p-id="32d52fb0a131a00a09cc113a49086690"Seiya: cuatro meses eh? Pareciera mas... se ve bastante.../p  
p data-p-id="33b86520881652285d4689e54fcf6c55"Sel: moooo! Es que me dan vitaminas especiales.../p  
p data-p-id="ea31d1ec40790264921a7cb090d85772"Seiya sintió electricidad al escuchar esa expresión, igual que hacia miles de siglos le hubiera dicho, en un impulso la abrazo, Selene quedo estatica, no sabia que hacer, si abrazarlo o dejar abajo sus brazos, al final la segunda opción fue la que resulto mas coherente, Seiya se separo de ella tras unos segundos mas/p  
p data-p-id="59a072f67d17580f22a3809496cc41c2"Seiya: lo siento... Por un momento... Juraría haberla escuchado y.../p  
p data-p-id="8af7d5190dbf5efa157359c1dda1a5e9"Sel: lo siento... Si dije algo.../p  
p data-p-id="4285ac7ed88a5749bd8234854d513daa"Seiya: que te parece si intercambiamos teléfonos móviles? Asi podemos estar en contacto.../p  
p data-p-id="7ba0e6889989fc262a30b016f61f7605"Sel: claro... pero... No me lo se... Y aun no aprendo muy bien a usarlo/p  
p data-p-id="cacb1a1907ff2fa0a344a49b35cd44ce"Seiya: yo te lo pongo me lo permites.../p  
p data-p-id="d258361a27699f431dbdc2945a326403"Selene le dio su teléfono y el hizo como si anotara los números, busco en la agenda solo para encontrar un strong"emamor 3/em" /strongasi que decidio cambiar el nombre por algo menos obvio/p  
p data-p-id="c487d0ca8bcce195394a90f5191b100d"Seiya: como quieres que me ponga?/p  
p data-p-id="8b6c0e56ecb78ae0f5647f45b29886ad"Sel: pues Seiya no?/p  
p data-p-id="be44d47afa5b0de5d9980656005e09bb"Seiya: si tu novio ve mi numero se puede enojar.../p  
p data-p-id="15f8159bab33de6d62906048b070d88a"Sel: bueno, no se si sea celoso pero... Esta bien.../p  
p data-p-id="481243e40147445b8ee8daf8c1aebcdb"Seiya: bien asi quedara.../p  
p data-p-id="726b29e15687343ed923c952d69ca3f0"Seiya le devolvió el teléfono y Selene solo comenzó a reir/p  
p data-p-id="647e6d9f5e0a9cca4c308a2ecaaf1a42"Sel: strong"Nagareboshi" /strongsuena lindo.../p  
p data-p-id="22e1fb02af47986d02a6010cb03b9772"Seiya: cualquier cosa que necesites estare a la distancia de tu celular.../p  
p data-p-id="8a34fb8a4038dc4b868501d4d326f0ad"Sel: muchas gracias.../p  
p data-p-id="ac1ae4b68eba6651c33c0e044d2483ac"Seiya la tomo del rostro, Selene sintió como las mejillas se le encendian, no podía negar que el era guapo y sus ojos le atraían como la luz a las polillas, el se acerco tanto que parecía que la besaría, Selene comenzó a temblar/p  
p data-p-id="860c5e9e8646463592f5280700fde9cb"Seiya: de verdad... Si ese sujeto trata de pasarse de listo... Te insulta, te hace llorar o intenta lastimarte... dimelo... por favor.../p  
p data-p-id="26a2465d5d86a41981eff4f4256aee98"Sel: ah...ah... s...si... si.../p  
p data-p-id="909d3606a3636af8b54a035306d29168"Selene se separo y camino hacia el edificio perdiéndose en el elevador, Seiya se retiro lo mas rápido posible, las conocía y si sabían que estaba cerca seguramente le prohibirían acercarse o peor, la desaparecerían, si estaba decidido a quedarse tenia que jugarse la ultima carta con mucho cuidado./p  
p data-p-id="304f21aa75db2f131a7e0fa089b2aa35"Los días pasaron y las chicas veían a Selene con mejor humor, reía mas y hasta tarareaba, el contra? Desaparecía mucho, ese domingo no fue la excepción, y tras desayunar volvió a salir/p  
p data-p-id="d939d464aa42e58ebcaa201e141ee837"Tabatha: vaya esta niña esta terrible... Los últimos meses no sale de las calles.../p  
p data-p-id="ca2a0729d005bb4092433aa79f49188b"Kari: vamos, el ejercicio es bueno para ella/p  
p data-p-id="224291d42abb1f0f406737a54499c880"Alua: pero algo esconde... dijo que saldría con Mamorou no? Y si le llamamos?/p  
p data-p-id="61db5a2efa66b1bf93d0631663610cf7"Mefisto: y si no esta ahí? Solo la delataremos.../p  
p data-p-id="0f5c04f6510a7cac1c68ccba1d613640"Tabatha: Mefisto... tu sabes donde anda cierto?/p  
p data-p-id="f956da05b04362163cc8cb1190eda2e1"Mefisto: la verdad no... aunque tengo una sospecha.../p  
p data-p-id="9e57e1bb9238a8da3456fb19e94a353a"Selene se encontraba leyendo en una cafetería, cuando de pronto sintio unos brazos pasar por su cuello, un beso fue dejado en su mejilla ella solo volteo para ver a un chico de ojos azules/p  
p data-p-id="22b6bc9c210a891c90fbf2e1089fe0cd"Sel: pensé que llegarías más tarde.../p  
p data-p-id="a1995e64b9c2a6832097863df42e12a8"Seiya: mis citas contigo son lo más importante que tengo... y bien bombón cual es el plan de hoy?/p  
p data-p-id="ffd1813b1381003b6ec6afe5a77f2259"Sel: hay una película recién estrenada.../p  
p data-p-id="574e968b4f61ac6b452d7957de9ff083"Seiya: me parece bien... vamos?/p  
p data-p-id="315a36208dc45a30c4062b5ac4afb11a"Ambos tomaron camino, la hora de la película llegó tras una mañana de juegos y comida, Seiya la veía tan entretenida con la película, se veían a escondidas desde hacía mas de dos meses, le había acompañado incluso a citas medicas donde Mamorou no había podido asisitir, quizás soñaba alto pero ya era todo lo que le quedaba, decidió volver a poner atención a la película, selene volteo a verlo, jugo con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa y sentía que sudaba a chorros, paso saliva y se atrevió a articular palabra/p  
p data-p-id="841a1d42f8451e0ff38c7669dd2a9ca2"Sel: s... s... Seiya.../p  
p data-p-id="a9658e037df64eaee67d7db6db0cd323"Seiya: que pasa bombón? Necesitas algo? Te sientes mal?/p  
p data-p-id="f45b7ac4bdf8fac7055672f2eb1199ec"Sel: no yo... quería... no, olvídalo es una tontería de embarazadas jajajajaja (ash no tengo el valor)/p  
p data-p-id="c6bb7918b41a185540d690ffc84b5e6d"Selene volvió a voltearse a la película pero Seiya no pudo estarse con la duda. El camino a casa lo acompañaba el atardecer, Selene se quedo en un barandal viendo hacia el lago dejando que los rayos del sol bañaran su piel, Seiya la conocía y sabia que algo importante había querido decirle/p  
p data-p-id="db62ba21c386814b58416a27b1a015c2"Seiya: bombón. .../p  
p data-p-id="09a56eff5848e55b0c1309a4ee89496c"Sel: dime.../p  
p data-p-id="c835b3d0ba2a153de084afbadd662a60"Seiya: que querías decirme en el cine?.../p  
p data-p-id="2dea9851d784e98f77bd34c45e9bce41"Selene agacho la mirada, tomo su sombrero y se lo quito, se paro frente a el, Seiya se preocupo eso no era normal/p  
p data-p-id="e0263c20b419d35a26cdda3a04cfb402"Sel:... como sabes... Al papá de mi bebe le dieron un buen empleo en Nagasaki... el plan original era alcanzarlo después de que naciera el bebe pero... las cosas han cambiado... hace unos días me pidió que formalizáramos esto... y nos iremos en una semana/p  
p data-p-id="d9d8231ad284ee0baa829f30bcbda64e"Seiya apretó los puños, esto no se lo esperaba, en realidad si pero no tan pronto, contaba con tener mas tiempo/p  
p data-p-id="1227904cfe8fe635709181f531e721c1"Seiya: te vas a casar con el cierto?/p  
p data-p-id="1605ea6ea5f583d99c05d38a15fba214"Sel:.../p  
p data-p-id="4d1f50d892f6acade2810a5b67a13883"Seiya: dimelo... aceptaste?/p  
p data-p-id="2478b7fd8c4cedd168ea9128f429f8b0"Sel: ... le pedi unos días... ya que hay algo que necesitaba hacer primero... por eso te pedi vernos hoy...Seiya... no se como decir esto.../p  
p data-p-id="1b9880abde135efad7c1ec7fdfa0cc66"Seiya: dimelo como es... ya nada me puede lastimar mas.../p  
p data-p-id="049843600280813fbb21c4a76299e018"El se volteo, sabia que le estaba por decir que no se volvieran a ver, y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo y salir esa misma noche de la tierra, irse lejos pero tampoco creía correcto volver a Kinmokuu/p  
p data-p-id="4bebd02fa9581d0e028ab6a4d4cacacb"Sel: no se como... No se por que... pero se que no amo a Mamorou... me casare con el por este bebe... Es la única opción con la que cuento... y el mejor futuro que le puedo ofrecer... pero no podía irme sin decirte esto...no se como definirlo exactamente pero...me gustas.../p  
p data-p-id="288132863eacef8416ce7680b3b5df46"Seiya volteo sorprendido, eso si no lo esperaba/p  
p data-p-id="f036cfc93a1a2d484936be40aefef691"Sel: Me gustas mucho y me siento increíble contigo, me siento libre y tranquila... y te agradezco estos maravillosos meses y en verdad deseo que arregles todo con tu novia... y... y... ojala ese novio que nunca volvió fuera como tu... Lo siento... Pero esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos/p  
p data-p-id="5dfc228c71a556ec538c6e0705a7eefb"Selene se dio la vuelta y salio lo mas rápido que su gran vientre le dejaba, Seiya se quedo paralizado, no le dio ni tiempo para contestar. Selene llego a su casa, se limpio las lagrimas antes de entrar no quería dar explicaciones/p  
p data-p-id="918669bc3523950cb7eff8de476006c9"Sel: ya llegue!/p  
p data-p-id="222e14f58c481d07f61be9e6537314cf"Tabatha: donde estabas? Te estuvimos marcando y Mamorou te vino a buscar!/p  
p data-p-id="010702ed740255608e9dde879cc5de1d"Kari: nos dijiste que estabas con el!/p  
p data-p-id="722ca504736dee59aed8fbbd89bc98f9"Alua: déjenla respirar... seguramente tiene una buena explicacion/p  
p data-p-id="e98a77ed2227b5cdae3dbf3686de9af7"Sel:... hace tiempo que me veo con un chico que no es Mamo-chan... Pero eso se acabo, hoy le dije que ya me voy a Nagasaki.../p  
p data-p-id="f555655c9171754340177e8900c978df"Tabatha: asi de fácil lo dices?/p  
p data-p-id="77b02bd0d9b805b55716d6865cf9452d"Sel: el tiene novia... además solo es mi amigo... Quien podría estar interesado en una chica embarazada que no esta segura del padre de su bebe... solo.../p  
p data-p-id="b9c24266aa9c8086b3de5619ad1c8a65"Kari: aun asi vas a casarte con Mamorou?/p  
p data-p-id="b89365496be78d890873cd852b5e4601"Sel: tengo otra opción? Todo mundo me va a juzgar si no me caso.../p  
p data-p-id="920da9abacba672cbf75741db2fb4059"Tabatha: no de donde yo vengo ya que yo soy quien manda.../p  
p data-p-id="286315415a4fb161904ad4ae2f50ffa4"Kari y Alua le taparon la boca, Selene se levanto del sillón y las veía con esa mirada tan decidida de ella/p  
p data-p-id="7f6a61ed1eeca406ae928f43431d1734"Sel: algo me están escondiendo... no solo ustedes también las chicas.../p  
p data-p-id="b8ff7a4b7edfd6e7ed8b9d0e1f1a9c42"Kari: no, no te escondemos nada.../p  
p data-p-id="0e7ea5a85833a4d916a8bd523fd3b7a9"Sel: ah no? Bueno, entonces por que no me dicen el nombre de mi verdadero novio... o ex novio o lo que sea.../p  
p data-p-id="bbf8f32c769596192723de95be6dd318"Tabatha: para que lo quieres saber?/p  
p data-p-id="5483f682b4c3630059e0eec4a8ae9124"Sel: para pedirle una disculpa antes de irme... por haberlo engañado.../p  
p data-p-id="4807b6a57941c7887494517289896c29"Tabatha: eso es lo que te pesa cierto? La culpa.../p  
p data-p-id="bf6d690607eda05a74954a4fca7efde0"Selene tomo su bolso y entro a su habitación, sabia que era un caso perdido hablar con ellas sobre el tema, tomo a Mefisto y lo levanto en sus brazos sentándose en la ventana, como cada noche.../p  
p data-p-id="e2d621a904914d7d4ab198ecb4d4f353"Sel: sabes? Me gusta ese chico, es lindo y atento, es muy caballeroso... su novia es una tonta por dudar de el... (suspiro) me siento mal... de verdad quisiera hablar con alguien de esto.../p  
p data-p-id="6224a84fb8b3cc8635847dc81a1a87ea"Mefisto: mmmhhhhh/p  
p data-p-id="75a6ae7a68382348cec389b3f54c8832"Sel: no me mal interpretes... solo que... Eres un gato... Muy inteligente por que pareces entenderme... pero un gato al final.../p  
p data-p-id="7fdf57dbf9c3473994c8fb7d026980dd"Mefisto: miau... (me lleva esto...)/p  
p data-p-id="7786504a24aab799d92e7fe4e90fa609"Sel: no entiendo... si soy yo la que lo lastimo por que sacaron todo de aquí... Fotos y cosas para que no lo ubicara... ya se... ya se quien me lo dira, claro! Como no se me ocurrio antes!? Bueno, a dormir, mañana es un gran dia!/p  
p data-p-id="3cd0cb2a603f0a764b739e596e9ef7e8"A Mefisto le corrió una gota por la cabeza, no podía seguirle el ritmo, no adivinaba sus pensamientos, con quien se veía?, a quien le preguntaría? Que pensaría al saber que el chico de la playa era a quien en realidad ella esperaba que le explicara todo, espero a que se durmiera y salio de la recamara/p  
p data-p-id="09c1e15a4ce5599e4b531faac56ff49c"Kari: ahora? Que vamos a hacer?/p  
p data-p-id="b125bf38ec6bc4edd1582c030c5e99cf"Alua: definitivamente no podemos permitir que se vaya con el.../p  
p data-p-id="88b63e1ddc93cf7647a3a86b43c3afeb"Tabatha: ya hemos esperado mucho y por mas que busco en sus recuerdos esta totalmente en blanco... No hay ni una esperanza.../p  
p data-p-id="d153fbc8d4c23ee71d803b3c403cca40"Mefisto: si la hay.../p  
p data-p-id="6755ec5a889fc1acf014e2ea1c84a3ce"Kari: ya vas a decirnos lo que sucede?/p  
p data-p-id="1c3c924aa87ab2ead4a8bf657cc8d33c"Mefisto: ni yo lo se... Pero... Tuvimos un incidente en la playa.../p  
p data-p-id="9ba5d17d1228887268de4f52e5090102"Mefisto les conto la situación y las palabras de ella hacia Seiya/p  
p data-p-id="b633da492856bcb1505067f7dadfcdea"Alua: quizás el sea la única conexión con sus recuerdos.../p  
p data-p-id="3fd2372ea2e60b645b90b79740e1eb2f"Tabatha: pero si a el le interesara ya hubiera venido no creen? Es un cobarde!/p  
p data-p-id="6586aa14fe109e2b8842338d71fc53ab"Kari: quizás si le decimos y se ven ayude en algo al final!/p  
p data-p-id="11decc35fcf06487addede4662087ae5"Selene abrió la puerta, comenzó a escuchar y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de ir al baño ya que tal vez solo asi podría sacar una pista para cerrar ese tema que le daba vueltas en la cabeza/p  
p data-p-id="f23c46a2863c79c028b371f55b7612a0"Tabatha: en que? En nada!/p  
p data-p-id="0fa65baf1f39b3afa242b018e86d872c"Alua: por Makran! Los celos te consumen!/p  
p data-p-id="b3d0b53dc4e70b96f8e991669bf7ace4"Kari: quizás el no viene por no enfrentarte a ti! Piénsalo, todo el tiempo le decias que te la llevarías, que la harias tu esposa!/p  
p data-p-id="4514b883fba1ef637a07833d299c2101"Alua: sabes que lo que ella siente es sincero! Volver a intimar con Mamorou fue por que el se aprovecho!/p  
p data-p-id="cac3150a84b7293f6ff6881335b97625"Tabatha: es que no lo entienden?! Ella no lo engaño!/p  
p data-p-id="7e5751aad82db89018406c8ecc9bb27e"Kari: que quieres decir? Mamorou volvió a violarla?!/p  
p data-p-id="5a4241f07196b436883e916ee621e768"Tabatha: NO! El... El solo se lo esta adjudicando para darle protección.../p  
p data-p-id="8b1304008afc10377e228266699c88b4"Alua: tu lo sabias? Y has permitido que ella viva pensando que traiciono al chico que ha amado desde hace millones de años?/p  
p data-p-id="8793fd0380a67745105a2afe4fec878f"Selene se tapo la boca, volvió a...? acaso ese era el error que Mamorou decía que no se perdonaba? Como era eso de que no había engañado a strong"ese"/strong chico? Que querían decir con millones de años? Cerro la puerta, ya no quería escuchar mas, definitivamente solo había una persona que podría ayudarla/p  
p data-p-id="c5234792a2a6c0c6b8da6b30613826f5"Kari: bueno, en vista de que decidiste hacerle algo tan cruel... se lo dices tu... o se lo digo yo... con todo y el hecho de que lo sabias y dejaste que se relacionara con un tipo que casi la mata a golpes por celos!/p  
p data-p-id="ee17fad4b1b41f42dffa3dc667fd9ddb"Alua: Y traigas a Kou para aclarar esto de una vez.../p  
p data-p-id="e51be1b4e724a6af293b28d2dedfa84d"Tabatha paso saliva, sabia que eso sucedería si lo decía, pero también ellas estaban en lo cierto, estaba celosa, Seiya se la había arrebatado en un segundo y pensaba robársela una vez que naciera el bebe atravez de una grieta pero Mamorou se estaba adelantando queriendo llevársela antes, sus celos habían nublado su juicio y estaba haciendo sufrir a la chica que amaba/p  
p data-p-id="262d747eb805fc6ad43bb2843e4cdb32"Tabatha: de acuerdo... Yo aclarare las cosas... Encontrare a la estrella y lo traeré.../p  
p data-p-id="484da60a61f1ceafb3943c27f117df3b"Las tres se fueron a dormir, Alua estaba cepillándose frente al espejo mientras Kari ya estaba en la cama.../p  
p data-p-id="0809c7d48a359f6ad271e5413c6f3087"Alua: sabes estaba pensando.../p  
p data-p-id="45a6b853a316a65ce367fb3e8ad9988d"Kari: que pasa?/p  
p data-p-id="97a70c53fa63643f8b9c9ea6cafea350"Alua: quizás deba buscar un nuevo planeta y reorganizar desde ahí mi galaxia.../p  
p data-p-id="7bfebb9e32ebef861f08341b44e69266"Kari se levanto de golpe, la veía a través del espejo mientras ella seguía sentada en la cama/p  
p data-p-id="64d18109d7c4d8198f79a024966b1074"Alua: por esto estábamos separadas... Tabala esta perdiendo el juicio.../p  
p data-p-id="ce994e4affd5033e9180fca819ae9141"Kari: pero nosotras no somos.../p  
p data-p-id="c80f9746e9417b6cc64fde9023f67068"Alua: aun asi... Hay veces que no hemos hecho las cosas bien por nuestra relación.../p  
p data-p-id="47551911968ee48457c7174b9f052db0"Kari: me estas terminando?/p  
p data-p-id="29e8f2f5dadabdc14473adb90af98aea"Alua: no... Solo... Que no creo que sea correcto.../p  
p data-p-id="034fbd0c91bb935396cfe746b9b28744"Ambas quedaron en silencio, un silencio que las destrozaba a las dos pero sabían que era lo correcto./p  
p data-p-id="16be2442976b8ec1e57077cc2c4374b8"La mañana llego perezosa y Selene ya estaba levantando sus cosas de la mesa cuando tabatha y las demás llegaron/p  
p data-p-id="7ce2cb615e510889a2c88d88e19f9caf"Tabatha: vas a salir?/p  
p data-p-id="c3491b1cc0cdabbe9498198a67c0d521"Sel: si, tengo varios asuntos que arreglar antes de irme a Nagasaki... Nos vemos al rato.../p  
p data-p-id="7bd367a18b3832390ff88dc9eaae32b1"Selene salio, eso le daba tiempo a Tabatha para buscar a Seiya y tratar de aclarar las cosas./p  
p data-p-id="cee3d9acb7a16784f0ea670d58e7fbc5"Selene se dirigio al templo Hikawa, si alguien le podía dar lo que quería era Rei, ella siempre le pregunataba con un especial interés por el otro novio, y hoy estaba dispuesta a sacarle la verdad, comenzó a subir las escaleras del templo dándose sus tiempos para subir, al final llego solo para ver a Nicholas barriendo/p  
p data-p-id="2748ec3965daf56bd58164b2759a8b2e"Nicholas: Hola srita. Kisaragi! Buen dia!/p  
p data-p-id="3685617d6870f0b950d15015208d6598"Sel: buenos días! Estará Rei?/p  
p data-p-id="2b8e5eb1baeaa51dec299244aa0034c1"Nicholas: si, esta justo en el jardín de atrás.../p  
p data-p-id="bfd06364e9ce55c04694171dd08a6427"Sel: gracias!/p  
p data-p-id="154c49c09f0d99559d686836b346732b"Selene se dirigio hacia el jardín, pero ella fue la que se llevo la sorpresa, justo frente a ella estaban Rei y Seiya, ella le arreglaba su chaqueta, se regreso un poco para que no la vieran pero aun asi podía escuchar/p  
p data-p-id="6c7bb586400216f31297a74d7dcf623f"Rei: vaya... Hasta que te dignas a aparecer.../p  
p data-p-id="cbf720599cea7b4d629d9e129f06ae14"Seiya: lo siento... Es que... Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.../p  
p data-p-id="3bf123446ac46a8f90c7bb7291b8da75"Rei: y dime... Ya pensaste las cosas con calma? Vienes por otra oportunidad?/p  
p data-p-id="f25659205c51d7fab92f4c01243cf29c"Seiya: creo que ya perdi todas las oportunidades... deje pasar mucho tiempo... solo vengo a despedirme.../p  
p data-p-id="9c949aa2c1e6e65103d75b4aa63f9732"Rei: ya veo.../p  
p data-p-id="a6fcfb4c44c7bc2d48f22a01a69673a9"Sel: no lo hagas!/p  
p data-p-id="35c249d2769f90765f6f5f749e505afd"Ambos voltearon, evidentemente sorprendidos/p  
p data-p-id="a0cc813167b1bd7efb0598ea1648c163"Rei: Sel.../p  
p data-p-id="3477ce688013d2a084ee131dc45c5835"Seiya: bombón que...?/p  
p data-p-id="7b95fbc2a1bd0bd1170e3d7c1f9438ff"Sel: ahora entiendo todo! Si nos conocíamos! Eres el novio de Rei! Por el que ella sufre!/p  
p data-p-id="24dfbd4b71798060bacbc1607c82e712"Rei: no espera! Eso no.../p  
p data-p-id="330c45e83eacd4d53d5a8998d90df3d5"Sel: y si ambos sufren por que están lejos?!/p  
p data-p-id="317d68b166cbb98aebf001e16be8b171"Seiya: espera, de verdad estas complicando esto.../p  
p data-p-id="39b7c269eae3755743181b739816f172"Sel: no, dile lo mucho que la extrañas, lo que lamentas haber dudado... Dile todo lo que me decias!/p  
p data-p-id="a9e2be84cd5e7d72a3e125d06ecaea35"Rei: ustedes se han estado viendo?!/p  
p data-p-id="640e646937e9ecd40343feea2c1d8b61"Sel: te juro que fue sin intención! No sabia... no recordaba... Lo siento, debi haberte confundido con lo de ayer... discúlpame.../p  
p data-p-id="a4f36bb5e21bc5e94926484ad1bbcbf4"Selene salio del templo, Seiya se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras se revolvía el cabello/p  
p data-p-id="8e88e8f7ee703209373181fd0e770b69"Seiya: es mejor que crea esto.../p  
p data-p-id="7ec626081ed0be5189681d0a47d70093"Rei: Seiya explícame que esta pasando!?/p  
p data-p-id="bd16138c4f7c708b726caf474a90d9f8"Seiya: desde el principio si?/p  
p data-p-id="148b53435e0c19135b8ff2c933ff265f"Selene llego al departamento de Mamorou, el para variar estaba en casa, se sento en el sillón y veía hacia todos lados ya estaba todo empacado/p  
p data-p-id="e079490dadab45d19cbdf7bd202a72b2"Mamo: que pasa? Te sientes mal?/p  
p data-p-id="2d36496a850d6b48c36e484222e4224c"Sel: no... Es que... Cometi una indiscreción con Rei y su novio.../p  
p data-p-id="d7fce658e2b9b4708a410c272cf6ca31"Mamo: su novio?/p  
p data-p-id="9bf7980dab7b164259da69d994f8705b"Sel: si bueno... no importa... Vengo a que me aclares algo... No debi pero escuche una cosa anoche y quisiera que me lo aclararas/p  
p data-p-id="3fa1416b7169e781d6ff3efb36420658"Mamo: dime.../p  
p data-p-id="ae23225fa045c84b645883be24cbda67"Sel: dime que de cierto hay en que me... En que me violaste... Y que en realidad te estas adjudicando este bebe para protegerme porque no hubo nada entre nosotros mientras anduve con strong"ese"/strong chico.../p  
p data-p-id="f91204464069538d6a015927474962bd"Mamorou suspiro, sabia de donde había salido eso y sabia que en algún momento ella lo sabría/p  
p data-p-id="61baaf670bbb2d5ee38e0da5fe082d1a"Mamo: todo es cierto... deja te cuento todo desde el principio.../p  
p data-p-id="471f13c1898b833f88b18082317470d9"Mamoru le conto toda la historia omitiendo nombres ya que todos habían acordado no mencionarlo ya que en realidad nadie sabia nada de el ni que planeaba/p  
p data-p-id="6ada4163e7da14126cc29cfcc5bb8201"Sel: gracias.../p  
p data-p-id="d4391d72797118e31fbcc77096b99645"Mamo: por que?/p  
p data-p-id="88d4204b4dacfe7e42daae6f57590814"Sel: por decírmelo... aparte por sacrificarte.../p  
p data-p-id="98d52b625429d1ea13bf771edcf239c0"Mamo: no me estoy sacrificando, te amo... De verdad, te ofrezco ser un padre para este bebe.../p  
p data-p-id="0c964f4f193ea462d7078757a0e520dd"Sel: yo... Yo te prometi algo no? Solo... Dame tiempo para eso de casarnos si?/p  
p data-p-id="251c0d559416b44029028e21319a7f1d"Mamo: esta bien... Como tu quieras.../p  
p data-p-id="f6cce87aa84f8fabefe789bbc198beea"Selene regreso a su casa totalmente derrotada, todo le había salido mal ese dia, llego y las chicas la estaban esperando/p  
p data-p-id="54ff9c1c9a15e4d7fafa6198b8bc291b"Alua: Rei nos hablo, que sucedió?/p  
p data-p-id="21893ba8ad91fb0dfa6e9d2e6ea8224a"Sel: con ella nada... Malas interpretaciones, lo siento... Ya todo quedo aclarado.../p  
p data-p-id="3ff4bac4a88ddc030deb3b4bf2fc2a93"Tabatha: no, hay algo que aun no esta aclarado.../p  
p data-p-id="f8f451c783359fa04c15d8e6d9708e91"Sel: chicas me duele la cabeza... podríamos hablarlo mañana?/p  
p data-p-id="fd3e6f0b9dd308b856a72116405e3b03"Y asi Selene se fue a dormir, trataba de forzarse a si misma, se veía a si misma pero con el cabello muy largo, estaba en una habitación y podía escuchar a un chico pero no lo veía claramente ni podía reconocer su voz/p  
p data-p-id="64bb63e3b19e160fc441282d90cc7243"-sabes, sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti, me hubiera gustado conocerte antes mi.../p  
p data-p-id="04bd805b43eacfd20db367ab984e41b5"Selene abrió los ojos, ya había amanecido y el departamento olia a comida, salio y desayuno con las chicas, mientras una triste conversación se llevaba en la mesa/p  
p data-p-id="d7c8263f0978f78565f5c7db3413db7a"Alua: segura que prefieres pagar?/p  
p data-p-id="646d2b1672df0f266011449fb471fa9a"Kari: podemos ayudarte a empacar.../p  
p data-p-id="cbf99363066f1ad7bf0aa84a36fadf75"Sel: vamos chicas estoy casi de 7 meses ya no debo hacer esfuerzos de mas/p  
p data-p-id="4bfd40d147e7ad0f57b91e5db7a0cbd2"Tabatha: oye de verdad quiero hablar contigo.../p  
p data-p-id="8da05787c5520085f07b05983ac8fc2a"Sel: ya lo se... Déjalo asi de acuerdo.../p  
p data-p-id="7e55fc28a6ebabb45028dc0753eb58ef"La mirada de Selene lo dijo todo, Tabatha agacho la mirada y comenzó a llorar, se sentía como la peor de las traidoras/p  
p data-p-id="10cc4e3faba8487e710c0f76c63d8cac"Tabatha: lo siento... Quería traerlo pero no lo encontré y.../p  
p data-p-id="c3a4731a6de1395617bf09e7107b3c0a"Sel: déjalo... el no quiere que lo encontremos eso lo tengo claro... me hubiera gustado aclarar las cosas pero.../p  
p data-p-id="7dcbf2bacf5681500d0a6e9f41702468"Todas guardaron silencio, oian girar la chapa de la puerta y Selene sintió que el corazón se le subia a la garganta/p  
p data-p-id="44abc3c56e2a639506a3e983c81308bb"Sel: quien mas tiene llave?/p  
p data-p-id="e8b3695330dbb997bf007f24fc5f2fc6"Alua: aparte de nosotras?... solo strong"el" /strong/p  
p data-p-id="8980350effeb408eeeac6f52607eca29"Sel solo veía al pasillo, como seria?, que pensaría? Que le pensaba decir? Como debía recibirlo?, pronto su mano se vio agarrándose de la esquina, Sel sentía que se infartaría y poco a poco se dejo ver a través del pasillo, Selene se llevo las manos a la boca mientras comenzaba a llorar/p  
p data-p-id="6681f456f038c7e41c32c7db17b97393"Tabatha: hasta que vienes cobarde.../p  
p data-p-id="919d632f8bc2f5171cfac5a261ca035e"Seiya: no soy cobarde... Solo... no quería enfrentarlas a ustedes... sin embargo... los últimos meses nos hemos visto a escondidas... verdad bombon?/p  
p data-p-id="bd6233528bf426ef8572ce61c4ff5008"Las tres voltearon a verla mientras asentia en lagrimas, Seiya se acerco y se arodillo frente a ella que tapo su rostro con ambas manos/p  
p data-p-id="68e16f46ca65e84a00a24733f07211e5"Seiya: lo siento... no sabia como decírtelo... sentía que si te lo decía seria como aprovecharme... entre platicas pude disculparme/p  
p data-p-id="8e9135a645827516e670d39486be0ccc"Sel: pe... pero... Rei.../p  
p data-p-id="f5ac6ca8addaee51358e411143ccd7c6"Seiya: fui a despedirme... pensaba irme lejos para ya no verte... Chicas nos pueden dejar a solas?/p  
p data-p-id="84950201799bba9c25db1c8a8545e267"Thabatha: después de meses que no.../p  
p data-p-id="9794986aef4f5187fe19847c30b5de87"Kari y Alua jalaron a Tabatha obligándola a ponerse zapatos para salir aunque fuera a la azotea, ellos necesitaban el tiempo a solas/p  
p data-p-id="69976a4b9e7e3e30cf7786dd7bce9ff2"Sel: hay cosas que no entiendo! Me están ocultando cosas!/p  
p data-p-id="e327ae078e9d59aaa22fbada15746463"Seiya: no se a que te refieras... Cuando todo parecía estar bien... antes de que perdieras la memoria estábamos por huir... Tu querias decirme algo importante.../p  
p data-p-id="83badc76ababa4388db0cc3abf035560"Puso una mano sobre su vientre mientras lo acariciaba/p  
p data-p-id="cdcbaf049d8a8b855f6e69e7e9a89c22"Seiya: pero nos perdimos en tus recuerdos... y cuando supe del embarazo debo admitirlo me acobarde... me reclame a mi mismo mucho tiempo por haber permitido te hicieran daño... no puedo con la culpa bombon... y me merezco que te vayas con el... el no dudo y te volvió a tener y van a tener un bebe.../p  
p data-p-id="eda54fe60d41cb4cb69a70ee641b7fcb"Sel: no no no! Yo nunca estuve con el! Fue una mentira!/p  
p data-p-id="e6751ae0e7abe6fec5d5cc1031edb185"Seiya: entonces es peor... te esta protegiendo.../p  
p data-p-id="68f3f34c813bb7002bf03a90e455cdfa"Sel: pero yo no quiero estar con el!/p  
p data-p-id="99ab752b7172b2d322dff7ee7df3521c"Seiya: como estas segura?/p  
p data-p-id="ed49411dc4c324759a7ab34ec7b63492"Sel: por que desde que te vi en la playa... no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, quizás olvide a todos pero tu... tu voz resuena en mis sueños... Me siento diferente contigo! Quiero seguir sintiéndome asi!/p  
p data-p-id="6364bed02c4ce596f9b0ddb8d9783b75"Seiya: bombon... je... Quisiera tener esa fuerza que tu tienes...sinceramente no puedo con tu embarazo.../p  
p data-p-id="f0ec320227afadee0a32056890c3f810"Selene lo tomo del rostro para que la viera a los ojos, el también tenia lagrimas en sus ojos/p  
p data-p-id="54cfc0beff40d84b40cbb97d42136754"Sel: creo... quiero creer que si tu me quieres y yo te quiero... Esto será una pesadilla en un tiempo... tu... Que quieres? Me quieres?/p  
p data-p-id="6aa5f02b270e4d4cf80a6e5ed00d4f2c"Seiya: bombon te adoro mas que a mi vida.../p  
p data-p-id="4c799eb3bbbe8386007103271c6bb03b"Sel: entonces que nos impide estar juntos?/p  
p data-p-id="31c86251ac3fe9883b0a196f6335d67e"Seiya: muchas cosas... si nos quedamos aquí nunca nos dejaran ser felices.../p  
p data-p-id="c1ebded66129c5aafe66d1a8f51d0b2e"Sel: Kinmokuu.../p  
p data-p-id="478e12249ebe50707901975781d5cebb"Seiya: que?/p  
p data-p-id="29f4a4110c4b9a0dd5bbd986c32c10ad"Sel: ese lugar... Esa ciudad es de donde vienes no? Ahí... Ahí seriamos libres? Libres para amarnos?/p  
p data-p-id="d55a3f0fb2a9de67c750f1290cde5806"Seiya: bombon... Eso no es una ciudad... pero si... Ahí seriamos libres.../p  
p data-p-id="385f7da944b3d1c0fd3e42decc05c5bb"El se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas y la levanto para abrazarla, la tomo con fuerza y con delicadeza, hacia mucho que anhelaba eso, y ella le respondia, ella fue la que lo beso sin previo aviso, se fundieron en un beso que no querían terminar, Selene adoraba lo que sentía, toda esa electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, las veces que Mamorou la había besado jamas le había trasmitido esas emociones, tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire/p  
p data-p-id="412eb4f8140ea321f240355fb61c79ca"Seiya: bombon... Hacia tanto que quería besarte de nuevo... abrazarte... te he extrañado cada noche... Tienes razón... vámonos lejos... Huyamos juntos.../p  
p data-p-id="4e22d29d213e2d282d96d592dda79d84"Sel: tengo que decirle a Mamo-chan que no me ire con el.../p  
p data-p-id="f70ad4a6b8b8c2b28c18dbefde1e5708"La puerta se abrió de golpe, se habían salido pero no se habían ido/p  
p data-p-id="1d6b85ed5b37eb97d6ec7104c86d5815"Alua: no puedes decirle... hara hasta lo imposible por separarlos.../p  
p data-p-id="877303cfe9081943e88c8581ec8e571b"Sel: pero.../p  
p data-p-id="fef2c59d4dc87fe2c4826ef0df7dd296"Tabatha: que no justo antes de que despertara te dijo que no se meteria mas entre ustedes? Y que hizo? Aprovecho tu ausencia para estar con ella... también yo tengo la culpa por permitirlo... pero el no dejara que se vayan con facilidad... ninguna de las chicas lo permitirán/p  
p data-p-id="a9a0b452b60ed53d5bcdcb4432c911ae"Sel: pero por que?!/p  
p data-p-id="0d834a17d4300627a32b1a723cd18a44"Kari: tenemos que decirte la verdad/p  
p data-p-id="85e70dc468f6ec686001bb8b093b0504"Selene escucho todo sobre el milenio de plata y su verdadera identidad, asi como quienes le habían infringido tal daño/p  
p data-p-id="e43bb542ff55c061e5c30cb42b9fbf23"Sel: fue mi hermana? Ella me borro la memoria?/p  
p data-p-id="56cd95ea2d08000d671f32bc58d8e648"Alua: si pero esa historia es para otro dia.../p  
p data-p-id="d8bc902d1a861f2b9ec94b0238cd455c"Sel: entonces tu... Eres hombre o mujer?/p  
p data-p-id="7ce9cf9aecf8c56eaae5eda08575f644"Kari: si por favor yo también quiero saber eso!/p  
p data-p-id="a7cfa9708adc6663240a798afae1e959"Seiya: soy hombre... Yo y mis hermanos somos hombres... Lo que sucedió fue que eramos los consejeros de la princesa, al atacar Galaxia las Star Ligths, nuestras mellizas, fallecieron y por la conexión que teníamos han podido manifestarse usando nuestros cuerpos... Supongo sere una Senshi hasta que fallezca y se vuelvan a separar nuestras estrellas... eso te lo había dicho hacia tiempo... Pero entonces... si no podemos despertar sospechas que hacemos? Rei ya sabe que nos hemos visto, quizás las chicas no tarden en saberlo.../p  
p data-p-id="0b78d5ec4b0d6ca2eecbb5680ca836f8"Tabatha: solo nos queda huir sin decir nada... Pero en su estado es difícil viajar asi.../p  
p data-p-id="aab85a17be17e9e2a35bd82e5d809488"Kari: puedes abrir la puerta a tu palacio... no pasara nada/p  
p data-p-id="5f255c291c0eff43a4b086a602e76467"Sel: no... Yo quiero que este bebe nazca en Kinmokuu... podemos?/p  
p data-p-id="f192d5ef00a25275d423cb2a22d6bd9e"Seiya: necesitare la ayuda de mis hermanos... pero si viajamos contigo asi tendríamos que ir parando y tardaríamos dos meses en llegar/p  
p data-p-id="fbc903831ad1bd5c7b3bad82a63d0e51"Alua: eso no es lo perocupante... es que nos persigan.../p  
p data-p-id="ebc9f1670f7dded245ac6d22c9940e91"Sel: yo... yo pondré de mi parte... pero... Ya no me vas a abandonar cierto?/p  
p data-p-id="5a9220bc2e145356625253b9656d6a17"Seiya: ya no... ya experimente tenerte y perderte... y esta ultima fue la peor experiencia de mi vida... No lo volveré a hacer.../p  
p data-p-id="4688f16bc9a968296bf653e722925111"Ambos se miraron, Selene adoraba su mirada y Seiya podía quedarse ahí viendo por la eternidad, ella se acurruco en su pecho, todas las inseguridades desaparecían cuando el estaba cerca, quizás su cabeza no funcionaba pero al parecer su corazón si, la mañana llego, Seiya la contemplaba dormir, como extrañaba todos esos momentos que había perdido por tonto e inseguro, que importaba si era una diosa, ella lo había elegido a el y eso le debía de bastar/p  
p data-p-id="1f686eebbbe0a41c94b938e7114cf2c3"-/p  
p data-p-id="6e49d8ff9f4b3b7ed165401cca01ecda"Taiki: estás loco... desapareces por meses y ahora vienes con esto?/p  
p data-p-id="5d2b033fd4eff4cb2535664d6d9c0a69"Yaten: y no piensas en nosotros!/p  
p data-p-id="6b090555df2d24a168552f2b66675584"Seiya: claro que pienso en ustedes! Si no no les diría! Yaten el problema es que... que haría Minako? Vendría con nosotros o nos delataría?/p  
p data-p-id="1b7c8b0f3b844ef94a4d802321177f43"Selene llego con una charola con café a la mesa, se sentía mal por lo que estaban haciendo/p  
p data-p-id="f8e46c703a65e717cb55c2c6cf58f3e1"Sel: lo siento... Creo que solo complico las cosas.../p  
p data-p-id="1dfca3aa96942221f8716d1f0768e8cc"Yaten: esta vez no fuiste tu... es el tonto de nuestro hermano que no sabe lo que quiere/p  
p data-p-id="b9609f6df6c1d13afdee021eda5d5450"Seiya: se lo que quiero, solo que la aparición de Kula complico todo, si no solo teníamos que resolver lo de su maldición y hubiéramos sido libres/p  
p data-p-id="7759bb16da71852c8c517393fa6a608a"Taiki: Seiya tiene razón esta vez, las cosas se salieron de control y ambos cayeron en la trampa.../p  
p data-p-id="6da77d79347d51bb58320203000a6403"Sel: yo no tengo ningún problema en irme solo con Seiya y mis hermanas.../p  
p data-p-id="f20566e9def3ac84260f9ffc9f9ba177"Yaten: si pero necesitan una coartada para salir de la atmosfera... por eso quiere que nos vayamos con ustedes/p  
p data-p-id="0c019ca1099fb695c393810127087b24"Taiki: es buen plan, nos despedimos de las chicas y nos vamos al anochecer/p  
p data-p-id="bcf7b7258af02f4041781b9372a5490b"Yaten: y que haremos con el obsesionado?/p  
p data-p-id="e7b3d318fabacfd5e8635f54ae06a354"Seiya: eso ya lo tengo planeado... Entonces? Me apoyan una ultima vez?/p  
p data-p-id="4a44beeba4bf69af098e37c097c1758a"Ambos asintieron, sabían que se amaban, habían estado cerca y no la habían visto asi con nadie, definitivamente ambas almas resonaban./p  
p data-p-id="5d1abe10a7eddbee46748a1bb90716f4"Yaten esperaba a Minako en una cafetería, ella llego muy arreglada, amaba las citas con Yaten, pero sabia que esto era diferente, desde la llamada lo había sentido, Yaten pago su bebida y ambos salieron a pasear, todo había sido una cita prácticamente normal, ambos estaban sentados en un parque cobijados por la noche besándose, ambos se separaron para retomar el aire/p  
p data-p-id="1eb6fff0dcc9fc563e2a91c69bc26175"Minako: yaten.../p  
p data-p-id="b36892b9775d5cac34b4dbb5dd0d9d8e"Yaten: creo... Que me va a ser mas difícil.../p  
p data-p-id="36b93fa41a135abe32f6af6221ef4d22"Minako: que sucede, desde que me hablaste...te note raro... Que pasa?/p  
p data-p-id="90ce52b228195fc2c8edc26000bf7282"Yaten:... surgio algo... tenemos una misión importante... es mas bien un favor.../p  
p data-p-id="0c32df0884449182d12f79963ffff48e"Minako: sabes que puedes contarme.../p  
p data-p-id="0ad177dc43b7216ba4b4244bb3661189"Yaten: has cambiado... eso es cierto y ahora eres mas madura y sensata.../p  
p data-p-id="638a76f17d638d9df9092ede900c6107"Minako: que Usagi cambiara tanto me dejo pensando, por eso y por ti me he tomado mas mi vida en serio... Quiero ser la pareja que mereces... aunque... Irnos a Kinmokuu... me pregunto que planeas en realidad/p  
p data-p-id="04f17ed2a8bd707b50ce4f18bca1f43e"Yaten: lo que te dije... Que te vayas conmigo... quiero que tengamos bases solidas para decidir hacer una vida juntos... Si, si te veo en mi vida pero... quiero hacer las cosas bien.../p  
p data-p-id="12ba6b302937ed567ce82d72a60419a5"Minako: de acuerdo... entonces... Que propones?/p  
p data-p-id="a18482b441f04bd826b4c7bdf894e822"Yaten: tenemos que transportar a una persona sana y salva a Kinmokuu... Pero no creo que sea prudente llevarte por el momento... crees poder esperar a que vuelva por ti?/p  
p data-p-id="df868ab918896195ebf98a5132843f25"Minako: ya espere mucho tiempo... un poco mas no me hara daño... cuando te irias?/p  
p data-p-id="78c51e19018bcc3e3f5d4cd0f595c148"Yaten: nos vamos mañana al anochecer.../p  
p data-p-id="0617388fd0aa05ec938c0cbca079902d"Minako: ou... O sea que hoy es nuestra última noche?/p  
p data-p-id="1646e28654bbb3456d0c26c11488f0e2"Yaten: me permites pasar la noche a tu lado?/p  
p data-p-id="58cbc4da936d66b9aa944001ea1168f6"Minako se sonrojo mientras asentía, creía saber a qué se refería Yaten y estaba dispuesta, la tomo de la mano y caminaron por la ciudad, pronto entraron a un hotel de lujo, no pararon en la recepción, y fueron directamente a la habitación, Minako se moría de nervios, entraron a la habitación y todo estaba perfectamente arreglado para una noche romántica/p  
p data-p-id="4e89dd07fbfd6e62207b0c39ad5f827c"Minako: y... Yaten.../p  
p data-p-id="9daf311e70aa0d50cf16df58cf564832"Yaten la tomo de los hombros y beso uno de ellos/p  
p data-p-id="5d4ae0fad4f2d265332845ff2668aa54"Yaten: no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras.../p  
p data-p-id="247d07759554d6f07947c23d18d70afb"El se separo de ella y se dispuso a abrir la botella que estaba ahi/p  
p data-p-id="f49d7865e718d65df129ec78c514fe66"Minako: no... Yaten... No es que no quiera... es que... Tengo que confesarte algo... Antes de que volvieras yo estuve con alguien... Y... bueno, eso me ayudo a aclarar mis sentimientos pero... bueno... yo.../p  
p data-p-id="00aea24561a268870ef37d33508e143c"Yaten le paso una copa de vino a Minako mientras comenzaba a reir/p  
p data-p-id="02458b0b1e61940bfd70b5e731409a81"Yaten: y ya? Eso es tu angustia?... pues déjame decirte que tampoco eres la primera.../p  
p data-p-id="d24e90a9c85b81e16048a070678220d7"Minako: QUE?! Y nada mas asi me lo dices?!/p  
p data-p-id="2b611385539b31cb3846ac0a6dbcff58"Yaten se bebio de un trago la copa y se acerco a ella, le tomo la muñeca y se la beso haciendo que Minako bebiera de golpe también su copa/p  
p data-p-id="3872ef9541045f6bff70d0b3ff603027"Yaten: pero si te portas bien seras la ultima.../p  
p data-p-id="2641ebc5a301bc7c44aa5990786fb4b4"Comenzó a subir por el brazo mientras se empezaba a perder en su cuello, Minako solo pudo abrazarse a el como si de una naufraga se tratara/p  
p data-p-id="5dcda179fe5c8edcc8adee94e7879b6f"Minako: eres un tonto.../p  
p data-p-id="95cc5c5517fb4c15ef4075d7ee7308b1"Llego a sus labios y ambos se perdieron en los besos, cortos y largos asi como profundos, poco a poco fuero llegando al suelo, Yaten se levanto solo para verla con su cabello desperdigado por el suelo y completamente sonrojada, comenzó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de la blusa solo para dejar ver un sostén crema de encaje, dio una muesca como sonrisa cuando levanto un poco la falda para ver que era un cordinado/p  
p data-p-id="bd1dbc63b05ca44c2b2cb7f568d17706"Yaten: acaso esperabas que hoy pasara algo?/p  
p data-p-id="d2198b0998aac226dcb5818ff7383bf8"Minako volteo el rostro sonrojada/p  
p data-p-id="c8e41eb0f377e8cf73e933a28757f047"Minako: cla... claro que no... simplemente me gusta vestirme con todo combinado... No... no mal interpretes.../p  
p data-p-id="cb3055658ea91c8df8acaf1158424b04"Yaten: que pena, yo esperaba mas perversion de la diosa de la belleza.../p  
p data-p-id="1cde9b26184fe42dca3b20c236b843ff"Se volvió a recostar sobre ella mientras con pequeños besos recorría la forma de sus pechos, el podía sentirla temblar a su paso, poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo besando el abdomen de ella mientras con las manos recorria sus piernas/p  
p data-p-id="7a3a8ec549ad5caa9912afa8987b145b"Yaten: creo que esta noche tengo muchos pendientes.../p  
p data-p-id="5838ea2960c600ae16105156fd218b8c"MInako: a...a... a que te refieres?/p  
p data-p-id="21d91209398b428af6b2500f826f1704"Yaten: que debo darte mejor batalla que ese sujeto y debo de hacer que tengas ansias por mi regreso.../p  
p data-p-id="342c573399e4208602bb9f0d99a9d576"Minako: sin tan solo una mirada ya esperaba tu regreso... Crees que será diferente esta vez? AHHHH!/p  
p data-p-id="62a75bb9d08450fddc9ac8ecc3b01175"Sin previo aviso Yaten ya se encontraba jugando con sus dedos en la entre pierna de Minako haciéndola retorcerse/p  
p data-p-id="7aff185100d3b066417984053f26f6db"Minako: no... espera... ah... Ah.../p  
p data-p-id="93f8afa09d664bf9260a6c0f27ab59f0"El ya no dijo mas, solo quería escucharla a ella, le quito la pantaleta y dejo que su lengua se perdiera en su entrepierna, podía sentir las piernas de ella brincar a cada paso, se enfrasco en su clítoris, Minako sentía su cuerpo hirviendo, con el otro chico no se había sentido asi, definitivamente Selene tenia razón sobre una vez que la había cuestionado/p  
p data-p-id="f88177559517c923357d9acfe2da1410"-FlashBack-/p  
p data-p-id="dbea4da346855cb19e37f16f0d0fcbf5"Minako: pero... A lo que voy... el sexo con seiya es.../p  
p data-p-id="9cc34efa017a57132f26fc1c93f6a455"Sel: es que no es sexo Minako... no es lo mismo lo que tuve con Lui a lo que tuve con Hiroku... Tampoco puedo comparar a Hiroku con Mamo-chan y menos a el con Seiya... todos fueron muy lindos en su modo... pero con Seiya... Con Mamo-chan claro que hacia el amor pero... lo que siento con Seiya... Eso es una mezcla de todo... perversión... complicidad... Amor... Se preocupa por mi placer... Son... son muchas cosas... Supongo que cuando lo sientas lo entenderás.../p  
p data-p-id="436f853db83697e9d76f3102d7548e10"-Fin Flashback-/p  
p data-p-id="43d79027595e49a91eb9beeaa1ba0027"El modo de Yaten de Combinar su lengua con los dedos la regreso a la realidad, y eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, como su cuerpo era recorrido por la electricidad que el desprendia, Yaten se incorporo y comenzó a desvestirse, mientras la veía, tumbada en el suelo/p  
p data-p-id="85897d13745e35243fb4f09f8933eb42"Yaten: te piensas quedar ahí? O pasamos a un lugar mas comodo?/p  
p data-p-id="c83cc5bd45fc39c50224b8c84a01a271"Minako se levanto como resorte y se acerco a el mientras trataba de desabrocharle el pantalón, la veía toda torpe y nerviosa/p  
p data-p-id="68615cba1be351000340bdb6d084fe14"Yaten: se nota tu torpeza en esto.../p  
p data-p-id="9777b728c1d81d95ca6629d5930f9490"Minako: oye! Solo... quiero devolverte el favor.../p  
p data-p-id="acf52c4fad9e28d3d4dc4b2b816f3f44"Yaten la tomo de las muñecas y la jalo a la cama sentándola en la orilla mientras se quitaba el pantalón dejando salir su miembro, paso saliva cuando lo tuvo tan cerca de su rostro, el aroma que despedia le causaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera/p  
p data-p-id="c4c075d947f7bc926a97b7f5cb44ea2e"Yaten: mira que eres tonta... Dices que vas a devolver el favor pero no sabes como/p  
p data-p-id="6463da234d7dc3852848bb5d24bb105c"Minako: es que yo... bueno.../p  
p data-p-id="44916c829fe670f74b058dcba8d2eb73"Yaten: déjalo asi... pero para la próxima tendras que hacerlo.../p  
p data-p-id="1ea12901ef1b497f0d877474b7c835c9"Minako estaba totalmente en blanco, en realidad no sabia nada de lo que estaba haciendo, se levanto para terminar de quitarse la ropa mientras Yaten se acomodaba en la cama/p  
p data-p-id="a8e9ea2632f312fbb44ff8c77fdda73d"Minako: (aghhh se que tuve que haberlo hecho antes... En alguna vida! Soy una tonta! Debi preguntarles a las chicas antes de decirle que si! Rayo rayos rayos!)/p  
p data-p-id="72e9dcf0d1f8223504a6cfbd4a322709"Yaten: Venus vas a quedarte ahí?/p  
p data-p-id="99fe4768e8f8de0bf62a8db6847774f4"Minako volteo cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, la contra luz la hacia ver mas hermosa ante los ojos de Yaten, era cierto lo que decían las historias de las Senshis de la luna blanca, eras hermosas, aunque para el ella lo era mas/p  
p data-p-id="60065b04d1b65ef68abce7b25256c14b"Minako: vas... Vas a tratarme bien cierto?/p  
p data-p-id="89c08ae4dab76d1037383cfff6e75bb0"Ella se acerco a la cama pero Yaten la tomo de la mano y la jalo dejándola caer en el colchón mientras se ponía sobre ella y comenzaba a mordisquearle los pechos.../p  
p data-p-id="c37aae9f6a132739f0b55454652d9c86"Minako: n... n... no... Yaten! Ahhh/p  
p data-p-id="3444391b575de581639ff3a13e6c80bb"Yaten: no te prometo tratarte bien... No creo poder aguantarme mas.../p  
p data-p-id="2afeed18a5881c57e2d6ebce1c43c43a"El tomo una de las piernas de minako y sin mas preámbulos comenzó a embestirla, Minako se retorcia y pronto comenzó a seguir el vaivén del ritmo que marcaba Yaten, ella puso las manos sobre el pecho de el y el las tomo poniéndolas sobre el colchón dejándola completamente a su vista sin poderse cubrir/p  
p data-p-id="0b65858536122b4a64cd6c24759aebfb"Yaten: me has hechizado Venus... no sabes como me moria de ganas por tenerte asi... disfrutándome.../p  
p data-p-id="3d4e282e58d689161ff1643bec68a8d7"Minako: eres... eres... Un... Arrogante.../p  
p data-p-id="a76f1a3ac5513d6acc456751e90d5d12"Yaten: un arrogante... Al que amas no?/p  
p data-p-id="13e8084cee8e92a2a95a0754ad26ac0e"La solto y la jalo para que quedara sobre el mientras le ayudaba con el ritmo, Minako se abrazo a el cuando comezo a jugar con su clítoris mientras la seguía embistiendo y seguía jugando con sus pechos/p  
p data-p-id="f13421b4a8a141518e5074ace0757672"Minako: NO! YATEN! VOY A... ME VOY A...!/p  
p data-p-id="df57cb5c0334b597ec1107e13b1a1dfe"Yaten: eso quiero Venus... si no te complazco no podre estar tranquilo.../p  
p data-p-id="52872a883d4a8f364d87fde8fc383e30"No paso mucho para que Minako tensara su cuerpo y dejara de mover su cadera, Yaten solo podía sentirla apretando sus piernas y comenzar a temblar/p  
p data-p-id="b054b861284276baec95757c15b92d74"Yaten: asi mi linda Venus... ahora voy yo de acuerdo?/p  
p data-p-id="6a85d5a9cfbab72fb184a5a55aecf3bc"La volvió a recostar, ella aun no se reponía cuando Yaten volvió a embestirla, los dulces y suaves gemidos de ella se habían vuelto fuertes y placenteros gritos en los que repetia su nombre y le pedia mas, llego un momento en el que el no pudo contenerse mas, profundizo el encuentro y se quedo quieto mientras apretaba las caderas de Minako, el rostro de ella le parecía delicioso, totalmente sonrojada y con una sonrisa perversa, ella extendió los brazos hacia el y el solo se dejo caer en su pecho acurrucándose sobre ella/p  
p data-p-id="5b364b1fa30b4def8a77170005ad721f"Yaten: te voy a extrañar.../p  
p data-p-id="2c02e1656488d04714e2dc8dc2d35011"Minako: no tardes mucho si?.../p  
p data-p-id="fe69b27ee10e8736219c2139452a392f"-/p  
p data-p-id="2b00e5d00c7105dcbf3164f39b977f93"Mako: de verdad van a irse chicos?/p  
p data-p-id="827ceeb5f068c099a653dfe877b4080d"Taiki: por el momento es lo mejor, nos agrada pasar el tiempo aquí pero Seiya necesita alejarse/p  
p data-p-id="7fea789462d576803a0137e0ab4024d7"Seiya: lo siento, esto ya se salio de mi control/p  
p data-p-id="95f5897d41a4d3293f6d14b9d1f9f87e"Rei: pero que hay de lo del otro dia?/p  
p data-p-id="f74ab455d420dd11ad5ad1f83545aa4a"Seiya: ya vez que todo acabo malinterpretándose... Lo mejor es dejarlo asi/p  
p data-p-id="7655a7d046b8e8a12505375cb08fe390"Amy: y donde esta Yaten?/p  
p data-p-id="91f1ca3ed176de3458689ce781c7d3f1"Taiki: esta arreglando sus asuntos con Minako... cuando llegue nos iremos, mientras estaremos en el hotel donde se estaba quedando seiya/p  
p data-p-id="fe3f76e15b34020db9fbc396ea8d8f0a"Haruka: y en verdad que planeas? Vas a volver?/p  
p data-p-id="a463c98a87da48e7abe517b3a0a32a5e"Seiya: no lo creo, no lo se... Tengo cosas que pensar y hacer... Me es doloroso todo esto, les agradezco la confianza y el haberme dejado hacerla feliz/p  
p data-p-id="881a5655492222ea8cee636939585e95"Michiru: es una lastima, pero deberías darte una vuelta por si recuerda algo, me gustaba como era feliz contigo/p  
p data-p-id="7fa94353c72c419ab5a0124a0be53f7d"Seiya: gracias.../p  
p data-p-id="10ae636c876ed568c953e7f6b954d347"Taiki: bueno iremos a descansar mientras, chicas de verdad muchas gracias/p  
p data-p-id="793257dfc7035264631bfabc6dc49998"Ambos salieron del templo y se encaminaron ante las miradas tristes de ellas/p  
p data-p-id="d12200340e3763493c207e074136472a"Haruka: algo no me queda claro... siento que esto aun no termina/p  
p data-p-id="58ac5a2772749b527e796b60643aa6f2"Hotaru: calma mama Haruka, no creo que sea la ultima vez que lo vemos, solo necesita aceptar las cosas/p  
p data-p-id="5a025c000ae164981d8adca80faf9ecb"Setsuna: Hotaru tiene razón... debemos enfocarnos en lo importante, la princesa se va en unos días... deberíamos preocuparnos por eso/p  
p data-p-id="ed6663a8ab2717aaa554c560d13eed06"Michiru: Nagasaki no esta lejos pero la veremos menos/p  
p data-p-id="60fbe70006b0ce1139c706d787eb14d8"Haruka: cierto... aun asi que quisiste decir con lo de hace unos días?/p  
p data-p-id="0754ab004ba6391566d90fbb17065e5c"Rei: eso es entre Seiya y yo!/p  
p data-p-id="0571315331998df57846dc0fb2e0a2c3"Las risas se esparcieron en la oscuridad de la noche, los chicos llegaron a la azotea del edificio donde estaba Selene contemplando el cielo/p  
p data-p-id="99e4777ea53c1350d362e361aefb7479"Taiki: bajare a ver si ya ha habido noticias de Yaten.../p  
p data-p-id="1498a58c1b3f49306369885dea7f4a19"Seiya se acerco y abrazo a Selene por la espalda, ella solo le sonreía mientras el se acercaba a besarla, tras un rato ambos se separaron/p  
p data-p-id="21c85276934dd2e5066500f365b99f4e"Sel: me hablo Mamo-chan.../p  
p data-p-id="b30d0809fea9857ea9be7e5d0c76cd12"Seiya: que le dijiste?/p  
p data-p-id="78fb6c8d3913bace455264620d8582e8"Sel: Que viniera por mi hasta el fin de semana, que seguramente no le contestaría por que estaría muy ocupada.../p  
p data-p-id="5b4e7e5fc004ae55ad1c852d11abe88f"Seiya: esperemos que asi se quede esto... de todas formas para cuando amanezca ya estaremos lejos... Te llevare a la estrella mas lejana para que nunca mas te intenten apartar de mi... te amo bombon/p  
p data-p-id="9ace0a70ad6e53f58b99fcc8dbaec608"Sel: oh Seiya!/p  
p data-p-id="dafd3fb36e556de6abe4d3ad452c2de4"Ambos se volvieron a abrazar mientras se besaban, pronto la puerta se abrió y entro un sonrojado Yaten/p  
p data-p-id="38a1250544282976d4a26bffec52e501"Yaten: por favor paren que no me siento bien con lo que hice.../p  
p data-p-id="a6170922a666ed9c73d0f19778685c69"Sel: ire por las chicas y mi bolso.../p  
p data-p-id="1dc975315e91be1a54b6b13005f28e36"Selene entro al edificio dejando a los chicos solos/p  
p data-p-id="2661e4e6dec71e713a1f62211f6605bd"Seiya: estas seguro? Puedes quedarte.../p  
p data-p-id="fc7b0aefbb8dfe65bd9b6ffd96e4f1b3"Yaten: no, no te preocupes, cuando no la encuentren va a entender lo que le puse, espero que no me mate cuando venga por ella/p  
p data-p-id="58dc0bf2341e712ea7ddc185e0f331da"Seiya: gracias.../p  
p data-p-id="ef930303c27985cbc8bcff7b4ea54d9b"Yaten: de que? Somos hermanos, harias lo mismo por mi si Venus tuviera complicaciones asi.../p  
p data-p-id="6071f9296475c98322f60d28308014dd"Ambos comenzaron a reir, claro que harian todo el uno por el otro, incluso por Taiki que definitivamente había dejado el tema de Amy morir, pronto las chicas junto con Taiki y Mefisto llegaron a la azotea/p  
p data-p-id="75e9ff3aff2c254e985a25ed9a5e6a0a"Tabatha: bueno estamos todos los que tenemos que ser?/p  
p data-p-id="0d2b73b5e14284cf8fc65e72a544ff50"Kari: bueno, no podemos viajar con nuestros poderes asi que necesitaremos que nos cubran el rastro/p  
p data-p-id="d2481c94708556d5569c2301ff812d04"Los chicos se transformaron en las Star ligths, Kari y Alua se colgaron de Maker/p  
p data-p-id="04f0745b6811df1f4c09f84f8bc46c64"Kari: uhhhh tu nos llevaras seguras verdad?/p  
p data-p-id="599e5ad2e03d5239792a71ffd979d1cd"Maker: princesas de mi cuenta corre que llegaran seguras a Kinmokuu y nuestros destinos en el paso/p  
p data-p-id="890e91fa761926789b6dd9ed272cdf19"Healer: princesa Tabala me permite?/p  
p data-p-id="47c8a594c65b6476546e98b825e51824"Tabatha: me hubiera gustado robarme un rato a Figther.../p  
p data-p-id="c4af0fa32342fd1b3dcfb9f6f4f1d52d"Selene se lanzo al cuello de Figther, obviamente los celos estaban presentes/p  
p data-p-id="e92094bf9520518123129e7948dde723"Sel: no!... es mia! Verdad... verdad que no vas a abrazar a nadie mas?/p  
p data-p-id="5e5da9cfdac0051a426897b56d241cca"Figther: claro que no bombon... Pase lo que pase yo te protegeré.../p  
p data-p-id="b21793286f19115c3d80bb6b3c9a2107"Selene no pudo evitar sonreir mientras se dejaba abrazar mas por Figther/p  
p data-p-id="e3f6fb973fc4b34f7bb61dedd1954e1e"Mefisto: bueno que esperamos? Lo primero que hay que hacer es salir de la via láctea, de ahí no podrán seguirnos!/p  
p data-p-id="94421c17628168c16f3c91705d731904"Las tres se transformaron en luz causando que sus acompañantes lo hicieran también, Michiru miraba el cielo desde el jardín y pudieron ver claramente pasar a las 3 estrellas fugaces/p  
p data-p-id="31ebaa0b47bbd7d0bf34aef59601fcd0"Hotaru: ya se van.../p  
p data-p-id="6f8ca9ffee5be90f661ab49ed475efff"Michiru: espero que sean felices.../p  
p data-p-id="b1ceb5b1a407cc3e557f9f166e6d0107"Haruka: lo dices como si no fueran a volver.../p  
p data-p-id="a93db618f4628278c8713f7bc043b17e"Michiru: quien sabe... todo puede pasar.../p  
p data-p-id="7e86495bcbba6de44d8b4a1908c872ed"Michiru volteo a ver su celular donde tenia un mensaje de Selene/p  
p data-p-id="2862a316e4cf7343aa0ba4a5606ae6a4"strongem" me dijeron que fuiste mi confidente en muchas cosas, no puedo irme sin despedirme... Gracias por todo, prometo estar en contacto, pero por ahora quiero buscar mi felicidad, disculpame con todas cuando esto se sepa"/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="bc1432a65b7b96ed7c05671394099823"Michiru sonrio para si misma mientras borraba el mensaje, no dejaría pruebas para que la alcanzaran/p  
p data-p-id="e83e8f95d3a2a3524b219d305c4dea9b"Minako sintió el sol entrar por las cortinas y golpearle el rostro, abrió los ojos y al ver la habitación se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño, volteo por toda la habitación buscando a Yaten y solo vio un sobre en la mesa del servidor, se levanto y tomo la nota/p  
p data-p-id="227d6a753b199e9c1582b9bc29dfd61a"strongem"Mi querida Venus: discúlpame por dejar que despertaras sola, pero la misión que tengo es muy importante y muy secreta, asi que te menti sobre la fecha de partida para evitar mas retrazos, ya no estaremos en la tierra para cuando salga el sol, te prometo regresar pronto, espero que comprendas que el amor de hermanos es invaluable..." /em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f48bd757db140cce0d3081c3338cf6f4"Minako: no entiendo... Que tiene que ver el amor de hermanos con nosotros?/p  
p data-p-id="01c953d31e150b993dd30b075c4f62a6"De pronto todo quedo claro, "amor de hermanos" "mentiras sobre la partida" "escoltar a alguien en secreto"/p  
p data-p-id="8395cff7da556d8b851bf87c6e7c57fb"Minako: ooooooh Yaten! Me tendiste una trampa para llevarte a mi princesa! Querias dejarme fuera de la jugada! Pero ya veras cuando vuelvas Kou... Ya me las pagaras!/p  
p data-p-id="c9b3421bd2af043f3687a690275b14af"Minako se acerco a la ventana para ver el cielo recién despejado/p  
p data-p-id="472ae29ea7544cb803dc1a2f25ecef3c"Minako: cuiden bien de ella chicos... Ya les alcanzare luego... Ahora a hacerme la tonta con esto.../p  
p data-p-id="9fd085385fceac082a947f72067e9d5b"-/p  
p data-p-id="1c231603d4d8b428ddafe4b3964738a0"Tres luces cruzaban la oscuridad del universo, tras varias horas llegaron a un planeta, Selene colgaba prácticamente de los brazos de Fighter/p  
p data-p-id="2cabb2fd757741a2c8eb8528b001c62d"Fighter: Bombón.../p  
p data-p-id="f50940a0a3ca606a4ef030d1c6de9e55"Sel: estoy bien, solo... Solo necesito dormir.../p  
p data-p-id="f319aaf0ce735033a3269f976b36d9ff"Tabatha: hay que buscar donde descansar... Ustedes esperen aquí.../p  
p data-p-id="98b8c059b1d31955d7d024d7cf4b8b1d"Kari: creo que lo mas conveniente es que vayamos todas... No sabemos la distancia y el regreso? Será mejor aunque sea parar a comer, ella debe comer cada menos horas/p  
p data-p-id="c85ab58f02c629312c6f5ed88089cb85"Tabatha: lo entiendo pero.../p  
p data-p-id="45233156ca9f2a77cf2c5bf2f6a2af68"Sel: chicas no discutan... Solo... Denme 5 minutos si?/p  
p data-p-id="ea0b40e1e09ba1a36a6dd2df0d38653f"Tras un rato todas volvieron a encaminarse, paso al menos un poco más de media hora para que dieran con lo que parecía ser unas casas un poco alejadas, a lo lejos veian a una mujer a lo que parecía arando y sembrando en las tierras/p  
p data-p-id="5dc7579f53cea07a6f4f886c5220e978"Maker: buen día, disculpe somos viajeros y acabamos de llegar, desconocemos el camino y buscamos un lugar para descansar y alimentarnos/p  
p data-p-id="dac3ea2fe04ad741e5039a303275f833"Mujer: si caminan en esa dirección en unos 45 minutos verán el pueblo, ahí hay una posada.../p  
p data-p-id="a481beb34fdf7b56b97291b8a0c1fae1"Maker: muchas gracias buena mujer.../p  
p data-p-id="b91fb12dec189218a1b4ffc3a25af786"Todas siguieron caminando en la dirección que les había indicado la mujer hasta llegar a una fuente que rebosaba agua fresca, Kari llevó a Selene a que se refrescará y bebiera para hidratarse ya que hacía bastante calor, el resto se separó a buscar la posada y regresaron pronto/p  
p data-p-id="920ce0259f3eb9d84f5a189b8d6e4f87"Healer: ya encontramos el lugar, solo que no creo que el dinero que conocemos ayude.../p  
p data-p-id="1f3bed8476a99eed5765610031e68650"Tabatha: yo me encargo vamos.../p  
p data-p-id="4434667706afaf344ac100aa2b209162"Todos le siguieron y entraron a una taberna, Selene se quedó en la entrada contemplando el lugar/p  
p data-p-id="555376f0b7039619e3ba30ab29c56c2f"Fighter: sucede algo?/p  
p data-p-id="b8db41edf5ba489d8b53ff2d61f558c7"Sel: no se... Sentí nostalgia.../p  
p data-p-id="f4f401f60d44c06049d4b434c0ec46c8"Fighter le tomo la mano encaminandola/p  
p data-p-id="8b6ac24da5465af09561591fa080ee6a"Fighter: ahora que lo pienso, es igual a la taberna de Thanos.../p  
p data-p-id="9e90b6f274e3b1b14ea7bac7a7953367"Sel: Thanos?/p  
p data-p-id="bf50030b69c8662a64489b204f2c5335"Fighter: mh, olvídalo... Luego te lo contaré.../p  
p data-p-id="c93ee15e5af7afbf788b7d056cbd42b2"Tabatha le contó al dueño con quién había pedido, la situación por la que pasaban, y amablemente les cedió hospedaje y alimentos a cambio de mano en las noches que estuvieran ahí, quedando el trato sellado, todos fueron a descansar tras comer, Selene quedó dormida y el resto bajo a trabajar/p  
p data-p-id="0a50b51f5f075be58bf91ae39302669c"El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban, las Senshis habían quedado en el templo y de ahí se encaminaron hacia el departamento de Selene, Minako se notaba nerviosa, para Haruka era bastante notorio y Michiru decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y se quedó hasta atrás con ella/p  
p data-p-id="32b4cf5d35d8830fb9df6d6e9bf5700e"Michiru: estás bien?/p  
p data-p-id="43c46448a94749ea45036fdb5c366fcc"Minako: eh?! No! Digo si!/p  
p data-p-id="3d1a2fa057d00ef276fb530565912c9b"Michiru: si sigues así se van a dar cuenta antes de tiempo que la princesa ya no está.../p  
p data-p-id="b5d3d084586d8d0493f40f73163008ed"Minako: tú?.../p  
p data-p-id="ee6f64cf216c6e1a610b9223111e8bb6"Michiru: si, me mandó un mensaje... Y tú? Te lo dijo Yaten?/p  
p data-p-id="84a4cfe909badb4beb00a9152b503c27"Minako: no... No precisamente, me dejó pistas y supuse... Y ahora que va a pasar?/p  
p data-p-id="6890b74c14ba24395564b6e420fde1cb"Michiru: pasará lo que tenga que pasar.../p  
p data-p-id="4fd26df8351c1fdee3fdcf5f10e75e19"Llegaron al edificio en cuestión y vieron el camión de la mudanza junto con Mamorou que se veía molesto marcando desde su celular nuevamente/p  
p data-p-id="b60bef4eec139d97d0ed72c422dab8a9"Setsuna: sucede algo?/p  
p data-p-id="74b038601c292bc55b203ab273ff17ef"Sr. Mudanza: lo que sucede es que no le contestan al joven y tampoco nadie responde a la puerta.../p  
p data-p-id="0f619524bc5211f70cb255acadbda71d"Amy: quizás fue al hospital/p  
p data-p-id="e99c7ee2bb09658e9480d2d2a1f21d3e"Mamorou volvió a colgar el teléfono evidentemente molesto/p  
p data-p-id="7db1c7efa853087f13a66b1cbf7c4e6a"Mamo: ya hablé al hospital y no tiene ni cita ni está ahí ni ha llamado... No me contesta desde ayer... Mensajes... Llamadas... Y nadie está en la casa.../p  
p data-p-id="c1dbad0126db436438a358e47b76be4a"Michiru: quizás salieron a pasear, es el último día juntas.../p  
p data-p-id="0fbbd3e59ff30c9efdb1016421d6b996"Mamo: y por qué no contesta?/p  
p data-p-id="f488837d8b8cb21e5461cec48a375bef"Haruka se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la pared/p  
p data-p-id="9fb07db13ed1b544d653692c21f42208"Haruka: Minako algo que decir?/p  
p data-p-id="dbc6695543da2cabb787fec410eb8080"Minako: eh?! Yo por qué?!/p  
p data-p-id="f2313b710622f718189702adb3e162ca"Michiru: que insinuas?/p  
p data-p-id="e929dac9098850f590c29b6adcadc489"Haruka: estás muy nerviosa... Sabes algo que nosotras no?/p  
p data-p-id="69eb05fed4809159b938919d94ae14e7"Minako desvió la mirada, no sabía mentir, Mamorou golpeó el camión y subió al departamento, las chicas lo siguieron y lo vieron golpeando la puerta/p  
p data-p-id="5a063275c4a0f9eee94ea9eb84f2938a"Haruka: Mako... Tira la puerta.../p  
p data-p-id="037b87560c85c7ddf9312799348bea28"Mako: pero.../p  
p data-p-id="7929b6acaa13f03e1926ff5d4399f98f"Haruka: tirala.../p  
p data-p-id="e38d351fd8315d842d373eeeb32cc48c"Mako se puso frente a la puerta, estaba nerviosa, pero al final accedió quebrando la cerradura de una patada, todos entraron solo para ver todos los muebles arrumbados y cubiertos, al ver las condiciones del departamento comenzaron a angustiarse, Mamorou fue a la habitación solo para encontrar una nota en el espejo, regreso a la sala donde todas estaban/p  
p data-p-id="0b21c49d07ff650bc8251fe50dca1bba"Mamorou: se fue.../p  
p data-p-id="63e1393d8191ed736bba2f71678fef46"Rei: como que se fue?!/p  
p data-p-id="f2414b10aeab51a5331e6501de59ff46"Rei tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla/p  
p data-p-id="ea022e8f6bafba709f0fe3331d0b6ad9"strongem"A quien encuentre la nota:/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="20853fa39a7537c92d6a37ea48ca7cea"strongemMamorou: quiero pedirte una disculpa... Por más que he querido buscar ese amor del que me hablabas no logro sentirme muy a gusto, te agradezco tu preocupación y el quererme proteger, deseo que encuentres el amor que tanto buscas y aún así te agradezco ser una luz en esta oscuridad que me ha rodeado, nuevamente te pido una disculpa y sobre todo por ser tan cobarde para no decírtelo de frente, pero sentía que no me dejarías ir./em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4a0c7482a33c8ace64eb884e8e71ba6a"strongemChicas: /em/strongstrongemno me siento a gusto siendo vigilada todo el tiempo y les pido disculpas por irme sin decirles nada/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="5e94e0768c2df5cbd6c7cdf1433e5cb1"strongemAun así a todos les agradezco infinitamente, prometo ponerme en contacto en cuanto me sienta más estable en esta nueva etapa/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="13debbee82a2d1120bff9ae5b7c567a2"strongemSin más siempre suya, Selene"/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a05835c1083d11117a4ec2cf1755509c"Setsuna: pero que demonios tiene esa niña en la cabeza?! Cómo hace eso en su estado?!/p  
p data-p-id="b41f604fd0b0ac96231b524a13617de6"Haruka: Minako! A dónde diablos se fueron las star lights!?/p  
p data-p-id="666e444235f6134b72408975f09fd42e"Minako: no sé de qué me hablas?!/p  
p data-p-id="cf736ba9aa0a26b80490e6c98b88f88f"Mako: no crees que es precipitado juzgar, te recuerdo que había 3 supremas aqui/p  
p data-p-id="4fe590f115cccba2e95be669c14ab75c"Haruka: es obvio que todos fueron los culpables!/p  
p data-p-id="206d55de8d765c6c1f8c9772bb7882cb"Michiru: basta Haruka!/p  
p data-p-id="890da8794bdc17993884e766694d3b48"Haruka: No, alguna debe de saber.../p  
p data-p-id="5296afa541766443e925ea0506541bbc"Michiru: yo te lo diré... Ella ya no está ni siquiera en el sistema solar... Seguramente la salida de las Star Lights fue para despistar... Quién se la llevó seguramente fue la princesa Tabala... O todos en conjunto, pero fue su decisión.../p  
p data-p-id="9f098b5d59f8bd0638832b5c9dadb995"Haruka: quién lo asegura?!/p  
p data-p-id="ed3f5b5a6c1c81e5fa56170abe3aa47c"Michiru: Selene me mandó un mensaje pidiendo la entendiera y que buscaría su felicidad... Que la disculpara con todas.../p  
p data-p-id="6223dee939c35dd88ea1eed35a5429d5"Minako: Yaten me dijo que les habían dado la misión de escoltar a alguien... Nunca me dijo a quien... Ni a donde.../p  
p data-p-id="91f5522943130724a3e4634eb05460b8"Hotaru: no entiendo cómo pudieron ceder tan fácilmente... A final de cuentas es nuestra princesa y nuestra responsabilidad/p  
p data-p-id="5beacd13ce9a4f3227542303491b8e0d"Minako: y no es nuestra responsabilidad que sea feliz?!/p  
p data-p-id="104c3b76c0e1398ed2e675099433c21c"Todas guardaron silencio, una vez más habían perdido a su princesa y no sabían ni por dónde empezar, al final de la tarde todos se resignaron y volvieron a sus casas, las 4 guardianas principales se quedaron en el templo el resto de la tarde/p  
p data-p-id="62020b0625a9794b0479446677b5312c"Mako: de verdad no te dijo Yaten nada?!/p  
p data-p-id="ba56b19622b9ef44a709d92301e54449"Minako tomo una hoja de papel y comenzó a romperla/p  
p data-p-id="df87d005061d4f165fe7197541892558"Mina: ahhh! Lo odio no me dijo nada! Me hizo el amor tan rico y cuando desperté había huido!/p  
p data-p-id="30e726ae6e3df2d3253b1e697d91e2cb"Todas: QUEEEEE?! DORMISTE CON YATEN!?/p  
p data-p-id="45ed1706cd68a5aa270384d94bfdd71d"Artemis: Minako! Cómo pudiste!?/p  
p data-p-id="cfe18ae9f90ef2f1d6850b1bb539b2a7"Minako: upssss/p  
p data-p-id="da8f47cee48dd2249b2edaba90219c23"Las preguntas bombardeaban a Minako, pero ella solo se paseaba en su nube recordando las manos de Yaten recorriendo su cuerpo y todas las cosas dulces que le decía.../p  
p data-p-id="02bdea6cd693db614643177d0f32634d"El tiempo comenzó a pasar, pronto ya estaban muy cerca de Kinmokuu, decidieron hacer una última parada/p  
p data-p-id="b22763764bdf454141c3a240bd802b14"Healer: ya estamos a solo un viaje de dos horas, ustedes deciden... Viajamos en la noche o partimos mañana/p  
p data-p-id="0b4119018015be71704ac08bbcc4d31f"Lotit: yo opino que mañana, Sel necesita descansar, ya 8 meses es pesado/p  
p data-p-id="f01cb582b4c16b967f56627d45dc1e39"Figther: tú qué opinas?/p  
p data-p-id="53470940391ea111899b329e6c9c2fa3"Sel: siendo honesta estoy cansada, podemos descansar hoy? Me duele mucho la cintura.../p  
p data-p-id="ba883d2b24e153aa67c98b1b535e1208"Maker: está bien, busquemos donde dormir/p  
p data-p-id="673ae9c0011611ab81f1f443e10203e5"El planeta pequeño pero atractivo les ofreció todo sin problemas, tanto por tratarse de las star lights de Kakiouu como por estar las supremas ahí, la noche les sorprendió pronto, Fighter Entro a la habitación solo para ver a Selene recostada./p  
p data-p-id="3b4a301b73e43c4c6f348a7200714f06"Fighter: estás bien?/p  
p data-p-id="c078d9e5fde16217f9b7480e40d7eb83"Sel: si... Aún me duele la espalda, está enorme este bebé para el tiempo que tengo.../p  
p data-p-id="bb2625f5eccf9ed4f0e4773e3319e274"Fighter: de acuerdo... Bueno, descansa sabes que cualquier cosa estoy en la habitación de a lado.../p  
p data-p-id="960fb8df32ab0ffc1193ebc457bbba60"Sel: no espera Fighter.../p  
p data-p-id="3d76fc8893e43da7e314a362af103943"La guerrera de cabello oscuro se detuvo en la puerta mientras ella se incorporaba, se regreso para ayudarle y que se sentará en la orilla de la cama/p  
p data-p-id="cf178d0deabd98e8f89fcc0f74ad7f19"Figther: que pasa?/p  
p data-p-id="66834c84c5ed692844696cac3a9cc0d0"Sel: es que... Yo... Yo quiero saber más de ti.../p  
p data-p-id="19a22fdf5a705c6c64c51981b991e5ba"Fighter: de mi?/p  
p data-p-id="8b0dd3a3c6e6facc795fdbe1ff8b2903"Sel: si! Bueno... A lo que me refiero es que no recuerdo nada ni de ti ni de Seiya... Y bueno.../p  
p data-p-id="664dc474cbdaed44aa8246bec9b93550"Fighter Tomo a Selene de la nuca y la beso, al principio se asustó pero conforme pasaron los segundos se hizo más profundo el beso hasta que se separaron para tomar aire/p  
p data-p-id="42a87f044be036a6f880e3b682e600bd"Sel: Fi... Fighter.../p  
p data-p-id="06ad42ea97d711e836e0e3dc2cb325e5"Fighter: te diré todo lo que quieras saber.../p  
p data-p-id="0b558a15666105c914a1d6acf04ed728"Ambas sonrieron, Selene no se sentía incómoda para nada con ella y las dudas que le asolaban poco a poco comenzaban a calmarse con esa platica, en algún punto a ambas el sueño las venció, Eternity entro a la habitación solo para ver a Selene en los brazos de Fighter que le acicalaba el cabello/p  
p data-p-id="7ac12400823ea3fc4292c4d8ce267c08"Eternity: ya se habían tardado en darme estas escenas.../p  
p data-p-id="da5e727a09833eb04eeec016a2d61325"Fighter se levanto aunque despertó a Selene que comenzó a tallarse los ojos/p  
p data-p-id="2d80a12bdbbadc98d13f3e366460c801"Fighter: no se siente muy bien asi que.../p  
p data-p-id="31e8189aa6874b2612a798fcd30278b7"Eternity: no tienes por qué darme explicaciónes.../p  
p data-p-id="6217f378d37bba898d03d05353637eb4"Sel: que sucede?/p  
p data-p-id="c1bca6fb25fe8156c259ad58064c79e5"Eternity: nada hermosa... el desayuno ya esta servido, hay que apurarnos para llegar a Kinmokou pronto.../p  
p data-p-id="8a84edebbbd2369f16ce41c4c5207727"Tras desayunar todas volvieron a sus posiciones, Figther abrazo a Selene y una vez más salieron disparadas de ese planeta./p  
p data-p-id="7b501fd124148ac719b2b535a8a302e9"Tras un par de horas Selene abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse en un jardín de flores rojas y anaranjadas, las cuales con el viento hacían parecer que era el fuego danzando al compás/p  
p data-p-id="a90d8770dcd1afa8cbe826104f0955d4"Healer: princesas... Bienvenidas al planeta de las flores de fuego.../p  
p data-p-id="2137e8758e83db26684338e0df75f95f"Las 4 chicas quedaron maravillada con el espectáculo que les ofrecía el planeta, Eternity Tomo la mano de Selene y las 4 se adelantaron hacia el palacio tras Healer, Fighter observaba a su chica avanzar por los jardines hasta que una mano la hizo volver a la realidad/p  
p data-p-id="bb7ade5d9d93b449c2f52bdedb70f6c3"Maker: Por eso elegiste este planeta cierto?/p  
p data-p-id="cb28dc127a48151d29a550100a6f8c2a"Fighter: a que te refieres?/p  
p data-p-id="09c55a34261ada074e6bd7c03d39a5bf"Maker: Cuando nos asignaron un planeta tu elegiste este, decías que las flores te daban un sentimiento de nostalgia y de paz, seguramente tú semilla recordaba esos días cuidando el jardín junto a ella.../p  
p data-p-id="e6ef08c80604701ce89d2fa96ea03e45"Fighter: no lo... No lo había pensado.../p  
p data-p-id="02ce63a9b2a075a7a9e3b3e8d1e89dd6"Maker: vamos al palacio, ella debe descansar/p  
p data-p-id="8ab6cd4b681e7f33feb62fa955b3f2ba"Ambas tomaron camino hacia el palacio, apenas estaban por cruzar la puerta cuando de pronto escucharon un grito, Fighter reconoció la voz de Selene y corrió junto con Maker, Ambas llegaron solo para ver a Selene sosteniendose de Tabala mientras un gran charco de agua estaba a sus pies/p  
p data-p-id="8c33a6fb4aae8b4e3012f6e722ab0885"Kari: no es posible!/p  
p data-p-id="61ba467c91ed5cfc901f3b41595c8d67"Fighter: que sucedió?!/p  
p data-p-id="e11c76f810f8ce24e64597dd545c4737"Kari: se rompió la fuente! Esta en labor! Hay que llamar al médico de inmediato/p  
p data-p-id="6959577f7fed1f3e28e9cd2b6dbf0596"Fighter Tomo la forma de Seiya nuevamente y tras cargar a Selene la llevo hacia una habitación seguido de las Supremas mientras Maker corría por el medico, cuando esté llegó el médico saco a todos inmediatamente quedándose solo con sus asistentes, tras unos minutos el médico salió y una de sus asistentes corrió hacia otro lado/p  
p data-p-id="74e685f2b45cbeaf3532ff0664ad8b0c"Seiya: Co... Cómo.../p  
p data-p-id="da758cc5ad4236cbe095923c98435e96"Médico: ella ya esta de parto, solo nos queda esperar a que el bebé terminé de bajar... Y bueno? Cual de los caballeros es el padre?/p  
p data-p-id="ce859221d6cd6928ab08b0e7b66705e8"El silencio reino, Seiya solo bufo y tras poner las manos en las bolsas salió de la vista, Maker y Healer voltearon a verse, ambas estaban dispuestas a decir algo cuando una voz extraña para las supremas se hizo a su lado/p  
p data-p-id="f803a46a1b000d89d15e698b13e65e33"-creo que es lo menos importante en este momento.../p  
p data-p-id="486dea4588d93926b2a2fab472dc88d6"Healer: princesa!/p  
p data-p-id="23c319e5e88924428787c04201372fa9"Kakiou: ahora lo único que importa es que Serenity salga con bien de esto/p  
p data-p-id="f54e5c7f26f94bb9a61a6e41a5d6d438"Maker: lo que aún no entiendo es por qué se adelantó tanto el parto si veníamos con calma? Además no era de riesgo el embarazo.../p  
p data-p-id="be2598ce5d00137ffd4e40fa92e21897"Médico: adelantarse? El parto no se adelantó.../p  
p data-p-id="3df60377c5296c717a3015f864e4d067"Tabatha: pero si solo tenía 32 semanas!/p  
p data-p-id="0d63e76fea6d746a6e5da89714d6bfaa"Médico: pues quien les dijo eso cálculo mal, está perfectamente de 42 semanas, la posición del bebé y el tamaño del vientre no miente... Ahora con su permiso.../p  
p data-p-id="15e2b1410b68a4e2514012a8f5c29956"El médico siguio el camino que había tomado su asistente, tan solo unos minutos después el medico volvió a entrar en la habitación junto con su asistente y todos los útiles que necesitaba, la tensión pesaba conforme pasaba el tiempo./p  
p data-p-id="009c1825f2bb81c7b04d39ad95bd8537"Una hora ya había pasado y solo se oian los quejidos de Selene debido a las contracciones, las supremas estaban sentadas junto con Kakiouu y con los chicos que ya habían vuelto a su forma normal, Kari tenia el rostro metido entre las piernas, cuando de pronto se levanto como resorte/p  
p data-p-id="becbc87311f037a54574af587ce58f6d"Kari: POR ESO NO SALIAN LAS CUENTA! AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO!/p  
p data-p-id="780b7b16ec26e91c4bcc75bb787ed598"Yaten: de que diablos hablas?!/p  
p data-p-id="f93f86c20ffe18e88d981ad783a90cb9"Kari: de todo! Los desmayos, las nauseas... La falta de apetito... sus cambios de humor.../p  
p data-p-id="869666f9fbc93d3b374a816ad3dd1ad5"Tabatha y Aqua voltearon a verse, si Kari estaba diciendo lo que creían, entonces todo estaba solucionado.../p  
p data-p-id="bf7396893c7dd13c91ff70048f2343fe"Taiki: podrias.../p  
p data-p-id="c7b734fb14e2e93c8bc2ca5eedc5dc4a"Kari: Selene ya estaba embarazada para cuando viajamos a Tokio de Cristal... por eso cuando volvimos del campo comenzó con sus desmayos cuando peleo con Seiya! Por eso su vientre se ve mas grande! Kered se la llevo ya embarazada! SEIYA ES EL PAPA DEL BEBE!/p  
p data-p-id="928ee24671182254ae45b1c60512b29b"Aqua y Tabatha se abrazaron y comenzaron a brincar de emoción, Yaten y Taiki comenzaron a suspirar de tranquilidad y empezaron a reír, Kakiouu junto sus manos agradeciendo a sus dioses, pronto la puerta se abrió y el medico salió/p  
p data-p-id="ce39566ca5d2f3c775b6bd52b8959a11"Medico: necesito unas manos extras, la princesa esta muy cansada y el bebe comienza a correr el riesgo de quedarse sin aire ya que no puede pujar.../p  
p data-p-id="7c2366e69235bea98181863bd127188d"Kari: yo me encargo, mi madre me enseño... alguien debe traer a Seiya... el debe estar aquí, cuando se lo digan se que vendrá!/p  
p data-p-id="acebd49167da8797e33185a15cbeb518"Kari entro con el medico mientras Taiki y Yaten corrian a buscarlo por el reino, Kari vio a Selene acostada y evidentemente fatigada, se acerco a ella y tras sentarla en la cama se arrodillo tras de ella y comenzó a recargarse en su espalda mientras con la otra mano le apretaba la parte superior del vientre/p  
p data-p-id="d8c75806182eb5bd504a484762068f69"Sel: KARI! YA NO PUEDO! QUE HACES?!/p  
p data-p-id="e4b79787ef35b2c7f175c2a2c3ca3081"Kari: ayudándote a pujar... Sel si no sacas a ese bebe en 5 minutos... Se va a morir.../p  
p data-p-id="737735b7c1a08f179556fc3d53174f58"Sel: quizás eso... AAAHHH... sea... AAAHHH.../p  
p data-p-id="744c704f5283d070815bda648df557d5"Kari: NO!... calculamos mal... estabas desnutrida, tu bebe no había ganado peso... ese bebe es de Seiya... No es de Mamorou... no es de Kered... es de Seiya!/p  
p data-p-id="445ac275d5d08496e10c39a103e7c942"Sel: es... Es en serio?!/p  
p data-p-id="58961c9a4edb65cb4875ba9c2515cb5e"Kari: CLARO QUE ES VERDAD! AHORA PUJA MUJER!/p  
p data-p-id="2e3d90f2c1d3cfaca04805bb44e6383c"-/p  
p data-p-id="f8745a90a28b9a823325ecd94b18f38d"Yaten y Taiki corrian por los pasillos sin éxito alguno de encontrar a Seiya/p  
p data-p-id="1b44a6f6036e73b344b67cf0f3343447"Yaten: donde rayos se metio ese testarudo?/p  
p data-p-id="a4c75b3c62a8ecc2668053b8b11c1976"Taiki: quizás... Quizás esta en los jardines.../p  
p data-p-id="badaf703040c392cb3eb1a9180344b36"Yaten: pues vamos!/p  
p data-p-id="0c107d5204e0ded45b98f67a67502e47"Salieron corriendo hacia los jardines y justo hacia lo mas alto vieron a Seiya y se dirigieron hacia el, encontrándolo en el suelo dejando que el viento lo golpeara/p  
p data-p-id="d5f1e038a2280f304253db12199859fe"Yaten: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? TIENES QUE IR CON SELENE!/p  
p data-p-id="1d85eb572353b5bc065cf6531f6d539f"Seiya: para que? La verdad no puedo con esto... Crei que podría pero.../p  
p data-p-id="84ce51c8a009d7844ed27a083f9f6742"Taiki: revisa el calendario.../p  
p data-p-id="0304fa21f47a8d318a54b8f6a05c9e5d"Seiya: para que? No entiendo que quieres hacer Taiki.../p  
p data-p-id="984673aa0acda702e4beb625a43280a9"Seiya saco su inservible celular y abrió el calendario/p  
p data-p-id="e1d6409d28d4e8218d0cfa3e9489bd4e"Taiki: cuenta hacia atrás... 42 semanas.../p  
p data-p-id="f14778b0476721d1ee7e4aa7e30f8708"Seiya: por que?.../p  
p data-p-id="bc2e24765f0d569279d84e0c44ff2056"Yaten: por que Selene esta de 42 semanas y no 32! Dime! Donde estabas hace 42 semanas?/p  
p data-p-id="58f0c0ecb78c3457c930a35043d8187e"Seiya comenzo a contar nerviosamente mientras regresaba el tiempo, pronto palidecio y levanto la vista/p  
p data-p-id="86f51a74c79df9ef755277335c0f26d4"Yaten: y?/p  
p data-p-id="fe624a7a015048202ac5cc6211a8aa70"Seiya: estaba... Estábamos... terminando... Sus conciertos... Justo... Antes de Tokio de Cristal.../p  
p data-p-id="fae7ac75349f829840a41ff5eb27dcc3"Yaten: y sabes lo que significa no?/p  
p data-p-id="2a9e4cad9f143a31ea3cda9959766592"Taiki: ese bebe es tuyo Seiya... Por eso se estuvo desmayando.../p  
p data-p-id="2862015144c03a8bb94f4c5f4a463962"Seiya comenzo a llorar, había sido tan tonto y celoso que no se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba en realidad, una vez mas estaban esperando un bebe y no lo había notado/p  
p data-p-id="25ecf26613adcbb8cf3c777bf5cc690d"Yaten: pero bueno que estas esperando?! Que no piensas ir a recibir a tu bebe?!/p  
p data-p-id="cf7471e7e8bd2f0d68e6f2816d724d32"Seiya comenzo a correr nerviosamente tropezándose una que otra vez, pronto llego al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Selene, pero había algo raro en el ambiente, Tabatha lloraba en los brazos de Kakoiu y el medico se comenzaba a retirar, Kari salio de la habitación limpiándose las lagrimas que corrian, Seiya se acerco con un nudo en la garganta/p  
p data-p-id="0402b08907424bbbf5bfbc3a096b5046"Kakiou: Oh Fighter... lo... de verdad lo siento.../p  
p data-p-id="9f733d5ad6969eae9c47b355b14a409a"Seiya: que... Por que?... que?.../p  
p data-p-id="6a27af52dea7a74ed3347c4a35e44f39"Kari: estaba... Estaba cansada... Ya no... ya no podía mas... Y... y ... el bebe se moría y... y .../p  
p data-p-id="901abc4926e44b21d5a4be33b7fe1c17"Seiya sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, escucho un ligero llanto y entro a la habitación, una de las asistentes tenia un pequeño bulto en los brazos mientras Aqua estaba sentada en la cama sosteniendo la mano de Selene, Aqua lo volteo a ver mientras negaba con la cabeza, Seiya se acerco y se arrodillo junto a la cama, tomo la mano de selene solo para sentirla completamente fría/p  
p data-p-id="74da9f02c982d5aaca9bc0112801ecb7"Aqua: trate de sanarla pero ya era tarde... lo siento Seiya.../p  
p data-p-id="d024760cc0d9cf8fa3915302d37f2886"La asistente trato de darle el bebe a Seiya pero Aqua la detuvo y salio con el bebe en brazos cerrando la puerta tras de si/p  
p data-p-id="471c3605ace959d46b61a88b866cce69"Kakiou: pudo hacer algo?/p  
p data-p-id="c39d8cd046a22575decf5b57712c5830"Aqua: lo siento... ya es tarde.../p  
p data-p-id="ab3c0dbfb6ac6416e9b0c9367a6931b2"Kakiou: creo que lo mejor será empezar con los preparativos... entre mas pronto sea Seiya podrá concentrarse en lo que ahora importa/p  
p data-p-id="4412369de04acffb0d4b8e38ec02ba45"Seiya veía a Selene tumbada en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados y aun el sudor en su frente, el cual Seiya comenzó a limpiarle/p  
p data-p-id="d54018d9bbd7f478e2f10b84c538d00f"Seiya: mira que te has vuelto descuidada... aun tienes sudor en el cuerpo... bombon... Despierta... Por favor... Dime que estas bromeando... ya... No es gracioso.../p  
p data-p-id="d69bc17f5f561b101241e97d7a6ff1a5"Seiya comenzo a sacudir a Selene tratando de hacerla reaccionar en un momento de incredulidad, pero la realidad volvió a impactarlo, se dejo caer sobre ella y comenzo a llorar mientras se incorporaba para abrazarla y pegarla a su cuerpo tratando de calentarlo/p  
p data-p-id="3c4dec87238010cf8951d1e2876d8fc0"Seiya: no bombon no! No me dejes por favor!/p  
p data-p-id="8c3e5509ee4083cb74a7f878820ae6f7"-/p  
p data-p-id="78a08f173f375532f470aabd25755c4e"Selene abrió los ojos tratando de tomar aire, volteo para todos lados y solo podía ver un gran vacio blanco, llevaba un vestido sencillo blanco de tirantes y sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua y sin embargo respiraba y se movía con facilidad/p  
p data-p-id="d1b1af73c5e0adfde7b2592269ba8090"Sel: en donde?... que... Quien soy?/p  
p data-p-id="a4b9133cc64edbc4ec815b7486d12d04"-no lo recuerdas?/p  
p data-p-id="9dd7662e84db031afdc1f6ec1c0468f6"Sel: recordar? Que debo recordar?/p  
p data-p-id="0e129378a285b8ecf45a690b9fd4b607"Una pequeña luz decendio hasta quedar frente a ella y comenzo a tomar forma de una pequeña mujer con un vestido pomposo de perlas/p  
p data-p-id="604b1026cf530f041e44cba65f0c6cb6"Sel: quien eres tu?/p  
p data-p-id="f3a7c08a89c795cb70087d4dc85ff8a3"-yo soy la guardiana del caldero primordial, soy quien vigila el camino de las estrellas.../p  
p data-p-id="e234e5ec15b23e20ba22ac9d6404c059"Sel: el caldero? Estrellas?/p  
p data-p-id="9abc85b79e3f89f8b16c6e3dad380cb6"Guardiana: asi es, estrellas eternas como tu.../p  
p data-p-id="66779905a199ab218a3d558df4743986"En ese momento comenzó a llorar con la pequeña aun en sus manos/p  
p data-p-id="ddb8a6ee0beef6c64e7fe7b80c66139d"Sel: estoy... Estoy muerta cierto?.../p  
p data-p-id="5c287dfbd4a486660b4c2dd4bbcfd7fb"Guardiana: tu tiempo no se ha cumplido, aun asi por segunda vez te presentas al caldero con esta figura... dime... deseas iniciar una nueva historia? Con un nuevo cuerpo?/p  
p data-p-id="19ea6a70d657ec63334f05dcd90bb56b"strongem"no..."/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f93510fa885cb8fafecf49cc18ddc071"Selene volteo hacia la nada/p  
p data-p-id="83365dfbc5fe0da3ef5b4853db92af35"Guardiana: sucede algo?/p  
p data-p-id="19212189f5c3f8ba63020aabc078b9c2"Sel: juraria haber escuchado algo, tengo la sensación de estar olvidando algo importante.../p  
p data-p-id="69841b96d66a74ddc86312b10329ac3e"Guardiana: dime... estas lista para iniciar?/p  
p data-p-id="ce51cd431aa0745fb5381ede137c11ea"Sel: supongo.../p  
p data-p-id="f86c76a60e91701fa71a65d09857d638"Ambas encaminaron como si hubiera un sitio a donde ir aunque Selene no veía nada tangible/p  
p data-p-id="fbc16a7c48f287a2adcea75cca37e721"strongem"llévame contigo..."/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="cb5bea623384e58e01b2956f266486b6"Selene se detuvo de nuevo y se llevo las manos al pecho mientras las lagrimas salian/p  
p data-p-id="d7725c2601e3cd2e6bf42fd0034579d3"Guardiana: sucede algo?/p  
p data-p-id="1d694ec10870bd56489dd12df9b0dbac"Sel: siento que alguien me llama... no puedo recordarlo.../p  
p data-p-id="a16764a6cf86c5b4ebde93c9f7c6fd5f"strongem"bombon... "/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="993db4dd706a3c717691a85a58354277"Guardiana: dime... te gustaría contibuar tu historia con esta misma figura Serenity?/p  
p data-p-id="ce40c7255510bc4950b876b2ab20873f"Sel: Se... Serenity?/p  
p data-p-id="d84a4e5fcd4f7670d71f12a8cf52017f"En un segundo, cual electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo todos los recuerdo comenzaron a volver a su mente, volteo a ver sus manos como no creyendo que tenia el control de su cuerpo/p  
p data-p-id="ec657efec61b5133c545012cca0ff00d"Sel: yo... Lo había olvidado... Seiya... Las chicas... ya recuerdo todo... Eolo y Kula.../p  
p data-p-id="5aac9728c319d08a7c17319b776b5baa"Guardiana: entonces?/p  
p data-p-id="7d782973c1ecd4d5a8475ea5d4ad4bd4"-/p  
p data-p-id="300928c9587ff068006c7de15de163ea"El lugar estaba convirtiéndose en una tragedia, Seiya llevaba el cuerpo de Selene en brazos mientras Taiki y Yaten le cerraban el paso/p  
p data-p-id="a320bcb6b35d4cabd6a103b76cb8e952"Yaten: Seiya reacciona!/p  
p data-p-id="898f01bf4a2c01f9660cc022308b1759"Seiya: no interfieran! Ella quiere ir al jardín!/p  
p data-p-id="f6183eb8e81a0462d06e86f90445cdc1"Taiki: Seiya por favor! Date cuenta!/p  
p data-p-id="311b8c94a636158ea9d60eef6ab022c7"Seiya: quítense de mi camino!/p  
p data-p-id="74524a5849bdb77fe8830e8f08b1c21c"Seiya dejo ir su cuerpo contra sus hermanos pero ellos se apartaron dejándolo pasar, las supremas llegaron solo para verlo correr hacai una colina en los jardines, ya ahí seiya se dejo caer quedando ambos cuerpos en el suelo, se recostó sobre el pecho de ella, como lo hubiera hecho anteriormente/p  
p data-p-id="1913f17b2a089691e7a6db970d44ec9e"Seiya: llévame contigo bombon... no se vivir sin ti... no quiero vivir sin ti.../p  
p data-p-id="701a3abf0d69d65eb27223ff71ca3320"Todos estaban tras el escuchándolo, al igual estaban heridos por la situación y aun asi no lo podían consolar/p  
p data-p-id="1bcce2c7f56b8097c15b8e72e407ac85"Una mano comenzo a acariciar el cabello de Seiya en modo de consuelo/p  
p data-p-id="7b6c78831f7557436f33be25e15e23ea"Seiya: NO QUIERO SU COMPASIÓN DÉJENME MORIR CON ELLA!/p  
p data-p-id="23ecc5f30312ae678af405c70f16f40a"Se levanto para quitarse la mano de su cabeza y vio a todos a una distancia prudente viéndolo con lagrimas en los ojos, el solo volteo lentamente justo para encontrarse con unos ojos violazulaceos/p  
p data-p-id="68329e77d91bcdfb50dc27740832c2ed"Sel: tus gritos... resuenan hasta el caldero... tenia que venir a callarte.../p  
p data-p-id="08aa4e121f6ea023b140ad2af8dac4e0"Seiya: bombon.../p  
p data-p-id="e0467b10cc710b664f75d0d78f132c10"Seiya solo supo jalarla para poder abrazarla, ella se aferro a el, sabia que no querria dejarlo ir jamas/p  
p data-p-id="e8e938200e643241f85f70b1ac1c9c48"Sel: Te amo... Eolo.../p  
p data-p-id="f8ad5d134bb41b373d88a2705d8082fd"Seiya se separo solo para verla con incredulidad/p  
p data-p-id="56582c84da842cbe68a042eb11677a21"Seiya: tu.../p  
p data-p-id="192235eede8659d1505d5e2adfaad2c1"Sel: ya lo recuerdo todo... Cada minuto... Cada vida... Y si... seria capaz de volver a casarme contigo.../p  
p data-p-id="d4f0ed625bd02a916cac11c5cad8985c"Seiya se levanto y la abrazo mientras giraban, ante las protestas de Kari por el parto tan reciente y lo débil que estaba su cuerpo, Seiya se detuvo solo para bajarla y que volviera a quedar en sus brazos mientras se besaban con todo el amor que tenían el uno para el otro.../p 


	48. Epilogo

-visiones-del-alma

-Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP, así como las canciones usadas se dará crédito a su autor o intérprete correspondiente en sus respectivas apariciones, personajes nuevos y la trama son de mi total autoría-

EPILOGO

Rei abrió la caja de correo, esta vez había llegado muy temprano, entro a una casa bastante comoda y procedio a quitarse sus sandalias, llego a la sala y se sento a lado de un hombre que bebia un chocolate caliente aun en pijama

Rei: oh mira! Esta no trae dirección de remitente

Rei abrió la carta solo para encontrar varias fotos Rei miro las fotos y se detuvo en una foto donde esta Seiya parado junto a Selene que se encontraba sentada en una silla con una hermosa niña de cabello negro y ojos celestes de casi un año

Rei: mira de lo que nos perdimos... me estas escuchando Mamo-chan?

Mamo: lo siento, seria mentirte si te dijera que no siento nada por ella... Solo...

Rei: lo se... Y se que siempre la amaras... Y se que aun no estas listo para verla...

Mamo: es idéntica a Seiya... o mas bien a Fighter...

Rei: me alegro que eso se resolviera... ya ninguno volverá a dudar del otro

Mamo: creo que todos aprendimos una lección importante...

Rei: oye... que te parece si dejamos esto y subimos a tratar de?

Rei dejo la correspondencia sobre la mesa y tomo la mano de Mamorou, el cual no puso resistencia alguna para subir a su habitación en Nagasaki...

¿FIN?

N/A: WAAAAA creo que mi musa si se murió... y un buen pero tachaaaaaan aca esta el final... que bueno, ahí si creo que aun me falta pulir mis finales... Igual y hasta me sale una segunda parte XD

( -_- osea esta me costo alrededor de diez años y me quiero aventar una secuela... Ash!)

Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los lectores, sus votaciones y cometarios, de verdad lamento haberlos hecho esperar y les agradezco su paciencia con mi musa en coma, ehhhh tengo dos proyectos, uno es una historia corta (supongo unos 5 a 10 ep) igual es Usagi x Seiya y pienso subir un one Shot navideño que hice para (otra mención especial) el grupo de **"Rebeldes 100% Kou"** a quienes les tengo que agradecer por ser las mas impulsoras de este proyecto! (el cual confieso no crei que se recibiria tan bien) también tengo un proyecto que es Usagi x Mamo asi todo fresa y melosos con acción y lemon claro esta, esa historia también la idee hace unos diecialgo de años pero por una u otra no se pudo concretar en su tiempo cuando era fiel enamorada de Mamorou y siento que esa historia merece una oportunidad, espero contar con la misma critica XD en fin XOXOXO , los amo mil! Nos vemos en la próxima historia!

por siempre suya Selenemitir


End file.
